Black Magic: In The Hands Of Destiny Bloom x Seto Kaiba
by SorikuGirl21
Summary: After losing Atem Kaiba seeks to find new meaning in his life. Seeking after his magical origins Kaiba receives a mysterious letter that may provide him the answers he's been searching for. At the same time, a new girl arrives in Domino City bringing a dangerous new enemy with her. A chance meeting brings two unlikely people to meet. Will it finally force Kiba to believe in fate?
1. Beyond Atem Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Winx Club. So I saw and read a few crossover stories and I found them to be very interesting. So after many requests, I decided to do give it a shot. I got some good ideas I think you guys are gonna love! This Fanfiction takes place after Yugioh Dark Dimensions and after Winx Club Season 4. Which in my opinion is where it became stagnated. I welcome positive feedback. I am hoping to be able to create an AMV for this Fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy and continue to support me!

 **Preview: Chapter One: Beyond Atem...**

Kaiba sat in his office as he stared out his glass window. After meeting Yugi and the gang it was safe to say that his life had changed. For better? Or for worse? Even he himself was uncertain of the answer. He had run the event in his head over and over and over again. The duel between him and Yugi. Perhaps it was meant to be their last. Even with his virtual reality technology, he could not turn back time to bring his one and only rival back from the dead. Impossible, however, was not written in HIS dictionary. Though it was slowly the CEO was finally coming to terms with everything. Still, he had questions that he himself could not answer. It was vexing to believe that Atem had left him without settling things between them. No more like enraging. Just thinking about it made Kaiba's blood boil. If the Pharoh truly was gone then what was HE supposed to do? _"Mr. Kaiba."_ came a voice on the intercom. The CEO sighed heavily and pressed the button on his blue tooth. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?..." Kaiba muttered bitterly. He was in no mood to be dealing with anyone right at the moment. _"My apologies for bothering you sir but a package was delivered addressed to you." "_ Very well...send it upstairs to my office..." the blue eyed male complied. _"Right away Sir."_ the employee responded before it was shot up to his office by a tube. Slowly Kaiba removed himself from his leather seat and walked over towards the delivered parcel. Without a word the CEO picked it up and examined it.

Carefully Kaiba opened the package. Within it was a letter with a bizarre symbol written up it. A small note fell out from the envelope. The blue eyed male looked at the piece of paper examining it closely. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. It appeared to be a strange symbol. Redwings with a black ringed thorn around it. "What is this!? Some kind of joke!?" Kaiba spat angrily before he jerked back dropping the note. Left on his fingers was red. But it was most certainly not ink. No, it was blood. Fresh blood. Whatever this was it wasn't funny. A threat? Possibly. He had made a lot of enemies by creating Kaiba Corp. He practically ran Domino City. If that's what was going on then whoever dared to challenge him like this would be sorry. That was a promise. "...Wait a minute..." Kaiba muttered as he noticed that there was more. Writing on the back of the note. _"Go To The Place It All Began..."_ The CEO only raised his brow in question. Just what did THAT mean? The blue eyed male felt a pull towards his deck and walked over to it as if it were calling to him. Kaiba paused as his eyes widened. The card illuminating was his blue eyes white dragon. Gently Kiba removed the Blue Eyes from his deck and gazed upon it in silence. _"Yugi..."_ Kaiba muttered as he looked in the direction of the Game Store.


	2. Chapter: 1 Beyond Atem Part 2

**Chapter One: Beyond Atem Part 2**

"WO-WOAH! Excuse me! Pardon me!" A red head cried as she juggled her textbooks attempting to make her way through a crowd of people. Just when she thought she had enough problems her cell phone started ringing. "Oh no! Not now!" Bloom cried before she hurried out of the store. Bloom barely was able to pull out her phone from her jeans working it up between her shoulder and head. "Hel-Hello? Oh! Sky! Hey, I was just about to head to my new apartment! Yeah, I'm totally psyched about it! Though at the same time majorly scared. I know I'm from earth an-oaf!" Bloom paused as he quickly caught a book that nearly fell out of her hands. "Huh? Oh sorry! I almost lost a book. Don't be silly these books don't jump out of your hands. But maybe I'd be better off in Alpha...WAH!" the redhead gasped as hit something and fell to the ground with a thud. Her books flew everywhere as she tried to pick them up. _"B-Bloom? Are you there? What happened!?"_ Sky's voice on the other end of the phone echoed. "Ow, that hurt..." Bloom groaned before she paused as she noticed she ran into a young man with multicolored hair. "Are you ok?" Yugi questioned as he helped her pick up her books. "Yeah, I think so...hey that uniform..." "Huh? Oh yeah. It's a Domino University uniform. I thought I'd try it on for size though it might be a bit big." "Nah it looks good on you. I haven't even gotten mine yet. I just moved into my apartment so I'm not really familiar with the area." "Well, then why don't you come with me? I live just around the corner I could show you around the place."

"Really!? That'd be awesome! Uh..." "Yugi. Yugi Moto. And you are?" "Bloom. My name's Bloom." "Bloom nice to meet you!" Yugi offered a sweet smile. "Nice it meet you too Yugi!" "Come on follow me." Yugi murmured before he helped Bloom carry half of her book. "Uh hello Bloom are you ok!?" a panicked Sky cried out of the other end. "Uh yeah, I'm fine! Hey, I'll call you back later! Ok? Bye!" Bloom told her boyfriend before she hung up. The redhead followed the blonde until they arrived at a small little shop. It was rather charming. "Darn grandson of mine...leaving before he finishes his chores..." the old man grumbled before he noticed his grandson with a young woman. "I'm back Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile. "Ah, there you are!" "Sorry I had to get my uniform today...I forgot my books come to think about it..." Yugi sweatdropped before Bloom giggled. "Well, you DO have half of mine." "True." Yugi laughed in exchange. "Oh, Grandpa this is Bloom. She's just moved into the city." "Hi! Um...Mr. Moto?" "Oh please no need for formalities just call me grandpa..." the old man grinned.

"Uh, I think I'll just stick with Mr, Moto...but thanks." "Geesh Grandpa you can be such a per..." Yugi paused before the roar of an engine interrupted his train of thought. A motorcycle pulled up to the game shop. It gleamed with a white and silver shine as the rider unclipped and removed his helmet. "K-Kaiba?!" Yugi questioned taken off guard as his scarlet eyed widened. "W-Wait...as in Kaiba of Kiba Corp! Woah that's major!" Bloom cried out completely blown away. Without a word, the CEO parked his bike and walked over towards Yugi though he couldn't help but take notice of his new friend. _"Well, this is different..."_ Kaiba began with a smirk. _"Hanging out with women now rather than dogs? From first glance, i'd say it's an improvement..."_ "Ugh..." Yugi groaned. "What do you want Kaiba? If you're here for Atem I already told you! He's gone! I don't like it anymore than you do...but we BOTH have to move on..." _"Don't you think I know that?!"_ Kaiba snapped angrily. "The person I'm here to see is YOU Yugi..." "But Kaiba I-" Before Yugi could utter another word the CEO held out to the blonde the piece of paper out towards him. Yugi frowned before he took it from Kaiba. "...What is it?" Yugi questioned as Bloom peered over Yugi's shoulder. The red head's eyes widened as she laid her eyes upon the sign and gasped backing up. She couldn't stop shaking as her body was stricken with fear. "Bloom?" Yugi questioned worriedly. "Dear are you quite alright? Do you need a doctor?" Mr. Moto questioned. Bloom couldn't answer before she fled without a second thought in a blind panic.

 _"H-ey! HEY!"_ Kaiba spat as he snarled and got back on his bike. "K-KAIBA! WAIT!" Yugi cried out as he hurried over to his rival. _"Move aside Yugi! I'm going after her! She knows something and I intend to find out what!"_ "NOT WITHOUT ME! SHE'S MY FRIEND KAIBA!" Yugi proclaimed as his eyes hardened. _"...Ugh...Spare me your friendship speeches and just get on the damn bike...you better hold on tight though I'm not going to take the blame should you just HAPPEN to fall off..."_ Kaiba muttered as he held out to Yugi a helmet. "Thank you..." Yugi murmured as he placed on the helmet and got on the back placing his hand firmly around the CEO's waist. Kaiba revved up his motorcycle and took off like one of his blue eyes white dragons. No matter what it took he WOULD catch up to that girl if it was the last thing he did!


	3. Chapter 2: Duelix

**Chapter 2: Duelix**

Bloom ran as fast as she could away from the game shop. The red head finally stopped once she needed to catch her breath. "Aw man...that took me by surprise...I must've freaked Yugi out! And I mean why wouldn't I! And took make things worse Kaiba from the infamous Kaiba Corp who pretty much owns this city I'm NOW living in...probably thinks I'm way more than just weird!" the red head groaned. "...But that symbol...it looks so much like...like them...of course that's impossible...I hope at least..." Bloom murmured. "Only question is...where am I? I was running so fast I didn't even look where I was going...and my books are still back with Yugi...i'll have to go back...maybe I should just try and go back to my apartment...if I can find it that is..." the red head murmured. "YO! WATCH OUT!" came a voice along with the sound of wheels that were familiar to her. Bloom gasped as she placed her hand out in front of her. "AHHHH! WAT DA HECK!?" a blonde cried as he found himself floating in mid-air along with his bike. "Uh oh..." Bloom squeaked and quickly dispelled the enchantment. "OW!" Joey came crashing down on the sidewalk. "Oh...meh

"OW!" Joey came crashing down on the sidewalk. "Oh...meh achen..." "S-Sorry!" the red head apologized, however, she wasn't going to stick around. Joey only looked backward in bewilderment. "HEY WAIT UP!" Joey yelled out after her before a motorcycle went zooming past them. "K-Kaiba!? Yugi!? WHAT DA HECK IS GOIN ON HERE!?" the blonde cried out before he struggled to get back on his bike and sped after them as fast as he could. What was HIS best friend doing with HIM! Of all people!? Would that prick's obsession with Yugi never come to an end? While Joey lagged behind, Bloom kept on going until she ran into a large store. Maybe she could hide out here until she managed to calm down. She wished she hadn't have used magic but that young man startled her terribly. "Well while I'm here I guess I'll look around..." the red head murmured and browsed the store. It was very strange. In the display cases were these really unique cards and a device which appeared you use with them.

Just taking a look around the store she could see a bunch of people with them strapping their wrists. Without warning a monster manifested out of nowhere as one of the young men facing another placed a card on the duel disk. This wasn't good! Earth was supposed to be safe but if she didn't do something and fast someone was going to get hurt. _"WINX BELIEVIX!"_ Bloom cried out before she transformed which attracted quite a bit of attention. It didn't take long before all of the Duelists crowded around the red head. "Everyone! Stand back! You're under attack!" Bloom cried as the crowd only exchanged bewildered look. "Don't worry I'll take care of it!" the faerie exclaimed and aimed her hand towards the Duel monster. "FIRE ARROW!" Bloom cried as she unleashed her attack. However, her attack went right through the augmented reality figure and instead blasted out the wall of the store. A wave of gasps escaped the Duelist lips including Bloom's.

 _"...WOW! Is she a new Duel Monster!? I want her! NO, I DO!"_ the crazed Duelist's argued as the crowd attempted to swarm the store owner in utter confusion. The attention that was not about to go unnoticed. "KAIBA!" Yugi cried as the blonde pointed towards the Duel Monsters game quickly pulled over and got off his bike quickly Yugi attempted to try and help Bloom who was being accosted by her "fans" Suddenly, a bunch of cards were tossed up in the air. Greed consumed the duelists and grabbed as many as they could causing them to finally disperse. Bloom sighed relief once they finally left her alone and turned back to normal before either of them could get a good look. "Bloom! There you are! You had me worried sick! Why'd you take off like that?" he frowned."I...I'm sorry...that symbol brings back some bad memories...and the crazy part is I'm not even sure if the two are related..." "I see..." Yugi murmured before Kiba stepped forward.

"I see..." Yugi murmured before Kiba stepped forward. _"So then you DO know the meaning of that strange image..."_ Kaiba interrupted _._ "...Like I said I'm not really positive it is...something just doesn't feel right..." "...That's not good enough...I want answers..." Kaiba muttered with displeasure. Bloom paused as she looked into Kaiba's blue eyes with hers. She could see his essence filled with desperation and a deep sadness that the CEO couldn't seem to quell. "Look even I DID tell you it's not like you'd actually believe me...you'd probably think I was just a crazy girl who just moved into the city." _"...Please...believe me when I say that this city lives crazy..."_ the CEO muttered as his eyes wandered over to Yugi. "I got a mysterious note...the one with that symbol on it...it told me to come to Yugi's place so I did...then I find you...now stop me if I'm wrong...but I don't believe that was simply an accident." "A note?...Wait...you got one too?" Bloom questioned in surprise. Kaiba only raised his brow before the red head pulled out of her pocket an envelope. Within it was a single card. _"...A Blue Eyes White Dragon..."_ the CEO uttered as a bead of sweat trickled down his face. "...That's..." Yugi's voice trailed off in utter shock. What did this mean? Before either one could speak up Yugi watched Kaiba pull out a pen and a piece of paper. With a few simple motions, the blue eyed male extended it out to Bloom. _"Take it...it's my personal number...after you're finished moving in and I see that you're not...call me...we're not done here yet..."_

"...Uh...sure..." the red head murmured before she took it from his hand. It was warm despite his cold demeanor. She couldn't help wonder what was bothering him and how was it connected to this single card? _"Now that that's settled I have my_ business _to get back_ to _..."_ the CEO pointed out and left just before Joey finally caught up with him. The blonde huffed as he slowly made his way inside. "...E..Exhausted...lungs...gonna...explode..." Joey groaned. "Anyways! Where'd dat rich boy Kaiba go!? I barely was able ta catch up with ya's!" the blonde questioned before he noticed the girl he ran into before. " Oh it's you! The other guy I ran into!" "J-Joey Wheeler. Joey's the name!" the blonde grinned. "And you's is?" "Bloom. My name's bloom. I just moved here." "HEY! Bloom! Ya know I dunno wat ya pulled back dare but it was wicked awesome! If only I could make rich snobby snob fly like that! Right ta da moon! SOOO LONG!" Joey grinned as he pictured the whole thing. "I wish you'd guys would get along...but I don't see that happening even in College..." Yugi let out a defeated sigh. "...By the way..." Bloom began. "Hmm?" Both boys spoke up before Bloom pointed to the strange device strapped to Joey's arm. "What is that exactly?...


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon Within Still Burns

***Cue Epic Yugioh Theme***

 **Chapter 3: The Dragon Within**

Kaiba walked out of the game store still shaken from seeing the single card Bloom held in her hand. Quickly Kaiba took out his deck and went through it only to discover she indeed had one of HIS cards. But he'd get it back soon enough. The CEO placed back on his helmet readying himself to leave. Adjusting his mirror Kaiba paused as he noticed the red head in his rear view. "Phew! Wow, talk about luck! I'm glad I caught you." Bloom exclaimed. _"Why did you bother? I already told you that I'm busy. But make no mistake I'm not done with you yet. Or did you not understand that?"_ Kaiba scoffed. "Yeah but I thought you might like this back..." the redhead murmured before she held out to him the precious Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba paused as his eyes met hers for a moment. Afterward, the CEO lifted up his hand and gently accepted the card. As soon as he touched it Kaiba gasped as images flooded his head. { _Oh no! Not this again!}_ the blue eyed male cried. He saw himself with that girl again. White hair and blue eyes. Ancient Egypt with him and the Pharoah. The images kept flashing in his head over and over until everything went black.

"K-Kaiba!" Bloom cried in a panic before the CEO stumbled and fell towards. "Ka-Kaiba!?" the redhead tried again but she couldn't seem to get through to him. (Could he be under some kind of spell?) _"I-I'm fine!"_ Kaiba insisted and caught herself slowly getting back to his feet. "But-" _"Don't make me repeat myself...But I will extend my gratitude for returning my Blue Eyes to me...I look forward to my next meeting..."_ "...Bloom...my name is Bloom..." _"..._ Well _, then Bloom...later..."_ Kaiba muttered before he got back on his motorcycle and took off. His heart was racing as he attempted to clear those damned images from the past from his head. It seemed that Ancient Egypt and his past life was coming back to haunt him. All he did was touch the damn card. Why was this happening!? Before the CEO even realized it he was attempting to chase the answers leaving marks burned on the road. Finally, Kaiba arrived back at his company and parked his motorcycle. Without a word deep in thought, the blue eyed male walked through the automatic doors. Normally his ears would be flooded with the non-stop chatter of his employees but instead, he was greeted with silence. He could sense it. Someone or something was in this room.

 _"Come out! Unless you're too much of a coward to deal with me face to face!"_ Kiba spat before a voice finally emerged. "Now Now there's no need to be hostile...not after we've come such a long way to meet you." a red head muttered wearing nothing but black leather. The CEO only smirked. _"Now that's funny...I think I would've remembered a meeting with a wannabe biker gang..."_ Kaiba scoffed as he noticed the red haired man was not alone. "Check out the mouth on this one..." the male with dreadlocks snickered. "I know I quite like it..." the redheaded male grinned in approval. _"Well I'll say one thing...you've got my attention...now...what is it you want?"_ Kaiba question as he narrowed his blue eyes. "Ugh..." the red head cringed. _"What's the matter? Realize you're out of your league yet?" "_ Hardly. You just reminded me of someone _I HATE..."_ "...Start talking...what did you do with my staff...?" "Oh don't worry about them...they're just taking a bit of a snooze..." The CEO began to crack his knuckles. _"Good...because things are about to get messy...I hope you're not afraid of blood because you're gonna see ALOT of it!"_ Kaiba hissed before a hidden blade emerged from his boots and his sleeves.

Before the men could even blink the CEO came at them ready to tear them to pieces. _**"THIS IS MY COMPANY AND NOBODY MESSES WITH MY COMPANY!"**_ Kaiba roared. He would make them pay for this! "And here we heard you were a man of business...so we CAME to talk about BUSINESS!" _"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN LISTENING TO WHATEVER YOU GOONS HAVE TO SAY!"_ the blue-eyed male told them as he kept attacking them as they dodged his various attempts. "Even if it means learning about your heritage?...The blood that flows through your veins...?" Ogron questioned. _"...Seto Kaiba...or should I refer to you as Priest Seto...?"_ Kaiba paused before he narrowed his eyes. "...Who the hell are you people...?" the blue eyed male demanded to know before the group of men in black just laughed. "...WE...are the Wizards's Of The Black Circle...you'd do well to remember it...oh and DO tell the little Faerie hello for me...it's been FAR too long..." the wizard grinned before he clapped his hands vanishing in a forceful burst of smoke. Kaiba coughed only to see the strangers were gone as quickly as they came. Slowly the employees groaned and peered around the room confused.

Only once they saw their one andOnly once they saw their one and only boss did fear soon take hold of them. Quickly everyone got back to work before a thought hit the CEO. "MOKUBA!" he gasped and hurried up to the fourth floor. Luckily his fears were not realized as he saw his brother safe and sound. Kaiba let out a sigh of relief before his brother's voice. "Hey, bro! You ok? You look a bit pale..." Mokuba questioned with a frown. "Don't worry I'm alright. Anything scheduled for today?" "Yeah actually. There's a promotional party taking place tonight." "And that is...?" "Um...To promote your new sensor system? You know...for the investors...you were gonna do a demonstration...EARTH TO SETO! COME IN PLEASE! Mokuba cried as the elder brother seemed to be lost in thought. In a moment Kaiba pulled himself out of the void. _"I'm going to take a shower before the party...keep an eye on things..."_ "Sure thing Big Bro!" Mokuba told him before he watched until his brother was out of his sight. He knew his brother and nothing phased him but the look on his face said otherwise. Something was definitely bothering him. Maybe Yugi would know what was going on. Though he hated going behind his older brother's back. He didn't see any options left.


	5. Chapter 4: Those Blue Eyes

Note To Readers: Hey guys! I hope you're having as much fun reading as I am writing! I made an Opening AMV to go along with my fanfiction. I promise it's worth watching! As I keep updating I'll be releasing new videos to go along with the chapters so look forward to it! Also if you're wondering what Kisara has to do with all of this hang tight it'll be revealed soon enough! SO without further to do here's Chapter 4!

 **Chapter 4: Those Blue Eyes**

 ***Cue Opening***

 **watch?v=XKm8co2z4BQ**

Bloom slowly rode Joey's bike as she found herself immersed in her thoughts. Bike rides had always helped her clear her mind especially when they involved a certain blonde but for some reason, she couldn't get that pompous no more like arrogant chestnut haired CEO out of her head. It was driving her crazy! Though that wasn't the only thing. Bloom took her mind back to just a few hours ago to where she was still in that store with Yugi and Joey. "So...what exactly is that?" the redhead questioned Yugi and Joey. "Everyone was wearing one when I waltzed in here. Is it some kind of watch or perhaps a trend I dunno about?" Bloom inquired as Yugi and Joey just stared at her almost stunned. _"WHA!? YA'S DUNNOS ABOUT DUEL DISKS!? Are ya sure ya's didn't hit ya head when you's crashed inta me or something?..."_ Joey questioned nearly flipping out. How could she **NOT** know about **DUEL MONSTERS**! It was famous here in Domino city! _"_ Is it that strange that I have no idea what you're talking about?" Bloom asked Yugi turning her head towards him.

 _"Well, kinda but you're not from around here so I suppose Duel Monsters probably hasn't gotten to where you're from."_ Yugi told her sweatdropping. Amazing. Earth had something that even the Magical Dimension didn't. "Duel Monsters? What is that? I saw some cool looking cards but when they placed them on a...Duel Disk? Actual monsters started appearing out of nowhere!" Joey couldn't help but let out a chuckle amused. "Finally someone for Kaiba to rag on as an amateur instead of me." _"Be nice Joey. They're holograms, Bloom. But since they're projected by the technology Kaiba's company produces they're pretty realistic. It shook Joey up pretty bad the first time he tested out his prototype on him."_ "Aw, man Yug why'd ya gotta bring dat up..." the blonde sulked. "Holograms? OH! No wonder Oops...I guess I caused all that fuss for nothing...how embarrassing..." Bloom murmured as her cheeks tinted red. "It's quite alright. It's a card game that has to due with playing with things called Trap Cards, Magic Cards, and Monster cards. You use these all together in order to try to win again your opponent."

"Oh wow! That's awesome! So then did Kaiba make the game and the technology too to go with it?" the redhead questioned. Yugi only shook his head. _"No, actually that was Maxim-" "Maximillion Pain in the ass..." Joey cut off his friend. "Pegasus...though he's retired now."_ Yugi finished. "Still that's pretty amazing. To think someone as young as him could be the CEO of his own company." Bloom confessed. "So out of curiosity how is he at the game of Duel Monsters?" _"He's beyond skilled. There isn't anyone out there that can challenge Kaiba to a duel normally."_ "Wow..." the redhead murmured. _"Dat is EXCEPT my old buddy Yug over here! He's knocked Kaiba on his rear more times than I can count!"_ Joey snickered. "Not ta mention he's da WORLD champion!" the blonde added with a grin. "Really?!" Bloom's eyes widened as she heard that last part. _"...Um...yeah sorta...but..."_ Yugi's voice trailed off as a frown manifested on his face. Joey, in turn, placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. _"...You alright Yug?..."_ Joey asked him softly. "Yugi?" Bloom spoke up in concern. _"...It's just..."_ Yugi attempted again before the redhead jumped as her cell phone went off.

"Oh no!" Bloom cried before they boy's attention was redirected towards her. "What's wrong Bloom?" Yugi questioned distracted from his own thoughts at the moment. "Sorry! I gotta go! I'll catch up with you later then you can tell me all about Duel Monsters!" Bloom promised. "Sure! Be careful getting home! I'll drop your books off later." "I owe you one! Oh...and Joey...would...you mind if I used your bike I'm in...kinda a hurry..." "Sure ting jus make sure you're carefuls with its." "THANKS!" Bloom exclaimed and hurried past Yugi and Joey. Once she got on the parked bike she was off! Quickly the redhead parked the bike and made her upstairs to the apartment complex. For the past hour, it appeared from the several emails that the landlord had been trying to contact her to no avail. It was only once she got to her apartment that she understood why. A scream erupted from the faerie as she was greeted with a wave of water. The liquid rushed out of the door soaking Bloom right to the bone in a frigid embrace. Even Icy's attacks would have been friendly than that experience was. It as all the redhead could do as she stared at her flooded apartment with tears rimmed in her eyes. If she were back home she could've called one of her best friends or even Sky. Too bad Roxy was in the Magical Dimension as well. Bloom sniffed as she noticed the piece of paper that had kept dry tucked safely away in her jeans.

A scream erupted from the faerie as she was greeted with a wave of water. The liquid rushed out of the door soaking Bloom right to the bone in a frigid embrace. Even Icy's attacks would have been friendly than that experience was. It as all the redhead could do as she stared at her flooded apartment with tears rimmed in her eyes. If she were back home she could've called one of her best friends or even Sky. Too bad Roxy was in the Magical Dimension as well. Bloom sniffed as she noticed the piece of paper that had kept dry tucked safely away in her jeans. Using her cellphone she decided to dial the number though part of her didn't know why she even bothered. Surely Kaiba was just as busy as Sky was ruling his kingdom. He barely had time to answer her phone calls which in truth was leaving her a bit lonely but she knew things would work out. They always did. Meanwhile, Mokuba jumped as the phone rang just as he was about to dial Yugi's number. Though now that he took a second look it wasn't the company phone that was ringing but his brother's cellphone. Mokuba paused as he looked around before the younger Kaiba brother answered the phone.

"...Hello...?...Oh! You must be looking for my brother. Yeah, he's busy at the moment...an emergency?! H-Hold on let me see if I can get him!" Mokuba exclaimed and hurried down the many flights of stairs before he left the business part of the building and into their mansion in the back. "Ok, I'm in the house...I believe he should be around here somewhere...uh I almost forgot what's your name? Bloom? Ok Bloom hang on just a little bit longer. **"SETO!"** Mokuba yelled as loud as he possible could once he reached the master bathroom. **"MOKUBA WHAT'S WRONG!?"** Kaiba finally answered as he swung open the bathroom's door wearing a bathrobe as water dripped from his hair. Did those punks come back? A million thoughts faced through his head before Mokuba held the cell phone up to his brother. "N...Nothing big bro...you have a phone call from some girl named Bloom." the younger brother smiled innocently. Kiba silently cursed as he took the phone. He got him all riled up for nothing.

 _"Oh for goodness sake..."_ the blue eyed male muttered. "Listen just because I gave you my private number doesn't mean you can just up and call me out of the blue...ESPECIALLY when you use my little brother to do so..." Kaiba reprimanded angrily. It only took a few minutes before he heard sobbing on the other end of the line. _"Crying isn't going to get you any sympathy..."_ the CEO warned. If he gave her an inch she'd probably take a mile like Wheeler always did. "Now...if you're done wasting my-" _"...My...My apartment..."_ Bloom's voice emerged through the broken up sobs. From her voice, Kaiba could tell something was definitely wrong. Though he wasn't sure what. "What about your apartment?" _"...It's flooded...my stuff...ruined...I'm soaked...I ...I don't think I'm going to finished moving in anytime soon..."_ the redhead murmured sniffing. "I see...so what are you going to do then?" _"...I...I don't know...maybe I can ask Yugi...or Joey-"_ "Are you seriously considering living with those two? In case you didn't know Yugi barely fits in his grandfather's shop and I'm pretty sure Wheeler lives in his parent's basement..."

 _"...Oh...then I guess_ I'll _have to find a hotel or something..."_ she murmured. "You know what...sorry for bothering you...I shouldn't have bothered you..." Bloom apologized softly. Kaiba disliked almost everyone who couldn't help themselves as anyone who crossed paths with him came to understand, however, from the sound of it the girl was alone in a new city with no one to turn to. Not to mention that he STILL needed to talk to her one on one to find out exactly what she knew about that symbol he had received in the mail. Not only that reasoning but there was something about her. Something he himself did not understand. All he knew was one thing he wanted no he NEEDED to see her again. In that case, the blue eyed male only was brought to one conclusion.

 _"Where are you now?"_ Kaiba's voice emerged from the other line as Bloom nearly pressed the end call button. "...Excuse me?..." _"I said...where do you live?"_ Kaiba repeated. "Oh um...I'm actually in the apartment complex near the Domino University Campus..." the redhead answered through her chattered teeth. She was shivering as the wind only added to her discomfort. "...Alright Stay where you are..I'll _send a car to get you..."_ the CEO murmured in a softened voice before he hung up. _"Mokuba I'm going out. Don't wait up..."_ Kaiba informed his little brother as he changed his clothes and passed by him. "S-Seto what about the-" "Don't worry this won't take long..." "Ok if you say so." Mokuba murmured before he watched his brother's back until it disappeared. "Roland!" the blue-eyed male snapped as he the older man's attention was directed towards his employer. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" _"Ready the car..."_ "Right away sir. Might I ask why Sir?" _"...Let me think about it...no..."_ the CEO muttered as Roland his right-hand man opened the Limo door. Kaiba entered the door and took his seat before the door closed.

"Where to Sir?" the driver inquired. "The apartment complex by the university...and while you're at it, you can stop at a store at purchase a blanket." "...Any particular color?" _"Any more questions and you can find yourself a new job..."_ "Y-Yes Sir!" the driver exclaimed and took the limo full speed ahead. Kaiba turned his head as he looked at the window watching the scenery pass them by. After a moment the CEO glanced down at his watch. Good, he still had plenty of time before the meeting. Though Kaiba couldn't help but wonder why he decided to come pick the girl up himself. He could have just as easily sent Roland out to fetch the girl. So why? Why? It ate away at him like the frustration he felt when he lost to Yugi. But those deep blue eyes of hers. They looked so much like that woman's. The one his past self-had come to know as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba hissed in irritation as his heart thundered in his chest just at the thought of those deep blue eyes. The ones that seemed as if when they gazed into his own blue eyes they were looking into his very soul. The part of him he tried so desperately to bury along with his memories of Ancient Egypt.


	6. Chapter 5: Do You Believe In Magic?

Hey, guys! Going on Chapter 5 now! Hope everyone's enjoying themselves! I have an Opening for my fanfiction and a new AMV! Check it out! watch?v=Gizhrrl4qvA Please Rate and Review! They help me write more chapters :D NOW allow me to introduce Chapter 5 Do you Believe In Magic?

 **Chapter 5: Do You Believe In Magic?**

Bloom waited as she shivered before a limo pulled up nearly scaring her. "...That could-...couldn't be...could it?" the redhead questioned as her teeth chattered. That question was answered as Kaiba finally emerged from the limo. Without giving her a chance to protest the blue eyed male took a light blue blanket and wrapped it around her and gradually escorted her into the limo. _"Get in. You'll be warmer without the breeze."_ "...I...If you say so..." Bloom murmured and took a seat before Kaiba sat next to her. _"Driver take us back to Kaiba Corp...and make it snappy..."_ the CEO muttered. "Of course Sir." the driver conceded and began to drive away from the apartment. Kiba turned his gaze towards Bloom who was still shivering. The water must've been cold especially since it was windy. Slowly the chestnut haired male removed his white jacket and placed it over her without saying a word. Slowly Bloom stopped shivering tempted to fall asleep with the heat pumping into the limo. One thing was for sure it had been an exhausting day. The redhead found herself dozing off unable to fight her fatigue. Kaiba paused as he heard a soft snoring and let out a heavy sigh.

 _"Oh great..."_ he muttered. Just what he needed. It didn't take long at all before they arrived back at Kiba corp. "Here we are Mr. Kaiba." Roland murmured as he opened the door for him. The CEO took Bloom and reluctantly carried her in his arms. She was heavier than she looked too. "Would you like me to call someone to tend to the young miss Mr. Kaiba?" _"No need...oh...before I forget...send someone to her address. I want an inventory of all the item in Bloom's apartment. Afterward, you are to replace whatever you're able..."_ "B-But Mr. Kaiba-" _"Don't question my orders Roland...just do it..."_ With that, there was no more room for discussion as the blue eyed male proceeded to his mansion in the back with Bloom still in his arms. "Hey! Big Bro! You're back!" Mokuba exclaimed happily and ran up to him. _"I told you it wouldn't take long...what's the status?"_ "Well, the shareholders are still coming as planned tonight. I went ahead and had the chef prepare a bunch of appetizers and fancy drinks for the old snobs...but as you requested they'll be lots of neon and I think it'll make your demonstration really POP Seto! Of course, anything you design will no doubt sell anyways!" the younger Kaiba brother exclaimed. Kaiba only exchanged a cocky smirk.

"Would you expect any less? My virtual reality system is only the beginning of the evolution of Duel Monsters...I'll show the world just how far it can go..." Kaiba grinned before his thoughts were interrupted by a soft sneeze. "Uh, anyways Big Bro you better get her upstairs. She'll catch a cold if she doesn't take a hot bath. Besides...you COULD use this towards your advantage...if you get what I'm saying." Mokuba added. _"...And just what are you implying?..."_ "Seto! If you're seen with a woman you can appeal to the female shareholders! They'll see you in a different light. They keep accusing you of being too rough around the edges...OH! You could even go as far as to duel with her! Yeah! And using your new system! They'd be blown away SETO! BLOWN AWAY!" Kaiba only looked at his little brother. _"...You think so do you...?...I'll have to give it some thought..."_ the elder Kaiba brother mused before he took Bloom upstairs. Finally, the red head yawned as she opened up her eyes. Bloom slowly sat up as she found herself on a nice soft bed and oddly enough wrapped up in Kaiba's coat. "Oh no! D-Did I fall asleep!?" Bloom cried as she paused. She swore she could hear a voice. "...Is that...water?" the redhead questioned. Within a few minutes, she finally saw Kaiba approach her in the room.

 _"I see you're awake now. I hope you're well rested. It's not everyday I have someone pass out in my limo."_ the CEO half chuckled amusedly at the situation. Bloom, however, was not. "Did I?! I'm SO sorry! I totally didn't mean to! I was just so tired...I must've closed my eyes and without thinking...anyways...I'm sorry. I know we just met and all but I wanted to thank you for all of this. I didn't know what I was going to do. Not that I was expecting you to help me..." _"And just who do you think I am? As if I'm just going to ignore you when you need my help. Sorry but that's just not my style..."_ "Oh...I...I didn't mean..." _"Please."_ Kaiba scoffed. _If I let everyone's assumptions of me hurt my feelings I wouldn't be running a trillion dollar company..._ anyways the bath is all ready for you _._ Anything you need should be prepared already. Just so you know I have a party that is coming up ...so I have an unfortunate obligation to socialize...with that being said I may not be able to check back until later tonight. So make yourself at home. I have a guest room you can use. No one else but my little brother and I live here...so it's not an issue putting up one more." Kaiba told her as he began to walk away.

"W-Wait a minute!" Bloom cried as she fumbled off the bed. The redhead got herself tangled in Kaiba's jacket before she finally got to her feet. _"Well...that was eventful..."_ Kaiba muttered sarcastically. "Very funny." the redhead mused. "SO this party wouldn't happen to feature Duel Monsters would it?" Bloom questioned as she slowly made her way over to him. _"I'm CEO of Kaiba Corp...I invent technology for Duel Monsters...what do you think? To answer your question yes...I'm introducing a new system that will revolutionize the game..."_ "Yeah! Yugi was telling me all about that but I was hoping that I could learn to actually play the ga-ga...GAACHOO!" the redhead let out a loud sneeze that nearly shook the room. The blue eyed male only smirked. _"Is that so?...Well, I suppose I could give you a lesson or two...if you promise you won't cry afterward when you lose...I don't take Duel Monsters lightly...but I'll indulge your curiosity...IF you also indulge mine..."_ Kaiba muttered as he replaced his jacket on his body. _"But first...clean yourself up...wouldn't want you to sneeze all over my guests..."_ "UGH!" Bloom snarled as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall. The redhead shivered and grumbled before she slowly made her way into the bathroom.

"Geese!If I didn't know any better I'd have thought he was Riven. "I mean what a rude guy! At first, I thought he was a pill to swallow and then I think hey he's not such a bad guy! My mistake! UGH! I dunno...maybe I should've just stayed with Yugi and his grandfather...Kaiba doesn't seem to want me here anyways..." Bloom frowned before she noticed the bath had already been drawn. The red head slowly reached out toward's the water before she heard a voice. _"But that's JUST not true."_ Mokuba's voice echoed outside the bathroom door. "...H...Hello?" Bloom questioned. _"Hey! You must be Bloom right?"_ "Yeah...who are you?" "I'm Mokuba. Seto's little brother. The Co-CEO member?" the younger Kaiba brother chuckled. "Oh! Yeah, you were the one I talked to on the phone!" _"BINGO!"_ "Well you seem nice... but I get a feeling I'm not wanted here...not only am I troubling you and your brother...but I'm you know... in the way..."

 _"And I'm telling YOU Bloom that that's just not true!"_ Mokuba argued. "...And why would you say that?" Bloom questioned as she shivered slowly undressing and eased herself into the bath. Quickly she used magic to make sure the door was locked properly. She had to admit that the bath felt very nice and it was even stocked with shampoo and towels. Wait. Did Kaiba prepare all this? Nah! _"Trust me, Bloom, he doesn't just up and LEAVE his company...actually he tries not to associate with people more than he ABSOLUTELY has to! He's not what you call a people person like Yugi and his friends. So if Big Bro didn't want you here you wouldn't be."_ Mokuba pointed out plainly. _"I know what you're thinking! Just like everyone else! But my big brother is NOT a bad guy! He's kind hearted and he's talented and people try to take advantage him!...We're all we have...we're all we EVER have had...Big Bro isn't good with opening up to other people...so...he may be kinda rough around the edges..."_ Mokuba continued almost frantic as he yelled through the door.

"...You love your brother a lot don't you?" Bloom asked Mokuba in a softened voice. _"...Well yeah...course I do...he's always been there for me..."_ the younger Kaiba brother murmured as Bloom washed herself. "I envy you..." the red head started as her mind began to wander. "You have your brother here...with you...you can help each other out...but me...my big sister Daphne's always helping me out...but...I haven't been able to do anything for her..." Bloom frowned softly. _"You have a Big Sister Bloom?"_ "Yep sure do, though...it's kinda a...special relationship. She's not really...with me exactly...but at the same time she is you know?" _"So then you know! You know what it's like to be protected by your sibling!That no matter what they're there for you..." "_ Mokuba exclaimed. "She's the best. It's all because of her that I'm where I am today..." _"I feel the same exact way..."_ the younger Kaiba brother confessed. "...Bloom...?" "...Yes? What it Mokuba?" "...Do..." "Yes?" _"No, you'll think it's stupid..."_ "Now you got me curious. Come on tell tell!" Bloom urged the Mokuba. " _Um...Do you...Do you believe in magic?..."_ The redhead paused as she found herself caught off by the question.

"...Why do you ask?" _"Oh, no reason...I just...I just get this feeling that...I dunno you're not here by mistake..."_ Bloom only giggled. "I think you're over-thinking this whole thing. But it's nice for you to say so." the redhead smiled to herself. "Bloom...why DID you come here? To Domino city I mean...?" "...Why?...I got a letter...from, someone..." "A letter?" Mokuba questioned. "Mhmm. It said to come to Domino in order to find the dragon with blue eyes..." "NO WAY!" "Yep. At first, I tried to ignore the letter but then I started having dreams every night...it was the same dream...then one day I just couldn't ignore it anymore...but the only clue I had was a single card...A Blue Eyes White Dragon...what they call a Duel Monsters card." _"SERIOUSLY!? But Seto's the only one with the only existing cards that had EVER been produced!"_ "Yeah, I found that out when I showed your brother my letter. But he didn't take it back so I had to give it back." _"...He let you touch his blue eyes...?"_ "Yeah, why?" _"...No reason..."_ Mokuba sweatdropped. _"Uh! Anyways nice talking with you but I gotta get changed! I'll just slip this under the door. Kay?! BYE!"_ the younger Kaiba brother exclaimed.

 _"W-Wait Mo...Oh well...still he's really nice and sweet..."_ Bloom admitted. She could tell that Kaiba meant the world to Mokuba. Maybe Mokuba was right. Maybe she just needed a chance to get to know him better after all Riven though he was still far from prince charming was still a good guy deep down. "Yeah. Why not?! I'll give him a chance maybe things will work out after all...though I SHOULD tell Sky where I'll be staying in case he wants to visit...oh but would that even be ok? Maybe I should ask before I just invite people over." the redhead surmised as she got out of the tub and dried herself off. "...What's that?" Bloom questioned as she noticed the box. Slowly the redhead bent over and picked the box up opening it. Inside was a beautiful blue dress. "No way! This looks majorly expensive! But it's so beautiful...I'd like to refuse...but he did go through the trouble picking it out for me...it would be rude, wouldn't it?...And I feel stupid talking to myself..." Bloom sighed heavily as she held it up to herself gazing with her blue eyes into the any further hesitation, the redhead dawned the blue dress. Slowly Bloom made her way out of the bathroom and carefully closed the door behind her. Kaiba paused as he came up the stairs. A whiff of perfume drifted his way as Bloom turned towards him. (

Slowly Bloom made her way out of the bathroom and carefully closed the door behind her. Kaiba paused as he came up the stairs. A whiff of perfume drifted his way as Bloom turned towards him. ( _...That perfume...she smells_ nic- _...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?)_ Kaiba questioned appalled at himself as he quickly shook his head. "Oh! Hey!" Bloom exclaimed as she came over to him. "So...how do I look?" the redhead questioned as she gave a slight twirl. But Kaiba didn't respond as she just stared at her. "...What?...Does it not look good?" the red head questioned softly. Great now she was feeling self-conscious. She still wasn't used to wearing dresses and all that princess stuff. She was trying and she hoped maybe this whole ordeal might help her to connect to her princess origin a bit better than her past attempts. "I...It looks decent enough..." Kaiba finally managed to utter. "...Gee thanks..." Bloom sighed as Kaiba turned around with his ears slightly reddened at the tips. "Come on...I'll teach you about the card game now. Might as well while we have some time. Once we begin the demonstration they'll be no breathing room for awhile..." the CEO warned. "Yes sir!" the redhead playfully laughed before she gasped nearly tripping on the dress. "Phew...that was close!" Bloom exclaimed before Kaiba let out a sigh of his own. Slowly held out his arm to her. Bloom paused as she only stared back at the CEO. "...Take my arm...unless of course, you'd rather trip down the stairs." "...Ok, thanks...?" Bloom questioned more to herself than him as she took his arm and slowly walked down as he escorted her. "...By the way..." "Yes? "...Why are you wearing a ball gown...?" "...Uh, I thought it was for the party..." the red head confessed. "...Oh? And where did you get an idea like that?" "...Well...your little brother Mokuba left it for me." "...You're kidding me..." "No, we talked a little bit though it was through the door."

"...Ok, thanks...?" Bloom questioned more to herself than him as she took his arm and slowly walked down as he escorted her. "...By the way..." "Yes? "...Why are you wearing a ball gown...?" "...Uh, I thought it was for the party..." the red head confessed. _"...Oh? And where did you get an idea like that?"_ "...Well...your little brother Mokuba left it for me." _"...You're kidding me..."_ "No, we talked a little bit though it was through the door. He's really nice." "...I see...in that case stay there...I'll be back in a moment..." "B-But I thought..." "MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled before Mokuba hurried over to his big brother. "Hey! Seto! What's up? Oh wow! Bloom, you look great!" he gave her a thumbs up. "Don't you think so too Seto!?" the youngest Kaiba brother grinned. "...Oh, brother..." Kaiba groaned as he held his head. _"...That's beside the point...I'm not hosting a grand ball...THAT outfit is not appropriate for the occasion...I wanted you to her the OTHER outfit!"_ "...OH! THAT outfit...I actually brought that one too JUST in case the other didn't fit..." Mokuba assured his brother as he brought out a box. "That's more like it..." the blue eyed male mused and opened the box. But as soon as he opened it he closed it right away and threw it in the trash. "Mokuba..." "Yes, Seto?"

"Mokuba..." "Yes, Seto?" _"...Fire the clothing designer...and hire a new one...I'LL go get your outfit...figures if you want something_ done _RIGHT then you have to do it YOURSELF!"_ Kaiba spat as he stormed away. Before Mokuba could sneak a peak the CEO threw a lit lighter behind his shoulder setting ablaze the clothes in the trashcan. _"...Wait...that box said-...that's the company that makes the underwear ladies wear...but why would he have-..."_ "UH! I need some fresh air!" Bloom quickly excused herself and hurried away before she wandered into some kind of large room. Bloom gasped as she was nearly blinded by bright light's. "...What is that...?" the redhead questioned. Her curiosity got the best of her as she proceeded towards an object. It was golden and shaped in a triangle. Clearly, it had some kind of power as Bloom felt herself drawn towards it. As she reached out to touch it the item lit up giving off a brilliant light. Kaiba's gasp echoed behind her as he witnessed the entire thing. _"T-The_ Millennium _puzzle! What the hell is going on!?"_ No matter what he had done. He couldn't evoke the power of the puzzle. Even gathering all of the pieces and reconstructing it did not restore the power nor the spirit whom lived within it. How!? How was this happening!? Just who was this girl? He could even feel his own ancient blood boiling within him roaring with a ferocity even HE Seto Kaiba could not comprehend.


	7. Chapter 6: Still Connected

(Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome comments and reviews! If you haven't noticed Kaiba's taking awhile to warm up to Bloom but you have to remember that Kaiba's never been very good with people. As for Bloom she still does have Sky. But not to worry I'm nowhere near finished! You may have noticed Daphne came up in the last chapter. This is set BEFORE the Sirenx season in Winx. So that being the case she is still a spirit. Hint Hint. The ending of Dark Dimensions in Yugioh also leaves the last scene open to interpretation. Thus enters the Millennium Puzzle. I present to you Chapter 6: Still Connected...)

 _ **Chapter 6: Still Connected...**_

The Millennium Puzzle gleamed with a brilliant glow as Kaiba had only witnessed when Yugi would change to challenge someone to a duel. But this was affecting more than just the puzzle it was calling out to his very soul. Bloom was giving off this power that he couldn't quite comprehend. Was she also related to Ancient Egypt? The redhead found herself completely immersed by the light as if it had grabbed a hold of her attempting to draw her into the object. "I-I can't move!" Bloom cried as she struggled to free herself. "SOMEONE! HELP!" the faerie pleaded before Kaiba could not longer just observe. "I'M COMMING _BLOOM! HOLD ON!_ the blue eyes male called out as he ran towards her. Quickly he grabbed ahold of her. Kaiba's body illuminated a light blue as he yanked Bloom backward her gasping as she landed on top of him. "Thanks! I thought for sure I was going to be sucked into that thing!" Bloom cried. She could still feel her heart racing in her chest. _"Are you alright?"_ "Yeah, I think so..." the redhead murmured. _"Well, at least that's a relief..."_ Kaiba admitted with a heavy sigh. It almost came too soon as the Millennium Puzzle shot out a beam from the eye flying right past them. Kaiba nearly found himself speechless as did Bloom.

"W-What was that!?" Bloom questioned in a panic. Not that she wasn't used to seeing stuff like this but it was strange. Kaiba was hardly phased for a nonmagical being. Did he know something about that object? Whatever it was she was certain it had the most amazing power. What that power was, however, was something she did not. Maybe it was similar to the White Circle of the Earth faeries and held some kind of secret. She wished she could ask more but now was probably not the time. _"...Bloom..."_ "Yes, Kaiba?" _"...Now that you're fine can you please get off of me?"_ "Oh! Yeah sorry about that!" the redhead exclaimed and quickly got to her feet Kaiba following suit. Afterward, the blue eyed male walked over to the puzzle and gazed at it rather intensely. That unfortunately only caused Bloom to worry all the more. "Kaiba...is something wrong? Everything ok?" the redhead asked him softly. "...It's nothing..." the CEO muttered before he picked up the box he dropped and held it out to her. "Here change into this...I'll go get your VR Duel Disk system in the meantime..." "Yeah ok, thanks." Bloom murmured and gently accepted the clothing before she watched Kaiba walk away until she couldn't see him anymore. Kaiba stepped onto a platform a rose him up to the arena. Slowly the blue eyed male made his way to a glass case which held the very same gear he used against Yugi and Diva in their last duel.

 **"DAMN IT!"** Kaiba spat as he slammed his fist beside it. ( _When will you get it through your head?! Atem is GONE Kaiba...He's not coming back...)_ Yugi's voice echoed in his head. **"IF THAT'S THE TRUTH THEN WHY DO I FEEL DIFFERENTLY!? HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO HAUNT ME PHAROAH!?"** the CEO screamed as loud as he could have to catch his breath using up nearly all the air in his lungs. Kaiba paused before he turned around and saw Bloom standing there with a look of sympathy on her face. Whatever he was going through or fighting he seemed to be doing it all by himself. That must've been so painful. Just the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. _"...Are you done staring?...If so then come on...we have a duel to start..."_ the CEO muttered before he took the VR duel disk system and snapped it abruptly onto her wrist and then walked into the arena. Bloom didn't say anything more as she followed him.

Meanwhile, Joey and Yugi were at his grandfather's house playing a game of their own. Just a basic round without any of the technology. Or they were until Yugi fell asleep from the heater along with Joey. Getting ready for college was no small task. It exhausted both of them not to mention it was pouring rain the thunder creating an ambiance of a different kind. Joey's loud snoring could have woken the dead even from a peaceful slumber. Yugi groaned as he tossed and turned as sweat beat down his face muttering in his sleep. _"No…do_ n't _…do_ n't _go…where…where...where_ are _the pieces?!…have to…find…the pieces…"_ The blonde muttered frantically as he started to pick up the broken golden Millenium puzzle pieces that had been shattered within his nightmare. One after the other Yugi collected them but no matter how hard he tried to put them together they kept falling apart. Suddenly the pitch black cloak that enveloped Yugi was lit up with a golden light that shined in the shape of an eye.

Yugi gasped as he quickly shielded his eyes from the light before all of the pieces he had gathered slowly began to bond themselves piece after piece. _"...Yugi..."_ a familiar voice echoed through the silence. Yugi gasped as he awoke with tears rimmed at his eyes. "...Wow...what a weird dream..." the blonde murmured before he gasped falling backward. Right in front of him was the Millenium puzzle. _"...Yugi..."_ came the voice yet again. Slowly Yugi looked up as the remnant of the tears fell down his cheeks. "Atem..." Yugi whispered in shock before a smile gradually manifested on his face. The Pharoah offered his own as he nodded. _"It's good to see you again...my friend..."_ "...Atem...but how...?" _"...It would seem fate is not done with us yet Yugi...a darkness has awoken me from my slumber..."_

So? How was it!? Rate And Review Please! And Maybe I'll write another chapter...


	8. Chapter 7: Darkness Descends

Note To Readers: Hey everyone! So Atem is finally back. Just how will this effect everything? Especially Yugi and Kaiba. I personally wasn't satisfied with the ending of the Yugioh series though Dark Dimensions did help with closure. If only a little. I wanted a more epic ending with Atem's departure. So For all you readers out there that feel the same has I hold onto your seat this is about to get crazy! Not to mention drive Kaiba to the point of insanity! Without further to do it is my pleasure to introduce Chapter 7 of Black Magic: Hands Of Destiny!

 _ **Chapter 7: Darkness Descends**_

"Woah!" Bloom exclaimed as she entered the arena. It was huge! Perhaps even bigger than the stadium they had back at the Red Fountain the school for heroics and bravery where Sky and his friends Kaiba brought a suitcase over to Bloom and opened it up. Inside was a bunch of Duel Monster cards each with eye-catching designs. She noticed some were creatures and the others cards that caused effects to power up the creatures or buy time to draw more powerful monsters. _"Using these cards you'll create your own deck made up of Monster, Magic and Trap cards,"_ Kaiba told the redhead as she started to look through the cards carefully and pick out what she needed to make a deck. "Ok, I have my cards picked now what?" Bloom questioned. "Now you shuffle your deck and slide it into your duel disk like so." the blue eyed male muttered and demonstrated before Bloom followed his lead.

 _"The rules are simple."_ Kaiba began as the redhead listened. _"Each player starts out with 4000 life points and you may only have six cards on the field. You may also only summon a monster once per turn and you may not use a fusion monster in the same turn as you summoned it."_ "What do you mean by Fusion monster?" _"A fusion monster is a monster that you produce when you take two monsters or more and use a card known as Polymerization. The more you play the better you'll understand the concept."_ "Sounds intense..." Bloom admitted which only manifest a smirk on the CEO's face. _"It can be...especially for amateurs. These rules were used for my Battle City Tournament. The loser would have to forfeit their rarest card to the other player."_ "Wow, Yugi wasn't kidding when he mentioned that you were dedicated to this card game." the Faerie admitted impressed. "Now. When you want to attack you place your monster in attack mode you place the card like this. Right side up...now for defense you place it horizontally...like so..." the CEO once demonstrated yet again. "In defense mode, your life points are not deducted from the monsters attack points but when they're in attack mode." "Then they are ok...I think I got it..." Bloom murmured as she went over what Kaiba had told her.

"Then they are... ok...I think I got it..." Bloom murmured as she went over what Kaiba had told her. _"Good you're a fast learner but let's see how you do when faced with the real thing..."_ Kaiba muttered. "Bring it on! I'm ready!" the redhead exclaimed all fired up. Mokuba hurried up on the platform as he noticed Bloom and his big brother ready to face off in a duel. "Awesome!" the younger Kaiba brother exclaimed. There was no way he was going to miss this. **"HEY! SETO!"** Mokuba called out to Kaiba before the blue eyed male looked up only to see his little brother waving happily with a broad smile on his face. "Alright! Looks like we have an audience now!" Bloom exclaimed with a bright smile of her own. **"YOU BETTER NOT GO EASY ON HER BIG BRO!"** Mokuba yelled out with a chuckle. _"LET'S DUEL!"_ both Bloom and Kiba exclaimed. "Ladies first." Kaiba teased before the whole sphere they were in suddenly turned into a city gleaming with lights and people. It was almost like the magical reality chamber.

"You asked for it!" Bloom grinned and picked up a card from her deck. "I summon Curtain of the dark ones in attack mode!" she cried before she nearly jumped backward as the monster manifested in front of her. She could have SWORN it was REAL! "Woah! That was scary!" _"My move!"_ Kaiba exclaimed and drew his cards before he placed it in attack mode. _"I summon Mystic Horsemen in attack mode! Mystic horsemen attack Curtain Of The Dark Ones NOW!"_ the CEO commanded before Mystic Horseman charged towards Bloom's monster and shattered it with his mighty ax. The redhead screamed as she shielded herself. "Oh no!" Bloom cried as her life points began to lower from the attack now at 2300. _"Give up yet? I told you this game wasn't for the faint of heart."_ "No way!" the redhead exclaimed and drew a card but there was nothing she could do since it wasn't a monster card. "I end my turn." she sighed before Kaiba drew a card and grinned maliciously. Why did she not like the look on his face?

 _"I place scapegoat in attack mode...and then I sacrifice_ Lamb _and Mystic Horseman to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_ Kaiba cried out as suddenly a bright blue light illuminated the entire sphere a large dragon with white scales and blue eyes roaring with a mighty voice to announce it's arrival. Bloom gasped as she could only look up at the powerful creature. "YEAH! GO SETO!" Mokuba cheered. "BLUE EYES WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" the blue-eyed call called forth. The dragon opened it's mouth and unleashed a mighty force Bloom screaming at the ball of lightning came towards her and braced herself for impact. Though her heart was pounding from the fear she had experienced just as now she noticed that she was unharmed though her life points were down to zero. "Aw man...I lost..." the Faerie huffed before she struggled to her to her feet. Kaiba above her held out his hand. Bloom paused before she took it him helping her to her feet. _"Not bad for an_ amateur _. I think with a bit more training you'd have great potential."_ "You think?" _"Why not? But don't let one duel with me go to your head."_

"Still it felt so real...I can hardly believe that was Virtual Reality...I really thought I was going to get blasted into tiny smithereens..." _"My goal at Kaiba Corp is to make the experience of Dueling as real as possible. Now that I've perfected my Virtual Reality system I'm moving on to not only seeing the monsters but_ experiencing _their power as well..."_ the CEO explained. "And that's what the party is for tonight right?" _"More or less. I'll be giving a demonstration of the new technology I've created though right now it's just a prototype."_ Kaiba admitted. "Originally I wanted to use Yugi to demonstrate my new system however now that things have changed I thought I'd just use one of the shareholders to test it out." "Um...what about me? I know that I'm not the best but it might be fun to give it a shot." "...That thought also crossed my mind but I'm not 100 percent certain that you can endure my new system...especially if you quake at just the Virtual Reality in itself." Bloom sighed. "Yeah you might have a point there..." she admitted before Kaiba paused as he heard Roland's voice and pressed the receiver on his jacket.

 _"Go ahead...they are, are they?...Very well let them and escort them to the 10th floor...that's where the party will be taking place...I'm headed over there as we speak."_ the blue eyed male muttered before he turned to look at Usagi. "The guests have started to arrive so we need to get going." "Sure and by the way thanks for the lesson it was pretty cool actually," Bloom admitted with a smile. "That's sure nothing like I've ever experienced before." though that wasn't exactly entirely true. _"Naturally. I make nothing but the best technology when it comes to Duel monster or anything else for that matter...now let's go..."_ Kaiba muttered before Mokuba and Bloom followed him to the company's 10th floor. The redhead's eyes lit up as she walked into what almost appeared to give off the vibe of a nightclub with lots of neon including the drinks. The food was placed out and the music was rocking. Musa would absolutely love this along with Layla! It was hard to resist dancing along with the beat and everyone else. Kaiba only leaned against the wall and stayed put.

"Mokuba what's wrong with your brother?" Bloom questioned as Mokuba and her danced to the rhythm. "Oh, nothing! Seto just doesn't dance. He prefers to kinda keep to himself until someone engages him in conversation but he'll try to avoid if necessary. "Really? We'll see about that!" Bloom giggled before Mokuba only looked at the redhead in surprise as she grabbed a hold of Kaiba's hand and pulled him out into the dance floor. "Come on you!" Bloom exclaimed as the CEO nearly tripped as he was unable to react before she grabbed him. _"Sorry but I DON'T dance..."_ Kaiba muttered. "Everyone dances! You just have to find the beat and go with it!" the faerie told the blue eyed male as she twisted him around before dancing right beside him in hopes to coax him out of his comfort zone. _"Are you even listening to me?"_ "Nope!" Bloom giggled and took his arms moving them back and forth playfully. The two were catching quite a lot of attention before Bloom spun around and fell backward before Kaiba quickly caught her. "Are you trying to bust your head open?" the blue eyed male groaned. "Come on! Try it! It's really a lot of fun! Besides, you can't be sitting at your desk ALL day!" the redhead tried to convince him. Kaiba only let out a sigh. She had far too much energy for his taste. She could even be a match for that flea bitten dog Wheeler.

 _"Alright! Alright!"_ Kaiba finally gave in and started to dance with her pretty much following her league twisting and spinning her around before they nearly lost their footing and caught each other. "Yikes...maybe we are getting too carried away." "We? I believe you were the one who wanted to let loose." Bloom only responded with sticking her tongue out playfully. "Yeah ok so maybe I did. But it was fun right? I mean you didn't trip over your feet TOO many times." _"...Heh alright, smart ass..."_ the CEO snickered in amusement with a ghost of a smile on his lip. "Oh look at you..." Bloom teased right back before she laughed. "Phew...all this dancing has made me way thirsty." "I'll go get you a drink. Stay there." "Sure no problem." the faerie murmured as she watched Kaiba make his way to the drinks. Now that she took a second look. Kaiba was pretty cute. Certainly, he was rough around the edges in more ways than one but what was scaring her was that she was beginning to like the blue eyed male more and more. Part of her couldn't help but feel guilty. Why was she supposed to be here anyways? She found the Blue Eyed White Dragon but now what? Maybe it was a mistake even coming to Domino in the first place. Still, there was another part of her that WANTED to be here.

Now that she took a second look. Kaiba was pretty cute. Certainly, he was rough around the edges in more ways than one but what was scaring her was that she was beginning to like the blue eyed male more and more. Part of her couldn't help but feel guilty. Why was she supposed to be here anyways? She found the Blue Eyed White Dragon but now what? Maybe it was a mistake even coming to Domino in the first place. Still, there was another part of her that WANTED to be here. "Here. I hope blue raspberry alright. Not that it matters...the drinks all taste the same to me..." Kaiba muttered as he held out to her an illuminated glass with a blue liquid in it. "Yeah, that's fine thanks!" Bloom offered a smile as she sipped at it. For some reason, Kaiba could shake the feeling something was bothering her. However, he knew first hand how people hated their nose in other people's business. It was best not to bring it up for now. Suddenly the CEO found himself surrounded by the media and journalist along with shareholders trying to get the scoop on the new woman in his life and about the unveiling of his newly developed system.

"Please! Don't crowd Mr. Kaiba! You may ask your questions later! For now please step by or we will have to ask you to leave the building!" Roland and his assistant exclaimed as they pushed back the crowd. "Good grief..." Kaiba sighed in aggravated before Mokuba hurried over to Kaiba. "Mokuba are you alright?" Kaiba questioned as he noticed his little brother was out of breath. "Y-Yeah I'm fine Seto...but look..." he huffed and pointed towards Yugi and Joey who were not far behind the crowd. "Oh great...what are they doing here?" the blue eyed male questioned before Bloom hurried and tried to free Joey and Yugi frown being suffocated by the crowd. "Aw man...dat hurt..." Joey groaned. "At least you weren't stepped on..." Yugi pouted. "S-Sorry..." Bloom apologized since it was probably hers and helped them up. "Nah don't worry about i..." Joey paused as he looked at Bloom in her pretty blue dress and blushed swallowing hard.

"...Uh...Joey?...Earth to Joey come in please!" Yugi cried before Joey shook his head snapping out of it. "Huh? What? Sorry, Yug...must've zoned out or something!" the blonde laughed nervously. "Uhuh...Bloom while I'd like to talk more with you...I really need to speak to Kaiba...do you know where he is...?" Yugi questioned. "Yeah he's right over there..." the redhead pointed the way. "Thanks!" Yugi smiled and hurried through the crowd fighting to get to Kaiba. It was too late however as Kaiba took the stage. _"Ladies and gentlemen! I have you all gathered here today to witness the latest revolutionary step in Duel Monsters! Introducing my new sensor system! While the monsters are about as real as they can get I've decided to take this one step further and make the monsters not only more realistic but the whole Duel Monsters experience! With this not only will the user be able to see the monsters but they'll also be able to experience their creatures power! The sensor system will allow the duelist to feel the attack just as their monsters would. I'll demonstrate this by having a volunteer from the audience! Yugi Moto! Get on up here..."_ Kaiba muttered before the crowd roared in excitement.

"Kaiba I NEED to talk to you!" Yugi exclaimed as he made his way up to the stage. "There's no use in delaying the-" the CEO paused as he noticed around Yugi's neck was the Millennium Puzzle gleaming in all its glory. _"...Is that..."_ "Yes! That's what I was trying to tell you Kaiba! We need to talk!" **_"NO NEED! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WANT! AND I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO LEAVE UNTIL I GET IT!"_** "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS KAIBA!" Yugi yelled aggravated. **_"IF YOU WON'T BRING HIM OUT THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!"_** the CEO proclaimed as he directed his index finger at Yugi. "LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" the rival pleaded but Kaiba could no longer listen to reason before a vortex opened up unleashing purple lightning striking from above over and over. Bloom gasped as her fears were soon realized as The Wizards Of The Black Circle emerged from within the arena.

 _"ORGRON!"_ Bloom spat before Kaiba, Yugi and Joey all turned their head towards Bloom in confusion. "Ah! Bloom so lovely to see you too...do think you'd be here of all places...it seems fate has brought up together once again." Orgron purred. "SAVE IT!" the redhead cried out. "What are you doing out of the Omega dimension!?" _"That's for me to know little Faerie and YOU to find out..."_ the Wizard muttered with a broad grin. "There's nothing here for you! Roxy is safe and the Earth faeries are free! You lost!" _"Oh but that was only the beginning...in fact, there is something of even greater value to us than your little friend Roxy...but let's not play coy...you obviously know if you're here as well...SO let's just see who can cross the finish line first! Shall we!?_ " Orgron laughed. _"Dumont! Show them what a REAL dragon looks like_!" the Wizard ordered before the Wizard with the mohawk transfigured himself into a dragon that resembled one well known to the blonde duelist. **_"MY RED EYES!"_** Joey cried out in horror as the dragon charged up for an attack. Bloom bit her lip as she fought within herself as what to do. If she transformed then her secret would be out but if she didn't then everyone she cared about what be at the mercy of the Wizards.


	9. Chapter 8:When Your Life Points Hit Zero

Note to fans: WOO! My first Favorite! I'm so psyched! In fact, I'm having a creative surge! Here we go fans! Chapter 8!

*Cue Epic Yugioh Opening*

watch?v=XKm8co2z4BQ -( Check out the opening for my fanfiction here!)

Bloom could only stare at the Wizards Of The Black Circle as the purple lightning flashed striking anything in its path. The faerie bit her lip. If she didn't do something fast everyone was going to end up hurt. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" Bloom spat as she got to her feet. It was now or never as the redhead narrowed her eyes. "WINX BEL-" The Faerie found herself cut off as she gasped seeing Yugi start to glow along with something sort of object around his neck. "Wait! That's!" It was, wasn't it? The same object that Kaiba had within that glass was now around Yugi's neck giving off some kind of unusual power. Before her very eyes, Yugi became slightly taller with his eyes sharpened into a deathly glare. Kaiba only smirked as Joey made a face. "WHAT DA!?" the blonde cried in utter confusion. This was almost too much for him to handle. So much for a normal life after Diva got his sorry ass beaten. Who were these jokers anyway!? And why the heck did they know Bloom? The shockwave from the transformation sent Duman's attack straight back at him sending the shapeshifter across the room.

 _"...Woah..."_ was all Bloom could say almost rendered speechless before she shook her head. "J-Joey what happened to Yugi!?" the Faerie questioned frantically. "Uh...well...dats a little hard ta explain..." the blonde confessed. How exactly was he supposed to tell Bloom about the Pharoah and the Millenium items and that this had been going on ever since they entered high school?! She'd think they were mental! The Wizard's Of The Black circle, however, did not seem pleased at the Pharoah's appearance however especially Orgeron whom's eyes were locked with Yami Yugi's. "WELL! Now, this is a surprise...I never thought we'd be seeing YOU again! I don't know what's worse...troublesome faerie's or a dead Egyptian prince..." **"THAT** **SHOULD BE MY QUESTION OGRON!** Yami Yugi snapped angrily. _{Wait Atem you know these guys?!}_ Yugi questioned the Pharoah. (Yes...we have a bit of a history...I'll explain later...I think it'd be best if you allowed me control for awhile...The Wizards Of The Black Circle are more dangerous than you can imagine...) Atem responded inwardly to his other half.

"Oh, but why would I give THAT away when we're already having so much fun!?" Ogron laughed. **"ANSWER ME NOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"** "Tsk Tsk...impatient as always..." the wizard mocked the Pharoah whom only gritted his teeth in a response. "ENOUGH YUGI!" Kaiba spat impatient and moved towards the Wizards. "You think you can just crash my party and get away with it without paying the price. I don't think so! I've had it up to here with you..." the blue eyed male muttered. "So we're going to settle this here and now...I challenge you goons to a duel...it's time someone taught you a lesson in respect..." The Wizards only looked at each other and laughed a Kaiba tossed to Ogron a duel disk. The CEO narrowed his eyes angrily. "And what the hell do you find so funny?!" "You! You honestly expect us to play with your little toy?" Anagan snickered. "Why don't we show this upstart what a REAL duel is!" Gantlos grinned. "Ah! An excellent idea! Why don't you start us off then!" Duman spoke up as he rose to his feet. "I think it's time someone gave you a taste of your own medicine!" the shapeshifter laughed before he transformed into blue eyes white dragon.

"You son of a-" Kaiba began as he was ready to spit nails. How dare they sully the image of his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon! Without any reserve, Kaiba drew his hidden blades in his boots and sleaves ready to tear these ass holes apart and charged towards them aiming for their leader. _"HOW DARE YOU!"_ "KAIBA NO!" Yami Yugi cried out before he hurried after the CEO. "IT WON'T WORK KAIBA! YOU CAN'T FIGHT THESE MEN USING NORMAL MEANS!" Yami Yugi warned. "KAIBA!" Bloom cried out as Joey cursed under his breath. Just what was rich boy thinking!? "THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! WINX BELIEVIX!" the redhead cried out desperately before she transformed "WINX SPEEDIX!" the Faerie quick summoned and flew like lightning past Yami Yugi. _"A Faerie?..."_ Yami Yugi questioned almost in shock as Bloom rushed past him. Duman slowly started to charge up his white lightning attack as Kaiba headed his way. "KAIBA! GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE IT!" Bloom yelled out before she readied an of her own. Unfortunately, Anagan rushed at her enough to cut her off before the redhead cried out as she was struck from behind by Gantlos by his sonic wave attack. "AHHHH!" Bloom cried hitting the ground hard. **"BLOOM!"** Kaiba cried as did Joey and Yami Yugi. "GOT YA!" Duman laughed and sent the white lightning attack straight for Kaiba whom has ceased movement to look at Bloom. "NO! I WAS TOO LATE!" Yami Yugi cried out before something fell from above.

 **"SETO!"** Mokuba's voice broke the silence. No one had any time to react as the younger Kaiba brother knocked his big brother just in the knick of time. Kiba and the other could only watch in horror as Mokuba was struck by Duman's attack leaving Mokuba surrounded by a pool of blood motionless. _"NO!"_ Bloom cried out as tears filled her eyes. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! Not again! Not to Mokuba! Kaiba stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him. The Wizards Of The Black Circle only laughed. _"Oh dear, it seems we've had a casualty..."_ Ogron chuckled in amusement as Kaiba slowly dragged himself over to the brother halving taken some damage. "Mokuba...Mokuba talk to me!" the CEO pleaded and he took Mokuba in his arms.

 _"...S...Seto..."_ the younger brother barely utter as he trembled. "..I'm...I'm so glad...you're...you're ok...big...brother..." Mokuba murmured as he choked on the blood before he went limp. "...Mokuba...Mokuba? Answer me! MOKUBA!?...Mokuba..." Kaiba's hair covered his eyes as a few tears fell down his little brother's face as he held Mokuba close to him staining the pristine white jacket he wore.".. **..MOKUBA!"** Kaiba screamed as his body began to glow bright a bright bluish green symbol illuminating his body as a symbol appeared around him. A magic circle similar to the Orichalcos but not the same. Yami Yugi, Bloom and Joey all stared along with The Wizards Of The Black Circle. Slowly the Millenium puzzle began to illuminate with a mighty ferocity. Just the energy alone radiating from Kaiba was for some reason absorbing all the Wizard's magical energy along with Bloom's. "KAIBA! STOP!" Yami Yugi yelled. But Kaiba was beyond reason. It seemed HE would have to cease this madness and pulled Obelisk The Tormentor from his deck. The one god card that had once belonged to Kaiba.


	10. Chapter 9: Bleeding Hearts

_**Chapter 9: Bleeding Hearts**_

 _"OGRON! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"_ Anagan questioned as the Wizard's felt their powers being stripped out of their bodies. "We're losing our power!" Gantlos spat. _"Don't you think I know that!? It obviously has to do with what we've been searching for!"_ Ogron responded. Bloom gasped as she couldn't seem to take her eyes off Kaiba. For some reason, she was feeling like her magic was being drawn into the energy the CEO was giving off. Why however she didn't understand. "Ugh...I feel so weak..." Bloom groaned feeling faint. It reminded her of the time she was in ShadowHaunt where she had ventured once before. Only this was much worse. Still, she couldn't allow herself to give in and struggled to drag herself bit by bit using the strength she had left in her arms. "Hold on...just...a little more..." the redhead trembled until she finally reached Mokuba. Just one glance and she could tell he was badly hurt.

 _"You're wasting your time Faerie! He's done for! You're better off flying away and saving yourself!"_ Ogron spat. "NO HE ISN'T YOU HEARTLESS WIZARD!" Bloom cried out as she took Mokuba into her arms. "Come on stay with me Mokuba...I promise I'll save you..." the faerie murmured as tears rimmed at her eyes. The redhead placed her hand and gently laid it upon the younger Kaiba brother and prayed silently. _"Strength of life...feel the boundless energy of the dragon's energy protect you..."_ Bloom murmured before Mokuba started to glow. She had to concentrate with everything she had as the wounds slowly began to close. "Wow...amazin I dun think I've eva seen anythin like dat and TRUST me I've seen ENOUGH!" Joey exclaimed completely in awe as he watched Bloom heal Mokuba. _(Alright! Way to go Bloom! But What are we going to do about Kaiba!? It looks like she's being affected along with those Wizards...)_ Yugi questioned inwardly before he saw the Pharoah draw Obelisk from his deck.

 _(Wait Atem are you really going to use THAT card? The Wizards didn't seem to care about dueling Kaiba...but I don't know what to do so I just hope you have a plan!)_ Yugi continued. "Trust me Yugi...the Wizards are not the only one that can use magic..." The Pharoah muttered as the god card glowed brightly. _**"MIGHTY OBELISK UNLEASH YOUR POWER UPON MY FOE! OBLIVIATE!"**_ Yami Yugi cried out before the card pulsed and before their very eyes manifested the Egyptian god. The Wizards Of The Black Circle could only watch as the beasts mighty fist came straight for them. _"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S NO ILLUSION! I THOUGHT YOU SAID-"_ _"SHUT IT!"_ Ogron cut off Anagan. _"WE'RE LEAVING! TIME TO DEPART GENTLEMEN! THIS IS FAR FROM OVER PHARAOH! COUNT ON IT!"_ Ogron exclaimed before the Wizards quickly retreated in a burst of black magic. _"AN DON'T COME BACK YA CREEPS!"_ Joey yelled out after them. "Sure showed them huh Yug!?" the blonde grinned. "We're not done yet, Joey! Kaiba is still out of control!" Yami Yugi exclaimed as Kaiba was still unleashing a fathomless amount of energy that refused to cease.

"We're not done yet, Joey! Kaiba is still out of control!" Yami Yugi exclaimed as Kaiba was still unleashing a fathomless amount of energy that refused to cease. _(Atem!)_ Yugi began. _(I have an idea!)_ "What is it Yugi?..." _(Use Obelisk to absorb the aura coming from Kaiba! Maybe if we can drain the excess power we can stop the flow!)_ Yugi quickly suggested to the Pharoah. "It's worth a try! Obelisk use your power and take in all of Kaiba's excess energy and rid yourself of it! Yami Yugi commanded the Egyptian god before the towering blue duel monster reached out towards its former master and began to absorb the bluish green power that immersed Kaiba within it.

 _"ALRIGHT! IT'S WORKIN!"_ Joey grinned before Kaiba trembled his eyes faded and his body burned from the power that he had unleashed. With Obelisk having absorbed all of that energy the Egyptian god dispersed into a burst of light blue dust. It didn't take long before Kaiba was about to collapse. Bloom gasped as she looked up but she was too weak to do anything about it. "J...Joey...K...Kaiba..." the redhead exclaimed before Joey groaned. _"Do I HAVTA?! He's such a pain in the a-"_ "JOEY!" Bloom cried out again. _"UGH FINE!"_ the blonde whined and hurried over towards the blue eyed male and caught Kaiba before he could collapse. "Damn rich boy's heavy..." Joey muttered. _"Mo...Mokuba..."_ Kiba muttered as he shook the tattoo's on his body slowly disappearing as if they were never even there. Unfortunately, Kaiba wasn't the only one who had overdone it as Yami Yugi lost his balance and quickly was brought down to one knee breathing heavily.

"Y-Yugi...I...I managed to stop the bleeding...I used my power...but...I don't know if I can remain conscious...much longer...but Mokuba...needs help" Bloom murmured exhausted before Kaiba steadied himself. Slowly he broke away from Joey's hold without saying a word and struggled to his brother's side. "It's ok Kaiba...Mokuba is going to be just fine..." the redhead assured him as she gently surrendered Mokuba to Kaiba. "Yug! An Ambulance is on its way!" Joey exclaimed as he hurried over to him Yugi now back to normal as well exhausted. "...That's great Joey..." he huffed. "Are YOU alright bud? Ya don't look so good yourself..." "I'm fine..." Yugi assured him. "Just tired..." he confessed before the sirens rung loudly. It didn't take long at all for Mokuba to be taken into one of the vehicles on a stretcher. Kaiba refused to leave his side and went with him as did Bloom whom had reverted back to normal as well. There was no time to lose so Yugi and Joey allowed Bloom and Kaiba to go on ahead of them. Kaiba held Mokuba's hand not even thinking for an instant of letting it go as the CEO bit his lip until it bled.

"Mokuba...I'm so sorry...I was supposed to be the one who protected you...It was MY duty was your elder brother and I failed...you should've let me get hit by that blast instead...then at least I'd know that you were alright..." Kaiba muttered as his voice trembled the guilt eating him up inside as his heart ached with a heavy pain as tears fell down his face one after the other landing on his Mokuba. Suddenly the blue eyed male felt a warmth as Bloom gently touched Kaiba's hand. _"That's not true...you mean the world to Mokuba Kaiba...you're his one and only big brother...you're family...and no matter what he didn't want to lose you...no matter what that meant..."_ **"DAMN IT! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO** **HAPPEN!"** Kaiba cried as he turned to the redhead with the hidden tears falling one after the other unable to conceal the agony in his heart. "Not to Mokuba...it's all my fault...damn this cursed destiny of mine... **I WISH I'D JUST LEFT IT IN THE** **PAST WHERE IT BELONGED!"** the CEO choked on his tears.

 _"...I know how you feel...believe it or not...I have my own secrets that sometimes I wish I hadn't learned...it's not always easy to face up to your fate, destiny or whatever you want to call it..."_ Bloom began softly. _"...In order to protect me...my own sister sacrificed herself to save me...I told Mokuba once before...because he thought that no one understood the bond that you and he had...but I knew...more than I probably wanted to actually..."_ the faerie confessed as tears rimmed in her own eyes. _"But I promise you...Mokuba is going to be ok..."_ Bloom told Kaiba once more before they finally arrived at the hospital and took Mokuba to the ER. _"I'm coming too! Don't you dare take him back there without me!"_ the CEO exclaimed and made his way towards the doors. Bloom decided to stay behind since Mokuba needed Kaiba right now. She'd only serve to get in the way. Kaiba paused and turned his head briefly towards the redhead. _"...Thank you, Bloom..."_ were the last words the blue eyed male spoke before he disappeared through the doors of the ER. It didn't take long before Yugi and Joey arrived there afterward. But they wern't there alone as another familiar blonde was accompanying. "BLOOM!" a voice called out to the redhead before the faerie turned around and gasped in surprise. **_"SKY!?"_**


	11. Chapter 10: Save The First Kiss

_**Note to readers:**_ _ **Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying reading this Fanfiction as much as I am writing it! So with Sky back in the picture how do you think everyone will react? Let's find out in**_ _ **Chapter 10! Save The First Kiss!**_

 _ ***Cue Epic Yugioh Theme***_

 _ **Chapter 10: Save The First Kiss**_

 _"Thank you, Bloom..."_ Kaiba whispered with a softness in his voice before he disappeared through the ER doors. She hoped Mokuba was going to be ok. Though she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat just at that moment. "BLOOM!" Sky's voice brought her back to reality as she quickly turned around only to see her boyfriend. "SKY!" the redhead called back in surprise as she hurried over to him. "What are you doing here!?" Bloom questioned. "Actually Bloom we met him outside Kaiba Corp. He said that he was looking for you." Joey spoke up. _"Though personally, I thought he was makin it up..."_ the blonde grumbled. "When we told him you went with Kaiba and Mokuba to the hospital he insisted on coming as well" Yugi added.

"I came as quickly as I could!" Sky told Bloom as he took her hands in his much to Joey's displeasure as he twitched his eye in aggravation. What did this guy have that he didn't!? Either way, he was getting too close for Joey's liking. "You never called me back and then when I heard the Wizards Of The Black circle were seen on Earth I knew that I had to see you! The address you gave me wasn't where you were at. I contacted the landlord of the apartment and she told me that you were staying with the CEO of Kaiba Corp

"You never called me back and then when I heard the Wizards Of The Black circle were seen on Earth again I knew that I had to see you! The address you gave me wasn't even where you were at. I contacted the landlord of the apartment and she told me that you were staying with the CEO of Kaiba Corp? Then next thing I know you're at the hospital! I was worried sick! I dropped everything and came right away!" Sky told Bloom. _"I'm sorry Sky...I wanted to tell you but everything just happened so fast I didn't have time to explain everything..."_ the redhead apologized."Well explain it now." the king of Eraklyon told her. "Hey! Bud, Back off she dun havta explain anything ta ya's!" Joey spat. "Excuse me!? Just who do you think YOU are!?" Sky fired back as the battle of the blondes was about to commence. "Joey! This is not the time or the place!" Yugi exclaimed in attempts to break the two up as he got in between them."Guys! break it up!" Bloom cried as she pulled Sky aside.

"Well, I see you've made some new friends...guy friends..." Sky pointed out with slight irritation. Bloom only giggled. _"What Joey and Yugi? Yeah, they're cool but they haven't exactly from a school of heroics and bravery. Don't tell me you're jealous."_ Sky frowned. "Honestly Bloom...I don't think you understand how scared I was...especially after what the Wizards did to Nabu..." the blonde murmured as he looked at Bloom with only concern and worry. _"Honestly things really did get out of hand...I thought...I thought that I was getting more in touch with who I am as the keeper of the dragon fire...and I think whoever came to me with that letter...you know the one I told you about were onto something. I don't know what exactly but Sky I FEEL like I have to be here...that I didn't just come to Domino City by accident..."_ Sky sighed softly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is important to you Bloom...but I don't like you here all by yourself when you don't have me or anyone to protect you..."

 _"Sky we've been over this...the girls at a special internship in Magix...and you've got your duties to your kingdom...you can't just drop everything for me though I think it's uber sweet of you...but I'm the one who needs to know the meaning of that dream I keep having...I tried to ignore it but I can't...please Sky...I ask that you understand..."_ Bloom pleaded as she gently reached up and touched his face. "...Alright Alright...I trust you but you HAVE to make sure that you keep in touch alright?" Sky murmured. _"Me not call you? Like that would ever happen."_ the redhead offered a smile before she hugged him as he exchanged the affectionate gesture before Sky got a call on his phone. "Speaking of which..." Sky began. _"Go ahead answer it. It's probably important."_ Bloom urged before Sky took the call.

"Hello?Uhuh...alright, I understand..." the blonde conceded. "I'm needed back at Eraklyon, my royal duties call! As always." "Then you should get going." "Yeah, you're right...uh...Bloom..." _"Yeah what is it Sky?"_ "...Please be careful...and if you ever need me...don't hesitate to contact me. No matter how busy I am I'll be there. Whenever you need me." the blonde told the redhead. "I will I promise. I won't let those Wizards get their hands on any more power!" "I'm gonna hold you to that." Sky murmured before he leaned forward and kissed Bloom. After a moment or two, the redhead finally returned his kiss. "Goodbye Bloom and good luck!" Sky exclaimed and quickly used a portal box to return to his planet. Bloom waved before she returned to Joey and Yugi.

"Sorry about that. Sky can be a bit...well protective." Bloom apologized to the two. "No kidding puttin his paws all over ya's! I'd beat da snot outta em!" Joey exclaimed. "I wish you wouldn't word it like after all Sky's my-" Bloom found herself cut off as the doctor finally came out of the doors. "How's Mokuba doctor?" Yugi questioned worried as Bloom and Joey too turned towards the doctor. "He's stabilized. He lost a lot of blood though and we'll need to do a blood transfer... a donor for Bombay blood...it's even rarer than O blood however and unfortunately Mr. Kaiba does not possess it..." Dr. Tyler answered regretfully. Yugi frowned and looked at Joey. "Do you know your blood type?" "Ah yeah type A of course! You Yug?" "...B...i'm afraid..." Yugi sighed regretfully. Just what were they going to do.

 _"...Me...I have Bombay Blood..."_ Bloom spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "YOU DO!?" Joey questioned. _"Uhuh sure do. It actually runs in my family."_ though she wasn't going to mention that it had to do with the Sparks royal bloodline. She was right after all. This Blue Eyes White dragon and her were connected. If only she knew how. "So then..." Dr. Tyler began. _"Count me in. You can use my blood if it'll help Mokuba in any way!"_ "Wonderful! WE HAVE A DONER! PREPARE THE EQUIPMENT!" Dr. Tyler exclaimed before all of the medical personnel hurried to do so. Kaiba sat beside Mokuba as he held his hand still refusing to leave his little brother's side. Who knew what they would put through if he let these hacks do as they pleased. "Mr. Kaiba we have a donor!" the nurse cried out as she hurried into the room. _"Who!? I demand to know! If you think_ I'm _going to let just anyone near Mokuba then you're sorely mistaken!"_ Kaiba spat. In only a matter of seconds, Bloom emerged from the hospital room's door. The CEO nearly found himself speechless.

"Miss Bloom has volunteered to donate her blood to your brother. Do you oppose this?" the nurse questioned the elder Kaiba brother. Kaiba took a moment to defuse as he closed his eyes. _"No that'll be fine..."_ the blue eyed male muttered before the nurse bowed. "Very well I will let the doctor know." she murmured before the nurse left. Slowly Bloom walked over to Kaiba and looked at Mokuba. "Dr. Tyler told us that he's stable for now...how is he doing?" the redhead questioned. _"...Better...thanks to you..."_ Kaiba almost whispered. "Hey, I only did what anyone would do..." Bloom told the CEO.

 _"That I highly doubt...many people have tried to get rid of me and my brother without a single thought...normally I can handle those stupid enough to even try such a thing...but this time...it was out of my hands..."_ "None of this was your fault...if anyone should feel responsible it's me Kaiba..." the redhead murmured. "Those men are called The Wizards Of The Black Circle...that picture you showed me earlier...it freaked me out because it looked like the Black Circle that the Wizard's used to have in their possession. This may sound totally crazy...but I've fought them before with my friends...we barely got through it...I can't explain everything but...you could say I'm...I'm..." _"...Not exactly normal? Yeah, I believe I got that the moment you transformed in that game shop..."_ Kaiba muttered. "...Wait you saw that!?" _"How could I miss it? Though I can't say Yugi saw your transformation...not to steal your spotlight or anything...but I and Yugi_ aren't _exactly what you'd call NORMAL either...far from_ it.. _."_ "I got a feeling when I saw you unleash that amazing amount of energy...not to steal your thunder or anything..." Bloom teased in return before Kaiba smirked some with a hidden smile.

 _"Miss Bloom we're ready just lay on this bed right here and we'll get you hooked up."_ the Doctor told the redhead. "Sure." she murmured before she did as asked and allowed them to do their thing. Soon Bloom began to send her blood to Mokuba. Briefly, the doctor and nurse left leaving a timer to dictate the cut off time. Kaiba, of course, made sure to monitor the machine closely to make sure everything would proceed smoothly though he created most of the medical equipment and was familiar with how it operated. "Kaiba?" Bloom's voice broke the silence before the blue eyed male looked up at her. "Hmm?" "You alright? You're awfully quiet." _"Well, I don't generally make a habit of talking much..."_ the CEO confessed before he left Mokuba's side and sat by Bloom. He was still near his little brother at for some reason he couldn't explain he felt a strange calm when the redhead was around.

 _"There is one thing I don't understand though...why are you going_ to _such great lengths to help my little brother...?"_ Kaiba questioned. "...Why?...Hmm...well if I'd have to give a reason for doing this...I like Mokuba...plus I know how much he means to you...my sister Daphne...even though she's not with me...I can understand the special bond that two as brothers share..." Bloom murmured. "It's unlike a normal kind of love...he told me that you and he...were all he had...all you've ever had..." _"...He said that did he...?"_ "Yeah...of course I didn't ask him anything else...some people don't like to talk about their past...instead they believe we should look toward the future..."

 _"...You're right about that...lingering in the past is utterly pointless...at least that's what I WANTED to believe...until I was forced to face that my past WAS my future...it wasn't exactly a HAPPY ending like in all those lovely little fairytales..."_ Kaiba muttered bitterly. _"You see Mokuba and I were left in an orphanage after our parents died...I only managed to blackmail an old geezer of his own company and made it my own...that man was a snake...we did what we did to survive..."_ the CEO muttered bitterly. Kaiba paused as he noticed Bloom's deep blue eyes fill with tears.

"...How awful...living alone all that time without anyone...no parents...and then having to grow with someone that didn't even want you to begin with..." Bloom choked on her tears. Kaiba couldn't believe this. Was she crying for them? "I was adopted too...but my adoptive parents were always so loving and supportive...I just can't imagine growing up like you and Mokuba did..." the redhead wept. _"Please it's hardly something to cry over...that was then and this is now...our_ stepfather _is a mere memory...he has no hold over our lives anymore..."_ the blue eyed male scoffed. Bloom only shook her head as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. "You're wrong...no matter how hard you try to act like it's no big deal...the pain is always there...it doesn't just disappear..." the redhead murmured. "That's why...I couldn't risk losing you or Mokuba...because you understand that...something not many people can...or try too..." Bloom confessed as Kaiba bit his lip as pain once more surfaced in his dark blue eyes.

Why did just a few words from her have the power to shatter the walls he had built around his heart. No one was supposed to get close. Not a single person. And yet here she was. Someone that understood Mokuba and him. The same one that was now selflessly saving his little brother's life. Suddenly Bloom felt herself wrapped in the warmth of the CEO's arms. Holding her close as if she was something precious. "...K...Kaiba?" Bloom spoke up after a moment.

"Bloom...you don't know how much all of this means to me...I'd be damned if I let anyone see me act in such a manner...but what you're doing for Mokuba...it's beyond even words...so I won't...instead...I'll show you..." Kaiba murmured as he gradually looked up at her. Bloom paused as his blue eyes gazed into hers. Slowly he moved closer towards the redhead their lips inches from touching. However, instead, he was greeted by two fingers pressed against his Bloom using all of her willpower to do so as her heart raced within her chest.

Please Rate And Review!- Muhahaha Cliff Hanger!


	12. Chapter 11: Origin Of The Shadow Games

Note To Fans: Hey! Thought I'd give you all some time to catch up on the recently posted chapters!

You didn't think it'd be THAT easy for Kaiba to get a kiss from Bloom did you?! Anyways! Get ready for Chapter 11!

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Origin Of The Shadow Games**

Kaiba paused as Bloom placed her fingers on his lips. Her heart was beating rapidly as her mind tried to wrap itself around the situation she was in! She had to say something and fast. But she couldn't seem to even open her mouth. Nearby Sky teleported back into the hospital. _"Aw man! I can't believe I almost left my Levi bike here!_ the blonde exclaimed. Sky paused as he took a look around. "Ok...that is odd...this IS the hospital, right? I must've teleported to the back or something..." he surmised before he paused hearing voices nearby. Pulling back a curtain he narrowed his eyes seeing some guy getting WAY too close to Bloom. WELL, he was going to put a stop to that right NOW! Without any hesitation, Sky stormed over to the unknown male and grabbed him yanking Kaiba back with a violent jerk. Bloom gasped as she noticed who it was that shoved Kaiba away from her. The blonde stood in front of the CEO protectively glaring at him.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LAYING YOUR HANDS ON MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sky demanded to know as Kaiba, in turn, narrowed his eyes. "You've got ALOT of nerve talking to ME in such a manner...My name is Seto Kaiba the president and CEO of Kaiba Corp...and just WHO are you to be asking for MY name?" "KING of Eraklyon...Sky...so you're the one Bloom's been living with...I bet you tricked her into believing you were some kind of white knight but I see your TRUE colors...YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! Sky spat before he Kaiba by his white jacket and threw a punch. Kaiba quickly ceased the movement of his hand before an all out fist fight broke out between both men. Bloom could only watch helplessly as she was still hooked up to the IV giving blood to Mokuba who amazingly enough was still able to sleep. If only the doctors and the nurse would come back!

"GUYS! PLEASE STOP!" Bloom pleaded. "SKY YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! KAIBA WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! REALLY!" "No way Bloom! I'm NOT leaving until this creep explains himself!" Sky spat angrily. "I don't HAVE to explain anything to the likes of YOU!" the blue-eyed male fired back at the blonde. "THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! If I can't make you talk then I'll BEAT the truth out of you!" Kaiba only smirked. _"...Very well but the Duel will be on MY terms...the name of the challenge is a game I'm quite familiar with...and so will YOU be...it's called Duel Monsters..."_ the CEO muttered and tossed Sky a rule book and a duel disk. _"I'll provide you with those...but the cards you'll have to acquire on your own..."_ Sky narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I accept your challenge...but if I win Bloom moves out!" "Fair enough..." Kaiba muttered. _"Now...in case you haven't noticed I need to tend to my little brother...so unless you want that chiseled face to meet my fist I suggest you leave...NOW!"_ Kaiba hissed. "I have somewhere else I need to be anyways..." the blonde muttered before his eyes met the redhead's and left the room. Bloom only groaned afterward. She couldn't believe that just happened.

"UGH! Are you kidding me!? You guys just HAD to start a fight in here of all places!" _"...He started it...and_ I'll _finish it..."_ Kaiba muttered angrily. Bloom couldn't even add anything else and grabbed her pillow screaming into it as loud as she possibly could. Why did Sky challenge Kaiba anyways!? Why did Men always swing their fists first and talk later? This sucked. Part of her wanted to stay with Kaiba but not if it meant losing Sky. They'd been through so much together. Did she really want to throw it all away?No, but she still had to apologize. "...Kaiba..." _"What?"_ "I...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry...I...I should have told you about Sky. I just didn't think that was-" _"Hmph...it's not like it matters to me. Do whatever you want to...and I'll do the same..."_ the blue eyed male muttered coldly. Just looking at the hardened gaze in his eyes hurt. Whether she wanted them to or not she could feel tears surfacing before finally the doctor and nurse returned. Once she was undone Bloom was escorted outside to a small table of donuts and juice. The redhead took one final look behind her only briefly meeting Kaiba's as he too turned to look at Bloom. Irritation slowly consumed him. Why did it only piss him off when she was away from him? Since when did it matter to him that he was by himself?

Carefully Bloom was sat down by the nurse who left her shortly after. Yugi and Joey hurried over to her relieved she was ok. "Man! You were in dare for a long time! I thought fer sure dat they'd sucked up all ya blood." Joey teased. "How's Mokuba now?" Yugi questioned but Bloom didn't answer lost in her own thoughts. Yugi frowned before he took some juice and held it up to her. "You should at least have something to drink. You wouldn't want to pass out though I suppose this would be the best place to do it." Yugi admitted softly. The redhead accepted and offered a smile taking the juice box. "Thanks..." she murmured and quietly sipped on it. Joey and Yugi only exchanged worried glances. "Ya tink somethin happened in dare?" Joey whispered softly. "I don't know Joey...but I'm worried..." Yugi confessed upset before he heard the Pharoah's voice reach out to him. { _Yugi...I need to talk with you alone...}_ Atem whispered inside to his other self. {Oh alright...} "Joey." Yugi spoke up. "Hmm?" "The Pharoah needs to talk with me so I'm going to go outside. You make sure to watch over Bloom ok?" "Sure leave it ta me Yug!" Joey grinned with a wink before Yugi slowly slipped outside.

"Ok, Atem...we're alone now..." Yugi whispered before the Pharoah's spirit manifested in front of him. "So what's up Atem...I don't think I've ever seen you frazzled...then again you've been gone for at least a year...but I figure it must be serious if you've returned..." Atem nodded. _"_ Yes _, I believe I know the reason for being summoned once again to this world..."_ "It has to do with Bloom doesn't it?" Yugi questioned with a worried frown. _"Yes and no...do you recall when Bloom transformed Yugi?"_ "Yeah. She grew wings and changed her outfit...she almost looked like a duel monster...is she..?" The Pharoah only chuckled in amusement. "No Yugi. She is an ancient creature known as a Faerie." "A Faerie?" _"Yes. Magical being that once were plentiful among the Earth...they protected the planet and were especially well known in Egypt."_ Atem explained. "Wow. I had no idea...but if the world where the Duel Monster Spirits dwell is connected to ours then I suppose anything is possible." Yugi admitted. "In particular there was a Faerie Nymph known as Daphne

 _"In particular there was a Faerie Nymph known as Daphne. It is she that came before my father the Pharoah at the time. There was to be a union between the Earth and the Magical Dimension...and for thousands of years, our kingdom was granted prosperity. It was during this time we the people of Egypt were granted a special gift as a sign of friendship between the two worlds..."_ Yugi continued to listen filled with intrigue by this sudden history lesson. _"The gift was a flame that was unlike any fire we had ever laid eyes upon...it came from The Great Dragon or as we knew it as simply the Sun god Ra...it was called The Dragon Fire. The breath and vitality from which the Millenium items were forged from this mighty and powerful flame..."_ Atem told Yugi. "But wait I thought they were made from the darkness of Zorc." Yugi frowned confused. _"No...originally they were instilled with the power of light...that's...what I wanted to talk to you about Yugi...about Ogron and The Wizard's Of The Black Circle...and Kaiba..."_ the Pharoah's voice darkened.

"W-Wait! The Creator Of Light! The one that destroyed Zorc! Does that mean-" Atem was quiet for a moment as sorrow clouded his scarlet eyes. _"A spell cast by Daphne...so that Egypt and_ its _people would be ensured peace and protected from evil..."_ "Phew...well I'm not gonna lie that's quite a head turner...but what about the Egyptian gods...? Since they're so powerful I can hardly imagine having just one person creating them EVEN a Faerie..." Yugi admitted trying to let this all sink in. _"Indeed..." the Pharoah began. "A force so great manifested itself into the world...our world that perhaps could even carry the strength to surpass that of the Dragon Fire...yes...it appeared the very day the Wizard's Of The Black Circle came...the end of Egypt's peace...and the birth of the Shadow Games..."_

 _Next: Chapter- Chapter 12: The Heart Of The Cards._

 _Rate And Review! It helps me write faster! ^^_


	13. Chapter12: The Heart Of The Cards

Note to readers: Hey guys! So I changed the lore just slightly to fit the storyline better but I am trying to stick to the original lore as much as a possibly can for both series. You know before Nick screwed Winx Club up. ANYWAYS! Chapter 12: Everybody!

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Heart Of The Cards**

"Omnomnom..." Joey munched away at the donuts on the plate in front of him. He was NEVER one to let a tasty glazed pastry to go uneaten. One after the other helping himself to the ones Bloom didn't bother to touch. Actually, the redhead was afraid that the blonde might choke. "Too yummy...can't stop..." Joey uttered in between shoving the donuts. "Yeah but you're getting sprinkles all over your face." Bloom partly cracked a smile as Joey paused to wipe the rainbow specks from his cheeks. "Oops." he chuckled with a broad grin. It was nice to see Bloom smile if only a little. "There you go." Bloom giggled once the blonde vanquished the last of the residuals with a sweep of his tongue. "So what is Yugi up to? He's been outside for awhile now, hasn't he?" "Yeah but dats normal. Yug talks ta himself all da time. Ya see that Millenium puzzle Yugi wears around his neck, a spirit lives inside it...well it WAS gone but now its back I guess...UH anyways! Yug bonded with da spirit who is actually a Pharoah. Weird am I right?"

"A little but I've seen stranger things believe it or not. Still, it is interesting." Bloom admitted. "Enough bout dat I wanna hear more about how ya grew those wing tings and used sparkly lookin powers! I tink dat is da most AWESOME ting I EVER saw and I've seen ALOTA stuff!" Joey exclaimed. "Well I guess the cats out of the bags...you see the thing is...is that I'm not exactly human...i'm a Faerie. From a planet known as Sparks." the redhead murmured as Joey only stared at her. "Uh...um ok...dats a little odd but I get it...so why'd ya come here?" the blonde questioned. Bloom took a moment to look outside the window as she gently pushed a stray hand of hair behind her ear.

 _"I had a dream...or maybe it was vision...either way I saw people battling with monsters I'd never seen before. They seemed to come from these stone tablets...two people, in particular, were in the dream...though I couldn't see their faces..."_ Bloom told Joey. _"I was there watching only I had snow white hair...I couldn't explain it...but then I saw it the Blue Eyes White Dragon! And get this I was within it! Flying into one of the figures! Before my very eyes, there was this darkness! A laughter echoed with a chilling voice...then this greenish blue light appeared...items of gold emerged...everything after that just goes black..."_ Bloom sighed softly. "Yikes...I feel like meh head has been put on spin cycle..." Joey groaned as he felt his brain about to implode. "Tell me about it...when I tried to learn the meaning of this dream I was told to seek out The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Which was given to me in the letter I received advising me to come here on Earth...to Domino City...and since I came here Joey I have this feeling that I'm meant to be here...even stronger now than when I first came and met all of you... _but...I just can't shake this...voice within me telling me that something even worse than before is approaching...and it's scaring me..."_ The redhead confessed as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Aw Bloom no need ta get bummed out! We'll tink a somethin!" Joey comforted her. "Thanks, Joey..." Bloom murmured as she wiped her eyes before Yugi came back inside and walked over to the redhead. "Bloom." Yugi began. "The Pharoah...I mean Atem would like to speak with you. If that's alright." "Sure Yugi." the Faerie murmured and followed him outside. Yugi paused and looked around for a moment. "Alright. I think this will be fine. Alright, Atem...I'm letting you take over..." the blonde murmured before the puzzle illuminated leaving none but Yami Yugi in its wake. Bloom couldn't help but stare as the Pharoah opened his eyes slowly and greeted her with a friendly and warm smile. Ok, he was definitely much nicer than she first thought he would be. Atem however nearly was breath taken at how similar Bloom looked to Kisara. It was no wonder his former priest's reincarnation was drawn to her.

 _"Please do not be afraid. I mean you no harm. My name is Atem and I know of your kind Faerie. Kind hearted and brave creatures that seek to protect the world from harm. Back when my father was Pharoah one, in particular, sought to bring Egypt and the Magical Realm together. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Bloom princess of Sparks..."_ Bloom gasped as her eyes widened. "Uh, Y-Yeah it's a pleasure to meet you too your majesty!" Bloom exclaimed and quickly bowed herself before something occurred to her. "Wait...you know who I am?..." the redhead questioned. _"I can sense it...the power of the Dragon Fire burning within your heart...you bear much_ resemblance _to your sister Daphne who once too carried the flame..."_ Atem murmured. "...You knew Daphne? You knew my big sister?..." _"Indeed I did...there wasn't anyone in our kingdom who didn't know the Faerie that bonded our worlds together...on the day of your birth she couldn't stop talking about you and dragged me over to Sparks just to see you. You were absolutely adorable."_ Atem smiled warmly as Bloom's cheeks reddened embarrassed.

"Just HOW old are you anyways!?" Bloom cried out only to have the Pharoah chuckle as a response. _"Old enough we'll leave it at that. Putting memories aside I heard that you too have faced the accused Wizards Of The Black Circle..."_ Atem muttered as the redhead frowned. "Yes, I have...not too long ago...I'm gonna guess maybe a year...it was a difficult fight and one that wasn't without sacrifice..."Bloom confessed. "Wait you said too does that mean-" _"I'm afraid so Bloom...I also faced them thousands of years ago...they were the ones who I believe brought the Minimum spell book to our kingdom."_ "...I've heard of many kinds of spell books but not that one...I wonder if Miss Faragonda would know about it..." the Faerie pondered. _"Who?"_ "Oh, our teacher back when we went to Alfea...a school for Faerie's...uh back to the Egypt thing I DID have a question about the game that Yugi and Kaiba seem to be obsessed with." the redhead spoke up.

 _"Go on."_ the Pharoah told her. _"It seems only fair that you, in turn, ask questions as well. I imagine you have many."_ "Ok well here's the thing..." Bloom began. "When I first played the game of Duel Monsters I felt like there way something more to it you know? Like the cards themselves were alive," she told him. " _Every card contains a spirit of a creature...one spirit can bond with a chosen person or a duelist may bond with many of the cards in his deck...it is this connection that is what true Duelist's know as "The Heart Of The Cards"..."_ Atem explained to the Faerie. "...The heart of the cards...huh..." Bloom murmured softly. " _Yes. Just as you rely on your Winx to guide you and protect those dear to you...like Daphne did to protect you, Bloom...I always did admire her courage...it too gave me what I need most as a ruler to protect my own people..."_ the Pharoah told her before Joey stuck his head out the door.

"Hey! Guys! Mokuba's woken up!" Joey called out to Bloom and Atem. "Alright! Thanks! Be there in a minute Joey!" Bloom called back with a smile. "That's awesome! I'm so glad Mokuba's really ok..." _"It is all thanks to you...I suppose this ends our conversation for now. Let us see how Kaiba and Mokuba are doing shall we?"_ "Yeah, you bet!" Bloom told the Pharoah before they went to Mokuba's recovery room. As expected Kaiba was sitting faithfully by his little brother's side. "Hey, guys." Mokuba murmured with a smile as his eyes lit up seeing Bloom. "Bloom you came too! But you didn't have too. I mean aren't you still getting ready for school." the younger Kaiba brother questioned. "And miss visiting my favorite little buddy? No way!" Bloom laughed and gave Mokuba a warm hug him hugging her back. Atem couldn't help but notice the expression on Kaiba's face as he stared at the two. There was happiness yet pain lingering in his eyes. From him, it was futile to attempt to hide anything. Slowly Kaiba rose from his seat and walked outside of the door. He needed to be alone.

"Hey! Where's rich boy goin!?" Joey questioned before Bloom noticed the CEO leave through the doors. "I dunno...but he's probably had a rough day let's just leave him alone..." the redhead suggested before Atem followed Kaiba outside. Before the Yami Yugi could even open his mouth Kaiba beat him to it. _"Save it...I don't want to hear anything from you...especially when you just up and left without EVEN settling the score between us...so why should I bother listening to you now?"_ Kaiba muttered. "You certainly know how to hold a grudge..." the Pharoah murmured with a heavy sigh. _"So glad you noticed...now do me a favor and leave me alone..."_ the blue eyed male spat coldly. "...She looks like her...doesn't she? Kisara..." Atem pointed out before Kaiba turned around flustered. _"W-What does that have to do with ANYTHING!?" "_ I'd say enough from the look on your face old friend..." the Pharoah murmured softly. The blue eyed male bit down hard on his lip.

 _"Like it even matters! She's got a blonde_ muscle _headed brute of a boyfriend!"_ Kaiba spat. _"Either way I'm going to make sure he know who he's dealing with! I'm going to have him put his deck where his mouth_ is! _Better than fighting like a common thug..."_ "...If I didn't know any better Kaiba...i'd think you were actually jealous of Sky..." _"ME?! Jealous? HA! That's a poor joke if I ever heard one...I just want to put that wannabe surfer boy in his place and teach him a little respect while_ I'm _at it..."_ the CEO scoffed. As if he could ever be jealous of that prick. "I see...but Kaiba...dueling him is one thing but Bloom will not be swayed by power alone..." Atem warned. _"Hmph..."_ "If you seek her affection than you must reveal to her your heart Kaiba..." the Pharoah murmured softly. Now, this was amusing. "Since when did you become the Pharaoh of romance?" the CEO chuckled with a smirk.

"It's merely friendly advice from one friend to another...it's, not Bloom I'm worried about in this fight...Kaiba..." Atem murmured. Bloom could handle herself but this power that Kaiba had was terrifying. "How sweet...but I don't need YOUR concern...after what those bastards did to Mokuba I'll sure as hell make them sorry they even messed with my little brother or me..." _**"You cannot defeat them alone Kaiba!"**_ the Pharoah exclaimed. Though he knew there was little chance of the blue eyed male taking his words to heart. "You have yet to understand JUST how dangerous these Wizard's truly are! I've fought them! I know that you don't remember but so did you...protecting a child of red hair...a baby girl..." Atem told Kaiba who only paused as he looked at the Pharoah with disbelief.

"If you refuse to heed my word then go to the place where you unearthed my puzzle and put on the millennium necklace!" **_"UTTER NONSENSE YUGI!"_** Kaiba spat angrily as his body trembled. But there was a part of him that DID believe him. Without another word, Yami Yugi left leaving Kaiba alone. The CEO gasped as he saw visions of the golden figure passing to him a baby with red hair and blue eyes. She was saying something to him but he couldn't make it out. Then another vision of him guarding a cradle unleashing some kind of power which fused with his Millenium rod three beings emerging from it. It flashed over and over in his head until his senses overwhelmed him and collapsed hitting the floor with a violent thud. "KAIBA!" was all he could hear echoing in the darkness. _"_ Strength _of Life..."_ Bloom whispered as she placed her hand on Kaiba's chest before she lifted his head and placed it in her lap.

A soft groan emerged from the CEO's lips before he opened his eyes slowly only to see Bloom hovering above him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Bloom asked Kaiba softly. _"...I've been_ better.. _"_ he muttered. "You must've been under der a lot of stress. But hey this outta make you feel better! Mokuba's gonna make a full recovery! Isn't that great?" _"...Yeah, I'm glad to hear that..."_ he murmured with a small smile. _"...And...I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier...and causing you to fight with your boyfriend. I'll call off the duel. It was a stupid idea anyways."_ Kaiba told Bloom. The redhead paused before she smiled. "I wouldn't say that. Actually, I was kinda looking forward to watching you Duel...you know against someone who's not me. As long as it's a friendly match without using your fists. I think I'd be a blast! Besides...I don't want to move out of your place...that is...if you'll still let me stay with you and Mokuba after all of this...I'd understand if you'd rather not though..." Bloom murmured softly.

Kaiba paused as he listened to her and slowly sat up. _"_ Well _, then I guess_ I'd _better put on a good show if you're cheering for MY victory."_ the blue eyed male smiled. Bloom felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the CEO surprised. Up until now, she had seen him only smirk but this was the very first time she saw him smile. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Bloom exclaimed and gave him a hearty pat on the back taking Kaiba by surprise. "...By the way...about what happened before...it's not that I...didn't want to..." the redhead began. "As horrible as that sounds...am I, bad girlfriend...? Even thinking about doing something like THAT with another guy...?" the Faerie asked ashamed.

 _"...Well, Sometimes you think you know who you want in your life and then meet someone else who you can't seem to picture your life without..."_ Kaiba murmured softly as Bloom looked into his eyes taken back by such words before Kaiba leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. In that moment the redhead felt a warmth envelope her almost as if he was casting a spell over her. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't seem to control these emotions swelling inside of her. It was only a matter of moments before the CEO's blue eyes met hers as he withdrew from her forehead. "I'm going to go check on Mokuba..." Kaiba murmured. "A...Alright..." Bloom answered as her voice shook. At that exact moment in time, the Faerie had to ask herself perhaps one of the toughest questions she ever had to. After her quest was finished and she found the answers she had been searching for. Could she leave Domino City and return back home to Sparks? Could she Princess Bloom picture her life without Seto Kaiba CEO and President of Kaiba Corp? Bloom herself was fearing the answer lingering deep within her heart.


	14. Chapter 13:The Revival Of The Dark Thief

Note to fans: Phew! What a couple of weeks! Sorry for the delay. In the middle of studying for finals...always fun! Hopefully, you're all caught up by now. Because I have a REAL treat for you. Honestly writing is the only way I maintain my sanity. lol, It's time to shake things up!

 **Chapter 13: Revival Of The Dark Thief...**

The Wizard's of the Black Circle met in a dark and ancient tomb buried under the sands of Egypt. Ogron paced around the small confines of the room angrily as the others except for Gantlos who appeared to be missing from the group. "Ogron just chill man. You're WAY too tense."Anagan muttered before Ogron snarled. "Tense? **TENSE!?** **I'M MORE THAN JUST TENSE YOU IGNORANT BAFFOON!** Not **ONLY** does princess Bloom come to cross OUR path but the **DAMNED PHAROAH I THOUGHT WAS DEAD AND** **BURIED!** So sorry if I'm a little **TENSE!"** Ogron spat before Anagan's eyes drifted elsewhere.

"So then what the hell happened to Zorc? I though we summon em ta take care of not only the Pharoah but the Faeries too." Dumon questioned. **"HE WAS!** But somehow he was defeated before he could even get to the rest of the damn miserable planet! Ogren nearly yelled about ready to beat the shit out anyone else that opened their mouth. "And now that we no longer have the black circle I say it's high time we tap into the powers of the Millenium spell book once more. Only

"And now that we no longer have the black circle I say it's high time we tap into the powers of the Millenium spell book once more. Only **THIS** time we're pursuing a power FAR grander than just the power of Faeries or the Pharoahs...and thanks to Kiba's little party we know he holds the key to finding it..." Ogren grinned before Gantlos returned a chair floating behind him. Ryou Bakura was chained to it trembling as he looked around him. "Sorry I'm late the kid put up a fight." Gantlos apologized. "As long as the job gets done I don't care how long it takes," Ogron muttered.

"P-Please! Let me go!" Bakura cried out as he struggled to free himself from the chains. **"I NO LONGER HAVE THE MILLENIUM RING! I'M NOT WHO YOU WANT!"** the snow-haired male pleaded. _"On the contrary..."_ Ogron began. _"I don't need a MERE trinket to evoke the Shadow Theif's soul with you...his blood runs through YOUR veins..."_ the redhead laughed as he summoned a rune in his hand surrounded by a dark purple flame. He slowly approached Bakura getting up close to his face.

 **"NO! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING! PLEASE STOP! YUG-"** Bakura yelled just before Ogron grasped his face firmly. "I'm afraid no one can hear you...it's futile to resist your TRUE nature..." Bakura shook his head. "T-That's not true I..." "Oh there's **NO** need to be ashamed about it...admit it...and you'll feel better..." the redhead muttered before he took the rune and forced it into Bakura's forehead. He screamed in agony feeling the blood boiling in his veins before everything ceased. Only a symbol on his forehead gradually manifested itself onto Bakura's a smirk formed onto the silent figure's face.

 _"Finally...I am free once more...no longer_ wandering _aimlessly in the shadows..."_ Yami Bakura grinned pleased. Yami Bakura turned towards the Wizard's Of The Black Circle sizing them up. _"Well, I suppose I should thank you...I must say It is quite the surprise that I should happen to awaken to those that created my master Zorc...I heard a great deal about you...ones who hold great and terrible power..."_ _"Throwing all of Eygpt into Chaos...I believe I like you already..."_ Yami Bakura smirked. _"So...I suppose you must have some reason for summoning me"_

"I know it was the Pharoah that took you and Zorc down...how does a little revenge sound? You see somehow the Pharoah's spirit was summoned back here as well...and the one I speak of is Atem..." Ogron told Yami Bakura _"...But how is that possible? No matter...I shall learn of it myself soon enough...I am pleased that I shall get a second chance to send Yugi and his little friends_ _ **STRAIGHT INTO THE BOTTOMLESS PITS OF HELL!**_ Yami Bakura laughed darkly. "

WOAH WOAH!" Anagan exclaimed. "This is a kids show! You can't kill anyone! Besides the good guys ALWAYS win it's a strict rule. "...I see... _ **WELL, WE'RE NOT ON 4KIDS TV ANYMORE**_! Allow me to demonstrate just how SERIOUS a card game can be!" "...Will you both stop playing around? We have OTHER serious matters to discuss..." Ogron muttered. "There's another problem OTHER than the Pharoah. A Faerie from Sparks and Keeper of the Dragonfire Bloom..." Ogron told Bakura.

 _"...Ah yes...I do seem to recall something to that nature. The three ancestresses sought such a power. At first, they too targeted the Millenium items because of Daphne's connection to them. The nymph of Magix and the protector of Sparks. However, they could not draw out the power from the items because there was none left...but I believe I KNOW why..."_ "Yes well, Bloom is Daphne's adorable little sister..." the redhead muttered and showed a projection of Bloom's image.

Yami Bakura's eyes widened as a gasp escaped his lips. He swore he was staring at a ghost before a chuckle emerged into a echoed laugh. "Og COURSE...now I see..." he snickered. " _There's no mistake...those blue eyes...the soul of that woman didn't go into Kaiba...but this Bloom must've merged with Kisara's spirit..._ _ **POWER OF THE SHADOWS REVEAL TO ME THIS BLOOM!"**_ Yami Bakura demanded before the symbol on his forehead illuminated.

Slowly an image formed revealing Bloom in Yugi's grandfather's game shop playing a friendly card game with Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba watching. They were taking turns trying to teach Bloom the game of Duel monsters. "Well doesn't that look like fun. And to think we weren't invited...I believe I shall give the Pharoah, Kaiba, along with the little princess a home warming gift from the Shadow Realm..." Yami Bakura grinned before he took out his deck and summoned a small purple sphere into his hand before he fused it into a single card. _**"Now...let the games begin!"**_ Yami Bakura grinned as he broke free of the chains and disappeared in a flash of light.


	15. Chapter14:Do You Want To Play A Game?

**Note To Readers: PHEW! Semester finally over! Let the continuation of the fanfiction begin! Sorry for the long wait guys! I was up to my eyeballs in Finals. You guys have been awesome with the reviews so here comes chapter 14! Some of you were asking about Seto's past and Bloom being related to Kisara. The answer is yes. There is a connection. But you'll have to keep reading to find that out ;D**

 _ **Chapter 14: Do You Want To Play A Game?**_

 ***Back At Eraklyon***

"SKY!? DUDE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Brandon's voice echoed as he wandered around the castle. No one seemed to have seen the king and ever since he returned from visiting Bloom he seemed as if he was preoccupied with something. No doubt it had to do with a certain redhead and this CEO of what was it called again? Right, Kaiba Corp. Some guy that Bloom was staying with. After looking around a bit more Brandon nearly jumped as his cell phone started ringing. "What now?!" Brandon groaned before he pulled out his phone. Uh oh. It was Stella his girlfriend and princess of Solaria. Hesitantly Brandon answered the phone. _"Honey bear! We had a phone date scheduled and hour ago! We only get a break for lunch during this internship! And trust me it's way hard! I need to hear your voice just to get through the day."_ Stella complained. "I'm sorry Stella! But I've been too busy looking for Sky. He has a meeting and I can't seem to find him anywhere!...wait a moment..." Brandon paused as he heard Sky's voice nearby.

"Bingo!...Sorry, I'll call you later snookums! Promise!" Brandon apologized before he hung up and hurried to find Sky in none other than HIS room. "DUDE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YO..." Brandon froze as he watched Sky playing with...cards? They weren't usual playing cards either. "SO...taken up a new hobby have we?" Brandon teased the blonde. "NO." Sky fired back immediately. "Domino is famous for this game called Duel monsters and the jerk whom Bloom is living with is supposed to be...what you call a highly skilled Duelist from what I had Timmy dig up for me! SO I'm going to BEAT that arrogant blowhard at his own game!" Sky spat. "Then I'll move Bloom into another apartment without HIM there!"

"...I think having Timmy do recon on this dude...is a bit, overboard man...besides all you're going to do is end up making a fool out of yourself..." Brandon warned. "Don't you trust Bloom? You've been going out for how many years now?" "I know that! But there's something about that guy I DON'T trust!" Sky exclaimed. "...Uhuh...and you're POSITIVE that you're not jealous?" Brandon raised his brow in doubt. "I DON'T GET JEALOUS!" Sky yelled back. "...Fine...just some friendly advice...now can you PLEASE put that stuff away and come to the meeting? Your parents are gonna kill me if you're any later!" "Fine..." Sky huffed before he got up and followed Brandon.

 ***Back At Domino City***

"Wow I never knew exactly how many different cards there were and the combinations you could use!" Bloom exclaimed. "Some duelists like the rich boy over here like ta have certain types of cards like Dragons for example." Joey pointed out. _"And some people prefer to hold cards that draw out their animal instict...in wheeler's case a puppy dog..."_ Kaiba snickered. "FOR DA LAST TIME I AM NOT A DOG!" Joey spat as he twitched his eye. _"You're right someone outta put you down..." "_ WHY YOU!" the blonde snarled. "Well, Joey is cute. With those big eyes of his and that blonde messy hair. He kinda is like a loveable puppy." Bloom admitted. "...GAH! BLOOM DON'T YOU START TOO!" Joey pleaded. Mr. Moto laughed a hearty chuckle as he came down the stairs.

"I brought muffins and tea for everybody! I thought you kids might like a snack." Yugi's grandfather smiled. "Ah come on gramps we're not kids anymore!" Joey exclaimed. "You seem to be enjoying them though." Yugi smiled. "Anyways thanks, grandpa. These look delicious!" "So are you trying to teach Miss Bloom about the game of duel monsters?" "Yeah, she's not from out area so I thought it might be fun to teach her something new. Besides, i'm still trying to come up with a game of my own. I thought Bloom might be able to give me some ideas." Yugi pointed out. "Really? That's so cool!" Bloom exclaimed her blue eyes lit up. "But why would you want to do that if you're already so good at Duel Monsters?" "Mainly for fun," Yugi admitted. "Wow! So when you did we could all play it together! Kaiba could even help you market it! Right?" Bloom turned towards Kaiba as he tried to fight back the red tint of his cheeks.

"It has to be worth my time. But I'd consider it if his game ever made it that far." Kaiba responded. "I could help you! I could take the idea back to my planet and make it realm wide!" "That sounds too awesome to even come up with a response," Yugi confessed as he blushed a little as he scratched at his cheek. Joey made a face. "Hey! I could help too! I could go with yous to your planet! Yeah! Then I'd get ta see your world!" the blonde grinned. In but a moment Joey felt a sharp contact with Kaiba's left boot hit his toes tucked away in his shoes. Tears rimmed at his eyes from the pain nearly turning blue in the face. _"What was that? I_ couldn't _quite hear you...?"_ the CEO asked in a darkened tone of voice. "...F...Foot..." Joey squeaked. "Are you ok...Joey?" Bloom questioned. "...Me? Fine...just...fine..." the blonde managed to gasp out before Kaiba removed his foot.

"...Oh, I don't think Kaiba liked that..." Yugi pointed out speaking mainly to himself. _{No I don't think he did...}_ Atem responded inwardly. "So tell me Yugi. How did you get to be the best Duelist in the world? Well, your world that is..." Bloom questioned. "Well, the Pharoah or Atem taught me a lot. We were always a team so in my opinion, that's the real secret behind my success." Yugi confessed softly. "WELL yeah dats true but it's those Egyptian God cards o his dat make em really invincible!" Joey spoke up. "Wow, those DO sound powerful..." Bloom murmured though the moment Joey mentioned them she felt this feeling surging within her. Visions that she couldn't explain. "...Do...Do you think I could see them?" the redhead questioned as she looked towards Yugi. Yugi froze as he looking deep into Bloom's eyes. He could tell there was this kind of seriousness in her wanting to see the God cards for herself.

 _"...Alright...wait here..."_ Yugi murmured before he got up. Slowly he made his way up the stairs. Kaiba's gaze turned towards Bloom. Suddenly he saw fire blazing all around him. A baby crying. Getting louder with each passing moment. { _"PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"}_ Atem's voice echoed. Kaiba abruptly rose from his seat and ran out of the store. Sweat beat down his face as his heart thundered in his chest holding his head. His whole body trembling from the very sight of what he was seeing. "MAKE IT STOP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! WHAT DOES ALL OF THIS MEAN ANYWAY!?" he spat. _"Kaiba."_ came a familiar voice which snapped the blue eyed male out of his trance. _"Are you quite alright? Should I get a doctor...you look awfully pale..."_ Kaiba knew that voice. Slowly he forced himself to look up. It was Ryou Bakura. A face that he'd seen a bit too soon for his liking.

 _"I'm fine..."_ Kiba snapped coldly. "What are you doing here anyways?" the CEO questioned. "Why I'm here to see Yugi and the others. College is starting tomorrow after all. I wanted to be sure that everyone had their books and whatnot." Bakura mused. _"Well isn't that cute...they're all inside Yugi's grandfather's shop...I was just on my way out...so if you'll excuse me..."_ "KAIBA!" Sky's voice came from behind Bakura nearly out of breath with his duel disk hooked onto his arm. _"Oh great...and just when I thought this day couldn't possibly get_ any more _annoying..."_ "Oh, do you two know each other?" Bakura questioned. "Unfortunately..." Both Kaiba and Sky answered at the same time.

"Anyways thanks for showing me to Yugi's house." Sky thanked Bakura. "No problem. I needed to see Yugi too. So it really wasn't out of my way or anything." the snow white haired male smiled. _"...So that's how it is..."_ Kaiba muttered. _"I do hope you've read the rule book thoroughly and prepared yourself a paper bag for the_ embarrassment _that you're going to_ experience _when you lose..."_ the blue eyed male smirked. Joey poked his head outside the window as Yugi made his way down. "Something wrong Joey?" Yugi questioned as Bloom slowly stood up and paused as she noticed Yugi holding a golden box.

"Yeah, it looks like its gonna come ta blows with that Sky dude and rich boy!" Joey exclaimed making a face. "Oh, an Bakura's here too." "Oh no!" Bloom cried and hurried out the door. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Wait for me!" Joey cried as Yugi followed after him. "HEY! BAKURA! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Joey waved. "Hi, Joey! Hi, Yugi. It's nice to see you again. Sorry about not contacting you earlier. I had a lot of preparing for school. But it looks as if you're already experiencing some excitement on your end." Bakura pointed out. "You could say that," Yugi admitted.

"So are you ready to do this or what!? Or have you changed your mind? Tell you what I'll let you back out now if you agree to leave Bloom alone and let her move into a proper apartment complex." Sky muttered. _"Sky stop! This isn't about that anymore! It's just a friendly duel! Kaiba told me himself!"_ Bloom argued. "That may be so Bloom but to me this IS personal..." Sky muttered. Bloom narrowed her eyes groaning. "SKY LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled at him but neither Kaiba nor Sky were interested in anything else but tearing the other to pieces. "...Interesting..." Bakura smirked as he watched the tension emerge from both opponents. "Wait! Sky you're not planning on challenging Kaiba are you?" Bakura gasped.

"You BET I am!" Sky fired back. "I need to teach this guy a lesson!" "But there's no way you can win! Kaiba is the second best Duelist next to Yugi and with you being new to the game and all-" "Impossible doesn't exist in my book! I'm going to BEAT him!" the blonde spat. "...Well if you must insist upon this...at least use THIS in your deck..." Bakura murmured softly as he held out a card towards Sky. "What is it?" Sky questioned as he carefully grasped the edge of the card and looked at the image upon it. "It's a powerful magic card. "It's called Change Of Heart...my favorite card in the entire game...I think with this in your deck you might stand a chance." Bakura told Sky.

"Very well. Thanks, Bakura. I owe you one." Sky offered a smile and shuffled the card into his deck. {Yugi..I have a bad feeling about this...} Atem muttered Inwardly to Yugi. "...Bakura no longer has the Millenium Ring...I think you're just uneasy from everything that's happened..." {Yes...that's what I am worried about...} the Pharoah confessed. "Enough stalling! Let's duel!" Kaiba muttered before both opponents readied their duel disks. They each drew six cards in their hand starting with 4000 life points. "I SWARE I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN GAME!" Sky proclaimed. _"Wait Wait...I think_ I've _heard this one before..."_ Kaiba taunted before he looked at one of his cards.

"For my first move, I summon FireYarou in attack mode!" Kaiba exclaimed. His beast having 1300 attack points and 1000 defense points. "Your move pretty boy..." Sky narrowed his eyes and drew. "Fine...I place Thunder Kid down in attack mode! which has 700 attack points and 600 defense points." "... I can read..." Kaiba muttered dryly. "Surfer boy's toast! He shoulda played dat card in defense mode!" Joey nearly threw a fit. Even HE knew that. "Appearances can be deceiving Joey..." Yugi reminded him. "I end my turn..." Sky muttered. Kaiba drew next. "I summon Ryu-Kenshin to the field!" Kaiba exclaimed as the monster manifested on the field. "FireYarou! Attack his Thunder Kid!" he ordered before FireYarou unleashed a ball of fire blowing Thunder Kid to pieces. Sky groaned in frustration as the force nearly blew him back. Sky's life points knocked down to 3400. "AND NOW! A DIRECT ATTACK ON HIS LIFE POINTS RYU-KENSHIN!"

"DAMN IT!" Sky cursed. That was 1,000 life points taken out of his hide. 2400 LP left. "Hang in there Sky!" Bloom exclaimed. "Or maybe not..." Yugi retracted his earlier statement. "I end my turn...why don't you try and actually TRY to put up a fight?" Kaiba suggested before Sky drew. "Aw man...I summon Thunder Kid in attack mode." Sky made a face. "I end my turn...oh! I forgot to put it defense mode!" Sky panicked. "Too little too late! FireYarou! Attack his thunder kid! Then Ryu-Kenshin! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Kaiba spat. Sky could hardly believe it as he was knocked on his ass as his life point count was knocked down to zero. "I warned you...it's 100 years too early for you to challenge me..." Kaiba muttered as Sky narrowed his eyes angrily clenching his fist. "...Hey, look at dat..." Joey pointed out before everyone froze as some kind of dark energy was emerging from the cards in Sky's hand. "What the-"

"What the-" Kaiba began. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sky snarled. "I could ask you the SAME question!" the blue-eyed male fired back before a dark chuckle escaped from Bakura. {NO!} Atem cried. "BAKURA!" Yugi cried out. _"I'm afraid Bakura is here no longer...so the KING wants a lesson on Duel Monster's eh?"_ Yami Bakura grinned as he turned his gaze towards Sky. _"Well then...why don't I teach you how the game was MEANT to be played! HAHAHAHA!"_ Yami Bakura roared with a laughter filled with Malice in his eyes. _"AND WELCOME THE NEW ERA OF SHADOW GAMES!"_ the ancient spirit of the millennium ring held up his hand as he glowed red revealing a tattoo of some sort. Seeping with a dark purple aura. Suddenly chains shot up from below Sky and Kaiba ensnaring them in their grasp.

"NO! KAIBA! SKY!" Bloom cried out as fear washed over her. "HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YOU!" she swore and. **_"WINX BELIEVIX!"_** the Faerie screamed out but nothing happened. Horror swelled in Bloom's blue eyes. "BELIEVIX!" she cried again. "I...I don't understand! Why!? WHY CAN'T I TRANSFORM!?" Bloom screamed as tears filled her eyes. She could only watch as the two were being overwhelmed by a dark purple orb that was drawing Kaiba and Sky in. _**"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS BAKURA!"**_ Yugi cried before his the Millenium puzzled illuminated brightly Yugi transforming into Yami Yugi. "COME BACK!" Bloom pleaded and ran towards the shadows anyways. **"LET THEM GO!"** "BLOOM STAY BACK!" Joey cried out. **_"NO!"_** Bloom refused. She was not going to sit by and let this happen! Powers or no powers!" Bloom swore as she saw Sky unconscious from the effect of the dark magic at work. Sky was too far in but if only she could just get to him maybe she could find a way to rescue Sky too!

 _ **"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"**_ Kaiba yelled abruptly once he finally grasped the chain choking him and pulled it back with all the strength he could muster. _"Wheeler's right! You'll get ensnared just like we are! Don't worry about us! You have to get away from here now!"_ _ **"B-BUT!"**_ "We'll find a way out...of this somehow...I promise that...I'm not going to allow this bastard to take me down so easily...until then..." Kaiba paused struggling to reach with his other hand as he snapped off his duel monsters locket and tossed it to her. Bloom barely caught it clinging to it until her fingers turned white at the tips.

 _"Yugi...listen to me...and listen to me good...you better not let anything happen to her or Mokuba...understand...?_ Otherwise, I'll _make you regret it..."_ Kaiba muttered as blood dripped down the sides of his mouth before he was rendered unconscious. "KAIBAAAAAA!" Bloom screamed as tears streamed down her face reaching out towards him. Until he was gone.

Rate And Review! It helps me write Faster!


	16. Chapter 15: A Glimmer Of Hope

Note to Readers: HI! I hope you've had enough time to catch up. Thanks for the comments and reviews they really encourage me! It makes me wanna write a whole lot more! Since it's summer now I hope that I can expand the story more than I could with school! So I present to you Chapter 15!

 ** _A Glimmer Of Hope_**

The rain poured down as if the sky itself was mourning with them. Thunder roaring as it crashed against the sky and the lightning clashing with each strike one after the other. Yugi peered out the window of his grandfather's shop as he watched the downpour with utter despair. Joey frowned as he sorted out his duel monster cards on the table nearby. Watching his bud like this was just far too painful. Did he really care about the stupid jerk THAT much? Still, even he had to say he hadn't seen Yugi act like this since Atem left him. But what could HE do about it? It's not like he had any power of his own. "Damn it!" Joey slammed his fists down scattering his cards about. _**"I'm fricken useless when it counts da most!"**_ the blonde gritted his teeth in frustration. All he could do was sit there and watch Yugi suffer.

Yugi gently touched the glass as he trembled closing his eyes tightly. How!? How could he have let this happened!? "How come I didn't see it?! But ho-how could I?!...Bakura...he doesn't HAVE the millennium ring anymore! Or did he somehow get it back? It always did have a nasty habit of returning to him...but it was buried with all the other items...or so...I thought anyways...I'm starting to think...that I know nothing at all..." Yugi bit his lip as tears fell down his cheeks. He could barely stand to look at his reflection breaking down into tears. "You were right Atem...I should've listened to you...then maybe Kaiba...would still..."

 _"...Nothing is certain other than life and death in this world Yugi..."_ Atem murmured softly as he appeared at Yugi's side. " _You cannot blame yourself for what happened..."_ Yugi turned to look at Atem. "THEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Yugi pleaded as his whole body shook. His scarlet eyes only met the pharaoh's glistening with the tears of desperation. _"Yugi..."_ _ **"ISN'T THERE A WAY FOR ME TO USE THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE TO FIND KAIBA AND SKY!?**_ Yugi pleaded as he held up the puzzle to Atem. "... _You must understand...the last battle used most of my strength...it will be some time yet before it returns to me..."_ Atem calmly responded. "THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! Besides...this is probably harder on Bloom...than any of us..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he looked back towards the window gazing at Bloom standing out in the downpour.

"WINX BELIEVIX! BELIEVIX!... **BELIVIX!**...Winx...be...who am I kidding!" Bloom cried soaked to the bone from the cold rain hiding her sorrow. "Why!? Why can't I transform!? THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" the faerie yelled at the top of her lungs. "Both Sky and Kaiba...are who knows where...are they even ok?" Bloom questioned as she choked on her tears and fell to her knees without thinking twice. She splashed the water in the puddle at her feet soaking her pants as she did. "Oh great..." the redhead sniffed. "Without my powers, it's like I'm the helpless girl from Earth...all over again...are my powers really gone? If so how? How did this happen!? Is there a way for me to get them back?" Bloom wiped her eyes before she heard a gentle yet familiar voice call out to her.

 _"Bloom..."_ the redhead heard again. "...Daphne? Daphne is that you?" Bloom questioned before she looked around. Suddenly the puddle gave off a golden glow. Yugi paused as both he and Atem watched the Millenium puzzle glow as well. "T-The puzzle..." Yugi observed as the power gleamed from within. A small smile manifested on Atem's face. _"Even in death you still watch over your little sister...don't you Daphne...?"_ the Pharoah whispered. In a matter of moment, the redhead found herself pulled into its light and found herself under Lake Crystalis. "...Where...where am I?" Bloom questioned before she heard her sister's voice again. The faerie followed coming into the cavern where her sister's spirit rested.

"So you were the one calling me! I kept hearing your voice and next thing I knew I was here..." Bloom murmured softly. " _Yes...you are here because I summoned you, little sister...I could sense the distress within your heart..."_ Daphne told the redhead. "That's because Sky and Kaiba...they...they were taken by this friend that Yugi and Joey seemed to know...but we started playing this game...duel monsters and everything went horribly wrong...everything got dark and I could feel this negative energy in the air...and next thing I knew...Kaiba and Sky were gone..." Bloom sobbed. "Along with my powers...I couldn't transform into my believix form...tell me what to do Daphne...please..." the redhead wept.

 _"Take heart Bloom...your friends are not beyond reach..."_ the nymph began. _"It is an ancient dark magic that has ensnared Kaiba and Sky...a place that cannot be reached by normal methods...it is a place that both exists and does not exist...Obsidian was created as an attempt to create a replica of this ominous dimension...it is often called The Shadow Realm...the Pharoah you've come to meet knows of what I speak...it is where the darkest magic known to our people manifested...it is also the negative energy of such an existence that called the Black Circle into being...a great and terrible power...that alone gave Ogron the power to negate the Faerie's magic rendering our power useless against him..."_ Daphne murmured.

"...I had no idea such a place other than Obsidian even existed...and that place and terrifying enough. The Pharoah mentioned that he fought against The Wizard's Of The Black Circle once before..." Bloom recalled. "He said he knew you, Daphne, as well." _"He speaks the truth...long ago...Atem as a wise and kind ruler whom you can also trust and seek guidance in when you are lost little sister..."_ the nymph advised. "That's really cool and I'd love to hear more about it some other time but I need to know. How do I find Sky and Kaiba? Please, Daphne. I'll do whatever it takes! Even without my powers, i'm not afraid! _"I know you will...fear not Bloom...your powers WILL return to you. However, I must warn you that Faerie magic is not all powerful...even in the magic dimension there are limits..."_ Daphne told Bloom.

"What do you mean by that?" Bloom questioned in utter confusion. _"I know it is confusing...but please listen to me Bloom...there is one other than the Pharoah whom knows of the ancient ways...they can be of help far more than I...but I may only guide you in the direction of the path you must follow..."_ "...Are you saying that there is even MORE powerful magic than the Dragonfire?..." the redhead questioned almost at a loss for words until she gasped as the world changed around her and shielded her eyes. Slowly Bloom removed her arm in front of her. She found herself hovering over golden sands and blue skies with strange triangle like monuments that appeared to reach unto the heavens. Looking around the faerie discovered that she was alone. "Daphne!? Where did you go!? DAPH-GAH!" Bloom felt a gust of wind knock her back. "Woah that was scar..." the redhead paused as she moved her gaze below her further downward. In the sand were drawn three creatures that almost appeared to her to be duel monsters. They were arranged in a strange manner. One on the top and the two others underneath. Each confined to a square. "Wait are those-" before Bloom could utter another word she found herself back in the rain.

Before the image left her mind the faerie placed her finger on the muddy ground and drew exactly what she had seen without a moment to spare. "BLOOM!" Yugi yelled through the downpour as the puzzle's light once faded yet again. "Are you alright!? I saw that glow and..." Yugi paused as he noticed the redhead was preoccupied. "...Come on let's get you inside...you'll catch a cold if you stay out here by yourself for too much longer..." Yugi murmured before his eyes widened as he saw the image she had drawn out the ground. Bloom slowly turned around. _"D-Daphne...she showed me this...Y-Yugi...she told me...that someone...related to this symbol...could help Sky and Kaiba..."_ the faerie huffed exhausted covered in rain and caked in mud ready to collapse. "Bloom!" Yugi cried as he caught her before she could pass out. His eyes drifted once more towards the marking being worn away by the storm's wrath. "But...those are...the god cards..." Yugi murmured softly. A vision flashed in his head suddenly revealing a back with those exact symbols carved onto someone's back.

Rate And Review!


	17. Chapter:16 Nightmare In The Shadows

**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I caught a really bad cold! So In honor of Yugi's birthday, I'm ready to present the continuation of the story!** ** _Nightmare In The Shadows!_**

 ** _Nightmare In The Shadows_**

Yugi sat by Bloom asleep in his bed and looked at his three Egyptian god cards without a word. _"You've been quiet for awhile...is there something troubling you Yugi?"_ Atem asked his other half softly. _"It's what Bloom saw in her vision...isn't it? Or is it the fact Marik is involved that frightens you...?"_ the Pharoah mused. Yugi held his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Daphne showed Bloom the same symbols in that tablet of memories...the very same ones that we were taken into as we gazed into YOUR memories Atem...I just have this bad feeling...we never did learn how Marik planned to drain your power and become Pharoah instead...we also didn't learn just where that darkness that possessed Marik even came from. It all just seemed to fade away into the shadows...leaving more questions than answers." Yugi told Atem.

 _"So then it IS on your mind...I thought as much. However, I have learned Daphne never acts without a purpose. If it is she that believes the god cards are important than I'm inclined to believe her...and you and I both know it is Marik that we learned of their existence along with Ishizu...it is more than likely they hold the key to rescuing both Kaiba and Sky from being ensnared by the Shadow Realm."_ "...Do you really think so Atem? Even if that's the case the Ishtar's are in Egypt. Which would mean that we'd have to go to Egypt in order to even meet with Marik and learn what this means..." _"I fear so. Marik too is familiar with the ancient magic used in the past...perhaps we mat also learn of a way to defeat the wizard's as well."_ "...I sure hope so...who knows what's happening to Kaiba and sky right now!?" Yugi trembled as tears emerged in his eyes as Atem gently placed his hand over Yugi's. Joey stayed in the corner of the doorway listening in. { _Marik?..._ Aw man _, I get da willies just_ thinkin _bout dat guy...UGH...}_ the blonde cringed.

 ***In The Shadow Realm***

Kaiba groaned as his eyes flickered open. He found himself in a place in which nothing looked familiar to him. It was dark and the air nearly choked him with a miasma that seeped through the air. The CEO struggled to his feet and took a moment to steady himself. His strength seemed to wane with each passing moment. "Where...the hell am I?" Kaiba questioned. "No matter. All I need to know is how to get out of this damned place..." he cursed. One foot in front of the other Kaiba knew only one thing to do. Walk. There almost seemed no end to the darkness. It was only a matter of time before the blue eyed male paused as he saw apparitions manifest beyond him. They seemed to notice him not passing through him without any hesitation.

"What the..." Kaiba muttered as the spirit phased right through him. His face pailed before he shook it off. No! He was not going to let that sick bastard Bakura toy with his mind like this! Whatever that punk was doing he was going to make him regret messing with him! The CEO ceased in his step as he heard a soft wail. It was familiar to him somehow. "...A baby?..." Kaiba questioned before he gasped as a sea of flames engulfed him without warning. He could feel the heat right down to his bones as if it were real. "Why!? Why does this keep happening!?" the blue eyed male yelled enraged before a woman adorned in gold steadily hurried towards his direction. **_"PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"_** Atem's voice echoed through the charred air. Looking back at the woman he could see her carrying a baby protectively in her arm. One of red hair. Could that possibly be? No, it couldn't be. That was impossible. Atem turned towards Daphne and looked at Kaiba moving towards him.

Kaiba's eyes locked with the Pharoah's feeling the intensity of the moment only increasing. _"Kaiba...I fear this is where it all ends...I can not any more harm to come to my people...I leave them in your hands...Daphne stay with him..."_ "ATEM!" the woman in gold cried out as the Pharoah turned and ran right into the fire. "WAIT!" Kaiba yelled out after him. **"JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? YOU HAVE TO HAVE ONE FINAL DUEL WITH ME! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME PHAROAH!?"** the rival called out to Atem as a whirlwind of emotion took hold of him. Kaiba turned towards the woman only to discover she was no longer there. Instead, it was he holding the crying child. "Oh great!? Where did she go!?" the CEO questions and looked in all directions as the fire closed in on him. Sweat beat down his face from the flames threatening to burn him and the child alive.

"WHY AM I NOT WAKING UP FROM THE NIGHTMARE ALREADY!?" Kaiba yelled before he froze as three figures cloaked in black advanced towards him. As quickly as they came they vanished in the mere blink of an eye. _"What the hell!? Just what is going on here!? WHOEVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELVES! Unless you're afraid!"_ the blue-eyed male demanded. _"JUST WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"_ Kaiba questioned as he huffed winded. { _There's no escaping fate...}_ a voice from the shadows echoed as a figure dress in purple manifested in front of him and reached out their hand towards the CEO. "Is that so? Think again!" Kaiba spat before his body illuminated as the tattoo on his skin pulsed.

 **"** ** _YOU CAN GO TO HELL! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING YOUR HANDS ON BLOOM!"_** Kaiba roared before he felt a strange feeling wash over him as three lights of red, blue and golden emerged from him. Why? Why did he get this bizarre sensation he had gone through something like this once before? The figure stood still as it looked upwards in Kaiba's direction. The CEO turned his gaze in the same direction before his eyes widened as the spheres began to take shape. Almost like...before he could finish his thought the blue-eyed male was warped into what appeared to be some sort of structure. Stone. Black marbled stone. "What's going on now!?" Kaiba snarled and walked onward trailing his hand on the obsidian surrounding him. With but a few steps the darkened area lit up with purple hieroglyphics.

"Wait...this isn't the same place as before...this is a tomb!" Kaiba's eyes widened before he wandered further inside. In the center, the CEO paused as his eyes caught the glimpse of what appeared to be a sarcophagus. It was wrapped tightly in chains with a tablet attached to it. Slowly Kaiba inched closer to the artifact. Terror gripped at him for even reasons he couldn't himself fathom. _"I sware...if this is some kind of drug induced hallucination_ I'm _going to kill Wheeler for_ dragging _my coffee..."_ the blue eyed male snarled. Unable to resist Kaiba extended his hand out to touch the sarcophagus. A gasp escaped his lips as the chains abruptly snagged themselves around his arms and pulled him inside. The CEO in but a few minutes shot up breathing heavily as he felt his heart pounding in his chest only to find himself in a graveyard.

 _"I was wondering when you'd awaken...tell me how was it? The shadows of your mind? You don't look so well, it's not surprising. Most don't wake trapped within the temptations of darkness...until their very souls merge with it..."_ Yami Bakura smirked as he stood in front of Kaiba among the tombstones. "...Just what is this place!?" _"Oh? Don't you recognize it? This is the Shadow Realm Priest Seto...I must say it's actually quite impressive you're able to endure such a violent amount of miasma...but then again...perhaps it's because is WHAT you are..."_ Yami Bakura mused. Kaiba only stared at Bakura is disbelief before he recalled Ogron and his first encounter. " _Don't you want to know who you are Priest Seto?"_ the wizard's voice echoed in his head as Kaiba's pupils darkened.

"W-WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I DEMAND ANSWERS NOW!" Kaiba spat before Yami Bakura let out an amused chuckle. _"So...even YOU do not know...I almost pity you if that were possible."_ Kaiba only narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. "IF YOU WON'T ANSWER ME THAN TAKE ME BACK TO THE SHOP DAMN IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES BAKURA!" _"Tsk Tsk...patience is a virtue you know...as for the game...I'm afraid it's only begun! Unfortunately, you're only leaving here should you happen to defeat me in a duel...perhaps if you do I'll answer one of your questions you have..."_ Yami Bakura mused. "Then prepare to lose...I never back down from ANY challenge..." Kaiba muttered as they both prepared their decks and duel disks. _"Oh I nearly forgot...should you happen to lose...then here in the shadows you'll remain forever..."_ Yami Bakura laughed maliciously as Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "LET'S DUEL!"


	18. Ch: 17 Nightmare In The Shadows Part 2

**Chapter 17: Nightmare In The Shadows Part 2**

 **Note To Readers:** Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait! I had to brush up on my actual dueling skills before I could write the chapter. I'm not the best with writing duels but I truly put A LOT of effort in this JUST for YOU guys since you've been SO awesome! I'm sure you're all eager to see the showdown between Kaiba and Yami Bakura! So HERE IT IS! ENJOY!

 **Domino Airport**

A young tan skinned male wearing a purple mid-drift shirt with black pants descended down an escalator. The sign above him in neon flashed **"Japan"** as he passed under it. The young man's mind wandered to earlier as his sister visited him in the night. "Marik!" Ishizu Ishtar cried as she caught him with scrolls scattered about. Her blue eyes nearly pierced him from behind. "So you were the one whom broke into the forbidden sanctum below...I had hoped I would be wrong...what is the meaning of this? Explain yourself, brother!" Ishizu demanded. But before she could get anything out of him Marik ran past her with his arms full of ancient texts passed down from the Tomb Keepers. After the Pharaoh defeated his dark side Marik revealed to Atem the markings on his back. As per his Tomb Keepers oath. With no further purpose. Even so, he still had questions. Where did that darkness come from? It claimed to be him but was it really? Ishizu had ensured him that the past was behind them. That it was time to move on.

Even so, he still had questions. Where did that darkness come from? It claimed to be him but was it really? Ishizu had ensured him that the past was behind them. That it was time to move on. Marik, however, decided to dive deeper. That is precisely why he broke into the Forbidden Archive of his family. Looking for answers of his own. The text, however, Mark lacked the ability to read. Perhaps if the Pharoah awoke once more as Ishizu claimed then he just might be able to aid him in his very own quest for the truth. Marik grabbed his luggage and made his way to the rental office.

 **Domino City**

"PLEASE YUG! I'M BEGGIN YA! RECONSIDER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Joey pleaded. "Dat asshole was da one who got us inta trouble in da first place! Marik's nothin but trouble! Did ya forget about da Shadow Realm!? Uh ok so MAYBE Pegasus was da first BUT STILL! Get dat freak involved and who knows wat will happen!" Yugi only sighed watching his best friend blow his stack. "I'm aware of that Joey but Bloom's dream involved the Egyptian god cards engraved on Marik's back. Which means Bloom's sister Daphne believes with his help we CAN save Kaiba and Sky. Since he's familiar with ancient magic it might be powerful enough to rip open a portal into the Shadow Realm. So that we can PULL them OUT!"

"But Marik!?" Joey cried again. "UGH, That really fricken bug me ya know dat!? Blooms a Faerie can't she use her magic instead? Speaking of which Tae would love this...now dat I tink about it..." "Yeah, she would." Yugi murmured as he pictured Tae placing Bloom in a Dark Magic Girl cosplay and sweatdropped. That was a bit scary on second thought. "Anyways Joey Bloom can't use her power...you say it earlier didn't you? She can't transform..." "GAH! DAMN IT! ANYONE BUT MARIK!" the blonde yelled. "What do you think Atem?..." Yugi questioned the Pharoah. "Listen to your heart Yugi...you must believe regardless of the task ahead that you WILL succeed, doubt will only serve to aid in failure..." Atem murmured.

"Mmm..." Yugi murmured softly with a nod. "It's not easy though Atem..." "MEH! Kaiba think he's SO extraordinary! The prick should just SAVE himself!" Joey grumbled. "Don't say that Joey! Kaiba may not always be the nicest guy but he doesn't deserve to be lost to the shadows!" Yugi cried as Joey paused looking into his best friend's scarlet eyes. "Fine! We'll save rich boy...but dat don't mean I gotta like it!" the blonde gave in before they both paused as the phone downstairs rang. "COMMING!" Yugi called and hurried towards the stairs. "WAH!" the scarlet-eyed male cried as he snagged his foot on one of the steps. "YUGI!" Atem exclaimed before it was too late. All The Pharoah could do was watch poor Yugi tumble down the stairs.

"Oaf! OW GAH OAF!" Yugi cried before he finally hit the bottle. "...Are you alright Yugi...?" Atem questioned. "Ow ow ow...yeah...I just hit my nose..." Yugi groaned as he rubbed the bridge of it and reached out picking up the phone. "Game Shop...Yugi speaking can I tch...help you..." Yugi groaned sore. _"Yugi. It's Ishizu Ishtar..."_ a woman's voice came from the other end. "Ishizu? Uh hey. I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Um...Is Marik around?..." Yugi questioned. _"Marik IS the reason for my calling you this day...a few night's ago Marik was acting strangely...but before I could ask him what was going on he up and disappeared...I thought he might have come to Japan...but so far I have heard nothing and without my millennium necklace I have no way of seeing where he will go next..."_ Ishizu murmured worriedly.

"I'm sorry Ishizu but I haven't seen him. I was actually debating about traveling to Egypt myself in order to speak to Marik myself...sorry..." Yugi frowned. _"No I apologize for calling you so early in the morning...but I can't help but worry about my brother...should your paths happen to cross please don't hesitate to contact me...and please be careful both you and the Pharaoh..."_ she murmured. "Of course good bye and take care..." Yugi murmured before she hung up. "...That was Ishizu...she said that Marik was acting strangely and he up and left Egypt...she think she might have come here...but I have a feeling there's more to it." Yugi told Atem. _"I sense it as well...no doubt...we shall meet Marik soon enough Yugi..."_ the Pharaoh murmured.

 _ **The Shadow Realm**_

Kaiba and Yami Bakura took their times shuffling each other's deck. "Since it's you I expect an actually challenge..." Kaiba muttered. "But enough talk I suggest you show me your skills rather than ranting on..." _"I see you're quite eager to lose...very well I shan't deny the shadows your soul!"_ Yami Bakura smirked. "Just try it...tell you what I'll even let YOU make the first move. You know just to give you a shot in the dark of winning." Kaiba mocked. _"I assure you you'll regret those words..."_ Yami Bakura grinned broadly. Each of them started out with 4000 life points. _"Oh yes I nearly forgot!"_ the snow-haired male mused before he snapped his fingers. Slowly Sky emerged from behind Kaiba. A miasma seeped out from the floor behind them as Kaiba and Yami Bakura were raised up on a platform. Ryou, Bakura, in turn, manifested behind Yami Bakura. Both Sky and Ryou were chained to a tablet much like the one Mia had once been bound too.

From the shadows, a card reaper appeared before each of their victims lingering beside Sky and Ryou until such a time when they would act otherwise. Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he watched everything changed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? I demand an explanation now BAKURA!" the CEO spat enraged. _"Did I not make myself clear earlier? We are playing a SHADOW game, Seto...King Sky and Bakura are merely game pieces...allow me to clarify the rules of this duel..."_ Yami Bakura began. _"Each time either of us lose life points the card reaper shall take his mighty scythe and cut away a part of Sky and Ryou's soul. As you might have noticed we are standing on nine platforms...each time we are caught in an opponent's trap one of the platforms drop. Below is a pool of Miasma...should you be unfortunate to drop...well I'll just let you find out..."_ Yami Bakura laughed.

"You're sick...but don't get me wrong. I'll play your twisted game. It'll be that much more satisfying when I beat you..." Kaiba narrowed his eyes before they each drew six cards into their hands. _**"LET'S DUEL!"**_ both cried. _"Well, then I'll start things off..."_ Yami Bakura mused. _"I place Sangan in attack mode! With a total of 1000 attk points. I end my turn. So show me what you have..."_ "Oh don't worry I WILL! I draw!" Kaiba exclaimed before he placed a monster in attack mode. "I summon Elemental Dragon! And with a total of 1500 atk points, you can say goodbye to your pathetic monster! Elemental Dragon destroy Sangan!" the blue-eyed male commanded before Yami Bakura's monster was destroyed. The Card Reaper raised his scythe and brought it down upon Ryou cutting a piece of his soul. Yami Bakura LP- 4000...-3300 LP.

 _"When Sangan goes to the card graveyard it activates it's special ability...a monster with 1500 atk pts or more goes from my deck to my hand..."_ Yami Bakura muttered and took one monster from his deck of his choosing and added it to his hand. Afterward, he reshuffled his deck. _"I set one card face down in defense mode and end my turn..."_ "It's about time..." Kaiba muttered and drew a card. "I place one card face down and one card face down in defense mode... Now I attack with my Elemental Dragon! GO MY BEAST! DESTROY HIS FACE DOWN CARD!" the CEO yelled. _"Not so fast...I activate my card's special effect! Man Eater Bug! Since you were foolish enough to attack my Man Eater Bug destroys your Elemental Dragon! Say goodbye!"_

"That's what YOU think Bakura! Reveal my trap card! Kaiba exclaimed and revealed Michizure. "My trap card activates as soon as a card from my side of the field is sent to the card graveyard! Which means that YOU lose a panel...how does it feel to fall victim to your own battlefield?" Kaiba laughed as the platform next to Bakura shattered like glass. "And with that, I end my turn..." the blue eyed male smirked. _"Hmph not too shabby...but next time you won't be so lucky..."_ Yami Bakura warned and drew. _"I summon The Gross Fiend Of Dreams! With the Attk pts of 1300...I then activate my magic card "The Sword Of Rites! This grants my monster a 400 atk point boost! Making it a total of 1700 Atk points!" he grinned. "Now let's see what YOU'VE got..."_

"You're about to...I activate my cards special ability! Four Starred Lady Bug! My bug destroys all level four monsters! Even weaklings have their uses I suppose...which is more I can say for you...if that's your best then this duel is already over..." Kaiba smirked as Bakura watched his monster destroyed. "Next I'll play "Sonic Duck" in attack mode. Sonic Duck attack Bakura's life points directly!" the CEO called before Bakura hissed as his life points went from 3300 to 1400 LP. Another part of Ryou's soul paying the price. "I've done enough damage for now." _"Good I was afraid the fun would end FAR too soon..."_ Bakura smirked and drew a card from his deck. " _I place one card face-down in defense mode. I then shall use my magic card "Soul Exchange" to sacrifice your "Sonic Duck" to use "Ectoplasm" to strike you with your OWN CARD!"_ Yami Bakura laughed before Kaiba was struck lowering his life points from 4000 to 3150 LP.

"WHY YOU!" Kaiba spat. _"Watch closely...this is what shall happen each time you lose life points!"_ Yami Bakura exclaimed with a grin as the Card Reaper raised its blade over Sky. Kaiba narrowed his eyes as the reaper slashed at Sky who cried out in pain as a piece of him began to disappear. Kaiba clenched the first resting at his side. He didn't like Sky that much he was certain of but if he let him die here it was Bloom that would suffer. And he was NOT about to make her cry again. This bastard was going to pay for ever getting him or Bloom involved. Then he was coming after the Wizards Of The Black Circle. "You'll pay for that...I activate my continuous trap! Which destroys your face down card!" And you know what that means..." Kaiba muttered before the platform farthest from Yami Bakura fell.

 _"You underestimate me Seto...which will lead to your demise!"_ Yami Bakura warned. "Come at me then!" Kaiba challenged. "I draw!" he exclaimed and drew a card before he looked at it. "I call upon La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of The Lap! With the attk pts of 1800. And with that, I end my turn" the CEO muttered. _"My I'm trembling with fear...or should I say you will be once I summon this! Go My Headless Knight!-1450. And then I shall place one card face down ending my turn..."_ Now he just needed to provoke Kaiba into attacking him. That should be an easy task knowing how easily Kaiba was angered especially when it was about those he actually cared about. Then HE would be the one begging for this nightmare to end!

"You know it truly is remarkable at how you and The Wizard's Of The Black Circle are so much like...especially in your lust for power...always looking for something to prove to the world...just look at how easily you were overpowered...and to think your poor little brother paid the price for YOUR arrogance...if not for your little Faerie friend he would have died and his blood would have no doubt been on YOUR hands..." Yami Bakura snickered. _**"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MOKUBA LIKE THAT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH INSULTING MY FAMILY! LA JINN! ATTACK HIM NOW!"**_ Kaiba yelled pissed.

 _"HA! FOOL YOU FELL INTO MY TRAMP! ACTIVATE MY FACE DOWN CARD! "FEARFUL EARTHBOUND!"_ Yami Bakura laughed before a mouth of teeth emerged from under Kaiba's feet draining him of 500 LP. Taking him down from 3150 to 2650. The blue eyed male cursed under his breath. How could he let Bakura lead him on like that!? He needed to maintain his cool if he was going to win. Otherwise, Bakura would end up with the upper hand. Kaiba paused as he turned to Sky only to see him suffer another blow. Next, to Kaiba, a platform fell. "I remove your trap with my magic card "Remove Trap! And with that, I'm done..." _"My turn..."_ Bakura grinned and drew. _"I switch my knight to defense mode to protect my life points then I play "Graceful Charity discarding two cards from my hand and allowing my to draw 3...and now...Seto...it's time to introduce you to a very special card..."_ "Your threats don't scare me Bakura...so make your move already...I'm getting bored..." Kaiba muttered.

 _"As you wish...I summon to the field "Dark Necrophere" -2200, I place two cards face down. And that shall conclude my turn..."_ Yami Bakura muttered. _"Since you destroyed three of my fiend monsters I can special summon THIS creature to the field...scared yet? You should be..."_ "Hardly. It may have overwhelmed Yugi but I'm nothing like him! Or have you forgotten about my continuous trap?" the CEO mused. "Feel free to attack me but then again...that could be a bit risky...the choice is yours of course..." Kaiba smirked smugly. _"Quite right...I place two cards face down...your move..."_ Bakura returned his grin. Kaiba glanced at Dark Necrophere and the two face down cards. He knew that could only mean trouble. But holding back was for the weak.

"I activate my "Shrink" magic card! It cuts the points of your monster in half! Leaving it down to only 1,000 atk pts. Now La Jinn is strong enough to destroy your monster! La Jinn take out Dark Necophere!" the blue-eyed male called. Yami Bakura braced himself as a grin manifested upon his face. _**"You and Yugi truly are fools...I can always count on you to play your parts...now witness the same terror HE did was I summon my card DARK SANCTUARY!AHAHAHAHAHA! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SOUL AS I TRAP YOU IN THE SHADOW REALM FOREVER!"**_

To Be Continued... RATE AND REVIEW! It helps me write faster!


	19. Chapter 18 Tormented Soul

_**Chapter 18:**_ **Tormented Soul**

"So then you were planning this all along, weren't you!? Kaiba spat. _"Disappointed? I thought I'd be rather amusing to watch you fall at the hands of the card Yugi defeated...but that was only because he had what YOU do not! Without your god card, your fate is all but sealed Seto! So just how will you fair against me?..."_ Yami Bakura laughed with delight. Just the thought of this very duel sent blood rushing through his veins as Dark Sanctuary enshrouded the field with its eyes and mouths along with his dark castle. " _Now! Let the thrashing commence! Struggle all you want your attempts will be in vain!"_

Kaiba felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. With La Jinn being his only monster on the field. It was no doubt Bakura's ghost would possess his monster. That much he remembered Yugi struggling with. However, he would have to attack eventually. If he didn't Bakura would use the magic of Dark Sanctuary to play all five letters of his damned destiny board. And that would mark the end. He had to consider all of his options. "We'll see about that..." Kaiba muttered and drew from his deck. "I summon Sagi The Dark Clown in attack mode! With a total of 600 attk pts. Then I'll place a card face down. Since he just summoned Sagi he should be able to attack. "SAGI! ATTACK BAKURA'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Kaiba commanded before the ghost shot through Sagi and hit Kaiba instead. "GAH!" Kaiba exclaimed before Sky cried out another piece being lost to the shadows. Costing him 300 LP.

"SAGI! ATTACK BAKURA'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Kaiba commanded before the ghost shot through Sagi and hit Kaiba instead. "GAH!" Kaiba exclaimed before Sky cried out another piece being lost to the shadows. Costing him 300 LP. "But how! I just played my clown!?" the CEO questioned as his LP went from 2650 to 2350. _"Did you forget that it is MY choice? But don't feel bad...your LP will go towards mine...making mine 1700 LP. Since there is nothing more YOU can do I'm sure you know what is next...my destiny board gains its FIRST letter "F" Oh and to stop you from even thinking of attacking me twice I play my "Dark Door" Magic card! So? How long can you last!?"_ Yami Bakura laughed.

 _"But that's not all. I sacrifice my Headless Knight to keep Dark Sanctuary in play...with that I end my turn..."_ "I DRAW!" Kaiba spat and drew from his deck. Since Dark Door only let him attack once per turn he needed to figure out just which of his monsters were possessed. "La-Jinn attack Yami Bakura's life points directly!" Kaiba commanded only to have the ghost attack him instead. "GAH!" the CEO hissed before Sky's scream broke the almost deafening silence around them. _"Sky isn't looking so well now is he?"_ Bakura taunted. "Shut your damn mouth...you're starting to get on my nerves..." Kaiba warned as he narrowed his eyes as the blue-eyed male's life points dipped down to 1450 only to add 900 LP to Yami Bakura's 1700 making his total 2600 LP. With no choice, Kaiba ended his turn.

 _"Now Destiny Board gains another letter! And the letter is "I" - {"F" "I". } My Move..."_ Yami Bakura muttered and drew from his deck. _"I summon Portraits Secret" in order to keep Dark_ Sanctuary _...now let's see if you can guess where my ghost hides...so attack me! If you dare to that is..."_ Yami Bakura laughed. Damn it. Kaiba needed to get rid of that annoying ghost. If only he could recall how Yugi defeated it last time. But this shadow game was causing his head to grow hazy and his thoughts weren't as sharp as they normally were. Just what was this place doing to him. It was getting harder to breathe by the second. "I play "Sword Of Soul" in defense mode. Now he just needed one card to turn this duel around. But could he draw it before it was too late? And which monster should he attack with? Since Sagi had fewer atk points he would choose him.

"Now my dark clown! Attack Bakura's life points!" Kaiba exclaimed. " _I activate my trap! "Dark Spirits Of The Silenced"_ Yami Bakura revealed his face down card. "NO!" the CEO exclaimed before the platform out from under him shattered. Before Kaiba could plummet into the miasma below he quickly grabbed onto the side of the platform nearby. He could feel the miasma's fumes zapping his strength but still, he refused to give in to his fate and with all of his will he pulled himself up. Kaiba huffed as sweat dripped down his face. The miasma having burned his skin eating away at some of his clothing. The blue eyed male turned his gaze towards Yami Bakura and forced himself to one knee before he vomited blood. It burned like acid coming up.

 _"You look to be in quite some pain...why don't I just end it for you right now...after all what the point of carrying this on when you know that I will emerge the victor..."_ Yami Bakura smirked before La-Jinn was forced to attack Kaiba as per the effect of his Trap Card. Sky screamed out in agony as the Card Reaper slashed at another piece of his soul. _"Now you only have 500 LP whilst I have a full 3,500 LP! Surrender! It's impossible for you to win Seto..."_ Kaiba said nothing as he finally rose to his feet. "Scre...screw you and...your damn...tactics...Yugi...beat you...and I will too...you'll regret...EVER HAVING MESSED WITH ME!" the CEO spat as Yami Bakura's eyes widened. _"Perhaps you're more_ stubborn _than I first thought...it appears I will have to teach you NOT to run your mouth..."_ Yami Bakura muttered. "I place...two cards...face down and that'll do it..." Kaiba muttered before as Destiny Board revealed the letter "N" {"F" "I" "N"}. "I play "EarthBound" to sacrifice it...to keep my "DarkSanctuary..." And end my turn..." Yami Bakura smirked.

"TIME TO BANISH THE DARKNESS! I PLAY MY FACE DOWN CARD COLLECTIVE POWER!" _"A Trap!?"_ "That's correct...it forces your ghost to take over my clown! It's the same tactic Yugi refused when he absorbed it with the fur ball! And I can destroy your ghost along with my monster by playing "Exile Of The Wicked!" How does it feel to be defeated by the very same strategy? As an elite duelist, I take in everything that I see! I use it to create my own powerful assaults! And now you'll see the result of that! As I play "Monster Reborn" to bring back Dark Necrophere! Now my beast! Attack Bakura's life points directly!" Kaiba exclaimed. Yami Bakura watched his Dark Sanctuary vanish before he was attacked by his own monster. Ryou cried out being the victim instead. Taking Yami Bakura's LP to 1,300.

 _"I add the fourth letter of the Destiny Board! "A" {"F" "I" "N" "A"} And now I think it's about time you call out mercy...as I summon Jaugen by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one specially summoned monster on the field! So I destroy "Dark Necrophere" to bring back "DarkSanctuary" Then I shall sacrifice my monster to keep it on the field! Finally, I set one card face down...accept it Seto...you're through...it must be a real let down to realize Yugi defeated what you alone could not! And to add to the fun my ghost returns!"_ Kaiba bit his lip hard. This was bad. In one more turn, he'd be wiped out. Unless he did something and fast! It was no wonder Yugi had such a difficult time against this very magic card. Even if he managed to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field it too would become possessed by Bakura's ghost. There was more than just a tournament title at stake here. "Damn it..." Kaiba cursed under his breath as he went to draw a card.

 **Yugi's Grandfather's Shop**

Yugi paced back and forth unable to sit still. _"Yugi you must try and calm down..."_ Atem murmured but Yugi just couldn't seem to heed his advice. "I just can't Atem! Everyone's stuck in the Shadow Realm and here I am sitting on my hands doing nothing! If only I had my own power somehow...then maybe I could do SOMETHING!" Yugi cried before he paused as he heard Kaiba's voice. "K-Kaiba!? Is that really you!? Where are you!? Answer me!? KAIBA!" Yugi called out before Atem directed Yugi's attention towards his deck. _"Yugi...look..."_ the pharaoh murmured softly. "My deck..." Yugi gasped and picked it up. It was illuminating brightly as if it had a will all its own. Shuffling through them there was one card that seemed to shine the brightest.

"...Obelisk...?" Yugi questioned before he looked at Atem. _"I believe Kaiba is calling is calling out to us..."_ the Pharoah pointed out. "Do you really think so?" _"I do...place your hand on your deck and concentrate hard on Kaiba..."_ Atem suggested. "...Right..." Yugi murmured and placed his hand on his deck as Atem placed his hand on top of Yugi's. Slowly they both closed their eyes before a vision of the battle at hand was revealed to them. Kaiba and Bakura both dueling one another in the Shadow Game. "I see him!" Yugi cried and tried to call out to him. " _I fear our voices cannot reach him..."_ the Pharoah murmured. "But then how-" " _We'll find a way Yugi...I promise..."_ Atem murmured before Bloom upstairs could hear a voice calling out to her. "Daphne...?" Bloom questioned before she sat up and looked around. Without a word, Bloom hurried downstairs feeling something drawing her to it. The red head paused as she caught Yugi in some sort of trance muttering Kaiba's name.

 _"...Please help_ me _, Daphne...I need to find a way to help Kaiba and Sky...please...give me the power to help my friends!"_ Bloom prayed as she placed her hands together. Aura from the Millenium puzzle glimmered before it mixed in with her own. "WINX BELIEVIX!" the faerie cried out before finally, she was able to transform. "I..I did it..." Bloom murmured almost in shock. Whatever had stopped her from transforming it was gone now. "WOAH!" Joey exclaimed as he witnessed her transformation and fell on his ass. "DAT WAS AWESOME!" the blonde grinned as the red head blushed slightly. "By da way...ya know wats up with Yug? He's just sitting there...asleep...?" Joey questioned. Bloom shook her head.

"I don't think so. He's in some kind of a trance probably because Kaiba is reaching out to Yugi in his own way. Like their hearts are connected somehow." Joey made a face. "I'm not sure I like da way you worded dat..." "Uh! You know like you and Yugi! Uh...forget it! In fact, that sounds worse...but I'm sure Yugi is doing what he can in his own way so I'm going to try and find out what happened here before I came downstairs..." "...And just how are ya gonna do dat?" the blonde scratched his head in confused. "Using my Believix powers! Winx Tracix!" Bloom called out before she picked from a set of three wings and traded them in for her other ones. Poor Joey had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Please! Show me what happened here!" the faerie called out before Joey and Bloom were shown a glimpse into the past with how Yugi saw the vision of the battle and the cards glowing. _"Power Of The Dragons flame guide me to where Kaiba and Sky are! DRAGON ESSENCE!"_ Bloom chanted before her hair for a brief moment turned white and she turned into a blue flame and entered the Yugi's puzzle. Upon looking around endless corridors awaited her as she wandered around. It was only when she noticed one open door at the top did she fly up and enter it. The energy in the air was filled with negativity, not unlike the dark dimension of obsidian. It was almost as if the realm was a living and breathing entity itself. It took but a moment before she caught sight of Yugi and Atem. A dark sphere loomed ahead but unfortunately, it was beyond either of their reaches.

"HEY!" Bloom cried out as she flew over to them. "Bloom! You're here!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yeah I managed to use my powers but what's going on. Where's Kaiba and Sky?" _"Over there..."_ Atem murmured as he pointed toward the sphere. Bloom turned her gaze towards the strange orb of magic as well. "So what's the problem?" "Atem and I can't get past the field of dark energy...mixed with the miasma...it's pretty clear the spirit of the Millennium Ring wanted to keep Kaiba in and everyone else out..." Yugi sighed softly worried even more now. "Bloom, can you use your magic to dispell the barrier?" Yugi questioned."No...i'm way too far away to be able to have any effect..." " _I feared that to be the case...however...what if I used MY shadow magic to project you inside...not physically but your spirit...?" "_ "It's worth a try!" " _Very well..."_ Atem closed his eyes before he began to illuminate along with Bloom.

"WAIT!" Yugi cried out before they ceased. _"What is it Yugi?"_ Atem questioned before Yugi held out to Bloom a card. "Here...take it...Kaiba's gonna need all the help he can get...uh...if that's alright with YOU Atem...I know these are really YOUR cards...I guess they're not really mine to give away..." Yugi's voice trailed off. " _It's Yugi...after all Kaiba is my friend as well..."_ the pharaoh offered a smile. Yugi smiled and nodded before he gave the card to Bloom. "Now! Go help Kaiba and Sky!" "Right! I'm ready!" the redhead exclaimed before Atem and Bloom held hands. Glowing in unison Bloom was teleported into the sphere. Right below her, there was Kaiba and Bakura both dueling. But looking at Kaiba he was pretty beat up. Bloom looked at the card and closed her eyes in attempted to connect with Kaiba.

"Damn it..." Kaiba muttered before he paused hearing a familiar voice. _"Kaiba...Kaiba can you hear me?"_ "...Is that...Bloom? No, I must be hallucinating..." Kaiba shook his head. _"You're not dreaming. I'm right here with you Kaiba! Along with Yugi and Atem! We're fighting right along side you!"_ "...Even if that's true I'm about to lose this duel! Friendship isn't going to help me now! Certainly not Yugi's! Not even my Blue Eyes can save me." _"You're wrong! There IS a card that can save you!"_ "And I say it's impossible! That card doesn't exist inside my deck anymore!" _"Trust me...and Yugi...believe Kaiba...you CAN do this...WE will do this...NOW SHOW THIS GUY WHO'S BOSS!"_ Bloom exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm GOING to say this...but just this ONCE...heart of the cards...grant me the card I NEED!" Kaiba exclaimed and drew from his deck. He almost couldn't look before he slowly pried his eyes open to look upon the card he drew. The CEO's eyes widened as he saw before him holding the card he once held in his deck. Obelisk The Tormentor. "It can't be...but somehow...IT IS...I know what I have to do! First I play Battle Ox and yet another Sagi The Dark Clown! I then sacrifice all of my monsters to bring out OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" Kaiba yelled as the might Egyptian God emerged from behind him with a whopping 4000 atk points.

 _"WHAT!? HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE! ONLY YUGI SHOULD HAVE THAT CARD!"_ Yami Bakura exclaimed in utter shock. "Well, you know what they say... **PAYBACK'S A BITCH! NOW OBELISK DESTROY BAKURA AND HIS LP!"** With a final, all out assault Ryou Bakura disappeared into the shadows with a finally blow by the Card Reaper as Yami Bakura's Life Points hit Zero. Everything started to collapse in on itself threatening to take both Yami Bakura and Kaiba with it. Not able to even think straight Bloom quickly teleported over to Kaiba and got him out of there with utmost haste. Both Kaiba and Bloom shot out from a dark tear in the atmosphere before it closed leaving them behind. The redhead huffed as she just laid there on the floor no longer transformed.

"...That was just WAY too close..." Bloom uttered out of breath. "...Can't...breathe..." Yugi muffled under Kaiba. "GAH! RICHBOY GET OF A YUG YA CRUSHIN HIM!" Joey yelled and tried to yank Kaiba off of Yugi. "Touch me again Wheeler and you'll get an early visit from the tooth fairy..." Kaiba warned before Joey quickly jumped back. "YIKES!" the blonde cried before the blue eyed male removed himself and offered his hand out to Yugi. Yugi paused before he smiled and took Kaiba's hand being pulled up. "Thanks, guys...I'm just fine by myself..." Bloom teased as she got to her feet. "Oh! Where's Sky!?..." the redhead questioned before she looked around. A silence echoed through the room as Kaiba averted his gaze.

"Bloom...Sky disappeared along with Bakura...I..I'm not certain where they went after that...I'm sorry that I couldn't save your boyfriend...I DID try damn it...but that Bakura..." Kaiba clenched his fist. "...Oh...Oh no..." Bloom murmured as tears swelled up in her eyes and ran up the stairs. "Aw man...this bites!" Joey cursed. "Stupid ass hole makin her cry like dat...what da hell is Sky tinking anyways!?" he growled. Yugi frowned. "Poor Bloom...I...I know how she feels...when Atem left me...I felt so lost so empty inside...like a piece of me was missing..." Yugi murmured softly. "I guess now Marik really may be our only hope of rescuing the others..." he sighed softly before he gasped as Kaiba slammed his fist against the wall right next to Yugi leaving a dent as he withdrew his hand afterward. "Kaiba..." Yugi murmured as he watched Kaiba silently make his way to his deck. Once he picked out Obelisk he made his way back over to his rival.

"Here...take it I believe this belongs to you..." Kaiba muttered as he held out the god card towards Yugi. Yugi only shook his head. "Keep it. Besides something tells me Atem would want YOU to have it." he murmured. "...Fine...I won't argue then..." the CEO muttered. "...Thanks..." "...WAH!? DID KAIBA JUST TANK SOMEONE!? OH! MEH EARS MUST BE FAILIN ME-" Joey was caught off with a blow to his jaw. "OAF!" the blonde cried as the blue eyed male stepped over him and walked up the stairs. "...Uh, are you ok Joey?" Yugi questioned. "...Ow meh back! I'll get ya back for dat Kaiba! I sware!" Joey swore. "Yeah, he's fine..." Yugi deadpanned.

RATE AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!


	20. A Promise Under The Cherry Blossoms

_**Chapter 19: A Promise Under The Cherry Blossoms**_

 **Note To Readers:** **Hey guys! Hope most of you are all caught up. I wrote enough for a few more chapters. Don't worry there is more to come. A warning to all those whom dislike PuzzleShipping there will be scenes ahead. Briefly, mind you. If you didn't sense that already. Ok! So on with the next chapter!**

 _"It can't be true! It just can't be!"_ Bloom cried as she wept with tears trickling down her face with devastation lingering in her deep blue eyes. She ran as fast as she could as if trying to escape the cruel truth. She pictured the first time she met Sky and all that they had been through together. The pain shot through her chest as it ached with heart break. She ceased her movement unable to run any further as she tried to catch her breath. The redhead leaned against a tree before she broke down inconsolable sobs slowly sliding down the tree.

"I was so focused on getting Kaiba out of there that I didn't even consider what might happen if Sky and Bakura didn't make it out on their own...I thought that everything would be ok once I stopped the duel...I messed up...so bad...I wish the girls were here...they'd know what to do...but I'm so ashamed that I can't even face them..." Bloom choked on her tears before she heard footsteps nearby but she didn't look towards the source of the sound. Fearing who it was.

 _"Suck it up!"_ Kaiba's voice echoed in the distance as the CEO slowly began to advance towards Bloom. _"Are you going to cry all day? If so then it's like you've already given up!...Is what I'd like to say but this time if you're going to blame someone then blame me...I didn't hesitate to send Bakura to oblivion and get the hell out of that messed up place...besides as much as I hate to admit it, it was thanks to you and Yugi that I'm here in one piece. I can't say I'm exactly a fan of your boyfriend but even he didn't deserve what Bakura did to him. Mark my words he and The Wizard's Of The Black Circle WILL pay! No matter what it takes we're going to get Bakura and Sky out of there..."_ Kaiba swore. Slowly Bloom turned towards the CEO before she slowly rose to her feet.

"Do you really think that's even possible?" Bloom asked as the remnants of her tears fell down her cheeks. "I mean these are forces Kaiba the likes of which even I have NEVER seen before..." Kaiba only smirked. _"And just who do you think I AM? I'm Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp the largest company who runs EVERYTHING in Domino City...NOTHING is beyond my reach...you can count of that..."_ the blue eyed male muttered. "...Do you promise? That we'll find them?" _"You have my word Bloom. I won't rest until all of this mess is taken care of...taking out the trash is what I do best at. So leave everything to m-"_ Kaiba found himself cut off as Bloom threw herself into his arms clutching at his trench coat as she trembled. Burying her face into his chest as if there was only one thing she could dare to believe in. Slowly Kaiba lifted his own arms and gently held the redhead in return resting his head on hers as the cherry blossoms from the trees rained down upon them. Feeling Kaiba's warmth Bloom found herself wanting to stay like this. At least for awhile.

"Why that no good-" Joey grumbled as he peered out from behind a tree nearby twitching his eye. "Putting his hand all over Bloom..." Yugi sweatdropped as he tagged along just to make sure Bloom and Kaiba were ok. "J-Just try to calm down Joey..." Yugi coaxed before he turned his gaze towards Kaiba and Bloom. "It's strange...but Kaiba almost seems different somehow..." he murmured softly. _"That is to be expected...both of them have been through much, it's not surprising Kaiba is beginning to change little by little..."_ Atem murmured softly. _"...After_ all _, she IS the Blue Eyes Seto_ fought _for in his former l-"_ "Huh?" Yugi questioned having not been listening. _"N-Nothing Yugi. I was just talking to myself...to put it simply...those two are forging a bond ...one spun by destiny...just as the one you and I share..."_ the Pharoah smiled before Yugi broke into a blush.

"Hey, Yug? Ya ok? You're all red in the face pal." Joey pointed as he noticed Yugi blushing like crazy. "N-No reason Joey!" Yugi quickly covered it up before Joey just shrugged before his cell phone vibrate. Quickly the blonde checked it and grinned. "YES! BREAKFAST HERE I COME!" Joey beamed and took off. "J-Joey wait up!" Yugi cried before he sighed. "He never changes...Atem I was wondering...if...maybe...by chance..." _"Hmm? Yes, Yugi?"_ "...Were...Were you in love with Bloom's sister...Daphne? You speak of her often so I thought the reason you were concerned with watching out for Bloom was like a promise or something..." Yugi murmured. _"Indeed...I was the past..."_ "Ah, I thought so." Yugi chuckled. _"However..."_ Atem began before Yugi squeaked as Atem's arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind him. _"The past is the past..."_ "UH! Breakfast! WAIT FOR ME JOEY!" Yugi cried as he took off in utter embarrassment with the red even tinting the corner of his ears. Atem chuckled softly before he looked towards Kaiba and Bloom.

Once the redhead realized what she was doing she quickly broke away. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Uh, my body just moved on my own..." Bloom apologized as her face flushed embarrassed herself for just hugging Kaiba like that. "You probably don't even like that sort of thing!" Kaiba smirked. "Well I'll admit it wasn't THAT terrible." he teased. "Oh no?" the Faerie questioned before she gasped seeing blood seep through his black shirt. "Kaiba! You're bleeding!" Bloom cried alarmed. "I'm fine...it's probably just a scratch. Something like this won't stop me." the CEO muttered. "Please hold still..." the redhead murmured as she focused her powers on healing the wound. Kaiba bit down on his lip trying to endure the pain whilst Bloom closed the wound.

"It's my fault...you're locket would have protected you...it's about time I gave it back..." Bloom murmured and took out the duel monsters card pocket and held it out to him. "...Did you...?" "No! No, I didn't! H-Here just take it already it's too tempting anyways..." the redhead returned the locket to Kaiba. Without a word, the blue eyed male took out the picture of Mokuba and replaced it with one of his three blue eyes in the locket and put it around Bloom's neck. "Hold still..." "Uh..." "You take it. You see I don't really need it anyways. I have to check on Mokuba...i'll call you once Kaiba Corp is up and running again...until then I don't think Yugi will mind keeping you at his place. Later..." Kaiba muttered and turned away.

"Wait!" Bloom exclaimed as she hurried over to him. "What now?" Bloom raised her hand and gathered the sakura petals into a bouquet of flowers. "Take these for Mokuba. You know as a get well gift!" Kaiba reluctantly took them looking around. "I sware if anyone sees me I might just be placing their flowers on their grave..." he grumbled. "Oh! I almost forgot!" the faerie exclaimed and shot a burst of magic to manifest a silver dragon choke collar to appear on Kaiba's neck. Blue eyes white dragon. "Well now...that's what I call an accessory..." "Pretty cool right!? My best friend's a fashion designer so I dabbled a little. Of course, her focus is more on clothes. I-I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know it's not much especially when you ARE a billionaire. But it totally suits you!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Finally a woman with taste...I like your style..." the CEO smirked. "It's also got a few hidden abilities but I think I'll let YOU figure that out for yourself." the redhead smiled in a teasing manner. Kaiba crossed his arms. "You know when we first met I thought...now this will be a little girl who'll be nothing but trouble...Well, I was partly right...but what I didn't expect is that she'd make quite an impression...even making Wheeler wag his tail on command...and driving me insane..." Kaiba muttered before he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Leaving Bloom stunned as he pulled away. Did that really just happen? "Oh and by the way...I'm not apologizing for that...see you when I see you..." Kaiba grinned before he left her side. Bloom pressed her hand against her chest.

Well, that was it then. He fears were confirmed. She didn't want to admit it. But deep down. She DID have feelings for Kaiba. What was she going to do? the Faerie wondered to herself as she felt the soft breeze blow against her as the cherry blossoms danced all around her. Holding out her hand Bloom caught a single petal in the shape of a heart.

Rate And Review! Helps me write faster ^^


	21. Chapter 20: Who Am I?

_**Chapter 20: Who Am I**_ _..._ _ **?**_

Kaiba sped on his motorcycle as he mulled over everything that had occurred. Part of him would have declared him insane if he had not already come to terms with who he was. Or at least who he thought. "Priest Seto huh...? Why do I have this feeling that, that's not even close...ever since THEY came..." the CEO bit down on his lip until it bled. "The Wizards Of The Black Circle...and even Bakura... _"_ Kaiba muttered as the images flashed in his head along with Yami Bakura's mocking voice.

 _"So...even YOU do not know...I almost pity you if that were possible. Priest Seto...I must say it's actually quite impressive you're able to endure such a violent amount of miasma...but then again...perhaps it's because is WHAT you are..."_ If only he had grabbed that bastard and tortured him until he sung like a fricken canary. Then maybe he'd understand what they meant by that. No matter what he WOULD find out. This was ridiculous! He was Seto Kaiba CEO Of Kaiba Corp! The best duelist there ever was and that's all he needed to know! the blue eyed male thought to himself as he sped up on his motorcycle only to pass another. Kaiba turned his head backward briefly. Why did he get the feeling he had seen that person before.

 _ **In A Tomb In Egypt**_

 _Slowly Yami Bakura manifest from the Shadow Realm back to the tomb he had been summoned to once before. "Curses! I nearly was able to enact my revenge on Seto Kaiba...if I had only known he still had his god card though I was certain Yugi had all three...I never DID get to settle the score between Yugi either..."_ Yami Bakura muttered. "Not to worry!" Ogron's voice broke the silence. "They'll be plenty more opportunities to come" _"That better be true...I don't like liars...just what DID you hope to accomplish by buying time?"_ Yami Bakura questioned. "Yes, and you have my gratitude for all that and more...for soon ultimate power and fathomless glory will soon at long last be within our grasp!" Ogron laughed with a broad grin as he poured a cauldron of red liquid into a mold. The steam wafted up into the air as The Wizard's Of The Black Circle gathered around and held hands muttering an incantation.

 _"Dou foso...rothulck...scathiol...vo vu motosh...xrolphonus...nmus...oculos..."_ the Wizards chanted altogether the fire nearby flickering in the shadow at it. Corpses of plenty scattered among their feet. Drained of their blood for the ritual. Victims of the Wizards Of The Black Circle marked for death. **"JUST AS THE MILLENIUM ITEMS OF LONG AGO OUR WILL AND ITS MAGIC SHALL GIVE BIRTH TO A NEW OBJECT OF POWER!"** Ogron proclaimed as they all poured their focus into their chanting. Each word being repeated over and over quickening with each tongue. Yami Bakura remained silent as he watched from the corner of the room. In an explosive recoil, the Wizards Of The Black Circle were thrown backward. Slowly the group turned their gaze at the whirlwind of black smoke. Only once it cleared did Ogren and the others grin at the reward of their efforts. A blade crafted of crystallized crimson red blood giving off an aura of which the likes none had ever had the privilege of raising their eyes upon.

 _"...Most intriguing..."_ Yami Bakura muttered as he licked his lips whilst gazing at the newly forged weapon. _"I am most curious to see how this all progresses with time...perhaps these Wizards Of The Black Circle can be of use to me...for now...I shall keep an eye on them...it could be rather enjoyable..."_ Yami Bakura snickered as a smirk manifested upon his face.

 ** _Yugi's GrandFather's Shop_**

 _"Dat was a dirty trick pops!"_ Joey pouted as he helped Yugi and Solomon sweep up the cherry blossoms. "Well, how else was I supposed to get you youngins to help me?! You're always belly aching about the chores. College starts tomorrow so I thought we'd get a fresh start with spring clinging! Besides working up an appetite makes the food taste better!" the grandfather argued. "I CALL FOUL!" Joey cried. "Get ur buns moving or no pancakes!" "AW MAN!" the blonde groaned as started to sweep as fast as he could. "Come on Joey it's not that bad. Besides. If we all work together we'll have this done in no time!" Yugi encouraged.

"Yeah Yeah..." Joey sighed heavily. "Uh...Yug...if your gramps is in here then who's makin da pancakes?" the blonde questioned. "Hmm? Oh, Bloom. If I'm not mistaken she took over the kitchen for the morning. Gramps was going to cook them but Bloom insisted to let her cook instead." Yugi told Joey. "...Uh, Joey?..." the blonde questioned his friend before Joey jumped up in the air. "ALRIGHT! BLOOMS HOMEMADE PANCAKES! SUCK IT KAIBA!" Joey grinned as he chuckled to himself. He could hardly wait seeing Bloom in a cute little apron serving them delicious pancakes. The blonde swept like the wind until all the petals were cleaned up.

"WELL! Maybe I should try motivation more often!" Solomon exclaimed. Yugi sweatdropped. "I don't think that has anything to do with it..." he murmured before Bloom opened the window in a cute pink apron with her spatula in hand. "I'm all done! Come and get it!" the redhead exclaimed. "WITH PLEASURE!" Yugi's grandfather exclaimed dashing past both Joey and Yugi right into the house. Once everyone was seated Bloom placed pancakes with blackberry syrup on the table with orange juice and an omelet with cheese and cubed ham. "I hope you like it! After

"I hope you like it! After all, it's the least I can do with you guys putting me up for a few nights." Bloom told them. "Oh no! No trouble at all my dear you can stay AS LONG as you like!" Solomon beamed with hearts in his eyes. "I'm just glad we could help. I'm sure Kaiba has his hands full trying to straighten everything out. By the way, have you gotten all your stuff ready for school? Books? Uniform? Classes?" Yugi inquired. The redhead paused as she took a minute to think. "Yeah, I think so. I'm pretty psyched about it too! I figured since I'll be here for awhile then I should fit in like a normal human." Bloom smiled. "The only subject I'm lookin forward ta is lunch! I hear they have da best Yakisoba bread in the world!" the blonde grinned as he shoveled the pancakes in. "

"The only subject I'm lookin forward ta is lunch! I hear they have da best Yakisoba bread in the world!" the blonde grinned as he shoveled the pancakes in. The faerie giggled softly. That was Joey alright. "And you Yugi?" "Oh um...well I was thinking about business...I'm pretty sure Kaiba was going that route too...after all, if I'm gonna make my own game then I'll probably need it. Although I'm not all that confident." Yugi laughed nervously. "Don't be! You're gonna do great! I feel it! Plus we'll all be together and with a team like that there's no way we'll lose!" Bloom beamed before Joey burst out into laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny? I wasn't joking!" the redhead exclaimed. "AHAH! Ah, nothing really! Who needs Tae when ya got Bloom right Yug!?" Joey grinned. "That's very true." Yugi smiled in return. "Tae?" "Yeah she's a good friend of ours but her dream is to dance so she's attending a dancing school in America. "Really? That's so cool! Layla would love that! She's an awesome dancer! In fact she probably WOULD attend a dancing school if she had the chance." Bloom exclaimed laughing. "You're friends seem awesome. I'd like to meet them sometime." Yugi murmured.

"Maybe one day though they're busy with their own challenges. Ah, Joey, you're making a mess!" the faerie cried as she saw Joey with syrup on his face. Bloom picked up a napkin and gently wiped his face off as the blonde blushed embarrassed. "Hehe sorry but dat!" "No biggie. I think I've known sloppier eaters." the redhead teased. Everyone started to laugh before Joey took a look at the clock and made a face. "GAH OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Joey cried and got up. "Thanks for the meal but I gotta split!" the blonde thanked Bloom before he dashed out the door. Solomon narrowed his eyes catching onto his scheme and yelled out the door after him. "JOEY YOU TRAITOR!" the grandfather screamed as Yugi slowly inched towards the back exit. Bloom looked at Yugi confused as he motioned for her to follow him.

"AH! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Solomon's voice echoed causing Yugi to jump. "GAH! BLOOM RUN!" Yugi cried and grabbed the redhead's hand making a break for it. Solomon shook his fist only to fade into the distance. After getting to the stop sign up ahead Yugi and Bloom both ceased step to catch their breaths poor Yugi red in the face from lack of oxygen. "PHEW!...that was too close...I thought for sure he was gonna catch us..." he huffed. "Wh...what WAS that anyway?" Bloom questioned. "Uh...well you see...the card shop across town has new cards every other weekend." Yugi began. "And let me guess...Joey's always there." the faerie half smiled.

"Pretty much. But there's a special promotion going on where one in every 100 packs has an ultra rare card. Well, that's the RUMOR anyways going around Domino. But because of the new school year, I'm betting it's mainly to lewer in new duelists..." Yugi paused as he noticed Bloom was gone. "Uh...Bloom where'd you-HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" he yelled out as he saw her ahead of him. "I'M GONNA CHECK IT OUT!" Bloom exclaimed. Yugi only sighed. "What am I gonna do with those two?" he smiled to himself. "It's like Kaiba never went to the Shadow Realm." _"Yes Bloom appears to be in much higher spirits...so shall we go as well?"_ Atem questioned. "Yeah!" Yugi smiled and hurried to catch up. Upon arriving he could only watch painfully as Joey attempted to fight through the wild crowd.

"Hmm, no sign of Bloom..." Yugi murmured as he looked around. _"Perhaps she is around the corner...the line seems to go on for quite awhile..."_ the Pharoah observed. "Though first I should probably stop Joey from blowing his whole allowance..." _"You're a poor liar Yugi."_ Atem teased as Yugi groaned flustered. "Alright Alright...I'll admit it...Atem you always see right through me...I am curious about these new cards." _"As Am I..."_ Atem's voice trailed off before he felt a power wave. Yugi gasped feeling a pain shoot right through him. As if something was burning and trembled. _"Yugi!"_ Atem cried as he caught him and held him in his arms. "I'...I'm fine don't worry about me..." Yugi murmured. _"Yugi I admire your courage but I think it'd be best if I took over for now...alright...?"_ Yugi could only manage a nod before Atem took over only to hiss in pain himself. "PHAROAH!" a familiar voice came as a motorcycle came to a halt. Atem Yami Yugi struggled to look up only to see Marik before everything went dark.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 21: Scars Of The Past

**Note to readers:** **Hey guys! Hope you're all caught up. For those waiting for more romance try to be patient. It'll happen but it's going to be gradual. After all, Bloom is still holding out hope that Sky will return and though Kaiba is developing feelings for Bloom he's still leery of letting someone get too close! After all, what makes a great romance blossom than a little end of the world drama!? ^^**

 **Chapter 21: Scars Of The Past**

Marik was on his motorcycle before he passed another cyclist. Not a second thought passed through his head before the tomb keeper ceased movement at an upcoming traffic light. Marik paused as he caught through the corner of his eye Yami Yugi. It took but a moment before he saw the young man collapse. A gasp escaped his lips and quickly turned his motorcycle around parking right at the curb of the card shop. With not a moment to spare Marik reached out and caught Yami Yugi in his arms. "PHAROAH!" he called out to him. But it was all for not as Yami Yugi soon lost consciousness. Marik looked at his surroundings. If Yugi was here no doubt his friends were close by.

"GAH!" Joey cried as he found himself pushed out of the rambunctious crowd. "YA GREEDY NO GOOD CARD HAWKS! YOU'RE LUCK I DUN HAVE MEH DUEL DISK WITH ME! I'D SHOW YA'S A TING OR TWO!" the blonde shook his fist pissed off. "Man! Can you believe those guys!? Joey huffed before he rose to his feet and paused as he saw Marik holding Yugi. "YUGI!" Joey cried in a panic and hurried over to his best friend's side. The blonde narrowed his eyes and turned his anger towards Marik grabbing the tomb keeper by the collar of his shirt. "ALRIGHT! SPIT IT OUT MARIK YA CREEP! WHAT DA TELL DID YA DO TA YUGI!? Joey demanded to know. Marik remained silent as he only looked at the blonde. Nearby Bloom made her way out of the crowd clustered together holding her breath as she did to squeeze by.

"Man, that was even scarier than the time I had to face that giant spider in Gardenia! And he was HUGE! Maybe less aggressive..." Bloom used before she heard Joey's voice echoing nearby. Looking ahead the redhead gasped as she saw him grabbing a tan skinned young man with Yugi in his arms. If she didn't get over there this was going to get out of hand and fast! The faerie bolted from the crowd and over to the confrontation. "Joey stop! I don't know what's going on but hitting this guy won't solve anything!" Bloom cried. "Well, I DON'T care!" "Who is he anyways?" "This creeps name is Marik! He was da one that caused us a hell lotta trouble for Yug and I and everyone else! And now he's done something ta Yugi! I'm sure of it!" Joey spat angrily.

"I told you it wasn't my doing. I found little Yugi like this when I was passing by." Marik muttered in his defense. "Let me see him." Bloom murmured before Marik handed Yugi to her. The redhead took a look at Yugi as he trembled with sweat beating down his face. "Likely story pal! I ain't buyin it!" Joey fired back. "Story or not Yugi needs help." Bloom frowned before she placed her hand on Yugi's chest. "Strength of life..." the faerie murmured softly as butterflies made up of multi colors entered Yugi's body. "Alright let's get him back home." Bloom suggested. "Can you guys at least agree on that?" Joey and Marik both nodded before they took Yugi back to the shop and placed him in bed.

Joey came up the stairs and handed Bloom a package. "What is this?" Bloom questioned. "Wha ya neva look at a cold pack before? Ya just open it and place it on Yugi's forehead. It'll help with da fever." "Oh thanks." the redhead offered a smile and opened the cold pack before she carefully applied it to Yugi's forehead. "Poor things he's burning up..." the faerie murmured softly. "I just wish I knew what happened to him...I recall feeling a wave...it wasn't like anything I've ever felt before..." Bloom pondered. "Do you know? Uh...Marik was it?" Before Marik could open his mouth Joey got into the tomb keeper's face.

"OK BUD! I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT UM NOW! WHAT'S GOIN ON WITH MY BEST FRIEND!?" Joey demanded. "I don't know..." Marik muttered in response. "With little Yugi unconscious we may not know until he awakens..." the tomb keeper told them. "AND I SAY DATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Joey spat. "Guys! Stop it! If Marik says he doesn't know then I don't think he does. Let's just let Yugi rest for now. It's no use bickering back and forth pointlessly. "UGH FINE! But ya make one move and your TOAST burnt TOAST!" Joey yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about that. Joey's a goofball but he does care a lot about Yugi. I'm sure he's just worried that's why he's behaving like this." Bloom apologized. Marik took a deep breath in before he sighed heavily and shook his head. _"I don't blame Joey for his mistrust. After all, what I did to them cannot be so easily forgiven nor forgotten. I had a duty as a Tomb Keeper to the Pharoah but I turned my back on my family's legacy and instead I tried to take the power of the Pharoah for myself."_ Marik muttered. Bloom quietly listened before she spoke up.

"Sounds like it was a lot of responsibility...living up to your family's expectations...it's not easy when you're given a destiny in which you have no control over...everyone always expects you to make the right choices and sometimes the pressure really gets to you...not to mention protecting that legacy..." Bloom admitted softly. "When you say you were a Tomb Keeper...just what does that mean? the redhead questioned. _"It is as you say...my family for generations has been placed with the duty of protecting the Pharoah's tomb until his return as was foretold in the scriptures. As Tomb Keepers, we are to remain there forbidden to leave the tomb and to carry the secret to unlocking not only the power of the Pharoah but his forgotten memories as well upon our back...I being no exception to that tradition as the firstborn son..."_ Marik explained before he revealed to her the markings on his back. Bloom's eyes widened in surprise.

"That tattoo...it's just like the one I saw in my vision..." the redhead's voice uttered in shock. Marik slowly placed his shirt back down before he turned to look at Bloom. She certainly was no ordinary young woman. There was a power he sensed in her. One that resembled his yet it was very different at the same time. _"A vision?"_ Marik questioned. The redhead nodded before she told Marik about the vision of the god cards and Egypt. _"...Then...it's fate that I should meet with you all once more..." the Tomb Keeper muttered. "For I too have been questioning events of the past...which is why I came to Domino City in order to uncover the truth...but it would seem there is more than meets the eye to all of this...with it affecting little Yugi...that much I am certain of..."_ however he was equally sure Bloom wasn't telling him all that she herself knew.

"So just what was it you wanted to talk to Yug-I mean Atem about?" Bloom questioned. Marik took off his backpack and opened a box within it. _"I found scrolls hidden away in the Forbidden Sanctuary. Ones that were written by our ancestors but they are not in a text or language that even I a Tomb Keeper know of...even though I am fluent in ancient Egyptian scripture..."_ Marik muttered. "Well then maybe it's not Egyptian...why don't you let me have a look at it?" _"You believe YOU can read it while I cannot?"_ "Well, you never know until you try!" "Very well..." Marik agreed and passed the scrolls to her. "I took a class at Alfea for advanced creature languages, so I should be able to make it out whatever it is..." the redhead murmured.

 _"...So then my assumption was correct...you aren't mortal..."_ the Tomb Keeper muttered. "Uh well I'm not, not mortal but I'm not human either. I'm actually a Faerie...believe it or not." Bloom told Marik. _"I've heard of such creatures...but never have I laid my eyes upon one...if what you claim is true then where are your wings?"_ Marik questioned skeptically. "Oh. I do but that's only in my true form. Otherwise, i'd draw too much attention to myself if I walked around with my wings out all the time." the faerie pointed out with a giggle. "After all people aren't exactly accustomed to magical beings on Earth. Even here in Domino. The last time I transformed in front of people they thought I was a duel monster." Bloom murmured.

 _"Yes, anyone not connected to ancient Egypt would not be..."_ Marik agreed. _"However...I fear duel monsters does play a part in this...even if most cannot bring themselves to believe such...there is a powerful force at work here...you being here right at this very moment proves that..."_ the Tomb Keeper muttered. _"Seto Kaiba too refused to accept his ancient past but in the end, he had no choice but to come to understand his role in destiny..."_ "Woah Woah Woah! Are you telling me Kaiba has an ancient past like Atem?! I...I suppose that WOULD explain a few things...like the way Kaiba and Atem are so close...still strange things have been happening...I just wish I knew what was going on..." Bloom sighed heavily before she turned her attention back to the scrolls. "Well?"

"Well?" Marik questioned. "Can you make out what they say?" Bloom only shook her head. "No I can't read it at all...but let me take a few pictures..." Bloom took out her phone and snapped a bunch of photos. "With these, I might be able to get someone to analyze them. She can find nearly anything. I guarantee it!" "If you say so..." Marik muttered before Bloom dialed her phone and waited as it rang. It switched to webcam mode and a projection of Techna appeared before it. Marik jumped back started slightly before he realized it was a hologram. Techna smiled brightly seeing her best friend.

 _"Bloom hi! What a nice surprise! I'm so glad to hear from you. How are you settling in?"_ Techna questioned. "Well let's just say things are kinda crazy right now. I'm afraid to say too much...but i'm afraid the Wizard's Of The Black Circle have returned..." _"Oh no! I thought they were trapped in the Omega Dimension!"_ "I did too...but boy were we wrong..." _"Are you alright? Do you need us to come to Dominio?"_ "No everything's under control...actually Techna I was hoping that you could look over some pictures I took and get back to me if you find anything else." _"Sure Bloom just send them to me."_ "Alright! I'm sending them to you now..." _"Got them...wow these are really interesting...I almost wanna talk more but I've got to get back to work." "_ Thanks so much Techna see you soon!" Bloom smiled before Techna ended the call.

"Now all we can do is wait..." _"It would seem so..."_ Marik muttered. "...hmm you know I'm going to try one more thing..." Bloom murmured. _"Like what?"_ he questioned before the redhead transformed and flew above Yugi. Circling around him she showered Yugi with stardust. _"Just what are doing?"_ "My faerie dust is anti-darkness so I thought it might dispell whatever dark spell might have been cast upon Yugi!" Bloom explained. Slowly the illumination coming from Yugi's back dimmed to a faint glow before Yugi groaned and finally opened his eyes. _"...So little Yugi was under a dark spell..."_ Marik didn't like this one bit.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!**_


	23. Chapter 22 :The Question None Can Answer

**Chapter 22: The Question None Can Answer**

Yugi groaned as his eyes fluttered open and looked around. He felt weak like all of his strength had been drained from his body. "Ugh...what happened to me...?" he questioned as he attempted to sit up. "You fainted...luckily Marik was there to catch you before you hit the ground," Bloom explained. "We wanted to make sure you were ok so we brought you back home." "...I see I'm sorry for the trouble I caused..." Yugi apologized softly. "Do you remember what happened?" the redhead questioned. "Well...a little...but not much...I was looking for Joey and you when I felt this intense wave of power...the next thing I knew my back was burning...Atem suggested taking over...but I guess it was too much even for him to withstand..." Yugi sighed softly.

"Well, you should try and get some rest. I'm going to go for a walk and try to clear my head for a bit. A lot has happened and I need some time to sort it all out..." Bloom told Yugi. "Alright...please be careful..." Yugi murmured. "Yep! Oh and Marik could you watch over Yugi while I'm gone?" "Of course." Marik murmured before they watched her leave. Yugi turned to look at Marik. "You know Ishizu is worried sick about you...but she also had a feeling that you'd come here..." he admitted. _"If I had told her what I was planning you know as well as I do that she'd have tried to stop me. And that I couldn't allow to happen..." "_ I see..." _"Placing that aside I know all too well that there are dangerous forces emerging from the shadows...I don't want my sister involved...not when she needn't be..."_ Marik told Yugi.

"That...I understand..." Yugi murmured softly with a sigh. "I'd rather avoid getting everyone involved in this whole mess if I can...at least this time, however, we won't be enemies." _"About that...I have reason to believe that my dark side was more than just a fabrication of my own making. I'm not quite sure as to what caused it exactly but I do believe that the truth in time will reveal itself..."_ "That's what I'm afraid of..." Yugi murmured softly.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kaiba parked his bike at the hospital's parking lot and removed his helmet wiping the sweat from his brow. Maybe the heat was getting to him but so was this whole situation. If only he knew more. But wishing and hoping wasn't going to get him anywhere. No, he had to take action if he was to get any answers that made sense. The Ceo entered the building as the nurses whispered and giggled stealing glances at the blue eyed male as he carried the bouquet bloom gave to him. Talk about humiliating. He swore if anyone so much as asked him about them he'd be using the flowers as a murder weapon.

"SETO!" Mokuba exclaimed as he saw his big brother enter the room. "...But what on earth are you carrying?" he questioned as the flowers came into view. "They're a present from Bloom for you Mokuba so don't be getting any funny ideas in that head of yours." Mokuba only chuckled. Too late for that. "Here," Kaiba muttered as he placed them in the vase next to his bed. "Thanks, big bro! But I see I'm not the only one...it looks like you got something too." Mokuba pointed out the choker around Kaiba's neck.

"That's awesome! And it's a blue eyes white dragon! How cool is that!? I sware Bloom has it down! She's smart, pretty and she's got great taste! She's perfect for you Seto!" Mokuba grinned. "What a relief...and here I thought you'd end up a grumpy old man challenging random duelists hunting for Yugi's ghost for the rest of your days!" Mokuba exclaimed only to receive a bop on top of his head. "I hope you know you're not going to get away with that..." Kaiba warned before he grabbed Mokuba in a grapple hold and gave him a nuggie playfully.

"AHHH MERCY MERCY!" Mokuba cried as he laughed. "You were warned." Kaiba reiterated. "Haha! You know Seto the doctors said that I could leave the hospital tonight." "That's good news, Unfortunately, however, the company is still trashed...I'm doing the best I can to clean it up and repair what has been broken." "Aw man, those creeps really did a number on our place..." Mokuba muttered. "I'll say and they'll pay for it the next time I see them..." the CEO muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "That you can be sure of-" Kaiba paused as he felt a wave. It wasn't like anything he'd ever sensed and froze up stunned. "S-Seto!? Seto are you alright Big bro!?" Mokuba cried out with worry before the blue eyed male forced him to get a hold of himself.

"I'm fine Mokuba...I think I'm going to check on things back at the company to see how everything is progressing...I'll be by later to pick you up. I promise." "...A...Alright, big bro...ah say hi to Bloom for me!" Mokuba exclaimed. Kaiba only held up his hand before he left through the door. "Seto...what's wrong with you...?" Mokuba asked softly as concern glistened in his eyes. Kaiba struggled to get out of the building as he held his head. Images flashed in his head before the CEO grasped the brick wall to keep from collapsing. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Red shards scattered at his feet with bodies everywhere oozing out blood.

"So here you are!" Ogron's voice echoed from nearby. "My you look to be in quite a bit of pain...doesn't he lads? You know Priest Seto that it'd be a lot easier if you'd just come with us...you're bound to eventually...so why fight destiny?" the redhead mused. _"Fate...destiny...what does it matter?"_ Kaiba muttered. _"Just know this...you're about to get your ass kicked...and I don't need a crystal ball to see that..."_ Kaiba muttered as he revealed the hidden blades in his sleeves and boots. Without hesitation, he charged right for Ogron.

"It's always the same song and dance with you isn't it?" Ogron mocked. _"I don't know what you're playing at_ _ **BUT IT ENDS HERE AND NOW**_ _!"_ the CEO spot. "Oh no Priest...it's only just **BEGUN!** " Ogron laughed before Gantlos sent Kaiba flying into the building's brick wall with a powerful sonic wave. "GAH!" Kaiba cried as he hit the wall hard nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Men! Capture him! He's weakened now!" Ogron ordered before a smirk slowly manifested on Kaiba's face. _"And just who would you be_ referring _to...?"_ Kaiba questioned before he pressed a button on his wristlet. A humming sound echoed through the air before an sphere of energy gathered into the device on Kaiba's wrist.

 _"You fools made a fatal mistake in your calculations...you underestimated me...and now you'll pay the price for your ignorance..._ _ **WHITE LIGHTNING SPHERE!"**_ Kaiba roared and unleashed an imitation of his precious blue eyes' attack. Caught completely off guard Ogron summoned the blade crafted and used it to shield himself from the blast as the Wizards Of The Black Circle all attempted to counter attack with their own abilities. "Clever very clever! But this isn't over!" Ogron spat before Anagan pointed to the empty spot where Kaiba was. "Orgron! He's gone!" he exclaimed. **_"WELL FIND HIM!"_** Orgron commanded as he clenched his fist in rage.

Kaiba took his motorcycle and got as far away as he possibly could. At least his prototype for his next generation of gaming bought him some time. But he was equally sure they weren't far behind him. Kaiba ceased his motorcycle in front of the Domino Museum and quickly concealed himself within. What the hell was happening to him?! The CEO stumbled down the stairs as he swayed back and forth. Once he reached the basement he came across the Pharoah's Tablet. Out of breath, Kaiba felt his legs give way and could go no further. _"Damn it..."_ Kaiba cursed under his breath before the shadow of a figure hovered over him. A cloaked figure bent down and gently placed their hand on Kaiba's head. The figure paused as they sensed a strong aura nearby.

"OVER THERE OGRON! I CAN SENSE HIM!" Dumon exclaimed as he flew ahead of the others. _**"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO IN AND GET HIM!"**_ Orgron spat before altogether the Wizards unleashed an attack at the Domino Museum with everything they had and more. Suddenly a powerful barrier manifested around the building without warning and knocked the Wizards Of The Black Circle back with an incredible force. **_"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"_** Ogron demanded before Bloom caught sight of the Wizards attacking the museum. "I don't know what but they're up to something! Whatever it is they aren't getting away with it! WINX BELIEVIX!" Bloom cried out before she transformed and flew up and towards the Wizards. _"FIRE ARROW!"_ the redhead exclaimed and shot at Ogron diverting his attention. "Well Well, gentlemen it seems our little Faerie was the source of that barrier... ** _FINE! THEN WE'LL TEAR HER DOWN ALONG WITH HER PATHETIC FORCEFIELD! GET HER!"_** Ogron ordered before Bloom's gaze fell upon the barrier. If that wasn't caused by The Wizards Of The Black Circle...then just who DID conjure the forcefield anyways?

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!_**


	24. Chapter 23: The Secret Revealed

**Chapter 23: The Secret Revealed**

Techna sat at her desk in front of her computer as she analyzed the images Bloom sent from her phone to hers. The faerie multitasked as she ate her sandwich whilst she immersed herself in the multiple images using everything at her disposal to try and decipher the text written on the scroll. "Someone sure is busy over here." Musa's voice came as she entered Techna's room. "Oh hi, Musa. I didn't hear you come in." Techna answered with a smile. "Working through your lunch break how expected of you." the faerie of music teased lightly. "Yep, that's me alright! Say where are the other girls?" Techna asked. "Oh, you know them. Stella's trying to get a hold of Brandon, Flora's watering the plants and Layla's getting in her afternoon protein shake. "And you? You're not busy?" "Nope! Just waiting for my burrito in the microwave to heat it. They're not much fun to eat cold." Musa giggled. "I wouldn't imagine they would be." Techna cracked a smile.

"Actually Bloom sent me these really interesting pictures. Here see for yourself." Techna told Musa and showed her best friend as Musa looked over the images. "Wow, those ARE interesting. Now I know why you're staring so hard at your computer screen. They look almost like scrolls of some kind but why would Bloom be worried about some dusty old scrolls when she's on Earth?" Musa asked Techna. "Well, actually Musa Bloom told me that the Wizards Of The Black Circle have returned there and this time they're in Domino City." a gasp escaped Musa's lips. "You're kidding me! They're supposed to be in the Omega dimension!" the faerie of music cried.

"I know but somehow they are..." "Well, we can't just stay here! We have to go help her right away!" Musa exclaimed. "Wait! Musa!" Techna exclaimed. "I know how you feel believe me I do...but Bloom said she doesn't want us coming there. She didn't say exactly why but I believe we should let her handle it. That's why I want to try and figure out what this scroll says...maybe if I do it'll help Bloom deal with the problem at hand..." Techna told Musa. "...Fine Techna...but we should AT LEAST tell Miss Faragonda. If the Wizards Of The Black Circle have returned then she needs to know about it." Musa told Techna. "Alright...I'll contact her once I get the chance..." Techna finally gave in. "I just hope Bloom doesn't hurt herself..." Musa murmured softly before she left the room.

"Hmm, maybe Musa has the right idea...Miss Faragonda did mention before that the Wizards are ancient...so maybe it's possible there's more information to be found and this scroll might be the key to finding it...just what has Bloom gotten herself into? I wish I knew there's gotta be a hint or a clue somewhere...if only I had the actual scroll then perhaps I could analyze the document in more detail...even something is better than nothing right now." Techna confessed before she picked up her phone and began to dial Alfea's number.

 **Domino City**

Marik sat at Yugi's desk in his room as he took another look at the scroll himself. No matter how many times he tried he just couldn't make sense of any of it. _"UGH THIS IS USELESS!"_ Marik spat as he held his head in frustration. _"How can I possibly use the scroll to uncover the secrets my_ ancestors _hid if I can't even read the DAMN THING!?_ the Tomb Keeper cursed. "I DARE YOU TO KEEP DEFYING ME!" "...Uh, Marik...I don't think yelling at it is going to help..." Yugi murmured as he sat up in bed before Marik sighed heavily. " _Yes I'm WELL aware of that...this is no better than being in Egypt and reading in the darkness of the tomb..."_ "Hmm..." Yugi murmured as he tried to think gently holding his millennium puzzle. After collapsing he hadn't heard Atem's voice and frankly, he was worried what that meant. The pain had stopped on his back and it seemed his fever had broken. But what caused all this to happen in the first place? Did it have to do with The Wizards Of The Black Circle? Or something more?

Both Marik and Yugi froze as they felt a powerful wave. It was different than the last one that was filled with malice and instead this one didn't appear to be good or bad. But one thing was certain that it was very intense. As if it pulsed in sync with your very soul. "Marik did you feel that!?" Yugi questioned. " _Indeed I did...but I am unaware as to where it is originating from..."_ Marik muttered before he stood. _"But first...what is it you are NOT telling me...I know you're hiding something...so I suggest you spill your guts now before I force the truth out of you..."_ the Tomb Keeper warned. Yugi bit his lip as he looked at Marik hesitantly. Yugi finally shook his head."I can't..." he uttered as he trembled. "The Wizards Of The Black Circle are far too dangerous...Atem said as much...that's why...-" Marik's eyes widened as Yugi spoke those very words.

 ** _"THE WIZARDS OF THE BLACK CIRCLE ARE HERE IN DOMINO CITY!?"_** Marik cried in shock. **_"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT SOONER!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE CAPABLE OF!"_** the tomb keeper exclaimed as Joey came into the room. Without a word, Marik flew right by him. "Yeesh! What da hell was dat all about!?" the blonde grumbled. "Joey we have to stop him! Marik's going after the Wizards!" Yugi exclaimed as he got out of bed. "B-But Y-Yug are ya ok!?" "I'm fine Joey! Let's go!" Yugi urged and ran after Marik. "H-HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Joey called out afterward and hurried to follow after his best friend. Both Yugi and Joey stopped across the street from the Domino Musem. "Yugi look!" Joey pointed out as Yugi raised his gaze and gasped seeing the Wizards and Bloom fighting above the museum. "Dats not da only thing! Check it out..." the blonde directed his best friend to the mysterious force field.

"...Is that a barrier?"...But what is it doing here?" Yugi questioned before he looked around for Marik. But he didn't see any sign of him. " _Yugi!"_ Atem's voice finally reached him. "Atem?!" Yugi cried relieved before the puzzle glowed and he found himself within the puzzle in front of the Pharoah. Tears filled Yugi's eyes before he abruptly hugged Atem. "Thank goodness...you're still here...I was afraid you'd left me again..." he choked through his tears. The Pharoah gently hugged Yugi back. _"I haven't gone anywhere...but our link WAS severed after that wave of energy rippled through the air...no matter how I wanted to speak to you my voice could not reach..."_ Atem murmured softly as he took his index finger and wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes.

 _"Listen to me Yugi...I know this has been especially hard on you...but I need you to try and remain strong...if not for me...do it for Kaiba..."_ the Pharoah told Yugi. "Kaiba? Atem what IS going on? Did something happen to him as well like it did me? Is he alright!?" _"Please calm down Yugi...and listen to what I have to say...in the past...I did sacrifice myself in order to protect Egypt and its people...but the story goes deeper than what even I wish to admit..."_ "...What...do you mean?" Yugi questioned confused. _"The mark on your back...is a scar from the past...one that has yet to be erased...perhaps it's because time itself was wounded on that fateful day..."_ Atem continued.

 _"To answer your question...yes I believe Kaiba too was affected by that dark aura that you felt as well as I..."_ Yugi just looked at the Pharoah in disbelief. "Ok...what is it you're not telling me...?" Atem's eyes met his other half's with an unusual seriousness. _"...Yugi...Kaiba IS a Wizard Of The Black Circle's cult..."_ A gasp escaped Yugi's lip before he just stared at the Pharoah. "...Bu...But how is that even possible!?" Yugi shuddered as he fell to his knees. " _Because...their blood flows through his veins...but so does HIS..."_ "His? Who's his Atem?..." " _He is known as simply as The Blood Sage..."_ The pharaoh murmured as he closed his eyes.

 **Domino Musem**

 _"So they ARE here...things are far worse than I feared...if they're here then they're after only one thing..."_ Marik muttered as he emerged from the shadows and bent down looking at Kaiba. _"Much stress has been placed upon him...probably due to his powers being sealed...just being around the Wizards is causing his body to respond...just as little Yugi's did..."_ the Tomb Keeper muttered. Marik reached out and gently touched Kaiba's forehead before a mark appeared. _"...So he does carry it...that will only make things more complexed than they already are...which is all the MORE reason I need to uncover the secrets my ancestors left behind...either way...I need to do something to negate the effect the Wizard's aura has on Kaiba..."_ Marik muttered as he took a moment to think.

 _"...I think I'm beginning to understand the Elders concern...it may only be temporary but considering the situation I don't have much of a choice..."_ Marik narrowed his eyes before he began to become consumed by a purple flame as runes began to form on his tanned arms. Concentrating hard he made hand seals as he began to incantation.

" ** _Vous... Foux... Sou...Noako... Uthro ...Sok.. Ragna...Penro...Xaxoa...RA...! Ancient Spirits Evoke In Thy Name Of The Tomb Keeper's Oath! RUNES GATE!"_** Marik cried out before Runes formed in the sky and suddenly a barrier formed around the Domino Musem. He kept chanting over and over again as he entered a trance though it was far from easy. He had to retain complete focus for it to be effective. Not only would the barrier keep the Wizard's out physically but it would also protect Kaiba from their influence. Soon Kaiba found himself wandering around in darkness if only in his could hear a voice calling out to him as he blindly followed until he came to an ocean of blood at his feet. Suddenly the roar of his blue eyes white dragon brought him back as Kaiba abruptly sat up in the museum. Just above him, he could see Bloom fending off The Wizards Of The Black Circle and hurried and ran up the staircase to get to the roof. "Hold on Bloom!" Kaiba muttered as he narrowed his eyes. There was no time to waste. If any of those bastards so much as touched Bloom he swore he'd kill them!

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	25. Chapter 24: Hidden Truths Part 1

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. If you've noticed I'm branching out into the Magix Dimension as well which will play a role in the upcoming chapters along with some new characters that are MY own creation. To help further the plot .which so far I think is coming along smoothly. These ideas aside from Yugioh and Winx Club's lore are my own original ideas. Anyone uses them without permission I'll pinch their head off ^^ Just so we're clear. Please enjoy Chapter 24: Hidden Truths!**_

 **Chapter 24: Hidden Truths**

 ** _"GET HER!"_** Ogron yelled at the top of his lungs as Bloom dodged the multiple attacks Ogron threw at her. "WOAH!" Bloom cried going every direction she could to keep out of Ogron's attack range. _"Getting tired little Faerie? Try this on for size!"_ the wizard exclaimed before he used the blade to shoot out a beam of bright red light. The redhead screamed as she tried to fly above it gasping as it brushed against her left wing. "ACK!" Bloom cried out as she brushed her fingers against the wound. It burned to the touch.

 _"You know I could get used to this sort of power..."_ Ogron grinned with delight. "I think he clipped her wings..." Anagan snickered as he ran up the building with lightning speed and knocked against Bloom nearly taking the wind from her lungs. She slid against the glass ceiling before Gantlos landed right at her head. "Question. What do you call a Faerie without her wings?" Gantlos questioned. "I don't know Gantlos what do ya call a Faerie without er wings?" Dumon mused as they both snickered. "Dead!" Gantlos laughed. Before he could put his hands together Kaiba finally made it up the stairs and sprinted at full force. _**"I DON'T THINK SO! DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON BLOOM YOU BASTARDS!"**_ Kaiba spat and grabbed both of them and threw them to the ground with all of his might.

"KAIBA!" Bloom cried as she saw him whip past her with a relieved smile on her face. _"Well Well! Look who came to join the party! I'm honored, Priest Seto. And here I was thinking I'd have to trash all of Domino City looking for you!"_ Ogron exclaimed. "I'd rethink that if I were you..." Kaiba muttered as he tightened his grip on Gantlos's neck. Out of his sleeve came his hidden blade pressed against the blonde's neck. A bead of sweat beat down Gantlos's face. "Now just what are ya gonna do with dat ting? Put it away before ya hurt yourself..." Dumon scoffed. _"The only one who's going to get hurt here is HIM...now I suggest you ...take your flunkies and leave...if you don't I'll think nothing to cut Gantlos's throat and spill his blood all over the place...I'll say it once again... leave..."_ the CEO warned.

 _"Idle threats...you are the one who underestimates US Seto"_ Ogron muttered before Gantlos clapped his hands together. The whole roof shook before the glass under Bloom started to crack. A gasp escaped her lips as Kaiba's attention diverted to the faerie. "Oh no!" Bloom cried as she tried to look around for anything that could help her. But with her left wing injured she couldn't fly. "Bye Bye little Faerie. It's been fun!" Anagan laughed. **"You son of a-"** the blue eyed male hissed as he pressed the blade up to Gantlos's throat even harder. "It's your choice Kaiba...you can either stay here and try to use me as leverage or you can TRY to save your beloved Faerie...any minute now that glass is going to crack and she can't use her wings to get away..." Gantlos spoke up. "Tick Tock mate..." Dumon taunted before Kaiba bit his lip and threw Gantlos away and instead got up and ran towards Bloom.

 _"KAIBA! NO, STAY BACK!"_ Bloom pleaded as the CEO moved in closer. **"SORRY BUT THERE'S NO WAY I CAN POSSIBLE DO THAT!"** Kaiba yelled back and pushed off his feet and leapt into the air. The glass suddenly shattered under Bloom the redhead screamed as she plummeted downwards. "BLOOM!" the blue-eyed male cried and dove after her. Once he got within range Kaiba grabbed Bloom and took her into his arms shielding her with his body against the glass. Bloom held onto him for dear life as both of them came crashing down into the museum. After a moment the faerie opened her eyes only to find herself in Kaiba's arms shielding. Did he...protect her?

"K-Kaiba!? Kaiba are you ok answer me!" Bloom cried out before Kaiba groaned and slowly gained consciousness. _"Ugh...that could have gone better...next time you're planning on scaring me half to death warn me first...it's not good for my heart..."_ Kaiba muttered sarcastically. _"Placing that aside are you alright? You're not hurt are you."_ Bloom shook her head. "No I'm fine thanks to you...but the glass has you all cut up..." _"Please, this is nothing compared to having your soul taken out of you..."_ "Uh..." _"Nevermind bad joke..."_ Kaiba's voice trailed off. _"Come on...we need to get away from here..."_ the CEO murmured before he slowly eased himself off of her and helped the faerie get to her feet. From the looks of it, she was pretty shaken up as she leaned against him for support.

"...Kaiba...I-" Bloom began before Kaiba quickly moved her out of the way. "WATCH OUT!" Kaiba cried as a blast nearly took them both out. Bloom gasped as she felt the ominous aura from the Wizards close in on them. "They found us!" the redhead exclaimed. _"Damn it they're certainly persistant...fine if it's a fight they want then that's what they'll get!"_ Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying!? You can't possibly-" _"It's me that they're after! I'll draw them away While I do you go find Yugi!"_ the CEO told her. "NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Bloom argued. _**"GO NOW!"**_ Kaiba yelled before it was too late as the Wizards manifested right in front of them.

" _It's been fun playing up until this point but I'm growing tired of chasing you around...it's about time we END this!"_ Ogron exclaimed before Kaiba placed his arm in front of Bloom before he moved towards the Wizards Of The Black Circle. "You're right about that...but I'm not talking about me or Bloom..." the CEO muttered pissed as the sword's aura pulsed reacting to Kaiba's. Bloom's eyes widened as she watched Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes turn to blood red iris's. Her body trembled as she looked up the malicious aura that was seeping from the CEO's body. Bloom covered her mouth with her hand shaking uncontrollably. _**"BLOOM!"**_ both Joey and Yugi both cried out as they gasped coming upon the terror-stricken scene. Yugi stared at his rival and friend in disbelief. "...Are these punks Those Wizards Of Da Black Circle...?" Joey asked himself as sweat beat down his face. Marik stayed hidden the shadows as he watched silently.

 _{As I feared...Kaiba is reacting to the Wizard's aura...that blade that Ogron is holding is especially aiding to that cause if the only factor at work here...it's obvious they're trying to provoke Kaiba into unleashing what he holds inside...it must not be allowed to awaken!}_ Marik thought to himself before a figure manifested beside him with hair of white and tipped with Blue. _"It seems the situation has gotten out of hand...even beyond THEIR power...well they are only human...I suppose this would be too much for them to handle..."_ the male figure murmured. Marik turned towards the sound of the voice. Though he could hear someone speaking. He himself lacked the ability to see him. _"...Interesting...so he can hear my voice can he?..."_ the figure turned his attention back towards Yugi and the others. Marik did as well before he noticed Yugi gasping in pain again.

"A-ACK!" Yugi cried as he trembled as his back burned like it was being set aflame. "A-Atem...it's happening...again..." he gasped in between words as he tried to fight it. It didn't take long before Atem took over wincing as he felt the pain shoot through his body like daggers slicing into him. "I must...try and cut through this darkness...like last time..." Atem muttered before the Pharoah evoked the powers of his millennium puzzle to try and absorb the crimson red aura surrounding Kaiba. " _YES! THAT POWER! CAN YOU FEEL IT!? THE BLOOD THAT FLOWS THROUGH YOUR VEINS!? EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!"_ Ogron laughed as the Wizard's stared at Kaiba. Just what was about to happen? The mark on Atem's back glowed brightly as he stood his ground. He wasn't going to give Ogron what he wanted! The Pharaoh turned his gaze on Bloom whom seemed as if she was in a state of shock.

 _"BLOOM! PRINCESS OF SPARKS! KEEPER OF THE DRAGON FIRE! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME!"_ Atem exclaimed. _"GO TO KAIBA! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BREAK THROUGH TO HIM!{ I know you're scared...but Kaiba would never hurt you...but if things are allowed to continue like this you could lose him forever...I don't want you to live with your regrets as I have..."}_ Atem murmured softly as a vision flashed through his head him holding Kaiba, blood splattered on his face on his face. Kaiba was soaked in blood. Atem screamed in agony as he wept.

 _{"I...Is she safe...?"}_ Kaiba had asked him as blood dripped from the sides of his mouth. { _"Yes...my friend..."}_ the Pharoah choked out in his flashback as Bloom slowly got to her feet and moved forward shaking with each step the aura slicing at the faerie, like needles whipping through the air. Still, she continued keeping her eyes on Kaiba. "DO WHAT YOU LIKE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT!" Ogron taunted as he laughed watching Bloom wander closer as she stretched her hand out.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_ Hidden Truths: Part 2


	26. Chapter 26: Hidden Truths Part 2

**Chapter 25: Hidden Truths Part 2**

" _ **THIS IS IT, GENTLEMEN! THE MOMENT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! WITNESS A NEW ERA OF THE BLOOD SAGE AS HE IS REBORN!"**_ Ogron exclaimed laughing as the Wizards Of The Black Circle continued to keep their focus on Kaiba. "Aw man dis is bad...just wat is goin on here!?" Joey cried before he looked at Yami Yugi pleading for Bloom to go to Kaiba. "Yug! Are ya nuts! She's gonna turn inta shishkabob is she keeps goin like dat!" the blonde exclaimed and tried to go after her only to get thrown back hard by the aura sliding into the ground. Yami Yugi didn't respond as he watched Bloom continue to fight through the force keeping everyone else back. Slowly Bloom stretched out her hands towards Kaiba.

" _You're a ruthless CEO that cuts anyone down who doesn't perform to your standards...you look down on people who seem weaker than you...you're an arrogant ass that always tries to fight his own battles...and you dislike letting anyone get to close because you're afraid of what they'll see..."_

Bloom choked out as she forced herself forward getting cut at every angle. It only grew worse as she finally got within reaching distance and cried as a sharp wind knocked her back. The redhead dug her feet in the ground refusing to turn back and struggled to get to shook as he struggled to get to his feet as well whilst Marik and the other figure watched them quietly.

 _"All of that may very well be true...that people don't always look at you in the best light...but I've been there Kaiba! I was blamed for nearly destroying the entire magical dimension all because I let my power fall into the wrong hands! But like you I also had someone who believed in my despite everything else! It was my sister Daphne! You may not see it but Mokuba also has faith in you Kaiba! He loves you more than anything in this world! And I know you feel the same way about him. I know you're heart...I've felt it...you're...you're not what they think you are Seto...I know they're wrong...so don't listen to them...please..."_

Bloom pleaded as she fought against the darkened aura to embrace Kaiba holding him in her arms regardless of what happened to her. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. Kaiba's eyes began to flicker back and forth from red to blue. _"You're NOT evil...it's not our past that defines who you are but your future..."_ the faerie wept. " _So whatever is happening! I refuse to let you go! I've lost too many people already! I don't want to lose you too...I...I couldn't tell you before...but I love you..."_ Bloom choked out through her tears before she glowed brightly instead of a red flame her inferno became blue eating away the red aura that surrounded Kaiba in the shape of a dragon. Kaiba's eyes returned to normal as their eyes both met locking into a gaze. _"Bloom..."_ the CEO murmured before they leaned in towards each other and shared a sweet kiss dispelling the rest of the aura.

 **"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** Ogron spat. "What do we do now Ogron?!" Anagan questioned. The Wizard bit down hard on his lip in utter disgust. "WE go back to the drawing board...you may have won this one Bloom but make NO mistake this isn't the last time we'll see each other! Nor you Kaiba...after all the beast has already stirred...now it's just a matter of time..." Ogron hissed before the Wizards Of The Black Circle disappeared. _"So it appears love conquers all eh? What a ridiculous notion..."_ Yami Bakura muttered watching from the shadows. _"I doubt those fools know_ of _the true power that lies in the depths of Seto Kaiba as I do...Bloom will be the key to unleashing it...just as Kisara was so long ago...after all...you can run from your past all you like...either way...you'll have no choice in the end but to face it...and like before you'll kill the one you love..."_ Yami Bakura smirked broadly with malice.

Bloom narrowed her eyes as she watched the wizards leave. "And I'll be ready for you Ogron...count on it..." the redhead muttered before Joey and Yugi hurried over to them. "Bloom! Kaiba! Are you two alright!?" Yugi cried out worried. Joey twitched his eye seeing how close Bloom and Kaiba were before he moved Bloom away from Kaiba. Which only caused Kaiba to scowl. {...This is gonna get nasty...} Yugi observed in dread. _"So glad ya back to ya old self. But in case ya haven't noticed Bloom isn't! Look at er she's covered in cuts and she's bleeding, exhausted and what worse she could have gotten herself killed by you!"_ Joey spat angrily. Kaiba paused as he looked at Bloom. Wheeler was right which didn't happen but so often. Her beautiful face was nearly caked in blood and she was battered and bruised. Even now he could see she could barely find the strength to stand.

"J-Joey I'm fine really...I'm ok..." Bloom offered a weary smile. _"LIKE HELL YA ARE! Kaiba only cares about one person HIMSELF and dats EXACTLY who he should blame! If he hadn't had been provoked so easily by those damn wizards you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place! And rich boy here knows I'm right! WHEN BLOOM WAS IN TROUBLE HE SHOULD'VE CALLED FOR HELP FROM US BUT NO HE JUST HAD TO GO AND TRY TA TAKE ON ALL FOUR OF THEM ALL BY HIMSELF!"_ the blonde exploded. "B-But Kaiba was just trying to protect me...he..." Bloom started before Kaiba spoke up.

 _"No Bloom he's right...this...WAS...my fault..."_ the CEO uttered though doing so made him sick to his stomach. "...Kaiba..." Yugi murmured as Bloom just looked at the blue eyed male. _"I was so immersed in my own rage and hatred that I lost myself...almost completely...with my own hands I could have...what...what have I done...?"_ Kaiba trembled mortified by his own darkness. "...I...I...I'm sorry..." Kaiba murmured as tears emerged from his usually cold eyes. But there was none that was left. Only sorrow and pain as he turned and ran away as fast as he could to try and hide the remaining tears that fell from his face. Bloom no longer having the strength to stand fell to her knees quickly caught by Joey before she could hit the ground.

 _"GO ON! RUN AWAY LIKE YA ALWAYS DO!"_ Joey yelled out after him as his own eyes flooded with tears. Without a word, Yugi took off after him. He had to find his friend! Marik let out a sigh as he watched them. "Even know Kaiba must be aware of the blood he carries...but just how will he deal with this new found knowledge? I suppose only time will tell..." the Tomb Keeper muttered. _"Yes now that IS the question now isn't it?"_ the male beside him murmured before he teleported away in a burst of ice crystals. Still, Yugi continued to wander around Domino City until his cheeks turned red from sheer exhaustion.

"Atem! I don't see Kaiba anywhere!" Yugi cried upset as he searched frantically. "I'm worried that he might do something impulsive! Or worse dangerous to himself!" _{Kaiba is steadily becoming aware of whom his past is connected to Yugi...he is most likely filled with emotions that he is not used to dealing with...}_ Atem murmured. "It's the Wizard's power...no not only that...their very presence here is affecting Kaiba...causing the blood within him to emerge from a dormant state..." Yugi concluded as worry filled his scarlet eyes. "Which means of course...what the Wizards Of The Black Circle are after...it's not just Kaiba...there has to be something more...I'm right aren't I Atem...?" The Pharoah nodded softly.

 _{Kaiba's past is a most complicated matter...true he does hold the Wizard's blood flowing through his veins...but that is not the only source of power he holds...you saw it before...when Mokuba was hurt...instead of red...there was blue light coming from Kaiba...and it caused The Wizard's power and Bloom's to be rendered useless up until it was slowly regenerated...}_ Atem told Yugi. "Yeah now that you mention it...the power was immense...but it was very different from the red aura that came from Kaiba this time...that's pretty incredible...but after what we've seen I'd believe it..." Yugi murmured softly. { _Perhaps what truly matters is Kaiba's father in all this...}_ "...Kaiba's birth father?" _{Yes A man that surpasses even my existence in time...I once met with him long ago...he came to me with a plea...}_

"What do you mean Atem? Was he in trouble or something?...Was it about Kaiba...?" Yugi questioned now curious as to the Pharoah's answer. _{The man had learned of a terrible truth...one he dared not speak out loud...nonetheless he asked a favor of me...his words were...should he fail...that it would fall to me to ensure the beast that lay within his child would never emerge from its prison...tell me Yugi...do you know how duel monsters came to be within this world?}_ "...No...other than Pegasus recreating the game...I have no idea..." Yugi admitted sheepishly.

{ _They came from the darkness of men's hearts...but make no mistake they were not there originally...a dark curse was placed upon the people of Egypt as a display of power I'd imagine...by The Wizard's Of The Black Circle...made to cause chaos and destruction amongst one another...Kaiba's father too was once one of them...even so, he left though no one knows to this day the reason why...rumor had it he had sought out a way to undo what had already been done...yet I never saw him again after that day...}_ Atem murmured. Yugi frowned.

"I see...so because his son carried the same blood as the Wizards...the beast within him took a form which was far removed from any normal creature that would have been born..." { _Indeed...I would assume that to be the case...}_ "Then it's ALSO possible he tried he seek out The Tomb Keepers that recorded all of Egypt's ancient history for answers...so that's why Marik was trying so hard to decipher those scrolls..." Yugi murmured. _{My thoughts exactly...}_ the Pharoah agreed. "Well then! If the Wizards Of The Black Circle want the beast inside of Kaiba then we've got to stop them at all costs! But first, we have to find Kaiba! Who knows the Wizard's might be nearby. _" {I highly doubt that Yugi...but we can't overlook the possibility...}_ "Right!" Yugi nodded and continued his search. Where could he possibly be!? Suddenly Yugi paused as he felt something and looked upwards. Near the top of the Domino, Tower Kaiba stood with the wind blowing against him.

RATE AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!


	27. Chapter 26 Eternal Snow

_**Chapter 26: Eternal Snow**_

Joey watched as Kaiba left Yugi following after him. "I swear...I dun know what Yug sees in that prick...he claims that he can't trust anyone but himself yet every time the goin get tough Yugi STILL bails him out...da connection dose two have can't be anythin more than just nuts...it's unbelievable the nerve of that guy...not ta mention gettin ya dragged into it too...if dare after Kaiba then I saw they should just take em and get out of our hair already! Day would be doin me a fava!" And a BIG one too!" the blonde muttered in a huff. "Anyways's we should get ya ta da hospital...you're hurt pretty bad...and I got a feelin Yugi won't be back for a while...not until he finds rich boy anyways..." Joey exclaimed and picked Bloom up as she reverted back to her human form making sure she kept her arms around Joey. She was so exhausted she couldn't even function at the moment. All she could think about was seeing the fear in Kaiba's eyes as he shed tears of utter regret and pain.

"Anyways's we should get ya ta da hospital...you're hurt pretty bad...and I got a feelin Yugi won't be back for a while...not until he finds rich boy anyways..." Joey exclaimed and picked Bloom up as she reverted back to her human form making sure she kept her arms around Joey. She was so exhausted she couldn't even function at the moment. All she could think about was seeing the fear in Kaiba's eyes as he shed tears of utter regret and couldn't remove the image from her head. No. It was her that was sorry. She brought The Wizards Of The Black Circle to Domino City. They were the reason he and everyone else had suffered so. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. Joey frowned worriedly. Bloom wasn't saying anything which made him worry even more. He thought she'd cry or scream or something.

Joey frowned worriedly. Bloom wasn't saying anything which made him worry even more. He thought she'd cry or scream or something. Then again. He couldn't blame her for feeling numb inside. She was probably in shock. Hell, he was still hoping that this was all a nightmare and he could go back to worrying about his first semester of college. But even that seemed stupid compared to all of this. Kaiba was consumed by his hatred and his desire to protect Bloom at all costs. No matter what it did to himself in the process. He, of course, knew Kaiba was a class A jackass. That was no great mystery! Yet at that moment Kaiba did seem like he was frightened by what he had done. Without the help of the Wizards no less.

In fact, he'd NEVER seen Kaiba like that. "Maybe I did go to far..." Joey sighed softly before he paused hearing footsteps. "Aw man! Is it dem!? ALRIGHT YA CREEPS I'M READY PUTTUM UP! I AINT AFRAID OF YA'S!" Joey yelled as he kept Bloom close to him. _"That one's a REAL piece of work..."_ a voice came from out of the blue causing Joey to nearly jump three feet in the air shaking. "W-Whoeva ya are-ya- ya don't scare me...c-COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" the blonde exclaimed. "Calm down they'll be no need for that..." another voice came as Joey soon came face to face with an older looking woman wearing a purple dress with white hair and glasses. The blonde took a moment before he sighed relief.

"PHEW! Ya scared me there! Ta think it was just a little ol granny...I nearly shit myself..." Joey laughed at himself for getting so worked up. _"It'd believe that too from the way his knees were buckling earlier."_ the silver haired male with blue tips snickered amused. _"Though it doesn't look like he can see me at all..."_ The woman's eyes turned towards Bloom as she walked right over towards Joey.

 _"Oh, the poor dear...I see she had a hard time facing the Wizards all on her own...quickly now we must get her to a secure spot."_ the elderly woman told the blonde. "...EH!? Wait your tellin me ya know about those creepos and Bloom here!? Just who are ya's anyways!? Bloom's been badly hurt she NEEDS a hospital!" Joey cried out trying to put everything together as his head spun. This was too much for him. The redhead groaned as she slowly came to having passed out from blood loss. "Bloom! You're awake!...How are ya feelin...?" Joey asked her softly. "...Ugh...I've been better..." the faerie murmured before her vision adjusted her eyes widening in surprise.

"M-Miss Faragonda!?" Bloom cried. "Miss Farawada?" the blonde questioned as the male beside her laughed softly amused at this turn of events. "Good to see you too...I do hope you have a good reason for not coming to me when you learned of the threat of The Wizards had returned my dear..." Miss Faragonda muttered sternly. "About that..." "Nevermind now Bloom. Let's get you taken care of first then we'll talk." "...Yeah..." she was NOT looking forward to that. "Uh...I guess we can go to Yug's place whilst he's still lookin for Kaiba...follow me..." "Thank you, young man, I appreciate it." Faragonda smiled before he took them to the shop. Joey placed Bloom on the couch and stepped back giving them some space.

"So...you really think ya can fix er up? She got pretty banged up in da fight..." Joey questioned. Bloom slowly turned to look at Joey. "Miss Faragonda is the headmistress at Alfea the school for Faerie's...believe me you can trust her she taught me everything I know..." Bloom assured him with a soft smile. "If ya say so...so dis old bag is a Faerie too huh...? Da world just gets more and more complicated I tells ya..." the blonde groaned as he sat down in the chair nearby. "...By the way, Miss Faragonda...who is it you have with you? He's awfully silent..." the redhead questioned.

"...By the way, Miss Faragonda...who is it you have with you? He's awfully silent..." the redhead questioned. "Try not to talk dear...you need to rest...you've lost quite a bit of blood and you're burned badly too...it'll take more than just a simple healing spell to treat you...which is why I brought HIM with me. Bloom I'd like to introduce you to Icy's brother Froste." Miss Faragona murmured. "He is an Ice Spirit which also possesses great healing power. Particularly in his snow. I assure you that he's quite powerful." "...Froste...?" Bloom questioned as she looked at him. The snow haired male only offered a smile.

" _Greetings Princess Bloom. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I hear my sister and her two friends caused quite a bit of trouble for you in the past."_ Froste chuckled softly. _"I'll admit Icy CAN be a handful at times...she has quite the temper...but don't worry I have no desire to seek revenge on my sister's behalf. All that aside your wounds are a sight to see...try to relax...I'll cast a restoration spell on you..."_ the spirit murmured as he summoned his staff. Joey blinked a few times and look around.

"Uh...who are ya talkin ta?..." the blonde questioned. "An Ice Spirit Froste. He's the brother of a...unforgetable witch I know..." Bloom tried to choose her words carefully. "Ahuh...well I dun see anyone there! You guys are given meh ta heebie jeevies!" Joey shivered as he watched a staff float in the air. "...He can't see him?" Bloom questioned. "It's not surprising really. After all, Joey isn't a magical being...he doesn't have the ability to see Froste." Miss Faragonda explained. _"Though it is entertaining to watch him freak out..."_ Froste chuckled before he raised his staff. Slowly a magic circle formed beneath the redhead as he uttered the incantation.

 _{"Essense of the drop of life...gather before me and embrace the frigid crystals...precious gift o breath of the divine...restore what hath been lost in the depths of time...unto to you I offer the promise of winter...glisten with your mercy and bestow I Froste with your power to purify the tainted...speak to me the sacred words to give vitality to this soul writhing in pain...restore her to her former self...let grace shower her in ever flowing pure white...ETERNAL SNOW!"}_

Froste cried before suddenly little tiny orbs of blue droplets began to fall with a gentleness that could only come from one just as such. As each drop came in contact with Bloom her wounds began to slowly mend themselves. Joey only stared in awe as he witnessed what seemed like it just couldn't be possible. "Woah..." the blonde's eyes widened. It wasn't only him but all of Domino city turned their gaze up to the sky as beautiful pure white snow fell down on them even though it was spring. Among them was Kaiba gazing upwards from the Domino Tower.

Slowly an image came to his head. He found himself standing in a town filled with endless snow. Pouring gently yet heavily. Not a sight of green to be found. Just ahead of him was a figure with their back turned. Slowly they turned their gaze towards him though he could not clearly see their face. _"Took you long enough..."_ their voice murmured before the vision faded away."...That place..." Kaiba murmured softly before he saw Yugi emerge from the tower stairs out of the corner of his eye. "There are you...Kaiba..." Yugi huffed out of breath. "...Yugi..." Kaiba murmured before Yugi only offered a smile.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 27: The Ties That Bind

**Note To Readers:** **Hey everyone! I have a nice long chapter for you guys that I hope you'll love! We're getting ready to leave Domino City and take the adventure elsewhere! But will things go smoothly or will there be bumps along the way? You'll just have to read to find out! I have many new characters I'd love to introduce in the story but besides that, I've decided to have a vote on whether or not Kaiba, Bloom and the others will be traveling with the rest of the Winx! In your review tell me Yes or No and your reason why! Without further to do may I present to you! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 27: The Ties That Bind**

"So here you are..." Yugi murmured softly as he made it to the top of the tower. Kaiba turned his head towards him briefly before he looked back out into the distance at the snow covered sky. Quietly Yugi took a seat next to Kaiba watching the white droplets fall gently down on Domino City. _"So here I am..."_ Kaiba muttered. " _If you came all this way just to give me one of your pep talks I'll pass..."_ the CEO muttered. " _And if you're here to lecture me...get on with it...your speeches are always far too long and to be quite honest I'm not in the mood..."_ Kaiba told Yugi as he frowned.

"That wasn't my intent..." Yugi began. "...I was just...worried about you...you took off so suddenly but after well all that...I can understand..." he told Kaiba softly "And from the looks of it...I don't have to ask ..." Kaiba only scoffed. _"Hmph! As if you could possibly know what I'M feeling right now!"_ the blue-eyed male spat as Yugi looked straight into his eyes. "You won't say it Kaiba...but I know deep down...you're afraid...afraid of the power that's inside you...even more so...what comes next..." Yugi murmured as his hands trembled slightly.

"...Perhaps you're not as clueless as I thought you to be...I'll give you that at least..." Kaiba muttered. _"...When Atem and I bonded our spirits for the first time after completing the Millennium puzzle...I could tell you know...that this spirit was very_ different _from me..."_ Yugi spoke up. " _Different hearts...different pasts...and yet we both still tried desperately to understand one another. But then, came the duel you challenged me to in Duelist Kingdom...the spirit inside was willing to risk your life in order to win...all so I could rescue my grandpa and face Pegasus...and he nearly succeeded to until I forced him to withdraw his attack. When I realized how far Atem was willing to go I became truly afraid of the Pharoah...I even questioned whether or not I could trust him anymore..."_ Yugi told Kaiba.

"At that time I didn't care what I had to do. All I could think about was rescuing my little brother from that snake..." Kaiba hissed angrily. "Yeah, I know...but after that...I was so confused. Not only did I lose my star chips but I lost all hope of saving my grandpa..." Kaiba remained silent as he listened. "Atem realized my fear and he promised me that he would never go against my will again...that wasn't the only time either...the same thing happened when I dueled against Raphael and Atem was given the power of the Oricalcos by Raphael. No matter how much I pleaded the Pharoah gave into his own darkness...and lost the duel...Still, I let it take my soul instead of his..." Yugi told Kaiba.

"But why!? Why would you choose to sacrifice yourself when it was HIS mistake that got you in trouble in the first place Yugi!?" Kaiba demanded to know. _"...Because Kaiba...no matter what he may have thought...I knew Atem wasn't evil...and neither are you..."_ Yugi smiled. _{Yugi...}_ Atem murmured softly. "Just because your vision is clouded by darkness it doesn't mean that you won't eventually find the light again. You know?" Yugi grinned. _"Hmph..."_ the CEO muttered _. "Yugi the wizard's said it themselves that THEIR blood runs through MY veins...I think it's safe to assume our situations are FAR from similar..."_ the blue eyed male told Yugi.

"Well that may very well be so. But Kaiba fear knows no descrimination. In your case, you were afraid to lose Bloom and that fear took hold of you..." Yugi murmured. _"I HURT her Yugi. Me and no one else...did you even see the way she looked!?_ _Every inch of her was covered in blood and her skin was burned from my rage...I was trying to protect her and instead, it was I whom nearly shortened her life..."_ Kaiba bit his lip as he cursed under his breath striking the ground beside him with his fists.

"... _I COULD HAVE KILLED BLOOM YUGI! DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL!? TO HURT THE WOMAN I-..."_ Kaiba paused as his head became flooded with the Faerie as he covered his face. But even that wasn't enough to conceal the tears escaping between his fingertips. "...Love...?" Yugi finished gently. _"...Everyone seems to know more about me than I do...even that damned Bakura...tell me Yugi...what am I supposed to do with all of this darkness inside of me!? What do I do if this happens again!?"_ "...Kaiba..." Yugi murmured softly as he could only watch his friend and rival suffering in his pain of the unknown.

 _"All of these visions enter my mind...and no matter what I do I can't get rid of them...regardless of how many times I've tried...it's like being trapped in a neverending_ nightmare _! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO I EVEN AM ANYMORE!"_ Kaiba yelled through his frustration and anger. Yugi only frowned. "I'm afraid that even I don't have the answers...Kaiba...those are things you have to discover on your own...well not COMPLETLY alone anyways...I mean I'll help if I can..." Yugi told the CEO. Slowly Kaiba removed his hands from his face. "...No, I don't suppose you would...would you...?" Kaiba admitted before he looked up unto the sky with his brown chestnut hair covering the blue eyed male's face.

"Take a look at the snow Kaiba..." Yugi murmured softly. "Just staring at...well it somehow makes you feel truer to yourself...a beautiful sheet of white covering the ground...mixing with the cherry blossoms brought by springs' breath..." he murmured softly before Kaiba adjusted his vision back towards the gently drifting snow flakes. _"...A village of white..."_ the CEO began before Yugi turned his attention towards Kaiba. "Like snow?" Kaiba only nodded. "Yeah just like this...only I can see someone standing in the distance...but not their face clearly...you asked me what I saw when I looked at the snow...well that's it..." the blue eyed male muttered bluntly. _"Yet somehow it seems familar...it's not possible that I'm well aware...even so...I want to know more..."_ Yugi only stared at Kaiba.

 _"...And just what are you staring at...?_ " Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Yugi shook his head. "N-Nothing...you're just normally not this talkative...so you took me by surprise...that's all..." Yugi admitted. _"Hmph! Even a guy like me needs time to think every once in awhile...do you have a problem with that?"_ "Not all Kaiba, in fact, i'm glad that you're opening up to me. I was so worried you might do something you'd regret." _"...Yes...I'm going to jump off the Domino Tower for all the world to see...please Yugi...i'm not so weak as to contemplate suicide as a way to deal with MY problems...oh and by the way...if you tell anyone about what happened here today...the one who will fall from this tower is you...with just a single movement from my foot..."_ Kaiba warned with a smirk. Yugi squeaked and moved a bit farther away from the edge.

"T-Trust me my lips are sealed!" Yugi attempted to convince Kaiba not to throw him off the tower. _"Good, then we have an understanding..."_ Kaiba muttered. "So...what ARE you going to do now?" Yugi questioned. _"Good question...the Wizards have made it quite clear that they have no_ intention _of ceasing the hunt after me..."_ the CEO sighed. _"No matter where I go they're sure to follow..."_ "Yeah, you're probably right..." Yugi agreed before he looked towards Atem. "Can I tell him?" Yugi whispered to the Pharoah quietly. _{Yes but choose your words wisely...we do not want to overwhelm Kaiba especially not at the moment...}_ Atem answered his other half. "Right..." Yugi nodded in response before he looked back at Kaiba.

"Yes The Wizard's Of The Black Circle are dangerous and to be feared...however I don't think they're completely invincible," Yugi spoke up. " _Really? Could have fooled me..."_ "While it's true that you weild a terrifying darkness within there is also a great power hidden inside of you Kaiba...one I believe we'll hold the key to discovering your past and present..." _"...Stop speaking in riddles Yugi..."_ "Uh right sorry. What I'm trying to say is that the red aura that consumed you is not the same as the blue aura that you conjured the first time you battled against the Wizards. It drained their magic...you even had a tattoo that manifested on your body Kaiba. There is more to you than just anger and hatred the Wizards's provoked...if you want WE can uncover those secrets together..." Yugi smiled. "I want to help you...whether or not you accept it Kaiba...I consider you my friend..." he told him. If only briefly a smile crossed his lip before he turned his back.

 _"Fine...have it your way...but don't expect too much from me in the teamwork department ...after all, I work best alone...though considering the situation I suppose you Yugi might as well tag along...as for Wheeler I could always use an obedient mutt."_ A small manifested onto Yugi's face as his eyes brightened. "Yeah! It's a promise the-then...ACHOO!" Yugi sniffed before he shivered some. _"Good grief...come on...let's get you back home before you catch a cold..."_ Kaiba muttered before he grabbed Yugi and made his way down the tower.

 _ **Back At The Shop**_

Joey groaned as he stared out the window watching the snow fall. "Man no sign of Yugi or rich boy yet..." the blonde sighed heavily. "Don't worry so much Joseph. I'm sure they'll be back before you can wiggle your toes three times." Solomon chuckled heartily. "If ya say so, Gramps..." Joey muttered. "In the meantime what brings such a beautiful woman to MY card shop?" the grandfather questioned as his attention turned towards Miss Faragonda.

 _"Flattery pretty smooth gramps..."_ Froste chuckled amusedly. "Actually I came her here because I was worried about my dear student Bloom. I heard that her apartment flooded. And being at a new place and a new school you can imagine." "Oh yes." Solomon began. "But not to worry. Luckily Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp took her in and is now giving her a place to stay. Being at my place is only temporary until his is repaired." the grandfather assured Faragonda. "Yeah, pretty generous considerin wat a creep dat Kaiba is..." Joey added his own two cents. _"Someone sure seems jealous."_ Froste teased as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"Still I must thank you for taking such good care of my beloved student. I know she can be a bit headstrong at times but she does have a kind and gentle heart." Miss Faragonda murmured. _"Oh yes! She's a wonderful young girl with a bright future ahead of her! I think she's perfect for my little Yugi! He needs a good woman to keep him in line! That grandson of mine always seems to find nothing but trouble."_ Solomon exclaimed as Yugi walked in the door. Yugi turning three shades of red.

"OH GRANDPA! Why do you have to say THAT in front of everyone!? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is!" Yugi cried out. _"What's wrong with it? Oh is it your height perhaps? I know that she's a bit taller than you but that doesn't mean you can't make up for it in other way-"_ "GAHHHH GRAMPS PLEASE! NO MORE!" Yugi pleaded embarrassed out of his mind. "YEAH DUN EVEN JOKE ABOUT DAT! BLOOM'S MINE!" Joey butted in the conversation. Froste snickered. " _Perverted old man..."_ the spirit commented before Miss Faragonda cleared her throat. _"Whatever..."_ Froste's voice trailed off. " _It's still pretty funny if you ask me..."_ he told her with a broad grin before Yugi pushed his grandfather upstairs.

RATE AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER! So Tell me how you liked it!


	29. Chapter 28: Seal Of The Earth Faerie's

**Note To Readers:** **Hey guys!? Ready for the next chapter?! I'm so glad that I'm getting so many followers and that you all are enjoying it. I have some surprises just for you! It's time to take this adventure to the next level as I reveal A new transformation and blossoming romance!**

 **Chapter 28: The Seal Of The Earth Faerie's**

Yugi beat red pushed Solomon up the stairs. "It's about time to take your medicine grandpa! You don't want to forget it!" Yugi cried. "Alright alright quit shoving I'm goin already! Geesh...young people today no respect for their elders..." Solomon grumbled as he disappeared up the stairs. Yugi sighed relief before he turned towards Miss Faragonda and bowed flustered. "I am SO sorry about that! Really...I wish he'd think before he opened his big mouth..." Yugi groaned. "Uh..." _"You may call me Miss Faragonda. I'm Bloom's teacher at Alfea...I can sense that you already know of the world of magic..."_ the headmistress adjusted her glasses slightly as she offered a smile as Yugi sat down across from her at the table.

"Oh yes. Bloom talks about you all the time. In a good way of course!" Yugi added laughing nervously. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking..." Yugi's eyes drifted towards Froste as he kept to himself in the corner of the room. "Who is that?" _"...Oh him? His name is Froste. He's a good friend of mine well more like a grandson really I brought him here to help Bloom in case she was hurt by her enemies..."_ Miss Faragonda mused. "...Froste huh...well Froste it's very nice to meet you." Yugi offered a smile as the spirit offered one back. _"Likewise,"_ Froste answered simply.

"EH!?" Joey suddenly burst out. "YUG! YOU'RE TELLIN ME YOU CAN ACTUALLY SEE SOMEONE DARE!?" the blonde question. "Yeah can't you?" Yugi questioned. "NO!" Joey fired back. "Aw man! I'm fricken out all over again!" the blonde cried as he shivered. _"Placing all that aside it's lovely that Bloom was able to make so many nice and close friends. Being away from her best friends has most certainly been difficult...but after meeting you and Joey I feel I need not worry."_ Miss Faragonda smiled as Joey sat next to Bloom on the edge of the couch.

"Bloom's been through an awful lot in such a short time...no doubt with dose creeps stalkin her..." Joey muttered. "By da way wat of Kaiba and Marik? Did ya eva find rich boy?" the blonde questioned. "I didn't see Marik but I did find Kaiba. He was up on Domino Tower...I guess he needed to sort things out on his own...I did talk to him a little but I'm not sure it helped Kaiba all that much..." Yugi let out a soft sigh. "So wat after all da trouble HE caused he didn't come back with ya ta check on her!? Joey growled. "It wasn't like that. Mokuba got discharged from the hospital today so he had to go and pick him up. Plus as the CEO of Kaiba Corp, he has to still fix up his company after all the damage the Wizards caused." Yugi told the blonde. "Which I'm sure you can imagine won't be completed overnight."

"Heh dats for sure!" Joey agreed. "I was thinking of paying him a visit tomorrow you know to help him out a bit I'm sure Kaiba could use a hand." Yugi continued. "MEH! Help out dat snob...well I guess ya can't really lift all dose heavy boxes on yer on now can ya..." the blonde sighed heavily. "Ya weren't exactly built fer heavy liftin." "HEY!" Yugi exclaimed before both of them burst out laughing. Atem and Yugi exchanged silent glances and smiled at the other. Miss Faragonda kept her eyes on Atem able to see his spirit lingering beside Yugi. _"Looks like I'm not the only spirit around here..."_ Froste mused.

 _ **Underground In The Tomb**_

The Wizards gathered in the catacomb silent as they sharpened their blades. Ogron sat at a distance from the others as the fire crackled with the flames reflecting shadows on the walls around them. The Wizard lifted up the crystallized blade. With but one movement of his hand he thrusted the blade against the ground and shattered the sword. _"No matter HOW powerful it is a replica is STILL a replica!"_ Ogron cursed before he got to his feet and paced around the room by the flames. _"NO! I need to draw power from and even GREATER source! But I sure as Hell won't locate it here on this miserable planet!_

Even the Faerie's magic wasn't viable forever..." Anagan spoke up. "Yeah even in all of Magix there's no power like that except perhaps the DragonFire which that Faerie Bloom has in her possession. It's pointless to try and even attempt snatchin it." Dumon muttered. "Heh, no need to state the obvious idiot..." Gantlos muttered as he rolled his eyes. _"The red stone the elixir of life...and object of myth and legend...that could grant us limitless power that could be harnessed to destroy all who dare stand in our way!"_ Ogron exclaimed, _"AND TAKE WHAT WAS OURS, TO BEGIN WITH SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME! Before that wretched image sealed away our power...yes it's taken generations to return to our former glory...a day that I'll NEVER forget..."_ Ogron muttered bitterly.

"Yeah except it's ONLY that a myth. A fairy tale..." Anagan reminded their leader. "Oh? Is that a fact now is it? It just so happens that the spell we used from the Millenium spell book was created by a very powerful Blood Mage back in his day...one that created this so called stone you deem a mere legend..." Ogron muttered. "And once we claim it as our own WE'LL be known as the greatest WARLOCKS of all!" he laughed as malice seeped through the air. _"...Intriguing to say the least Ogron..."_ Yami Bakura spoke up. _"But the question remains...just how will you seek and claim this all powerful stone?"_ he questioned skeptically.

 _"_ Why that's simple really...we only need ask the one whom witnessed it manifest unto the world..." Ogron answered with a twisted grin. "Though there is one annoyance which must be overcome...and that is the seal which was placed to separate the Magix dimension from the worlds that lay beyond...all so a war could be prevented...boring really..." the wizard muttered. _"And how does one go about breaking the seal?"_ Yami Bakura questioned. " You really want to know? With a little persuasive nudge..." Orgron grinned as the wizards shared his enthusiasm. _"I see...I look forward to witnessing your performance..."_ Yami Bakura smirked before he paused sensing something. In the corner of the eyes, he could barely see figures concealed within the shadows with cloaks to hide their identities. However, before he could get a better look at the intruders they vanished as quickly as they appeared.

 **Dream Sequence**

Bloom groaned as she heard Daphne calling out to her. The redhead found herself surrounded by Stardust and tried the best that she could to move through it. The sky all around her was a deep midnight blue as the whole surrounding area lit up the darkness with shimmering stars that shot past her. "Where are you Daphne?" Bloom questioned. Suddenly a bright golden glow nearly blinded the faerie before she finally arrived in front of the Nymph. _"Hello,_ Bloom..." Daphne greeted her little sister. "Daphne! I'm so glad to see you! So much has happened...I'm not even sure where I should start." Bloom admitted sheepishly.

 _"I know...you've fought hard against the Wizards Of The Black Circle...and their influence over your friend Set Kaiba...this I have seen..."_ Daphne whispered softly. "Yes...I only wish I knew what to do...I can only imagine how Kaiba must feel...like someway I could tel him..." Bloom frowned softly. _"I'm afraid many challenges await yet...but take heart little sister...I know you have the courage to overcome whatever is placed in your path..."_ "...Thank you, Daphne..." _"Kaiba's fears his past and his future...even he is not certain where it will take him...but only together will you discover the answers you seek as you embark on a new journey that will change the two of you forever...Bloom..."_ Daphne told her.

"Wow...that sounds intense..." Bloom admitted shaken. Just what was going to happen now? She couldn't even imagine. But if Daphne was reaching out to her she figured it had to be important. _"Yes...it shall not be without peril and hardship...but your friends and I will always be there to guide you never forget that little sister..."_ Bloom took a moment as she closed her eyes before she slowly opened them and looked at Daphne in the eyes. "Yes, Daphne...I'll do my very best to live up to your expectations..." Bloom promised her sister.

 _"Bloom there is one more thing...on this quest, your current powers will not be enough to see your journey through..."_ the Nymph spoke up. Bloom paused as her eyes widened in surprise. "Are you saying that the Belivix power isn't going to be strong enough?" the redhead questioned. _"I'm afraid not...the Wizards are much more powerful than when you first faced them...and unfortunately they will not be the only foe's you will encounter...Bloom your journey will take you to new worlds...ones where even more danger could very well be present, you and Kaiba along with your friends must prepare yourselves..."_ Daphne warned.

"Even more danger?...I thought that the Wizards could be the only threat that I had to worry about...but I guess I was very wrong...I'm used to fighting witches and monsters but Kaiba and the guys...this is new to them...they don't have the experience...Daphne, isn't there some other way?" Bloom frowned. _"I'm afraid not little sister...I wish there were..."_ the Nymph murmured softly. "...Alright then...what must I do to become stronger Daphne?" the redhead questioned. _"Seek Nebula the Queen of the Earth Faerie's on Tir Nan Og...she will guide you towards your next transformation Celestix..."_ Daphne instructed. "...Celestix..." Bloom murmured softly before she woke up on the couch in Yugi's grandfather's card shop. Looking up she saw Froste hovered over her and offered a smile. _"Well it's about time you woke up."_ he chuckled softly.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!**_


	30. Chapter 29: Without Words

**Chapter 29: Without Words**

 _ **At The Game Shop**_

Startled by Froste Bloom gasped and tumbled off the couch. _"Ouch, that looks like it hurt..."_ Froste muttered before the redhead groaned. "Sorry but you startled me..." _"Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure you were ok since you had a fever earlier...but it looks like it's behind you now."_ the spirit told her. "How is she doing?" Miss Faragonda asked as she entered the room. _"She seems fine now Granny."_ Froste smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." the headmistress smiled and took a seat next to Bloom after she sat back down on the couch. In her hands, she carried a plate with some toast with apple butter on it.

"Here you should eat to try and regain your energy. Froste dear could you please hand me the orange juice over there." _"Sure thing,"_ Froste spoke up before with a flick of his finger the OJ floated over to the table. "How are you feeling dear?" Miss Faragonda asked Bloom softly. "Much better thanks..." _"_ Good. Froste's magic is very powerful...he was able to heal you fully." _"Yep. Though I may have overdone it a bit by making it snow in Domino City..."_ Froste admitted.

"Really? I wish I could have seen it." Bloom smiled. "By the way...Miss Faragonda...Daphne spoke to me in my dreams last night..." "And what did she say?" "She said something about a whole new quest and that this time the Belivix power would not be enough...that I must go to Tir-Nan-Og to speak to Nebula about obtaining a new transformation...she called it Celestix..." Bloom told the headmistress. Miss Faragonda was silent for a moment. "Celestix is an ancient power that was said to only be achieved by earning the ancient one's favor..." "The ancient ones?"

"The ancient ones?" "Yes. The gods and goddesses that created not just the magic dimension but the universe in its entirety...that includes Earth and the vast planets that have been separated from Magix for a very long time more than most mere mortals can count. The last Faerie to achieve this special gift vanished from all existence fading into history..." Miss Faragonda told Bloom. "However, it is not impossible. But there will be tests that you must overcome to be chosen as their vessel to act through...I do not believe this whole thing was just by chance...no doubt you will come across many new enemies along with adventures..." the headmistress murmured.

"To be honest I'm a little scared...after what happened yesterday Miss Faragonda...i'm not completely sure that I can handle what comes next...but I also know that this may be the only way that I can defeat the Wizards Of The Black Circle for good...do you have any advice you can give me?" Bloom questioned. "Keep your wits about you and follow your heart...I know you'll discover the right path...I have faith in you, Bloom..." Miss Faragonda offered a smile. The redhead smiled back.

"Thank you, Miss Faragonda...by the way changing the subject...where are Yugi and the others?" Bloom questioned. " _They mentioned they were going to some placed called Kaiba Corp...something about helping Kaiba..."_ Froste spoke up before Bloom gasped and quickly got to her feet. "Kaiba! I nearly forgot! Uh...Thank you for everything but I have to go!" Bloom apologized and hurried out the door. Miss Faragonda let out a heavy sigh as Froste slowly walked over to her. _"You don't have to say another word...it's written all over your face..."_ the spirit told the headmistress.

"I'm worried about Bloom...and the not only her but the others as well...but I must return to Alfea...I can't remain here though I wish I could." Miss Faragonda confessed. _"Let me guess you want me to follow her? Don't worry I figured this might happen. Off I go! Take care Granny I'll see ya when I see ya!"_ Froste exclaimed before he disappeared in a burst of ice. "I only hope Bloom can handle what is to come...one thing I do know is that Oritel and Miriam will not like this one bit..." Miss Faragonda murmured softly.

 _ **Kaiba Corp**_

"You move that over there...and place that in that pile..." Kaiba muttered as he dictated orders to his workers. Slowly but surely everything was starting to come together. But there was still a lot of work that needed to be done. **"You heard my big bro! Move it move it move it!"** Mokuba exclaimed loudly keeping everyone on their toes. Joey groaned as he carried a pile of boxes from one side to the other. "Damn it...dis is heavy...wat in da world are in these tings anyways!?" the blonde questioned. "Less talking and move moving Wheeler..." Kaiba muttered as Joey growled. "Why you-ya should just be grateful I'm helpin ya!" the blonde shook his fist as Yugi watched from the window with the phone ringing off the hook playing secretary trying to schedule appointments and take orders for parts and equipment.

"GEESH! How does Kaiba do it!?" Yugi cried. Atem only chuckled. _{Kaiba's a dedicated worker indeed.}_ the Pharaoh admitted before he noticed Bloom outside. _{Yugi look out there...}_ Atem directed Yugi's gaze. Yugi gasped. "It's Bloom! And she looks like she's feeling a whole lot better...I'm glad..." Yugi smiled. _{Yes and someone else seems just as excited}_ Atem smiled as Yugi and he both watched as Mokuba dropped everything and ran over and jumped into Bloom's arms. Bloom laughed as she fell over and hugged the little brother.

"BLOOM! I'm so happy to see you!" Mokuba beamed as his eyes lit up. "Me too! I'm really glad you're out of the hospital! I was so worried about you." Mokuba grinned. "By the way thanks for the flowers!" "Of course! I wanted to give you something to help you get better." the redhead smiled. Joey grumbled. "Flowers!?" the blonde exclaimed before he gasped feeling the weight force him backward and fell being nearly crushed under the heavy boxes. Mokuba and Bloom made a face before she hurried over to him.

"Oh no Joey!" the faerie cried and used her magic to lift the boxes off of him. Kaiba twitched his eye watching what just happened in front of him and made his way over to Joey. _"You better not have smashed any of my equipment of_ I'll _take it out of your hide..."_ Kaiba warned. _"If you're not going to make yourself useful then go home..."_ "WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL POMPOUS JERK!" Joey fumed as Bloom helped him up. "Are you ok Joey?" she asked softly before the blonde brushed the dirt off. "Phew! Ya saved me! I was nearly crushed no thanks ta rich boy! Anyways forget bout me wat bout you?" Joey question in return. "I'm feeling much better thanks to Froste's magic..." "No kiddin...ya had me and everyone else worried sick!"

"I'm feeling much better thanks to Froste's magic..." "No kiddin...ya had me and everyone else worried sick!" the blonde exclaimed. "Sorry about that. Say do you need a hand with those boxes?" Bloom asked softly. Joey turned his gaze up at the floating boxes. "Well, dats, not really da issue here..." the blonde sweatdropped as he examined the boxes before he started to move them inch by inch through the air. Bloom laughed amused before she looked over at Kaiba. Slowly the redhead took a deep breath and walked over to the CEO wiped the sweat from his forehead. Gently Bloom tapped Kaiba's shoulder before he turned around. Though as soon as he did he quickly averted his gaze.

"You know Bro." Mokuba began. "You've been up since Six in the morning. Why don't you take a break and let me handle things here? After all, I AM the Co-CEO." Mokuba suggested. "But..." Kaiba paused before he thought it over. _"Have it your way. Just make sure you keep Wheeler on a leash. I don't need a rapid dog messing up my tech..."_ Kaiba finally gave in. "KAIBAAAA!" Joey spat before Mokuba pushed Joey away towards the building. "Come on Joey! We still have more boxes to move!" "Gah! Alright Alright quit shovin!" the blonde exclaimed before it was just Bloom and him. _"Mokuba..."_ Kaiba groaned as he twisted his lip before Bloom's voice broke the silence.

"You know it's a really nice day. Why don't we go down to the beach? A bit of a break from work will do you some good." Bloom suggested. The CEO only let out a sigh. "Come on let's go..." the blue eyed male murmured and prepared his motorcycle. Once he got on he secured his helmet and gave the redhead the other one. " _Get on and hold on tight. I won't be held responsible should you happen to fall off."_ Kaiba muttered before Bloom got behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "All set! Let's go!" Bloom smiled before Kaiba took off and drove them to the beach nearby. Once they found a place to park the redhead got off as did the CEO.

 _"I'm going to tie up my bike so no one takes off with it. Why don't you go on ahead."_ Kaiba offered. "Oh. Alright, sure I'll meet you down there." Bloom offered a smile before she slowly walked down the wooden stairs leading to the beach. The air felt so refreshing and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was like music to the faerie's ears. If only this had occurred under better circumstances. "Poor Kaiba...he must be so scared and confused over what happened..." Bloom frowned softly. She needed to find some way to cheer him up if only a little. The redhead took a small stroll before she noticed Kaiba slowly walked down the wooden stairs.

"Sorry, that took longer than I though. I installed a new anti-theft system and I wanted to make sure it installed properly." Kaiba told her. "No worries." Bloom offered a smile. "Still you're really good on that motorcycle. It's not easy to ride one of those things." _"I was more concerned about you."_ the CEO admitted. _"But you held your own fairly well I'd say...have you rode on a motorcycle before?"_ "Not exactly. On Magix, we have these things called Leva-Bikes and you ride on them in the air. No wheels or anything just magic." _"...You don't say..."_ Kaiba muttered before he took out his PDA and tinkered around.

 _"Perhaps I could create my own prototype...I could enable a system in which duelists could battle one another while riding a chosen duel monster...only it would reveal be anti-gravitational system_ disguised _as one..._ I'd _have to run various tests..."_ Kaiba pondered as he ran over the schematics in his head. Bloo, couldn't help but laugh before Kaiba scowled. _"And just what do you find so amusing...?"_ the CEO questioned. "You Kaiba." the redhead giggled. "Here we are finally alone together and all you can think about is Duel Monsters." she pointed out.

 _"..._ Well _, what else is a duelist supposed to talk about?"_ Kaiba inquired. Bloom took a minute to think. "Oh I dunno...how about..." the redhead looked around before she noticed an ice cream vendor nearby. "Ice cream!" the faerie exclaimed. _"Ice cream?..."_ "Yeah, I'll be right back!" Bloom exclaimed and got up before she hurried off. The blue eyed male waited until she returns with two vanilla cones in hand. "See Ice crea-Woah!" the redhead squeaked as she nearly lost her footing thanks to a small crab crossing between her feet. "Sorry about that. Crab." Bloom giggled nervously before she noticed she accidentally got ice cream on Kaiba's nose.

"Oh great..." Kaiba sighed. "I got it." the redhead assured him and gently wiped it off with her thumb. A hint of blush tinted the blue eyed male's cheeks. "Maybe you should try the ice cream before you wear it." _"Very funny."_ the CEO murmured before she handed him his cone. "Here you go! One vanilla ice cream cone!" Bloom smiled before she sat down at the table next to him. "Just look at this place...the smell of the ocean...and the sandy beach...it's so peaceful here..." _"Yeah unlike most places these days."_ Kaiba scoffed. "That's very true." the faerie admitted softly. "Actually that's why I kinda wanted to spend some time together...just the two of us...oh and of course our ice cream cones." Bloom pointed out playfully.

 _"Is that so?"_ Kaiba mused before he took a bit of his ice cream and shuddered. "Are you ok?" _"...It's cold..."_ the CEO muttered. "Yeah, it's ice cream. You act like you've never eaten it before." _"That's because I haven't...I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp...I can't be seen eating like the common folk..."_ "But it's SO yummy! How can you possibly resist!?" Bloom exclaimed before she took another bite as did Kaiba. _"Hmm, defenitly milk based...made from a flash freezer...artifically flavored..."_ Kaiba mulled over before Bloom started to laugh at him yet again. Kaiba groaned annoyed.

" _Would you stop that!? I'm being completely serious..."_ Bloom tried to get a hold of herself. "I'm sorry I just can't remember the last time I laughed so much." _"_ Well _I don't find it very funny...it's_ imperative _that a_ business _man_ analyze _and_ break down _any and all things that are new to me as well as size up their potential..."_ Kaiba explained. "Oh no I didn't mean it like that. It's just pretty incredible how you can be so dedicated towards your company. But the reason I took you out here was to get away from all of that if only for a little while...so we could talk...is that alright with you...?" Bloom asked Kaiba softly as she placed her hand on top of his.

 _"Oh...well I suppose it is rather difficult for me to just sit back and relax at the current moment..."_ Kaiba let out a heavy sigh. _"I'm not one to take breaks normally."_ "It's ok I understand...a lot is going on right now...I completely get that..." the redhead assured the CEO. _"...I may be a man of business but I seem to have a difficult time when it comes to actually talking to people...I'm sure you've figured out by now that I'm more comfortable around machines."_ the blue eyed male admitted.

"You know I never had any friends growing up in Gardenia either. I was pretty much a loner I mean all I had was my mom and dad...oh and this obnoxious neighbor Mitsy. She just loved to get under my skin anyway she could." Bloom told Kaiba. _"What a pain...if I knew magic I'd have turned her into a toad..."_ Bloom only giggled. "Well I thought about it." the faerie mused. "Actually one time I and my friends used her car to fight a giant spider." Kaiba chuckled with a sadistic smirk. _"Heh, I bet her provider didn't cover insurance for spider attacks."_ "Nope! They sure didn't." Bloom and Kaiba both laughed.

"So how is Mokuba doing?" Bloom questioned. _"He's doing far better. Though I've also noticed that Mokuba's keeping unusually close to me recently...while that's normal to some extent I'm finding that_ it's _a bit excessive..."_ Kaiba admitted. "Knowing Mokuba he's probably just worried about his big brother after all you and he are pretty close..." _"_ Yeah _, you're probably right about that...I have yet to tell Mokuba anything..._ I'm _not sure how he would take it."_ Kaiba sighed. "Don't. It'll only cause Mokuba to worry even more than he is already." Bloom advised.

 _"Good call...that and_ I'm _afraid my little brother might finally send me to a mental institution."_ Kaiba half-joked. "Like I wanted to send Yugi and his friends to for the past several years since we got into this mess..." Kaiba smirked."...You know Kaiba when I first discovered I was a Faerie my dad also thought I was nuts well into Stella turned the phone into a cabbage and carrot. Boy, that sure brings back memories." Bloom reminisced. Kaiba only bit on his lip. _"...And when you learned you were different just...how did you deal with it? The fact that_ I'm _...not who I thought I was...I heavily loathe any kind of secret...expecially if it involves me..."_ the CEO muttered bitterly. " _I mean weren't you scared? Was there ever a time you wished you hadn't known?"_

"At first I thrilled at the fact that I was a Faerie and that I had special powers...what I didn't realize was that the reason I was sent to Earth in the first place was so that I could protect a power that was coveted by three ancient and dark witches...but I left home and went to Alfea before I knew any of that. My power was so frustrating and it was hard to control...I didn't even know why I was magical being in the first place...but then I learned who I was...I wasn't ready at all for the truth either...descendants known as the Trix of those dark witches told me that I was a princess from the planet known as Sparks...and that they're coven destroyed my home and froze it into an eternal winter...that I was the last survivor..." "That I was the keeper of the Dragon Fire...the greatest power in all the Magical Universe...and they took it from me..."Bloom murmured softly. Kaiba's eyes widened as he listened to Bloom's story.

" _So that's what you meant...when you spoke back then..."_ Kaiba concluded. "My power fell into their hands and they nearly destroyed all of Magix...it was horrible...even worse I was convinced that my power was gone and that I was useless without it...I began to wish that I had never found my winx that if I had just stayed on Earth that the Dragon Fire would still be safe...that it would never have happened...but my big sister Daphne helped me to discover that the Dragon Fire still burned within me...and I used it to stop them...and since then my life was never the same." Bloom told Kaiba."In fact, I wanted to learn about where I came from...my birth parents...what happened to them..." Bloom continued.

 _"...Parents huh...?"_ Kaiba's voice trailed off as he went into deep thought. " _Mokuba and I were raised by the orphanage...so we knew no parents...we only had eachother...our last name only became Kaiba after I challenged the chess champion and former CEO of Kaiba Corp to a chess match...and won...in exchange he had to adopt us both...he became our stepfather Gozoburo Kaiba..."_ the CEO muttered. _"Though living with that insufferable man was no easy task...I had to study day and night just to keep top grades in my lessons so that one day I could be the heir to our stepfather's company...he was cold...so I had to become even colder...it was all for them...so they would have the life they thought they never could..."_ the blue eyed male narrowed his eyes before he paused as he felt Bloom gently press against him. Slowly the redhead looked up at him as tears flooded her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kaiba...that you had to go through all of that just to get by...Mokuba told me once before...back when we first met...I always had such loving parents...even if they weren't my real mom and dad...their love was real enough to me...when I learned I was a Faerie...when I wanted to search for my birth parents...they supported me in any way they possibly could...but to think that you and Mokuba gave up so much...that you even lost your smile in your struggle to survive...I can't even imagine how hard that must've been...for the both of you...oh how I wish I could have found you sooner..." Bloom wept unable to stop shedding tears.

 _"It's hardly something you need to get so worked up over..."_ Kaiba muttered before Bloom gently took her hands and turned his face towards hers. "I may not have been there back then...but I am here now...and I want you to know Kaiba that you and Mokuba from now on are my family too...I mean it...I know you're probably seeking answers that you feel are beyond your reach...I felt those same insecurities when I began my search as well...but I wasn't alone...I had all of my friends along with my parents supporting me no matter what happened along the way. Yep, it was quite the experience I'll never forget ever." Bloom murmured as she wiped her eyes.

 _"Save it...I already get the friendship speech from Yugi enough...I don't need them..."_ Kaiba scoffed. "Maybe not but I sure did...more than I knew at the time...it's thanks to them and..." Kaiba sighed. _"Say it your boy toy right?"_ "...Actually..." the redhead began. "Sky caused more problems than he helped...his sword fighting skills aside...let's just say we had lots of up and downs...he actually was against me coming to Domino City in the first place when I told him," Bloom confessed.

 _"Gee I can't imagine why...you should've visited when I was hosting my Duel Monsters tournament in Battle City...I bet even blondie couldn't stand up to an Egyptian God card..."_ Kaiba smirked. "They do seem pretty powerful..." the faerie admitted. " _Unfortunately for Yugi and I it doesn't look like these Wizards care much for dueling_... _most of our_ advisers _had to challenge us to a duel if they hoped to gain whatever it was they wanted..."_ the CEO muttered bitterly. "...Actually Kaiba that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." _"...Bloom..."_ Kaiba began. _"...Yes, Kaiba...?"_ the redhead answered softly before the blue eyed male bit down on his lip and rose to his feet.

 _"...I...I'm sorry...I don't hand out apologies that often...but I really screwed up back there...even though my intention was protecting you I ended up gravely injuring you instead Bloom! Even now I can barely look you in the eyes...I can't stand the thought...it makes me sick to my stomach!"_ Kaiba spat as he trembled. Bloom frowned before he stood up and walked over to him. "Kaiba I don't blame you for any of that...It wasn't your fault...everyone has darkness inside them and a Faerie is no exception...I once experienced the same thing when I was struck by a dark spell...it was like I had completely lost myself...but it is important to remember that no matter how deep and endless the darkness seems...there is always a light to guide us back to where we belong..." Bloom whispered softly as she took Kaiba's hand and placed it gently on her heart.

"Do you remember what I said...?" Kaiba only looked at her. _"...I could hear it but it wasn't exactly clear...I was so taken over by rage that it only got through barely..."_ Kaiba murmured. "What I spoke was the truth...these feelings that I hold right here...I still remember the words you once told me...you think you can picture your life with someone...that person you want to be with forever...but when you meet someone you can't picture your life without...then you know...Kaiba...I can't picture MY life without YOU there...I love you Kaiba" Bloom confessed as she gazed into his blue eyes with her.

"...Seriously must you say that out loud?" Kaiba questioned his face reddened. Even his ear lobes were flushed with embarrassment. Bloom apologized as she blushed flustered. _"...Uh...that's not what I meant!"_ Kaiba exclaimed with a groan unable to put what he wanted to say into words. Why was he so bad at this. _"You can say that so easily_... **UGH FORGET IT! I'M GOING BACK HOME!** " Kaiba exclaimed in an outburst and turned to leave. **_"_** W-Wait! ** _"_** Bloom cried before she snagged her foot on the table's leg both of them crashing onto the sandy beach. Kaiba and Bloom paused as he found her on top of him. Unable to put his feelings into words Kaiba leaned up slightly kissing the redhead softly yet deeply as he gently wrapped his arms around her. Gently Bloom returned the kiss holding him back warmly. No words needed to be exchanged as they conveyed their true feelings. _"I'd say he said it just fine."_ Froste smiled as he watched from a distance.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!**_


	31. Chapter 30: The Faerie Of Animals

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the awesome responses! Every little comment helps and inspires me! Now one thing about Winx Club I disliked was how quickly Roxy was brushed aside after season 4. Well, not this time! Hope you're revved up and ready as I present to you Chapter 30!**_

 _ **Chapter 30: The Faerie Of Animals**_

Kaiba and Bloom after a moment broke the kiss. "I'd say you said it just fine..." the redhead smiled as blush tinted her cheeks. _"Good because I'm lousy with words,"_ Kaiba muttered as he helped Bloom to her feet. "Got that right but you are a man of few words. Sometimes it's best not to say anything. Words tend to get us into trouble." Kaiba chuckled as he smiled. _"Yet somehow you always seem to know what to say and that's cheating."_ the CEO teased as Bloom paused as she looked at Kaiba and smiled back.

"I was right..." she murmured. The blue eyed male raised his eyebrow. "And that would be?..." Kaiba questioned. "Your smile...I finally got to see it..." the faerie murmured softly. "And I was right...your smile is really sweet..." Bloom smiled all the more. Kaiba's face nearly turned three shades of red and quickly turned around. _"W-Well don't get used to it!"_ the CEO exclaimed flustered. He could feel his heart pounding so much that he was afraid if he didn't get a hold of himself he'd have to hold his chest just to prevent it from leaping out. " _After all, I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp...my job is to keep all my employees in line with a firm and sturdy hand...being happy all the time just isn't my style..."_ Kaiba muttered.

"Well smiling all the time would be tiring for anyone," Bloom admitted. "Not everyone can be happy about everything. However, I still want to smile as much as I possibly can..." the redhead murmured. "...I already told Miss Faragonda...but I wanted to bring you out here because there's something I need to tell you Kaiba..." Bloom murmured as her voice hardened. Kaiba turned around to face Bloom and looked into her eyes. _"...You really are serious_ aren't _you...that's not like you Bloom...what's wrong?"_ the CEO questioned concerned.

"...My sister Daphne came to me in a dream and she told me that there is a journey ahead and that it will be filled with danger...and that includes traveling to new words unknown to us...and facing new enemies other than The Wizards Of The Black Circle..." Bloom told Kaiba. "To be honest...it's really scaring me...but I know that it will take both of us far far away from Domino City...Gardenia...Earth...even the Magic Dimension...and...more than likely..." the redhead's voice trailed off. _"...The Wizards will follow...so then my assumption was correct after all..."_ Kaiba finished as he twisted his lip.

"Wait...did you predict this was going to happen?" Bloom questioned. _"...Sorta..."_ Kaiba let out a sigh. _"After everything...I went off to think about what happened on my own...who I was...what I was doing in this place...and then there was this snow fall...I was a village that was covered in stainless snow...it kept falling down and it almost seemed familar...there was even this faceless figure that called out to me...but who it was even I can't answer..."_ the CEO told the Faerie. _"I already told Yugi about it earlier but no one else. It didn't think it was even worth mentioning really..."_ Kaiba scoffed.

"...Hmm...It like when I see Daphne in my dreams...maybe there's someone out there trying to guide you...a key to your past..." Bloom suggested. _"Well whatever it is I know this much Bloom...this isn't over...not by a long shot...as the Wizards Of The Black Circle still live and breathe they pose a serious threat..."_ Kaiba narrowed his eyes as the ocean breeze blew against them. "Right we must stop them! But in order to see that mission through I must embark on one of my own..." the redhead told the CEO. "...I don't like where this is headed..." the blue eyed male muttered bluntly as he crossed his arms. _"Just what kind of mission is this anyways?..."_ Kaiba growled.

"Daphne told me that my current powers are not enough. I must earn a new transformation and go beyond Believix. She calls it Celestix a power that no one has been able to achieve in quite a long time...the last faerie who managed it disappeared lost in the hands of time...but still...I..." Bloom bit her lip before Kaiba let out a sigh and placed his arms upon the redhead's shoulders. _"...You still have to go...and even If I told you to do otherwise you'd still set out to try and gain this new power of yours...because if you don't then you won't be strong enough to defeat The Wizards Of The Black Circle or the enemies waiting in the other words...is that more or less what you're trying to say...?"_ Kaiba asked softly. Slowly Bloom looked up at him and nodded softly.

"That's right..." she murmured."I must travel to Tir-Nan-Og to the Isle of the Earth Faeries in order to learn how to acquire Celestix. But..." _"...There's always a but..."_ Kaiba muttered. "But I don't know how long that could take...it could be days, months, years...I wish I was more certain but I'm not..." Bloom confessed sadly. _"...You know I don't like to be kept waiting...so just do what you have to do...and get back as quickly as you possibly can. Understood? "_ the CEO spoke up as his face slightly reddened. Bloom only looked at him before she smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Yes! Thank you!" Bloom exclaimed with joy and embraced him as tightly as she could.

"So you're leaving now I take it?" Kaiba asked Bloom. The redhead took a moment to wipe her eyes. "Yes. I need to go see someone in order to go to Tir-Nan-Og. A friend of mine. That's the only way I'm going anywhere." Bloom informed him. After a moment Kaiba finally spoke up. _"Then I'm coming too...if I'm not going to be able to see you for awhile I can at least be there until you actually leave for this quest of yours. Or. It's whatever if you'd rather not_ then I'll _just take off...it makes no difference to me either way..."_ the blue eyed male muttered before Bloom gently grabbed Kaiba's wrist.

"Nothing would make me happier Kaiba. Of course, you can come with me." Bloom told him softly as she lifted his hand up to her cheek gently rubbing it against her face. _"_ Well _, then I supposed that settles that."_ the CEO muttered. "Yep! BELIEVIX!" the faerie exclaimed before she transformed. "WINX ZOOMIX!" Bloom called out before her wings transformed into her teleport wings. _"...And just what is the point of THAT?"_ Kaiba raised his brow. "This." Bloom mused as she playfully hugged Kaiba before they vanished from sight only to reappear in Gardenia outside the Frutti Music Bar.

"Well here we are!" Bloom exclaimed as Kaiba had to take a moment to regain himself. It was like they were flying through a vortex of endless colors. Just the thought of it gave him chills. _"Next time...WARN ME FIRST!"_ Kaiba exclaimed grumpily. "Oops sorry. Guess I just got a little carried away." the redhead apologized and transformed back to Normal. "Anyways Welcome to Gardenia my hometown." Bloom smiled as she playfully spun around. " My friends and I spent a lot of time here recently...it feels nice to be back." the faerie sighed softly.

 _"So who are we looking for again?"_ Kaiba questioned as he looked around. "Roxy. She's the daughter of the owner of The Frutti Music Bar Klaus." Bloom told him before a girl wearing jeans and a paw print shirt came out from behind the counter. Her hair was a dark pink with a tint of blonde on the tips. There was also a blonde dog following behind her with brown eyes and big floppy ears. "Woah! Slowly down Artu! What's got you so excited all of a sudden!?" Roxy cried as she followed her furry friend.

"Uh, Roxy! You forgot the drinks!" a male with dark blonde hair wearing a blue shirt called after her as he came out from the back. Roxy looked back for only a moment. "S-Sorry dad! But Artu started to act a bit crazy all of a sudden I think something's bothering him...or maybe his food bowl is empty..." the faerie murmured before Artu started to bark. "What's gotten into you boy?" the pink haired girl cried before she paused as her deep violet eyes gazed at a familiar face and one not so much. It took but a moment before Roxy's face lit up and ran over to the redhead embracing her instantly.

"BLOOM!" Roxy cried out happily as Bloom gasped nearly having the wind knocked out of her. "Roxy!I'm so glad to see you!" Bloom exclaimed in return as they hugged one another. Artu, on the other hand, was getting up close and personal with Kaiba. It started with simply sniffing him before the CEO found himself on the other side of the mutts tongue. A rather unwelcomed gesture. "Aw! Have you found yourself a new friend?" the pink haired girl smiled as Bloom tried to suppress her laughed. "UGH!" Kaiba made a face as he tried to get the dog off of him. _"Can someone kindly get this mutt off of me...?"_ the CEO muttered.

"Oh sorry about that! Artu come here boy!" Roxy called her furry friend over and petted him in praise. Slowly Kaiba got to his feet and wiped off the drool with his sleeve. "I think he just got a little over excited. Anyways it's so good to see you, Bloom! And you are...?" the faerie of animals words trailed off. _" Seto Kaiba...of Kaiba Corp...you must be Roxy..."_ the CEO muttered. "That's me. So you're that hotshot CEO I've heard so much about. Dad says you run all of Domino City. "Uh...if I'm not mistaken we catered one of your parties once awhile back. Roxy spoke up.

"Anyways it's nice to meet you. Though if you don't mind me asking why are you two together in the first place?" the pink haired girl questioned. "Well I had to go to Domino City for college but my apartment flooded. So Kaiba let me stay with him...of course first it was just temporary but now...Roxy...things have changed...I don't know how I'm going to put this exactly but..." Bloom took a moment to try and think. "You know what we need? A nice refreshing round of fruit smoothies! I'll go rustle some up! Be right back!" Roxy exclaimed and hurried back towards the bar. Klaus eyed Kaiba as he scratched under his chin. More specifically the KC on the blue eyed male's white jacket. He knew he'd seen that insignia before. In but only a moment later Roxy came back out with a tray and drinks and walked over and sat down at a vacant table.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Roxy exclaimed. "Thanks, Roxy." Bloom smiled and took one and sipped on it to try and calm her nerves. Bloom wasn't fooling anyone. Kaiba could tell that she was nervous about this whole talk. Gently Kaiba moved his hand and placed it on hers resting on the table. " _You can do this...just tell her like you told me..."_ the CEO mouthed before Bloom smiled softly. The redhead nodded and looked at Roxy. "...Bloom is everything ok? You don't seem like yourself..." Roxy frowned worriedly about her best friend. "You know if you ever have a problem it always helped me to talk to over...so if you need me I'm here. Just like you were for me Bloom...no matter how scared I was about being a Faerie...or going up against the Wizards Of The Black Circle...you were always there..."

"You know if you ever have a problem it always helped me to talk to over...so if you need me I'm here. Just like you were for me Bloom...no matter how scared I was about being a Faerie...or going up against the Wizards Of The Black Circle...you were always there..I owe you so much, Bloom." Roxy told her. "So anything I can do just say the word and I'm there! Right Artu?" the faerie of animals smiled before her dog barked in agreement. Bloom smiled softly.

"I only did what anyone would have done Roxy...but since you brought it up I do need your help," Bloom told the pink haired girl. The redhead looked Roxy in her eyes causing the faerie of animals to stiffen. She didn't know what Bloom was about to say but she was afraid to hear it. "...Roxy this is going to be hard to hear but...The Wizards Of The Black Circle have returned..." she muttered with her gaze locked with Roxy's. The pink haired girl backed up and stumbled to her feet before she shook her head.

"T-Tha's not funny Bloom! I-It's just not possible! It's not true! It can't be! We trapped them in the Omega Dimension! Frozen in ice for eternity! I saw them with my own two eyes!" Roxy cried out in utter shock. Bloom frowned. "...Believe me Roxy I don't want it to be any more real than you do...but they escaped from their icy prison and they appeared in Domino City..." Bloom told Roxy before Kaiba stood up. _"It's me that they're after...I have this sort of power inside of my body...but even though I haven't any idea as to what it is The Wizards Of The Black Circle sure as hell seem to...the thing is I don't like it when someone understands something I don't..."_ the blue eyed male narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"R-Roxy! Are you ok!? Klaus cried out as he noticed that his daughter was starting to act scared and hurried over to them. "I-I don't know...I...wait...they're after him?...Seto Kaiba? Ok now I know you're messing with me!" the faerie of animals exclaimed. _"...And just why do you believe that this is a joke...I'm certainlly not laughing here..."_ Kaiba muttered angrily. Roxy paused before she looked at Kaiba then at Bloom. "...I'm telling the truth, Roxy..." the redhead almost choked out. "...I can't believe I'm going to say this...but I believe you...though I REALLY don't want to..." the faerie of animals groaned.

"Did I miss something here?" Klaus questioned before Kaiba looked towards the owner. "Hey pops...how much is it per smoothie?" the CEO questioned. "..Uh...like 3.50 a piece..." Klaus muttered before he scratched his head. "Well, that's easy enough... ** _HEY, EVERYONE! FREE SMOOTHIES ON ME!"_** Kaiba yelled out as loud as he possibly could before the Frutti Music Bar soon flooded with a large crowd of people. Bloom and Roxy both gasped as they watched the place nearly get over run "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Klaus yelled at the Kaiba. "Oh? Is that a fact?" the CEO smirked before he took out his checkbook and a pen. With but a simple motion of his hand he wrote a check and placed it on his serving tray. Klaus looked down before his eyeballs nearly popped out of his head seeing all the zeroes.

 _"Keep the change..."_ Kaiba muttered before he took Roxy and Bloom. "Come on...let's go somewhere else where we might actually be able to talk in peace..." the blue eyed male suggested. "Good idea...oh! We can go to the warehouse! It's just down this path!" Roxy exclaimed and guided Bloom and Kaiba towards it. _"So then..."_ Kaiba began. "She's a Faerie too...?" "Yep! Roxy is the Faerie of animals! She was actually the one the Wizards Of The Black Circle were after before you." Bloom told Kaiba before Roxy ceased in in tracks.

"Oh no! The Earth Faeries! What if the Wizards try to capture them again! I need to go to Tir-Nan-Og right away!" Roxy cried frantically. Bloom hurried over to Roxy and tried to calm the pink haired girl down. "What's important is that we don't panic. Roxy...in order to defeat the Wizards Of The Black Circle I have to go to the Isle of Tir-Nan-Og. I need to see Nebula and learn from her how to gain Celestix a transformation that will help me on this new journey I must embark on..." Bloom told Roxy.

"...That...doesn't sound easy..." Roxy frowned. "No one ever said it would be..." Bloom murmured softly. "Well, you'll need someone by your side to fight against the wizards. After all, until Ogron and the others are put away for good no Faerie or anyone for that matter will be safe!" Roxy exclaimed with a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Roxy. I knew I could count on you." the redhead smiled happily in return. "It's like you told me before...a friend in need is a friend indeed..." the pink haired girl smiled back as she summoned a round white object which gave off immense power. Using the power of the White Circle she began to glow surrounded by a pink aura.

 _"POWER OF THE WHITE CIRCLE! I COMMAND YOU! OPEN THE GATE TO THE EARTH FAERIE'S REALM!"_ the faerie of animals called out before the passageway started to reveal itself. Kaiba looked all around them as he felt this strange force. A vision of a man handing a woman in a green dress the white round object. The same as this girl possessed. _"Leaving so soon? And here I thought we might have more fun before I send you to your ultimate demise!"_ a chilling voice emerged from the shadows. "Who's there!?" Roxy demanded to know.

"Get back Roxy!" Bloom warned and quickly got in front of her transforming into her Believix form. "W-Who is that guy!?" the faerie of animals questioned as Artu barked at the stranger. _"Bakura..."_ Kaiba growled as he narrowed his eyes and prepared his prototype blaster. "If you think you're going to take ME down then I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken...I hope you're prepared for the consequences... ** _BLOOM ROXY STAY BACK! I'LL HANDLE HIM! YOU GET GOING!"_** Kaiba yelled. _"B-But Kaiba!"_ Bloom argued. **"I SAID GO!**... _Trust me._.." Bloom frowned before she grabbed Roxy's hand. "Let's do as he says! This way Roxy!" the faerie exclaimed as pink haired girl followed as she quickly activated the White Circle and disappeared with it. A smirk manifested on Yami Bakura's face.

 _"Well...Seto Kaiba...I heard you at long last you finally saw the darkness contained within that twisted heart you possess. Closer to the truth of your rebirth...I bet you're quite eager to know...unfortunatly it is still not time to reveal that...but don't worry...you will learn soon enough what it is you are...you and I are on the same side Priest Seto...you just are unaware of it..."_ _ **"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT ANYONE'S PUPPET!**_ Kaiba spat angrily and fired a white lighting bolt from his wrist. _"Mere child's play..."_ Yami Bakura laughed before he summoned dark crystals. Before it could even hit Yami Bakura the crystal reflected Kaiba's attack right back at him.

The CEO couldn't react fast enough and braced himself for impact. _**"ICE WALL!"**_ came Froste's voice erecting an icy barrier though that didn't stop the assault both of them getting blown backward as the Ice Wall only absorbed a portion of the damage. Yami Bakura smirked amusedly. _"Well that was most unexpected...an Ice Spirit...looks like you got lucky this time Seto...besides I believe I've done enough damage for the time being...my business is done here...we've already got what we desire..."_ the spirit grinned as he stretched out his hand and activate the remnants of the White Circle's gateway.

The Wizards Of The Black Circle emerged entering the path to Tir-Nan-Og before it could disappear completely Yami Bakura following after them. Kaiba groaned he just barely caught sight of the Wizards. _"...No...B...Bloom...I have to...warn her..."_ the blue eyed male struggled to dig out the PDA in his pocket. With just a few movements of his fingers, Kaiba pressed the buttons upon it and just before the passageway could vanish the CEO threw his device as far as he could into it. Kaiba paused as he heard someone's voice calling out to him but he was too weak to remain conscious or even respond. Slowly everything went dark as a young woman wearing blue hovered over him. Why? Why did this have to happen? It wasn't right. Bloom shouldn't have to get stronger. Not when he could be the one to fight for her.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 31: Domino City

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful comments and the suggestions! I'm really flattered that you all think of my fanfiction so highly. It started out just for fun I never would have imagined so many people would like it! I do agree with the fact that Nick pretty much ruined Winx Club for me. Roxy is my second favorite Winx next to Bloom so even come Season 7 I was still heavily disappointed she was so minor. I hope season 8 will be better but I'm not holding my breath. As for Yugioh despite the very last season, a lot went unexplained. Most of you going back to Winx have made it pretty clear you didn't like Sky. Honestly. I found that he didn't trust Bloom half of the time he was with her. So who better to end up with Kaiba the master of the Blue-Eyes Dragon than Princess Bloom Of Sparks The Keeper Of The Dragon Fire!? SO Here we go! Chapter 31!**_

 **Chapter 31: Domino City**

"Here we are!" a red-headed male with thick glasses exclaimed as he walked out of a portal along with two other men. "Well, at least this time we didn't have to use that awful prototype that Timmy rigged up for us last time..." another male with reddish violet hair muttered afterward with a scoff. "Got that right dude!" a brown-haired male followed. "Hey! You try to calibrate a portal to exact coordinates!" Timmy argued. "Chill man we're just kiddin...so just where were we supposed to meet the girls anyways?" Brandon questioned as he looked around the unfamiliar city. "Musa said it some cafe...uh The Duelist...I think it was called..." Riven muttered.

"Musa said it some cafe...uh The Duelist...I think it was called..." Riven muttered. "Well the only way we'll locate the place of destination is by looking around...meanwhile I'll try to log the coordinates in by hero's assistant and get us some more straightforward directions..." Timmy advised. "Or we could just ask someone..." Riven muttered before he walked over and pulled over a young man. "Oh boy..." Brandon groaned before Riven came back. "Here said it was just around the corner...come on..." Riven urged before the other boys followed. "Darn it! And I had just finished my calculations too..." Timmy pouted before they finally arrived. Slowly the specialists walked in and looked around in awe.

"Check it out!" Timmy exclaimed as he saw painted on the walls were all kinds of different creatures. "And look they even have statues." Riven pointed out a Red Eyes Black Dragon spewing out a red mixture from its mouth that kids were placing a cup underneath it catch it in. "Yeah, they're playing some kind of game..." Brandon observed as he watched an arena nearby where duelists were playing out school with the chosen set of cards. "That looks similar to the card game Sky was playing..." the squire muttered as he watched. The music was blaring out of the surround sound speakers and flashed strobe lights over the bar where one could purchase food and drink. Of course, it was all Duel Monster themed. Near the rear, there was a machine where players could even trade cards or earn points towards the ones displayed near the counter.

"UGH, I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Timmy yelled over the music. "Remind ME where we're here again!?" the redhead questioned before he paused and caught sight of a strange device that he had never seen before. It rested on the counter as one of the young duelists placed it down to order some grub. "...Uh oh...the Tim miester has that look in his eye..." Riven spoke up before Timmy casually took it off the counter. "I've never seen anything like it...I wonder how it works..." looking both ways Timmy snuck off to the back immediately taking it apart with his handy set of tools. "And there he goes..." Brandon finished. "Yep...still I gotta say this is way better than the Frutti Music Bar!" Riven grinned.

"Yep...still I gotta say this is way better than the Frutti Music Bar!" Riven grinned. "Dude for a guy ANY place is better than the Frutti Music Bar!" Brandon laughed. "Definitely more my style!" Riven exclaimed. "Too bad Sky's off on that KingsHood seminar, then again may it is for the best that he's away for awhile. Man, you should have seen him! He was obsessed with this CEO of Kaiba Corp. He even took up Duel Monsters for the sake of beating him! Oh, and did I mention he was skipping his royal duties to do it too? Needless to say, pops was NOT happy." Brandon muttered.

"And let me guess who got blamed..." Riven began with a snicker. "Who else!? Me of course!" Brandon huffed. "Maybe some time to himself will clear that paranoid head of his! Honestly, I bet Bloom doesn't even know the half of it!" the brown haired male exclaimed before he made a face as Timmy was discovered. "HEY HEY HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST START TAKING THINGS APART IN HERE!" one of the employees cried. "Oh no..." Brandon groaned. _"B-But I was just taking it apart to see how it functioned! I'll put it back together!"_ Timmy cried before blew a circuit breaker in the Duel Disk it blowing up in his face.

"Oops..." Timmy laughed nervously his face now covered with soot and his red hair sticking straight up. _"MY DUEL DISK!"_ the duelist cried before he narrowed his eyes. "That Timmy..." Riven shook his head before they watched their friend fork over the money for the repairs. "Well if the girls don't find us here now no one will..." Brandon muttered. "It's not my fault! That technology was very strange...there should have been a pulse applicator along with a halo disk to produce the realistic holograms...but I couldn't find it anywhere..." Brandon only patted Timmy on his shoulder.

"On Earth, they have a saying...if you break it you buy it...or did you forget about that car we worked on...?" he told Timmy. "Oh yeah, that thing was a piece of junk well until Nabu worked his magic on it. Those were the days." Riven smiled softly though he still missed his best friend dearly. "Oh! Don't look now guys but the girls are here!" Brandon warned. "Oh great..." Timmy groaned as he tried to fix his hair. "We're here girls!" Musa exclaimed and entered the Duel Monsters Cafe moving to the beat as she walked through the door.

"Oh my! I love this rhythm! It just makes me wanna dance!" Musa beamed happily swaying back and forth drawing attention from the other customers in the store. "Honestly?" Stella questioned as she followed from behind and looked all around her. "What's there to like? It's a total geek fest plus where's the style!? No No this is all WRONG! But that's ok! We can fix this!" the Faerie of the Sun And Moon exclaimed as she summoned her power. "UH OH!" Brandon cried and quickly ran over intercepting his girlfriend with a hug.

"STELLA! There's the most beautiful Faerie in the whole world!" Brandon exclaimed enthusiastically. "Brandon!" Stella smiled back and hugged her boyfriend. "It's so good to see you!" the blonde beamed happily. "Phew disaster averted..." Timmy wiped the sweat from his brow as Techna came over to him. She took a look at his face before she laughed as well as he did. "I'm sure that's a perfectly good explanation for your new...look..." she teased. "I'll say." Musa giggled before she hugged Riven in a tight squeeze.

"Just look at this place!? It's incredible!" the Faerie of music exclaimed as she spun around. "If only there was Karaoke then we'd really get this place rocking!" Musa exclaimed. "Yeah me and the guys were just talking about how awesome the Cafe is! It's too bad Helia couldn't be here it'd be great for his creativity. With all the monsters and stuff..." Riven scratched the back of his head nervously. Flora followed Layla inside as she noticed the darkly skinned faerie with a forlorn expression on her face.

"Layla...are you alright...?" Flora asked softly concerned about her best friend. Layla paused before she looked up at the Faerie of nature and offered a smile. "Yeah I'm fine...where's Helia?" Layla questioned. "I don't see him with the guys." Flora frowned softly. "Helia was summoned to the castle in Lymphia to join the Orchid Knight's. He and Princess Crystal are really close, he couldn't very well refuse such a high honor from the royal family..." the tanned faerie murmured solemnly.

"Did you tell him you were coming here?" Layla questioned as she leaned against the wall. Flora only shook her head. "I couldn't. I didn't want to disturb him. Plus he took off for Lymphia so fast and then this summer internship at Magix..." the faerie of nature frowned sadly before Layla placed her hands on Flora's shoulders gently. "Well us girls gotta stick together then!" Flora smiled softly. "Thank you, Layla..." "Guys since we're all together now I think we should try and find Bloom." the faerie of the water spoke up. "Oh right!" Stella exclaimed as she finally let go of Brandon. "Uh...where did Bloom say she was staying again...?" the blonde questioned.

"Well, Sky said Bloom was staying at Kaiba Corp." Brandon mused. "Well then off to Kaiba Corp we go!" Musa exclaimed with a bright smile before everyone laughed. Altogether the Winx and their boyfriends made their way towards Kaiba Corp headquarters. "Woah! Would you look at that!? It's HUGE!" Layla exclaimed as her eyes sparkled at the massive glass building that seemed as if it reached even past the sky itself. "So much for Bloom being easy to find." Musa murmured.

"Well, what would you expect from a corporation that literally runs Domino City?" Techna laughed before she used her phone to try and map and map of the building's perimeters. "I guess someone fired the coordinator because it looks like part of it has been torn apart." Stella pointed out. "Yeah, you got a point...I see boxes and some equipment over in piles just a little further back." Layla observed. "I think I see someone up ahead I'm going to go check," Flora told the others and hurried to get closer to the glass building.

Nearby she noticed two young men one of them hauling a black leather couch. Well more like dragging it. He huffed out of breath nearly falling over before Joey paused as he saw a young tanned skinned woman with a pink and green frilled skirt headed his way. "Hello there." came a soft-spoken voice as the blonde's hazel eyes met with the brown haired faerie's emerald green ones. _"Uh...hello..."_ Joey murmured before he gasped accidentally dropping the couch's leg on his foot. "GAH! YOUCH! OH MY ACHIN!" a gasp escaped from Flora's lips as she made a face and hurried over to him.

 _"Oh no! Are you ok!? Does it hurt?"_ the Faerie Of Nature asked the blonde softly concerned. Joey groaned as he held his foot. "Yeah...peachy keen..." the blonde grumbled. "I just smashed meh toe droppin dat prick Kaiba's expensive ass couch on um!" Joey cursed under his breath. _"Wait did you say Kaiba?"_ Flora questioned as her eyes suddenly widened. "Yeah why?" the blonde raised his brow as he rubbed his foot groaning. _"I'm sorry to bother you but could you please tell me if there's a girl named Bloom that is staying here in this place?"_ the tanned faerie inquired with a hopeful gaze. Joey paused as he just looked at Flora.

 _"Just who are ya's anyways? Ya a friend of_ Bloom's?" Joey questioned. A small smile appeared on Flora's face before she nodded softly. _"Yes. My name's Flora. Actually, me and the others are all friends of Bloom and we were hoping that we could pay her a visit today. So do you know where she is then?"_ the Faerie of Nature asked as the other girls walked over and joined Flora. Joey looked at all of the girls and the guys before he swallowed hard. "Oh boy...YUG! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" the blonde yelled towards the window before Yugi opened the window up above them. "...Uh...I see..." Yugi murmured as he observed the small crowd looking up at him. "Alright, i'll be just a minute!" Yugi exclaimed and quickly joined Joey on the ground.

"So...they are..." Yugi began as he looked around. "Day say dat dare friends of Bloom's," Joey spoke up. "Uh, we are!" Stella exclaimed. "With Faerie's THIS fashionable how could we not be? Now, where is she? I know you know where Bloom is!" "Uh, Stella...maybe we should just ask politely instead of demanding them to take us to her..." Techna suggested before the Faerie of the Sun and Moon puffed up her cheeks. "Yeah really. If we get removed from the property it'll be your fault, Stella..." Musa muttered. "Is she even here?" Brandon questioned. "Uh well, she-" Joey began before he watched Yugi as one of the girls grabbed a hold of Yugi and started to nuzzle him.

"OH! You are just so cute! I just wanna cuddle you!" Layla giggled as she squeezed Yugi tight him blushing like crazy. Atem only laughed amused at the display of affection. "GAH!" Joey exclaimed. "Just wat da ya think ya doin ta my bud!?" the blonde exclaimed. "He IS kinda cute like a tiny teddy bear," Stella admitted as she came over and poked at Yugi's cheeks. "I'm sorry they can be a little excitable..." Flora apologized to Joey. "You were saying about Bloom?" Techna picked off where Joey started. _"Well how do I put dis..." the blonde began. "She was here but den she took off with_ rich _boy...I mean Kaiba several hours ago._ Haven't _seen either of dem since den!"_ Joey told them. Yugi slowly freed himself from the two girls flustered from the sudden glomping.

" _A lot has been going on you_ see." Yugi continued. _"They probably just needed to get away for awhile. Nothing you need be worried about...probably..."_ his voice trailed off. Though deep down he wasn't so sure. Nor was Joey. His gut was giving him a BAD feeling. "Yug what if day ran into those Wizards again...?" the blonde questioned before Yugi narrowed his eyes. "You don't think..." his voice trailed off before the girls all let out a panicked gasp. Before any of them could question what they just heard Mokuba came out of the glass building with a worried expression on his face.

 _"YUGI! JOEY! SOMETHING'S WRONG! MY BROTHER'S NOT ANSWERING HIS_ PH-Phone..." Mokuba's voice trailed off as he noticed the party had suddenly gotten a lot bigger than just Joey or Yugi. _"Uh, who are all these_ people?" Mokuba questioned. "Bloom's friends. They came to see her." Yugi murmured. _"Oh...well any friend of Bloom's is a friend of mine...oh and my brother's of course! Welcome to Kaiba Corp!"_ Mokuba grinned. "And this is little boy...?" Stella questioned. "Mokuba. Kaiba's younger brother. Oh and Co-CEO of Kaiba Corp." Yugi introduced."And I'm not little either! But besides all that Yugi Joey I need you to come with me right away to the control center!" Mokuba told them.

"Alright, Mokuba. Lead the way." Yugi nodded. "Yeah!" Mokuba nodded before Yugi and Joey and hurried inside. "Let's go after them. We need to find out what is going on!" Layla exclaimed. "Yes especially if Bloom is with Kaiba...Bloom could be in trouble too!" Flora cried worriedly. Brandon looked at the boys. "Well, what are we waiting for let's move!" Riven urged before the Winx and the specialist followed after Mokuba and the guys. Mokuba sat in his chair as he started working the keyboard. "No matter what I do Yugi I can't get big bro to pick up his phone! I was in the building...and so was Yugi...Joey when you last saw Seto what was he doing?" Mokuba asked with an urgency in his voice. He was so worried.

"Hmm...da very last time I laid my eyes on Kaiba he took off with Bloom on his motorcycle...after dat nuthin!" Joey exclaimed before Mokuba's eyes widened. "His motorcycle! Why didn't I think of that!?" Mokuba gasped and quickly pulled up the GPS programmed into the tracking system installed on the motorcycle. "Since the bike was made with Kaiba Corp technology I should be able to pinpoint Seto's exact location...though I'll admit I'm not as familiar with the new system like Seto is...but I'll give it my best shot!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Fantabulous..." Stella muttered with a heavy sigh.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Techna questioned Timmy as he nodded. "Yeah go for it Techna!" the redhead exclaimed before Techna snuck in her magic into the computer's system before the program began to run all on its own with just a single press of a button. "No way!" Mokuba exclaimed completely in awe. In just a matter of minutes, the program was fully functional and accessible to the young Kaiba brother. "YEAH! Alright, I'm in! Now let's see here...the bike's last location was...some placed called The Frutti Music Bar in...Gardenia...ok there's NO way my big bro would ever be caught dead there! Must've been Bloom's idea..." Mokuba concluded.

"Aint dat Bloom's hometown Yug?" Joey inquired. "If I recall that's where she told us she was from." Yugi murmured. "And we know exactly where that is!" Flora exclaimed happily. "We sure do!" Musa smiled before they started to glow all except Layla. "Guys wait!" Riven called out before Joey spoke up. "Girls Girls It's ok we know...Bloom told us..." the blonde told everyone. _"You're Faerie's too aren't you...?"_ Yugi asked softly. "Yes...we are..." Layla confessed. "They'll be plenty of time to talk later but now..." "We have to go find Bloom and Kaiba!" Techna interrupted. "But I don't think it's wise to take off all at once." "Yeah, I mean what they end up coming back?" Stella questioned.

 _"I'll go!"_ Layla exclaimed. "Good idea it'll be less noticeable if only one of us goes. Then if Layla does find something she can let us know via communicator." Techna suggested. "Leave that to me!" Stella exclaimed and shot a burst of magic on Layla's wrist before it formed into a bracelet and gave everyone else one as well. "You think dis is a good idea Yug?" Joey questioned. "I don't know Joey...I just don't know...uh Layla was it? Would it be ok if I went with you?" he asked as he looked into the dark skinned faerie's deep blue eyes with his scarlet ones. "Sure but you better hold on tight...WINX BELIEVIX!" Layla cried out before she transformed and grabbed a hold of Yugi. "WINX ZOOMIX!" the faerie of the water called out and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Riding the magic trail both Yugi and Layla were soon brought into the warehouse only to find Kaiba and Froste.

"KAIBA!" Yugi cried in a panic before Layla hurried over and looked at the CEO. However, though Kaiba was conscious he couldn't remain as much passing out as soon as Layla hovered over him. "He's unconscious...and it looks like there's an Ice Spirit as well...wait a sec I recognize that spirit! It's Froste! Miss Faragonda must've come here..." Layla put two and two together.

"Yes she did...but she left..." Yugi murmured as he got down to Kaiba and checked his vitals. "Oh thank goodness he's ok..." he murmured as tears filled his eyes relieved. "Good...but...if Kaiba's here then where is Bloom...I think it's time to take a look into the past!" the Faerie of water exclaimed. Yugi turned his head back towards her. "You can actually do that?..." Yugi questioned before he looked at Atem. _{Faerie's hold many unique powers as they achieve new transformation that leads to even greater abilities than the previous one...it would seem these young girl pocesses Believix...a form only achieved once humans believe in their existence...magic spreading to those whom's place is on the Earth...}_ Atem softly smiled to himself. _{Daphne and I once dreamed of such a world...where both magic and the Earth people could_ exist _in harmony...but we both perished long before that dream was_ realized...} the Pharoah told Yugi softly.

"...Well, I STILL believe it can happen..." Yugi told Atem. {Yugi...} "Yugi is everything ok?" Layla asked as she got a little bit closer to him. "Yeah. So how exactly are you going to look into the past?" "Using my Believix powers...WINX TRACIX!" the faerie of water cried out before she transformed the wings on her back and took Yugi and herself back into the past to see exactly what had happened there. In the flashback she saw Bloom, Roxy and Kaiba all gathered in there talking to a stranger unknown to Layla witnessed him attacking the others. Kaiba managed to buy enough time for Roxy and Bloom to escape into the White Circle's passageway before Kaiba was blown away but not before Froste barely managed to protect the CEO. Unfortunately, Layla's worst fears were realized as she caught a glimpse of Orgron and the Wizards Of The Black Circle. Overwhelmed by just the sight Layla lost the strength in her legs and fell to her knees under the weight of the remainder of her grief. " "LAYLA!" Yugi cried as he barely caught her as she trembled in his arms.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	33. Chapter 32: Ambushed

**Chapter 32: Ambushed**

 **Tir Nan Og**

Roxy and Bloom finally arrived at the Isle of Tir-Nan-Og. It was a beautiful place filled with a deep blue sky and surrounded in green. Flowers blossoming in the drops of sunlight that showered down upon them. Even the birds sang with a melody carried by the gentleness of the wind. Roxy smiled as she and Bloom looked around. "It's so peaceful here..." she murmured softly. "Yeah. It's a wonderful place especially now that the Earth Faerie's gave up their thirst for revenge..." Bloom murmured before Roxy frowned. "...Roxy..." "Bloom...will gaining this new power really going to help stop the Wizards Of The Black Circle? Roxy asked worriedly. "...I don't know Roxy but I want to believe in what Daphne told me...no I HAVE to believe it..."Bloom muttered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well then if we're going to go see Nebula we'll have to go up the hill to reach the castle up there." Roxy pointed upwards. "Good thing we have wings that would be a long climb!" Bloom exclaimed. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's get up there!" Roxy offered a smile before they both transformed and flew all the way up to the top of the castle. They didn't realize right behind them the Wizards emerging from the vortex. Ogron grinned as he looked around along with the rest of them. Yami Bakura looked around and scowled. He didn't care from all the positive energy lingering through the atmosphere.

"Ah! It feels so good to back now don't it gentlemen? It's oh so peaceful...a faerie paradise truly...which makes it all the more perfect for bringing this quaint little island to ruin." Ogron exclaimed. "Ogron look up there!" Anagan pointed upwards before Ogron turned his gaze towards the direction of the faeries. "Ah, we're in luck fellows! Why don't we give little Roxy a welcome home gift?" the Wizards Of The Black Circle glowed purple before they injected a dark essence into the air. Bloom paused as Roxy did too.

"Did you feel something Roxy?" Bloom asked. "...Kinda a chill now that you mention it...what do you think it was?" the pink haired faerie questioned. "I dunno but it feels-" the redhead was cut off as the area around them transfigured into a closed in area surrounded by gravestones with spirits seeping out of them. It was like being taken into a mausoleum only it was weaved together. "BLOOM! THE WALLS! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Roxy cried as she looked in every direction. Bloom was doing her best to try and process the situation at hand. What was worse is that both Faerie's soon found themselves eclipsed in complete darkness separated.

"BLOOM! BLOOM! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Roxy called out as Bloom swallowed hard. "Try and calm down Roxy...I need you to stay where you are...I'll try to find you..." the redhead told the younger faerie as Bloom started to feel around the area. "Dragon heart!" Bloom cried before a burst of magic emerged from her hands illuminating the darkness. She looked left and then to the right. Just barely she could see something glimmering in the distance from where she was. Slowly Bloom began to move towards it before she jumped as Roxy's voice echoed in a loud scream. "ROXY!" Bloom cried as she hurried over to the wall nearest to where the source was coming from. "ROXY! ROXY ANSWER ME!" the redhead called out.

"BLOOM! THESE THINGS! T-THEY'RE COMMING THROUGH THE WALLS! I-I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!? W-WHAT DO I DO!? Roxy cried as she felt something brush by her. Chilling her down to the bone. **"AHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME! WOLF TALON!"** the faerie of animals cried as she started to fire at the ghost-like beings that kept phasing through the walls. But no matter what she tried or how hard she hit them they'd multiply ten fold. Bloom bit her lip as she tried to think. This wasn't good. Roxy was like an animal in a cage. She was scared and it was causing her to lose her cool. It was all Bloom could do to retain her own sense of calm. The redhead took a deep breath before she walked over towards the only small speck of light nearby. Once she ceased movement slowly Bloom picked up the object in question.

"Wait I recognize this...is..." Bloom began before she pressed the button flashing on the PDA. Within moments a projected image of Kaiba took form in front of the Faerie. "Kaiba!?" Bloom questioned before he spoke. _"B...Bloom...I don't know...how much longer I can retain consciousness...but I have to warn you...the Wizards...Of The Black Circle...followed...you...through the...portal...please be careful Bloom..."_ "KAIBA! KAIBA!" Bloom cried as the PDA cut off before she narrowed his eyes. "I knew it! The Wizards ARE BEHIND THIS!" the redhead spat angrily. This must've been Ogron's plan all along! They used Roxy to enter the gateway and now this Labryth was to keep them in while they did who knows what to the Earth Faeries. They HAD to get out of there! And fast! If they hurt anyone else she swore they were going to pay!

"Roxy! The Wizards did this!" Bloom told her. "If we're gonna get out of here we've got to put our powers together!" she exclaimed as Roxy bit her lip. "But how?! These things are totally FREAKING me out! I don't know if I can focus!" "You have to TRY Roxy! Ogron and the others are going after Nebula and the Earth Faeries! He followed us! I just got a message from Kaiba! He told me!" "WHAT!?" Roxy cried horrified before she summoned the White Circle. "You mean...it's all my fault...?" the pink haired faerie nearly whispered on the verge of tears. "I know how you feel...but we must pull ourselves together and right this wrong! Please, Roxy, don't give up..." Bloom pleaded before Roxy found the fire lit within her.

"YOU'RE RIGHT BLOOM! I'M WITH YOU! **_WILD HEARTBEAT_** **!** " Roxy called out before she summoned the crows from nearby and drew them to try and peck away at the stone both Bloom and her were encased in. "That's it, Roxy! _**SUPERNOVA**_ _!"_ the redhead cried as she unleashed her out fury to try and bring down the labyrinth's walls. The entire place within shook with a massive and great force however the result of their efforts were not as they had hoped. Instead, they were met with the labyrinth closing in all around them. "Bloom..." Roxy muttered as she noticed the space was shrinking. "Yeah I see it too Roxy..." Bloom confirmed as Roxy glowed slightly as she held her head.

"The crows are speaking to me...they're telling me that the labyrinth is charging its shape...caving in on us!" Roxy cried as her heart raced in her chest. "With the ceiling enclosed we can't fly out...and even if I were to try and transport out of here I can feel that the dark magic is very strong...too strong to work...we're in a real bind here Roxy..." "Ok, can I panic NOW!?" Roxy cried as she found herself already starting to get to the end of her rope. "I don't think I have to say this but I DON'T LIKE GRAVEYARDS!" the faerie of animals yelled.

"...Maybe my Belivix powers alone won't be as effective but if we use convergence..." "Oh! Then we can undo the spell that created this space in the first place! Uh...but we might wanna hurry up before we become Faerie Pancakes!" Roxy exclaimed the ceiling was comming further down. "Ready?" Bloom questioned. "As I'll ever be..." Roxy murmured before they focused all their power around them. **_"WILDFIRE!"_** Bloom and Roxy cried out in unison before a colored fire engulfed the entire Labyrinth and within moments it shattered from their combined convergence power. Slowly Roxy and Bloom opened their eyes before they smiled and hugged each other in celebration.

"WE DID IT BLOOM! We really did it!" "We sure did Roxy..." Bloom offered a smile back before they both felt another wave of negative energy. "I got a REALLY bad feeling let's hurry and get inside the throne room quick!" Roxy exclaimed before Bloom nodded. It didn't take them long at all to see the guards unconscious having been assaulted by the Wizards. "ACK!" Roxy gasped as she felt the emotion and pain of the other Faerie's pulse through her. "BLOOM... THE... EARTH FAERIE'S!" "COME ON ROXY!" Bloom cried and grabbed her and flew ahead.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	34. Chapter 33: The Gems Of Destiny

**Note To Readers:** So for those of you who watched season 5, I liked the gems but the gems of self-confidence, empathy, and courage? Really? I felt like I was watching Nick Jr And don't EVEN get me started about Sirenix and the king of garbage. -_- . So I have been working on a book for awhile now and these ideas are my own original concepts. Except of course the Winx and Yugioh Characters and places. Ready for Chapter 33?! HERE WE GO!

 _Chapter 33: The Gems Of Destiny_

Once the Wizards Of The Black Circle ensnared the Faerie's in their trap they teleported inside of the castle. With a single blast, Ogron took out the guards with hardly any effort and marched right into the castle's walls. _"MY QUEEN!"_ cried a warrior Faerie as she hurried over to Nebula whom was sitting upon the throne. Beside her was a young male with purple hair wearing all black with eyes as red as crimson blood. _"T-The Wizards Of The Black Circle My Queen! The-They've returned and they're coming this way Nebula!"_ the warrior faerie told Nebula in a panic. The purple haired male's eyes widened as did Nebula's.

"T-That's impossible!" Nebula exclaimed. "The Faerie hunters are frozen in the Omega dimension!" the queen cried before the door busted open proving her very. very wrong. _"NEBULA! Long time no see!"_ Ogron proclaimed with a broad grin on his face before the warrior faerie's all drew their weapons. "Nebula stay behind me..." the purple haired male muttered as he unsheathed his blade from its hilt as his ruby eyes glistened with determination to protect his queen as her knight.

 _"What no welcome gift basket? Why I'm hurt...to think you wouldn't hand out a warm welcome with open arms!"_ Ogron mused. "H-HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE!" Nebula spat infuriated. "Oh how rude of us...the last thing we wanted to do was make you feel unwelcome...here why don't I show you around the castle..." Xuri mocked sarcastically as he took his dagger and sliced his wrist allowing blood to flow down his arm. With but a motion the blood crystallized and shot at The Wizards Of The Black Circle and Yami Bakura like spears.

 _"I'd rethink that If I were you..."_ Yami Bakura muttered as a dark purple aura seeped from his body and wrapped all of the Faeries in a binding. They screamed in pain as he began to drain the magic from each of their bodies. _"I do wonder how long the Faerie's can survive without their magic...shall we find out your majesty?"_ Yami Bakura grinned broadly. _"Of course you can always keep going...your attack will hit them as well..."_ Xuri cursed under his breath and made his attack cease before it could collide with the Faeries shattering the crystallized blood.

"MONSTER!" Nebula cried as The Wizards laughed. "Have you come to steal our wings again!? What is it you want!? There is NOTHING for you here!" Nebula spat. _"Oh but that's where your wrong Nebula...there IS something we want that only YOU can provide us..."_ Orgron muttered. "And just what would that be!?" Nebula questioned. _"Simple really. I want you to release the Earth Faerie's seal...if you refuse then I'm afraid I'll just to let Bakura here drain away all their power drop by drop...until..."_ "NO! No...i'll do as you ask...just don't hurt them!" Nebula exclaimed. "Tell me you are NOT serious... Xuri scowled ready to rip each of The Wizards heads off one by one. "...NEBULA!" the purple haired male yelled as he narrowed in his eyes infuriated.

"I'm sorry Xuri..." Nebula bit her lip before she led the Wizards to the chamber up the winding staircase and to the large mirror situated in the Queen's Wing. "I sense a powerful magic contained...within..." Yami Bakura observed. "Well, we're waiting!" Gantlos spat. "Yeah hurry up Faerie!" Dumon called after. "Gentlemen...manners..." Ogron coaxed before Nebula frowned and placed her hand upon the mirror before it glowed unveiling a door with an emblem of the White Circle. _"By the power of the queen, I command you to release your barrier on the doors to the Beyond..."_ Nebula commanded before the emblem slowly dissipated and the door pried itself open.

"After you gentlemen..." Ogron extended out his hand before Yami Bakura and the Wizards walked right through it. "Oh and one more thing..." Ogron grinned and unleashed a pulsating dark wave. Nebula screamed as the faeries were thrown across the walls throughout the castle. "Ta ta!" Ogron laughed before he disappeared with the rest of the Wizards. "NEBULA!" Xuri cried and got to his feet from being thrown. "Those damn bastard!" he cursed under his breath and hurried over to the faerie queen. "BLOOM OVER THERE!" Roxy cried as Bloom followed behind her as they hurried upstairs. "I SEE THEM!" Bloom exclaimed and landed.

"Look at the Faeries! This is terrible!" Roxy cried as she tried to check on each of the injured and weakened faeries. "It looks like you were right Roxy...Ogron got to them first..." Bloom frowned. There was so many how was she going to possible help each one of them? _"Who goes there!?"_ Xuri spat as he guarded Nebula ready to attack anyone within range. "It's ok Xuri...they're friends...they were the ones that saved us once before from being imprisoned by the Faerie hunters..." Nebula uttered. "Please come here, Roxy...Bloom..." Nebula called before Roxy and Bloom flew over to the faerie queen. "Oh Nebula what have they done to you and the others!?" the redhead cried as Roxy looked at Bloom.

"We've gotta help them!" "And we will Roxy...I promise...please Nebula...tell us what happened...?" Bloom asked her softly. "...We...we were ambushed...Ogron and this other young male unleashed a massive attack. We didn't even see it coming until it was too late...Ogron forced me to release the seal to the worlds beyond Earth and Magix...I had no choice...he disappeared through the gateway..." Nebula told Bloom and Roxy. "Those guys are going to pay for this!" Roxy proclaimed angrily. "

"Those guys are going to pay for this!" Roxy proclaimed angrily. Bloom narrowed her eyes. "Nebula Queen of The Earth Faerie's I need your help...I need to know how I can obtain Celestix so that I may use it to defeat The Wizards Of The Black Circle and Bakura once and for all!" the redhead cried. _"...Then...perhaps all this was fate..."_ Nebula murmured solemnly. _"The power you seek lies past those doors...pass through and it shall take you to new worlds that have been untouched by_ Faeries _for_ centuries _...the first world you arrive upon...there will lay a ruin within...inside the chamber you must repeat the words "I Wish To Undergo The Trial Of The Gems Of Destiny...only then will your quest truly begin...however you must be chosen by those who watch over the many..."_ Nebula told Bloom.

"...The Gems Of Destiny...got it..." Bloom took all of what Nebula told her inside her heart. "Thank you, Nebula. Now let me help you... _Strength Of Life!"_ the redhead cried and used her healing powers to restore Nebula's strength. "There's far too many of us to heal Bloom...you can't possibly do so much on your own." Nebula told her. "Not if we use the White Circle to amplify her therapeutic powers!" Roxy exclaimed as she gave it to Bloom. "Great idea Roxy! _RESTORATION_ " Bloom beamed before she used the White Circle to unleash a wave of restoration showering all of the faeries in its light. Xuri concealed himself before Nebula and the Faerie's faces lit up with utter joy as Nebula hugged Bloom with gratitude.

"How can I ever thank you!?" Nebula smiled warmly. "You've helped me more than you know. It is me who should be thanking you for all of your help, your majesty." Bloom smiled brightly in return. "And don't worry! We're gonna stop Ogron and the Wizards with everything we've got! Count on it!" Roxy proclaimed. "Take great care both of you. Celestix is not an easily achieved form. Many challenges will await you but I have faith that you will live up to all expectations. And Roxy you will be an important asset in her trials ahead. There is one more thing I would like to give to you..." Nebula murmured as she made her way to a small chest. Slowly she opened it and extended it out to Bloom and Roxy.

"Inside of this chest as special Moon lockets...they were a special gift long ago and now they are for you, Bloom and Roxy. It is the least I can do for having saved us yet again...there is ancient magic hidden within them and I believe their magic will aid you in ways even I cannot imagine...take them with you and know that I and the Earth Faerie's are all behind you." Nebula smiled. "We will thank you Nebula!" Bloom smiled before Roxy and her bowed. Nebula bowed as well before they left the queen watching them leave. Slowly Xuri emerged from the shadows. He placed his hands on his hips as he turned towards Nebula with a mischievous grin. "So...you really think they can pull it off?" the purple haired male questioned. "I'm not certain about anything Xuri...but I do know this...if anyone can it's Bloom and Roxy...and the Winx..." "Heh..." Xuri scoffed and crossed his arms. "I might just have to see that for myself." the red eyed male grinned wider.

Bloom and Roxy arrived back at the Frutti Music Bar. "Wow...i'm so beat...using the White Circle took ALOT more out of me that I thought it would..." the pink haired faerie huffed as she fell upon the sandy white beach transformed back. Bloom too reverted back to normal and let out her own exhausted breath. "...So what now?" Roxy questioned. "Well, we've learned all we can for now...I need to go and see Kai-Kai...Kaiba..." Bloom barely uttered before he passed out right next to Roxy. The silence broke as a dog barked coming towards the two of them with Klaus right behind. He gasped as he saw both girls lying unconscious on the shore.

 _"Roxy! Bloom!"_ Klaus cried and hurried to pick up the girls and get them back to the house before he paused seeing Layla and Yugi coming out from the warehouse carrying Kaiba. Though he wasn't visible Yugi was carrying Froste on his back while Layla was assisting Yugi with Kaiba's weight. "Ugh for the CEO of Kaiba Corp he is sure, not light..." Layla huffed. "And trust me I work out every day!" "...Well we can't just leave them here...it's getting awfully late...see the sun is going down..." Yugi pointed out worriedly. "LAYLA!" Klaus cried before he caught their attention before they both gasped.

"BLOOM!" Yugi cried out. "And Roxy too!" Layla frowned worriedly. "Don't worry they're already...just unconscious..." Klaus assured the two of them. "Yeah same here..." Yugi murmured. They were in quite the situation. "Is there anywhere we can take them?" Layla asked Klaus. "My house isn't far from here. Come on I'll drive." "Thanks." Yugi offered a smile before Klaus got them in his car and drove to their house. He put everyone in separate beds. "There we'll just let them rest for now...but uh..." Klaus looked at Layla sitting something in one of the empty beds. Though he didn't see it.

"There's someone else here but to those that don't have magical capabilities...well let's just say they can't seem him either..." Yugi explained. "Sorry, it's kinda hard to explain. "No No...I think I just need to go to bed myself ugh...what a day..." Klaus groaned as he made his way upstairs. Layla and Yugi paused before they both laughed. "Phew..." Yugi sighed and sat on the couch. Atem stared off into the distance keeping silent. Though his eyes glistened with deep thought. Layla transformed back taking off her wings and sat down as well on a comfy armchair.

"You can say that again! When we were all coming to visit Domino City I never expected this!" the faerie of the water exclaimed. "Or...that the Wizards Of The Black Circle would return..." she frowned deeply as sadness lingered in her crystal blue eyes. Yugi frowned in return. "Things sure haven't been easy that's for sure...just when we thought we all could live normal lives...boy was I sure wrong!" he exclaimed. "...But...Bloom and you Layla along with the others...you faced the Wizards before didn't you?" Layla only nodded softly. _"Yep, we sure did...it was a tough battle and we won in the end...but It was thanks to my fiance's bravery and sacrifice...Nabu...he died fighting against the Wizards...so just the thought that I could lose someone else close to me...when I saw that vision of them standing there...I..."_ tears filled Layla's eyes as they poured down her cheeks.

"Layla..." Yugi murmured as he gently rose to his feet and went over and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that...I remember the times I too felt scared over losing someone I cared about...I even had someone disappear from my life forever...and this heavy sadness deep inside my heart...like a part of me was missing...even when he returned I felt like one day...he'd be gone again...and that still might very well happen...but no matter what...you'll always have those memories you shared...and no one can take that away from you Layla..." Yugi murmured as Layla wiped her tear filled eyes. "I still miss him so much..." she wept as he continued to hold her as she did.

 _{...Exactly how long will I be permitted to stay with Yugi this time...what if I'm called back to the AfterLife...}_ Atem questioned silently as he turned his gaze towards the moon glistening in the sky among the shimmering stars.

 **Kaiba Corp**

"Everyone! I just received a message from Layla! They found Bloom and Kaiba! They're alright!" Flora exclaimed happily. "ALRIGHT! I knew my bud wouldn't let me down!" Joey grinned. "But...then where are they?" Brandon questioned. "I'd like to know that too," Stella muttered. "They're at Roxy's house right now. But it's SO late...everyone's probably asleep by now." "Yeah, i'm feelin kinda beat myself..." Musa yawned. "We should get some rest. After all, we can always go see how they're doing tomorrow." Techna suggested. "Then we can see exactly what's going on at least!" Riven added in. "Whatever it is I don't like it!" "We're in agreement with that at least." Timmy laughed.

"B-But what about Seto!?" Mokuba cried. "And Bloom!? What happened to them!?" Mokuba cried in a panic. "Calm down Mokie I'm sure your brother is just fine. We'll get the whole scoop tomorrow morning. Trust me!" Stella exclaimed. "Mokie?" Musa raised her brow. "Hey! Only my brother can call me that!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Aw don't be such a fuddy! Besides I want to hear EVERYTHING that my girl Bloom's been up to! And I mean everything! Especially anything involving your big brother..." Stella exclaimed as she escorted Mokuba away from the others. "Man IS she noisy or

"Man IS she noisy or wat!?" Joey exclaimed. "So where are we crashing? Here or should we get a hotel?" Musa questioned. "I don't think we'll be getting any answers with Stella taking off with Mokuba." Brandon pointed out. "Valid point Brandon," Timmy admitted. "Well Yugi's house isn't too far from here...I stay over quite a bit so I'm sure Gramps wouldn't mind puttin you guys up for the night," Joey spoke up. "As long as he's ok with it I think that would be a good idea. That way we could still be close to Kaiba Corp incase Mokuba needs us." Techna agreed. "Then it's settled...oh but what about Stella?" Flora questioned. "With our luck, she'll be talking his ear off till midnight...we can come back and pick up in the morning..." Riven yawned. "Alright suit yourself." Joey shrugged and led them to The Game Shop.

Slowly Joey pried open the door. It seemed that Solomon was already asleep and the lights were turned out. "I tink he keeps the spare sleepin bags somewhere round dis place..." Joey muttered before the girl conjured up their own. "...Uh..ok just da guys then..." the blonde sweatdropped and threw the guys their sleeping bags. Of course, they were shooed up to Yugi's room to sleep. It didn't take long at all for most of the party to crash though Flora decided to walk outside for a little while. Joey groaned as they tried to fall asleep but it was no use.

"Gah!" he grumbled. "Wats da use goin ta sleep if you're too freaked out ta do it!" Joey exclaimed before he paused as noticed Flora walking around. "Huh...wats she doin up?" Joey wondered before he snuck outside and quietly watched her. _"Flowering Charity!"_ Flora exclaimed as she blew petals from her breath and all around the shop bushes of beautiful pink roses grew right before his very eyes. "There...much better..." the faerie of nature smiled sweetly before she jumped hearing Joey's voice right behind her as he jumped out. "DAT WAS AWESOME!" the blonde exclaimed as he looked at the roses. Flora slowly turned around as her cheeks reddened softly. _"Oh thank you Joey..."_ she smiled as Joey grinned in return.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	35. Chapter 35: The Will To Grow Stronger

**_Chapter 34:_** ** _The Will To Grow Stronger_**

Kaiba tossed and turned as sweat dripped down his face. Muttering under his breath over and over. Within the CEO's mind, he found himself laying in pure white. Gently falling snow drifting down upon his face. He could feel the cold breeze against his face and the frigid air in his lungs. Breathing he could see the chilled oxygen take form into frost as he slowly rose to his feet. No one else was there the only company he had was warm lights in the distance however he knew not how far they truly were in reality. The sound of a creature echoed in concealed in the skies breaking the eerie silence. Kaiba raised his gaze only to see a snow white owl with beautiful yet powerful wings.

The creature circled around as if it were waiting for him. Did it want him to follow it? Beyond all reason, Kaiba moved with feet forward as he trailed behind the owl guiding him through the snowy abyss. Though his body felt heavy he continued to follow the creature's lead. The owl continued to soar farther and farther away until Kaiba had no choice but to run as fast as he possibly could go, trudging through the snow. The blue eyed male ceased as he took a moment to catch his breath. Before him stood an ancient ruin. The owl landed upon one of the pillars.

"...What is this...?" Kaiba questioned out loud before he slowly stepped upon the ruins surface. The owl began to chirp loudly before the ground gave up causing the CEO to plummet into darkness pulsing with red veins. A voice echoed in Kaiba's head though he couldn't understand in which the voice was speaking. Yet at the same time, he was stricken, with terror. A glow nearly blinded the blue eyed male as he quickly shielded his eyes as Daphne manifested before his eyes. It was the golden woman from his dreams. _"Kaiba..."_ the woman whispered as she gave off a familiar warmth.

"W-Who are you!? Tell me!" Kaiba demanded. _"I am Daphne...Bloom's older sister...do not be frightened..."_ "...What do you want?" " _You wish to become stronger to protect my little sister...do you not?"_ Kaiba bit his lip. "Yeah, but I have no idea how I'm going to do just that...here I am a world class Duelist and yet the power of my deck can't do a damn thing to help Bloom! Now here she is suffering because of these bastards...trying desperately to get a new power while I'm completely useless! It is I that should be the one to protect her...it makes me sick..." Kaiba cursed.

 _"You fear the power that lies within you...yet you wish to search still...if you wish I can tell you of a way where you can obtain just what you seek."_ Daphne murmured softly. Kaiba paused as he stared at the Nymph before he narrowed his eyes. "Tell me exactly what I have to do and I WILL carry it out! NO MATTER WHAT I SETO KAIBA WILL NOT REST UNTIL I FIND A WAY TO PROTECT BLOOM!" Kaiba declared as his deep blue eyes glistened with determination. _"...The Ice Spirit holds the answer...speak to him and you will see..."_ the Nymph whispered before Kaiba gasped shooting up in the guest room within Roxy's house.

"Ugh! I need some damn air..." Kaiba muttered before he opened. The cool breeze blew against him before he noticed Froste below motioning him outside. Kaiba closed the window and quietly made his way outside. Froste waited outside of the door. _"Good, you're up...I was afraid you might not wake up for quite a few days. Lucky I was there to throw up that Ice Wall huh?"_ "Yeah...did you call me out here to brag? Or do you actually have something to say?" _"Uh, a thank you would be nice..."_ Froste muttered. "Thanks...there you happy now?" Kaiba muttered blandly. _"If that's the best_ I'm _gonna get then I guess so..."_ the ice spirit let out a sigh. "So what is it you want?" the CEO questioned.

"Do you feel that dark aura lingering in the air all around us? It seems almost like the Earth Seal that was released by the Wizards is being affected..." Froste pointed out. "Yeah...I'm growing tired of those bastards causing Bloom such grief...I swear that they'll regret the day they met me..." Kaiba snarled angrily. "Even so...you must be careful not to lose yourself in your own personal darkness. The heart can be tainted if it is not guarded properly..." Froste murmured.

 _"...Believe me...I'm well aware of that...I'd have to be a fool not to be..."_ the blue-eyed told him as he narrowed his eyes. _"Whether I chose to accept it or not, in the end, the result is the same...so then just what was that blue aura Yugi spoke of? If only I knew...I know one thing for sure I will NOT be considered a liability!"_ Kaiba spat angrily. "If you want to get stronger I have a way...but make no mistake that it's by no means easy." "Hmph! As if that would scare ME!" the CEO scoffed. "Very well. If you're sure then I will repeat what Miss Faragonda said to me before she left.

 _"There is someone whom exists in a city of ever falling snow..." Froste began as Kaiba's eyes widened. "You must seek the one known as the Guild Master. He will guide you to the truth behind the secrets buried deep within you...still you must be aware Kaiba that everything you learn may not be what you wish to hear...you and Bloom must ready yourselves for a journey beyond what you've already endured...Bloom has already taken the first steps toward the Gems Of Destiny...but you Kaiba must seek after a relic of different sorts...only the Legacy Of The Gods will reveal to you the past..._ this is what Miss Faragonda told me to relay to you..." the ice spirit muttered.

 _{Maybe someone's trying to guide you like Daphne does for me Kaiba...who knows maybe you have someone out there watching over you too...}_ Bloom's voice echoed in Kaiba's head as he closed his eyes and pictured the figure in the snow. "Who knows...I sure as hell don't..." he muttered before he muttered before he walked past Froste and went back inside. Slowly Miss Faragonda came out from behind the trees. "So? How'd I do granny?" Froste questioned with a slightly amused grin. _"Oh fine, I'd say. However, I fear that this may prove too great for Kaiba to handle...he does not seem to want to open his heart to what he must...he must accept himself in order to move forward and realize his destiny is connected with Bloom's and the Winx..."_ Miss Faragonda sighed softly before she and Froste took a walk in the moonlight.

 **Morning in Gardenia**

Bloom stirred from her sleep and wiped her eyes as the sun shined through the window. Slowly the redhead eased herself up and took in her surroundings. "Oh that's right...we collapsed on the beach...we must've been taken to Roxy's house...oh! Kaiba!" Bloom cried before she got off the bed and hurried to look around the house. In one of the room's Kaiba was sitting on the windowsill looking outside as the breeze blew against him. "Good morning!" Bloom exclaimed as the CEO turned his head towards her and got up. He didn't say a word as he checked her over for any sign of bruising or wounds. _"Good...you seem like you're unharmed..."_ Kaiba sighed relief.

"You too, I was so worried when I got your message about the Wizards Of The Black Circle. But thanks to you Roxy and I realized we were under a spell and were able to break it. Unfortunately, Ogron and Bakura attacked the Earth Faeries and forced Nebula to break the seal to the other worlds...there's no telling where he went..." Bloom frowned worriedly. "But...I do have some good news. I learned that there is a ruin in the first world beyond the seal and that in order to achieve Celestix I have to take on the trial of The Gems Of Destiny." Bloom told Kaiba.

 _"Well, you don't say...Froste gave me a message from your headmistress..."_ the CEO muttered as he crossed his arms. He told Bloom all that Froste had explained on behalf of Miss Faragonda. "...The Legacy Of The Gods...The Gems Of Destiny...sounds like we've got our work cut out for us." Bloom admitted. "No kidding...I would never have believed any of this with my own damn eyes..." "Well that goes for two of us then again I've seen a lot. Still, there's no telling what is waiting there for us other than the Wizards...Nebula warned me and Roxy of that much. I want to see if there's something I can find more information about The Gems Of Destiny. We should ask about the scrolls as well." "And just who do you know that would have information on either one of them? Kaiba questioned with a scoffed.

"Actually back at Alfea, we have this magical archive that has tons of information about the magical universe. It's possible that both of these ancient items didn't originate from the Sealed Words but the Magical Dimension itself. So I figure if that's the case then the magical archive might just be what we need to understand what we're searching for in better detail. Who knows. Maybe the two are even related...that we're destined to fight this whole battle together...and that's why I came here...So that I...could find you..." Bloom murmured softly as she gently took his hands in hers. Kaiba pulled the redhead towards her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. _"No matter what happens Bloom I promise that I WILL always protect you..."_ Kaiba swore as the faerie gently squeezed him in return. Yugi silent watched from the doorway and smiled as he looked towards Atem.

"I'm glad Kaiba and Bloom are both alright...I was so worried..." Yugi sighed relief. _{Yes...both Bloom and Kaiba are very strong individuals...despite challenges they face whatever is thrown at them head on...and once their minds are made they are not so easily changed...}_ Atem muttered. "But Atem...just how exactly are we supposed to fight if we can't duel? Kaiba has a point...our cards are useless again actual magic..." Yugi questioned worriedly. _{Who says the cards cannot be used against our enemies? It is true that normally duel monsters does not take a physical form outside of a Shadow Game...however...you can harness its power using yourself as the medium...or this case a Duel Disk...}_ Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. Just how was that even possible?

"If that's true then how would it work?" Yugi questioned as he looked at the Pharoah. _{You use Runes...}_ Atem answered simply. "Runes? And what are those Atem?" _{They are ancient stones often used to decipher texts that were written in a specific form of writing...in Ancient Egypt, the form of our symbolized writing was called Hieroglyphics...they are similar to Runes but are not the same...the Runes I speak of are tattoos of great power that are carved into the body with magic...depending on the symbols engraved into your skin...your Runes could be simply calling upon an element...or evoking the gods and goddesses power...in the wrong hands this power can be dangerous...that is why only a few possess such an ability...the greatest of all was known as The Crafter...}_ "...Wow, that's some pretty incredible skill..." Yugi confessed as a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face trying to take it all in. "Do you have one Atem? I mean you WERE the Pharoah and all...uh..." Atem nodded simply.

 _{I do have a few on my body but they are concealed unless I activate them...because you and I are bonded Yugi I can pass this onto you as well...but it may place strain on your body...the millennium puzzle is not enough to form this pact...the choice is yours of course...our souls will become one...}_ Yugi bit his lip as he thought it over. "If I do decide to go through with this...will I be able to help Kaiba and Bloom?" Yugi questioned. { _Yes. It may prove difficult to endure in the beginning...but your abilities will grow in time...my power comes from the goddess...The Phoenix and the Great Mage...Artemis Moon...it is their combined strength that allowed me so long ago to place an end to Egypt's destruction...}_ Atem muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"...I've never heard of those Egyptian Gods..." Yugi frowned as he tried to think. _{You would not have...because they are not Egyptian Yugi...they are but two of the deities whom have been here since the beginning...as for The Egyptian God cards...they were born from one's desire to protect a tiny little infant...a baby girl from The Dark Ancestresses...a priest...and in the end with Daphne's help...they did...and sealed away Zorc...}_ Yugi just looked at the Pharoah speechless as he recalled Kaiba's battle with Diva and how despite everything Kaiba was still able to summon Obelisk. A small smile crossed his face as he recalled the Pharoah's Tablet Of Memories and Ishizu. "My mind's made up Atem..." Yugi told the Pharoah as he looked at Atem straight in the eyes. _"...Very well...if you are certain..."_ Yugi nodded before Atem removed his shirt. Yugi squeaked as his face nearly went red. "...Something wrong Yugi?" "N-No I'm fine...PLEASE EXCUSE ME!" Yugi cried as he fled. _"...Ok then..."_ the Pharoah murmured as Yugi flew past him.

Roxy yawned as she finally came out of her room and made her way downstairs. "DAD!? ARE YOU HOME!?" Roxy cried out but no answer. "He must be at work and mom won't be back from her new job overseas for another two months at least...only thing is I wish I knew how to cook..." Roxy cringed as her stomach growled. "Oh well maybe I can find something that I can just microwave...shouldn't be too hard right?" the pink haired faerie murmured before she started to smell something. "Uh...hello...Bloom?" Roxy questioned before she saw Layla flipping omelets one for each burner. "O-Oh! It's you!" Roxy exclaimed before Layla turned around and smiled. "GOOOD morning! How are you feeling? Yugi and I found you, Bloom and Kaiba on the beach near

"GOOOD morning! How are you feeling? Yugi and I found you, Bloom and Kaiba on the beach near The Frutti Music Bar well you and Bloom at least. Kaiba was in the warehouse. I saw what happened and I just couldn't believe it!" Layla exclaimed. "First off it's GREAT to see you! Second, I'm perfectly fine. I and Bloom were just tired from everything that happened. Trust I couldn't believe it either or I didn't want to believe it." Roxy told the faerie of water. "Oh good, I'm so relieved. The girls and I actually came to Domino City to visit Bloom so the others are STILL probably there. I hope you didn't mind that I crashed here. Your dad put us up for the night." Layla pointed out.

"Nope, not at all! How can I refuse a guest who's fixing breakfast? My dad always complains when I give it a try." "Well, I made plenty for everyone it'll just be a FEW more minutes!" Layla told him. "Great! I'll go see how Bloom is doing!" Roxy smiled before she headed to go upstairs. "WAHHHH!" Yugi cried as he tumbled down the stairs. "Uh oh! Yugi are you ok!?" the faerie of animals questioned as she made a face. Suddenly Roxy's phone went off. "Huh? Oh! Hey, dad? Me? Yeah, I'm ok we all actually it seems...Layla even made breakfast! Oh, the girls? Yeah sure they can come over...uhuh...uhuh...ok! Bye, dad!" Roxy exclaimed before she looked over at Bloom as she came downstairs. Yugi groaned as he got to his feet. "You ok Yugi? Your face is kinda red. Did you hit something?" Roxy questioned.

"I-I'm fine...just a little embarrassed is all..." Yugi brushed himself off before the door bell rang. "Are you expecting company?" Kaiba questioned as he followed behind Bloom. "Uh sorta..." Roxy admitted. _"Here they come."_ Froste mused as he stood to the side. Roxy walked over the door and opened it before all of the girls poured out into the house. "Oh boy..." Yugi sweatdropped as he saw Joey being walked over. _"Heh, so you've been demoted from a dog to a doormat."_ Kaiba snickered before the blonde growled at him. "KAAAIBAAAA!" Joey yelled before he was interrupted by Mokuba as he ran over and hugged his brother. "BIG BRO!" he beamed happily nearly knocking the CEO over. "You're so mean Seto! You had me worried sick and here you are with Bloom ALL ALONE! And here I thought something had happened to you!

"You're so mean Seto! You had me worried sick and here you are with Bloom ALL ALONE! And here I thought something had happened to you! Just what were you doing with all that time by yourselves!?" Mokuba exclaimed as the girls looked over at Bloom. "Yes! Do Tell!" Stella teased. "Don't listen to her she's just kidding," Techna spoke up. "Layla let us know what happened, Bloom and we're just glad that you're safe and sound sweetie." Flora smiled sweetly. "Yeah, you really had us worried!" Joey exclaimed. "I'm sorry but a lot happened we didn't have a lot of time to discuss anything," Roxy explained. "It's ok as long as you're fine now," Musa added before Bloom and Roxy shared a smile. "But believe me you guys I'm overjoyed that you guys came all this way just to visit me!" the redhead exclaimed happily. "Anytime!" Layla exclaimed. "And speaking of which...FIRST ONE TO THE TABLE CLEANS UP!" Layla laughed before everyone raced into the kitchen. "By the way where are the guys?" Yugi questioned once he noticed the extra plates. "Gramps made um stay behind ta help with da chores..." Joey snickered.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 36: The Sparks Between Us

**_Note To Readers:_** _ **HEY GUYS! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! And for a special holiday, I have an EXTRA LONG chapter! Please Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 35:**_ _ **The Sparks Between Us**_

Everyone gathered around the table enjoying the breakfast Layla made especially the boys. "So grandpa really let everyone stay at the shop?" Yugi questioned as he placed a spoonful of the fluffy omelet in his mouth. "WELLL...not exactly Yug..." Joey began. "Ya see I didn't get permission at first but come mornin dare was absolutely no compainin from gramps! the blonde exclaimed. "Right...my mistake..." Yugi sweatdropped. Of course, he'd have no objection to a harem of eye candy drifting about the shop. "Though da guys WERE roped inta helpin gramps with da chores," Joey added. "Lucky for me I managed ta sneak away, got Stella and Mokuba then rushed right ova here! Oh! But not before makin sure Roxy's Pa was cool with it!" the blonde grinned.

 _"Yeah! It's great to see you all again!"_ Roxy exclaimed. _"In fact, your timing COULDN'T be better really!"_ the faerie of animals beamed excitedly. _"Why? Because today is a BIG holiday here in Gardenia! It's Red, White and Blue day!"_ Roxy exclaimed happily. _"It's a HUGE celebration where dad grills out and The Frutti Music Bar! I'm talking hamburgers, hot dogs and of course a great big dessert with pudding, cream cheese, and fruit! We fix it a nice helping of it every year! In fact, all of Gardenia gets together for a HUGE party! There will be LOTS of fireworks at nightfall! It's going to be SO awesome!"_ Roxy exclaimed as she jumped in the air. _"See mom went overseas for this new job but if you guys are all here to celebrate with me I know it'll be a BLAST!_

"...Did you say food?" Joey inquired. "OH YEAH! I AM IN!" the blonde exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. Yugi laughed. "I think that's a yes." he smiled. "Of course! Red, White And Blue Day!" Bloom exclaimed. "I love that holiday! I haven't gotten to see fireworks in SO long! I miss those memories with my mom and dad so much." the redhead reminisced as she hugged Roxy the pink haired female laughing with her and hugged Bloom back ecstatic. "Oh yay! This will be SO fun!" Roxy squealed slightly. Mokuba leaned over to Kaiba and whispered in his ear. "Seto this could be your big chance!" the younger Kaiba brother nudged. The CEO, however, was less than thrilled with this new development.

 _"Are you honestly planning a party? We have far more important things to deal with...like The Wizards Of The Black Circle...or did you forget? We don't have time to be fooling around..."_ Kaiba spat. Stella scoffed at the blue eyed male. "There is **NEVER** a bad time for a party!" the princess of Solaria exclaimed as a matter of factly. Blue frowned softly. "No Kaiba's right Stella maybe we should hold off for now...there is still a lot we have to to to prepare...I'm sorry Roxy..." Bloom apologized. Joey groaned. Leave it to Kaiba to bring everyone crashing back down to reality. Joey stood up and walked over to Kaiba whom was further away from the group.

 _"I am tired of ya attitude rich boy! Here Bloom's all smiles for ONCE and here ya are Kaibaing everything up! I know you hate ta do anything dat doesn't revolve around ya! But listen and listen good Kaiba! I ain't gonna say it twice! I- LIKE-BLOOM! If ya don't wise up I'm going to STEAL her right out from under yas! For once just suck it up and think of Bloom! She might not get ta see her friends for a very long time due ta all this hysteria! Who knows where dis could ta either of ya! Let the girl have ONE night where she can just be her! Or are ya too STUPID ta understand dat from all the coins pouring out your ears!?_ Joey spat angrily.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Are you done? Good..." Kaiba muttered before he stormed past the blonde. He HATED being lectured by a puppy dog and he LOATHED it, even more, when he was RIGHT! UGH! "Wow...Joey pretty much nailed it..." Mokuba murmured before he quickly turned his head away. Kaiba walked back into the kitchen and looked at Bloom's forlorn face and groaned in frustration. "Alright...fine...ONE final party...you can consider it a farewell or something to that affect...after all this might be the last time you see each other for awhile...so I'll let it go this time..." Kaiba told the girls before Bloom's face lit up.

"Do you really mean that Kaiba!?" "Sure why not. Besides if I refuse I might get bitten by a flea infested mongrel..." the CEO muttered the last part under his breath. "OH THANK YOU!" Bloom smiled and hugged the blue eyed male tightly. "Ok tight..." Kaiba muttered as she squeezed the breath out of him. Mokuba laughed along with everyone else as Joey sat back down. Suddenly Kaiba's phone rung. "Hello?" he picked up. "...Sorry, Bloom, I have to take this." he apologized and went back into the other room. "Sure no problem." Bloom smiled before Flora spoke up."Roxy do you have any fruit by chance?" "Yeah it's in the fridge," Roxy answered. "We bought PLENTY!" "I'll get it, Flora!" Bloom offered a smiled and opened the fridge before she started to cut up some strawberries upon request from the others.

 _"SO Bloom!" Stella began as she got up from the table and casually walked over to her best friend. "I want you to tell me ALL about Tall, Dark and Moody."_ the faerie of the Sun and Moon giggled. _"He's a TOTAL hunk! Well besides my Brandon of course!"_ Stella pointed out. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." Bloom played innocent as her cheeks slightly reddened about as red as the strawberries she was preparing. "He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp Domino's head technology engineering company. He's a billionaire and is one of the best champions of Duel Monsters a game famous throughout Domino City. Kaiba pretty much runs it!" Roxy helped Bloom out.

 _"NO WAY!"_ Stella beamed excitedly. _"I have GOT to get a picture with him! Then I can put it on the Realm-wide web! It'll definitely keep Sky on his toes!"_ the blonde exclaimed. "Brandon mentioned he was training somewhere for KingsHood...or something to that effect anyways!" Musa spoke up. "Yeah and he told us about how Sky was freaking out over Bloom staying with the CEO of Kaiba Corp," Flora added. Joey scoffed. "MEH! That's seriously puttin it mildly!" Joey exclaimed. "He pretty much followed her EVERYWHERE bitching about her staying at rich boys' place! Something bout too many guys friends." Yugi just stayed silent as he continued to eat. He was staying out of this.

"I just don't understand the problem," Layla told the gang. "Yugi and Joey are both really nice guys. If you ask me Sky's the one with the issue." the darkly skinned faerie muttered. "Um, can we change the subject?..." Bloom questioned as she sighed as everyone continued adding on to the conversation. It seemed as if that request was out of the question. Bloom gasped as she slipped with the knife cutting her finger. "Ow!" the redhead cried before Kaiba walked into the room. "You've got to be kidding me..." the CEO muttered as he walked over to Bloom before anyone else could. "Yep, i'd say things are definitely getting out of hand..." Froste sighed heavily.

"Let me see," Kaiba told Bloom as she showed him. "It's just a cut no big deal." the redhead shrugged it off. "It will be if it gets infected...now let me see it!" Kaiba exclaimed and grabbed Bloom's finger her wincing. "Sorry." he apologized before he walked over and searched for the first aid kit. Once he found it he slowly disinfected it before he gently wrapped her index finger. "You're a bit clumsy so you should try and be more careful especially when using sharp objects..." Kaiba murmured. "I don't know about all that but thanks." Bloom smiled blushing.

"Ahhh..." Roxy smiled before she noticed the others staring at the two. Quickly she clapped her hands together snapping everyone out of their spaced out imaginations. "OK guys! Work needs to be done!" Roxy exclaimed before Artu barked in agreement. "Stella, Musa, and Techna I need you here fixing the dessert. "Leave it to us!" Stella exclaimed. "Or me and Techna..." Musa's voice trailed off. "Kaiba and Bloom you're in charge of getting the fireworks! Joey and Flora will go do the shopping and Yugi, I and Layla will be helping my dad out at The Frutti Music Bar!" Roxy exclaimed before Bloom mouthed to Roxy a soft thank you. Roxy only winked in return. "OK GUYS! MOVE OUT!" the faerie of animals proclaimed.

"I'll get out the ingredients!" Stella volunteered as Techna took care of the appliances. Musa, in turn, looked at the recipe while Joey and Flora looked at their grocery list. "Uh do I lose bonus points if I eat meh way through da grocery store?" Joey questioned before Flora giggled at the question. "I'm sure you can handle it Joey." the faerie of nature told him as Yugi started to leave. "Later Yug!" Joey waved. Yugi smiled and waved in return. _{Well this makes for a rather interesting turn of events now doesn't it Yugi?}_ Atem spoke up. "Yeah, but it should be alright for now. Besides we have a LONG journey ahead of us! Better to squeeze in some fun while we still can." Yugi murmured concerned before Layla laughed as she ran past them. "WOOHOOO! TO THE FRUTTI MUSIC BAR WE GO!" the faerie of water cheered. "HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" Roxy called out from behind and hurried to catch up to them.

"HAVE FUN!" Bloom yelled to her friends before Kaiba and her walked outside. The redhead laughed at everyone's energy. "Your friends are quite excitable..." the CEO muttered. "Yeah, they certainly are." Bloom smiled brightly. "Um...I want to apologize...earlier I wasn't trying to be selfish...I just got ahead of myself seeing me friends again...it made me miss the times I spend together with them...because I may not come back here...and that's a risk I'm willing to take..." _"Bloom..."_ Kaiba murmured as he saw her smile turn into a frown. "So I understand if you're mad...just tell me..." the redhead murmured softly. The blue eyed male crossed his arm and let out a sigh as they walked side by side.

 _"I'm not mad...I'm just grouchy and irritated for so many things happening out of MY control...but don't think for one minute that you're the problem...it's true that I'm not exactly thrilled about facing whatever threat lies beyond both of the worlds we know...however...if we just give up then the places we care about and the people may cease to exist all together with them...so for just one night...just forget about everything...and be yourself...and as for me...well I'll try to be LESS of myself..."_ Kaiba cracked a smile before Bloom's smile returned and gently wrapped her arms around his. "Got it..." the faerie smiled sweetly before they finally came to the fireworks vendor. There was only one problem. There WERE none.

"...Oh no... _SOLD OUT..._ how can that be? There's always plenty here normally...maybe they became more popular since I've been to Gardenia..." Bloom surmised. _"I have a better idea ANYWAYS..."_ Kaiba muttered before he took out his cellphone and dialed a simple number. "Who are you calling?" Bloom questioned. Before the CEO could answer a helicopter flew over them. Bloom had to keep her skirt from flying up as her hair blew all over the place. A ladder was dropped down from the chopper before Kaiba climbed aboard. "W-Wait! Kaiba where are you going!?" Bloom questioned as she looked upwards. _"I'll meet you at The Frutti Music Bar later! Right now I have something I have to do."_ Kaiba informed her ."What is that!?" " _You're just going to have to wait and see..."_ Kaiba teased before she watched him take off into the sky. Just what was he up to? Oh well, maybe she could go visit her mom and dad.

At the grocery store, Joey was having technical difficulties of his own as he yanked at a pile of grocery cars that refused to come apart. "GAH! COME ON YA STUPID THINGS! MOVE ALREADY!" Joey groaned as he tugged and jerked. They were makin him look like a total wimp in front of Flora! Of course, the Faerie of Nature was more concerned that Joey might hurt himself. Flora took a moment to look left and right before she used her magic to carefully give Joey a hand and managed to get the cart free upon his last good tug! "YEAH! AW YEAH! JOEY'S THE MAN!" the blonde flexed his muscle before Flora clapped. "You're so strong Joey." she smiled though he was unsure why she was giggling at first.

Both Joey and Flora made their way into the store. They took their time looking at all the stuff on display having a good time before Joey's nose led them off track to the sampling station. "Aw man! I can't even get close with dis damn crowd!" the blonde groaned frustrated. "Day smell good too!" Flora smiled and used her powers to grab one from the station and stuck it around to where Joey and she were standing. Joey sniffed before he notices the tasty snack floating in front of him. "Aw yeah! Come ta Joey! See it's so tasty it wants me ta eat it!" Joey exclaimed as Flora moved it around teasing him before Joey finally managed to catch it.

*MUCH* "Hurray!" the tanned skinned female giggled before Joey bowed playfully. After they finished getting the rest of the groceries on Roxy's list Flora waited in line to purchase their goods while Joey snuck off towards a small area with flowers. "Dese smell nice...I waunda if she'll like um.." the blonde mulled over before he picked up a small bouquet. Joey felt his nose twitch slightly but shrugged it over. "Joey?" Flora questioned as she looked around before her eyes widened as he came towards her with beautiful pink roses. "Here! Dese are for ya Flora!" Joey grinned before the faerie's green eyes lit up and smiled as she took them. "Oh! Joey! They're beautiful!" she beamed before she accepted them.

"Glad ya like-ah..." _"Ah?"_ "ahh...ahh...CHOO!" the blonde sneezed before petals went flying at the cashier. Flora paused before she laughed along with Joey. _"Sorry."_ Flora apologized and paid for the groceries before she helped Joey to his feet. "Eheheh..." the blonde's face reddened. "Well DAT was embarrassing..." he admitted as he carried the bags while Flora held onto the bouquet. _"It's ok nobody's perfect. Besides, I love them, Joey. It was a very thoughtful gift."_ Flora told him before she paused. _"Uh, Joey..."_ "...What?" Joey question. _"Um...you have something..."_ "Flora ya kinda fricken me out here!" _"On your nose."_ Flora finished before Joey blinked his eyes. Carefully the faerie removed a tiny lady bug. _"See?"_ "Oh..." Flora and Joey both laughed. "Oh, brotha! Come on! Let's get back ta Yug and da girls!" the blonde urged. _"Right we don't want these to thaw too much."_ Flora agreed before they hurried back to The Frutti Music Bar hand in hand.

 _ **Evening At The Frutti Music Bar**_

"Just a little further..." Yugi muttered as he reached upwards already standing on a chair to place the paper lanterns. Though he did grow a little bit it wasn't by much. Ah, the struggles of being born short. Sometimes reality just stunk. "How are you doing Yugi!?" Roxy questioned as she was nearly finished on her end. "I-I'm hanging in therrrAHH!" the scarlet-eyed male exclaimed as Artu jumped onto the chair taking him with it. "Artu!" Roxy scolded. "Ow...that's gonna leave a mark..." Yugi groaned. _{Are you alright Yugi?}_ Atem questioned as he helped him up. "Yeah but somehow I don't think I'm cut out for this kinda work ya know?" Yugi sweatdropped. _{Count yourself lucky you have friends in high places} Atem teased._ "That's a cheap shot!" Yugi cried flustered as his face reddened. The pharaoh only smiled broadly before Atem placed a kiss on the scarlet-eyed male's cheek. Yugi turned three shades of red and hid his face. Of course, that only made the Pharoah grin all the more.

"Roxy why is Yugi talking to himself?" Klaus questioned as he walked over to Roxy. "Uh well, it's kinda hard to explain..." Roxy began before they both watched Layla do a triple back flip to hang up the remaining lanterns. "Wow! Layla sure is amazing!" Roxy exclaimed. "Yeah, no kidding!" Klaus returned before everyone turned their attention towards Musa, Stella, and Techna as Musa carried a huge bowl over her head as the princess of Solaria attempted to snatch it from her. "Oh PLEASE, Musa! Just one more taste!?" Stella pleaded. "Anymore and they'll be none left, Stella!" Techna pointed out. "Oh FINE!" the blonde huffed as she crossed her arms before Bloom came towards them.

"Mission successful I take it?" Bloom questioned. "Yeah though our sweet Stella almost sampled her way down to the bottom of the bowl." Musa teased. "I JUST wanted to make triple sure that it was delicious!" Bloom laughed in response. "I'm sure it will be." the redhead teased her best friend before Joey and Flora made their way up towards the others. "Phew!" Joey exclaimed as sweat dripped down his face from the heat. "Talk about shop till ya drop!" the blonde huffed juggling the groceries. "Finally!" Klaus exclaimed and called Joey over. "COMMIN!" Joey called back and hurried to get to the back of the bar. "MAKE WAY!" the blonde yelled before he nearly tripped as he did.

"Well, someone's shopping trip went well I'd say." Layla giggled as she noticed the flowers Flora was holding. "Yes. Joey got them for her. Isn't it sweet?" the faerie of nature smiled as she blushed slightly as she smelled the roses. "Joey giving someone roses? Now I've seen it all." Yugi confessed. "By the way Bloom where is Kaiba. Weren't you supposed to be together?" Flora questioned. "We did but they actually ran out of fireworks if you can believe that," Bloom told her. "Seriously!?" Roxy cried. "Oh, I knew we should have gone yesterday! But NO dad had to argue..." the pink haired faerie groaned. "So then...what are we going to do now? We promised a fireworks show." Layla asked perplexed. "Well Kaiba wouldn't say but he said he had somethin in mind but he wouldn't tell me," Bloom answered.

"OOO! Sounds like he's got a surprise for our Bloom..." Stella giggled. "Mokuba told me ALL about the time you and Kaiba have been spending together...and it's VERY suspicious..." the blonde grinned. "Wait...does that mean you're actually thinking about breaking up with Sky?" Musa questioned surprised. Bloom froze as she found herself unable to process her thoughts. "Guys!" Layla interrupted. "Stop it! That's totally Bloom's business. If she doesn't want to say then it's her right to do so." the faerie of water told the girls off.

"...Thanks, Layla but I think you all deserve to know." Bloom began. "I can't say a whole lot but I realized after spending a lot of time with Kaiba...that what I felt with Sky it wasn't TRUE love...he was always so possessive and jealous and coming here was just the final straw...I couldn't deal with it anymore...my happiness...is being with Kaiba...I love him, you guys...I just wanted to say it to you myself..." Bloom explained to the girls as the guys came upon the scene. "...Ok WOW..." was all Musa could utter. "No kidding." Layla followed. "I wondered why Mr. CEO was so protective of you." "But if this is your choice Bloom we support you." Flora smiled. "You've always been good at following your heart Bloom we trust you," Techna added as Bloom smiled. "Thank you, guys...I love you all so much..." she hugged them as they returned the gesture.

"Glad they're happy because Sky definitely will NOT be..." Brandon muttered. "Look guys for now let's just keep our lips zipped. We don't know the whole story." Timmy suggested before they boys zipped their lips. "Oh! By the way guys I have a surprise for you!" Roxy exclaimed as the girl's attention towards her. "I set you up with a gig playing here tonight with your band! It'll be great! I'm sure your fans are dying for you guys to get back up there!" the faerie of animals exclaimed. "So what do you say, girls?" Bloom asked. "Why not!? Sounds like fun!" Layla beamed. "Well, what are we waiting for come on!" Musa urged before the girls hurried to the stage to go warm up. Roxy waited until they were far enough aWay before she motioned for Kaiba to come out from nearby around the corner.

"It's all clear Kaiba!" Roxy called in a loud whisper. "The girls will be busy for awhile." Kaiba looked around before he walked over to Roxy. _"You're dangerously clever you know..."_ Kaiba deadpanned. "I know." Roxy fired back with an innocent smile. "Now go set up! Move it!" the pink haired faerie gave the CEO a shove away a black van as it pulled up near the beach. Everything was set. With a crowd that big everyone would be paying attention to the band. Kaiba carefully made his way over to the van being driven by none other than Duke Devlin.

"Aw man...how did I get roped into this one?" Duke questioned as he parked and unloaded a bunch of metal sphere devices from the truck. Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he instructed the black haired male to move the sphere's and where placing them along the shore. _"Just shut your mouth and do as your told...you want money to fund your newest project and I need extra_ hands... _you do the math Devlin_ " the brown haired male muttered. "Alright! Alright, you made your point..." the dice master admitted defeat before Kaiba looked over as Roxy headed towards him.

"Hey! I have to go help out my dad in the back! Will you be ok!?" Roxy questioned. _"I'm sure we can handle it..."_ Kaiba muttered before the faerie of animals paused as she noticed someone unfamiliar to her. "Kaiba where does THIS one go again?" Duke questioned. " _For the love of...it goes on the left! Mine not yours."_ the CEO muttered. "Uh...right..." the dice master rolled his eyes before he caught sight of Roxy as her toes felt kinda tingly and smiled before he winked. Slowly Roxy started to make her way over to the young man before she jumped as her dad's voice echoed over the sounds of the strange mechanics.

"ROXY!" "UH! COMMING DAD!" Roxy cried before she turned and hurried towards the bar. "Huh...who was she?" Duke questioned. "She's pretty cute..." "DUKE! FOCUS!" Kaiba snapped him back to reality zapping himself as he accidentally crossed wires and blew out a puff of black smoke. The CEO rolled his eyes before he looked towards Bloom at the band as they started to jam out with Bloom singing in unison with Musa.

 _"Don't wait up_

 _Don't Slow Down_

 _We're Havin Fun_

 _In The Moment_

 _There's Me And You_

 _No one else sees The Sparks Between us_

 _Nooooo_

 _No one sees The Sparks Between us_

 _Can't bring us down..._

 _Verse 2_

You bring the magic out in me

Come dance the night away

Cuz like it or not

I'm here to stay

So don't let go of me YEAH

Hold me tighter, cuz even

a spell can't break

The Sparks Between Us!

Yeah, that's the magic Ohh Hoh-oh...

The Sparks Between us...The Only Two

In The World, That can light up

The world, Tonight...

The crowd erupted into a roar of excitement and filled the air with cheers as they clapped with heavy applause. "YEAH!" Roxy cheered as she followed Joey out the drinks him nearly bumping into her. "Hey watch it!" Joey exclaimed. "Oops sorry!" Roxy apologized. "Come on Joey let's get these to the table!" Klaus urged as Joey followed him with the burgers and hot dogs to the buffet table. "ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO!" Yugi clapped along with Roxy as he listened to the song. "The Winx are great! I feel so energized!" the pink haired faerie exclaimed. "Yeah, those are some awesome lyrics." Yugi agreed before the crowd cheered for an encore. Of course, they were more than happy to play another song playing _"You're The One"_ In the crowd, Duke looked around before he saw Roxy and made his way over to her. Feeling the beat both of them started to dance side by side having a ball. Klaus barely noticed as he looked over the crowd.

"Joey, who is that guy?" Klaus questioned. "Who?" the blonde questioned. "THAT GUY!" Klaus directed the blonde's gaze over to Duke. "Oh him? He's a pain in the ass. Though not as much as dat Kaiba." Joey told him before he continued to place the food in the metals trays. "...That didn't answer my question..." Klaus muttered before Stella got on the mic. "OK, EVERYONE! IT IS OFFICIALLY TIME TO PARTY! ON BEHALF OF THE WINX CLUB! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" the blonde cried as the crowd cheered and started to gather their food on paper plates and their ice cold drinks toasting one another. It didn't take long at all for everyone to enjoy a buffet on the beach. "NICE WORK GUYS!" Klaus toasted the guys and girls. "NOW! GO HAVE SOME FUN!" "YEAH!" the party exclaimed happily with a toast of their own. Bloom smiled before she noticed Kaiba coming her way.

"There you are!" Bloom exclaimed happily. _"As if I would miss all this fun."_ Kaiba scoffed before he offered her arm. The redhead smiled and wrapped her arm around his as she walked with him away from the others. The CEO let the faerie to the shore as the sun set. Before Bloom could open her mouth metal sphere's slowly revealed themselves deep from the water. "Woah!" the redhead exclaimed as the others watched closely. One after the other they launched into the air bursting it colorful explosions just like fireworks. They were shaped in hundreds of Duel Monsters but also flowers, hearts, and stars for a more girly taste of style. No one could stop gazing up at the night sky lit up with such a beautiful and vibrant display."Leave it ta rich boy ta go all out!" Joey exclaimed before Yugi paused as he saw Kaiba lower himself down in the sand before Bloom on one knee and looked right at her as he took her hands in his.

 _"I know we haven't been together long...and that I was not the first one you gave your heart to...but time doesn't matter...there may not be a second chance to ask..." Kaiba began before he removed a box from his silver coat and opened it in front of Bloom. Inside was a pink cherry blossom ring with a diamond embedded in the middle. A gasp escaped the red head's lips as she covered her mouth in shock. "From the moment I met you Bloom...you lit a fire inside of my heart...one that refuses to be smothered...I know very well that I am not the best with words...but believe me when I tell you that you are MORE precious to me than even my Blue Eyes White Dragon...my entire company..."_ Kaiba began.

 _"You are my everything...and I ask...you now...Princess Bloom of Sparks...Keeper Of The Dragon Fire... will you marry me and eternally be the fire that light's up my world?..."_ Kaiba asked as he looked into Bloom's eyes not even thinking of looking away for one moment. Bloom looked back into Kaiba's as tears filled her eyes full of overwhelming emotion. _"Say yes..."_ Roxy whispered. _"Say yes Bloom..."_ the other girls followed as their eyes remained fixated on the two. "...Oh, Kaiba...I couldn't possibly..." Kaiba bit his lip before Bloom threw herself at the CEO pressing her lips against his with pure bliss. "Be happier than I am right now..." the redhead finished after she broke away from him.

"So...that's a yes?" "YES! YES YES! A BIG FAT YES! KAIBA! I LOVE YOU!" Bloom cried as she embraced him once more. The girls cheered as Kaiba broke into a bright smile as light shined in his blue orb. "I love you too Bloom..." he finally found the courage to uttered before she offered her finger. "Well I'm waiting." the faerie teased. Kaiba grinned. "Oh how could I forget." he chuckled before took the ring from the box and placed it on Bloom's finger. "READY GIRLS!?" Stella asked. "READY!" the girls answered before they all used their powers to create a whole thing of fireworks just for Bloom and Kaiba as they smiled as both her and the CEO looked up at the sky enjoying the view.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS BONUS CHAPTER!**_


	37. Chapter 37: Written In The Stars

_**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Lots of positive feedback from that last chapter! You guys are awesome. I know not everyone is completely on board with Puzzle Shipping Aka {**_ **Atem X YugiIt is pretty much cannon though it's made only clear in the Japanese Version. }** _ **Yes. In my fanfiction, Atem was with Daphne but both of them are spirits, therefore, Atem only exists within Yugi. I apologize for the confusion but itiss heavily implied that Yugi and Atem shared a very deep bond. One that can't be broken. But I promise you that you won't be disappointed! Thanks for all of your support! I value my readers very highly! ^^**_

 **Chapter 36:** **Written In The Stars**

Ogron and the Wizards along with Yami Bakura arrived in town covered in pure white. Snow fell down from the sky one drop after the other never ceasing to drift down upon them. _"Welcome to Covenant gentlemen! The snow covered haven where it is said that magic was conceived...can you feel the power radiating through your very bones?"_ Ogron grinned delightedly. "I'll be happier once I can see...we need to get out of this damn blizzard!" Anagan spat. "Here I'll just blow it away with my magic!" Gantlos exclaimed and started to clap his hands together before Dumon stopped him. "Ya wanna wake up the ol neighborhood!" Dumon spat.

 _"You fools would do well not to stir up any unwanted attention...I sense a powerful aura that keeps watch over this place...it could be something or someone...so if that's clear then let's do what we came here for..."_ Bakura muttered. "Couldn't have said better myself...up there...upon that mountain...there's a castle that is said to have been home to the one whom last witnessed the creation of The Philosopher's Stone...so shut your mouth and start climbing..." Ogron muttered before they all followed after him. Nearby a young man with red hair and amber eyes peered out his window. Something just didn't feel quite right to him. This sinking feeling lingering in the pit of his stomach.

"Is everything alright dear?" an elderly woman asked inside as she rocked back and forth in her old wooden rocking chair by the hearth. _"Granny? Have you seen these men before?"_ the male asked. The older woman placed on her glasses and looked ahead. "I'm afraid not...perhaps they are not from here..." _"I thought not..."_ the redhead sighed. "...I wonder if they have something to do with these dreams I've been having lately..." The elderly woman looked up towards her grandson. "Raeger...dreams are often a window to our past, present, and even future...never forget that young one..." she murmured softly. _"That's what I'm afraid of..."_ the red head male sighed as he tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously.

 **Domino City**

 _"So you're going back to Alfea then?"_ Kaiba questioned as he looked at Bloom as Stella placed her express portal on the ground. "Yeah. I think that if these Gems Of Destiny might have originated in the Magix Dimension. So since Alfea has a great amount of magical history then perhaps we can learn more about their importance in the Sealed Worlds." Bloom told Kaiba. _"I see_..." Kaiba crossed his arms. _"Well I can't really argue that fact...but I do have to place the last repairs on my company plus install an upgrade to my virtual assistant so I can run Kaiba Corp while I'm away. So I've got my work cut out for me. Sounds like you will too."_ the CEO smirked. "No kidding. Anyways good luck I'll come back as soon as I'm done." Bloom smiled "But..." " _But what?"_ Kaiba questioned. "Can I have a kiss goodbye first?" Bloom asked. Kaiba's face reddened. " _Uh..."_ "Oh sorry. I shouldn't have as-" Bloom paused as Kaiba pulled Bloom over and kissed her. The redhead felt her face flush. The blue eyed male couldn't bare to look back as he quickly left the scene.

"HAHA! Kaiba was as red as a tomata!" Joey snickered. "Yeah, I think I just got scared for life," Duke added in as his covered his eyes as Roxy giggled. "So are you guys coming with us then?" the pink haired Faerie asked the rest of the Winx. "We'll we'd love to but you see..." Stella began. "Unfortunately we really have to go back to the seminar. We were only supposed to get yesterday off." Musa told Bloom. "But we'll stay in touch!" Techna promised before Joey frowned. "Aw you're leaving?" the blonde questioned. "Wat a bumma...and we were just gettin ta know each other too." Joey pouted. "Actually I'm going to stay here. Bloom needs at least a few more helping hands." Flora smiled. "Yeah count me in too Flora!" Layla exclaimed. "Thanks, guys..." Bloom thanked them before they all hugged her. "If you need help just call us! Stella exclaimed before they teleported away.

"ALRIGHT! Time to go to Alfea!" Layla exclaimed before Marik came over. "Oh look who it is! I was wonderin where ya slithered off ta!" Joey exclaimed. "Some of us had more important matters to tend to..." Marik muttered. "Well EXCUUUUSE ME!" the blonde spat. Marik walked over to Layla. "May I speak with you a moment?" he asked. "Sure. I'll be back in a minute guys." the darkly skinned faerie murmured and walked off with Layla. "About the scroll I gave you...do you find anything? My magic is limited but your knowledge seems to be broader my own." "Yeah actually. The scroll seems to have a pretty powerful concealment spell on it. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like I can reveal the whole thing but...check this out..." Layla paused before she ran her hand over the page. Lettering was revealed hidden within the symbols themselves. "Interesting...that doesn't appear to be cast in a normal means...which could only be because of it not originating from mana...but Blood Magic...perhaps this goes deeper than I first thought..." Marik muttered.

"I don't know but it seems like a good place to start," Layla told Marik. "I appreciate your cooperation. I was unsure how I was going to decipher the scroll but now I believe I have better insight into this particular matter." the tanned male thanked the darkly skinned faerie. "Sure. Good luck with your research. Hopefully, WE can figure some things out ourselves! Later!" Layla winked and hurried back to the girls. "I wish you luck on your endeavors as well Layla," Marik muttered before she could leave and turned his attention back to the scroll. Yugi waved the girls off as he finally got over to the beach. They could only watch as the girls jumped into the odd looking portal. "Think it's safe in dare? Joey questioned as he stuck his hand in there only to quickly pull it out. "I wouldn't be sticking my hand in there. It might not come back until they do." Duke muttered. "...huh..." Yugi murmured before Marik motioned him away from the others. Without a word, Yugi followed after the tanned male to the end of the beach.

"Did you want something Marik?" Yugi asked the blonde softly. "You are not whom I wish to speak," Marik muttered rather bluntly. "...So, in other words, you want to speak to Atem...am I right? May I ask what it's about at least? Atem didn't say anything yesterday...I hope I didn't say anything wrong...he seemed upset..." "Wounds of the past cut deep..." "Wounds huh...?" Yugi frowned. Did he truly after all this time...not understand Atem at all? Slowly the millennium puzzle lit up Atem taking over for Yugi. Atem closed his eyes for a minute. _"That's not true at all Yugi..."_ Atem thought to his other half before he turned towards Marik.

 _"I'm sure you're well aware of the Earth Faerie's Seal being broken...which means that not only that we may journey to the Sealed Worlds but those from the Sealed Worlds may travel to ours as well! Despite Bloom's power up until this point, we must rely on our own magic and power if we even hope to survive the threats that are certain to come. I hope you made it clear to little Yugi..."_ Marik muttered coldly. "I assure you that I have Marik," Atem muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "Yugi is well aware of the dangers...and he has made his choice to become my perminant vessel in order to use the power I hold." the Pharoah told Marik.

" _Hmph as long as Yugi has accepted willingly then there is no problem...yet I see that you have not yet gone through with the pact...I suggest you do so soon...I am well aware of your affection for the boy however you cannot protect him forever...acting upon your emotions alone will ultimately lead to little Yugi's demise...you'd do well to remember that..."_ Marik muttered as he narrowed his eyes as he looked directly into the Pharoah's. "I KNOW ALREADY KNOW THAT!" _"Do you now? If memory serves me right that is precisely how Daphne lost her life! Do you wish for Yugi to meet the same fate as well!?"_ the tomb keeper fired back as Atem fell to his knees trembling. He could feel each word Marik spoke like a painful blow to his soul.

{ _STOP IT MARIK! THAT'S ENOUGH!}_ Yugi yelled angrily as he got by Atem's side. He was wrong. Marik was going TOO far! He had to put an end to this! "... _No...I...WILL NEVER ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!"_ Atem yelled as he forced himself back on his feet as he stared down Marik angrily. _"_ For his sake and yours...I hope you're right...Seto Kaiba and Bloom will need to acquire all the help and allies that they can get...however keep this in mind...if little Yugi cannot control your power Pharoah he WILL become a liability...remember that..." the tomb keeper advised before he walked away leaving Atem with his thoughts before Yugi spoke up.

 _{Atem...are you alright?}_ Yugi questioned softly. { _What he said was cruel...he should've just kept his mouth shut...}_ Atem shook his head gently. "No Yugi...he spoke the truth...one that I cannot deny no matter how I wish it were not so..." the Pharoah admitted as Yugi placed his hand on Atem's shoulder. { _I don't know what happened in the past with Bloom's sister...but Atem I trust you with my life as I always have...I know you're worried about me and I appreciate your feelings. I really do but...we're a team...you don't have to deal with all of this alone...whatever storm comes. We'll face it together just like we ALWAYS have! Alright?}_ Yugi smiled before Atem smiled back.

"You're right Yugi...I should've placed more faith in you...forgive me..." the Pharoah apologized as he bowed. Yugi shook his head. { _There's nothing to forgive Atem}_ Yugi murmured.{ _However, I want you to be honest with me...is...is this agreement...to share your power...dangerous?}_ Yugi asked softly. Atem frowned softly. "The Runes can overwhelm and consume the user should their will not be strong enough..." the Pharaoh told him. { _Even so...i'm willing to accept those risks...to accept everything...if I don't I can't help Kaiba or Bloom...and I can't stand by and watch the others fight...but Atem...what about you? You mentioned something about me being your vessel? What does that mean for you?}_ Yugi questioned.

"We will be as we are now. However, it will bond us beyond that of the millennium puzzle...I will no longer exist within it but rather inside you..." Atem explained. { _Then...}_ Yugi paused as he looked at Atem. The Pharoah nodded softly. Without another world before the world around them was enveloped in a vast space of shooting stars. Lighting up the darkest night. As if both Yugi and Atem were standing among the universe itself. Slowly a magic circle enveloped both of them each standing in front of the other. _"Are you ready Yugi...you're certain?"_ "Yes...there's no turning back now..." Yugi murmured. _"Very well then let us proceed..."_ Atem muttered before he removed his shirt. Yugi paused as he saw upon Atem's arm the tattoo of a Phoenix and on his back a large crescent moon. He could hardly believe his eyes. Before Yugi could speak up Atem extended his hands out towards him.

 _"Give me your hands Yugi..."_ the Pharoah told Yugi before he did as the Pharoah asked of him. " _Now...close your eyes...and feel the aura all around you..."_ Atem murmured before both of them closed their eyes. The stars illuminated the sky above them and shot downwards absorbing into Yugi's body. Upon his neck manifested a tattoo in the shape of an owl {Accept my sign...} a voice whispered into his ears. {You are destined to possess it...the power of the Moonlite...} Slowly everything faded into darkness as Yugi collapsed from exhaustion feeling his energy drained. Quickly Atem caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Sorry...I thought I could handle this better..." Yugi apologized tiredly. _"Your body will take_ time _to adjust...even so I know that you can do_ it, _"_ Atem told Yugi. Yugi only offered a smile. "I hope the girls find what they're looking for..." Yugi murmured. _"They will...they HAVE to..."_ the pharaoh muttered as they both looked up towards the sky.


	38. Chapter 38: Guardian Of The Gems

_**Chapter 37:**_ _ **Seeking Answers**_

 _ **Alfea's Magical Archive**_

"Here we are, girls...Alfea's Magical Archive..." Bloom murmured as she led Flora, Layla, and Roxy inside. Roxy looked all around her in awe. "Wow! I've never seen such a HUGE place before...it's amazing you know where this is Bloom!" Roxy exclaimed. "I actually found it my second year at Alfea. There was a pixie here and she predicted that I'd meet you, Layla." the redhead told her. "Really? That's so awesome! I had no idea!" Layla smiled as they got onto the star platforms. Slowly they rose up a few levels just enough to get to the books higher up. Roxy paused as she noticed something flying around.

"Uh, Bloom what is that?" the faerie of animals questioned as she pointed to a golden butterfly looking object fluttering about. "Oh, that? That's the catalog...you know how you search for books...watch." Bloom told Roxy before she caught it and placed her hand on the catalog. The redhead cleared her throat before uttering the words. " _Gems Of Destiny."_ it took but only a moment before thousands of books on stones and gems came flying out at them. The girls gasped as they ducked for cover trying not to get smacked upside the head or get knocked off the platforms.

"How do we know which one is the one we need!?" Roxy cried as she screamed nearly getting hit by a stray text whipping by her. "Let me handle it!" Layla exclaimed. _"MORPHIX WAVE!"_ Layla yelled as she enveloped all of the books into morphix bubbles. "Yeah, nice one Layla!" Bloom beamed before Flora spoke up watching the sphere bounce back and forth. "They're STILL bouncing around!" the faerie of nature cried out as she nearly got knocked over but managed to regain her balance. Below them, Professor Palladium opened the door as his eyes widened seeing the flying pink orbs.

 _"Goodness! What in Magix are you girls doing in here!?"_ the elf questioned. "S-Sorry professor. We were trying to use the catalog to find information about The Gems Of Destiny..." Bloom explained. "And ended up summoning about every book..." Roxy added. "Layla used her morphix to help stop the book but..." Flora began. "Now it's like play-WOAH! dodge ball!" Layla gasped as she quickly bent backward for cover as one of the books flew over her. _"Well! I'll put a stop to that! Orderus!"_ Professor Palladium exclaimed before the books were placed back where they belonged.

"So much for that plan..." Layla sighed. "Even if there IS information here isn't there a better way to find it?" Flora questioned. _"...Did you girls say you were looking for information about The Gems Of Destiny?"_ the professor questioned. "Yes. Do you know anything about them, professor?" Bloom questioned as they lowered the platforms down to the floor. "Anything at all would be a great help." Roxy followed up. Professor Palladium stood silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. _"The gems were said to have been created by souls that when they left the world of the living their hearts were so strong that their will power crystallized into Seven gemstones...a Ruby, Amethyst, Crystal, Sapphire, Garnet, Emerald and a Diamond. Legend has it long ago...that they were brought to the Kingdom Of Sparks and given to the Queen's Royal Magi...her name was Martel. For she was the only one that could control their power and used them to protect Sparks."_ professor Palladium told the girls.

"So...the gems were on my home planet?..." Bloom questioned as her eyes widened with surprise. "But what...if the gems protected Sparks then why was it attacked by the Ancestresses?" Layla questioned as she raised her brow in confusion. Something just didn't seem right. " _That's correct. There was a darkness that descended upon The Magical Dimension and the only thing strong enough to seal it away were The Gems Of Destiny...it is told that Martel used the gems to seal the darkness into its own personal realm where none could be consumed by it...to ensure that the darkness would never escape Martel scattered the gems far away...and just as she, they also became a mere legend..."_ Professor Palladium sighed.

"Professor. Nebula told me that in order to achieve a new power known as Celestix I must pass the trial of The Gems Of Destiny...she also said the last Faerie who achieved this form faded from all existence...do you think it's possible that Faerie Nebula spoke of was Martel the guardian of The Gems Of Destiny?" Bloom questioned. _"Hmm...I suppose that IS quite likely. Like I said before it's_ merely _a myth I don't know if all of it is true or none at all. Only you can discover the truth for yourself."_ Professor Palladium told his students. "Well if Sparks is where Martel is from maybe you can learn more Bloom by going there yourself," Roxy suggested before Bloom smiled. "You're absolutely right Roxy! Thanks, Professor. We've learned so much!" the redhead thanked the elf. _"It was my pleasure Bloom I do hope you find what you're looking for."_ he offered a smile in return before he left.

"It's settled then. I'm going to go to Sparks to speak with my parents." Bloom informed the others. "Best of luck Bloom hopefully you can learn more than we already have." Flora smiled. "We'll keep an eye out here. I think we can still look through more of these books. If anything we might be able to find something else that'll be useful to know." Layla told Bloom. "Best of luck Bloom! We'll be right here waiting for you to get back!" Roxy smiled. "Thanks, guys. Well, i'm off!" Bloom waved before she left and went to the express portal room. "Sparks!" the redhead called out nice and clear before she manifested in front of her castle. Bloom swallowed hard as she took a deep breath and glanced up at her ring. "Just how exactly am I going to explain all of this?...Oh well here I go..." the faerie murmured as she tried to place on her best smile and walked into the palace. Not for a minute did the princess's homecoming go unnoticed either.

 _"Princess Bloom so good to see you again."_ one of the maids exclaimed before one of them wandered off from the meet and greet to see King Oritel. The king paused before he left the balcony to look down the stairs. It didn't take long at all for Marion to welcome her daughter home with a warm hug. "Hello darling this is such a nice surprise..." the queen smiled sweetly as Bloom hugged her mother back. "Hi, mom. I have QUITE the surprise myself actually..." Bloom started before she saw her father headed towards her. "DADDY!" the redhead beamed before she can over and hugged him tightly. "Happy to see me?" Bloom smiled. "Am I ever not?" Oritel teased as Marion smiled. "So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? I thought you were going to stay on Earth for awhile in Domino City." the king questioned.

 _"Yeah...about that...can I talk to you? It's important."_ Bloom asked her parents. "Of course sweetheart." Marion murmured before Bloom followed Oritel and Marion upstairs and took a seat. The queen poured everyone a cup of tea already having cookies on the table as per usual. _"Mom...dad...I don't know how to say this exactly but...a lot happened while I was in Domino City...you know that dream I told you about...?"_ Marion and Oritel listened as Bloom told both of them everything from the beginning to the end. " _Despite everything we've been through Kaiba and the others are willing to risk everything to save ALL of the worlds of the threat of The Wizards Of The Black Circle and the many others that are lurking out there...in fact, I have some pretty big news...Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp...ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!"_ Bloom exclaimed happily before Marion gasped in delight and hugged her daughter.

"Oh, darling I'm so happy for you! He must be a wonderful young man...especially for you to choose him over Sky. Oh do you have a picture!?" the queen asked before Bloom showed her photo's on her phone. "Oh goodness, he's VERY handsome...almost as much as your father..." "MOM!" Bloom cried as Oritel just stared in utter confusion. What was happening to this conversation? He could even get a word in edgewise as the two most important women in his life gushed over the engagement ring. " _He's a little rough around the edges but he's really sweet. Oh did I mention he has the most ADORABLE little brother see?"_ "Oh, my he is quite cute. Goodness, we'll have to extend the castle to make more room for everyone!" Marion smiled as Bloom giggled.

"T-TIME OUT!" Oritel cried before both girls turned their attention back to the king. "I NEVER liked Sky I'm sure that's no big mystery. His hair was WAY too blonde but BESIDES that Bloom we still have to meet this young man. I can't just give MY precious daughter away to someone I've never even met. Obviously, you two share some sort of connection. I get that but STILL. I'm MORE concerned about everything else you brought up." the king told Bloom. "Don't tell me you only came to visit us to show off your ring." Marion teased before the redhead shook her head and sigh. _"Sorry, dad. I was just so happy I couldn't contain it...the REAL reason I came here was that I need your help..._ " Bloom confessed softly.

"You Know that we're ALWAYS here for you if you need us. Even if we haven't always been..." Oritel told his daughter. "Mom...Dad...do you know anything about The Gems Of Destiny?" Bloom asked before Marion looked at Oritel and him at her. _"The Gems were kept here at Sparks by your mother's mage whom disappeared along with the gems...and when they vanished so did Spark's protection...the dragons flame was powerful...but with the flame being passed to you at birth...you were too young to use it...when the gems disappeared your sister Daphne searched for a way to defend sparks without the gems and she believed a prince from Egypt on Earth would be able to help,"_ Oritel told Bloom.

"...That's when she met Atem..." Bloom murmured softly as she placed two and two together. Oritel scowled just hearing that name uttered in his presence. "...I don't know if it will help...but there was a chamber below the castle Martel used to use...perhaps you may find something down there..." Marion offered and led Bloom to the secret chamber. Silently yet carefully Bloom made her way down the stairs. It was dark and most of the buildings underground was worn and old. The redhead paused as she noticed a crystal orb with a crack in it. With care, Bloom picked up the sphere before it began to glow. Symbols manifested onto the orb though part of them were damaged. Slowly an image projected itself. Standing before Bloom was a young woman with snow white hair wearing a blue and black robe.

 _"Is that Martel...?"_ Bloom questioned as she continued to watch the young woman look out of the window. In the vision, the whole chamber was brought to life with the moonlight the marble in the building shimmering like new. _"...She looks so sad..."_ the redhead frowned. Her eyes widened as the young woman removed from under her cloak a pendant just like the one Nebula had bestowed upon Roxy and her. Tears fell from the woman's eyes as she fell to her knees. Unfortunately, that was all Bloom could see as the orb cut off the projection. The faerie took it and walked back the stairs without hesitation. "You were right mom...there WAS something down there...this orb...I think it contained one of Martel's memories..." she told Marion. "And I'm willing to bet this isn't the ONLY one either! I'm sorry...but I HAVE to go...i've learned all that I can for now..." Bloom told her parents.

"...I understand sweetie...I'm so proud of you Bloom..." Marion murmured softly to her daughter. "Wait a moment..." Oritel told the redhead before he came back with a bracelet. In it were small crystallized flames. Carefully the king placed it around Bloom's wrist. "This is a special charm...it will protect you...and keep you safe..." Oritel murmured. "I only ask one thing in return...that you promise to return home..." the king told Bloom. The redhead felt her blue eyes swell with tears before she hugged her father Marion to wrapping her arms around their daughter. _"I PROMISE! AS THE PRINCESS OF SPARKS AND KEEPER OF THE DRAGON FLAME!...Mommy...Daddy...goodbye..."_ Bloom wept as she broke away from them and fled the castle as fast as she possibly could. Marion and Oritel both watched from the balcony as Bloom left. Marion gently placed her hand on Oritel's shoulder.

"She's a tough girl Oritel...she'll be just fine...regardless of what she comes up against..." Marion comforted her king. "I know that...but Bloom doesn't know the Sealed Worlds as I do...it's FAR too dangerous...I'm the ONLY one that can help them...you must know that..." Oritel muttered. "After all...I'm not even from this world..." "...But you always will be to me..." Marion whispered softly as she held him in her arms. "No...I won't lose another daughter to the darkness..." the king muttered before he looked at his queen and love. "Farewell Marion...I will return with Bloom...I promise...as King Of Sparks..." Oritel muttered before he too rode off from the keep. _"May The Phoenix Protect You...Both of you..."_ Marion whispered as she stared out at her king until he was no longer in sight.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 39: Where I Used To Be

_**Note To The Readers:**_ ** _Thanks for the great feedback! I really appreciate it. You have NO idea. You guys are WAY awesome. I'll try and do my best to keep updating as quickly as I can!_**

 ** _Chapter 38:_** ** _Where I Used To Be_**

Yugi trembled as he laid in bed with a high fever. His breaths were labored sweating as he tried to endure the pain that coursed through his small body causing him such grief from the strain. Atem sat next to Yugi on the bed only able to watch his other half suffer. Powerless to do anything. He couldn't bare the silence. The Pharaoh took Yugi's washcloth and dipped in cold water before he rung it out and gingerly placed it back in Yugi's head. Atem paused as he saw Joey walk into the room. "Aw, man Yug..." the blonde frowned and slowly walked over to the bed. "...Just how did he get like dis anyways?" Joey questioned. "If only da girls were here day could use a healin spell or somethin...all of dis crazy stuff goin on...I just don't know how ta handle it..." Joey muttered.

"PHAROAH!" the blonde suddenly yelled. "If you're here I wanna know wats happened ta Yugi! Why is he like dis again!? Dis is even worse dan last time!" Joey snarled angrily. "I KNOW YA CAN HEAR MEH! SO ITS NO USE PRETENDEN NOT TA!" the blonde screamed before a voice came from the silence. { _Yes...I can hear you, Joey...}_ Atem finally answered. "Then answer meh question!" Joey demanded. { _...Very well...in order to fight against The Wizards Of The Black Circle alongside Kaiba and Bloom Yugi has taken on the burden of becoming my vessel...in otherwords, I will be bonded to him directly rather than just through the millennium puzzle...it also allowed him to acquire my power...}_ the Pharoah murmured softly.{ _That bond is placing strain on Yugi's body...causing this pain...}_ Atem explained.

"...I can't believe dis...what is Yug possibly thinkin in dat head of his..." Joey muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "Why would YOU even let em go through with dat!?" the blonde questioned upset. He didn't understand any of this. _{I don't like it any more than you do Joey...but in the end, it was Yugi's choice...}_ "WELL HIS CHOICE SUCKS! I HATE DIS! Here meh bud's lyin in bed all because YUGI of all people doesn't believe he can use HIS deck like he always has! THat's a buncha bull if ya ask meh!" the blonde snapped angrily as he slammed his fist into the wall next to him. "...I mean Yug's always been dare for me...and when it really fricken counts...what I? USELESS!" Joey cried before Atem shook his head.

{ _Your friendship DOES count Joey...it always has. When Yugi himself lacked courage you and his other friends gave him the will and the strength to fight against the Shadow Realm and those whom threatened to destroy the world...when the time comes Yugi will need you by his side, Joey...we all must find our own way...even if it is not clear where we will end up...}_ the Pharoah spoke up softly. "Then dats EXACTLY what I'm gonna do!" Joey cried before he left the room and closed the door behind him. Atem watched Joey leave as he gripped the sheets on the bed tightly. " _Even when it leaves us all alone...in the darkness..."_ the Pharoah whispered to himself. Atem paused as he heard a groan and looked down at Yugi's eyes slowly pried open looking up at him.

" _How are you feeling Yugi?"_ Atem asked his other half softly. Yugi trembled as he forced a weakened smile. "Like I've been hit with a trap card..." _"...Yes, I would imagine so..."_ the Pharoah murmured. "...But if this is what it takes to save everyone...I'd gladly go through this...a thousand times over...I...I have too many people I have to protect...i'm sorry..." Yugi murmured. _"Why are you apologizing?"_ "...Because...I know I'm not the only one hurting right now..." _"You should be more concerned about yourself..."_ Atem told Yugi as he gently wiped the sweat with the washcloth. _"After all Joey's worried about you as well..."_ "Yeah...I hear-" Yugi paused as he was thrown into a coughing fit coughing up blood as he covered his mouth shaking.

 _"YUGI!"_ Atem cried as nearly endless thought flooded through him. "I...I'm ok Atem...I'm o-" Yugi started coughing more violently as an even greater amount the scarlet-eyed male puked up onto his feet as it slipped between his fingers. Tears rimmed in Yugi's eyes as he tried to catch his breath before Atem turned Yugi towards him as he shook. _"Yugi please stop! Enough is enough! Regardless of your resolve, your small body cannot take it!"_ Atem cried and grabbed Yugi's neck where the tattoo had appeared. Raising his own Yugi barely grasped the Pharoah's hand.

"N...No..." Yugi shook his head. "N...not...yet...Kaiba...Bloom...they...they've endured...so...so much pain...how can..I...possibly face them...if I...if I can't...do the sa...same...A...Atem...ple...please..." Yugi choked out as he trembled blood running down the left side of his lip. Slowly the Pharoah removed his hand from the tattoo and pulled Yugi into his arms. _"You damn fool..."_ Atem uttered as tears fell down his face. His arm illuminated a golden light and allowed the power to wash over Yugi. Slowly healing the damage caused by the pact. Exhausted Yugi fell into a slumber before Atem gently placed Yugi back down on the bed. _"...Until I met you I was all alone...isolated in the Millenium puzzle...a punishment I inflicted upon myself because I failed to protect not only my kingdom...but the one I treasured above anything else...I refuse to lose what is precious to me again...because... thanks to you Yugi...I am not where I used to be...I only hope that Joey comes to understands...what truly makes us strong..."_

Downstairs Joey sat in the darkness with his head upon the table tucked into his arms. He had heard everything. Except for Atem's last words. Yugi was in so much pain and yet he insisted on going through it even though it could cost him his life. The blonde closed his eyes tightly as he pictured everything both of them had been through. It couldn't end here. It just couldn't. Slowly Joey opened his eyes as his brown orbs shimmered with concern. "Can't I do anythin ta help you Yugi...?" the blonde whispered. _{...Well now ...that may not be such a hard request to grant! The question is just how BADLY do you WANT it?}_ came a voice from the darkness. Joey looked all around. "Aw man! Again with da freaky voices!?" the blonde flipped out as he shivered.

 _{...Oh dear...would you happen to be a mortal? Ha! No wonder you feel so utterly helpless! You know MY mistress COULD remedy your situation...she does tend to take PITY on humans though I know not why...}_ the voice carried on. "WAHWAH! Mortal!? W-Wat are ya a ghost!? I dun take kindly ta creepy voices popin up outta nowhere! Especially when they're scarin da SHIT outta meh! Who are ya's anyways!? Joey demanded to know as he grabbed his duel disk. _{A ghost you say? Mmm, no...i'm more of a spirit if you MUST know...creepy? Now that's rather hurtful. I DO have feelings you know...}_ "...Uh...sorry? Anyways whaddya want?...Why talk ta me of all people?" the blonde questioned confused. { _Oh right...my apologies...my Misstress heard your...er...predictiment...and she'd like to make you an offer in exchange for the power you so desire...the choice is completely up to you of course! I won't make you accept...I am but merely a humble messenger}_

 _"_ And just who is DIS Mistress you speak of...dis whole ting smells like fish eyeballs!" Joey muttered as he raised his brow skeptically. "We gots enemies we're fightin and I ain't cool if dis Mistress is one of um! { _OH! You need not worry about THAT. I assure that my Mistress means no harm to you or your friends! Your conscious can remain FREE and CLEAR! Perhaps once you meet her you will see what I mean! She does SO look forward to your visit...as do I...let us meet again in Covenant...}_ "...Covenant...?" Joey questioned softly. "Just wat IS watin for us anyways? And who was dat obnoxious guy? I gotta feelin I'll be gettin more of an answer than I want..." the blonde sighed. A woman with purple and blue hair gazed into the crystals before her Joey's reflection within it. Beside her, a young man with purple hair wearing a black robe appeared next to the woman. Before her, the purple haired male kneeled before her as a sign of respect.

" _What do you have to report my guppy?"_ the woman asked as she removed a pearl flute from her lips. "As you thought the young Pharoah has indeed returned to the world of the living...and that is not all my Mistress but it would seem the infamous Wizards Of The Black Circle have made a comeback of their own...in fact I snuck a PEEK upon their little planning session..." the young male muttered with a wink. _"...Is that so..."_ the woman began as she pursed her lips. _"And...?"_ "The Wizards plan to seek out the legendary philosopher's stone...and but of course as YOU, my Mistress predicted...the Earth Faerie's Seal to the Sealed World has been broken...no doubt because they had a hand it in...quite underhanded if I DO say so myself...I can't imagine the trouble Bloom and her party will be in for...but Mr. Joey Wheeler seems QUITE eager to help his friends...though I'm not entirely certain why you've taken an interest in him. Of course, i'm not questioning your judgment, not at all!" the male made clear to her.

 _"...What do YOU believe my guppy...? Do you think he can be persuaded to accept the contract I have to offer?"_ the young woman mused. "Hmm...well I do believe that there is certainly the possibility. However, he DOES seem rather skeptical which I suppose anyone WOULD be...he fears that you may be a part of the force they are trying so hard to desperately combat. Which is why I believe it would be wise for you to meet with young Joseph personally..." the purple haired man told her. " _...A reasonable conclusion...I see reason not to deny him such...but...I shall meet with all of them soon enough..." "_ Indeed Mistress...I until then...I shan't let them out of my sight..." the young man bowed once more before he disappeared. The young man placed her flute back up to her lip and played a melody upon it which echoed through the crystal caverns.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	40. Chapter 39: Road Block

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **HEY GUYS! Hope you like my freestyle writing! I'm especially interested in what you think of my own original characters! I'll try to keep up the quick updates! Looking forward to ur awesome feedback! Onto Chapter 39!**_

 _ **Chapter 39:**_ _ **Road Block**_

 _ **Kaiba Corp**_

In the darkness of the night, Kaiba sat at his newly built computer system and typed away on his keyboard relentless. His blue eyed were blue to his screen making all kinds of updates and adding on new enhanced programming. A thousand thoughts ran through his head unable to even sleep a wink. A yawn broke through the keyboard's echoed before Mokuba slowly walked over beside his older brother. "Ugh...Seto, you're STILL up? You really should get some sleep...it's like 1 AM in the morning big bro..." Mokuba yawned as he rubbed at his eyes from the bright light of the computer.

 _"I have no time for rest...I have to finish this before I leave tomorrow and I'm not going to stop until_ it's _done..."_ Kaiba muttered. "...Suit yourself...but you're gonna be cranky come morning...there was something else I had to say...uh..." Mokuba paused as he tried to gather his thought process. "...Oh yeah...Bloom's crashed out on the couch...thought you should know..." the younger Kaiba brother murmured. _"...I thought I heard the door open downstairs...thanks for informing me...now go to bed otherwise you'll end up sleep deprived."_ "...Heh, looks who's talkin...around...night Seto.." Mokuba yawned and wandered back to bed. Once Mokuba was out of his sight Kaiba removed himself from his chair and went downstairs only to see Bloom asleep on the couch. _"Good grief..."_ the CEO muttered. He took a moment before he took off his jacket and placed it on her before he went back upstairs via his glass elevator.

Things just kept piling on. After he returned back to Kaiba Corp Roland came to him with rather less than pleasant news. Apparently, a rival CEO from America had made his way to Domino City. To make matters worse he too was building a company however they had yet to know exactly what their competition would be selling. Despite that Kaiba had a feeling there would be trouble none the less. Whatever their game there was no way in hell he was going to lose. With this new update, he'd be able to control Kaiba Corp with his new virtual assistant with his cell phone and computer with just the simple press of a button. Kaiba couldn't expect anyone to run his company but him. Still, Kaiba couldn't shake those visions of the snow covered town and the ruin he saw within them. The blue eyed male held his head as he recalled Froste's words to him. Just how was he supposed to find this Guild Master anyways? _"Legacy of the Gods huh?"_ Kaiba scoffed. _"Sounds like delusional nonsense!"_ the CEO spat before he returned to his computer.

 _ **The Game Shop**_

Yugi groaned as the sun shined on his face and slowly sat up. Last night almost seemed like a terrible nightmare compared to this morning. Like it never even happened. It was all so surreal. Even the dried blood on his sheets. The scarlet eyed male gently touched the tattoo on his neck and winced as it glowed for a brief moment. It was still slightly painful but it was easier to breathe and he didn't seem to be as feverish. It took only a moment before Atem's forehead pressed against him. Yugi squeaked as a slight blush came across his face in surprise.

" _Hmm...it seems your fever's broken..."_ Atem spoke up as he pulled away from Yugi. " _How are you feeling? Any better?"_ Yugi nodded softly. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did. I'll admit that was pretty scary...I wasn't expecting such a violent reaction from bonding my soul to yours..." Yugi murmured. _"As long as you're alright. That's all that matters."_ the Pharoah told Yugi before he smiled in return. The color had returned to his face and he indeed did seem to be in much better condition.

"What about the others Atem? How are they doing?" Yugi asked curiously. He hadn't heard from them since yesterday. _"Both Bloom and Kaiba had certain things they needed to take care of and you needed rest Yugi...however I believe that everyone will return today and we will finally set out upon the Sealed Worlds."_ the Pharoah told him. "I see." Yugi murmured as he dressed and put on the Millenium puzzle. Tightly he gripped in the chain which held it in place as he gazed deeply into the mirror before him. Atem paused as he walked over to Yugi as concerned lingered in his eyes.

"...Man, i'm hopeless..." Yugi muttered as he trembled like a leaf in a chilled winter's breeze. "I've faced all sorts of challenges and the thought of leaving Domino City all together frightens me...I couldn't even tell Gramps about it..." Yugi closed his eyes tightly as he held his puzzle. _"...You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Yugi..."_ Atem told him softly as Yugi turned towards him. "... _Inside his heart, i'm sure he already knows...and is proud of you..."_ **_"...I'M SCARED ATEM!"_** Yugi cried as tears filled his eyes.

"...I...I'm not like YOU...like Kaiba...or Bloom...this a new world...WORLDS! Where Duel Monsters...may not even exsist...and a darker evil does...even if I have your power...how can I possibly do? How do I even now that I'll be able to use your magic? My body could barely handle it...what if I...what if I fail...?" Yugi whispered as tears flowed down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. Atem slowly bent down to Yugi's level and gently grabbed Yugi by the chin and directed his tear-filled gaze towards him.

" _Yugi..."_ Atem began. _"Out of all odds... you solved the Millenium Puzzle and forged the bond between us...long ago I sent my soul into the darkness to punish myself for my own sins...and you brought me back into the light...Pegasus stole your grandfather's soul and together we defeated him and rescued your grandfather...we battled against Marik and his Rare Hunters despite the suffering and the despair. But Joey, Tae, Tristen ...your friends...all stood beside you and together even Kaiba...we won The Battle City Tournament and beat him at his own game and not only that but restored Marik to his former self-banishing the darkness that dwelled within his heart!"_ the Pharoah exclaimed loud enough so Yugi could hear it.

" _Do you remember when Dartz and his servants of the Oricalcos stole souls in order to conquer and purify the world...and how you believed in me so heavily...that I had good inside my heart that you risked your own soul for mine...it was also you that helped me to defeat the darkness inside my heart...and Dartz...restoring him and the others...you even entered the world of my memories to help me defeat Zorc and Bakura...and in those final moments Yugi...you surpassed me...I've said it before...but you have the TRUE heart of a Pharoah...and now destiny has brought the two of us together once more to fight yet another foe which threatens not only ours...but ALL of the worlds...it may be even greater than the ones we've faced before...however...Yugi...YOU have a courage burning inside of you...it has always been there..."_ Atem reminded his other half as Yugi looked at him remaining silent.

 _"It is no wonder why The Dark Magician was fated to be in your deck...just as you and I...no...not only us...but Kaiba and you as well...all those tied by the red string of fate will gather among one another..."_ the Pharoah murmured softly as he placed his other hand on top of Yugi's. " _There is a reason why you Yugi were granted the Emblem of The Great Magic, Artemis Moon...the everflowing light in a darkened world...think of this journey as not the end...but a new beginning...your friends are waiting..."_ Atem told Yugi as he rose to his feet and extended his hand out to Yugi. The scarlet eyed male sniffed as he took the Pharoah's hand and stood.

"M..MM...MHMM!" Yugi nodded as his the remnants of his tears fell from his eyes. "You're right...I can't quit...not after everything we've gone through...I owe that much to Kaiba, Joey and everyone else...I promise Atem...THAT I WON'T RUN AWAY!" Atem smiled in return."...So...Let's GO!" Yugi grinned before he opened the door. The Pharoah watched silently as Yugi rushed down the stairs and held his chest wincing slightly as he leaned against the wall trying to breathe. _"You seem to be having a hard time..."_ Marik's voice came from the window as he sat on the roof top. _"...I don't suppose that's from taking some of the burdens from the pact and instead inflicting its effects upon yourself..."_ the tomb keeper muttered. Atem struggled to the window and only looked at Marik huffing as he took deep yet shallow breath in a great deal of pain.

 _"Little Yugi must have no idea how he recovered so fast...I suppose I can bring myself to understand why you chose what you did...you're certainly good at concealing your pain..."_ Marik muttered. "Enough...do you have something to disscuss or did you just come here to taught me, Marik?..." Atem snarled. He was well aware Marik disliked his reckless behavior however to him it didn't matter what happened to him as long as Yugi was safe from harm. If he could take away Yugi's pain then that in itself was well worth the discomfort. _"Perhaps you were too busy last night with little Yugi to noticed, however...I sensed a bizarre presence one which I have not sensed before...it causes some concern as to the task before us...there also is a disturbance here in Domino City...I imagine Kaiba will be seeing it for himself before too long..."_ Marik muttered to Atem.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

As Marik had predicted Kaiba was stuck in traffic in his limo. The cars and work vehicles were back up. There didn't seem to be any room to take any short cuts either. The CEO narrowed his eyes in displeasure as he tapped his index finger on his crossed arms. Bloom had already left by the time he had and since his motorcycle was still in Gardenia he decided to take his limo. Big mistake. _"Roland...just how much longer is this going to take? My patience is growing this and I have somewhere I need to be..."_ Kaiba hissed through his clenched teeth. "My apologies Mr. Kaiba but it seems like the traffic is backed up all the way out of the city..." Roland apologized. _"You have got to be kidding me...I don't care how you do it but I suggest you find a way out of this mess Roland..."_ the CEO growled.

"Unfortunately Mr. Kaiba I don't see any possible scenario in which I can even move ...we're going to have to wait...so until further notice we're stuck Sir." Roland swallowed nervously. He knew more than anyone that Seto Kaiba didn't like anyone to tell him something couldn't be done. _"...Fine then let ME out!"_ Kaiba spat. Before Roland could even stop him Kaiba removed himself from the limo and moved in between the cars until he got his feet on the sidewalk. _"I'm going to find out EXACTLY what's causing this holdup and then get RID of it!"_ the CEO muttered as he continued to move towards the source. Looking around he could see almost right away that it was the construction for a new building.

 _"If that prick thinks he can run his business in MY city then he's got another thing coming..."_ Kaiba muttered as he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a man yell before another followed. Workers in blue jumpsuits were running around trying to catch something. Or at least that's how it appeared to be. No more like they were just making utter and complete fools of themselves. _"I need to get closer..."_ the blue eyed male muttered before he walked into a nearby building and took it all the way up to the roof. It was then Kaiba heard a soft meow. Upon one of the steel bars of the building in progress, the CEO caught sight of a black cat with a green bow on its tail and what appeared to be wings of some sort. "GET AWAY FROM IT!" a familiar female voice called out the worker's attention turned towards a pink haired girl in jeans trying to climb up the building to reach the black kitten. "...Roxy...?" Kaiba questioned. What in the hell was she thinking!?

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	41. Chapter 40: Whispers Of The Past

**_Chapter 40:_** ** _Whispers Of The Past..._**

"I wonder if everyone's here yet..." Yugi murmured as he made his way down the stairs. He paused as he heard odd noises before he got closer only to see Joey raiding the fridge. "Uh...Joey?" Yugi questioned before he made a face as Joey jumped startled bashing his head against the top tray. _"G-AOW!"_ the blonde cried as tears rimmed as his eyes shuttering in pain for but a brief moment. _"AW man! Yug ya gotta stop sneakin up on me like dat!"_ Joey exclaimed as he slowly removed himself from inside the fridge.

"My bad dude. I didn't mean to honestly. It was just so quiet I didn't know if I was the only one here or not." Yugi apologized before Joey walked over to Yugi and looked him over thoroughly. "Uh...Joey what are you...?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned before he felt the blonde's cold hand press against his forehead. _"...Ya's a little warm...but ya seem ok..."_ Joey murmured. Yugi offered his best friend a smile. "I'm fine Joey...I'm sorry If I worried you...things last night were just a little rough..." Yugi murmured softly before the blonde exploded.

 _ **"A LITTLE!? YA-UGH YA REALLY SCARED ME YUGI!**_ _Da Pharoah told meh EVERYTHIN! About da bondage thingamabob..."_ Joey narrowed his eyes beyond upset. "...He did...?" Yugi almost asked in a whisper. The blonde crossed his arm as he let out a heavy sigh. _"Well more like I wasn't given HIM a CHOICE!"_ Joey confessed. _"...Yug you're meh pal and as my best friend I dun like being kept in da dark...don't...don't ya trust me?"_ the blonde asked softly as he looked into Yugi's eyes. Yugi could just see the hurt lingering in his best friend's hazel eyes. "...Joey...I..." Yugi began before the door opened. In the doorway stood Bloom, Flora, and Layla with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning everyone!" Bloom exclaimed. "Sorry, we're late. The girls were helping me prepare a special herbal tea that I thought might help calm everyone's nerves." Flora smiled. "I brought some of my morning workout videos! We can get revved up with some aerobics to ready ourselves for the adventure ahead!" Layla added as she jumped up in excitement. "...Did you say exercise..." Joey cringed. "Oh look a dat...I tink I left da casserole in da oven..." Yugi sweatdropped. "Joey and exercising...how do you say don't mix Layla..." Yugi spoke up before Marik arrived behind them with a tray of yogurt parfaits.

"You girls certainly seem energetics this morning," Marik commented. "Good morning Marik! And what do you have there? They look delicious!" Layla exclaimed as she walked over to get a better look. "I thought that since it's going to be a big day that we should start out with proper nutrition. You can't run on hot air alone..." the tomb keeper teased as Joey stuck his tongue out at the blonde. The girls giggled. "By the way are Roxy and Kaiba not here yet?" Bloom questioned. Yugi shook his head. "No, not yet." Yugi murmured. "Well while we're waiting for them i'll put my dvd in and we get work up a sweat! That way we'll be plenty hungry, get a good workout and have plenty of room for breakfast!" Layla beamed as she went to put in the DVD. The faerie of water paused as she gasped seeing Roxy on the screen.

 _ **"GAH! IS DAT ROXY ON DA NEWS!?"**_ Joey cried out loud voicing everyone's thoughts. "Turn it up!" Bloom cried before Yugi grabbed the remote and turned up the volume as a reporter stood outside the construction site with her camera crew.

 _"I'm here L.I.V.E outside of the construction site here in Domino City, The builders began their work at approximately 5:00 am in the morning when a strange feline began wreaking havoc by jumping around the site. Workers have been unable to catch the cat though that has not stopped them from trying. It is suspected that this might be a distraction launched by The Kaiba Corporation in order to slow down progression. Wait! There appears to be a young woman trying to get to the feline in question! Could the cat simply be a Domino City's resident's pet? Whatever the answer the CEO of Kaiba Corp just arrived on the scene! He appears to know the girl...we'll stand by for any further updates!"_

 _"_ Dats nuts! Wat is she thinkin!?" Joey cried. "I don't know but Roxy might hurt herself being up high like that..." Yugi frowned. "Well, Roxy IS the faerie of animals. It's not surprising that she's trying to help it. But saying that Kaiba has something to do with it. That's just ridiculous!" the redhead fumed. "Girls I think we should get down there. After all, Roxy needs our help." Flora added. "Then let's not waste any time! Move it, girls!" Layla cried before all three girls took off. "Yug let's follow um!" Joey urged. "Yeah." Yugi nodded before he followed after them along with Marik. { _That cat...}_ Atem's voice echoed in Yugi's head. "Atem?" Yugi questioned but he was only answered with silence. That only worried him all the more. Duke paused stuck in traffic himself as he watched Yugi nearby.

 _"HEY! YUGI!"_ Duke called out before Yugi ceased movement. "Duke? Is that you?" Yugi questioned before he made his way over to the dice master whom was on his motorcycle. _"Hey! Hope you're not planning on traveling cuz you're not going anywhere in THIS traffic."_ Duke muttered. Yugi shook his head. "No, but Roxy's in trouble! Apparently, this mess is because there's a blockade ahead from construction for a new building and a cat came upon the site. They're trying to catch it but Roxy somehow got up there and is trying to get it herself. The others are on their way to the construction site now!" Yugi cried. Duke's eyes widened. " _Seriously!? Dude that is NOT cool! Those guys working on that project are thugs! They'll get rid of anyone who tries to get in their way!_ " Yugi gasped hearing such horrible news. " _Come on! I'm coming with you!"_ Duke exclaimed and got off his bike and followed Yugi all the way to the construction site.

Carefully Roxy made her way up higher onto the metal structure until she got into clear view of the black cat. "Almost there..." the pink haired faerie murmured as she tried to get closer with one step at a time. The workers in orange jumpsuits continued to try and catch the feline as it jumped from bar to bar playing a game literally of cat and mouse. _"I've had enough of this! We got a job to do...let's knock it off its just one measly cat!"_ one of the workers muttered. Suddenly the men began to chuck rocks at the cat as hard as they could throw them at it. Roxy gasped as she saw the horrible act and narrowed her eyes.

 ** _"HEY! YOU LEAVE THAT CAT ALONE! IT'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"_** Roxy yelled at the top of her lungs before they started throwing rocks at the faerie of animals as well. _"GO_ HOME _, LITTLE GIRL!"_ the worker yelled back at her as she tried to dodge the rocks being tossed her way. **_"THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!"_** Kaiba yelled before the black cat hissed at the workers as its hair stood up on its back making growling sounds. Two could play at that game. The cat twitched its tail with the green silk ribbon at its tip. In a matter of moments, the cement blocks nearby began to glow and launched themselves at the workers. ** _"WHAT THE-"_** the workers cried as the tables began to turn. Now they were running around dodging in every direction. _"Heh...serves them right..."_ Kaiba smirked before he saw beneath him the others arrive. "Well Well it seems the gangs all here..." the CEO observed.

"I SEE HER!" Joey exclaimed as Yugi and Duke finally came up behind them out of breath. { _So it IS her...}_ Atem's voice echoed through the silence again. "Her Atem?" Yugi questioned confused. { _That's Lorelei...}_ the Pharoah pointed out as he appeared beside Yugi. "Lorelei...?" his other half questioned before he looked upwards higher up to where Roxy was. "Here kitty Kitty..." the pink haired faerie called out to the black cat. "Come to me...I won't hurt you..." Roxy coaxed softly before she used her power as she reached out towards the kitten to try to calm it down. Her powers extended towards the black cat enveloping it in a calming warmth. { _Hmm...I sense a warm energy coming from this girl...diffrent than these other humans...}_ the feline thought to itself before a man stormed onto the construction site.

The man was tall wearing a brown suit. His hair was a dark down and his eyes were green wearing glasses. He wore a red tie as almost all men do in business. The scowl on his face was only matched by Kaiba's own as their eyes met. "Chris Goldenwater..." the CEO hissed not taking his eyes off the rival for a moment. Just what was HE doing here? The workers all turned their attention towards the polished individual as he let them have it. "What's with all of this nonsense!?" the male spat as he turned his gaze towards Roxy and the feline. _"A cat and a girl? I demand you remove HER and get rid of this_ furball _! I'm a busy man and I have no time for these distractions!"_ Chris muttered as Roxy narrowed her deep purple eyes.

"You're disgusting! Picking on this poor little kitty!" Roxy fired back at the CEO before Kaiba leaped down from the building and landed in front of Chris staring him down. "Listen here you snake...you're not going to touch a hair on HER head...unless of course, you want it all over the news..." Kaiba muttered as he revealed his phone had been recording the whole time. "Well? Your move..." the CEO smirked. "...Touche Seto Kaiba...as cunning and underhanded as ever I see...very well you win this round." Chris snapped his fingers calling off his workers from their assault. The CEO said nothing else as he left the scene only looking back with but a glance as Bloom came up from behind Kaiba.

"HA! He won't be forgetting that anytime soon!" Bloom smiled as she hugged her fiance from behind planting a kiss on his cheek. The CEO felt his cheeks redden before the others gathered around. "It looks like they're backing down. But how do we get poor Roxy and the cat down without transforming?" Flora questioned. "...Yes, there's a bit too many eyes watching..." Marik muttered as he crossed his arms. "And it's a LONG way down..." Joey made a face. "Fall from dare and you'd go SPLAT!" Duke took a moment to think. "If only we had something we could catch her in...then she could just jump..." the dice master surmised. "Leave it to me!" Layla winked before she held out her hands. "MORPHIX NET!" the darkly skinned faerie cried before she used the water molecules to conjure a huge pink rescue net. "Woah..." Duke murmured as his eyes widened. What kind of magic trick was THAT?! The crowd too was also in awe.

"ROXY! JUMP!" Duke called up to her before Roxy looked down and saw the net. "JUST A MINUTE!" she called back before she looked towards the black kitty. "You don't have to worry sweetie those bad men won't hurt you anymore! Come on let's go together." Roxy coaxed as she held out her arms towards the black cat. The kitten paused as she looked at the faerie. In but a moment the black cat leaped into Roxy's arms deciding to trust her. "Down we go! Hold on tight!" Roxy exclaimed before she held the black cat tightly in her arms and jumped from the structure landing safely on the Morphix net. The crowd cheered everyone sighing relief that Roxy was safe and sound. Bloom, Layla, and Flora all hurried over and hugged her happily as the black cat squeezed its way out from in between the cluster of faeries.

"PHEW! I was sweaten buckets!" Joey cried before Yugi laughed. "So was I, I think even Kaiba was unsure what was going to happen," he admitted. "We're just so glad you're ok!" Flora smiled. "Yeah, that was WAY scary! Try not to do that again ok?" Bloom sighed relief. "Yeah really!" Layla followed. "Sorry guys and thank you for helping." Roxy smiled. _"My pleasure. I was happy to put that prick in his place..."_ Kaiba smirked. "Even so, that was pretty incredible Roxy. Fricken scary but awesome at the same time. Not many people I know could climb like that." Duke admitted. Roxy blushed softly. "Well...you could just say it was...animal instinct..." the pink haired faerie confessed. The girls paused before they all giggled.

"HA! If only he knew..." Joey snickered before he paused as he noticed the black cat was staring at him."...Uh...Yug...dat cats starin at me..." the blonde shivered. Yugi looked back at the cat as it tilted its head as Yugi moved sideway slightly. "Actually...I think it's looking at me..." Yugi murmured before he switched places with Atem. Atem winced as his physical body felt a sharp pain shoot through it. Yugi frowned worriedly but before he could open his mouth Atem spoke first his scarlet eyes meeting with the cats. _"...Lorelei is that you...?"_ the Pharaoh asked softly. The black cat smiled in response before it launched itself at Atem and landed upon his shoulder. Lovingly the black kitten began to nuzzle Atem's face with a great affection. The Pharoah only smiled as he reached up and softly stroked the black cat in return upon its head. _"It is you, isn't it?...I'm so happy to see you once more my old friend..."_ Atem smiled warmly.

{Atem you mention the cat's name but not who it is} Yugi reminded Atem. " _She is my pe-"_ the Pharoah began before the black cat bit slightly on his ear. _"Ack! I was merely joking...Yugi this is Lorelei...she is my_ Familiar _..."_ Atem introduced his other half. {Familar?} The Pharoah nodded. " _In ancient Egypt cats we often held in high regard...many kings of Egypt had them as companions..."_ {But what is SHE doing here Atem? I mean that was a LONG time ago...} Yugi murmured. _"...That I do not know myself..."_ Atem confessed as Lorelei looked at Yugi. " _She does, however, see you..."_ Yeah, I see that." Yugi murmured before the other came over as Roxy came to check on the cat she had rescued. Joey kept his distance. Last time he got near a cat it scratched the hell out of him.

"Are you scared of the cat? Go figure. The puppy dog is scared of a widdle kitty cat." Duke teased. "Really?" Roxy questioned as she walked right over to Lorelei. "How can you be scared of such a sweet little girl." the pink haired girl murmured as she scratched under the black cat's chin evoking a pleasured purr from Lorelei. "...How da ya know it's a girl?" Joey questioned. "Easy." Flora smiled and pointed to the green bow. "Oh...I knew dat!" the blonde quickly followed up. "Either way she seems to really like Atem!"Bloom giggled. "Yeah, no kidding." Layla smiled. "But what is she doing here?" "The poor thing was probably chased up there!" Roxy exclaimed. "Good luck finding that out...it's not like animals can talk..." Kaiba muttered.

"Oh no? Come on little one! Let's hear YOUR side of the story!" Roxy exclaimed before used her vocalization powers extending her hand towards the black cat. Everyone paused as the cat's voice finally emerged. " _M-MEOW! My name is not CAT or LITTLE ONE it's Loore L-O-O-R-E! As a matter of factly!"_ the Familiar exclaimed as Kaiba, Joey, and Duke just started. "...Is that cat actually talking...?" Kaiba questioned as his brain tried to process this whole event. " _It's Loore!"_ Loore hissed. " _Or is your brain too tiny to grasp THAT!"_ she muttered with a smart-aleck tone. Joey snickered in response. "...The cats talking..." Duke muttered. "I can't be the only one hearing it right?" the dice master looked around.

"Well...she certainly has a way with words..." Layla laughed nervously. "She's probably been through a lot. Right now she just needs lots of love and special cuddles." Flora spoke up as she went to go pick up Loore. _"Touch me and I'll shread that frilly pink skirt leaving nothing but your undies exposed to the breeze..."_ the Familiar warned. Flora squeaked as her cheeks reddened just at the thought. Slowly she backed up not wanting to chance it. "I'm thinking this whole talking thing was a BAD idea.." Layla followed up. " _Hmph! what was a BAD idea was those men chasing me around like a common house pet!"_ Loore hissed. " _They're only lucky I didn't knock them off the building one by one!"_ Yugi paused as he looked at Atem.

" _Loore has a rather unique personality..."_ Atem told Yugi. "...And why is the cat talking...?" Kaiba asked again. "I think...we've heard enough..." Bloom spoke up. "Alright, Bloom." Roxy murmured and retracted the spell. Loore no longer able to speak nibbled on Atem's ear. "I don't think SHE agrees with your choice Bloom..." Marik pointed out. {Maybe she's trying to tell us something...} Yugi suggested. " _Perhaps..."_ Atem murmured. " _Roxy please use your magic once more if you would."_ Atem requested before Roxy did as he asked. _**"Thank you!"**_ Loore cried. _"Now before I was so RUDELY cut off! I came to warn you all. The Wizards Of The Black Circle are in Covenant._ Unfortunately _, they've been very elusive. I suggest you tread VERY carefully..."_ Loore warned. Atem smiled and nodded.

 _"Thank you Loore..."_ the Pharoah thanked his Familiar. Loore only smiled. " _You can thank me later with a nice big sundae!"_ she beamed. Atem turned towards Yugi before he nodded. "It's time to go to Tir-Nan-Og..." Bloom muttered. "Yeah! Watch out Ogron here we come!" Roxy spat before she used the White Circle to open the portal to The Sealed Worlds. "Is anyone going to explain to me what's going on!?" Duke cried. _"It's a LONG story,"_ Joey assured him before they all vanished from sight. The party manifested into a world of pure white. Snow fell gently upon them as soft lights glowed in the distance. Kaiba slowly moved forward as he stared up at the falling snow. With a single breath, the air chilled his lungs unable to look away with his deep blue eyes.

" _It can't be...this is..."_ Kaiba uttered softly. Just beyond the entrance an image transfigured before him as he saw a young woman with a child upon her shoulders. Her hair was an amber color like the flames on a cold winters night. The child had chestnut hair with blue eyes trying to catch the snow. " _One day Seto I'm going to find it...the magical object even father couldn't find...and then...we're gonna bring him back...until then...I'll never leave you little brother..."_ the woman murmured softly. Though Kaiba didn't understand why tears began to swell in his eyes before they trickled down his cheeks. "...Kaiba?" Bloom questioned as she reached out towards the CEO. With a mere touch, Kaiba was shocked back to reality. "...I'm fine...let's get going..." Kaiba muttered before everyone followed behind him. The further they walked the colder it seemed to get. It was hard to see anything in all of this snow.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	42. Chapter 41: The Guild Master

_**Chapter 41:**_ _ **The Guild Master**_

Once the party started to wander around through the snow it was only a matter of moments before they finally came upon a small village. Soft lights shone through the windows as on every roof was covered in snow. The street lamps were lit up with the flickering of a small fire. Nearly everyone was in awe as they gazed upon the newly discovered area. "Look at this guys! It's a whole village! It's beautiful! It's awesome!" Layla beamed happily as she ran ahead of the group. Bloom giggled. "Slow down Layla!" she laughed before Joey felt his teeth chatter.

"Yeah, all I see is snow, snow and MORE snow!" Joey cried before he let out a loud sneeze. "It is c-cold..." Roxy shivered as she tried to warm herself as she rubbed her arms. "I-It almost reminds me of whe-hen we faced...A-urora...the major Faerie of...the-N-North..." the pink haired faerie sniffed. "Yeah, we should try and find some place where we can warm up." Bloom agreed. "The question is where?" Duke muttered. Marik paused as he looked around. "Up ahead...there appears to be a large building in the distance." the tomb keeper pointed out. Layla peered nearby. "You're right I see it." she murmured.

"I wonder how long this snow has been falling." Flora murmured as they continued forward. "Don't see any flowers or plants...it makes kind of lonely." the faerie of nature murmured. "Is dat even possible?" Joey questioned as he blinked a few times. "Wat da ya think Yu-Uh I mean Atem?" the blonde questioned. Kaiba ceased movement as Atem suddenly fell forward without any warning. "ATEM!" Kaiba gasped before he quickly leaned and caught the Pharaoh before he could hit the ground. _{ATEM! ATEM! ATEM!}_ Yugi cried out from within in a panic. But Atem wouldn't answer. Yugi switched places with him holding Atem in his arms unconscious shaking him.

 _"Atem! Atem Wake up! Why won't you answer me!?"_ Yugi cried as he bit down on his lip as tears rimmed at his eyes. "Yugi! What's going on!" Kaiba demanded to know. "I-I don't know Kaiba...Atem...he's unconscious...he won't respond when I call to him!" Yugi cried as he shook. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T RESPOND!?" the CEO yelled back as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "Maybe dares a doctor or a hospital somewhere we can go ta!" Joey spoke up. " _You need not concern yourselves with the Pharoah's condition...he's merely physically exhausted. Atem just needs to rest and regain his_ strength _."_ Marik muttered before Yugi walked over to Marik and narrowed his eyes. "Marik do you KNOW something about THIS!?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned. The tomb keeper remained silent before Kaiba grabbed Marik by the collar of his velvet shirt.

"YUGI ASKED YOU A QUESTION MARIK! I suggest you answer NOW!" Kaiba hissed before the girls began to look among one another. "GUYS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Layla yelled as she attempted to break up the confrontation before it came to blows. "Kaiba, please! Violence isn't going to solve anything!" Bloom tried to convince the blue eyed male. "There's no need to fight let's just talk it out!" Flora pleaded before Roxy looked at Duke. "Can't you talk some sense into them!?" the faerie of animals questioned. "I can try..." Duke muttered before he whistled loudly causing everyone to pause.

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ The girls are right. I understand that SOMETHING is going on with Atem but if we beat each other bloody that's not going to change the situation." Duke told them. "Dice boy actually says something smart fer once!" Joey exclaimed. Duke just narrowed his eyes as a response. "Yugi, Kaiba yer upset! Fine I get it yer worried...but we can't be fightin over wat ta do. We need to find a place where Atem can rest...though I'm not exactly sure that works with a spirit and all..." the blonde's voice trailed off. Yugi frowned as he looked down at Atem. "...You're right...Duke...Joey..." Yugi murmured. "Have it your way...let's head towards that building...THEN we can find out what Marik's hiding..." Kaiba snarled before a small light lit up the darkness.

 _"Goodness...what are you children doing out in this weather so late in the evening?"_ a woman's voice echoed nearby. As the figure came closer they saw it was an older woman holding a lantern in her small wrinkled hands with a pair of glasses near the edge of her nose. Her hair was a silvery gray tied up in a messy bun. " _You'll catch cold if you linger here too long...why don't you come with me if you don't have a place to stay."_ Nearly everyone jumped at the voice before they calmed as they saw it was an old lady. "That would be wonderful but we wouldn't want to intrude." Bloom murmured softly as the old woman only offered a smile.

 _"Nonsense deary. Come Come. Right this way...it's not too much farther..."_ "Thank you very much, Mam." Yugi bowed before the party followed the elderly woman and came to a cozy cottage. There were soft lights illuminating the windows. Lamps that were intricately decorated with a Victorian style along with the interior furniture within. Inside there was a young man with red hair stirring a cast iron pot with a smell wafting through the air as they walked inside. It was warm with a lit fireplace flickering as it licked at the cut apple logs tossed into its hearth. One by one everyone gathered on the couch by the fire to warm themselves.

 _"Please make yourselves at home my dears. It isn't much but its home. Stay as long as you'd like. It gets a little lonely at times with just my grandson and I."_ the elderly woman welcomed them. The red head leaned his head backward as he swore he heard a bit more noise than usual but disregarded it as he tasted the soup. Back in the living room, Loore looked at Yugi worriedly before he slowly left the fireplace and walked over to the old woman. "Excuse you Mam...but is there any place I could lay down? I don't feel so well..." Yugi asked her softly. _"...Oh_ dear _, you poor thing...you do seem a bit pale...I have a room over here if you don't mind that I_ haven't _made the bed yet..."_ she murmured and led Yugi to the bedroom near the kitchen. "Thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine after a little rest." Yugi offered a weary smile before she walked inside and closed the door.

"Ok...now I know that I heard something that time..." Raeger murmured before the elderly woman made her way into the kitchen. _"Raeger dear do we have any herbs left to make some medicine?"_ she asked the redhead. "We might I'm not certain. Why are you feeling sick again?" _"No don't be silly. It's for a young man that I've taken in for the night."_ the old woman replied softly. "Aha! I thought I heard more than one person come in...Granny we don't have a lot of room for guests..." Raeger sighed softly. "Oh I know dear but they were wandering out in the cold..." "I see...alright...let me see what I have." the redhead murmured before the elderly woman smiled sweetly. "Thank you, dear." "Of course Granny." Raeger smiled in return before he placed the soup on simmer and went to look in the pantry.

 _"...What's going on...?"_ Kaiba questioned out loud before he looked back towards Marik whom was just gazing into the fireplace. " _I know you're up to something...and I'm going to find out..."_ Bloom paused as she felt the tension only growing more intense by the moment before Joey sniffed the air. "Mmm...aw man I smell something delicious!" the blonde exclaimed. "And I'm starvin!" "When are you not?" Duke questioned. "I think it's coming from the kitchen." Flora pointed out. "I also smell some lovely herbs..." "Yeah what IS that smell?" Roxy questioned as she looked at Loore. Loore just stood in front of Yugi's room silent. "She's worried about Atem." Layla murmured softly. "Yeah...I hope Yugi's ok he looked just as worried." Bloom admitted before they paused as Raeger walked into the living room.

"Goodness. There are quite a few quests here aren't there!" Raeger observed and offered a friendly warm smile. "My Granny enjoys entertaining though we don't have the room for it. I apologize for the small space. Normally it's just my grandmother and I that live here. My name is Raeger. It's a pleasure to meet you. I was JUST fixing dinner. You're more than welcome to help yourselves. I hope you like gumbo. It's one of my favorite recipes. There's MORE than enough I assure you." the redhead told them before he helped his grandmother serve the bowls and utensils. " _While you all enjoy your meal I'll go fix the beds."_ the elderly woman informed them. Before Raeger could stop her she already started. The redhead let out a soft sigh.

"And here the doctor told her to take it easy. Yeah right." Raeger muttered to himself. "We hope we're not intruding." Flora murmured. "Please don't worry yourselves. Granny told me that she found you all wandering out in the snow. Sometimes when people travel to Covenant they tend to get lost out if they aren't familiar with the area." the redhead informed them. "You're not kiddin!" Joey exclaimed in between mouthfuls. "It's snowin like crazy out dare!" the blonde cried. "...So when will it stop?" Roxy questioned as she tried to catch the shrimp floating around in her roux with her spoon. "It doesn't," Raeger told Roxy flatly. "B-But how is that possible?!" Flora cried horrified. "How can flowers and plants grow in such an environment?" the faerie of Nature question.

"We have Winter Roses that flourish in the cold. They're very beautiful flowers. Many actual venture to Covenant to see them." Raeger told Flora. "But then what about the vegetables in this gumbo?" Duke questioned. "Oh that. We have a town down aways from our village where the seasons shift with the time in a normal flow. As for Covenant, it's always snowed like this. Ever since I can remember. So we get our vegetables, fruits and more or less all of our food from that town." Raeger explained. "Well, the gumbo is delicious." Bloom complimented with a smile. "Yeah, it's the best!" Roxy followed up as she took another bite. Raeger felt his cheeks reddened slightly before he spoke up.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it!" Raeger beamed happily with a broad smile. "I love to cook. I'm even happier when I can serve people." the redhead told them as he poured them some hot chocolate. "This is Granny's special peppermint hot chocolate. It'll perk you right up!" Raeger assured them. "Hmm not bad..." Kaiba muttered as he took a sip. Marik paused as he tried it and froze. "Ya burned ya tongue didn't ya?" Joey raised his brow as he blew on the cup. _"...No..."_ Marik muttered as he averted his eyes with a slight flush on his cheeks. "Oh, I hate when I do that!" Layla exclaimed. "Yeah." Bloom giggled before she looked towards Kaiba. Once again his eyes were drifting back towards the door where Yugi had yet to exit. She needed a distraction.

"You know Kaiba maybe we should asked Raeger about the ruin since he lives in this area. Hmm?" Bloom suggested with a smile. Kaiba paused as he thought about it. "That's not a bad idea?...Raeger you said your name was..we're looking for a ruin that is supposed to be here in Covenant? Would you know anything about that?" the CEO questioned as he crossed his arms. "...Ruin? Oh, do you mean the ruin outside the village?" the redhead questioned before the elderly woman came back into the livingroom gathering her own bowl of soup. " _Well, i'd certainly hope my grandson knew about that old thing. He is after all The Guild Master of Covenant._

 _ **"...EH!?"**_ everyone cried out at once except for Marik. "I'd that that have been obvious..." the tomb keeper muttered. Kaiba looked at the young man with a sharpened gaze. Was this the one Froste spoke of? The one that would help him to learn about the origins of this power hidden inside of him? He certainly didn't appear to be anything special. But as Kaiba learned from experience. Appearances could be deceiving. The bigger question was, what was going on with Yugi and the Pharoah.

Meanwhile, Yugi was secluded in the small room as he switched places again with Atem. Atem was laid out on the bed with a fever in a great deal of pain. Yugi just watched the Pharoah as rage swirled inside him. But while he was angry with Atem more than that he was utterly mortified! It was only now Yugi understood what Marik meant and why he was suddenly feeling better. Atem took all of his pain and turned it upon himself. "You're such an idiot..." Yugi muttered bitterly as he watched the Pharoah tremble from the sharpened pain running through his body. Yugi placed a cold washcloth on his head gently. {The reason I agreed to the pact in the first place was so that I could become stronger...so that I could be more...like you...I never asked for this...} Yugi wept as tears fell onto the sheets.

 _"I'm alright Yugi..."_ Atem spoke up as he eased himself upwards as he shook. _"My body is more durable than yours...in time it'll pass...besides I'm a spirit...my life isn't a risk to be taken...that's why-"_ {THAT'S NOT THE POINT ATEM!} Yugi yelled as loud as he could upset. Atem paused as he looked at Yugi silently. {...If you don't understand then I can't explain it to you...and I guess you NEVER will!} the scarlet-eyed male cried before he stormed out of the room. _**"Y-YUGI WAI... UGH-**_ _"_ Unable to keep physical form Atem reverted back to his spiritual form. Loore leaped out of the way as Yugi nearly sent her flying. {YEESH!} she thought to herself as Yugi took a seat and started to shovel in the gumbo in the empty seat aggressively.

" _Oh my you must be feeling better if you have such an appetite I'm so relieved."_ the old man smiled as she saw Yugi emerge from the room. "oh yes I feel _**MUCH**_ better..." Yugi muttered sarcastically and took a large spoonful grumbling as he did. "...Is it just me or did I miss something?" Bloom questioned. _"_ Well _, all I know is that Yugi's PISSED..."_ Kaiba muttered.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW**_


	43. Chapter 42: What Went Unsaid

_**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Hope most of you are caught up by now. I know I'm posting pretty much daily now. I have a job coming up so I'm going to be busy. I work as a secret shopper XD So I set my own hours for the most part. I'll still try to post in the evenings though! As for the romance try to be patient. I promise I'll squeeze some in small doses lol. Ok Onto Chapter 42! Do you like Raeger so far? He's one of my favorite Characters 3**_

 _ **Chapter 42:**_ _ **What Went Unsaid**_

Everyone watched in silence as Yugi ate at the Gumbo aggressively. Roxy made a face. "Ok...what's going on with Yugi? I've NEVER seen him angry before..." Roxy questioned perplexed. "It's certainly not often he gets like that..." Joey began. "Atem must've done somethin ta make Yugi mad." the blonde concluded. "...Well, he WAS staring Marik down pretty hard before." Duke spoke up. "Oh, I know what will help!" Flora snapped her fingers as she summoned her cheerful gladiolus before Loore cringed from the pollen. It wasn't long before everyone started to sneeze. "I-I ACHOO! Don't think tha-that's a good ideACHOO!"Bloom sneezed.

"Well, it was worth a try at least." Flora murmured and sent her flowers away. "So much for THAT idea." Layla sighed. "At least Flora was tryin." Joey defended her as the faerie of nature offered a smile in appreciation. _"There's no real mystery behind it," Marik muttered. "Yugi and the Pharoah were forming an agreement in which in return had rather nasty side effects, so to protect little Yugi the Pharoah took on half of the burden upon himself."_ the tomb keeper told the party. "I KNEW! IT! I THOUGHT SOMETHIN WEIRD WAS GOIN ON!" Joey cried. { _...Yugi let me explain...}_ Atem pleaded before Yugi only scoffed and ignored the pharaoh. "Hmph!" the scarlet-eyed male turned his back.

"Guys I think we just need to let the two work it out by themselves. Us getting involved isn't going to do any good. This is between Yugi and Atem." Bloom spoke up. " _I couldn't have said it better myself..."_ Kaiba muttered in agreement. "The beds are ready," Raeger told the party. "Good thing too I'm beat after eating a meal like that!" Layla exclaimed. "Sounds good to me." Roxy smiled. "Thanks." "Night guys." Duke waved off. "Pleasant dreams." Raeger offered a smile before everyone made their way to bed.

Yugi made his way to the previous room and stared up at the ceiling. Letting out a heavy sigh the blonde tossed and turned before he left the room and went outside in the snow. "Ugh...it's even colder out here at night..." Yugi murmured before he sat down against the house. He hadn't any idea that his best friend had followed him jumping as another crunch through the snow echoed through his ears. Soon Yugi found himself beside Joey. _"Mind if I sit next ta ya pal?"_ the blonde questioned. Softly Yugi shook his head in silence. Joey took a seat next to the scarlet-eyed male rubbing at his arms.

 _"Yikes! It's really freezin out here!"_ Joey cried seeing his breath right out in front of him. "Yeah..." Yugi murmured softly before the blonde turned his head towards Yugi. _"So what's goin on Yug? Dis isn't like ya...I mean hell I'm da one who should be upset with both ya and Atem for pulling dat bondage stuff from right out under meh nose. Accordin ta Kaiba you're mad cuz da Pharoah transferred all of your pain ta his...old Joey can get dat...howeva dare just seems like somethin else is eatin at ya."_ Joey muttered.

"WELL OF COURSE I'M MAD!" Yugi cried out. "I agreed with the pact with Atem so that I could use his power to fight along with everyone else...to prove to **_MYSELF_** that I had what it took...that I could endure the pain that came with it...but... ** _BUT ATEM STEPPED IN AND PROTECTED ME! EVEN THOUGH IT WAS HIM WHO DECIDED BEFORE HE LEFT ME THAT I WAS CAPABLE TO STANDING ON MY OWN!"_** Yugi exploded as he trembled listening to his own words. Silence echoed through the air before Joey finally broke it. _"...Ah...I get it now...dis isn't about Atem helpin ya out...dis is about Atem leavin in da first place so suddenly...and den commin back...you haven't quite processed Atem's return...have ya Yug...?"_ Joey asked softly as Yugi closed his eyes tightly. _{...This that true Yugi...?}_ the Pharoah asked. But no answer came. Only tears to those scarlet eyes of his.

" _So that's it..."_ Kaiba muttered as he listened to Yugi and Joey below while he laid on the room. "Hey, you." Bloom smiled as he found the CEO and joined him on top of the snow-covered roof. "I guess I wasn't the only one worried about Yugi..." _"Who's worried? It'll just be irritating if Yugi continues getting into fights with the Pharoah..."_ Kaiba scoffed. "Yeah can't really argue on that one...what IS the story between those two anyways? Do you know Kaiba?" Bloom questioned softly.

 _"Yugi's grandfather used to be an archeologist. During one of his excavations in Egypt, he found a box which contained the millennium puzzle. My guess is he gave it to Yugi hoping it would give him something to do. Though when Yugi put the puzzle together, that's when everything changed. Within that puzzle was the spirit a 5,000-year-old Pharoah. However, he had no memory of his former life. Since then Yugi and Atem became bonded. They fought countless foes and had to face several challenges...most of the time they found ways to get my involved as well...I honestly didn't believe a word of it...thought eventually I came to terms with my OWN past...but that's a story for another day..."_ Kaiba muttered.

"It sounds like Atem and Yugi became really close then. Kinda like when I met my sister Daphne. She wasn't alive but we were still able to be there for one another in case we needed each other." Bloom smiled. _"The Pharoah and Yugi were inseparable...however Atem was a spirit and Yugi was not...inevitably Atem eventually had to return to the world of the dead...for both I and Yugi it was a cruel reality we had to face...though I thought it couldn't possibly come to pass I'd imagine for Yugi it was probably a thousand times harder,"_ Kaiba told Bloom. Bloom frowned. "I'd imagine it was...to have someone by your side for so long...they almost become a part of you..." Kaiba nodded.

 _"Yugi and Atem had one last final duel to determine whether Yugi was ready to stand on his own. Yugi won and Atem finally returned to The AfterLife."_ the CEO muttered. _"The puzzle shattered and was plunged into the darkness of the earth...but while Yugi seemed to accept the outcome...I couldn't bring myself to..." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Atem was MY rival. He was the one above all who challenged me and pushed me to my limits. I always had resented the very fact that Yugi was the one to duel again the Pharoah and not me...no I loathed it...like it or not Atem became both apart of Yugi's life and mine. Yugi probably thought that Atem would always be with him...just as I did..."_ the blue eyed male sighed as he closed his eyes.

"...Is that why you had the millennium puzzle with you?" Bloom questioned as she recalled seeing the object as she went to duel Kaiba back when she first met him. _"Yeah..."_ Kaiba muttered. _"I dug up all of the pieces and placed them back together with all my the technology at my disposal...but Atem wasn't within it anymore. I was convinced Yugi was the key to the Pharoah's return...but Yugi insisted he was no more...it wasn't me he was trying to convince though..."_ Bloom frowned softly as she listened. "But Atem's back right? Shouldn't he be happy instead of being mad? He wasn't acting like this before...I mean Atem really seems to care about him...enough that he'd shield Yugi from all of that pain..." the redhead tried to comprehend.

 _"It's not the situation_ at hand that Yugi is upset with," Kaiba told Bloom as he turned towards her. " _It's that Atem's come back."_ "...Ok now I'm REALLY confused...this doesn't make ANY sense!" Bloom cried as she held her head. Kaiba let out a soft sigh. " _Yugi had come to terms with Atem leaving...so now that he's returned...Yugi is conflicted within..."_ the CEO attempted to explain more clearly. " _Yugi himself is not certain of what this means...he's questioning why Atem has returned...and since so much has happened within these past several weeks Yugi hasn't had the chance to take it all in..."_ Kaiba told Bloom. Bloom frowned as she thought about it.

"Wow...Poor Yugi...you know when I freed my birth parents from Obsidian...it felt like a dream...living together...laughing together...I was always afraid that one day I'd wake up and they'd STILL be trapped in the darkness...but once I realized just how REAL my parents love for me was...and mine for them...I thought to myself that even though I had to wait a LONG time...it was worth every moment..." Bloom told Kaiba with a smile. "I think Yugi has to discover that for himself...even though Atem left him back then...he's with him now...and nothing is going to change that...and who knows...maybe it was Atem's own desire to be with him...that brought him back into Yugi's life...you know?" the redhead tilted her head. Kaiba only stared at her before a small chuckle escaped through his lips.

"What?! What did I say!?" Bloom cried before Kaiba shook his head. " _I think you're exactly right. Yugi doesn't understand that the answer to his question...is the most simple one._ Like Yugi, Kaiba had to discover HIS own answers. Who was that woman he saw? All he knew was one answer led to a thousand more questions. "Well I hope that Yugi can figure things out, Tomorrow I'm going to see if Raeger can take me to the Ruins. I'm certain that the Trial of The Gems Of Destiny lays within it!" Bloom exclaimed. _"Yeah I've got my own questions for him," Kaiba admitted. "I need to learn about this power inside of me..."_ "And figure out what The Wizards Of The Black Circle are after!" Bloom exclaimed before they both laughed.

 _"Loore did mention that they're already here...we need to be ready on a moments notice."_ the CEO muttered. "Yeah." Bloom agreed with a nod before she shivered. "You know it's a beautiful place but it sure is cold..." the faerie admitted before she paused as Kaiba gently pulled Bloom close to him and tucked her away in his jacket. Quietly they snuggled together watching the snow fall. " _...You know...when I gaze out at the snow like this...it makes me feel as if_ I've _been here before..."_ Kaiba murmured softly. " _Unfortunately I'm not entirely sure myself..."_ "...Hmm well rather than trying to make sense of it maybe you should just close your eyes and listen to your heart." the redhead suggested. _"...You're kidding right?"_ "Come on try it!" Bloom urged as she took Kaiba's hands in hers.

 _"This is utterly ridiculous..."_ Kaiba muttered before he closed his eyes. Bloom opened one of her eyes just to check on him. _"Fine but you better not be expecting anything out of this..."_ the CEO huffed. "Now just look inside yourself and feel the magical energy all around you..." Bloom instructed. Kaiba groaned as he tried but felt nothing. _"Like I said pointless..."_ the blue eyed male muttered. The redhead frowned softly. "Well sometimes these things take time...anyways we've got a BIG day ahead of us tomorrow. We should get some rest." Bloom murmured before she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." the redhead murmured before Kaiba followed shortly after. Yugi and Joey were also getting fatigued themselves.

"Well, i'm going to bed Joey...night..." Yugi murmured softly as he walked inside the house. "Night Yug!" Joey called after before he sighed heavily and leaned against the cabin as he stood up. His mind went back to the bridge with Tea, Yugi and him all walking together in the sunset. Yugi had pulled out his deck gazing at his dark magician.

 _Hey! What ya got yer deck out_ fer _Yug!? Ya gonna wanna take meh on in a duel?" "_ No..." Yugi responded to Joey softly. "Just...thinking back..." _"About wat?"_ the blonde questioned. "...About...him..." Suddenly Tea had stopped along with him. _"You mean Atem?"_ Tea asked with a softness. Yugi smiled and tried to dispell the awkwardness. "Ah! Sorry Just forget I even brought it up." the scarlet-eyed male murmured. Joey looked at his best friend and offered a comforting smile as he recalled his own words to Yugi that day. " _Yug...it's ok...you guys...you shared a connection...It totally makes sense ya miss um sometimes..."_ Joey murmured before he recalled the depressed expression upon Yugi's face as he placed his deck over his heart.

{...It was more dan a connection though...wasn't it Yug...?}

The blonde thought to himself silently before he went inside and closed the door behind him. He noticed Yugi's door was slightly open before he made his way to the last empty room. He had to figure out what he was going to do also. Yugi too was also taking himself back to that same day. Recalling Joey's words and the feelings that went unsaid.

 _{"Not just sometimes...all of the time...it's just that...things ended so suddenly between us...you used to be a part of me...but then you weren't...and we had to face each other in a duel...a duel to determine_ whether _I was ready to stand on my own...and when I defeat you...you left us...you left me...forever...I know it was for the best...I wish I just had ONE more chance...to let him know what HE meant to me..."}_ Tears fell down Yugi's cheeks as he slept.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	44. Chapter 43: Obsidian Castle

_**Note To Readers:**_ _**Hey guys! I guess I should have been clearer lol. I'm not going to leave you weeks without a chapter. I just won't be spitting them out like Rapid fire lol. Rest assured. I'm just glad you guys look forward to reading my fanfiction. You guys like MAKE my day lol. Seriously!**_

 _ **Chapter 43:**_ _ **Obsidian Castle**_

Yugi tossed and turned in his bed as sweat beat down his face. He thrashed around as Yugi cried out in his sleep. " _No...stop...I...I don't want to do this...I..I won't duel you! I can't! I DON'T CARE WHAT DESTINY SAYS! ATEM!"_ Yugi yelled out as he found himself standing in the Pharoah's tomb in front of Atem. The images of the duel disks faded as the passageway to the After Life opened. Atem turned his back and began to walk towards the light as everyone watched. _"No...No...please...ATEM! TAKE ME WITH YOU! ATEM!"_ Yugi yelled out as loud as he possibly could and ran towards the light. The doorway slowly sealed only leaving him to pound on the door with his fists. _"...Please...come back...I need you..."_ Yugi whispered as he slid to his knees tears pouring down his face.

Yugi gasped as he shot up in bed in a cold sweat. His heart beat rapidly in his chest before he tried to take a deep breath. "...It...It was a dream...but it seemed... so real..." Yugi murmured before he grabbed his millennium puzzle and clutched it tightly until his fingertips turned white. The same dream that haunted him nearly every night. Yugi winced as his neck slightly burned and looked around the room. "Atem?" Yugi called, however, he didn't see him. "Atem!? Where are you!?" Yugi called out again. But was only answered with silence. This couldn't be happening! Yugi got up from the bed and hurried outside the house and out into the snow.

"ATEM! ATEM!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" ATEM!" Yugi yelled as loud as he possibly could as he inhaled the chilled air into his lungs. Yugi searched all around Covenant before he gasped being pulled down into the deepened snow. "AHHHH!" Yugi cried as he found himself unable to climb out despite trying. He kept grabbing at the snow in attempts to pull himself up but failed. "How am I going to be able to get out of here?..." Yugi tried to think out loud before a hand slowly extended out to him. Yugi paused before he grasped it and slowly inch by inch was removed from the pitfall.

"...Atem..." Yugi murmured. _"Yugi what in Egypt's sands are you doing wandering out here in the snow by yourself?"_ the Pharaoh questioned. _"It's quite early and I'm certain most everyone is still in their beds,"_ Atem told Yugi. "W-Well you were the one who disappeared first!" "Of course I was worried! Especially how you collapsed last night!" the scarlet-eyed male cried in return. _"...I apologize if that is so...I assumed you needed some time and space...so I decided to try to think about things on my own as well..."_ Atem murmured softly.

"W-Well you could have at LEAST said something!" Yugi exclaimed. _"Even if I had...would you have listened?...Yugi there is something I wish to ask you...and I want you to answer me honestly..."_ Atem muttered before he looked right at Yugi. " _Do you wish that I hadn't returned...?"_ the Pharoah asked solemnly. Yugi only stared at Atem in disbelief. "...W-Where'd you get THAT idea!?" he cried out flabbergasted. _"...You seem displeased with my aid...nor will you allow me to speak...how am I supposed to feel?...Are you angry at me...for leaving Yugi?...do you resent me for regaining my memories...?_ Yugi bit his lip as he shook his head as he felt his whole body tremble.

"...T-Tha-That's not tr-true...there's no way...it will EVER be true..." Yugi choked out as the tears just fell one after the other. "The truth is... ** _I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE AT ALL_**!" the scarlet-eyed male cried out as he felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces like glass. Atem paused as his eyes widened stunned. _"I...I'm sorry...I know that...it was impossible...for you to stay...but even still...I owe you so much Atem...and yet...I could never say it...just how much YOU meant to ME! Not that one little thing...as you were about to leave my life forever...the only one I'm truly_ _ **MAD**_ _at is myself..."_ Yugi wept as he tried to wipe his tears streaming down his face. _"I'm_ _ **SO**_ _happy...I'm_ _ **So**_ _happy to have you back Atem...that...I'm...I'm_ _ **ASHAMED!**_ _Do you understand now...?"_ Yugi wept bitterly.

 _"Yugi...some things do not HAVE to be said with words...do you remember when the puzzle was stolen...and we were in that fire...YOU Yugi risked your very life to ensure mine was safe...you sacrificed your soul for mine...you've always been by my side...I didn't care if I recovered my memories...I meant what I said...I always want to be with_ _ **YOU**_ _Yugi..."_ Yugi looked up at Atem as a smile slowly worked upon his face. "Me too Atem...that never changed..." he murmured as the remnants of his tears fell. " _Then isn't that all that_ _ **NEEDS**_ _to be said?"_ Atem smiled warmly. "...Atem...I..." Yugi began as Atem's eyes met his. Suddenly an explosion above interrupted the tender moment. Yugi gasped as the ground shook under them Atem quickly catching Yugi more he could fall. "Aw man...why now..." Yugi frowned whispering under his breath before the Pharoah looked down at him.

" _Are you alright Yugi!?"_ Atem asked as Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...but where did THAT come from?" Yugi questioned narrowing his eyes as he looked around holding Atem tightly. "Up there! That castle up in the mountain area!" Yugi pointed out as saw smoke. _"_ Yes _, I believe you're right...I see it too..."_ Atem muttered as he looked upwards. "Someone's in trouble! Let's go!" Yugi cried and ran as fast as he possibly could towards the mountain and began to climb the path headed for the castle. Atem could feel a dark and ominous aura seep through the castle's walls as they finally arrived infront of its door. Yugi took a moment to catch his breath before Atem and Yugi both heard a blood-curdling scream.

 _ **Obsidian Castle**_

Within the depths of the castle, there was a man with short black hair. His face was caked with blood along with his black and gray suit. He was pressed up against a large bookcase which had been toppled over. Blood seeping from his arm with each movement as he stared at his attacker. His gray eyes piercing theirs like sharp daggers. The man spit blood watching a black hooded figure slowly approach him. The figure wore a mask of silver and red with steel toed boots which could crush even bone.

"I...already told you, people...I don-I don't know...w-where the bloody s-stone i-is...m-my master never..rev...revealed that...t-to me...nor do I..really...care..." the man muttered through his teeth. But as the figure moved closer horror washed over his face petrified with fear. "W-Wait a m-minute...you're not..." he barely was able to utter. "...Why!? Why are **YOU** here!" the man cried as panic spread through his broken body as he tried to move backward gasping as a pain shot through his arm. Blood seeping down it.

"... _Fear...an emotion that I'm well acquainted with...the look into people's eyes...their hearts beating in their chest...it instills...a sense of loyalty...doesn't it...? The ear of the one...who watches over Covenant...gazing down upon its people...listening...learning...and yet...some do not seem to understand the ways of the worlds...The Wizards Of The Black Circle...was it? They will soon come to understand that their presence here is not one that shall go unpunished...as will all those that defy The Angels Of Justice..."_ the figure muttered before Yugi and Atem bashed through the last door. The figure and the man paused as they heard the echo of the door rammed against the wall.

"We're in!" Yugi cried before he pailed seeing the trail of blood on the floor. "Yes, but we must proceed with caution..." Atem advised his other half. "Agreed..." Yugi nodded before they slowly followed the drops of blood into a single room. Books were scattered every inch of the room as well as broken glass from the shattered windows. But what Atem and Yugi came upon was not one of The Wizards Of The Black Circle. Slowly the figure turned and looked at the scarlet-eyed male.

" _Yugi Moto..."_ the figure uttered before Atem's eyes widened. Yugi stared in disbelief. **_"...H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_** Yugi demanded to know as he narrowed his eyes. " _You will know soon enough...for now...I bid you farewell..."_ the figure muttered. With just a motion of his hand time froze in the castle. Yugi gasped along with Atem unable to move. The figure moved past them at his own pace. It was only after the figure left that time resumed. Stunned Yugi forced himself to move towards the older man. He looked at the two of them as the blood began flowing from his body after ceasing with the spell. "...W...Who are...y-you?" the black male asked as he choked out crimson dripping down his lips.

"It's ok we're going to help you!" Yugi exclaimed and got down to the man's level. "First we need to stop the bleeding..." Yugi looked around before he tore the curtains nearby. Quickly the scarlet-eyed male made a tourniquet to try and bandage the wound. " _Make certain you tie it tightly Yugi..."_ "Yeah." Yugi nodded and tied in a tight hold. "T-Thank yo-you...my legs..br-broken I ca...can't move..." the male shivered. "Did that guy in black do this to you?" The man only shook his head. "N-No...it was a b...bunch of me-men...black...c-circle..." he responded studdering. "I see...and what about your name?" "...A...Ar...Arthur..." he choked out. Yugi looked at Atem.

"We need to get Raeger. But we can't just leave him alone like this!" Yugi cried upset. " _Yes...there is still a chance that The Wizards might return here...I shall remain...you go and bring Raeger here...tell him what has happened..."_ Atem told Yugi. "Alright." Yugi narrowed his eyes and nodded. The Pharoah stayed behind while Yugi hurried back as fast as he could towards the cabin. After he grasped the door he stopped to catch his breath. It lasted but only a moment before he made his way upstairs. In the room off to the side, Raeger was at his deck asleep with his papers tucked under him. Yugi reached out and grabbed The Guild Master's shoulder firmly shaking him away. The redhead slowly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes as he realized that he was sitting at his desk.

 _"Oh dear...I must've fallen asleep at my desk again...I'm sure to get lectured by Granny..."_ Raeger yawned softly before he paused hearing Yugi's voice. "Raeger!" Yugi cried out before the red head turned towards the scarlet-eyed male. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he saw Yugi clearly. _"Oh Yugi. Is everything alright?"_ Raeger asked him softly. "No, it's not! In the castle, Arthur's been hurt! He needs HELP! RIGHT NOW! Yugi cried before the redhead's eyes widened. _"Take me to him!"_ "Leave to me!" Yugi nodded before he led him back to the castle. Coming into the library Raeger gasped as he saw Arthur laying propped against the fallen bookcase and got down to his level. Despite his cries, Arthur had already lost consciousness. Raeger checked his vitals before he got out his cell phone and made a call.

 _"This is The Guild Master. Send for The Apocrathy at ONCE! Uncle Arthur's been attacked and he needs medical attention!"_ Raeger cried out. _"Yes at Obsidian Castle! He's unconscious but thanks to a young man he's been stabilized for now...thank you..._ I'll _await their arrival..."_ the redhead muttered before he looked at Arthur. "Just hang in there a bit longer..." It didn't take long before a female slammed open the doors wearing a mage's robe of violet and green with long haired colored like flames and amber eyes. _"NOAH!?"_ Raeger questioned in surprise as the young woman hurried over to the black haired male. She looked at him before she placed her hands over him. "Talk later!" the flame-haired woman told Raeger.

"Who is she Raeger?" Yugi questioned. "She's a VERY skilled mage...though we haven't seen her in quite some time...she left on a journey of sorts...I'm not completely sure why she's returned either..." Raeger admitted. Yugi, in turn, looked to Atem. _"Just watch Yugi..."_ Atem murmured before Yugi turned his attention towards the woman. Noah closed her eyes as she concentrated. " _Mother who grants all life eternally bestow me with your light...which shines even through the darkest of nights...I call upon the flame burning deeply in all living things...restore this soul to how they once were and grant them mercy in the eyes of the stars...RESTORATIVE ASHES!"_ she invoked the incantation before the wounds that had been inflicted upon Arthur slowly began to mend right before their eyes. Yugi couldn't look away in awe by what he was seeing.

"Well, I did what I could. But he'll still need to be treated by the Apocrathy for the rest of his injuries. But I stopped all the serious stuff!" Noah exclaimed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Raeger slowly got up. "Thank you, You have my sincerest gratitude." The Guild Master bowed graciously. "Oh don't mention it! I just happened to be back in down and I heard that you were a pinch as The Keeper started to rush out of the guild...he made it PRETTY obvious SOMETHING was going down so I came to check it out myself!" Noah winked. "Still thank you." Raeger murmured once more before help finally arrived. They got Arthur into a stretcher and took him to the Apocrathy. Yugi finally breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried for a minute of what was going to happen." Yugi murmured. _"Yes...there are still many things about this world we have yet to understand..."_ Atem agreed before Raeger turned back towards the two of them.

"Yugi...I apologize but I'm going to have to ask that you come with back to The Guild. I need to know what happened." Raeger murmured. "Oh, sure no problem Raeger." Yugi murmured before he followed the redhead back to the guild. Noah watched the two leave as she looked around the room. _"Who were those guys...one seemed to be a spirit while the other was in a physical body...still..."_ the mage reached into her robe and pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon stuffed plushie with wear and some of the stuffing sticking out. A soft smile worked its way onto her lips. " _Here I am...and I STILL haven't found it...but until I do...I can't return to you...I wonder what you're doing...you've probably found a REAL Blue Eyes White Dragon...by now..."_

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	45. Chapter 44: Cooking With Magic

_**Note To Readers: PHEW! Talk about a HEAT wave! My job causes me to drive all over the place but this is AWFUL! I might end up having to wait until it gets a LITTLE bit cooler. So since I'm inside I'll post another chapter lol. You guys have been awesome at responding and since it's been a bit heavy these last few chapters how about something light hearted and fun!? Presenting Chapter 44!**_

 _ **Chapter 44:**_ _ **Cooking With Magic**_

"Let's see...three cups of pancake mix...one cup of water...three eggs...and stir!" Bloom exclaimed she floated the ingredients into the bowl using magic to stir the mixture all together. "Making pancakes for Raeger and his grandmother was a great idea, Roxy!" the redhead exclaimed with a smile. "I just wanted to do something for them since they've invited us into their home without asking anything in return." the faerie of animals murmured. "I just wish I could cook..." "It's alright. Everyone has their specialty. It makes us unique." Flora told Roxy as she washed blueberries in the sink before he added them. She carefully passed the bowl to Joey.

"Woah!" the blonde cried as he caught it and carefully poured the batter into the frying pan as Layla cooking the pancakes. Once they bubbled the darkly skinned faerie flipped them and then sent them to the plate Roxy held catching the pancakes as they flew through the air. "Gotcha!" Roxy exclaimed and let out a sigh of relief as one nearly escaped. The girls and Joey all laughed. Duke nearby searched the cabinet for the maple syrup. "Hopefully this will cheer Yugi up too. He was so down yesterday." Layla added in. "Besides who doesn't LOVE pancakes? And the views not bad from here either..." the faerie of water giggled as she looked out the window as Marik hacked away at wooden logs to make more firewood.

"Don't let him hear you say that out loud." Roxy teased before Duke grinned. "AHA! Found it!" the dice master exclaimed before he pulled out the syrup. "Aw man...syrup's all over this stupid bottle!" "I got it!" Roxy exclaimed. The pink haired faerie enchanted the soap though instead of just helping clean Duke's hands it started a full out assault chasing him around the room. "GAH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" the dice master exclaimed before Marik opened the door and slammed into him spilling the firewood onto the floor. Marik groaned as Duke smiled apologetically. Layla raised her hand to make it stop. Joey couldn't stop laughing. "Laugh it up dog boy!" Duke fired back before the blonde growled.

"Sorry guys." Roxy apologized as she blushed slightly embarrassed. Slowly Raeger's grandmother made her way into the room. " _Goodness. It sounds like everyone's certainly having now doesn't it?"_ she laughed heartily. "Good morning Miss...oh how embarrassing I guess we never did ask your name now didn't we?" Bloom's face reddened. _"Just call me Granny dear. Everyone does."_ the elderly woman offered a sweet smile. "Good morning Granny." Flora smiled back. " _It does warm an old woman's heart to see so many bright and smiling faces in this house..."_ "Actually Granny WE wanted to thank YOU and your grandson for welcoming us into your lovely home. SO we all made breakfast this morning to show our appreciation." Roxy spoke up as they all set the table.

 _"Oh, you shouldn't have. What kind-hearted young men and ladies. Raeger better be quick! Sweet things like these don't grow on trees. Ho Ho..."_ Raeger's grandmother smiled before all the girls giggled. Joey pulled out the chair for the old woman to sit in and gently pushed her in. Bloom placed the pancakes on the table and Flora added the syrup. _"This is just lovely...I'd love for my grandson to be here to enjoy this as well but he tends to be gone most of the day...so we tend to only share meals come supper time."_ "Well, then we'll be happy to join you!" Layla exclaimed before they all sat down to eat together. While they did Marik and Duke went ahead and replenish the firewood. Suddenly the door slowly opened as Yugi came inside.

"BRRR! Man, it sure is cold this morning..." Yugi's voice came. The scarlet eyed male paused as he looked around the room. "Wow! Hey everyone nice to see you all bright and early!" Yugi smiled. "Yug! There ya are! We were worried about ya's!" Joey exclaimed. "Sorry." Yugi apologized. "Come over here! We're just about ta dig in!" "It looks great." the scarlet-eyed male admitted before they passed him some pancakes. "Yugi Kaiba was looking for you did you happen to see him?" Bloom questioned as Yugi slowly cut through his pancakes. "Yeah, I did. He said he was going to look for Raeger at the Guild. To ask him some questions I think..." "Oh...ok well maybe he'll join us later then." Bloom surmised.

" _How are you feeling dearie? You seemed a bit upset yesterday."_ the elderly woman asked Yugi. Yugi offered a smile. "Oh that. I'm fine now. I'm sorry if I worried you I just had some things I had to work out..." Yugi murmured he blushed slightly. _"Oh well that's good to hear."_ the old woman smiled in return as Yugi looked up at Atem. Atem only offered a smile as did Yugi. Joey smiled. It was nice seeing Yugi happy again. He just wasn't Yugi he was all depressed. "Joey, how do you like the blueberries?" Flora asked the blonde. "I grew them back on Lymphia. I tried to make them extra sweet this time." "Oh yeah! dare da best!" Joey grinned as Flora's face lit up. "You know I'd just love to see those Winter Roses up close! The ones that Raeger told us about." the faerie of nature mused.

 _"Oh yes...they are a sight for the eyes to be sure! However, they grow away from the village and the snow can blow a bit more fiercely...it's best not to go alone."_ the elderly woman warned. "Oh...I see." Flora murmured. "No worries! I'll go with ya Flora!" Joey told her. "Really Joey!? Oh, thank you!" Flora smiled as she hugged him. Joey found himself turning three shades of red. "Aw shucks..." he laughed nervously. "Aw." Layla giggled before Marik looked down at the fire and then at the darkly skinned faerie. _"Actually I was thinking about making a map of Covenant...though it will_ certainly _take some effort...would you mind accompanying my Layla? I have a feeling you'd have a knack for exploring harsh_ terrain _."_ the tomb keeper spoke up. "Count me in! Sounds like fun!" Layla exclaimed. "Just try to keep up." the faerie of water teased.

Bloom smiled seeing all of her friends getting along so well. "I think I'm going to head for the guild. I have to talk to Raeger too." the redhead told everyone. "Hmm well I'm interested in checkin out that castle up in the mountains honestly...it's peaked my interest since I've been here. How bout it Roxy? Wanna make it a date." Duke winked. "Uh...thank but that's a bit TOO creepy for me. I think I'm going to stay here at the house and keep Granny company." "Suit yourself." the dice master shrugged. "I hope Duke will be ok..." Yugi murmured. {The dark aura had dissipated...he should be fine...as her our own objectives...I think it would be wise to try and locate those ruins...} "Good idea." Yugi nodded. "Well, I think me and Atem are going to see what we can dig up on those ruins! If we find anything we'll let you know!" Yugi exclaimed. Slowly one by one everyone left as Roxy waved them goodbye.

"TAKE CARE EVERYONE!" Roxy yelled out to them before she turned towards Raeger's grandmother. "I'm going to clean up the dishes if you need anything just let me know." the faerie of animals offered a smiled and started to wash all of the dirtied pans and dishes. She hummed as Loore sat on the counter using her own magic to help put away the dishes. A chill permeated the house as the door to the cabin opened and closed afterward. "Oh wow, something smells good." Raeger's voice came as he entered the kitchen.

"I must be hallucinating...are those freshly made pancakes?" the guild master questioned before Roxy came out. "Oh! You're back! I thought you'd be gone till evening. At least that's what your grandmother said. "But since you're here DIG IN! Me and the others made these for you to thank you for taking us in." she reiterated. "It was MY pleasure really. You're kind to my grandmother and I as well. This is a welcomed gesture." Raeger let out a soft chuckle as he ate. _"Raeger dear is that you?" the old woman questioned as she came back into the room. "My this is_ unusual _. Is everything quite alright?"_ she asked her grandson softly. A soft sigh came from the redhead as Roxy and she both listened.

"I wish I could say it was..." Raeger began as he pulled at his collar. "Last night Uncle Arthur was attacked..." _"Goodness gracious! By whom!?"_ "Yugi however found him and thank goodness for that...I had to bring Yugi back to the Guild so he could give a written report about what happened." the Guild Master murmured. Roxy noticed how he avoided the question. "However...this events had stirred up a lot of concern and speculation...especially from the other planet's kingdoms...so much so Granny that a meeting of the Courts has been called forth...I wanted to come here to ask your advice before their arrival...perhaps on how to...handle this particular situation..." Raeger confessed worriedly. "Some of the houses are far less forgiving than others...I fear war might break out if this situation worsens..." the Guild Master muttered.

"Wait Yugi NEVER mentioned ANY of this!" Roxy cried horrified. "He wouldn't have Roxy...by order of Covenant...he was to say nothing..." Raeger frowned. "...Is it THAT serious?" the faerie of animals asked him. Raeger closed his eyes before he looked up at Roxy opening his eyes and nodded. "A certain figures appearance has alarmed these kingdoms...the A.O.J leader..." Even Raeger's grandmother seemed startled by what her grandson spoke. " _I wonder...just what was HE doing here...?"_ "...Honestly, I wish I knew that myself..." the red haired male sighed.

"...Oddly enough he KNEW Yugi's name..." "...That IS weired..." Roxy admitted as her purple eyes widened. "As outsiders, I'm worried you and your friends will be seen as a threat...however I will do whatever is in my power to sway their decision...perhaps I can make them see reason." Roxy paused as she mulled over the situation. "Ok I don't know what is going on but WE totally didn't mean to cause ANY kind of problems!" the faerie cried. _"We know that Roxy..."_ Raeger offered a smile. "...So that's why...TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Roxy cried as she looked at The Guild Master as his eyes widened in utter surprise.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	46. Chapter 45: Every Rose Has Its Thorns

_**Chapter 45:**_ _ **Every Rose Has Its Thorns**_

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Roxy cried as Raeger's eyes widened. "Please...let me speak on behalf of me and my friends Raeger...now I know that all of this I can't possibly wait around." the faerie of animals murmured softly as she looked at him with her pleading lavender eyes. Raeger paused as he looked at his grandmother. She only gave him a simple nod. "Very well Roxy. You can accompany me." "Thank you Raeger...and you Granny..." she offered an appreciative smile. Raeger felt his cheeks redden slightly as he averted his gaze unable to look directly in her eyes.

 _"Try not to be nervous dear. Speak in a clear and honest manner and you can't go wrong..."_ Granny Emiko told him. "Thank you, Granny." Raeger offered a smile. "You always seem to know what to say." Loore smiled. "Meow!" the familiar spoke up switching her tail back and forth and twitched her ears. "See? Loore's cheering you on too!" Roxy exclaimed as Raeger picked up the black kitten and gently scratched her under her chin. Loore purred happily before the redhead paused as a carriage pulled up. _"Raeger take this..."_ Granny Emiko murmured as he pulled out a charm and placed it in her hand. "Take care dear. I'll keep super hot for you." Raeger smiled and hugged her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he murmured as she saw both Roxy and Raeger off. Raeger stopped in front of the carriage and offered her and hand. Roxy smiled and took his hand gently as he helped her in only getting in himself afterward.

Slowly the carriage moved forward Roxy watching the falling snow as Loore sat in her lap Raeger sitting across from her. "This is amazing...a horse-drawn carriage...in the snow...i've never seen anything like this before...this is all so new...but it really has been an experience..." the faerie of animals murmured in awe. "Really? I suppose this is normal for us...we do have some technology but I'm afraid in Covenant it's rather limited. Each world is different and has its own unique properties. If you don't mind me asking Roxy where exactly DID you come from?" Roxy paused as she tried to search for a believable explanation.

"Uh well...from a world where magic is everywhere...it's called Magix...me and my friends crossed over from The Earth Faerie's magic seal...she called your worlds the Sealed Worlds..." Roxy murmured. Call her crazy but she felt like she could trust Raeger with the truth. "Oh, my! That DOES certainly explain why you're unfamiliar with our worlds...I'm afraid that you'll find these worlds VERY different from Magix...my parents were originally from Magix as well...but we came here..." "Truly?! Wow, small world...I mean world eheheh..." Roxy laughed nervously as did Raeger. The faerie of animals paused as she noticed that there were other carriages passing them. Each with different emblems on the sides.

"Raeger." "Hmm?" What are those carriages? They all have different symbols on them..." Roxy questioned. "Those are the houses. Each symbol belongs to different kingdom though sometimes the kingdoms can be split into two...it's a bit complicated...but I'll try...you see The _Shield And The Sword_ is _House of Elixer,_ The _Thorned Circle with Blood Wings_ is _House BriarBlood,_ The _Black Skull With The Snake_ is _House Black,_ The _Gothic Cross_ is Dawnshire, The _Shooting Star_ is _House Twilight,_ The _Tree_ is _House Aura,_ The _Flower And The Bow_ is _House Emerald_ , and last but not least The _Dragon on top of the world_ is _House Draconia._ Raeger pointed the carriages out to Roxy as they passed them by.

Roxy remained silent as she stared at the BriarBlood crest. Fear nearly made her blood run cold. The Guild Master frowned as saw Roxy's expression change. What could have upset her so? Did she recognize one of the houses? But that was highly unlikely...wasn't it? "Roxy? Are you alright? You seem a bit pale..." Raeger asked the faerie softly before she shook her head. "Y-Yeah I'm sorry. I thought I was looking at something else for a moment. "But yeah that sure is ALOT of houses! " "Yeah it makes me nervous just thinking about it..." the redhead swallowed hard. "When I'm nervous I close my eyes...take a deep breath and shake out ALL of the nerves!" Roxy told Raeger as she demonstrated. Raeger couldn't help but laugh.

"I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous if you couldn't tell." the Guild Master spoke up. "Mmm, maybe a little." Roxy giggled as their carriage finally arrived at The Guild. "We're here." the driver announced. "And that's my cue to panic..." Raeger half teased before he got out. "Here take my hand." the redhead smiled as he extended his hand out to Roxy. "Thanks." she smiled and grasped it before she gasped tripping slightly as she grazed some ice under her foot. "Woah!" Raeger exclaimed as he was nearly pulled down with her. Instead, the Guild Master pulled her towards him bringing Roxy into his arms.

"Oh! How embarrassing!..." the faerie of animals giggle as she blushed. Raeger also felt his face redden. "A-Are you alright?" the Guild Master asked. "Yeah just REALLY embarrassed is all...I can't believe I just did that." "Yeah, you'll want to be careful around buildings. Their sidewalks are slippery. Just hold onto me." "Roger that." Roxy giggled as he helped her towards the entrance. "I hope the others are doing better than we are." the faerie of animals admitted.

Away from the village Flora and Joey worked their way upwards away from the village. "Phew! Granny wasn't kiddin! Further, we go the snow starts to go full out blizzard!" Joey exclaimed as Flora moved slowly beside him. "Yes but look!" the faerie of nature exclaimed as they soon gazed at a flower bed. The Winter Roses were pure white as the snow which fell down upon them. Outlined with ice crystals which were colored in a soft light blue. Even the stem and leaves were ice. "Oh, Joey look at them! They're so beautiful...I've never seen anything quite like them...to think out here in this bitter cold...something so wonderous could grow within the dephs of this never ending snowfall..." Flora smiled as she got down and gently touched its petals.

"Day are somethin aren't day!?" Joey exclaimed and sniffed one of the roses before a tickle ran through his nose and sneezed falling backward. "Oh!" Flora giggled as spores from the roses shot out a blue dust causing Joey to float in mid-air rather than him landing on the Winter Roses. "WAH! Why am I floatin!?" the blonde cried before Flora blew a green dust to slowly pull him from above the flowers. "Tanks." Joey sighed relief before he laughed as did she. "But man who woulda thought flowers could even grow in da snow and ice! I sure didn't!" the blonde exclaimed. "Seein places like this ya know is kinda excitin! I waunda just what kinds of otha places we'll come across." Joey grinned.

"Yes. I hope to experience all kinds of wondrous plant life and flowers just like these Winter Roses..." Flora smiled. "It's just such a shame that these flowers are all the way up here where it's so difficult for people to view them..." "Yeah I agree with ya there." the blonde admitted before Flora used her nature magic to take a single seed from a Winter Rose. _"Floral Rebirth!"_ the faerie of the flowers cried as she spun around in the air and spread the seeds all over Covenant making them grow creating Winter Roses to blossom everywhere.

"WOW!" Joey exclaimed as he watched Flora's magic at work. Afterward, Joey and Flora looked down from the hill to the village below them. "Flora dat was absolutely incredible!" the blonde exclaimed as his breath was taken away. "If only I could use magic like dat!" "Do you really think so Joey?" Flora asked as their eyes gazed into the others. "Really. I'm glad dat ya came with us, Flora..." "I am too Joey..." the faerie of nature murmured as she cuddled up next to him. Down below Layla and Marik were situated in the middle to the village sitting outside near a cafe.

"I think I'm addicted to this peppermint hot chocolate." Layla giggled as she took a sip. _"I fear I am as well,"_ Marik admitted as he looked around their surrounding area. _"Though this does make the best starting point for my map...this village is in the center of it after all..."_ the tomb keeper mused. "And the best place for snowboarding! I'd love to shred these hills though that might draw TOO much attention." Layla pointed out. _"Yes well, all of this snow is new to me. I grew up surrounded by the sands of Egypt...my body is not exactly acclimating to the cold very well..."_ Marik muttered. "Oh, this is NOTHING compared to the Omega Dimension! It freezes you solid...well most people..." the darkly skinned faerie murmured.

" _Well, the majority of the time my family and I lived in the Pharoah's tomb. We were forbidden to leave until his return to the world of the living..."_ Marik muttered. "You've GOT to be kidding! That's horrible! I mean what kinda life is THAT!?" Layla nearly exploded. _"Yes and I resented that accursed destiny...so much so that I evoked a darkness within myself...I couldn't deal with my life being predetermined by a 5,000-year-old Pharoah..."_ Marik told Layla as he gripped his pen lightly in his left hand. "My parents also tried to control my life ever since I was born. They wanted to have my dress like a princess, talk like one, walk like one, they even picked out my husband. The only way I could break free from it all was by dancing. I'd take out all of my frustration and just dance...it was like the whole world didn't exsist...just me and the music...it was a friend that taught me how. Though I kept it a secret from my parents." Layla offered a smile. "How did you vent your frustrations?"

"... _Well...you could say I used MIND over MATTER..."_ Marik answered rather bluntly. "Oh! I get it like positive thinking!?" _"I suppose you could say that."_ the tomb keeper mused. _"However I eventually accepted my fate and family's legacy...it was Yugi and Atem that helped me do it,"_ Marik told Layla. "Yeah every once in awhile you're parents can be right...like the guy they picked out for me it turned out that he and I were perfect for eachother...but..." _"...Layla?"_ Layla frowned as she looked down. "Ogron took him from me...about a year ago..." Marik frowned softly and placed his hand on hers. " _My deepest sympathies...I know a thing or two about_ loss _...especially because of my OWN mistakes that I made in the past...I've tried to make amends...though honestly I'm not even sure that's within my reach anymore."_ the _tomb keeper sighed._

"At one point in time, I let darkness into my heart too...I was in such despair after Nabu died that all I could think about was getting revenge...so much so that I left my friends...but I realized that Nabu would have never wanted any of that...and in the end, my friends forgave me...and you know what Marik. I think that whoever you hurt...will forgive you also...after all everyone deserves a second chance don't they?" Layla murmured softly with a smile as she looked up at him. _"...It is precisely because of the madness I caused that I must uncover the secrets of that scroll...to learn what it is my family hid away for all these years...then maybe I can finally make amends for the wrongs I've committed..."_

"And you Will," Layla told the tomb keeper. " _How can you be so sure Layla?"_ "Oh...just call it a faerie's intuition...WAITER ANOTHER ROUND OF PEPPERMINT HOTCHOCLATE!" the darkly skinned faerie exclaimed as the waiter passed them by before they paused as they noticed carriages. "Wait is that Roxy and Raeger?" Layla questioned as Marik stood up for a better look. " _Yes...rather interesting..."_ "Hmm, I wonder what's going on...well we can ask Raeger later. Let's get back to working on the map." _"Very well."_ Marik agreed as they turned their attention back towards the map. Further away near the entrance gate of Covenant Yugi and Kaiba were both trying to locate the ruins as Bloom made her way over to them.

"I wonder what was with the high security...they just turned me away from The Guild...then there were all those carriages...whatever this is I have a bad feeling about this..." Bloom murmured as she rubbed her arms to warm herself. Slowly a carriage with an emblem of _A Sword And A Shield_ pulled up towards the area and came to a halt. Bloom looked around for the boys before she spotted them and hurried towards Kaiba and Yugi. The driver looked towards the older looking man with blonde hair and scarlet eyes sitting within the carriage. "My lord you're going to be late for the meeting..." the driver warned. " _Stay here...I shan't linger long..."_ the man told the driver before he removed himself. He wore a black leather cloak outlined with gold wearing black the sides of them and his chest was the crest of _Elixer._ Silently he watched the party try and dig out the ruins from the heavily piled on snow.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	47. Chapter 46: Keep Your Enemies Close

_**Chapter 46:**_ _ **Keep Your Enemies Close**_ ** _..._**

Kaiba plunged his hand into the deep cold snow digging with everything he had to uncover what lay hidden. _"My dream showed me...that ruin is here...somewhere...and I REFUSE to leave until I find it!"_ Kaiba exclaimed. "There you are!" Bloom cried as Kaiba watched the redhead slowly make her way over to him. "Yugi said you were at the guild but when I tried to go inside..." Bloom began. _"Yeah, they turned me away as well...something about official business..."_ the CEO scoffed. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked him as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. _"Not a damn thing..."_ the blue eyed male muttered bitterly as he narrowed his eyes.

 _"The snow keeps falling piling higher and higher...it makes it nearly impossible to even so much as see parts of the ruin...if it's even here, to begin with..."_ Kaiba muttered. "Well, Raeger said it's there so it SHOULD be..." Bloom murmured. _"It better be...I can almost feel my fingers starting to go numb..."_ the CEO muttered. "Here give your hands." the redhead murmured before she took his hands in hers and rubbed them to warm his fingers up. "Just exactly how long have you been out here anyway?" the faerie asked him. _"Hours..."_ Kaiba told her bluntly. "Without gloves?! Kaiba that's reckless! I don't care how badly you want to find this place you can't just place your health and safety aside!" Bloom cried before she used her magic to provide him with some.

 _"Much appreciated,"_ Kaiba told her before he kissed her. Bloom returned his kiss before she hugged him. "They're made with Solaria magic so they'll keep your hands nice a toasty I wouldn't want you freezing out here." she offered a smile. "By the way where is Yugi?" the redhead questioned as she looked around. "Wasn't he supposed to be out here with you?" " _Yugi's on the other side further away. We figured if we searched in several different areas we would be more likely to find the ruin._ "That makes sense," Bloom admitted. _"Yeah except for the fact the runt keeps getting stuck in the snow...he's lucky Atem's there or I'd have to watch Yugi like a hawk...just so he wouldn't suffocate under the snow..."_ Kaiba muttered."Here I'll help you dig!" Bloom exclaimed as she started to shuffle through the piled on snow. "After all four hands are better than two!" the redhead smiled.

"Phew!" Yugi cried ways away from Kaiba and Bloom. He too had been digging non-stop and was feeling the fatigue in his arms. { _Yugi you should rest, you're bound to wear yourself out at this rate...}_ "NO WAY! Atem!" Yugi exclaimed. "I gotta keep at it!" he huffed. " _You should listen to the Pharoah young_ one..." came a voice from behind him. A man with blonde hair wearing a black cloak outlined with gold and wearing the crest of Elixer slowly approached Yugi. Atem too looked at the stranger with intrigue. _{How do you know who I am?}_ Atem asked. The older man looked towards Yugi.

 _" As all do by studying the flow of time...and it's essence..."_ the man uttered. _"Yet even great tales are forgotten...burried in the sands of time...still...if one looks hard enough you can still find fragments...left behind...yet some can search endlessly...and recover nothing...sometimes there are treasures...that cannot be seen with the eyes alone...one will not discover what he seeks if he is occupied with looking below...instead of above..."_ the older man offered a smile towards the end. " _Or perhaps it could be nothing more than an old man's ramblings...I bid you, gentlemen, good day..."_ the man murmured and turned slowly walking away.

"WAIT!" Yugi cried out and ran to catch up with the older man. The man ceased movement and looked behind him for but only a moment. " _May I advise you to make haste young man...The Lady Of The Crystal awaits..."_ the older male mused before he began to walk forward once more. Slowly he eased something from his pocket landing in the snow. Yet he did not stop to retrieve it and continued to his carriage awaiting him. "Lord Loric. Have you concluded your business here?" the driver asked as he opened the door for the older male. Lord Loric entered the carriage closing the door behind him.

 _"For now...you may proceed..."_ the lord of Elixer instructed the driver. Steadily they began to make their way towards The Guild. The Lord Loric's head was filled with images of Yugi. A scoff emerged from the Lord's lips. "I must be half mad already...to even entertain the idea..." Lord Loric muttered appalled at himself. " _From Ashes, We Rise...To The Sun We Set...this is the creed of the Raya...isn't that right Solomon?...I wonder just what treasures you've uncovered in these days past..."_ the older man mused.

"...Well, that was certainly...something..." Yugi murmured as he watched the carriage disappear into the snow. { _Yes I sense a very powerful aura from that man...}_ Atem muttered. "Hmmm..." Yugi pondered over the older man's words as he paced back and forth. "Seeing with your eyes is not enough...if you are occupied looking below...instead of of looking above...but what exactly does THAT mean?" Yugi questioned as he ran over the words inside of his head. "If you close your eyes you can't see anything at all...but looking up OR down I STILL can't see anything...hmmm what do YOU think Atem?" Yugi questioned as he looked towards the Pharoah.

{ _Well Yugi MY tomb was protected by the Pharoah's tablet...perhaps there is something similar to be found...}_ Atem suggested. "If only Bloom or the girls were here...but if it was ME that guy was speaking to then he must think that I can unlock whatever is keeping the ruin from our sight..." Yugi concluded. Carefully he looked around before he noticed something in the snow. Yugi slowly bent down and picked up the object in question. It was a pendant with a golden sun. "Woah..." Yugi's eyes widened. He could feel its warmth in his hands. Warming them to the touch. It was almost like there was a connection between him and it. Yugi hummed as he heard a melody enter his thoughts. A woman carrying a child in her arms. She was humming as the woman climbed up to a castle up on a hill of black grass. _{It's alright little one...I promise..._ I'll _protect you...}_ she whispered. Around the child's neck. Was the pendant.

"Atem come look at this." Yugi murmured before the Pharoah walked over to Yugi and gazed at the Sun pendant. His eyes widened. Why did this object look so familiar? It was as if when he tried to recall something it was blocked from his sight. "...Atem?" Yugi questioned concerned. _{Sorry Yugi...I feel like...I know this item...however...the memory is being blocked...I cannot recall...even though I should have recovered all of my memories...}_ Atem apologized. { _As if it's...missing...}_ "...Is that even possible Atem?" Yugi questioned. { _I do not know...however that in itself concerns me...}_ "I'd imagine it would..." Yugi murmured as he looked back down at the pendant. After all. He felt like he knew it as well.

Bloom paused as she felt a strange energy. "Are you alright? You should go back to the cabin if you're tired." Kaiba told her. "I'm ok...I just thought...I sensed something...nearby..." "...UGH, THIS IS UTTERLY REDICULOUS! I'm about THIS close to using my mini dynamite to BLOW my way right to the entrance!" Kaiba cursed angrily. "B-BUT KAIBA! If you do that you'll cause an avalanche!" Bloom cried alarmed by his threat. "AND I DON'T CARE!" the CEO spat. "I KNOW the ruins are HERE! So why haven't we even seen so much as a trace of their existence!? Kaiba exploded. "Hmm...well I COULD try a spell." "...Sure why the hell not..." he muttered as he crossed his arms before a girl's voice interrupted them.

" _It won't work the way you want it to"_ a girl murmured appearing in a burst of flames. Her hair was fire red and her eyes were an amber. She wore a small laced dress made out of flames along with woven black ribbons around her arms and legs her feet bare. Bloom and Kaiba both turned to look at the girl. " _This particular ruin is special. It won't reveal its true colors to just ANYONE. If it did then just any old someone could waltz right in there."_ the girl mused. "...Oh great, it's a LITTLE girl..." Kaiba muttered with a scoff. "Why don't you do us a favor and run along and go play with your dollies..." the CEO muttered.

" _Hickory Dickery Dock...two morons are running the clock...try to find the entrance as they may...They're never going to stop..."_ the flame headed girl smirked smugly. "Why you little..." Kaiba snarled. _"_ Kaiba try and calm down!" Bloom pleaded as he was about ready to, hit the upstart. " _Your boyfriend?"_ the little girl mused. "No, he's my Fiance." _"Oh...my condolences...you know I COULD melt the snow away for you IF you ask me nicely. However to get inside you're on your own,"_ she told them. "...You've got A LOT of nerve...but melting the snow away IS a tempting ...alright I'll take you up on that offer." Kaiba muttered.

 _"Alright. I'll do it just say Oh pretty please Nanala most beautiful Pyre Faerie in all the known worlds...won't you PLEASE melt the big bad snow away for me..."_ Nanala told Kaiba. "...You're joking right..." the CEO deadpanned. _"Nope! Nuh uh!"_ the pyre Faerie told him."...This isn't going to end well..." Bloom murmured as she watched Kaiba turn three shades of red. "...Will...you...PLEASE...melt the damned snow...pretty Pyre...Faerie..."the blue eyed male struggled ready to implode from sheer embarrassment. She was making a COMPLETE fool out of him! Oh, he would get her for this. "...Kaiba...breathe..." Bloom told him.

" _See now was THAT so hard?"_ Nanala giggled amused " _Well I'll give you an A for effort at least...a deal's a deal!"_ the pyre Faerie exclaimed and snapped her fingers. In but a moment all of the snow covering the ruins melted away. Bloom and Kaiba both looked upwards a large ancient structure towering over them all. "Thanks, Na-..." Bloom paused as she looked around. "She's gone..." _"Good riddance...let's climb up these stairs and see what's at the top."_ "Uh right!" Bloom exclaimed and followed Kaiba upwards. Once they reached the top Kaiba hurried over to the center. At the center of the ruin's surface, there was an emblem of the Sun and Moon intertwined. "HEY!" Yugi shouted from down below with a smile on his face as he tried to catch his breath. Nearby concealed in the snow fall Froste watched the party as Nanala came his way.

"Well, that was pretty generous of you..." Froste muttered as Nanala ceased nearly passing him. " _Someone has to watch out for idiots like them...no matter how futile they keep trying to find a way to do the impossible...like I said...idiots..."_ Nanala muttered. _"Is red the one who's to become the new Summoner? I can sense a strong flame that burns within her...The Dragon Fire...The Light Of Hope that was foretold by Artemis Moon before he died..."_ "Miss Faragonda seems to think so...she thinks that she can accomplish what her sister failed to..." the ice spirit told the Pyre Faerie. " _Well will find out soon enough won't we...?"_ Nanala mused before she walked away. "Yep..." Froste sighed as he looked upwards towards the hill. The ground trembled as the ruin awoke startling everyone nearby.

"Joey look!" Flora exclaimed as the blonde's eyes widened. "WOAH! Dat huge ting just appeared from outta nowhere! Dats gotta be da ruin Yug and da others were talking bout!" Joey exclaimed. "Let's go and have a closer look!" the faerie of nature murmured. "Yeah good call!" the blonde nodded before Flora and Joey both hurried down the hill. Marik and Layla soon met up with them along with Duke everyone nearly out of breath. "DID YOU SEE THAT GUYS!?" Duke exclaimed. "The whole place started shaking in the castle! Then when I walked outside I saw this gigantic structure emerge from down below the mountains!" the dice master exclaimed. _"I know very well we all can't be seeing things..."_ Marik muttered. "Let's all go together since we're here and check it out. Maybe Bloom and the others found the ruin." Layla suggested. _"However we should proceed with caution...especially if the wizards found the ruin first..."_ Marik warned. "Aw, man don't even joke about that..." Joey cringe as they all moved towards the large structure together. Suddenly they saw something hovering over them.

 _ **Meanwhile At The Guild...**_

The lord and ladies were gathered all together in the conference room. There was a large wooden table with chairs that were adorned with red satin. Set upon the table was a red silk cloth to match. Candles were lit to light up the darkness in the room. The flame's reflection glistening on the walls. Some of the houses had their own hand maidens or knights that accompanied them. Raeger looked around the room whom sat at the head of the table with Roxy at his side. Just one glance and you could feel the tension within. Raeger cleared his throat as he nervously tugged at his collar. "It's come to my attention that The Angels Of Justice's leader has appeared in Covenant. However according to Arthur's testimony and a male witness whom aided him...it was not the leader whom attacked him but those known as The Wizards Of The Black Circle..." Raeger began. "This young lady you see before you has accompanied me here today due to the fact that she knows of the threat of which I speak..." Roxy slowly rose to her feet and bowed respectfully.

"H-Hello my name is Roxy...a...and I'm the Faerie of animals...a princess from Tir-Nan-Og isle...on e-earth..." the pink haired faerie studdered as she shook like a leaf. She was SO nervous she couldn't even speak properly. She nearly tripped as she went to sit back down. "W-Woah!" she cried and quickly grabbed the table. Flustered the Faerie smiled apologetically and finally made it to her seat. In exchange, Roxy was gazed at with most a critical eye. A woman with long blonde hair stood with a bright red ruby dress wearing blood diamonds on her neck, wrists, and ears. Her nails were ruby red along with her lipstick. The woman's eyes onyx colored irises.

" _With all due respect...Guild Master...I don't approve of an outsider attending this sacred gathering...after all, we know very little about her or her companions...oddly suspicious how the A.O.J leader appeared as THEY arrived...now isn't it?"_ the woman mused as she held out her wine glass to her hand maiden whom had red hair and wore an emerald green satin dress. The hand maiden poured her mistress a cup of fine red wine. _"Surely I can't be the only one to notice..."_ she muttered. A young woman with lilac hair wearing flowers braided within it adorned in a knight's uniform looked towards the blonde woman as her emerald green eyes glistened narrowed.

"With all due respect, Lady Derrith of _BriarBlood_ Roxy and her friends have done no harm," she spoke up. "If they have reason to be in our world then I the Princess of _Twilight_ wish to hear them out!" The blonde male beside her with blue eyes also wearing a Knight's uniform of blue added his own insight to the matter at hand. "As Prince of _Aura,_ I Bright see no reason to deny this request...I am foremost a Knight first and a Prince second my duty is to protect my people. This girl and her allies may prove a valuable asset if given the chance." Bright muttered before everyone paused as they heard snoring. A long brown haired male wearing black and red was asleep with a purple haired young woman beside in shaking him. _"Oh no..."_ Raeger groaned. _"Not again..."_ "...Is...he sleeping?" Roxy questioned hardly able to believe it.

An elf with gray and black hair wearing green and gray with the emblem of _Emerald_ upon his chest cleared his throat narrowing his eyes. "Princess Abigail...for Phoenix sakes wake up your brother..." the elf muttered as he held his head. "R-Right away Lord Emerus!" the purple haired female squeaked and shook the brown haired male as hard as she could. "D-Daunte wake up! You're supposed to be the representative for The Black Family NOT me!" Abigail pleaded in a loud whisper. _"...Back to the subject at hand...I'm with Derrith on this one...we haven't any reason to trust this wench or those accompanying her...as the lord of Emerald I suggest we apprehend her and the others and learn just what knowledge they TRULY possess..."_ Emerus muttered. "I too believe it is not wise to allow them to linger here freely...who knows what kind of havoc they'll bring about..." a man with bright golden hair and cat like eyes muttered wearing all white with the emblem of _Draconia_. The leader of Dawnshire remained silent as Lord Loric rose from his seat.

" _Deciding the verdict without so much as a single amount of evidence to back it up...you all are a pitiful bunch the lot of you..."_ Lord Loric muttered. " _Sour grapes tainting the finest wine..."_ A young male with black hair and a small amount of a beard wearing all black with red woven into it. His eyes were a deep blood red and sat next to Derrith at the table clapping his hands together breaking the tension in the room _**"WELL!**_ _It certainly sounds like YOU Lord Loric thinks OTHERWISE! Doesn't he, my DEAR sister!?"_ the black haired male grinned mischievously. "...Lord Weldon please..." Raeger tried to get a hold on those that were talking. "Go ahead my dear...you have the floor..." Lord Loric assured her as Roxy looked at Raeger. Raeger simply nodded before the faerie stood up and looked around the table.

"I come from a world known as Magix. It is different from your world I'm sure but then again I've only seen Covenant...so far...anyway...um but really I and my friends don't mean ANYONE any harm! But The Wizards Of The Black Circle do! We followed them here to stop them once and for all! We were told to see out the ruin here in Covenant to undergo The Trial Of The Gems Of Destiny...I know that it sounds TOTALLY crazy! But it's the truth..." Roxy told the lords and ladies with utmost earnestly. _"...And you believe her Raeger dear...?"_ Lady Derrith mused as she took a sip from her cup placing it to her ruby lips.

"Yes, I do," Raeger answered as he narrowed his eyes. "I and Granny opened up our home to them and they've done nothing but treat us with kindness...yet if you STILL doubt my word then in the WORSE case I accept FULL responsibility..." the Guild Master told them all. "Raeger..." Roxy murmured as she felt her heart warmed by the faith he had in her and the others. She just couldn't let him down now! Silently all of those present exchanged glances. "...Very well...now the reason that brought us here...the leader of the A.O.J..." the Guild Master muttered before everyone's gaze hardened.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	48. Chapter 47: Trust Is Earned Not Given

_**Note To Readers:**_ _**Hey everyone! I hope you're caught up by now. I'm glad most are enjoying the current chapters! I put a lot of effort into creating these characters! They're all very special to me though some are more important than others. Many new characters will be coming into the picture some friends and some foes. Hold on tight because it's going to get CRAZY!**_

 _ **Chapter 47:**_ _ **Trust Is Given Not Earned**_

 _"...The A.O.J also known as The Angels Of Justice as you all know are a cult made up of those who resent ALL magic and seeks to destroy it..."_ Raeger began as a gasp escaped from Roxy's lips. "B-But that would throw ALL of the worlds into chaos! Magic is the foundation of each and every world even Earth!" the faerie of animals cried. "What's JUST about THAT!?" "...To HIM it IS just..." the Guild Master told Roxy. Bright of _House Aura_ crossed his fingers and let out a sigh. "He caused a war in _Aura_ that none have forgotten...thousands of lives were lost at the cost of his ideals..." the blonde trembled biting his lower lip narrowing his ocean blue eyes.

"The problem is that we do not know what HE is truly after..." Felicity of House Twilight confessed. "He appears out of nowhere and then vanished with the shadows...the vile man even wears a mask to conceal his face...so we know not his name or identity..." the princess shook her head. "That is true..." Abigail of _House Black_ spoke up. "However we know that he has taken Castle BriarBlood and made all of its citizens his followers...isn't that right Lady Derrith...Lord Weldon..." Abigail turned her gaze towards them.

 _"Regrettably..."_ Lady Derrith muttered as her gaze turned sharp. " _Even so...WE do not bow to the likes of he whom dared to bewitch our parents and claim what tis ours..."_ the queen hissed. "No certainly not!" Weldon exclaimed. "Still if WE were to go DIRECTLY against him...he PERHAPS might see that as a threat." the lord of BriarBlood mused with a smile. "IN FACT! The leader of the A.O.J happens to be LOOKING for something...in particular I might add...OH YES! He has me AND my men looking ALL over the place for ORIHALCUM! And wat not." Weldon raised his eyebrows. "THOUGH it eludes me as to WHY!"

"What's Orichalcum?" Roxy questioned as she looked at Raeger. "It's a rare ore that contains a vast amount of magical properties...a lot of the time it's used to enchant blades or craft other items from it. We have many different kinds of ore in this world that is magically infused..." Raeger explained. "Woah..." Roxy's eyes widened. She never saw anything like that back at home. "...But wait if this guy hates magic then why is he looking for an ore with magical properties? That doesn't make a whole lot of sense..." the pink haired faerie pointed out.

Weldon grinned. "I RATHER like THIS one!" the Lord of BriarBlood mused. "The question remains. Why was the A.O.J leader in Arthur's castle?" Emerus of _House Emerald_ questioned. "Do you believe he was looking to see if Arthur had any leads as to where he could find the ore?" Daemon from _House Draconia_ spoke up. _"No..."_ Lord Crymson finally spoke up from _House Dawnshire._ His hair was a long white with skin as white as snow with blood red eyes and wore a thickened cloak of red. His fangs showing ever so slightly as he spoke. _"I believe his interest lay within what the girl spoke of earlier...the Wizards Of The Black Circle..."_ he muttered.

"Hmm...yes that would make sense..." Raeger surmised. "Earlier you mentioned the young man who aided Arthur said that these Wizards spoke of a stone that they were looking for?" Felicity questioned. "Yes, indeed he did." The Guild Master confirmed. _"...And if they came to Arthur there can only be but one certain object they were in_ pursuit _of..."_ Lord Loric of _House Elixer_ concluded. A gasped escaped Abigail's mouth. "YOU! YOU DON'T MEAN TO SAY THEY WERE AFTER THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE!?" the purple haired princess cried out as her eyes widened shaken to her very core. " _That's exactly what I'm inferring my dear..."_ Lord Loric muttered.

"Arthur was the apprentice to The Crafter who in turn lived with Nicodemus for a time the actual creator of The Philosophers stone..." Bright of _House Aura_ spoke up. "And since The Crafter went missing The Wizards Of The Black Circle must have assumed Arthur would have knowledge of its whereabouts..." Felicity of _House Twilight_ murmured softly. "In which case, they turned up with an empty lead..." Emerus of _House Emerald_ muttered. "We don't know that..." Raeger muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "Arthur's castle hasn't been searched for anything that might have gone missing, however...it's too early to make any assumptions..." the Guild Master told the houses.

"Raeger's right...without any knowledge of that they can't go forward...as for The A.O.J leader the same stands for HIM as well...we'll just have to be ready at a moments notice!" Abigail of _House Black_ exclaimed. "Well said..." Lord Loric muttered before Lady Derrith stood from her seat. " _Then there is nothing more to disscuss now is there..."_ the queen of _BriarBlood_ muttered before she exited through the doors slamming them on her way out as her hand maiden followed her. "WELL! I suppose I shall take off too! Good DAY to you all...AND may you have a _PLEASANT_ trip home...hmm?" Lord Weldon grinned before he too followed his sister taking his leave from the room.

"YOU Certainly know how to MAKE an exit DON't you my DEAR sister!" Weldon mused as he came from behind her as Derrith continued walking down the hall. _"Tis obvious to me that, that so called gathering of Houses intends to do NOTHING but sit upon their hands...therefore I must take matters into MY own...I think I shall see for myself if these people Raeger holds in such high regard tis worth our investment...if we wait then we shall never break free from the chains that bastard hath bound us to..."_ Lady Derrith muttered with a fire burning in her eyes with each step. "WELL! I'd say you're in luck..." Weldon grinned as he motioned nearby a small group gathered nearby the guild talking amongst one another. _"So I am..."_ Derrith whispered as a smile soon crossed her lips as her gaze turned towards Joey and the others. _"Be a dear... and fetch the carriage won't you?"_ "Of course RIGHT...away..." Weldon offered a smile before he turned and walked away from her.

"Up there!" Joey exclaimed. "I dunno wat it is but somethins commin right towards us!" the blonde cried before a familiar voice broke the silence. "What kind of welcome is that?" a female questioned as she landed in front of the party transforming back to normal. "MUSA!" Layla exclaimed happily and hugged her. "It's SO good to see you!" Flora smiled sweetly. "But I thought you were staying behind with the others." the faerie of Nature exclaimed. "I realized that I couldn't just let you guys have all the fun." the faerie of music told her friends. "But uh where is Bloom?" Musa questioned as she looked around.

"She's with Yugi and Kaiba. You see that large structure in the distance. We think that's the ruin we're all looking for." Layla explained. "I did see a worn out old relic but I didn't know what exactly it is," Musa told them. "Well, we're hopin dat they are dare anyways..." Joey reiterated. _"We certainly won't find it just standing around talking amongst one another..."_ Marik muttered. "Speak for yourself..." Duke huffed. "You're not the one who ran down a mountain of snow..." the dice master argued. "I'm with...dice boy...I need a breatha..." the blonde agreed.

"Maybe if we ask one of those carriages will give us a ride." Flora suggested as she pointed to the carriages near the Guild. "As much as I like your positivity, Flo...I dun tink they're gonna pay a lick of attention ta us." Joey told her. "Yeah. That's like a one in a million chance." Duke scoffed. "We could fly there," Musa suggested. "Though carrying them might be a bit of a problem..." Layla pointed out. _"It's a bad idea period...other than Raeger we do not know these people or their intentions..._ nor _if their friend or foe..._ it'd _be wise not to trust ANY of them..."_ Marik muttered as he narrowed his eyes before Lady Derrith approached them.

" _Look at you poor sweet dears out in this cold..."_ the queen began. "I take it you must be the friends which The Guild Master spoke such fondness for..." Lady Derrith offered a sweet smile. " _And just who might YOU be?"_ Marik questioned with a skeptical tone lingering in his voice. " _Oh Forgive me, My name is Lady Derrith of House BriarBlood...the Queen of its planet..."_ Lady Derrith curtsied gently spreading out her long silk red dress. Revealing but only slightly the red and golden slippers which covered her feet. "A pleasure your majesty..." Flora bowed along with Layla and Musa. Joey and Duke looked at one another before they bowed only to knock against each other's heads. Which resulted in a pained howl from both of them.

"We are the guardian Faeries of our world...I am Princess Layla of Andross in Magix...this is Flora Faerie of the flowers...and this is Musa the Faerie of music...these gentlemen are our escorts. We were just on our way to see our friends who are close to the entrance gateway..." Layla greeted in a poised manner. " _I see...then perhaps I might interest you in a ride aboard my private carriage. I believe I have enough space to accommodate each of you...so what do you say? You could call it a courtesy from one royal family to another..."_ Lady Derrith offered a smile. "Give it us a moment if you will." the faerie of water mused before all of them huddled together.

"Ok, something's off...she's just offering us a ride with no strings attached?!" Duke exclaimed. "Somethin smells fishy here and it's not da tuna salad..." Joey muttered. "It's a generous offer. But I can't help but think the same thing..." Layla sighed. "So what do we do? Rejecting royalty is almost the same as insulting them..." Musa told the others. "It could be that she just wants to help up. I say let's give her the benefit of the doubt." Flora murmured. _"Not a chance in Hell..."_ Marik spat before he turned towards her. "Thanks but no thanks...we can walk there ourselves..." the tomb keeper muttered just as the carriage finally pulled up.

 _"...I don't believe I twas ASKING...get...in...the...carriage..."_ Lady Derrith muttered through her teeth as she stared at them. Though she was smiling her eyes were as sharp as daggers. Layla narrowed her eyes. **_"LADY BACK OFF OR I'LL-"_** the darkly skinned Faerie muttered before the party turned as white as ghosts as Weldon grabbed Flora from behind with a knife pressed against her tanned skin upon her delicate neck. Everyone found themselves stunned frozen unable to comprehend what was happening. _**"FLORA!"**_ nearly everyone cried as panic spread to Joey's eyes.

" _Or you'll what?"_ Lady Derrith questioned as her grin broadened. "I do SO apologize for being LATE!" Weldon exclaimed to his sister. "Got a TAD bit DISTRACTED by the building in the DISTANCE! Rather REMARKABLE really...I DO hope you're not CROSS with me, DEAR sister..." " _Not at all brother dear..."_ Lady Derrith told him simply. _"I twas just welcoming our esteemed guests of honor...offering them a ride in our carriage out of the goodness of my heart...it tis an awfully long distance to walk from here...to the gateway..."_ the queen mused.

"OH! HOW FUN!" Weldon grinned with delight. _**"WHY YOU SON OF A-"**_ Joey roared as he rushed at Weldon only to be held back by Duke and Marik tightly fighting against them. Flora only looked at Joey trembling in fear. "NOW...I suggest you DO as my DEAR sister says...it would be an AWFUL shame to spill this SWEET young woman's blood all OVER the place...yes?" Marik narrowed his eyes. _"...Do as he says...I can tell from the look in his eyes...this is no mere bluff..."_ the tomb keeper muttered. With no objections, the small party gathered in the carriage yet even then the _BriarBlood_ kept his hands on Flora. Once everyone was inside Derrith entered and closed the door. _"Let's see the others...shall we_ loves _?"_ Lady Derrith smiled before she turned towards the driver. _"Take us towards the gateway...and stop for no one..."_ the queen ordered. Slowly the carriage began to leave The Guild's entrance. Not one person saw Roxy as she opened the Guild's door with Raeger beside her.

The meeting came to an end as everyone slowly began to take their leave. Roxy could only let out a heavy sigh. "THAT...was EXHAUSTING!" the pink haired faerie cried. "I thought that it was never going to end. "Yes, I suppose it DOES seem that way most of the time...but let's be honest I don't think ANYONE actually participates in these meetings for enjoyment..." the Guild Master sighed softly. "Got that right. I certainly wouldn't want to do THAT every day. That's for sure!" Roxy exclaimed. Raeger only let out a chuckle. "How about we go back home and prepare some special sweets for Granny and the others to treat them to later?" the redhead questioned.

"YEAH! That sounds like A LOT of fun!" Roxy beamed happily and ran ahead laughing filled with excitement. Raeger laughed as he hurried after her. She certainly was full of energy that much was for sure. But the more time he spent with her the more he found himself smiling. Not only her but the others too. Maybe this was what it was like to have friends. "Raeger! LOOK!" Roxy cried before he immediately ran to her side. "What is it Roxy!?" the Guild Master cried alarmed. The faerie of animals pointed upwards as a Snow Owl glided towards him. "Uh Raeger...you might wanna..." BAM! "...Too late..." Roxy laughed nervously as the Owl knocked the redhead right into the snow with its large wings wrapped around him.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	49. Chapter 48: Sun And Moon

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **Thanks SO much for the great feedback on this Fanfic! I always feel like it's worthwhile to post new chapters. Oh! And make sure you review or I won't know when to move on to the next chapter. I like to make sure most people are caught up XD. Gotta make the most of the summer while I still have some lol. Here's Chapter 48!**_

 _ **Chapter 48:**_ _ **Sun And Moon**_

Noah sat on the guild's rooftop as the snow fell onto her. A Snow Owl caught her eye as it soared over the guild and collided straight into Raeger. _"Oh! That's gotta hurt!"_ the mage made a face. _"But what got the owl so worked up...normally it's pretty darn quiet..."_ Noah muttered before she stood up turning her gaze towards the ruin. _"Could that be it?"_ the mage questioned as she mulled it over. _"That ruin's been dormant for the last 5,000 years...so what's it doing showing itself now? WELL! I'm gonna find out!"_ Noah exclaimed and flew through the air. Down below her Lord Loric was nearby the ruin. Seeming to stare off into the distance. Slowly Noah descended and landed in front of him.

 _"Lady Noah. My this is a surprise."_ Lord Loric mused as he slowly looked over towards her. "What brings you here my dear?" "Oh, I suppose I just was feeling a little home sick! Ya know when ya travel the world you see ALOT of things but eventually, ya just want a nice hot meal and a nice warm bed." Noah winked. _"I see...say did you happen to notice that ruin over there?"_ Lord Loric questioned. "Yeah. I did actually. The owl that lives here started acting all weired...it just went BAM! Straight into Raeger go figure..." the mage laughed. "I don't suppose you would have any idea to why this old worn out relic has appeared again after 5,000 years or so would ya Loric?" Noah questioned.

 _"Not really no. Unless of course, you count a group of bright eyed youngins seeking to take The Trial Of The Gems Of Destiny."_ Loric Loric mused as he raised his eye brows. "...Wait...seriously?" Noah's eyes widened. "...You're not joking, are you...? Ok WOW, I come back and now THIS is happening...that can't be a coincidence...that means that they're bound to run into Undine eventually...and that those kids...are going to get themselves into trouble sooner or later..." the mage let out a heavy sigh. "I should just walk away RIGHT now..." _"...They're going to need your help, Noah. Raeger's a brilliant young man...but his world is FAR too small...where as you have knowledge of ALL of the worlds...besides...trouble had ALREADY found them..."_ "...THAT I see..." Noah told Lord Loric as she watched the BriarBlood carriage pass them by.

"Think Raeger's spotted them yet?" Noah asked him. "Not a chance. He's rather distracted by a pretty pink haired Faerie...Smitten I believe is more the word." Lord Loric mused. "Oh! For Phoenix SAKE!" Noah cried ready to rip her hair out. _"Oh, divine wind...surround me in your embrace and grant me flight!_ the mage chanted. "AERIAL WING!" Noah called out before she flew up into the air and headed towards The Guild. Roxy looked at Raeger and laughed as he tried to calm the Owl down. "Easy girl! What's gotten into you!?" Raeger questioned and gently petted its head.

"Rather excitable isn't she?" "...You could say that. This Snow Owl's been here for as long as Covenant has. Though she seems to have taken quite the liking to me. "Still I've never seen her act in such a manner." the Guild Master frowned as the owl flew up and circled around flapping its wings hooing. "Raeger I think she's trying to tell us something...let me see if I can establish a connection with it..." the faerie of animals murmured as she reached out towards the Snow Owl. " _A Brilliant Deduction!"_ Noah's voice came as she flew down next to Raeger and Roxy. Roxy nearly jumped three feet in the air only to sigh relief afterward.

"Geesh you almost scared the daylights out of me!" Roxy cried. "What's the big idea making an entrance like that anyways!?" "Yeah Really. Goodness...I thought for a moment you were someone else." Raeger confessed. _"Who else would I be?"_ Noah raised a brow. _"And anyway maybe if you weren't so busy FLIRTING Mr. Guild Master you might have noticed that Derrith has taken off with half of your little pals in her carriage and I'm doubting it's a gesture of good will..."_ Noah pointed out as Raeger and Roxy's eyes widened. Raeger felt his cheeks redden slightly. "I-I was doing nothing of the sort!" the redhead exclaimed flustered as Roxy's own face turned shades of pink. "W-Why is that any of YOUR business anyway!?... _ **WAIT WHAT!?"**_ both of them cried out as they processed the last part.

 _"You heard me. Don't say I didn't warn you!"_ Noah exclaimed before she flew away. "That Derrith...just what is she up to?" Raeger narrowed his eyes as Roxy turned towards him. "Whatever it is she's NOT getting away with it! **_TRANSFORM!"_** the faerie of animals cried as she transformed into her Faerie form. "Woah..." Raeger murmured. "Come on! We have no time to lose!" Roxy exclaimed and grabbed the Guild Master and flew up into the sky the Snow Owl leading the way. "DOWN THERE! I CAN SEE THEM!" the faerie exclaimed as Rager looked towards Roxy. "PLACE ME DOWN!" Raeger exclaimed before Roxy used her magic to lower the Guild Master right in front of the Carriage.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Raeger yelled at the driver before the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Everyone within gasped as they felt a sudden jerk throw them forwards. _"What tis the meaning of this!?"_ Lady Derrith hissed as she turned towards the window and drew back the red satin curtain. Her ebony eyes narrowed as she saw whom dared to interfere. "My apologies My Lady I-" " _Spare your excuses and just let us out here..."_ Lady Derrith ordered. Without a word, the driver opened the door and let all of them outside. Slowly Lady Derrith made her way over towards Raeger who only narrowed his eyes in anger. Looking at Weldon with Flora in hand his gaze turned back towards the Queen.

"Derrith what is the meaning of this?" the Guild Master demanded an explanation. "These people are MY guests and by making them pawns in your power struggle goes FAR beyond what I'll tolerate!" Raeger yelled as Roxy flew down beside him. "You better have an explanation and a DAMN good one at that!" Roxy gasped as she saw Flora in Weldon's grasp. **_"YOU BETTER LET HER GO NOW!"_** the faerie cried out as fire lit in her eyes. Ready to pounce like a wild animal. Lady Derrith only looked back at them calmly.

" _I Twas only seeing where their loyalties lay...nothing less...and nothing more..."_ Lady Derrith mused. "Brother dear, you may allow the young lady to go free...the action in itself hath served its purpose..." she told him. "As you WISH...DEAR...Sister..." Weldon smiled and released Flora from his hold removing the dagger from her throat. Immediately Flora ran to Joey's arms as he held her tightly swearing he'd never let her go again. He could feel her trembling from fear still. "FLORA! EVERYONE!" Roxy cried as she hurried over to them to make sure they were ok. Marik's eyes met Weldon's with a sharpened gaze. The _BriarBlood_ only grinned back with intrigue.

 ** _"YOU AND YA WACKED OUT BROTHA ARE SICK YA HEAR MEH!?"_** Joey yelled at Derrith and Weldon infuriated. _**"THREATNIN SOMEONE LIKE FLO HERE! LOYALTY!? DON'T MAKE MEH GAG!"**_ the blonde spat. "You were right Marik. You're the ones we _**CAN'T**_ trust!" Duke fired back. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS ANYWAYS!? WHAT WAS THE POINT!?" Musa questioned angrily. "IF YOU WANTED OUR HELP YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED FOR IT!" Layla cried. "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ALOT SIMILAR!" Derrith scoffed before a smile crossed her lips as she looked at all of them in the eyes.

 _"Poor sweet naive children...wouldn't it be nice if honesty...and charitable works were taken to heart...Oh...you have MUCH to learn about this world of ours...NOTHING...tis simple...trust tis earned...not a gift to be given...for those whom ask for it...consider THIS a lesson..."_ Lady Derrith told them as she slowly came closer. " _Now...those whom gain from working as one...may not exactly...see eye to eye...BUT they share a common...objective...alliances for example...can be forged...trust however...tis another thing...and believe me, loves...you WILL need alliances...the question tis whom...will they be?...You're loyal...and that tis a fine trait...one that shall INDEED be remembered...still the choice tis yours...NOW I believe Brother Dear we have concluded our business here...I DO hope you enjoy the rest...of your time...in the realms..."_ Lady Derrith mused before she motioned Weldon to follow her back to the Carriage turning her back towards the party.

"Mark my words Derrith...I WILL be reporting your behavior and actions this day to the council..." Raeger warned. "... _Do as you like OH Guild Master...it matters, not to me..."_ Lady Derrith murmured before Weldon and Lady Derrith entered their carriage and left the area through the gateway. "YEAH GO AHEAD AND RUN!" Joey spat as he shook his fist. "Man...those are two MESSED up siblings!" Duke exclaimed. "I second that." Layla agreed. "They're even more frightening than Icy Darcy and Stormy..." Musa cringed. "As soon as that guy grabbed Flora I wanted to BASH him right into the ground! I mean how DARE she threatens one of our girls!" the faerie exclaimed as Joey took Flora away from the others.

Gently Joey took off his jacket and placed it around Flora before the faerie lost the strength in her knees and fell to the ground. Tears fell one after the other as she shook like a leaf. "It's over Flora...you're ok now...I'm not gonna let ANYONE hurt ya..." the blonde promised. "Next time I see dat son of a bitch I'll knock out all his TEETH! Joey exclaimed before he bit his lip. "...I'm sorry Flora...I was right dare...and I couldn't do a damn thing!" Flora shook her head as she looked up at him. "N-No it's not y-you're fault...I'm a guardian faerie...I was SUPPOSED to be able to defend myself...what if Derrith is right...? Kindness...naivety...are all weakness...my weakness..." the faerie of nature wept.

"Nah..." Joey shook his head back. "Maybe ta some people...but not ta me...Flo, it's amazin da love and hope ya hold in ya heart fer all da plants, flowers hell even tiny blades of grass. No one can replace ya. Even if day tried...you're incredible Flora...and trust me it takes more strength ta show ya sweet nature than ta mistrust people!" the blonde exclaimed as Flora wiped her eyes and smiled sniffing before she wrapped her arms around Joey holding him as tightly as she could. _"You too...you'll always be a knight to me..."_ the faerie choked out. Joey's eyes widened as he held her back before he heard Kaiba's voice.

"THEY'RE OVER HERE!" the CEO yelled before he lept off of the stairs and into the snow near the rest of the party. Bloom and Yugi followed after him and hurried to see everyone as Joey took Flora back to the group. "HEY!" Bloom smiled as she waved before she noticed Musa. "MUSA! What a nice surprise!" the redhead exclaimed before she hugged Musa happily. "Oh! You're squeezing me a bit too tightly." the faerie of music laughed before Bloom unlatched herself. "Sorry." the redhead offered a smile before they both laughed.

"Well everyone seems alright..." Yugi murmured softly before Atem gently tapped Yugi on his shoulder. "Hmm?" Yugi questioned before he turned and look at the direction the Pharoah was pointing. The scarlet eyed male only smiled as he saw Flora and Joey holding each other so warmly. Atem looked downwards at the Sun pendant around Yugi's neck intensely. The Pharaoh just couldn't seem to shake the events that played out earlier. Kaiba cleared his throat. _"I hate to_ interrupt _your little reunion but we DO still need to figure out how to enter the ruin..."_ the blue eyed male muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah...there's that isn't there..." Yugi sighed before he tried to think back on what that strange man had told him. "Hey Yugi, what's that around your neck?" Bloom questioned as she got closer. She couldn't see it from a distance before because of the sun's glare. Yugi looked down at the pendant. "Oh, this? A man earlier dropped it...I thought I'd hold onto it for now." the scarlet eyed male murmured. "That looks similar to the pendants Nebula gave us remember Bloom?" Roxy pointed out before Bloom's eyes widened. "You're right! Good thinking Roxy!" Bloom exclaimed as she pulled out her Moon pendant. Nearly everyone just gazed at the Sun and Moon pendants.

"...Hmm..." Raeger murmured as he looked at both pendants. "Interesting...the SUN and MOON..." the Guild Master murmured softly as he mulled it over. "You know what that's supposed to mean dude?" Duke raised a brow. "It's too bad Stella's not here...after all, she IS the faerie of the Sun and Moon." Musa pointed out. "SERIOUSLY!?" Joey cried out. "Like SHE rules over da Sun and Moon!?" Flora only giggled softly. "W-Wha!? Wat, I'd SAY!?" the blonde questioned puzzled. "No, but she's from Solaria and her powers come from the Sun and Moon." Flora explained.

"Yes but that's OUR world...it's probably not the same here," Bloom suggested. _"Well then just what IS it? I don't have to tell you that_ I'm _running out of patience..."_ Kaiba muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "Right. As if you had any to begin." Yugi told him as a matter of factly. " _Don't push it Yugi..."_ Kaina muttered. Layla looked towards Marik whom seemed to be staring at the ruin for quite some time now. "Are you ok Marik?" the darkly skinned Faerie questioned softly. "Yes...I was just thinking about how the ruin resembles the Pharoah's tomb which I dwelled in with my family as a tomb keeper..." Marik muttered.

"So Raeger...what do you think?" Roxy questioned. "Well, the Sun represents the Phoenix a goddess...and the Moon represents Artemis Moon the God...or The Great Mage as many refer to him as...it was said that ones with golden hair were blessed by the Phoenix...and those with hair of Sapphire earned Artemis Moon's favor...though that's what Granny told me anyways...but just as the Phoenix and Artemis Moon the Sun and the Moon are eternally intertwined with one another..." Raeger told them. Bloom closed her eyes tightly as she remembered seeing her sister with blonde hair. She always thought it was strange how neither her father nor her mother had blonde hair yet Daphne did. "HAHA! I FINALLY HAVE SOMETHIN RICH BOY DOESN"T HAVE!" Joey sneered before Kaiba only scoffed. "As if I believe in that nonsense...you're even a BIGGER loser to actually take it as the gospel truth..." "GAH! SHUT UP KAIBA!" Joey spat as Yugi tried to figure out the secret to opening the ruin.

"The Sun...and Moon...you can't see what's above...when you're too busy looking below...THAT'S IT!" Yugi cried out as everyone quickly turned their attention towards him. "Bloom WE have to place both of our pendants together up on the top of that Sun and Moon painting!" the scarlet eyed male exclaimed. "Alright!" Bloom exclaimed before both Yugi and Bloom stood on the painting. "Ready?" Bloom questioned. "As I'll ever be." Yugi murmured before they held up their pendants.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	50. Chapter 49: No Turning Back

_**Chapter 49:**_ _ **No Turning Back**_

"Are you ready?" Bloom questioned as she turned towards Yugi. "As I'll ever be." Yugi murmured before they raised both their Sun and Moon pendants. Slowly they illuminated small glowing sphere rising up from them. One light transfigured into a Snow Owl made up of stars while the other ones became a golden Phoenix. Everyone gazed up in awe as the two figures of light swirled around both Yugi and Bloom before they flew into the painting of the Sun and Moon below them. In a matter of moment, the whole painting illuminated revealing the hidden entrance.

 _"Well Well, it actually worked..."_ Kaiba smirked. "Yeah...though what's waiting down below?" Yugi questioned. "There's only one way to find out." Bloom murmured before everyone began to enter the darkened passage going down a long set of worn stairs. However, it was nearly pitch black upon entrance. "...Anyone else find it a little creepy down dare?" Joey questioned as he made a face. "Don't just stand there come on!" Musa urged the blonde as she followed Duke. "Yeah don't be a chicken..." the dice master muttered.

"I-I ain't no chicken!" Joey cried as he groaned. "Just hurry up..." Marik told the blonde as Layla made her way downwards with him. "They're right we don't want to fall too far behind." Flora smiled as she took Joey hand and walked down the stairs at his side. "Ah...right...ya SURE ya not havin second thought bout dis?" the blonde laughed nervously. _"You're pathetic_ Wheeler _..."_ Kaiba muttered before he looked behind him. It seemed Joey wasn't the only one hesitant to venture deeper into the darkness. In each step, Bloom showed great hesitation in going any further.

"Man it sure is a LONG way down!" Yugi exclaimed as he walked down the steps carefully. "It's so dark down here I can barely see where I'm stepping..." the scarlet eyed male murmured before he looked back noticing Bloom's stiffening resolve. { _What is it Yugi?}_ Atem asked his other half softly. Yugi frowned softly. "Bloom...she seems like she's really hesitant to go any further than she already has..." he told the Pharoah. "I think Kaiba's noticing it too..." { _Bloom is most likely feeling anxious...no doubt that she and the others have had to overcome trials of the past...}_ Atem murmured.

"Yeah...Layla told me about what happened about a year ago when they faced The Wizards Of The Black Circle...in trying to protect them her fiance died...even if one of our friends was sent to the shadow realm...they also seemed to return...but Nabu...well he didn't...I'm pretty sure that's the reason why Bloom's scared...no more like terrified...of the same thing occurring once again..." Yugi told Atem. "As am I...after all I only know one thing for certain and that's that ALL of us were brought together for a reason...Me, You, Kaiba, Bloom, Joey, Duke, Flora, Roxy, Raeger, Layla, Marik, and Musa...it's all so...unclear...I can't help but think Fate has something more in store for us...more than even WE could ever fathom..." Yugi told Atem as he listened quietly.

"Like for instance, after we defeated Zorc. You were supposed to have gone back to The Afterlife...to end everything...so then why? Why did you return? That's something I just can't seem to figure out...and then this Sun pendant...like the Millennium puzzle...it's like I was MEANT to have it..." Yugi murmured. Atem looked towards Yugi as he crossed his arms. { _I wish I had all the answers...but unfortunately I do not...if I'm indeed missing fragments of my memory then I'll have to recover them somehow...I do know however that you must continue to remain strong Yugi...and remember that YOU now have MY power inside of you...and that you are never truly alone.}_ the Pharoah murmured before Yugi smiled and nodded."Thanks, Atem...no matter what is down there we're going to face it together!" the scarlet eyed male exclaimed before he looked back towards Kaiba and Bloom.

Bloom continued to walk down the stairs as if in a daze. She couldn't even tell where she was going anymore. The redhead gasped as her foot missed a step. "Bloom!" Kaiba exclaimed as he quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked her backward. _"What is going on with you?"_ the CEO questioned. "N-nothing's wrong I'm fine...I just spaced out for a mom-" _"If you're scared then just admit it!"_ Kaiba yelled as his grasp on her wrist tightened. " _You don't have to put on an act for my sake nor the others! We're ALL aware of the risks here...no one knows exactly what we're going to encounter..."_ the blue eyed male told Bloom. Slowly the redhead turned towards him. In her deep blue eyes, all he could see was fear though she said nothing.

" _Now look here...I may not be sympathetic to everyone's complaints or concerns...but I DO know fear...i've been there and I'm STILL dealing with a past that is unknown even to me...and you know what? It scares the SHIT out of me! You told me once before Bloom that when you learned who you were that you weren't ready to hear it...well neither was I...even so it's because of that past that I am who I am today just as you are here right now with me...you can't live if you're constantly paralyzed by fear..."_ Kaiba told Bloom.

"...I...I know that..." Bloom uttered in a whisper as her voice cracked. "But it's because I met YOU Kaiba that I'm terrified...because now just like Layla...I have something I...I just CAN'T... lose..." the redhead confessed as tears fell down her face before Kaiba pulled her into his arms. Holding her in a tight embrace. " _I refuse to let that happen...and even if it were...I'd keep searching for you in the next life...and take all eternity if I had to..."_ the blue eyed male promised Bloom. "Kaiba..." Bloom murmured as she looked up at him before he leaned in and kissed her, her exchanging his affection. " _Now come on...the others will worry about you if you give them reason to."_ Bloom nodded as she wiped her eyes and forced a smile before caught up with the others.

"Geesh! What took ya so long?" Duke questioned once he finally saw Bloom and Kaiba being the last ones to reach the bottom. _"Mind your own business..."_ Kaiba warned. "Oooh, that sounds suspicious..." Musa giggled as Bloom blushed slightly. "Tell me about it," Layla added with a smile. Joey sighed before he tried to look around. "Now if only we could see! I can't even look at meh own feet!" the blonde exclaimed. "Uh...just give me a moment..." Roxy murmured before she pulled out something from her pocket and dispelled the darkness with the small flame of a lighter.

"Well at least ONE of us came prepared." Raeger chuckled. "Let's try to be careful guys...we don't know what's down here," Yugi told everyone. { _Wise advice indeed...}_ Atem muttered. Slowly Marik walked over towards the wall nearby. With just but one single touch the wall lit up a bright purplish blue. Illuminating the entire ruin. Above and beside them there were symbols which none of them had ever seen before. "WOAH!" Layla exclaimed in awe. "Wait a minute..." Raeger murmured as he walked over and looked at the symbols. "...These almost resemble Runes...the ancient language of the gods...if only I had my notes I could..." the Guild Master murmured softly before Roxy came up beside him.

"That's REALLY fascinating Raeger and I'm sure we'll have time to look at it later but we REALLY shouldn't linger in one place too long," Roxy advised. "You're right sorry." the Guild Master apologized before the party began to explore the area now that they could see in front of them. It was only a matter of time before they ceased movement as they came upon a path that divided. "Let's just pick one. We can always turn back if we hit a dead end." Joey suggested before he went ahead. "Wow dis is SO cool!" the blonde exclaimed before he noticed a chest. It was made up of crystal.

"AH YEAH! COME TA JOEY!" Joey grinned. "HEY GUYS! COME OVA HERE! I FOUND SOMETHIN!" the blonde called the others over. Everyone followed the sound of Joey's voice. They all paused as they saw him next to a chest. "See!? Pretty neat right!? Let's see wats inside!" "J-Joey I don't think that's a-" Yugi began before the blonde opened the chest. "Wat ya all fricken out fer?" the Joey questioned. **_"THAT!"_** Raeger cried as the pathway closed them in as sharply pointed crystal stalagmites manifest above them. "...Uh...dats **_NOT_** good!" the blonde made a face as the whole place started to shake. **_"YOU IDIOT!"_** Kaiba yelled at the top of his lungs before they all started to run as fast as they could as the crystals began to fall one after the other. " _Oh dear..._ " a shadowed figure nearby chuckled amusedly as he watched the spectacle down below.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	51. Chapter 50: Roasting On An Open Fire

_**Note To Readers: PHEW! Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. This chapter took a little bit longer than I thought it would! So I worked REALLY hard for you guys to make this one exciting! PLEASE ENJOY! Chapter 50!**_

 _ **Chapter 50:**_ _ **Roasting On An Open Fire**_

 _ **"RUN!"**_ Roxy cried as the party bolted as fast as they possibly could as the crystals fell one after the other above them. "YOU JUST **_HAD_** TO **_TOUCH_** THE CHEST!" Kaiba spat angrily. _"HEY DON'T BE BLAMMIN MEH RICH BOY!"_ Joey spat back as he struggled to place the object he had removed from the chest into his pocket. **_"WELL, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING WHEELER!"_** the CEO yelled as he ran right beside the idiot. "Guy's blaming each other isn't going to do anything! **_GIRLS TRANSFORM! WINX BELIEVIX!"_** Bloom cried before all the girls quickly transformed into their Belivix Faerie forms.

 _"Let's combine our defense shields and see if we can create a protective barrier!"_ Bloom exclaimed. "We'll follow your lead!" Roxy told the redhead. _"SONIC SCREEN!"_ Musa called out. _"PLASMA WALL!"_ Layla screamed. _"SPRING SHIELD!"_ Flora cried. _"FLAMMING ARMOR!"_ Bloom summoned. _"PROUD ROAR!"_ Roxy finished before they all joined their powers to forge a forcefield. "KAIBA! YOU AND THE GUYS GO! WE'LL HOLD THE SHIELD UNTIL YOU GUYS GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Bloom yelled. "B-BUT!" Joey began before Kaiba yanked Joey forward.

"HEY!" Joey spat angrily as he narrowed his eyes. "YOU HEARD THEM!" Kaiba fired back. "Yeah! If we stick around too long we'll be shishkabobs!" Duke followed. "Joey we need to TRUST that the girls know what they're doing..." Yugi told his best friend. "In the meantime, we'll go on ahead and search for the next path! Meet up with us as soon as you can!" Marik yelled out to the girls. "YOU GOT IT!" Layla exclaimed. "UGH DAMN IT!" Joey cursed before the guys all hurried and ran to the next section of the ruin.

"Phew...is everyone alright?" Raeger asked once he caught his breath. "Yeah, except I feel like I'm UTTER USELESS!" Joey yelled frustrated. "It's not like that Joey! We don't have the kinds of powers the girls have! Besides we have a more important task ahead of us!" Yugi exclaimed. { _Precisly...we must all trust in each other otherwise we can't overcome the trials ahead...}_ "Yeah." he murmured. "Which means we have no time to lose!" Marik exclaimed before he paused as he felt his foot lower. The guys froze hearing something move. "Tell me you didn't-" Kaiba muttered. "I...believe I may have just stepped on something..." Marik's voice trailed off. Suddenly dragons statues emerged from the wall. One after the other. In but a moment a blaze of fire shot out from the mouths unleashing a fiery fury wrath upon the young men.

 _ **"I SWARE I AM SERIOUSLY REGRETING JOINING UP WITH YOU PEOPLE!"**_ Kaiba spat angrily as he dodged a stream of fire as it went in nearly every direction the boys having to bend backward and forwards and to the side just to prevent from getting burned. "WAHHH! IF WE DUN KEEP DUCKIN OUR GOOSES ARE GONNA BE COOKED!" Joey cried. "OH SHIT!" Duke spat as another statue emerged from above them ready to fire. "We better think of something and FAST!" Yugi told the guys as he made a face. Before they could do anything else the fire from above trailed through the stone as a metal cage snapped all of them within its jaws. Immediately catching the men the floor collapsed sending them all plummeting downwards with a violent jerk.

 ** _"AHHHHHHH!"_** they all cried before the cage snagged on something. All around them was pitch black only to be illuminated by a sea of blue flame below them and surrounding the cage they were trapped in. Nearly everyone was blinded by the fire's intense glow. "WELL! THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Duke exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "Everyone just try and stay calm..." Yugi advised. "Though I suppose that's easier said than done..." Joey only laughed. "Oh yeah except dare's ONE problem...I'M FREAKEN OUT OVA HERE!" the blonde cried. Kaiba only sent Joey a nasty glare.

 _"Keep that up, Wheeler and I'll haunt you forever..."_ Kaiba warned. Joey only made a face. "SOMEONE GET MEH OUTTA HERE! OTHERWISE, I'M GONNA BE IN MEH OWN PERSONAL HELL!" the blonde screamed. "What did I JUST finish saying!?" the CEO spat angrily. "Joey try to calm down!" Yugi cried in response. "Either way...the fire on the outside of the cage seems to be spreading to the interior by each minute passed..." Raeger observed as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. He couldn't already feel the heat. _"Raeger's right in this situation...the odds are not exactly in our favor..."_ Marik muttered.

"Maybe but if we DON'T get out of here then WE'RE going to be BARABAQUE!" Duke exclaimed. "And down THERE is even MORE fire!" "...Yes, thanks so much for pointing out the OBVIOUS!" Kaiba rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by idiots! Yugi felt himself sway from the heat before he fell to his knees. Not only was the heating getting to him but the pain from his tattoo was acting up again. **_"YUGI!"_** almost every one of them called out as Atem got down to Yugi's side. Gently he held him. "Are you alright Yugi?" the Pharoah asked before the scarlet eyed male struggled to look up at Atem.

"Y-Yeah...I'm ok...I just felt faint..." Yugi murmured softly. _{...You're in pain aren't you...?}_ Atem murmured. "...Really I'm ok...I'm just not use to this much...err excitement." Yugi offered a smile before Atem felt his forehead. _{You have a fever Yugi...despite the fire I can tell...let me take over...I can endure this environment better than you are able...please...I ask that you do this...I don't want to have to worry about whether or not you're safe...}_ Atem pleaded. "...A...Alright..." Yugi shook before Atem took over. Kaiba and Joey sighed relief. At least that was one less problem to worry over. Kaiba closed his eyes as he tried to mull over the situation.

"Hmm well, this ruin is supposed to be a trial...therefore it's up to those whom enter to prove themselves worthy..." Raeger spoke up. "First Crystals and then Fire...could this get any WORSE!? Duke cried. "It can ALWAYS get worse..." Marik deadpanned. "...How do we get ourselves free without falling victim to the flames below...?" Atem questioned out loud. The Pharoah peered into the blue fire before his eyes widened. The blue flames appeared to be formed some kind of symbol. It resembled the same ones as were written on those walls earlier. Perhaps if anyone could know Covenant's Guild Master would.

 _"Raeger."_ Atem spoke up as the redhead turned towards him. "Did you find something?" Raeger questioned. _"Look down below..."_ the Pharoah directed before the Guild Master did so. After a moment his eyes widened. "I think all this heat is going to their heads..." Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "I dun see ANYWAY outta dis..." Joey groaned. "I'm with Joey...I hate ta say it guys but we're screwed..." Duke muttered. " _Do you recognize it?"_ Atem asked Raeger. "...ALRIGHT! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Raeger yelled. "The flames beneath us are forming a PORTAL Rune!" the Guild Master exclaimed loudly making sure to speak in a clear manner.

"Which means WHAT exactly?" Kaiba raised his brow. " _Down below is a gateway out of this place...and there is a key..."_ Atem told the CEO before he turned towards to Joey. "Joey." "Y-eah wat is it Yu-I mean Atem?" " _Did you happen to find anything that was in that chest from earlier?"_ the Pharoah asked the blonde. "Uh...yeah actually...now dat ya mention it but we took off runnin so fast I forgot ta say anythin," Joey told Atem before he pulled out a crystal owl statue. "And you couldn't have thought to mention it sooner?..." Kaiba muttered. "GAH! GET OFF MEH BACK!" Joey spat back.

"And just exactly HOW is that useless statue supposed to get us out of our current situation?" Duke questioned. "In order to pass this trial we need to look for something to place the owl statue into..." Raeger advised. "Do you see anything like that Pharoah?" Marik questioned. Atem only shook his head. _"No I don't...it must be hidden from plain sight..."_ the Pharoah surmised. The Tombkeeper closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. _"It's WITHIN the flames where the key hole lies!"_ Marik exclaimed as he slowly opened his eyes. _**"WHAT!?"**_ both Joey and Duke exclaimed before Joey let out a cry.

"YOUCH DATS HOT!" the blonde cried as the flames licked at his feet. _{If it's down there there's NO WAY we can even get near the key hole}_ Yugi pointed out. "Yes...that's a valid point...even if we were not held within this cage...it'd be a nearly impossible task..." Atem agreed with his other half. _"If we break the cage we fall...if we don't...we get burned alive...decisions decisions..."_ Kaiba muttered sarcastically.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	52. Chapter 51: The Crystal Palace

_**Chapter 51:**_ _ **The Crystal Palace**_

While the boys were faced with a difficult challenge the Winx girls were also dealing with a problem of their own still fending off the falling crystals with their shields. "Ugh! We can't keep this up much longer!" Musa cried out as she retained her shield. "Yeah! Besides, the boys might need us! Who knows how many more traps are hidden in this place!" Layla exclaimed as sweat beat down her face as another crystal smashed up against her shield. "But there seems to be no end to these crystals! They just keep appearing one after the other!" Flora pointed out. "And pretty soon...we're going to run out...of power..." Roxy huffed.

"I have an idea girls!" Bloom told the others as they turned their attention towards her. "Well then let's hear it!" Musa told the redhead. "On the count of three, we're going to let down our defense shields and use our speedix wings to fly as fast as we can out of here! "But what about Roxy!? She doesn't have Belivix powers!" Layla questioned. "I'll take Roxy with me!" Bloom cried. "Alright, Bloom we're right behind you!" Flora exclaimed. "Yeah let's do this!" Roxy agreed. "Get ready!" Musa called out. "1,2,3..." Bloom counted down.

 ** _"NOW!"_** the redhead told the girls before they all dropped their shields. **_"WINX SPEEDIX!"_** everyone called out and quickly transformed their wings. Bloom grabbed Roxy by her wrist before the girls flew with all their might dodging crystals as they fell. Once they reached the others side everyone fell to the ground to catch their breath. "WELL! That was fun!" Musa exclaimed. "I hope the guys are having better luck than we are..." Layla followed. "I'm so tired...I had no idea the trials would be this difficult..." Flora admitted as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. "Me neither." Bloom murmured before Roxy slowly got to her feet and made her way around the next corner. The faerie of animals froze as she noticed the floor had caved in.

"Uh, guys...I don't think we can relax just yet..." Roxy spoke up before the other girls made their way over to her. One by one each peered down below into the sea of blue flames and the cage set a flame with the boys trapped within its fiery abyss. "IT'S THE GUYS!" Musa exclaimed. _**"JOEY!"**_ Flora cried as she flew downwards without any hesitation. "Come on girls let's go after her!" Bloom urged before they all hurried and entered the inferno. Joey felt it getting harder to breathe from the heat his breathing laboring. It reminded him of when Marik trapped him in that lava monster's cage. The blonde looked up as he heard his name. His eyes widened as he saw Flora right next to the burning cage.

"FLORA!" Joey exclaimed with a smile before the guys looked up as well seeing the girls. Bloom gasped as she saw the scene laid out before them. "GIRLS! WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" the redhead cried alarmed. "It's not THAT easy Bloom," Kaiba spoke up. "If the cage falls so do we..." Duke added. "Bloom you're the farie of the Dragon Fire can't you do something about all these flames!?" Layla questioned. "My morphix won't work!" the faerie of water exclaimed she tried to smother the flames on the cage.

"I'll give it my best shot!" Bloom told Layla before she illuminated. _"FIRE CATCHER!"_ the redhead called upon her spell but no matter how she attempted the flames wouldn't heed her call. "... _It didn't work..."_ Atem bit his lip. "How is dat even possible!?" Joey questioned. "Perhaps it is because these are no ordinary flames..." Marik muttered. {...What does he mean by that?} Yugi questioned. Raeger frowned as he found himself in deepened thought. "Girls let's try our convergence magic!" Roxy suggested. "Good thinking! Maybe Bloom can't do it by herself but with all of us!" Musa began. "We might be able to put out the flames!" Flora smiled. The girls all formed in a circle glowing as the boys watched.

" _ **BELIVIX CONVERGENCE!"**_ the girls called out. But their attempt bore no fruit. "It's no good..." Bloom shook her head. _"Is it possible nothing will work then?"_ Kaiba pondered. "Well, i'm NOT about to give up!" Layla cried. " _Wait..."_ Atem began. _"Marik you mentioned that these flames may not be what one would refer to as normal flames...and there is a key hole within them down below...in which we must place the Owl Statue...if you examine the color of the fire it is blue rather than red...in ancient times Blue Flames represented a connection to the spiritual realm...it's only a theory but perhaps the Owl Statue is a beacon to cross between this world and the spirit realm..."_ Atem concluded.

"Which means in order to pass this specific test we have to get close enough to insert the beacon into the key hole down below us..." Kaiba muttered. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Joey cried. "Even with da girls and dare wings they'd be burnt ta a crisp before day could even get close!" the blonde exclaimed. "I hate to say it but Joey's right." Duke agreed. {...Hmm...} Yugi murmured. _"What is it Yugi?"_ Atem questioned. {Well...I don't think that's exactly true...} " _How's so?"_ the Pharoah mused before Marik spoke up. "I take it little Yugi has figured it out too." the tomb keeper muttered. "Well don't keep us in the dark!" Layla cried as the girls all exchanged confused glances as did Joey and Duke. They were COMPLETLY lost!

 _"I see..."_ Kaiba muttered. Marik only smirked. "Impressive..." he complimented before Atem grinned. "So that's how it is..." _"Bloom come over here!"_ Kaiba called afterward before the redhead flew over towards the cage. _"Wheeler give Bloom the owl you found earlier."_ the CEO ordered. "And just wat good is dat gonna do?" Joey raised his brow. " _Just shut up and do as I say!"_ Kaiba spat. "FINE! GEESH!" the blonde made a face as removed the owl statue from his jacket. He tried to pass it to Bloom through the bars but he couldn't it fit through. "I got this! Stand back! _MORPHIX WAVE!"_ Layla cried as she used her morphix powers to bend the bars just enough. Trying one more time Joey reached through before he burned his hand. As a result, he dropped the statue.

"OH NO!" Bloom cried before Flora used her magic. _"AUTUMN WIND!"_ the faerie of nature called out. A whirl wind of leaves caught the statue and returned it to Bloom. "YEAH! THAT'S OUR GIRL!" Musa cheered. "That was awesome!" Roxy grinned. "No doubt! Nice save Flora!" Layla complimented. Joey whistled. "NICE MOVES FLO!" he grinned. "Now we need to place the owl in the key hole!" Raeger instructed. "Right but there's so much fire I can't see anything clearly!" Bloom exclaimed. "Leave it to me!" Roxy told the redhead. _"ANIMAL TRACKER!"_ the pink haired faerie called out before a trail of foot prints appeared on top of the flames leading Bloom towards the flames inner sanctum.

Bloom flew downward ready to plunge into the icy blue fire. Though upon getting close the Faerie realized that even though there was intense heat the flames themselves were not hot to the touch. _"I get it now!"_ Bloom smiled before she dived right inside the heart of the blue inferno placing the owl into the key hole on a small platform right in the center of the fire. Upon doing so the flames began to extinguish not only around the bars but down below as well leaving Bloom standing upon a crystal platform smiling and waving at the others.

"Heh..." Kaiba grinned broadly as he crossed his arms. "YEAH!" Joey cheered. "Look! The flames around the bars are disappearing too!" Duke pointed out. "It would seem so," Marik observed. {...Phew...i'm glad I was right...} Yugi sighed relief inwardly. "The magic of this place truly is incredible..." Atem confessed. "But I still don't understand how Bloom entered the flames without getting hurt..." Musa admitted. "The flames were conjured of a spiritual nature...while they felt like regular fire ...when you actually come in contact with it, it is really harmless to anyone except those with a dark nature..." Raeger began. "So when you think about it makes perfect sense that they would use the blue fire to guard a portal rune...to make sure even if one passed the first test that they wouldn't be able to leave this place without being purified...though the fire on our cage was real...as it came from those dragons...thus why Joey got burned..." the Guild Master explained.

 _"And now that the flames are out we can break this thing open...stand back..."_ Kaiba muttered before he revealed his hidden blades and sliced right through the bars. _"DRAGON WING!"_ Bloom cast her spell on the guys lifting them out the cage and bringing them to the platform where the rest of the girls gathered. _"This can't be ANYMORE humiliating..."_ Kaiba muttered. The guy was supposed to rescue the girl not the other way around. "Hey, at least we ain't crispy critters!" Joey looked on the bright side. _{Yeah thanks to the girls!}_ Yugi agreed. "You have my thanks." Atem offered a smile. "And mine as well. For a moment I wasn't entirely certain what was going to happen..." Raeger admitted. "I'd consider ourselves lucky that we escaped that at all..." Marik muttered.

"Yeah, but it wasn't JUST the girls," Duke spoke up. "Marik figured out how to use the Owl Statue Joey found in that chest and Raeger and the Pharoah deduced that below us was actually a portal. It was pretty sick!" the dice master grinned. "Sounds like you boys had a lot of fun spending all that time alone together." Musa teased. "Oh yeah, tons." Duke joked back. "Not TOO much fun without us I hope!" Layla followed up as she landed next to Marik. "Yes, the crystals took us a lot longer to ward off than we first thought." Flora frowned as she flew over towards Joey. "Yeah but Bloom knew exactly what to do! It's thanks to her that we made it out of there!" Roxy added.

"Hey, it was a TEAM effort girls. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm just glad that everyone's safe." Bloom hugged Kaiba before the blue eyed male held her back. _"Was there ever any doubt?"_ Kaiba teased. "UH yeah! We were REALLY worried about you guys!" Roxy cried before she noticed a burn on Raeger's hand. "...If only we'd gotten here sooner..." the faerie of animals frowned. "Maybe you guys wouldn't have been hurt..." the girls could see the burn marks on each of the guys from the fire. "...That couldn't be helped..." Raeger murmured softly.

"I know...no one said the trials would be easy..." Bloom told them before they all paused as the pillar rose up high into the air. Before them, a door made up of crystal manifested appearing in front of the party. "Woah..." Joey exclaimed in awe as his mouth nearly hung open. Slowly the door pried itself open. _"Then_ let _us proceed..."_ Atem spoke up. One by one they all entered the door it closing behind them. The party gaze in wonder surrounded by a world made up all kinds of crystals. "Just look at this place..." Musa murmured. "Yeah too bad Stella's not here she would love this...look at the bridge just ahead!" Layla exclaimed. "It's beautiful..." Flora smiled as she looked under them. The bridge was made up completely of pearls and aquamarines. Shimmering with ruby colored birds flying past them.

"Check it out, you guys!" Bloom cried as the girls hurried towards where Bloom was to gaze at a large water fall mixed with blue and purple colored water. "This is absolutely incredible!" Roxy giggled as she caught one of the ruby swallows on her finger. "The girls certainly seem to be enjoying themselves..." Atem pointed out. _"Do you want to frolic with the birds and look at the pretty rock too?"_ Kaiba teased. "As vain as Mai is she'd probably bury herself under all of these jewels..." Joey sweatdropped laughing to himself at that picture. _{Still I have to admit this is amazing...I never_ thought _a place like this COULD_ exist _...I wonder just what's waiting for us up ahead...}_ Yugi murmured before they entered the waterfall leading to a hidden cavern.

Everywhere you looked quartz was embedded in the walls and the ceiling. Musa swayed back and forth as the water droplets harmonized. "That's pretty catchy," Duke admitted as he took out dice out of his pocket and shook them in his hand. Musa smiled as she hummed to the beat the girls dancing to it. "Water dropping...it's just like a melody as it hits the crystals...giving off this amazing sound!" the faerie of music smiled brightly. Kaiba only scoffed. _"I don't know what you find so great about water dripping everywhere...it's rather annoying actually..."_ the CEO muttered.

"After nearly bein impaled by crystals...I gotta admit dat I'm not dat stoked about being in dis tiny space full of dem!" Joey cringed. "For once the feeling is mutual..." Marik agreed. "As long as we stay where we are I'm ok with it," Roxy spoke up. "Yeah. It really is gorgeous...the glistening water and the quartz...together it's so...so..." Layla found herself lacking the words to describe it. "Unique?" Bloom questioned. " _Yes, they certainly are..."_ Atem agreed. " _I can feel the magical essence of this place...just by being surrounded by these crystals..."_ the Pharoah murmured.

"It's almost as if that the stones themselves are filled with the breath of magic..." Flora pointed out as she watched ruby and golden lady bugs rest of emerald leaves before diamond butterflies swirled all around them. Joey grinned and unable to resist tried to catch one of them only to be grabbed by the swarm and carried him away. "WHY DOES DIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TA ME!?" the blonde cried. "JOEY!" Flora squeaked. "Come on guys!" Bloom called before the party chased after him. Once they reached the end of the cavern they came upon a room filled with precious stones though most quartz. Before them was another large door crafted of a magical ore. Joey was placed in front of it by the diamond butterflies him letting out a sigh of relief one still sitting upon his head.

Most everyone let out a burst of laughter. "They must've liked him so much they decided to take off with Joey." Flora giggled as the blonde's cheeks reddened. "And led us right to the place we've been looking for." Bloom smiled. _"What a pain in the ass..."_ Kaiba sighed. _{Well Joey sure has a way of making things interesting}_ Yugi smiled to himself. "He certainly does." Atem chuckled softly. "Aw man...my ribs hurt from laughing...so hard..." Duke snickered. "I know..." Layla giggled. Marik, however, was not laughing as he stared at the door with a hardened gaze.

"Someone's coming..." Raeger spoke up as he narrowed his eyes. "What!? Who!?" Roxy questioned before a young woman wearing crystal armor with blue and purple hair with green eyes manifested before the party. She drew her sword and directed it at them as her eyes narrowed. _"STAND BACK!"_ Kaiba warned before he too revealed his hidden blades going on the defensive. "I'm thinking this is going to get messy..." Duke muttered. _"HALT! Who dares intrude upon this sacred_ sanctuary _!?"_ the female knight spat as she stared down the strangers. Suddenly a voice broke through the tension.

 _"Now Now."_ a familiar voice echoed. _"It's not very polite to treat guests in such a manner now, isn't it? Especially ones that our mistress is most expecting..."_ Joey paused. _{Dat voice...}_ the blonde froze as he looked around. **_"STAY OUT OF THIS GHOUL!_** the knight fired back angrily as she looked above her before a male wearing purple amethyst and black onyx with purple hair manifested in the air sitting in a rather casual manner. " _I'm afraid I can't exactly do that my dear Cherrie..."_ the ghoul shook his index finger at the female knight.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	53. Chapter 52: The Celestial Gift

_**Chapter 51:**_ _ **Celestial Gift**_

The female knight narrowed her eyes in great displeasure upon seeing the male. "What knowledge hath you that I do not Cellos! I heard of no such meeting that is to take place this eve!" Cherrie exclaimed. "Perhaps you are not aware...but I have been watching these people the entire time...as ORDERED by our Mistress." Cellos mused with a cat like grin. The party paused as they look at each other not sure what to make of this. { _Allow them Entry...}_ a female's voice echoed throughout the room. "But Mistress! You can't seriously be considering these- { _Are you questioning my orders?}_ the female questioned. "...Of course not mistress...I shall do as you command..." the female knight sighed heavily in defeat.

"See what did I tell you?" Cellos snickered. "Silence! I only listen to our mistress not the likes of a filthy creature like you!" Cherrie snapped before she opened the door. "You may pass...however you must be respectful and mind your tongues...I will not tolerate any disrespect..." the female knight warned before they proceeded inside. "Do forgive Cherrie...she's how you say very dedicated to her work." Cellos told the others as they came upon a throne room.

The entirety of its interior was made up of quartz with a crystal pond wrapped around it. A woman sat upon the throne playing Pearl flute. Her hair was long and flowing colored of purple, green and blue. Her gown the same colors wrapped around her body and resembled a mermaid's fin. Her feet were bare colored a light blue along with the rest of her skin. Her nails silver with a glimmer to match the quartz that surrounded her. Slowly she removed her glittered lips from her pearled flute and looked towards the party. "May I present to you The Goddess Of Crystal of the Netherworld...Lady Undine..." Cellos introduced as he bowed before the others quickly followed suit. It was better than the alternative.

"Mistress...these people have successfully passed the trials you've placed in their path...this I've seen with my own two eyes." Cellos informed Undine. The Lady Of The Crystal looked upwards and studied the party before her. " _What tis it you seek here?"_ Undine asked simply as she began to play her flute once more. Bloom took a deep breath as she stood and looked towards the goddess. "I am Bloom Princess of Sparks and the keeper of the dragon fire...I ask to undergo the trial of The Gems Of Destiny..." Bloom told her. The Lady Of The Crystal pursed her lips and placed her flute aside.

" _Tis that so? Why do you wish this...?"_ Undine mused. "Dangerous men known as The Wizards Of The Black Circle have invaded this world and ours...they seek to obtain something of great and terrible power...another is also among them known as Bakura...together I have seen what they can do...they pose an immense threat to the peace of any and all worlds that exist...in order to protect the world and the people whom inhabit them I MUST obtain Celestix in order to put a stop to this madness!" Bloom cried. "It was by Queen Nebula of the Earth Faerie's that I needed to seek out this place and take upon myself this quest..." the faerie presented her case as she looked right into Undine's eyes with a fierce determination.

" _Intriguing...indeed I know of whom you speak...I see all that occurs within these crystals...yet there lies an even grander threat that conceals itself in shadow...one that given time...will come to light...I myself may not leave from my shrine...it tis for this reason that I dawn Knight's such as Cellos and Cherrie...for I do not meddle in the affairs of any mortal world...this I have done not since the dawn of time itself...tis how it hath always been...yet I find as with the passage of time...I grow anxious...watching the actions of men..."_ The Lady Of The Crystal began as the party silently listened.

" _The Gems Of Destiny which you seek were created by I...for a purpose in which I shan't reveal...long ago I entrusted them to one I believed could control their immense power...however even she succumbed to her own darkness within and became woven in a sinister plot...as a result the gems scattered...leaving as she did...another brave Faerie too also sought to acquire The Gems Of Destiny...one of golden hair...alas...she only acquired but one gem...before she perished in a battle which claimed her very life...the gem within her possession took upon itself to preserve her soul within itself...thus preserving her spirit...twas a shame truly...she showed such promise...still...darkness yet again prevailed..."_ Undine muttered bitterly. Bloom's eyes widened as she stared at The Lady Of The Crystal in disbelief.

"Daphne...she went after the gemstones too...? And the reason she exists as a spirit...I...I don't believe it..." Bloom uttered unable to fathom what she was being told. " _...Did you know of her young Faerie...?"_ Undine asked softly. "Y...Yes...she was my sister..." Bloom whispered. _"...I am deeply sorry for your loss...however it may bring you some comfort in knowing that she suffered not...protecting you from Death"_ the goddess murmured as she spoke in a softened and caring manner as Bloom felt tears trickle down her face.

"Oh, Daphne..." the redhead wept before Undine rose up from her throne and slowly walked over to her. Without a word The Lady Of The Crystal gently embraced her in an effort to comfort her. An act which no one expected especially not Cellos who looked on with utter surprise. It only lasted for but a moment before Undine returned to her then held Bloom himself close. The girls all looked at each other and joined in the embrace. "Aw man...dats just..." Joey couldn't even find the words. _"It's fate..."_ Marik muttered simply before both of them looked at Atem holding his head shaking.

Why!? Were the memories refusing to surface!?" The Pharoah questioned as Yugi from within grabbed Atem by his shoulders. {Atem! Pull yourself together! You can't lose yourself in trying to look for the past! We're going to figure this out! I promise!} Yugi cried. " _Yugi...I don't understand why I cannot recall what I should be able...and yet I feel as if they are out of my reach..."_ Atem muttered distraught. Yugi shook his head. {I'm not sure why that's happening either...but right now we have to focus on NOW...} the scarlet eyed male implored his other half. " _You're right...this is important as well..."_ Still, it bothered him. Bloom slowly pulled herself together.

"Forgive me...I just wasn't expecting to hear something like that..." Bloom apologized. Undine only shook her head. " _Twas to be expected...think of it not..."_ the goddess mused. "So...then just WHERE exactly did the gems go?" Joey spoke up as he swallowed hard. "... _I am allowed not to reveal such...however I can relay that The Gems Of Destiny hide within the crevices of the many worlds..."_ Undine told them. "...In other words, WE have to track THEM down ourselves..." Duke muttered. "...Um...just how many worlds are there?" Musa questioned. Raeger pulled at his collar nervously. "Oh...just a couple hundred..." the Guild Master's voice trailed off."Well, THAT doesn't scare US!" Roxy cried out. "YEAH! BRING IT ON!" Layla cheered. _"I don't believe it will be an easy task..."_ Marik muttered. "But how will we find them?" Flora questioned. Cellos only smirked. "Do keep in mind who it IS you're speaking to." the ghoul teased as a matter of factly.

 _"The destination tis not of most importance then as the journey itself...do know sweet Faerie's and those in their company...Celestix tis, not the end...merely the beginning...you shall learn much and will need a greater power than that of the adversaries you will face along the way...it will not be as simple as gaining a new transformation...you must learn to harness your new powers...as well as discover the secrets of the worlds around you...much darkness lay ahead in your path...yet there tis also light that will guide you...allies you shall meet that will help you on your quest...but know this...before the end...you will be apart of this world which tis not your own..."_ Undine warned. _"With that being said...I grant you the ability to call upon the source of power in all of the worlds...the gods and godess's of the Beyond and The NeitherWorld...Celestix..."_ the Lady Of The Crystal mused before she blew a sparkling dust from her hands it absorbing into the girls.

 _ **Celestix {To The Music Of Harmonix}**_

 ** _Verse 1_**

"Like The Brightest Star, We're Shining!"

"As The Worlds Revolving!"

"Out In Space We're Gonna Be Rockin!"

"Look How Far We're Flyin!"

"It's A Dream Worth Findin"

"Look Up Now! Here I'm Commin!"

"Celestix...Celestix..."

 _ **Verse 2**_

"Feel It Wakin Up Inside me!"

"The Blessings Of The Stars Have Found me!"

"Voices Call Out To Me This Hour"

"Evoke Divine That Power!"

"Although You May Try To Bind me!"

"Nothing In This World's Gonna Stop me!"

"Celestix...Celestix..."

All of the girls transformed as their outfits were made out of stardust. Pink and Blue for Bloom, Pink, and Purple for Musa, White and Blue for Layla, Green, and Pink for Roxy and for Flora Pink and Yellow. They all had three stars each of their cheeks with glitter streaks on their hair to match their eyeshadow. Their wings became pure starlight made up of tiny stars. Each of the girl's legs contains a charm bracelet wrapped around them. A heart for Bloom, A flowers for Flora, a bubble for Layla, a music note for Musa and for Roxy a paw print. Their arms are woven with a thin white glittered ribbon along with their legs. On their feet are slippers made out of stardust gently hugging their toes. The girls looked themselves over feeling this strong power growing inside of them. Roxy couldn't help but throw up her arms in pure joy. She could finally shed her old wings and take on the challenge ahead with the rest of the girls.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	54. Chapter 53: Unexpected Surprises

_**Note to Readers:**_ _ **Hey guys! So we finally hit Celestix! Hope that was a pleasant surprise for all of you! But the journey has only JUST begun! I'm having SO much fun how about guys!? Get ready for Chapter 52! Unexpected Surprises!**_

 _ **Chapter 52:**_ _ **Unexpected Surprises**_

"Woah!" Joey exclaimed as Kaiba just stared in disbelief. "Behold this is the power of The Goddess Of The Crystal..." Cellos purred. "I've never seen so much glitter all at once," Duke admitted. "It's certainly impressive..." Marik admitted. {I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it...} Yugi murmured inwardly. "Perhaps this is only the first step to defeating our foes..." Atem muttered. "This is incredible! Can you feel the power girl!?" Bloom questioned. "I've...never felt anything like this before...it's as if I'm not only in tune with Nature...but all of that which has ever existed..." Flora told her.

"I feel like I can hear the voice of the planets themselves...harmonizing...like they're singing a melody all their own..." Musa sighed happily. "Even the snow would even heed my call if I beckoned it! Not only water but everything that originates from water..." Layla murmured in awe. "This is amazing! I mean look at this! It's a whole new energy! I can feel the call of animals that I never even knew existed! As if my bond with them has been taken to a new level entirely! Does this mean that I'm finally a Winx!?" Roxy asked excitedly."You've always been one of us Roxy. You just didn't know it." Bloom told her as she smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thanks, Bloom..." Roxy murmured before Undine looked towards the party. " _This new power comes from an ancient source...you must learn to harness its unique properties for yourself...go now...and be reborn into this world...as a part of its vital essence..."_ Undine mused before time ceased as the others vanished. All but Joey.

"H-HEY!? WHERE'D EVERYONE GO!?" the blonde cried as everyone faded from his sight. " _Remain calm Joseph..."_ "...Dats kinda hard ta do!" Joey exclaimed. " _...I overheard your wish to become stronger...tis this your true desire?...Cellos was the one I sent in my stead...yet...you were skeptical of this...understandable given the situation...therefore I felt the need to converse with you in person...this way there shall be interference not..."_ Undine spoke clearly and softly. "...Ok well, ya definitely have meh attention!" Joey blinked a few times. The Lady Of The Crystal pursed her lips.

 _"As you can see...I have but only two Knights...however, to keep watch over those whom I hath bestowed my blessing upon them...I have doubt not that your journey will be a grave venture...that shall prove a most difficult path to walk...therefore I offer you a proposition...I will give to you...a power all your own...in exchange for becoming a Knight in my court..."_ Undine told him. Joey narrowed his eyes. "...Become your knight huh...?" the blonde closed his eyes as he thought about all of the people he cared about. Especially Yugi and Flora. "Count me in! Joey doesn't run from anything! No matta what dat may be!" Joey exclaimed as he looked Undine directly in her eyes.

 _"Then I Lady Of The Crystal...name you my Knight...Joeseph..."_ the goddess whispered and form a sphere sending it towards him. Joey absorbed the orb. His hair slowly turned to black with red tips a tattoo of a black dragon with red eyes wrapping around his arm. His teeth manifesting into fangs. " _Peer into the crystals and see for yourself..."_ The Lady Of The Crystal mused. Slowly Joey made his way over to the quartz his eyes widened as he gazed within at his reflection.

"Woah...check me out..." the black-haired male murmured in awe. "I look pretty darn cool if I do say so myself!" Joey grinned. " _Are you satisfied Joseph?..."_ "Hell yeah! Dis is awesome! Uh...I mean..." Joey fell quickly to one knee resisting a tear as he slammed his knee too hard against the crystal floor. "Ya won't regret this eh...Mistress? Is dat right?" she only nodded simply. "Uh right! Ya won't regret this Mistress!" "... _See that I do not...and remember...I shall be watching..."_ Undine told Joey before she sent him to join the others among the snow unconscious just outside of the ruin. The goddess summoned but two stars in the palm of her hand sending them away. _"Go...and seek out the ones whom were not present here this day..."_ The Lady Of The Crystal mused before she watched them float up and disappear in a burst of star dust.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

The Wizards and company sat amongst a wooden table each one with ale place in front of them. The bar appeared to be completely made up of wood with several hundreds of people gathered at the tables with rather a dim lighting. "Cheers gentlemen! Although that fellow Arthur wasn't as helpful as we had hoped...he still gave us a rather interesting hint stowed away in that journal of his." Orgron raised his foamed chilled glass as did the others clinking them together. "Yeah what kind of fool keeps a journal of everything he's EVER done..." Anagan snickered. "Same one who lives in a castle all by his lonesome." Dumon followed. "He never saw us coming..." Gantlos grinned. Bakura remained silent as his eyes wandered to an older male. His hair was pitch black and his eyes a dark ebony. He dressed as though darkness itself clothed him. "It appears we have a visitor..." Bakura muttered before the Wizards Of The Black Circle turned their attention to the older man.

 _"...Are you the infamous Wizards Of The Black Circle..."_ the black haired male muttered in a deep voice. "Depends who's askin." Dumon spoke up. "You don't want to mess with us..." Gantlos warned. "Yeah, you might as well move along pal!" Anagan fired back. "Now Now gentlemen...Indeed we are good sir. What can WE do for you?" Ogron questioned. _"...I hear you're looking for a certain stone..."_ the male muttered. "Intriguing...do you perhaps have a proposition for us?" Bakura inquired. " _That depends on your answer..."_ the black haired male answered coldly.

"Why yes...indeed we are." Ogron began as he took another swig of his ale and slammed it down on the table. "The one known as The Red Stone...The Grand Elixer! The stone that was forged by blood and mana itself...the one object that is said to increase one's power beyond that of their current abilities..." Ogron told the man in question. " _Then the rumors are indeed true...for what purpose I ask do you seek the stone...?"_ the black haired male questioned. "Do WE need a reason? For power should suffice as a suitable answer..." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura is close...it is true that what we truly desire is connected to the stone...but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise by showing all my cards at once now would I?" Ogron grinned. "It's nothing personal just business." the wizard mused simply. Bakura's eyes narrowed. Just what was The Wizard's TRUE objective? Sooner or later he swore he would learn of what they were plotting in the shadows. "...Perhaps you can aid in our cause, my mysterious friend..." Ogron continued. "This IS why you're here is it not?" The man only narrowed his eyes as he took a seat and looked at Ogron in his eyes as a fire lit inside them.

" _There is only ONE thing I desire...and that is REVENGE..."_ the man muttered with a bitterness as darkness raged within. " _And I'll see that it is carried out by ANY means necessary...THAT...is my answer..."_ Ogron only grinned in delight. "Very well! I shall listen to this...proposal of yours...let's have it then shall we!?" " _I shall aid you in YOUR search...if you aid me in my OWN..."_ the man muttered. "Ah...so then it's an alliance you want...this is a most interesting turn of events..." Ogron told the man. " _There is a castle in Aura...abandoned by its previous owner...one whom forged the philosopher's stone...I happen to know that his research notes yet STILL remain within its walls..."_ the black haired man told them.

"I'm still waiting for the _BUT_." Anagan followed afterward. "It can't be THAT easy...nothin good eva is!" Dumon muttered. "Shut up both of you!" Gantlos spat. "I wanna hear what else he has to say." "As do I...continue..." Orgron coaxed. _"However...the castle is under the protection of the Aurian Royal Family...the Prince whom rules over the kingdom will most likely try to stick his nose where it doesn't belong...but that can be remedied..."_ the older male muttered. "...I'd like VERY much to know what it is you have exactly in mind..." Ogron smirked.

 _ **Back At The Seminar House...**_

Stella groaned as she tossed and turned trying every position possible on her bed as Techna typed away at her computer. "If you keep making faces like that your face will get stuck that way." the faerie of technology teased before their lunch tray manifested via a magic transport device. "Besides it's time to take a break from studying for finals. After all, we ARE studying to become Alfea's newest teachers!" Techna exclaimed as she brought lunch over to Stella's bed. The blonde only made a face.

"What are YOU talking about!?" the faerie of the moon and sun questioned as she narrowed her eyes in aggravation. "I've been waiting and waiting the past week and I STILL haven't received a wedding invitation to Bloom's wedding!" Stella cried out. "...Wait THAT'S what you've been so upset about!?" Techna questioned. "Well of course! What ELSE would I be this worked up over!" the blonde told Techna. **_"MY BEST FRIEND IS IN A WHOLE OTHER WORLD! AND I'M NOT!"_** Stella yelled. "So THAT'S why you've been so distracted recently." the faerie of technology sighed.

"UH YEAH! I'm about to rip my hair out just from worrying so hard! Honestly, i'm thinking I should just ditch this whole gig and go where our friends are!" the blonde pouted. "Even after we worked so hard on this program? I know it hasn't exactly been easy but..." **_"THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT!"_** Stella cried before both of them paused as two stars one yellow and one purple appeared in the palm of the faerie's hands. "What are they?" Stella questioned bewildered. "I'm not really sure...but there's a power emanating from them...I can feel a strong pull..." Techna responded before they heard a woman's voice.

" _Friends Of Those From Afar...I Too Grant You A New Power...Celestix..."_ Stella and Techna both looked at each other in awe and confusion. The stars within their hands burst into Stardust absorbing into both of them transforming both Stella and Techna into Celestix Faeries. Orange and Pink for Stella with a charm of the Sun on her thigh while Techna had purple and green with a triangle charm. Neither one of them could fathom what had just occurred. "Oh my goodness! Look at these clothes! I think I'm in LOVE!" Stella giggled. "B-But how did this occur!?" Techna questioned. She didn't like when things didn't make sense.

"I don't know! But maybe this is a sign that we SHOULD be with the others!" Stella exclaimed. "For once I believe that you're right Stella...but how are we even going to REACH them? They're in a different world entirely!" Techna pointed out before they heard that voice once more. _"With Celestix you can reach beyond space and time...now go...they are waiting..."_ the voice beckoned them as a portal appeared before them. Slowly they walked through it entering a world of white. Just ahead of them they could see their friends laying in the snow. "THERE THEY ARE!" Stella cried out before Techna and Stella hurried over to the party as they slowly began to awaken.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	55. Chapter 54: Always In My Heart

_**Note to readers:**_ _ **Trying to come with new abilities is certainly not easy. But I think I've done a decent job at most XD. Watching season 4 compared to the seasons after really make you appreciate the writing. If you can't tell The Wizards Of The Black Circle are my FAVORITE villains. The Trix were good villains don't get me wrong. But the voice acting after 4 kids. They just sounded silly. Personally, I would have liked to see a return of the Wizards. They were beaten FAR too easily. Like I had high hopes for Asharon in season 7. Did anyone notice his lizard monster looked JUST like the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon? OK! Ready for Chapter 53!**_

 _ **Chapter 53:**_ _ **Always In My Heart**_

"Techna over here!" Stella cried as she hurried with her over to the party as they slowly stirred. Kaiba groaned slowly easing himself upwards before his eyes widened seeing Bloom just across from him and hurried over to her pulling her into his arms. _"Bloom!? Bloom are you alright!? Answer me!"_ the CEO called out to her before Bloom's eyes slowly flickered open. Kaiba sighed relief. "Ugh...what happened to us...?" Bloom questioned. "We just found you like this." Stella's voice echoed from nearby before everyone slowly got to their feet brushing the snow off of them.

"Stella!? Techna!? What are YOU doing here!?" Layla questioned in utter shock. "We're JUST as shocked as you are," Techna told Layla. "One minute we were in our dorm room and the next these stars appeared and this voice spoke to us. Then we just wound up there." Stella finished. Musa only smirked as she raised her brow and crossed her arms. "Sure, the real truth is that you guys couldn't stay away from the adventure either." Musa teased. "But we ARE telling the TRUTH!" Stella cried in response.

"Well, the important thing is that we're all together." Flora smiled sweetly. _"Oh great..."_ Kaiba muttered. _"If Tristian were here he'd try and make himself a harem..."_ the blue eyed male muttered. "Dat I'd actually believe..." Joey agreed for once as he groaned rubbing his head. "Are you alright Joey?" Yugi asked as he slowly rose to his feet. "Yep, everythin seems ta be in place..." Joey muttered as Yugi stared at him. He couldn't seem to help himself. "DUDE!" Duke finally spoke up. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" the dice master exclaimed.

"Whaddya mean?" Joey asked before he paused and noticed his hair really did change. "...Huh...I guess it wasn't a dream afta all..." the black haired male muttered. _"No, it was most certainly not..."_ Marik muttered. _"It was quite real..."_ "I know I just can't believe that we got a new power. Even me." Roxy smiled. "Now we can knock those Wizard's right on their asses!" the faerie of animals exclaimed. "True you gained a new transformation. But let's not get TOO carried away..." Raeger warned. "We must be careful..."

 _"Heh that's the problem with novices...they get their head up WAY up in the cloud's and they think they can take on the world..."_ Kaiba scoffed. "GRRR WHO YA CALLIN A NOVICE RICH BOY!?" Joey snarled. "And I'm JUST as tough as the Winx!" Roxy fired back. " _Too bad your transformations can't do your fighting for you..."_ the CEO muttered. "I'll show ya!" Joey spat. "...Well besides that last remark I'll admit Kaiba's got a good point. This is all so new to us and we still have A LOT to learn about our new powers." Bloom spoke up. "That's for sure." Yugi murmured. After all, he still hadn't fully recovered nor been able to use his own. Just when would that be anyway?

"For now. Why don't we make our way back to the cabin? I don't know about you all but I'm freezing..." Yugi shivered. { _Yes it won't do us much good to stay out here}_ Atem agreed. "It's been a long day and we could use some time to rest and think things over." Flora suggested. "Yes it's getting late...granny's probably worried..." Raeger murmured. "Well then lead the way!" Roxy exclaimed before Raeger took them back to the cabin. "Man...we go there to finds these stupid gems and Undine didn't give us so much as a hint as for where to look!" Duke grumbled in aggravation. "Well, maybe it just isn't the right time." Musa murmured. "So, we just wait at Raeger's place until a clue pops up then?" Layla questioned. _"That was certainly how it appears..."_ Marik muttered. _"I don't care for it either..."_ the tomb keeper muttered.

"So we just have to find these gems along the way whilst we fight The Wizards Of The Black Circle? And any other threats? Sounds like another day in the life of a Faerie." Stella flipped her hair. "But I can definitely see why Musa left...that red head is majorly cute." the blonde giggled as Roxy walked over and took Raeger's arm and pulled him forwards with her. "Come on! Hurry up!" the pink haired Faerie exclaimed as she ran with Raeger. "W-Woah!" he cried. "I think someone agrees." Techna pointed out with a sigh. "Well, at least we know that our dear Stella regardless of the dangers we face her top priority will always be guys. she teased. The girls all laughed as they arrived back at the cabin.

"We're home granny!" Raeger exclaimed with a smile as Granny Emiko offered them one in return. "Welcome home dears. My you all look so tired. Come Come! Sit I made homemade spaghetti." the old woman coaxed as everyone gathered at the table to eat. Well, all except for Kaiba. It only too but a moment to sit on the couch before his fatigue finally caught up to him. "It will be nice to have some down time." Bloom smiled before she paused noticing Kaiba and smiled. She placed her finger over her lips as Bloom slowly made her way over to the CEO and took a blanket and covered him up.

"Thank you for being by my side the whole time sweet heart..." Bloom thanked him and kissed his cheeks before she squeaked as she was pulled under the blanket. "K-Kaiba what are you doing?" _"What do you think? I've been stuck having to waunder around through death traps with half of these idiots and hardly any time being with you."_ Kaiba muttered with a slight pout. " _I want some time with you ALONE"_ Kaiba muttered. " _Or is that too much to ask?"_ "There IS a better way to ask you know." Bloom giggled. He was cute when he was sulking. " _I prefer to be spontaneous."_ "Oh really?" the red head smiled as she wrapped her arms around him gazing into each other's eyes. Gently their lips met sharing a sweet and tender kiss.

 _"I love you, Bloom..."_ Kaiba told her as his cheeks reddened. _"I just...wanted to say it..."_ Bloom smiled. "I love you too...Seto..." the redhead murmured softly feeling her cheeks blush herself before they held one another in a warm embrace her head tucked under his chin. It didn't take long at all before she paused hearing a soft snore. "Well would ya look at that...he really was tired..." Bloom smiled sweetly and tucked him in. "Goodnight sweetie..." she whispered softly before she joined the others in the kitchen.

"Man of all people. I didn't tink rich boy was da kind ta fall asleep in front of others..." Joey admitted. "Well, he IS a human Joey." Yugi sweatdropped. "Even though he likes to pretend he's invisible." the scarlet eyed male smiled. "Coulda fooled meh." Joey snickered as he slurped the spaghetti getting sauce splattered on his face. Flora giggled and conjured a green napkin gently wiping his face. "His hair may have changed but it's nice to see Joey is still Joey." the faerie of nature smiled. "Yeah though I am wondering exactly HOW that happened," Raeger admitted.

"Oh dat? Uh well, Undine gave meh power too in exchange for becomin her knight. After all, I needed a way ta fight too!" Joey exclaimed as he took another fork full before tears rimmed at his eyes. "...Ow...I just bit...meh tongue..." the black haired male whimpered. "...Are those...fangs?" Roxy's eyes widened. "HAHA! NOW he really IS like a dog!" Duke teased. "No...more like a dragon..." Roxy murmured as she felt this aura from Joey. Yugi's eyes too widened in surprise. "SHUT UP DUKE!...Somethin wrong Yug?" Joey questioned. "No...No, not really." Yugi laughed nervously.

"Well I like it," Musa spoke up. "It reminds me of Andy and the guys from The Frutti Music Bar." the faerie of music told them as a matter of factly. "It does doesn't it!" Layla giggled. Granny Emiko only smiled. "It's so lovely to have such lively company..." she murmured. "Well, wherever there's a party we are ALWAYS there!" Stella exclaimed before she shoveled a mouthful of spaghetti. "Goodness Stella your manners are just as bad as Joey's over there!" Techna exclaimed before both Joey and Stella turned their head at the same time with their faces covered in spaghetti sauce was noodles hanging out of their mouth. "HEY!" both of them cried out in unison. Musa laughed as did most everyone at the table.

"OH JOEY! STELLA! YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" Musa giggled as Marik slowly got up and left the room going outside the back door. Layla paused as she noticed and slowly got up and followed the tomb keeper outback. "Marik...are you alright?" the dark skinned Faerie asked him softly before she paused as she heard laughter escape Marik's lips him covering his mouth trying to suppress it. "T-They..." "Hmm?" "Those two...ahaha...they looked utterly ridiculous..." the tomb keeper laughed unable to control himself. "I can't believe anyone could eat in such a manner...HAHAHAHA!" Marik chuckled laughing as he held his stomach.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Layla giggled in return. "But you didn't have to leave the room." she pointed out. Marik shook his head still laughing. "I wouldn't even consider such. I have my reputation to keep..." he told her as he attempted to catch his breath. "...Ahhh...it was nice to laugh like that though...I don't get to do so very often..." Marik smiled genuinely. Layla felt her heart pound a little bit faster and smiled before she gently took Marik's hand. "Come on let's get back to the others I still have room for dessert!" Layla exclaimed. "Race you!" she exclaimed before Marik chased after her. { _Nabu if you're listening...I will always carry you in my heart...but it's time...time to let go of the past...and try and find that same happiness I lost...with someone else...so please watch over me...wherever you are...because Marik needs someone to bring out that awkward smile that he tries so desperately to hide...and I need him..."_

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	56. Chapter 55: The Perfect Present

_**Note to readers: I apologize for the various typos. My spell check often likes to change my words so I'm constantly battling with it Lol. As for Joey. Don't worry about his hair it's not going to stay that way. It's just temporary. I agree with you guys. Joey is adorable the way he is! The transformation is just adjusting his body and aura to it as Roxy pointed out.**_

 _ **Chapter 55:**_ _ **Invitation To Aura**_

"THAT'S RIGHT! YUCK, IT UP!" Stella shook her fist as Marik and Layla came back to the table. "Cut the dramatics and just pass me the cheese would you Stella?" Techna asked. Stella only groaned in frustration. "Are you EVEN listening!?" she cried. "I got it!" Joey exclaimed and reached out for the cheese the same time as Flora did. "Oh." they both paused before blushing slightly. "You go ahead." Flora offered. "Nah you take it, I insist Lady's first." Joey continued before Duke passed the cheese to Techna.  
If they keep going it'll take forever." he teased. Yugi just sat there with his mouthful watching.

 _"By the way dearie. How did the meeting go? You didn't say anything once you got home."_ Granny Emiko inquired. "...Oh about as I well as I expected it to go..." Raeger sighed. "Everyone was trying to talk over each other... Daunte fell asleep AGAIN...and no real conclusion was reached...of course I still have to talk to Uncle Arthur about what happened..." the Guild Master surmised. "Uh about that," Duke spoke up as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it down. "When I went to scope out the castle I saw a case that looked like it had been broken into. It was an oak wooding and glass was scattered everywhere..." the dice master informed Raeger. Raeger, in turn, narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like the sound of that..." the Guild Master muttered. "Did it contain anything important?" Roxy questioned. "Yes...Uncle Arthur's journal was encased inside it...if the Wizards Of The Black Circle got a hold of it...then they are indeed looking for THAT..." Raeger sighed heavily. "Which means they're probably headed for Aura..." "...And Aura's another planet?" Musa asked. _"Yes dear."_ Granny Emiko informed them. " _It is a place where all kinds of flowers bloom no matter the season. Of course, it is always spring there...with a pleasant breeze...and a Sakura tree that blooms continuously. It was said to have been a gift from Artemis Moon himself...it never withers..."_ the old woman told them.

"A place filled with flowers? It sounds like my home back in Lymphia..." Flora responded fondly as she thought of home. "It sounds pretty incredible." Layla smiled. "Completly different that's for certain..." Marik added. "Cherry blossoms dat grow all da time..." Joey murmured. "In Domino day only bloom ONCE a year..." Raeger chuckled. "I believe you'll find each planet to be unique with its own seasons and celebrations. " _That reminds me...Raeger dear do you know what the day after tomorrow is?"_ Granny Emiko questioned. "...The day after tomorrow...? Sorry, no...i've been so busy lately I haven't been paying attention to the calendar much..." the Guild Master admitted sheepishly.

"Is the day after tomorrow a special day?" Bloom asked. " _Why yes, it is. You see in Aura it'll be the Prince's 22nd birthday...and Raeger's been nominated to cater the occasion."_ Granny Emiko told her. "...Oh, I see... _ **WAIT WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!?"**_ Raeger's eyes widened as the old woman only laughed at the expression on her grandson's face. "Oh geeze! That'll be like putting in an all nighter not to mention groceries..." Raeger felt himself going to a spiral as he went through the preparations in his head. "Fret not! I am the princess of party!" Stella exclaimed with a giggle. "What Stella means is we'll be more than happy to lend you a hand," Bloom told him.

"Thanks! I'm going to sure need it..." Raeger tugged at his collar. "It's not easy to cook and deliver ALL of that food with just the two of us...by the way Granny...where did you get the request to cater the event?" the Guild Master questioned before a timer went off in the kitchen in the other room. In a matter of minutes a young man with platinum blonde hair wearing a white and pink hoodie, teal eyes and piercings on both sides of his ears emerged with a pie in hand with oven mitts. Raeger's eyes widened as did everyone else as the male offered a million watt smile as the aroma of apples teased everyone's nose.

"Mirai!" Raeger exclaimed as he stood up from his seat. "What a nice surprise! I haven't seen you in forever it almost seems like." the Guild Master smiled. "Oh yes! Um..." Raeger cleared his throat. "Everyone this is Mirai. He's the Prince's body guard and messenger when need be...WAIT! Why are YOU here if he's not!?" "Someone else is taking over while I'm out and about," Mirai informed him. "...Oh...I guess that makes sense...uh back to what I was saying...Mirai these are my new friends. Bloom, Joey, Flora, Yugi, Roxy, Duke, Musa, Layla, Marik, Stella, and Techna." Raeger introduced them.

"HELLOOOO!" Mirai beamed. "So what's this about a party?" Bloom questions. "Right...Granny went over it briefly but in Aura Prince Bright...you know the one you met Roxy? Well, it's his birthday soon. Not only is he a Prince but he's also the leader of the Aurian Knights. He's actually beloved by his entire kingdom for his rather kind and noble nature." Raeger explained. "Oh really? Hows so?" Joey questioned as he raised his brow. "He takes food and water to those that live in the lower parts of the kingdom and never fails to help someone in need," Mirai answered simply. "Bright shows no fear and protects his people even if it means putting his own life on the line!"

"...Wow, that truly is a lot of devotion." Flora murmured. "Yeah, it's hard to believe a prince would take on all of that himself," Yugi admitted as he looked towards Atem. { _Anyone whom cowers within their walls while his people are suffering is no true king..}_ pharaoh muttered. "Yeah despite the hostility of the other kingdom's leaders Bright was one of the only ones that wanted to hear our side of the story and even suggested that we might be able to help each other in defeating our common enemy," Roxy added. Raeger nodded. "Yes, it may be in your best interest to try and reach out to Bright." the Guild Master agreed.

"It's worth a try." Mirai winked. "I think I might be able to squeeze in a one on one meeting..." he told them. "Yeah right...and what do YOU want in EXCHANGE?" Duke muttered skeptically. "Oh! It seems one of you catches on rather quickly..." Mirai grinned mischievously. "I would indeed EXPECT somethin in return..." "I knew it..." Duke muttered. "So what DO you want?" Musa asked. "...Ah Ah Ah...that's a secret for now..." Mirai teased. "I have a feeling we're about to get into A LOT more trouble..." Layla sighed. _"Because we ARE..."_ Marik muttered. " _Why should we trust YOU anyway?"_ the tomb keeper hissed skeptical of Mirai's intentions. Mirai only pouted.

"Awww...don't be like that..." Mirai frowned. "Don't be so quick to judge," Stella spoke up. "He's offering to help us...so what if he asks a favor in return? Now! If we're going to a birthday party then we'll have to buy a WAY fabulous gift!" Stella exclaimed. "But where do we even start?" Techna questioned. "That's a good question..." Bloom admitted. "Are there any stores that might carry anything that Bright would like? Any hobbies or special interests?" the redhead questioned. "Food! Ya can't eva go wrong with dat!" Joey exclaimed with a grin. Flora giggled. "Well, I think they've got that covered. I'm sure Raeger will be fixing all of The Prince's favorite foods." the faerie of nature murmured. "...Oh right...eheh...I knew dat..." Joey laughed nervously.

"Hmm...well I don't really know Bright well enough to make any guesses..." Raeger admitted. "Any suggestions Mirai?" the Guild Master inquired. "As a matter of fact I DO have an inkling of what Bright might desire," he told them. "Well IF it's something we can do then you might as well go ahead and tell us." Yugi murmured. "And of course! Money is no object! Right, Stella? Musa teased as she nudged Stella. "Oh no! Of course not!" Stella giggled in return. "Only one problem. We can't use Magix currency here." Techna pointed out.

"Maybe we can find a place to exchange it...what do you think Marik?" Layla questioned as he scoffed. "There's a better chance of Hell freezing over..." "I'm not sure about that," Roxy told him. Mirai only laughed as he found himself amused at their back and forth. "Hey! Wats so funneh!?" Joey exclaimed. "You. I don't believe I said it required money for this gift..." Mirai teased. "What do you mean?" Bloom asked. "It's not WHAT Bright wants but WHO..." "...OH!" Flora exclaimed. "Does Bright want to see someone?" Yugi questioned.

"Yep!" Mirai winked. "You see when Bright was a child he used to sneak out of the castle and meet up with another little boy at the cherry tree. They became REALLY good friends and they grew up together but...sadly one day he was forced to leave Aura and it tore Bright to pieces...lately all he's been doing is looking out at the Eternal Blooming Cherry Tree from the window in his room...the very same window his friend would sneak into the castle to visit him..." Mirai told them softly with sadness in his eyes

 ** _Aura's Castle_**

Bright sat by his window sideway as he gazed outside beyond it. Outside he could see it. The Cherry Blossom Tree that never withered. Covered in such vibrant pink Sakura. Even from there he could smell the sweet scent it carried. "Xuri..." the blonde murmured softly as the breeze gently blew against him. "...I wonder what kind of adventures you're having...probably getting into trouble as usual..." Bright chuckled as a smile graced his lips. "Are you taking care of yourself? It's been five years since you left me behind..." Bright squeezed his fist tightly.

"I'm so angry I could just punch you right now...you'd probably just laugh though...I can hear you now... _hey Bright_... _what are you getting so mad for? I came back, didn't I? You should smile a little more...or your face might get stuck that way..."_ the Prince mimicked Xuri's voice and turned towards the end table next to his bed. Slowly he made his way over and picked up a single cherry blossom protected in a blood crystal. Bright moved his hand over it before he pulled it back as a knock came at the door. _"My Prince! Training exercises with the Knights will commence soon."_ the voice informed him.

"Very well, I'll be there shortly," Bright answered before he retracted his hand and instead placed on his blue and silver uniform. The crest of the Cherry Blossom Tree upon his back. The knight took a deep breath before he left the keep and walked over towards the stable. A white horse awaited him as he gently petted the female. "Come on girl..." he murmured before he mounted her and rode off towards the Knight's Guild.

 ** _"ATTENTION!"_** Bright called the Knights forward before they all formed into a line. "Pair up and spar! We need to be ready for anything with the A.O.J lurking in the shadows!" **_"SIR!"_** the Knights exclaimed before they began to spar with their partners. The Prince watched over the training as his men practiced their swordsmen-ship. Bright took unsheathed his blade and stood in front of a practice dummy. He pictured Xuri in front of him before he readied his sword and came at the dummy as if it were fighting back. Blocking and parrying at every turn sweat beating down his face as he relentlessly struck the figure made of straw and wood. The Wizards keeping their eye on The Prince as he did.

"So that's the oh noble prince of Aura is it?" Dumon snickered. "He don't look so tough now does he?" the shape-shifter muttered as they sat among the treetops. "Appearances can be deceiving idiot! He can handle that blade pretty skillfully..." Anagan fired back. "They'd be a fool to attack him now with all of those soldiers down there..." Gantlous pointed out. Ogron rolled his eyes. "Of course we won't be targeting the Prince directly you Imbeciles! We're going to DRAW him out into the open away from all of his guards and Knights...after all the poor lad looks so down in the dumps...perhaps we ought to arrange a little reunion...it IS a SPECIAL occasion..." Ogron grinned before the Wizards Of The Black Circle vanished from sight.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	57. How Do You Heal A Broken Heart?

_**Note To Readers:**_ Thanks so much for the comments! It means a lot to me. But if you like someone lol I'd like to know exactly WHAT you like. It helps me make things better lol. Feel free to PM me too. That works also XD. Alrighty, Chapter 56!

 _ **Chapter 56:**_ _ **How Do You Heal A Broken Heart?**_

"OK! So we just need to find this guy and bring him back with us to Aura." Bloom concluded back at Raeger's cabin. "Dats gonna be easier said than done though..." Joey admitted. "Does this young man Bright's looking for have a name?" Flora questioned. _"His name is Xuri,"_ Mirai told her with a smile. "He's a half blood!" "...A half-blood? What is that?" Yugi asked confused as he looked at Atem. _{It means that he is born of not one but two races...}_ the Pharoah clarified. "Yes. In this case, Xuri is half vampire and half blood mage." Raeger explained.

"WOAH! WOAH! Wait!" Roxy cried. "Are you telling ME that Vampires actually EXIST!?" the faerie of animals exclaimed in utter shock. "I-I thought they were just legends!" _"Oh, they're real alright! Just not exactly how humans portray them as."_ Mirai told Roxy. "How's so?" Duke asked. "Well...they drink blood, have silver hair and red eyes, they get EXTREMELY nauseous around garlic, burn in the sun and are weak against waters purifying effects..." Raeger murmured. "They tend to live underground in Dawnshire a vampire haven."

"Oh right! Crymson was the guy from Dawnshire!" Roxy exclaimed. "Yep! he's the vampire king." Mirai winked. "Do they attack people like in Bloom's Dvd's?" Musa asked. "No, believe it or not, they're rather gentle creatures. They obtain Blood from a magic fountain that was crafted for them otherwise they eat blood crystals. Many dislike them as they do use Blood Magic." Granny Emiko sighed. "I'll believe that when I see it..." Bloom muttered skeptically. "So where is Xuri now?" Layla inquired.

"Well, he's a bit of a wanderer. Never was one to stay in one place very long." Mirai sighed."Still, Vampires can sense other vampires nearby but Crymson's is able to do so on a much broader range being the King." he told them. "Sounds like it's more trouble than it's worth..." Marik hissed. "Uh, anyone else having second thoughts about just intruding upon a nest of vampires?" Techna questioned. "OH PLEASE! As if that's scarier than walking around Cloud Tower at night full of witches!" Stella teased. "Just tell me when and where and I'll put together some majorly FAB outfits! I'm thinking goth meets faerie!" she exclaimed before Bloom giggled.

"That's the Stella we know and love!" the redhead exclaimed. "Then it's settled some of us will pay this Crymson a visit while the others stay here and help Raeger and Granny with the food preparation," Roxy told them before they all made their way to bed for some well deserved shut eye after some apple pie of course. Though, some had more trouble getting to sleep than others. Yugi being one of them. He looked up and the ceiling tossing and turning only to let out a heavy sigh.

 _{Can't sleep Yugi?}_ Atem asked the scarlet eyed male softly as he sat on the bed next to him. Yugi shook his head. "No Atem...every time I close my eyes...I just keep picturing everything that happened today...like someone keeps pressing rewind in my head..." Yugi murmured as he looked at Atem. { _Well it won't do you much good to worry about tomorrow until it comes."_ Atem told him. "Yeah,...you're probably right." Yugi murmured. { _You know Seto often had difficulty falling asleep...}_ "He did?" Atem nodded.

 _{He'd pace outside of my door until I let him inside. He'd talk for hours about the worries he had the coming day...especially the night Seto was named Bloom's protector when she was an infant by Daphne. She'd cry all night being away from her sister. So I walked with Seto to the crib and picked her up and gently rocked her before I gave her to him and allowed him to try as well. And once he held her in his arms for the first time he had such a sweet smile on his face. He promised that he'd protect her for as long as he lived...and from that moment on Seto always rocked Bloom to sleep before he went to bed...}_ Atem smiled.

"Awww..." Yugi chuckled. "I bet that was a sight to see." the scarlet eyed male smiled. { _Yes it certainly was...by the way how are you feeling?}_ "Huh? Oh fine now I think it was just the heat that got to me earlier." Yugi murmured before he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. { _I'm glad...at first, I agonized over how much pain you were in...and whether or not bonding your soul with mine was the right thing to do or not...but now I understand just how much inner strength you truly have...that you've always had...that I sometimes lacked...}_ Atem whispered softly.

"Oh...I don't know about that...but it's my friends that give me that courage to press on even when things seem tough...and also..." Yugi murmured as he looked at Atem. His scarlet eyes met the Pharoah's as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Slowly Yugi closed his eyes before Atem moved in closer inches from his other half's face. Caressing Yugi's face he softly kissed him Yugi wrapping his arms around Atem as he clung to him desperately. Not everyone, however, was having the best luck as Joey laid on the couch opposite of Kaiba with a rather vengeful stomach ache.

"Ugh...I shoulda known betta dan ta have ate dat last slice of apple pie..." Joey groaned before Flora slowly came over with a cup of tea. "Here Joey...this will help you with your stomach ache. I blended it with special herbs..." the faerie of Nature offered a smile as she held the cup out to Joey. "Tanks a bunch Flora..." he murmured and carefully took it. Slowly Joey blew on it before Flora heard her cell phone ring. "Excuse me." Flora murmured and went outside. Joey scratched his head before he shrugged his shoulders and sipped on the tea letting out a yelp as he burned his tongue.

"Hello?" Flora questioned as she answered her phone. "Helia! Oh, it's so good to hear from you!" the faerie exclaimed happily. "I've missed you SO much I-" Flora paused as she heard a woman's voice from the other end. _"Who are you talking to Helia?"_ How's your new job going?" the faerie asked afterward. Well, it sounds like you're settling right in...i'm...happy for you..." Flora choked out. "...Oh me? Great, actually I've made a lot of new fr...iends..." she stuttered as she trembled. "Do...do you think we'll get to see each-other soon Helia?... _Oh...I see...yes I've got my hands full too now that I think about it...in-fact I have to go...goodbye Helia..."_ Flora hung up her cell phone as tears started to fall down her face one after the other.

"Oh yes...I see perfectly clear..." she wept. "That there's no room for me in your heart with Krystal...of course not...that's why you took off to be with her wasn't it Helia...?" Flora broke into uncontrollable sobs as she fell into the snow and held herself. Joey lifted his head up from the couch hearing crying and made his way outside. "FLORA!" he cried applauded seeing her crying all by herself. She only looked at him with such sorrow and hurt filled in her eyes. "OH JOEY..." she choked out. "Helia wants to be with Krystal...not me...I cared about him so much...but I'm not special to him anymore...he's found someone smarter, prettier and a princess...I'm nothing compared to her...I don't know what to do...it hurts so much..."

 ** _"FUCK HIM!"_** Joey spat angrily. **_"HE'S GOTTA BE BLIND TA NOT SEE HOW SPECIAL AND WONDERFUL YA ARE! IT'S NOT FAIR DAT HE'S TREATIN YA DIS WAY! IT'S NOT RIGHT! I'D LIKE TO KNOCK THE SHIT OUTTA DAT BASTARD!"_** he cried as his hair slowly started to revert back to normal and pulled Flora into his arms. Tears filled his own eyes seeing her in so much pain. **_"DAMN IT! IT HURTS MEH TOO! HOW DARE HE!_** _ **"**_ Joey yelled out.

"Whoever Krystal is she ain't got nothin on you! You're prettier dan any gemstone dat we saw in Undine's sanctuary! You're also smarter dan most people I know! You can feel and understand people's emotions and you can relate ta them...even when day feel weak...and who gives a damn if you're not no princess! You're a princess ta me Flora...ya always have been...so I'm here for ya...as long as you need...cry if you need ta...yell It don't matta...cuz I'll stay right by yer side..." the blonde told her as she held Joey back crying into his chest as he held her close. At least there was one man who wouldn't leave her. The girls couldn't help over hear everything concerned over their friend's heart break. They'd have to get to the bottom of this tomorrow.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	58. Chapter 57: Lost But Not Forgotten

_**Note to readers: Hey guys! Just to let you know I'll be gone over this weekend. Fri-Sunday but I'll be back Mon! Since you guys have been so wonderful I've worked really hard to give you a nice long chapter since they've been kinda short lately. Please Enjoy Chapter 57!**_

 _ **Chapter 57:**_ _ **Lost But Not Forgotten**_

Morning came early as most of the girls gathered together to talk about last night. And it had been a LONG night. Flora had yet to emerge from her room and Bloom and the other girls were more than a little worried. "I know that I've been away in Domino City for awhile but I didn't think all that much changed. Helia and Flora were one of the couples that almost never seemed to have problems." Bloom pointed out. "Well, Helia received an invitation to become Princess Krystal's knight. And he left right away." Musa explained. "Yeah, the sleaze didn't even think twice about it! Just the thought of it makes me SO MAD!" Stella snarled.

"But there's nothing that we can do." Layla murmured. "Flora and Helia are the only ones that can work this out between the two of them..." the darkly skinned faerie murmured softly. "Well, this whole thing stinks!" Roxy exclaimed. "Tell me about it. Riven's acting strange too...for instance, he hasn't contacted me once since we saw each other at the Frutti Music Bar..." Musa spoke up. "Really?" Stella questioned. "Neither has Brandon." "That is odd...Timmy never mentioned anything a miss..." Techna murmured.

"Well, maybe they're on some kind of secret mission?" Bloom proposed. "Either way there's nothing we can do." the redhead sighed. "We have more important things to deal with like going to Dawnshire and finding Xuri," Bloom told them as they started to pack for their trip. The boys stirred shortly after other than Raeger whom was sitting at the table looking over his recipe cards. "And what about Raeger? We can't leave him to put together all that food by himself." Roxy protested. "If anything I'm staying here..." the faerie of animals told Bloom.

 _"Well, I'm going..."_ Kaiba muttered as he came into the room followed by Yugi and Joey lagging behind. Duke slowly emerging from his room with a yawn. _"I'm not about to let you waunder into unknown territory by yourself..."_ Bloom smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Kaiba." she smiled and hugged him. **_"UGH! YOU TWO ARE AN EYESORE FOR SINGLE PEOPLE!"_** Joey spat. Kaiba only smirked and held Bloom closer. Sometimes Kaiba acted like such a selfish little child. But it was also cute in a way to know he wanted her all to himself. "Yeah really get a room..." Duke muttered before Yugi laughed some. "Well this is turning out to be an interesting morning..." the scarlet eyed male admitted. _{Indeed it is}_ Atem agreed. "You're all too noisy for my taste..." Marik muttered half awake. "Good morning Marik." Layla giggled.

"So now that we're MOSTLY all awake I think it's time to figure out our plan of action," Bloom spoke up. "Well count meh out...Flora's in no shape ta be goin anywhere so I'm stayin with her." Joey muttered much to Yugi's surprise. "...Are you sure Joey...?" Yugi frowned. The blonde nodded. "Flo's goin through a tough time...she needs some serious cheerin up..." Joey told Yugi. "I'd like ta go but I can't dis time." he sighed. "I'm also staying here. Raeger and Granny need help with all the cooking." Roxy volunteered. "Well I'm going...my powers will come in handy if the Vampires decide to attack us." Musa murmured. "And of course MY powers will have their chance to shine!" Stella giggled. "Uh...Stella..." Bloom began before Techna opened her mouth.

"I don't think that's a wise idea. We're there to talk and try and get more information...bringing a Faerie who uses the sun could be taken the wrong way." Techna pointed out. _"EXACTLY!"_ Mirai came from out of the blue nearly causing everyone to jump three feet into the air. _"Vampires are fairly cautious creatures...and living in seclusion causes them to be vulnerable...it won't be easy to keep their calm with outsiders in their territory..."_ Mirai explained. _"I wish I could go with you but I have other things I need to take care of...let's see here..."_ his voice trailed off and took out a piece of paper and made a map with his pencil.

 _"Here you are! This is a rough sketch of the entrance to Dawnshire. It's not perfect but once you find it the rest of the path is pretty straight forward."_ Mirai winked as he handed the map to Bloom. "Thanks, Mirai this will help a lot." the redhead offered a smile. Mirai only smiled back before Raeger removed himself from the table and undid a pin on his shirt. Slowly he placed it in Kaiba's hands. "That's my crest...when you ask for an audience with King Crymson be sure to present that pin...it should permit you entry." Kaiba nodded and placed it in his pocket. Stella only pouted.

"Wait I'm not going then!? That is SO unfair..." the blonde pouted. "We'll have plenty of fun here Stella." Techna patted her shoulder. "Ok, we're going to go on ahead then," Bloom informed them. "Please be careful and good luck..." Roxy saw them off. "Yes..." Raeger murmured. "We will! Ready girls!? WINX CELESTIX! CELESTIX!" the faerie cried before they transformed.

 _ **Winx Celestix**_

 _"Like The Brightest Star, We're Shinin!"_

 _"As The World's Revolvin!"_

 _"Out In Space We're Gonna Be Rockin,_

 _Look How Far We're_ Flyin _!"_

 _"It's A Dream Worth Findin,_

 _Look Up Now Here I'm Commin!_

 _"Celestix...Celestix..."_

 ** _Verse 2_**

 _"Feel It Wakin Up Inside Me,_

 _The Blessings Of The Stars Have Found Me!"_

 _"Voices Call Out To Me This Hour,_

 _Evoke That Devine Power!"_

 _"Although You May Try To Bind me,_

 _Nothin's Gonna Stop Me!"_

 _"Celestix...Celestix..."_

 _"INTERDIMENSIONAL TRANSPORT!"_ the girls called before a portal opened. Wasting no time at all the girls and the guys walked into it disappearing along with the summoned portal. _"Wow, the power to travel without a Portal Key...hopefully they don't get lost in the graveyard..."_ Mirai snickered at the thought.

 _ **Graveyard**_

One by one the party manifested into a crypt that was covered in a thick fog. They could feel a chill in the air permeating the entire atmosphere around them. Sending a shiver down most of their spines from just being there. "Ugh! I can't see anything!" Bloom exclaimed as she tried to move without bumping into the others. _"The only thing that I can see is tomb stones..."_ Kaiba muttered. "I'd be _careful where you step..." "_ This place gives me the creeps!" Yugi cringed. _{Yes we'd do well to be aware of our surroundings...}_ Atem warned.

"Maybe I can use my new powers to do something about the fog," Layla suggested. " _AQUARIUS'S BLESSING!"_ the darkly skinned faerie cried out she used her Stardust to clear the fog taking it into herself. "YEAH! WAY TO GO LAYLA!" Musa cheered. "Now that we can see clearly we should be able to find what we're looking for!" the faerie of music exclaimed happily. "We're looking for a large headstone with a cross...with blood crystals embedded in it," Bloom told them. "Got it!" Duke exclaimed before they all split and started looking all over the place. "Nope..." Yugi murmured. "Nothing..." Layla sighed. "Not here either..." Musa grumbled. _"This is going to be harder than we thought..."_ Kaiba muttered.

"You can say that again..." Marik agreed. "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack...can you sense anything Atem?" Yugi questioned before the Pharoah closed his eyes. "Yes but it's very faint..." Atem muttered. "I'm gonna try searching from above!" Layla exclaimed and flew upwards looking down below afterward. "This is going to take forever..." Musa sighed. Marik paused as he heard something and moved towards the source of the noise.

"I found something!" the darkly skinned faerie exclaimed and joined Marik down below. Infront of a memorial statue, a young man with dark violet hair and silver tips wearing purple and black was propped up against it soundly asleep. One by the one the others hurried over to the exact location. "Who in their right mind could sleep out here?" Duke questioned. "Maybe we should try waking him up..." Bloom murmured and gently shook the male by his shoulder. Only a groan escaped his lips. _"Mmm...can't a guy can't a couple of zzz's in peace for once...?"_ he muttered as he opened his eyes. It took a moment to adjust before he realized there was a group of people surrounding him.

" _...Oh...well this a fine way to wake up...whatever it is that you're staring at me for I didn't do it...well at least I'm PRETTY sure it wasn't me anyway..."_ the mysterious male muttered. Kaiba observed the stranger before he spoke up. "Look at his eyes...they're red...and...fangs..." Bloom nodded. "I think you're right..." she murmured. "Uh...what are YOU doing sleeping in a graveyard?" Yugi finally asked. The male stretched with a bit of a yawn and cracked his neck.

"Huh...? Good question I must've dozed off for a bit." the male mused. "...He certainly is usual..." Yugi murmured to Atem { _Indeed...perhaps he might be able to tell us where the entrance to Dawnshire is located}_ the Pharoah suggested. "Um excuse me but we're sort of lost ourselves. Do you happen to know where the entrance to Dawnshire is?" Layla asked the male whom only looked at her. " _Sure do, I'll take you there if ya want. I was headed there myself anyway,"_ he told them. Marik only narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Oh really? You'd just assist us without knowing who we are? How do we know you're not lewering us into a trap?" Marik asked. The male only grinned amusedly. _"There's only one way to find out."_ he teased before he walked ahead of them. _"Follow me! It's just up ahead!"_ the male called. The party paused as they all exchanged glances. "So we're just going to trust him?" Duke questioned. "Well, he doesn't seem like a bad person." Musa pointed out.

" _So, if you don't mind me askin why are you people headed for Dawnshire? It's not exactly a tourist spot. Vampires aren't the friendliest of creatures. In fact, they can be pretty ill tempered. Talking to them is like walking on glass barefoot."_ the male snickered. "We're looking for someone," Bloom spoke up. "And the only one that can possibly help us locate them is the Vampire King Crymson." the redhead murmured. " _Oh really? I'd have never guessed."_ the male grinned amusedly. Kaiba gently led Bloom away from the others. _"Be careful Bloom...we don't know who this guy is...giving away too much could end up costing us dearly..."_ Kaiba warned.

"You seem to know a lot about vampires," Yugi told the mysterious male. { _He might just, in fact, be one of them...}_ "You think?" the scarlet eyed male whispered. " _Yeah you COULD say that."_ the male began. " _I've pretty much lived around them my entire life...oh wait here we are."_ the male paused as they soon came face to face with a grave that resembled Mirai's picture. "So how exactly do we get inside?" Layla questioned before the male pulled out a blood crystal that was almost nearly identical to the ones embedded in the stone. Slowly the crystal illuminated pulsing in unison before the entrance revealed before them revealing a staircase downwards into the darkness.

" _Watch your step ladies and gentlemen!"_ the male warned before the party followed him down the darkened staircase. "Uh yeah, whatever you say..." Duke made a face. "I still don't trust him..." Marik hissed. "I know but what choice do we have?" Layla frowned. The male pulled out a lighter and lit a torch so they could see the path clearly ahead. "I wonder what the city of vampires is like...I'd never have believed it myself...I always thought they lived far away hidden in castles...well at least in fairy tales they did..." Bloom murmured. "Nor would I..." Kaiba muttered. "Well lucky for us we have a guide." Yugi smiled.

{ _I can feel that aura from before growing stronger with each passing step...}_ Atem warned Yugi. In a matter of moments, the party soon came to a large cast iron door. The mysterious male grabbed the door and pulled it open. Everyone paused as they stood there in complete and utter shock. Beyond the door was an entire city illuminated by flame. Thousands of silver haired vampires going about their daily lives joined with a few dwarfs thrown into the chaos. The buildings were made out of stone some being wood. The streets were paved with blackened stone along with the walls. Towering above it all was a castle made out of ash, stone and blood crystal. In the middle of the city was a tavern clustered with many a drunkard. Situated away from the city's mainstream was a large black marble fountain which circulated crimson red blood through each of its many crevices.

"Woah..." were the only words that came from their lips unable to say anything more. " _Pretty awesome right? Well since it's your first time here why don't I treat you to the best Tavern in all the worlds!"_ the male grinned. The aroma from nearby was far too enticing for the party to refuse and followed him into the tavern. _**"BARKEEP!**_ _Eight Specials, Four cold ales, three spiced cider's and one bloody mary on the rocks!"_ the mysterious male called out. **_"YOU GOT IT!"_** the bartender exclaimed before a dwarf with a red beard and furry eyebrows came their way with ale in hand.

"Well bite my arse off! I aven't seen ya in three moons! Rumor had it ya were getting yerself wasted and spendin yer time at the brothel...HAHA!" the dwarf slapped the male on the back with a hearty laugh. "UGH!" Bloom cried as the girls plugged their nose about to get knocked out by his rancid booze breath. "Ah but I already see some fine ass right here! Ya always was a smooth talker weren't ya _Xuri_!" the dwarf nudged the male with a playful wink. The party paused as they looked at the dwarf and then Xuri. **_"...EH!?"_** the whole group cried at once. The dwarf looked at Xuri as his eyes darted back and forth. "...Do Ya think I said somethin wrong?..." he questioned the vampire. "Beats me." Xuri shrugged his shoulders. The person they had been looking for had been right in front of them and they didn't even notice it.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	59. Chapter 58: Distance Between Two

_**Chapter 58:**_ _ **Distance Between Two**_

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Raeger sat at the table and looked over all his recipe cards scattered out in front of him. Occasionally he'd take a piece of paper and scribble down what he needed if he lacked anything to make the recipes. "Phew..." he sighed as he took a breather. Roxy giggled as she sat across from him. "It sure is a lot isn't it?" she admitted. "It always is but it's nice to know that everyone appreciates Granny's and my cooking," Raeger confessed with a smile. "If you make anything with all of your heart it'll be delicious. Well, at least that's what Granny says." the red head chuckled softly.

"I wish that worked for me. All I can make is burned...well everything..." Roxy blushed embarrassed. "Oh well, everything takes practice. For instance, it's just as hard to learn magic if not more. Though I rather enjoyed cooking actually. I even have a small restaurant that I opened. Though after my parents died there was no one to take over as Guild Master for the previous one so for the sake of the village I accepted the position. Though if I were to voice my opinion on the matter I'm not the best man for the job in all honesty." Raeger sighed.

"Not everyone gets to choose who they are or who they will become. Trust me I know. When I was told that I was a faerie it was terrifying. I didn't know what was going to happen or how my life would be from that moment on. But thanks to Bloom and the others I found that inner strength and courage that I needed. So as long as you keep looking forward and try your very hardest I know you can get through the tough times. I believe in you Raeger..." "...Thanks, Roxy..." Raeger murmured as he offered a smile as their eyes locked. Gently Raeger placed his hand over the faeries.

"So what is it exactly you were thinking of making for Bright's party?" Roxy asked. "Hmm well, I was thinking stuffed mushrooms for the appetizer...a souffle for the main course and for the dessert a strawberry short cake with strawberry cream frosting...trying to keep it as simple as possible. I'm sure the royal chef will be catering the event as well. But I'll be providing the main courses." Raeger told Roxy. "So...we have the number of guests...and divide them by the amount of food that will be provided..." Techna began as she started to crunch the numbers. "OH NO NO! You can't have a party with just food! You need decorations too! I'm thinking color coordinated...pink...no maybe some white and blue's..." Stella mulled over as she looked at her patterns. Roxy only lets out a groan.

"And it was such a nice atmosphere too..." Roxy pouted before they all paused as Joey came out of Flora's room and took a seat on an empty chair. "How's Flora doing Joey?" Stella asked worriedly. Joey only shook his head. "She won't stop cryin...I dun know wat ta do..." the blonde frowned biting his lip. "Give her some time Joey..." Raeger murmured softly. "Love is a fragile thing...all you CAN do to be there for her..." the redhead told him. "But that's just NOT good enough!" Stella cried.

"Raeger's right we should just let her be..." Techna agreed. "Maybe that's ok for some people but Flora isn't one of them." Roxy disagreed. Raeger sighed as he took a moment to think. "Actually I am in need of some ingredients that I can only get at the next town over...why don't you see if Flora wants to go with you, Joey? It might help to get her out of the house. "I think that sounds like a great idea!" Roxy exclaimed. "We can handle things here." "...Are Ya sure?" Joey questioned. "Yes. Go and see Flora." Raeger offered a smile before he squeaked as the blonde gave him a tight hug. "Tanks Raeger! I owes ya one!" he exclaimed and hurried off to Flora's room tripping over his untied shoelaces afterward. "GAH!" all of them made a face before Joey finally made it to Flora's quarters.

Flora sat at the end of her bed as she wept. Tears trickled down her rosy cheeks. It hurt so badly. After everything that she had been through. Helia always made her believe in herself. She thought with him that she could overcome everything. The one who gave her so much courage. And now. What was left? Just emptiness. "Flo..." came Joey's voice before the door slowly pried itself open. "Joey..." Flora murmured softly as the blonde sat down beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry..." Flora softly apologized. "For wat?" Joey questioned surprised.

"Everyone especially you have tried so hard to cheer me up...and all I can do is sit in here at feeling sorry for myself..." Flora sobbed. The blonde shook his head. "Dats not yer fault Flora...nothin ya need ta feel bad about. But it might help if ya get outta here for a bit...ya know?" Joey suggested as the faerie sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Raeger needs some groceries and I could use some company." Flora thought for a moment. "You mean...go with you?" "Yep!" the blonde grinned. "Ah! Dat is if ya want ta...I won't force ya or nothin." A soft smiled crossed Flora's lip before she nodded.

"I'd be happy to go with you...thank you Joey..." she murmured. Joey stood up and offered Flora his hand before she got to her feet. The faerie carefully took his hand as he helped her up. Softly Flora hugged Joey and rested her head on his chest. Gently the blonde held her in return. "No matta what you may tink...I like ya Flora...just da way ya are." Flora sniffed and smiled more. "Come on let's getta move on! Dose groceries ain't gonna buy themselves!" Joey grinned before he hurried out of the cabin with her.

"And there they go..." Roxy murmured softly watching them. "Alright, girls we better get back to work..." "...Uh Roxy..." Raeger spoke up before Roxy looked around. "...Where did Stella and Techna going?" "...Oh no..." Roxy groaned as she realized they both were nowhere to be seen. "I think it's safe to say that they followed after them..." the Guild Master sighed. "Yeah...I wouldn't put that past, Stella..." Roxy admitted. "So while Flora and Joey get the groceries what should we do in the meantime?" the faerie of animals asked.

"Hmm...good question...how about we pay Bright a visit? It is HIS birthday we're planning...I'd like his input on what my thoughts are for the courses..." Raeger suggested. "Hey, I'm up for it if you are!" Roxy offered a smile. This was great! She'd get to spend time with Raeger alone after all. Well for the most part anyway. He was so cute and when he smiled it was like heart skipped a beat. But it was just her luck she had a crush on a cook when her skills were less than stellar. "Thanks, Roxy. You have no idea how relieved I am to have a helping hand!" "I'm happy to help Raeger." Roxy smiled before Raeger turned towards his grandmother as she finally emerged from her bedroom.

"I'm going out Granny! I'll be back later." "Alrighty take care dear." Grandma Emiko told them before Raeger took Roxy to the stable just a little ways. Inside was a horse that was an ebony black with white spots. "This is Dottie my horse. When she's not pulling the carriage I keep her in her in the stable to ensure that she's warm and safe away from all the snow." Raeger introduced Roxy as he gently petted the horse.

"Aw, she seems like a sweetie..." the faerie of animals smiled and manifested a cube of sugar in the palm of her hand. Dottie sniffed the sweet treat before she slowly licked at it. Raeger smiled. "She likes you. But then again you ARE the farie of animals." the redhead chuckled. The faerie only giggled tickled by the horse's tongue. "Yes,...you're a good girl aren't you..." Roxy cooed. "I think she likes the attention." Raeger only laughed more. Raeger carefully saddled her up and mounted her before he helped Roxy get onto the horse as well. Together he strode Dottie forward to the gateway past the ruin.

 _"I Raeger Guild Master Of Covenant bid you to open...AURA!"_ Raeger called before the gateway manifested into a portal. "Woah!" Roxy cried. "Ready?" Raeger asked. "Yeah! Let's go!" Roxy nodded before they both rode through the portal. Slowly they emerged into a world of green filled with flowers. Blowing in a vibrant breeze of colors. The sky was as blue as the ocean. Down below was a kingdom bustling with women, men, and children with Knights keeping a close watch. There was a wide market place filled with fresh fruits and vegetables. The houses were mainly enclosed with gates while the lower was just clustered houses.

In the middle, a huge white marbled fountain glistened with pure cerulean blue water rippling with the movement surrounding it. Beyond was a port for ships that were surrounded by the ocean. High up on a hill away from the kingdom itself was a black stoned castle that had been worn with age nearly a ruin itself. All of the grass surrounding it turned charcoal black. To the west of it was a tall tower that seemed as if it could reach the clouds. A solitary building that stood away from the Knight's Guild referred to many as the Mages Tower. It didn't take long before Roxy and Raeger were greeted by the Knights on duty directing their blades towards them.

"HALT! Who goes there!" the knights questioned. "At ease Sir." came a familiar voice as Prince Bright made his way over to them. "Your majesty." the knight bowed before they both departed. _"My apologies. Even if one travels by Portal Key my men are constantly paranoid by outsiders."_ Bright apologized to Roxy and Raeger. "It's quite alright." the Guild Master assured him. "We were actually hoping to speak with you about the upcoming party." " _Of course, but I am in the middle of something right now. The bakery has a bunch of leftover bread so I'm headed down to the lesser part of Aura in order to distribute it."_ "We'll help you." Roxy offered a smile. "Right Reager?" "Certainly." Raeger smiled in return. " _You both have my sincere thanks."_ Bright smiled before he led them downwards away from the houses which lived in finery. Slowly a crowd of children, men, women and the elderly came forward.

Bright brought the cart over and Raeger and Roxy helped distribute the freshly baked bread making sure that everyone got at least two loafs. Smiles spread onto the citizens face as they profusely thanked them the kids hugging Bright as he laughed and hugged them ruffling their hair. "It's amazing to think that even though he's their prince that instead of sending out his servants to do this that he's actually doing it himself..." Roxy murmured softly. "That's what makes Bright, Bright," Raeger answered simply.

"THANK YOU!" they all cried at once. Bright only smiled and waved at them. "My Birthday Celebration is tomorrow. I invite you all to come as you are. I'm certain that they're will be plenty of food to go around." he murmured. "BYE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES!" Roxy called out before they left headed back towards the castle. Slowly the horses halted at the large Cherry Blossom tree to drink from the lake nearby. _"Phew...thanks for all your help. Normally I do it myself but I can lose track rather easily of whom_ I've _already given food too."_ Bright chuckled.

"It was quite the experience for us too Bright. But to see all the smiles on their faces really does make it all worth while." Roxy smiled sweetly. "Yes, indeed it does." Raeger agreed. _"There was something you wish to disscuss?"_ Bright questioned. Raeger nodded. "Uh yes actually. I had hoped I could speak to you about my menu ideas and see if there was anything you wanted to add." the Guild Master told Bright. "I was thinking about stuffed mushroom-" "NO GARLIC!" Bright quickly blurted out before everyone paused looking at one another. Bright felt his face redden slightly.

"Uh ok..." Roxy murmured. What was THAT all about? " _Um...I just...really HATE garlic..."_ Bright murmured flustered. Trying to hide his true reasoning. "Then I have a souffle...and for the finale a strawberry shortcake with strawberry frosting." Raeger finished. _"That sounds good just try and not make it too terribly sweet. Other than that I see nothing wrong with the menu choices. Mirai was right in choosing you."_ Bright complimented. "I try." Raeger chuckled as Roxy walked over and looked at the cherry blossom tree above them.

" _It's a favorite spot by many an Aurian...no matter how much time passes the tree always remains in bloom..."_ Bright began as he slowly made his way over to it and placed his hand on its trunk. "It seems very special to you..." Roxy murmured softly as Bright continued to gaze at it. _"It is..."_ Bright murmured thoughtfully. " _When I stand under it...it's like I go back in time...to a place where we o_ nce existed...together..." Bright whispered gently leaning forward with his head pressed into its bark. Roxy and Raeger only looked at each other. It seemed Mirai was not exaggerating at all. Bright was truly agonizing at the fact he was one year old and the one thing he wanted most of all would not be there to share it with him. Roxy could only hope that the others could find Xuri.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	60. Chapter 59: Do You Have No Regrets?

_**Note To Readers:**_ SO I had a fun weekend! My flight was delayed THREE times. It would have been midnight before I reached my destination SO I rescheduled! Which means Chapter 59! WOOHOO!

 _ **Chapter 59:**_ _ **Do You Have No Regrets?**_

"So you're Xuri then?" Bloom questioned. The vampire only grinned. "Yep! That's right. Oops, guess I didn't mention my name did I? Sorry my bad." Xuri apologized before all the other guys in the bar saw Xuri and ran over to the vampire. Left and right they surrounded him giving him noogies playfully. "HEY EVERYONE XURI'S BACK!" the one guy announced not hesitating and showing their affection. "So you were looking for me?" Xuri inquired as he raised his brow curiously.

"Um well, actually there's someone that REALLY wants to see you. It's their birthday tomorrow and more than anything he wants you to be there." Bloom told Xuri. The dwarf let out a large belch. "Hey ain't it The Prince Of Aura's Birthday tomorra?" Xuri's gaze only hardened as he answered with silence. Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he walked over towards the vampire. _"I don't think I heard you clearly...she asked YOU a question..."_ the CEO muttered angrily.

"Yeah Yeah I heard..." Xuri muttered under his breath. "Idiot...doesn't he understand that I left for HIM? Bright's clearly as hardheaded as ever..." the vampire let out a sigh. Musa only frowned as she approached Xuri. "Is it so wrong that he wants to see you for his Birthday?" the faerie asked softly. "...All I ever did was cause nothing but trouble for Bright...it's better if I'm not around..." Yuri murmured. "Bright...he's a hardworking idiot who's as stubborn as they come...but he gives his heart to all those around him...Bright's the ray of sunshine in this darkened and cruel world...loved by all in Aura...Without a shadow looming over him he could go to places where he couldn't before...trust me...I'll only succeed in bringing him more pain than happiness..." Xuri murmured.

 _"...That's a lie..."_ Yugi's voice broke through the silence as his scarlet eyes pierced right through Xuri's crimson ones. Everyone paused as they turned to look at him. Even Atem directed his attention towards Yugi. " _If that's true then why is there so much pain in your eyes?!"_ Yugi cried out as his lip trembled. "It's not better...how do you know? How many days do you and he have until that regret stains both of you?!"Because it will...you go over in your head the times you missed...the ones you'll never get back...what was said...and what wasn't..." Yugi told the vampire as tears swelled in his eyes.

"It only hurts you all the more...like a blade cutting right through your heart...and unbearable sadness...and you'll try to conceal it...the pain...the heartache...but the only one your fooling is yourself...because deep down you'll know the truth...forever chasing the shadows of the past...like I did..." the scarlet eyed male wept. { _Yugi...}_ Atem murmured as he recalled the moment before he left. Standing right there. How did Yugi feel when he turned his back and left him for the world of the dead? To return to all of those he left behind. And yet. No one could replace the emptiness he felt once Yugi was gone. Perhaps that was why he returned. It was his desire to be with Yugi once more. It was where he belonged. But there was a fear that was buried deep within him. One that had been born the moment they parted. That Yugi no longer needed him. In fact, he was shocked to learn that Yugi never wished for him to leave in the first place.

Layla closed her eyes as she pictured Nabu. You truly didn't understand what you had until it was gone. Musa too thought of her mother while Marik thought of both of his father and mother. Bloom of her sister and Kaiba of his brother whom he nearly lost thanks to Ogron. Their thoughts were interrupted as Xuri slammed his fists down on the table. **_"YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE!? I_** **DIDN'T** ** _HAVE A CHOICE!"_** the vampire spat angrily. "I...I left for Bright's sake...and his alone...I was despised in Aura because of what I was! A half-breed an abomination! Of all the worlds...just what the hell do YOU know anyway!? You're outsiders naive to the way of OUR worlds...they HATED me for even being near their precious Prince...I "Tainted" him...but Bright didn't give a damn...he'd always stand by me the stubborn fool...but one day something REALLY bad happened...and when fingers were pointed at me they started to believe Bright was responsible to...so I left Aura...never to return..." Xuri muttered as his hair shielded his true expression.

"Are you satisfied now...? So...if you'll just leave me be...I have NOTHING more to say to you people..." Xuri hissed and stormed out of the bar. "...HOW CAN YOU JUST WALK AWAY!?" Yugi yelled. **"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT BRIGHTS FEELINGS AT ALL!?"** the scarlet eyed male cried as he ran out after him Atem following behind. Xuri ceased movement as Yugi cornered him by the Blood Fountain. **_"...ANSWER ME!"_** Yugi demanded as he narrowed his eyes angrily. But he was only met with the eyes of someone well acquainted with loss. A slight chuckle escaped the vampire's lips. "Of course I do...how could I not?...I'm a half blood...fully a vampire...or a blood mage...in Aura, I wasn't accepted by the humans...or the vampires...but Bright...he was different..." Xuri began softly.

 _"He didn't care...he never treated me like all the others...even when all of Aura turned against me...Bright still believed that I was innocent...so how can I possibly ask him to shoulder MY sins? To share that same fate of being buried in a deep and shallow grave...?"_ the vampire asked Yugi. "Without Bright Aura would fall into the hands of a council that could care less about him or the people...they'd have him killed without a second thought for Treason...if I had remained..." "...Xuri..." Yugi murmured softly as he looked at the vampire before he looked at Atem.

"You asked earlier if I wanted to see Bright...? HELL yes, I do!...So fricken damn much...it's been FIVE years...not a day that passes do I not think about that idiot..." Yugi swallowed hard. "You know Xuri..." Yugi began. "I understand...a lot more than you may think I do...there's someone that came into my life...when I didn't have anyone else other than my Grandpa and my friend Tea...but slowly he became part of it and many others...I'll never forget it either...he gave me courage...and the will to NEVER give up...even when the odds were against us. But he had a greater purpose...and danger ahead of him...like I'd never have believed possible...there was anger, pain...sorrow...years a never ending battle between good and evil...and even still...we remained together through it all..." Yugi smiled at Atem as he nodded.

"Yet even so...he eventually had to leave...it was hard sure...but I thought to myself that it was for the best...but deep inside my heart I wanted to follow him...then a year later he returned...it was ONLY then I understood...I didn't want to live my life WITHOUT him in it...because he became part of my own..." Yugi confessed. "All the heartache...suffering...was nothing compared to the emptiness I felt when he was no longer there...to the depths of my regret...so Xuri...if you TRULY wish to break all ties between you and Bright...at the VERY least...tell him the truth...and give him that closure...you owe him that much..." Yugi whispered. Xuri listened to him before he finally shrugged cracking a smile.

"Heh,...you're determined I'll give you that...getting all emotional over a problem that isn't even yours...BUT you do raise a good point..." the vampire sighed. "I guess because you've had a similar circumstance you sympathize with both I and the Prince. "Fine Fine I lose. You're right I DO owe him that much..." Yugi's face slowly lit up. "So does that mean?" "Yeah, i'll talk to him..." Xuri murmured. "I promise...you WON'T regret this!" "Oh...I seriously DOUBT that...but whatever..." the vampire shrugged it off. Hearing a strange noise Yugi and Xuri both turned towards the Blood Fountain.

"What's going on?" Yugi questioned. "A malfunction of some sort..." the vampire pointed out. "Can we repair it?" "Hmm dunno...the Elves built it not us...it was to keep vampires from hunting live prey for survival...mainly animals," Xuri explained. "So they're the ones who probably will have to fix it. I'll have to inform Lord Crymson about this little mishap." "You call this little?" Yugi questioned. "Well what would YOU call it?" the vampire asked with a mischievous grin as the others caught up to them.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	61. Chapter 60: Under Siege

_**Note To Readers: Haha I guess no one caught my sarcasm. I had to reschedule because the delay was so bad. Writing is a good outlet for stress! Thanks for the feedback. Keep in mind Bright and Xuri are VERY important characters. A lot of what happens is connected to them. Ok! Chapter 60!**_

 _ **Chapter 60:**_ _ **Under Siege**_

 _ **Meanwhile back in Covenant...**_

"Ugh man, all I sees is snow, snow and MORE SNOW!" Joey exclaimed as he and Flora continued to walk down the path. "Are we eva gonna reach...it...?" the blonde paused as they soon came upon a town painted with the colors of autumn. Red, brown and orange all mixed together in harmony being carried by the whisper of the upon a hill. "Woah..." "It's beautiful, isn't it? You can even see the pumpkins plump on the vines...a truly magnificent place..." "FIRST ONE DOWN IS A ROTTEN PUMPKIN!" Joey called and ran ahead only to tumble down the hill instead.

"JOEY!" Flora cried as she hurried after him as the blonde collided with a pile of freshly raked leaves. The leaves flew every which way as Joey slowly popped his head out. "Dat...wasn't supposed ta happen..." he laughed nervously. Flora giggled as she pulled out leaves from his hair. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I tink so," he told her before he froze. "GAH! DA LIST! I can't find it! AW MAN!" Joey panicked as he reached into his pockets and searched every nook a cranny. Flora paused before she noticed a small piece of notebook paper at her feet.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Flora asked before Joey's eyes lit up. "YEAH! Dat's IT! Flo, you're a life sava!" the blonde grinned and took it. "Now...let's see wat we're sposed ta get..." the blonde looked over the list.

 _ **List Of Ingredients Raeger needs**_

 _Mushrooms_

 _Crab meat_

 _Bacon_

 _Eggs_

 _Cream Cheese_

 _Asparagus_

 _Ricotta Cheese_

 _Basil_

 _Strawberries_

 _White Cake Mix_

 _Strawberry Gelatin_

 _Powdered Sugar_

 _Butter..._

Joey read off the list of items. "Well, I suggest we start off with the fruits and vegetables and save the milk products for later." Flora suggested. "Good thinkin we wouldn't want anythin ta spoil!" Joey agreed with a grin. "But ah...dis place is a lot bigga dan I woulda figured..." the blonde admitted as he gazed at the bustling crowd of people with a large market place filled with fresh produce and lots of choices to choose from. There were even booths that were selling actual homemade goodies such as honey. Carts piled up with boxes of who knows what!

"Mmm, what's that wonderful smell?" Flora questioned before Joey sniffed the air. He couldn't help but drool slightly. "I dunno but I gotta find out!" Joey exclaimed. Slowly Flora and Joey both followed the aroma to a small booth. A young woman with elf ears wearing a frilled dress and her emerald dark hair tied in the back with a beautiful white ribbon to match. Her eyes were the same color as her eyes. With a smile that could brighten even the darkest of days. Though the first thing Joey saw was her huge melons and quickly tried to avert his eyes holding his nose trying to keep it from bleeding. Though the bigger spectacle was the rainbow cookies that were placed in front of her. The woman only smiled in greeting.

 _"Good... morning..."_ the woman murmured as she spoke softly yet pronouncing each word carefully but clearly. " _Today I have some... of my very special... mood cookies...Would...you like to try...some? They're...free..."_ Auntie Hinako smiled informing them. "They're very unique I've never seen a cookie like this before even in Magix..." Flora murmured. "Mood cookies huh? How bout it, Flo?" Joey grinned. "Sure we'd love to try one of your cookies." the faerie offered a smile. " _Then please..."_ the elf encourage and held out her hand towards them. Joey and Flora carefully picked up a cookie before they bit into it. Both their eyes widened as the cookies change from many colors to just one.

"WAH!? MINE JUST TURNED YELLA!" Joey cried out as Flora's, in turn, shifted to blue. "I taste lemon..." "And Blueberries..." Flora followed realizing they were both eating a different flavor. "What da heck is goin on here!?" Joey questioned as a red head with pink highlights male approached the booth with a crate and set it down next to the booth. He was wearing a burgundy shirt with white jeans and glasses revealing sharp ruby eyes. A silver watch on his left wrist.

"Ah, I see you've tried Auntie Hinako's Mood Cookies...Lemon represents happiness...and Blueberry sadness...each flavor and color reveal the true essence of emotion locked within a person's heart." the male explained as he adjusted his glasses. "B-But day were one color and day changed! How'd day do dat!?" Joey cried perplexed. He HAD to know! "But that's not allowed..." the male shook his finger. "It's the mystery behind the recipe that allures the customer into returning..." _"Exactly...Blaire has a very keen sense about cooking...it's my special...essential oils...that make the cookies...special..."_ Auntie Hinako smiled. Joey only grumbled. Though looking at Flora he could clearly see now that she was STILL down the dumps.

"Thanks for the cookies. But we should probably get back to our shopping list..." Flora suggested. "Opps yeah, I nearly forgot about dat!" Joey sweatdropped. "I'm sure Raeger will want the ingredients as soon as possible. After all, he only has one day to prepare all of this..." Flora reminded. "Yikes...dats ALOTTA pressure..." the blonde shivered at the thought of it. " _Ah, Raeger...it's been awhile since I've seen him..."_ Auntie Hinako smiled. "That's right. The Prince of Aura's Birthday is tomorrow. Well, it's no wonder Bright wants Raeger and Lady Emiko to cater his party. Blaire admitted. "It'll be a race against time..." _"Well if it's Raeger...I have no...worries he'll...be just...fine..."_ the elf smiled sweetly before Blaire paused as his cell phone rang. "Excuse me..." Blaire muttered and answered it.

 _"Hello? Mmm...seriously? Ugh, what a pain..."_ Blaire sighed heavily. "... ** _I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME DAMN IT! I'LL HANDLE IT! GIVE ME TWO FUCKING MINUTES TO ANSWER ASSHOLE!"_** Blaire yelled at the top of his lungs before he hung up. Joey only made a face as did Flora. "Man he's got a hella nasty tempa!" Joey exclaimed before he looked at the list. Slowly they snuck away and proceeded with their shopping though there was just one ingredient no matter how hard they looked the two just couldn't seem to find. "Flo Ya see strawberries anywhere?" Joey questioned. Flora only shook her head.

"No I don't...normally i'm pretty good at finding fruits and vegetables but I can see strawberries...and I've looked all over the market..." the faerie told him. "Aw man!" the blonde groaned as he scratched his head in frustration. **_"BLAIRE!"_** came a voice. Slowly they turned around and saw a young woman who was short with dark blue hair twisted into two braids with deep blue crystal eyes. In her hair were two pearl barrettes and she wore a blue, white and golden dress. Wearing ribbon sandals.

"Amourette?" Blaire questioned his eyes widened in surprise as she took a moment to catch her breath. "Well, this is certainly a surprise. What brings you here?" the male asked the bluenette. "I-It's _Emerald..."_ Amourette huffed. "I'm afraid it's under siege!" "WHAT!? What the hell do you mean by that!?" "L-Lord Emerus...was attacked...along with many others..." Amourette sobbed as tears fell down her face. "The werewolves that normally stay in SilverFang Lake are now like rapid jackals that prey upon anything that crosses their path...I don't know what to do..." the bluenette wept.

"...Unfortunately, I only have more bad news Princess...the Blood fountain in Dawnshire has suffered a malfunction...I was just summoned to fix it..." "...The fountain...?" "I doubt this is a coincidence...whatever it is I don't like it..." Blaire snarled. "...The A.O.J was spotted awhile ago in _Emerald_...but there wasn't any evidence that proved that to be certain..." Amourette frowned. "Is it possible it's Blood Magic?" Blaire questioned more to himself than anyone else. The bluenette only shook her head. "I dunno...I went there to speak to Emerus about information concerning the A.O.J sightings...but even he couldn't tell if that was true or just a rumor," she told him.

"Either way this is something that everyone needs to be notified of at once," Blaire told Amourette. "B-But how!? I can't possibly travel to each and every planet! Even if I wanted too...I..." Blaire only sighed. "Have you forgotten about Covenant's messengers?" the male questioned as he led her to a room full of owls. He wrote down a letter and melded it with Covenant's crest before he sent it off to Aura. "Bright once he receives the message will send out a notice to all the other kingdoms...from there we'll figure out where to take the next step." "Mmm..." Amourette nodded softly. "That's really all we CAN do..." Blaire told the bluenette. But was that really true? Wasn't there anything more?

 _"HEY! YA BETTA NOT HAVE FORGOTTEN US OVA HERE!"_ Joey exclaimed. "Tch...I was starting too..." Blaire muttered. "And where are your manners?" **_"YA WANNA START SOMTHIN TOUGH GUY!?"_** Joey spat as Flora gently touched the blonde's shoulder in attempts to calm him down. "I'm not referring to me...but her...allow me to introduce Princess Amourette Nahito of Elementia. Her brother is Yuki Nahito. Although he's not here at the given moment...i'm her guardian...son of Emerus...Lord Of _Emerald_..." Blaire muttered. " ** _LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!"_** Joey twitched his eye. **_"JUST TELL MEH WHAT DA HECK IS GOIN ON HERE!?"_** the blonde spat. "We just want to understand the situation..." Flora explained to the two of them. "...Well, the problem is we're not sure what's happening ourselves..." Amourette confessed sheepishly.

"I'm the faerie of nature. If the forest is tainted in some way I can heal it! Whatever it may be that is causing the werewolves strange behavior. Perhaps if I were to visit the forest I could locate the source of this whole mess." Flora suggested. "YEAH! EXACTLY! We'll figure out what causin da werewolves ta go berzerk!" Joey exclaimed. "Impossible..." Blaire muttered. "Anyone who has gone into those woods...has never come back out..." Amourette murmured. "Our only hope now is that we can warn others from going near the tainted area..." the bluenette told the two of them. Flora only frowned as she looked at Joey. He didn't have to read her mind to understand her feelings. Flora had a strong connection to the forest and all that lived within it. She probably was really disturbed by such news. As was he.

"I'm going to go and try and fix the fountain...though i'm not sure of just how long that will take," Blaire told Amourette. "I'll go too! I have to see Lord Crymson about the situation anyway." "Suit yourself." Blaire shrugged as Amourette followed him. "Should we follow them, Flo?" Joey questioned as the faerie found herself battling internally for the right answer.

 _ **Meanwhile in Aura**_

"Here you are. Two cups of rose tea and some madeleines. Please enjoy. I'm not the best cook in the world but I do enjoy making sweets from time to time." Bright offered a smile as Roxy and Raeger sat across from him having his own cup of tea. The aroma filling the room as the steam wafted through the air. Carefully Raeger picked up the cup and blew on the liquid resting within it. "Mmm is this a new blend?" the Guild Master questioned.

"You're quite sharp. Yes. That's a more popular blend of tea leaves by _Zaloz's_ Juniper. That family certainly has quite a sophisticated taste." Bright smiled. Roxy made a face as she listened to the two of them. She felt SO out of place with these high classed men. She lived in Gardenia on Earth. Even if she WAS the princess of Tir Nan Og she sure didn't feel like it. Was this how Bloom felt when she revived her kingdom? Slowly she reached down and nibbled on the strange pastry before her that resembled a sea shell. "Mmm! This is great!" Roxy beamed as her frowned melted away. Bright and Raeger laughed softly.

"Aren't they? They're one of my favorite sweets. Though mine are a little dryer than most. They're not that easy to make well." Bright admitted before a hand reached out and picked up one of the cookies. A hand that was neither Roxy's or Raeger's. Looking upwards a young male wearing jeans a worn oversized t-shirt that was in between white and black. His hair was black with a messy kind of look to it. The male's eyes had dark circles under him, his appearance almost looking equal to a cuddly panda bear. He sat on the couch above Bright casually eating the Madeline.

"You're far too hard on yourself Bright...these taste plenty moist to me...even the butter seems measured finely..." the male murmured as he licked his fingers. Roxy only made a face. "Uh...Bright...who is that?" Roxy questioned. "That would be Yuki...well Prince Yuki technically of Elementia..." Raeger told her. "...Uh...huh...ok..." The male only grabbed another pastry. "He likes sweets...and the messier the better." Bright sweatdropped. "...I do have a reason for being here today..." Yuki murmured before an owl flew into the room and did its best to perch on the china cabinet. Yuki hopped off the couch and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Just look at the letter...you'll see what I mean..." he murmured as he licked his fingers. Slowly Bright rose from his seat and walked over and retrieved the parchment from the owl who chirped at him. Bright pried open the seal and carefully read over the letter. His eyes widened as he saw what it said. Roxy noticed how pale Bright's face went. Raeger left his seat before he too took a look at the letter Bright held within his hands. _"Oh Phoenix..."_ the Guild Master uttered with his breath nearly taken from him. Holding his hand over his mouth.

"What's going on Raeger!?" Roxy questioned worriedly. She didn't like this at all! Bright threw the letter and ran past the small party and grabbed his horse. Without anything else being said he rode straight into the Portal Gateway. _{XURI!}_

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	62. Chapter 61: What Rises From The Ashes

_**Note To Readers: Hey everyone! Sorry, this next chapter took a bit longer than I thought it would. I'm also working on my book too and WAY ahead of this Fanfiction so I have to retrace my steps with the order of events.**_ _**Without further to do I present Chapter 61.**_

 _ **Chapter 61:**_ _ **What Rises From The Ashes**_

One by the party slowly left the tavern. "Well...that could have gone better..." Bloom frowned. "Xuri sounded as if he's really against the idea of going to see Bright...I wish I understood exactly why that is." the faerie murmured. _"I say forget him...we don't need him to speak to the prince anyways...i'm sure i'll be more than just convincing..."_ Kaiba muttered. "Somehow I don't think threatening him is going to do any good..."Musa pointed out. "We can't make Xuri go if he doesn't want to...we'll find another way to convince Bright to join with us." Layla murmured.

"The question is how exactly do we do that...?" Marik muttered. "...Little Yugi went running after the vampire the moment he fled the tavern..." the tomb keeper muttered before they paused. Just ahead they noticed a young male with magenta like hair working on the fountain. Blaire studied the carving engraved into the fountain as he adjusted his glasses slightly. _"My My...there appear to be other non Vampires standing in this place besides just myself..."_ Blaire muttered amusedly. "We could say the same about you," Bloom spoke up. "Heh touche." he grinned before he turned towards the small party.

"So is something wrong with the fountain?" Duke questioned. "It's hard to say really..." Blaire muttered with a heavy sigh. _"I won't know for sure until I've thoroughly examined it,"_ he told them before everyone paused. _"...What the hell...?"_ Kaiba questioned. Without warning the vampires surrounding them began to cough up enormous amounts of blood. Their eyes turned an even darker red until their eyes bled along with their skin seeping out a pool of crimson. Their silver hair tainted by the blood as they collapsed one by one. Screaming in agony. Until all that was left was silence. The party stood there frozen unable to comprehend what they were seeing until a scream broke the eerie silence coming from two directions.

From the other side of Dawnshire as Bright arrived at the large iron door. With all of his strength, he pried it open nearly out of breath from running as fast as the wind. For his horse could not enter underground. Panic spread throughout his body as he opened the doorway. Before him was an abyss of death. Horror engulfed the prince's eyes as he gazed in disbelief. He trembled unable to cease as tears gathered in his eyes pouring down his face. His stomach knotted up as he tried to keep himself from vomiting at the sight. Bright's knees buckled bringing him splashing into a pool of Blood. There were so many bodies. _"...Xuri...Xuri..._ ** _XURI!"_** the prince screamed at the top of his lungs. Nothing able to quell the pain he felt tearing his heart to shreds. He was too late.

Xuri paused as he swore he heard someone call out to him. "Must've been my imagination..." the vampire murmured before they continued down the Castle's halls. "It sure is a LONG hallway..." Yugi murmured softly. However, Atem felt something was not quite right. "Well, they DO like to show off their decor." Xuri teased. "By the way where did Amourette go?" Yugi questioned. "I think she ran up ahead," Yuri told him before they ceased their movement hearing a blood curtling screamed. "AMOURETTE!" the vampire exclaimed and hurried after her as Yugi quickly followed from behind. A gasp escaped from Yugi's lips as he saw corpses scattered in front of them.

 ** _"SHIT!"_** Xuri cursed and ran even faster. Yugi couldn't even move frozen in fear. He turned towards Atem shaking. "...Atem...what's...what is this!?" the scarlet eyed male cried shaken to his very core. "This...This can't be real..." { _But i'm afraid that is Yugi...I do not know why this is happening...only that it has...}_ Atem murmured softly. {We need to catch up to Xuri and Amourette...can you move?} the Pharoah asked his other half. Yugi didn't respond as he just stared in utter shock. Atem couldn't bear to see Yugi like this. Gently he wrapped his arms around Yugi and took over. Without any further hesitation, Atem hurried to enter the room just ahead. All he could hear was Amourette's wails as she held the vampire king Crymson in her arms. With just one glance the Pharoah could tell he was not long for this world. Yuri stood beside them silently biting his lip until it bled clenching his fists in anger.

"Crymson...Crymson don't leave me...!" Amourette sobbed. "We'll get through this! You're going to be ok...I promise...just hang on..." the brunette pleaded as she felt a warm hand gently caress the right side of her face. " _Don't make that face..."_ Crymson barely uttered. " _If i'm going to...leave this world...I at least...want...to see...the smile of the...woman...I fell...in love...with..."_ he choked out as blood trailed down the sides of his face. Amourette forced a smile through the pain as she shook. "I...I'll...search...for you...in...the next...life...my little...love..." Crymson whispered before he went limp in Amourettes arms. "No...No...No...NO!" Amourette cried as she clung to him only able to drown in her sorrow. Atem couldn't look away as he recalled himself being in that exact situation.

Without a word, Xuri left the castle. But what he witnessed next was beyond his understanding. Atem too couldn't utter any chain of words to describe the mass graveyard. The only ones standing were him and the party. "What the hell?...What happened...?" Suddenly a thought struck the vampire as he sprinted towards the fountain. He shoved Blaire aside before his eyes widened. The blood sitting in the fountain was a shade darker than normal and he could smell this scent that was foreign to his nose. Xuri's eyes darkened. _"The Fountain...it's been tainted with Poison..."_ the vampire muttered before everyone looked at the other in disbelief.

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_ Blaire nearly screamed. " _ **YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THE HELL!"**_ the elf muttered. "This...this is just too horrible..." Bloom cried as she covered her mouth. Kaiba gently pulled her towards him and shielded her from all of the death that surrounded them. **"THIS IS SICK! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?"** Duke spat enraged. "All of these innocent people..." Layla murmured softly. "While this may seem cold...there is nothing we can do for them except give them a proper burial..." Marik muttered as he crossed his arms. "We HAVE to get to the bottom of this!" Musa cried. "But first their spirits must be purified from the darkness that taints them..." Atem muttered.

{Darkness? What do you mean Atem?} Yugi questioned within. "When one's life comes to an end unexpectedly they can hold onto the emotions they felt...sometimes such emotions as hatred can cause them to turn into vengeful spirits...it is for this reason that there exist those with the power to purify souls and put them to rest...so that they accept their death...and sleep peacefully..." Atem explained. The Pharoah turned towards Bloom before the Faerie heard a voice resonate within her. However, it was one that she did not know.

Everything else disappeared around her as Bloom found herself sitting under a gazebo surrounded by falling cherry blossoms. It was a warm place. One where she felt as if she could dwell forever. Before her was a male with dark blue hair and glasses. Infront of him was a blue and white china tea set covered in blue roses. He was adorned in an intricate Chinese hanfu which was black, and woven with the pattern of an owl. On his shoulder. Before Bloom could panic the male broke the silence between them with a smile as the mysterious male gently placed his hand on top of hers.

" _Do not be frightened...I have known you since before you even were born into this world...Bloom..."_ the male murmured softly. " _Just as your name you started from a tiny seedling into a beautiful...vibrant flower...such kindness...and strength...and yet...I see a deep sorrow burdening your heart...what troubles you so sweet Faerie?..."_ the male asked Bloom softly. The redhead opened her mouth but nothing came out as her eyes were filled with conflicting emotions.

"So...So many people have died...I've never seen anything like this before...all the blood...the pain...the screams...back in my own world I've witnessed countless battles and hardship...but this...it's unbearable to even think about...for the first time in my life I realise even with the Dragon Fire...just how powerless I am..." Bloom wept. "I...I don't know what to do...and to think that somehow we have to save this world along with our own...I...I..." Bloom studdered unable to continue. The male softly frowned and caressed her face gently with his hands. They were warm like the sun of spring calming her with just a single touch. As if she knew everything was going to be ok.

" _I know my dear...it has placed a great sadness on all of your hearts...however...you must overcome this...before the end...I fear only more lives will fall victim to the hands of time...even so, you need to carry on...and move onward...you cannot allow those that can be saved...to perish...only you Bloom can purify the souls that have been tainted by the darkness that touches them..."_ the male told the faerie. "Me? Bu-But how!? I don't have that kind of power!" Bloom cried as tears fell down her face.

 _"When you were granted Celestix...each of you received a special power which Destiny has bestowed upon you...the Phoenix has given you the gift of purification...with her special flames you can_ cleanse _the taint from their spirits...and send them to the beyond..."_ he murmured softly before Bloom's eyes widened. " _Be strong...and know that I shall be watching over you..."_ the mysterious male told her as everything started to disappear. Bloom gasped as she saw the scene before her start to fade away.

 ** _"W-WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!"_** Bloom cried out as she reached out towards him. **_"BEFORE YOU GO AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME!"_** the faerie call out to the male before her. " _I am called many things...The God Of The Moon...The Great Mage...The Father of Mortals...but my True name is Artemis Moon..."_ the mysterious male whispered before Bloom found herself standing back in Kaiba's arms. As if only a second had passed. Gently Bloom removed herself from Kaiba and took a moment to walk among the corpses taking in each one's face. She could never have imagined facing so much death could be so hard. The party only looked at her in silence. Bloom closed her eyes as she thought over the words The Great Mage had spoken to her. Taking a deep breath the Faerie prepared herself for what was to come next.

" _ **WINX CELESTIX! CELESTIX!"**_ Bloom cried transforming. Slowly she fluttered her wings and flew above the bodies. Bright paused as he came upon her. Unable to take his eyes off her the prince watched the faerie as she ascended into the air gradually. The heart charm on Bloom's thigh slowly unleashed a colored flame in turn surrounding the redhead in its illuminating flame. The fire was all different colors constantly changing. Bloom gathered the flame into her hands.

Droplettes of fire rained down turning into fire flowers. The flowers rested on the fallen gradually pushing their souls to the surface of the flower. In almost a dance Bloom gathered each flower with a soul. Slowly they rose up into the air all around the redhead. _"RETURN FROM THE ASHES!"_ Bloom cried as she purified each of them one by one in a burst of stardust sending their spirits to rest in the beyond. She could feel all of their emotions coursing through her veins. Fear, Sorrow, anger, the pain they felt. They were so strong that Bloom was overwhelmed. Everything went dark as she fell downwards. Panicked gasped escaped the party too far away to get to her. **_"BLOOM!"_** the party cried. "LEAVE IT TO ME!" Yuri exclaimed and sprinted ahead.

 ** _"OH NO!"_** Bright cried as he saw the faerie plummeting towards the ground. Just in the knick of time, the blonde slid as he managed to catch Bloom in his arms before she could hit the ground. He let out a soft sigh of relief. _"At least all of your souls will be at peace now...Xuri...Xuri..."_ Bright bit his lip as he tightly closed his eyes as grief gripped his heart. Tears trickling down his cheeks. The prince paused as he heard footsteps echo in his ears before he slowly opened his eyes and looked up in disbelief. Standing in front of the party was Xuri. Alive.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	63. Chapter 62: The Reason Why

_**Chapter 62:**_ _ **The Reason Why**_

"Xuri..." Bright murmured is disbelief as his eyes met the vampires. _"BLOOM!"_ Kaiba cried as he got down to her and took her from The Prince's arms and into his own. The others quickly followed from behind. Atem got down beside him and checked her vitals. _"She's fine Kaiba...just exhausted from using her new powers..."_ the Pharoah assured him as Kaiba held Bloom close. Slowly the CEO rose to his feet. If that was true then why did he feel so terrified by what he just witnessed?

It had always just been him and Mokuba. Up until this point. That was all he needed. But looking down at her so frail and weak. He was realizing it wasn't just love. Kaiba needed her. He wanted to protect her. From anything and everyone. Gently he leaned down and kissed her softly. Perhaps it would offer comfort more than anything. That he was right there even though she couldn't see him right at that moment. Afterward, he broke away from Bloom's lips and softly pressed his forehead against hers.

 _"That was amazing..."_ Musa murmured. "Just what IS Celestix anyways?" she asked herself. "Bloom must've been overwhelmed by all of the vampires emotions...I bet it was too much for her to handle all at once..." Layla told Musa. "Don't look now but it looks like the reunion we were trying to arrange is already at work," Duke spoke up as he pointed in Bright's and Xuri's direction. "This should be rather amusing..." Marik muttered. {Now they'll have to confront eachother...} Yugi murmured as Atem nodded.

Bright slowly got to his feet stumbling. "Woah take it easy there. Don't trip over your own two feet." Xuri teased. "You...you..." "Mmm?" the vampire raised his brow. **_"YOU BASTARD!"_** the Prince cried out as Xuri received a blow to his jaw. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL...Ok, maybe I DID deserve that but still...ya couldn't give me a warning first!?" **_"IT'S YOUR FAULT JACK ASS!"_** Bright fired back. **_"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING A DAMN THING!?"_** the Prince screamed. **_"AND MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUBBORN YOU'D HAVE FIGURED IT OUT!"_** Xuri yelled back before Bright grabbed him and one after the other a fist fight broke out between the two young men.

" ** _DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I_** **WAS!?** Bright cried as he slammed Xuri hard on his back. _**"DAY AFTER DAY I LOOKED FOR YOU! I NEVER STOPPED HOPING! WISHING THAT I'D FIND YOU! NOT A LETTER! NOT A PHONE CALL! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE ALIVE OR DEAD!"**_ the Prince cried as tears stained his face as he shook. Xuri only stared as he looked back at the blonde. Without a word, the vampire slowly wrapped his arms around Bright and embraced him silently as The Prince broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Everything he had held inside was pouring down of him all at once. As he felt Xuri's heart beat against him. It was a sound he thought he'd never hear again.

 _"We made...a promise...that no matter what...that we'd always be there for...one another...under the Cherry Blossom Tree..."_ Bright uttered as he pulled out from his pocket a Cherry Blossom encased in blood crystal and held it out to Xuri as his fingers trembled. _"I waited...and waited...and waited...but you never returned...SO DAMN IT XURI! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL!?"_ the Prince choked on his tears. _"It's my 22nd birthday...all I wanted...was to see you...jack ass"_ the blonde wept as he buried his head onto the nape of the vampire's neck.

"...You always were dramatic..." Xuri murmured with a sigh before he lifted one of his hands and placed it gently on Bright's head. "...You want to know why I left...? It's because I wanted you to live to see every birthday that I missed...and beyond that...because after that day...I was afraid i'd lose you too...those bastards would have gladly killed you along with me...I wasn't about to let that happen...you're the shining star of Aura...your people need you...not someone like me...who was cursed since the day I was born...compared to you...i'm..." Xuri's voice trailed off as his crimson red eyes only glimmered with pain.

 _ **"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!"**_ Bright cried out as he shot his head up. _"Time stopped for me the day you left...I was frozen...maybe no one else cared...but I did...everyone talked about how great it was that the shadow that always followed me was no longer there...that I didn't need a bad influence like you in my life..."_ Bright sobbed. _"But I did need you...because when you were gone...i'd never felt so alone Xuri..."_ the Prince confessed as he covered his face.

 _ **Meanwhile In Covenant...**_

Raeger and Roxy returned to the cabin along with Yuki after they received the news about Dawnshire. "Poor Bright...he looked so depressed...I feel...so BAD for him...having to not only run an entire kingdom but to not have the person he cares about most...I can't even begin to imagine." Roxy murmured. "I know...I only hope the others are alright...I can't deny that i'm worried...whoever did this is probably watching..." Raeger narrowed his eyes as Joey and Flora came into the cabin with the ingredients in hand. "HEY! Look who's back!" Roxy exclaimed happily.

"HIYA!" Joey grinned as he placed the ingredients on the counter. "Phew! Talk about a long walk! So we got everythin except for da strawberries...no matta how hard we looked day didn't have um!" the blonde told Raeger. "I might be able to conjure up some enchanted strawberries from my home." Flora offered. "If you think that'll help...by the way where is Stella and Techna? Weren't they supposed to be helping you cook?" the faerie of Nature questioned. "Uh about that..." Roxy began before Stella and Techna came out from the other room.

"Finally! I found the PERFECT outfit! With this, we'll not only look good but we'll totally blend in while we're keeping an eye on Flora and Joey!" Stella exclaimed as she posed. "It would be except you've spent the last several hours trying to decide on your wardrobe..." Techna muttered as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Techna you're exaggerating..." Stella scoffed. "Look at the clock! You'll see that i'm right!" the blonde exclaimed before she paused. "...Oopsie...looks like it took me a BIT longer than I thought...eheheh..." Stella giggled nervously as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"YA KIDDIN ME! IT'S BEEN LIKE...5 HOURS!" Joey cried. _"I highly doubt that she is joking..."_ Yuki murmured as he placed a few sugar cubes in his coffee and stirred them around with his spoon. "Great so NOW you can help me and Roxy cook..." Raeger held out to Stella a bowl. "You might wanna put on a more...practical outfit...and an apron maybe?" Roxy teased as she got an apron on herself. "Not funny Roxy! and ew...what is THAT sitting over on the couch...they're in some SERIOUS need of a fashion consultant..." Stella made a face as she looked at Yuki wearing an oversized t-shirt and jeans.

 _"I think you mean to say who instead of what...but if all you care about is your appearance than perhaps that's the rational reasoning behind your mistaking the two..."_ Yuki muttered as he picked up his coffee cup and sipped from it. _"Hmm..."_ he paused before he placed a few more sugar cubes into the black liquid before he poured creamer to follow it. While at the same time typing away at his computer with his free hand. "What a coincidence. I was about to say that the brain power she uses to compact all of the colors and patterns of her wardrobe causes an absence of all other intellect processing." Techna giggled. Yuki chuckled some with a slight smile. Stella pouted. "Haha very funny Techna!" she exclaimed before she went back to her room to change.

"Oh, i nearly forgot! My apologies. This is Prince Yuki Nahito of Elementia. He came to Aura when I and Roxy went to see Bright and followed us back here." Raeger introduced Yuki. "WHA!? HE'S A PRINCE!?" Joey nearly yelled as he looked at the guy and scratched his head. _"No need for formalities...you can just call me Yuki if you'd like..."_ Yuki told them. "Hi, Yuki. My name's Techna, this is Flora, Joey and well Stella's in her room." the faerie of technology murmured before she bent over and look at his laptop. "So what are you working on?"

 _"Nothing much...i'm mainly hacking into the realm network's security cameras to monitor all activity in the past few days to see if I can find anything suspicious...then imputing my own program to amplify the search perimeters...as well as calibrate the newly developed code to use infrared to detect the aura within_ individuals _..."_ Yuki told Techna as he kept his eyes on the screen. "Do you think you can help me create an algorithm in which I can read a person's magical energy levels? I've been working on this one program but I just can't seem to get the coding and over all lay out of it...it's really a frustrating equation..." Techna sighed.

 _"Do you have the software with you?"_ Yuki questioned. "Yeah actually I have it stored on my phone." the faerie of technology told him. _"May I see it for a moment?"_ "Sure just be careful with it. It's a very fragile piece of hardware." _"I understand..."_ Yuki murmured softly and gently took it and hooked it up to his computer. With just a few keystrokes Yuki brought it up and examined the coding. _"Hmm...I see your problem...your data is lacking in quite a few area...in order for the program to function the way intend it to...i'll have to make a few adjustments to the coding...and attune it to read the frequency of the mana..."_ Yuki pointed out on the screen.

"Oh. You're right! I completely missed that miscommunication between the servers!" Techna exclaimed. "You have great attention to detail!" Techna exclaimed as Yuki paused and smiled. _"Thanks..."_ he murmured softly yet shyly. Flora couldn't help but notice the attention Techna was giving to the young male. _"AW MAN! IT'S GONNA TAKE US ALL NIGHT TA BE FINISHED BY MORNING!"_ Joey exclaimed as he whisked in bowl tucked under his arm with all his might. "Here let me help!" Flora exclaimed as she used her magic to help the boys cook. It was almost like they had extra hands in the kitchen. "Gee I hope one day I can do that without making the utensils...or the soap attack everyone..." Roxy admitted.

"You will Roxy it's just going to take time," Flora assured her. "And just when will Bloom and the others be back?" Stella questioned as she emerged from her bedroom. "Hopefully soon." Raeger murmured. "Yeah...it's taking um quite awhile ain't it...?" Joey admitted. "I'm sure they can handle whatever is going on..." Roxy tried to convince herself. "I'm worried though." Flora frowned before Joey placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be ok. You'll see! Yug and da others are tough as nails! Day'll be home before ya know it!" Joey exclaimed. Flora softly smiled. "You're right, thank you, Joey," she told him and kissed him on the cheek. The blonde turned three shades of red not expecting that. _"SAY CHEESE YOU TWO!"_ the blonde teased giggling before she snapped a picture. _**"STELLA!"**_ Flora cried before she chased her all around the house in attempts to get her phone red in the face. Like Joey, she wanted to stay positive. To always be smiling. She couldn't let the heartache consume her. Helia was her past. She had a new strength now. Someone that gave her the courage and will to press on. And that person had been beside her all this time. "I think Flora's going to be just fine..." Roxy smiled sweetly. "I think so too." Raeger smiled back.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	64. Chapter 63: How Do You Love Someone?

_**Note to readers: Hey guys! On vay kay! I've been getting some good inspiration for my book and fan**_ fiction! _ **Thanks for waiting patiently! Here's Chapter 63!**_

 _ **Chapter 63:**_ _ **How Do You Love Someone?**_

"Aw man, you're hopeless." Xuri murmured softly as he gave Bright a flick to his forehead. The blonde winced before Bright made a face. "I'm serious Xuri!" he exclaimed upset. Why did he have to turn everything into a joke? "When I heard about Dawnshire...I thought...it was too late...that you were gone..." "Yeah, that was something else alright...one wrong move and I probably would have been..." Xuri admitted. "But crystal blood shards are more suited to MY taste. All joking aside this is pretty gruesome..." "Yeah..." Bright murmured softly as his gaze hardened.

"Well, we should at least give these people a proper burial and these holes aren't gonna dig themselves," Xuri told him. "...Where will you go?" Bright asked softly. "Hmm, good question. Wherever the wind takes me I suppose." the vampire grinned. "...My window...is always open...you can drop by...anytime...you'll always...have a place...to come home to..." the prince whispered softly as his blonde hair covered his eyes. Xuri paused before he gathered a few shovels and began to dig. "Here catch!" Xuri exclaimed as Bright caught the tool. "... _Come home..."_ Bright pleaded. " _Back...to OUR home..."_ the vampire didn't answer. The blonde only bit his lip as it trembled. { _Why? Why can't I make you understand...?}_ Each male's thoughts crossed without a voice. Yugi only looked at the two as he gripped at his heart.

 _"It's...so tragic..."_ Yugi murmured softly as Atem turned his gaze towards the scarlet eyed male. Only watching him in silence. _"Neither one can see the others true feelings...Bright looks at Yuri and sees the moon...a light shining in pitch black darkness... Xuri looks at Bright and sees the shining sun that brightens even the blackest hearts...and even though they're both standing under the same sky...they both think that the other only sees darkness in their future..."_ Yugi murmured softly.

 _{Fear is the enemy for the bravest of souls}_ Atem confessed. _{Deep down they are frightened by just how much they care for the other...Even if it's not with them...they want the other to be happy...}_ the Pharoah told Yugi as he and Yugi turned towards one another. _{Sometimes people do not realize their happiness is the one beside them...until it's far too late...}_ Atem told. "I know...that's why it tears me apart to see Bright and Xuri like this..." Yugi murmured softly as the Pharoah placed his hand upon his other half's shoulder. Yugi slowly looked up at Atem. I'm glad I at least got a second chance..." _{As am I...}_ The Pharoah murmured softly before Yugi picked up a shovel and started to help Xuri and Bright dig the graves.

"I wish I knew what happened in Aura all those years ago..." Yugi sighed softly. "Then just maybe i'd understand why Xuri feels like staying away from Bright is his only choice...I mean does it REALLY have to be this way? { _That is something they must decide for themselves Yugi...}_ Atem told the scarlet eyed male as Yugi carefully took the nearest body next to him and placed it gently in the shallow hole. Musa and Layla using magic all helped to raise and lower the deceased into the many graves. Marik and Duke were also assisting as well. Bloom groaned as she slowly awoke to find herself in Kaiba's arms. The CEO let out a sigh of relief and hugged the Faerie close to him.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" Bloom asked softly as she frowned. "You purified all those souls and then you fainted..." Kaiba told the redhead. _"You wouldn't awaken even when I tried..."_ the CEO confessed. "Well that DID take a lot out of me." the faerie admitted. " _How did you know you could even do that in the first place?"_ the blue eyed male asked. "I don't know...I heard this voice in my head...this guy that called himself Artemis Moon...he was the one who told me that I was the only one who could purify all those lost souls..." Bloom told him. _"...Artemis Moon huh...?"_ Kaiba's voice trailed off before he slowly got to his feet helping her to hers.

"At the very least I hope all those souls find peace..." Bloom frowned softly. " _Yeah...we need to get down to the bottom of this..."_ Kaiba narrowed his eyes. " _Before anyone else falls victim to whoever had done this..."_ the CEO spat angrily. If there was ONE thing Kaiba loathed among all others. It was a coward that couldn't face his opponents to his face. He'd never stoop so low. Bright placed his hands together and closed his eyes as he prayed silently. "May the Phoenix watch over all of these souls as they are brought to you from the Beyond..." the prince whispered softly. Yuri only narrowed his eyes. "I'll avenge your deaths...I swear this to you all..." the vampire muttered as his crimson eyes darkened. Blaire paused as an owl flew over head. From its talons, it dropped a small rolled up scroll. Slowly Blaire picked up the scroll before his face nearly turned almost completely white.

"I've been summoned back to Emerald..." Blaire uttered from his lips as Amourette slowly made her way back to the group. Her eyes widened as the remnants of her tears fell. "W-What do you mean!? Blaire!? Why? Why are you being summoned back to Emerald!?" the bluenette cried frantically. "I don't know..." Blaire told Amourette with a sigh. Blaire turned towards Yuri. "Sorry about this. But do you think you could watch Amourette for me whilst i'm gone?" the elf asked. "Sure, don't see why not." Yuri shrugged. "Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can." Blaire told the vampire before he hurried to leave. Amourette only frowned as she hoped everything was ok.

"What was that all about?" Layla questioned. "I don't know exactly. But the look on Blaire's face makes me worry a little..." Musa admitted. "I mean do you see how pale he got?" the faerie questioned. Marik narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the mass grave. _"Whoever caused all of this could very well be watching from the shadows..."_ Marik muttered. "You think so?" Layla questioned before their attention turned towards Bloom as Kaiba helped her "BLOOM! WATCH OUT!" Duke cried as she saw a shadow emerge from behind. "WHAT!?" Kaiba quickly turned before an arrow shot out of nowhere and struck the shadow causing it to disappear.

"WOAH!" Yugi exclaimed. "Where did THAT come from!?" the scarlet eyed male questioned as Atem walked over and examined the arrow. "It's diamond tipped...and it's giving off a...pure aura...almost like a..." the Pharoah's voice trailed off. A long red haired male with beautiful crystal blue eyes emerged from the shadows. He wore white, pink and red bearing a heart tattoo on his right cheek. In his hand was a bow bearing a quiver on his back. "YO!" the male winked playfully saluting the party. "Now that was a close one. Those nasty shadow beastie's almost had your pretty little friend. Lucky for you I just happened to be passing through. I heard a rumor...looks like it was true..." the male mused. Duke narrowed his eyes.

"I hate this guy already..." the dice master muttered. _"Why? Could it be because it reminds you of yourself you shameless flirt..."_ Marik mocked. "AS IF!" Duke huffed. "Who is this guy anyway?" Layla questioned. Xuri only chuckled. "Only the number one trouble maker, philanderer uh...am I leaving anything out Bright?" Xuri questioned. "Next to you Xuri." Bright added before the male manifest a bouquet for roses in his hands.

"My lovely ladies ...here's a present for all you sweeties..." Cupid mused as he handed a rose out to each of the girls. Bright felt his face redden from embaressment and cleared his throat. "AHEM!" "...This is Cupid...prince Cupid...of Sorrenn...the last surviving member of his House..." Bright introduced the playboy. However, the majority of the men were about this close to rearranging his face.

"What a sweet and thoughtful gesture..." Bloom murmured as she smiled softly. "Look at these roses...they're beautiful..." Musa observed. "T-Thank you...?" Amourette squeaked. "Thank you, Cupid." Layla too offered a smile. _**"WHY THAT SON OF A-"**_ Kaiba spat as Duke tried to hold him back. "DUDE COOL DOWN!" the dice master exclaimed. _**"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"**_ the CEO yelled. "Anyone have pop corn?" Xuri snickered. Bright only gave him a look.

"Anyways. I heard you're turnin 22 tomorrow! Very nice! I had to go ALL over the place to find the perfect gift! And believe me, it was NOT easy! All that aside I have some PRETTY big news i'd like to disscuss with you if you'd be so kind as to grant me an audience your honorable prince." Cupid teased. Bright only sight. "Very well...why don't we go to Covenant then? We can talk to Raeger...but you know he's going to scold you about not showing up at the summit..." the prince muttered.

"Alright. Point made...i'll pick my poison thank you very much." Cupid told him. "Just be ready...for one hell of a lecture..." Bright warned. "By the way, I want to say this now. You're all invited to my birthday tomorrow. I hope that all of you come..." though his eyes drifted over to Xuri. "I think we could all use some times to think..." "No kidding it's been one hell of a day..." the vampire muttered. "How about a special hug Cupid style?!" Cupid offered before he clung to Bloom playfully causing her to squeak as she nearly fell over.

"LIKE THIS CUTIE OVER HERE!" the redhead giggled. _ **"YOU WILL NOT!"**_ Kaiba spat and yanked Cupid off of Bloom twitching his eye. _"Listen_ here _, you_ despicable _playboy...Bloom is MY fiance...and unless you want to end up in a body bag..._ I _suggest you keep your hands away from her..."_ Kaiba snarled. Cupid squeaked as he quickly hid behind Musa. He didn't like the aura emanating from the CEO.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	65. Chapter 64: An Angel Without Wings

_**Chapter 64:**_ _ **An Angel Without Wings**_

"Phew...I thought we'd never finish all that cooking..." Raeger sighed relief. "But all your recipes were great!" "Thanks but they're all Granny's. I just make them." the Guild Master smiled as he let out a yawn. "Now if only the souffle would finish baking. Granny's already gone to bed. "At least we're in good company," Roxy admitted as she petted Loore under her chin. The familiar purred softly swishing her tail back and forth. "Yes but the recent events worry me...I wonder what will come next..." Raeger frowned worriedly. Which of course only made Roxy even more concerned. It didn't take much longer for the others to return.

"Hey, guys we're back." Bloom waved to the girls as Flora hurried over to her. "I'm so glad you guys are ok! We were so worried when we heard what happened!" the faerie of Nature cried. "So dish! I wanna know EVERYTHING!" Stella exclaimed. "If it's ok with you Stella i'm just going to go to bed..." Bloom murmured softly as she made her way to her room. Kaiba frowned before he looked at Yugi. Yugi motioned his head towards the door. Kaiba slowly followed her and closed the door behind him. He paused as he saw Bloom crying all by herself. Without a word, Kaiba sat down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms rubbing her back.

"Uh...what just happened!?" Stella questioned. "Let's just leave Bloom alone for now...she's been through a lot it seems..." Flora advised. "Ugh! If I was going through something i'd want you guys to know every little detail!" Stella cried. "Believe us we know..." Musa let out a sigh. "Flora's right. Just leave her alone. We saw...alot today...and none of it pleasant..." Layla murmured. "Can you believe this Techna...Techna? TECHNA!" Stella yelled. "I believe that if you update this program's acceleration...you'll be able to expand your range of perception by 50%..." Yuki told Techna. "I see...intriguing..." the faerie admitted. She was too engrossed in her project with Yuki.

"I think she's busy princess." Duke teased. "Oh who asked you!?" the blonde huffed. "Uh did I miss somethin?" Joey questioned as he looked at Flora. "Oh I hope Bloom's ok...she was so happy up until now..." Flora frowned worriedly. "It must be Dawnshire..." Raeger murmured as Bright came in following Xuri and Amourette. "Oh...Bloom saw that...?" Bright only nodded. "We ALL did..." Xuri muttered before he turned around. "Where'd pinky go?" "Cupid?...Uh..." Bright paused before he looked around.

"Hey, Cupid!? Aren't you coming in!?" Xuri called out to him. "Nah! I'm good out here!" Cupid waved the vampire off. "Suit yourself." Xuri shrugged. "Cupid? Like...the..." Roxy began. "God of love? More...or less...though he's not the MOST reliable." Raeger sweatdropped. "Gee the thought never crossed my mind..." Marik muttered. Yugi slowly walked over to the window and watched Cupid. The redhead stared up at the sky as the snow slowly fell around him. Cupid paused as he noticed Yugi watching him before he turned and offered the scarlet eyed male a smile with a slight wave and a playful wink.

Yugi quickly averted his gaze. Cupid's smile soon faded as he only stood on the outside looking in. _"...Bloom...Kaiba...Flora...Joey...Yugi...Atem...I could name all of those souls woven together by the red string of fate...thus is the deity of loves sworn duty...to aid those destined to share their lives as one...heh...maybe that's all I can hope for."_ Cupid murmured softly to himself before he paused hearing something. It was a voice.

 _"Walking...my childhood shore...I miss you so...Mama my_ music's _yours...I cry till the waters blue...where whales still sing...remember when we sang it too...and like a sirens lullaby...I know you always will...return to me...return to me...on waves of oceans Melody...no magic can make you reappear...but in the song of the whales you are always here..."_ Musa sang outside as she gathered the snow in her hands. Slowly Cupid made his way towards her. Just watching silently. Images flooded into his head of his own mother. A woman gently patting his head. Without a word, the redhead slowly walked away from Raeger's cabin. A sharp pain shot through Cupid's back as he shuddered.

 _"Damn it..."_ Cupid hissed as the redhead pushed his hair out of the way to reveal a tattoo trailing from his neck to his back. It pulsed glowing red. It brought him to his knees breathing heavily. _"I'm not going...to give into you...you bastard...despite what you think...i'm not your typical angel..."_ Cupid muttered. _"That's right...i'm an angel without wings..."_ the redhead narrowed his eyes as his crystal blue eyes glistened in the moonlight turning his gaze upwards. Gently a blanket was draped over the angel's shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold out here..." Raeger murmured softly as he came up behind him. "Didn't you hear? Fools don't catch colds...heh..." "Fool huh...?" the Guild Master frowned softly before he sat next to him. "Do fools also miss important meetings?" Raeger inquired. "Well, I wonder." Cupid murmured in response with a shrug. "I doubt I would be missed much anyway. It was about the A.O.J being sighted in Covenant right? I bet everyone was all hot and bothered about that." the angel grinned with a bit of chuckle. "So! How'd you know I was out here anyway?" Cupid asked as he stretched and fell backward. Gradually making a snow angel.

"Yugi told me...he was concerned about you," Raeger told Cupid. "WELL! Surprise Surprise! I'm popular with the ladies and guys! I guess my sexiness just can't be contained!" Raeger stayed silent. "Yugi's a very sensitive young man. He's also very intuitive to others feelings. Bloom seems to be taking what happened at Dawnshire pretty hard...worse than most..." the Guild Master told Cupid. "Should I go and cheer the cutie pie up?" "Can you be serious for just ONE second?" Raeger narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry Sorry. Force of habit. Well if she falls apart every time something like this happens...she's in for a rather nasty surprise..." Cupid told the Guild Master. "I know...that's what worries me..." Raeger admitted. "I can see why...they seem to exist in a world completly different from ours...one devoid from bloodshed...tragedy...heh...in a way...I envy them..." the redhead softly smirked. "And speaking of which I saw a cute girl you were talking to with you sly dog you..." Cupid grinned as he nudged Raeger playfully as the Guild Master's face reddened.

"...Do...Do you see MY soulmate's name above my head...?" "Oh? Oh!? What's this my ears are hearing?" Cupid teased him. Raeger turned even more flushed. _"Tsk...Tsk...but that's allowed... to say whom one's red string of fate is connected to..."_ Cupid winked playfully as he shook his index finger at the Guild Master. "Though...there are many contained with Granny's house and yours...whom's fates are intertwined...some burning more strongly than others...hehe..." the red head chuckled with a grin.

"Really?" Raeger's eyes widened as he mulled over the thought himself. "Well, it SEEMS to be that way anyway." Cupid teased. "Roxy's one hell of a chick. Treat her right ok bud?" Cupid slapped him on the back. "Oaf...yeah sure..." the Guild master uttered in return as the angel got to his feet. "Are you heading back to the cabin?" "Yep! Got too many lovely ladies that are probably just watin for meh return!" Raeger only chuckled. "You never change." Cupid snickered with a broad grin before he walked back towards the cabin. Raeger slowly rose and looked towards Cupid as he walked away. His eyes showed only sadness as he gazed at the tattoo. _"Hiding behind your mask...forcing a smile...even though I can see inside that you're broken...but you refuse to let anyone see...not even me..."_ the guild master whispered as the night's breeze gently blew against him.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	66. Chapter 65: What You Feel Inside

_**Note To Readers: HEY GUYS! I'm back! I got a ton of inspiration while I was on vacation. So I've been working on this chapter extra hard because I know you guys have been waiting awhile. School is starting up again but i'll do my best to keep updating the story! I know that some of you guys were bummed out about the last few chapters. But you can't make the happy and fun moments special without there being many storms. Thanks for your patience and continued support! I LOVE U GUYS! Here's Chapter 65!**_

 _ **Chapter 65:**_ _ **What You Feel Inside...**_

"HEAVE! HOE!" Raeger cried as he and the guys loaded the carriage with the many containers of food in refrigerated boxes. "Come on guys! There's a lot left to go!" the Guild Master exclaimed as Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Marik, Duke, Yuri, Bright, Yuki, Cupid and Froste one by one lifted and carried the large boxes forward. _"You're pathetic Wheeler...only carrying one box at a time..."_ Kaiba taunted with a broad grin on his face. "OH YEAH RICH BOY!? I'LL SHOW YA! JOEY AINT'T NO WEAKLIN!" Joey spat as he grabbed several more boxes on top of each other showing off his true strength.

"Oh yeah...you sure showed me..." Kaiba snickered. " _What an idiot..."_ Nanala muttered nearby as she watched the boys hard at work. "You COULD help you know. This isn't exactly easy." Froste muttered as he picked up yet another box. _"Now why would a pretty faerie like me get involved in something so obviously men's work...?"_ the Pyre Faerie mused. "...Nevermind..." Froste gave up as his eyes crossed before he paused as he saw Yugi struggling with the huge box filled with containers of food.

 _"Shortie boy is falling down...falling down...shortie boy is falling down...I wonder if he's a chick..."_ Nanala sang as she swung her legs backs and forth giggling as the scarlet eyed male struggling. Atem only shot the Pyre Faerie a glare. _"Uh oh I think I made him mad..."_ Nanala playfully stuck out her tongue. { _I'm sorry Yugi that I can't help...if only I were able to become solid rather than just a spirit...}_ Atem apologized.

"I-It's not your fault...I just wish that I WAS stronger...but I can handle...this...ugh..." Yugi offered a smile though Atem could tell he was struggling just to move. "Woah there little guy! Why don't you let ME help you out there?" Xuri offered and grabbed hold of the other end. "Thanks a lot!" Yugi smiled in gratitude before they both made their way to the carriage. Raeger counted the boxes just to make sure that everything was accounted for.

"Anyone know how we got roped into this bullshit in the first place!?" Duke exclaimed irritably. "Because we can't possibly let all the pretty ladies get their hands dirty." Cupid teased. Yuki cleared his throat. "Actually...as men anatomically we are able to lift a heavier mass than the average female..." Yuki spoke up. _"All except maybe one..."_ Marik muttered as his eyes shifted towards Yugi whom just arrived with the last box. The poor guy was nearly blue in the face with exhaustion. Atem was just relieved Yugi wasn't crushed. "Where are the girls anyway?" Yugi asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I think I saw them still in the house." Bright pointed out.

Stella had all the girl's lined up as she stared at them with a hardened gaze. "Casual...formal...ugh I can't make up my mind!" Stella cried as she felt her frustration rising as Nanala appeared beside the girls. " _Miss Priss is still at it I see..."_ the Pyre faerie observed as the girls kept changing outfit after outfit. "Stella can you PLEASE make up your mind?!" Techna cried annoyed. "We've already been here for nearly a half an hour!" "I can get it!" Stella insisted. "Alright...just...TRY to keep it simple please..." Bloom pleaded. "The last thing we want to do is make Bright late for his OWN party." the redhead told her best friend.

"Uh yeah! I think I know that! But first impressions are WAY important!" "So is being on time." Techna reminded the blonde. "I don't believe the term fashionably late is proper manners in this case." "...You do realize you're speaking to the queen of late don't you?" Musa giggled. "Laugh all you want when I come up with the perfect look you'll be apologizing. You'll see..." Stella flashed a cocky grin. "Which will be when again?" Layla teased.

"Not TOO wild! But something pretty yet...practical...I can't walk in eight-inch heels. Um, Cute yet Elegant maybe?" Roxy tried. "It is a royal birthday party after all." Flora offered a smile. "So something like..." Stella began before she used her powers to transform the girls into ball gowns with a glittered satin covering and 3D butterflies to fly around it. Nearly all the girl's eyes lit up.

"Stella it's perfect! A wonderful choice for Aura's theme of spring." Bloom exclaimed. "And I just love the butterflies!" "Told you i'm good." Stella giggled before the doors opened and the boys got themselves an eye full of candy. Utterly speechless almost. "So? What do you think?" Bloom asked as she playfully twirled around. _"You just want to hear me say it don't you?"_ Kaiba muttered with a hidden smirk. "Maybe." Bloom giggled. " _It looks good on you..."_ the CEO finally confessed as his cheeks slightly reddened. "I thought you'd like it." the redhead smiled before she rewarded him with a kiss on his right cheek.

Joey was far too distracted by Flora to even comment on his embarrassment. "Wow...Flora, you look...I mean...wow..." the blonde swallowed hard as he just looked at the Faerie of Nature. Flora blushed embarrassed herself as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Thank you...you're so sweet..." Techna only frowned. "Stella I hardly see how THIS is practical." the faerie of technology muttered. "...It suits you..." Yuki murmured softly as he averted his eyes with tinted blush. "Oh you think so?...T...Thank you...I think..." Techna offered a smile in return.

"Ooo Well Well! What do we have here!?" Stella giggled as she watched the two before she watched Duke "Amature..." the dice master teased Yuki as he approached Roxy cutting Raeger off as he got too close. "You're lookin good Roxy!" Duke complimented working his charm. "Oh...uh thanks, Duke..." the faerie of animals dryly answered. Afterwards, she went around him and went over to Raeger. _"Well, THAT had to be a blow to the playboy's ego..."_ Nanala teased. "Shut up!" Duke spat as the Pyre Faerie only giggled. "I'll say...looks like she's interested in someone else." Froste agreed with a small smirk.

"Hey, Raeger." Roxy offered a smile. Poor Raeger felt his face nearly turn bright red. He tugged at his collar as he tried to speak. But the words just wouldn't seem to come out. Unfortunately, his silence only made Roxy feel even more self-conscious than she already did. The Guild Master couldn't believe his luck! _"He seems to be having a rather difficult time..."_ Marik muttered. "Yep! Yep!" Cupid agreed. "Oh! Cutie pie 5 o clock!" the redhead grinned and playfully gave the TombKeeper a shove towards Layla.

 _"H-HEY!"_ Marik spat before he heard the faerie of the water's voice. "W-Woah!" Layla cried as she nearly tripped. " _Watch it!"_ Marik exclaimed and caught Layla. "This is exactly why I don't wear dresses," she muttered. _"Are you alright?"_ the Tombkeeper asked the darkly skinned faerie. "Yeah, thanks to you I am." Layla offered a smile. "Are you guys done loading the carriage yet?" _We just finished actually."_ "Good I knew you'd keep the others in line." Layla teased with a giggle. " _And here I thought you wouldn't approve of my methods."_ Marik teased back. "Very funny." the darkly skinned faerie laughed.

"Oh? I thought whips were out lawed?" Xuri grinned broadly. "Haha very funny." Bright dryly laughed and bopped the vampire on the head. Xuri only chuckled. "PHEW!" Yugi sighed as he took a breather as Atem approached him and got down to Yugi's level. _{Are you alright? If you're tired I can take over if it's too much for you. You need only say the word...or has your pain come back...?}_ the Pharoah questioned as he fussed over the scarlet eyed male.

"N-No! I'm perfectly fine really!" Yugi insisted as his face reddened. { _You're certain?}_ "Yes really...i'm sorry if I worried you...but I assure you nothing's wrong. I'm just tired is all." { _Alright...I believe you...}_ Atem gave in. "Lovers quarl?" Cupid teased with a grin. Yugi shook his head furiously. "Just kidding." the redhead snickered. "You all look fantabulous...if I must say so myself." Cupid chuckled. "Thanks. It's not exactly MY style...but for a formal attire it's not terrible." Musa admitted. "So I guess we all can head out now." Bloom smiled. "Good work everyone!" "Alright! Everyone in the carriage!" Raeger called before everyone got inside of it packed tightly. Bloom sitting in Kaiba's lap.

" _And just what do you think you're doing?"_ Kaiba questioned. "It's more comfortable this way." Bloom teased him. "Oh is it now? I wonder why that is?" the CEO teased back before she playfully flicked his forehead. "Bloom seems to be in much higher spirits now...i'm glad..." Flora smiled. "Yep. Though I can't exactly understand how...she was all depressed last night wasn't she? I dun get it..." Joey scratched his head. _"Use your imagination moron...you'll figure it out eventually...even your brain isn't THAT small...I think...anyway..."_ Nanala teased. The girls only smiled. As if they were sharing a secret all to themselves.

"HEY! NO FAIR! COME ON SPILL DA BEANS! " Joey cried. "Instead of analyzing relationships we should be focusing on our task ahead. Finding The Gems Of Destiny..." Techna interrupted. "That's easy! I can spot a gem stone a mile away!" Stella flipped her hair in Bright's face. Xuri chuckled. "Ugh...I don't believe it will be THAT easy..." the prince informed them. "They've been hidden throughout ALL of the worlds for many...many years...though if you want in my palace in Aura we have a replica of the complete collection of the gems...if my father will allow you to see it that is." Bright told them.

"Key word being IF...your old man isn't exactly the most giving person in all the known worlds." Xuri pointed out. "Though...technically your father isn't present in the kingdom...it'd be a simpler task to just show them without asking..." the vampire admitted. "I can't do that!" Bright cried horrified. "They may be replica's but they're STILL a precious family treasure!" "Yeah and sometimes it's necessary to break the rules." Xuri countered.

"It sounds pretty incredible..." Roxy began. "Maybe it would give them some clues as to where to look for the real ones!" the faerie of animals suggested. "With our new Celestix power we should be able to sense them! At least that's what Undine told us." "Let's just try to take it one day at a time." Raeger offered a smile. "Eventually an answer with present itself." Yugi only frowned. "Yeah but...the more time we allow to pass..." he began. { _The more formidable our enemies will become...}_ Atem finished. "Mmm..." Yugi nodded softly. "After all...we still don't know who wiped out Dawnshire..."

"HEY! The Important thing to do is to keep on SMILING!" Cupid grinned as he stood up. Though doing so he lost his balance ready to fall out of the wagon. "W-WOAH!" the redhead cried. "CUPID!" Musa exclaimed and quickly grabbed him and pulled him back in. "Phew...that was a CLOSE one!" Cupid exclaimed. "No kidding..." the faerie of music sighed relief. "Let's NOT do that again," Bloom told him as he only chuckled and scratched his head nervously slightly embarrassed. "My bad," he admitted. It was only a matter of moments before the party finally passed through the gate and emerged into Aura's Kingdom.

Fireworks shot through the air welcoming the Prince and the others. As confetti flew through the atmosphere. Shouts of joy and bliss at the return of their beloved leaders. Bright smiled as he waved at them with a sweet smile. However, not all of it was a warm welcome as Xuri could feel the eyes of pure hatred burn into his skin as they passed by. To them, he was like a Blight to Aura and their Prince. The citizens didn't even have to open their mouths to inflict their curse upon the vampire.

"This was a mistake...I shouldn't have come after all..." Xuri uttered as his voice shook. The vampire began to stand before he felt Bright grasp his arm tightly. Not a word exchanged as Bright's blonde hair covered the expression upon his face. Kaiba only narrowed his eyes. " _So that's it then? You're just going to allow those bastards to bully you out of the kingdom? On YOUR best friend's birthday party?"_ the CEO muttered. " _If that's your choice...then I can't stop you...however...will you turn away every time your name is cursed? Not everything in the world is pleasing to the eye..._ _ **BUT SEEKING THEIR PERMISSION TO LIVE IS NOT THEIR CALL TO MAKE!"**_ Kaiba yelled out loudly with anger and fury as he stood up on the carriage as he glared at all those at looked down upon the vampire.

"Kaiba..." Xuri murmured as he looked at him almost in shock. Joey groaned as he scratched at his hair before he spoke up as well. "Dis is gonna kill meh ta say dis...but I agree with rich boy...ya can't go runnin every time someone feels like ya don't belong, take it from meh. If ya do then you'll be runnin all ya life!" Joey exclaimed. _"...I want you here...doesn't that matter...to you at all...?"_ Bright asked softly. Xuri only narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bright torn.

"I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Bright cried out as his eyes nearly flooded with tears grasping onto the vampire's sleeve even tighter. "...Please, Xuri...i'm begging you..." the Prince's voice trembled. "...Damn it Bright..." Xuri muttered before he let out a heavy sigh. "Alright...you win..." the vampire gave in unable to ignore the desperation glistening in his best friend's eyes. Yugi's eyes lit up as he smiled. "Thanks, Joey...Kaiba..." the scarlet eyed male thanked them. "Whatever...it was annoying watching them...but I guess EVEN idiots can be helpful sometimes." Kaiba snickered. Joey narrowed his eyes.

"DON'T YA START WITH MEH! I'LL KNOCK DAT SMIRK RIGHT OFF YA FACE!" Joey spat back. "Sure you will...when dogs fly..." Kaiba muttered. "GRRR HEY!" "Ok, you two break it up!" Bloom cried out finally. "Let's just focus on helping Raeger alright?" "HMPH!" Joey and Kaiba both turned away from the other as the carriage ceased movement. Slowly the party began to unload the boxes within. "Joey, could you give me a hand?" Flora asked as Joey hurried over and got the other end. "Sure thing!" the blonde grinned and helped her unload the containers. In between, he even picked up a flower and gave it to her. Flora smiled and smelled it as did Joey before he sneezed. Flora just giggled softly before she helped him up.

"Awww does the puppy dog like flowers?" Kaiba taunted as Joey's face lit up three shades of red. "S-SHUT IT KAIBA !" the blonde yelled before Kaiba paused as Bloom placed a flower in Kaiba's hair. "You've got to be kidding me..." Kaiba groaned as he found himself flustered. Duke and Joey started to burst out laughing. "You look so cute." Bloom giggled. "Yeah right..." the blue eyed male muttered turning red himself.

"Do they have a death wish?" Marik questioned before seeing Kaiba's aura darken. _"Go ahead...make a joke I DARE you..."_ the CEO hissed as venom dripped from his every word. "Can you guys stop yapping and start unpacking?" Layla told the guys. _"We were just about to do_ that, _"_ Marik swore. "Right..." Layla giggled as she looked at the tomb keeper skeptically. "It's not exactly easy to move around in dresses." "Hmm, i'd have thought that would have been obvious..." Yuki muttered. "Sometimes the simplest things can be overlooked...in fact..." Techna began before she jumped in the air as a sudden gasp escaped from Stella's lips.

"OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THESE GIFTS!" Stella squealed with delight. "You must be WAY popular to have received so many! There are piles and piles of them!" the faerie of the sun and moon giggled. "Yep that's Bright for you," Xuri grinned. "Loved by all...that's why I didn't want to come here..." "Xuri!" Bright cried. "Geeze you're SO...SO...Frustrating..." the prince groaned upset. Even if it was a joke. "Hmm, I can't tell if they like each other or hate another..." Roxy admitted. "It's complicated." Raeger sighed. Roxy blushed softly before she looked at Raeger helping him set up the table.

"I can see that." Roxy giggled. "So um...what do you think...of my dress...you haven't had the chance to say anything yet..." the faerie pointed out. "Do you think it's too much?" "N-No...Not at all, in fact, I-" Raeger paused as Yugi called him over. "WAIT! DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" the Guild Master cried as he eyed Yugi's hands on the souffle. Yugi squeaked as he froze in place. Roxy only groaned in frustration before Bloom noticed her and made her way over to Roxy with the silverware.

"What's the matter, Roxy? Is everything alright?" Bloom questioned. "Well...kinda..." Roxy sighed. "Come on now. You know you can talk to me about anything." "Well ok but you have to PROMISE to keep this just between us." "Of course Roxy." Bloom smiled softly. "I'm...REALLY into Raeger..." Roxy admitted as her face nearly lit up. "Oh! It's so embarrassing saying that out loud!" the faerie of animals cried as she covered her face. "You're fine. Trust me it was kinda awkward for me at first too." Bloom told Roxy.

"I've never been good at this sort of thing. Finding out that I was faerie I think was less terrifying!" Roxy told the redhead. "He seems so sweet and put together and...and i'm not even close to finishing at Alfea...and and..." "And?" Bloom began. "Just what are you trying to say, Roxy?" she asked her. "H...How do I tell him that I really go for him!? Or...is that the guy's job...OH, I DUNNO HOW TO DO THIS HELP ME!" Roxy pleaded as she shook nervously. "Woah! Calm down Roxy!" Bloom cried as she watched the pink haired girl panic.

"Relationships take time and a lot of patience." "Uh duh! I know that! But how did you know that you were in love with Kaiba when you had been engaged to Sky for all those long years?!" Roxy asked Bloom. "Hmm...well when I first met Kaiba, it definitely wasn't love at first sight. In fact getting to know Mokuba first helped me understand that there was more to Kaiba than that tough exterior he always tries to hide behind. In fact, it helped me see the arrogant CEO in a totally different light! I can't really explain it, it just I dunno felt right..." Bloom told Roxy. "So how do YOU feel about Raeger hmm?" she asked.

"Well...he's cute, he's funny, a great cook and when he's around the room just lights up...it's like I get overwhelmed by all of these feelings and thoughts that I can't contain them! It's like we have this sort of...soul full connection." "It was the same with me and Kaiba. With Sky, there was always so much drama...I realized that I wanted more than just that...Kaiba puts on a tough face. But he's kind, and he has a real love for his little brother...and I know that he doesn't like to show it...but he DOES care about Yugi and the others...even Joey probably. The more time we spent together the more understanding I had that I really did love him. He made me feel like I was safe...and even though Sky and I were still together...he waited for me...I guess what i'm saying is sometimes you just have to trust in those feelings deep inside you go for it!" Bloom told Roxy."You make it sound so easy." Roxy sighed.

 _"_ Hmm _, I wonder what those two are chatting away about..."_ Nanala questioned. "None of your business that's for sure," Froste muttered as he noticed Duke trying to listen in to the conversation as he picked up a hot plate that was handed to him. "H-HOT!" the dice master cried as threw the plate up in the air. "WOAH!" Musa exclaimed and quickly used her powers to catch it and placed it on the table. "WOO! NICE CATCH!" Cupid applauded as she blushed slightly. "Oh, it was nothing really. A little burst of magic can do wonders!" Musa joked."Phew! Finally done!" Raeger exclaimed. The table was set as a large strawberry cake was wheeled out into the crowd. Everyone's attention soon turned towards the cake with wide eyes on many faces.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	67. Chapter 66: The Ones We Protect

_**Note To Readers:**_ **_Hey guys! Thanks for the quick responses! I know you guys are eager for some answers but that's part of the fun of writing and reading lol. You never know what's coming. Indeed Kaiba and Bloom are the main characters and love interests but the others are important as well. So I advise you to pay careful attention to each of their stories. Lol. Here's Chapter: 66!_**

 ** _Chapter 66:_** ** _The Ones We Protect..._**

"So how does it look?" Raeger questioned as he and Bright looked at the display of the tables and food presented upon them. Bright only smiled. "Raeger you're incredible! I never imagined everything would look so good and well prepared." the prince beamed. "Aw shucks...well it's like I didn't do it on my own you know?" Raeger chuckled in return. "It's great...thank you..." Bright told the Guild Master. "It was my pleasure...though would you mind terribly if I asked you something...kinda personal?" Raeger asked Bright softly as his cheeks reddened.

"Certainly. It's the least I can do for what you did for me. Ask away." Bright told Raeger. "Alright...well...when you REALLY like someone...how do you...work up the nerve to..." the redhead swallowed hard. "Er...tell them..." he finished embarrassed to death. "Uh...well..." Bright studdered as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I mean you're a prince. I'm certain you must've received many confessions yourself right?" Raeger murmured.

"Yeah...though I turned down most of...them..." Bright confessed as the tips of his ears grew hot. "REALLY!?" Raeger's eyes widened. "Did you not like any of them?" "...N-No it wasn't that I didn't...I...already kinda...liked someone else..." Bright's face turned cherry red. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Though...i'm not even sure if they feel the same way about me you know?" Bright smiled weakly. "Romance was never my best subject." the prince chuckled softly. "Heheh..."

Raeger only sighed. "I see..." he murmured before he looked over at Roxy and groaned as his face lit up. "Oh, she's SO cute! I can't even keep eye contact with her without freaking out! Man, i'm such a loser..." the Guild Master hung his head. Mentally beating himself up. Bright guessed he wasn't the only one who got flustered around that certain someone. "Bright...I know this isn't my place to ask...but...COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME CONFESS TO ROXY!?" Raeger pleaded. Bright's eyes widened. "Uh...I can try...and in return...can you help me too...?" the prince requested.

"I'll do MY best as well...so who's the lucky girl?" Raeger questioned intrigued. Bright groaned. "Errr...it's not...a girl...exactly..." Bright's gaze turned towards Xuri sneaking the strawberries off the cake. "...OH!" Raeger's eyes widened. Finally putting two and two together. "...Yeah..." Bright's cheeks flushed. "I'm afraid...if I don't say it...he'll disappear again...and I don't want that..." the prince told Raeger. "Yeah...there's someone interested in Roxy as well...I guess we're both just hopeless..." the Guild Master sighed heavily. "Got that right..." Bright groaned as he smacked his head again the table.

Bloom couldn't help but notice the two boys as she walked away from Roxy. _"_ Hmm _, those two are up to something..."_ Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he kept a close eye on them. "Yeah planning the menu." Bloom giggled hearing the CEO talk out loud to himself. _"Perhaps."_ Kaiba shrugged. "Can we take a short walk? It looks like the party's not ready to start quite yet." Bloom asked softly. _"Sure why not..."_ Kaiba muttered before Bloom took her arm and wrapped it around Kaiba's as they wandered away from the others.

Bloom and Kaiba trailed through the flower bed made up of blue roses and orchids painted purple. The sweet floral perfume wafted through the air with each step. The blue sky hovering over them kissing the puffy white clouds. "It's so beautiful here..." Bloom complimented as she sighed happily. "It reminds me of Flora's home Lymphia. The city of flowers. Like magic is the heart beat of this very planet..." the red head murmured as Kaiba bent downwards. Weaving something with his hand.

 _"When Mokuba and I lived at the orphanage I used to make him a crown made up of flowers. Looking back at that now it was foolish sentiment but I promised Mokuba that one day instead of being looked down upon and pitied as orphans, that we would be the ones everyone looked up to and respected...to prove them ALL wrong...we didn't have time to feel sorry for ourselves. Not when we could make our own lives better than our current ones...Far greater than anyone could have EVER imagined..."_ Kaiba muttered as he took a crown of flowers and placed it upon his fiance's head.

 _"And I make the exact same promise to you Bloom...no matter the road ahead...be it a cliff...or a hill...I will NEVER leave your side...and even if you yourself can't walk i'll carry you..."_ Kaiba promised as he looked deep into the faerie's blue eyes. _"Whatever it takes...you're not the only one who's uneasy right now...how can we not be after what we all just witnessed right before our eyes? This world...is most certainly different than either of ours...but some things yet remain...that cannot to severed..."_ Kaiba murmured.

" _Did you see how those people looked at Xuri?...It was almost like he was a monster..."_ the CEO bit his lip. "Yeah...unfortunately..." Bloom murmured. "It was awful..." " _...I HATE it...people like that don't even deserve the air they breathe..."_ the blue eyed male spat as he narrowed his eyes filled with utter rage. " _Still...that fight isn't mine...it's Xuri's and Bright's...but it doesn't make me any less pissed...damn it!"_ Kaiba struggled internally. Gently the CEO felt his lover's warm hands gently caress the sides of his face. Gradually moving his gaze towards her.

"No...it doesn't..." Bloom whispered to him softly. "But I know that your words still got through to both of them...they don't get to decide whether you live...that was a powerful statement Kaiba! Even if you yourself don't grasp it...your heart was in the right place...I feel it...I know it..." Bloom told him as she placed one of her hands on his chest. Feeling his heart beating against it. "Bloom..." Kaiba murmured before he embraced the redhead pulling her into his arms. Gently the Faerie returned his hold wrapping her arms around him. After a moment each of them looked up at the other their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Savoring the taste of each other. Bloom felt Kaiba's lower lip brush against hers as he broke away from her. A hint of blush tinting his cheeks.

"Sorry...I got a bit carried away..." Kaiba apologized as Bloom giggled. "You don't have to apologize silly," she told him. "It's alri-alright..." the faerie paused as she felt a wave of nausea hit her and covered her mouth. Kaiba's face immediately showed concern as he noticed how pale the red head was all of a sudden. _"Are you ok!?"_ the CEO cried as he felt panicked looking her over. "Y-Yeah...i'm fine...I just felt...kinda sick all of a sudden...i'm sure it'll go away on its own..." Bloom murmured.

 ** _"SICK!? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!?"_** Kaiba exclaimed alarmed as quickly felt Bloom's forehead with his own. Bloom felt her face nearly light up. If she didn't already feel hot. **_"SO YOU DO HAVE A FEVER!"_** the blue eyed male cried. _"This isn't good we need to get you somewhere where you can lay down and take some medicine!"_ Kaiba grabbed Bloom up bridal style and carried her towards Aura's castle as she held onto him. "Y-You know you really don't...have to fuss over me...i'm sure it's just a bug..." Bloom told Kaiba.

 _"Like hell, I don't! You're my fiance and as such it's MY responsibility to take care of you! So just leave everything else to me alright? I care about you too much to let anyone else do so..."_ Kaiba told her as they approached the gate. "...Alright...thank you, Kaiba..." Bloom offered a weary smile. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her brow. The guards tensed up upon seeing the two. "Halt! Only residents are allowed her-" _"I'll give you five fucking seconds to move aside or you'll be kissing the_ asphalt _..."_ Kaiba warned with a darkened tone. From the dangerous gleam brewing in Kaiba's eyes. They knew it was no bluff. Without any further objections, the guards moved and let him pass. _"Wise choice..."_ Kaiba muttered. Once he found a coach the CEO gently laid Bloom down on it.

"Wait here...i'm going to see if I can find someone to take a look at you..." Kaiba instructed. Though when he tried to leave he felt a tug on his white jacket. The look in her tired eyes pleaded for him not to leave her. It was no use trying to pretend she was ok. She couldn't hide it from Kaiba anyways. The blue-eyed male let out a sigh before his eye caught Yugi entering the room looking around. It didn't take him long to notice Kaiba and Bloom. A gasp escaped his lip as he hurried over to the two of them.

 _"Yugi..."_ Kaiba muttered. Yugi only frowned in return. "What's going on? Is Bloom ok!? What happened!?" the scarlet eyed male questioned worriedly. "Is Bloom not feeling well?" Kaiba only shook his head. _"No she's not and I need to find someone who can take a look at her. But I can't leave her like this,"_ he told Yugi. Yugi could see the worry and concern in Kaiba's eyes. He'd never seen him so panicked. "Alright! Leave it to me! I'll find someone that can help!" Yugi told Kaiba. _"Thanks."_ Kaiba offered in return as Yugi bolted out of the room. Bloom gently leaned against Kaiba as the CEO gently rubbed her back. _"Shhh...it's going to be ok... i'm right here..."_ Kaiba comforted Bloom her as tears escaped down her cheeks resting his head on hers.

Yugi stopped once he got outside to try and catch his breath. "Atem i'm worried...Bloom didn't look well at all and I've NEVER seen Kaiba so concerned about anyone else but Mokuba before...it's definitely not like him." the scarlet eyed male frowned. { _Try to calm yourself Yugi...right now we should focus on finding someone to look at Bloom yes?}_ "...You're right Atem...maybe I should try and see if Bright or Raeger might know someone that can help." Yugi mulled over. { _That would be a good place to start}_ the Pharoah agreed before Yugi made his way over to Bright and Raeger who were in the middle of a conversation.

"I think we're going to have to finish our conversation later...it looks like the other guests are arriving..." Raeger informed Bright as they watched the crest covered carriages begin to emerge from the gateway. "I can only sense trouble ahead..." Bright sighed. "Same here." Raeger groaned. "Everyone seems so tense. Maybe some of my special tea would help ease the tension between everyone." Flora suggested before she used her powers to make the tea appear on the table. "WOAH!" Joey exclaimed as did most everyone else as they plugged their nose.

"W-What da hell is in dat stuff!?" Joey cried. "A special flower whom pollen is VERY potent. It's used in all kinds of remedies." Flora smiled sweetly. "Taste it and tell me what you think." "Uh...yeah...sure..." the blonde swallowed hard as he picked up a cup and prayed that he would barf. Plugging his nose he drank the tea. Joey paused as a surprised look came over his face. "Mmm it's...actually pretty good..." the blonde confessed as he blinked a few times. "It tastes MUCH betta den it smells dats for sure!" Flora giggled. "Isn't it yummy?" "Yeah, it is!" "Good i'm SO glad you like it, Joey." Flora's face lit up as she blushed. Joey blushed softly with a grin.

"Those two don't ever separate do they?" Marik observed as Layla handed him some punch. "Nope! It sure doesn't look like it. Why are you jealous?" Layla teased as she touched the tip of Marik's nose. "N-No not particularly..." the Tombkeeper muttered as he turned away flustered. "Uhuh..." Layla giggled. Roxy frowned. "Geeze! Even Layla and Marik are getting close to each other! What's my damage!? Maybe Bloom's right...maybe I just have to go for it...but i'm not even sure if Raeger likes ME!" the faerie of animals groaned before she noticed Yugi nearby. "Maybe I should ask Yugi for advice...it doesn't hurt to try..." Roxy took a deep breath and started forward.

"Hmm, this just gets more and more interesting..." Stella giggled before she noticed Techna on her phone. "What are YOU up to?" "Me? I was just trying to see if I could create a program to help us locate The Gems Of Destiny...I was thinking that if I can scan the replica's in the castle that I might be able to find the real thing!" Techna exclaimed. "Yuki's trying to help me and together I think we can pull it off." "Very nice...you guys are getting AWFULLY close..." Stella teased Techna. "What do you mean by that?" Techna asked.

"Oh, nothing." Stella giggled as she noticed Xuri standing away from the others. "Hey Vampire boy. Everything ok? You seem kinda bummed...well I guess I can't really blame you, with all the glares and cussing...earlier..." the faerie of the Moon and Sun admitted. "Me? Nah. I don't really let insults get to me." "You're a terrible liar. Do you REALLY not wanna be here? If so then why don't you just leave? No one's stopping you." "Gee thanks," Xuri answered dryly with a slight scoff. "Hmm now that I think about it...where's Bloom?" Stella questioned before she saw Yugi hurry over to Raeger and Bright out of breath.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?" Raeger asked. "W-Well...i'm not sure...but Kaiba took Bloom into the castle...she doesn't seem to be feeling well at all..." Yugi frowned. "Poor Bloom..." Bright murmured concerned. "She probably needs to see a doctor..." Bright murmured. "Yeah those were my thoughts too." the scarlet-eyed male murmured. "Kaiba's with her right now." "Well, Daunte the Prince or Lord of Zaloz knows someone who's versed in medicine and White Magic...perhaps he'd be willing to come here on Bloom's behalf if Daunte asks." Bright offered.

"Really!? Thanks, i'll go talk to him now!" Yugi's eyes lit up and hurried over towards a male with long chestnut hair to his shoulders wearing a white shirt with a chain necklace. His leather coat with matching pants. Jet black. His eyes an emerald green. He unscrewed a silver flask and drank from it. Afterwards, Daunte gazed at the necklace around his neck. _"Kenshin..."_ he murmured before Yugi approached him, he concealed the necklace under his shirt. "Are you...Daunte by chance?" Yugi asked softly. _{Be careful Yugi...we don't know who this man is...}_ Atem warned. "Mmm..." Yugi nodded. "Hmm, what do you want kid?" Daunte asked nearly knocking Yugi over with the hard whiskey on his breath.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"INNCOLENT BRAT!" a dark haired male's voice thundered with aggression as a blue haired male was thrust to the floor backhanded. His glasses flew off his face as he hit the ground hard. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU THAT WITHIN THE SAHIRO NAME THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOUR SINFUL WHITE MAGIC! Such a waste of time...when you should be focusing on finding the Black Power...have I taught you NOTHING!?" the father spat as he grabbed the books next to Kenshin and condemned them to the fire."Are you trying to disgrace us?...Go clean yourself up...before you even think about coming down for dinner..." the dark haired man muttered and walked away from the blue haired male.

Slowly Kenshin reached for his glasses and carefully placed them back on his face. His golden rod eyes stared into the raging flames of the fireplace. His body was covered in bruises his white shirt concealed most of them along with his jeans. A bloodied bottom lip the only evidence visible. The bluenette stumbled unable to maintain his balance. His body ached. Coursing with the pain of the past beatings and his newly inflicted ones.

Unfortunately, the strength of his legs gave out and he slid down the wall hitting his back against the wall. The blood seeping through his shirt from his arm. A friction burn. Kenshin trembled as he took out a chained necklace from his necklace. Half of a heart resting in the palm of his hand. _"What would you do Daunte...?"_ he asked out of breath breathing through the pain. _"I won't give up...I'm going...to heal Zaloz...no matter how long it takes...or how futile it seems...even if our houses are enemies..."_ Kenshin swore as he clenched the necklace in his hand tightly. " _Until then...i'll protect what you gave me..."_ the bluenette muttered as his chest dimly glowed. A sapphire gemstone emerging from it for but only a moment.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	68. Chapter 67: The Greatest Remedy

_**Note To Readers: Sorry for the delay. I was nearly finished with Chapter 67 when the site froze. And I lost my entire Chapter! I was so upset. But hopefully, this means that I can just make it better. Thanks for your patience and support!**_

 _ **Chapter 67:**_ _ **The Greatest Remedy**_

"UGH! His Breath Is Putrid!" Yugi cried as he tried to muffle the words coming out of his mouth. What was he even drinking?! No-No he HAD to remain focused! He couldn't allow his thoughts to waunder elsewhere. He took a deep breath and attempted to hold it. "E-Excuse me...are you Dau-Lord Daunte I mean?" the scarlet-eyed male asked the brown haired male. "P-Prince Bright informed me that you know someone that could help a dear friend of mine...one who's well versed in medicine..." Yugi began.

Daunte only scoffed. _"You're asking the wrong person for help pipsqueak...i'd advise you to look elsewhere...I don't have time to deal with anyone's bullshit..."_ the Black muttered. Yugi only frowned. _{Perhaps this was a waste of time after all...}_ Atem murmured. "No...i'm not giving up..." the scarlet eyed male muttered before he noticed Daunte slowly leaving the area.

"WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" Yugi cried and ran as fast as he could cutting the brown-haired male off. Resulting in a rather irritated growl from the Black. "I'm begging you, Lord Black! Please! If you know someone! Anyone that can help can't you find it in your heart to summon them here!? the scarlet-eyed male looked straight into Daunte's eyes glistening with desperation within them.

 _"Man you're persistent kid...listen up...there's a SEAL on the gateway that prevents the one you want to see from leaving. I, on the other hand, know a trick or two of getting past the barrier...but you should know that this individual's father is a Tyrant. If he catches either of us trying to smuggle his son out of the castle...well i'll leave that to your imagination pipsqueak...knowing this are you still willing to risk it?"_ Daunte asked Yugi. "Yes. I don't have any other choice. If I can do something to help then i'm going to do it!" the scarlet-eyed male exclaimed.

 _"...Very well...follow me..."_ the Black muttered with a heavy sigh as he led Yugi away from the party and to the gateway, they entered from. Daunte held his hand out towards the portal. _"In The Black Name, I Evoke Thee Open The Passage To Agethrim...I Lord Black Command You!"_ Daunte called forth. Slowly a veil of green emerged from the gateway. Without any hesitation, Daunte entered the portal. Yugi swallowed hard before he followed the brown haired male into the veil.

Kaiba wrung out the wet washcloth in the bowl of ice water before he folded the cloth and gently placed it on Bloom's forehead. "How is she doing?" Raeger asked as he changed the water making sure to replace the bowl with one full of ice. _"Not good. She's been sick all morning..."_ Kaiba told the Guild Master. "I brought the herbs you asked for Flora," Bright spoke up and sat the tray down on the table. "We don't have much but I brought you what we do have. If only we had an Apocrathy for times like this..." the Prince frowned.

"Thank you, I can brew Bloom up a special tea that will help with her nausea." Flora offered a smile as she took a morter and began to grind up the herbs as best as she could. "Joey could you help me over here please?" the Faerie asked sweetly. "Sure! Joey's on it!" the blonde exclaimed and sat with Flora to help her grind everything into powders. Though it was a lot harder than it looked his face nearly turning red. "Try not to give yourself a headache." Layla teased Joey before Marik came the faerie's way.

"Did you find it?" Layla asked the Tombkeeper. _"Indeed I did. It was located up in the cabinet with most of the bandages and medicine."_ Marik told the darkly skinned Faerie and handed her a thermometer. "Great! Thanks, Marik. I'm going to check Bloom's temperature. I'll be right back." Layla informed him. Marik only sighed as he watched Layla make her way into the other room crossing his arms as he did so.

"Anyone know where Yugi went? I haven't been able to find him." Roxy asked before Marik turned his gaze towards the pink haired female. _"I believe little Yugi was sent on a quest of his own. Earlier he was speaking to one a male with brown hair. After_ that, however _, I do not know what_ occurred _..."_ the tomb keeper informed Roxy. "Poor Bloom i'm so worried about her..." Roxy frowned before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be ok Roxy. We'll figure out what's going on I promise." Raeger comforted the faerie. "Thanks, Raeger..." Roxy murmured before she hugged him, him returned the favor.

Stella watched the two and let out a sigh as she tried over and over again to get a hold of Brandon. But it just kept going to voice mail. "I can't believe this! I need major support right now and he's not even picking up the phone!?" the blonde cried upset. "What does he have going on that's more important than me? Oh, forget it! If he doesn't care that I called a gazillion times then I don't either hmph! Besides I have better things to think about like Bloom! But I have no idea what to do! I feel like the most USELESS Faerie in all of the known worlds!" Stella pouted before Techna spoke up as she was buried eye-deep in a bunch of tomes.

"Stella, do you mind? We're trying to concentrate over here?" Techna told the blonde. "Well EXCUSE me! I'm ONLY trying to figure out what is making my best friend in the whole world sick!?" _"...And just what do you think we're trying to accomplish_ examining the information each of these books holds _?"_ Yuki questioned without looking up once. "We're hoping that with some of these medical spell books that we can diagnose Bloom's sickness based on her current symptoms," Techna explained to Stella as she only scratched her head. "Ok, whatever you say...you're the book worms..." the blonde shrugged before she walked away.

Duke tossed his dice up in the air as he leaned against the wall. Catching them as they fell back down into his hand over and over again. "I think things were simpler when everything was solved by playing Duel Monsters." the Dice Master sighed. _"That's because all of you are morons."_ Nanala teased. "Oh? And I suppose you know EVERYTHING?" _"That's right pretty boy...so go ahead and play with your little dice and let the grownups handle it."_ the Pyre Faerie giggled before Duke's dice lit up on fire. "YOUCH!" the Dice Master let out a yelp as he burned his hand the dice landing at his feet. Hopefully, Yugi was having better luck than him.

"Looks like someone's having a bad day," Musa observed as she looked through her CD collection. Cupid only sat on the arm of the couch watching her. "What are you doing?" the redhead asked intrigued. "Oh, this? I was trying to find some soothing tracks for Bloom to listen to. I thought that listening to the sounds of the ocean might calm her down. After all, she's in a place that she's not familiar with...i'm sure she's scared and that her body is reacting to that fear." Cupid took a moment to think about it. "Huh...I never thought about it like that...an interesting theory i'll give you that." the redhead admitted with a slight amused chuckle.

"But, maybe you should just try to sing instead? They say that when birds sing they calm the mind and the body...like music has its own power in itself..." Cupid suggested. "Me? Well, I guess I could...but what should I sing I wonder?" "Well that's up to you." the redhead winked playfully. Musa closed her eyes as she searched for a song in her heart that would help heal the wounds inflicted by this journey.

 ** _Snow Covered Feelings..._**

 _{I wait for the rain to stop and let the sun shine again. By my heart keeps_ aching, _will the pain never fade away? Let me hold you...if only for a moment...I want to be by your side... melt into your arms...i... never thought... i'd feel... so strongly about someone...it's almost like a dream...i never want to wake up ...}_

 _{Let the snow... fall heavily down...Let it fill up the empty ground...glistening... like the feelings_ I _have... hidden inside my heart. Oh it melts just with your touch...frozen in time...never to move on... you've warmed my soul with your love...Winter...how it feels warm...i whisper i love you...let me hold you tight...If i hadn't met you i'd think love was just a faraway place...i could never find...}_

 _I'm all alone and i find you waiting for me. I can't keep holding these feelings in...I want to be with you...i hear my name... on your lips as i smile... the snow melts...it turns to spring and suddenly i'm surrounded by flowers...you're all i need...i love you now and forever i give my heart to you...so hold me gently...don't break me please...Oh i miss you...Emerald gems bring promise... a new spring...Winter is over ...and so is the pain..._

 _{Chorus}_

 _I love you...i'll whisper it in my dreams...How did you find me? Why couldn't i...find you before...these tears...won't stop...i'm so happy...to find the one_ I've _been waiting for...So hold me tight! Never let me go! Oh I... miss you...find me... in the dark...Melt the snow surrounding my heart...wipe these tears...so long i have cried. Waiting for you all of this time...hold me tight...as my memories of old fade away...My spring...has melted the snow away...Winter how it feels so warm..._

Cupid just stared at Musa dumbfounded as her song echoed through the ears of all that could hear it. Filling them up with a warmth that none could explain. Bright paused as he walked outside to Xuri. Both of them searched for the source of the music. Slowly their eyes met each gazing at the other. Bright couldn't hold himself back anymore and ran into the vampire's arms. Clinging to him grasping onto Xuri's shirt. Even Bloom could hear the melody emerge from the other room. There was only one person with a voice that rang out as angelic as the chime of tinkling bells. Both Kaiba and Bloom paused before she broke the silence that followed.

"Thank you...for taking care of me...i'm only sorry that it turned out like it did...I REALLY wanted to have a good time today...with you...we all worked so hard...I...I feel like such a-" Kaiba only shook his head. _"You don't need to apologize...the only thing I want...is for you to get better..."_ the CEO began as his face reddened his chestnut hair covered his eyes. " _Because...I get worried when you get like this...Yugi's doing what HE can...but just what am I supposed to do...when you're right here in front of me...and I can't do anything about your pain...your sickness...?_ " Kaiba's bottom lip trembled as he bit down on it.

" _If I can't see your smile...then I can't be happy either...so if there's anything I CAN do...anything at all...even if it's just something small...you can tell me...whatever it is..."_ Kaiba told Bloom. "...Anything?" Bloom asked softly. _"That's right..."_ Kaiba muttered almost in a whisper. "...There is one thing..." the redhead told him.

 _"...Could you...just hold me?"_ she asked softly as she lifted her arms out towards him. Without his usual smart-aleck remark, Kaiba laid down with the faerie and wrapped his arms around her warmly. Bloom resting her head in the crook of his neck with his head gently pressed against hers. Quitely Kaiba whispered in Bloom's ear for only her to hear. " _Thank you for falling in love with someone like me..."_ Bloom only smiled as she closed her eyes feeling his comforting warmth.

 _ **Meanwhile In Zaloz...**_

" _ **WOAH!"**_ Yugi cried as he stumbled exiting the portal. { _Are you alright Yugi?}_ Atem asked his other half. "Yeah, i'm fine. I just...wasn't expecting the ground to be lower than my feet were...walking through the gateway was challenging enough." Yugi admitted before he looked ahead. His face paled as his scarlet eyes shrunk. A horrified gasp escaping his lips. Slowly he got to his feet and stared in disbelief at his surroundings.

The grass was as black as charcoal like a fire had burned all the land. High above them, the sky was painted a poisoned purple abundant with crows that rested upon the naked trees. It seemed as if winter had touched the land with its icy cold breath. Only there was none which existed. An eerie silence echoed death. "...W...What is this...place...?" Yugi barely found himself able to utter from his lips. _{Something about this place...is very wrong Yugi...}_ Atem followed as the Pharoah narrowed his eyes.

" _This is Zaloz...Agethrim...The Black Magic City...my place of dwelling...The Black Family has domain over this entire kingdom..."_ Daunte muttered as he moved forward crunching the withered grass beneath his boots. The more Yugi walked the harder it became to breathe. The air choked him like a skeleton's bony fingers grasping around the scarlet eyed male's neck. Yugi was thrown into a coughing fit his body trembling. {YUGI!} Atem gasped as he placed his hands on his other half's shoulders.

"I'm alright..." Yugi swore though he couldn't seem to get a good breath of air. "... _I guess I shoulda warned you earlier...for those not born here, it can be hard to adapt to our atmosphere...not that you'd want to...try not to pass out...it'd be a pain to carry you back through the portal..."_ Daunte muttered before they finally got to the gate. Yugi tried to get a grip and looked upwards at the castle.

It was similar to Dawnshire's with a gothic architecture woven with black roses and vines that bound it. With but a mere movement of the brown-haired male's hand, the wooden draw-bridge pried itself from the chain and collided with the ground below. The Black motioned for Yugi to follow him inside. The blonde swallowed hard before he did just that. The door closed behind them.

The interior was dark only illuminated by the several candles which were mounted up on the wall. Each step creaked from the wooden floor underneath. You could feel the chill in the air. "So...why did we stop here first? Is your friend here?" Yugi asked. " _What gave you THAT idea?"_ the brown-haired male questioned as he opened a nearby cabinet. "...Well I just thought since we came here..." the scarlet-eyed male began.

" _It's gonna take us three fucking days to get to Juniper...The City Of White Magic...that's where the one you wanna see is...Kenshin Sahiro...so we need to stock up on supplies if we're even going to think about crossing the Yin/Yang Bridge which crosses the two Kingdoms..."_ Daunte muttered. **_"T-THREE DAYS!?"_** Yugi cried horrified at the very thought. "... _You got a problem with that pipsqueak...?"_ the Black questioned as an irritated growl escaped him.

 ** _"Y-YES THAT'S A BIG PROBLEM! BLOOM'S SICK! THREE WHOLE DAYS!? HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO WAIT THAT LONG!?"_** Yugi panicked in utter shock. { _Three days is indeed a bit excessive...perhaps there might be an alternate path in which we could get there faster...}_ Atem suggested as he turned towards Yugi. "Well it's worth a shot..." the scarlet eyed male admitted before he spoke up. "Lord Black...is there no other path we can take to get to Juniper quicker?" Yugi asked as he trembled. Daunte slammed a bottle of whiskey down upon asking such a question.

" _Yeah, through the Abyss Woods...whose entrance is enshrouded in thorned bushes that overtake nearly the entire damn area...poisoness quicksand that will pull you in its depths without mercy...and the fucking Basilisk that has fangs as sharp as a blade...who guards the forest...so yeah there's that path two...if you have a bloody death wish!"_ Daunte exclaimed as he unscrewed the top off the swallowed hard as sweat beat down his face. However, he couldn't change his mind just because it wasn't the safest route. The only questioned left was, was Daunte willing to brave the dangerous road ahead.

"I-I don't care! Bloom needs to see a physician as soon as possible! So whatever it takes! Please! I know that this is a lot to ask...but I made a promise to Kaiba...he's doing all he can...so I MUST return the favor! Can't you find it in your heart to guide me through the forest!? Ha-Haven't you ever had someone...that you were willing to throw everything away for?" Yugi asked as a fire burned within his scarlet eyes. Daunte let out a heavy sigh as he poured whiskey into a glass filled with ice.

"... _That's quite the loaded question pipsqueak...tell me...have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet? Two houses...bitter enemies...yet they are drawn to each other regardless of the hatred that exists...a Shakespearean tragedy?...Wine...and Whiskey...two separate spirits...yet with just one simple meeting their fates intertwine...but as you know...it doesn't have a happily ever after..."_ Daunte whispered as he took a bottle of red wine from the cabinet and set it beside it.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	69. Chapter 68: Star Crossed Lovers Part 1

_**Chapter 68:**_ _ **Star Crossed Lovers Part 1**_

"Do you know the story of Romeo and Juliet?" Daunte questioned. "Yeah...we learned about that story in English class. Though I know that it didn't end very well for the couple. Romeo poisons himself and Juliet drives a dagger through her heart. Not what I would call a wonderful love story at the very least." Yugi admitted. _{...Only able to truly be together in death...a tragic tale...}_ Atem muttered lost in deep thought. His mind going back in time to days of old. Him standing on a balcony looking down at his people. A pair of brown eyes looking back up at him. With a smile as radiant as the sun itself.

Slowly he'd descend from his throne and meet the Nymph of Sparks in the gardens where no one could see them. He held his hand out to her. And she'd take it dancing with him under the moon lit sky. No one existing but just the two of them. Was it so wrong for those in different times and places to love each other? Even now. Would he suffer the same punishment for loving someone in the present instead of the past? He didn't want to lose someone else like he did Daphne ever again.

"Atem?..." Yugi's voice broke through the doubt. _{Yes Yugi?}_ "Uh...it's nothing forget I said anything..." Yugi quickly dismissed. If only he knew what Atem was thinking about right now. "So why choose that story? I'm curious." Yugi asked Daunte. _"...Because...that's how Zaloz's Agethrim and Juniper have always been...and how it'll remain as time passes...Black Magic...and White magic are opposites that cannot exist together...at least that's how the Juniperian royal family sees it...Black magic is dark...therefore it is evil...and evil must be purged..."_ the Black told Yugi.

"That...That's awful..." Yugi shuddered. _"Kenshin Sahiro is Mallock's adopted son...his only heir to the Juniperian royal throne...but he doesn't give a shit on how he treats him like trash...beating him day after day...into submission...I can't even count how many wounds he's inflicted inside and out...but the bastard does exactly as he fucking pleases...as long as the A.O.J is backing him...then he believes he holds powers over our family...it's a damn useless power struggle...and Kenshin's caught in the middle of it...his powers are even sealed because his father wants an obedient figure head...it makes me wanna vomit..."_ Daunte cursed as he bared his teeth in anger.

"Forgive me if this is out of line...but if your families hate each other THAT much then why do you care about the enemy's son?" Yugi questioned. { _I'm curious about that as well...}_ Atem admitted. _"...Pipsqueak...you asked me earlier if I had someone worth throwing everything away for...well to me that IS Kenshin Sahiro...though when I first met him I couldn't stand him...he was everything I wasn't...or so I thought anyway...but one day there was a party and a fight broke out between us...I think it was then that we started to see each other in a way that no one had seen us before..."_

"I think I can understand." Yugi smiled as he looked at Atem. Atem only smiled back with a wink. _"...Can I ask you a few questions?"_ the Black asked Yugi. "Sure ask away." the scarlet eyed male told Daunte. _"Just who are you doing this for? Yourself or someone else?"_ Yugi looked Daunte in the eye. "A good friend of mine has a Faerie that is sick and he needed to stay with her, so I came instead. After all, she's important to me too and not just me but many others as well...so how's that?" Yugi asked. Daunte only smirked.

" _Fair enough Pipsqueak..."_ the Black muttered. Yugi wished he'd stop calling him that. It was embarrassing enough that he was so short. Well no he HAD gotten a little taller. But not by much. Daunte pretty much towered over him. And to be honest he was REALLY intimidating. " _I'll take you through the Abyss Woods...but in exchange, I have a condition."_ the black began. "Alright.I'm listening..." Yugi " _I want you to swear that you'll, in turn, find a way to break the A.O.J's hold on Kenshin. So...do we have ourselves a deal or what?"_ Daunte muttered. Yugi frowned some as he thought it over and looked towards Atem.

"Hmm, I dunno what do you think? Can we trust him?" Yugi asked the Pharoah. {We have little options available to us...I suggest we agree to his terms for now...} Atem told the scarlet eyed male. "Alright." Yugi nodded and turned back towards Daunte. "I accept Lord Black," Yugi told the brown-haired male. "Good...all I can say is I hope you're ready pipsqueak...it's going to be a damned LONG fricken night for the both of us..." Daunte muttered. Yugi swallowed hard as the Black started to gather supplies just in case of unforeseen accidents. Yugi in return took this time to get in touch with the gang.

 _ **Back in Aura...**_

Kaiba paced back and forth as Bloom rested on the couch. She had fallen asleep shortly after Flora gave her the tea to drink. However, the CEO himself just couldn't relax. DAMN IT! He was the CEO and Owner of Kaiba Corp! He practically ran Domino city! Anything he wanted he could get done without so much as one complaint. But here he was COMPLETLY powerless! _"I can't take this!"_ Kaiba spat angrily as he removed his deck from his duel disk and shuffled the cards before they all scattered amongst the ground. _"Isn't there anything I can do? Must I allow Yugi to always handle everything? I hate this..."_ the blue eyed male slammed his fist against the ground.

"Dude try ta calm down," Joey muttered as he walked into the room. _"Beat it, Wheeler..."_ Kaiba hissed angrily. He was not in the mood. "You're completely losin ya cool man. Dis isn't like da insufferable billionaire narcissistic duelist dat I know! He'd never let anythin keep him down. Sure you're a pain in da ass ta everyone ya know. But beatin yourself up ain't gonna help Bloom any faster. Yug will follow through. He always does. You should know dat better dan anyone. With how many times we, ya know saved da world and all." Joey grinned. Kaiba only stared at Joey. Was he actually trying to cheer him up? Both boys paused as a cell phone went off. Joey rummaged in his pocket and fumbled to answer the phone.

"Hey! It's Yug!" Joey exclaimed. "YUGI!?" Kaiba exclaimed before he grabbed Joey's phone. "Give it to me!" "HEY! BACK OFF KAIBA!" Joey spat as they both began to fight each other for the phone. "Joey what's going on!?" Flora asked as she gasped seeing Kaiba and Joey in the battle of the phone. "I'm warning you Wheeler hand it over!" "NO CHANCE RICHBOY!" Joey fired back. "Guys! Please, there's no need to fight! Be reasonable!" Flora called out to them before she narrowed her eyes as they continued to ignore her. _**"THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ _BINDING VINES!"_ the faerie of Nature cried as she manifested vines from the ground to wrap and constrict both Joey and Kaiba yanking them off their feet. Duke tried to muffle a chuckle as he witnessed the event.

"WOAH!" Joey cried as Kaiba even was taken by surprise. "This is all your fault! Do something about YOUR flower faerie!" "Oh don't you EVEN start Kaiba!" Joey growled before Flora took the phone from Joey. "Yugi are you there? EVERYONE! YUGI'S ON THE PHONE!" Flora called everyone as they all hurried into the room. "I'm going to put you on speaker." the faerie informed Yugi and pressed the button on the screen. "Wait, Flora! _Digital Projection Essense!"_ Techna cried as she shot a beam into Joey's phone. Slowly Yugi's image appeared before them. "Woah! I didn't know meh phone could do dat!" the blonde's eyes widened.

"Can you hear me, alright guys?" Yugi questioned. "Yes, we can go ahead," Layla assured him. _"Well the good news is that Daunte has agreed to help me...which would be great...but this task...is going to be more dangerous than I thought it would be...I have to go through a dark and treacherous forest...it's the fastest way to get where the physician is...and sneaking him into Aura will be no small task either...so it's going to be FAR from easy..." Yugi told the party._

 _"_ STAY STRONG YUG!" Joey yelled out as his hazel eyes glisten with determination. "WE'RE BEHIND YA ALL DA WAY BUD! Even though we're not dare...EVERYONE shares da same feelins! I know they do!" Joey told Yugi. "...Joey..." Yugi murmured softly. "YUGI!" Kaiba's voice interrupted. Everyone paused as their gaze turned towards the CEO. "You better make it back in one piece...we still haven't settled our score on whom truly deserves the title of the King Of Games...i'm not letting YOU off THAT easily...count on it..." Kaiba muttered as he looked Yugi in the eye.

 _"I'll keep that in mind."_ Yugi half chuckled. "...Atem...look after your partner...make sure he doesn't do anything TOO reckless..." Kaiba told the Pharoah. _{Of course Seto}_ Atem murmured. "And in the meantime, we'll take care of Bloom!" Layla exclaimed. "So just focus on getting back here with all your limbs preferably." the darkly skinned faerie teased. Roxy only frowned. "Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" the faerie of animals asked. "...No..." Marik muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "This trial is something little Yugi must overcome himself..." the Tombkeeper muttered before Raeger slowly walked over to Yugi.

"The Abyss forest Is full of peril...so I advise you to proceed lightly and do not linger," Raeger told Yugi. "Hey! I have a fantabulous idea! For extra protection let's cast a protection spell! What do you say, girls!?" Stella asked the Winx. "I think that's an excellent idea, Stella!" Musa exclaimed before all of the girls formed a circle and held his hands. "Focus all of your magic on Yugi... _ **WINX CELESTIX CONVERGENCE!"**_ the girls cried out as aura swirled all around them and focused its effects on the scarlet eyed male creating a special pendant around his neck.

 _"Wow..."_ Yugi's eyes widened. "Aw how cute...he's wearing jewelry..." Nanala teased as Yugi's cheeks reddened some. "Well i'm not sure if it'll work but it's definitely worth a shot," Froste admitted. "Something tells me he'll be just fine. With everyone's powers supporting them who COULD lose ya?" Cupid offered a smile. "Yeah, as long as the little guy can run fast he should be ok." Xuri teased softly. "Only YOU would be so calm in a situation like this." Bright sighed before Yugi spoke up. " _Sorry guys but I have to go...thanks for everything. I'll let you know how things progress. Ok, later guys!"_ Yugi offered a smile before Daunte finished packing.

Yugi turned off his phone and let out a heavy sigh. { _Are you alright Yugi?}_ Atem asked his other half. "Yeah...I HAVE to be..." Yugi told the Pharoah. Atem nodded with a reassuring smile. { _And I will be with you every step of the way. Together we will bring Kenshin back to Aura.}_ The scarlet eyed male smiled back. "I know...thank you Atem..." Yugi murmured softly as their eyes locked each gazing into the others."ACHEM!" Daunte cleared his throat. "Oh! Sorry..." Yugi squeaked as his cheeks reddened. Atem only chuckled softly. Without any other words to be said the Black held out a bottle of wine.

"Uh..." Yugi began. _"A gift. If you're gonna ask for Kenshin's help it's best to present him with wine."_ "Good to know." Yugi murmured softly and placed the wine in his small pack compliments of Daunte. He had an extra one readied for him. _"Alright follow me pipsqueak..."_ Daunte urged the scarlet eyed male. He took him out of the castle and to an entrance of a dark and eerie woods. The trees were pitch black with the leaves as purple as the sky above them. A frigid wind blew against Yugi and Daunte almost as beckoning them to enter.

 _ **Meanwhile Back In Aura...**_

A crow flew over the blue skies of Aura and entered a small broken glass window in which the abandoned castle stood on an isolated hill. Inside the castle was only darkness accompanied by spider webs weaved throughout the empty halls. Tomes were piled high though worn with age. Ogron and the Wizards Of The Black Circle accompanied by Bakura all sat among them. In but a moment Dumon landed before them turning back into his human form.

"Well Well! Look who's returned! So What do you have to report Dumon?" Ogron mused as he filled his cup with cold ale passing it around. _"It seems ya favorite Faerie Ogron got erself sick. Now everyone's tryin ta make_ er _betta and_ whatnot _. Even da runt's gone off ta bloody Zaloz ta find some_ docta _...it's ridiculous really how much dare worked up..."_ Dumon muttered. A grin slowly manifested upon Ogron's face.

"You don't say? Hmm, I wonder what HAS happened to our little Faerie...but right now our priority is The blonde Prince...the OH so noble Knight of Aura! Defender of the weak!" the wizard mocked. "So Ogron what's the plan?" Anagan questioned. "We poisoned the fountain...but that ONE vampire is STILL alive" "Yes but the half breed doesn't seem to have many fans around these parts..." Gantlos continued. "It'd be easy to get rid of him if we made the vampire appear as a threat to Aura's beloved Prince Bright..." he grinned. "Hmm, not a bad idea at all..." Ogron admitted. Bakura slowly stood up as his gaze darkened.

 _"Why don't you allow ME to handle such a task?_ Bakura mused with a broadened grin on his face laughing. " _What better time to strike whilst they're all filled with worry and fear ...as long as darkness exsists...so shall the one whom rules over the night..."_ Bakura grinned before he turned towards Dumon. "I'll just borrow your unique ability..." Bakura muttered and drew out of him a portion of his power absorbing it into himself. Dumon only stared at Bakura in disbelief before the snow haired male vanished from his sight. "Are we just gonna let him leave?" Anagan questioned. "Gentlemen...the time will come when we can have our fun...just sit back and enjoy the show!" Ogron told the Wizards with a smirk.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! It's too damn stuffy in here!" Xuri exclaimed as he left the castle. Until Yugi returned he didn't believe anyone was going to calm down anytime soon. The vampire was met with glares as sharp as daggers Bakura manifesting among them. There was so much hatred that poured out from the crowd. It was simply invigorating. "Heh...geesh no one cuts me a break, do they? They all LOVE Bright but they HATE me..." Xuri dryly chuckled to himself as he continued walking until he stopped at the large Cherry Blossom tree. It's petals falling slowly down upon him.

The vampire climbed up to the very top branch of the Sakura and sat there looking below from above and out into the clear blue sky. The wind blowing gently against him. "There we go! A little fresh air!" he stretched his arms out. "YEP! Even after all these years...it's still my favorite spot..." a ghost of a smile manifested upon Xuri's face. Bakura kept his gaze on the vampire before he transfigured into Bright. "I thought i'd find you up here..." the Prince's voice echoed in Xuri's ears.

"Geesh Xuri...you REALLY should stop running off like that." Bright scolded. "Heh, my bad. old habits die hard." the vampire offered a grin. "I see that." the prince mused. "Well, we're probably BOTH a bit on edge with everything going on aren't we?" Xuri sighed. "Now that you mention it..." Bright murmured. "...Do you remember when we used to Spar back in the old days?" the prince asked the vampire. "How could I forget?" Xuri offered a smile. "Just don't forget who won all of those matches." the vampire's smile twisted into a mischievous grin. "Heh Shall we?" "HELL YEAH!" Xuri jumped from the tree and landed next to Bright.

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you because we're friends," Bright warned. "Perish the thought." the vampire teased as they both drew their blades. Both of them clashed steel against steel. Xuri easily parrying the Prince's strikes countering with his own swift movements. Each battling pushing against the other's sword. "As always! You're just as strong as ever Xuri!" Bright huffed as sweat beat down his face.

"You too, good to know you're princely duties haven't weakened your hands..." Xuri teased. "I take it your resolve hasn't wavered a bit either! Still, a hard headed prince who believes he can save the world! "Yeah, and you're as reckless as ever..." Bright grinned. "Heh you haven't changed one bit...i'm glad..." the vampire smiled sweetly. "I only wish I could say the same about you...Xuri..." Bright muttered darkly. The vampire paused as he looked at the Prince in bewilderment.

 _"You think I've changed?..."_ Xuri asked Bright almost in a whisper with a hurt lingering in his voice. "We've been friends since we were children...it's true...but my duty is to my people first and foremost...and, unfortunately, I can't defend one who murders in cold blood..." "...What the hell are you talking about Bright?" the vampire asked as he narrowed his eyes. "It's no use pretending Xuri! You poisoned Dawnshire's fountain and killed all of those that cursed your very existence! That's the only reason why YOU remain alive...isn't that right old friend...?" the prince muttered as venom dripped off his every word.

 _"...You're kidding right...? This is just a joke. Man! You really had me goin-"_ Xuri's voice was cut off as he felt Bright's blade impaled into the middle of his chest. _"B...Bright...?"_ the vampire gasped as blood seeped out from the sides of his mouth. _**"GUARDS! TAKE THIS TRAITOR AWAY**_...to Requiem Prison...where'll never see the light of day ever again...consider that mercy...for being my childhood friend..." Bright muttered as he turned his back on him. Xuri struggled to reach out to the Prince as the Knight's grabbed him and forced him through the crowd. Slowly everything went dark. Just barely King Oritel rode up upon the scene. Only able to watch in disbelief. _"That's not the Bright I know..."_ Oritel narrowed his eyes and strode his steed forward to follow the Knight's towards Aura's shipyard.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	70. Chapter 69: Star Crossed Lovers Part 2

_**Note To Readers: Hey everyone thanks for your patience! School's now back in session so I may not be able to post as often. Still, I will try my best not to leave you guys flapping in the breeze lol. You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for being so supportive and vocal! It really helps me! So Without Further to do here's Chapter 69!**_

 _ **Chapter 69:**_ _ **Star Crossed Lovers Part 2**_

Bloom groaned as she tossed and turned in the bed she was laying in. She could hear Daphne's voice echoing in her head calling out to her. "Daphne!? Daphne is that you!?" Bloom asked as she looked all around her in attempts to find the Nymph. Slowly Daphne appeared before her. { _Bloom...}_ the golden guardian whispered. "Yes, Daphne i'm listening! What is it!? What's going on!?" the faerie cried. { _Little sister...I have terrible news...Xuri has been taken to Requiem...}_ Daphne relayed towards Bloom.

"Requiem? What's that? Daphne, I don't understand!" Bloom cried out confused and frightened. { _A place where none escape...beware Little Sister...The Wizards Of The Black Circle...BEWARE!}_ **_"DAPHNE!?"_** Bloom gasped as she sat up abruptly. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and held her head. "Just what were you trying to tell me Daphne...?" the red head frowned softly before she took a moment to take in her surroundings.

"Wait...wasn't I on the couch earlier...?" Bloom questioned as carefully eased herself out of the bed. "I guess they must've moved me while I was sleeping..." the faerie concluded before in eyes were drawn to an object sitting on the dresser from across the room. "Huh...I wonder what that is..." Bloom mused before she carefully picked it up. Upon opening the object in question the red head's eyes widened as she took a peek inside.

"Oh wow! It's a photo album...and all the pictures are of Bright and Xuri! Even ones from when they were kids..." Bloom smiled as she sat down at the edge of the bed and flipped through the pages filled with warmth. "So many happy memories...Bright must treasure this so much if he kept it all those years...if only Xuri could see this...he'd know just how much he really means to Bright..." Bloom smiled before the door opened. Slowly Bright came inside with a tray. Placed upon it was a bowl and a spoon. Bright only greeted the faerie with a smile.

"Hey. I'm glad you're up...are you feeling any better?" Bright questioned softly. "A little..." Bloom answered. "Good I brought you some honey porridge...if you can you should try to eat something. It's a light dish...oh and don't worry I didn't make it Raeger did...eheh..." the Prince chuckled softly. "Thanks, i'm sorry for causing so much trouble. Especially on your birthday." Bloom told him. "Please think nothing of it. I'm more worried about you..." Bright's voice trailed off as he paused seeing the photo album on Bloom's lap. He lit up redder than a bowl full of cherries.

"Aw man...I thought I put THAT away..." the prince groaned as he averted his gaze from hers. Bloom gasped as she fumbled with the album and quickly made an effort to close it. "I-I am SO sorry! I shouldn't have looked inside that was a TOTAL invasion of privacy..." Bloom groaned embarrassed in return. "Though...it's REALLY sweet..." the red head told Bright. "...Yeah...well, I try not to voice my feelings too openly...it's bad enough that they already hate Xuri...if they knew...OH! Food! Right Sorry. Here you go." Bright served Bloom the porridge.

"Thanks." Bloom offered a smile in return. "By the way how are the others doing?" "Oh them. Most of them got cabin fever waiting around in the castle so they went outside to join the party...well except Flora and Kaiba. They went to replenish our herbs supply." Bright told the redhead as she blew on a spoonful of porridge. "Let's see here..." Bright learned over and checked the faerie's forehead. "Well you're fever's gone down that's good..." the prince smiled.

"Being sick in a place that's unfamiliar to you is scary isn't it?" "...Yeah...it really is...i'm just glad that I have Kaiba and all of my friends here with me..." Bloom admitted. "What about you? Do you have anyone like that?" Bright shook his head. "Nope. All I really have is Xuri. I have my guards and subjects sure. My father on occasion but he's normally abroad attending to his kingly duties...in fact, one day I was sick with a bad fever infected with the Aurian flu...but Aura as you probably know isn't known for its healing magic or herbs...the whole kingdom was in an uproar..." the prince began.

"What happened?" Bloom asked as she took a small bit of the porridge. "Xuri came through the window to visit me. But he knew that Aura wouldn't be able to find a remedy on their own so he went to Juniper and brought me back some Angel tea...within a few days I was better. Of course, he got it too so I had to take care of him next." Bright chuckled. Bloom giggled softly. "Oh no." "It's always been that way with us...he's reckless and doesn't have a lot of control when it comes to his mouth...but he always thinks of others...despite the villain, everyone paints him as...he has a GOOD heart...Bloom...that's why I can't give up on him...even though five years have passed us by...he's STILL the exact same Xuri..." Bright told her with a smile.

Bloom frowned softly as she searched for the right words. "...Bright...I don't know how to say this...but there's no way but to just say it...Xuri's been taken to Requiem..." Bloom told Bright as the prince's eyes widened. "My sister Daphne came into my dreams and told me...and I am...SO SO sorry...I wish I could do something...but i'm so weak right now...I can't even transform..." Bright bit his lip as his body trembled. The prince got up from the bed as his blonde hair covered his face. "I'm sorry...but I have to go..." "I understand..." Bloom murmured as she watched Bright rush out the door.

Bright grabbed his white horse from the stable by the castle. With no time to waste the Prince strode his steed forward towards the Ship Yard. He could hear the citizens. Whispering among themselves about what had occurred without his knowledge. "I GAVE NO SUCH ORDER!" Bright yelled out as loud as he could before he found a blade. "That's!" the prince gasped and got off his horse. Slowly he bent down and examined the sword. "No doubt...this is Xuri's..." Bright muttered. His face pailed as he saw blood staining the green grass around it.

"...Xuri..." Bright narrowed his eyes as pain glistened in his cerulean pupils. "It just can't be...it just can't..." Slowly he could hear footsteps behind him. _"Who knew the prince of Aura had it in him to betray his child hood friend...in such a cruel manner..."_ Lady Derrith's voice purred. _"A ruthless prince indeed..."_ "...Betray?...What do you mean Derrith!?" Bright demanded to know as he looked behind him rising to his feet.

 _"Doth you truly hath such poor memory?"_ Derrith asked softly in a calm voice. _"How utterly convient...to forget...You are the one who branded the vampire a traitor to all the realms...guilty of murdering an entire race of vampires...and condemned him to Requiem...for all eternity...you...considered such mercy...at the very least...for an old childhood friend..."_ Lady Derrith told Bright as she walked closer to him looking the prince right in his blue eyed with her red ones. _"...Ring any bells...love?"_ Bright only shook his head."No...I... _ **I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIM!"**_ Bright yelled as in a pained cry. He could feel a rage brewing inside him that was only waiting to be ignited.

" _Is that so?..."_ Lady Derrith answered calmly. " _Could have certainly fooled me...dear Prince..." "_ YOU KNOW DAMN WELL XURI NEVER POISONED THAT FOUNTAIN! THAT'S A LIE!" Bright yelled. " _Even if you speak truth...how exactly do you hope to remedy this...error in judgment? Hmm?_ _Many would think nothing of letting the poor lad rot inside of that prison...for the rest of his days...even Requiem is out of your reach..."_ Lady Derrith told Bright. "That may be..." the prince muttered. "but I sware...that I WON'T rest until I bring Xuri back!" Bright spat. A smile curled on the Queen's lips and raised her glass of red wine up to him.

"Best of luck love..." Lady Derrith told Bright as he turned and left her be. "WELL WELL!" Weldon's voice followed as the BriarBlood manifested beside his sister. "A MOST intriguing TURN of events...NOW isn't IT!?" Weldon grinned amusedly as he crossed his arms. "Yes DEAR sister VERY...interesting INDEED!" _"...Yes...perhaps a chance for an alliance...isn't lost after all...we'll just have to wait...and see...dear brother..._ " Lady Derrith grinned before she sipped at her wine. " _For now...I think we'll just watch over the prince and his little faerie friends..."_ her eyes caught Lord Loric's but only briefly.

 _"Just what are those two scheming...?"_ the Lord of Elixer narrowed his eyes as he watched Weldon and Derrith make their way back to the party. "Shall I keep watch over them Loric?" the male from the bar dressed in all black asked. _"They'll be no need for that Tybolt...I do wonder however...why it is Lord Oritel is here in Aura..."_ Lord Loric mused. "We may never know..." Tybolt muttered. _"Perhaps...still...Bright's actions earlier were most obscene..."_ "...What are you insinuating?" Lord Tybolt questioned. _"...That, that may not have actually been the Prince..."_ the lord of Elixer muttered before he went towards a young woman with short pink hair and with green eyes. Wearing a frilled maid outfit of red and pink. A poke-dotted ribbon tied into her hair.

 _"Natsume."_ Lord Loric called out to the young woman. "Yes my lord?" Natsume asked as she turned and bowed towards the lord of Elixer with a cup of punch in her hand. She was hand maiden to the Elixer Royal Family. _"Natsume please go to the Ship Yard and report back to me at once if you see anything suspicious."_ "Yes my lord," Natsume told Lord Loric and made her way towards Aura's Ship Yard. "I doubt that will do much good..." Lord Tybolt muttered. _"We shall see..."_ Lord Loric muttered.

Natsume followed the scent all the way to the ShipYard gasping as she saw a ship already across the ocean the breeze of the sea gently blowing against her. "Oh no...i'm too late..." she frowned before her nose picked up another. She turned her gaze slightly and gasped as Oritel came into her view. "L-Lord Oritel!" she squeaked. Oritel paused before he hurried over towards the pink haired made. "Natsume I can't believe my eyes...it's been so many years...you've certainly gotten big..." the Sparks King smiled as he gently patted her her head as she blushed softly.

"You still pat my head like you used to when I was just a pup..." Natsume smiled sweetly. "...It's hard to believe I've come back after so many long years..." "But i'm glad you did. I know Lord Loric will be happy to see you too." "Natsume...I need a favor...if you wouldn't mind..." "S-Sure if it's within my power..." the pink haired maid squeaked out. "I'm looking for my daughter Bloom. She came here with her friends...I need to find her...with everything going on i'm worried..." Oritel frowned.

"Um...do you have anything with her scent on it?" Natsume asked softly. "...Uh...um..." Oritel paused as he tried to think. "Oh! I keep these with me as a good luck charm...Mike and Venessa gave these to me awhile back..." the king murmured as he summoned Bloom's pink baby socks to his hand. The pink haired maid sniffed the socks and looked up. "This way! Quickly!" she urged King Oritel. "Wait!" he cried he hurried to catch up with Natsume as she led him to the castle passing Flora and Kaiba in the field surrounded by herbs and flowers.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	71. Chapter 70: Say It With Flowers

_**Chapter 70:**_ _ **Say It With Flowers**_

"Did you see that?" Flora asked Kaiba as she paused watching a whirlwind of pink pass them. "Hmm?" Kaiba asked not even looking up as he tried to tell the herbs apart. "Nevermind. How many herbs have you gotten so far?" _"I lost count at zero..."_ Kaiba muttered sarcastically. "Oh...well I wanted to thank you. It really takes more than one person to gather herbs. You know? Four eyes are better than just two." Flora offered a smile.

 _"Yeah...if you have someone else's eyes maybe...I can't tell a weed from a flower...I don't need to with my job. I just need to say when and where to put the concrete..."_ Kaiba remarked. "But Flowers and plants can do many things...all you need to do is to tap into their potential. For instance, there are several kinds of flowers and they all have their very own special meanings." Flora smiled.

 _"...You speak...to the flowers?...why am I NOT surprised...?_ Kaiba held his head as a groan escaped his lips. "The colors and the type of flower is what determines their meaning. And I just had a great idea! The perfect way to cheer Bloom up is for you to bring her a WHOLE bunch of flowers that just shout from the tips of their petals that you love her! It'll so romantic. She'll love it. i'm sure of it." the faerie of Nature told Kaiba.

 _"I thought we were picking herbs to help Bloom."_ the CEO questioned. "Kaiba sometimes there are better cures to ailments than just medicine. "Both you and Bloom are filled with so much love for one another. Tied by the red string of fate...it can be something so small...and yet blossoms into something bigger than itself...and true love whispers Forget-Me-Nots..." Flora smiled and manifested into Kaiba's hand and huge bouquet. "Good grief..." Kaiba groaned as his cheeks reddened embarrassed.

"Now! Go and take those to Bloom I can finish up here!" Go Go!" Flora urged Kaiba. _"Alright. Already I'll go...however..."_ Kaiba took one flower and gave it to her. _"Perhaps instead of cheering on others...you might want to try acquiring happiness for yourself...just a word of advice..."_ the CEO muttered as he left her be. "B-But what is that supposed to mean?" Flora questioned before the faerie paused hearing Joey's voice.

"HEY!" Joey called with a grin as he nearly tripped with a full plate in hand. "Joey watch out!" Flora cried as she quickly cast a spell to get him back on his feet. "Yikes! Dat was a close one!" the blonde exclaimed. "I brought ya some food...uh...weren't ya were with rich boy?" Joey questions confused and looks around. "Kaiba just went to see Bloom to try and cheer her up." "Heh well, that's somethin I neva thought i'd see...Kaiba carin bout anyone otha dan himself." "But he really does love Bloom." Joey only sighed.

"I know dat," he admitted. "But I gotta wonda...can Kaiba really open his heart ta another person? I still remain unconvinced. "Well, I don't know Kaiba as well as you do. But he does seem like he is trying. He's worried Joey...you can see it in his eyes. He's frustrated that he can't snap his fingers and make Bloom better. Just think of how he must feel..." Flora frowned sadly. "...Awful...most likely..." Joey admitted feeling a bit guilty himself.

"Maybe I am bein too hard on da guy...with Yug gone he probably needs support...though I doubt i'll be much help. Otha dan an outlet for his frustration..." Joey partly joked as he offered Flora some souffle. "Dare pretty tasty." he grinned as Flora took a fork and tasted some. "Mmm light and fluffy!" the faerie smiled. "I know right!?" Joey laughed with Flora. "So? You were pickin herbs for Bloom yeah?" "That's right. "I could use your help."

"Sure! Leave it ta meh!" Joey exclaimed and started to look around. Flora looked at Joey and the flower in her hand. Part of her wanted to tell Joey how she felt. But she was also terrified. She remembered just how much courage she had to muster to tell Helia how she felt. And now that she had to do it all over again it scared her. How DID Joey feel about her? Maybe she could ask one of the girls for advice. Joey looked over at Flora as his cheeks reddened some.

"Man...what is meh damage...? Joey asked himself silently. Why couldn't he just man up and tell Flora how he felt? There was one thing Kaiba had that he didn't. And that was confidence. Bloom was this amazing girl and Kaiba was this stuck up prick. And yet somehow he was able to open up his heart to her. Something Joey had failed to do with Mai back before she left Domino city. There was only one thing to do. "Flora i'll be back. There's somethin I gotta take care of." Joey told the faerie.

"Oh. Ok." Flora murmured as she watched him leave. The faerie of Nature sighed softly before she saw Stella nearby and walked over to her with her basket of herbs. "Ugh! I can't stand this! Without Bloom, a party just isn't a party!" Stella whined before she saw Flora. "Hey, Stella." Flora forced a smile. "Hey, yourself. Oh are those for Bloom?" the blonde inquired as she pointed to the basket of herbs. "Yes. Kaiba was helping me pick some earlier." Flora smiled.

"Really? Wow, I guess tall dark and moody has a soft side when it comes to our Bloom." Stella giggled. "Yes, he certainly does." Flora agreed. "So how are YOU doing? It can't be easy seeing Kaiba all...well...how should I put this..." Stella's voice trailed off. "Being so protective over Bloom when Helia's off playing Knight with Princess Krystal." the blonde frowned as did Flora. "We were together for so long...it's hard to believe that it's all over...at least...that's what I've decided..." she told Stella softly.

"...Have you told Helia yet?" Stella asked Flora. "No, I haven't. But when he left for Lymphia he made his choice...I just thought that our feelings for each other would remain the same...but...I didn't understand a thing...Princess Krystal and Helia got so close so fast...after all, they are childhood friends...I should've realized that it was much more than that...I feel like such an idiot...expecially after how hard it was to actually confess my feelings..." Flora confessed as tears rimmed at her eyes falling down her face.

"Oh, Flora..." Stella frowned. "But...now I know in my heart...that Helia wasn't the one I was meant to be with after all...I couldn't find him because he was in a whole other world...but his smile is like the shimmering sun...and his voice always speaks right to your very soul...he's not always the most graceful...or poetic...it's true...but he has a very kind heart...one that is so rare to find...even if you searched an entire lifetime...when I thought my world was crashing down...he was there for me...and after spending day after day with him in this crazy mess we're involved in...I came to understand that...I love him...Joey Wheeler..." Flora told Stella as she trembled. Gently Stella placed her hand over Flora's.

"That is one of the most romantic things I have ever heard Flora...i'm glad you shared that with me," Stella told Flora. "But...i'm scared...it was hard for me to tell Helia how I felt...and now to do so once more...I...I don't even know if he feels the same way I do...if only I knew...then maybe I could work up the courage to tell him myself..." Flora sighed. "I see...hey wait...what's that...?" Stella questioned as she saw the flower in Flora's hand.

"This? It's called Forget-Me-Not. It's a flower that represents True Love in the language of flowers. I conjured some up for Kaiba so he could take them to Bloom and cheer her up. I thought it would help her to feel better..." Flora smiled sweetly. "Though Kaiba said something to me afterward." "What did he say Flora?" the blonde questioned. "He said that rather than wishing other people happiness...that instead, I should try to pursue my own..." the faerie of Nature told Stella.

"I think Kaiba might just be right about that. Though I doubt blondie will know what each flower means in the language of flowers. Actually, you're probably the ONLY one that would know any of them." Stella giggled. "My point is you should try and follow your OWN advice. If you really like Joey then be brave and take a chance! You have nothing to lose sweetie. Besides I have a feeling that silly goofball likes you too." Stella winked. Flora slowly smiled. "Thanks, Stella. I'm going to search for the perfect flower to convey my honest and true feelings to him!" the faerie of Nature smiled and hugged Stella before she gave the basket of herbs to the blonde.

"Make sure you give those to Raeger! I'll be back soon!" Flora exclaimed as she hurried off into the forest. "Sure thing!" Stella called out to her and smiled to herself. "Man i'm good!" the blonde giggled before she noticed Layla with Marik. The darkly skinned Faerie brought out a bunch of brightly colored fizzy drinks with a fruit gummy slice in them which immediately drew many people over including Stella.

"You're just in time! One more minute and you'd have missed my Fizzy Pop Explosion drinks! I created them in my spare time. They're fun and great for parties." Layla smiled. "Well, you know me! I NEVER pass up on a party!" Stella giggled as she picked up a yellow fizzed drink with a gummy lemon inside of it. "You'll love it. The gummy absorbs the fizz and it's an explosion of flavor." the darkly skinned Faerie told her before she handed Mark a purple one with small gummy grapes in it. "Here you go, Marik. There's plenty of go around," she told them as Musa walked over getting two. "They're pretty cool," Musa admitted listening to the rhythm of the popping bubbles.

 _"H_ mm, there are _so many bubbles_ lurking _inside the cup that i'm curious as to learn what might happen if one were to drink a tad too many..."_ Marik muttered before he took a sip twitching his nose some from the fizz. Musa and Layla both burst into laughter. _"What are you laughing at?"_ Marik demanded to know. "Your face..." the darkly skinned Faerie giggled harder. "Aw man, that's priceless." Musa giggled. The tomb keeper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't make too many sour faces Marik. Your face might freeze that way." Layla teased as Marik groaned as his cheeks reddened. " _You try drinking it and see if you can keep a straight face."_ he challenged them. "Oh goody! A contest! I want in too!" Stella beamed. "A challenge huh? Alright, I accept." Layla grinned as a mischievousness glimmered in her blue eyes. "I'm game," Musa told them before they all started to drink their fizzy drinks. But no one could keep a straight face with bubbles coming out of Stella's nose. The girls tried to suppress their laughter but it was useless as all of them started to crack up laughing.

" _See I told you that it was impossible,"_ Marik told the girls. "Alright smart guy you win THIS time." Layla giggled. "But just you wait next time it'll totally be a different story." the darkly skinned faerie told the Tombkeeper. _"Oh? what do you have in mind?"_ "Well...AHA! The gummies! First one to consume the entire gummy without making a face wins!" Layla told Marik. " _Very well...and just what is the price should I happen to beat you at your own game?"_ "Your choice." A grin manifested upon the Tomb keeper's face. _"I accept. Let the game begin."_ Marik snickered as they both began to eat their gummies. "This oughta be entertaining..." Stella admitted watching as Musa's eyes wandered elsewhere.

Cupid laid in the lush green grass away from the crowd. His blue eyes gazed up at the sky above him quietly thinking to himself. The redhead jumped up as he felt something cold brush against his neck startling him. "Gah!" Cupid cried as Musa laughed. "I didn't disturb you did I?" she teased. "No, not in the least." Cupid teased back. "You miss me already?" "Very funny. Layla made these way awesome drinks. And with the way they were getting snatched up, I figured with you WAY over here you wouldn't get one." Musa smiled as she held a pink fizzed drink out to him with a cherry garnish. Hers being the same one. It was the only drink that didn't have a gummy in it. Similar to a Shirley Temple. Cupid only gave Musa a questioning look.

"Ok...what did you put in it?" Cupid questioned. Musa only laughed at his response. "Nothing I swear." the faerie promised. "It's just a drink. It's not like it's going to bite or anything." "How do I know that though?" the redhead teased with a grin. "Just drink it," Musa told him. "Yeah yeah!" he waved her off before he removed the cherries from the glass and made a face as the fizz foamed up in his mouth. "Mmm, this is pretty darn tasty!" Musa admitted before she noticed Cupid doing something rather peculiar.

"...What ARE you doing exactly?" Musa questioned as she watched the redhead. In but a few moments Cupid removed the cherry stem twisted into a heart. "Woah!" the faerie exclaimed as her eyes widened and laughed. "That is SO cool!" Musa exclaimed. "Do Ya wanna learn?" Cupid winked with a grin. "Yeah! I mean if you give me some tips first." the faerie told him. The redhead laughed as he watched Musa make silly faces with her cheeks puffed up as she tried to work the cherry stem in her mouth.

"You are awful..." Cupid laughed before Musa burst out laughed herself as she spat out a broken stem. They both just laughed and laughed until their stomach's hurt. "Ah...it feels SO good to laugh...especially with everything going on...thanks...you might be a goof ball but you're a good friend," Musa told Cupid. That's what i'm here for." the redhead joked.

"So are you REALLY Cupid the deity of love?" Musa had to ask. "Cuz...that's KINDA hard to believe." "Yep yep! Cupid heir to Sorren's throne. Last living and breathing heir anyway." "...Really the last one?" Musa paused. "Pretty much." "I've always been kind of a loner too, to be honest. Before I met the girls...It was just me, my dad and my mom...well before she died anyways..." Musa murmured softly. "Melody wasn't the biggest place...but to me, it will always be my home...where we all exist there together..." Cupid only listened quietly.

"But...there's someone else close to you're heart..." he softly spoke up. Musa paused as her eyes widened. "...Y...Yeah, there is...how did you...?" "I'm the god of love... Need I say more oh Faerie of Music." the redhead teased. "Yeah though only now do actually I believe you." Musa teased back as Cupid pouted playfully. Musa giggled some. "This is...kinda personal...but I was hoping I could talk to you about my boyfriend Riven." "I'm all ears." Cupid told her.

"Uh...right...um...Riven and me...we've always had our ups and downs. More so than the other girls...but I thought that we had everything figured out you know? Relationships can be complicated...with all the drama and watnot...but...when I told him that I was dropping out of the Seminar in Magix and coming to help Bloom and the others...he...he got really upset...like he didn't want me coming here at all in the first place...we got into a fight on the phone...and now...and now I don't know exactly HOW I feel anymore...like everything has gone all wrong...and I just...just hoped...you might be able to tell me what I should do..." Musa bit her lip. Even though she tried to force back the tears. They came anyway.

"Sorry...I really wasn't trying to get...well like this..." Musa apologized as she wiped her eyes. Cupid took a moment to think. "Well...if you believe in those feelings you have for him...and you keep them in your heart...they'll reach the one you're thinking of." Cupid began. "But...if you're uncertain...however...you may want to consider whether or not...it was truly love to begin with..." the redhead told Musa softly. Musa paused as she thought about it.

"...Yeah...that...makes sense in its own...kinda way..." Musa confessed as she sniffed before she saw a rose held out before her. "I hope you find what you're looking for Musa," Cupid told her with a soft smile. Musa smiled in return and took the rose. "Thanks, Cupid...if only for listening... to my dumb rambling..." the faerie told the redhead. _"Sure thing. Oh. By the way."_ he began as he stood up. _"Your voice is really beautiful. I'm certain whoever you sing for...is listening somewhere out there...and she's very proud of you."_ Cupid winked. "Catcha later!" he waved before the redhead walked away. Musa only smiled more and looked up at the starry sky. _"Are you watching mom..."_ Musa asked in a soft voice.

Cupid only to himself. "Heh...she's really something...there's no guy written above her head...but instead I can see it very clearly...her heart always will belong to her mother..." the redhead murmured as a gentle breeze blew against him. Cupid paused as he saw Roxy and Rager. "Those two are hopeless but cute." Cupid chuckled with a grin as he watched them. Raeger and Roxy trying to carry on a conversation while avoiding each other's gaze. "So...I wonder if Yugi's doing ok...we havn't heard from him in awhile..." Roxy began.

"So...I wonder if Yugi's doing ok...we haven't heard from him in awhile..." Roxy began. "I do hope so, however, he's with Daunte so I believe he should be just fine," Raeger told Roxy. "But isn't the Abyss forest dangerous? You said it yourself." Roxy frowned. "All we can do is just wait for him to return...how is Bloom doing by the way?" the Guild Master asked. "She seems to be doing better. Which is good I just hope it stays that way...i'm still extremely worried...I wish I could have gone with Yugi to help him. I don't like this one bit..." Roxy told Raeger.

"Nor do I Roxy. But Bright is doing his best to manage the situation at hand here. I prepared some porridge for Bloom to eat...though...come to think of it...I haven't seen Bright..." the Guild Master frowned. "...I did see a crowd gathering up ahead awhile ago...but I couldn't see a thing..." Roxy admitted. "...Mmm, that is odd...why don't we go take walk and see if we can find him. He might be outside getting some fresh air by now." "Good idea." Roxy agreed before she reached out for his hand. Gently Raeger took her hand in his and walked with her around where Roxy last saw the crowd gather.

"There up ahead!" Roxy pointed as she caught sight of Bright on the sandy beach. Just staring out into the ocean. "I see him!" Raeger exclaimed as they hurried over to the prince. "Bright!" Raeger's voice reached out towards the blonde who only slowly turned towards them. "...Raeger...Roxy..." he murmured pitifully. Just the look on his face was one of utter despair. The Guild Master's eyes widened. "Raeger what's wrong?!" he asked alarmed by the blonde's expression as tears trickled down Bright's face.

"He's gone..." Bright wept as his voice cracked slightly. "Gone? Who's gone what do you mean Bright?" Roxy questioned. "Xuri...they took him...to Requiem..." "WHAT!?" Raeger cried as he couldn't believe his ears. "I...I don't understand what's going on here?" Rozy asked the Guild Master confused. "...Someone...pretended to be me...and they got to Xuri...Derrith told me everything...that he was charged with murder...and taken to Requiem...and I was too late to stop it..." Bright sobbed. He couldn't cease the pain flowing through his heart. And he didn't care who saw him.

"Dumon! That's gotta be him! He's the only one that can shapeshift! OH that BASTARDS gonna pay I sware it!" Roxy found herself enraged by the mere thought of it as her blood boiled in her veins. "...Dumon...?" Bright questioned. "He's one of The Wizards Of The Black Circle. The same guys who attacked Uncle Arthur." Raeger narrowed his eyes. "...I see...so it was them..." Bright nearly whispered.

"And it was probably them that poisoned the fountain at Dawnshire! All of those innocent lives!" Roxy spat angrily. "Where is it!? Where is Requiem! I'm going there RIGHT NOW!" the faerie exclaimed. Bright frowned and shook his head. "...It doesn't work that way, Roxy..." Bright began as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "The prison's entrance is in Aura's Ocean yes...but the actual prison is located in another dimension entirely...the barrier is strong and none can penetrate it...many have tried and failed...the guard inside and out is nearly impossible to get past...and they take no prisoners if you try and cross them...that's why they call it Requiem...the prison of no return...souls are trapped there for eternity..." he bit his lip.

"...T...That just can't be..." Roxy murmured softly. _**"NO THERE HAS TO BE WAY INSIDE!"**_ Roxy exclaimed. "I'm ** _NOT_** giving up! **_WINX CELESTIX!"_** the Faerie of animals cried as she transformed.

 _ **Celestix**_

 _"Feel It Wakin Up Inside Me,_

 _The Blessings Of The Stars Have Found Me_

 _"Voices Call Out To Me This Hour,_

 _Evoke That Divine Power!_

 _"Although You May Try To Bind Me,_

 _Nothing's Gonna Stop Me!_

 _Celestix...Celestix..._

Roxy took off like lightning and flew past Bright and Raeger going out towards the ocean. "WAIT!" Raeger cried before he frowned. "HOLY SHIT!" Bright exclaimed as his eyes widened. He'd seen a lot of things but nothing like that before. He almost believed that Roxy could do the impossible.

 ** _In Zaloz's Agethrim_**

As Yugi and Daunte entered the Abyss Woods they were eclipsed into a deep darkness that nearly made the scarlet eyed male's blood run cold. He could feel this unfathomable chill that seeped into him the further they ventured. Yugi barely saw the chilled breath in front of him through the pitch black all around them. "...This whole place gives me the creeps...I can't imagine ANY place worse than this...well other than the Shadow Realm..." Yugi admitted as he rubbed his arms.

 _"Dunno about that pipsqueak,"_ Daunte spoke up after a moment. _"Ever heard of Requiem Prison?"_ Yugi shook his head. "N-No I can't say I do..." Yugi told him. "Just what is it?" _"Heh A place of nightmares...it's a prison closed off from all realms...it's frigid embrace chills you right down to your bone...far worse than what you're experiencing now...your soul is bound to its very essence...the smell of death permeates through your nostrils...death and decay with every step you take...trapping you in a perpetual Hell of which you can NEVER escape...body bags stained with blood...a tribute to those whom tried and failed..."_ the Black muttered.

Yugi gripped at his stomach. Just the sheer thought of the images manifesting into his mind made him ill. { _I was unaware that a place far worse than the Shadow Realm even_ existed...} Atem spoke up. "So was I...to be honest I didn't think it was even possible..." Yugi admitted as he shook like a leaf. _{It is best that we focus on what lies ahead for_ now...} Yugi nodded. "Yeah I agree Atem." the scarlet eyed male agreed before he gasped coming up a huge labyrinth made up of thorns and black vines _._

 _"I'll go first,"_ Daunte told Yugi before he proceeded to enter the unknown territory. _"Move with caution...should you do otherwise you WILL get cut by the thorns...and believe me it's not a damn bit fun..."_ the Black warned. "I think I could figure that one out for myself..." Yugi swallowed hard and gradually moved forward immersing himself into the thorned barrier. However, it was much harder than it looked as the scarlet eyed male turned his first corner gasping as he was knicked on his cheek. The blood trickling down his face.

"Gah!" Yugi cried out in pain before he paused hearing something. "...Atem did you hear that...too...?" {... _Yes...I can feel a dark presence nearby...we'd best be careful...perhaps I should take over for now...}_ the Pharoah suggested before he changed places with his other half. _"Damn it...hold still!"_ Daunte loudly whispered from up ahead as they could hear a loud hissing echo in their ears. Atem slowly felt sweat beating down his face as he froze in place. His heart pounding in his chest. Daunte held his breath as he tried to see where the sound was originating from.

 _ **Back In Aura**_

Bloom laid in bed as she looked over at the beautiful flowers Kaiba had brought for her. It was such a thoughtful gift and totally not his idea but she knew who's it was and she was still just as happy. Yep. Her friends were the best. Though she was STILL trying to figure out what was going on with Joey and Kaiba. They were always fighting and giving one another a hard time. In a way, it kind of reminded her siblings. It wasn't hatred more like they always had something to prove.

It was surprising actually. Seeing how Joey just charged in while Kaiba was with her and challenged him a random duel. The fact that Kaiba accepted was even MORE of a shocker. She just didn't get those two boys. As long as they didn't actually fight she supposed it was ok. Sort of. She just wished that she could watch. But her stomach was starting to have problems again so she decided it was best to just sit this one out. She hoped everyone at the very least was enjoying the party. Still, she was worried about Bright and Xuri.

"It must've been so hard for Bright to have only grown up with just one best friend...then again that's sometimes more than what most people have...speaking of which...I wonder how those two are doing...ever since I left for Alfea I haven't had any time to give them a phone call...or even an email...I bet they're REALLY steamed at me. Today would've been our Sophmore year in College...time really does fly...maybe I will send them an email after all...now what should I say..." Bloom pondered as she started to write. "And...Send...I hope it manages to go through ok...i'd love for everyone to meet them...if they could..." Bloom murmured before Oritel hurried into the room. _"D-Dad? What are you doing here?"_ she questioned completely taken by surprise.

 _ **Meanwhile In Gardenia**_

 ** _{EverGreen University}_**

A man with black hair wearing a blue long sleeved T-shirt with jeans wearing thick black glasses, walked into the cafeteria yawning with black circles under his eyes. He pressed a button on one of the machines and waited until a cup fell to the bottom. The male took the cup and pressed another button filling it with coffee. The coffee had a bluish tint of color as the scent of blueberries nearly filled the whole room. The students did their best to avoid their gaze as they watched the male sit down at a table situated from the rest of the students. Without a word, the black haired male sipped from his cup silently.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of his students hiding behind a book in his hands as he found himself a table sitting as far away from him as possible. The male student had black hair with tannish skin and brown eyes wearing a yellow hoodie and blue jeans with white sneakers. "Aw man...WHY did I have to take a Mythology course!?" the male groaned as he stared hard at his book. "I think i'm totally screwed...I can't remember all this! It's hopeless! Hopeless I tell you!" Carlos cried as he slammed his head on the table.

"Writing your Will already dude?" another male questioned with black hair wearing a red t-shirt with a jean jacket. "Very funny Andy..." Carlos made a face. "Hey, i'm just saying. Why did you pick a class with HIM anyways? You know that he's got one hell of a nasty temper and he fails any student he doesn't like..." Andy pointed out. "...B...Because we all made a promise." Carlos began. "Oh yeah?" Andy raised his brow intrigued.

"Bloom, Selina, and I...when we took a trip to this college...we all promised that we would graduate from Highschool and take the professor's class together. "Seriously!?" Andy's eyes widened. "I saw Bloom not too long ago. She was in Gardenia with a whole bunch of new friends. She even formed a band! It was awesome!" Andy told Carlos. "SHE WAS!?" Carlos shouted before he sheepishly sat back down and frowned.

"Well...I didn't hear a word about it...I wonder if Selina knows..." Carlos pondered. "Speak of the devil." Andy grinned as Selina came over to the table. "Hey! Sorry, i'm late. The project i'm working on with the professor took a bit longer than I thought it would." she apologized. "But I brought you coffee so you're not allowed to be angry." Selina teased. "Got me there." Carlos chuckled as he took one of the coffee. "You might wanna..." Andy began. "OW! MY TONGUE..." Carlos cried. "...Blow on it first..." Andy finished before he checked the time.

"Oh boy! I'm gonna have to run if I wanna catch my next class on time! Later guys!" Andy exclaimed and bolted out of the cafeteria. "Look at him go!" Carlos chuckled. "He really should have tried out for track instead of picking up the guitar," Carlos added. "Remember when Professor Takuna took away his guitar when he caught Andy trying to recruit band members in the hallway?" Selina questioned. "Yeah. The look on his face." Carlos laughed before Selina joined in.

"...Though I REALLY should be the last one laughing right now...I just KNOW the professors going to slam a pop quiz down next class..." Carlos slammed his head on the table again. **_"COLLEGE SUCKS!_** Why do YOU have to be a Professor's favorite student AND live in his house..." he pouted. "Things just kinda...happened that way," Selina told him. "...Excuse me while I go face the executioner's block..." Carlos groaned as he got up with his coffee and made his way towards the door awaiting his next class with dread. Selina giggled.

"Oh dear...well hopefully, the morning java will give him the jolt he needs to pass that pop quiz." she thought out loud to herself and made her way over to the Professor's table. Speaking of coffee addicts. "Still waking up I see." Selina murmured. _"He's as noisy as ever. That's probably why he doesn't learn a lot in class."_ Takuna muttered in response as he set down his cup of coffee. "Maybe but Carlos IS trying. Although for him it takes him longer than most to grasp anything too complicated."

 _"That I WOULD believe...lucky for him I was too busy last night to even create a pop quiz...so we'll probably just go with a review today...kids these days...they always take my class trying to get an easy grade...then freak out when they realise that NOTHINGS that easy in life..."_ the professor let out a heavy sigh. "...I still remember when Carlos, Bloom and I all went to see your lecture. It was so incredible. Like you actually believed in what you taught...back then I had no idea Magic actually existed...outside Faerie tales...who would've thought that years from now that i'd be living together with you." Selina told Takuna.

"I only wish that I could've shown Bloom too...keeping it a secret from Carlos is difficult enough..." Selina frowned softly. _"It's for the best though...people who don't understand magic...can misuse it as well...the day that you went to the museum...I knew that you were different than the others Selina..."_ the professor told her as he looked deep into her eyes.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	72. Chapter 71: Waiting For You Bloom

_**Note To Readers: Phew. Hey, guys. Man is it hard to get back into the swing of school. I feel like my head is spinning! Thanks for your patience. I really have had to take A LOT of notes. Just keeping up is difficult. Relieving stress really helps by writing. Thanks for your feedback last chapter. I hope it was long enough to make up for not updating in awhile lol. I'm glad your reactions to Selina's return is a good one and I hope you like Carlos and the Professor! Here's Chapter 71!**_

 _ **Chapter 71:**_ _ **Waiting For You... Bloom...**_

 _"That concludes today's lesson."_ The professor muttered as he placed his remaining papers in his case. _"Each of you has been given a review packet so I highly suggest you make good use of it...of course you might be even dumber than I believed most of you already are...if so congratulations...you've reached a new level of stupidity..."_ Takuna muttered. " _With that said...you're dismissed..."_ the professor told them as the students slowly proceeded to leave. All except Carlos who was busy looking at his computer. He didn't say a word but his eyes said it all.

"I...I can't believe this! I have to show Selina!" Carlos exclimed flabbergasted and got up from his seat. Quickly he ran towards the exit of the classroom as fast as he possibly could. He didn't even notice the papers he dropped scattered about as he fled. _"W-WAIT!"_ the Professor yelled but it was no use. _"Seriously...kids these days..."_ Takuna let out a heavy sighed before he gathered the papers. The Professor paused as he noticed something bizarre. On the papers were sketches of things that Carlos couldn't possibly know about. And yet there they were almost as vivid as could be. Without a word, Takuna placed them in his briefcase and continued out of the room.

"Tch! Who invited time anyways!?" he spat nails as he let out a frustrated groan. Why the hell did he even agree to teach another class today? Well, technically he just wanted a reason to introduce Selina to the infamous Faerie school. "Seli-" the Professor was cut off as he turned around the corner. Carlos had already caught up to Selina who was waiting for Takuna. "SELINA!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs immediately gaining the Faerie's attention.

"Calm down Carlos. What's got you so worked up?" Selina questioned as she looked at her best friend in a curious manner. Carlos was excitable sure. But he looked like he was ready to explode at any given moment. "S-Sorry..." Carlos took a breath. "But I HAD to see you RIGHT away! You'll never believe this but...I got an email in class today from...from BLOOM!" he exclaimed as Selina's eyes widened."You're joking right?" Carlos shook his head. "No! Look!" he told her as he showed her the email on his phone.

 _Dear, Carlos._ _I hope you are doing well, It seems like forever since we last spoke. For me at least anyway. So much has happened these past many years I can't even begin to tell you what I've been up to. Not that you or Selina would believe me. I'm so terribly sorry that I left Highschool without a word to Selina or you. You guys are my best friends. And still are close to my heart and in my thoughts. I did have my reasons but still. It wasn't right to keep you guys in the dark...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my selfishness._

 _I wanted to reach out to you because I need all the support I can get. It's true that I've made many wonderful friends along the way. Ones that give me the courage I need to push through during the hard times. And trust me there have been several. I even met my birth parents and got engaged to a wonderful man who makes me want to be truer to myself than I ever have been. Which is why I wanted to write to you Carlos and to Selina. Things are...so uncertain right now...I wish I knew what was coming but I have no idea. In my heart and in my mind...i'm really scared...I mean REALLY scared...I know it's been a long time since we all three were together in Gardenia...but please...if only a little...could you give me just a small amount of the courage and strength you used to give me...when each other is all we had? Your Friend Forever, Bloom._

Carlos and Selina only looked at each other almost in disbelief. "I know...I could hardly believe it too..." "...And...you're positive about this? That it is her?...What if it's a prank?" _**"NO WAY!"**_ Carlos exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes feeling his body tremble. "I KNOW that it's Bloom..." "But...we haven't seen her in years..." Selina answered sadly. "So why contact us now...after all this time...?" Carlos bit down hard on his lip. "S-Selina there's something...I've been meaning to speak to you about..." Carlos began. "...What do you mean Carlos?" Selina asked him before the Professor's voice interrupted them.

"Selina!" Takuna called as he walked towards her. "Hurry up we don't want to do late!" the Professor exclaimed. "I'll be right there!" Selina called back. Carlos only frowned. "Late? Are you guys having some after school session or something?" he questioned. "...Kind of...sorry..." Selina apologized softly. "But i'll stop by your house later and then we can talk ok?" "...Oh...ok yeah cool." Carlos forced a smile before he watched Selina leave with the professor.

Carlos groaned as he puffed up his cheeks and walked out to get his bike. Slowly he unchained his bike. Obviously, he was more than upset about being blown off by Selina but she and the Professor had always been close. That was no real secret. Still, it felt kind empty riding his bike down the streets of Gardenia alone. Bloom, Selina and him ALL used to ride their bikes together. Laughing as they would race each other as fast as their bikes would possibly go. As well as get made fun of Mitsi for having them instead of scooters in the first place.

Carlos remembered when Bloom was given a brand new bike during summer vacation and even though she was kinda bummed about it Selina and him rode up and down Gardenia Park with Bloom just so she would cheer up. Whatever happened they had ALWAYS been there for each other. It would have stayed that way too until SHE came. Carlos ceased movement as he arrived at the park near the wooded area.

A blonde haired girl wearing an orange outfit appeared out of nowhere. She was being attacked by these strange creatures and a yellow monster that had some kind of beef with her. He didn't understand what was going on at all. Next thing he knew the girl was shooting blasts from her hands and out of this huge staff! She even had wings and was flying! It was completely nuts! Carlos had NEVER seen anything like it! Before Carlos could say or do anything he saw Kiko enter the battle field then take off like a bat or rabbit out of Hell! And who could blame the poor little guy? Only he didn't count on Bloom following after him shortly after.

 _FlashBack..._

Nearby in the same woods, Carlos saw Bloom watching the same battle he was. He swore that was dreaming he had to have been. He ate a bad piece of cheese and was seeing a very bad dream. Or so he thought when the blonde faerie was pinned down by the ghouls. "If only I could get closer...but if I do that nasty beast...troll like thingy might see me and Bloom...what I do...?" he struggled. Suddenly his blood ran cold as Bloom revealed herself.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! Come get me...wait...did I just say that..." Bloom questioned as Carlos felt like yelling. _"YEAH YA DID!"_ but he couldn't even muster up the courage to speak still in shock from all of this! "You sure did!" the big oaf exclaimed as Bloom screamed. Before Carlos could even get close the Ogre grabbed Bloom right off her feet. _**"LET GOOOO!"**_ the red head cried out as a dragon like a spirit shot out of her body illuminating the entire forest. "Nicely done! You've got Winx girl! Major Winx!" the blonde told Bloom.

 _"What me? What do you mean?"_ Bloom questioned just as puzzled as he was. "Winx...what the hell is that...some kind of new slang?" Carlos asked himself mulling over the answer. But the fight wasn't over as the blonde faerie picked up her staff. She struck the big yellow creature with another blast and then took care of those smaller red ones. Of course, the only problem was that he had been right near it as well. Carlos nearly felt the wind knocked out of him rolling away from the scene. "Ok...that...hurt..." he gasped and turned his gaze towards Bloom as the mysterious girl passed out. Slowly everything went dark. Though when he finally did wake up it was Selina that found him. However, he didn't know exactly how to explain what had occurred that day. Honestly, he STILL didn't know.

After that day Bloom had disappeared from their lives. Her parents told them that she had gone to school abroad or according to Mitsi reform school which of course both he and Selina knew that wasn't true. Still, Carlos always had this feeling that what he saw had something to do with Bloom's sudden disappearance. In fact, he KNEW it did.

It was shortly after that Carlos began to have dreams. About these five other girls and these guys in blue always battling along side them. But they never once stopped. He even got to the point where he began to draw his dreams, just so he'd never forget them. Unfortunately, it caused him to lose sleep over them which made his performance in class less than stellar. He wasn't the only one who was keeping secrets though. Selina had her own that she kept concealed from Carlos too.

Selina sighed softly as she watched Carlos leave on his bike. "I feel terrible...why must I keep hiding things from him...?" she asked the Professor as she got into the car. " _It's not something that can be helped as I told you before..."_ "I KNOW that but Carlos is my best friend!" Selina argued torn. It just wasn't fair. "...Carlos told me that he got an email from Bloom today...in fact, he showed me..." she told Takuna as he stopped at the red traffic light.

" _Tch...it never fails...after school traffic...fuckingfantastic..."_ the Professor muttered irritated keeping his eyes on the road. "Carlos read it out loud...and it sounds like she's going through a lot more than just typical College woes. But it's not JUST that...Carlos mentioned he wanted to talk to me about something...and he seemed pretty intense...it wasn't like him at ALL! What i'm trying to say it i'm worried Professor..." Selina frowned. Takuna's eyes shifted over towards her briefly before he began to drive again.

"Bloom, Carlos, and I...we did everything together...ever since grade school...that's how it was always supposed to be...but then we went to that museum during summer break...and the next day Bloom canceled our plans to go to the beach together...she had never done that before...Carlos always seemed like he knew something but he never said anything to me..." Selina murmured forlornly. "Next thing I knew she transferred to a whole different school...it was such a shock...I only wish I knew...what caused such a change in her...that she felt she had to leave Gardenia...us..." Selina frowned as tears manifested in her eyes trickling down her cheeks.

Takuna parked the car and reached over. He gently wiped her tears. "Do you want to know where Bloom went?" he asked her softly. "...What?" Selina questioned. "...Follow me..." the Professor muttered after a moment of silence between them. Without a word, Selina trailed behind Takuna into their house. "Where are we going?" Selina asked before the Professor revealed a mirror hidden in his study under a sheet. Casting magic from his hand he created a portal within the looking glass.

"Woah..." Selina's eyes widened in awe. She could feel a sort of power coming from it. _"Don't just stand there...come on."_ Takuna teased her with a smile as he proceeded inside and held out his hand. "Yeah...ok..." Selina swallowed hard before she grasped his hand and felt herself being pulled into the mirror. Selina gasped as she exited the portal and came to a large castle surrounded by green grass. It was nothing like she'd ever seen before.

 _"Pretty damn impressive isn't it? If you like pink anyway."_ the Professor snickered. "I could do without all the pink...but still it's pretty cool...I wonder what inside is like...are there actually people inside...you know...that can use magic...like you and I?" Selina questioned. _"Would I have any other reason to bring you here?"_ "Fair enough." Selina giggled before a figure slowly emerged from the entrance as the wings gate opened.

 _"You must be Selina. I've heard so much about you from Takuna."_ Miss Faragonda greeted the two of them with a smile before she turned towards the Professor. _"It seems like ages since I've seen you last. But I suppose both of our work has kept us rather busy. It isn't easy teaching Faerie's magic in a responsible manner Luckily, we've had the privilege of having great role models."_ Miss Faragonda smiled.

 _"_ Heh, I wish I could say the same Head Mistress. Most of my students just enjoy causing trouble and slack off." Miss Faragonda only giggled. " _I believe that's the same wherever you go. At least you don't have Cloud Tower Witches next door to YOUR campus."_ Takuna let out a chuckle of his own. "No, No I don't," he admitted before Miss Faragonda opened up her arms. Takuna only smiled as he hugged her. _"...I missed you too Mom."_ the Professor told the Head Mistress as Selina's eyes widened. Did that mean that the professor wasn't from Earth either?

RATE AND REVIEW


	73. Chapter 72: Breaking Through The Abyss

_**Chapter 72:**_ _ **Breaking Through The Abyss**_

A loud hissing echoed in the air as a large black creature loomed nearby. Yugi felt his blood run cold as Daunte and Atem froze in place. _**"Don't you move...don't you fucking move..."**_ Daunte spat in a loud whisper staring down the beast with his dark brown eyes. _{This isn't good...exactly how are we going to get out of here now...?}_ Yugi asked the Pharoah with utmost worry. {We don't have any time to waste! We need to bring Kenshin back to Aura so he can look at Bloom! We PROMISED Kaiba!} the scarlet-eyed male panicked.

 _"...Calm down Yugi...do you recall what I spoke of when our souls became one?"_ Atem asked Yugi softly. Yugi paused before he looked at Atem {You said that your power...would also become mine...but Atem...I STILL don't know what you mean by that...} _"You were given the power of the Moon's Light...Artemis Moon's Sigil...reach deep within yourself Yugi...and find that inner strength lying dormant within..."_ the Pharoah told his other half. Slowly Yami Yugi's arm illuminated in a brilliant glow. The tattoo engraved within the scarlet eyed male's skin revealing itself at last. Time slowly coming to Halt.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Yugi cried as he looked around. Suddenly a single card manifested before him. A blue card with a holographic covering. The duel monsters card revealed a single Monster or to be more precise a Mage holding out his hand with a staff and a snow white owl. Artemis Moon. Yugi's whole body gleamed with the moon light itself. " _Reach out and grasp it Yugi..."_ Atem's voice echoed in his head. Yugi hesitated a moment before he stretched out his hand and took the card floating in the air above him.

The single card burst into many as his duel disk appeared on his wrist. A whole new deck secured itself into a pile into the duel disk. Yugi looked down. He could feel an immense power not only flowing through him but through the cards. "...The cards...they...look diffrent...what happened to my duel deck?" Yugi questioned as a bead of sweat trickled down his face. _{They are reacting to the changes taking place with you Yugi...I told you before...our souls are one now...you have the powers of the Pharoah...and the ancient magic of The Great Mage...which means your duel deck has no doubt transfigured into a new power that even surpasses the God Cards Of Egypt...}_

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "Even more powerful than Obelisk, Ra, and Slypher?! I-Is that even possible!?" Atem nodded as Yugi looked down at his deck. He noticed that among the cards were exactly five cards that differed from the rest. They were silver instead of dark blue outlined with silver. "Atem why are these ones different from the others? Is there something special about them?" Yugi questioned.

" _They are the Rebirth Cards...Deities of the beyond...The Phoenix, Artemis Moon, Death, The Dragon and The Goddess Of The Thirteen Stars...however...to use their power is tap into something... higher than your own...their true inner magical essence...do you understand Yugi...? You cannot call upon them if you yourself are unable to bond with their spirits...such as the bond between you and I..."_ the Pharoah smiled at his other half. Yugi smiled back. "A powerful and unbreakable bond..." Atem nodded softly before time began to turn once more.

"Whatever you're up to...you better hurry up a fucking to it before that bastard gets any closer!" Daunte spat as the hissing got closer. _{He's right we have to do something!}_ Yugi told Atem. _"And we will..."_ the Pharoah told Yugi before the duel disk disappeared and instead the tattoo was left in its place. _"In order to expel darkness, you must first conjure the light!_ Atem exclaimed as his tattoo unleashed its true power. _"In The Name Of The Pharoah, I Call Upon You Spirits Of The Essense Of Magic! Purity o born from pure white...grant me your embrace with the power to banish the darkness from the depths of this soul!_ **GRAND CROSS!** " Atem cried out loudly.

"Wait... **_WHAT!?_** " Daunte's eyes widened as a magic circle transfigured under Atem. Before Daunte couldn't even speak another word a large cross made up of pure holy magic bathed in color impaled right into the heart of the basilisk and burst apart upon impact. {WOAH!} Yugi's eyes widened in awe before he gasped as he saw Daunte laying on his side unconscious. _"OH NO! DAUNTE!"_ the Pharoah gasped before Yugi took over once more and hurried towards the brown haired male.

 _"Daunte! Daunte!"_ Yugi cried as he shook him by his shoulders. _{This is my fault...I completely forgot that he too is a dark enchanted being...I was only taking into consideration what the Basilisk's greatest weakness would be...damn it...}_ Atem cursed himself. "Isn't there anything we can do!? A way to heal him without hurting him? Is that even possible I wonder..." Yugi bit his lip as the reality sunk in before him and slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. _{...There is perhaps one option open to us...the reason why we came to Zaloz in the first place...}_ the Pharoah murmured softly as he looked towards Abyss Wood's clearing. Yugi swallowed hard."I guess we really don't have any other choice..." Yugi admitted before he struggled to get Daunte on his back. "Ugh...aw man...he's heavy..." the scarlet eyed male made a face and began to walk one step at a time.

Nearby a blue haired male wearing glasses with a white t-shirt and jeans stood in front of a large fountain in a city of marble and white. Kenshin stared into the pool of water ripping below him as he tossed a single coin into it. "I wonder how many people have thrown a coin into this fountain...wishing for the same thing? Heh...a rather amusing notion at the very...mo..." the bluenette paused as he found himself thrown into a coughing fit shaking. He could feel pain shooting through his body. Slowly he removed his hand. Blood staining his palm. Quickly he washed it off in the cool water.

 _"No, I can't...I won't...I will not die...the only one that can claim my life...is..."_ Kenshin paused as he froze in place nearly stumbling backward. "...Is that...?" he began before his golden eyes widened. Before him, he could see a young blonde haired male with scarlet eyes. Carrying an unconscious brown haired male. "Daunte!" Kenshin gasped and hurried over as quickly as he possibly could. The brunette caught Daunte as Yugi nearly fell over from exhaustion red in the face. Daunte groaned as he opened his eyes. _"...oh great...I must be in bad shape...if i'm hallucinating...seeing him...he couldn't...possibly...be here..."_ the Black muttered through his blurred vision partly laughing to himself for such a ridiculous thought.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW**_


	74. Chapter 73: A Friend In Need

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter. I've been pretty busy. I do hope it was interesting at the very least. I didn't want to forget about Yugi and Daunte going through the Abyss Woods. Daunte and Kenshin are both very important characters. So pay close attention! Thanks for your patience and support! Here's Chapter 73!**_

 _ **Chapter 73:**_ _ **A Friend In Need, Is A Friend Indeed**_

"How did this happen!?" Kenshin asked as he checked Daunte's vitals. "Uh...well you see...there was this GIANT black snake and...I'M SORRY! I know this might sound a bit strange but...my other self used a Holy Spell...I think it was...and Lord Black was too close and got struck by it as well! We never meant for this to happen. Honestly..." Yugi told the bluenette.

"Daunte is from Agethrim...another part of Zaloz...he uses Black Magic and in turn, he's weak against White or Spiritual incantations..." Kenshin explained. "...By the way, who are you? And why are you with Daunte?" the bluenette asked softly. "Oh uh right sorry! My name is Yugi Moto. I actually came to Zaloz with Lord Black to find a man named Kenshin Sahiro...do you happen to know where I might be able to find him?" the scarlet eyed male asked.

"My name is Kenshin Sahiro. Lord of the Juniperian royal family." the bluenette told Yugi softly. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean...you're..." Yugi began before Atem interrupted him. { _I believe the introductions can wait...Daunte needs help}_ the pharaoh's voice echoed in Yugi's head. "You're probably right...um Kenshin was it? Is there a place where we can take Lord Black to get him some help?" he asked as he watched Kenshin looking down at Daunte with utmost concern before the bluenette looked back up at Yugi.

"Yes. there is a place here in Juniper that we can go. Follow me." Kenshin told Yugi and took Daunte and carried him on his back. "Alright." Yugi murmured and trailed behind Kenshin. The city was paved with marble and the buildings almost looked like mansions. Flowers and herbs grew in abundance though it looked like no one was outside for some reason. _{It's so quiet...almost too quiet...where are all of the townsfolk?}_ Atem questioned. Yugi shook his head. "I don't know..." he confessed before they came to a library. Once they approached the front door Kenshin placed his finger up to his lips. Yugi and Atem silently looked at each other.

Kenshin raised his hand and knocked twice then three more times pausing in between each knock. Slowly the door cracked open as a young woman with messy black and pink hair wearing black leggings, a jean skirt and a ripped black sleeved shirt with a choke collar with a star and a black pink moon in the middle of it. Her eyes were two colors. One lilac the other a soft seafoam green. A thin silver hairband with gems covering her head. Silently the young woman motioned for the two to come inside and closed the door behind them.

"Hmm you know i'm not sure if we have that book in stock...i'll have to check in the back!" "... _Follow me..."_ the young woman whispered at the end saying the other part loudly at the beginning as she led them down a secret staircase and made sure no one followed them. _"Alright, no one should bother us down here...So, the prince of Juniper finally managed to sneak out of the castle huh? Impressive. Though I have to wonder if the old man will feel the same."_ the young woman teased. _"On top of which you've brought sleeping beauty and a runt to the party."_ she began.

"It's nice to see you as well Kendra." Kenshin mused. " _So? What do I owe this visit to?"_ Kenshin sighed. "Well, I was on my way to pick up my medicine when this young male came out of the Abyss Forest." _"You've gotta be kidding...and the little guy's STILL one piece...bravo...kid..."_ the mage drly laughed. "It certainly wasn't easy...but we ran into this huge snake...and it was him or us...so I used White Magic to get rid of it...but...Daunte was too close and..." Yugi frowned. _"...Ahuh...I see..."_ Kendra walked over to get a better look at the Black.

" _Alright give me a moment..."_ the young woman told the boys as she rummaged through her class cabinet. Her little hide away was filled with book shelves of ancient tomes which had been passed down through the ages. In the corner was a fully shocked potions labs with liquids and herbs all bottled up ready for use. Scrolls piled high near the staircase. In short, it was an organized chaos. Kendra threw things left and right Yugi and Kenshin having to dodge each new item that came their way.

"WOAH!" Yugi squeaked as Atem pulled him back. { _She's certainly...a...unique individual...still...something about her seems...almost familar...}_ Atem murmured. "Really?" Yugi questioned surprised. "...So...um Kenshin...just exactly WHO is she anyway?" the scarlet eyed male asked. "Her name's Kendra. She's a rather famous mage who has a talent for magic, potions, and research. She's especially interested in magic objects...well more obsessed with them really..." the bluenette told Yugi.

 _...Uh_ oh _, that could be trouble..."_ Yugi whispered to Atem. { _We'd do well to be careful...}_ "Yeah." Yugi murmured. " _AHAH!"_ Kendra exclaimed as she drew a magic circle on the floor with chalk. "Though she doesn't strictly limit herself to White Magic...that's why she's situated herself down here. Many people come to her in times of trouble. But we all do our best not to raise terribly too much attention." Kenshin continued. "Well, that makes sense..." Yugi admitted.

 _"Kenshin do me a favor and lay sleepy head in the middle of the circle will you?"_ the mage spoke up as she began to cook up some sort of mixture. "Oh boy..." Yugi made a face. { _Yugi perhaps now would be as good time as any to inquire about asking Kenshin for his aid}_ the Pharoah suggested to his other half. "Good idea." Yugi smiled before he turned towards the Bluenette once he eased Daunte off his back and laid him gently down on the magic circle. "Uh Kenshin would you mind if I asked you a question?" the scarlet eyed male began.

"Certainly Yugi. What can I do for you?" Kenshin asked softly with a kind smile. The gesture helping Yugi feel slightly better about imposing on the bluenette. "I mentioned before that there is a reason Lord Black brought me here today..." Yugi began. "Yes." Kenshin chuckled. "It truly was quite surprising seeing you show up here out of the B-" Kenshin paused as he was thrown into another coughing fit covering his mouth as his body trembled. **_"KENSHIN!"_** Yugi cried as he held the bluenette by his shoulder. Worry gathering in his scarlet eyes. Daunte silently cursed himself as he laid there. Paralyzed in pain. Not able to do a damn thing for the person he cared about the most.

"...M...Med...Medi..." Kenshin struggled to regain his voice. "M-Medicine!?" Yugi's eyes widened. Quickly the scarlet eyed male looked around the room frantically. " _It's the bag over there."_ Kendra directed Yugi's gaze over to a brown bag. "Thanks!" Yugi took it and filled the syringe carefully. The mage instructed him on how to inject the medicine into Kenshin's arm. "Sorry..." "It's ok really. As long as you're ok."Yugi told him. Though the look on his other halves face said it all.

 _{...Yugi...}_ Atem began. _"...I know...i'm starting to wonder if it's a good idea to have him come to Aura...well all we can do is ask_...Kenshin...are alright? That was scary..." "...Yes, thank you..." Kenshin told Yugi. Kendra only grumbled. " _You should know better, you can't go for days without taking your damn medication!"_ the mage scolded. "...I know..." Kenshin sighed softly. The scarlet eyed male frowned softly. "Are...are you sick?" Yugi asked the bluenette worriedly.

"...Well...Yes...unfortunately the medicine just helps in suppressing the symptoms and pain caused by the sickness. In fact, most of Agethrim is suffering under a terrible epidemic. That's why none of the Juniperians were out and about as you saw earlier...they are fearful that they too will contract the sickness..." "...But then why do you have it?" "...I visited Daunte on many occasions...and though he seems resistant to it...I was not..." Kenshin told him but forced a smile. "Fear not though it's not contagious," he assured them.

{... _That must've been that feeling we got when we first entered Zaloz...I thought I sensed something very wrong with the land...}_ "Yeah the air was so thickened with darkness..." Yugi admitted softly to Atem. "...I feel bad asking this...but..." "Go on Yugi." Kenshin encouraged. "...There's this friend of mine...that's sick. We're not entirely sure what's wrong with her...that's why...I came here...Daunte told me that you study medicine...is there...anyway you can come to Aura and take a look at her!? Please!" Yugi pleaded with desperation in his eyes. Kenshin frowned softly.

"It's not that I would not like to help you...however my father placed a spell on me which prevents me from entering the gateway to access other worlds," Kenshin explained. "Yeah...Lord Black told me about that...but he also said he knew a way to sneak you past the gateway!" Yugi fired back. "...And...also..." Kenshin turned his attention towards Daunte. _{...He's_ reluctant _to leave him it seems...}_ the Pharoah murmured. "...What should we do...?" the scarlet eyed male frowned. " _I might be able to help you out,"_ Kendra's voice broke through the silence after a moment passed.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	75. Chapter 74: A Whisper In The Dark

_**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've had to work on my story as well along with school stuff. So thanks a bunch for your patience! Here's Chapter 74!**_

 _ **Chapter 74:**_ _ **A Whisper In The Dark**_

 _"I think I might be able to help you..."_ Kendra told Kenshin and Yugi. _"Of course...that's in exchange for a "little" something..."_ the mage mused. "What is it that you want?" Yugi asked afraid of the answer she would give. " _Oh, that? Don't worry about it. You don't have to pay up now. Let's just say you OWE me one and call it even."_ Kendra smiled before she pulled out a vile from her cabinet.

 _"In this vile is called Crowe's dust. It will dispell that pesky incantation the old man placed on you...at least long enough to get through the Portal Gateway."_ The scarlet male eyes lit up with utter joy. "Are you serious?! That's awesome, now we can help Bloom!" Yugi smiled brightly. Atem smiled as did Kenshin. "Yes. In exchange for helping Daunte, i'm more than happy to help you in return." Kenshin told Yugi. _"Oh and don't worry about sleeping beauty. I'll take care of him while you're gone."_ Kendra assured the bluenette before she wrapped a bunch of herbs up for him and extended them out towards Kenshin. _"Here, never know they just might end up coming in handy."_ Kendra shrugged before waving them off.

"So where to now exactly?" Yugi asked as they left the library. "There's a gateway near here...a little ways beyond the Juniperian temple..." Kenshin told Yugi and led him to it. "Here goes nothing..." the blunette took a deep breath and dusted himself with the Crowes dust. Turning towards the portal both of them entered. A flash of light manifested them in a rather noisy environment.

 _"WATCH OUT CARLOS!"_ came a female's voice "Huh?" the Mexican questioned before he gasped snagging foot on the guitar cord coming from the stage. "OH SHIT!" he cried as he tripped taking the tray of smoothies came crashing down with him right on top of Yugi and Kenshin who now found themselves in one hell of a sticky mess. "Aw man..Klaus is going to give me SUCH an earful..." Carlos groaned as a magenta-haired young woman quickly hurried over with a handful of napkins. _{W-Why did we appear back in Gardenia!?}_

 _ **Meanwhile In Alfea...**_

 _"It's been a long time mom..."_ Takuna smiled as he hugged Miss Faragonda and she smiled embracing him in return. "Yes, it certainly has. Too long. I wish you'd at least write every once in awhile." the headmistress scolded. _"Yeah Yeah."_ the Professor sighed before he looked at his phone. " _Well I wish I could continue this little chat but my class awaits. I believe for now I shall leave my student in your capable hands till I'm finished."_ Takuna winked before he headed into the school.

"P-Professor W-Wait!" Selina cried out after him before her eyes met Miss Faragonda's. She could already feel panic spreading throughout her body. Why did he leave her with the headmistress ALONE!? Miss Faragonda's voice, however, brought her back to reality. _"So my dear. What is your impression of Alfea so far?"_ the headmistress asked as she began to walk inside with Selina.

"Um...well it's...very big...I must admit that I've never seen anything like it before. Uh besides the college I attend on Earth that is." the faerie corrected herself. Miss Faragona only laughed softly. _"Yes. My son tells me you show great talent and promise. Especially as an up and coming Faerie. But you know you're not the first Faerie to have come to Alfea from Earth."_ she told Selina.

"...Really?...Then...would anyone by the name of Bloom have attended here by chance!?" Selina nearly blurted out. Immediately gaining the attention of Miss Faragonda. She adjusted her glasses slightly. "...My apologies...I didn't mean to raise my voice." the Faerie quickly added. _"...Selina dear. Might I ask what your connection to Bloom is?"_ "Oh of course. She's one of my best friends. Well was...until she left Gardenia...the Professor mentioned that he would show me where Bloom was...and then he brought me to Alfea...so if you know ANYTHING I ask that you PLEASE tell me! Selina cried.

"I actually received an email from her and it sounds like she really need us! I want to find her as soon as possible I-" _"Please try and settle down..."_ Miss Faragonda told the Faerie as she led her into her office to have a seat. "... _You must understand Selina that a lot has taken place over the years...since Bloom left Earth..."_ "I know...Bloom told us as much in her letter." Selina replied. _"However...I'm afraid that it's not my place to tell you...only Bloom has that right..."_ the headmistress regretfully informed her.

Selina narrowed her eyes as she abruptly rose from her seat. _**"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO BLOOM WHEN YOU WON'T TELL ME A DAMNED THING!?"**_ the Faerie cried angrily and stormed out of Miss Faragonda's office. " _Oh dear...perhaps I should've said something after all...she did seem very worried...which in turn worries me..."_ Miss Faragonda frowned. The headmistress got up and went to find her. Selina, however, was already off on her own wandering into the library. She was already regretting her behavior.

"...Ok so maybe that wasn't the best way to handle that situation...but what was I supposed to do? If Bloom DID come here then how exactly did that happen? I wish I knew..." Selina frowned before she noticed in the library there was a gate filled with books behind it. "...That's odd...why keep those books locked up in there?" the Faerie questioned. Suddenly the gate began to rattle uncontrollably before the books burst forth throwing themselves at Selina right as Miss Faragonda came into the room.

"MISS FARAGONDA!" Selina cried as she tried to dodge the books using her power to put up a shield. _"SELINA!"_ Miss Faragona cried once she finally spotted the Faerie and hurried over. "ORDERUS!" the headmistress cried as students screamed fleeing the library. Within a moment the tomes ceased movement and dropped to the floor. Miss Faragonda found this all FAR too familiar as she paused picking up one of the books. On the cover, it read _"The Goddess Of The Thirteen Stars Legacy"_

"Come, my dear. Back to my office." Miss Faragonda escorted Selina back to her room. "Stay here. I'm going to get the Professor. "...Alright..." Selina barely uttered and watched as Miss Faragonda left the room. "...What was that all about...?" she wondered before she walked over to the mirror. "I just want answers..." Selina frowned before she gasped seeing the mirror lead to another room. Looking around Selina's curiosity nearly swallowed her as she began to explore the hidden sanctum.

"Woah..." the Faerie murmured in awe. It was like a whole other world down there. With statues painting and even more books. But why would they keep it hidden? Selina ceased her footsteps as she happened upon a hologram of Six Faeries in their Enchantix transformation. "...Wait a second...that looks like...Bloom..." Selina's eyes widened in surprise as she smiled. "I knew it! She WAS here! the faerie smiled. Slowly she continued to look around wandering into a much more sinister section. Paintings filled with the threats of the Magix Dimension.

The Trix, Lord Darkhar, Baltor, The Wizards Of The Black Circle and much much more. "This is SO cool!" Selina exclaimed exhilarated by the realistic artwork. She paused as she felt her foot book and jumped startled as yet another secret passage revealed itself. "Now THIS is more like it..." Selina grinned and descended the staircase. Selina felt her blood run cold as the passage closed shut. Turning her gaze ahead of her the faerie froze in fear. She could see a trail of blood in the shape of a Moon crescent. The whole place slowly lighting the torches with green flame.

"W-What's going on!? What IS this place!?" Selina cried as she screamed. Spirits emerging from the bones that were scattered all at her feet. Reaching out towards the faerie. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Selina cried as she tried to use her powers to blast the ghosts. But it was in vain. " _Selina..."_ a whisper echoed from the darkness. Quickly the Faerie looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Suddenly a light burst through the pitch black. Something was glowing dispelling the ghouls. " _Move towards the light...Child Of The Stars..."_ the voice called out once more. Slowly as if her body willed it Selina began to move towards the glow before she found a Moon Shaped Crystal Puzzle Box hidden within the pile of bones.

 _ **Meanwhile Back In Aura**_

 _ **{Earlier}**_

Oritel hurried to the castle gate once Natsume had led him to it. "I must return to Lord Loric. But I hope you find your daughter," she informed him. "Thank you for your help." the king offered a smile before she bowed and hurried off. The guards, however, would not allow him to enter. "You may not enter...Authorized personnel only..." the Knight muttered. _"Stand down men."_ "...Very well your majesty..." the guards stepped aside as Bright turned towards King Oritel.

"My sincerest apologies ...to think they don't recognize the Lord of Elementia..." Bright shook his head. "It has been far too long Lord Oritel." the blonde bowed respectfully. _"Heh, you've grown into a man. Last time I saw you, you were but a small child."_ "Indeed. So what brings you to Aura Lord Oritel?" Bright questioned curiously. "I doubt it's because of my birthday." the blonde chuckled. Oritel shook his head.

 _"No. Still Happy Birthday. How old are you now?"_ "Twenty-Two Sir." _"Wow...time does pass us by...my daughter is a few years younger than you."_ "Your daughter?" _"Yes. I'm looking for her. I was told that she was in this castle. "Her name is Bloom."_ Bright's eyes widened. "Perhaps you know her?" "Yes. She is staying with us currently...regretfully though she's ill...so I've allowed her to rest in my quarters." "...She's sick?!" Oritel cried alarmed. "Please take me to my daughter immediately!" "Yes right away." Bright bowed and led Oritel back to Bloom's room.

"Bloom you have a visitor," Bright called out as they arrived at his room. "Who is it?" Bloom questioned before she gasped as Oritel walked into the room. "DAD!?" she cried surprised. Oritel wasted no time in hurrying over to his daughter's side. "Thank the Phoenix you're alright...but what on Aura are you doing laying in bed!?" Bloom only frowned. "I'm afraid that I haven't been feeling well...for a few days actually..." the faerie told him softly.

"Have you been to a doctor yet?" Oritel inquired. "One is supposed to be on its way." Bright began. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" the king nearly exploded with anger and worry. Loore hopped on the bed and curled up in Bloom's lap as she gently petted her. Oritel frowned as she took one look at his daughter. She was utterly miserable. The king let out a sigh. "Bloom...I think you should return to Earth for the time being..." Oritel finally spoke up. Bloom looked towards her father and frowned as she thought it over.

"Bloom. I think in this case King Oritel is correct. Aura is a place where healing magic is nearly nonexistent except for the Mage's Guild...and going back to Covenant may not do you any better with the bitter cold...they're both places that are unfamiliar to you...for peace of mind it would be better for you to go where you feel comfortable...plus because of the current threat...they're more likely to attack you if they know they can get to you...i'm sure your friends would say the same..." Bright told Bloom softly.

 _"I'll let Marion know what is happening. But as much as I hate to admit it with the threat as Bright mentioned. Even with our palace guards, the enemy is MUCH more dangerous than you can imagine Bloom...Sparks will not even be safe for the time being...Earth is a place that not many will look because of its nonmagical ties...please honey...I don't want to be worried about you...i'd feel much better if you were with Mike and Venessa...I still have things I must do...but I will come and see you as soon as I am able...I promise..."_ Oritel told his daughter.

"If you...think that's what's best...then i'll go back to Gardenia..." Bloom gave in before she hugged him tightly. "I'll send Kenshin and Yugi to you once they arrive. That way we can get you look at as soon as possible. I'll also inform the others. So please don't worry about anything else." "Thank you Bright. You're the best." Bright smiled. "Just get better," he told her softly. Bloom's eyes widened. "Oh! Kaiba! I need to tell him what's going on!" the faerie cried before she felt another wave of Nausea hit her.

"I'll take care of that as well. Lord Oritel please take good care of Bloom. I'll leave right now to go inform Kaiba about this little arrangement." "Please do," Oritel told Bright before he picked her up in his arms and teleported to Earth in Gardenia. Gently the king placed his daughter on the steps of her house. "Go on inside. I'll come back as soon as I possibly can." "Thanks, dad." Bloom hugged her father again before he left reluctantly. Bloom took a deep breath and used her key to enter the house.

 _"Mom...dad i'm home..."_ Bloom murmured before Mike and Venessa got up from their seat and smiled. "Welcome home honey!" Mike exclaimed. "What a wonderful surprise!" Venessa smiled and they shared a hug before they both noticed something was off. Bloom couldn't stop herself before she burst into tears. She had tried so hard to be strong but being bedridden and being absolutly useless in such a critical time was finally hitting the faerie all at once. _"Oh mom...oh dad..."_ she wept as tears fell down her face one after the other.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	76. Chapter 75: The Secret Guardian

_**Note To Readers: Hey everyone! Welcome to those who recently followed me! For ongoing readers, Thanks for the feedback and the reviews! They inspire me so much! I hope you all are enjoying the progress of the story! I'm doing my best to update as soon as I can. I have many characters that are important to the story but I can only introduce so many at a time. AH, the challenge! lol. Anyways! Here's Chapter 75!**_

 _ **Chapter 75:**_ _ **The Secret Guardian**_

"Oh, mom...oh dad..." Bloom wept as she shared in an embrace with her parents. "Don't get sad sweetie...we're together now and everything is going to be just fine..." Venessa comforted her daughter. "Yeah before you know it. You'll be feeling better." Mike followed up with a wink. "...Thank you guys...but this is much more than just boyfriend problems or even magic problems..." she all sat down together as Bloom kept a small trashcan close by her. Mike and Venessa grew quiet as they looked at the other concerned. "You mentioned that you were going to be going to school in Domino right? Because of that message you received in the mail." Venessa began. "Did something happen?" Mike asked. "Boy...did it..." Bloom murmured.

She told them everything. From the day she met Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey and lived in Kaiba's house when her apartment flooded. How she met his little brother and learned about Duel Monsters. The return of The Wizards Of The Black circle and how it led to them learning about a whole new world that existed with many new enemies they had yet to encounter. The new friends she had made along with the uniting of The Winx and Roxy. Sky being lost to The Shadow Realm before she realized she had fallen in love with Kaiba and was now engaged to be married to him. The new power transformation they had gained. The tragedy and bloodshed she had witnessed with her own two eyes and the fact that now she was very sick. And had no idea why.

{ _What would Kaiba possibly think if he saw me right now...I feel utterly pathetic...I don't even think I could face him...}_ Bloom thought sadly to herself. Venessa only hugged the redhead. "I think you need a nice bowl of hot soup and your mother's special rose tea. Now, why don't you go to your room and rest? It sounds like you need it." _"Thanks, mom..."_ Bloom offered a smile as she escorted her daughter to her room. Gently Venessa closed the door until it was barely cracked.

"Poor Bloom...she seems to have so much weighed her heart and mind down...I think it's eating her alive..." Vanessa frowned as she turned towards Mike. "I don't know anything about being a Faerie but this OTHER world seems a lot more dangerous. I gotta say, hun, I don't like the sound of any of this..." the blonde frowned. "I know dear but there's nothing we can do about it. For now, we just have to give Bloom our love and support as we always have," she told him softly. Mike sighed. "You're probably right...but I STILL don't like this...I want answers." he frowned.

"They'll come when they come," Vanessa assured Mike with a sweet smile. "Oh alright..." "Now i'm going to fix Bloom a nice hot cup of Rose tea. Mike watched her before he got up and went back to the room peaking only slightly. He could see a black cat with a green ribbon tied to the tip of its tail. The familiar was sleeping right next to Bloom on her pillow curled up. " _What are YOU looking at?"_ Loore snapped before Mike gasped falling backward. "A C-...A...Ca...ACHOO!" Mike gasped as he sneezed loudly. Quickly the blonde got to his feet and hurried out back into the kitchen. He HAD to get away from that cat!

"Mike?" Venessa's eyes widened as she watched her husband rummage through the cabinet sneezing in between. "What on Earth is going on with you?" "B-...Bloom...C-Cat...in roo...ACHOO! Room...Cat...pills..." Mike struggled in-between sneezing his head off. "Silly boy. Your allergy medicine is right here next to the counter." Venessa teased and she held it out to him. "...Oh, thanks...eheh..." Mike laughed nervously. "And speaking of silly boys I just got a wonderful idea! I saw Carlos the other day buying flowers at my shop. You know Bloom's best friend? I bet a visit from him would cheer her up!" Venessa beamed.

"Oh, Carlos? Yeah, I think he works part-time at the Fruitti Music bar. He's probably down there now." Mike sniffed as he worked the top off his medicine. "Then it's settled! I'll go down there right now! Be a dear and make sure to give Bloom the Rose tea! I'll back as soon as I can." Venessa smiled and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek before she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. "Where does she get all that energy?" Mike scratched his head before he took the tea and made his way back to Bloom's room.

 _ **The Frutti Music Bar**_

 ** _"CARLOS! NOT AGAIN!"_** Klaus's voice echoed from nearby as he stormed over. This kid was going to cause him to lose even more of his hair! "S-Sorry Mr. Klaus!" Carlos quickly apologized as Klaus let out a heavy sigh. "This is the 3rd time this week..." "I know. I didn't see the guitar cord!" Carlos frowned. "Sorry about that I hope you guys are alrigh-...Wait a second...Yugi?..." Klaus paused as he recognized the scarlet-eyed male but not the blue haired one beside him.

 _"I GOT IT! THE SPILL PATROL IS HERE!"_ a young woman with long magenta hair and eyes exclaimed in a waitress uniform and an armful of napkins. "You're awesome thank you!" Carlos exclaimed as he hurried to clean up the spilled drinks with her. "...Uh...yeah...hi Klaus..." Yugi nearly squeaked. "A friend of yours?" "Uh kinda...this is Klaus...he's the owner of The Frutti Music Bar...one of Bloom's friend's father." Yugi introduced. "Klaus this is Kenshin, my new friend."

"Hey! Nice to meet you Kenshin! Any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine!" "The pleasure is all mine really." Kenshin offered a smile in return. "Uh anyways sorry about the mess...it's hard to explain but we kinda...just appeared here..." Yugi laughed nervously. { _Though we still know not why...}_ Atem mused. "We're on Earth by the way..." the scarlet-eyed male whispered to Kenshin. "...So that's why I don't sense any magical energy...well it's very faint anyways..." the bluenette murmured in return.

"Well come on! I have to make it up to the both you! I know how about some free smoothies my treat! And I won't take no for an answer!" Klaus exclaimed and pushed them all to the counter. The waitress hurried over and made her way behind the counter. "So what'll it be?" Klaus asked them. "...Um, I guess the BlueBerry with Tomato..." Yugi murmured. "The fruit salad looks good." Kenshin followed. "ALRIGHTY! Comming right up!" the waitress smiled and worked on the preparation before Carlos served them.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Carlos offered a smile before they were hit with a frenzy of orders. "Better get to work you too! We just got an influx of customers!" "RIGHT AWAY SIR!" both Carlos and the waitress exclaimed. "So Klaus who's the new girl? I don't think I saw her here before." "Oh yeah. That's Cassia. After Roxy left to go to Alfea I needed to hire some extra hands. And that goofball over there is Carlos. He's a bit clumsy but he's a good kid." Klaus chuckled softly watching the two work together.

"It's nice to meet you!" Cassia beamed. "Ye-Yeah sorry about getting that smoothie all over you...eheh..." Carlos apologized again once he finished his rounds nearly out of breath. "My name's Carlos San Fransisco." "Yugi Moto." "Kenshin Sahiro." they exchange greetings. Cassia let out a squeal. "THE Yugi Moto!? OMY GOSH! THE king of games!? Can I have your autograph pretty pleasse!?" the young woman begging. _{..._ Aren't _you popular...}_ Atem teased as Yugi's cheeks turned red.

"Uh...sure I guess..." Yugi took a napkin and gave it to Cassia. "Thank you! I'll treasure this forever!" Carlos sweatdropped laughing in response. "He's famous?" "Yeah! You're not from Domino City but he's a legend there with the ultra-rare God cards! He's only beaten Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp like a gazillion times!" "WELL excuse me...I've only been to Domino City when my dad was working with that lady from Egypt to display those weird artifacts in his museum." Carlos puffed up his cheeks.

"Oh yeah! I remember that exhibit! Your dad put a lot of hard work into that. I remember when my dad took me to Egypt and I got to see all these cool tablets with duel monster carvings on them. He came back with a weired goldeneye. To be honest it kinda gave me the creeps...almost as much as thinking about the test coming up in Mythology..." Cassia pailed. "...Ugh...why did you have to bring that up...?" Carlos groaned. Yugi only stared at the magenta-haired girl before Venessa slowly walked over to the counter.

"Carlos! I'm so glad you're here!" Vanessa exclaimed happily. "Miss Vanessa?" Carlos questioned. "Is everything ok?" Cassia questioned. "Who is she?" Yugi questioned the two. "She's a friend of my family," Carlos explained. "I work at her Flower shop too so that's how I know her. Her husband Mike is a FireFighter." Cassia smiled. "She's Bloom's adoptive mother." Klaus finished before the scarlet-eyed male let out a gasp. "NO WAY!" Kenshin only kept silent. "W-Wait do YOU know Bloom too Yugi?" Carlos asked. "...Yeah...she's a friend of mine..." Yugi answered softly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I need to speak with you, Carlos." Venessa told him. "What's going on?" "...Bloom came home today...and she's sick i'm afraid...I bet it would mean the world to her if you went to see her." Vanessa told Carlos. "...B...Bloom's here...?" the Mexican nearly found himself at a loss for words before he ran off with Vanessa. Yugi bit his lip. "That explains why we were teleported here instead..." the scarlet-eyed make murmured. "...If she came here though...that only worries me more...I mean what if we can't help her..." Yugi closed his eyes tightly conflicted.

{ _Standing here won't change a thing...even if that is so...we must learn the answer for ourselves...}_ Atem's voice echoed in his other half's head. "Let's follow them shall we?" Kenshin offered. "Yeah..." Yugi murmured before he paused as warmth enveloped him. Cassia holding her hands in his. _"Do not worry...She Will Be Alright..."_ the young woman told the scarlet-eyed male. For some reason or another. He couldn't help but believe in her words. Resonating throughout his soul and heart. Letting go of his hands Cassia moved onward to trail after the others. Yugi placed on foot forward before Atem paused.

 _{Yugi...look...at your feet...}_ The Pharoah spoke up. Yugi froze and focused his gaze below him. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw a pure white feather. Carefully the scarlet-eyed male picked the object in question. "...It's beautiful...I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before...when I hold it...it's like...calm washes over me...I like this feeling...anyways! Let's hurry and follow them!" Yugi quickly brought himself to reality and hurried after Carlos and Vanessa. Atem only smiled to himself. { _It looks like Bloom has someone watching over her...a guardian angel...}_

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! It helps me write faster XP_**


	77. Chapter 76: Pride Of The Duelist Part 1

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **Hey guys! I finally finished my first exam. I had to study my eyeballs out! So sorry about the delay! Get ready for a hearty and heart-pounding Chapter! Hopefully, those that are just coming on board as readers have had a good chance to catch up! Presenting Chapter 76!**_

 _ **Chapter 76: Pride Of A Duelist**_

Bloom gently petted Loore as she purred softly being scratched behind her ears. "Oh, Loore...I hope everyone is ok...I feel so bad about leaving them...just how are we going to get Xuri back..." _"Hmm well it won't be easy that's for sure!"_ Loore exclaimed. "I know that...but we need to come up with some kind of pla-..." the redhead paused as she held her head feeling dizzy. _"Bloom?"_ the familiar questioned before Loore gasped as she watched her collapsed from her bed onto the floor.

 _"BLOOM!"_ the familiar cried and lept quickly to her side. Loore nudged Bloom but there was no response. This was NOT good! Without a moment to spare the familiar flew through the crack of the door and saw Mike watching TV in the living room. Loore hopped onto the shoulder of the couch and began to tug at his sleeve. Mike felt a tickle in his nose and jumped seeing the cat. "GAH! Go-Go away shoo! AH ACHOO!" _{HMPH...well that's not very nice...}_ Loore thought to herself and narrowed her eyes. The Familiar wouldn't give up so easily though and pawed at Mike's face.

"I said stop! Y-You...Sneeze...Ah...Ah...ACHOO!" The blonde let out another sneeze. _{GRRRR OK, NOW_ I'M _ANGRY!}_ Loore snapped and without a second thought brought her fangs down right on Mike's nose. _**"YOUCH!"**_ the blonde cried. "WHY YOU!" Mike snarled and chased Loore right into Bloom's room. Only to let out a horrified gasp as he saw his daughter laying on the floor. Loore let out a loud Meow afterward. He owed the feline an apology but right now all he could think about was his daughter and took Bloom into his arms. Loore perked up her ears hearing the door open and went to check it out.

"Please come in come in." Vanessa's voice came as Yugi, Carlos and Kenshin came inside. "Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I've been here," Carlos admitted as he looked around. "It's definitely bigger than the game shop," Yugi admitted. "Just wait here i'll go get Bloom." Vanessa offered a smile before a gasp drew the attention of everyone in the house. Carlos ran past Yugi and Kenshin only for Kenshin to follow close behind. Loore hurried up to Yugi.

{Loore what's going on?} Atem asked his Familiar. " _Bloom just collapsed! MEOWWWW I Don't know what's wrong!"_ Loore cried as tears brimmed in her eyes. Yugi frowned. "I'm worried about Bloom Atem!" { _I am as well. But try to remain calm Yugi...it will only make the others uneasy if we panic...}_ "Alright...i'll...try..." Yugi told the Pharoah before they both hurried to Bloom's room.

"BLOOM!" Vanessa cried in unison with Carlos. "No No No..." Carlos shook as he began to assume the worst. He got down to his best friend's level and reached out to touch her. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw a flood of images enter his head. Quickly he retracted his hand breathing heavily with sweat beating down his face. "We should call 911! Bloom needs medical attention!" Mike cried. "Please wait." Yugi interrupted as he finally entered the room. "I brought someone to help Bloom...he's a doctor...I believe that he can help..." the scarlet-eyed male. Mike and Vanessa turned their gaze towards Kenshin.

"Please. Do whatever you can to help our daughter. She means the world to us..." Mike pleaded as Kenshin gently took her into his arms. Just looking into their eyes he could feel all of their love pouring out into the room. This must've been what a parents love must've felt like. _"I will..."_ Kenshin promised and took her into another room gently laying her on the bed.

An orb of light gathered in the bluenette's hands before he gently touched Bloom's chest allowing it to seep into her skin. Kenshin slowly closed his eyes glowing in sync with her. He could sense her magical pulse resonating within before he heard a groan. Bloom gently fluttered her eyes open. Everything was blurred only after a moment or two could she see that she was not alone.

"W-...Who are you...?" Bloom questioned as she shook. Kenshin only offered a smile as he reached out and gently patted her head. _"My name is Kenshin. Yugi sent me to help treat your illness...it's very nice to meet you."_ "...Really...? I'm Bloom..." she struggled to answer. _"Do you remember what happened before you collapsed?..."_ Kenshin asked her softly. Bloom shook her head. "Only that I got really dizzy and weak...next thing I know I blacked out..." the redhead told him.

 _"Just try and relax...your body will reveal to me what's wrong once I finish my magic..."_ Kenshin assured Bloom. "I sure hope so..." she murmured. _"..."_ Kenshin's silence caused a knot to form in the faerie's stomach. "...W...What's wrong Kenshin...?" Bloom asked as her voice shook. _"Hmmm...the source of your power..."_ "The Dragon Fire?" _"...Yes...I can feel the flame...but it's very weak...flickering..."_ "M-My flame!?" Bloom gasped as she sat up too fast and soon was eased back down by the Bluenette.

"I-I don't understand! What does this mean!?" Bloom asked in a panic. "H-How is that possible? My Dragon Fire can't be extinguished...so how is...I..I don't...I just..." the redhead studdered in a state of pure shock. _"Please try to calm down...I am not certain why this is so...but I do know that you need to rest Bloom..."_ Kenshin coaxed the faerie. { _Oh dear...It would seem that my mistress's assumptions were indeed correct after all...}_ came a voice before Cellos manifest in front of them. Kenshin quickly stood over Bloom determined to protect her at all costs.

 _ **Meanwhile In Aura...**_

Joey and Kaiba stood face to face with their duel disk at the ready situation in the garden on the roof on top of the Aurian castle. "I hope ya ready ta get ya ass kicked Kaiba cuz this time **_IM GONNA WIN!"_** Joey exclaimed as Flora hurried over and paused as she saw the guys. _"As if. Keep dreaming Wheeler...I only accepted this ridiculous challenge because I needed a warm-up match before I face off against Yugi...and luckilly you make for a rather useful guinea pig."_ Kaiba taunted.

 ** _"YOU'S GONNA EAT THOSE_** **WORDS** ** _, RICH BOY!"_** Joey spat angrily as he twitched his eye. _"You're just like a mutt...all bark and no bite..._ do me a favor Wheeler...at least TRY to entertain me..." the CEO mocked. **_"UGH! SHUT UP AND JUST DUEL!"_** the blonde fumed as each Duelist started with 4000 LP. Just looked at Joey infuriated Kaiba. Somehow Joey had managed to steadily grow stronger in order to face up to the challenges ahead of them. But Kaiba. It wasn't enough. Not the way he was right now. He had to push forward! To go beyond limitations. All so he could protect Bloom.

 ** _"LET'S DUEL!"_** both Joey and Kaiba exclaimed. Each drew until they each had six cards in their hands. " _{What are they doing?}_ Flora asked herself watching the boys curiously. " _I'll start off with Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Attk:1900/Def:1200. "And with that, I end my turn."_ "Is dat all ya got? And I thought you could do betta!" _"...Just go already Wheeler...unless you're common sense finally kicked in..."_ Kaiba muttered. "...NO WAY! I summon Little WingGuard Atk:1400/Def:1800 "And I use da Sword And Shield Card reversin attack points and defense points!" Joey grinned.

"Dat makes Vorse Raider 1200 Atk/Def 1900 and Little WingGuard 1800 Atk/Def 1400. "HA! Now what were ya's sayin earlier!?" the blonde fired back. Kaiba only smirked. " _Well Well. I guess an old DOG can learn new tricks..."_ the CEO snickered. " _It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me..."_ "Whatever...LITTLE WING GUARD DESTROY VORSE RAIDER!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba's LP {3400}.

"Den i'll place Dangerous Machine Type 6 Magic Card on da field and switch Little Wing Guard to defense mode just in case . Then i'll place one magic card face down...that ends meh turn." _"Heh turning tail already? You're just as pathetic as I remember."_ "I SAID ENOUGH WITH DA DOG JOKES ALREADY!" Joey yelled back before Kaiba drew and grinned. "Uh oh..." Joey did NOT like that creepy looking smile on Kaiba's face.

 _"Prepare_ yourself _, Wheeler...I summon Lord Of Dragons Atk:1200/Def1100. "I also play my magic card Flute Of Summoning Dragons..."_ "Aw man! I can't believe dis!" _"Believe it...as Lord Of Dragon's allows me to summon two or more dragons from my hand to the field...and I just happen to have two in my hands...so come forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attk:3000/Def 2400 and I also summon Luster Dragon2!" Attk:2400/ Def1400._

 _"BLUE EYES ATTACK HIS MONSTER WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!"_ Kaiba spat. "NOT SO FAST! REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD!" Joey cried in returned and revealed his Trap Cards Magical Arm Shield. Joey pulls Lord Of Dragon's in front of Little WingGuard. "Reveal Face down card! Absorb Damage!" Kaiba exclaimed the damage he would have taken no longer. "DAMN IT! I TOTALLY HAD YA TOO!" Joey exclaimed. _"Hmph...it'll take more than that for me to be beaten by a 3rd rate duelist...now I use Luster Dragon 2 to take out Little- WingGuard!"_ the CEO yelled obliterating Joey's only monster.

Joey groaned as he watched his life points go down. {LP: 2800} Flora gasped as she watched the whole thing play out. Joey and Kaiba both turned towards the faerie not realizing they had an audience. "F-FLO!?" Joey exclaimed surprised. " _Isn't that cute...it looks like you have a little fan club."_ Kaiba teased. "D-Don't listen to him, Joey! You can win! I know you can!" Flora cried out to the blonde. "...YEAH! YOU GOT IT!" Joey flashed a goofy grin and gave the faerie a thumbs up. That's it! He was going to win...for Flora. He just couldn't let her down. He was going to prove to Kaiba once and for all what was worth fighting for!

Joey swallowed hard before he drew a card from his deck. "I play the magic card "Role Of Fate!" Come on baby...Joey need a new pair of shoes!" the blonde muttered as he rolled a dice. A virtual dice manifested onto the field and began to roll. Flora watched as she placed her hands and prayed for the odds to be in Joey's favor. "Yeah! Four! Dat means I can discard four cards in meh hand and draw four new ones! And...YEAH! I play the "Dark Dragon Ritual!" magic card! Allowing me ta call upon "Knight Of Dark Dragon! Attk: 1900/ Def 1600 AND dats not all folks but I also summon "Blue Flamed Swordsmen in Attack Mode!" Attk:1800/ Def1600." Joey exclaimed.

"And thanks to my swordsmen special ability I can use it to lower his Attk points down to 1200 BUT in exchange, I can destroy one of your monsters so say goodbye ta Luster Dragon 2 Kaiba! OH YEAH! WHO'S DA MAN!? Lucky for you ya don't lose any life points though." _"You aren't the only one who has luck on their side..."_ Kaiba scoffed and drew as Joey's turn came to an end. _"I play Pot Of Greed...so I will send two of the cards in my hand to the graveyard and draw two new ones._ the CEO muttered.

 _"I use the magic card Melody Of Awakening the Dragon." this Magic card lets me discard one card from my hand and allows me to take two Dragon-type monsters and add them from the deck to my hand...and I think even a moron like you...know what that means..."_ Kaiba smirked. "...D-DON'T TELL MEH!" Joey nearly choked out. "I use polymerization to fuse all three of my Blue Eyes to bring out my ultimate beast! ** _BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!_** Attk 4500/ Def 1440. Joey made a face as he looked upwards at Kaiba's beast as sweat beat down his face swallowing hard.

"NOW MY BLUE EYES ATTACK HIS SWORDSMEN!" Kaiba ordered before Joey narrowed his eyes. "I DUN THINK SO KAIBA! GO _**"KUNAI WITH CHAIN!"**_ Joey cried. "Which means my Swordsmen gets 500 extra attack points making da total 1700 Attk and I can switch your Beastie to defense mode! Betta luck next time rich boy!" Joey snickered. "I warned ya! Joey Wheeler don't go down without a fight!" the blonde growled. "NOW Knight Of Dark Dragon attack his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" he cried out.

 _"I don't think so Wheeler..."_ Kaiba snarled as he revealed his face down card. _"Activate My Shadow Spell Magic Card! I target your Knight Of The Dark Dragon! You may have gained your swordsmen's attack points...but i'll cut it down to size making its attk point from 2500 to 1800!"_ the CEO proclaimed. "Then you'll have to try harder! I shift meh Swordsmen ta defense mode and I activate my Knight's special ability which allows meh ta summon any Dragon card in meh deck and I just happen ta have GOOD OLD Red Eyes right here!" Joey kissed his card before he summoned his Red-Eyes-Black Dragon to the field in defense Mode.

Kaiba just stared at the blonde. Did he really just kiss his card? What a weirdo. "Then i'll say goodbye to my Knight and sacrifice him to activate "Dark Dragon Ritual which allows me to reshuffle meh deck and draw two more cards...then i'll place one magic card face down. Your move!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba drew once Joey's turn ended. "I hate to disappoint you...but this is where the odds turn in MY favor..." the Ceo laughed.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	78. Chapter 77: Pride Of The Duelist Part 2

_**Chapter 77: Pride Of The Duelist Part 2**_

" _I play "Card Of Demise!"_ Kaiba exclaimed. " _This allows me to draw until I have three cards in my hand and I send the rest of my hand to the graveyard. Then I switch my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon back to attack mode! Now my beast attack Red Eyes with White Lightning!"_ Kaiba commanded. "NO CHANCE! ACTIVATE ROULETTE SPIDER!" Joey cried out in response.

"YES! Go JOEY!" Flora cheered happily as she saw the blonde in action before Bright made his way into the garden nearly out of breath. The Knight paused as he looked around. Just what were those two doing? It looked like some kind of fight. "And I choose your Dragon to attach meh spider too! Now it goes round and round until... **AW NUTZ!"** Joey's face turned three shades of white as the spider took out his Blue Flamed Swordsmen.

 _"You were saying?"_ Kaiba taunted. " _You're just lucky that thanks to the card I just played you don't take any damage...but don't worry I plan on teaching you a lesson before this Duel is through..."_ the CEO smirked. "GAH! DAMN IT! I AINT DONE YET!" Joey spat back. "When meh Swordsmen is destroyed I can summon Flamed Swordsmen ta da field! Attk:1800/Def1600 "Then I'll switch it ta defense mode and end meh turn! Your move Rich Boy!"

Kaiba only scoffed as he drew. "I'll place these two magic cards face down and end my turn," he muttered. "Thanks ta meh Machine Magic Card I can draw from meh deck AND draw another card." Joey grinned. "So I play the Magic card CLAW OF HERMOS! Activitin its special ability! Dis allows old Joey in exchange for sendin meh Red Eyes ta the graveyard I can summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword and equip ta meh Swordsmen ta give him a power boost givin him a total of 6800 Attk points! And now i'll use meh Swordsmen ta attack yer Blue Ey-"

Joey paused as Bright's voice interrupted his attack. "HEY! WHAT'S DA BIG IDEA PAL!?" the blonde cried. "M...My apologies Joey but this can't wait." the Knight apologized before he looked towards Kaiba. "Kaiba! I was sent to inform you that Bloom had to be taken back home to Gardenia." Bright frowned. _"What is the meaning of this!? I thought we were waiting for Yugi to bring the physician here..."_ the CEO growled displeased with being brought such news.

"I'm sorry. But she doesn't appear to be getting any better. We decided that it would be best for her if she went back home where she would be safe. So I'll be sending Yugi to Earth once they arrive. I just wanted to pass on to you the current situation." Bright told Kaiba with a bow. Confliction circulated in the blue-eyed male's eyes as worry ate at him. Joey noticed it but went ahead and recalled his attack bringing Kaiba's LP down to 1000. His Ultimate Dragon destroyed. Dealing a serious blow to the CEO's ego.

 _{I need to finish this now so that I can go to Bloom...but if I just walk away Wheeler will NEVER let me live this down...damn it...I never thought i'd be put in this kind of situation...}_ Kaiba bit down on his lip until it bled drawing a card. " _I play Fang Of Critias! So I send the trap card I had on the field to the graveyard and in exchange, I can then summon Virus Doom Dragon! Attk:1900/ Def 1500. Then I activate its special ability! Allowing me to destroy all monsters on YOUR side of the field with Attk points of 1500 or higher. So say goodbye to your Swordsmen..."_ Kaiba spat as Joey gasped as his swordsmen shattered. _"NOW MY DRAGON ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"_

"AW HELL!" Joey cried making a face as his LP went down. {Joey 's LP: 900} "NOT COOL!" the blonde exclaimed before he drew as Kaiba ended his turn. "Come on heart of the cards...show me some love!" Joey pleaded. "Thanks ta meh Machine magic card I can destroy YOUR monster this turn!" the blonde exclaimed destroying Kaiba's Virus Doom Dragon. _{What an_ amateur _...}_ Kaiba thought to himself.

"Thanks, Wheeler by destroying my Virus Doom Dragon I can play "Wish Of Final Effort!" allowing me to add my Virus Doom Dragon I can now add its Attk points to my life points," Kaiba smirked. {Kaiba's LP:2900} "I end my turn." "Good! Cuz I'm just gettin warmed up!" Joey spat. "I play "Pot Of Greed" so I draw two cards and discard too from meh hand. I'll place these two magic cards face down and a monster in defense mode face down." Joey muttered before a Number 1 appeared on the screen.

"W-WHAT DA HECK IS DAT!?" Joey cried. _"Oh don't worry...you'll learn that soon enough..."_ Kaiba snickered and drew once Joey ended his turn. "I play "Graceful Charity" So I discard two cards from my hand and draw two new ones as well...I then play "Soul Release" to banish five of the cards in my hand to the graveyard..." the CEO muttered. Joey only raised his brow.

"What da...why would ya do I STUPID thing like dat!?" Joey questioned more than confused. _"Because of this...I use the Magic Card "Dimension Fusion which for the cost of 2000 LP {Kaiba:900 LP} both players are allowed to summon as many monsters removed from play as they can have on the field..."_ Kaiba grinned as he began to summon all five of his monsters. Blue Eyes White Dragon Attk 3000/ Def 2400 Another Blue Eyes and another. Making it three all together. His Luster Dragon 2 Attk 2400/ Def 1400. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attk4800/ Def 1440.

"OH SHIT!" Joey quickly uses his "Scape Goat" magic card to protect his life points. _{Aw man! This is NOT good! Once my_ furballs _are gone i'm gonna history! NO! I can't let Kaiba see me sweat! I just gotta hang in there and remember what i'm dueling for!}_ Joey thought to himself as he turned his gaze towards Flora who only smiled at him. One after the other Kaiba's monsters destroyed his Scape Goats just as he feared. " _I lay one magic card face down and end my turn..."It's over Wheeler just accept it..."_ "Not yet it Aint!" Joey exclaimed as he drew the card he needed.

"OH YEAH! I lay one magic card face down and I play "Hyper Refresh"! Allowin meh ta automatically play da "Take One Chance" magic card doublin meh Life Points 1800! Then I'm able ta use "Meh Roll Of Fate" Magic Card..." Joey muttered as a virtual dice rolled a Five. "JACKPOT! Dat means I can draw up ta five cards and I play "Arduous Decision" So Kaiba your pick from these two cards. If ya pick a monster I can summon it ta the field and if it's not den both cards go ta da graveyard." Joey instructed.

 _"I know how to play the game Wheeler..."_ Kaiba rolled his eyes and picked the first card. "YES!" the blonde grinned before Joey summoned "Grappler Of Land Star" to the field. Atk:1000/ Def:500. "Then I can use "Land Star Forces" ta summoned Swordsmen Of Landstar 500 atk/1200 D andBrigadierr Of Land Star!" Atk:900/ Def:1200. Den I'll use "The Warrior Returning Alive" Magic card ta sacrifice all of meh monsters ta summon dis bad boy "Gilfred The Lightning!" Atk:2800/ Def1400 Joey laughed. "TAKE DAT KAIBA!"

Kaiba only scowled. _{Damn it...at the_ rate _, this is going we're going to be continuing with Duel for at least a few more hours! I need to end this NOW! I hope Wheeler's prepared himself because I'm not holding back anymore...IT'S TIME FOR AN ALL OUT ASSAULT!}_ "Sorry ta disappoint ya. But i'll be the one who's winning this duel today! Cuz tanks ta Gilfred's special ability I can destroy ALL of the cards on YOUR field! Pay back's a bitch ain't it!" Joey snickered cockily. "GILFRED ATTACK KAIBA's LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

 _"That won't work this time! I play my face down Magic Card "Command Of The Silencer!"_ Kaiba exclaimed negating Joey's direct attack and allowed him to draw one card afterward. "HMPH I place one card face down...and I guess that'll do for now," Joey muttered before a Number 2 flashed on the screen. "SERIOUSLY! I'm freakin out with those numbers appearin!" Joey cringed as Kaiba drew. " _That's the LEAST of your worries right now as I play "Monster Reborn! To Bring back My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now Seek your revenge my Blue Eyes!"_ Kaiba ordered as Joey gasped the blow taking his Life Points Down. {Joey's LP: 100}

"HANG IN THERE JOEY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Flora cried out from the sidelines. Joey swallowed hard as a beat of sweat trickled down his face. He took a deep breath and drew from his deck once Kaiba's turn ended. "I'll place this Magic card face down...and SURPRISE BABY! TIME WIZARD! Now i'll use Time Wizard ta turn your Blue Eyes into a fossil! GO TIME SPIN!" Joey cried out and watched his Wizard's clock spin. _{No Sculls No Sculls No Sculls...}_ the blonde pleaded. Slowly the spinner came to a halt landing on a castle.

 ** _"YEAH! GO TIME WARP!"_** "Reveal my face down card! Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Kaiba exclaimed as his Dragon disappeared. "WHA!? WHERE'D IT GO!? WHAT TRICK IS DIS!? KAIBA YOU NO GOOD CHEAT! I CALL FOUL!" the blonde hurled insults at the CEO. " _Sorry to break it to you but this card allows my dragon to be removed from play for one turn...your Wizard can't touch it..."_ "...YA GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME!" Joey cried. "WELL! I CAN STILL ATTACK YA DIRECTLY! GO WIZARD!" Joey spat taking Kaiba's LP down to 400. A small price to pay for protecting his Blue Eyes.

Once Joey's turn ended The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon reemerged onto the field. The number 3 flashing afterward. _"Now My Blue Eyes attack Joey's Life Points Directly!"_ "FAT CHANCE!" Joey countered revealing his face down Magic card "Silver Dollar" "And thanks to meh Magic Card I dun take any damage! NANANBOOBOO!" Joey stuck his tongue out making face at the CEO. _"We'll see who's laughing once this is over..."_ Kaiba snarled as he placed two magic card face down. "I end my turn."

"And I play meh Red Eyes-Transmigration Magic card ta summon "Lord Of The Red!" Of course, in order ta do so, I have ta remove meh Red-Eyes Black Dragon from play. It has a wopin attack points of 2400 and defense points den I use "Block Attack" to stop ya from touchin meh life points! And tanks ta Lord Of Red's special ability I can destroy one of ya face down cards!" Joey told Kaiba before Kaiba gasped feeling pain shooting through his body letting out a gasp and held his head dropping his cards.

"K-Kaiba!? Wats wrong!?" Joey cried alarmed as the CEO shuddered his body trembling. "B...Bloom..." Kaiba muttered. He could feel all of these emotions flowing through him. The faerie's pain and her fear. He could see visions flickering on and off. It took a moment before Kaiba was able to get a hold of himself. _"I'...I'm fine...let's finish this...I don't need your concern..."_ the CEO snapped. "Yeessh! Fine! See if I ever worry about you again!" Joey huffed. Something was definitely wrong though. Kaiba was normally so calm and collected. But he was starting to lose his cool.

Kaiba bent down and picked up his cards. "As I was sayin Block Attack forces your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ta defense mode! Activatin Lord Of The Red's special ability I can destroy your Dragon! GO LORD OF THE RED!" Joey commanded. Kaiba placed his hand on the other face-down card on the field before he closed his eyes. His head blooded with thoughts of Bloom. Slowly the CEO withdrew his hand and watched as his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was destroyed taking his Life Points down to Zero.

"Did...did dat just really happen...dat means..." Joey paused almost in complete shock. "YOU WON JOEY! YOU REALLY ONE!" Flora cried happily and rushed over to him and embraced him joyfully. "I just KNEW you could do it!" the faerie smiled broadly as the images of the duel monsters faded. "YEAH! I WON! I BEAT KAIBA! OH YEAH! WHO'S DA MAN!" Joey jumped up and down. " _Don't let it go to your head, Wheeler...I may have lost this duel but I won't lose the next one...besides I have somewhere I need to be...so I don't have any more time to spare playing around with you...later..."_ Kaiba muttered before he ran to the edge of the roof's garden and lept down to the ground.

"WOAH!" Joey exclaimed as his eyes widened. "Dat guy has a few screw looses I tells ya!" the blonde exclaimed. "I can't believe I REALLY won! If only Yug coulda been here ta see dis!" Joey grinned before he noticed Kaiba had left his duel disk behind and his deck. "See? He left his cards behind too! Dats just not normal fer da Kaiba I know!" he told Flora as she walked over to him. "...Wait a sec...what's dis..." the blonde paused as his eyes caught a glimpse of one card that remained on Kaiba's Duel Disk. Slowly Joey bent down and picked up the single card flipping it over. His eyes widened as he saw the card.

"Raigenki!? With dis he coulda wiped meh out before I could even touch his Blue Eyes...but why..." Joey went silent before a small smile manifested on the blonde's face. "Joey is everything alright?" Flora asked him softly. "What's wrong?" Joey shook his head softly. "Oh, Nothin Flora...but maybe...just maybe...Kaiba finally understands what is more important dan being number one ta him...I hate ta admit it...but Yug's right...slowly...Kaiba's changin on da inside..." Joey smiled softly.

Kaiba ran with all of the breath he had in his lungs as he headed for the Portal Gateway of Aura. He could feel the emotions and the pain growing stronger. _{Hang in there Bloom i'm_ coming _!}_ Kaiba thought inwardly. With no time to spare the CEO threw himself into the portal only to gasp as lightning struck Kaiba's body throwing him back skidding into the green grass. _"WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Kaiba spat as he slowly got back to his feet. Nothing was going to stop him from entering that portal and rammed it as hard as he could only to get thrown back again.

"JOEY!" Kaiba heard a female's voice nearby. "I see him!" Joey's voice came soon after. "Hold on Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed before he got Kaiba on his back. "He must've tried to get through the portal to see Bloom!" the Faerie concluded as Bright soon came up from behind them. "I should've warned him...no one can go through the Gateways unless you have the keys..." the prince frowned. "It would have mattered Bright. Kaiba's so hard headed he'd have tried anyways. Dats just da kinda person he is." Joey told him.

"Take him inside the castle." Bright commanded. "I need to go let the others know what is going on with Bloom. I'm sure they're all worried." the prince informed them. "Ok, we'll watch Kaiba. I think I have some herbs that I can help with those burns on his body. Could you help me, Joey?" "Sure thing come on. He sure isn't gettin any lighta..." Joey admitted as he helped Flora get Kaiba inside. Bright didn't spare a minute as he went back to the party.

"Well, there's the Birthday Boy. And here we thought that you'd miss your own party." Stella teased Bright. "What's the matter you look kind of pale?" Musa pointed out concerned. "What's wrong Bright?" Layla followed up. "Is it about Bloom?" Techna asked finally. "I'm afraid so." Bright confessed. "Bloom's been taken back to her home on Earth in Gardenia. After a lot of contemplation, we decided that was the best thing to do for her. Right now she's too vulnerable to keep her here...especially with the Wizards possibly nearby..." Bright told everyone.

"WHAT!? YOU SENT HER BACK HOME WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING TO ME!?" Stella cried. "I totally CANNOT believe this!" "Calm down Stella. Bright has a point. It won't do Bloom any good to stay here. Besides she's probably more comfortable being at home with Mike and Vanessa." Layla tried to comfort her. "You're right. We should just trust Yugi to take care of her. She'll get the treatment she needs then she'll be back with us you'll see!" Musa offered a smile. "Well said, Musa." Techna complimented.

"Hmm..." Marik muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "Marik?" Layla questioned. "What is it, dude?" Duke followed. "I sense a darkness...and it's coming from that castle up on top of the hill..." the Tomb Keeper pointed out. "EW! That place gives me the creeps! It's probably crawling with spiders and spider webs!" Stella cringed. "Most likely..." Yuki muttered. "I'm hoping that's ALL it is..." Duke muttered. "I think i'd prefer staying here." Cupid threw in his two cents before Raeger and Roxy returned to the group.

"Roxy! I'm so glad you're ok! We were so worried!" Stella exclaimed. "Yeah. Sorry girls." Roxy apologized. "Where were you?" Techna asked. "I was trying to find a way to find Xuri but the barrier was way too strong and I couldn't even dent it!" Roxy cried. "You're lucky! You could have been hurt!" Bright scolded. "Now Now. Everyone's ok." Raeger tried to deflate his anger. "You're just in time actually. Marik is sensing a dark aura coming from the castle up there." Layla pointed out.

"Really!? Do you think it could be the Wizards Of The Black Circle!?" Roxy questioned as she narrowed her eyes. "We don't know...but I have a feeling we're going to find out sooner or later..." Stella swallowed hard. "Do we EVEN know ANYTHING about that castle?" Duke questioned. "The castle was used by a Blood Mage called Nicodemus...he was the one who created the Philosophers' stone...but he was killed a long time ago...he was Xuri's father...my guess is that if The Wizards are here then they're trying to get a hold of his research materials luckily, they're sealed inside the castle itself," Bright told the party.

"This is turning into a rather sticky situation isn't it?" Cupid mused. "That's putting it mildly." Musa sighed. "Anyways we can't let those notes fall into the hands of the Wizards! I say we go up there and show them that they're not going to get to those documents without a fight!" the faerie huffed. "We'll shake up and knock them OUT!" Layla cheered. "No one messed with us!" "Why do I have a feeling this is going to lead to a WHOLE bunch of trouble?" Stella groaned. "I'll scan the area of the perimeter of the castle...with this new program Yuki helped me put together we'll soon know if anyone's actually in the castle's walls," Techna spoke as she began to scan with her phone.

"Thanks again. I couldn't have done it without you." Techna flashed a smile. _"Of course. I didn't mind at all. It was fun to work on a new project."_ Yuki offered a smile of his own as he looked around. "Is everything alright Yuki?" Raeger asked. _"...I think so...I was just looking for Amourette...my little sister...I have to admit that after what happened at Dawnshire...i'm concerned..."_ "Did she have a connection to anyone there?" Yuki nodded softly. " _She was in love with Dawnshire's Lord...Crymson..."_ "Oh, the poor girl...she must so heartbroken..." Roxy frowned before Bright spoke up. "I'm going ahead..." he muttered before he started up the hill.

"Just a few more seconds...let's see...oh no this is not good. It looks like Ogron and his men ARE there and there's also someone else but I can't tell who..." Techna made a face troubled. "COME ON GIRLS! LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO WARN BRIGHT!" Stella exclaimed before they all followed him. "We better follow them!" Raeger exclaimed before they followed after the girls up to the castle.

Within the castle's walls, Ogron and the Wizards along with Bakura broke upon the door and entered the basement. " _It would seem most everyone prefers to bury their deepest darkest secrets underground..."_ Bakura muttered. "We've been through most of the castle already. It's mostly aged to hell. Just how are we going to find what we're looking for!?" Gantlos questioned. "Wat if it's already gone?" Dumon followed. "Dis place seems ancient." "I have to agree for once." Anagan continued. "You morons...we're here BECAUSE its ancient...the man in the tavern told us that the research material lies in this castle...and what better place for one to hide such a taboo art as Blood magic underground..." Orgron muttered. Slowly they descended down the stairs creaking with each movement. Finally, the party came upon a blood seal situated in the middle of the floor red shards scattered about at the Wizards' feet.

Above on the first floor, Amourette sat in a chair looking at a red shard. One of a few she found scattered near the fountain. The answer had to be there somewhere. Who killed her beloved and the other vampires. Just how many would have to die in order for all of this madness to come to an end?! Amourette gasped as she heard Bright's voice echo from below. Quickly Amourette hid the shard and ran downwards only to find the prince standing with his blade in hand directing it at a bunch of men wearing black.

"At long last, the brave young heroic prince finally shows his face. I must say I was getting rather tired of waiting..." Ogron mused. Bright narrowed his eyes. "It was you wasn't it? The ones who turned into me and used that to send Xuri to Requiem..." the blonde snarled. _"Yes...and it was quite entertaining...you should've seen the look of utter fear on his face...the pain of being betrayed by his best friend...I can't tell you how much I enjoyed watching him futily cry out...begging for you to stop..."_ Bakura taunted as the rage build up in Bright beyond no return. **_"You...YOU BASTARD!"_** Bright screamed as tears flooded his eyes and charged right towards the ghoul.

"... _Mortals...they're so easy to manipulate...GO MY GHOST CONSUME THE PRINCE'S SOUL!"_ Bakura commanded as he summoned a spirit to fly into Bright's body. Bright gasped as fought against the spell trying to resist being taken over. But it was but in vain as his eyes turned from a beautiful blue to a blood red. Orgron laughed. "Ah! You're right it is VERY amusing...but fun all the same!" Orgron admitted with a grin. "BRIGHT!" Amourette cried out in horror before she gasped covered her mouth. "Well hello what do we have HERE!?" the Wizards grinned before he used his powers to pull the small blunette out from the shadows.

"Hehe my she's a cute one eh...I wonda who this little one belongs to." Dumon questioned as the Wizards laughed. "W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO BRIGHT!?" Amourette demanded to know. "Oh look! The little girl has claws..." Anagan snickered. "What should we do with her Ogron?" Gantlos questioned. _"I think she'll make for a fine hostage wouldn't you agree?"_ Ogron preposed before the other party arrived Orgron holding her tightly to his chest. **"AMOURETTE!"** Yuki's voice came. **_"BROTHER!"_** Amourette cried out in return. "YOU LET HER GO NOW OGRON!" Techna snarled as the girls readied their blasts. "GIRLS WAIT!" Roxy cried as Bright stood in front of the Wizards Of The Black Circle.

"Look at Bright's eyes! Something's not right!" Duke pointed out. " _Bakura's possessed his body..."_ Marik hissed through his teeth. "So what do we do!? We attack we'll end up hurting Bright! But if we don't they'll get away!" Stella cried out. "We have to do SOMETHING!" Layla argued as she narrowed her eyes. "And what about Amourette!? Orgron has her!" Techna questioned. "The odds are against us..." "COWARDS!" Roxy spat as Raeger stepped forward.

 ** _"BRIGHT! SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS ISN"T YOU!"_** The Guild Master cried out to him. "I know you don't want this! Xuri wouldn't want this! You can't let them win! You were the one who wanted to fight these bastards! **_FIGHT BRIGHT FIGHT THEM!"_** Raeger pleaded. Bright struggled hearing Raeger's voice. "That's enough out of you!" Gantlos spat and sent a sonic wave attack at Raeger slamming him into the wall. **_"RAEGER!"_** Roxy cried out before she snarled pissed. **_"Ho-HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"_** "Are you SURE about that?" Orgron mused as he squeezed Amourette making her cry out in pain.

 _ **"MOLTEN LAVA FIREBALL!"**_ Joey spat seperating the space between the party and the Wizards with a firewall. The shock and the smoke was just enough to cause the enemy to lose their concentration. _"That's enough! We're leaving!"_ Ogron ordered and threw Amourette down all of them disappearing. Quickly Joey grabbed Amourette and Bright flying with his new dragon wings his hair black and red again. Carefully he placed them down on the other side.

"Phew..." Joey sighed relief as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Slowly the fire died out. Yuki hurrying over to Amourette and Roxy to Raeger. Using all of their combined powers the Winx teleported everyone into the castle. "EVERYONE!" Flora cried as she hurried over to the party suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "...Ugh...i'm still choking on all that smoke...you know you could have used something OTHER than fire? We could have been burned up along with the Wizards!" Stella scolded.

"Eh...sorry...but I really wasn't sure what ta do back dare...you guys seemed like ya's were in real trouble..." Joey apologized. "Actually i'm not sure what would have happened if Joey hadn't stepped in...Ogron had us cornered..." Techna frowned. "At least we managed to get away ok. Still, I didn't expect THAT to come from Joey of all people!" Duke exclaimed. "HEY!" Joey exclaimed as he twitched his eye. "I'm just glad that you're all ok..." Flora sighed relief. Amourette groaned as she opened her eyes coughing some. "Amourette! Are you alright!?" Yuki asked. "I think so..." the bluenette murmured softly.

"Thank the Phoenix...why were you in the castle all by yourself to begin with?" "...I was trying to figure out what happened at Dawnshire...the red shards were by the fountain and I found some here...so I thought that I could help you..." Amourette barely uttered before Yuki hugged her. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I was to lose you..." he cried. "...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Amourette wept as she held him back. Bright slowly stirred as his eyes returned to normal.

"...What...happened?" he questioned and slowly sat up holding his head. He gasped as he saw Raeger unconscious hurt. "RAEGER!" Bright cried and hurried over to him as Roxy pleaded for Flora to help her as she used a towel to stop the bleeding from the wound inflicted upon his back. "FLORA PLEASE COME QUICK!" Roxy sobbed as Flora made her way over with medicine. "I think I stopped the bleeding but he just won't wake up..." the faerie wept as tears flowed down her face.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

Raeger could hear a voice calling out to him. The Guild Master could feel a strong aura surrounding him. An intense power like one he'd never witnessed before. All around him was colored fire. Beautiful illuminating colors made up of the rainbow. Gems rained down all colors of the universe. Slowly a large creature manifested before him engulfed in the fire. Yet reaching out the flames themselves were not hot to the touch. From just a single breath a satin bag appeared in Raeger's hand. "...What are these?" Raeger asked the creature. { _A gift...use them to relight the flame which cannot conform to this world...I entrust this gift to you...find the Phoenix's Ashes...and restore the light of hope to this world and many others...}_

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! It helps me Write More Chapters ;)_**


	79. Chapter 78:Relighting A Flickering Flame

_**Note To Readers: Hey GUYS! We've nearly hit 600 views in this month alone!? Can you believe it!? I'm SO EXCITED! Thanks for the comments. I know you're all worried about Bloom. But fret not your questions will FINALLY be answered in this chapter. Juggling Biology and everything else has made it hard for me to update as often as I want to. OH! and I hope you like the new Story picture ^^ I finally got around to making it. A new Amv to come soon. Keep ur eyes peeled! Alrighty here's Chapter 78! Please Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 78: Relighting A Flickering Flame...**_

 _"RAEGER! RAEGER! Please! I'm...BEGGING YOU!"_ Roxy sobbed as she cradled the Guild Master's head in her lap as her body trembled feeling his weakened heartbeat. _"Open your eyes...I need you...please...don't leave me..."_ the faerie wept as her tears trickled down her cheeks landing on his pale face. _"...Please...I...I...you just can't..."_ Roxy choked through the deafening silence. Everyone looked and each other trying not to show their own tears. _"You can't be...Raeger..."_ Roxy shook her head in disbelief. Without any more words, the faerie took the Guild Master in her arms and held her as tightly as she could unable to contain the sadness that overflowed from her. A soft groan broke through the faerie's sobs as Raeger's eyes fluttered open.

 _"Roxy...why...are you crying?..."_ Raeger asked softly before a gasp escaped from the pink haired faerie. Hearing his voice echo in her ears. Roxy gradually withdrew from him before her blue eyes met Raeger's auburn orbs. "...Rager?...OH RAEGER! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OK!" she threw her arms around him again nearly squeezing him to death. "I thought...I thought for sure I had lost you..." she sniffed trying to wipe her eyes afterward. **_"THAT WAS DANGEROUS, RECKLESS_** and **_REALLY SCARY!_** I don't EVER want to have to worry about you like **_THAT AGAIN!_** " Roxy told Raeger. He only frowned in response.

"I'm really sorry that I worried you so...but I have but a few friends in the world...when I saw Bright being taken over by The Wizards Of The Black Circle...I suppose I panicked and I tried to do more than I probably should have...but I couldn't just stand there..." Raeger apologized softly. _"I'm just glad you're ok..."_ Roxy told him before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The Guild Master completely taken by surprise lit up like a Christmas tree as his whole face turned bright red. Flustered Raeger dropped the satin bag in his hand. From it, a bunch of different colored stones tumbled out with golden lettering on each of them.

"Whoopsie..." Roxy blushed herself seeing the stones spilling all over the place. "Sorry about that." the faerie apologized. It took Raeger a moment before the Guild Master snapped back to reality. "U-Uh no it was m-my fault." the redhead studdered before they went to pick up the stones. "WOW! Just look at these stones! They're beautiful! All the different colors! Even the bag is FAB-U-LOUS!" Stella giggled. "Stella that doesn't belong to you." Layla scolded. "Good luck, Once Stella finds something she likes no one can get it away from her." Musa teased.

"Hmph! What's the big deal? I'm just taking a LITTLE peak is all!" Stella puffed up her cheeks. "Look. They have some kind of strange writing on them. Like letters." Techna observed as Yuki himself took a closer look. _"Hmm yes...Runes...symbols that contain hidden meaning...they're said to be the language of the gods themselves..."_ Yuki murmured softly. "Fascinating...i'd love to learn more about these Runes..." the faerie admitted. " _It takes many years to understand the language of the Ancients...and even a thousand more to translate them..."_ Marik muttered. " _I am curious as to learn where you obtained these stones, however..."_ the Tomb Keeper told Raeger.

"Oh! Yes! Now I remember what I was going to say earlier." the Guild Master began. "When I fell unconscious a voice called out to me...something about a flame that couldn't conform and that it would have to be lit with another...the voice instructed me to use those stones to do just that...but I have to admit...i'm not quite sure what all that means..." Raeger sighed softly as he pondered it. "DAMN IT! I'm getting tired of this damn Cryptic messages! First Undine and now THIS!" Duke groaned ready to tear his hair out. "A flame eh?...Nope, i'm stumped too..." Cupid followed.

"Sounds like a riddle ta meh." Joey spoke up. "Maybe we gotta solve it in order ta understand da message behind it?" the blonde questioned scratching at his head. "Don't hurt yourself..." Duke scoffed. "LIKE YA COULD DO ANY BETTA DICE BOY!" the blonde twitched his eye. "Do you think it could be related to the Phoenix?" Bright asked Raeger softly. "...I do recall seeing colored fire now that you mention it...but the dream itself is so blurry...I wish...I could remember more of it..." the Guild Master admitted. "Try not to strain yourself too hard. You need to rest and let your wound heal." Roxy told Raeger.

"You know Bloom also had a lot of dreams and visions when we were back at Alfea. Maybe we could talk to Miss Faragonda and have her help you like she did Bloom." Flora suggested. "Really? You can do dat!?" Joey asked surprised. "Yes." the faerie smiled before she gasped as she saw Kaiba arise from the bed. "Kaiba! You shouldn't be up yet! The medicine hasn't fully had a chance to work yet!" Flora cried. _"Like I give a damn...i'm going to see Bloom...and I dare any of you to get in my way..."_ the CEO spat as he ignored the burns on his body from earlier.

"W-Wait! You can't go through the Gateway without a Portal Key!" Bright exclaimed. "Otherwise you'll get zapped again!" Kaiba flared his nostrils before he grabbed Raeger. " _Then i'll just take someone who has one WITH me!"_ CEO muttered and took the Guild Master with him. "H-HEY! KAIBA!" Roxy cried out afterward but she couldn't get up fast enough to put a stop to it. "Good luck trying ta stop him...once Kaiba's made up his mind not much can change it..." Joey pointed out. Roxy groaned. "I'm worried about Bloom too but I don't know how he thinks he can help but just GOING there." "...Who knows what he's thinking right now." Duke shrugged.

"I dunno but at least ya guys are in one piece! Da way dat fight was goin I wasn't sure wat was gonna end up happinin..." Joey told them. "These powas are hard ta control...i'm relieved those Wizards left when they did." "Me too. When they took Amourette as a hostage our hands were tied..." Layla admitted. "Ogron and the Wizards are despicable...and that Bakura even more so...OH if I could only get my hands on him!" Musa narrowed her eyes. "I only wish that we could learn more about our Celestix powers...it's all so...ERRR FRUSTRATING!" "It's definitely different that's for sure!" Stella pouted. "I hate things that actually take effort to figure out..." the blonde groaned.

"You act like using your brain is a BAD thing." Techna teased with a giggle. "Don't you think so Yuki?...Yuki? Hello am I talking to myself?" the faerie questioned as she looked around. It didn't take everyone very long to have their nostrils interrupted with the smell of fruit wafting through the air with an aroma of rich butter. Yuki stayed glued to the kitchen as he watched Amourette baking apples in the oven. It wasn't long before everyone started to peek inside out of curiosity. Especially Joey drooling at the juice dripping off the apples.

"What are you doing mutt?" Duke questioned before the Dice Master paused as Amourette held out to him a bowl and then Joey a bag of gram crackers. _"I need you stir this and Joey-kun please crush up these for me."_ she offered a smile. "Uh sure..." Duke murmured as he started to whisk the custard. _**"ALRIGHT! GRAM CRACKER MEET YER MAKER!"**_ Joey exclaimed as he started to take a spoon whacking it against the gram crackers in a sealed plastic bag. _"We want to have something waiting for the others when they return."_ Amourette smiled sweetly. "ME TOO! I WANNA HELP!" Stella exclaimed

"ME TOO! I WANNA HELP!" Stella exclaimed as she ran over to the kitchen. "I call the next round of mixing!" Layla exclaimed. "Come on Marik!" "H-HEY!" the tomb keeper exclaimed as Layla pulled him into the kitchen. "Joey your drooling." Flora giggled as she pointed out. "Just TRY not to drool on the crackers." Musa teased. "Just what are you making anyway?" Cupid questioned. "That's a secret." Amourette giggled.

"Aw! Come on tell me!" Roxy joined in. "Apple pie right!?" "Whatever it is it looks good." Bright admitted. "If we added magic it would be done faster." Techna mused. "No, you can't-do that. Cooking must be done with your own two hands so that all of your work and care you place into your food comes across to the people you want to share it with." Amourette told Techna. "Really? to me, food tastes all the same." Joey murmured. "I feel the same way." Yuki agreed before they both shared a smile. "Oh, you too." Amourette giggled as the rest of the girls shared in their laughter. Duke and Marik just looked at each other confused at what everyone found so funny.

Meanwhile, Kaiba took Raeger with him to the Cherry Blossom tree stopping to catch his breath. Despite the burns that were inflicted upon himself he didn't let them stop him. "Thank the Phoenix for Flora's medical herbs...otherwise I might have opened up my wound..." Raeger sighed relief. " _My apologies...but this couldn't wait...before we go to Earth I have a question for you...one I think only you can give me...or so I was told..."_ Kaiba muttered. "Um sure if I can provide one...what is it you would like to know?" the Guild Master asked the CEO.

 _"Someone told me that in order to learn the truth about my past I need to seek out The Legacies Of The Gods...as if I know whatever that means...however I was informed you as the Guild Master did... so...i'm waiting..."_ Kaiba muttered as he crossed his arms. "They are tablets that are said to hold the god's power infused in them. It's slightly complicated to explain completely...I can say however that they are practically myth. But if anyone knows anything about their locations i'd be willing to bet the previous Guild Master in Covenant would know where to look...but there's just one little thi-" Raeger found himself cut off as Kaiba spoke up.

 _"Enough_ I've _learned plenty...now open up this gateway so I can enter Gardenia."_ Kaiba muttered. Raeger only let out a sigh. He wasn't very skilled with manner now was he? "As you wish. I The Guild Master command you to allow me to pass...Entry Way Earth!" the Guild Master called forth before the Gateway activated. " _Thanks...and just to make sure I can get back YOU'RE coming with me..."_ Kaiba told Raeger. "W-Wait what!?" the Guild Master squeaked. Kaiba left no room to argue as he pulled Raeger into the portal with him.

 _ **Back In Gardenia...**_

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Cellos appeared into the room. "... _Oh, dear...it would seem my mistress was indeed correct..."_ the ghoul frowned. "Who are you? What do you want?" the bluenette's golden eyes glistened. "Wa-Wait Kenshin...I know him...he's one of Undine's companions...Cellos I think was..." Bloom spoke up as the bluenette was about to attack the purple haired male. A grin only manifested upon the ghoul's face.

 _"I'm flattered that you actually remember me, Miss Bloom!"_ Cellos exclaimed. "...How could I not...?" Bloom laughed drly. _"Now, Now there's no need to be so nervous. I was sent on behalf of Undine herself. You see she's rather how you say...concerned about your current condition."_ the ghoul explained. That got Kenshin's attention. "Do you know something about why Bloom is not feeling well? I know it has to do with her source of power...but that's all I can tell given my current abilities. I'm afraid i'm not much help." Kenshin frowned. Bloom gently placed her hand on his shoulder."That's not true...you helped me figure out what was going on." Bloom told Kenshin. "

" _AH! Indeed I do!"_ Cellos exclaimed as a matter of factly. " _However. First an important question MUST simply be asked...just where does YOUR power come from Miss Bloom? Hmm?"_ the ghoul questioned. "That's no mystery. My power comes from the Dragon Fire the very source of power that created all of the Magical Universe." the faerie spoke up. " _That's precisely right. Up until now, your transformations have all originated in YOUR particular universe...HOWEVER, Celestix itself did not originate in Magix..."_ the ghoul pointed out.

"Thus so when _you used the Dragon Fire as your source of power as a Celestix Faerie your flame did not have the power required for the spell you cast and instead began to draw on your life's vital energy."_ Cellos explained as both Bloom's eyes and Kenshin's widened. "That would explain why she's so weak...it's like her body is fighting against this foreign power inside her..." Kenshin placed two and two together.

 ** _"PRECISELY!"_** the ghoul exclaimed. Bloom gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth. "I remember now! When I used my Celestix powers for the first time I collapsed because I felt completely drained after I purified all those souls back in Dawnshire...that's when all of this started..." " _I'm afraid that seems to be the case yes...using your new powers weakened you because the Dragon fire and the Celestix transformation battled against one another...Mmm, a rather difficult situation indeed."_ Cellos mused before Bloom struggled. She nearly fell backward before Kenshin caught her.

"Thanks..." she murmured shaking. "You still need to rest. You're in no condition to be moving around..." Kenshin told her before Bloom's eyes met Cellos's. "So we know what's wrong and that's cool and all but what I wanna know is how do I fix this? Is it even possible? I don't want to be stuck like this forever! I got Celestix to become stronger, not weaker!" the faerie cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

 _"There There...there is no need for tears Miss Bloom. I assure you...my mistress watches and sees all that pass by her in all of the known worlds. It is not as if your situation is hopeless! Not all as a matter of factly! The solution Miss Bloom is one that is rather easily remedied. Taking such matters into consideration there just so happen to be ANOTHER powerful source of fire that exists in OUR world. "..._ Another flame that is as powerful as my Dragon Fire?" Bloom questioned as she sniffed.

 _"Even MORE powerful my dear!"_ Cellos winked in response. " _You see the goddess of Rebirth and Life holds a colorful flame made up of many colors and her power is beyond that of any known magic that exists...in fact the Phoenix herself once lived among mortals and gave her life to save them...thus her life force showered all of the worlds in an eternal light of hope...but as the legends foretells another is always reborn from the ashes...and it is those ashes you must find! Only they will be able to re-light the flame within you! Or so my mistress told me" the ghoul instructed the faerie._

"...The ashes of the Phoenix?" Bloom questioned as Cellos nodded simply. " _Unfortunately, however, Undine knows not EXACTLY where they are hidden...however there is someone who she is quite certain can assist you in learning of its location! Which is VERY good news if I do say so myself!"_ the ghoul told Bloom. "Tell me who is this person that I need to find. Do I already know them!? Please, Cellos I need to know!" the redhead cried as she grabbed ahold of his black cloak tightly Bloom's eyes filled with tears of desperation.

" _Please do try to remain calm. Mr. Kenshin is right to be concerned about your wellbeing Miss Bloom. I shall tell you what you want to know."_ Cellos assured the faerie as Kenshin gently sat her back down on the bed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." " _Oh please don't worry yourself on my account! I assure you I understand your anxiety over the current predictiment...now what was I saying...oh yes! The individual you seek goes by the name Lady Of The Flame! Due to certain circumstances, she is situated in the BriarBlood dungeons...from what I understand you already are made aware of who bears those names!"_ the ghoul raised his brow before he, Bloom and Kenshin paused hearing the noise outside.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	80. Chapter 79: Mutual Benefit

_**Chapter 79: Mutual Benefit**_

Vanessa and Mike looked at each other worriedly. "Do you really think he'll be able to figure out what's wrong with our Bloom?" Vanessa asked her husband. "I sure hope so hunny...I can't stand being unable to do a single thing..." Mike muttered as he hugged her gently. Yugi frowned as he sat on the couch across from them Atem sitting beside him. The Pharoah frowned as his eyes drifted over towards Yugi. Just one glance he could tell that the scarlet-eyed male was agonizing just as much over the situation. Gently Atem moved his hand and rested it on top of Yugi's warmly softly stroking it with his thumb.

Yugi paused as he slowly looked up at the Pharoah. " _Are you alright Yugi...? You've been awfully quiet since Kenshin went in to check on Bloom..."_ Atem asked his other half softly. "...I...I'm just hoping that we did the right thing...bringing Kenshin to look at her...or if maybe there's something that we're missing...will she be ok...I just don't know...I mean what if the Wizards of Bakura is behind this...?" Yugi frowned. " _So am I...but if there is something more we will find it. Have faith Yugi. We will help Bloom return to her old self. That I promise you. But you must remain strong for her."_ the Pharoah told him.

A smile gently appeared on Yugi's face. "Thanks, Atem. I needed that." " _I will always be here when you need me. Never forget that."_ Atem smiled in return as Yugi's face slightly flushed. His heart always seemed to beat a little fast when the Pharoah would smile like that. "It looks like i'm not the only worried though...Carlos has been over there staring at his phone for a while...maybe I should go see if he's alright..." Yugi murmured before he eased himself off the couch and walked over to Carlos.

Carlos groaned as he stared at his smartphone. As ecstatic as he was finally seeing Bloom again after all these years these visions kept swirling around in his head. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to shake them. Back and forth he moved his index finger to the call button under Selina's name. "Uh, Carlos...?" Yugi spoke up. "GAH! FORGET IT! I'M CALLING HER!" Carlos finally cried out and pressed the call button. But it went to voice mail after three rings.

"DAMN IT! ALL!" Carlos cried and threw his hands up in the air. "THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!" the Mexican cried and stormed outside. He desperately needed some fresh air. "Figures...I try to reach HER and I get nothing NADA! SQUAT!" Carlos snarled before he paused. In the distance, he could hear a motorcycle. And it was coming RIGHT AT HIM! "HOLY SHIT!" Carlos quickly moved out of the way at his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. One wrong move and he could've been road kill!

"CARLOS ARE YOU OK!?" Yugi questioned as he hurried over to him from inside the house. "BARELY! He nearly ran me over!" Carlos cried before Yugi helped him up. " _You shouldn't have been standing in the road in the first place..."_ a familiar voice echoed before Kaiba pulled off his helmet. "Kaiba!?" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. Carlos's eyes widened. **_"WOAH WOAH! WHAT!? SETO?! AS IN SETO FRICKEN KAIBA OF KAIBA CORP IN DOMINO CITY!?"_** the Mexican cried out in utter shock.

"Um...well..." Yugi began before Raeger groaned as he got off the back of the motorcycle. "Ra-Raeger!?" Yugi's eyes widened. _"Ugh...I think I prefer carriages..."_ the Guild Master groaned still dizzy from the ride over. Slowly Kaiba walked over to Yugi. " _How is she?"_ the CEO asked the scarlet-eyed male as he walked inside with Raeger and Carlos following behind just barely. "Kenshin's in there with her now. The doctor Daunte recommended. But she has yet to come back out." Yugi told Kaiba. " _...I owe you my thanks for taking on the task of finding him. Now i'll take over from here..."_ Kaiba told Yugi before he stormed into the house.

Vanessa and Mike jumped in surprise. Kaiba didn't even spare a word to them opening the door to Bloom's room before they could say anything about it. "M-My apologies for intruding like this." Raeger followed up. "Seto...Kaiba...hehehe...I must be going mad..." Carlos murmured in the background. "Uh, Kaiba...I don't think you should be..." Yugi only sighed before Kaiba closed the door behind him. "And...he's not listening..." the scarlet-eyed male let out a heavy sigh. "Yugi WHO was that just now?! And why did he just go into MY daughter's room!?" Mike cried out. "Uh...right...well he's Seto Kaiba...Bloom's...er...Fiance..." Yugi squeaked. **_"...WHAT!?"_** Carlos screamed before Mike and Venessa could even open their mouths.

 _"It would seem we have a visitor!"_ Cellos exclaimed as Kaiba opened the door. Bloom's eyes widened. "K-KAIBA!?" the redhead cried before the CEO rushed past the others. He wasted no words on them as he threw his arms around Bloom and pulled her into a warm embrace. The faerie found herself in shock as Kaiba gently pulled away looking into her blue eyes with his. " _Why? Why didn't you tell me you were feeling worse...!?"_ he asked with a shaken voice as he held Bloom close. Slowly tears fell down her face unable to hold back the emotional storm raging inside her.

"B-Because...I know that you can't stand people...who can't help themselves...or who need help...I...I was worried that you'd start...to think that...something was wrong with me..." Bloom sobbed choking on her tears. Kaiba sighed and flicked her head gently. "Ow..." Bloom winced in response. _"Honestly...would I bother chasing you from realm to realm...in between worlds if I really thought that?"_ Kaiba asked the redhead as he gently cupped her head in his hands. _"...In case you don't know this by now...Bloom, you are SPECIAL to me...and no matter what anyone else thinks or says otherwise...NOTHING is going to change my feelings for you..."_ Kaiba told her.

" _I didn't even know you'd gone to Earth...I had to hear it from that damn Bright. As soon as I heard I nearly barabqued myself trying to get through the gateway. All because I didn't have some stupid key...I felt like a complete IDIOT! And to make things worse I was in the middle of a duel with WHEELER OF ALL PEOPLE! If you're still not convinced then listen up and listen well...I had that mutt on the run and I nearly sent him running with his tail between his legs...but INSTEAD, I chose to THROW the duel just so I could be with YOU! And trust me when I say this that I Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp would NEVER think of losing to a 3rd rate duelist...unless something or someone mattered to be more than a duel..."_ Kaiba told Bloom as the tips of his ears flushed even redder at the tips.

" _And despite what people say I DO happen to have a heart...as hard as that may be to believe..."_ Kaiba muttered as his cheeks reddened slightly. " _That aside...you should NEVER be afraid to come to me if you need...true if people do it all the time that it's annoying. But that doesn't apply to you...i'm sort of new at this...relationship thing...but if I can do anything at all...then...I want to...do you understand...?"_ he confessed as he burned with embarrassment with his chestnut hair covering his face.

Slowly a smile worked its way onto Bloom's face as she wiped away at her teary eyes. "Mhm..." she nodded and hugged him back holding him close to her. "I've just been so down lately...because I felt so weak and useless...but you told me exactly what I needed to hear..." the faerie sniffed smiling through her tears. "... _So...then...you feel better now...I take it...?"_ Kaiba asked her. "Yes...very much so..." the redhead told the CEO. _"...Well then...i'm glad..."_ Kaiba murmured as he smiled sweetly back at her. It was worth embarrassing the hell out of himself if only to see the smile on her face. Kenshin silently watched the two of them. It made him wonder how Daunte was doing. The scene reminding him of his own special someone.

"So who is this?" Kaiba asked Bloom as he looked over at the bluenette. "Oh. This is Kenshin. He's the doctor Yugi brought from Zaloz." the redhead introduced them. "A pleasure." Kenshin smiled. _"So. Did you learn what was the cause of your illness?"_ Kaiba asked the faerie. Bloom nodded softly. "Apparently the Dragon Fire isn't compatible with my new transformation Celestix because the Dragon Fire is of the Magical Dimension and Celestix isn't." the redhead told the CEO. " _And just how exactly are we supposed to remedy the situation at hand?"_ Kaiba asked.

"Well Cellos told us that I have to find the Phoenix Ashes and absorb them...and unfortunately the only one who knows the hiding place is called The Lady Of The Flame a Priestess of the Phoenix and she's being held in the BriarBlood Prison...but in order to get to her we're going to need some help..." Bloom's voice trailed off. "Requiem Prison...no one ever escaped or returns from that place once they enter the barrier..." Kenshin murmured. "W-Wait! You mean the BriarBlood Prison is!? _"Oh didn't I mention that?"_ Cellos mused. "NO!" Bloom cried horrified. _"Well isn't that just great..."_ Kaiba muttered bitterly before the door opened with Yugi and Raeger attempting to listen in.

"Why do I just have the feeling that this is only the beginning...?" Yugi groaned. "Because i'm afraid it is...Xuri also is in Requiem...he was taken there when Dumon transformed into Bright and framed him for poisoning Dawnshire's fountain!" Bloom narrowed her eyes. " _A task which shall by no means be easy!"_ Cellos exclaimed. " _Yes, I think that goes without saying..."_ Kaiba rolled his eyes. "However Cellos told us that there are two people from BriarBlood that can help us find what we're looking for." _And I want to know just who these individuals are!"_ the CEO exclaimed impatiently. " _You've yet to give us so much as a hint..."_ Kaiba muttered as he looked at the ghoul.

 _"Oh! But if I told you everything you wouldn't have the pleasure of figuring it out for yourselves! Now would you!? Besides just because SOME of you don't know doesn't mean that is the case for ALL of you!"_ Cellos pointed out as a matter of factly as he raised a single finger. Raeger let out a heavy sigh. "Cellos speaks of Derrith and Weldon BriarBlood," Raeger spoke up as he narrowed his eyes. "They are Lord and Lady of BriarBlood...however, there is turbulence right now as their parents and their planet are now under the A.O.J's influence...as such they are forced to act according to HIS will." he began.

"At the council in Covenant, they were quite on edge...in fact, they were greatly suspicious towards all of you wondering if you came as a plot against our worlds. Roxy tried to speak on your behalf. But Derrith still wasn't convinced...due to their current predicament the siblings tend to turn a blind eye to everyone else attempting to concentrate on their own battle at hand...no doubt if you ask for their help they'll seek yours in return..." Raeger told Bloom and Kaiba. He figured it was best to leave out what happened with Flora and the others since no actual blood was spilled luckilly.

 _"Yes_ well _, that pretty much sums up the situation!"_ Cellos exclaimed. Kaiba only narrowed his eyes. _"I don't like this one bit..."_ Yugi frowned. "Yeah but from where i'm standing...it doesn't look like isn't much choice..." the scarlet-eyed male sighed. "We'll have strike a deal with them...somehow..." Kaiba scoffed. "Lucky for you i'm a businessman...there isn't any business deal that I can't close." the CEO smirked.

 _"I believe it goes without saying...it'd be wise to tread lightly."_ Cellos warned the party. " _The A.O.J's leader has eyes and ears hidden within the shadows...beware those that bare his mark...the Will Chain...for it is a tattoo and those whom have it may not go against his will without how you say SEVERE consequences...needless to say should he discover his subordinates trying to do anything to undermine his authority such as assisting YOU his enemies...the situation could turn rather STICKY yes very STICKY indeed...that is why my mistress has given me STRICT orders to do what I am able to ensure you Miss Bloom succeed at all cost! It'd be an awful shame if something were to happen to you!"_ the ghoul exclaimed.

"Then i'll have to do whatever I can to make sure Lady Undine's faith is well placed. I have to meet with Lady Derrith and Weldon and speak to them both to find a way to get into Req...Req...Requiem..." Bloom held her head as a wave of heat overtook the faerie. " _What is it? are you not feeling well again?"_ Kaiba asked before he took his hand and felt her forehead. _"...She has a fever..."_ the CEO frowned and turned towards Kenshin. "Here let me see her." the bluenette murmured. Gently Kenshin took Bloom from Kaiba's arms and laid her down on the bed covering her up as the faerie shivered.

Bloom reached up and barely grasped Kaiba's sleave. Now that he was right there beside her she didn't want him to leave again. The CEO bent down and placed a kiss on the red head's feverish forehead. _"Don't worry...I have no intention of leaving your side until you feel better..."_ Kaiba whispered to her and took her hand prying it off his sleeve gently holding it. Kenshin placed a cool compress on Bloom's forehead and gave her a gel to take which would help ease the stress on her body. After a while, the faerie steadily drifted off to sleep.

"There...she should be alright if she rests...I think this whole ordeal has really caused her a lot of fear and anxiety...not that I can really blame her... Kenshin murmured. _"...I owe you my thanks for seeing to her care all of this time while I was away."_ Kaiba told the bluenette. Kenshin only smiled in return. "I also have someone precious to me that I keep close to my heart. So I understand your desire to protect her," he told the CEO. Slowly Kaiba bit down on his lip. " _Still...the fact that Bloom felt she had to suffer alone...that bothers me...that's precisely why I have to get stronger...I need to discover WHO I truly am...and this power hidden deep inside of me...right now all I have are gadgets that I made for my company...i'm not satisfied in the least..."_ Kaiba muttered.

"That's why I became a physician, studied white magic and practiced potions...because I wanted something I could pour my entire being into...and support Daunte when he needed it..." Kenshin told Kaiba. " _Raeger you mentioned before the previous Guild Master of Covenant could help me in my quest to find The Legacy Of The Gods...just what were you going to say afterward...?"_ "Oh yes...well...it's actually speaking to the previous Guild Master that could prove to be the most challenging..." Raeger began.

"He is a spirit that dwells within the top of the tower of Covenant's Guild...and he only appears at night...when the rest of the restless ghosts emerge from days past...it can prove to be very dangerous...at least if you go without me...he's not the most welcoming host..." the Guild Master explained to Kaiba. " _In other words, this is something that one can just do overnight...I suppose I should've seen that coming...anything having to do with these so-called deities are a pain the ass..."_ Kaiba spat angrily. Yugi frowned softly. Just looking into the CEO's eyes he could see the desperation and frustration clouding Kaiba's pupils.

"Kaiba I know how you feel but you can't just expect to get stronger instantly. Even for me, it took time before I could even use the new powers that Atem bestowed upon me. Well, he technically already had them...I just kind of shared them...sort of...by bonding our spirits together. But believe me, Kaiba it wasn't easy by any means." Yugi told Kaiba before the CEO narrowed his eyes. " _TO HELL WITH THAT YUGI! If that is so then why did Wheeler gain power so quickly!? I only want my own power so I can protect Bloom! I REFUSE TO SIT BACK AND LET EVERYONE ELSE DO ALL OF THE FIGHTING!"_ Kaiba spat as his blood boiled in his veins.

"...Kaiba..." Yugi murmured softly. { _Kaiba has found himself backed into a corner... Bloom and the girls were given a new power...and since you and I are connected I was able to share my powers with you...Joey also was granted the ability to fight...Kaiba holds a great power within him...but yet he can not freely use or control it...it's only natural that Kaiba is frustrated with the situation at hand...}_ Atem told the scarlet-eyed male. Cellos sweatdropped. _"Uh well, you see...Joey Wheeler was how you say a rather SPECIAL case!"_ the ghoul spoke up. " _You see my mistress was interested in him a great deal and thought she'd seize the opportunity to make him hers. Oh but not in THAT way of course."_ Cellos chuckled.

 _"However...perhaps I could also sway the odds in YOUR favor Mr. Kaiba...that is if you're interested...not unlike my mistress I too may forge certain contracts of my own!"_ the ghoul purred. _"...Is that so? I must say that does indeed peak my_ interest _...but i'm no fool either...just what's the price for this tempting offer of yours...?"_ Kaiba questioned as he narrowed his eyes crossing his arms. _"Ahh, I see nothing gets past YOU Mr. Kaiba! Indeed there are but a few conditions should you accept..."_ Cellos began.

" _In exchange for power. It will form a sort of how you say? A link between us. Whatever happens to one the other would know about it instantly! Secondly, I may call upon your aid to help me with MY OWN endeavors! Such as asking a favor from you now and again which you would be obligated to comply with. And last but not least we would have the ability to...recharge each other if you will. For instance, if one of us were injured we would be able to restore the others energy merely by touch. Or use the others power if needed."_ the ghoul mused.

 _It would be like...an agreement of Mutual Benefit! Yes! Well, a contract more or less. So those are the terms Mr. Kaiba. I do advise you to choose wisely. This is a lifetime deal. There are no take backs!"_ the ghoul told the CEO before Kaiba looked over at Bloom. There was no telling what they were going to face if they went to BriarBlood to seek out Derrith and Weldon. But could he really face the challenge ahead without Cellos's contract? The way Raeger spoke it was going to take time to find those tablets. Time that he didn't have.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	81. Chapter 80: On The Knife's Edge

_**Chapter 80: On The Knife's Edge**_

 **Back At Alfea...**

" _Woah..."_ Selina murmured in awe as the spirits around her dissipated. The faerie slowly reached out towards the mystical crescent moon box and grasped it in her hands. "It has some strange magical energy...I wonder what it is...?" Selina pondered before she froze in place hearing someone coming. Quickly Selina used her powers to make the crystal moon vanish as Miss Faragonda and the Professor burst through the trap door above that she fell through.

"THERE SHE IS!" Miss Faragonda cried out as the two hurried over to her. "Are you alright dear!?" the headmistress asked. "Y...Yes...I think so..." Selina studdered. "But something strange happened. Ghosts suddenly rose out of the bones and attacked me...but this strange light seemed to cast away their presence..." the faerie told Miss Faragonda. "Then we don't want to linger here..." Takuna muttered before they escorted her back to the headmistress office.

"Oh, Selina...I find this all too familiar...another faerie that had a knack for getting into trouble." Miss Faragonda let out a sigh. "Really..." The professor muttered as he crossed his arms. "I believe that will do for today. "Please keep in mind Selina that a faerie must set an example for others to follow. There are rules and discipline for a reason. I highly suggest you bear that in mind dear." "Yes, Miss Faragonda." Selina frowned. "Thanks, mom. I'll keep in touch." "See that you do." Miss Faragonda smiled and hugged Takuna before she saw them off as he used the mirror and take both of them back to his house.

"Woah!" Selina gasped as she nearly tripped coming out from the mirror. "I got you." The Professor quickly caught the faerie before she could fall on her face. "Phew. Thanks." "The only thing that went well today about...things could have gone better..." Takuna sighed. "...I blew it big time...didn't I?" Selina frowned as she held her arm looking downwards at her feet. "...Well, I wouldn't go that far." The Professor told Selina.

"I mainly blame myself for opening my big mouth..." Takuna muttered as he took a seat on the couch. "All I wanted was to find my best friend...and I did sort of..." "Oh?" "Yeah. I saw Bloom in some kind of picture like a hologram and she was surrounded by five other faeries. It was REALLY cool. Bloom almost looked like a completely different person. But when I went to explore there were...one or two...mishaps..." Selina confessed. "One or two?" Takuna teased. "Mom seems to think otherwise." the professor mused.

"Ok so maybe it was more than just a few...anyways i'm starving. What do you want for dinner?" the faerie asked. "Whatever. It doesn't matter to me." "Cup Ramen it is," Selina spoke up as she walked into the kitchen and took out two instant noodle cups and placed them under hot water. "And now we play the waiting game." Selina murmured before she checked her phone. "...Uh oh..." the blonde made a face as she saw that Carlos had tried to contact her.

"I guess I forgot that I was supposed to meet him after I came back...hmm well it's still early enough I could probably make it to our usual hangout spot. Selina opened up a text box and began to type a message to Carlos before she sent it. Afterwards, the timer went off for the ramen cups. "Here you go. Dinner is served." the faerie cracked a smile and placed The Professor's dinner in front of him. "I'm going to take mine upstairs. I still have some homework I need to finish." "Alright." Takuna murmured before Selina took her instant noodles up the stairs into her room.

Her room was small but cozy with a simple bed, dresser, and desk. Most everything was painted black and purple with a few different colored salt lamps scattered about. A book about Faerie's and spell resting on her bed on top of the violet bed sheets. "Now...where did I put those notes..." Selina asked herself out loud before she began to look around her room. Finally, she spotted them on her desk in her textbook. "Thought you could hide from me did you? I don't think so." the faerie laughed softly.

"Takuna will understand if I don't say anything to him..." Selina murmured as she pulled a folded ladder out from her bed and opened her window. Carefully she made her way down to the ground and took her bike riding into the darkened streets of Gardenia. The Professor however already knew and let out a heavy sigh. _"...Kids these days...now you're going to make me worry even MORE..."_ Takuna muttered as he took out his lighter and lit his cigarette. Slowly he inhaled it before exhaling blowing out the smoke through his lips. "... _Well...she'll return eventually..."_ he sighed softly.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 ** _Back At Bloom's House_**

There seemed to be an almost deafening silence as Kaiba listened to Cellos's proposal. Yugi was seriously wondering if Kaiba was actually considering accepting the offer. "Atem do you think Kaiba might actually take the deal?" Yugi asked almost in a whisper. { _I'm afraid that is for Kaiba to decide...we cannot interfere with his choice...that is between Kaiba and Cellos...if he does accept then most likely it will be similar to Joey's agreement with Undine...}_ the Pharoah told the scarlet-eyed male.

"But...should something happen to Cellos...then it would also happen to Kaiba...even resulting in his death...that's too high of a price..." Yugi trembled at the mere thought of it. "Atem there HAS to be another way!" the scarlet-eyed male cried in desperation. _{It would seem that even Kaiba himself is_ reluctant _to accept Cellos's_ proposal _...}_ Atem pointed out to his other half. Yugi looked at Kaiba's eyes filled with confliction. "You're right..." Yugi admitted softly. The ghoul pursed his lips before he began to speak.

 _"Hmm...perhaps you need more time to_ contemplate _the contract_ Mr _. Kaiba."_ Cellos concluded. " _So be it, after all, there's no need to answer to my proposal now! Take your time."_ the ghoul told the CEO. Raeger slowly walked over to Kaiba. "I know the offer is quite tempting but you shouldn't be too hasty." the Guild Master advised as Kaiba turned his attention to Raeger. "Keep Bloom in mind too...your her fiance. What effects you also, in turn, affects her. Either way, your decision will have consequences...there is no easy answer to this..." the Guild Master murmured.

 _"..._ Hmm _, you have a point..."_ Kaiba admitted with a sighed as he crossed his arms. "Right now we need to come up with a plan...I think that's a good enough place to start as any..." Raeger told Kaiba. "Come to think of it I bought a map with me!" the Guild Master exclaimed before along with the map the satin sack was pulled out along with it once again scattering on the floor. "Oh no not again..." Raeger sighed.

 _"WELL WELL! What do we have here!?"_ Cellos exclaimed as he raised his brow. "...Are those...runes...?" Yugi questioned as he blinked a few times. "Yes they are...but they're made out of gemstones," Kenshin added to the conversation. _"...Great decorative rocks...just what we need..."_ Kaiba muttered in an annoyed manner. _"And where pray tell did you happen to_ acquire _these unique items? Hmm?"_ Cellos questioned.

"...Well they were given to me in a dream...a voice called out to me and told me that I could use them to restore a flame which could not conform to our world...but at the time I really wasn't exactly sure what they meant by that...but now that we've learned what's causing Bloom's ailment I believe that the voice must've been referring to her!" Raeger exclaimed. "Then can we use them to help Bloom?!" Yugi questioned. _"That's precisely what I want to know..."_ Kaiba muttered. " _You're the Guild Master of Covenant can't YOU figure it out!?"_ the CEO snapped. Raeger only responded with a frown.

"Well. The truth is my parents were the ones who were RuneMasters, not me. I was more interested in cooking than I was in magic...not to say that I didn't have ANY interest in it...but after they died I was the one everyone looked towards to become the new Guild Master so...I had to learn a lot all at once...but I've never seen gemstones with Runes Carved into them. So i'm afraid I don't have any knowledge which would help...but the Elder of Covenant has been around for a very long time...more than likely he would be able to lead us into the right direction. He's the previous Guild Master I spoke of earlier..." Raeger advised.

" _Well, that sounds like a fine place to start as any!"_ Cellos exclaimed. _"However there IS the matter of paying the BriarBlood sibling a little visit."_ the ghoul pointed out. "Obviously Bloom can't go in her condition...and we need someone to go see the Elder in Covenant...it looks like we'll have to split up again..." Yugi frowned. { _I believe that is the best route to follow...}_ Atem agreed. "I will stay here with Bloom. She'll probably be resting for awhile anyways." Kenshin told them.

"It pretty much goes without saying that i'll have to go and see the Elder. Otherwise, it could get pretty ugly..." Raeger concluded. "Then i'm coming as well. If anyone's going to save Bloom it's going to be ME!" Kaiba exclaimed right after the Guild Master. "...Then I guess it falls to me to go to BriarBlood..." Yugi narrowed his eyes. Atem, however, couldn't help but be concerned. "We have to go under the A.O.J's radar right? Then it'll be best if just one of us goes...we won't draw as much attention than if we went in a together..." the scarlet-eyed male muttered. {... _Are you certain Yugi...?}_ Yugi nodded.

Cellos clapped his hands together. _"WELL! It looks like we have a plan! I'm certain my mistress will be pleased with this turn of events indeed!_ _I do wish you all the best of luck in your_ endeavors _. Do keep in mind the warnings I've given to you. I'm afraid I must sadly leave as I have another task which but of course falls upon my shoulders! Oh but don't worry i'll return shortly after to check on your progress! And of course Mr. Kaiba. I do hope that you keep an open mind to at the very least consider my offer! Ta ta!"_ the ghoul winked before he disappeared.

" _And here I started thinking he'd never leave..."_ Kaiba sighed before he turned towards Kenshin. _"I'm counting on you to take care of Bloom while i'm gone...but mark my words if anything at all happens to her...I don't think I need to tell you what you'll be in for..."_ Kaiba warned Kenshin. "I understand. Please be careful." Kenshin responded softly before Kaiba turned back towards Raeger. _"Let's get going...I hate to be kept waiting..."_ Kaiba told the Guild Master. "As you wish." Raeger murmured and opened up two portals. A red vortex and a white one. Yugi swallowed hard as a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face as he gazed into the blood red portal.

{The dark aura is so strong...} Atem observed as his eyes widened. Raeger slowly walked up to Yugi. "Hold out your hand for a moment." he instructed. "oh...alright..." Yugi murmured and did as the Guild Master asked. Raeger placed his finger on top of the scarlet-eyed male's palm. Slowly the Guild Master traced a Rune into Yugi's hand. It was the same symbol they had witnessed in the fire back when they entered the temple to find Undine. "It's a Rune of protection...it will help in keeping the negative energy produced by BriarBlood from affecting you...those whom are not Blood Mages tend to have their powers drained and sometimes rendered useless..." Raeger warned.

Yugi, in turn, offered a smile. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." the scarlet-eyed male told the Guild Master. " _And Yugi...try to refrain from getting into trouble...you seem to always attract it..."_ Kaiba muttered. "I won't do anything more than try to talk to Derrith and Weldon. After all, that's all I CAN really do." Yugi told Kaiba. " _Well then...best of luck...you'll probably need it..."_ "You too Kaiba...Raeger...be careful..." Yugi murmured as they both faced their respective portals and entered them without hesitation. Shortly afterward Carlos entered the room with only Kenshin sitting beside Bloom. Just what exactly was going on? Before Carlos, however, could open his mouth his phone vibrated.

"Oh, what now!?" Carlos groaned before he pulled out his cell phone. The Mexican looked at the alert that read he had one new message. It was Selina whom he had tried to attempt to contact earlier. It was an invitation to meet at their favorite hang out spot Java Junkie just down the street. "...Let's see..." Carlos read her message and began to respond back and forth to Selina.

Selina: {Coffee?}

Carlos:{Sure Why Not? The Usual Place I assume?}

Selina: {Yeah, i'll be there soon. Btw it's ur treat. You know in exchange for using my notes ;P}

Carlos: {Geesh fine...i'm heading there now}

Selina: {K}

Carlos took a deepened breath before he left the room and walked over to Vanessa and Mike. _"Hey, guys. I have to step out for a bit but i'll be back."_ Carlos told them. "Is everything alright? Any news about Bloom?" Vanessa asked worriedly. _"Uh yeah...but it's complicated...to tell you the truth...I wouldn't have believed any of it...had I not seen it with my own eyes..."_ the Mexican's voice trailed off. "Anyways i'll be back!" Carlos exclaimed before he ran out the door and took his bike heading into the night. He couldn't shake the visions from his head. The more he thought about it the larger that knot in his stomach became. Just what was Bloom involved in anyways!? Not just her but these other people. Maybe talking to Selina would help. But he knew that this sure as hell wasn't going to be easy.

Selina parked her bike beside the coffee shop as she waited for Carlos. She propped herself up against the door holding a notebook in her hand. Her eyes turned towards the full moon. Bright and beautiful lighting up the darkness of the night. Nearby Cellos appeared hidden in the shadows the wind gently blowing against him ruffling his black and purple coak. Selina looked left and right before she manifested the Moon Crystal Puzzle into her hands. _"Hmm...intriguing...VERY interesting... indeed..._ " the ghoul mused. " _I can certainly see why my Mistress's interest peaked about this particular individual...I myself find I grow more and more interested in these people as I observe and study them..."_ Cellos grinned broadly.

"HEYYYY!" Carlos's voice broke the silence as Selina gasped and quickly made the Moon Crystal Puzzle vanish in thin air. "P...Phew...you know you COULD have given me more of a heads up!" Carlos pouted. "My bad. The project that i'm working with The Professor took way longer than I thought it would." "No kidding. It's almost 11:00 pm! The employees probably will give us the hairy eyeball for even coming in." "Well, you were the one who wanted to meet with me." "My mistake..." Carlos sighed. "Ugh come on!" Selina groaned as she pulled the Mexican inside Java Junkie.

"Welcome to Java Junkie can I take your order." the young woman asked. "Uh yeah...two pumpkin lattes and a bistro sandwich please..." "That'll be ten even..." the employee answered with a yawn. Carlos took out a few bills and placed them on the counter before they waited at the table situated nearby. It only too a few minutes before their coffee was delivered. There were only a few people actually in the cafe mainly students studying and a few friends hanging out. Carlos wasted no time tears off the plastic standing in the way from him and his dinner. Taking two large bites he stuffed his cheeks till they were about ready to burst as Selina waited patiently for her coffee to cool off a bit.

"Oh here's the notes you wanted," Selina told Carlos as she placed the notebook in her hand in front of him. "Oh right! Thanks a bunch! I thought for sure I was going to out of luck. Lucky for me you always take notes!" "Well duh. Bloom always took notes except most of them would end up on her face when she'd fall asleep in class right along with you." Selina teased. "Oh yeah there was that wasn't there?" Carlos laughed in return as he looked through the notes.

"So um you wanted to talk with me? At least that's what you told me at school. Unless of course, that was just to get my notes." Selina spoke up. "Yeah, I did...but...um..." Carlos nearly found himself hiding his tongue. Maybe he should start with something that wasn't as much as of a shock to the system. "But?..." Selina raised her brow skeptically. "Well that is... _yikes!_ " Carlos cringed as he froze in place watching Cellos phase through the wall near the back of the cafe looking around. "...Carlos are you sure you're ok...? You're acting...odd...well odder than _USUAL_..." Selina asked her best friend.

"Me!? Oh yeah! Never better!" Carlos laughed nervously. "...Ok then...so you were saying?" "Huh...OH RIGHT! Yeah, Anyways I was at the Frutti Music Bar working my part-time job as usual and I found out from Klaus that Bloom had come back home to Gardenia!" Carlos exclaimed. Selina's eyes widened wide before she looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you serious Carlos!? You're sure?! You're positive it was Bloom he was talking about!?" "Yeah I know I know I found it seriously hard to believe too. But I just went to her house to visit her." the Mexican confessed as Selina narrowed her eyes.

"And you didn't even think to tell ME about it first!?" Selina cried upset. "I-I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up!" Carlos defended himself. "...Well, that was...never mind...did you get a chance to speak to her at all?" "...Well no..." the Mexican frowned. "Actually Selina...Bloom's sick...that's why she came back..." "...Oh, no...is it...serious...?" Selina asked as her voice shook as she spoke. "...I...yes and no..." Carlos began. The words however just wouldn't come out right. And how could they?! If he told Selina the REAL truth she'd probably have him committed!

"A-All I know for sure is that Mike and Vanessa and REALLY worried..." Carlos told Selina as the grip tightened on the cup in front of her. "...You're hiding something aren't you..." Selina narrowed her eyes skeptically. "M-Me? N-No why would I do that?" Carlos tugged at his hoodie nervously. "...So then you deny it? Very well I know how to make you talk..." Selina muttered as she rose up from seat and slowly proceeded towards Carlos. " _ **N-NO**_! _Please_ , **_ANYTHING_** _but_ **_THAT_**!" Carlos pleaded before Selina grabbed him with her hands. Cellos watched the scene from within the cafe. _"Oh dear...it looks like Carlos has gotten himself ensnared in the black widows web."_ the ghoul chuckled amusedly as he picked up the coffee cup in front of him swirling the coffee around within.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	82. Chapter 81: The One Fate Chose

_**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had to study for my Health midterm. And some other crazy stuffed happened. Hi to all of you just tuning in! Hopefully, i've given plenty of time to play catch up. Thank you for being so patient and I hope to be writing a bunch of new chapters over the next few days with things slowing down a bit! So Ready set Chapter 81!**_

 _ **Chapter 81:**_ _ **The One Fate Chose...**_

The last thing Yugi saw was Kaiba as he passed through the portal. The bright light nearly blinded him as he walked through a white tunnel which seemed as if it would go on forever. Yugi let out a gasp as a whirlpool of color finally emerged causing him to misstep and fall flat on his face. Slowly lifting his head the scarlet-eyed male blinked a few times as he found himself laying on a marble floor only occupied by a small altar surrounded by crystals.

"Ow...ok...that hurt...ugh...Where are we...?" Yugi asked softly as Atem looked around. _"I'm not sure..."_ the Pharoah responded softly. "...Well, one thing's for sure...this doesn't look like the place Raeger and Kenshin spoke of..." _"...No, It certainly does not..."_ Atem confessed before Yugi and the Pharoah paused hearing footsteps nearby. "...Uh...oh..." Yugi swallowed hard as a voice echoed in the hallway. _"...I think it came from over here..."_ a girl's voice came from outside. Slowly a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a black and blue dress wandered into the small room. Around her neck was a sun pendant with a green crystal embedded in it.

The girl was no taller than Yugi. Though upon walking into the room, the expression on her face said it all. Yugi's mind started to race and before the girl could scream he quickly struggled to his feet and clamped his hand over her mouth. "P-Please don't scream!" Yugi pleaded as the scarlet-eyed male looked at his other half. "A-Atem what do I do!?" Yugi cried as the girl tried to speak through his hand muffled. _"Yugi Someone's comming..."_ the Pharoah warned as the young woman struggled more. The man with black hair wearing the robe whom met with the Wizards earlier ceased movement as he saw Yugi with the girl.

 ** _"YOU THERE! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE! WHAT IS IT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"_** the male spat angrily as rage gathered in his eyes like a storm. The dark haired male came closer and closer. " ** _I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NOT SOON FORGET CHILD! NOW UNHAND THE YOUNG LADY...i'll count to three...one...two..."_** "W-WA-WAIT PLEASE!" Yugi cried but it was clear the man did not intend to listen to anything he had to say. The young woman managed to pry Yugi's hand from her mouth before she yelled as loud as she possibly could.

 _"TYBOLT WAIT!"_ " **Three...** " Tybolt spat before he stretched out his hand. On his hand appeared a magic seal which in turn was reflected below Yugi. Quickly Atem pushed his other half out of the way taking on the brunt of the blast. **_"ACK!"_** "ATEM!" **_"GO YUGI!"_** "B-BUT, **_"I SAID GO!"_** the Pharoah yelled before the scarlet-eyed male ran as if his life depended on it. Tybolt followed after close behind chasing Yugi all throughout the corridors of the castle. He huffed as his face was bright red from barely dodging several of the dark haired male's attacks already. Just one after another barrage of spells.

Atem waited until Yugi was out of sight before he struggled to get up. Half of his body was burned from the direct impact of Tybolt's spell. " _I need to...move...Yugi needs me..."_ the Pharoah huffed. "Oh this is all my fault!" the young woman exclaimed with a frown as she looked at Atem's condition. "... _You can...see me...?"_ the Pharoah's eyes widened. "Mhm...I can...but...it's my fault that Tybolt's chasing your friend...he...he was only trying to protect me...I gotta make this right..." the girl frowned. " _I need to get to Yugi...but I can barely move...that attack took a lot out of me...an attack from the astral plane..."_ Atem shuddered. "You stay here. I'll get help!" the young woman cried. "You can trust me." "... _Alright...but please hurry..."_ Atem pleaded before the girl hurried out of the room.

The young woman gasp as she saw another explosion down below the stairs. ** _"TYBOLT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!"_** she cried out as loud as she could before the door next to her opened. Slowly Oritel emerged from within wearing different clothing than his usual attire. It was burgundy and gold silk. "Princess...? What's with all the yelling?" the lord of Sparks asked seeing her so shaken. "...K-King Oritel! I-I'm sorry but I heard something and I went to see what was causing the noise...and then this guy was there...he was trying to not get me to scream but I freaked out anyway...and Tybolt went after him! We have to stop him! Please will you help me!?" the princess cried. It wasn't long before another explosion echoed in the distance.

"Go to the throne room! Your father is expecting you i'll handle this!" King Oritel exclaimed and leaped off the stair rail and fell to the floor below. "WOW!" the young woman exclaimed as she looked at Oritel's incredible speed. The princess jumped as she turned around and saw a bright red glow. "THE GARDEN!" the young woman cried. "GOT IT!" Oritel called back and within a blink of eye headed out of the back gates sprinting into a rose garden maze. Poor Yugi was still running nearly out of breath only to find himself at a dead end. There was nowhere else to run.

"There's nowhere to run!" Yugi cried as he braced himself for the worst. From behind him a hand burst through the maze's green walls and reached out grabbing the scarlet-eyed male pulling him to the other side. Yugi gasped as he found himself on the edge of a fountain. _"YUGI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_ Oritel exclaimed. **_"T-THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME FOR...W-WOAH!"_** the scarlet-eyed male tried to retain his balance. "Don't move!" Oritel cried and hurried to catch Yugi. But it was no use both of them plunging into the chilly water with a huge splash. Both young men let out a groan before Yugi sneezed.

"There are you. I was wondering where you'd run off to..." a familiar voice echoed nearby as Lord LOric emerged from within the rose garden's maze. "And you're soaking wet...the both of you...I think perhaps a change of clothes is in order...wouldn't want you catching pneumonia..." the lord of Elixer chuckled before he escorted them back inside the castle. "Aw man and I just changed too..." Oritel frowned as he removed his wet clothes and placed on the dry ones.

Yugi looked at the clothes that Lord Loric had placed for him on the bed. They were black silk with a gold lining of a sun. Another sneeze soon convinced the scarlet-eyed male to exchange his wet clothes for the dry ones. Though he couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious as he looked at himself in the mirror with a tint of red on his cheeks. "Well Well, you don't look half bad." King Oritel teased. "Uh...thanks...I think..." Yugi squeaked. " _He's right they suit you..."_ Atem's voice came from behind. Yugi gasped and turned around.

"Atem! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried!" Yugi cried before he hugged the Pharoah tightly. Atem offered a smile and hugged his other half in return. _"As am I, I feared that you might be hurt by that man. Who was he anyway?"_ Yugi only shook his head. "I'm not sure...i'm STILL trying to figure out what happened..." " _As long as you're alright that's all that matters. Besides...you look quite adorable in those clothes..."_ the Pharoah teased as Yugi turned three shades of red.

 _"Have you changed yet?"_ Lord Loric questioned as he opened the door and closed it behind him. "Y-Yes." Yugi squeaked. "Oh! It's you! The one who helped us find the location of the temple!" the scarlet-eyed male's eyes widened. _"Indeed, we meet again."_ Lord Loric cracked a smile. _"My name is Lord Loric I am the lord of this Realm."_ "Oh um! I'm Yugi! Yugi Moto Sir!" Yugi exclaimed before he bowed respectfully. "Um...is there any way you could tell me...if this is BriarBlood?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned as Yugi exchange a brief glance with Atem.

An amused chuckle escaped Lord Loric's lips. _"No son. this is not Briar Blood, certainly not. This, my boy, is Elixer. My domain. I am rather curious however...why is it you'd want to ever step foot into that Phoenix Forsaken Kingdom? hmm?_ " Lord Loric raised his brow. Yugi frowned. "Bloom. My friend. Something is wrong with her and the only way we can fix it is by speaking to someone called The Lady Of The Flame...but...she's in Requiem...along with another one of our friends...and...we need the BriarBlood family's help...in order to get us inside..." Yugi told the Lord of Elixer as his voice trembled.

"You mean you learned what's wrong with my daughter?!" Oritel exclaimed. "...Mhmm...it's kind of complicated...but in order to heal Bloom we need a handful of the Phoenix's ashes so she can absorb them and relight her flame...but the only one whom knows of the temple's location is..." "Amber...The Lady Of The Flame..." Oritel finished with a heavy sigh.

" _Well then, perhaps it is fate that brought you here...Oritel please show Mr. Moto to the dining room...I believe dinner should be prepared by now don't you think? Besides I have another guest that will be arriving any moment now..."_ "Of course Loric." King Oritel conceded before he led Yugi to the dining hall. Yugi gasped as he came upon a black marble table filled with all kind of delicious looking food. Stuffed quail with cranberry sauce with buttered rolls that looked tasty enough to die for. Even the silverware and dining ware seemed almost too expensive to place food on in the first place.

Natsume Lord Loric's handmaiden finished placing the last of the plates onto the table. The princess from earlier followed close behind as she helped Natsume with the placement of the rest of the silverware. Yugi swallowed hard. "This all looks so...extravagant..." he admitted. { _Diffrent place, different cultures perhaps...}_ Atem followed. The young woman paused as she saw Yugi as he did her. "Do you know each other?" Oritel questioned.

"...Well sorta..." the princess laughed nervously. "We kinda had a bit of a run in..." Yugi sweatdropped. "You could say that yeah." the young woman giggled. "He's the boy I told you about, the one Tybolt was trying to blow up." "Yeah, I kind of figured." Oritel chuckled amusedly. " _It's quite the pleasure seeing you all get along so well...I feared that more company might cause unwanted tension."_ Lord Loric mused with a hidden smile before Yugi froze hearing thundering footsteps. "That's putting it... mildly..." Tybolt muttered bitterly as he took his seat not taking his dark pitch black eyes off of the scarlet-eyed male. It was safe to say this Tybolt character didn't like him. Talk about lousy first impressions.

" _Mr. Moto this is Lord Tybolt...he is my most trusted advisor...Oritel and you already know each other so I believe no introduction is needed...this is Natsume my hand maiden...she takes care of the chores and cleaning along with the care of my household."_ Natsume offered a smile. "It's very nice to meet you...please just as if you need anything at all." _"...And this is my daughter...Katori...she is the princess of Elixer..."_ **"P-PRINCESS!?"** Yugi cried out in a surprised gasp. { _Opps...I suppose I forgot to mention that...}_ Atem's voice trailed off. "GOT THAT RIGHT!" the scarlet-eyed cried mortified. No wonder Tybolt HATED him!

"O-Oh but please! You don't have to treat me special or anything! J-Just call me Katori...ok...?" Katori offered a sweet smile. Yugi couldn't help but blush slightly. "...S-Sure..." he murmured before he made a face as he felt someone pinch his hand. Tears rimmed from his eyes upon contact. "O-Ow!" he cried and looked towards Atem whom appeared to be displeased. "What was THAT for?!" the scarlet-eyed male pouted. { _Hmph...}_ the Pharoah huffed annoyed. Was he jealous of Katori? The light-hearted atmosphere soon came to a halt as the door pried open. Entering the room was none other than Weldon BriarBlood himself. Yugi could feel the blood freezing in his veins as his heart pounded rapidly against his chest.

"So that's what Lord Loric meant..." Yugi barely uttered in a whisper. Atem nodded. { _Then we must conclude that the reason we ended up being summoned to Elixer instead was that Weldon BriarBlood was here instead of back home...}_ the Pharoah surmised as Yugi nodded in agreement. Katori only narrowed her eyes angrily. "That's Weldon BriarBlood. He's one of the A.O.J's followers...he does whatever he tells him without a single question...that guy is the worst of the worst...he kills people in cold blood just for fun...if you don't pay tribute to the A.O.J then he takes what he wants by force...I hate guys like him..." the princess spat.

 _"Now Now! Don't contain YOUR excitement all at ONCE!"_ Weldon exclaimed sarcastically as Natsume pulled out a seat for the BriarBlood. _"You're TOO kind."_ Weldon flashed a grin before he looked around the table. _"WELL! WELL! Let's NOT keep everyone WAITING...everyone DIG in! Hmm?"_ the Briarblood let a chuckle escape from his lips as everyone began to partake of the generous bounty in front of them. _"I BELIEVE I heard of where you can TASE the most DELICIOUS drink HERE...if i'm not mistaken..."_ Weldon began. "But of course Lord Weldon, i'd never think to deprive you of such a privilege as drinking wine from our vineyard." Lord Loric spoke of. _"CERTAINLY not..."_ the BriarBlood smiled in return before Natsume picked up a bottle and began to pour the crimson elixir into each individual person's goblet.

"CHEERS! To the PROSPERITY...of Elixer's GRAND kingdom..." Weldon raised his goblet high before everyone else did the same. "So Lord Weldon, what do we owe the honor of your presence here this eve?" the Lord of Elixer questioned as he began to cut into the quail on his plate. " _AH yes! there WAS that wasn't THERE!? You see I have COME to how you say...COLLECT...a variety of SPECIAL herbs that you just HAPPEN to grow in this MARVELOUS kingdom of yours! The A.O.J leader WAS rather INSISTANT upon it...thus he sent ME! Isn't that just DANDY!?" Weldon chuckled with a broad grin._

"I see...so that is what you desire...you should know that in order to fulfill such a request that i'll need time..." Lord Loric told the BriarBlood. "Oh! Oh YES of course! I don't EXPECT it right AWAY! Oh No! No! You have THREE days EXACTLY to gather up all the TINY things on THIS list! I've written it ALL down! JUST for you..." Weldon told Lord Loric and slid the list of items over to him. Lord Loric took a moment to look at it. Yugi looked at the BriarBlood and opened his mouth a few times. But no matter how hard he tried nothing seemed to come out. Though Weldon's eyes were drawn towards him none the less. A sadistic grin manifesting upon his face.

"Now aren't YOU interesting...I don't believe WE'VE met...I am RATHER curious...just where DID you find such a CUTE little thing Lord Loric?" the BriarBlood chuckled. "...I am rather curious about that myself..." Tybolt muttered for once in agreement with Weldon. _{And here i'd hoped we could avoid the subject all together...but I wasn't expecting Weldon to just show up at the table here either...this isn't exactly the best setting to disscuss an alliance...though Lord Loric seemed to treat him as an ally while the other's detest is plain as day and night...}_ Atem mused. Yugi looked towards Katori for help before Katori offered a smile. As if she understood what he was saying without even saying it.

"A-Actually Lord Weldon. This is Yugi Moto. He's my new friend. We actually met just the other day. He snuck into my room the naughty boy. He was hiding cuz he stole some of the wine from the vineyard. I guess he REALLY wanted to try some. So I invited him to dinner so he could. Only legally." Katori giggled as she covered the scarlet-eyed male's tracks.

 _"AH YES! The wine here is SIMPLY to DIE FOR! My DEAR sister covets the grapes themselves...SAVORING their utter DESIGHTS! No NEED to hold BACK! DRINK! DRINK AND BE MERRY!"_ Weldon urged Yugi as he poured wine into his goblet that had been skipped. Yugi looked into the goblet as the BriarBlood placed it in front of him. Filled to the brim with a beautiful red glow. The scarlet eyed male swallowed hard as his nerves got the best of him with Weldon staring at him. No choice. Without any seconds thought allowed to cross his mind Yugi sipped the wine. "Hmm...this is actually pretty good..." Yugi admitted before he downed the entire goblet of wine. Weldon clapped feverishly in approval.

"OH YES! A WORTHY opponent! Here Drink! ONE glass for ME and one for YOU!" the Briarblood beamed. It continued back and forth until just Yugi and Weldon alone had gone through three bottles of Elixer's finest wine. "...This is getting utterly ridiculous..." Tybolt muttered. _"NONSENSE! It's just a LITTLE fun! Is all! Anyways it IS getting RATHER late...my DEAR sister will be WONDERING where I AM! So SADLY I must take MY leave...I do HOPE that you'll let ME know...when you're READY for me to...COLLECT! Yes? TATA! and have a VERY pleasant rest...of THE evening!"_ the BriarBlood exclaimed taking a bottle to go before Lord Loric walked Weldon to the door.

"BYE BYE!" Yugi exclaimed as he waved giggling with his face as red as the wine. "Everything's spinnin round and round...why do ya guys all kee movin?" "...Uh, Daddy...Yugi doesn't look so good..." Katori squeaked as Lord Loric made his way back to the table. "Whatcha talkin bout...i'm juz...fyne..." Yugi slurred before he passed out. {WOAH!} Atem gasped as he quickly caught the scarlet-eyed male in his arms. "OH NO! YUGI!" Katori cried. "...Well, that's what happens when you drink three bottles of wine..." Oritel made a face.

" _Katori why don't you take the poor lad up to your room..."_ Lord Loric suggest. "Kay. Um...other Yugi can you give me a hand?" the princess asked Atem. {That was my intention from the begining} the Pharoah told her before they took Yugi into Katori's room and laid him on her bed. Her room was big with a huge bed and lots of decorations with golden suns being painted on the wall with stars. Everything was black, blue and gold. On her dresser was a small music box that looked like it played beautiful music. Though it was certainly impressive it seemed almost lonely. Atem couldn't help but to look around and relate to his days as an only child.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_ ** _And maybe i'll write another Chapter ;D_**


	83. Chapter 82: The Child Of The Sun

_**Chapter 82: The Child Of The Sun...**_

"I'm sorry..." Katori apologized as she set up a futon on the floor. "This is my fault...I thought that it would distract Weldon from getting suspicious..." the princess murmured softly. Gently Atem placed a hand on top of her head. _"Please don't blame yourself Katori. You helped both of us out of a rather sticky situation. With not only Tybolt but Weldon as well. If anything we should be grateful to you. Although i'd be lying if I didn't say that I wasn't a little jealous..."_ Atem murmured softly.

"Huh? Jealous of me?" Katori questioned. "That's a first." the princess giggled. " _Although you just met...Yugi showed such a smile to you...it took me awhile before he warmed up to me...and I him...but in that moment...it seemed as if he completely trusted you...that's why...I was jealous..."_ the Pharoah told Katori. Katori smiled. "You like Yugi a lot, don't you?" "I do." Atem smiled in return. "Well then...i'm jealous of you too. Because you have someone special to you. I don't have anyone like that. So we're even. So there." Katori laughed with a smile. The Pharoah chuckled as well.

 _"Yes, I suppose we are,"_ Atem confessed. _"However you do have others that seem to care about you. Never forget that. They in themselves are important to have in your heart...and in your life..."_ "They are. Lord Loric isn't my real father but he's been one to me for a very long time since he adopted me. Although he's normally pretty busy. Lord Tybolt is my father's advisor and he's kinda like a big brother the way he's so overprotective." Katori began "King Oritel is my father's best friend they go WAY back so he's kind of like an uncle more or less. And Natsume is my dad's handmaiden. Her cooking and cleaning is the best ever! She's always around when we need and I really like helping her out when I can." the princess told Atem.

"OH! I forgot to ask you your name!" Katori gasped. "I'm sorry that was SO rude! Here I am just running my mouth off..." the Pharoah only laughed. " _I assure you it's fine. Not many people can see me when i'm a spirit. So I don't normally expect a proper introduction."_ "Well, I guess that's true." " _Atem. My name is Atem."_ Atem introduced himself. "Wow! What a cool name! Well, then Atem it's VERY nice to meet you." Katori smiled. The Pharoah only laughed more. " _It is a pleasure to meet you as well Katori."_ Atem murmured before the princess let out a yawn.

"Ugh, boy am I tired...I think i'm going to go to bed...night Atem." Katori murmured as she crawled into the futon with Yugi asleep in her bed. Atem opened his mouth before he saw the princess was already asleep. The Pharoah's eyes went back towards Yugi and sat on the bed next to his other half. Gently he laid down beside him slowly closing his eyes.

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

Lord Loric sat at the desk in his study with a quill pen. There were many piles of parchment stacked upon his black ebony desk with marbled flooring underneath it. The walls were painted black and gold with suns in the middle of it. The fire in the hearth gently crackled as the flames licked at the applewood wafting a pleasant smell into the room. Only the noise of the quill against the parchment echoed through the room as the Lord of Elixer silently wrote out his order for the herbs requested by the BriarBlood. His glasses reflecting the light of the room on the very edge of his nose. Lord Loric paused as he just barely heard footsteps outside of his door.

 _"If you're doing to pace at my door you might as well come in."_ Lord Loric mused before King Oritel slowly opened the door and closed it behind him once he entered the room. "You could hear me could you?" Oritel chuckled. _"If there is cheese to be found lying about a mouse will squeak."_ the lord of Elixer _. "_ And I presume i'm the mouse? I gotta say that's not very flattering." Oritel pouted. _"Would you prefer a rat?"_ "Hahaha...you're hilarious...nice to see you hard at work so earlier in the morning." _"Well fulfilling Weldon BriarBlood's request isn't going to happen by itself now is it?"_ Lord Loric mused.

Oritel let out a heavy sigh as he took a seat by the lord of Elixer's desk. "I don't understand why you'd give into that brats demands. " _Things have changed old friend. Things are not as they once were..."_ Lord Loric told Oritel. " _The A.O.J's influence has grown, far beyond one man could have ever predicted. I desire not to place my people in peril for mere pride."_ the Lord of Elixer muttered. " _The BriarBlood siblings are caught between a rather nasty power struggle...that alone should be evidence of the A.O.J leader's power."_ Lord Loric muttered.

"...Man...I had no idea things were THIS bad..." Oritel muttered as he bit down on his lower lip. " _No, I expect you would not. I was certainly surprised when you suddenly showed up when I hadn't gotten so much as a letter in the past...what has it been now...eighteen years sounds about right."_ Lord Loric teased before he paused seeing his friend's face hardening. Oritel took a deep breath before he let it out. "...Actually...that's because I couldn't...Loric me and Marion were sealed in Obsidian for eighteen years..." the King of Sparks confessed.

"The Ancestral witches and Baltor cornered us...we fought all we could but our whole kingdom was frozen in ice...there was no escaping it..." _"...Phoenix Oritel...just how did you manage to escape?"_ "My daughter...and Marion's...Bloom...she and her friends broke the spell and defeated the wicked witches...she looks just like her. Red hair...blue eyes...eighten...long years...Daphne protected her from the witches...but Daphne...she wasn't so lucky...her soul trapped in one of the Gem's Of Destiny..." Oritel murmured softly.

"This whole thing seems impossible honestly...the reality i'm living now...I made up my mind long ago...that Daphne...Bloom would never know about this place...or where I came from...it was far too dangerous...both Marion and I thought that we could build a home together on Sparks...and leave Elementia to Yuki...and Amourette at least until Daphne and Bloom were old enough to rule over Sparks...and...know about the woman...who came into my life before Marion..." Oritel's eyes filled with sadness.

 _"Oritel...you cannot blame yourself for that..."_ Lord Loric whispered softly. " Impossible...it WAS my fault...Nicodemus made me believe...that if I helped him craft the Philosopher's stone that I could save her...but instead I damned all of Aura...only adding fuel for the flames of war..." Oritel muttered as he held his head cursing himself. " _The past is the past, no matter how we might wish it, time does not turn backward."_ the lord of Elixer murmured. "You wish that too don't you...?" " _Hmph...all too much...that's the problem with old men like us...never know when it's time to move on...instead of just standing still..."_ Lord Loric mused.

"And now Bloom is exposed to the one place I wished she hadn't...and as her father, I feel as if I cannot do anything to ease her pain...everything's she's been through...not ONE damn thing...it almost makes me miss the old days when we were young...nothing seemed out of reach...to think we'd ever find ourselves in this position." " _Indeed."_ Oritel looked back up at Lord Loric. "...Have you told Yugi yet...?" the king of Sparks questioned softly.

" _How does the saying go? Every parent wishes to protect their children? Yet the two of us are far too terrified to speak a word of truth to them...out of fear that we'll lose them forever to the vast and fathomless darkness...up until now, I believed that my grandson died that night...then upon going to Covenant...whom do I stumble upon but a boy of golden hair...he seemed almost familiar...he resembled my son...just looking into those scarlet eyes...I thought to myself...with such eyes, it couldn't be possible...he was long dead...still, perhaps there a small part of me that wished it was true. So I left a sun pendant for the lad...and the temple of Undine opened...with the assistance of Bloom...and she had a moon pendant...cowincidence? I think not..."_ Lord Loric mused.

"And now the Phoenix's ashes..." Oritel muttered as a beat of sweat trickled down his face. " _Face it Oritel...Yugi and Bloom were meant to meet..."_ Lord Loric told Oritel. "It's not just those two...does the name Seto Kaiba ring any bells?" " _Can't say that it does honestly."_ the Lord Of Elixer muttered. "Maybe you'll understand when I show you." Oritel murmured before he slid a picture in front of him. Lord Loric paused as he looked up at his old friend. _"...He_ looks _just like..."_ Oritel only nodded his head in response.

 _"Does anyone else know of this?"_ "No, I don't think so." " _Let's keep it so...I will admit...it's a cruel joke..."_ Lord Loric muttered bitterly. "...Speaking of which...what do you think about what Yugi said last night About Amber and The Phoenix's Ashes...?" Oritel asked Lord Loric. " _Curious...of course it would appear the Dragon Fire wasn't enough for the new transformation Bloom underwent...thus the ashes of the previous Phoenix's reincarnation is required in order to restore the power within her. And as a priestess of The Sacred Temple Lady Amber would be the only one whom would know where the body was laid to rest...that is...how one would normally view the situation..."_ Lord Loric told Oritel.

"Wait...are you telling me that there's another way to find the Phoenix's ashes Loric?!" Oritel questioned. _"Precisely. After all who better to know where the Sacred Temple's location that the previous guardian...Madam Emiko of Covenant. I believe she is now the grandmother of the current Guild Master Raeger. If you wish I could write up a letter of request and have it sent by Nightengale immediately."_ the lord of Elixer mused. "Please."King Oritel asked his old friend.

"Please."King Oritel asked his old friend. " _Then consider it done."_ Lord Loric offered a smile in return. "...Going back to Yugi...having him here...aren't you afraid of..." Oritel bit down on his lip. He couldn't even bare to finish the sentence. The Lord Of Elixer let out a heavy sigh. " _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't...any man who says he is not afraid of anything...cannot be trusted to speak the truth...but one, unfortunately...cannot dictate fate...sooner or later...he'll learn of the truth...perhaps that is why Solomon never breathed a word of his existence to me..."_ Lord Loric murmured somberly.

Outside of the door, Tybolt stood there silently listening to Oritel and Lord Loric's conversation. A dangerous glare manifested in his darkened pupils before the dark haired male slowly walked away. " _...So...an opportunity has finally presented itself..."_ Tybolt muttered as venom dripped from every word he spoke from his lips. The dark haired male's steps ceased as Natsume approached him offering a sweet smile.

"Good morning Master Tybolt. Will you be taking your breakfast your study this morning?" the pink haired maid asked softly. " _Yes...that's correct..."_ the dark-haired male answered. "Very well once i'm finished preparing breakfast i'll bring it to you shortly" " _Do as you wish..."_ Tybolt muttered before he walked into his room and closed the door. The pink haired maid bowed softly before she left and came back with a tray of french toast, scrambled eggs and a side of grits with a dash of pepper and salt. Natsume paused as she looked towards Katori's room as a troubled expression soon appeared upon her face. Slowly the pink haired maid reached out towards the doorknob before the door opened on its own.

"Oh Natsume! Good morning!" Katori beamed with a smile on her face. "O-Oh good morning to you as well Miss Katori." Natsume greeted in return with a smile. Katori's gaze went right to the tray of delicious looking food. "Is that for Tybolt." "Y-Yes I was just on my way to his study." "Ugh...as usual he's so anti-social..." Katori let out an aggravated sigh. "He was glaring at Yugi all through yesterday evening too. I wish he's AT LEAST smile every once in awhile. Oh well. Um actually is there any way you could bring breakfast to my room this morning?" the princess asked.

"Certainly Miss Katori. Would you like two meals? For you and for your guest?" "Three meals, please!" "Alright. Three it is." the pink haired maid murmured. "Thanks a bunch!" Katori exclaimed with a bright smile before she hurried past her. "...Breakfast...for...three...?" Natsume murmured contemplating the extra meal in her head as she made her way back downstairs. Within the room, Atem sat beside Yugi as the scarlet-eyed male groaned as he tossed and turned with sweat trickling down his face mumbling in his sleep.

Yugi found himself in a strange place surrounded by marble. Slowly he walked around looking at the strange area. Above him were banners of the Sun hung high above his head. Names carved into the walls of each stone of marble. "...Where...am I...?" Yugi whispered as he walked around as the names glowed brightly. The scarlet eyed male began to run as fast as he could until he came upon a floating green orb of light as everything else disappeared into the darkness. "...W...What is that...?" Yugi question and reached out his hand to grasp it in his palm. Suddenly the light dispersed turning into shards of green glass showering down upon him.

Yugi gazed up in awe before he finds himself on top of a tall tower. "W-What's going on!? ATEM!? WHERE ARE YOU!? ANSWER ME!" the scarlet-eyed male called out. But there was no answer on the roar of the crackling of the sea of fire below him. He could feel the heat right down to his bones. Slowly from the darkness, a cloaked figure emerged. The same one he saw at Arthur's castle. One step at a time the cloaked figure moved towards him. "WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Yugi cried out as his body trembled in fear from just being in the presence on this stranger.

The stranger said not one word before the cloaked figure stretched out a hand towards the scarlet-eyed male. Yugi shook his head backing up. He felt the ground give way under his foot causing the tower to crumble and him hurtling towards the sea of flames. Yugi screamed as he shot up in a cold sweat. His heart beating rapidly within his chest. "W-WHERE IS HE!? DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" a panicked Yugi cried before he gasped as he felt someone grab him by the shoulders. In utter terror, Yugi pushed Atem away before he heard a familiar voice.

 _"YUGI!"_ Atem cried out. Slowly Yugi's eyes adjusted to light as the Pharoah looked at Yugi with deep concern as his other half trembled with fear. Gently Atem pulled Yugi into his arms holding him close. " _It's alright...you were just having a nightmare..."_ the Pharoah murmured softly. "...A dream...? But...But it felt so real...I couldn't find you...I couldn't...hear your voice...I...ack..." Yugi winced as his hangover finally started to hit him as he held his head. "...Ugh...my head...hurts" the scarlet-eyed male groaned before Atem held out a cup of green liquid towards which bubbled within the glass.

" _Here. Katori prepared this. It's medicine for your hangover._ _She instructed me to make sure you drank every single drop."_ the Pharoah told Yugi. Yugi made a face before he took a sip and gagged as his face nearly turned blue. "UGH! IT'S PUTRID!" the scarlet-eyed male cried. " _Katori went through a lot of trouble preparing this...besides if you don't drink it you won't get any better..."_ the Pharoah told Yugi. "...You're not the one having to DRINK it!" Yugi exclaimed before he grit his teeth and drank it as fast as he could before he could toss his cookies.

"BLECK! UGH...I think she put frog in this...because I think i'm about to croak..."the scarlet-eyed male shivered with disgust. "Come to think of it. Where IS Katori anyways?" " _She said that she was going to help Natsume in the kitchen. I do wonder where that girl gets all of her energy."_ "Me too. She, Lord Loric and Natsume seem really nice. Though i'll admit i'm not so crazy about Tybolt." _"Neither am I."_ "By the way...I don't remember...what exactly happened last night? I was going to ask Weldon about Bloom...and then everything's fuzzy after that..." Yugi frowned before he paused hearing Atem chuckle.

"...W...What so funny!? Why are you laughing like that!?" Yugi cried. _"...M...My appol...apologies...but you were so nervous last night that you drank three bottles of wine...and you passed out...it was rather humorous actually...seeing you drunk..."_ **"N-NO WAY!"** Yugi cried as his whole face flushed with embarrassment. " _Sorry, but i'm afraid that it's true."_ _ **"**_ **OH! I'M SO EMBARRASSED!"** the scarlet eyed male cried as he concealed himself under the covered on Katori's bed.

Atem had to admit. He was relieved when he finally saw Yugi acting normal. The look of sheer terror on his face. He'd never seen anything like that before. The Pharoah took the covers and lifted them before he abruptly took Yugi into his arms holding him close. "...I...I'm ok really...but thank you...for worrying about me..." the scarlet-eyed male murmured softly. "...Atem...?" Yugi questioned as he looked into his other half's eyes. There still seemed to be something he wanted to say. A knock on the door echoed through the room causing both of them to jump startled.

"Excuse me..." Natsume murmured softly before she entered the room with a silver tray with three plates on it along with three china cups colored white and blue. "U-Uh hold on let me help you with that!" Yugi spoke up before he got off the bed and helped the pink haired maid set the small black table in Katori's room. {... _Mmm, where is Katori?...i'd have thought she'd be right behind Natsume...}_ Atem pondered as he watched quietly. "Thank you so very much for your help." Natsume thanked Yugi.

"Oh no. It's nothing really. You just looked like you could use a hand. That's all. Anyways this looks really good. Did you make it?" "Yes. I hope it is to your liking." the pink haired maid murmured as she poured the tea into three individual cups. "Do you like milk and sugar with your tea?" "Uh yeah but just a little." Yugi murmured as he watched Natsume placed one cube of sugar in the cup nearest to him along with a splash of milk.

Slowly Yugi picked up the spoon and stirred everything together nervously. He wasn't used to be stared at. Gently the pink haired maid lifted up her right hand and placed it upon the scarlet-eyed male's forehead. Atem paused as he observed the rather strange behavior. Just what was she doing? "Thank goodness...you don't seem to have a fever...how are you feeling?" "O-Oh um...better...Katori gave me a potion and now my headache seems to be gone for the most part...uh pretty much anyway..." Yugi blushed embarrassed. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble." Natsume gently shook her head.

"Not at all. Please don't think such things. You're very welcome here Mr. Moto." the pink haired maid assured her before she placed her hand on his head gently patting his head. "T-Thanks." Yugi smiled in return before his eyes were drawn to something behind her. A tail swished back and forth. "...Um...Atem do you see what I see...?" Yugi whispered. " _I do."_ Atem murmured before Natsume squeaked as her face turned beet red. "I-I'm sorry...sometimes I can't control the silly thing..." the pink haired maid apologized flustered.

"I-I'm sorry...sometimes I can't control the silly thing..." the pink haired maid apologized flustered. "A...Anyways it was nice talking with you. Miss Katori should be back shortly to keep you company. I'll leave to your breakfast...please excuse me." Natsume bowed before she squeaked accidentally running into Lord Loric as he came in the door. "M-My Apologies Master." the pink haired maid apologized bowing once more. Yugi chuckled softly.

" _Oops. Terrible sorry Natsume. I'm afraid I didn't see you there."_ Lord Loric apologized in return. "N-No Master. The fault was mine. I was just delivering breakfast to the Princess's room as per request." _"I see. Speaking of requests. Mr. Moto I was hoping that we might have breakfast together. I'd like very much to get to know you better."_ Lord Loric murmured. "Uh...well that is..." Yugi's words trailed off as he looked towards Atem. " _You should go. I'll stay here for now."_ the Pharoah urged the scarlet-eyed male. "Sure i'd like that." Yugi smiled.

 _"Splendid. This way"_ Lord Loric smiled softly. " _Natsume. Would you be a dear and take Mr. Moto's breakfast and mine to the rose garden if you would be so kind?"_ Lord Loric requested. "Not at all Master." the pink haired maid murmured as she took the one plate with the cup of tea placed upon it. Slowly Yugi followed Lord Loric and the pink haired maid out of the room before Katori finally came back into the room.

"Hey, where'd everybody go? I just saw them down the hall." the princess pointed out. " _Your father came and invited Yugi to have breakfast with him in the garden."_ "Oh...I guess my dad must be interested in Yugi or something..." Katori murmured softly. _"Hmm?"_ "Uh! Nevermind! Boy, this sure looks tasty! Come on let's eat!" the princess exclaimed as she sat down and started to cut up her french toast into little pieces to make it easier to eat. Atem picked up the cup of tea just swirling around the liquid in the cup.

 _ **Meanwhile At Covenant...**_

Kaiba crossed his arms as he sat across from Raeger in a carriage crossing the frozen snow. The CEO could feel the cold right down to his bones as his lips nearly turned blue from the change in the temperature. Even his white jacket wasn't enough to keep him warm. _"H-How in the hell can you live here!? It's f-fucking freezing!"_

"You get used to it eventually," Raeger explained. "During the evening when the sun goes down the temperature drops and the snow becomes much heavier. That's why most don't step foot outside after dark. I believed a carriage would be the best way to protect us from the cold's icy sting..." Raeger told Kaiba. " _Good, then there won't be anyone to get in our way..."_ Kaiba spat. "I'm not certain that it will be that simple..." the Guild Master began. "The Guild is an ancient building filled with a history of powerful magic...spirits can often be found wandering its halls at night...and not all of them are of goodwill..." Raeger warned.

Kaiba scoffed at such a ridiculous attempt to scare him. " _Heh nice try...but everyone knows that there is no such thing as ghosts...try as you might you're not going to scare me with tales made up to make children cry in the dark..."_ the blue-eyed male muttered. "You might reverse that statement before long..." the Guild Master mused. " _Hmph...whatever..."_ Kaiba muttered. " _I just want to get into the Guild, find this previous Guild Master of yours and shake him down for whatever information he has...it's as simple as that.."_ the CEO hissed. Raeger only let out a heavy sigh.

"The late Guild Master is how you say a rather eccentric individual...he's not one to take lightly Kaiba. It's best that you keep close to me and let me do all the talking alright?" the Guild Master instructed. " _Sorry but I don't cower in the shadows of anyone...no matter who this former Guild Master thinks he is I'M Seto Kaiba..."_ Raeger only groaned. Why did he even bother? Slowly the carriage ceased movement once they arrived at the guild. "Just keep in mind what I said..." he muttered before both Kaiba and Raeger removed themselves from the carriage. Raeger took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Slowly the door pried open and the young men wandered inside the depths of the darkness.

" _I don't know how the hell we're supposed to see anything! It's pitch black!"_ Kaiba cursed under his breath. "Hold on i'll light a lantern..." Raeger offered before slowly the glow of the flames pierced through the darkness. Their footsteps echoed in the halls as they proceeded forward. Raeger leading the way. " _So, just where exactly is this Guild Master of yours anyway?"_ Kaiba questioned as he looked around. " _My time is valuable and I utterly detest wasting it...so I hope you know what it is YOUR doing..."_ Raeger rolled his eyes before he ceased movement.

"There." Raeger directed Kaiba's gaze to a set of bookshelves. " _Is this some kind of joke? I hardly find this amusing Raeger..."_ the blue-eyed male hissed before the Guild Master took out a book from the bookshelf. The ground suddenly began to tremble under their feet before the three bookcases formed into a set of stairs. " _Well Well, you don't see THAT every day."_ Raeger sighed. "That's what I was TRYING to tell you...the guild's secret doorways are HIGHLY protected. You have to know where they ar-... ** _HEY!"_** the Guild Master yelled as he saw Kaiba already climbing the stairs.

" _Hurry up or i'll leave you behind..."_ Kaiba muttered. "Good grief..." Raeger groaned before he hurried up the stairs. The Guild Master stormed over to the CEO once he caught up and cut Kaiba off getting in front of him staring the blue-eyed male down with his eyes narrowed. An act Kaiba did not take well too. " _Do you have something to say...?"_ Kaiba narrowed his eyes annoyed. "...Nothing..." Raeger sighed. "Come on this way..." it wasn't worth getting into a fight. Kaiba probably wasn't used to taking orders from anyone else. The Guild Master let the CEO down a hallway which led to a dead end with a statue.

" _Interesting...so they use a statue to hide the entrance...i'll have to remember that..."_ Kaiba observed impressed as Raeger's eyes widened. "Yes, that's correct. You press the owl's eyes in like so..." Raeger murmured as he demonstrated before the stone owl's wings spread. Suddenly a portal opened both young men drawn into the portal as the owl's wing's wrapped around them manifesting onto a platform.

They ascended high unto the first floor. There were bookcases abundant and books scattered about. Spirits floated, drifting only interested in their own pursuit of knowledge. Such was the life of a mage. "I'm going to light the spirit lanterns so stay put until I return," Raeger instructed Kaiba before he left his side. " _Well, I for one am getting tired of waiting..."_ Kaiba snarled before he paused as he sensed a strong aura nearby.

With one step after another Kaiba wandered into an area where darkness penetrated the area. A light reflected into his eyes causing the CEO to shield them from the intense glare. Slowly the blue-eyed male lowered his arm before his eyes widened. Before him was a large sword stuck into the ground. Not only one but four large blades that seemed to surround something. " _...What the hell...?"_ Kaiba muttered before he froze as he peered into the shadows. A dragon made out Onyx slept within its eyes slowly opening.

 ** _"KAIBA!? KAIBA!?"_** Raeger's voice came as he looked all around. His blood nearly froze in his veins when he saw where the CEO was standing. "T-The Former Guild Master..." Raeger swallowed hard. Kaiba only looked at him in utter shock. _"You've got to be joking!"_ the Guild Master only shook his head. " _Impossible! He's a-"_ Kaiba couldn't even finish his sentence as the ground shook violently beneath them. "It's too late...he's awakening..." Raeger muttered as sweat beat down his face.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	84. Chapter 83: All's Fair In Love And War

_**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. In between Biology and Health, it's taking all I have just to get all of my work done. It's been no picnic I can tell you that! In between working on my story and the fanfiction I got quite a bit of writing done. I had a bit of a brain block but not anymore thank goodness! With my hands full the AMV has been delayed. I am so ready for Winter Break. It won't be long now! So hang in there! Once I'm done with my classes i'll be able to write a ton more. Thanks for your patience. May I present Chapter 83!**_

 _ **Chapter 83:**_ _ **All's Fair In Love And War!**_

Raeger froze in place as Kaiba and he witnessed the onyx around the dragon shattered right before their very eyes. The dragon was colored grey with black scales which almost resembled charcol. Smoke seeping out of the beast's nostrils with a heavy snort. The dragon's eyes pried open nearly piercing the darkness with its dark violet glare turning all attention towards the blue-eyed male that dared to approach him. The Guild Master could only stare in horror peering into the former Guild Master's pupil's filled with an unquenchable rage. All the color drained from Raeger's face as the CEO advanced even closer towards the dragon with a smirk manifesting on his lips.

 _"Well Well...this was quite unexpected...I must say...this might just be more interesting than I thought..."_ Kaiba grinned another irritated snarl barely moving the blue-eyed male's chestnut brown hair. Slowly the dragon without opening its mouth began to speak in a deepened tone of voice nearly shaking the ground beneath them. " _Lu'ak vou sou woe..."_ the beast uttered. For reasons Kaiba could himself explain. Somehow he understood what the creature was saying. _{"Why Have You Disturbed My Sacred Resting Place?}_

Raeger was about to translate before Kaiba beat him to it. _"It just so happen's that i'm looking for something. Am I right to assume you're the previous Guild Master...or am I mistaken which I doubt..."_ the CEO muttered. Raeger turned towards the blue-eyed male as his eyes widened. Could it be his ears were deceiving him? Or was it that Kaiba was able to actually understand the ancient tongue of the Dragons!? _"Usvo sou mak'e drac..." {I am He...} "Good then i'll make this simple...I'm searching for The Legacy Of The Gods...tablet which holds the deities of this worlds power...if there is even such a thing...I want to know if you know anything about them...and while you're at you can point me in the direction where The Phoenix's Ashes lay hidden as well...you might want to hurry...while i'm still in a good mood..."_ Kaiba muttered. Raeger only groaned.

The Guild Master couldn't believe this. Did everything that he told Kaiba go through one ear and out the other!? The Dragon slowly moved towards the CEO until his mouth nearly brushed against him staring the blue-eyed male down with a deadly glare. " _Osok, Lov Ka Ivouk Mosohou...pa'aulk bask..." {Perhaps...but I see no reason to trust you...A Test...Yes...}_ Kaiba only narrowed his eyes. " _And just what kind of test are we talking?"_ Kaiba furrowed his brow. " _Luc Zuc Wo Roth..." {You Shall See...}_ the Dragon muttered.

 **"** ** _AND I'M ASKING YOU AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN OLD MAN!?"_** Kaiba spat as venom dripped off his words. There was nothing more to speak about as a massive whirlwind whipped through the large hall and against them. The source from the Dragon's mighty wings unleashing a mighty roar from deep within his throat. Kaiba and Raeger could only watch as the beast flew upwards smashing through the glass ceiling dome high above them. The glass soon to follow showering down below threatening to impair them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Kaiba yelled at the top of his lungs. He could feel his frustration nearly implode before Raeger's voice interrupted his thought. "KAIBA! GET BEHIND ME QUICK!" Raeger cried as the glass continued to plummet. "Listen here I don't take ordered from anyone!" Kaiba snapped. Raeger didn't ask twice and grabbed Kaiba by his white jacket and gave a hard yank forcing him to do as he asked. _"WHAT THE HELL RAEGER!?"_ ****the CEO spat before he saw Raeger drawing a symbol in the air. ** _"RUNE OF PROTECTION! GUARDIAN!"_** the Guild Master cried out and erected a barrier to shield the two young men from the falling glass showering down upon them. Only once the danger subsided did Raeger turn towards Kaiba and slap him clear across his face.

 _"YOU SELFISH ARROGANT ASSHOLE!"_ Raeger finally exploded. "If you were trying to piss off the one person that can help our search than bravo...there is a reason I told you to let me do the talking. There is mutual respect among those that hold the title of Guild Master. If you hadn't started running your damn fucking mouth we could have easily obtained what we came here for! _I think it's safe to say that you didn't trust me at all, did you...? How can I or anyone else help you if you don't put your faith in us?_ Anyways...we're going to have to go after him...come on..." Raeger muttered not saying anything more. Silently Kaiba followed the Guild Master leaving the Guild and into the blistering chilled wind and deep white snow.

They could hardly see anything as the frost nipped at their noses and the frozen winds kept clashing against their bodies without any relief. Even breathing the frigid air hurt making it just that much more difficult to discern the direction where the Dragon had flown. Kaiba couldn't help but hear Raeger's voice echo over and over again in his head. Trust huh? The only one he could ever truly rely on was himself. Him and no one else. It was he who had to save Bloom. She was his fiance and therefore his responsibility. And he wasn't about to let anyone else take credit for what should've been solely his. He would find his answers and power on his own. Seto Kaiba needed no other.

The snow-covered wasteland seemed as if it went on forever as Kaiba and Raeger kept walking for what seemed to be hours upon hours. Still no sign of the former Guild Master. Kaiba could already feel his feet going numb in his black leather boots and his face stinging from the unrelenting cold. The CEO paused as he barely turned his head only to see Raeger collapsed in the snow. " _Damn it...is this how it's going to...end...?"_ Kaiba hissed cursing under his breath. But no matter how he tried he couldn't move another step his own legs giving way causing him to hit the icy ground beneath him. It was but only briefly as the CEO's face directed towards the snow that he noticed something metal was concealed beneath it. Even so, he didn't have the strength to dig it out falling victim to his own fatigue. " _Bloom...Mokuba..."_ Kaiba uttered before everything went dark.

 ** _Meanwhile Back At Raeger's House_**

Since nothing more could be done in Aura the party returned to Covenant. It was a bitter realization but one they had to come to grips with. With the way, things were now they could do nothing to help Xuri nor Bloom. It just made more sense to return to Covenant where Raeger had the most influence. Perhaps that way a gateway would open to more opportunities to remedy the situations at hand. Also, The Wizards Of The Black Circle nor Bakura had been seen anywhere as if they just up it disappeared. It seemed all they could do was wait for Yugi to return. Kaiba nor Raeger had returned either yet. Most people went to bed so that they would be refreshed for tomorrow. But Joey was one of the ones that just couldn't sleep. Staring out the window watching the snow fall quietly.

"Man it's really commin down ain't it..." Joey observed. It seemed so gentle and steady during the day but it seemed as if the snow was much heavier and sense once the sun went down. "I wonder how Yug's doin...I hope he's alright. He always does have a knack for gettin himself in a pickle." the blonde sighed before he heard another voice come from behind him. "Oh, Joey-kun you're still up?" Amourette asked softly in a white and blue dress gown.

"Phew...oh Amourette it's just you...ya almost gave meh a heart attack ya know dat." Joey let out a relieved sigh. "Hehehe...sorry." Amourette apologized with a small smile. "Dun worry bout it. Actually, it'd be kinda nice ta talk ta someone." "Can't sleep?" "Nah. Not with everythin goin on. Especially when one of my friends is all jacked up from some unknown reason. Well ta me anyways." Joey made a face. "J-Jacked up?" the bluenette questioned as she tilted her head in confusion. "Uh...ya know not feelin well and stuff." the blonde sweatdropped.

"Ah. Yes, Duke-San mentioned to me earlier that Kaiba-kun and Raeger-San left to see if they could find a way to reverse Bloom-Chan's condition." Amourette murmured softly. "Yep. Granny got a letter from some place called Elixer, yeah dats it...apparently dares a place dat has dis stuff called da Phoenix's Ashes. She tinks dat it's da only thing dat can cure her." "I see...The Phoenix Ashes...hidden away in The Phoenix's Sacred Temple by those who are sworn to protect it and serve the goddess of light..." the blunette murmured.

"So who is dis Phoenix or Goddess person? And how can dare be only ashes left of her? I gotta say I dun quite get it..." Joey confessed. "Oh um...when Artemis Moon took upon a mortal form to walk among the people The Phoenix also took upon a human form. Only as a female. She was said to have had long golden hair as radiant as the sun with skin as white as snow...and beautiful blue eyes. Artemis Moon also had blue hair with golden yellow eyes." Amourette began.

"OH YEAH! Those who are born with blonde hair are said to be blessed by da Phoenix and those who have blue hair are blessed by da Man In Da Moon guy right!?" the blonde grinned broadly as he chuckled. "Like me and you's! We must be pretty luck huh!? Amourette paused before she giggled. "Well if it's true I guess. But...eventually, all living things die...and The Phoenix was so exception. So when she left this world she burst into ashes...and those remains were considered sacred and that's why they're hidden away." the bluenette explained.

"Then Granny must be one of those people dat know da temples location. Huh who woulda thought!" Joey exclaimed. "SO! If we get da ashes we can save Bloom! ALRIGHT!" Joey yelled before he froze remembering that everyone was still sleeping and turned slightly red as Amourette shooshed him. "Whoopsie...I kinda forgot everyone else is asleep..." Joey laughed nervously. "But nough bout me how's you? Holdin up ok? I know it can't be easy...afta goin through all dat in Dawnshire although I wasn't there. Just hearin bout it seemed real enough ta me..." the blonde frowned as he looked at her. Amourette softly shook her head.

"I can't really sleep either...I can only see the blood and the bodies...Crymson...uh...but I thought maybe if I baked something that I could get my mind off of it. When I couldn't sleep at the castle in Dawnshire i'd sneak down to the kitchen and bake cookies. When I did that all the bad feelings would just go away...since then I've always done it." "C-Cookies!? Uh Ya know Amourette i'd be MORE dan happy ta taste test um for ya! Huh!? Whaddya say!?" Joey grinned broadly before Amourette giggled. "W-What a funny face Joey-kun..." she smiled. "Sure that would be fun!" the blunette agreed as Joey grinned more before the whole cabin began to shake. The sound of a roar piercing through the almost deafening. silence.

"W-What is that!?" Amourette panicked as she quickly clung to Joey shaking. "I GOT NO IDEA! BUT WHATEVER IT IS IT'S SHAKIN DA WHOLE HOUSE!" the blonde barely uttered before he opened the door braving the elements. The icy wind hit him like a sharp dagger shaking from just the amount of sheer cold. "W-Wait Jo-Joey-kun where are you going!?" Amourette questioned. "Ain't it obvious? I'm gonna go after dat ting dat just flew over us!" Amourette bit her lip. "T-Then i'm coming with you!" Joey paused before he smiles. "Tanks I owe ya one!" Joey winked before together they both wandered out into the snow.

"Stay close to me Joey-kun" "Huh? Why Ain't it da guy's job ta do dat?" the blonde gave the blunette a questioning look. "I-I can protect you from the ice and snow...i'm an Elemental...as long as you're near me I can use my power to keep us from freezing." Amourette murmured as she slowly was eclipsed by colored fire lightning up the darkened night. "Woah..." Joey's eyes widened. ** _"ALRIGHT! I'M WITH YA ALL DA WAY AMOURETTE!"_** the blonde exclaimed. "Yes!" the blunette acknowledged and kept on moving forward. _{Man...you'd neva know it by lookin at her...but she's pretty incredible...no wonder da Vampire King had a thing for her...man...i'd hate ta end up on her bad side...}_ the blonde thought to himself as he swallowed hard.

Amourette's voice broke through his thoughts as she called out his name seeing two people nearly buried by the pure white snow. "JOEY-KUN!" the blunette cried before Joey hurried over. "Quick! Help meh dig!" "Yes!" Amourette agreed and both of them began to dig into the snow until their hands were nearly numb. The fire steadily helping to melt the snow weighing down on those unfortunate souls."Almost dare..." Joey muttered huffing before his hazel eyes widened seeing the brow hair and the white coat. It seemed almost familiar.

 ** _"KAIBA!"_** the blonde gasped and quickly checked for a pulse. "Good it looks like he'll pull through...den da otha guy must be..." "Raeger-San!" Amourette squeaked before she looked at Joey. "D-Do you think that thing...?" "...I...I dun really know but I do know dat we gotta get these two back ta Raeger's cabin and quick! If day stays out here much longer who knows how long they'll last! Think ya can help me out?" Amourette nodded.

"I'll...try..." the blunette murmured before she recalled the fire and assisted Joey in getting both Kaiba and Raeger on his back. Joey paused as he noticed that they were standing on something. A metal doorway of sorts. There was no time to investigate however as the situation called for them to quickly return to Raeger's Cabin. _"Man...I understand dat Kaiba wants ta save Bloom da quickest way possible...but the idiot coulda frozen ta death takin Raeger along with him! I mean what was dat dummy head thinkin!"_ Joey exclaimed.

"Bloom Chan must mean a lot to him...for him to throw away all common sense...just for a chance to protect her...it's not a type of devotion you see often in a person...it just proves that his love goes that deep...for her..." Amourette murmured thoughtfully. As she said that. She must've been thinking of Crymson. How tragic. It reminded him of when Mai completely lost her mind working for Dartz and those darkly hooded goons with that orichalcum thingy. Part of him wanted to hold her. But he kinda had his hands full at the moment. He was sure she'd understand.

"Phew, we made it..." Amourette sighed relief along with Joey. "Good! Cuz Rich Boy ain't light!" the blonde exclaimed before the bluenette quickly made a fire to warm both Raeger and Kaiba. "But now i'm definitely tir...tir...ACHOO!" Joey sniffed. "Ugh blesh me..." "You should probably get out of those wet clothes," Amourette suggested. "I know!" the blunette paused before she began to melt chocolate then add milk to it. First pouring it into one mug china cup and then another. "Here. This will warm you up. It's not chocolate chip cookies but it's almost as tasty." "Sweet tanks." Joey graciously accepted it before they sat down by the and drank their hot cocoa silently. Neither able to move another muscle as Amourette succumbed to her exhaustion gently leaning on his shoulder. Joey soon to follow snoring loudly.

 _ **Back In Elixer...**_

Like a hawk stalking its prey, Tybolt looked outside and down below his window as he stared long and hard at the young scarlet eyed male in the garden sitting across from Lord Loric. He twisted his mouth in displeasure. Lord Loric's affection for the boy was only succeeding in causing the dark-haired male an unsettling feeling. Was he so naive to not understand the implications of forming a bond with this child!?

No matter. He would not take this standing down. If Lord Loric insisted on turning a deaf ear to his own foolishness then he just had to make sure took advantage of the situation folding before him. Tybolt picked up the phone and dialed the numbers one by one before he held it up to his ear. " _It's me...there is much we need to disscuss...meet me at the usual place...until we meet..."_ Tybolt needed not say anymore as he hung up the phone. Without a word, the dark haired male passed Natsume before he left through the front doors of the castle. " _I will not allow myself to be blinded by a single burning ember in hopes that it shall ignite a flame..."_ Tybolt muttered darkly through his teeth.

Atem peaked outside from Katori's room before he caught a glimpse of Tybolt passing by the room. There was something about that man. A darkness cloaking his heart full of darkness. " _Katori...could you tell me about Lord Tybolt...that is if you'd be so kind?"_ the Pharoah requested. "Hmm..." Katori began as she took a bit on her toast. "Well he certainly isn't the friendliest of people but you probably know that already." the princess began. "But despite that, he is reliable when it really counts. Especially when he's advising my dad." Katori smiled. "But um...why are you interested in Tybolt?" she questioned Atem.

" _I merely wish to learn about those who dwell in this castle. Nothing less and nothing more."_ "Right, that DOES make sense. Oh! Your tea is getting cold! I'll make you another. I'll be right back." Katori exclaimed and picked up the teacup leaving her room closing the door behind her. The Pharoah watched silently before he made his way over towards the window. Quiet he watched Yugi and Lord Loric. He couldn't help but recall the words Katori spoke earlier. { _Well...dad must be interested in Yugi...or something...}_ Atem only let out a sigh keeping his eyes on Yugi. _"...If that is indeed so...is it mere curiosity...or is...it something more...?"_ Atem asked himself out loud.

By the time Katori returned Atem was gone. A frown slowly manifesting upon her face. "I guess Atem is worried about Yugi after all...that's why he was asking all those questions earlier...is it possible...that everyone knows something I don't...I've never seen my dad so intrigued in a visitor...who is Yugi? I have to find out...but how...?" the princess murmured softly as she continued to eat her breakfast alone. And just where was Tybolt heading off to? It was rare that he ever left his study and she should know since his door for the majority of the time was always closed.

Tybolt arrived at the tavern taking a seat near the back. "WELL!" came a familiar voice. "You don't WASTE a second DO you!?" Weldon BriarBlood grinned before he took a seat across from the dark haired male. "I MUST say I do QUITE like this place! It has a...HOW you say...PLEASANT atmosphere! Would YOU agree?!" the BriarBlood raised his eyebrows in a playful manner before Weldon snapped his finger. "BARKEEP! Your FINEST ale...and make it SNAPPY!" the BriarBlood exclaimed. The barkeep made no attempt to deny the request and quickly moved to prepare and serve the cold and frosty ale.

"You know you ARE a NAUGHTY boy for keeping OUR little meetings a SECRET!" Weldon chuckled amusedly. _"...Do me a favor and keep the small talk to a minimum...i'm not here for pleasantries..."_ Tybolt muttered bitterly. "No. No. I SUPPOSE not." the BriarBlood responded before he picked up one of the glasses. "RIGHT to the POINT then...have YOU any REVELATIONS about our LITTLE problem...involving the AOJ? Hmm?" Weldon pried for information.

" _Indeed I have..." "_ AH is THAT so?! DO tell! Go on!" the BriarBlood grinned. " _The A.O.J leader's weakness...is a mere child...a boy of golden hair...currently in Lord Loric's care...the one you lowered into a drinking contest..."_ Tybolt muttered with a stern expression upon his face. Weldon's brown eyes slowly lit up with a sparkle of intrigue. "Intriguing...VERY...intriguing..." Weldon mused. " _There is no room for doubt...I see the way Lord Loric looks at the boy...I believe you know what i'm going to suggest next...don't you...?"_ the dark-haired male mused. Weldon only broadened his grin.

"I MUST say...I DO so LOVE that TWISTED logic of YOURS!...AH! before I FORGET! I found THIS!" the BriarBlood spoke up before he removed an envelope from his black coat and gradually pushed it towards Lord Tybolt. "I believe THIS is what YOU were LOOKING for! Yes?!" Weldon questioned. "... _Where did you...?"_ "The BLACK Wizards are PROVING to be QUITE useful...they WERE in Aura's castle...but the POOR fools...didn't have the MEANS to obtain them...yes...let THEM search for the BLOOD scrolls...whilst WE...concentrate...on turning the ODDS...in OUR favor...SHALL we!?" the BriarBlood raised his eyebrow playfully as he spoke before he downed the ale in one gulp.

"CLEVER very CLEVER! but don't YOU worry! I will SEE to it PERSONALLY...that Mr. Moto...plays HIS part..." " _Yes...the boy himself probably does not know about his true identity...I will find a way to get him away from Lord Loric...but I expect you to take care of the rest...do I make myself clear..."_ "CRYSTAL! Oh and DO try not to let DEAR Lord Loric KNOW what you're UP to...it would be an AWFUL shame...if our PARTNERSHIP was discovered...now wouldn't IT!? Until then...I shall WAIT...your instructions..." Weldon chuckled and removed himself from the table. Lord Tybolt said nothing more before he placed a coin on the table and left the tavern.

 _Meanwhile In Elixer's Garden..._

"So how do you like the quiche?" Lord Loric mused as he poured Yugi another cup of rose tea. "It's delicious!" Yugi smiled as he took another bite. The lord of Elixer only offered his own smile in return as he picked up his teacup. "It'd be surprised if it wasn't. Natsume's cooking hardly ever fails to please." Lord Loric mused. "Yeah. She's really nice. Although I was surprised when I saw that she had a tail. But really nothing should surprise me anymore with everything that I and my friends have been through." the scarlet-eyed male admitted. Lord Loric only chuckled.

"She is a Wolf. A rare species at that since most wolves coats are normally either red or black. The ones who have red coats often take human shape and live in the forests of Emerald known as SilverFang Lake...while those that have black coats live in the Charcol Forest...and remain true to their nature hardly ever taking on human form. However, Natsume's coat is pink. Because of such often people would attempt to seek her out in order to obtain her coat for themselves. There's a legend that tells of a wolf with pink fur that can grant any wish upon capture. And she is the last one in existence...but humans are greedy creatures...Natsume got caught in a rather nasty trap and was badly hurt. However, Oritel was the one who found her and brought her to me..." Lord Loric told Yugi.

"Wow...poor Natsume...I can only imagine what that must've been like..." Yugi frowned. "Perhaps but here she is safe and treated well. It was of her own accord that she began cooking and cleaning and tending the castle. I suspect it was her way of returning the favor. She's perhaps the ONLY one that can coherse Tybolt out of his room once in awhile for supper." Lord Loric mused. "Both Katori and Natsume are really nice from what I've witnessed so far but...I don't think Tybolt likes me very much." the scarlet-eyed male let out a sigh.

"Pay him no mind." Lord Loric began. "He instantly distrusts most that he has not come to know...still given time you'll soon understand that he's not such a bad fellow. In fact, Tybolt is my most trusted advisor if you can believe that." the lord of Elixer told Yugi. "Wow. Then he must be pretty important." "Please bear him no ill will. The A.O.J's leader destroyed his home in Aura...slaughtering those he cared most about...having Weldon here the other night who represents the distasteful bunch...well it places him in a rather foul mood..." Lord Loric explained.

"I see." Yugi frowned. "I had no idea he had been through all that..." "No, I suppose you would not. But it's not your fault...my most trusted advisor tends to go out of his way not to disscuss his past with anyone...I suppose it seems less...real in that way...but enough about me and my companions. I'm much more interested in you Mr. Moto." the lord of Elixer mused.

"Oh...um...me...?" Yugi squeaked as his face reddened flustered quickly taking another bit of his quiche. Oh! He wasn't used to everyone staring at him! Well unless it was for a duel. But this whole ordeal was making him even MORE nervous! "...Well uh...um...what is it you want to know?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned softly. "...Come to think of it I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you properly for letting me stay here." Yugi murmured.

"Oh, there's hardly a need to thank me. You've been a welcomed distraction for my daughter. Half the time the poor girl seemed bored out of her mind." Yugi chuckled. "It was the LEAST I could do after she covered up the reason why I was there yesterday evening. I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to explain that. But the wine was really tasty. Uh, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble though..." "Not at all." Lord LOric chuckled. "Phew...that's a relief..." the scarlet-eyed male sighed before Lord Loric let out a chuckle.

"After all it's not every day a young man finds his way into my castle and scares the wits out of my daughter. I must admit that I too had my suspicions at first but I want to apologize for ever having thought that." the lord of Elixer apologized. "I tend to be rather protective of my daughter. While we're not bound by blood I care for her as if she were my own...and you? Is family also of value in your eyes Mr. Moto?" Lord Loric mused. Yugi only smiled.

"Yeah, it is. I mean it's just really me and my grandpa." "...And your parents?" "To be honest i'm not really sure...I've never seen their faces...grandpa told me that they lived overseas for work. Even if that's true...I don't have any memories of them...not one...the game shop we live in is the only home I've ever known..." Yugi murmured solemnly. "...My apologies...I meant to pry not. Especially on such a fragile matter." Lord apologized. "No, No it's alright really." Yugi waved his hands. "...Although...it would be nice...if I could learn about them...someday..." the scarlet-eyed male almost whispered. "... _Yugi..."_ Atem murmured under him breathe as he watched quietly from nearby.

 _ **Back In Gardenia ...**_

 ** _"AHAHAAAAA! AHAHA! S-STO...AHAHA TICK...TICKLING...M-ME!"_** Carlos cried out as he found himself tied to a chair at the mercy of Selina. "You've always had a weakness for tickling...tell me what I want to know and i'll stop..." the faerie told Carlos with a sadist grin. Carlos made a face. "1...2...3...times up..." Selina hovered her hands over Carlos. "W-WAIT! N-N-NO MORE! MERCY I'LL TELL YOU!" he cried out as the Coffee manager just watched along with Cellos whom was quite amused at the show. "I thought so. Now spill it!" the faerie demanded.

"I-I was going to speak to you about this anyway! But you blew me off to go do whatever with the Professor!" Carlos narrowed his eyes obviously upset. "Well, there's no reason why you can't tell me now." Selina pointed out. "...Fine but what i'm about to say is going to sound completely NUTZ!" he cried. "Try me..." she muttered. The Mexican took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's...about Bloom...do you remember back when we were all in high school...our first year...?" Carlos questioned Selina. "Yeah so?" "So...on Bloom's birthday her parents got her a new bike...and she went out riding that morning...well I was there as well in the park...and something...BEYOND crazy happened that day!" Carlos began. "I'm listening." "Well...you see...Kiko Bloom's bunny wandered around and went into these woods...and he comes out screaming running back to her...I was curious about it too so I followed Bloom and out of the blue, there's this blonde chick wearing orange with wings and a staff fighting this yellow hairy ogre or troll...so then Bloom gets involved trying to distract the thing and then she unleashes this incredibly awesome power!" Carlos began

"...Then this chicks tells Bloom she has something like Win...Winx I think was the term she used...but THAT's what I was TRYING to tell you...! I think this has something to do with Bloom's...disappearance and why she's in trouble. I've also been having these visions...and I have had them eversince that day...so many times I wanted to say something...but the timing never seemed right..." Carlos confessed as Selina just stared at her best friend. Somehow everything FINALLY made sense. That must've been when she left for Alfea. Selina felt her chest tighten as she looked back at Carlos.

"Actually there's something that I have to talk to you about as well...Carlos, I'm a-" Selina and Carlos's conversation was cut short as the Mexican's cell phone went off. "...WHAT!? BLOOM'S GONE!?" Carlos cried out loud in shock and worry. "...Ok...alright...i'll let you know if we find her..." Carlos murmured and hung up before he looked at Selina. "What was that all about?" the faerie asked Carlos. "Bloom came back to Gardenia but she's sick like I mentioned before...but she's not at the house...Vanessa and Mike are worried like crazy!" "Well, then we have to find her!" Selina exclaimed as Carlos nodded in agreement. Both of them immediately left Java Junkie and got on their bikes riding all over Gardenia. _"Hmm_ well _, this is a rather interesting development..."_ Cellos mused as he took a sip from his cup.

Not far away Bloom struggled to keep her bike from tipping over as she wobbled through the streets of Gardenia. She was dizzy from her fever and her body ached all over. Even her vision was going in and out. Even with her powers severely diminished. She could feel that something was wrong with Kaiba. Call it a sixth sense but it was too strong to simply ignore. All she knew was that she had to get to him. The faerie nearly collapsed as she arrived at the train station placing her bike upfront before she found a seat and spread herself out upon it laying down.

Despite how utterly miserable she felt right at this moment she couldn't stop thinking about the blue-eyed male fingering at her cherry blossom ring on her left finger. While she could do nothing on her own she knew that she had to do something. Anything. But unfortunately, even she didn't know just where Kaiba was at this very moment in time. Still, if she could just find Mokuba. Surely Kaiba had something on him that would help her pinpoint his location. That was her only real option. She just had to hang in there until she arrived in Domino City. Then she could go to Kaiba Corp and get the assistance she needed. A soft groan escaped Bloom's lips as she closed her eyes. Having no idea Carlos and Selina had just arrived at the train station looking for her.

"Do you see her?" Carlos questioned at one end of the station on his cell phone. "No, I don't see her anywhere!" Selina frowned as they met up in the middle. "BLOOM!? BLOOM!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" they both called out to her. But unfortunately, she couldn't hear them already on board. "...I'm worried...Bloom was in bad condition too..." "Would Mike and Vanessa have any idea where she would go?" Selina questioned. "It's worth a try...why don't we head back to the house," Carlos suggested. Together they two of them turned around and rode their bikes in the opposite direction only to be blinded by the lights on a car. Slowly the car came to stop before the door opened.

"P-PROFESSOR!?" Carlos gasped as Selina made a face. "Oh no..." she groaned. He was going to give her one hell of an earful for sneaking out so late at night. "What are two doing out here so late?...Do you have any idea what time it is...?" Takuna narrowed his eyes. "UGH! You can yell at us later! Right now we need help!" Selina cried. "Bloom's missing! She was at her parent's house but now they can't find her! And we've looked ALL over Gardenia!" Carlos followed up.

"...I just saw her on the train heading North...I was meeting a student there this evening..." "...North...why would..." Carlos's eyes widened. "I GOT IT! SHE'S HEADED TO DOMINO CITY'S! KAIBA CORP!" he cried out. "I see..." the Professor muttered before he opened his car doors. "Get in...i'll drive..." Takuna told Selina and Carlos. Neither of them made a move to argue the matter and quickly piled in the Professor's black car flying down the road entering the highway.

RATE AND REVIEW! *Falls Over*


	85. Chapter 84: Under The Weather

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **HEY GUYS! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you all are doing well. Thanks to all the new readers your reviews are always appreciated. School has been so trying. Thank goodness the semester is nearly over! Thank you for being so patient. I have a special treat for you all. A nice long chapter that I hope you all will enjoy along with your turkey lol XD ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Chapter 84:**_ _ **Under The Weather**_

Joey tossed and turned as sweat beat down his face as the blonde tossed and turned clutching at his covers until his fingertips turned white. All he saw was red. Crimson red. Everywhere he looked. Standing on a ground that was stained with blood. Corpses scattered at his feet. Voices chanted something over and over again but he himself couldn't understand it. Footsteps echoed nearby advancing closer and closer. Joey could almost hear his heart beat pound in his chest. Getting faster as shadowed figures emerged from the morbid scene. Suddenly something from behind him lunged at the blonde closing its fingers around his throat. In the height of panic Joey gasped as he shot up on the couch gasping for air.

"A dream...it was all a dream..." he huffed as he felt his heart pound in his chest. He leaned his head back on the couch taking a sigh of relief before he noticed Amourette was still asleep on his shoulder. A soft smile crossed his face until a red droplet stained the bluenette's white nightgown. The blonde's face pailed as he realized that blood was seeping from a small wound in his neck. "...Or was it...?" Joey barely whispered before he jumped hearing a loud sneeze behind him.

 _ **" GAH!"**_ Joey cried out falling behind the couch after he leapt nearly three feet in the air causing Amourette to collide with the cushions. "Mmm..." the blunette groaned before she slowly stirred from her slumber. Once Amourette opened her eyes she recalled what happened as her cheeks reddened slightly. Though there was someone missing. "Joey-kun?" the blunette questioned as she looked around before she squeaked as Joey popped up from behind her.

"EEP!" "W-Whoops sorry bout dat! Didn't mean ta scare ya!" Joey exclaimed with a grin. "Hehehe...it's ok...um...about last night..." Amourette began. "Oh yeah opps. Guess we both crashed afta dat hot choclate ya tasty by da way. I'm gonna have ta get dat recipe...by da way...was dat you dat sneezed earlier?" Joey questioned. The blunette only shook her head.

"No. I just woke up when I heard a loud noise." "...Huh..." the blonde scratched his his head. "Well...if it wasn't you or meh...dan who was it?" Joey questioned before another loud sneeze gave them both of their answer as they both leapt at the sudden noise made only by Kaiba as he made his way out of his room. The CEO's face was flushed and his bright blue eyes were faded. Joey made a face as he caught sight of the chesnut haired.

"YIKES! You look worse than usual and dats saying alot!" the blonde exclaimed before Kaiba shot him a nasty glare. " _Bite me Wheeler..."_ the blue eyed male spat as venom dripped from each word. "...Um...maybe now isn't the best time to tease Kaiba-San..." Amourette suggested. "...I'll take note of dat..." Joey shook terrified of that look the CEO was giving him. Kaiba reached out abruply towards the blonde only to grab a box of tissues ripping a handful from it.

The CEO didn't understand what the hell had come over him. He felt as if someone had turned the heat in the room way too high and everytime he took a step the room began to spin. Not to mention he couldn't stop sneezing and his nose was raw from all of the tissues he was using inbetween the annoying non stop coughing fits. Ugh someone just find him a hole to crawl up in die in. Another sneeze sent him nearly downward but he managed to just barely grab onto the couch breaking his fall. It was bad enough Wheeler saw him in this accursed state but he'd be damned if anyone else did. Using all the reserve strangthe the CEO had Kaiba forced himself upwards and made his way towards the kitchen to locate some kind of remedy for his ailement. Only to be stopped halfway as Raeger's Grandmother

A frown manifested upon her face as she came face to have with Kaiba. The blue eyed male mentally cursed herself. He knew he should have just gone straight back to his room before he felt something reach out and press against his forehead. "Goodness...you're burning up you poor thing..." Emiko frowned softly. "That's quite the fever you have...you should get right back into bed dearie...i'll make you a nice cup of tea and some of my special chicken noodle soup...it cures nearly any cold."

"... _Cold...?"_ Kaiba questioned. As in Common Cold?! Rediculous! Seto Kaiba had never been sick a day in his life! At Kaiba Corp they had only the best medical facilities. The thought itself at most was laughable. How did this happen!? Either way it didn't matter now. There was no way in Hell that he was going to be confined to some bed nor allow anyone else to take care of him. " _Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine."_ Kaiba declined which only earned a worried look from the old woman.

"I'll put some on just in case." Granny Emiko murmured. " _Do whatever you want..."_ the CEO muttered before Roxy came out of Raeger's room. "I'll help you Granny. Raeger's feeling under the weather too...he can't even get out of bed...I wonder if Flora's herbal tea leaves would help chase away the cold faster..." Roxy pondered. "Dats a great idea. I'll go ask her." Joey chimmed in and made his way towards Flora's room only to bump into Stella instead.

"Oaf! Oops sorry Joey." Stella appologised with a giggle before she caught sight of Cupid fliping her blonde hair right in Joey's face. "There you are! I LOVE this new conditioner and shampoo! They were awesome suggestions Cupid!" the faerie complimented the redhead. "Was there any doubt?" Cupid winked from across from room. "A guy and a girl bonding over hair products? Now i've seen everything." Musa teased as she made her way over to Cupid. Slowly Flora opened her door and peeked out of the crack.

"J-Joey-kun are you alright?" Amourette questioned as he nearly coughed up a bonde hair ball. "Phash...yeah...terrific..." the blonde cringed. "You know...Raeger-San and Kaiba-San were out for a long time in the snow...I wonder if they got sick while they were out..." the blunette frowned worriedly. "Ya tink? Uh anyways i'm gonna go check on Flo. Kay?" "Mmm. I have to go chance anyways." Amourette offered a smile before Joey attempted once more to seek out the faerie. Flora quickly closed the door and went back to grinding up her herbs in her room.

"Uh! Hello Musa he was talking to me first!" Stella exclaimed. "Oh really? Love of hair products was it?" the faerie of music teased. Cupid only grinned. "Ladies there's enough of me to go around." he teased back. "Oh be quiet you and listen to this! I just finished recording it. It's my new demo and I want your opinion!" Musa exclaimed to the red head and turned on her music app only to have it blast throughout the whole cabin. It was only then she forget to plug in her headphones. Everyone screamed as they covered their ears. Kaiba had to use every ounce of will power he had not to break the faerie's phone right in half.

 _"_ ** _MUSA! TURN OFF THE MUSIC!_** **"** Layla yelled as she entered the room covering her ears along with everyone else. Musa struggled before she managed to place the headphones in her phone and turned down the music once she had it under control. "Phew! Nothing like going deaf after your work out huh?" Layla teased her best friend. "Oh dear i'm so sorry. That was so embaressing..." Musa blushed. "Yeah but on the bright side that was amazing." Techna complimented as she came out of her room before she paused and sniffed the air. "Does anyone smell something burning?..." "...MY CURLING IRON!" Stella cried and quickly made a panicked dash to the bathroom. "Hmm why do I have the feeling i'm forgetting something..." Layla pondered to herself.

In the bathroom the room was flooded with steam as the sound of water pouring down on Marik's tanned skin dripping with the hot water from the shower. It was perhaps the only time he got to himself. Once he was finished the dark skinned male moved his hand to turn the faucet before he froze as he heard the sound of the door open. A slight chill wafted in as Marik swallowed hard. He wasn't used to having to share a living space and hadn't fully adjusted to living as one normally would according to such. It only got worse as a female's voice soon emerged from beyond the shower.

Stella waltzed into the bathroom before she quickly turned off her curling iron. It took her a moment before she noticed the shower was still on. "Huh, well that's odd I could have sworn I turned the silly thing off. Oh well better do it now." the faerie told herself and much to Marik's horror pulled back the curtain before he could speak up. A scream soon echoed throughout the cabin before Stella shot out of the bathroom with her face as red as a cherry. "I DIDN"T SEE ANYTHING I SWARE!" the blonde cried as she nearly mowed Duke down as he came in with Bright with the firewood.

"WOAH!" Duke exclaimed. "...What's with her?" the dice master questioned. Bright only shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to make a fire." Bright murmured and began to add firewood. "Good idea it is pretty chilly this morning." Duke agreed. "Poor Yuki...he looks like he's going to turn into a popsickle..." Bright observed as the black haired male huddled by the fire wrapped up tight in a blue blanket.

"...I fe...feel lik..like my legs...are fro..frozen t..together..." Yuki shivered. "You know if you move around you'll get warmer faster." Techna suggested. Yuki only moved but a few inches. "...Uh...that's not quite what I mean." she giggled amused. "...Yuki's never been one for physical activity." Bright told Techna before he noticed Kaiba struggling to get to his room passing by the living room. He was reminded oddly of how Xuri behaved when he was sick. Stuborn and prideful. The prince let out a heavy sigh and opened his mouth before Joey emerged finally with Flora by his side.

"I'm going to give Granny Emiko the herbal tea leaves. I just hope I made ebough since both Kaiba and Raeger are feeling under the weather." Flora murmured. "I got no clue on dis one." Joey added his two cents. "I thought Raeger and Kaiba were goin ta da Guild ta find and speak ta da Elder. But last night I found both of them out in da snow." the blonde told the faerie before she noticed a soft frown on her face.

"...Flo ya ok?" Joey questioned worriedly before Flora snapped back to reality. "I'm fine. I better help Roxy and Granny Emiko now." "Kay." Joey offered a smiled as he watch her head towards the kitchen. "Joey-kun?" Amourette's voice broke the silence. "Are you alright? You seem kind of pale." the blunette pointed out. Joey only groaned. "Ugh...I dun get girls..." the blonde sulked and banged his head against the wall.

"...Well maybe talking about it would help." Amourette suggested. "...Talkin bout it...worth a shot I suppose..." Joey let out a sigh. Duke narrowed his eyes as one started to twitch in irritation as he watched the two. Just what were they talking about? Kaiba nearby didn't even have the energy to make a snide comment as he felt everything start to blur. Not even holding onto the wall could keep gravity from taking its course.

"OH SHIT! KAIBA!" Joey exclaimed as Kaiba headed to the floor near the fireplace. Quickly the blonde got under the CEO to break his fall landing with a hard thud. "DAMN IT! I KNEW I SHOULDA DRAGGED YER ASS TA BED!" Joey cursed before he looked at Duke. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE STARIN! HELP MEH DICE BOY!" the blonde demanded. "Ugh fine!" Duke muttered and helped lift Kaiba off of him just enough so he could get up.

"Tank goodness...man rich boy's heavier dan he looks. Must be all dat golden covered food he eats." Joey muttered before Amourette squeaked. "Uh...Joey-kun..." "...What? It's true aint it!?" the blonde exclaimed. "Joey!"Bright called out. "WHAT!?" Joey yelled. "Your pants are on fire..." Yuki muttered before he paused. "AHHHHHHH!" he cried and tried to put it out by hitting his pants frantically. Hearing the noise Raeger groaned as he emerged from his room wearing dark blue PJ's.

"Granny...can I have some soup...?" the Guild Master asked before it took a second look to see the chaos in the living room. "OH DEAR PHOENIX!" Raeger cried as his eyes widened and quickly grabbed the nearby vase and threw the water from it on Joey putting out the flame soaking the blonde. Joey groaned as Duke cracked up laughing. "Damn it Duke! It ain't funneh!" "You're so wrong..." the dice master snickered. "I was SO worried what was going to happen!" Amourette squeaked. "B...But what do we do with Kaiba-San?" the blunette questioned. "Whatever you do...you better decide quick...he's waking up..." Duke pointed out before Joey narrowed his eyes.

"And ya couldn't tink of tellin meh sooner!?" Joey questioned. "Must've slipped my mind..." "Yeah right! Dats's a load of bullshit!" the blonde cursed. " _You both better get your hands off of me or i'll remove them for you..."_ Kaiba threatened. He got no argument from any of them as they moved as far away from Kaiba as was possible. The blue eyed male struggled to his feet and walked into his room and fell onto the bed. Kaiba paused as he heard footsteps behind him.

"I brought you some tea. Just be careful when you sip it. It's hot." Raeger's voice broke through the silence. _"...So what? Did you come here to lecture me...if so you should know that i'm not in the mood to talk..."_ the CEO muttered. Raeger only shook his head as he sat down on the bed sneezing as he did so. "Ugh...I wish everything would stop spinning..." the Guild Master murmured holding his head. He looked just as misrible as Kaiba extending the cup of tea towards the blue eyed male. Kaiba turned his head towards Raeger before he let out a defeated sigh and held out his hand and took the cup forcing himself to sit up.

"Room for one more? I don't think I can make it to my room..." Raeger groaned. " _Do what you want...it doesn't matter to me..."_ Kaiba muttered. He was too out of it care much about anything. Raeger opened his mouth before a violent sneezed escaped him. Both of them reached out for the tissues. "Ugh go ahead..." the Guild Master offered before the CEO took another handful of tissues followed by Raeger. Kaiba blew on the cup and sipped at it. Surpringly it didn't taste like dirty gym socks. It was actually somewat tolerable to choke down.

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup." Roxy told the guys as she entered the room. " I thought Kaiba might want some too. Oh but I didn't make it Granny did." the faerie quickly added. Raeger offered the best smile he could muster. "Thank you Roxy." he murmured softly. "Oh it was no biggy really." Roxy smiled warmly in return as her cheeks reddened and set the tray of the two bowls down on the end table beside the bed. "If you need anything else just let me know ok?"

"Of course. Just try to keep a healthy distance i'd hate for you to catch my cold." "Hehe right." the pink haired girl agreed before she left the room closing the door behind her. Much to both of their relief. Neither one wanted to be around other people at the moment and as the saying goes. Misery loves company. "I still don't understand how we ended up back at the cabin..." Raeger confessed. _"...I overheard Amourette and Wheeler mentioning that they found us out in the snow..."_ Kaiba muttered bitterly. " _Just the thought of being indebted to that third rate duelist makes me ill..."_ the CEO spat.

"Perhaps. But I do think...think...ACHOO...that we both owe him and her our lives...we must've been waundering out in that snow storm longer than we first thought...but while we're on the subject I want to ask you something personal..." Raeger mused before he was thrown into a coughing fit. " _Fine...but do me a favor and pass that soup over here first...I think i'd rather have broth than this tea..."_ Kaiba told the Guild Master before Raeger carefully passed the blue eyed male his soup.

 _"...Go ahead...and ask your question...i'll decide weither or not to answer it depending on what it is..."_ Kaiba muttered as he took the spoon and sipped the broth avoiding everything else in the soup. He didn't have much of an appatite. "...Well...A...ACHOO! Ugh...blesh me..." Raeger sniffed. "...What was I going to say...oh yes... _Kaiba do have have trouble trusting others? Even if it is to help you?"_ the Guild Master inquired. Kaiba went silent as he mulled over the answer in which to give Raeger.

" _Hmph...is that what you wanted to ask me? Then the answer is yes. From the very start there was no one else to rely on but myself. That means that anything I want done I and I alone see it through...in everything and anything. I can't afford to place my trust in anyone because the moment I turn around they'll stab me in the back. That's how it'd been and how it'll always be. Do you have a problem with that Guild Master...?"_ Kaiba muttered. Raeger only frowned in return and shook his head. "No...I just feel sorry for you..." the Guild master murmured solemly. " _I don't need your pity..."_ Kaiba snapped back and turned his head away from the redhead.

Roxy returned back to the kitchen and helped Granny Emiko serve breakfast to everyone else gathered at the table. "Did you make sure they got the soup dear?" she asked the faerie softly. "I sure did. It looks like Kaiba and Raeger are comiseriating together." Roxy told the elderly woman. "I hope the tea was blended enough. I'm not the best with grinding up herbs yet." Flora chimmed in. "I give it my thumb of approval!" Layla exclaimed from the table. "Marik can you pass the syrup?" the dark skinned faerie questioned but he seemed to be off in another world.

"Uh hello Marik?" Layla called out again before Marik snapped back to reality. "Oh yes. Uh...here." the tombkeeper mused and passed her the condiment. "You alright?" "Yes why do you ask?" "...Oh no reason...well I hope you like waffles! I made them just for you!" she smiled with a giggle and playfully hugged Marik's arm as his face reddened. Flora smiled. "You two are just adorable." she giggled as the dark skinned male only turned even redder.

"It warms this old woman's heart to see such a lively home." Granny Emiko offered a smile. "It is noisy that's for sure." Roxy agreed before something hit her. "Oh no! I forgot to bring the guys ice packs!" the faerie cried. "Well don't be lookin at me!" Joey cried. "I've done had enough of rich boy's lousy attitude ta day!" the blonde exclaimed. "I don't hear any noise comming from the room...maybe they're asleep..." Amourette spoke up.

"Seriously?" Joey questioned before he peeked inside. Much to his surprise both Raeger and Kaiba were passed out on the bed side by side. "Well would ya look at dat..." the blonde murmured. "I'll make sure to prepare a body bag just incase Kaiba wakes up and finds you in his room." Duke snickered. "Haha very funny dice boy..." Joey stuck his tougue out at the dice master. "Fine we'll settle this fair and square. We'll flip a coin. Heads you go in and tales I go in." "Yer on Duke!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Oh boy..." Roxy groaned as Flora searched the medicine cabinet and found the cold packs. "Do you mean these Roxy?" the faerie of flowers asked. "And just how do those work?" Stella questioned. "They're cold packs Stella. You tear them open and they steadily grow cold upon opening. They're used for fevers." Techna explained. "Really? How neat." the blonde admitted facinated by the object in question. "Do you have any cold medicine those two can take?" Layla questioned Raeger's grandmother.

"I don't believe medication would do them much good...expecially since illnesses take at least a few weeks to dissapate on their own...not to mention the sickness will spread if we're not careful..." Yuki spoke up. "Oh. You're talking about Angel Tea arn't you?" Bright questioned. "That's right! If we prepare Raeger-San and Kaiba-San Angel tea they'll perk up in no time!" Amourette's face lit up. "Don't ask for the impossible. Those ingreediants are hard enough to find as it is." Cupid muttered.

"Angel Tea? Is dat like Angel Food Cake or something?" Joey scratched his head before Amourette giggled. "What!? Wat I say!?" the blonde cried. "Well don't leave us in suspense! Tell us what it is already i'm dying over here!" Stella exclaimed. "Oh goodness don't be so dramatic." Musa told the faerie of the sun and moon. "I wonder if it's equilivant or similar to a healing potion." Techna mused. "It can't be better than Flora's tea...can it?" Joey questioned. "Ok now you've got us ALL curious so tell us already!" Roxy exclaimed.

"It's a tea that has Angel Dust, Winter Rose Petals and Crystal water..." Yuki muttered. "Most of the time when people make it they prepare enough of it so keep on hand just incase something happens." Bright added in. "But i'm afraid Cupid is correct. Angel Tea is not exactly easy to come by." the prince confessed. "In other words it's a pain in da ass..." Joey groaned. "Sure sounds like it." Marik couldn't help but to agree.

"Well we can pick the Winter Roses here can't we? So how hard could it be to obtain the other two items?" Flora questioned. Cupid only flashed a grin. "Oh yeah! Looks like it my time to shine!" the red head exclaimed. "WHAT!? That playboy is an angel!? This had got to be a joke." Duke exclaimed before Cupid fumed at such an insulting statement.

"And just what do you mean by that!? I'll have you know that I am a true blue Angel! The Deity of love! Cupid!" the red heard cried as he flailed his arms. "I don't buy it. He's just trying to fool us." Marik agreed with the black haired male. "You shouldn't judge people by their appearance." Musa scolded. "Right just their choose of clothing." Stella teased. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Roxy spoke up before slowly brightly colored wings like rays of tri colored light emerged from Yuki's back. Nearly everyone stood there with their mouths open except for Amourette who collected the dust he shook gently from his wings.

"This is wonderful. That means all we need now is the crystal water!" Flora beamed as Techna just stared at the black haired male and his shimmering wings catching the rays of sunlight. She could hardly believe that she was seeing along with everyone else. "Uh right! Crystal wata...anyone know where we can find some of dat?" Joey questioned. "...I...I actually can make them..." Amourette squeaked. "No way! Seriously!?" the blunette nodded sheepishly before she cuped her hand and concentrated to crystalize water droplettes in her hands. Flora's green eyes saddened as she watched Joey's attention fall on the blunette.

Amourette was so incredible. Not only could she cook but she was extremly sweet and seemed to have these amazing powers that even the faerie of the flowers couldn't even compete with. Amourette couldn't help but to notice herself. Nor could Joey as Duke began to shoot him another glare which only suceeded in hitting the last nerve of the blonde.

 ** _"ALRIGHT! DAT DOES IT! WHAT DA HELL IS YER PROBLEM!?"_** Joey exploded. _"What the hell are you talking about Joey!?"_ Duke fired back as both Flora and Amourete felt the air grow with a dangerous tension ready to eurrupt at any moment. No one dared say anything as they just watched the scene unfold before them. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT DICE BOY! YOU'VE BEEN SHOOTIN MEH DIRTY LOOKS ALL MORNIN!" the blonde accused.

"Oh is that so mutt?" Duke taunted which only succeded in making Joey even angerier. "THAT'S RIGHT!"Joey spat. "If I have been then it's YOUR fault!" "AND HOW'S DAT!?" "You heard what I said! I saw you with Amourette last night and this morning! You're already with Flora so keep your dirty ass paws off Amourette!" Duke snarled.

"WOAH WOAH!" Joey exclaimed as his face flushed. "First off it's none of YA buisness who I hang out with or I talk ta! Secondly meh and Amourette and just good friends! If ya got a problem with dat dan ya can kiss MY ass dice boy!" Joey yelled at Duke. "I dun need ya tellin meh who I like and who I don't!" the blonde muttered before he walked over to Flora and took the cold packs. "I'll be right back den we can go and pick dose flowa's.

Uh...but are ya sure bout dis? Last time I checked ya didn't like pluckin flowas from da ground and such right?" Joey asked the faerie. "Normally I prefer flowers to be in their natural habbitat. But this is a special occasion." "Gotcha. Be back in a moment." the blonde grinned before he swallowed hard and braved Kaiba's room. She couldn't help but smile some at the fact he remembered that small detail about her. She slowly glanced over at Amourette who only smiled at her. She wished she could ask the blunette how she felt about Joey but she just couldn't seem to work up the courage to do so.

"Well that was slightly uncomfortable wouldn't you say...?" Marik muttered as the crowd dispersed. "I would say more than just a little." Techna argued. "...I wonder what's going on with Joey and Duke..." Layla wondered outloud. "Guys maybe we should just stay out of it. It really isn't any of buisness." Musa suggested. "Stay out of it? Are you kidding!? Two boys fighting over two girls! Just imagine the drama! I have to tell Bloom about this!" the faerie giggled and started to dial away. "It's just WAY too juicy to keep to myself!" Stella wasn't the only one making a phone call if only to escape reality for a moment or two. But Joey as well.

Joey held his breath as he carefully placed the cold packs on Raeger and Kaiba's forehead. He hoped that for his sake Kaiba didn't wake up otherwise he might just leave with broken bones and he couldn't pick flowers from a streacher. Man he wished Yugi would hurry up and come back. He didn't know how much longer he could maintain his sanity. Maybe a quickl phone call would help. After all he hadn't heard a word from his best friend and frankly he was worried. "Come on...pick up...Yug..." Joey pleaded desperatly. He had tried so hard to keep his fear and axiety inside from that dream that still haunted him. But his self control was begining to slip.

 _ **Meanwhile In Elixer...**_

Yugi slowly walked around the rose garden as he looked up towards the full moon beaming down its gentle light upon him. " _It's not like you to want to be alone Yugi..."_ Atem's voice pulled the scarlet eyed male back into reality. Yugi only smiled at his other half. "No, I suppose it's not. I just...have alot on my mind Atem..." Yugi murmured.

 _"...Would you like to talk about it?"_ the Pharoah asked his other half. "Hmm well it's difficult when I don't know exactly what I WANT to talk about..." the scarlet eyed male sighed. " _Well...why don't you just adress one concern at a time."_ Atem suggested. "Ok...um...Atem...do you remember when we first encountered the rare hunters and Marik?" Yugi inquired. " _Hmph...how could I forget...it was but one of many trials that awaited us...and not the only one we would face..."_ the pharoah mused.

"Yes but I meant when Bandit Keith's mind was controlled by the Millenium rod and I was forced into a duel...in which the Millenium puzzle was smashed to pieces...in that fire..." Yugi refreshed Atem's memory. " _Indeed I do."_ "That very night afterwards...you told me that it didn't matter if you got your memories back...but was that really ok with you? Could you have continued to go on exsisting...living the way you wanted...without knowing your past...?" the scarlet eyed male asked as confliction gathered in them.

"Knowing who was important to you, just who was your true self? Was it the person you are now or someone completly diffrent...?" Yugi asked as Atem listened silently. He could see that his other half had his own conflicting feeling regarding his idenity. Perhaps Yugi too suspected Lord Loric knew something that he himself did not. Still it was not his place to say. Only Lord Loric himself.

" _I'll admit that I did wish deep down to uncover the secrets of my past...but being with you Yugi...was MY present..."_ Atem told the scarlet eyed male. "And to me that was all that mattered..." the Pharoah murmured as he gaze into Yugi's eyes caressing the left side of his face pulling his other half towards him. Yugi felt his heart pound in his chest. " _With or without my memories of the past...my memories of you are the ones that I treasure the most."_ Atem murmured as Yugi as blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Atem..." Yugi murmured as he gradually leaned closer towards him. The scarlet eyed male slowly closed his eyes the Pharoah's lips met his in a tender soft kiss. The moment last for exactly that as Yugi's cell phone began to vibrate. Reluctently the scarlet eyed male broke the kiss allowing Yugi to answer the phone. It never failed. Just as they began to have some one on one time there would always be something to pull them away.

"Joey? Woah Woah! Calm down!" Yugi cried as his ear drumb was nearly blown out by the panick in his best friend's voice. "A cold? Man poor Raeger and Kaiba...if they're both out of comission...finding those ashes are going to be more difficult than we first thought...that settles it then...i'm just going to have to locate them myself...somehow...anyways...Mhmm...yeah...just try to hang in there Joey. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call you if I make any headway...yeah yeah...take care Joey." Yugi murmured and hung up the phone.

" _Is everything alright Yugi?"_ Atem questioned. "Not exactly. Kaiba and Raeger are both down with a nasty cold." " _I see that is unfortunate."_ the Pharoah mused. "Yeah...like I said on the phone...i'm going to have to find a way to get in touch with Weldon BriarBlood...after all that is why I left Earth in the first place and instead ended up in Elixer." _"According to Katori he'll be arriving at the castle tomorrow in the morning."_ Atem told the scarlet eyed male. "If I wake up early then I may be able to intercept Weldon before he's even on the castle grounds..." Yugi surmised.

 _"However even so i'm not certain that this is wise_ Yugi..." the pharoah warned his other half. "I'm well aware of that but i'm not sure I have much of a choice. I don't want Lord Loric to know about any of this." " _He may not look too favorably upon your descision. However if you believe this is for the best I trust your judgement."_ Yugi smiled softly. "Thank you Atem...I can't do this alone that much is for sure..." " _I will always stand by you. The question is where to start."_ Atem pursed his lips.

"Actually as I was walking by Tybolt's room...I happened to see a map of Elixer's forests on his desk." _"Then let's head back inside...perhaps he is asleep along with everyone else in the castle."_ the Pharoah suggested. "Good idea." Yugi agreed and they both made their way into the castle and lerked right outside of the advisor's study. "We need some kind of distraction so we can sneak the map away..." the scarlet eyed male told Atem. Before the Pharoah could open his mouth to answer Natsume made her way down the hall with a tray.

"Uh oh...someone's comming!" Yugi whispered loudly to his other half. " _Come here I have an idea."_ Atem whispered in return and pulled Yugi close to him before he used the card "Magic Cylinder" to transport them to the otherwise of the door. Quietly once they were in the room they snuck under the desk and tried to keep concealed in its shadows. Yugi's face was nearly bright red being so close to Atem. He wished his heart would stop beating so fast. The Pharoah placed his finger to his lip before Yugi nodded softly as he tried to conceal the blush on his cheeks. The scarlet eyed male nearly jumped as knock broke the silence.

Tybolt paused with a quil in his hand before he continued on with his work. _"Come in."_ the black haired male becconed before the pink haired maid entered the room. "I had a feeling you'd be up at this late hour." Natsume offered a smile. "So I took the liberty of preparing you a midnight snack." the pink haired maid told the advisor. _"That was hardly nessary. But thank you anyways."_ Lord Tybolt mused as he took the snack.

"It is my pleasure to be of service." Natsume bowed respectfully. _"I believe i'll partake now actually..."_ the advisor mused and took up the cup of cofee next to the small cookies and blew on it before he sipped from the mug. _"It certainlly has been a most intriguing couple of days..."_ Tybolt admitted. "Yes. It is unusual for us to have a guest. But Miss Katori and Lord Loric seem to enjoy his company." the pink haired maid murmured.

 _"Yes...both rather seem to hold a high affection for the boy..."_ Tybolt muttered. "But for curiosity's sake...what feelings do you hold on this matter?" the black haired male mused. "...Well..." Natsume began as she sat down in the chair. "While it was certainlly an unexpected surprise to have Mr. Moto arrive at our doorstep. He is a very sweet child. Without even asking me helps me with my chores around the house. Miss Katori also seems happier when he's around. It's nice to have someone her age she can socialise with." the pink haired made smiled sweetly.

"Even Lord Loric appears to enjoy his company. Just this morning he requested Mr. Moto join him for breakfast in the garden outside." _"...You don't say..."_ Tybolt muttered in response. " _...Do you not find it strange...that Lord Loric would want to spend so much of his time with a stranger...?"_ the advisor inquired skeptically. "I never really took the time to think about it..." Natsume murmured softly. "But perhaps if you took the time to speak to Yugi as well maybe you'd see what I, Miss Katori and Lord Loric do." the pink haired maid told Tybolt with a smile.

 _"Perhaps...I'll give it some thought."_ the dark haired male muttered before Natsume noticed the time. "Oh look at the time. I should be getting to bed myself." " _Very well. My gratitude again for the thoughtful gesture."_ Tybolt thanked the pink haired maid. "It was my pleasure. Good night." Natsume bowed again after she rose to her feet. Slowly she made her way to the door and opened it. After she exited she cracked the door just a smidge. With a smile she turned and briefly met Yugi's eyes met hers. She had known he was there the whole time.

Tybolt's dark orbs darkened before he removed himself from his desk and turned towards the fireplace crackling as ember danced in the hearth. " _Holding such high hopes for an impossible outcome...utterly rediculous..."_ the dark haired male muttered as he grabbed a piece of apple wood and thrust it into the flames. _"Such blind trust will only lead to being burned by it...you cannot undo what has already come to pass...once I find and obtain all of the Blood Scrolls...I shall pass judgement upon those whom have stained the very meaning of justice..."_ Tybolt swore.

" _And all it shall take is but a mere child...to bring an end to that bastard's forsaken empire...how fortuatious for me that he should just happen upon this castle...mere cowincidence? I think not...I can only be persuaded to believe the gods themselves have given me this opertunity..."_ the dark haired male muttered. A confused yet horrified look manifested upon Yugi's face. What did Tybolt mean by that? The scarlet eyed male tried to shake it off. He couldn't afford to get distracted right now. He had to get that map right now while Tybolt's back was turned.

Holding his breath Yugi reached up his hand upwards and felt around until he grasped the parchament he sought and quickly yanked it down. " _Did you get it?"_ Atem whispered. "Yeah..." Yugi whispered back. " _Then I believe it's time we make our escape..."_ Atem suggested before they quietly snuck out the door which Natsume generously left open for them. Tybolt's eyes shifted towards the doorway without turning around.

Yugi and Atem retreated to Katori's room whom was fast asleep in her bed. "...Phew I can't believe close we were to getting caught!" Yugi exclaimed out of breath from sprinting down the hallway. "I thought for sure he was going to see us..." " _Yes it was lucky for us Natsume left the door opened."_ Atem smiled. "Do you think she knew we were there the whole time?" Yugi questioned. " _From the way she was looking at you i'd say that's a definite possibility."_ the Pharoah admitted.

"I'm glad Katori is still asleep...the last thing i'd want to do is get her mixed up in all of this..." the scarlet eyed male murmured softly as he turned towards the slumbering princess tucked in her covers. "After all she hates Weldon. I can only imagine how she'd react if she knew what we were planning..." Yugi sighed. _"Are you having any second thoughts Yugi...?"_ Atem asked his other half. "Even if I'm not exactly thrilled with this crazy plan...Kaiba and Bloom are both counting on me...I can't let them down...I just can't Atem..." Yugi told the Pharoah.

"Besides If there is SOMETHING I can I want to at least try..." Yugi continued. " _I see...if that is how you feel then I shall respect your decision."_ Atem conceded to his other half before a yawn emerged from the scarlet eyed male. Exsausted Yugi succumed to his fatigue and layed down upon the Pharoah's chest snuggled against him. Not another word came from the scarlet eyed male as he clung to Atem's shirt in his sleep.

Only a soft smile manifested on Atem's face as he wrapped his arms around Yugi before his scarlet eyed darkened with a dangerous glow as the moonlight shined through the window. _"If Tybolt believes that he can use Yugi as a pawn to gain his revenge without going through me...then he's sorely mistaken..."_ Atem muttered darkly. No matter what happened. He swore he would protect Yugi.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**_


	86. Chapter 85: Kaiba Corp Under Fire

**Note To Readers:** _ **WOOOOOO! WINTER BREAK! I AM OFFICALLY DONE WITH MY FALL SEMESTER! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! WRITING MORE CHAPTERS! YAYYYY! PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 85!**_

 _ **Chapter 85:**_ _ **Kaiba Corp Under Fire**_

Bloom slept soundly as she laid on the train's seat. She kept her eyes shut as she focused on the movement and sounds of the train. Suddenly the faerie felt someone tug at her shoulder. "Mnm?" Blood groaned as she slowly opened her eyes only to see a young man hovering over her. "Miss. Your stop is just ahead." the conductor informed Bloom.

"Oh. Thank you..." The red head offered a smile before she slowly sat up and waited until the train came to a complete stop. With the help of the conductor Bloom carefully walked down the steps and left the train. As the faerie looked upwards she could see "Welcome To Domino City". The whole place was decorated with Christmas lights weaved in and out the store windows. You couldn't turn anywhere without seeing the Christmas cheer. If only a little bit of that Christmas magic would rub off on her. She thought to herself as Bloom felt a chilled breeze blow against her.

"Ugh...it's freezing...I wonder if I can get something warm to think somewhere..." The red head shivered before she noticed a small bakery nearby that seemed to be almost out of place for a city like Domino. A male with strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes wearing a pink appron was in the window tending to customers with a bright smile. Two giggling teenage girls none of which whom looked familar. In the back were three young men. One with lavender hair, one with dark green hair and last but not least one with blonde hair and red highlights. Each working on tasks of their own.

Bloom moved out of the way as the two teenage girls exited through the door. _"Wasn't he so cute!?" "I know! And those three guys in the back!_ " they giggled all giddy. "Hmmm..." the faerie murmured before she grabbed the handle and opened the door. "Uh...hello...?" the red head called before strawberry blonde haired male approached the faerie and offered a sweet smile.

 _"Hello! What can I get you this lovely evening?"_ Akiba asked Bloom. "Oh um hi. I...I was just wondering if you had anything warm to drink. I know you're a bakery but I just thought that maybe..." the red head's voice trailed off. "...Are you feeling alright sweetie?" Akiba questioned as he took notice of her face slightly flushed. "Me? Oh yeah sorry. I'm just a little tired." Bloom assured the older male. "Here why don't you sit over here." Akiba offered as he gently took the faerie and let her to the back where she could take a seat.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you...uh...i'm sorry what's your name?" Akiba only smiled. _"My name is Akiba. I'm the owner of Domino Bakery...you know you look familar..."_ "Oh? I do?" Bloom questioned surprised. The older male opened his mouth to answer before he heard the phone ringing off the hook. "Oh goodness...i'm sorry love. We've been busy preparing for a caitering event and the organizer keeps burning our phone up checking on the progression." "...Wow that sounds pretty intense..." the faerie's eyes widened.

"Just a bit." a chuckle slipped from Akiba's lip before he turned towards the young man with lavender hair and periwinkle eyes wearing glasses whom was sifting flour into a bowl infront of him. "AUDRIC!" the older man called out to the younger male. _"Could you please prepare this young lady a warm drink? I have to take this."_ Akiba asked Audric. "Y-Yes! R-Right away!" the young man exclaimed before he coughed as he dropped the sifter getting himself covered with cake flour. Unfortunaly that included his glasses as the Audric tripped over his feet and slammed against the floor with a loud crash.

Both of the boys choked in the back on the excess flour. "D-Dude! Are you alright!?" Katsuo the blonde haired male cried as he hurried over to his best friend's side. "Tch...I...I think so...but I can't see anything." Audric squeaked. "Uh you might want to consider cleaning your glasses." Noel suggested. "...Oh...heheheh..." the lavender haired male laughed to cover up his embaressment before he took his shirt and wiped off the flour covering his glasses. Bloom couldn't help but slip out a giggle herself.

"Oh great...we're being laughed at by a girl..." Katsuo muttered with a huff. "Lady. Katsuo. The term is Lady." Noel corrected before he walked over to Bloom and took her much to her surprise. _"Pardon us for our earlier rudeness Madame. My name is Noel...these are my friends Audric and Katsuo. It is a pleasure to meet your aquaintence."_ the young green haired male offered a smile before he placed a warm kiss on her hand. Bloom found herself taken back by the gesture.

"M-My name's Bloom it's nice to meet you too." she introduced herself smiling in return as she gently withdrew her hand from the gentleman. Katsuo only twitched his eye. "HEY! We STILL have orders to fullfill so stop screwing around with the red head and get your ass back here!" the blonde spat. _"Some people have no manners...it really is sad..."_ Noel brushed off the angered blonde. "...WHY YOU!" Katsuo snarled. "P-Please don't start fighting you too! You'll scare away the customers!" Audric pleaded as he fixed a cup of hot choclate making a face as some of the hot water splashed on him.

"Oh! Are you alright!?" Bloom asked Audric worried. "That look like it hurt." "N-No i'm f-fine. It was just a little hot is all." the lavender haired male assured the red head and brought the hot choclate over to her. "Thanks." the faerie offered a smile and blew on the hot beverage. Just holding the warm cup in her hand felt soothing on her chilled fingers. Slowly Bloom sipped the hot choclate savoring the sweetness and warmth of the beverage.

"Could I ask you guys a question?" Bloom asked the group of young men as Akiba continued with his convorsation on the phone. "Of course. That is if we can answer it." Audric told the red head. "But make it quick. We don't have a lot of time to waste." Katsuo added his two cents. _"Pay him no mind. He's always like this. Please go and ask your question Miss Bloom."_ Noel coaxed the faerie. "Um...alright...i'm actually looking for Kaiba Corp. Do you know where it is?" Bloom asked the boys as desperation gathered in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here then?" Audric questioned the faerie. "No. I'm actually from Gardenia." Bloom clarified. _"It's a few blocks away from here. But there's an event that is taking place which is causing alot of traffic. You certainlly won't get there easily."_ Noel added in. "But, Audric could probably assist you in that department." the green haired male suggested as he looked towards the lavender haired male. Bloom soon directed her blue eyes towards his periwinkle ones.

"Really? You can do that? How?" the red head questioned. _"Audric's brother is the one who's hosting the bloody event!"_ Katsuo spat angrily. _"It's his damn fault that we're having a bombardment of orders!_ _ **HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FULLFULL ALL OF THEM ANYWAYS!?**_ the blonde yelled out as loud as he possibly could. "I'm sorry...but he insisted...and I just couldn't say no..." Audric appologised to the blonde. "...I hate to interupt...but is there anyway you could tell me exactly how you can help remedy my current delima?" Bloom questioned the lavender haired male.

 _"S-Sorry. My head's been spinning from trying to remember all the orders. But yes it's as Katsuo said. There is an VIP entrance which is a route closed off to the public at the current moment. If you'd like I could set up a car to pick you up and take you to Kaiba Corp."_ Audric offered to the faerie. "Could you!? That would be a life saver! I've only been in Domino City a short time and i'm not exactly familar with the area where i'd be confident enough to try and find my way around by myself." the red head explained. Audric only smiled in response.

 _"Certainlly. Just let me contact my brother."_ the lavender haired male mused before he took out his cell phone and began to dial. _"Uh yes! It's me. I have a friend of mine who needs a ride however she's in a bit of a hurry...yes the current traffic situation is indeed a problem...is there any way that you can send a car over to the bakery? Oh the order...well it's still being prepared...understood. We'll get delivered just as soon as we can...so um...about that car...Mmmm...mmm...I got it. Thank you!_ " Audric smiled before he hung up his phone and turned towards Bloom.

"My brother said that he would send a car right over for you. All you need to do is tell the driver where it is you want to go." Audric informed the redhead. " _That's great for you isn't it?"_ Noel winked. "Yeah! Thank you! I owe you big time!" the faerie cried happily before she hugged the lavender haired male who turned three shades of red. "Y-Your welcome. I'm just glad I could help." he squeaked out before she let go of him. "Good! Then maybe we can get some ACTUAL work done!" Katsuo spat as he took his frusteration out on the dough infront of him. In no time at all a limo pulled up to the store.

 _"I believe that's your ride Mademoiselle. Allow me to escort you to your car."_ Noel offered his hand towards Bloom. "O-Oh no i'm fine really! It's way more than enough for you all to have done this for me." the faerie exclaimed. "Well then please be careful on your way to Kaiba Corp." Audric murmured softly. "I will. Thank you all so much." the red head told them whole heartedly before she was met at the door by Akiba. "Please visit us again some time soon. I'll prepare some delicious pastries for you." "Kay! Later guys! And thanks again!" Bloom cried out as she she left and entered the limo with the driver closing the door behind her.

" _I must say that I do wonder why she wishes to go to Kaiba Corp..."_ Noel admitted in curiosity. "Oh wait! That's where I know her from!" Akiba's eyes widened. "She was that red headed cutie who was with Kaiba attending Kaiba Corp's demonstation party for his newest innovation in Duel Monsters! I heard that it took months before they were up and running again due to someone crashing the party..." the older male recalled.

"Audric's brother sure as hell wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. Rumor has it that pompous CEO is on leave for reasons that wern't revealed to the public..." Katsuo muttered. _"Yes, that grand opening of GoldenWater Corporation has made quite the specticle...it won't be long before a battle between the company's will commense more than likely. Of course, Audric's brother can't stand Kaiba Corp...which is probably why he refrained from that little detail earlier. Isn't that right Audric Golden water?..."_ Noel mused. "...Yeah..." Audric sighed.

"On that subject...did you sense anything while she was here?" Katsuo questioned the other two. _"Oui. Madame Bloom is certainlly not your normal young lady."_ Noel pointed out. " _From the moment my hand touched hers I could feel the magical energies radiating inside her. Perhaps SHE is the one whom Artemis Moon and the Phoenix prophsised."_ "...But...when I came in contact with her she seemed weakened...as if something has comprimised the flow of Aura in her body..." Audric adressed concerned about the faerie.

 _"That's entirely possible...we're going to have to keep a close eye on her from this point on." the blonde muttered. "After all we didn't come to Domino to play shop keepers..."_ Katsuo reminded his friends as he narrowed his hazel eyes as the others nodded in agreement before the phone rang again. "Oh dear...who is it this time..." Akiba frowned before he answered the phone. Regonising the voice on the other end the older male's eyes widened. _"Taku-kun!"_ he exclaimed in utter surprise.

Meanwhile Bloom sat in the back of the limo as the driver drove through the streets. It was quiet. Almost too quiet for the faerie's liking. She never did enjoy silence all that much. Just riding in a limo like this reminded her of when Kaiba first picked her up after her apartment flooded. Which of course only made the red head miss him all the more. _"So."_ the driver began. _"Where to Miss?"_ the driver questioned breaking the long earie silence. Bloom opened her mouth to answer before something slipped out instead.

"Could you take me to the Game Shop? There's a small one that's run by a Mr. Solomon Moto. It should be near Domino University!" Bloom requested. Although she wasn't exactly sure why. Something told her inside that talking directly about Kaiba Corp wasn't a wise move. Come to think of it that guy Audric didn't mention it to his brother either. There must've been SOME reason behind that wasn't there?

 _"That place? Not a problem Miss. It's just down a few blocks from the station."_ the limo driver informed her. _"Are you a student there?"_ "Yeah I just enrolled there a few months ago." Bloom told him with a smile. " _Ah I see then if you're heading to the game shop you must be a duelist. I hear that gameshop has the best variety of cards."_ the driver continued.

"Uh yeah. I um wanted to see if they got any new magic cards in. To um...power up my duel monsters. Yeah that's it." Bloom lied through her teeth. The driver's eyes only glimmered with interest. " _What kind of cards to you tend to specialise in? I'm partial to warrior types myself. But sadly dueling don't help keep the electricity on ya know?" "_...Type?..." Bloom questioned as she tried hard to recall what Kaiba and Yugi taught her about the game before she just blurted the first thing that popped into her head.

"Faerie types." the red head responded simply. _"Ah a dreamer...we need more kids like you in this cold cruel world we live in. Well here we are. Better hurry up they'll be closing before too long Miss."_ the limo driver told the faerie as she got out. "Thanks for tip and the ride! Have a good night." Bloom waved him off before she entered The Game Shop. It didn't take long before the red head nearly collapsed on the chair nearby exsausted from trying to but on a brave face. Hearing the bell from the shop's entrance Mr. Moto's voice soon followed it.

 _"I'll be with you in a moment!"_ Mr. Moto called out before he made his way to the front. _"Now how may I be of ser-goodness gracious! Is that you Bloom!? You look awful dear..."_ the older man exclaimed as he helped her to the livingroom so she could be more comfortable. _"My grandson told me you went back to Gardenia to rest since you wern't feeling well."_ Mr. Moto mused. "...Well the thing is I was...but I left..." " _Goodness your parents must be worried sick! Why on Earth would you be so reckless with your health?!"_ he cried.

"Ok...I know this is going to sound crazy. But I can feel that something is wrong with Kaiba. I don't know exactly what...but I just know that I HAVE to get to him!" Bloom cried out as worry gathered in her eyes. "...Unbelievable...and even if you suspect this is true...just how do you plan to get to him?" Mr. Moto questioned. "That's why I need to go to Kaiba Corp to locate Mokuba. If I converge my Celestix magic with Kaiba Corp's technology I should be able to teleport interdeminsionally to wherever Kaiba and the others are." the red head told Mr. Moto.

"Why Kaiba Corp is on the other side of the city. Here i'll write down the adress for you...but before I give this to you...why are you so obsessed with finding...much less associating yourself with that arrogant blowhard? I'll have you know Missy that I had a fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon given to me by a dear friend and Kaiba marched into my store when I refused to sell it to him. He challenged me into a duel and then tore it in half after I lost! All so it wouldn't be used against him! Then Yugi took his giant sized ego and made him choke on it hmph! Nope Kaiba didn't show his face around Domino for awhile after that night!" Mr. Moto laughed. "Yugi would be a MUCH better fit for you my dear. Trust an old man on that!"

Bloom remained silent as she listened to Mr. Moto talk. _"...In that situation...it was defently wrong what Kaiba did...I won't defend him on that one...but obviously something happened between then and now...maybe even something between Yugi and Kaiba that caused a transformation in both of them...it's not always easy to see inbetween the lines of a person's heart..."_ the red head murmured.

" _Mokuba told me once that everyone always thinks Kaiba himself is a bad person...of course all younger sibblings admirer their older brothers or sister's to some extent...but Mokuba really loves his big brother...and Kaiba loves Mokuba...probably more than anyone in the whole universe! And because he's so protective he keeps people at a distance...to keep anyone from getting too close...because when you let someone in...they have the power to hurt you...the lonliest people...are usually the kindnest...and the ones who...often suffer emotionally...even though they try to hide it...and right now regardless of what anyone else thinks...I NEED to be there for him...I love him..."_ Bloom told Mr. Moto as she looked straight into his eyes.

Solomon only let out a sigh as he held out to Bloom the piece of paper in his hand. "As I always tell Yugi...trust in the heart of the cards...that way you'll never stray from the right path...here take this as well..." Mr. Moto mused as he held out to her a duel monsters card. "...What is this for?" "...It is a card befitting for the one whom's tammed the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon..." Mr. Moto mused before Bloom turned over the card as her eyes widened before she smiled back at him. "Thank you..." the faerie told him before she hugged him and hurried out the door. Luckilly there was another bike Joey kept there just in case. Bloom hopped on the bicycle and peddled as fast as she could still holding the card in her hand. Slowly she gazed at the card. It read "The Maiden With Blue Eyes".

 _ **Back At Kaiba Corp...**_

With his big brother gone Mokuba had his hands full even with the automated system in place. The worst part was that the stock holders were deeply questioning Kaiba Corp's stability in the market. They all wanted to speak to Kaiba about the matter which was unfolding and Mokuba was running out of excuses to give them. Where WAS Seto anyways!? Even the employees were begining to go to the dark side that was GoldenWater Corporation all because of higher wages and better facilities. No matter how Mokuba looked at the situation it was going from BAD to WORSE!

 _ **"GAH! SETO WHERE ARE YOU BIG BROTHER!?**_ Mokuba cried outloud in a panicked tone of voice. The younger sibbling couldn't help but to worry. It wasn't like his big brother to not stay in contact with him. He'd NEVER been away from his company EVER. Even if Bloom was with Kaiba Mokuba very much doubted that she'd cause him to neglect his company. Maybe he should try contact him. The younger sibbling took a deep breath before he jumped as he heard the motion sensors go off on one of the alarms. "What could that be!?" Mokuba questioned before he examined the footage their state of the art security systems caught.

Mokuba had to take a second look before his eyes widened seeing a familar face. "BLOOM!" Mokuba cried in utter delight and quickly ran down the escaltor meeting her right outside of the company. He was nearly out of breathe before he used his reserve energy to leap into her arms giving her a tight squeeze. "BIG SISTER!" Mokuba beamed happily. Bloom nearly fell over herself as she smiled giggling.

"Well! Hello to you too Mokuba." Bloom greeted the excitable sibbling. "When I saw you on the security camera I just HAD to come down and see you right away!" Mokuba told the red head. "Uh...where is Seto?" he questioned as the black haired male looked around. "I'm sorry Mokuba but he's not with me at the moment." she appologised. "...Oh I see..." Mokuba frowned. "...Is everything ok?...you seem worried..." the faerie pointed out concerned herself. The younger sibbling only bit down on his lip.

 _ **"NO! IT'S NOT OK! IT'S NOT OK AT ALL!"**_ Mokuba cried out as tears gathered in his eyes. **_"KAIBA CORP'S IN TROUBLE SIS! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!"_** "...Ok try and calm down...tell me what's going on..." Bloom told Mokuba as she sat down with him inside the company. The young sibbling too a deep breath. _"...Ok...so...you know how there was alot of construction that was going on in Domino City? Well there's a company run by Chris GoldenWater that's the CEO of tech company like ours. Only he's not just in Domino but world wide! So his company's reputation excedes ours...which is quite appealing to our stock holders investing their money in Kaiba Corp. But unfortunatly...that's not the only thing...Chris GoldenWater is notorious for being apart of the UnderWorld...which means that he has ALOT of influence and power...and if they have there way...they could take complete control of my brother's company!"_ Mokuba cried out.

"...Ok this is bad REALLY bad!" Bloom exclaimed. "I had no idea that something like this was even possible." the red head admitted. "That's why I HAVE to talk to Seto right away! I have to let him know what's going on! Do you know where he is Bloom!? Last time I saw him he was with you." Mokuba questioned. Bloom took a deep breath. She didnt have much a choice but to come clean with Mokuba only what was really going on. By the time she was finished the younger sibbling had a hard time comprehending all of it.

"...So in order to find Seto...you need my help...i'm not entirely sure this will work but if it will help you big sis then i'm all for it!" Mokuba exclaimed. "And I know just the thing we can use!" the younger sibbling exclaimed and grabbed Bloom's hand. Mokuba led the faerie to a darkened room before he turned on the light's. Inside the room was a computer along with two pods. "These are my brother's Virtual Reality capsules. If we combine these and your magic then they can probably act as a transporter since they in their own way defy the rules of reality. Pretty cool right!?" Mokuba flashed a broad grin.

"Yeah way cool!" Bloom exclaimed before Mokuba opened one of the pods. Carefully Bloom eased herself in before Mokuba prepared the computer to send her into a virtual space. "Alright! Everything is ready when you are big sis!" the young sibbling exclaimed. **_"WINX CELESTIX! CELESTIX!"_** the faerie cried out before she began to transform right before Mokuba's very eyes.

" _ **Like The Brightest Star We're Shining"**_

 _ **"As The Worlds Revolving!"**_

 _ **"Out In Space We're Gonna Be Rocking"**_

 _ **"Look How Far We're Flyin!"**_

 _ **"It's A Dream Worth Findin"**_

 _ **"Look Up Now Here I'm Commin."**_

 _ **"Celestix...Celestix..."**_

 _ **Verse 2**_

 ** _"Feel It Wakin Up Inside Me"_**

 ** _"The Blessings Of The Stars Have Found Me!"_**

 ** _"Voices Call Out To Me This Hour"_**

 ** _"Evoke That Divine Power!"_**

 ** _"Although You May Try To Bind Me"_**

 ** _"Nothing's Gonna Stop Me!"_**

 ** _"Celestix...Celestix..."_**

"...Woah...Woah Woah WOAH!" Mokuba nearly found himself speechless as he watched Bloom transform right before his very eyes. "...You...You're really a...s-so you were telling me the truth...I thought it was...more of a j-joke...cuz i'm a kid...but..w...wow!" the younger sibbling studdered as he tripped over himself in shock and awe. "...I'm sorry for not telling you before..." Bloom appologised. "I didn't want top scare you...I think Kaiba was just looking out for you too..." she murmured softly. "I-It's not that...we've had ALOT of weired stuff happen around Domino...but all of this is...well it's kinda hard to swallow. But...I trust you big sis. So let's get this thing up and running so you can kind Seto!"

"Right. Thank you Mokuba." Bloom offered an appreciative smile before he turned on the pod and it slowly closed over here. "Now I just need a touch of magic from my name Celestix powers..." the faerie murmured before she concentrated hard to fuse her trans dementional magic with the Virtal Reality pod and focused on where it was she wanted to go. A bright light enveloped her as she did. She hoped this would work along with Mokuba. Both were counting on it.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Takuna finally managed to get to the exit in Domino city. Unfortunatly only a clusterfuck of traffic was there waiting for them followed by colorful language from the professor. "Dude! What's with all the bumper to bumper traffic!?" Carlos cried as he tried to search for the source of the chaos. "At this rate we won't get to Kaiba Corp until morning." Selina added in her two cents. Takuna grumbed before he rolled down the window and spoke to one of the cars beside him.

"HEY! What the hell is with all of this damned traffic!?" the professor questioned the male. _"Oh, there's a new buisness that just opened up and they're having a big opening party with lots of celebrities and invited guests. It's been fancy macy galla that everyone in Domino city practically is attending. That's why the road is blocked up. The top notch security is also taking a long time to vet people through..."_ the male informed Takuna.

"Well that's just fucking great!" the Professor spat angrily. "UGH! I can hear the music blaring even from inside the car...but opening the window just makes it worse..." Carlos groaned before he noticed the sky. "...Is it just me...or does it look like it's going to rain...?" "...The sky does look pretty dark..." Selina admitted. "Either way I can't imagine Kaiba is taking this news new branch of GoldenWaters Incorporated too well. They're serious rivals in the newest innovations of technology." Carlos added. "That's kinda besides the point. Any bright ideas on how we're going to get out of this mess?" Selina questioned.

"I have a contact here in Domino City. Perhaps they can call over to Kaiba Corp to see if Bloom's actually been there first." Takuna muttered. "Sounds like a plan to me." the faerie admitted before she noticed Carlos opening the door. "And just where are YOU going!?" Selina questioned. "I'm going on foot! It'll be faster that way." Carlos told her as a matter of factly. "Are you insane!? You'll be trambled by that crowd!" "Well Bloom is out there somewhere! And if she's waundering around sick and cold, we don't have a whole lot of time before the down pour!" he argued. Selina only groaned. "Fine but be careful." she told him. "Gotcha! Call me if you find anything out!" Carlos called back before he hurried away.

 _"That boy...always in a bloody hurry..._ " the professor sighed before he pulled out his phone as he lit a cigarette at the same time. _"It's me..."_ Takuna answered the contact on the other end before he inhailed the cigarette before slowly blowing the smoke out through his pursed lips. " _Ah it's been awhile hasn't it? So how've you been?...Well glad to hear it...heh you always see right through me don't you? Fine Fine...the reason I called you is because there's a certain red headed girl that i'm looking for...any chance she might have caught your eye? You always did have a way with girls...I see...so she DID stop by then did she?"_ the professor paused to take another inhale only to choke on the smoke.

 _"It never fails...five minutes on the damn phone and you're already nagging me about my health...I told you that I can quit anytime I damn well please. Yeah Yeah...well at least I have my answer...before I go...are you still watching those three?...I suppose in that way we're...how would you put it...?...Mutual guardians...ah...Those Who Gather Under The Blue Moon...Shall Raise Their Blade...To Defend The Secret Of The Mage's Seal..."_ the professor muttered. _"That is the vow that we took when we became Blue Moon Knight's...you know as well as I do what will happen if we don't remedy this situation and quickly..."_ Takuna's voice trailed off as he narrowed his eyes.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	87. Chapter 86: A Push From Behind

_**Note To Readers: HEY EVERYONE! Winter break is until January so I'll be able to update chapters at a much faster pace now. Thanks for the feedback and comments. I've heard your requests for more Flora and Joey so i've taken that into consideration for this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it! The plot is quite lengthy for the entirety of my story. So just bare with me through the slow parts. Here's Chapter 86!**_

 _ **Chapter 86:**_ _ **A Push From Behind**_

"WOAHHHH! OAF!" Bloom cried as she came crashing down into the snow. A groan escaped the faerie's lips carefully getting back on her feet brushing the frigid snow off of her. "Brrr it's SO cold!" the red head cried shivering. "But from all the snow I would say it's a safe bet everyone's not in Aura anymore..." Bloom observed as she looked around. "Only one problem...I can't SEE anything!" the faerie groaned even more flustered. "Maybe if I fly high enough I'll be able to see the village or something...well it's worth a try..." the red head admitted before she gradually used her wings to fly upwards.

Bloom paused to take another look but the faerie only shook her head. "Aw man...it's still no use...and if I use my new Celestix powers it's only going to weaken me...UGH what use is having new powers if you can't use them!?" Bloom nearly screamed. "...Just how am I going to get back to Covenant if I don't even know how far out I am!?...Well...I might as well just walk and hope that I can see a light or something ahead..." the redhead sighed in defeat and landed back down onto the blanket of white. Even she had to admit the chances were slim.

Slowly Bloom advanced foward and whistled as she did. She figured if she focused her mind on something else that it might help her not to focus on how rediculously cold it was at the moment. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the snow all around the faerie as she attempted to shield herself from the raging winds and cold stinging her rosy cheeks. "UGH! What's with this sudden breeze!?" the red head gasped before she paused as another shadow soon rested beside hers. Bloom turned her gaze up to the sky as a large dragon colored in obsidian landed right infront of her. It was larger than ANY dragon she had ever seen. Warm breath expelled from its nostrils as the beasts eyes met hers.

Nearby Joey looked around hearing a familar noise but shrugged it off as he helped Flora pick Winter Roses for the Angel Tea. _"I'm sorry...but I need your petals..."_ the kind hearted faerie appologised to the flowers as she picked them one by one. "Uh...Not ta sound weired or anythin...but do da flowa's actually feel pain?" Joey questioned as he raised his brow before she turned to look at him. _"As the faerie of the flowers I can feel the emotions of each plant and flower. So I can tell if the flower or tree's frightened, happy, sad or is hurting. It's kinda just something i've always been able to do."_ Flora told the blonde.

"On my planet Lymphia all the people who live there are in harmony with Nature. We treat plants, animals and flowers with all the care and respect they deserve. But also many herbs are used for medicine and treatments. That's why it's important to know just how special they are. They're alive just like humans and other creatures of the worlds." the faerie explained in a broader manner.

"Guess I wouldn't know. Ya see in Domino City we dun have many plants or flowas. So it's actually pretty cool ta learn dis kinda stuff." Joey admitted. "Eheh...I never paid much attention in Environmental Science. One time the teach chewed meh out when I ate at McFronalds usin a styrofoam cup. And BOY did she let meh have it!" the blonde made a face before Flora let a giggle slip out. Joey laughed in return as both of their cheeks reddened occasionally glacing at the other.

"...So...um...are you ok?" Joey questioned. "Where did that come from?" Flora questioned surprised by the question. "Oh...uh...well ya just seemed kinda down earlier...I gotta say it bugged me a bit." the blonde admitted. "Den Dice boy starts goin off...just who does he tink he is anyways!? Why if I had meh way i'd crush em like a soda pop!" Joey twitched his eye. "...That argument DID get a kind of heated." the faerie admitted softly. _"But you DO seem to enjoy yourself when Amourette's around. I mean she's cute, a really good cook and smart and her abilities are like nothing i've ever seen. Any guy would like her..."_ Flora's voice shook as she averted her gaze from his.

"Yeah she is a pretty cool chick." Joey grinned. "Amourette's gotta lot on her plate still dealin with da loss of dat Vampire king in Dawnshire. Turn out dehs was actually an item. Who woulda thought huh? I can't even imagine da pain she's goin through right now...more dan anythin she just needed someone ta listen. It was da least I could do since dare was nothin else." the blonde told Flora as she widened her eyes. "...Oh..." was it possible that she misunderstood?

"OH! I see a few more Winter Roses over dare!" Joey exclaimed as he quickly ran over to the isolated area. Without hesitation he grabbed them before something under him started to give way. "...Uh...oh..." the blonde squeaked before he went sliding down the snow hill. "J-JOEY!" Flora cried and hurried after him using a worn piece of tree bark to ride down. "I'VE GOT YOU JOEY! WINX CELESTIX!" Flora cried out before she transformed and caught him before he could hit the nearby tree. Gradually the faerie carried the blonde and gently placed him back on his feet once they reached the village's square. In the distance Flora's eyes were caught by beautiful glowing light's.

"Phew now DAT was close!" Joey exclaimed with a sigh. "Tanks Flo." the blonde grinned before the faerie transformed back to normal. "I'm just glad you're alright..." Flora murmured as she glanced again ahead of them. Joey scratched his head before he looked in the same direction. "Actually do you think we could take a closer look at those pretty lights over there?" the faerie questioned. "Sure. Follow me." Joey took her hand and led her up towards a large tree strung with colorful light's and ornaments of all kinds.

"It's so beautiful...what is it?" "...WHA!? Ya neva heard o a Christmas Tree before!?" Joey cried as he stared at the faerie in shock. "I know many trees. Oak, Fern, Weepin Willows, Evergreen. But i've never heard of a Christmas Tree." Flora told Joey dumfounded at such a marvel escaping her eye for so long. "...Is there something special about this particular tree?" the faerie questioned.

"...Well er...kinda...it's diffrent for everyone...I mean celebratin Christmas dat is...how do I explain dis...well Yug, meh and Duke live in Domino City. It's a very comercialised holiday since we live in da city yeah...dare's dis big fat jolly guy dat wears a red suit and gives presents to all da little boys and girls. But...I dunno if dats da same ting dats going on here...ya would probably have ta ask Raeger bout dat. But in Domino City...we all have a HUGE Christmas dinner...meh favorite part actually eheh...we all exchange gifts...drink lotsa egg nog and we buy a christmas cake! Dats a MUST! Aw man just talkin bout it gets meh excited!" Joey grinned as he day dreamed.

"It sounds like you really like Christmas." Flora smiled brightly. "...Ya COULD say that..." Joey blushed embaressed before they both laughed. "Tell ya what when it gets dark we'll come back then i'll show ya some REAL Christmas magic!" "Really? I'd love to. Oh but we should get going. Yuki will be expecting those rose petals." "...Yeah i'd rather not keep da others watin...I tell ya...da only scarier ting dan a grumpy Kaiba is a REALLY grumpy Kaiba!" Joey cringed at the thought before they made their way back to the cabin.

"Let's snag dat table over there." Joey suggested as he pried open the door and closed it behind them. "Good idea." Flora agreed before they sat down and began to pick the petals off the Winter Roses. It didn't take long before they were done. "Are you finished?" Amourette asked as she walked over to them. "Yep! And it wasn't no picnic either!" "Great! Then i'll brew up some tea right away. Um Flora-Chan would you mind giving me a hand?" the bluenette asked the faerie. "Sure I mean if I can then i'd be glad to."Flora agreed and left with Amourette making their way into the kitchen.

Once it was just the two of them Amourette placed all her focus on manifesting crystalized water droplettes in the air before she tossed the angel dust and gathered all of it together. Carefully the blunette eased it down into the pot and used the petals as if they were tea leaves. Slowly Amourette turned on the heat and allowed the mixture to slowly boil. Gradually the cocoction trasformed into a silky white liquid. As if they were melting pearls. Both Flora's green eyes sparkled with Amourette's golden ones.

"It's incredible...with this hopefully Kaiba and Raeger will be back to their old selves in no time! What a relief...but why did you ask me for my help? Wasn't Joey the one you really wanted to ask?" the faerie questioned. Amourette only shook her head _"No, It was you that I wanted to talk to."_ the blunette told Flora. "...But why? I'm not sure that I understand..." _"...Why?...well because...i'd like to be friends with you Flora-Chan."_ Amourette told the faerie as she figitited with her fingers slightly.

 _"...Um...do you...dislike me?"_ Amourette squeaked. "...I kinda noticed this morning that you kept looking over at me...I hope I didn't upset you in anyway...by talking to Joey-kun..." the blunette told Flora worriedly. Flora only smiled. "Don't be silly. Joey can talk to whoever he wants to. I mean...you LIKE him don't...you?" the faerie's voice nearly cracked as everything finally was out in the open. Amourette paused as her cheeks slightly reddened.

"I...I won't say I don't...not like him...Joey-kun is kind hearted and funny...plus he really seems to care about others and his friends. But even so. Flora-Chan is the one he likes. So I hope that you believe me when I say that i'm not intending to come or want to between you and Joey-kun. We REALLY are just good friends. I...I just wanted to let you know that...you seemed so sad this morning...I couldn't help but feel bad...and then Duke-San had to go and make such a scene...anyways I'M SO SORRY!" Amourette cried as she bowed appologetically.

Flora paused as she just looked at Amourette before the bluenette slowly eased herself back upwards. _"Amourette..."_ "..Y-...Yes Flora-Chan...?" Amourette's soft voice questioned before she gasped nearly being knocked over as she found the faerie of flower's arms snuggly wrapped around her. _"OH AMOURETTE THANK YOU!"_ Flora cried out in gratitude. "Y-You're welcome...?" the blunette squeaked with an embressed giggle to follow before Amourette paused seeing the faerie shed tears.

F-Flora-Chan!? A-Are you ok!?" Amourette questioned concerned as she slowly pulled back. The faerie sniffed as tears trickled down his cheeks. _"I'-I'm sorry...I...I was just so afraid...that I was going to lose...the one person...that meant the most to me...again..."_ Flora choked out. " _And you and Joey just got along so well...I was jealous of you both...i'm sorry..."_ the faerie appologised inbetween sobs as she wiped at her eyes. Amourette shook her head.

"...No i'm sorry...I had no idea that I hurt you so much..." the bluenette frowned as sadness gathered in her golden eyes. "...But...I don't understand why you havn't told Joey-kun how you feel." _"Oh...I don't know...everytime I think about it...I just freeze...I just broke up with my boyfriend Helia...and it was hard enough to tell him my feelings...it makes me queezy just picturing it..."_ Flora confessed with a heavy sigh as she cleared the remnants of her tears."

"...I see...well Christmas is comming up. It's the perfect time to give that special someone a present. One that shows how you truly feel about them. How about making something like that for Joey-kun?" Amourette suggested. "There's that word again...tell me Amourette...just what exactly IS Christmas? Joey told me about what it means on Earth but what does it mean this this world?" Flora asked the blunette confused.

"Oh, well in our worlds it's either called Christmas or Winter Solstice. It's a holiday we celebrate as the day Artemis Moon sent the Phoenix to our world to live as one of us instead of a goddess. We have certain traditions that we all enjoy together as family's, friends or even lovers. We decorate trees with ornaments and ribbons and light, host a huge feast, have a yuel log we all make a wish on, wrap and give presents to each other on Christmas morning. Oh and make a special Christmas cake. Uh...anyways it's alot of fun. But Covenant celebrates it quite openly. Some planets are more into the holiday spirit than the others."

"The more Joey and you talk about it, the more exciting it sounds." Flora smiled. "It's my favorite holiday." Amourette offered a smile. "So do you have any idea's as to what you'd like to get for Joey-kun?" the blunette asked the faerie. _"...Well i'm...not really sure...I don't know what he'd like...well besides food..."_ Flora admitted sheepishly. _"What about you?"_ "...Well a hand made item is always best...well I cook so I normally just bake cookies and other goodies. Oh! I have an idea though! Uh...but first we should probably get this tea to the others." _"...Opps! Right."_ Flora squeaked and helped Amourette distribute the Angel Tea into the cups. One after the other they carried the cups out to the living room.

"...A...Ah...ACHOO!" Raeger sneezed scattering the recipe cards infront of him everywhere as he sat on the couch a soft groan escaping him. Roxy afterwards helped him collect the cards on the floor. "OK! Like EWWWW! Germs are EVERYWHERE!" Stella freaked out before she began to spray everything around her with disinfectant including Cupid by accident.

"OWWW! MY EYES!" Cupid cried before the red head ran into the wall beside him. "Oh no! Cupid! Are you ok!?" Musa cried as she hurried over to check on him. "Heh. That makes one of them...Kaiba still hasn't come out of his room." Duke muttered. Roxy only frowned as she placed the recipe cards back on the table. "Well he DID have a pretty high fever...Raeger's fever is slowly starting to break." the faerie admitted as she carefully handed him the Angel Tea.

"Should we go and check on him? I'm worried...Kaiba was pretty bad off earlier..." Layla frowned. "It's probably best to leave him be." Marik objected. "Sometimes space is what a man needs instead of medicine." "...On that note...i'd have to agree..." Yuki threw in his two cents as he sat by the fireplace. _"Oh for the love of...what rich boy NEEDS is Bloom!"_ Joey nearly yelled out. "...What are you talking about Joey?" Techna inquired confused at his out of the blue statement.

"Kaiba is fully capable of functioning as an individual regardless of weither Bloom is present or not." the faerie of technology pointed out. _"...No..."_ Bright interupted shaking his head as sadness gathered in his deep cerulean eyes. _"When you get used to having someone always by your side...and then they suddenly are taken from it...it leaves a chasm in your heart...that no one else can even hope to fill...rationalising the circumstances...doesn't change a damn thing..."_ Bright's voice cracked as he punched the wall beside him. It was obvious to everyone the Aurian Prince was still taking Xuri's loss pretty hard.

"YEAH WELL!...He's not the only one who misses Bloom..." Stella pouted. "We all miss her Stella." Flora murmured as she gave her best friend a comforting hug. "...So...now the REAL question...who's brave enough to enter the wounded lion's den?" Duke questioned as he looked around as everyone exchanged looks.

Inside Kaiba's room the CEO tossed and turned as sweat beat down his face. A deep voice calling out to him in a tougue that even he didn't understand. A blood red tattoo pulsed revealing itself upon the blue eyed male's neck and a portion on his face. Kaiba within his mind trailed down an almost endless darkness. The voice steadily growing louder. **_"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"_** the CEO demanded before he paused as he felt something crunch under his boots. Slowly the blue eyed male turned his gaze downwards as the color from his face drained into a pale white.

Although everything else was pitch black he could see the image infront of him as if he were shining light upon it himself. A magic seal drawn in crimson red blood with a moon in the center and charred bones nearly as black as the darkness arounding him were arranged in a star pattern next to the crimson moon. " _ **WHAT SICK JOKE IS THIS!? ANSWER ME!"**_ Kaiba screamed at the top of his lungs before chains shot up yanking the CEO downwards binding him to the circle. Suddenly a shadowed figure cloaked in black took hold of the blue eyed male's hand and began to carve a symbol into his flesh. In agonizing pain Kaiba could only scream unable to move regardless of his futile attempt to break free. Faintly he could hear someone call out to him. Or perhaps that too was just a cruel hallucination.

 ** _{"KAIBA! KAIBA!"}_** Raeger's yelled as he witnessed the CEO pulsing with a red light and a bloodied hand as he layed on the bed writhing in pain screaming. "This bad! I have to do something! **_G-GRA-"_** the Guild Master paused as he realised calling for her would do no good. _"H-Hold on! I'm going to help you!_ " Raeger cried out as he ran over to the bedside only to be repelled violently by some sort of barrier causing him to slam right into the door.

"GAH!" the Guild Master hissed in pain slowly opening his eyes. Raeger gathered his strangthe as he forced himself up to his feet. Luckilly for him his head was only bleeding slightly. _"If...If only I knew...Holy Magic...I could...dispell this...demon..."_ the Guild Master thought out loud stumbling before Raeger's eyes widened. Wait! He DID have something! Without further hesitation the Guild Master ran towards Kaiba again and grabbed the tea he had placed down on the end table. _**"LET HIM GO DEMON!"**_ Raeger demanded angrily narrowing his eyes and threw the Angel Tea right onto the shadowed red sillouette hovering over Kaiba. A pained howl escaped the figure before it released its hold on the CEO dissipating into nothingness.

Kaiba gasped as she shot up in the bed his heart thundering in his chest. Looking downwards the blue eyed male's eyes widened as he saw his right hand bloodied. Whatever that was. It was no mere dream. The CEO swallowed hard before he noticed Raeger was next to him out of breathe and hurt. Was HE responsible for the Guild Master's injuries? "...Oh...thank the Phoenix you're alright...I was so worried..." Raeger frowned. _"...What the hell happened to me!?"_ Kaiba's voice shook. "... _D...Did I... cause those wounds...?"_ Kaiba barely was able to utter as Raeger took the blue eyed male's hand to examine it.

"...No..." Raeger half lied. While there was some truth to that statement it wasn't entirely his fault. But even if he tried to explain the Guild Master had a feeling it would be very difficult for Kaiba to understand what actually had occured. "Just hold still..." Raeger instructed before he slowly drew a healing rune over the bleeding wound. Steadily the injury began to mend itself ceasing the pain. Kaiba paused as he looked at his hand. _"...Thanks...I guess..."_ the CEO muttered sheepishly. He must've been worse off if he was actually showing someone gratitude.

"Amourette and Flora prepared some of the Angel Tea. Would you like a cup? It won't work right away but it will help you feel better." Raeger questioned Kaiba. _"...Yeah whatever...but you might want to clean yourself up first..."_ "...Oh...right...well then...excuse me for a moment..." Raeger murmured and slowly made his way towards the bathroom to clean his wound. Afterwards he placed a bandage upon the wound. He was far too bushed to use any more magic. Once the Guild Master finished he left the room and came back with the tea.

"Here. Just be careful it's pretty hot." Raeger told the CEO. Without a fuss Kaiba took the cup from the Guild Master's hand and blew on it before he sipped at it trying to avoid burning his tougue. _"...About what you said earlier...just what did you mean when you said you felt sorry for me? I'm not the kind of indivual who accepts others pity..."_ Kaiba snapped demanding an explination from the red head.

"...After my parents passed away...all I had in my life was Granny... I didn't have anyone else...no friends...no sibblings...although I enjoyed certain hobbies such as cooking...I was pretty lonely...but I was always afraid if I took a chance to get close to someone that i'd end up regretting it...so other than the villagers I stayed away from people for the most part...but then all of you came along and well...for the first time I actually feel...hmm how should I put this...how it's like to expirience the warmth of friendship." Raeger smiled sweetly. _"And to let you know. Weither you realise it or not. That I consider you a friend as well..."_ the Guild Master murmured softly. Kaiba went silent as he listened quietly before he scoffed. " _Well isn't THAT special..."_ Although he didn't show it however. Kaiba considered Raeger a friend as well. But he'd die before he'd ever admit it.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Granny Emiko stood outside the Guild with Arthur engaging in casual conversation. "It's such a relief to see you up and about dearie." Granny Emiko smiled sweetly. _"Me as well. I don't think I could stomach anymore of that awful hospital food...or be stuck in that bed for another week. I'd go mad."_ Arthur admitted with a slight chuckle. " _Oh! I did appreciate the cookies you sent me though. I do love that little sprinkle of cinnamon sugar on the top! You always did make the best baked goods!"_ the black haired male raised his eye brows.

"Oh i'm so pleased you enjoyed them." the elderly woman offered a smile. " _But I would assume that cookies arn't what you wish to discuss now is it? In all honesty I thought Raeger would be the one to come and see me after I was released from the infirmary."_ Arthur told her. "Actually my grandson is down with a rather nasty cold...he'd catch worse if he stood outside in this frigid weather..." Granny Emiko told the black haired male.

 _"Point taken. So what is it you wish to talk about?" "_...You see I recieved a letter from Lord Loric..." " _Well! Ain't that a gosh darn surprise! So What does the EXTRAVAGANT Lord of Elixer want!? Hmm!?"_ Arthur questioned. "Lord Loric has asked a favor of me, he wishes to locate the Phoenix's Ashes. However he did not give any reason." the older woman frowned. Arthur only laughed amused at the very thought of such a rediculous request.

 _"Now THAT is a GOOD one! Seriously what does that kooky old man up to?"_ But Emiko only looked at the black haired male. " _...You're telling ME...he's actually serious?...And what does HE want with the ashes!? Those are sacred! The very urn in which they're kept was crafted by my master the Crafter with his own two hands! Besides Lord Loric is connected to the A.O.J! SO my appologies if I have my doubts about his motives being pure! Ontop of which those thugs in black who tore up my castle searching for the philosphers stone...i'm just a LITTLE bit on EDGE!"_ Arthur cried as he nearly found himself out of breath. This whole situation had worked him up.

" _After EVERYTHING that bastard's son has done...and HE has the nerve to ask for such a favor...HE MUST BE KIDDING! Does he have ANY idea what would happen if either the A.O.J or the Wizards got their hands on the Phoenix Ashes!? A power that sacred CANNOT I repeat CANNOT be handed over to HIM without a DECENT and a pretty DAMN good explination at that! Amber would no doubt dissagree with me! You were a former guardian at the Phoenix's temple. You know as well as I do that outsiders are forbidden from entering. It would be BEST for him to contact Amber INSTEAD!"_ Arthur told Emiko in a huff.

"...He probably would...but sadly she has been campured and imprisoned in Requiem..." the older woman frowned softly. "... ** _WHAT!?_** " Arthur cried out in utter shock and outrage. " _WHY!?"_ But Emiko only shook her head. _"...WELL...ISN'T THAT JUST GREAT! AS IF WE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS ALREADY!"_ the black haired male spat frusterated. Suddenly both Granny Emiko and Arthur paused as they heard a loud and mighty roar breaking the silence causing them both to jump.

" ** _LOOK OUT BELOW!"_ ** a female's voice called out to the two before she landed infront of Arthur and Granny Emiko scattering the white powdery snow as she did. Arthur coughed as he shivered wiping the snow off of him. The older woman just let out a hearty giggle. "Whoops sorry about that." Bloom appologised as the faerie emerged from the white mess. "I couldn't fly because my wings were covered in the chilled air...so they kinda got frozen...eheh..." the red head appologised as she held something close to her chest.

 _"Well! You sure know how to make a hell of a landing i'll give you that much missy."_ Arthur complimented. "Goodness dear...we were all so worried about you...are you alright...I was informed that you were resting at home." Granny Emiko murmured with a concerned frown. "I was, but I sensed something really wrong was happening to Kaiba and I got worried...so more or less I left Earth and found my way back here. I'm sorry if I caused you all to worry...please don't be mad..." Bloom pleaded. "Well i'm sure you're friends will be glad to see you...you should hurry and make your way back to the cabin." the older woman offered a smile to the faerie.

"I will thanks Granny!" Bloom exclaimed before she hurried off in the other direction running as fast as she could through the snow. "Hoho...always so full of energy...she seems to be feeling better...i'm relieved to see that smiling face of hers again...she looked so pitiful sick like that..." Granny Emiko giggled. _"That's what you're focus is on!? How about the fact that a DRAGON just flew over us and SHE fell from the fricken sky! And...was it my imagine or was she...carrying a dragon egg in her arms just now...?"_ Arthur questioned nearly speechless pausing inbetween sentences. " _Not just ANY Dragon egg dearie...but a Crystal Dragon egg..."_ the older woman observed.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	88. Chapter 87:Chasing A Shadow

**Chapter 87:** **Chasing A Shadow**

Yugi groaned as he twitched in his sleep. Muttering under his breath words that couldn't simply be made out. Screams echoed through the blonde's mind as he was caught in raging hot flames that threatened to burn him alive. Figures were running past him fleeing those whose faces were concealed in dark cloaks. Yugi looked all around him before he heard a woman crying out for help. A gasp escaped the blonde's lip as he wasted no time in running towards a woman protectively clutching her child to her chest. She, however, was not alone as one of the cloaked figures raised their blade in the couple's direction.

 _ **"NO! STOP IT!"**_ Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs and threw himself in front of the woman and the crying infant. **_"LEAVE THEM ALONE! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM! IF YOU WANT THEM THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"_** the blonde cried out shielding them with his body. The cloaked figure said nothing as they brought down the sword right through him. Yugi's scarlet eyes widened with disbelief and horror as the blood painted his face and clothing. All he could hear was the cold-blooded laughter as the scarlet-eyed male slowly turned to look at the slain woman and child.

Yugi narrowed his eyes as tears poured down his face looking at the cloaked figure before him. **_"WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO IT!? THEY WERE INNOCENT! YOU MONSTER!"_** the blonde screamed mortified at what he had just witnessed. Only the crackling of the flames of war answering his sorrowful tears. All around him the same scene continued only more victims and bloodshed. His stomach twisted in knots. Yugi used all the energy he could muster and held his head screaming as he wept bitterly.

" _ **STOP IT! PLEASE MAKE IT ALL STOP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'm...begging you...I can't take it..."**_ the scarlet-eyed male pleaded as Yugi ran through the charred woods eaten away by the fire. Suddenly the blonde paused as he heard a child's cry ringing out in the distance. "A child...?" Yugi questioned before he forced himself to run faster. A survivor! Maybe there was still time! No matter what it took he was not going to let any more people be killed! Wandering deeper and deeper into the forest with each twist and turn the scarlet-eyed male had to take a moment to catch his breath huffing as he leaned against a tree untouched by the flames.

Movement caught Yugi's eyes as a small child no older than five years old came into his view. Blonde hair with blue eyes wandering around lost and scared. Slowly the scarlet-eyed male crept through the forest in the direction of the child. He had to be careful if he didn't want to scare him or her away. A crunch of a branch under his feet frightened the little one causing them to take a nasty fall down a steep hill. "OH NO!" Yugi cried out and attempted to work his way down the hill. But by the time he caught up, there was already another that found the child holding the little one in their arms.

The scarlet eyed male hid behind a fallen tree as he watched a young woman with pink hair tending to the little ones wound. Yugi figured the boy must've received it upon his nasty fall. Lucky for him she was there to make sure he was alright. In fact, the young woman looked almost familiar to him. With that light pink hair and emerald eyes. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized who the young woman reminded him of. _"...I...Is that Natsume?"_ the scarlet-eyed male questioned before he awoke only to find himself not in Katori's bed but instead Lord Loric's maid's quarters with his head resting on her lap as she gently stroked his head. For some reason, it felt almost familiar. As if she had done it before.

 _"Yes?"_ Natsume's voice echoed in his ears before Yugi squeaked feeling his face reddened slightly. Well, this was embarrassing. "M-Miss Natsume!" the scarlet-eyed male gasped as he shot up and looked around flustered. _"Good Morning Yugi-San."_ "O-Oh...er...good morning to you too." Yugi murmured he squirmed aqwardly as the pink haired maid greeted him with a smile.

"...Um...this may seem like a bit of an odd question but...just how did I end up in your room exactly...? Uh not that there's anything wrong with your room...i'm not wording this very well am I?" Yugi sweatdropped. _"Oh well, you were sleepwalking...you were wandering all over the castle...I was actually afraid where you might waunder...so I brought you into my room. After that, you seemed to calm down. You seemed very anxious and frightened...I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself...i'm sorry if that was displeasing to you..."_ Natsume apologized softly.

Yugi shook her head furiously. "N-No not at all. I'm sorry if I worried you. I was having a pretty bad nightmare...I didn't realize I was walking around all over the place. Hopefully, I didn't cause you any trouble. "Not at all. Please don't worry about it. If you're feeling better that's all that matters." the pink haired maid smiled and gently patted his head. Yugi slightly blushed feeling comforted by just a touch of her hand. Yugi smiled in return. "Thanks...for...you know...looking out for me." _"Of course. It was my pleasure."_

"If you don't mind i'm going to go back to Katori's room. She'll worry about me if I've gone missing when she wakes up." Yugi told Natsume. _"Ok. If you need anything just let me know."_ "Thanks." the scarlet-eyed male murmured before he left and closed the door behind him. Yugi let out a sigh of relief before he slowly made his way out of the castle. _"...That was definitely weired..._ " the blonde admitted to himself before he saw Atem standing outside waiting for him.

 _"There you are. I was wondering if you'd show"_ the pharaoh broke the silence. "Sorry, Atem. I would have been here sooner but there was this...well incident this morning..." Yugi apologized. " _And what would that be? Did Tybolt confront you about the map disappearing?"_ the Pharoah inquired. Yugi only shook his head. "No it was nothing like that...I...I had that nightmare...again...Atem..." the scarlet-eyed male's voice trailed off.

 _"...I see...well dreams can sometimes be a window into the future...or even the past...presumably..."_ Atem explained to his other half as they began slowly walking through the town. Yugi only frowned. " _As powers evolve often times it awakens hidden chambers in the mind...ones that have either been forcefully repressed ...or memories...even events that we want or wish to forget...also those whom have been reborn as another...will experience such dreams as well..."_ the Pharoah murmured softly.

"...Wow...who knew dreams could mean so many different things..." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "Come to think of...Kaiba said he was also having dreams...about a woman with red hair...and a child on her shoulders...snow falling down on them...it's sure a lot more pleasant than my dream..." the scarlet-eyed male sighed. " _...Why don't you tell me about it...it might make you feel better?"_ Atem suggested to his other half. "I wouldn't even know where to start." Yugi confessed. " _...Close your eyes and tell me what it is you see..."_ the Pharoah encouraged the scarlet-eyed male.

"...I don't know about this...but alright..." Yugi frowned before he did as Atem asked. _"...I see Aura...in a sea of flames...there are burning building everywhere...people are screaming...figures chasing them with weapons...bodies...and blood...it seems like it will never end...and then there's this laugh...this horrifying laugh as Aura and its people burn...it's too horrible to even describe...i'm on a tower...and this cloaked figure sticks out their hand towards me. But I back away and fall from the tower..."_ Yugi shuddered as he slowly opened his eyes with tears rimmed in them clenching his teeth.

"Every night...it's the same...It won't stop..." Yugi choked out as his voice trembled. Atem bit his lip as he watched his other half battle internally with the fear brewing inside of him. "...But this time it was different...I saw a child...crying...running through the woods...but that wasn't all...with the child...was...you know what never mind! We have other things we have to focus on right now!" the scarlet-eyed male exclaimed and hurried ahead as a chilly breeze blew against them.

"We have to hurry if we're going to get to that gate!" Yugi cried. Running from what was really on his mind. The terrifying realization that, that child just might have been him. However, he didn't know why. But he was scared. _"YUGI WAIT!"_ the Pharoah yelled after him and cursed under his breath as he chased after the scarlet-eyed male from behind.

 _ **BriarBlood...**_

Footsteps echoed through a darkened den. The area was decorated in red and black with the BriarBlood's crest hung above. Alben a young male with pale white skin, red eyes and black hairs with grey streaks. A smirk slowly appeared on his lips as Weldon made his way over to him and the other guild members. _"You sure took your sweet time."_ the albino teased. "My SINCEREST apologies...but my DEAR sister does SO love to ENGAGE in conversation..." Weldon raised his brows. A blunette wearing a black trench coat nearby scoffed as he filled up a glass of pure moonshine.

"Women...always talking far too fucking much..." the blunette Crimson muttered before a slender figure adorned in nothing but black and gold grabbed the glass from his hand and threw it at the wall behind him barely missing his flesh. _"And YOU partake in drink FAR too much..."_ a female Katrina's voice emerged with a snap from the face mask. "Ah, whada waste..." the redhead Randolf muttered wearing a similar outfit to the female. "Jus plain painful ta see good booze go like that..." the male shook his head.

Crimson only shot Katrina a nasty glare in return as he grabbed yet another glass. "Booze over bitches any day!" "I'll drink to that." Alben raised his glass of whiskey as the blunette passed him one. "...Lovely to see you're engaging your minds in something so productive..." Katrina remarked sarcastically. "Putting that aside for the moment...how was your visit with that brute Tybolt?" the woman mused as she turned her gaze towards Weldon.

"...AH YES! I'd NEARLY forgot!" Weldon exclaimed as he clapped his hand together. "I STILL need to COLLECT the HERBS for the POTIONS and what not...now DON'T I...?" the Briarblood recalled. "For the OH so NOBEL A.O.J leader...OH, what FUN!" Weldon remarked sarcastically as Crimson slid him a tall glass of mead frothed at the top. "There IS, however, an UPSIDE a DOOZY of one at THAT!" the Briarblood chuckled with a mischievous grin on his lips. "THAT bargaining CHIP, sitting in DEAR Lord Loric's CASTLE will be COMMING out to PLAY! And I SO look FOWARD to taking FULL advantage of IT!" the BriarBlood grinned broadly as he took another swig from his glass. Slowly Weldon turned towards Katrina with a glimmer in his eye.

"SO! Do you HAVE what I ASKED for? Hmm?" the BriarBlood questioned as he extended his hand out towards the female guild member. " _Indeed..."_ Katrina answered as she placed a vile in the Guild Master's palm. " _I don't have to tell you that, the mixture in your possession is extremely potent...so you must keep in mind to use it with caution..."_ the female guild member warned her superior. Weldon only grinned further. "EXCELLENT! Now...YOU all KNOW...what TO do..." the BriarBlood instructed before they all departed from the guild. The BriarBlood kicked up his feet on the bar leaning back before Derrith slowly came into view.

" _You seem to have gathered quite the interesting bunch brother dear..."_ Derrith's voice broke the silence of the Guild's Hall. Weldon only flashes a pleased a grin. "Come NOW! Would YOU expect ANY less? Hmm, DEAR Sister...?" the BriarBlood chuckled as he tossed the vile in his hand up and down. " _Hardly...always calculating everything...down to the last drop...leaving almost nothing to chance...a factor I've come to rely on..."_ Derrith mused. "You FLATTER me...DEAR sister" Weldon chuckled. "... _The question remains...however...can we entrust your little playmates with such an important task...?"_ Derrith inquired.

"FRET not DEAR sister...DESPITE how the DICE rolls...WE'LL know SOON enough IF the boy KNOWS any MORE than WE...!" Weldon assured his sister. "MY guildsmen's HANDIWORK is QUITE the SIGHT to behold!" _"I'll have to take your word for it...and if the boy truly knows nothing?"_ Derrith mused. "WELL now...THAT would BE a SHAME! But all HOPE is NOT lost, CERTAINLY not! YOU see DEAR sister...a MUTUAL friend INFORMED me THAT the BOY'S party is QUITE DESPERATE searching FOR the TEMPLE of THE Phoenix...BUT only ONE whom KNOWS of IT'S very SECRET location IS being HELD right HERE in REQUIEM! Fancy THAT hmm?" the BriarBlood chuckled. A grin slowly worked its way onto Derrith's bright red lips.

"... _Yes...and who better to lend aid to a friend in need...than another which requires the same..."_ "...EXACTLY!" Weldon grinned broadly. "OH! but I HAVE places TO be!" the BriarBlood exclaimed as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. "WISH me LUCK! DEAR Sister..." Weldon winked before he made his way to the door leaving the guild to follow the others. Derrith kept her eyes fixated on her brother until he was no longer in her sights. " _Phoenix help us all should this go astray..."_ the queen muttered as she grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it into a tall glass. Filling the crimson liquid all the way to the top.

 _ **Back In Domino City...**_

 ** _BLOOM!? BLOOM!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"_** Carlos called out as he ran down the snowy streets of Domino City. The Mexican had to pause in order to catch his breath exhausted from running around all over the place. "I-If only I knew which direction that stupid Kaiba Corp building was at!?" Though everyone in Domino City knew all you had to do was to look up to find it. Kaiba wasn't exactly famous for his humility. Especially when it was designed by non-other than him.

" _Oh dear, Oh dear...you seem to have quite the predictiment unfolding now don't you?"_ a voice echoed causing Carlos to nearly jump three feet in the air. **_"GAH!? WH-WHO'S THERE!?"_** the Mexican cried as he looked all around totally and completely freaking out! Steadily Cellos Undine's underling manifested before him. " _Oh, now there's no need to be so surprised! Since your little girlfriend and I spoke I've been keeping an eye on the two of you!"_ the ghoul told him as a matter of factly. Carlos felt his face redden. "S-Selina is NOT my girlfriend! She is my FRIEND! FRIEND!" the Mexican snapped at Cellos whom only twisted his mouth.

 _"My apologies. I assumed you two were an item. So adorable. Youngsters chasing down their best friend together. Precious actually."_ the ghoul teased. " _While I am most impressed with your effort I regret to inform you that Miss Bloom just so happens to longer be present in Domino City. A pity I know."_ Cellos informed Carlos. _**"**_... _ **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"**_ the Mexican cried out upset and surprised by the sudden information. " _I'm afraid not. She is how you say not in THIS particular world."_ the ghoul chuckled at his own joke.

 ** _"NOT FUNNY DUDE!"_** Carlos spat angrily. " _...Mmm, perhaps that wasn't the BEST way to put it. But Miss Bloom is indeed no longer on Earth."_ "...Uh...ok...THEN WHERE IS SHE!? STOP SPEAKING IN CRYPTIC MESSAGES!" the Mexican cried out in frustration. _"..._ Well _, it's how you say...er...rather hard to explain to a non-magical being...my dear boy..."_ Cellos attempted to explain to Carlos.

 ** _"...WELL EXCUSE ME IF I'M NOT BURSTING WITH PIXIE DUST!"_** the Mexican spat pissed off. "For your information, I CAN see things that happen before they actually do!" Carlos answered in a huff before he stormed off pissed. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he was going ANYWHERE but there! " _Well...now isn't that interesting...he can see visions...hmm I don't recall any mortals that can do that...no doubt my mistress will wish to learn of this..."_ Cellos mused before he vanished from sight.

Carlos kept walking a good ways before he looked over his shoulder. Good riddance. That guy was CREEPY with capital C! What kind of dude spying on two complete and total strangers!? A crazy person that's who! "...Well now that, that's over...all this running around is making me seriously thirsty..." Carlos muttered before he made his way to a nearby vending machine. He stuck his hand in his pocket only to pull out a nickel and a penny. "...Well...THAT sucks...I knew I should've borrowed some money from Selina before I bolted..." the Mexican groaned before he began to walk away. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He swore if that was that weired dude from before he was going to full out LOSE IT!

 _"Excuse me..."_ came a softened voice. Carlos paused before he looked back and turned around. His eyes widened as he noticed a young male with light grey hair, light skin with dark blue eyes adorned with a dark blue robe with a white sash wrapped around it wearing socks and sandals in a Japanese style. A silver chain glistening around his neck. "Oh...uh...hey...ehehe...do...I know you?" Carlos questioned. He could have sworn he'd seen that guy somewhere. It was really bugging him too.

 _"I don't believe so. I just happened to be passing through. You seem a bit flustered though...are you alright?"_ the male questioned with concern. "Oh me? Yeah, i'm just such a goof. I've been running around this stupid city for a good 30 minutes and I completely forget to bring some cash or change to put in this silly vending machine." Carlos bopped himself on the head. " _Oh, is that all you need?"_ the young male questioned before he took out a few coins from a satin bag. Slowly he approached the Mexican.

 _"Please hold out your hand."_ the grey-haired male instructed. "...Uh...ok..." Carlos murmured before the stranger placed two silver coins in his hand. Each one dollar in value. Rare coins, in fact, to see on a daily basis. _"Will that amount suffice?"_ the grey-haired male questioned Carlos. "Huh? Oh! Um yes uh...thanks a lot." the Mexican bowed in gratitude. The stranger only smiled sweetly. " _You're quite welcome. I hope you have a pleasant evening." "..._ Same to you dude." Carlos managed to choke out as he watched the grey-haired male bow before taking his leave. Carlos's attention soon fell back on the coins resting in his hand.

"Damn...these are Silver Dollar Dragons...or at least they are now ever since Kaiba took over Kaiba Corp...that dude is seriously obsessed...whoever that guy is, he must be pretty wealthy to own these...he didn't look like Chris Golden Water's goons though...ugh...this is making my head hurt...well i'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. That's for damn sure!" the Mexican exclaimed and took one of the coins and placed them in the coin slot. He took a moment before he scanned over the choices deciding on coffee and retrieved the beverage from the bottom of the machine.

"Score!" Carlos grinned before he paused as Selina came onto the scene. "Selina! I thought you were gonna hang with the professor." "The traffic was beyond terrible. So the Professor suggested spending the night at a hotel. So he sent me to sniff you out. He figured as hopeless as you are you'd end up getting lost in the city. Or run over." Selina teased. "Yeah well, I have bad news...some guy with purple hair appeared out of nowhere and mentioned that Bloom is no longer in Domino City...or Earth...if that makes any sense to you..." he muttered.

Selina only raised her eyebrow at him skeptically. "Not not really...but if that's true then we'd better let the professor know. Come on." the faerie urged and took Carlos's hand pulling him alongside her until they reached the hotel. "So where is the professor anyway?" the Mexican questioned before Selina pointed over to the front desk. Once Takuna finished his business there he slowly made his way over to Carlos and Selina with a room key in hand.

"Here. Why don't you two go up to the room and get cleaned up? A warm shower will probably do you both some good. Oh and you can call room service for dinner. They have a menu in the drawer." the Professor suggested. "Cool thanks," Carlos muttered before Selina frowned. "Aren't you going to join us Professor?" the faerie questioned. "I have business I have to take care of first. After that, i'll be up shortly." Takuna assured his students. "...Before we head up...there is something I wanted to tell you. This guy with purple hair and a cloak popped out of nowhere and told me that Bloom is well...not only not in Domino City...but no even on Earth anymore..." Carlos whispered so no one else could hear.

The professor only let out a heavy sigh. "...Is that so?...That is rather unfortunate...well we'd best rest up then for the trip back home tomorrow. Perhaps if we're lucky we might just be able to figure out where it is she might have gone." Takuna mused. "I sure hope so. Bloom's parents sounded really worried." Carlos frowned. "I'll see if I can't try her cell again," Selina told him before they began to head towards the elevator. "You do that." the Professor muttered before he watched the doors close behind them. Takuna pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket using his lighter to try and get a spark going only to hear a familiar voice call out to him."TAKU-KUN!" Akiba cried as he waved over at the Professor from the entrance.

The two find a Java Junkies nearby and sit down to chat amongst each other. The professor orders his favorite Blue Berry coffee while Akiba just enjoys a Caramel Latte with whip cream all the way to the top. "So, did you find that read head you were looking for?" Akiba questioned Takuna as he took his spoon and stirred the whipped cream into his coffee. _"Nope. Bloom slipped through our fingers. But, according to a report given by Cellos Undine's lackey to one of my students she indeed WAS here in Domino City. The ghoul and his big mouth mentioned that she was no longer on Earth. So that narrows it down..."_ the Professor scoffed as he picked up his coffee and blew on it softly.

Akiba only giggled. "You never change Taku-kun." the young male smiled. "Well if Bloom-Chan isn't on Earth anymore do you have an inkling of where she might be?" _"She's probably either on Magicks or the world outside of the Earth Faerie's_ seal, _"_ Takuna muttered as he took a sip of his coffee. _"I even bothered driving all the way down to this stupid city all because my students were flipped out about Bloom up and_ disappearing _from her house in Gardenia...I couldn't very well just turn a blind eye when they were in such a fricken panic..."_ the professor sighed.

"Hehehe...you're always such a softy at heart." Akiba teased. _"Yeah yeah..."_ Takuna muttered before he put down his cup and lip up a cigarette inhaling before blowing out the smoke through his lips. Afterwards letting out a yawn accident dropping the cigarette onto the table. _"Tch...what a waste..."_ Takuna muttered before Akiba gently placed his hand on top of the Professor's as he went to retrieve the cigarette resting on the table.

"...You've been pulling all-nighters again...you know...i'm really starting to worry about you Takuna..." Akiba frowned softly. "...You really should take better care of yourself..." he murmured. " _Not that again..."_ the Professor groaned. " _How many times must I tell you that i'm a working adult...being a teacher isn't a cake walk..."_ Takuna muttered. "...Taku-kun...are you still searching for...-" but before Akiba could finish the Professor cut him off narrowing his eyes. " _And what does THAT have to do with anything we're discussing here today...?_ But only silence passed between them as Akiba slid a book over to his best friend.

" _And just what is this?" "_ It's the reason I came here to see you today..." Akiba murmured softly. _"...Tch...fine...i'll take a look at the damn book..."_ the professor muttered before he took the book and opened it. Takuna could feel all the color wash from his face. Inside the book was a single flower. A Blue Rose. The professor trembled as he watched it fall from between the book's pages and onto the table. Takuna's hair covered his face as he fought to move his fingers and grasped the Blue Rose placing it back once it came.

"...Bloom-Chan looks like her...doesn't she?" Akiba spoke softly. But no words came from the Professor's mouth as he shut the book. Slowly Takuna rose up from his chair knocking it over. _"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. But we're DONE here!"_ the Professor choked before he stormed out of the cafe. **_"TAKU-KUN!"_** Akiba cried out after him as he ran to catch his friend. But it was no use. Takuna was gone. The professor ran down the streets of Domino City as tears trickled down his face his expression hidden.

{ _Idiot...}_ the words echoed in his head as he continued to run in the cold as the snow covered the ground. The Professor stopped once he was far enough and screamed at the top of his lungs. Slowly Takuna looked towards a flower shop and made his way over to the florist. Soon finding himself with a bouquet of Blue Roses. Quietly the Professor walked to a temple that hid a grave site.

Slowly Takuna advanced upwards step by step until he ceased movement and looked towards a grave with his tear stained face. With the white snow falling down it almost seemed to be purifying everything it touched. However, his gaze fell upon another that was already there. The very same male that extended his kindness to Carlos. With grey hair, a dark blue kimono and a silver sash around it. In socks and sandals. Burning incense which gave off a pleasant floral scent. "...It's you...Nathaniel..." the Professor murmured before Nathaniel in turned looked towards him. " _It's been a long time..."_ the young male murmured. "...Do you mind?" Takuna barely managed to utter. Nathaniel only shook his head before the Professor paid his respects and got down to the grave's level. _"I'm sorry it's taken me so long...bit i'm finally here...Kisara..."_ Takuna whispered as he gently ran his hands over the grave.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	89. When Tears Turn Into Snowflakes

Note To Readers: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Sorry for being a few days late. was down and I couldn't post it. Also, Good chapters take time especially switching gears from intense to more light-hearted! But I think I managed pretty well lol. I love that you guys look forward to my new chapters. So this is my Christmas gift to you all! Chapter 88!

Chapter 88: When Tears Turn Into Snowflakes

Shortly after Kaiba consumed the Angel tea given to him by Raeger he fell asleep exhausted from battling against the darkness that threatened to consume him. Suddenly the CEO felt something poke his shoulder. Kaiba groaned and swatted at the hand as he felt it again. It took a third nudge before the blue-eyed male turned around only to discover Raeger was the guilty party. An irritated growl emerged from Kaiba's throat as his eyes met the Guild Master's.

"What the hell do you want now?...Haven't you already bothered me enough with your pointless questions?... Kaiba muttered. "My apologies for disturbing you. But I think you'll want to see this." Raeger apologized. The CEO only scoffed. "I highly doubt it..." the blue-eyed male retorted before he turned his gaze towards the window. Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw a certain red-head walking out in the snow.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Raeger teased the CEO as Kaiba's face slightly reddened. "For you to wipe that smug ass look off your face," Kaiba muttered as he grabbed the pillow out from under him and threw it at the Guild Master before the blue-eyed male quickly left the room. Raeger caught the pillow and chuckled to himself.

Kaiba wasted no time as he nearly clipped Joey and Duke as they carried a large tree through the doorway. Granny Emiko only giggled at the sudden rush. "HEY WATCH IT!" Joey yelled at Kaiba as he flew by them. "Yeah really!" Duke muttered before they placed the tree down in the living room

"You boys did a fine job." Granny Emiko applauded the two. "It's hard for an old woman like me to find such good help. I do so love our yearly tradition of picking out a Christmas tree. But putting it up and taking it down can be a real chore..." the old woman confessed. "Humph! Yeah Well, next time we oughta make rich boy help!" Joey grumbled. "No kidding...why the hell was Kaiba in such a hurry anyway?" Duke questioned. "...Oh...I believe he has a reason, dearies." Granny Emiko giggled.

Outside of the cabin, the glow of the Christmas tree's light in the center of the town caught Bloom's eye as Kaiba ran through the powdery white snow without any reserve. Just when she was was within his sight he used all of the air built up in his lungs to call out to her. "BLOOM!" a familiar voice echoed within the faerie's ears as she looked around for the source.

"Uh hello?" Bloom questioned as she continued to search before her eyes caught the CEO in the distance. "...Kaiba?..." the redhead began to wonder if she was seeing things clutching the egg in her arms tightly. However, even after rubbing her eyes, the image didn't vanish. There was only one explanation. She wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Bloom felt the excitement swell in her chest and fumbled to place the egg in her backpack. Unable to stop herself the faerie began to run towards him using all of her reserve energy. Kaiba could hardly believe it as Bloom came into his sights and ran towards her as well.

"KAIBA!" Bloom cried out with sheer joy knocking him down into the snow underneath them. The redhead clung to him as if he would disappear from her forever if she let go. A smirk only crossed Kaiba's lips. "Well, that's certainly an interesting way to greet someone." the CEO mused. "Oh what? Is it really hard to believe that I missed you?" Bloom questioned. "In a matter of speaking, most people would jump at the first chance they got to be rid of me. Wheeler would a perfect example." Kaiba told the faerie.

"Yeah, only because you're a big bully who teases him relentlessly," Bloom told the CEO as a matter of factly giving him a playful tap on the tip of his nose. "Yeah Yeah." the blue-eyed male scoffed before their eyes both met each one exchanging an awkward smile. "...I REALLY did miss you...you know...when I told Mr. Moto he thought I was out of his mind." the faerie reiterated. "You mean Yugi's grandfather? And just what were you doing in Domino City much less at Yugi's grandfather's game shop? I thought the deal was that you were going to stay with your parents in Gardenia on Earth..." Kaiba scowled as he sat up.

"I know! But I was worried sick when I sensed something was wrong with you! So I hurried back to Covenant so I could be with you...with some assistance from Mokuba. But believe me when I tell you it wasn't easy." Bloom frowned it was obvious this wasn't going over well with her fiance. Kaiba took a moment to simmer down rather than explode all at once which is what his old self would have done. But yelling at her would serve no real purpose.

"...While I appreciate the sentiment, I am fully capable of taking care of myself." "...oh Kaiba i'm sorry...but you're not the only one who worries about the person they care about the most." Bloom murmured as he placed her hand on the blue-eyed male's face. "See? You're still feverish...you shouldn't be outside running around in this cold..." the faerie pouted. "I wouldn't worry yourself over me. I drank some special kind of concoction that steadily will restore my body to full health...it's YOU...that I am concerned about..." Kaiba confessed as he took the red head's hand from his cheek planting a soft kiss upon it.

"I'm feeling better. I find that if I avoid using my new Celestix powers that I don't feel so drained and weak all the time. So I've been able to recover by sustaining from using my magic. But I also know that I can't continue like this forever...not with the Wizards Of The Black Circle and Bakura still out there plotting their next move...and this...A.O.J leader everyone has worked up about... I've never felt so useless." the faerie frowned.

"Yugi and the Pharoah are out searching for The Phoenix's Ashes in order to restore the flame that gives you your powers. But it seems that the quest is taking longer than we originally thought. But don't lose hope just yet. Yugi ALWAYS follows through no matter what the challenge. You can trust me on that." Kaiba told Bloom as he turned her face towards him. "...Thanks, Kaiba...I needed to hear that..." the red head's blue eyes glistened in the dimmed colored light's glow as did the CEO's. Slowly the two drew closer to each other sharing a sweetened kiss right beside the Christmas tree as the snow gently fell down on them.

Reluctantly they broke their kiss before Kaiba got to his feet and offered his hand towards Bloom. The faerie smiled and took his hand the CEO pulling her upwards off the ground. There was so much to talk about but Bloom didn't want to ruin the moment either. Eventually she'd have to tell him about Kaiba Corp and Mokuba but for now, she just wanted to spend time with Kaiba. "Shall we return to the Cabin? I'm sure you want to see all of your little faerie friends." "...um...actually I was wondering if it would be ok if it could just be the two of us...at least for a little while longer...so?..." Kaiba paused as he felt his cheeks redden slightly averting his gaze. "Uh...sure whatever..." the blue-eyed male barely managed to utter before he found the redhead wrapped around his left arm with a smile on her face. Slowly he let her lead him away from the crowd gathered around the Christmas tree.

Back at the cabin, Joey found himself in a tangled mess, ensnared by the Christmas tree light's unable to move. Duke only snickered. "Hey, maybe we should just put a star on Joey and call it a night." the dice master teased before a horrified gasp escaped Flora's lips as she came upon the severed tree. The faerie of nature hurried over to the tree gently touching it. "How could someone do such a horrible thing!?" Flora cried out.

"...Oh yeah, I forgot...you're the one who actually cares about flowers and plants..." Duke sweatdropped. "It's a Christmas tree." the dice master explained. "But there's ALREADY a Christmas tree outside!" "Uh...you have gotta be joking...every year around this time everyone cuts down a tree and puts it up in their house and decorates it for the holiday season," Duke explained. "EVERYONE!? the faerie cried as she felt faint. The dice master only raised his brow.

"Why are you freaking out? You picked all those flowers to brew up some Angel Tea. So what's big the deal?" Duke questioned bewildered at her sudden hysterics. "Those flowers were used for medicinal purposes! It's not the same thing!" Flora argued as Amourette came out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate with peppermint sticks in them. "I made hot chocolate for everyone!" the blunette beamed before she squeaked as she caught sight of poor Joey at the mercy of the Christmas tree lights.

"J-Joey-kun!" Amourette cried before she placed the tray on the table and hurried over to him. "N-Now just stay calm! I'll-I'll get you out of there!" the blunette told the blonde. But instead, she ended up hopeless tangled up herself. "Aw man..." Joey groaned before he puffed up his cheeks watching Duke and Flora go back and forth arguing. "I'm SO glad you an dice boy are havin such an interestin conversation...but if ya wouldn't mind...CAN YA GET US OUTTA DESE TINGS!?" the blonde yelled as he wiggled, even more, shaking Amourette up causing her to get dizzy."Oh! Sorry!" both Duke and Flora apologized before they attempted to play tug of war.

Cold air escaped inside the cabin as Raeger and Roxy returned with their arms filled to the brink with brown paper bags carrying baking ingredients inside them. "Phew...that was quite the trip..." Roxy sighed exhaustedly before they entered the scene. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" the faerie cried before Stella walked into the room just as baffled as she was. "I don't know what's going on here. But I don't appreciate being left out." Stella pouted crossing her arms.

"Uh...righhht...do me a favor and take these to the kitchen for me, please. I'm going to see if I can't help the guys fix this big mess." Roxy told the blonde and handed Stella the groceries bags. "Oh sure give ME the hard work." the faerie grumbled before she made her way to the kitchen following behind Raeger. Roxy and the others made a face as a crash was heard followed by a trail of profanity from the princess.

"...Ok...that didn't sound good..." Roxy concluded worriedly. "Yo! A little help Rox please!" Joey cried waving his free hand around. "Whoops! Sorry Joey!" the faerie apologized before with a shot of magic from the pink haired girl's finger the Christmas light's came undone and wrapped around the naked Christmas tree. "Phew! Thanks, Rox..." the blonde thanked her. "No problem. I'm just happy I could help." Roxy smiled in return. "But I better get back to the kitchen before Stella gets a hold of the mixer." the faerie told them and snuck off back into the kitchen.

"Eheheh..." Amourette laughed nervously at the thought of it. "At least that takes care of that mess." Duke wiped the sweat from his brow. "Maybe. But decorating the old fashioned way is a lot more fun." the blunette told Duke with a smile as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. The dice master began to open his mouth before it was interrupted by heavy breathing by an exhausted Cupid carrying a huge yet heavy box followed by Musa.

"Come on put your back into it Cupid!" Musa cheered before he collapsed. "U-Ugh...I can't take it anymore...i'm exhausted..." the redhead whined. "You know what, it's way too quiet in here. I know what we need! Some holiday music!" the faerie exclaimed before she snuck some magic into the radio resting on the fireplace and began to dance grabbing Cupid up off his feet spinning him around and around. "Ugh ..." the deity of love groaned as vertigo took over him. Musa only giggled at how silly Cupid was.

"Ahaha!" Amourette giggled as she clapped amused at the scene before her. "It is pretty funny," Duke admitted with a snort. "WOO GO MUSA!" Layla cheered as she came behind Cupid and Musa with another box and began to place tinsel on the walls and wreathes. Marik only took a seat on the couch as he picked up a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well I STILL fail to see the appeal of this holiday," Marik muttered as he took a sip of the cup in his hand. Without realizing he had acquired a foam mustache from the whipped cream. The dark-skinned faerie couldn't help but let a giggle slip out followed by the others. The tomb keeper only narrowed his eyes irritated by everyone laughing.

"What are you laughing at!?" Marik demanded to know. "Ah...Marik...ya...um...got a little somethin..." Joey began before the tomb keeper nearly went cross-eyed looking downwards. Marik huffed angrily and wiped off the foam from his upper lip. "I hardly think that's funny." "Alright. Come on grumpy bear I have a great idea to wipe that scowl off your face!" Layla tugged at the tomb keeper's arm. "And do I get a say in this?" "Nope! Besides, the hot chocolate will taste better if you run out in the snow for a little while!" the dark-skinned faerie giggled. "Come on! Come on!" "A-Alright..." Marik finally gave in and followed Layla reluctantly as she led him outside closing the door behind them.

Raeger chuckled as he watched Layla drag Marik outside through the kitchen window. Granny Emiko only smiled as he spread out the cookie dough in front of her with her rolling pin. Roxy preheated the oven as she found herself daydreaming about the future. Just watching Raeger and Granny smile and laugh together as they baked Christmas goodies seemed almost like a dream. One that one day she hoped to share with them. To think that she could be living in this cozy little cabin with Raeger and his grandmother and maybe more. It was almost too amazing to even think about.

"So, do you think we bought enough ingredients?" Roxy questioned Raeger. "If not we'll have to make do. People will fight hand over fist for Granny's baked goodies. Especially her famous apple cake." the Guild Master murmured. "Well, i'm no chef or baker...but an extra pair of hands couldn't hurt right!?" Roxy questioned with a smile. "Right." Raeger smiled as he placed his hand on the faerie's as she reached for the cookie cutter tool. Roxy giggled as she fought back the blush manifesting itself onto her face. Trying desperately to hide her embarrassment as she caught the Guild Master blushing as well. "Hoho..." Granny Emiko raised her eyebrows playfully before Loore came through the window.

"OOOOO! You two look suspicious..." the familiar teased Roxy and Raeger before the two quickly pulled back their hands. "Oh! Loore it's you!" the faerie exclaimed. "The one an only!" the familiar purred as she lept from the window to Roxy's shoulder shaking off the white snow from her black fur. "Gah!" The Guild Master and the faerie both cried as the cold wet snow touched their skin.

"Whoops, a daisy! Sorry about that." Loore apologized before Roxy gently scratched the familiar behind the ears. "So what are you doing here little one? I thought you were keeping an eye on Bloom for Yugi-I mean Atem." the faerie corrected herself. "I'm gonna have to keep that one a secret for now." Loore teased. Though Raeger and Granny seemed to know more than Roxy did. "B-But." "You'll see soon enough." the Guild Master assured the faerie of animals with a hidden smile.

Back in the living room, Joey began to place a red ornament on the tree before he heard "STOP!" Techna cried before the blonde froze in place. The faerie made her way over to the tree and scanned it with her cell phone along with the box of ornaments. Everyone in the room just stared baffled by what exactly the faerie was doing not even able to make a guess. The blonde headed knight was the only one brave enough to attempt to question the faerie of technology. "...Uh...so...just what exactly ARE you doing there Techna?" Bright questioned the faerie.

"What else? Techna is being Techna. What else is there to know?" Stella giggled. "It's simple really." Techna began. "The tree can only hold so many ornaments at once due to its mass added to the weight each ornament will be placed on the tree. So I'm using numbers based on that principle to calculate the exact amount of ornaments can be put on the tree until it's at maximum way I can formulate a plan of execution for the decoration execution." Techna explained.

"...Does she ALWAYS do dis?" Joey questioned. "Pretty much," Stella told the blonde. "I don't know about you but my head hurts from all that mumbo jumbo..." Cupid groaned as he held his head. "It's ok. Most of the time Techna has to translate it for us too." the faerie of music giggled. "...It's just placing decorations on the tree. It's not that complicated." Bright pointed out. Yuki's eyes shifted towards the bunch.

"I don't comprehend why Techna's method is considered unorthodox to you all...it only seems logical to me that one would take into consideration the height and mass of the tree...and use those statistics in order to deduce the number of decorations which can be placed on the tree before it collapses..." the Elementian mused as he took a seat on the couch itching his feet tucked warmly away in socks.

"...I...I don't even know what to say..." Duke muttered. "...For once i'm in agreement with dice boy..." Joey added. "...U-Um..." Amourette began. "The ornaments are light, so that's not really necessary eheh." "...What SHE said." Both Duke and Joey exclaimed at the same time as Yuki reached down and took a cup of hot chocolate from the tray stirring around the peppermint stick within it. "So that settles THAT!" Joey exclaimed and picked up another red ornament only for it to slip from his hand and roll over to the blonde's boot. A red one. Slowly Bright reached down and picked up the decoration.

It was no use. No matter how hard Bright tried he just couldn't stop thinking about Xuri. "...I need some fresh air..." the prince murmured and left through the front door. Flora only frowned. "Poor Bright...he must still be torn about his best friend not being here..." the faerie murmured solemnly. "I-I'm going to see if he's ok," Flora told Joey before she hurried out after him. Joey only grinned.

"Dat's one ting I love about Flo. No matta who it is, she's just so fricken sweet!" the blonde admitted as Amourette nodded. "I agree." the blunette agreed with a smile. "You guys seem ta be getting along better too...i'm glad..." "Me too." Amourette smiled. "Say, have you thought about what you're going to get Flora-Chan for Christmas?" the blunette questioned the blonde. "...Uh...well..." Joey scratched at his cheek. "No...but I've been thinking hard about it...I mean...I know she likes flowa's and plants but i'm still kinda learnin about her..." the blonde sighed.

"I wouldn't even know where ta begin!" Joey told the blunette as he wracked his brain. "Don't hurt yourself..." Duke teased. "Well, maybe one of Flora-Chan's friends might have an idea of what she might like," Amourette suggested. "...Yeah...dat just might work! Alright! It's worth a try! Tanks fer da idea!" Joey thanked the blunette as he caught sight through the window of Layla outside and left through the front door. But as soon as he walked outside a giant snowball started to head towards him.

"WAHHGAHA!" Joey cried and tried to flee only to find out what a cold shoulder was covered head to toe in snow laying face down in the white powdery mess. "Oops! Sorry, Joey!" Layla apologized as she helped him up wiping the snow off of the blonde. "BRRRR! What da heck are ya doin out here anyway!?" Joey asked the dark-skinned faerie. "I was trying to show Marik how to have a little winter fun. But it kinda got out of hand when the snowman got bigger than he was originally supposed to." Layla giggled.

"No kidding. Hey, I was actually hopin I could ask ya something. It's about Flo." Joey began. "Sure, but only one condition." the dark-skinned faerie teased. "And wat would dat be?" the blonde questioned as he raised his brow as Layla formed a snowball in the back of her hand. _"If_... ** _YOU TAKE PART IN OUR_** **SNOWBALL** ** _FIGHT!"_** the dark-skinned faerie cried out suddenly as she threw a snowball at Joey.

 ** _"HEY!"_** Joey cried before he was hit from behind nearly jumping three feet into the air. Marik had to admit that is was rather amusing to see the look on Joey's face when he got hit with the snowball. "COME AND GET US!" Layla laughed and threw another one at the blonde. **_"GAH! ALL RIGHT DAT DOES IT! JOEY AIN'T PLAYIN AROUND!"_** Joey exclaimed and started making his own snowballs all three of them chucking snowballs left and right into all-out snowball battle!

"SO! L-Layla!" Joey called out as he dodged oncoming snowballs _in the process. "Y-Yeah Joey?" Layla questioned as she ducked forming another snowball in her hand. "I-I wanna get Flo a Christmas Pre-Present! B-But I-GAH! Have no clue...WOO Close one! What ta...WOAH!...Get her..."_ Joey cried as he ran around the front yard avoiding the snowballs flying at him.

"Well." Layla began as she chucked snowballs at the blonde. "Flora loves classical music...Romantic movies...and WOAH! YIKES! THAT'S COLD! OH! And reading and taking pictures of F-FLOWERS!" the dark-skinned faerie replying between getting hit from behind by Marik. _"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT MARIK!"_ Layla exclaimed and laughed as she ran towards him forming snowballs in the air with her powers. Marik didn't stand a chance soon brought down by the barrage. Both of them laying down on the snowy ground out of breath. Along with poor Joey huffing. _"T-Tanks...for da...advice...i'm going to go die now..."_

Back at the Town Flora walked into she came upon the Winter Roses. No matter how far she walked, she couldn't seem to find Bright anywhere. "Please...Winter Roses of Covenant...i'm looking for a blonde male wearing blue and white...could you please point me in which direction he went..." the faerie pleaded to the flowers. Using their petals they showed her the way. "Thank you!" Flora exclaimed and walked following the flowers until she came upon the Christmas Tree she saw with Joey earlier.

The faerie frowned softly as she gazed at the severed tree and gently reached up her hand touching its bark. But she didn't sense sadness of pain from the tree. Instead, she could feel the tree overflowing with joy and warmth. To be looked upon by so many people, bringing them together in this season of peace and love. Flora finally understood why a Christmas Tree was so special. Looking upwards into the tree. Beyond the decoration, the faerie could see the blonde concealed within the pine.

 _"Please...take me to the one you hold in your branches..._ " Flora whispered. Gently the tree's pines gave the faerie a lift taking her up to Bright's level whom held his knees to his chest. Flora's gaze fell upon a crystalized cherry blossom clutched tightly in the prince's hand. Crying all alone in the warmth and protection of the Christmas tree. Praying the heavy snowfall would conceal him from the world's eyes as his crystal blue tears turned into snowflakes falling from his face.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	90. Chapter 89: When Your Voice Won't Reach

**_Note To Readers:_** ** _Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was majorly behind on my own book and I had my work that needed to get done. It's a little late but HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wrote a nice long chapter to make up for going so long without updating. SO I hope you guys will enjoy my latest Chapter 89! ^^_**

 ** _Chapter 89:_** ** _When Your Voice Won't Reach..._**

Bright slowly lifted up his head as he felt a warm presence nearby. The remnants of his tears turning into snowflakes as they fell only to find Flora sitting on the branch beside him. "...H...How did you find me?" the prince nearly choked out. The faerie only offered a soft smile. "The Christmas tree was worried about you...so she took me up to where she was hiding you...the flowers were kind enough to point me in your direction on my way here..." Flora murmured.

"...That figures...I must be pretty pathetic if even the trees and flowers are worried about me..." Bright frowned. "Not at all...actually I find it incredibly sweet how much you can care about one person Bright...not many people can give their heart to someone the way you do so willingly... especially if they don't know if the other person shares their feelings or not." Flora murmured. "But you and Xuri seem to have something really special." the faerie smiled as her eyes fell upon the crystalized Cherry Blossom. "Xuri has the same one, doesn't he?" Bright only responded with a softened nod.

 _"...Yeah...in Aura, there's a Cherry Blossom tree that's always in bloom...it was the first place Xuri and I met...since we were kids that is...it was Xuri actually who made these with his blood magic...so that we'd forget...and just when he was finally within my reach...he's gone again...heh...Xuri was never one to stay in a place too long..."_ Bright smiled sadly.

"...But, even if you can't physically reach him, that doesn't mean your heart can't." Flora told Bright as she gently placed her warmed hands on his cold ones. "A few years ago all of us faced this evil wizard called Baltor. He escaped from the depths of the Omega Dimension. Once thought impossible to escape from. But by doing just that he threw the whole magic dimension into chaos...we were told the only way to stop it was to close the Omega portal from the inside. But only one of them was able to accomplish such an enormous task...it was Techna..." Flora began.

"Techna forced her way inside...we were told that by making such a sacrifice that Techna was gone forever trapped within the Omega Dimension. At the time we really believed that our best friend was gone for good. But there was one person who couldn't bring themselves to accept that truth...so they searched and searched while the rest of us had already given up. It was that very strong belief in his heart that brought her back to us...so...if you think of Xuri...and Xuri thinks of you...then no matter how far apart you guys are...you're still connected..." Flora assured Bright sincerely.

"...Connected..." Bright murmured softly before he looked back at the crystallized cherry blossom. Slowly the tree removed both of them setting them down in the powdery white snow. "Thank you." Flora thanked the Christmas Tree before she took Bright's hand not giving him a chance to object. Bright wasn't sure what Flora was up to but he figured following her wouldn't hurt. After a bit, they came to a craft store. Bright stayed silent as he looked around while Flora took two different colored yarn to the cash register. Afterwards, the faerie led him back to the cabin. Bright didn't even have time to question her reasoning as Flora placed the small bag in her room and return to the living room.

"What is the bag for Flora?" Bright finally managed to ask. The faerie only smiled. "It's a surprise for later. Right now why don't we join the others in helping decorate the tree?" Flora offered as she picked up a single green ornament. "Yeah." Bright smiled in return as he grabbed an assortment of ornaments and began to decorate the empty spaces. Flora walked over to one of the boxes sitting by itself only to discover that it was filled with beautiful colored ornaments with all different shapes, colors, and sizes.

"Oh they're beautiful!" the faerie beamed happily drawing the attention of the dice master. "...So...you're like ok with us decorating the tree now?..." Duke raised his brow. "Of course! At first, I thought that because of being treated in such a manner that the tree would only feel pain...but now I understand that being chosen as a Christmas Tree gives the trees no greater joy than to be one. That's why it's so special." Flora smiled sweetly as she placed a few of the ornaments on the branches of the tree.

"...Uhuh...well as long as you're happy." Duke shrugged. "A faerie who can actually talk to trees is still weired in my books..." "That's the spirit!" Layla laughed as she watched Flora and picked up one of the hot chocolates on the table. _"I can hardly believe you still have energy to spare..."_ Marik huffed as he flopped on the couch. "Aw don't tell me you're tired already." the darkly skinned faerie teased the Tombkeeper. _"You try keeping up with an overly active faerie."_ Marik retorted. " _You seem to forget that i'm not used to this cold atmosphere."_ "I'm not either. My realm Tides is actually pretty warm and surrounded by water. What I can't imagine is living in a hot desert like Egypt." Layla admitted.

" _My family and I stayed underground for the most part. So we kept out of the sun."_ the Tomb keeper mused. "I prefer Aura over Dawnshire. The wind always carries the scent of the freshly bloomed flowers and it's nice and warm. But there's just something magical about watching the snow fall in Covenant. It's almost relaxing." Amourette giggled. Duke only snickered. "Domino City gets it's share of snow too. Like this one time back in high school it snowed so much on the roof that the roof of the gym collapsed! It was great. We didn't have school for the whole month until they fixed the roof! **_{Author: True Story O-O}_**

"Goodness that must've been a sight. All of this storytelling is making me hungry. Does anyone else smell that aroma coming from the kitchen? It's driving me crazy!" Musa cried as Cupid's stomach let out a growl of protest. "E...eheh..." the redhead laughed nervously before he let out a yelp as a cold wind came through an opened door bringing Joey in with it. He wasted no time in getting as close as possible to the fireplace in attempts to thaw himself out.

"Haha! Look who the snow dragged in. Nanook of the north." Duke teased. "S-Sh-Shut It...D-Dice B-Boy..." Joey shivered through chattering teeth. But that didn't stop the dice master's laughter as the blonde had an icicle hanging from his nose. "...Are you really going to make us ask?" Techna finally spoke up. Joey only groaned. "Quit starrin! I sneezed and da snot froze! It ain't meh fault!" the blonde cried flustered. "Go-ahead and yuck it up Duke! And i'll arrange yer face ta match black and blue!" Joey threatened before the smell of cinnamon sugar filled the room.

"Who wants Christmas cookies!?" Roxy called out before Yuki plucked one off the tray before the others started to make a run towards the pan filled with sugar cookies. "OH! ME! ME! I do I do!" Stella cried and grabbed as many as she could hold. Without reservation, both Stella and Joey started to stuff their face full getting crumbs all up and down their mouth. "Oooo do I smell cookies?!" Bloom's voice broke through the chaos as she came through the door with Kaiba. It didn't take long to see the cookies were almost gone.

"Hey! I hope you at LEAST save me one!" Bloom cried before Kaiba reached out and grabbed one presenting it to the redhead. "Here, I thought i'd better grab one before Wheeler and the other piglets scarf down the entire tray..." Kaiba muttered. Joey's mouth was too packed to tell him off only coming out in gibberish. "Aw thank you!" the faerie smiled and rewarded the CEO with a kiss on his cheek. "...Yeah sure whatever..." the blue-eyed male muttered embarrassed as he averted his gaze as a slight blush tinted his face.

"Wow, these are great Roxy!" Layla complimented. "You can bake for me anytime," Stella added in. "Way to go Roxy! See I knew you could do it. If you practiced!" Bloom exclaimed before all the faerie's attention fell on the redhead. "BLOOM!" they all cried happily and hugged her. "Gah! Guy! Haha...you're squeezing me..." Bloom laughed in between the hugs. "Well, we missed you! You have no idea how much!" Stella cried. "Yeah, it's just not the same with you!" Techna added. "Hey! I want to get in the group hug too!" Roxy cried and placed the tray down before she forced her way into the crowd and hugged Bloom too.

 _"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Break it up! I think Bloom get's the point."_ Kaiba snapped and retrieved Bloom from nearly getting smothered by her friends who only burst into laughter. "THREE CHEERS FOR ROXY! THESE COOKIES ARE AWESOME!" Musa shouted out before everyone started to cheer. "Oh, guys..." Roxy felt her face get hot. "Well, I can't take ALL of the credit really..." Roxy murmured as she looked towards Raeger who only smiled. "Nonsense she's just being modest." Granny Emiko giggled as Loore was picked up by the faerie gently stroking her as the familiar lapped up the hot cocoa in front of her.

"It reminds me of home. Around this time every year, me and my always loved to bake Christmas cookies. In fact, we'd make enough for the whole neighboorhood." Bloom giggled as she reminisced. Kaiba silent looked in Bloom's direction as a softened smile crossed his lips. One Joey himself couldn't help but notice. The blonde felt himself smile as well. "It's good ta see ya feelin betta. You'd had us worried sick." Joey told Bloom. "Actually I was pretty worried myself." the redhead admitted. "But, I found out the reason for why I got so sick all of a sudden..." the faerie began. She told them all about the fact that her dragon fire and the Celestix power were incompatible and as a result, it drained her powers according to what Cellos told her. And that the only way for her to regain her power was absorbing what was called The Phoenix's ashes to relight her flame. Kaiba also added that Yugi and Atem were searching for a way to make that happen.

"So you see. I found as long as I don't overuse my powers. I won't cause harm to my body." Bloom explained. "But even so. I know that I can't keep this up forever. Because before long as much as I hate to admit it. Sooner or later The Wizards Of The Black Circle will return along with the A.O.J possibly..." the faerie muttered. "...And if they come before you get your powers back?" Bright questioned. "Easy! Then we'll fight them!" Layla exclaimed. " _In other words, you have no plan..."_ Marik deadpanned. " _It's quite obvious you STILL haven't any clue whom you're up against..."_ the Tomb Keeper muttered. Roxy only narrowed her eyes and stormed over towards Marik.

"AND WHAT WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Roxy spat pissed. "For YOUR information we fought against The Wizards Of The Black Circle hundreds of times! Ok so maybe that's exaggerating just a little but it was ALOT! They chased me EVERYWHERE I went! Kidnapped me and my father! Hurt innocent people, ripped off ALL of the Earth faerie's wings and stole their magic locking them up in their own realm! And opened the Abyss to try and destroy all of us! So, you think you know The Wizards better than us who haven't fought them up until now!?" Roxy argued.

" _MERE CHILDSPLAY! Blood mages are too be feared and respected. You can NEVER be TOO careful around one!"_ Marik snapped in response. " _The Pharoah knows well of what I speak! Seto Kaiba would have this knowledge as well if the memories of his former life were not lost to him...whatever it is you think you know I suggest you get rid of any preconceived notions..."_ the Tomb Keeper muttered as venom dripped from each word.

"Oh is that so? Then if they knew all that then why didn't Ogron and the wizards use it against us!? Answer me that!" Roxy snapped back. "...Well...Blood magic is considered Taboo...a forbidden arte..." Raeger began. "Most who can conjure it refrain from doing so in plain sight...which is why they most likely created The Black Circle. To use its power rather than expose their dark secret..." the Guild Master concluded. "...A clever move actually..." Musa had to agree. "But it sure seems to me that everyone's far more worked up about this A.O.J leader that everyone keeps going on about. It's all just so...confusing..." "Heh...in some ways he just might be the more dangerous than The Wizards Of The Black Circle..." Cupid mused as Duke tossed one of his dice continuously up in the air.

"Man. if only there was a way I could use my dice to fight. I'd give all those bastards one hell of an ass-kicking!" Duke exclaimed. "Well it's not like that's impossible," Amourette spoke up before the dice master turned his head towards the blunette. "You got my attention." "It's like this. If you engrave a rune onto an object you can infuse power in that certain object. But, it does take someone with a lot of skill to actually engrave a rune onto an object successfully." Amourette explained as a smirk manifested onto Kaiba's face.

 _"Interesting...tell me more..."_ Kaiba demanded. "U-uh well you...um see...that is... " Amourette squeaked as she felt herself only getting nervous the more she was being stared at. Desperate the blunette turned towards Raeger for help. The Guild Master took a moment to clear his throat. "There's a famous legend that speaks of an individual known as The Crafter. He was said to be able to forge weapons of great and terrible power. None could even hope to come close to his ability. Arthur actually apprenticed under him until one day The Crafter vanished without a trace." Raeger told him.

" _Well...isn't THAT just GREAT!"_ the CEO grumbled irritably. "You can say that again!" Duke muttered in disappointment. "Ewww! Boy stuff! Give me my wings and magic any day!" Stella exclaimed earning a giggle from Bloom before Yuki by the fireplace spoke up. "Runes are rather difficult to master...if the ability isn't in one's blood...*munch* "However...that doesn't mean...*munch* *munch* excuse me..." Yuki paused to take a sip of the hot chocolate in front of him to wash down the cookie he was eating. "That...you can't learn other things..." Yuki licked his fingers in-between words.

"...Uh...other things...?" Duke raised his brow skeptically. "But Yuki. Kaiba and Duke are both human right? So how is that even a valid possible outcome? With their current chemical compound, it's just not logical." Techna objected. "...Well under normal circumstances...that would undoubtedly be an undeniable truth...still it's not impossible." Yuki argued. "...Sorry if I don't see THIS ending well..." Loore added her two cents. "...So there's a way or Non-Magical-Beings to learn magic?" Bloom questioned. "...If you're willing to learn...then yes..." Yuki told the redhead.

 _"Hmph...there's nothing I Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp can't do. I've never put less than 200% in everything that I set out to do and THIS will be no different...My real concern is that you can actually do what you claim you can do...no offense but I have a hard time believing in something that I can't see with my own two eyes."_ Kaiba muttered. "...I see...then if i'm understanding correctly...you want proof of my ability...yes?" Yuki questioned. _"You heard that right..."_ Kaiba muttered. "Very well..." Yuki murmured as he slowly worked his way off the couch and onto the floor placing his hand in his jeans. "Please follow me..." the black haired male motioned as he opened the door and made his way outside. Curiosity emanated throughout the entire house as both young men were soon met outside with an audience.

Yuki walked a few feet back before he noticed the extra bodies nearby. "For your safety I suggest you all to stand far back as possible...this could get messy..." Yuki cautioned. Kaiba only scoffed. " _Are you honestly suggesting you could possibly hurt me? What a joke..."_ the CEO mocked. "...Does that mean you're ready to begin them?" the black haired male questioned as he scratched his head. " _Let's just get this over with...just don't blame me when your blood stains the snow..."_ Kaiba muttered revealing his hidden blades. The blue-eyed male charged into a full sprint his arm blade soon inches from Yuki's face who had yet to move from his spot.

 _ **Meanwhile In Elixer's Forest...**_

Yugi paused to catch his breath as he looked at the map with Atem not far behind the scarlet-eyed male. "It looks like the gateway is just over that hill..." Yugi observed. _"Then we should get moving. We'll want to get there before Weldon does."_ Atem pointed out. "Yeah, you're right." Yugi nodded although his body itself showed hesitation in walking not another step. The Pharoah ceased movement before he extended his hand out towards the scarlet-eyed male. Yugi silently looked towards Atem's hand. _"Here take my hand Yugi..."_ the Pharoah offered. "T-Thanks..." the scarlet-eyed male managed to uttered before he grasped it. Hand in hand they both proceeded down the steepened hill carefully. Yugi gasped as he felt his foot give way but the Pharoah did not let him fall too far.

"Phew...that was a close one..." the scarlet-eyed male sighed relief although he shook like a leaf. _"...Are you alright Yugi...?"_ Atem questioned his other half softly. "...I'm not really sure...all I know if that i'm pretty nervous right now..." Yugi admitted. "Honestly i'm not sure I would have had the nerve to come out here all by myself." the scarlet-eyed male frowned. _"Perhaps. But you're far more_ courageous _than I believe you give yourself credit for."_ Atem pointed out before Yugi felt his face redden slightly.

"Oh...I don't know about that...I scare just as easily as some people..." Yugi murmured. " _But being able to face your fears is what truly makes one with a brave heart."_ the Pharoah smiled at the blonde. "Uh-Yeah?" Yugi studdered before his attention was averted towards the gateway's light emanating from nearby. The scarlet eyed male swallowed hard as he squeezed Atem's hand as he tried to gather up every ounce of willpower he had not to run as far away from the gateway as possible. The moment finally arrived as Weldon passed through the gateway. _"You can do it..."_ the Pharoah whispered softly in Yugi's ear before the scarlet-eyed male slowly approached the BriarBlood.

A broad grin manifested upon Weldon's face as he caught sight of a familiar face. "AH! If it ISN'T the YOUNG and HANDSOME lad! Guest of Lord Loric WASN'T it?" the BriarBlood greeted. "FORGIVE me but the name DOES escape me. TELL me...just WHAT was your name AGAIN!?" Weldon questioned. "Y-Yugi Moto..." the blonde was barely able to utter. The BriarBlood clapped his hands together. "AH! Yes! I REMEMBER now! You were that NAUGHTY boy who had a TASTE of REAL wine last night! Of COURSE, I prefer a good ALE! But my DEAR sister can't SIMPLY get enough of the RED elixer hmm?" Weldon chuckled heartily.

"I MUST treat you to SOME the NEXT going around! But I SIMPLY must ask as to WHY you would BE the one greeting ME at the gateway RATHER than the ROYAL guard and WHATNOT! You SEE i'm RATHER curious about THAT little DETAIL! You SEE Lord Loric and I are NOT on the BEST of TERMS..." the BriarBlood inquired. Yugi swallowed hard. If he didn't go for it he might not get another chance to ask. "...Well um...actually...I was hoping we might have a chance to talk..." the scarlet-eyed male spoke up which caused intrigue in Weldon's eyes.

"TALK?! You SAY!? And about WHAT exactly hmm?" the BriarBlood questioned. "...Ok...how should I put this...I have a friend who is in trouble and this guy told me that to help her we need to find something in The Temple Of The Phoenix...which only someone in Requiem knows...and since it's in BriarBlood...I was hoping you might be able to aid me in finding a way to talk to the priestess held within it..." Yugi told Weldon. A twisted smile only crossed the BriarBlood's lips.

"AH! A FAVOR then is IT!? Now THAT is INTERESTING! Interesting indeed! After ALL...if YOU ask ME for a little FAVOR...then I THINK it's ONLY fair I be ALLOWED to ask...for SOMETHING...in return...Yes?" Weldon mused. "...Uh...well I...guess that's true...but i'm not really sure I have anything to give you...at least not that I can think of..." Yugi murmured sheepishly. "OH! Come NOW! That's HARDLY true...INFACT! You have SOMETHING!...That I VERY much want!" the BriarBlood exclaimed. "A-Actually...I think I should be getting back so-" Yugi began as he started to back up however after but a moment his body wouldn't listen to him no matter how he attempted to move.

"W-What's happening to me...I-I can't move...!?" Yugi panicked before Weldon walked up to the scarlet-eyed male. "Oh! BUT the FUN is JUST beginning! It'd be a SHAME to just LET you LEAVE! Now wouldn't it?" the BriarBlood chuckled with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. "L-LET ME GO!" Yugi cried before he noticed that Atem was no longer there. The scarlet male felt his panic take hold of him as he thrashed around in attempts to free himself from whatever spell he was under. **_"ATEM!? ATEM!"_** Yugi cried. **_"WELDON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!? WHERE IS HE!?"_** the scarlet-eyed male screamed as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"My, My such a CURIOUS mouth you HAVE! But you NEED not WORRY! After ALL, it will ALL be over VERY soon..." the BriarBlood's voice purred before Yugi felt something sharp press again his neck. A gasp escaped the blonde's lips before everything went black in an instant. Weldon caught the scarlet-eyed male on his arm before he turned towards the blunette Crimson. "AH, youth...so TRUSTING these days...Wouldn't YOU agree?" the BriarBlood smirked. "Heh..." the blunette scoffed amused at the naivety of the scarlet-eyed male. "AND did you HAPPEN to OCCUPY the Pharoah? Wouldn't WANT him being a SPOIL sport and ALL that." Weldon chuckled before Crimson tossed the BriarBlood the millennium puzzle. The BriarBlood only smirked in response before he, in turn, gave Yugi to Crimson. "With THAT I LEAVE the task to YOU!...Do be SURE...not to HURT him TOO badly...after ALL...we DO...need him..." Weldon reminded the blunette before he watched as his trusted partner in crime disappeared once more through the gateway.

 _ **Within The Millenium Puzzle...**_

The Pharoah slowly came too before he eased himself up onto his feet. However, something felt very wrong. Up until now, he had felt this unbreakable connection to Yugi. But now. It was very faint. "YUGI!?" Atem called out but was only answered with silence. The Pharoah began to ran looking in every corner and room before he came to realize that he wasn't inside Yugi any longer but instead he was back inside of the Millenium Puzzle. "How!? How could this have happened!?" Atem questioned as fear threatened to suffocate him. The Pharoah paused as he heard footsteps echoing in the distance and turned around only to see a figure in a blue and white cloak with grey hair their eyes concealed by a blindfold.

 ** _"WHO GOES THERE!?"_** Atem demanded to know. _**"** **ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SEPARATED YUGI AND ME!?"**_ The figure, however, remained silent as they walked towards the Pharoah. Although no sound came from the stranger words formed on their lips one at a time. Carefully Atem concentrated on reading the figure's lips in attempts to understand their speech. " _The Boy has been ambushed by the BriarBlood...In order to prevent you from interfering...you've been temporarily confined to the Millenium Puzzle..."_ the stranger mouthed. "DAMN IT! I knew that going to see Weldon wasn't a wise decision...I should've tried harder to stop him...then do you have any idea where he's been taken!?" the Pharoah questioned as he cursed under his breath.

" _Most likely to BriarBlood...away from Lord Loric's influence..."_ the stranger mouthed in an answer. "BUT WHY!? Yugi's done nothing in which would cause anyone to take such hostile actions against him!" Atem cried. Just the thought of anyone hurting Yugi was more than the Pharoah himself could bare. " _Even so...it is not ill will which brought their eyes to him...but a bond of blood...one he himself...may still be yet unaware of..."_ the figure answered. Atem clenched his teeth tightening his fist at his side. "...Even after all of this...I had hoped for once i'd have been wrong..." the Pharoah tightly closed his eyes before he looked back up at the stranger.

"Then tell me! How might I break free from this seal I've been placed under! Yugi NEEDS me! I refuse to just stand here while he's in danger!" Atem cried as his voice shook. " _...I know the feeling..."_ the figure mouthed in silence. " _...Besides...the BriarBloods cannot be allowed...to achieve what they desire...the revenge they seek...will bring no vegence...but tragedy...for that reason...Yugi cannot be allowed to be kept in their possession...much longer..."_ the stranger mouthed.

"Then we are in agreement..." the Pharoah muttered before he paused. Although he was certain he had never seen this particular individual. Atem just couldn't shake the feeling that, they had somehow met once before. "...Tell me stranger...just what is the name by which you are called?" the Pharoah questioned. A pause passed between before the figure's lips began to move once more. " _Oblivion..."_ the stranger told Atem. "...Atem...my name is Atem. Now that we've properly introduced ourselves...am I correct in assuming that you're here to aid me in finding my companion?" the Pharoah asked.

" _...That's right..."_ Oblivion mouthed as he removed something from his cloak and held it out to Atem. " _Hold out your hand..."_ the figure instructed. Without hesitation, the Pharoah did as the stranger asked of him. Oblivion carefully placed in his hand a vile of green illuminant liquid. Atem looked towards the stranger giving him a questioning gaze. " _Drink the elixer in the vile...only then can we move forward..."_ Oblivion instructed the Pharoah. "And just why would I need to consume this unknown liquid? I expect to at least have an answer to that." Atem questioned the stranger. " _...To Cross the gateway..."_ "...Gateway?...To where exactly?" Atem asked curiously as to what the figure would say next. " _...To the boarder between this world...and the NeitherWorld..."_ were the last words Oblivion mouthed.

The Pharoah's eyes widened as he recalled crossing into the afterlife. He did exist as a spirit after all. However, just the thought of it made him uneasy. Still, for some reason, he felt as if he could trust this what was truly bothering him is that he never thought that once again he would find himself in a place where his voice couldn't reach the one person he couldn't live without. And that was Yugi.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	91. Chapter 90: How Long Can You Endure?

**Note To Readers:** ** _Hey guys! I hope you had a happy new year! School has started up again so that means I won't be updating as often as i'd like to. Also, I am going to be going away for a week so you won't hear from me till after I get back. But fear, not I have a nice chapter that I've been working on in between school! Thanks for your support and let's make this an AWESOME new year! For My American Friends! DILLY DILLY! {Sorry couldn't resist} XD ENJOY CHAPTER 90!_**

 ** _Chapter 90:_** ** _How Long Can You Endure?_**

Katori ran as fast as her legs could carry her when she noticed the bed beside her was empty. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Could it? The young princess's mind drifted back to the night before. Restless and worried Katori pretended to fall asleep and followed Atem and Yugi out to the rose garden. She hid in the bushes concealed by the moonless corner. Quietly the princess listened as the Pharoah and Yugi conversed amongst another. Who exactly were these people? Why was her father so interested in him and most importantly why was Tybolt who was suspicious of anyone he didn't know suddenly disappearing and reappearing from the castle?

As the time passed both Atem and Yugi spoke of the past and from the sound of it they had been through more than enough adventures for one lifetime. For some reason or another Yugi appeared to be truly frightened of what was to come next. But just what was that exactly? That thought didn't linger long however as the princess's face lit up redder than a cherry as she witnessed the Pharoah's attempts to comfort her new found friend.

"Oh boy..." Katori squeaked as she attempted to avert her gaze. Luckilly for her a phone call suddenly interrupted the tender moment between the two. Although she couldn't hear the entirety of the conversation. One thing was certain. They were definitely up to something. Unfortunately, the princess's fear was realized as Yugi proposed a secret meeting with Weldon. Of course, Atem advised against such a course of action. _{Of course it's not wise you dumb ass! You have no idea just how scary Weldon is!}_ Katori thought to herself wishing she could just shout it out from the bushes.

Headed her way the princess held her breath until they passed and then quickly made her way back inside. Surely, Katori reasoned that after sleeping on it, Yugi would hopefully come to his senses. If not she'd MAKE him. A good wack to the head outta do it. But when she awoke both of them were nowhere to be found. From there she could only make one assumption and headed out into Elixer's forest. "YUGI! ATEM!? YUGI!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" the princess called out nearly out of breath as she finally arrived at the gateway. A worried look crossed Katori's face before she reached into her blue, black and white tank top and retrieved a necklace that resembled that of an opal sun with a moon hanging down.

"It's ok to use it...right...?" Katori asked in almost a whisper. " _Oh Ancient Spirits Heed My Voice...Bestow Me Upon Your Weapon Of Choice...With All My Power I Do Concede...And Grant Me The Strength That I Know Need...Guided By The Twilight's Vision...Reveal To Me The Path...That Now Lies Hidden...Future, Present, And Distant Past...GATHER YOUR FORCES AND TRANSFORM THIS STAFF!"_ the princess cried as the pendant glowed brightly. Slowly it took the form of a staff. Katori grabbed her staff and took a deep breath closing her eyes focusing as hard as she possibly could.

" _Oh, Steady Wind...Which Guides The Hands Of Time... Proud And Vast...Turn Back Now...And Show Me The Past..."_ the princess chanted before slowly Yugi soon appeared face to face with Weldon. The brunette clenched her fists as anger consumed her watching as Weldon played her friend for a fool. "Oh, Yugi..." Katori shook her head in disbelief. It was as Yugi himself thought nothing of his safety unable to place his own security above helping his friend. "Don't worry...i'm going to get you back! I promise!" the princess swore and ran back to the castle to get help.

But no matter where Katori went or how hard she tried she couldn't. The brunette grabbed Lord Loric's door hand and jiggled it knocking on the door but even so there was no answer. She pressed her ear against the door to listen in hearing Weldon's voice echoing from it. "Damn it!" the princess cursed under her breath. She was too late. There was still Tybolt. But even his study was empty. A frustrated groan emerged from Katori's lips. There was only one more place she could go. Wasting not a second longer the brunette made her way up to the Nightengale tower where they kept the Nightengale's to send messages out to other kingdoms. Surely there had to be someone she could contact for aid.

Even if Katori wanted to save Yugi on her own it was dangerous. She may have been a witch but she was still painfully inexperienced. And that on the battlefield only brought disaster. She knew better than anyone that was a fact. Desperate the brunette rummaged through each and every unanswered letter or scroll that her father had yet to get to. But one, in particular, caught her eye as it had an unusual crest that sealed its contents. Curious Katori grabbed the letter opener nearby and pulled out the parchment contained within it. Silently Katori read the letter as she propped herself up against the wall.

 _" Dear, Lord Loric of Elixer_

My apologies for not responding to your letter sooner, as of late I'm afraid I've had my hands rather full

 _. News has spread far and wide of a mysterious party that apparently has caught many eyes especially_

 _the BriarBlood's. I fear that this development will only increase suspicion from the other kingdoms._

 _I doubt that they will be allowed to roam too far before one of the lords take action. After Dawnshire's_

 _tragedy, I regret to inform you Blaire Emerus's own son has been accused of the crime. His trial has_

 _yet to commence however it is almost certain they'll find the poor lad guilty. That aside, I took the time_

 _to read your last letter. You appear to have a very interesting development unfolding. I have no_

 _doubt that the A.O.J will catch wind of the boy's presence eventually. I believe that fear is worth merit_

if none other. _Even with Undine's guidance, the party will need allies on their side. The Gems Of Destiny and The_

 _Legacy Of The Gods will be by_ no means easy to seek out even to the keen eye. Thus, I have seen to it that two of my

most trusted individuals have been _sent on my behalf to act accordingly. Therefore, I will do my best to keep you_

up to date until then DO NOT let your _guard down for ANYONE._

 _Sincerely, Noix..._

"...Noix...which one of the lords is that...?" Katori pondered out loud to herself. No matter how hard she tried to rack her brain nothing came to light. But one thing was certain from reading the letter that like her father this Noix guy knew something about Yugi she didn't. And for some reason or another, the A.O.J was involved. A terrifying prospect. She'd only heard of the leader but never actually laid eyes on him herself or her. What was even more shocking was that The mythical Gems Of Destiny and Tablets had also been mentioned. Just what were Yugi and Atem involved in any way!? It was then a thought struck the brunette. There was a massive library in Covenant that was constantly used by the mages there. Surely if she went there, she could find the answers she sought. And perhaps maybe she could also locate this mysterious contact spoke of in the letter.

Katori nodded before she paused hearing footsteps coming from nearby. A voice soon to follow it as Oritel came up the tower stairs. "Katori?" the lord of Sparks questioned with surprise in his voice. "What are you doing up here?" Oritel asked the princess. Fear only clouded the brunette eyes unable to answer and quickly ran past him not daring to look back. **_"KATORI!"_** Oritel yelled out after her and chased the princess all the way to the gateway. The lord of Sparks cursed as the brunette managed to slip right through his fingers.

"What the hell has gotten into her...?" Oritel questioned in disbelief. Unable to answer his own question he turned back and made his way into the castle. "I-I just don't understand teenage girls...moody...unpredictable...parents aren't expected to be mind readers...are they?" the lord of Sparks groaned shaking his head before Natsume met him in the hallway with only concern glistening in her eyes. _"Oh, Oritel-Sama! I can't find Katori-Chan or Moto-kun anywhere!"_ the pink haired maid cried in a frantic tone of voice before Oritel placed his hand on Natsume's shoulders gently.

"Try to calm down Natsume. I just saw Katori in the forest. She left through the gateway. But are you telling me Yugi is also missing?" the lord of Sparks questioned starting to grow even more worried. _"...I'm afraid so...he was here this morning...but...when I went to bring them breakfast...they were nowhere to be found...and Lord Loric-Sama is still in his meeting with Weldon-San...I don't know what to do! And i'm worried...I was thinking of going out to look for them...since I didn't want to disturb him..."_ the pink haired maid told Oritel as she began to shake before Tybolt crossed paths with the both of them.

"...So...Mr. Moto is missing is he?...that is quite unfortunate...now isn't it...?" Tybolt muttered before Natsume ran past the two men hurrying through the castle gates. "NATSUME WAIT!" Oritel yelled before he let out a heavy sigh and facepalmed himself. Today was just NOT his day. But he also knew that if he didn't go after her that it was more than likely she'd hurt herself running through Elixer's forest. With no other choice, the lord of Sparks sprinted after the pink-haired maid. Tybolt said not a word as he watched Oritel disappear after Natsume and turned towards Lord Loric's study as the door slowly pried upon.

 _"PLEASURE...doing business WITH you..."_ Weldon's voice echoed from nearby as he flashed a twisted grin Lord Loric's direction raising his eyebrows in a playful manner. "With THAT...I BID you...ADEU!" the BriarBlood chuckled before he departed his gaze briefly meeting Tybolt's. Once Weldon was through the castle doors Tybolt slowly approached the study. _"If you've come to lecture me do yourself a favor and spare your breath...I know full well how you detest Weldon and his insufferable employer...but I stand by what I said...my people are worth far more than my pride..."_ the lord of Elixer warned his trusted advisor.

"As much as i'd like to throw in two cents about that BriarBlood brat...I have other reasons as to this visit...i'm afraid both Miss Katori and Mr. Moto are nowhere to be found on the castle grounds...Natsume was quite distraught as to this predictiment...and left to search for the children elsewhere...I believe Mr. Oritel took off after her..." Tybolt informed Lord Loric. _"Natsume does tend to have a rather motherly instict...however it's nothing unusual...Katori is always running about...probably finding different ways to entertain herself...Yugi probably followed her..."_

"...I am inclined to believe otherwise...I overheard Mr. Oritel mention that the last he saw the young miss...was entering the gateway...in the forest..." the advisor objected. Within a second nearly Lord Loric rose abruptly from his seat. _"I want every lord and lady in each kingdom notified_ immediately _! Don't leave any stone unturned! Do I make myself clear!?"_ the lord of Elixer demanded as darkness cloaked each word. "...Crystal..." Tybolt muttered before he made his way out the door. He prayed that Weldon would hurry. He couldn't keep up this act much longer.

 _ **Back In BriarBlood's Guild...**_

A pained groan emerged from Yugi as his eyes pried open. Everything around him just looked like one big blur. The scarlet eyed male attempted to recall what had happened but his head throbbed making it harder to think straight right at the moment. Voices echoed in his ears none that he knew. Yugi tried to move only to find himself bound to a wall with thick chains. "...W...Where...Am...?" the scarlet-eyed male couldn't even finish the lingering thought as the sound of footsteps neared by. In a matter of seconds, a blunette with golden eyes emerged. At first, Yugi thought it was Kenshin. But he couldn't have been more wrong as a cold hand reached out towards the scarlet-eyed male around his throat. Crimson one of Weldon's Guildsmen being on the other side.

Yugi gasped as he struggled against Crimson's grip trembling from the air being cut off to his lungs. The blunette only grinned. " _One of life's many pleasures...watching the victim's fear...pain...you can see it all in their eyes..."_ Crimson chuckled darkly before he released his hand. The scarlet eyed male gasped for air before he began to cough painfully. "I...I don't under...stand..." Yugi finally managed to utter. "W...What...What is it you...want with me...?!" the blonde narrowed his eyes as his body continued to shake.

"If it's the Pharoah...or any of my friends... ** _THEN YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT THEM!_** " Yugi spat as he gazed at Crimson in utter anger. The blunette only snickered amused by the scarlet-eyed male's naivety. "And just what's so funny...?" the blonde questioned. "... _It's just sad...how little you actually seem to know...and yet you hold such value...to one single individual...of course...it goes without saying if you're fucking lying...well...we'll know soon enough..."_ Crimson assured Yugi as he took out a switchblade and pressed the tip into his finger until blood seeped out of the wound.

Fear permeated through the scarlet-eyed male as he struggled furiously against the chains before he gasped as his whole body ceased movement once more. Not again! Was all Yugi could think as he looked around him with only his eyes. Up until now, Atem had never failed to be by his side when he needed him the most. But still, he couldn't find the one he so desperately needed. **_"THEN AT LEAST TELL ME THIS! WHERE IS THE PHAROAH! WHERE IS ATEM!?"_** Yugi pleaded. The blunette only scoffed. "And what fucking good would knowing that do you now?" Crimson muttered.

"Please..." the blonde begged the blunette as his golden eyes met his scarlet ones. _"He's been sealed...so he won't fucking interfere...Phoenix I don't understand why you even care about someone's who's already fucking dead..."_ the blunette spat before he took his index finger and pressed it against Yugi's head. " _If I were you...i'd fucking worry about yourself..."_ Crimson suggested as he drew a blood seal upon the blonde's forehead. The scarlet eyed male didn't have a chance to respond before the blunette raised his hand causing the blood seal to illuminate. Suddenly Yugi cried out in agony as immense pain coursed through his entire body. The blonde thrashed back and forth tears falling down the scarlet-eyed male's face as his pupils faded to a catatonic state. " _Just how long can you fucking last...I wonder...?"_ the blunette muttered although there was confliction that raged in his golden eyes.

 _ **Inside The Millenium Puzzle...**_

With no hesitation left in the Pharoah's eyes, he took the potion before everything around him turned to black. Screams echoed all around him before an image of Yugi chained ahead emerged in Atem's sight. A gasp escaped the Pharoah's mouth as he ran towards the illusion. "YUGI!" Atem cried out and reached out to touch the image only to have it shatter into pieces like broken glass. The Pharoah trembled as a pained gaze manifested in his eyes. Atem closed his eyes tightly bitting his lip until it drew blood before he felt something warm touch his face. Slowly the Pharoah opened his eyes only to see small black droplets fall all around him. Atem stretched out his hand to catch one of the many droplets.

"Black...snow?" the Pharoah questioned in a quieted voice before Atem looked downwards only to find himself surrounded by it before the Pharoah heard footsteps behind him and turned only to see Oblivion's lips move. _"No..."_ Atem read the snow-haired male mused. { _It's ash...}_ he told the Pharoah. Silently Atem looked upwards. "...Ash?" Oblivion nodded before the Pharoah looked back towards the snow-haired male. { _This path...is connected to the demon's realm...so...it's not unusual to see...}_ Oblivion told Atem. A frowned only manifested upon the Pharoah's face.

"There's still so much I feel as if I don't understand...i'm always left with more questions than answers..." Atem shook his head. When he was away from Yugi it felt as if the darkness was always threatening to swallow him without mercy. _{You wouldn't be the first...Come on...}_ Oblivion motioned with his head as they walked through darkness Atem's gaze drifting towards the snow-haired male. "...Oblivion was it?...Might I ask you a question...?" the Pharoah asked. { _I don't see why not, Shoot.}_ Oblivion mouthed. "Very well then...why is it that you've chosen to help me...even though i'm quite certain we've never met before?" Atem questioned.

{ _Why?...I was sent on my master's behalf to find you...and my orders were to then guide you in your quest...}_ the snow-haired male told the Pharoah. { _As I spoke of before...we cannot allow the BriarBlood's to keep hold of the boy much longer than they already have...the fate of many depend on it...}_ Oblivion mouthed. "...Indeed...I recall you mentioning as much...please forgive me for being so suspicious before...especially against you whom are trying to aid me..." Atem apologized.

 _{I don't blame you...anyone would be uneasy to trust someone like me...}_ Oblivion told the Pharoah. "Perhaps...but one cannot judge one simply by looking at them...this may sound strange...but somehow...I feel like I can place my trust in you..." Atem confessed. { _Heh...is that right?...Well...who knows...?}_ the snow-haired male shrugged. The further the two men walked the hotter their surroundings became. It wasn't long before Atem and Oblivion came to a pathway made up of obsidian lined with large swords forged of the same surrounded by a pool of burning magma. Looking ahead towards the end of the path was a large door barricaded with two obsidian blades across it.

{ _Don't let your guard down...}_ Obsidian warned the Pharoah as he took a piece of rock and thrust it into the pathway. With moments the rock was turned into cinders leaving nothing but ash in its place. "...Just how are we going to cross if we can't even touch the pathway to the door?" Atem questioned. The Pharoah's question answered itself as suddenly the boiling magma spewed from the firey pit taking the form of a human. Left in its place was a male with blonde hair wearing a black and red trench coat with leather pants to match. His eyes as red as the fire. Stray embers nearly hit the Pharoah but Oblivion shielded him with his cloak.

"...W...Who is that man?" Atem asked as he stared at the figure with disbelief. { _...He is one of the Neitherworld gods...The Supreme Lord Of Fire...Efreet...the guardian of the border between this and the living world...}_ the snow-haired male mouthed. "...That's quite the introduction..." the Pharoah admitted. Just one glance told Atem that this individual was none to be less than feared. { _I hope you know how to fight...}_ Oblivion told Atem before he summoned a dark blade to his hand. Silently Efreet observed the two as the Pharoah slowly walked towards him.

 _"_ Lord Efreet. I ask that you step aside and allow us to pass. There is someone I MUST go to and I have little time to spare." Atem attempted to reason with the lord of fire. But Efreet only narrowed his eyes. " _None shall be permitted to pass without going through I...for it is I and I alone that shall pass judgment upon you mortal of the living world..."_ Efreet muttered. "...Judgement? Just what do you mean by that?" the Pharoah questioned before the ground underneath both he and Oblivion began to violently quake.

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Atem cried out. Oblivion said nothing as he grabbed the Pharoah close to him. Muttering something under his breath a wind cage formed all around Atem and the snow-haired male levitating them upwards as the ground soon was consumed completely consumed by magma. Steadily a pillar of obsidian raised up from within the boiling abyss under them only sending panic into the Pharoah's heart.

"Now there's nowhere to run..." Atem muttered as sweat dripped down the side of his face while the wind cage dissipated now standing on the pillar below them. " ** _PREPARE YOURSELVES! I WILL BE SENDING YOU ALL STRAIGHT INTO THE PITS OF HELL!"_** the lord of fire roared. A tap on his shoulder startled the Pharoah before he looked towards Oblivion. { _Keep him busy...if you can do that...i'll take care of the rest...}_ the snow-haired male told Atem. "...But how will you-?" the Pharoah began. { _...Just trust me...I have a spell that will do the trick...but it's going to take time...}_ Oblivion mouthed. Atem stared at the snow-haired male for a moment before he nodded. "...Very well..." the Pharoah responded.

 **"WE _ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE EFREET!AND YOU'LL SOON COME TO REGRET IT!"_** Atem cried out before he closed his eyes and held out his hand. _"Let She Whom Is My Spirit, To Come Forth Upon My Will!"_ the Pharoah chanted. Atem slammed his hand against the obsidian pillar. From it manifest a green magic seal. In but a moment Loore was summoned in the center of the circle. _"You called?"_ the familiar purred with a cat-like grin upon her face. It was only once she turned around did all her fur stand on end. A loud hiss emerged from her mouth.

"So! HE'S our opponent!" another hiss escaped the familiar. "Yes, defeating him is the only way to pass through the door to the other side!" Atem called out to Loore. _"...Ok...i'm not EVEN going to ask how it is exactly you got here...but uh...who's the weirdo with the blindfold?"_ the familiar questioned before Oblivion face faulted. "I'm afraid there's no time to explain that right now!" the Pharoah told her. _"Fine geesh...so what's the plan?"_ Loore questioned. "We need to keep the enemy focused on us while Oblivion concentrates on casting..." Atem told the familiar.

" _Better be one hell of a spell..."_ Loore muttered. "...Are you ready...? Because it looks like he's about to attack..." Atem questioned. _"YEP! LET'S GO!"_ the familiar exclaimed as a green aura surrounded both Loore and the Pharoah. Loore transfigured into a glowing sphere and entered Atem's body. From his back emerged black and green tented angel-like wings his scarlet eyes also changing to an emerald color. With but a flick of his hand Atem scattered black feathers creating a whirlwind of them in Efreet's direction as the lord of fire unleashed a fury of flames towards him.

Although Oblivion himself could not see the battle. He listened to the sounds all around him allowing that to guide him. Following the two different colored Aura as the red and green colors clashed back and forth. Even without sight, he could see aura something he'd never been able to quite explain. Silently the snow-haired male began to chant in his head. { _Fridgid droplets of water...flowing...through my veins...the mirror...which reflects my soul...}_ Oblivion mouthed.

Efreet roared in anger as he pitted his flames against Atem's back feathers burning each and every one of them to ash knocking the Pharoah back just barely dodging the wave of fire. " _I will not be defeated by mere trickery!"_ the lord of fire spat as his eyes drifted towards Oblivion chanting whom remained unmoved. Efreet raised his hand commanding the fire as he too chanted his own incantation. " _Oh heat that burns deep, heed my call and incinerate my foes! BINDING BURN!"_ the lord of flame cried out as a ring of fire manifested into form around Oblivion. A gasp escaped Atem's mouth as he realized it was not him who Efreet was targeting.

The Pharoah quickly wrapped himself in green aura before he disappeared from the field. In the blink of an eye, Atem re-appeared within the ring of flame and wrapped his arms around Oblivion. Atem was just barely able to teleport the snow-haired male out from the middle of the circle it instead ensnaring the Pharoah causing Atem to scream out in a pained howl burned all over his body. _{ATEM!}_ a panicked Loore cried out from within him as Atem shuddered. Oblivion looked towards the Pharoah abruptly as he continued chanting although worry crept onto his face.

"I-I'm fine don't worry..." Atem winced painfully before he struggled to look up towards Efreet's fiery rage. { _That Aura is no joke! You can't play nice ,nice with this guy!}_ Loore told the Pharoah. "I know...it's time to get serious..." Atem huffed. _"Keep chanting Oblivion!_ **_I'M GOING TO BRING THIS BASTARD DOWN!_** " the Pharoah roared. Oblivion only nodded as he continued moving his lips. " _So you think mortal...but how mistaken you are..."_ the lord of fire mocked _as green flames enveloped Atem._ But Efreet would not be outdone as he summoned remnants of the flame and ashes from his last attack and transfigured Obsidian around it to form a giant gargoyle who emitted flames from his mouth.

" _One Whom Controls The Powers Of The Moon And The Dark Abyss..."_ the Pharoah began the incantation as the aura around Atem only grew with a dangerous wrath. Controlled by the lord of fire as if it was a puppet the gargoyle summoned two large meteors into the palm of its hand and thrust it towards the Pharoah without mercy. " _I Call Upon A Brilliance Beyond The Dawn...To Cast Out The Shadows Of My Foes!"_ Atem continued to chant as light manifested into his hand in the shape of a large sword. _WRAP THEM IN AN ECLIPSE IN WHICH THERE IS NO ESCAPE! **TWILIGHT BLADE!"**_ the Pharoah screamed and cut right through the meteors hurtling towards him it's light cutting right across Efreet's torso as the lord of fire hissed in pain as he glared at Atem holding his chest.

"How was that?..." the Pharoah questioned out of breath as his eyes met the lord of fire. _"At last...a decent challenge...I was beginning to think you gave into your inevitable defeat."_ Efreet smirked. Atem only chuckled. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you..." the Pharoah smirked in return. { _Shining Like Crystals... In Light's Pure Form...I Call Upon You Mistress Of Crystal... **CRYSTAL WALTZ**_ " Suddenly Efreet found himself surrounded by Crystal. unable to break free.

"... _Perhaps I underestimated your abilities..."_ the lord of fire conceded. " _Even with the flames under my command...I cannot break free of Undine's crystal..."_ Efreet let out a defeated sigh. {Heehee serves him right!} Loore giggled as she removed herself from him and manifested beside the Pharoah. Atem however never averted his gaze from his. "Never...look...down...on someone...who...has someone...they have to...protect..." the Pharoah managed to tell him before his eyes faded from exhaustion and fell backward his legs finally giving into the weight upon them. A gasp escaped the familiar's lips as Oblivion quickly caught Atem before he could hit the ground. Slowly the blindfold came undone as the Pharoah laid unconscious in the snow-haired male's arms. Loore's green eyes widened in shock as her mind went back in time.

 _ **5,000 Years Ago...In Ancient Egypt...**_

Atem stood on a balcony at the top of his palace. Feeling a breeze blow gently against him closing his eyes as it did stroking the familiar before a voice came from behind him. " _Shirking your duties again your majesty?"_ the newly crowned Pharoah turned towards a young man with snow white hair with deep blue eyes wearing the Millenium ring around his neck adorned in traditional Egyptian clothing. " _You're Pharoah now, you better get used to the idea."_ the male teased with a playful grin. Atem only chuckled.

"I could say the same about you Atticus, NEWLY appointed high priest." the Pharoah teased in return. "You're both Slackers..." Loore giggled as she twitched her whiskers. " _Well SOMEONE has to keep him on his toes."_ the snow-haired male reminded her. " _After all_ _our new Pharoah here tends to get distracted by a certain blonde on his mind these days...isn't that right your highness?"_ Atticus laughed as he grabbed Atem in a playful headlock.

"We've been over this! Our union is strictly for political reasons. A threat looms over both our worlds. Only together can we hope to defeat it and bring peace." the Pharoah told the snow-haired male. "Yep, keep telling yourself that..." Loore teased as she swished her tail back and forth. "Oh hush you..." Atem tapped the familiar on the tip of her nose. "Just sayin..." she giggled. "Actually Atticus...I was hoping that I might introduce you two finally. After all, you are my closest friend. "...But for some reason, you seem as if you don't approve of Daphne..." Atticus only remained silent.

"Who me? Nah. What would I have to disapprove of? She's the princess of Sparks after all. It was her flame that created the Millennium items that protect our kingdom. So if this union is important to you. Then it's important to me too. And to celebrate this OH special occasion, I brought you a little something." Atticus told Atem. "For me? That was hardly necessary. I require nothing from you or anyone else. I'm merely content with being surrounded by those that are important to me such as my subjects and my followers." the Pharoah assured the snow-haired male with a smile.

Suddenly Loore twitched her ears as she felt an unknown presence. The familiar's fur stood up as a hiss escaped her. A figure in the shadows blew something out from a tube. Atticus turned his gaze upwards as a sharp projectile flew towards the Pharoah. Quickly the snow-haired male shoved Atem out of the way getting hit instead. A pained hiss escaped from Atticus's lips shuddered as pain shot through his arm. Loore lept up towards the asultee and bit down hard on the attacker's arm knocking him down using her magic to tie up the attacker with her ribbon on her tail.

The Pharoah groaned as he lifted his head up having hit the ground pretty hard. Atem gasped seeing Atticus and bent over and hurried to his side. The Pharoah's eyes widened catching a glimpse of the poisoned dart. "...A...Are you ok...?" Atticus struggled to ask as pain covered his face. **_"...YOU FOOL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"_** the Pharoah cried in a panic and pulled out the dart. Atem quickly placed the wound to his mouth and sucked as much of the blood as he could spitting out the poison. "Just hold on..." the Pharoah's voice echoed in Atticus's ears. Atem tore the end of his cape and wrapped the wound tightly.

 _ ***FlashBack Ends***_

The very same bandage was the one Oblivion used as a blindfold as the snow-haired male picked up his blindfold and tied it back around his head. Loore only stared in disbelief as Oblivion held Atem in his arms. "...A...Atticus...is...is that!?-" the familiar couldn't even finish her sentence in utter shock. {... _That for now...remains a secret...}_ the snow-haired male mouthed as he slowly rose to his feet with the Pharoah. His mind went back to Atem's own words to Efreet as Oblivion walked the obsidian pathway towards the door. **_"Never...look...down...on someone...who...has something...they have...to...protect..."_** a ghost of a smile worked its way onto Oblivion's face. His grip tightened on the Pharoah as it did. _"This time...I'll protect you..."_ he mouthed to himself.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!** _


	92. Chapter 91: The Black Power

_**Note To Readers: HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I didn't get any responses. So I'm not sure if you guys like it I know I had fun writing it. I messaged all of my readers but just in case you guys didn't read it Atem's past is different to fit the story. Along with the characters of his past. This week is gonna be busy but I wrote a good chunk that will keep you busy! Here we go Chapter 91!**_

 _ **Chapter 91: The Black Power**_

Everyone watched as Kaiba ran at Yuki without hesitation his hidden arm blade inches from the Elementians face. Yuki dodged the attack as he formed a circulation of wind around his hand slicing the CEO's blade in half without any effort. "DAMN!" Joey exclaimed as his eyes widened. "DATS SO FRICKEN COOL! IT'S JUST LIKE A VIDEO GAME!" the blonde got all worked up. "I just hope they don't hurt themselves!" Bloom made a face worriedly.

"Kaiba asked for it when he started taunting him...honestly does he ever NOT pick a fight..." Duke sighed. "Not in our lifetime..." Marik muttered. "It's almost like Yuki's dancing the way his movements are so fluid..." Layla complimented. "But taking Kaiba on with his bare hands? How did he even touch the blade without cutting himself?" Musa questioned. "Elementians can use elements and bend them to their will...Yuki-kun may not look like much, but he uses that to his advantage." Cupid winked. "Still I doubt he'd be any match for MY faerie powers." Stella scoffed.

"Maybe we should stop them..." both Flora and Amourette spoke up watching the two boys continue to fight it out. "Nah...I say we let them get out of their system...besides I think it would do Kaiba some good to get that ego of his taken down a peg." Roxy argued. Raeger only sighed. "I calculate the probability of Yuki losing to Kaiba is about 0.5%." Techna mused. "Are you sure about that Techna?" Bloom questioned. "Of course I am, numbers don't lie." "...Yeah...I guess..." the redhead murmured as she kept an eye on her fiance worriedly. "Don't worry...it'll all be over soon." Bright assured her as he placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

After his blade was slice in half Kaiba quickly turned around so his back wouldn't linger in front of the Elementian for too long. Yuki however much to the CEO's surprise was very fast and within a mere moment, he found the black haired male right in front of him manifesting a crystal kunai in between his fingers. With but a motion of his hand Kaiba watched as Yuki thrust the kunai in his direction. _{SHIT!}_ the blue-eyed male cursed mentally before Kaiba shot out a device from his watch that created a force field shattering the kunai crystals upon impact. Kaiba only smirked afterward cockily.

"You'll have to do better than that." the CEO taunted before Kaiba noticed the crystal pieces scattered at his feet had already ensnared him in their trap completely rendering his feet unable to move. He, however, would not be outdone and used his other blade on his arm to crack the crystal just enough to break free. "ENOUGH GAMES!" Kaiba spat angrily and gathered energy in the cannon strapped to his arm.

Yuki raised his hand manipulating the snow surrounding them and combined the snow with ice he formed from using the moisture in the air. His own shield absorbing most of the impact until it shattered as well succoming to the force. But Yuki remained far from defeated. As one of the kunai's unknown to the blue-eyed male had pinned his shadow. With but a motion of his finger shadow spikes shot up aimed at Kaiba's throat. An attack even he wouldn't be able to dodge. The CEO felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. Nearly everyone on the edge of their seat.

" _Heh...perhaps I was mistaken in my assumption you were all talk like wheeler..."_ Kaiba admitted with a smirk. _ **"HEY! WHY I OUTAA!"**_ Joey grinded his teeth as Bloom held him back. "J-Joey he's just trying to get a rise out of you!" the faerie cried out. "But I gotta admit that was impressive." "Da only ting impressive was seein rich boy get his ass kicked!" Joey exclaimed. _"The most dangerous threat of all is holding little to no expectations of your opponent..."_ Yuki muttered as he receded the shadow spikes threatening to piece Kaiba's throat. _"Even though that is the case...if one knows their opponents weakness they can exploit it...for instance...from the lack of aura emanating from your body...it was made quite apparent that you did not intend to use any magic...or had the ability to use it in the first place...in which case...just happened to be advantageous to me..."_ Yuki explained.

 _"Interesting..." Kaiba admitted as he listened to his reasoning. "...You mentioned once before that YOU personally could bestow power upon an individual...so tell me...does that include the abilities you use as well?"_ the CEO questioned. "To put it simply, i'm half Elemental...which means I can command all Elements. Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Light, Dark, Metal, and Crystal...although it's Arcane Magic...which means it requires a bit more skill to learn let alone master..." Yuki told Kaiba.

"It's a rare ability however...however...I can create an Aura sphere which enables the body to perform elemental spells such as or awakens dormant power yet to awaken...I believe it goes without saying that it takes a great deal of discipline to actually harness the power and control it...which is precisely the reason why many fear those that use magic in the first place..." the Elementian continued as Kaiba folded his arms narrowing his eyes. _"Naturally...they fear what they can't understand and cower when they cannot control one whom is more powerful then they themselves are...my good for nothing stepfather and his goons served as an example of just that..."_ the CEO spat.

" _It was one example I swore I would never follow...so I rebuilt his company with my OWN two hands...taking it beyond a whole new era...so if you're questioning my resolve...I can ASSURE you that when I decide to pursue something I walk down that path to the bitter end...I believe it goes WITHOUT saying...that I want you to make me just as powerful as you are. And I'm NOT taking no for an answer..."_ Kaiba warned Yuki. "Yes...somehow I had a feeling you wouldn't..." the black haired male let out a sigh after he took a moment to mull over the situation.

"Very well...but creating an aura sphere will take at the minimum three days to fully complete...if you have no objections...i'll take you on as my pupil...is that a satisfactory answer?..." Yuki questioned. Kaiba only smirked. _"Well alright then...it looks like we have a deal...I look forward to it...see that you don't disappoint me..."_ "...Perish the thought..." the Elementian murmured. "Somehow I know i'm going to regret this..." he sighed again before Joey ran over to Yuki excitedly as Kaiba walked away.

"AW MAN! DAT WAS SO AWESOME! I WANNA FIGHT YA NEXT! COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT!" Joey exclaimed. _"I think i'll pass. But i'm flattered..."_ Yuki declined and walked away before the blonde face-faulted. Flora gently patted Joey on the shoulder. "It's not fair! Why'd rich boy get ta spar with Yuk and I didn't!?" "Maybe he'll fight you next time." the faerie offered as he sulked circling the snow with his finger. Bloom meanwhile walked over to Kaiba and gently grabbed his hand before he paused and turned towards his fiance.

"Are you ok?" the faerie questioned as she looked the CEO over. _"Not really since I just made a complete fool of myself in front of everyone. But, I did learn something useful so I suppose I can let it go just this once."_ Kaiba admitted before Bloom giggled some. "Well, i'm just glad you're ok. But I do have to talk to you about something..." the faerie confessed. _"Let's go inside then...it's too cold out here for my taste..."_ the blue-eyed male muttered before he escorted Bloom inside the cabin. Bloom took Kaiba to her room and look around before she closed her door and locked it. Just from the look on her face, Kaiba could tell something was wrong which worried him all the more.

"Are you feeling alright...you're not feeling sick are you...?" Kaiba questioned before he sat on the bedside her and felt Bloom's forehead. "No, it's nothing like that." _"Then what is it that concerns you so? I can tell there's something you're hiding from me..."_ the CEO pointed out. "...Ok...well...I told you how I went to Domino City right and how Mokuba helped me get back here? Well, when I went there Mokuba was really upset about Kaiba Corp...even with your remote controlled system Chris Golden's company is starting to plan a hostile take over...and he's already stealing stockholders. I didn't tell you earlier...because...because I didn't know how to..." Bloom confessed before Kaiba stormed out of the cabin Bloom hurrying after him.

 ** _"NO ONE DARES TO MESS WITH MY COMPANY AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY LITTLE BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! THOSE BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY! I AM NOT HANDING OVER MY COMPANY WITHOUT A FIGHT!"_** Kaiba roared with a dangerous fury as venom dripped off each word he spoke. " **I AM GOING TO DOMINO CITY AND DON'T ANY OF YOU TRY TO STOP ME!"** No one dared to get near Kaiba except for Bloom. _"WAIT!"_ Bloom cried out after him nearly out of breath. "M-Mokuba's like family to me too...s-so i'm going with you! I can't do anything else right now anyway...so PLEASE let me help you..." the faerie pleaded. " _Listen...Chris GoldenWater is apart of the Under World...meaning that he will stop at nothing to attack me and my company. I don't want you wrapped up in this...it could get messy and quite possibly dangerous..."_ Kaiba warned Bloom.

"Which is EXACTLY why I want to go! You can't deal with this on your own. Besides the Wizards Of The Black Circle could come after you again! We can't take that risk...I...can't take that risk...I care about you too much...especially if this guys out to hurt you..." Bloom told Kaiba as tears brimmed in her eyes worried for his safety as she gently caressed his face. _"I-It's not that simple..."_ the CEO bit his lower lip. "GEESH! Man yer hard headed Kaiba!" Joey interrupted. "You may be a rich smug ass but yer still one of us. As if we're gonna let ya take off without us!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Joey..." Bloom murmured softly through her tear filled eyes. "Besides. Your not the only one with a game shop in danger. That jackass probably plans to target all the businesses in Domino City..." Duke narrowed his eyes. "You're going to need help you can't face this alone," Roxy spoke up. "Right we're all here for you Kaiba. Joey's right" Flora smiled before the blonde only grinned all the more. Raeger nodded. "If you're in trouble then let us help...after all what are friends for." the Guild Master smiled. "But what about Atem and Yugi-kun? They still haven't returned yet." Amourette pointed out. "That's a good point..." Bright scratched at his cheek.

"That's easily settled. Me, Marik, Stella, Yuki, Techna and Bright can stay behind and wait here. You guys go ahead to Domino City plus Granny could still use help with the baking. But we should be able to handle it." Layla winked. That ok with you Marik?" the darkly-skinned faerie asked. "Yes, after a, l Yugi should be back shortly. It's been awhile since he last departed." the tomb keeper admitted. " _Besides I have something I want to look further in to..."_ "Aw man, i'm being left behind AGAIN!?" Stella pouted. "...But then again those cookies smell delightful.." the blonde giggled distracted. "I can help Yuki with constructing the Aura Sphere. But if you need me just call me. I always have my phone on me!" Techna told the group.

"Oh, well I suppose it's settled then." Amourette squeaked. Bloom silently look back up at Kaiba whom only sighed defeat. _"Alright...have it your way...but this is MY fight...unless I say otherwise stay out of it..._ " Joey only shook his head. He just didn't _**GET**_ it did he? " _Come on we don't have any time to waste..."_ the CEO muttered urgently before Raeger used his key to unseal a portal he summoned rather than use the gateway. Slowly each of them departed through it leaving the remaining party behind. What they didn't expect was that someone else would arrive covered head to toe in the cold frozen white powdery snow. Katori shivering as her lips blue barely able to stand before she fell over in exhaustion.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Ogron and the Wizards Of The Black Circle gathered in a darkened space. Where they were, however, one could only guess. " _Mortals are so intriguing...yet OH so predictable..."_ Ogron began _. "Here Tybolt believes he's actually using us when it's actually quite the opposite. It seems there's more to this Weldon fellow and this A.O.J leader than what meets the eye,"_ he admitted. "Yeah, but how does merely watching them benefit us exactly?" Gantlos questioned. "Think about it moron." Anagan interrupted. "The more we observe their actions, the better we can get an idea to know exactly what they're up to!" he filled Gantlos in."Yet while we're keepin an eye on em, those fools think we're completely in the dark...well the jokes on em..." Dumont snickered.

Bakura only scoffed. " _And yet for all your effort...thus far all you've done is make utter fools of yourselves,"_ he muttered darkly. "Oh but we've only JUST begun!" Ogron grinned. "You see...we've yet to show of our cards...and like they say a good magician never reveals secrets of the trade...that after all makes it all the more amusing...speaking of which...my intrigue is only broadening as I hear whispers in the shadows about these so-called Blood Scrolls...I don't suppose YOU'D have any insight into that matter would you Bakura?" Ogron questioned as he turned to the snow-haired male as a grin manifested upon Bakura's lips.

" _Indeed I do...but little is known to their origin...it was said that the scrolls themselves contain an infinite amount of knowledge which pertains to Blood Magic..."_ Bakura informed Orgron. " _Its pages, however, are scattered and none know of its whereabouts...perhaps the reason the BriarBlood and this Tybolt are seeking the scrolls is simply that they intend to use them for their own purposes...Tybolt probably never even knew where the Philosopher's stone in the first place...he merely wanted your aid in assisting him in his personal endeavor..."_ Bakura muttered.

 ** _"THAT LYING BASTARD!"_** Gantlos spat as he slammed his fists down on the ground. "Yeah, even if we wanted these scrolls for ourselves where would we even look?" Anagan questioned. "Screw that, why not just put the fear of the gods into that fellow Tybolt?" Dumon proposed. Ogron only groaned. " _Must I explain everything? If we confront him then he'll know that we're well aware of what he's scheming...and should he actually make headway on the scrolls we'll lose our element of surprise. How about you actually THINK before you open that big mouth of yours hmm?"_ the redhead muttered angrily.

" _...There IS another power...one of which I have also heard the dark spirits whisper in the depths of the shadows...the very same essence that bestowed Shadow Magic upon Ancient Egypt and gave birth to the Millennium Spell Book...which happens to be in YOUR possession...it is known as **The Black Power**...a darkness beyond darkness that was created long ago by souls whom were consumed by their desire for power to take vengeance against those that cast them aside...and with this dark power born of mortal souls...a plaque was unleashed along side it...empowdered by the dark aura consuming everything in its path...there are already those suffering under its spell...on a world that is in a constant battle of light and dark...Zaloz..."_ Bakura grinned darkly. "Well then, what are we waiting for gentlemen...let's pay a visit to this little planet..." Ogron told the Wizards before they created a portal and left at once. Bakura only laughed as they disappeared into nothingness. _"I'm afraid **YOU** are the fools_ ," he muttered with a broad grin. " _No one controls The Black Power...rather they are controlled by it...then they alone will do MY bidding...now...I believe it's time to pay a visit to Marik...it's been FAR too long after all..."_

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! And maybe i'll write another chapter ;D_**


	93. Chapter 92: Painting Hopes True Colors

_**Note To Readers: PHEW! Hey guys. Sorry for the long break. First Exam out of 4! I had A LOT of studying I had to do but luckily I wrote on the side when I took a break. This Chapter contains more of my OC but it all has a purpose. The Cloud in this fan fiction is MINE. Based off various characters NOT to be confused with Final Fantasy. {They can't have him *Huggles*} We will be taking a break from Kaiba and the others briefly, but in the next chapter they will return. I hope you enjoy Chapter 92!**_

 _ **Chapter 92:**_ _ **Painting Hopes True Colors...**_

The red faded from Yugi's forehead as he hung there in a catatonic state. All he could see was darkness only able to hear voices echoing in his ears. _"SO...any LUCK? HMM?"_ Weldon questioned the blunette beside him. "No, the kid doesn't seem to know anything. Unfucking fortunately..." Crimson huffed disappointingly. The BriarBlood only frowned. _"WELL now THAT is UNFORTUNATE...but THAT doesn't MEAN...to SAY that WE can't SEIZE...the OPPORTUNITY in front of US! Hmm?"_ Weldon's lips twisted into A grin.

Slowly the BriarBlood approached Yugi and manifested into his hand a blood crystal and forced it into the scarlet eyed male's chest causing him to cry out again as pain coursed through his body unrelentingly. Afterward, a blood seal formed upon Yugi's chest unknowns to him. Unable to retain consciousness any longer the scarlet eyed male gave into his pained exhaustion. _"NOW...let THE games...BEGIN!"_ Weldon clasped his hands together before he paused as he heard footsteps come from behind him and turned around.

 _"AH! My DEAR sister! Right ON time AS usual!"_ the BriarBlood chuckled in delight as Derrith approached him her eyes drifted toward the young man bound to the wall by chains. Besides her was another young man with green eyes with blonde hair and dark blue tips wearing leather pants, shirt and a dark blue jacket and boots. On his back was his sword that gave off blue flame known as The Wind Fire. Not a word uttered from his mouth.

 _"I see you've played with him your usual manner."_ "I DID indeed!...BUT...I twas...HOW you SAY...unsuccessful DREADFULLY...the CHILD knows NOTHING...of THAT...you can be certain..." Weldon told Derrith. _"Pity. Then I suppose I shall take it from this point on...I do hope you didn't break any bones he may be a vital asset but he IS still just a boy."_ Derrith murmured. " _By ALL means. DO as YOU see FIT..."_ the BriarBlood told her.

 _"Retrieve him if you would and try to be gentle."_ the Queen ordered the blonde haired male. Without any objection the young man undid the chains and caught Yugi as he dropped down and lifted him onto his back. "TA-TA!" Weldon chuckled as he watched his sister depart from the guild. Headed towards the gateway the two passed through a bridge made up on most thorns the young man breaking the silencing tension.

"So, exactly what are you planning to do with this kid?" Cloud questioned his mistress. "You wouldn't bother taking him back to Juniper unless you have something up your sleeve." _"You're perceptive as always."_ Derrith mused. Cloud only flashed a grin. "Always keep two steps ahead...isn't that right?" _"Quite..."_ the queen simply replied. "I gotta ask though...what could you and Weldon possibly want with THIS kid...Weldon's not picky with who he chooses to torture...but you...it seems kinda unusual at the very least..." the young man admitted as they continued walking.

" _Does it truly intrigue you so, that it nags at your conscious that badly?"_ Derrith inquired. "Yeah, actually." Cloud confessed. " _Very well...at first glance...I suppose one could tell not...a simple manipulation of the boys appearance...take away the mask...and this child holds yet another identity...golden hair...blue eyes...tell me...what would you see hmm?"_ the Queen questioned her follower. Cloud froze as he looked at Derrith and then Yugi losing color in his face.

 _"If you understand I need not say more."_ Derrith murmured. "I-I'll make a note of that." Cloud noted as his gaze turned back towards Yugi whom was breathing heavily with his face flushed. "Speaking of which we might want to hurry up and take him to the castle. He doesn't look too well." the blonde spoke up. " _Fret not, we're nearly there love."_ the Queen told her follower and arrived at the gateway of BriarBlood. " _I command thee to grant entry to Juniper...Upon my name Derrith BriarBlood..."_ Derrith commanded before the gateway's portal opened. " _Come."_ the Queen coaxed and passed through with Cloud following close behind her.

Ahead of them was a castle made of Marble a beautiful white surrounded by a rose garden of several different breeds. Humming birds of plenty danced through the air without a care in the world chirping a song amongst the others. All were of the same color except a single golden humming bird who glittered like the finest gold. A Marble pathway led Lady Derrith and Cloud straight to the castle. No announcement needed to be made as the drawbridge pried itself open both of them going inside the bridge closing behind them.

Within the castle's walls were more fine marble pillars and red carpeting as red as rubies. Within a matter of minute a red haired young woman wearing an emerald dress came to greet them. "Welcome back My Lady." the hand maiden Bella offered a smile with her pink lipstick stained lips. "A pleasure as always." the Queen offered a smile in return. "Might I prepare a bath or meal for you My Lady?" " _No that won't be necessary, but I'd appreciate if you'd change the sheets in my quarters to fresh ones for our guest. Also if you could please bring a basin of heated water to the room once you've finished. I'd be most grateful. Poor dear's been through much as of late "_ Lady Derrith offered a smile.

" _Of course, I shall do so at once."_ Bella bowed before she hurried off to preform her given task. By the time they got upstairs the sheets were clean as requested. Without any command Cloud carefully lowered Yugi onto the bed afterwards rolling his shoulder. The kid was heavier than he looked. " _Thank you love but I believe I'll take it from here."_ Derrith offered a smile. "Sure about that?" Cloud questioned as she took a seat next to the scarlet eyed male feeling his forehead.

" _Poor dear has a fever...a rather high one...at that...i'm willing to bed my brother used that underling she-witch's poison to render him to such a state...a strong cocktail of sorts..."_ Derrith surmised as Bella returned with a golden basin filling with warm water the steam wafting out from it. "Here you are My Lady...if you require anything more of me just call." " _Thank you Bella. I Shall."_ the Queen gave her thanks and sent the red head away before she took a washcloth and dipped it in the heated water.

Wringing it out, Lady Derrith folded the cloth and carefully placed it on Yugi's forehead. The scarlet eyed male trembled as he muttered in his sleep tossing slightly as if he were having some terrible nightmare sweat beating down his face. " _Stay by his side a moment would you? I'm going to pay a visit to the Apocrathy. The boy probably needs an antidote to leach the poison out of him. I'll be but a moment. I believe it goes without saying...you're not to permit anyone entry into this room. Is that understood?"_ the queen questioned. "Yep, I think so anyway." Cloud half teased. " _I do hope for your sake that you do."_ Lady Derrith muttered before she smiled and left the room.

Cloud felt a shiver go up his spine. "I can't tell what's scarier...Derrith's smile or the thought of her being pissed off at someone...me in this case..." the blonde thought out loud before his eyes drifted back to Yugi ridden with illness. The words she spoke before echoed loudly in his head as Cloud took a seat next to the scarlet eyed male. The blonde paused and looked around before he grabbed something from within his leather shirt. It was a pendant is the form of a sun. Hesitation lingered in Cloud's eyes for but only a moment as he lifted up his to reflect off the sunlight coming through the window.

" _From Ashes, We Rise...To The Sun...We Set..."_ the blonde whispered. Cloud froze as he watched as Yugi's necklace responded glowing in response. Steadily the blonde only watched stunned as the black and scarlet in Yugi's hair faded revealing only golden locks. Cloud covered his mouth in shock. Only to reveal as the light shines upon him in return all the color from his hair dissapears even his green eyes turning blue. As the light fades the color returns once more to their hair and eyes. A soft groan escaped from Yugi Cloud quickly putting away his pendant. Yugi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he began to cough violently pain shooting throughout his body. A gasp escaped from Cloud's lips and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulder's as the scarlet eyed male trembled.

Down the hall Derrith walked down the corridor heading towards a small room. Within the room was a young woman sitting in a chair with a paint brush wearing a paint stained dress with ribbons tied around her arms and feet. Her hair was just was colorful as her dress woven in a braid with each strand of her hair a different color to make up every color of the rainbow. The young woman's eyes a soft lavender. As easel resting in front of her the other hand holding her paint. Humming softly to a song in her heart.

All around her were paintings that she had made hung on the wall and behind her were shelves piled high with potions ingredients including a cauldron. Her hand had yet to cease not paying attention to the splattering of the paint. The picture resembled Yugi and another who resembled him. Only slightly taller. In between them was a sun and a black and green cat at the other figure's side along with a male with snow white hair in a cloak. "Yugi..." the name lingered on her lips before the young woman turned towards the noise of the creaking door opening as Derrith soon emerged from it.

" _I see you've been busy..."_ Derrith's voice broke through the silence. " _But I'm afraid that I must ask you to cease painting for the moment. We have a guest in our castle that I need looked at, at once."_ the Queen told the young woman as she fumbled to place her paint and brush down. "Oh, of course." she did as she was told without a fuss and followed Derrith to her chambers. Only to find the scarlet eyed male coughing up blood. The young woman paused as she saw Yugi in suppress before worry crept up on her face and slowly approached him. Only mouthing his name which caused Yugi himself to look towards her as blood dripped down his lips.

{...He looks...just like the boy in my painting...} the young woman thought to herself. "...Give me your hand..." she instructed softly. The scarlet eyed male didn't argue and held out to her the one not stained with red shaking violently. Gently she barely touched him reading his body's aura. "Poison...that's what has rendered him to this state..." the young woman told Derrith and pulled her hand away. "It won't cure you...but it will help to suppress the pain..." she murmured and pulled out a small white gel. Yugi forced his mouth open and allowed her to give it to him, the scarlet eyed male swallowing it.

"I memorized the remedy to this poison by heart, so I'll go make some now." the young woman told Lady Derrith. _"Very well. Cloud please accompany Miss Kindness back to the Apocrathy. I'll watch our guest for the time being."_ the Queen instructed. "Alright if you insist." Cloud sighed and followed the young woman out of the room. Slowly Yugi began to feel the pain subside and eased his head back on his pillow. Gently using a damp cloth Lady Derrith wiped the blood from the side of the scarlet eyed male's mouth.

" _There good as new."_ the queen smiled before Yugi turned his head towards the unfamiliar woman. "...W...Where am i...?" he questioned. He didn't regonize any of the people nor the room which he was held in. " _Juniper love, this castle is my place of dwelling. Fret not, no one can touch you here."_ Lady Derrith assured him. "...oh...ok...well whoever you are, I suppose I owe you my thanks." Yugi offered her a softened smile. "Actually...I can't remember anything...but whatever took place...I just know that I don't feel well at all...sorry...that probably sounds weird..." Derrith only smiled bemusedly.

"Believe my darling, there is very little that exists in this world that causes me surprise." she assured him. "...If you don't mind...would it be alright if I asked you how you found me?" Yugi questioned. " _Surely, there's no need to discuss such things now. They'll be plenty of time later to speak of all that. For now you need to rest."_ the queen told the scarlet eyed male as she patted his leg in a motherly manner. "...Yeah...you're probably right." Yugi smiled weakly back in return before he looked around.

" _Something wrong dear?"_ Lady Derrith questioned. "N-No...I was just thinking to myself..." Yugi murmured softly. He had noticed it up until now but Atem was STILL gone. Just what had happened to him? It was nice at least to have someone so nice watching over him. "Thanks again. Really. A lot has happened recently...and well...I'm...I'm terrified..." the scarlet eyed male confessed as tears fell down his face. "I need to help my friend...but honestly...I don't know if I can anymore...I tried...but I can only assume that my meeting ended in failure...so...so what am I supposed to do now...?" Yugi wept bitter tears.

It was hard to believe that someone so pure and innocent existed in another world. Which made it all the more sicking to Derrith that she was deceiving him. This trusting soul that probably never experienced betrayal. It almost made it too easy. However that didn't mean she enjoyed this charade. The queen opened her lips to speak before she paused hearing footsteps behind her as the door creaked open. A male with a similar cloak as Oblivion adorned a magenta haired male with a heart shaped tattoo. " _...Well...if it isn't my loving wife..."_ a smirk manifested onto the male's lips only coming closer until his breathe was on her neck. Yugi may have been hallucinating but the look of sheer terror on Derrith's face was utterly mortifying.

Down the hall Cloud accompanied Kindness back to her room. _"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting my day to turn out like this."_ the blonde admitted. A small giggle just emerged from her mouth. "It is a little usual." Kindness agreed. _"Yep! That Derrith is pretty scary. Leaving her brother to do all the dirty work while she swoops in and plays the kind hearted mother."_ Cloud drly laughed as Kindness made her way to the shelves. Looking silently at the bottles as she takes one down at a time along with herbs placing them side by side. _"By the way...when you entered the room...I saw you mouth that kids name...how did you kn-"_ the blonde paused as he caught a figure passing by the room. One he well recognized.

 _"Is-Is that!?"_ Cloud narrowed his eyes with rage clouding his pupils. "I'll be right back!" "B-But Cloud!" Kindness cried but he was already gone. She only let out a sigh and turned back towards her ingredients laid out. No. She had to remain focused. Yugi needed her help. Kindness closed her eyes and remembered everything she felt. Each emotion the sadness, the confusion, heart ache and pain. Slowly Kindness looked towards her painting. Just from a single touch she could feel his fear that was bound by the chain of uncertainty around his heart.

Kindness measured different powder on a scale along with liquid before she paused hearing a voice echo in her head. A voice that was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. { _Yugi...Yugi...can you hear me?}_ the voice came again. "...You know...Yugi...?" Kindness questioned softly. _{...Wait...you're not...Yugi...who are you?}_ "...Kindness...and you...what's your name...?" _{Atem...}_ "...it's nice to meet you... Atem." the young woman murmured softly. { _Likewise...but why am I speaking with you and not Yugi?}_ the Pharaoh questioned the strange occurrence.

"Well, that might be because...when I came in contact with Yugi, it must've also allowed me to connect with you as well...Mentally not physically..." Kindness tried to explain. { _I see...do you know where he is by chance?} "_ Yes, I do. He's actually in the same place as me." {...Is he safe?} Atem questioned with worry in his voice. "I'm afraid he was poisoned earlier...but don't worry I'm making him a potion to neutralize it. He'll be fine." Kindness assured him.

{ _Is that so...then I'm relieved...that knowledge places my mind at ease...knowing Yugi is in good hands...}_ "...You said your name is Atem right? Then could you please tell me, are you the one who's always with him? The one who resembles him but isn't?" Kindness questioned softly. { _That's correct...}_ the Pharaoh answered. { _But, how is it you know of not only Yugi's exsistance...but mine as well?}_ Ate, questioned the young woman.

"Oh, right eheheh...sorry I guess it only makes since that you'd want to know that, of course you would. "...I'm...what one would call an Aura seeker...I see visions of the past, present, and even the future...but...I seem through colors...when I get a new vision I paint a picture on my easel. The painted colors on it reflect bad, neutral or good things...each person has a type of Aura path. When I pain it form a connection between me...and them...lately Yugi...and you as well...are the ones I've been seeing...so, when I touched him earlier I saw his Aura path...because of that it must've crossed with yours as well. That's why I knew you both before I actually met you." Kindness confessed as she used her powers to create a candy like item from her cauldron.

{Interesting Indeed...well, I thank you...for all you have told me. But I'm not certain how much longer I can maintain this link between us...} Atem's voice and image from her mind began to fade. {" _Yugi and I were separated...and now with the aid of another we are traveling through the astral plane, I had hoped that through communication...that I might be able to merge my spirit with his once more...but I fear that might be impossible now...}_ the Pharaoh sighed. Kindness paused as she took a moment to think.

"If you were connected before...then I should be able to use Yugi's Aura path to link yours with his." she spoke up. _{...How exactly...? In order to guide a spirit from the Astral plane to the living world you need a beacon}_ "That's right, I can use myself as a medium to intertwine your spirit with Yugi's." {... _Can you really do something like that?} "_ Yes. If that's what you want." Kindness murmured.

 _{More than anything...I made...a promise...}_ Atem answered in return. "A promise?" { _Yes...not Yugi...but myself...that I would do all in my power to protect him...you mentioned once...before...that you can see what lies beyond tomorrow...so tell me...what is it you see...in Yugi's...no...OUR path...?}_ the Pharaoh asked Kindness. "...I...I can't...say...not everything is as clear as black and white...the same can be said about all of the colors I see...but, there is a light, that burns as bright...as a cold fire on the darkest night...even when lost...you will always find your way..." the young woman murmured as she cast a spell on the candy item she held in her hand. A small smile manifested onto her face as she looked at it before Cloud came back into the room.

 **"DAMN IT!"** Cloud spat angrily as he slammed his fist against the wall beside him. Kindness gasped as she looked upwards startled being brought out from the trance she had been under. "Cloud, is everything ok?" the young woman questioned him softly as she made her way over to him. _" **HE'S** here..."_ the blonde muttered bitterly. "You mean...Rosario?..." _"Yeah...that son of a bitch...for a woman who shows no fear...you should have seen her face...she's utterly terrified of that bastard...the damn A.O.J...forcing her to marry that asshole...it's as if the A.O.J leader himself is here..."_ Cloud spat angrily. **  
**

"Is SHE ok?" Kindness asked worriedly. _"I don't know...she left with Rosario after I tracked him down. My guess is that the A.O.J already suspects that they're planning something...but doesn't know what...better way of doing that then to send someone to sniff around...of all times for Weldon to not be around...anyways did you finish that antidote yet for the poison?"_ the blonde questioned.

"I did. See for yourself." Kindness offered a smile and showed him a small candy like item that she placed in a small glass bottle. "Good, then you should hurry up and give it to him. I'm not sure how much longer your medicine is going to work." Cloud suggested. "You're probably right. I'll go ahead then." "Right, and Kindness...keep on your toes...we don't know what Rosario or the A.O.J has up their sleeve..." the blonde warned. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Kindness told Cloud before she hurried off. Cloud only took a deep breath before he let it out leaning against the wall. He paused as he noticed one of Kindness's latest panting. Slowly he walked over towards the easel his gaze catching the sun. He couldn't help wonder just what WAS going to happen.

Kindness made her way down the hall as she thought back on the last conversation the Pharaoh and her had before Cloud entered the room. _"But you know...the link may not take place immediately...that I can't control...once I create a connection from the living world to the Astral Plane, you'll have to open and pass through it to the other side..."_ Kindness explained to Atem. {I see...then could you perhaps pass on a message for me?} the Pharaoh asked of the young woman.

" _I think I can do that, what would you like me to say?"_ Kindness asked Atem as she finally came to Derrith's chamber. Slowly she pried open the door and made her way inside only to find Yugi alone. Slowly the scarlet eyed male turned his head and looked towards the source of the noise. It was that girl from before. "Oh it's you." Yugi spoke up as he carefully sat up. _"Just me."_ Kindness giggled softly. "...Oh that didn't...I mean...I didn't mean that like it sounded..." the scarlet eyed male apologized. "Hehe...that's ok." she assured him with a warm smile as she took a seat by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kindness asked Yugi. "Fine, I guess...thanks to the medicine you gave me earlier...but I do feel like most of my body's fallen asleep." the scarlet eyed male forced a smile in return as his eyes drifted towards the small glass bottle she held in her hand with a strange candy like item contained within it. "Is that for me?" Yugi questioned. "Mhmm, it's medicine. This should take care of the poison's nasty effects." Kindness told the scarlet eyed male and popped open the top and gently shook it until the candy like item rolled out into the palm of her hand.

"Here." Kindness offered to Yugi before he struggled to lift his arm and carefully picked up the candy. With a bit of extra effort he managed to swallow it. "Phew...I sure hope this works." "It should. I practiced the recipe many times. To make sure I got it right the first time every time." she told him with a slight giggle. "I'll have to take your word for it." Yugi smiled. "...Actually...I wanted to meet you..." Kindness confessed before Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "But I suppose that might sound a little strange." she admitted. Yugi only chuckled.

"Nothing has ever NOT been strange for me." the scarlet eyed male told Kindness. "In fact up until just a little while ago Derrith left the room with some guy...she seemed so terrified...I felt awful that I could barely do anything...when I tried to get him away from her I was pushed off the bed and then...they were gone...there was nothing I could do...It's time like today that I wished I had my other half with me...then maybe I could have done something...without him...it's like part of myself...is gone...now I suppose THAT might sound strange huh?" Yugi drly laughed.

"Sorry...i'm going on and on and I just realized...that I don't even know your name." the scarlet eyed male apologized. _"Kindness."_ "Yugi." he answered in return. "It's nice to meet you Yugi. Although it almost feels as if we've already met since I met your OTHER half." "...Do you mean..." Yugi nearly choked on his words. " _I'm with you Yugi...in spirit...as I have always been...and I always will be...just wait...we'll be together again soon...not EVEN the sands in the hourglass of Egypt can break the bond we share..." "_ That's the message he asked me to give you..." Kindness told Yugi with a smile.

Kindness's eyes widen as tears gather in Yugi's eyes before they poured down his cheeks. The scarlet eyed male tightened his grip on the covers. _"So...he's ok...he's out there...somewhere...he didn't leave me after all..."_ he choked out and wiped his eyes as best as he could. _"Thank you...for telling me that...you're name...it suits you...you know...it...really...does..."_ Yugi smiled through his tears before he was unable to battle the fatigue any longer the medicine taking effect and fell back onto his pillow closing his eyes. Kindness watched as the scarlet eyed male for a moment before she closed her eyes and lifted her hands. Slowly Yugi's chest glowed shooting out a beam from it dissipating afterwards. _"Now...it's up to you...Atem..."_ Kindness murmured with a smile as she looked upwards.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW!**_ And Maybe I'll Write Another Chapter ;D


	94. Chapter 93: Don't Go Where I Can't Reach

_**Note To Readers:**_ _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the long break. I had a bit of a writer's block but I was able to work through it. School's also been a pain. Studying 4 chapters at a time is NOT easy! I wanted to do a valentines day special but as per usual i'm always one holiday behind. So i'm moving on from Christmas and going to Valentines Day. Hopefully, everyone's ok with that. Without Further To Do Chapter 93!**_

 _ **Chapter 93: Don't Go Where I Can't Reach...**_

Atem groaned as his eyes flickered open. He could feel a gentle heat on his skin awakening beside a campfire Oblivion tending to it as Loore sat nearby the Pharoah. "It's about time you woke up." the familiar mused. "...My apologies...how long was I asleep?" Atem questioned in return. _"...Well, you went up against Efreet and exhausted all your energy...lucky for you Tall Dark and Blindfolded carried you whilst you were rendered unconscious. Pretty nice for a weirdo."_ Loore lightly teased. "...He did...?" the Pharoah murmured as his gaze turned towards Oblivion.

" _Yep...the only question left is...how do we get out of this creepy place?"_ the familiar twitched her whiskers. "Actually..." Atem began. "While I blacked out I tried to establish a mental connection with Yugi. However, it was a female whom I contacted instead...as a result of her connecting with Yugi's spirit first." the Pharoah told Loore. _"...Huh...you don't say..."_ the familiar murmured. _"...An Aura seeker..."_ Oblivion mouthed as the fire crackled in the darkened silence. _"One whom has the power to see, sense, manipulate and control Aura...in other words powerful beings..."_ "Correct." Loore purred.

"A kind-hearted soul...she reminds me of Yugi...pure...untainted..." Atem murmured softly as a smile manifested on his lips. _"There he goes..."_ the familiar sighed. " _Did she say anything to you?"_ Oblivion questioned. "Yes, she told me that if I so wished it that she could use her powers to guide my spirit back to Yugi's however, in order to do so I needed to open a doorway that she created." the Pharoah explained.

" _A link to the Astral Plane and the living world..."_ Oblivion mouthed as he scratched at his chin. "Precisely," Atem confirmed his thoughts. _"...So do you know where we start looking for it?"_ Loore questioned as she swished her tail back and forth. "...Unfortunately, I don't have the slightest idea..." the Pharoah sighed. " _I do..."_ Oblivion spoke up. _"There's an aura trail...we need only follow it and given time...we'll find the doorway soon enough..."_ he mouthed.

"Then let's get our paws moving!" the familiar suggested. " _Don't be hasty...there are several sources of Aura...like it or not...it's going to take time to figure out which path is the one we need..."_ Oblivion bursted Loore's bubble. " _Shoulda known better..."_ the familiar sighed heavily. "...Interesting...so...you're blind yet you can see Aura?" Atem questioned fascinated by such an ability. _"...Yeah..."_ Oblivion answered simply. "How is that?" the Pharoah inquired. "If only I knew, it remains a mystery to me too," Oblivion told Atem. {If only you knew...} the silver-haired male thought to himself as he attempted to remain focused on distinguishing the one aura trail from all the others.

Oblivion silently sought out the aura that closely resembled that of the Pharaohs. Even it bared a small resemblance. The silver-haired male paused as he noticed an aura that was almost attempting to intertwine itself with Atem's essence. " _There!_ Oblivion cried out thought no words came from his mouth. "Are you certain Oblivion?" the Pharoah asked. _"Yeah...positive..."_ the silver-haired male confirmed. " _But we have to hurry. I'm not sure how long the doorway will remain as it is now."_ "Understood. Then we'll proceed in but a moment..." " _Alright but make it brief."_ "I will," Atem assured Oblivion as he turned towards Loore and picked her up.

 _"You know I don't need to be carried...I can walk on my OWN four paws."_ the familiar teased. "Of that, i'm well aware...it is for that very reason that I want you to return to Bloom and the others." the Pharoah told Loore. _"I'm so sure, you know you're hopeless without me."_ the familiar giggled. "Which is why I know that I can rely on you..." _"...Come again?"_ "Until I am with Yugi once again I cannot do anything to lend the others my aid...the enemy has been quiet for far too long...and if something hasn't happened yet...I fear it will soon..." Atem explained simply.

" _...In other words, you want me to babysit?...how thrilling...is this what the familiar's have been rendered to these days? If so then I don't like it..."_ Loore muttered displeased. "Not exactly. I have something ELSE in mind..." Atem told the familiar. _"Oh? What have you got up your_ sleeve _? Not me I hope."_ Loore teased before the Pharoah whispered something in her ear as she twitched it.

 _"...Oh...so that's what's rattling around in that head of yours..."_ the familiar's voice trailed off. _"...But are you sure...? I mean if you break the contract that binds us...-"_ "I know how you feel Loore...but finding those Phoenix Ashes Cellos spoke of might take more time than we reasonable have...although...there's no guarantee she'll accept the offer...still...I want you to find her and the others...then when the time is right, tell her exactly what I told you. Is that understood?" _"...Well...if you're sure...just...try to come back in one piece ok?"_ "Right." Atem offered a smile. _"Off I go then! Later!"_ Loore smiled and turned into a glowing green ball before she vanished in a burst of glowing light orbs.

"Be careful too my friend..." Atem murmured before he looked towards Oblivion. "My apologies for the delay. Please lead the way." the Pharoah told the silver-haired male before they began walking. " _There's no need to apologize...but I thought I overheard you speak of The Phoenix's Ashes..."_ Oblivion mouthed. "Indeed you did...i'm searching for them for an ally of mine." " _And why is that?" "_ Because the source of her power comes from a fire not known to this world...thus she needs the fire of this world to relight the flame within her that dims...threatening to go out..." Atem explained. "But so far we've had little success in locating its whereabouts..." the Pharoah sighed.

 _"That's because the ashes are sacred...very few people know about them beyond mere legend..."_ Oblivion explained. "So I've heard," Atem told him. " _...But... if you want...i'll inquire about the matter further to my superior...perhaps he can offer you a solution to your current predicament."_ the silver-haired male offered. The Pharoah found himself nearly speechless as he stared in silence at Oblivion.

"...Will you be not reprimanded for such actions? Atem questioned. "After all your mission was merely to be my guide through the Astral Plane is it not?" " _Yeah, but in this case, i'll risk it. After all who am I to refuse The King Of Egypt's request?"_ Oblivion half smirked. The Pharoah ceased movement as his eyes narrowed. Why? Why did those words resonate within his soul? Although no words came from his mouth. It was almost as if he could hear the silver-haired male's voice. Lost with parts of his memory of the past. And chasing after such would lead to nothing but time that had already come and gone. Still. Something told the Pharoah that he knew the eyes hidden under that blindfold. Ones that he trusted with his very life.

 ** _Meanwhile In Domino City..._**

The snow fell gently down throughout the whole city sweethearts hand in hand walking around the stores taking full advantage of the increased number of people that were flooding into Domino City. Bloom silently stood outside of a chocolatier not saying anything as she looked through the window. The rest of the party exchanged glances worried as the faerie's mind turned back to earlier. They had just arrived in Domino's city.

"Aw man! It's good ta be home!" Joey exclaimed. "Hopefully none of those creeps followed us here..." Joey stretched. "The trees don't sense anything dangerous. So I think we're ok for now." Flora assured the blonde. "Good...I don't tink I could take any more crazy taday!" Joey sighed in relief. "Well one thing's for sure the streets pretty busy..." Roxy observed. "Yes. Business for the stores seems to be doing quite well." Raeger smiled. "...I wonder what's going on..." Amourette murmured before she squeaked as Duke got hit in the face with a flyer.

"GAH!" he cried before Layla walked over and pulled it off his face. "Geesh! Where the hell did THAT come from!?" the dice master spat. _"From over there it looks like it..."_ Marik muttered. "Oh! Let me see! Let me see!" Stella exclaimed and grabbed the flyer before she looked at it. "What does it say, Stella?" Bloom questioned as she walked over to her best friend.

 _"You're Invited To The Grand Opening Of CW Industries...come for an evening of 5-star gourmet dining with music, dancing and a demonstration of our latest products._ Oh! It has a contest for one of the companies that sponsor them! They want a new and fresh design that is in the latest trends for stylish women! Oh, I am **_SO_** signing up!" Stella beamed as her eyes sparkled before Layla took the flyer back into her hand.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's by invitation only." the darkly skinned faerie pointed out. "NO WAY!" Stella cried. "There is NO partly that I am NOT invited too!" the princess cried. "Yeah. In Magicks maybe..." Bloom whispered. "This is SO not fair!" Stella pouted. "I'm sure plenty of opportunities will present themselves, Stella. You just have to be patient." Flora told the blonde in a comforting manner. "Still that's one heck of a grand opening party...isn't it Kaiba...Kaiba?" Bloom questioned as her gaze drifted over towards the CEO tinkering with his watch. It didn't take long for his motercycle's GPS system located his location and pulled up to the curb.

" _Sorry for cutting this short, but i'm going on ahead to Kaiba Corp. I need to check on Mokuba. There's no telling what lows GoldenWater has already steeped to...and I know my little brother would be his biggest target..."_ Kaiba muttered. "I'm going with you! That is why we came to Domino City right? After all, you can't go all by yourself it's too dangerous!" Bloom exclaimed. " _Which is precisely why you're staying right here...I don't know what that bastard is up to...and by no means do I intend to take any chances..."_ the CEO told Bloom.

"B-But that's reckless! If you march right into Kaiba Corp you could be waltzing right into a trap!" the faerie cried out worriedly. " _My point EXACTLY!"_ "THEN SHOULDN"T YOU PLACE ASIDE YOUR PRIDE FOR ONCE AND LET ME HELP YOU!?"Bloom raised her voice in frustration. He was always so stubborn! " ** _AND JUST HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT!? YOU CAN'T TRANSFORM WITHOUT YOUR POWERS WEAKENING YOU! IN YOUR STATE YOU'LL ONLY GET IN MY WAY!"_** Kaiba snapped before he paused as he watched tears rim in the faerie's eyes. Joey about ready to explode going off on him.

 _"YO RICH BOY! SHE'S JUST LOOKIN OUT FOR YA'S YA NO GOOD JERK FACE! BUT I DUNNO WHY SHE EVEN BOTHERS!"_ Joey huffed angrily as he shook his first at the stubborn jackass. _**"STAY OUT OF IT WHEELER! This is between ME and BLOOM!"**_ Kaiba fired back as venom dripped off each word he spoke. "...I hate to admit it but he's right Joey..." Duke muttered. "Y-Yeah well...dat don't make it right!" Joey cried. "...I don't like it either...but...Kaiba does have a point..." Roxy admitted. "...Yes...if only Kaiba had more tact at times like this..." Raeger sighed. "I'm worried either way..." Flora frowned. "HELLO! That's putting it mildly! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mi-" Stella was cut off by Marik's hand. _"Can I please have duck tape to shut her up...?"_ the Tombkeeper muttered as Layla had to suppress her laughter. "...M-Marik-San..." Amourette squeaked as her face pailed.

Bloom, however, drowned everyone else out only focused on Kaiba as tears rolled down her cheeks. The blue eyes male cursed himself inwardly for allowing those earlier words for escaping his mouth. Just watching each tear fall was like a dagger striking him each blow more painful than the last. _"...I'm...I'm sorry..."_ Kaiba apologized. "... _But I stand by what I say...I don't want anything to happen to you...Golden Water is ruthless...and his link to the underworld makes him all the more deadly...you once mentioned before...that you were scared because you had something to lose...well...that applies to me as well..."_ the CEO murmured as he took his hand and wiped the tears from the faerie's eyes.

"...Do you understand...?" Kaiba asked as his eyes locked with Bloom's as she lifted her head upwards sniffing. "...Yes..." she murmured softly. "B-But...I don't want to lose you either...and right now...I feel frustrated...scared...and utterly useless..." the faerie choked through her tears breaking down into an uncontrollable sob. The blue-eyed male gently pulled Bloom into his arms. She could feel him trembling within them.

 _"You're not the only one...believe me..but I can only move forward...if I know that you're safe...so_ _ **PROMISE**_ _me...that you won't go anywhere near Kaiba Corp. PROMISE me, Bloom!"_ Kaiba told her. Bloom bit her lip as she looked into Kaiba's eye filled with desperation. Fear and uncertainty mixed within them. Perhaps he only allowed her to see the humanity in Seto Kaiba the CEO. Left with no choice Bloom gave into his pleas. "...I...I promise...but before you go...I want to give you something." she told him before the faerie removed a blue heart pendant from her neck. Carefully she tied it around Kaiba tightly securing it as she did.

Kaiba looked down at it as he raised his eyebrow. _"What is it?"_ the blue-eyed male questioned. "It's essence from the Island Of Pyros...it's a place back in Magicks...that is completely ruled by Dragons...it gave me incredible strength and courage when I needed it most...so...I hope that it will grant you that same strength and courage that it gave me...it's the only one I have so you better return it!" Bloom warned before Kaiba chuckled. "...I won't forgive you if you don't..." _"Don't worry...i'll give it back...when i'm done with it that is."_ the CEO half teased before he walked over grasping her by her chin. _"In exchange...you owe me a kiss...and we'll call it even..."_ Bloom tried to keep her face from reddened as he whispered in her ear. { _Thank you...}_

Unable to delay his trip any longer Kaiba took off on his motorcycle as fast as he possibly could go. _"I'LL CONTACT YOU LATER!"_ he shouted right before he vanished into the falling snow. "I'M GOING TO HOLD YOU TO THAT!" Bloom called back out as she watched Kaiba until he was no longer in her sight running after the motorcycle before ceasing movement out of breath.

The faerie's mind was once taken back to the present time the party taking notice. "She's been like that for a half an hour now..." Flora observed. "Well dis can't go on! Joey's goin in!" Joey exclaimed and snuck up behind Bloom before he looked at his reflection in the glass and started making as many silly faces as humanly possible. Though Bloom didn't seem phased one bit, the Chocolatiers on the other hand on the opposite side of the window couldn't maintain their composure one of the icing packets squirting in the waiter's face from wielding laughing too hard.

Unable to hold it everyone started to laugh well all except Marik. Joey looked behind him and turned red in the face. _"_ GRRRR _, WHY IS EVERYONE ELSE LAUGHING!?"_ the blonde cried "O-Oh Joey you're so funny..." Flora giggled unable to suppress her laughter. "Yeah, i've NEVER seen someone make so many faces..." Roxy laughed as she held her stomach it hurting from laughing so hard. Poor Raeger couldn't even get a word out. "Yeah maybe instead of a dog he should be a clown." Duke snickered.

 _"_ _ **WATCH IT!"**_ Joey snarled. **"I AINT NO DOG OR CLOWN!"** _"Well, he's indeed one of a kind."_ Marik mused. Amourette giggled. "But it certainly is hard to stay gloomy for long with Joey-kun around." the blunette murmured. "That's for sure. Uh well everyone except one person maybe..." Stella agreed as she waved her hand in front of Bloom's face. "Well...I can't really blame her...she's probably worried about Kaiba..." Layla frowned. "Well, I for one can't stand this! **_BLOOM WAKE UP!"_** Stella yelled before the redhead nearly jumped three feet in the air as she let out a scream hitting the glass in front of her as she did sliding down it dizzy.

"...Ow...I think I bent my nose..." Bloom groaned as she rubbed at her bruised skin. "Oppie...sorry..." Stella apologized as she made a face before everyone paused as the door opened to the Chocolatier. The same male whom Carlos had come in contact with was standing in the doorway only he was wearing a suit. "Are you alright?" the gentlemen asked Bloom as he helped her to her feet. "O-Oh i'm fine...my friend just startled me by yelling at of a sudden." the faerie laughed off her awareness.

"HELLOOOO Hottie alert!" Stella exclaimed as her eyes were glued to Nathan. "Forget dat. Have ya seen da chocolates in da window?...hehehehe..." Joey drooled. "But look at how beautiful these chocolate sculptures are...i've never seen anything like it before." Flora observed. "I think Joey's more focused on eating it than looking at it." Roxy pointed out. "Back home I always have to keep Artu away from my dad's secret stash of goodies back home. You don't want to be around him if he gets into chocolate...besides the mess, he gets a really bad stomach ache..." the faerie told them.

"I'm inclined to agree," Raeger admitted. "My apologies if we disturbed you. Our friend here was trying to cheer one of our friends up with some funny faces." the Guild Master explained. " _Please, there's no need to apologize. It was very amusing. My staff got quite a bit of laughter from that_ performance." Nathan smiled. "So you own this store?"Amourette questioned. "A dude that runs a chocolatier. NOW i've seen everything..." Duke muttered.

" _Yes, I suppose that is a bit odd. But it's only one of the many stores I own. However, i've been requested as one of the caterers to the CW Industries Grand Opening Party. The client quested that they wanted special high-quality chocolates all of the different flavors and visually appealing to the eye of Celebrities and Duelists alike. I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I had many chocolates made...but I don't have the slightest idea as to which ones are suitable to serve." Nathan confessed with a worried frown._

 _"So...may I ask that you come inside and give your opinion as consumers? Of course, you can eat as much chocolate as you'd like. In return, I only ask you to tell me which ones you enjoy above the others."_ Nathan requested. "As much chocolate..." Bloom began. "As we want!?" Joey finished excitedly as Flora giggled "I like the sound of that." she admitted as Roxy smiled. "I'm game! This kind of opportunity doesn't come along every day after all!" Roxy silently squealed. "Well, we're not busy. If it'll make you girls happy i'll gladly oblige." Raeger smiled. "It's too bad Yuki-kun didn't come with us...he enjoys sweets as much as the next person." Amourette murmured.

"Ha! That's putting it mildly. Sorry, but i'm not interested in eating candy. In case you forgot my shop could also be under fire so I have to go to my store and make sure Chris GoldenWater doesn't already have his goons sniffing around what belongs to ME!" Duke cried. _"The same goes for me..." Marik muttered. "I'm going to see this Chris GoldenWater for myself...if he is indeed as dangerous as Kaiba assumes...then it's something we need to know..."_ "More chocolate for us then." Layla shrugged. "But you're missing out." "I say good riddance to the buzzkills. We have more important things to do...like try out the chocolate...right girls?" Stella exclaimed with a wink as she flipped her hair in front of the gentleman.

Bloom laughed nervously. "What I THINK Stella means is that you guys should go on ahead. I'm not sure how long Kaiba will be but we'll stick around here while you check on the situation." the faerie told them. "Alright but if anything happens let us know right away," Duke muttered. "Of course. You be careful too." Amourette told them. "Double goes for you, Marik," Layla added. "Very well. We'll meet up later." the Tombkeeper assured her before Duke and Marik left the area.

 _"Well if that's settled please follow me inside."_ Nathan offered a smile. "Ya don't have to ask me twice!" Joey beamed before the group made their way inside the chocolatier. A wave of oohs and awes evoked from everyone as they walked into a beautiful restaurant. Each one sitting down as they soaked up the atmosphere. Roses were on each table along with silverware and two pots with lids. _"I'll be back in a moment, in the meantime please enjoy yourselves."_ the gentleman mused before he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Wow...does anyone else feel a little out of place?" Bloom questioned as she looked around. "Yeah no, kiddin! Talk about fancy! Richboy would fit right in with all the snobs that usually dine here I bet..." Joey muttered. "It doesn't look like anyone but us is here though." Flora pointed out. "And It doesn't look much like a choclatier...more like a restaurant..." Roxy observed. "Most likely the chocolatier is combined with the restaurant," Raeger informed them. "Customers come in here to eat and sit while at the chocolatier they buy chocolate and chocolate pastries to take with them. It must not be a coincidence this store has chosen to open this week..." the Guild Master smiled.

"Why is that?" Amourette questioned. "I'm curious about that too." Layla admitted "Valentine's day. It's a holiday where all of the girls give their guys chocolate. It's a way to tell a guy you know...how special he is them...eheh...not that i'd ever really celebrated it. Except with my dad giving a chocolate rose and a stuffed bear." Roxy laughed off her embarrassment. "Aw, how sweet." Flora smiled. "We should make our own Valentines chocolate. It'll be fun!" the faerie of the flowers proposed. Bloom giggled. "I thought we were supposed to be eating chocolate not making it." she reminded Flora. "Yeah, it sounds too messy for my taste!" Stella added.

"So...um...do guys participate in the festivities also...?" Raeger's voice nearly cracked as he tugged nervously on his color his cheeks flushed with red as he spoke. "No that's actually in March called White day. The guys give the girls who gave them chocolate give gifts in return but the preferred return gift is covered white." Roxy explained. "Yeah, what Roxy said," Bloom told them. "I remember all the girls would be in the cooking room working on making chocolates. And then they would present them to their boyfriends. I made some for Andy one year...but he kinda got a stomach ache after he ate it...expired chocolate..." Bloom sweatdropped. "Whoopsie..."

"YIKES!...Man dats gotta be some bad luck!" Joey cried. "What about you Joey-kun? You're from Earth too have you ever received any chocolate from any girls?" Amourette questioned. "...Well...uh...you see...um...there was this..." the blonde grinded his words. Where was Yugi when he needed him!? Poor Joey. Raeger thought before he spoke up."I've read about the holiday but i've never actually experienced it." the Guild Master rescued Joey.

"Maybe when Nathan gets back he can lend us his kitchen as a favor to us for helping him out," Layla suggested. "After all how hard can making chocolate be? If we get to spend more time with that hunky manager then i'm all for it." Stella told the girls as she took out her compact and fixed up her hair. "Oh and remind me to put some laxative in Brandon's. He hasn't called me for weeks now and believe me, I TRIED to contact nerve of him...you just DON'T stop calling ME..." Stella huffed.

"Wait! Brandon stopped contacting you? Timmy wasn't contacting Techna either...I wonder if the guys are busy at Red Fountain or something..." Bloom thought out loud. "If they were as much a prick as dat Sky was den I say good riddance!" Joey exclaimed. "Well, i'm sure everything is fine. If they were in trouble they'd let us know right away." Flora convinced herself. "Flora's right beside we have bigger things to worry about than boys." Roxy agreed though the exchanged glances between Roxy and Raeger weren't very convincing. Amourette giggled before Nathan finally returned with a crystal tray and set down a collection of colorful and artistic chocolate made in many different shapes and sizes.

"Wow...just look at them all!" Bloom cried as she gazed at the variety placed down before her. "Hey look! Day even have duel monster ones!" Joey grinned as he picked up the chocolate Kurebo. "And different kinds of flowers. Just look at the design on this rose. It's absolutly beautiful!" Flora gushed. "Oh Oh! And this panda! I didn't even know you could sculpt animals with chocolate!" Roxy exclaimed. "Yes, you can. They even make dresses out of chocolate." Raeger added in. "CHOCOLATE DRESSES!? NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Stella beamed as she got out her sketchbook and began her rampage of creativity. "...Eheheh...they almost look too good to eat..." Amourette laughed nervously. "Yeah, the guys are totally missing out." Layla giggled. Nathan only chuckled softly.

 _"I'm pleased you approve of the designs. There were several to choose from and since we also wanted to attract duelists we thought we might try our hand at designing duel monsters out of chocolate."_ Nathan smiled. "Yeah...I just don't know what to try first..." Bloom admitted as she looked around the table and caught sight of one of the chocolates shaped like a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

It was definitely more of the intricate pieces. A softened frown manifesting onto the faerie's lips. The others exchanged worried glances before *MUNCH* Bloom snapped out of it and squeaked as she noticed the dragon was missing its head, the evidence all over Joey's face as he averted his gaze chewing. But Bloom couldn't keep a straight and neither could the rest of the party as they all burst out laughing. Even Nathan couldn't help himself. They were quite the interesting bunch of kids.

Suddenly a green orb appeared and out of it popped Loore landing on the gentleman's head on accident. {Oh boy...} the familiar thought to herself before a sneeze evoked from Nathan as a tail tickled his nose. Everyone froze as their focus went from the chocolate to Nathan's head. "Oh no! Loore!" Roxy squeaked and quickly removed herself from the table and retrieved the familiar. "Whoops! Sorry about that. She likes to climb on people's head. Habit from when she was a kitten. Yeah eheheh..." the faerie quickly apologized. _"Oh. No trouble at all. She's welcome to stay. Let me get some cream. I'm certain we still have some for your furry friend."_ the gentleman offered a smile before shortly leaving again.

"Phew..." Raeger sighed relief. "Lucky for us he likes cats. Not many restaurant owners would want animals inside." Roxy pointed out. _"Hmph, you'd think we were riddled with_ disease _like common rats..."_ Loore scoffed at that remark. "So where exactly did you run off to all of a sudden?" Bloom questioned. " _Sorry, I don't leave and tell. I gotta have SOME secrets. Besides, that's between me and Atem...whoops..."_ looks like the cats out of the bag with that one. "WHA!? DA PHAROAH!?" Joey nearly exploded once he swallowed his mouthful. "What bout Yug!? Is he ok!?" the blonde questioned frantically with worry. But there was no time to answer as Flora spoke up.

"Shhh Nathan is coming back this way...and i'm pretty sure talking to cat isn't normal for people on Earth..." Flora whispered to the others. "We may have brought Magic back to Gardenia...but definitely not the ENTIRE planet...Domino City included..." Roxy admitted. "DON'T get meh started!" Joey cried. "Talkin felines would not even begin to cover da amount of CRAZEH we'd been through!" "Shhh..." Raeger reiterated as Nathan returned with a small bowl of cream. _"Here you are Miss kitty."_ he smiled and pet Loore. The familiar only purred in response as she began to lap up the cream without reserve.

"Come on guys! This chocolate isn't going to eat itself now is it?" Layla reminded them. "Oh! Ri-Right s-sorry Nathan-San we'll start tasting r-right away!" Amourette squeaked and picked up a white chocolate swan and bit into it. "Mmm! It's so creamy...and the sting of peppermint..." the blunette sighed happily. "Ok...well I guess i'll try this one..." Bloom mused as she picked up a pink heart and tossed it into her mouth. "Ooo this one's strawberry!" "Da blue eyes was...was...uh...huh... I guess I just shoved it in my mouth without really tastin it first..." Joey sweatdropped as Flora giggled and picked up the chocolate rose she saw earlier and plucked off a petal.

"...Hmm...this one tastes...crunchy...yet salty..." Flora mused as she tried to figure out what she was tasting. "Let me try!" Joey exclaimed and took a petal off before he made a face. "...Ya know I feel like i've tasted dat flava before..." the blonde nodded. "Me next!" Roxy tried it. "...Hey! I think I know what it is! It's chocolate covered potato chips!" Roxy beamed. "Really?" Raeger questioned before he looked at the other chocolates and tasted one that resembled a chibi dark magician girl. "Now THIS is high-quality chocolate." the Guild Master beamed. Layla tried some too. "Mmm, it is good!...But choosing the best from all of these is gonna be hard..." the darkly skinned faerie confessed.

"No kidding!" Bloom cried before she felt something tug at her skirt. "Huh?" the redhead looked below only to see Loore at her feet. _"Pssshhh...I need to chat with you...and no is not an answer i'll accept."_ Loore whispered from under the table. "Fine..." Bloom sighed though it really was a shame to pulled away from tasting all that delicious chocolate. "Uh excuse me. I'll be right back." Bloom told Nathan before she picked up Loore and walked back outside to the front of the store. "So um...you wanted to talk to me? Is...everything ok with Yugi and Atem!? I know that they went to BriarBlood...so...i'm worried something happened to them... I...I. **_HATE_** not having my powers..."

Bloom screamed loudly as she thought back to what Kaiba had told her earlier. _"_ _AND JUST HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT!? YOU CAN'T TRANSFORM WITHOUT YOUR POWERS WEAKENING YOU! IN YOUR STATE YOU'LL ONLY GET IN MY WAY!"_ Although it was harsh. It was all too very true. Loore slowly nuzzled the faerie in an effort to comfort her. " _Actually that's why Atem sent me."_ the familiar told Bloom. "...Atem...did?" the redhead questioned. "But why?" " _Well, because of your current situation...you see i've been Atem's familiar for many, many, many years now...up until Atem was revived I was pretty much in a state of dormancy. But now that he's returned so have I. But with Yugi, you see Atem really doesn't need me anymore...although that last part stings..."_ Loore sighed softly as her ears bent slightly.

"That's not true. Atem may not NEED you anymore as far as fighting goes...but you're still one of his precious friends!" Bloom exclaimed. " _Hehehe...you're sweet..."_ Loore offered a smile. " _But I can't change his mind...when he's dead set on something there's pretty much no stopping him...Nope...Atem thinks someone else needs me more than him..." "_ Really? And who's that?" the faerie questioned. _"You Bloom."_ the familiar told the redhead as a matter of factly. Bloom paused as she looked at Loore almost in disbelief. "M-ME!? B-But why!? Without my powers-"

" _Be useless? In normal circumstances yes..._ _BUT not if you form a pact with yours truly!"_ Loore interrupted Bloom. _"...A...pact...do you mean like Cellos wanted to form with Kaiba? His offer wasn't exactly in Kaiba's favor either..." the_ faerie pailed. _"Well, kinda...but Cellos is Undine's underling...and he's a higher level spirit than I am...but no...if you form a pact with me you can use my powers that are otherwise enhanced when bonded to a chosen vessel,"_ Loore explained. Bloom took a moment to mull over the offer.

"What's the catch?" Bloom questioned. " _There is none. I'm a familiar which is like a guiding spirit...my powers can only fully shine when i'm bonded with an individual. Plus, let's face it...those ashes are gonna be a lot tougher to find than your friends think...and that cute little crystal egg you're carrying around won't sustain you for long until it hatches...can you really risk the enemy showing up to attack you? Cuz they will I can promise you that!"_ Loore told Bloom.

"I hate it when you're right...but i'm a dragon princess...not a cat princess...though i'm sure Roxy would love that...maybe not her dog..." Bloom laughed drly to herself. " _It's only temporary. Once you get your powers back then you can use Celestix the Faerie way and I can return to my rightful owner. But until you do you can use my powers to take on those baddies! So whadya say?"_ Loore twitched her whiskers. "I SAY LET'S DO IT!" Bloom cried out in determination. Her helplessness ended NOW! _"Then there's only way to form the pact. Fight me!"_ Loore exclaimed as her fur stood on end. "WINX CELESTIX!" Bloom cried before she transformed and charged towards Loore.


	95. Chapter 94: Hostile Takeover

**Note To Readers: HEY GUYS! I just got done with my Second round of Exams. And HELLO SPRING BREAK WOOHOO! It never felt so good! In my spare time, I managed to write another chapter for you all which I hope you'll like it as much as I do! So buckle up and get ready for Chapter 94!**

 ** _Chapter 94:_** ** _Hostile Takeover_**

Kaiba tore through the streets of Domino City on his motorcycle. He didn't want to waste a moment of precious time. Still, thoughts of his head flooded with Bloom and the conversation they had. For a brief second, he looked down towards the blue necklace she had given him and cursed under his breath. _"THIS is why I didn't want to get close to anyone...damn it..."_ Though he knew all too well it was too late for any regrets. The image of Priest Seto holding Kisara haunted him despite him trying to shake it. Was it guilt? Fear? Perhaps both. He knew ONE thing for sure. He didn't want a day to come where he's wake only to find Bloom was no longer by his side. Either way, he had to place that ALL in the back of his head right now and focus on protecting Mokuba and his company.

Kaiba nearly had to slam on his breaks before running into a horde of paparazzi and reporters. "LOOK THERE HE IS!" one of the press cried from NNN . _**"Mr. Kaiba! Is it true that your company stole the Virtual Reality Dueling System from CW Industries?!"**_ _"Do HONESTLY believe I would steal anything from that second-rate company? If you do you're wasting time..."_ the CEO spat angrily as another mic was shoved into his face. **_"Then how do you respond to the allegations of The Dossier leaked on the Kaiba Corp website which accuses your company of conspiring to use Kaiba Corp's technology to develop weapons in order to sell them to the highest bidder?"_** the woman questioned as the lights flashed as cameras went off one after the other.

 _"Those allegations are nothing more than a pathetic attempt to smear my company's good name! I can assure you that Kaiba Corp is in NO way responsible for whatever ridiculous rumor is spreading around. Now if you'll EXCUSE me i'm BUSY...unless you want you and your cameraman to be part of a crime scene the REAL news media cover next..."_ Kaiba warned as he glared at them before he parked his motorcycle and met Roland at the entrance. No one dared even approach him as the security finally arrived. A wave of whispered flooded the building as the CEO entered before Roland finally caught up to him.

"M-Mr Kaiba! We wern't expecting your arrival sir!" Roland cried. _"Save it..."_ Kaiba snapped right after he opened his mouth as they walked into the elevator. Slowly the door closed behind them. _"Now...you're going to tell me EVERYTHING that's occurred in my absence...if you do so...I MAY reconsider firing you for possible conspiracy against MY company..."_ the blue eyed male demanded. Roland swallowed hard as he felt sweat drip down his face. _"NOW ROLAND!"_ the CEO's loud voice startled the hired hand.

"O-Of course Mr. Kaiba! R-Right away! You see after you l-left Kaiba Corp the stock holders became uneasy about investing in the company...on count of that you've never actually been...out of office before..." Roland began. Kaiba only scoffed. _"Cowards...I take a little vacation and the shareholders start buckling their knees..."_ the CEO spat. "Rather, instead they've turned their interests towards CW Industries...which Chris GoldenWater is hosting an opening party to show off and demonstrate their latest products." Roland told him. "No doubt he's trying to gain the upper hand in your absence..."

" _It doesn't take a genius to figure out THAT much...and pray tell just what is that low life selling?"_ Kaiba mused. "Uh! Well according to the information gathered by our marketing team...they're producing a new high tech Elemental Dueling System. It's still in its development stages however...CW Industries is also working on a secret project with Maximilian Pegasus. What this is however we don't know..." Roland informed the blue eyed male.

" _So, that's how he wants to play it does he...if he thinks he can hide anything from me...then he's dead wrong...I will applaud him for his pathetic effort in trying however...now for my next question...the press was harassing me about STEALING the design for the VR system I and I ALONE created? And that's not all they mentioned also about a Dossier which claims Kaiba Corp is manufacturing weapons...I thought I put an end to all of that when my no good step father lost the company to Mokuba and I...I want the person responsible for the website brought to me immediately is that understood Roland? Or need to repeat myself in a louder voice...?"_ Kaiba's words dripped with a deadly venom as he spoke.

"We need to find the source of that leak...if someone hacked into our system then we have a serious problem..." the CEO continued. "Y-Yes Mr. Kaiba! Right away. "..B-But you should know Sir that if things continue like this...we could very well be in danger on the front lines of a Hostile Takeover by CW Industri-es!" Roland nearly squeaked as the blue eyed male punched the wall as his side as the exited the elevator punching a hole right through it.

" ** _OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY COMPANY! AND IF I FIND OUT THAT SOMEONE WITHIN IT IS RESPONSIBLE THAN THEY'LL FACE A FATE EVEN WORSE THAN DEATH ITSELF!"_** Kaiba yelled before he removed his fist from the wall. _"Now... fix that wall...I have other business to attend to...we'll talk later...until then plan a number of counter measures..."_ the CEO calmly mused before he walked to his Command Center. The blue eyed male ceased movement as he typed in a code on the door's panel and scanned his eye afterwards. "Access Approved...Welcome Back Seto Kaiba..." B.L.U his computerized assistant greeted before the door opened.

Mokuba sat in the chair next to the camera watching from CW industries security camera to keep an eye on the competition eating popcorn. "Huh?" Mokuba questioned as he heard the door from behind him open. As Seto came into his line of sight he nearly jumped out of the chair and into his brother's arms. "BIG BROTHER!" he cried happily as he wrapped himself around the CEO. Kaiba smiled sighed and hugged him back.

 _"Are you alright Mokuba...?"_ Kaiba questioned his little brother and checked him for any sort of mistreatment. "Yeah! I'm fine now that you're here ..." she murmured trying to fight the tears rimmed in his eyes. "B-But Kaiba Corp's in trouble Seto..." "...Yeah...Roland filled me in on the situation on the way here..." Kaiba assured Mokuba. "B-But then...what do we do Big Brother...?" Mokuba questioned worriedly. The CEO only smirked. "Well, that's easy..." the blue eyed male began. "If they go low...we go lower..." Kaiba narrowed his eyes and took a seat at the main computer.

Out of his pocket he took a blue disc and inserted it into the computer's disk it began to boot as an uploading bar appeared on the screen. "W-What is that?" Mokuba questioned. " _A Code Breaker...I developed it back when we were dealing with Pegasus...but since then I've installed some new upgrades on it..."_ Mokuba only frowned. "I'm so sorry Seto...I let things get so out of hand...you trusted me with the company and I..." the younger brother's eyes filled with tears and shame glistening within them.

Kaiba let out a sigh before he got up from and chair and gently placed his hand on Mokuba's head gently ruffling it. _"Don't be Mokuba...none of this is your fault...if anyone should be apologizing...it's me...for placing you on the front line when Kaiba Corp is under fire...Bloom told me how you were panicking before when she last saw you...she was worried..."_ "...Aw man..." _Mokuba groaned embarrassed._ "Hey, speaking of which where is Bloom Seto? Did she come with you Big Bro?" Mokuba questioned. Kaiba only tightened his fist at his side.

" _No, I made sure to keep her as far away from here as possible...with everything that's taking place presently it's too dangerous to have Bloom anywhere near me, besides she's with Wheeler and the others so I know she's safe."_ Kaiba told Mokuba. "...If you say so Seto..." he murmured before the CEO turned his attention back to the computer screen and sat down in the chair. In the meantime Mokuba kept an eye on the other computer.

"Hey Seto check this out..." Mokuba told his big brother before the blue eyed male turned his chair towards the other computer screen. "What is it Mokuba?" the CEO questioned. "Look...there's this guy...with blonde hair that seems to be bribing the security guards over at the gate of CW industries...at least that's what he APPEARS to be doing anyways..." the younger brother scratched his head.

"You don't see THAT everyday..." Kaiba admitted. _"Zoom in and try to get a closer look at our mysterious friend...then see if you can pull up this jokers file based on finger prints and face..."_ he told Mokuba "I'm on it Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed before an error came up. "...Uh oh...it looks like the file on whoever this guy is, is protected..." _"Hmph...not for long with my new program installed...my Code-Breaker will get rid of the bugs preventing the file from granting us access..." " **YEAH! YOU CAN DO IT BIG BRO!"**_ Mokuba cheered with a grin as Kaiba went to work on his keyboard.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Carlos groaned as he tossed and turned mumbling in his sleep before he moved a bit too close to the edge and fell onto the floor with a thud. "OUCH..." he cried waking up before he heard giggling and looked upwards. "Aw man..." he groaned embarrassed. "Looks like I won't have to wake you up after all sleepy head." Selina teased the Mexican. "Too bad I was SO looking forward to giving you a cold shower." "Very funny Selina..." Carlos muttered as he fought to free himself from the blanket that had ensnared him in its hold.

"There's a breakfast buffet open on the main floor of the hotel. If you hurry there might just be some hotcakes lef-" Selina found herself cut off as Carlos ran past her, showered and changed his clothes still half wet. "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? COME ON!" Carlos cried and made a dash for the elevator grabbing Selina with him. He always did tend to have a one track mind when it came to food.

As the elevator opened the others guests started chuckling mutually. "Huh? What's everyone laughing at?" Carlos scratched his head. "Uh...you I think...you might want turn your hoodie around..." Selina suggested. Poor Carlos nearly turned three shades of red and fixed it so his hood wasn't facing the front. "W-Why didn't you say something earlier Selina!?" the Mexican cried. "Cuz, I wanted to see the look on your face." the faerie giggled.

"NOT COOL!" Carlos puffed up his cheeks "That was totally pre-caffine...no fair..." he groaned as he picked up a plate to serve his food on along with Selina before they sat down at the table the professor was sitting at drinking his usual blueberry coffee. " _Amazing...it only took 5 minutes for you to get down here rather than 15 minutes..."_ The Professor mused.

"Hey! tracking down one of my best friend's halfway from Gardenia to Domino City builds up quite an appetite! I practically ran around all of Domino City last night! And it is FREEZING!Only to find out she's NOT here...I call bull shit..." Carlos grumbled. "We TRIED to get you to come back to the Hotel earlier...but you wanted to go off on your own..." Selina reminded him as she ate her fruit salad.

" _About that..."_ Takuna began. _"Apparently Seto Kaiba WAS seen some where in the city..."_ the professor told the two of them as he picked up and took a swig from his mug. "Which means...that Bloom may be here after all!?" Selina questioned as her eyes widened. "FOR REAL!?" Carlos cried with his cheeks packed with pancakes. " _It's a possibility..."_ Takuna muttered as he light a cigarette. Carlos nearly choking from the smoke before Selina rose from her seat.

"Come on. We should go to Kaiba Corp. If Bloom IS in Domino City, the one who would practically owns ALL of it would have to know right?" Selina proposed. "Not for long..." Carlos muttered after he swallowed his food. "Chris GoldenWater is a big time CEO of GW Industries. Word is he's trying to take over Kaiba Corp." Carlos told Selina. "Really? Sense when did you become such an experts in the world of business hmm?" she questioned.

"It was on the celebrity gossip show SWE aka Stars Watched Everywhere. Uh anyways...I doubt we'd get anywhere near Kaiba Corp right now. The media's been clustered around that place trying to get the dirt on what's going down. Unless we're employees we can forget it." Carlos told Selina. "...Hmm I suppose you DO have a point...so then what do you suggest we do?" the faerie questioned the Mexican.

"Domino City is much bigger than Gardenia and with the traffic and crowds cluttering the streets, it'll be hard for to even search for Bloom..." Selina pointed out. "...Yeah, but you're a Faerie right? Can't you just use some sort of location spell tracker or something?" Carlos questioned. "...Kinda...but it takes awhile for lost and found spells to work on objects, i'm not really certain how it works with people..." the faerie murmured as Carlos drowned his eggs in ketchup.

" _Not likely...there's too many people in the area for something as small as that...especially if you want it to be effective."_ the Professor told them. "Oh man that sucks..." Carlos sighed heavily. "Maybe not..." Selina poked Carlos in the shoulder. "Ow!" he cried before he followed the direction of her finger pointing up to the TV. Apparently the media was also shooting footage of another CEO whom owned a Choclatier from the look of it. And among the faces was Bloom's looking in the window.

"Of course! It's Valentines day! Duh! I nearly forgot. And my guess is that Bloom and her friends will be sticking around. Who knows if all goes well maybe we can finally figure out what's going on." "AWESOME! I think I saw that place earlier when I was running around! Y-Yeah it just just down the block from the bakery follow me!" Carlos told Selina. "Right behind you, see you later Professor." she waved before she hurried out of the hotel after him.

Takuna only sighed as he exhaled the smoke. " _Where do those kids get all of their energy from?..."_ he mused before a softened chuckle came nearby as the mysterious blonde Kaiba caught sight of earlier appeared on the scene. Though the disguise he had made him almost appear like a completely different person. " _So...did you find anything out?"_ the Professor questioned the blonde.

"It's as you suspected. The share holders are schmoozing it up at the Grand Opening party, no doubt trying to make their pockets a little deeper..." he mused. "At this rate Kaiba Corp will indeed be facing a Hostile Takeover..." the blonde told Takuna as he removed his glasses revealing it was Mirai whom served Bright of Aura. A familiar face to the party. _"...Indeed..."_ the Professor let out a sigh. _"...And what of the other thing?"_ Mirai only narrowed his eyes in a serious manner.

"The A.O.J is defiantly involved...no if's, and's or but's about it. I'm willing to bet that's where Chris GoldenWater is receiving his generous funding from..." the blonde told Takuna as he took a hit off his cigarette and blew it out afterwards. _"If that's the case...what do you think his next move will be?"_ the Professor questioned Mirai.

"Well following his current pattern...he'll attack Kaiba's image directly...if the rest of his stock holders lose confidence in him then Kaiba Corp will have no choice but to merge with CW Industry to avoid going bankrupt...and that means Kaiba will no longer be in power of Domino or Kaiba Corp...afterwards he'll probably meet an untimely end...and pay everyone off for their silence..." Mirai told Takuna bluntly.

" _...So that's how it is...and Chris is truly working with the A.O.J...then we simply can't allow that to come to pass now can we?"_ "Exactly." " _The bigger question is...how are we going to keep Kaiba Corp out of Chris GoldenWater's hands?..."_ "...The solution is obvious, WE have to tarnish Chris's image first..." Mirai grinned darkly. "After all...EVERYONE loves a good scandal...and I know JUST the girl..."

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! And maybe i'll write another Chapter ;D**_


	96. Chapter 95: Smile For The Camera!

_Chapter **95: Smile For The Camera!**_

Atem walked slightly behind Oblivion until the silver-haired male came to a halt. Ahead of them laid a pillar of light that shone brightly through the darkness. "...So this is the pathway...it's just as Kindness said..." Atem murmured. " _Once you enter the light...you should find your companion on the other side..."_ Oblivion mouthed. "...Well then I suppose this is where you and I part ways..." the Pharoah murmured as sadness lingered in his voice. " _Yeah..."_ the silver-haired male answered. "... _Why do you seem to be hesitant?"_ "It's strange...but I feel as if somewhere deep inside, I know whom you are..." Atem confessed to Oblivion. "And yet for some reason...you do not wish me to have knowledge of this...before I leave...might I inquire as to why?" the Pharoah asked.

" _...Because...as far as you're concerned...i'm no one..."_ Oblivion mouthed in return before he turned his back towards Atem. Atem however never averted his eyes from him. If but only for a moment the man before him began to take a more familiar form as time turned backward in the Pharoah's mind. One whom he knew from his long ancient past. { _You'd better hurry...the gateway won't be open for much longer...}_ Oblivion's voice reached beyond his lips.

"You're mistaken..." Atem began. "Regardless of what you yourself may think...you've never been anybody to me...but if you're lost in the darkness as I once was...then i'll guide you back into the light once more...just as another has done for me...until then...don't lose yourself to it..." the Pharoah almost whispered before he turned back towards the pillar of light and entered it. Oblivion watched to the very end until Atem was engulfed by the light completely. " _Light huh...?...Yugi...you're a lucky guy...at least you can look upon the face...of the one you care about most...something...I can never do again..."_ Oblivion mouthed as a single tear escaped his blindfold.

Rather than light, Atem entered a room of darkness as he walked along a single illuminated bridge. It was almost like walking on air going on and on with no end in sight. _"Was I mistaken perhaps?"_ the Pharoah questioned. Atem paused as he heard a sound that was familiar to his ears and looked around him. _"Hello?!"_ the Pharoah called out before hearing the voice only it sounded closer. "Can it be!?" Atem's eyes widened before he started to walk even faster. That voice. It could only belong to one person! Sure enough, a certain blonde scarlet eyed male came into his view at the end of the bridge.

Yugi's face lit up as he saw Atem on the bridge. A smile spread on the scarlet-eyed male's face as excitement rose up in his chest. Unable to wait one more second Yugi broke into a sprint and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "ATEM!" he cried out. _"YUGI!"_ Atem called in return before the scarlet-eyed male knocked the Pharoah onto his back.

"You're safe! You're safe Atem!" Yugi cried out joyfully and clung to the Pharoah as if he'd never let go. "I was SO worried when you suddenly disappeared!" _"I feared the worst as well. But i'm glad you're safe as well...and that we're together once more."_ Atem murmured as he sat up holding Yugi in a warm embrace. " _Now the only question that remains is how do we return once more to the living world..."_ Yugi only looked at Atem questionably.

" _Living?"_ Yugi questioned as he blinked a few times in confusion. _"Right I probably should we were separated I was pulled back into the millennium puzzle at first..._ however _, a stranger emerged to lend me his aid...and with his_ help _, I found my way to what he_ referred _to as the Astral Plane."_ Atem began. " _It's the world between the living world and the Neitherworld."_ "Wait. The person you mentioned earlier...was her name Kindness by chance?" Yugi questioned. Atem only shook his head.

"No, but our minds did come in contact. It was thanks to her that a pathway opened and that we were able to meet as we are now." Atem explained. "Huh...well I wish I could've met him to thank him for all his help." Yugi murmured. _"However...she merely instructed that once I passed through our spirits would combine once more...I must say I certainly wasn't expecting this result."_ the Pharoah admitted. {So that's what Kindness meant...} Yugi smiled to himself before his cheeks reddened slightly as a thought crossed his mind.

"... _Is something wrong...?"_ Atem asked concerned before Yugi looked up. "Oh um...no not really..." " _I feel a but coming on...you're quite easy to read you know."_ the Pharoah teases the scarlet-eyed male. "W-Well...MY body is in the living world...while YOUR body is in the Astral Plane...thingy right?" " _I'd assume that be the case yes..."_ Atem admitted. "So...maybe...if the two planes cross...in one way or another...we'll be able to become one again...but then again I could be completely wrong." Yugi murmured. It took the Pharoah a moment before he understood what Yugi meant and felt his own face redden as well.

"V-...Very well then..." Atem murmured Yugi shook slightly in his arms before the pharaoh's hands caressed the scarlet-eyed male's face. Although they had done this before Yugi always felt so once he wanted to make the first move. But as Atem pressed his lips against his nothing else seemed to matter as everything in the background just seemed to fade away. The sound of a door reached Yugi's ear as the scarlet-eyed male paused as he heard Derrith's voice.

 _"Having a love affair with my pillows are we...?"_ Derrith questioned as Yugi paused and noticed he had his lips pressed against one of the pillows. The scarlet eyed male felt his face turned as red as a cherry. Yugi only groaned loudly and pulled the covers over himself. Derrith only giggled amused at his reaction. _"After you finish having a go at my sheets perhaps you can stomach some rice porridge love?"_ she questioned as Yugi slowly poked his head out of the sheets only for something else to draw his attention a bruise situated in the cook of the Queen's neck.

"...D-Did he hurt you...?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned worriedly. Derrith paused as her body tensed up slightly. " _Tis just a bruise nothing to worry about love. But it tis sweet that you'd be worried for my sake."_ the Queen murmured with sincerity before she placed down his breakfast before him. " _Now eat, one should take medicine, not on an empty stomach."_ Derrith mused as she gently patted his head.

Obviously just mentioning it troubled her. And she was being so kind to him that he didn't wish to cause her any trouble. Still, it worried him. A smile mixed with sadness reminded him of Natsume that took such good care of him. It was like having a mother that he never had himself. In a way, Tea was like that. Always concerned for his sake and looking out for him. The voice of the reason in a tough boy had it been tough. "R-Right thank you..." Yugi murmured softly before he picked up the spoon and blew on it before taking a bite.

"It's good. I like the sweetness that's placed it." the scarlet-eyed male smiled. " _Good, tis an old family recipe my brother made when we were just children. We wandered into the forest and I got bit by a poisonous serpant...of course I twas rendered terribly ill and he had to carry me upon his back to administer an antidote...he fixed this same dish for me that day. Said the secret ingredient was Juniperian Honey collected from golden hummingbirds...since I loved it so much he presented one to me as a get well present of sorts...please forgive me I didn't mean to bore you with such old stories."_ Derrith told Yugi. But he only shook his head.

"No, not at all, in fact, I enjoyed it really. I never had any siblings but the way it sounded to me is that you both really look out for and care about one another. I've always wished I could've had a little sister like Joey or an older brother...though Joey's kind of a sibling in a way." Yugi admitted as he blew on the rice porridge. "I guess...i'm just a little jealous...of everyone else...the more people I met they all seem to have these close-knit loving families...I was told my parents live overseas...well not here, here in MY world...but i've never actually seen them...but maybe that's because...I don't mean as much to them as I thought..." Yugi murmured softly before Derrith took a seat next to him and pulled him into her arms.

" _Hush love, you shouldn't think such things...EVERY parent loves their children...no matter the distance or time that hath passed between...circumstances may prevent them from reaching out...but you are always somewhere tucked beneath their heart...and I can assure...yours are no different...that alone you can have faith in...and believe...and someone as honest...and pure hearted as you...any parent would be foolish...to throw you away..."_ the Queen told as she held him close. He held no true comprehension of just how precious he was to his father. But the guilt only weighed further on Derrith's heart.

Yugi felt tears surface to the rim of his eyes as they trickled down his cheeks. Unable to hold in his bottled up emotions he finally broke down into tears. Derrith gently rubbed his back as he attempted to console him. Weldon watched from the corner of the doorway in silence. It was true when it came to obstacles standing in her way she was a force not to be trifled with. But there was one thing his sister had always had a weakness for. And that was children.

 _"She's grown QUITE fond of out LITTLE pawn now HASN'T she hmm?"_ Weldon smirked amused at the sight before him. "Yep, that's how it seems anyways. You don't find a kid like him every day or guillable at that." Cloud told Weldon as he came over to him. " _Indeed! INDEED! This JUST keeps getting MORE and MORE interesting..."_ the BriarBlood grinned. "Just don't break him, otherwise you'll upset your sister. I doubt you wanna see her when she's unhappy. Trust me it's not a pretty sight." " _Fret NOT...there's no NEED to do ANY such THING! Perhaps EVEN we can SCRATCH each other's BACKS! Hmm? SURELY...we can come to SOME sort of...arrangement..."_ Weldon raised his brow. He wasn't the only one eavesdropping as Kindness listened to the two go back and forth.

"...I need to find some way to get Yugi out of the castle...he can't continue to stay here now that he's better...otherwise it's just going to be that much harder to leave...perhaps I can link my mind with Atem's so I can speak to him directly...it's only a matter of time before the A.O.J comes to Juniper in person...and if that happens...then Yugi...will..." Kindness paused as her thoughts were cut off as she felt a sharp yet dark Aura suddenly reach her senses. She wasn't the only one as the others felt the presence as well. Yugi ceased his tears and looked up and around the entire room. **_"THAT AURA!"_** he cried as his eyes widened and got out of bed and ran out of the room. _{Do you think it possible be?}_ Atem questioned as sweat beat down Yugi's face. "Yeah...The Wizards Of The Black Circle..."

 ** _Back In Domino City..._**

Bloom only stared as she found herself on the end of Loore's joke as the familiar poked fun at her. _"Ahahaha...I can't believe you fell for that...you were all serious too...adorable really...humans...I_ mean faeries _are so amusing_ heheheh _..."_ Loore teased before Bloom's face lit up bright red and recalled her transformation. "Can you stop joking around this isn't funny to me! This is important Loore!" the faerie cried before the family took a moment to pull herself together.

" _Oh alright...I suppose you DO have a point...down to business then..."_ Loore mused as he twitched her nose. In a matter of moments, a green seal manifested before her. "W-What is that!?" Bloom questioned. " _THIS is what you're going to step into...by doing so you accept becoming my vessel. Now in you go!"_ the familiar told her. "I-I don't know about THIS!" Bloom cried before she found herself pulled into its center. " _By becoming my vessel to dwell in you will gain the ability to call upon and use my powers,"_ Loore explained. _"Now call out the words of summoning!"_ the familiar commanded.

 _"LET SHE WHOM IS MY SPIRIT TO COME FORTH UPON MY WILL!"_ Bloom cried out as the words seem to emerge from her lips on their own. Suddenly Loore transfigured herself into a green orb and entered Bloom. The faerie's whole body illuminated a bright neons green before nearly her whole appearance changed. Her red hair turned a raven black and her blue eyes an emerald green matching the silk ribbon around her neck. But that wasn't all as she discovered she had cat ears and a tail attached to her body.

" ** _WHAT THE HECK!? I-I'M SOME CAT GIRL!...THING!"_** Bloom cried out in horror as she swished her tail back and forth it hitting her in the face by accident unable to control it before she squeaked having black sparkling wings burst from her back. Well, at least she STILL had her fairie wings. WAIT NO THAT WASN'T THE POINT! { _Yeah...I forgot to mention...you might be part cat...ain't life grand?}_ Loore purred inside Bloom. "NO! I can't have everyone seeing me like this! E-Especially not Kaiba! Definitely not! NO NO NO!" the faerie cried as her ears twitched wildly before she let out a gasp and covered her ears.

{ _Don't you think you're overreacting? Who knows. You might like it...and maybe he will too...}_ Loore giggled. "It's not ME i'm concerned about! Plus I highly doubt that! NOW! Tell me how I can change ba-" Bloom paused cut off as she turned around only to see Roxy about to explode with excitement. The faerie turned white watching Roxy hurry towards her. "OMY GOSH! I was wondering where you two ran off to and now I see you like THIS! I can't believe it!" the faerie of animals squeeled in excitement.

"I mean at first I thought a fusion between you and Loore would be like WAY weired but Bloom you are just SO CUTE! I CAN BARELY CONTAIN MYSELF!" Roxy cried before she began to play with Bloom's ears. "And they're SO soft and warm! You're so lucky! I'd love to be a cat hybrid faerie!" she sighed happily. "You even have a tail! Is it attached?" Roxy questioned before she slightly pulled on it. "Ow Ow Ow! Roxy s-stop!" Bloom cried as her face turned three shades of red embarrassed out of her mind before her new hearing picked up something from afar.

"I think I hear her over here!" "Alright lead the way!" two familiar voices called out. Bloom gasped recognizing them. "T-That's Carlos!...and Selina. "THIS IS SO BAD! I'M OUTTA HERE!" the faerie cried before without any effort jumped up and onto the roof of the building just above them. "W-WAIT!" Roxy cried but she was already gone. Bloom could only let out a sigh of relief and looked down below as she watched Roxy converse with Carlos and Selina. "Phew...that was a close one..." she murmured before a voice behind her called out. "Hellloooo!" startling the faerie as all the fur on her tail stood on end crying out "WAHHH!. Though when she turned around her eyes widened seeing a familiar face.

"Mi-Mirai?" Bloom questioned almost shocked. _"What's the matter cat got your_ tongue _?"_ Mirai teased before Bloom turned red in the face. "THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY!" the faerie exclaimed but the blonde only smiled and chuckled. "ANYWAYS...what are you doing here on Earth? Aren't you suppose to be Bright's bodyguard? And by the way, you didn't do a very good job. Someone impersonated the prince and framed Xuri for murder and they took him away!" Bloom cried. Mirai sighed sadly. " _Yeah I heard about that...but we can disscuss THAT later...on another note...have you paid a visit to Kaiba Corp lately? If you did perhaps you would know the answer as to why i'm here already."_ Mirai mused.

Bloom paused as she looked at the blonde worriedly. " _Ah, I see I got your attention now..."_ the blonde pointed out but the faerie's ears only bent downwards. "Ac-Actually...no...Kaiba told me to stay away from Kaiba Corp for my own safety...but I TRIED to change his mind...stubborn CEO..." Bloom murmured softly. Mirai only frowned as he shared her sympathy. " _I see...so that's how it is..."_ "...So do you know what's going on Mirai?" the faerie questioned. " _Mayyybee...FIRST I have a question for you..."_ the blonde grinned.

"Um...ok...?" " _You came to Domino City to help Kaiba right?"_ Mirai asked her. "That was my intent yes..." Bloom answered back. " _Gooood...then, in that case, I have a proposal for you."_ the blonde put it bluntly. "A proposal?" _"Yep! one that would be PURRRRRFECT for yo-OUCH OUCH OUCH!"_ Mirai cried as Bloom pinch his nose. "Cut it out already! The blonde afterward only laughed. _"Worth it..."_ he winked before the fusion finally wore off and Bloom turned back to normal. _"_ Aw _, and I was just starting to have fun too..."_ Mirai pouted.

"What happened?" Bloom questioned just as surprised as he was. _{Sorry...I guess I also forgot to mention that the fusion has to wear off on its own before you can return to normal.}_ Loore apologized. "Uh...right i'll keep that in mind...you were saying Mirai?" " _Oh right...all joking aside Kaiba Corp is in danger of being completely taken over by CW industry. If something doesn't change...Chris GoldenWater will succeed and i'm willing to bet they'll get rid of Kaiba as well to avoid unnecessary retaliation..."_ Mirai narrowed his eyes.

Bloom let out a horrified gasp hearing such awful news before Loore interrupted now sitting at her new mistress's feet. _"I don't get it...won't that hurt him to get rid of Mr. CEO? Smart, as he may be he can't own Kaiba Corp without the Kaiba name right?"_ the familiar mused. "He has Mokuba though..." Bloom muttered. " _Yeah, i'm afraid so..." "_ So then what can I do!? I'm not exactly an influential presence here in Domino City...nor do I know anything about business!" the faerie cried in frustration.

" _Oh! But you can...BECAUSE you're neither of those...BUT you ARE Kaiba's Fiance!"_ Mirai grinned. "I...I don't understand...what exactly do you mean by THAT?" Bloom questioned. " _According to my calculations, Chris GoldenWater will attempt to tarnish Kaiba's character for his next move. So WE'RE going to damage HIS integrity first instead..."_ the blonde smirked mischievously. "As to how exactly he plans to do that i'm still looking into...it's surprising how money can sway people's loyalty." Mirai snickered.

"I'm ALMOST afraid to ask...but exactly how do you plan to accomplish that?" Bloom questioned the blonde. " _With a grin like that one...you oughta be..."_ Loore threw in her two cents before Mirai handed the faerie a box tied with a pink ribbon on it attached to it was an invitation. After reading the flyer that Stella found earlier Bloom recognized it almost immediately. "T-This is..." the redhead began before Mirai interrupted her. " _Go and change then meet me in the Chocolatier's kitchen. Make sure to enter from the employees only entrance...it'll be unlocked."_ the blonde instructed.

"W-Wait! How am I supposed to get down!" Bloom cried. "Oh! Almost forgot!" Mirai's mouth dropped before he snapped his finger. In the blink of an eye, the redhead found herself back on the ally way of the restaurant. "Oh...like that...I guess..." she murmured before she looked at the box in her hands. "The kitchen huh..." Bloom couldn't help wondering now if this was all a set up right from the beginning. He might as well have been. Yet again she saw Roxy return once more to her side.

"Roxy! I'm so glad you came back!" Bloom exclaimed as she walked up to her. "Well you just took off all of a sudden...everyone was really worried when you still hadn't come back...those two earlier Carlos and Selina were looking for you too. I didn't know what to tell them except that you were worried about Kaiba and was trying to get in contact with him." Roxy told Bloom. "You covered for me? That is so sweet of you Roxy thank you." "So what was it that kept you? Were you still a cat?" the faerie of animals questioned. "Well..." Bloom told Roxy about Mirai and the situation unfolding and the strange instructions she was given by him.

"...Ok, wow...that DOES sound pretty bad...though I wish I knew what it was he was expecting you to do." Roxy admitted. "You and me both," Bloom told her. "But unless I do as he says then Kaiba and his company..." the red head's voice trailed off. "I understand...you have to do what you can to protect him. That's who you are Bloom. I've always liked that about you. No matter how hard things are you always try to beat the odds. I dunno how but i'll come up with something to buy you all the time you need. So just do what you have to do! You've always had my back and I have yours." Roxy assured her. Bloom only smiled touched by her sentiment. "Thanks, Roxy i'll be back as soon as I can!" the redhead cried and entered the side door as quickly as she could.

After awhile Bloom emerged from the women's bathroom and met in the kitchen as planned. Nathan and Mirai's gaze both turned towards the faerie as their mouths nearly hit the floor both of them turning red. Standing before them was Bloom dressed in a sparkling pink and blue ballgown with her hair was down a single braid woven with a big pink ribbon made of silk to match her gloves. Her diamond-encrusted slippers hugging her feet like clouds with small pink roses lining them. Though nothing could hide the blush tinting her face.

"S-So...how do I look?" Bloom asked the men sheepishly. " _They're rendered speechless and their faces are as red as a cherry...what more do you want them to say?"_ Loore teased the faerie. " _If Kaiba could see you now there's no telling WHERE his hands might waunder ^^"_ the familiar giggled before Nathan walked over towards Bloom. " _You look stunning Miss Bloom."_ the gentlemen assured her as she felt her face reddened embarrassed. "T-Thank you, Nathan..." the faerie murmured embarrassed.

"Um...was it you by chance that picked this dress out for me...?" Bloom inquired. Nathan only chuckled aqwardly. " _Guilty as charged madame."_ "Yep! Nathan sure picked a winner that's for sure! You look even better than I imagined...maybe I should steal you for myself..." Mirai teased with a wink. " _Hmm...I won't change that if I were you...unless you like your head removed from your shoulders..."_ Loore advised. "Indeed, Miss Kitty speaks the truth. It's not very gentlemen like to court an engaged woman." Nathan scolded the blonde. " _Hehe...as Chris GoldenWater will soon find out..."_ Mirai stuck his tongue out playfully.

"After hearing you say that...I suppose i'm not dressed like this by accident am I?" Bloom finally spoke up. " _Noope you catch on pretty quickly hehehe..."_ Mirai complimented Bloom's keen instinct. " _As I mentioned before we have to damage Chris's image."_ "You mentioned that before so like how?...by sabotaging his party...maybe?" the faerie guessed. " _Not exactly but close. We're going to create a scandal. One for the books!"_ Mirai told Bloom.

"E-Excuse me!? I-I don't think I heard that right!" Bloom squeaked out. " _It's simple really you're going to-"_ Mirai then began to whisper in her ear. **_"...EH!?"_** the faerie cried out as a limo pulled up outside by the Chocolatier. _"Your ride awaits!"_ the blonde exclaimed with a smile and started to push her out the door. "W-WAIT! I-I don't know if I can even do this!" Bloom protested before the limo's door opened. Out of it came an older male with jet black hair highlighted with white. His eyes were hazelnut colored him wearing a white, grey and black striped suit with black dress pants. Even his shoes looked expensive. To top it all off around his neck was one of the latest high-tech camera which also went for exorbitant prices. As he spoke his eyes locked right into hers his voice deeper than most.

" _So, this is the young lady i'll be escorting to the party this fine evening?"_ the older male questioned not hesitating in letting his eyes waunder. Bloom swallowed hard overwhelmed by all of this fuss around her. And yet for some reason, this particular man seemed almost familiar to her before she gasped in excitement. **_"I GOT IT!_ ** You're Hiro Tsugestu! The author of my all-time favorite faerie books! Even after all this time I still love to read them! This is so cool! I never ever ever thought i'd meet someone so famous here in Domino City!" Bloom exclaimed as her eyes lit up.

" _A fan of mine are you? Then perhaps this fate...I might consider just this once to mix business AND pleasure..."_ Hiro gently grasped Bloom's chin easing her close to him before her face turned red. "BAD HIRO!" Mirai cried swatted his hand away from Bloom. " _Oh dear...I do apologize Miss Bloom. Hiro's harmless but he can be quite the womanizer."_ Nathan apologized. The redhead quickly tried to shake the stars from her eyes. "U-Um...before we do this...I just have one more question..." Bloom spoke up.

"Why are all of you placing so much energy into saving Kaiba Corp? And if you say it's because of me save it for someone who's buying!" the redhead told the men. Hiro only smirked. " _Brains and beauty huh...? I like it..."_ the author grinned before he scowled being pinched by Nathan. Mirai only sighed forlornly. " _I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this...but I guess I can't really avoid the question...the truth is that Chris is aligned to some rather dangerous people whom share a mutual goal...and if Kaiba Corp falls into their hands then it spells out only trouble for us...I really can't get too much into the details._ But it's OUR job to help you and the others succeed." Nathan explained afterward. " _And that's ALL you need to know."_ Hiro interceded.

Bloom stood there for a moment silent and thought about everything they said. "...I understand..." the faerie finally conceded to their whim. _"Think of it as three knight's protecting their princess!"_ Mirai smiled broadly before Hiro offered out his hand. "...U...uh thank you..." Bloom hesitated for a moment before she accepted it as he guided her into the limo. "Take care. Both of you..." Nathan murmured. Bloom offered a smile before the door closed behind her. Carefully the redhead took a seat as the playboy took a seat next to her. " _Driver take us to CW Industry please,"_ Hiro told the chauffeur. "Right away sir." the limo driver responded before they began to move.

"Wow..." Bloom murmured as she looked around. Inside it was cushioned with seat warmers providing relief from the cold weather outside. There were small tv's aligned on certain angles with a mini bar. It was definitely more extravagant than Kaiba's Limo. Then again he liked simplicity. Riding in a limo with her all time way hunky favorite author. She'd honestly be SUPER jazzed if she wasn't so painfully SUPER nervous!

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything...but is there a reason you're also accompanying me Mr. Tsugestsu?" Bloom questioned as she tilted her head. _"I'm not going to tell you anything unless you lose the Mr. It's Hiro ok Kitten?"_ the male teased before Bloom turned bright red. "N-No way Mirai told you!?" the faerie cried before the author only laughed. "Fine! Fine! Hiro! J-Just don't call me that!" Bloom begged getting all flustered. _"Oh, and ONE more thing before I forget..."_ the author mused before he snagged something off the red head's finger.

"H-HEY! That's mine! Kaiba gave it to me! Give it back!" Bloom cried as she saw the cherry blossom ring situated in between Hiro's fingers nearly climbing all over him to grab it back. _"Ah Ah Ah...it's a dead give away that you're off the market missy...so i'll be holding onto it for now. We wouldn't want Chris to think he's chasing a red herring now would we?"_ the author teased before he placed the ring in his pocket. "...Well, I...no I guess not..." Bloom frowned as she sat back down only sadness emanating from her before she jumped as a flash suddenly went off from Hiro's camera.

" _You know the heroine can't make her big entrance with a face like that."_ the author pointed out. "W-Well then what kind of face am I supposed to make?! I didn't exactly take a flirting 101 class in Alfea!" Bloom cried as her nerves were getting to her before she paused as she noticed Hiro making a drink that was pink. " _Here. Just sip this it'll help calm you down."_ the author offered. "...Oh...um thank you..." the faerie murmured and accepted the drink take a sip. "mmm it's tasty!" she beamed as her face lit up and sipped on it a little more. Before she knew her she started to feel a bit giggly smiling. The redhead squeaked as another light flashed in the limo from the author's camera. Capturing her smile for himself.

 _"Much better."_ Hiro grinned broadly. _"And for a little extra. Some icing on the cake."_ the author told her. " _I can't give you back your ring. But I can bestow the lovely lady with another gift."_ Hiro smirked before he pulled out a necklace made of opal and wrapped it around her neck. " _There, a perfect fit."_ the author mused as the limo came to halt. Slowly Hiro leaned in until his breath tickled her ear. _"Don't take it off...or i'll have to punish you when I get back..."_ Bloom only squeaked in response. His sadist tenancy almost reminded her of Kaiba.

" _We've arrived Mr. Tsugetsu."_ the driver spoke up. " _Already? Well, then I suppose we should take our place on the red carpet. So, are you ready Princess?"_ Hiro questioned as the limo door opened. "...Yeah...I have to be..." Bloom responded. " _Good answer."_ the author applauded before he took her hand and helped her out of the limo. Carefully he linked arms and began to walk arm in arm down the red carpet. **" _And here comes the famous world renowned Author Hiro Tsugetsu! And what a lovely young woman on his arm!"_** the media cried out as the cameras went off one after another.

Bloom's grip only tightened as her nerves started to get the best of her. It was one thing being the Princess Of Sparks. But it was another thing to have everyone's eyes glued to her as though she couldn't so much as sneeze without someone taking a snapshot. " _Just try to relax..."_ Hiro whispered. "O-Ok..." Bloom nodded and forced a smile on her face shyly waving. Hiro had to admit she wasn't half bad at this. She might just be able to pull this off after all. Watching from above was Mirai with high tech binoculars. " _It's all up to you... Bloom..."_ the blonde muttered. _"...Now to keep Kaiba busy..."_ Mirai grinned and pulled out a PDA from his pocket. With just a few strokes on the key, the stage was set. _"This oughta do it. Have fuuunnn..."_ Mirai smiled mischievously.

 _ **Back At Kaiba Corp...**_

Chaos broke out as the employee's computers began to run haywire along with the phones ringing one after the other off the hooks. Roland flung open the door as he ran into the Command Center. "Mr. Kaiba! I hate to interrupt you but we have a big problem Sir!" he exclaimed before Kaiba turned his attention towards him. " _What is the meaning of this Roland!?"_ the CEO snapped back at his employee. "We have a team of technicians looking into the computer system's malfunction as we speak," Roland informed Kaiba.

"Wait, Seto! Can't you use your code breaker to fix whatever is bugging up our system!?" Mokuba questioned. " _That's what i'm trying to do...but the entire database is frozen...instead i'll have to initiate a hard reset...but even that alone will take some time to restore everything to full working order..."_ Kaiba narrowed his eyes before he rose up from his seat. "What!? You gotta be joking big bro!" Mokuba cried. _"Afraid not...and i'll bet my deck GoldenWater is behind this...he's trying to sabotage our system..."_ he muttered bitterly.

"S-So then what do we do Seto?" Mokuba questioned worriedly. " _As of now the control center is useless...i'll have to go down into the basement and examine the computer system's hardware in person..."_ Kaiba told his little brother before he turned back to Roland. _"Find out who's responsible at once..."_ the blue-eyed male commanded. "Y-Yes Sir Right away!" Roland exclaimed before Kaiba began to walk towards the elevator just down the hall. "Let's go Mokuba..." the CEO muttered. "Right behind you big bro!" Mokuba assured him before they entered the elevator the doors closing behind them. Kaiba pressed the button to the very last floor before suddenly a jerk caused both brothers to nearly smack into the walls as the light flickered going out, Luckilly Kaiba was able to grab Mokuba protecting him taking a nasty blow to his back.

 _"GAH!"_ Kaiba hissed in pain before Mokuba's gaze turned upwards. "Seto! Are you ok!?" he cried in concern. " _Don't worry about me, are you alright?"_ the CEO asked. "Y-Yeah I think so...but what happened? And why is so dark?" Mokuba questioned. " _A power surge is most likely to blame..." "_ Well we gotta get help!" the little brother cried and tried to press the call help button. " _It's no use Mokuba...it seems that only the computer network crashed but the building's technology seems to have been also tampered with as well..."_ "... So...we're stuck, Seto...?" Mokuba questioned with fear in his voice.

" _That's what it amounts to...at least until I can think of a way to allow us to escape without harm..."_ Kaiba told Mokuba in response. "Hmm...Wait! I know! Why don't we just cut a hole in the top! Then we can climb the cables I saw it in a movie I was watching the other day." Mokuba suggested. " _Hmph...as much as i'd like to applaud you in our current situation that's impossible to carry out."_ "W-Wha!? Why not big bro!?" Mokuba frowned in disappointment. _"...Well for starters...just because the lights are off and the technology controlling the elevator is as well doesn't mean there's not still an electric current running through the wires...if we even so much as come into contact with them we'll end up extra crispy..."_ Kaiba warned him.

"Aw man...I wish Bloom were here...she always has great ideas not to mention her magic is awesome! I bet SHE could get us out of here no problem. She could just use her pretty faerie wings and fly us to safety!" Mokuba exclaimed with a sigh. " _Yes, wouldn't it be nice if magic could just solve ALL of our problems. Besides we don't have time for that, if the elevator starts moving again...we're in serious trouble..."_ Kaiba muttered as a bead of sweat beat down his face. The CEO closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Think. There had to be a way out of here.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! And maybe i'll write another chapter ;D**_


	97. Chapter 96: A Golden Opportunity

Note to readers: HEY! sorry for the long break but college has been SO hectic! I can hardly wait for summer break because the workload is so overwhelming. I have two more exams before though so I won't be posting as often as I normally do. Since i've kept you in suspense I wrote a good-sized chapter! It's focused mainly on Bloom. In the next chapter, we'll see the other characters more. I hope you enjoy Chapter: 96!

 _ **Chapter 96:**_ _ **A Golden Opportunity**_

All eyes were on Hiro as he escorted Bloom down the red carpet finally entering the building. The faerie gazed in awe as she looked at the area that surrounded her. High above them was a crystal chandelier sparkling with a brilliance only equal to the stars themselves reflecting off the lights in the ballroom. A harmonious melody filled the room echoing causing a ripple of sound like a stone being tossed into a tranquil pond.

At the far end of the room, there was a table adorned with a fine dark blue silk tablecloth as fine as any material Bloom had ever said her eyes on. Hourdurves resting on plates with no end to the variety and selection of appetizers along with the gourmet dishes situated near them. Not to mention the sparkling drink that drew one in with one glance. Looking up from the table the faerie was captivated by the ladies and gentlemen dressed up in such an elegant manner. With an enchanting display such as this, the Eraklyon ball seemed to pale in comparison.

One couple, in particular, attracted Bloom's attention as she watched them with her eyes a glow. If only she could dance with Kaiba in this wondrous place under the sparkling lights and pleasant music. Gazing into his blue eyes every moment. Before she would've never even have thought about approaching the dance floor, that is until Stella gave her lessons on how to behave like royalty. Yes, even then she was a dreamer. Of course, as a CEO the faerie was certain Kaiba must've hosted many parties. If only he were here. Suddenly a tap came on her shoulder drawing her out of her daydream.

Bloom jumped slightly started and turned around only to see Hiro with a grin on his face. _"Daydreaming are we?"_ the author teased. "M-Maybe...is that against the rules or something..." the faerie asked slightly embarrassed. Hiro only laughed in response. _"A distracted young thing like you is a perfect target for intoxicated men you know."_ "I'd like to see them try," Bloom narrowed her eyes. " _Oh? you enjoy that kind of thing huh?" "_ I didn't say such a thing!" the faerie protested flustered. The author only laughed more.

" _Ahahaha you're so fun to tease. I can see why Mirai likes you."_ he teased Bloom all the more. "Geesh...you just had to go and spoil the mood..." and she was just starting to enjoy herself and let out a sigh of disappointment. "Maybe it is just a stupid daydream" the redhead murmured to herself and moved towards the dessert table her sight drawn to a heart-shaped cake small enough to eat in your hand. "Oh how cute! That looks absolutely adorable!" Bloom beamed as her face lit up with excitement.

 _"Do you like my cake?"_ a familiar voice came from behind her. Odd. She could've sworn she heard that voice before. "Yeah. It's a real work of art. It's almost too pretty to eat." the faerie answered back before she slowly turned around as her eyes widened. "Audric?...?" Bloom questioned in utter surprise as his face displayed the same expression. Nearby Hiro scowered the area for having lost her amongst the crowd. Finally having her in his sight the author sighed relief.

"There she is! I can't take my eyes off her for one measly minute...well well nor can anyone else for that matter...maybe Nathan went a bit too all out with that dress of hers..." Hiro observed noticing all the attention Bloom was drawing. Come to think of it. Who was that with her at the buffet table anyways? the author thought to himself before Mirai's voice echoed on the other end. " _Testing one two three! So how is everything on your end, Hiro? Kaiba should be plenty busy with Kaiba Corp's power supply being shut off."_ Mirai informed Hiro.

" _Is she with Chris GoldenWater yet hmm?" "_ Well, to answer your question she's with A GoldenWater...but not exactly Chris." the author answered Mirai as he continued to keep his eyes on her. "Audric. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't think I would see you again so soon after meeting you the other day." Bloom offered a smile. "Neither was I. But i'm relieved to see you're feeling better." the lavender-haired male smiled in return. "Thank you SO much for your kindness earlier...really..." "Please, there's no need to thank me." Audric insisted.

"Of course I do!" the faerie argued. "So are Noel and Katsuo here with you as well?" Bloom asked curiously. "Yes they are, shall I call them over to us?" Audric offered. "N-No that's not necessary." the redhead shook her hands. The lavendered haired male only chuckled and extended his hand out to Bloom. "Then, would you honor me with a dance?" Audric mused. Bloom paused as she looked at his hand. "Sure why not." she did owe him from helping her out the other day. The faerie allowed him to take her hand before they began to waltz around the middle of the dance floor everyone ceasing their own to watch.

Compared to hers Audric's movement was so fluid and graceful as she followed his lead with his hand around her waist. It was if for that moment they were floating on air like cloud's hugging their feet. As clumsy as Chris Goldwater's brother was at first glance it was hard to believe she was dancing with the same person. Once the song concluded Audric gently broke off from Bloom politely bowing to the other afterward. A wave of applause soon followed causing Audric's face to tint red embarrassed along with hers.

"I-It looks like we drew a bit of unwanted attention...sorry about that..." the lavender-haired male apologized. The faerie only shook her head. "Don't be it was a lot of fun." Bloom offered a smile as he offered her a drink her graciously accepting it taking a few sips. Another round of applause echoed nearby as Noel and Katsuo approached them. "Bravo! It almost looked as if you were a real Prince and Princess." Noel teased with a playful wink. "Yeah, it's amazing you didn't step on each other's toes..." Katsuo added at the end.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous. As am I must admit." Noel chuckled before he noticed someone coming. "Oh don't look now but our "gracious" host of this fine gala is headed in our direction." the dark green haired male spoke up. Bloom could almost feel the blood freeze in her veins as Chris GoldenWater slowly approached them the host flashing a bright smile.

 _"Fine job on the cuisine lads! No one can resist visiting the buffet table. But what's really drawing the eyes towards the spread is that beautifully designed ice sculpture."_ "Naturally. I do strive for beauty in all I do." Noel mused. "Yes, It really is quite the party. I'm certain no one will be able to stop discussing it for many days." Audric agreed with his brother. _"Yeah the place is crammed with so much stuff there's hardly any room for that bastards ego..."_ Katsuo muttered under his breath as he narrowed his eyes looking directly at Chris GoldenWater before Chris's gaze fell upon Bloom as she let slip a giggle.

 _"Well, this is certainly unexpected. Never in all my years did I believe my little brother could take an interest in a young lady. Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Chris GoldenWater. The host of this extravagant event. CEO of CW Industries. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."_ Chris GoldenWater mused as he placed a kiss upon the faerie's hand.

"My name is Bloom it's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. GoldenWater." Bloom smiled sweetly. _"Bloom...such a beautiful name...like a flower bud waiting to blossom..."_ "T-Thank you..." though Bloom hated to admit it Chris was very charming and handsome too. Almost on the same level as Nathan. The faerie felt she was on guy overload today. What girl wouldn't be on Cloud-Nine? Still, she had to try and remain focused.

" _So tell me, are you an investor or an invited guest? I must admit i'm rather interested in you."_ "Oh is that so?" Bloom faked innocence. "Actually I came here with Hiro Tsugetu, the infamous author in Domino City. " _I see. Are you involved with him perhaps?" "Huh? O-Oh no! I'm just a really big fan of his novels. When I heard you were hosting a party and Mr. Tsugetsu received an invitation I got so excited I just begged to go with him!"_ the faerie exclaimed. " _In fact, the real reason I wanted to come so badly...is because...i've...i've been interested in you too...for awhile...but someone like me...you'd probably be better off finding a woman more suited to a man such as yourself..."_ Bloom murmured as she pretended to look distraught and saddened.

Hiro's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Wow. If that wasn't a performance he didn't know what was. The only question now was did Chris buy it? The boys too looked at each other for a brief moment before Chris GoldenWater spoke up. "Now Now there's no need for tears. Especially for one as cute and pretty as you...in fact, i'd consider it an honor if you'd dance with me as well. It's only fair since you bestowed my brother with one." "Of course! I'd love too!" Bloom exclaimed and began to dance yet again with Chris GoldenWater as her partner.

"Miss Bloom is certainly popular this evening isn't she?" Noel observed. _"Oh, she's something alright..."_ Katsuo muttered disapprovingly. _"She must be completely mental to think Chris is her prince charming...The REAL fairytales never result in a "happily ever after"_ the blonde scoffed before Noel nudged Katsuo in the side. "Hey! what gives!?" he barked before Noel pointed over towards Audric whom only gazed at Bloom with concern glistening in his eyes. Even the worry within them could not be concealed under Audric's glasses. Katsuo frowned slowly before he took notice of that male that had been tailing Bloom all evening.

"So far so good..." Hiro muttered to himself before he made a pained expression hearing the mic ring in his ear. Ow! What the hell is Mirai trying to do? Blow out his eardrum!? " _Sorry slight technical difficulty...so what's going on? I can't see well with the crowd so thick..."_ Mirai inquired. "Well, the chick's not half bad. Chris's appetite for women led him right to her. Lucky for us. Pretty soon we'll have him right where we want him. It WOULD help though if she showed a bit more cleavage. You know sexy seductive?" Hiro snickered.

 _"Or is that just what YOU want?"_ Mirai teased on the other end of the earpiece. _"Well eye-candy or not keep a close eye on Bloom."_ "Believe me i'm trying. She DOES understand what the end game of this act she's putting on right?" Hiro questioned. " _...I would like to believe she did...yes..."_ Mirai let out a sigh. "By the way, there are three guys here that are also keeping close to our little Faerie. I know one is Chris's younger brother...but can you check and see if you can pull up any data on them? It's best we are prepared in case things get out of hand. And if those guys are our enemies we need to know now." the author told him.

 _"The three down there that are all together?"_ Mirai questioned. "Yep, that would be them," Hiro answered. " _Alrighty then give me a moment!"_ he told Hiro and opened a miniature sized data computer and began to press a few keys at a time. " _Annndddd...BINGO! Their names are Noel, Katsuo, and Audric...well well...what do we have here...it looks like these aren't just ANY young men..."_ Mirai smirked. "Oh? Is that so?" Hiro questioned before Katsuo's eyes turned towards the author again.

"I don't think so..." Katsuo muttered and snapped his finger frying Hiro's earpiece causing him to take it out. _"Damn it!"_ Hiro cursed under his breath seeing it smoking and threw it on the floor. "Well done...after all we can't have such nosey fellows stealing the show now can we?" Noel smiled with a hidden smirk. "Well I personally think it's a pain in the ass!" the blonde muttered as he twitched his eye. "Still we can't allow anyone to get too close to her...Akiba-San told us as much..." Katsuo narrowed his eyes sensing another presence.

"Oui." Noel winked playfully. "...Those two...just what are they plotting?" Katsuo questioned. "Perhaps you should go and greet out party crashers." the green haired male suggested. "That's exactly what I plan to do...Noel...keep an eye on things..." the blonde instructed. "But of course, that's exactly what I plan to do." Noel mused before Katsuo disappeared in a burst of feathers as the dance between Bloom and Chris Goldenwater ended.

" _Marvelous simply marvelous!"_ Chris applauded Bloom with a smile. " _I haven't danced like that in ages."_ he admitted. "Why thank you...but i'm not nearly as good as you are...still it's almost like a dream...being here with you like this...in fact...I think that wine I drank earlier has gone to my head...I feel a bit dizzy..." the faerie murmured as she stumbled before Audric quickly caught her as she tripped backward.

"A-Are you alright Bloom?" Audric questioned. "Y-Yes...I think I may have gotten a little too excited is all." "Thank goodness..." the lavender-haired male sighed before Chris Goldenwater frowned. _"Oh dear, my sincere_ apologies _. If you'd like I have a small room upstairs you can lay down in."_ Chris offered. "I'd like that...thank you..." " _Here allow me to escort you..."_ Chris Goldenwater mused as he offered his arm out to Bloom for support. Carefully she grasped it and made her way up the stairs with the CEO. Noel turned to Audric looking into his eyes before he nodded and made his way outside to the garden in the back.

Marik paused as a young male with lavender hair ran right past him like the wind itself. The tomb keeper raised his eyebrow. "Just what was THAT all about?" Marik questioned. The others could do as they please. Sitting around and eating chocolate edibles but he wanted no part of it. One way or another he was going to find this Chris Goldenwater and see for himself just what kind of threat he posed exactly! Still, he sensed a great power from the boy that had just past him now. Something he couldn't explain. And that wasn't all. There were several aura's radiating from this place.

Whispers erupted as guests turned their gaze toward him. He supposed he must've stood out considering his tan skin, blonde hair, and clothing. For some reason, everyone seemed to be taking shots at his purple belly shirt. _"I sware...if one person makes one more comment about my shirt they'll be wearing that punch bowl in the center of the garden!"_ the Tomb Keeper hissed before he noticed time around him started to cease.

" _That hardly sounds like proper party etiquette Marik..."_ Bakura's icy voice broke the eerie silence before Marik turned around towards the source of the disturbance. "Is that so? In that case, you'll have to forgive me...I never was one to care much about manners..." the Tomb Keeper muttered. " _Then perhaps that is the reason you're utterly alone this fine evening...such a shame on a full moon such as this. That is should be destined to be tainted with red blood..."_ Bakura smirked. " _Unless of course, you choose to hand over the Blood Scroll is your possession willingly..."_ the spirit muttered.

 ** _"NOT LIKELY! IF YOU WANT THE SCROLL THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY IT FROM MY DEAD COLD FINGERS!"_** Marik spat narrowed his eyes as venom dripped off his words. Perhaps it wasn't Chris Goldenwater he had to worry the most about after all. But why was Bakura after the Blood Scrolls? And what was their true purpose? One thing was for certain. Nothing good could come out of Bakura obtaining the scrolls. " _Then I shall gladly fulfill your desire..."_ Bakura grinned darkly as darkness began to eclipse the surrounding area around the two of them. " _And this time you won't have your precious Millennium rod to protect you!"_ Marik narrowed his eyes bitting down on his lip as the shadows slowly consumed them both.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Mirai's mouth dropped as his face turned white as a ghost witnessing such a mortifying scene before his eyes were redirected towards the two kids below. "NOEL!" Audric's voice came as he joined him outside. _"Do you sense that!?"_ the green haired male asked the other. "Yeah...such a dark aura..." Audric narrowed his eyes. "It certainly is...could it be..." _"I don't know..."_ Noel answered as his voice shook with terror. " _Go on! There's no telling when HE might emerge!"_ Noel urged Audric. "Got it!" Audric exclaimed and ran back towards the building going through a secret entrance hidden among the flower bed. Hiro just catching a glimpse of the feat as the author made his way outside just as dumbfounded at Mirai above.

"Alright! Who the hell are you!? I want answers now! You've been stalking Bloom all night using communicators to converse back and forth plotting something!" Katsuo spat as his voice came from behind Mirai carried by the night's wind. "Funny...I was going to ask the same thing..." Mirai grinned before he flipped over Katsuo landing behind him. Quickly the blonde turned towards Mirai not allowing his back to face him the confrontation breaking out into an all-out fist fight. Unfortunately for Katsuo, the darkness permeating the area from Bakura was causing adverse effects weakening his strength thus allowing Mirai to gain the upper hand.

"Now time to see behind the mask!" Mirai exclaimed before his hand emitted a bright glow. "Now! Show your true self!" he cried. "ACK!" Katsuo cried unable to control his body as pure white wings emerge from behind him. Mirai's eyes widened in surprise. _{An...Angel...?}_ "KATSUO!" Noel cried as he looked upwards noticing his friend was in trouble. However, he had other problems to worry about as Hiro stood in the green-haired male's way.

"And just where do YOU think you're going? We're on to your little scheme...I admit though it was pretty clever putting on such a convincing performance to gain the princess's trust..." Hiro smirked. "That should be MY line!" Noel cried in response. "It's a pity that she can't see past your deception. Why else would someone such as yourself allow Chris Goldenwater so close to Miss Bloom!" the green haired male accused the author whom only narrowed his eyes in fury.

 ** _"WHY!?_** To keep A.O.J trash like YOU and your friends in crime from getting their bloodstained hands on MORE power that's why! " Hiro spat angrily loud enough for Audric to hear nearby inside the mansion. "Wait! They think WE'RE members of the Angels Of Justice!?" he cried before shaking his head. Either way, he didn't have time for this. He had to hurry and get to Bloom before Chris was alone with her! "J-Just a bit more..." Audric huffed.

Meanwhile, Bloom sat near the window next to the bed enjoying the chilly breeze wafting through. Since Chris Goldenwater had left the room briefly she decided to take advantage of the view to the garden out back. Gently the faerie tucked a stray piece of red hair behind her ear. Despite what everyone had said about Chris he didn't seem to be the villain everyone had made him out to be. And SHE knew bad guys! After all, she had faught them for years. "...Maybe instead of just making assumptions...I should just ask Chris about Kaiba Corp...I mean...Kaiba's not exactly a well-liked figure either...but I know there's more to him than meets the eye..." Bloom murmured to herself.

"Despite his rough exterior...he really does care about people...even if he doesn't like to show it..." the faerie continued her thoughts out loud. Surely Chris was also a good and kind man deep down. At least Bloom wanted to think that. That there was good in everyone. Even when the Wizards Of The Black Circle asked for their protection from Morgana's vegence faeries hell-bent on revenge she believed that they could change just as Nebula had. Didn't everyone deserve a chance? The faerie paused as her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door slowly prying itself open before Chris Goldenwater emerged from the other side.

" _My apologies for stepping out a moment. The guests were quite concerned about a disturbance said to be occurring in the garden."_ Chris mused. "A disturbance? Is everything alright?" Bloom asked worriedly. _"Yes not to worry. Those that partake in the festivities also tend to indulge in far too much drink."_ Chris assured the faerie. "Yes, I can imagine so. The drink was very tasty." the redhead admitted with a smile. " _I see you're enjoying the evening's breeze."_ the CEO smiled.

"I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I am..." Bloom blushed slightly. Chris only chuckled. " _Now Now there's no need to be embarrassed. No shame in enjoying some time to yourself. But I must say that i'm rather exhausted myself after hosting such an enormous party. What's the saying? Businessmen never rest?"_ Chris Goldenwater mused.

 _"But enough about me. How are you feeling my dear?"_ the CEO questioned with a concerned gaze. " _My little brother was quite concerned about you when he suddenly collapsed like that."_ "Oh was he? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause him to worry..." the faerie apologized before he took a seat next to her on the bed. " _Although i'll admit that I was a bit jealous seeing Audric court such a sweetie pie." "_ Y-You're too kind really..." the redhead murmured as her face reddened shylee. "Oh! But I hope I didn't ruin your presentation that you were working so diligently on! I was looking so forward to the show" Bloom exclaimed.

" _Were you now? I regret to inform you the fashion show and the demonstration will have to be placed on hold until a later date. However, if you'd like you're more than welcome to stay the evening. After all, I'd like to get to know you better." "_ Really? That's so kind of you...almost too gracious an offer..." Bloom admitted taken back. Maybe she should take him up on his offer. "Then i'll gladly accept. Thank you Mr. Goldenwater." " _Please call me Chris. So that's a yes then? Wonderful! How does a private dinner with just the two of us sound?_ the CEO inquired. "Perfect. After all that excitement i've worked up a bit of an appetite." the faerie giggled.

" _Great. Then i'll return shortly."_ Chris offered a brightened smile and departed from the room. Bloom finally let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. I just need a bit more time to ask Chris about Kaiba Corp...dinner should more than suffice...at least I think it will..." the red head murmured out loud before she jumped hearing someone calling out to her in a loud whisper. " _BLOOM!...By The Window!"_ "Huh?" the faerie paused as she looked around before she walked over and gasped once she gazed downward at Audric hanging on the window.

"Audric! W-What are you-never mind!" Bloom studdered and grabbed the lavender haired male's hand helping him inside. _"Phew...thanks...I wasn't sure how long I could hold on...even from the second window down that was a hard climb..."_ Audric huffed. "What are you doing outside the window? This is your house too right? You big silly...you could've used the stairs. Or did you not want to to be seen by all of the guests?" the faerie giggled more than amused. _"T-There's no time to explain! You have to get out of here now! Come on! I'll take you back down to the ground!"_ Audric cried in a loud whisper and held his hand out to her. But Bloom only shook her head in reluctence

"I-I can't..." the redhead murmured with a hesitance in her voice. "Why not?!" Audric questioned as his voice shook. "I can't...not until I know who Chris Goldenwater really is," Bloom told him. _"Bloom I beg of you! Please come with me!"_ the lavender-haired male pleaded for her to heed his advice. "And I SAY no..." the red head once again refused him allowing her stubborn nature to take over. "...Good...or Evil...I must discern this for myself...until then I cannot even consider leaving...i'm sorry...Audric..." Bloom frowned as she clenched her fists at her side. Before Audric could even open his mouth the door began to open. Quickly Audric concealed his presence under the bed before Chris returned to the room closing the door behind him. Quiet Audric watched through the crevice as his older brother had a 5-star gourmet dinner brought inside.

"Wow!" Bloom's face lit up as she noticed the spread out in front of her. "You really spared no expense did you!?" " _Of course not! It's not every day I have the pleasure of having one of my guests to dinner!"_ Chris offered a smile and pulled out her seat for her. "Oh thank you." the faerie smiled in return and sat down before he did afterward. " _Now don't be shy! There's no need to be reserved! Eat as much as you'd like!"_ the CEO told her. "Well, I am quite famished! Thank you for the lovely dinner." Bloom told Chris as they began to eat.

" _Is everything to your liking Miss Bloom?"_ Chris Goldenwater questioned. "It's absolutely delicious!" the faerie exclaimed in complete honesty. " _Good! That pleases me to no end." "_ I'm so glad. Actually, now that it's just the two of us I was hoping I could ask you something." Bloom asked the CEO. _"By all means ask away!"_ Chris told the redhead as she smiled.

"I heard quite a few rumors are floating around about CW industries trying to buy Kaiba Corp," Bloom told Chris. " _Ah yes, that IS the hot topic in Domino City isn't it?"_ "Yes, it is. In fact, quite a bit of commotion seems to have arisen from such talk." the faerie continued. " _So, you wish to know if there's any truth to those rumors?"_ the CEO questioned. "Well...Is it that obvious?" the redhead asked as she blinked a few times. Chris Goldenwater only chuckled.

 _"Yes, it's written all over that pretty face of yours."_ Chris teased. _"You seem to be quite the curious kitten. You know I admire that in a young lady such as yourself. But I am curious as to why it peaks your interest so."_ he confessed. Uh oh. Bloom had to think of an excuse quick before she recalled some of the books she had read about involving business to familiarize herself with Kaiba's work as a CEO. Good thing she had too!

"B-Because...although I don't personally invest... my father holds stock currently in Kaiba Corp." Bloom lied. " _Ah, I see! So, in short, you're troubled about the market with this new turn of events yes?" "_ Yes _, I am greatly...I care about my father very much and he's not getting any younger...he could lose his retirement..." "I see..."_ Chris Goldenwater frowned sympathetically. "Though it's nothing against your father I don't understand as to why someone would invest so much into a passing fad..." the CEO pointed out.

" _After all Duel Monsters are indeed the hottest trend and game here in Domino City, but as with all things, it must evolve an expand to survive. In fact, I have a new project i've been working on to take Duel Monsters to an entirely whole new level."_ Chris told the faerie. "Amazing! But how can you hope to even compete with Kaiba Corp's virtual reality system and sensors as an add-on?" Bloom questioned now intrigued. Chris only chuckled.

 _"Sorry love, but that secret stays with me. As for your father, there's no need to be too concerned. Once I acquire Kaiba Corp your father will also profit from the merger as will the other current shareholders of Kaiba Corp."_ the CEO explained. "I see...but with all due respect...I find it hard to believe that Kaiba would just hand over his company." Bloom confessed. " _Not at all! In fact, we'd be joint owners and partners. CW would own both companies but Seto Kaiba would still attend the board meetings and have the final say in anything pertaining to his company."_ Chris Goldenwater assured her.

Though he said that, Bloom was ominously reminded of her mother's flower shop and the two Mr. Bonners that set fire to it promising the same thing. Still, she can't allow her emotions to show themselves in front of Chris. "If that is truly the case then I am glad from the bottom of my heart." Bloom flashed a sweet smile. "I am sure my father will be happy as well. Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to step out for a sec-" the faerie paused as she stood up and felt a spell of vertigo wash over her.

"...I feel...strange...and my body...is so...heavy..." Bloom shuddered before she tripped over her feet and fell onto the bed nearby. " _Oh dear are you alright?"_ Chris's voice echoed in her ear. "N-No...I feel...very unwell..." what was going on? She hadn't transformed. So why did she feel all her strength leaving her? _"...Someone...anyone...please...help..."_ the faerie pleaded as everything slowly went black.

 ** _Back at Kaiba Corp..._**

Both Mokuba and Kaiba huffed as they felt the oxygen getting thinner. Why hadn't anyone fixed the power yet? "...Do...Do you think they'll figure...out what's wrong...Seto...?" Mokuba questioned out of breath. _"I wouldn't hold your breath...those buffoons couldn't find their way out of a paper bag..."_ Kaiba muttered even though that was a poor choice of words. Kaiba kicked the top open and looked upwards towards the wire. "... _If I cut that...then use my anti-gravity bracelet...we might be able to get down to the ground floor without becoming a permanent part of the pavement...but what can I use to cut it...without electrocuting myself and Mokuba..."_ the CEO thought to himself out loud before he noticed the blue heart pendant around his neck began to illuminate.

 _"...Someone...anyone...please...help..."_ Kaiba heard Bloom's voice calling out from beyond the darkness. **_"BLOOM!"_** Kaiba cried out as he swore he could see her right in front of him but she was out of his reach. Suddenly the CEO paused feeling this power swelling inside of him. Gradually a tattoo began to manifest on Kaiba's skin a dragon-like light leaving his body causing him to rendered unconscious as well. "SETO!" Mokuba cried as he caught his big brother. "SETO! SETO! WAKE UP! SETO!" Mokuba cried panicked as tears brimmed in his eyes shaking Kaiba whom lay limp and motionless in his younger brother's arms.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! And maybe i'll write another chapter ;D_**


	98. Chapter 97: Kaiba's Awakening

_**Note To Readers: HI EVERYONE! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been quite awhile since I last updated but I had two final exams and it was BRUTAL! I wanted to but I just couldn't. I wanna thank you guys SO much for your patience! I'm also working on my new book based on this Fanfiction which I hope you all will support me just as much once it gets published! Dedicated to all my wonderful followers and fans here's the long-awaited Chapter 97! PLEASE ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 97: Kaiba's Awakening**_

 ** _"_** _Doth you feel that?"_ The Lady Of The Crystal began as she ceased her flute playing. Cellos kneeled at her feet remaining silent. " _A powerful aura that hath lay dormant...hath begun to awaken...such as a butterfly from its protective cocoon...a transformation tis taking place within the one whom can call upon the blue eyes' power...among many others...laying in wait...HIS blood stirring in his veins..."_ Undine mused in a hushed manner of voice.

" _Yet...with such an emergence...also cometh vulnerability...a fragility...that will call forth calamity...I suspect Kaiba is gravely unaware...the shape in which his soul is taking...yes...the power he wields tis immense in its own right...one would expect nonetheless...yet I fear it may prove too great for his body to withstand...such as the fate...of one whoms human blood...is mixed with that of a deity...yet his will tis strong...tis was such born of his desire to protect the young miss...his greatest weakness is also his greatest strength...perhaps it will be that in which he will overcome what tis to follow..."_ The Lady Of Crystal continued.

 _ **"**_ I see...so that's why you proposed young Kaiba make the pact..." Cellos pursed his lips. "But as you know as well as I do he refused it claiming he could use his own power to protect Miss Bloom. Quite ironic if you ask me." the ghoul admitted with a shrug. "Pardon if this is crossing the line Mistress. But far from even beginning to find the gems in which you spoke, of...i've been observing that bunch for quite some time now...and hardly if any at all effort has been placed in the quest you've bestowed upon them. Are you quite certain Bloom is the one The Great Mage spoke of?" Cellos questioned with a doubtful glance.

" _You doubt my word my guppy?"_ Undine asked. "U-Uh well it's not personal Mistress! Certainly not! But Bloom is yet still without her powers...of course, she DID form a contract with Loore...but even you must know that the familiar cannot stand up to what is to come...because once Death is certain she is whom shall fulfill the prophecy...he will attack her and her companions without mercy..." Cellos narrowed his eyes meeting hers with a sharpened gaze.

"In otherwords...she needs the Phoenix's ashes...and soon..." _"A fact I am well aware of my Cellos...however...we speak not of the young miss this hour...rather young Kaiba..."_ The Lady Of The Crystal reminded the ghoul. "...Yes, of course, forgive me...it merely slipped my mind..." Cellos apologized before a silence passed between them. Undine let out a softened sigh. " _If your concern is great to the point you can contain it not...go...she tis outside of Goldwater's manner...but I warn you...dottle not...time tis of the essence..."_ The Lady Of The Crystal murmured. The ghoul paused before he bowed deeply. Without further hesitation Cellos disappeared teleporting away from the sanctuary.

"Mistress!" Cherrie exclaimed. She had remained silent up until this point but she could do so no more. "You're not honestly going to allow him to do as he pleases, are you!? We were made to carry out YOUR will not our own. Weren't you going to order him to present the pact to Seto Kaiba yet again? If so then they give a task to one such as that creature that goes against your orders?" "If he refuses to do as you command why do you not punish him for his disobedience my lady?" the knight questioned as her eyes shimmered with frustration. She didn't understand why she allowed him to go.

" _Calm yourself Cherrie...I sent him away without thought not...although it may not appear this is so...Cellos tis the only one whom can see to this task...as we speak...the young lady tis in great peril...if something is done not...then only sorrow will cometh with it...although neither are aware of tis truth a connection will be formed...one not so easily broken...Seto Kaiba...is the only one not...whom left behind a past lost...and she...is the key...do you understand...?" "..._ Yes, mistress...I will say no more..." Cherrie murmured watching Undine look into the crystals sadly in front of her seeing Cellos's reflection within it. _"...Even after Death...you still can't escape..."_ The Lady Of The Crystal whispered softly as if speaking to him herself.

Cellos manifested nearby the manor such as Undine had instructed him. Though he did not see Bloom anywhere. "...I do hope that I'm not too late..." the ghoul murmured worried as he furrowed his brow. "Who knows what a vile creature like him has in store for one such as her..." Cellos grasped his chest slightly. For reasons unknown to him, he felt this strange sensation whenever the faerie was nearby. But there was always that same pain he felt in his chest. It mattered not. Either way, he had to find her and make sure she remained out of harm's way.

The ghoul paused as he sensed a powerful aura headed in his direction. Upon closer look, the mass of energy looked as if it was in the shape of a dragon. Without warning, it entered his body. Cellos gasped as his body began to pulse his eye of amethyst flickering back and forth to a light blue along with his hair steadily turning white. The ghoul's chest burned making it hard to breathe. He clutched at his robe tugging at it violently. It was as if whatever this power was his soul was crying out. But why was this happening!? Cellos received no answer before he transfigured into a blue light A Blue Eyes Dragon left in his place letting out a loud and mighty roar.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Bloom trembled as she pried open her eyes. Faintly she could hear two voices as she struggled to move from the bed she was still laying on. Just what did he want with her? "Is this who you were looking?" Chris GoldenWater asked the cloaked figure that emerged from the shadows wearing a dark cloak with a red and black mask. His voice dark and raspy. _"No..."_ the cloaked figure uttered in response. " _...but I sense... a powerful aura emanating from her body..."_ his voice came closer as the footsteps steadily became louder.

 _"...I...I have to get away..."_ Bloom gasped using all the strength she could muster to move only to fall off the bed hitting the floor with a thud. It was then it occurred to her that Audric was still hiding under the bed. But when she looked under it he was gone. _"Isn't that cute? She thinks she can escape...by the way...did you take care of the uninvited guests?..."_ Chris questioned. " _Yes... I very much doubt they'll cause you any further trouble...at least for now...your brother you'll find quite incapacitated...free of harm of course..."_ the cloaked figure responded.

 _"Now...i'd like to take a closer look at you..."_ Bloom let out a gasp as her body began to glow. Unable to control herself she began to stand and walk towards the cloaked figure without being able to resist. "Aura manipulation...a useful tool isn't it? When I first saw it I was quite impressed as well..." Chris grinned broadly. Unable to contain herself the faerie's blue eyes narrowed in anger as tears swelled within them. _"...I trusted you..._ _ **I REALLY TRUSTED YOU!**_ _I thought that everything everyone told me was a lie! I thought it couldn't be true! Such a nice man like this..."_ Chris only laughed in amusement.

"That was your _FIRST_ mistake...my dear...but you're no more than a foolish little girl...naive in the way of the business world...I hate to break to you love...but deep down Kaiba's no diffrent...we'll do anything for power...even use others and toss them aside...whatever you've been told...it's all a lie..." Chris told Bloom. The figure for a moment only stood there remaining silent. He had seen those eyes once before. There was a passion and fury of inner strength that reflected in them. That only filled him with even further intrigue.

Chris trailed his hands around Bloom's face before grasping her throat lightly. is _"...You disgust me...Kaiba_ _is_... ** _NOTHING LIKE YOU!"_** the faerie screamed as loudly as she could as a fire of rage burned brightly in her eyes before a loud roar echoed through the shadows. White lightning shot through the walls with a rage only known by those whom had seen hell with their own two eyes. _"KAIBA!"_ Bloom cried as the figure shielded Chris and him with a protective barrier to prevent the blast from striking them. The faerie's blood nearly ran cold as she realized the floor under her was collapsing.

{I...I have to transform...but without Loore...I...W-Winx...Ce...Celestix...} Bloom struggled but being under that figure's binding spell that had not yet broken there was nothing she could do. "...I'm sorry...for being so weak..." the faerie wept. The once powerful faerie in the magic dimension was nothing more than a useless human now. How could she protect Kaiba much less the world like she was now? Bloom thought to her self as she plummeted towards the ground surrounded by sharpened glass from the broken window that fell with her.

The faerie felt her body collide hard with the ground as well as the glass. Yet her head for some reason was lifted just above the ground. Whatever was holding her was filled with warmth. As blood pooled around her Bloom lifted her head to the sky only to see someone hovering above her. If only faintly she could hear someone calling out her name. No longer having the strength to speak Bloom lost consciousness once more everything turning pitch black. Cradling the faerie's head was Cellos his cloak covering her from most of the glass that fell from above. Nearby Loore run towards them followed by Roxy.

 _"...Well...it's...about time...you got here..."_ the ghoul managed to utter with a bit of a dry chuckle. Having exhausted all his strength he too collapsed beside her the blue light fading as well leaving his body. "...He...protected her...?" Roxy question in disbelief before she gasped in horror seeing Bloom's condition. **_"QUICKLY SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"_** the faerie screamed as loud as she could as the others ran towards her. Luckilly there was one nearby that immediately transported her to the hospital along with others.

While Bloom was rushed to the ER the rest of the gang was forced to stay on standby in the waiting room Roxy's tears breaking the almost deathly silence. Tears poured down the faerie's face as she sobbed in Raeger's arms as he held her close to him rubbing her back with Loore situated in her lap. _"This is all my fault...If I hadn't have kept quiet about everything this would have never happened..."_ Roxy sobbed. "...But Roxy it's not your fault...you couldn't have known it was going to end up this way..." Raeger attempted to comfort the faerie as she sniffed choking on her tears.

 _"B-But I knew she...she was trying to help Kaiba...but she's done so much for me...I...I just wanted to return the favor...and now because of me Bloom's hurt..."_ Roxy argued beating herself up. "You know Raeger's absolutly right! We all know how kind-hearted Bloom is...she ALWAYS wants to see the best in everyone...Professor Avalon's a good example. He suckered her in good! Don't you remember in Sybella's cave? The Wizards told convinced them that they had given up their dark powers. But what do they do? Open up a black hole to the abyss and try to suck us all into oblivion! Uh...sorry Layla..." Stella apologized afterward who looked over towards her.

"Bloom's the kind of person who would rather believe in someone instead of walking around distrusting them all the time," Flora spoke up. "That's why it's important we support her in whatever she chooses to do...even when we may think it's the opposite of what should be done," Layla added in. "If I had a yen for every time Yug did something I thought was a bad idea...i'd be buried in it!" Joey exclaimed. "No kidding trouble just seems to have a knack for finding you..." Duke muttered.

Carlos bit his lip. "The Bloom we grew up was always kind...but she always liked taking chances...and that made me nervous...like this one time there was a snake in the yard and my dad was screaming his head off...and Selina wanted to cut it's head off with a shovel...needless to say, Bloom didn't want to hurt the snake and tried to get it out of the yard with a stick...but she got too close and it bit her...luckilly it wasn't poisoness or anything...just recalling that makes my heart stop..." Carlos laughed nervously.

" By the way, I notified the Professor and let him know that we're here," Selina told him before Carlos's face pailed at the thought. "Oh great..." he groaned. "Though I have to admit I was surprised when we were looking for Bloom at how many friends she made while she was gone." Carlos murmured. "Me too." "I only wish it were in better circumstances..." Selina sighed softly. "But Bloom's always been a fighter...she'll pull through...I know she will..." the faerie muttered.

"...But why would she do something so reckless?" Amourette questioned. "Just a wild guess...but I believe it was probably because so many people bad mouth Kaiba...she was probably thinking that it was the same way with Chris GoldenWater...she wanted to see for herself" Raeger murmured softly. "Speakin of which where is dat rich boy anyway? I thought he'd be da first ta run ta da hospital..." Joey questioned. "...I haven't seen Marik either since he left...I wonder if something happened to him...?" Layla frowned worriedly.

"I sure as hell haven't seen either of them. When I saw the news I rushed to here from my game shop." Duke muttered before everyone paused hearing a loud echo. **_"OUT OF MY WAY!"_** Kaiba's voice leaked through the walls before the CEO swung open the door with Mokuba lagging behind. "Wait for me Seto!" he cried nearly out of breath. "SIR WAIT!" one of the staff cried only to be ignored. Mokuba hit Kaiba's back as the blue-eyed male ceased movement staring at the lit up ER sign. Unable to contain his emotions Kaiba grabbed Joey and slammed him against the wall being an easy target to vent out his frustrations upon.

"HEY TAKE IT EASY!" Carlos cried. "We're ALL worried you're not the ONLY one!" Selina stood up narrowing her eyes using her magic to pry Kaiba's hands off Joey. The blonde sighed relieved. That was a close one. " _If I don't get some answers soon, someone's going to leave this hospital black and blue!"_ the CEO threatened. "Is that all you have? Empty threats?" Selina questioned. " _Empty? I'll show you empty!"_ the blue-eyed male hissed before Takuna stormed through the door.

 _"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS! THIS IS A HOSPITAL! IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"_ The Professor snapped angrily as everyone nearly jumped startled. "P-Professor!" Carlos swallowed hard. Selina and Kaiba only glared at one another. "Fine..." the CEO muttered before he took a seat crossing his legs. Mokuba couldn't help but feel the intense tension circulating around the room.

 _"Tch...I leave you alone by yourselves and walk into this mess..."_ Takuna sighed as he got up and used the vending machine to get a coffee. For some reason or another part of the group couldn't take their eyes off him. It was almost if he resembled a certain someone. Especially his eyes. _"So, I take it you must be the infamous Winx club mom never stops gushing over..."_ the Professor murmured as he sat down with his coffee in hand taking a look at the girls. "Mom?" Roxy questioned. "Uh...flo you know what he's talkin about?" Joey asked Flora whom only shook her head.

"No I have no idea," she told him. "Well, perhaps his mom saw us in action in Gardenia. We DID make quite the impression as celebrities if I do say so myself!" Stella giggled flipping her hair. "Somehow I get the feeling that's not it." Layla chimed in. "I've been meaning to ask. What the hell is a Winx?" Duke questioned. "I was wondering that too." Amourette murmured. "Bloom and the girls taught me that Winx is where a faerie's power comes from. I guess you could say it's similar to an aura." Roxy explained. "How did you get the name anyway?" the faerie questioned.

"Oh, that! Bloom gave it to us naturally! It was before Layla or you joined our group. Back when Bloom, Flora and the rest of us first arrived at Alfea Bloom suggested that our group should have a name. So she named us The Winx Club. Though I still like the Stella Five-oh I guess now it would be seven..." Stella giggled. Raeger chuckled. "It sounds like something you would've come up with." "And just what is THAT supposed to mean?" the faerie puffed up her cheeks getting a good laugh out of everyone.

"I guess I should properly introduce you...this is Professor Takuna. He's a teacher at our university. And he also happens to be Miss Faragonda's son." Selina introduced him. **_"...EH!?"_** the girl's cried out all at once. "...Seto...do you know what everyone's so hyper about?" Mokuba asked but Kaiba only remained silent. "Oh yeah! Sorry about being late. That rotten Chris GoldenWater shut off our power! And we ended up getting stuck in the elevator." Mokuba apologized. Joey snickered.

"You got stuck in an elevator? Aw man..." the blonde laughed. "Talk about lame" Kaiba, however, didn't say a word clutching Bloom's pendant tightly his knuckles nearly turning white. He still couldn't comprehend exactly what happened to him. It was as if his soul was ripped out of his body from his intense desire to protect Bloom. However, he had absolutly no control over his power and instead..." _"...Seto..."_ Mokuba murmured softly looking at his older brother with concern glistening in his eyes.

The CEO's mind went back in time to the day of Duelist Kingdom. In order to save Mokuba, he was willing to force Yugi's hand in order to defeat him. Stepping up on the edge of the building. He still remembered the internal struggle Yugi had faced with the Pharoah. Atem wanted to help Yugi win at all costs. Going against Yugi's own will. And in the end, Yugi ended up terrified of his lack of control against the unknown entity. Yugi admitted as much when they stood on Domino tower as the snow fell.

All he had ever wanted was power. But now...but now that it had appeared before him just within his reach Kaiba was truly terrified. He wanted the strength to protect Mokuba and Bloom. But instead, the exact opposite happened. The CEO's thoughts were interrupted by the light to the ER sign finally dimmed. Slowly a doctor emerged from within it. "How is she!?" Mokuba questioned as he ran straight over to him.

 _"She lost a lot of blood from the fall along with the glass but we also found she was given an overdose of a mixture of drugs in her system...we were able to give her a blood transfusion and the surgery went well after we purged the medication from her body. But i'm afraid she'll be in ICU {Intensive Care Unit} for a few days to make sure her recovery proceeds." "Would you like to see her?"_ the doctor questioned.

"What kind of question is that!? The answer is obviously yes we're not just standing around outside the door for nothing!" Stella cried. "Yeah honestly! We're her best friends!" Carlos followed up ready to march through the door before Joey grabbed his arm. "Hey! What gives!?" Carlos questioned Joey still not letting go. " _...I tink...it'd be betta ta let Kaiba go in first..."_ Joey murmured. "And just why is that!?" Selina demanded to know before Flora spoke up.

"I-I agree with Joey..." Flora murmured softly. "...I don't exactly like it either...but if we all go in there it might overwhelm Bloom..." Roxy pointed out. "Yeah...I guess..." Loore sighed having kept silent up till now. "Well then? What are you waiting for? Get in there already!" Layla exclaimed. "Come on big bro!" Mokuba coaxed and began to push him from behind and into the room the doctor closing the door from behind. Amourette frowned worriedly.

"...Is Kaiba-kun ok...?" the blunette questioned softly. "...It's just...he doesn't seem like himself..." "My guess? He's probably in shock...which isn't surprising considering what happened..." Duke chimed in. _"...I believe it goes deeper than that..."_ the Professor muttered. "How do you figure that?" Carlos questioned. " _Just a feeling..."_ "Poor Kaiba...first Bloom loses her powers...and now this...when will the heartbreak end?" Flora questioned as she trembled. Joey gently placed his hand on Flora's. "It'll be ok...no one eva said dis journey was gonna be an easy one..." he murmured before Joey paused. "I'll be right back. Hang tight ok?" the blonde told the faerie before he walked out of the waiting room.

Only to find Cellos rather beat up with scratches all over him gashes in his astral form. "GEESH! What happened ta ya!? You get in a fight with a nasty cat or something?" Joey made a face. " _Well, you COULD say that yes...actually I have a message from our Mistress that she would like you to convey to Mr. Kaiba."_ "A message? What does Undine want meh ta say? Cuz honestly right now I don't think any more bad news should be thrown rich boy's way...and I prefer ta keep all meh limbs...if it's all da same to you." the blonde exclaimed dead serious.

 _"Whilst I understand why he may feel that way. It may shed some light on_ today's unfortunate _incident._ Well _, that's what our Mistress said anyway. I'm merely here to give you her message. It's up to you whether or not you mention it...that would be between you and the Mistress."_ Cellos pursed his lips. "Ugh...fine lay it on me...I know i'm gonna regret this..." Joey found his face already turning blue from the thought of it.

" _Very well, Your ancient blood is beginning to awaken, your powers have been hidden up until this point because you Kaiba have no evoked them to their fullest extent...however your body may be able to endure it not...the time has come for you to learn the truth about your origin...I urge you to pay a visit to Zaloz...deep within Abyss Woods...there is a witch...see her...and you will find the answers you seek..."_ the ghoul told Joey.

 ** _"...WAIT ARE YOU SAYING KAIBA'S GONNA!?"_** Joey cried out as his eyes widened in horror. " _Well...i'm afraid we can't rule out the possibility..."_ Cellos answered simply. " _But if he heeds our Mistress's advice he needs not worry! Which reminds me I also have some good news. We found a very promising lead on where to find The Phoenix's Ashes."_ the ghoul smiled as he held his finger up. Joey couldn't keep his frown for long as a smile crossed his face. "ALRIGHT!" the blonde grinned excitedly before he paused seeing Cellos direct his gaze towards the door with an almost worried gaze. Almost the same expression Kaiba wore earlier.

Inside the hospital room, Kaiba sat beside the bed Bloom was laying in. Upon her forehead, she wore a cold compress with her cheeks slightly feverish. Around her mouth was an oxygen mask and her body was dressed with bandages on her neck bruised from where Chris had grabbed her, her hands and a few on her face. The glass luckilly was minimal thanks to Cellos's cloak but she still took quite a bit of damage from the fall. The CEO couldn't stop trembling as he stared at the faerie the heart monitor's melody keeping away the eerie silence.

Hesitating for a moment Kaiba grasped Bloom's wrapped hand gently being careful of the IV's in her arm. It was so much colder than it normally was. Just the touch of it nearly made his own heart stop. Realising how powerless he truly was. A softened groaned escaped the faerie's lip as she slowly opened her eyes. "...K...Kaiba...?" she questioned as her vision was slightly blurred. "...Y-Yeah..." was all the CEO could utter from his mouth. Bloom only looked up at him as tears flowed down her cheeks.

" _I'm sorry...you warned...me about Chris...and I didn't listen...please...forgive me..."_ Bloom wept as Kaiba's own eyes flooded with tears unable to contain the emotion pouring out of him. "No...i'm the one...who's sorry...this happened...because you got involved with me...to begin with...in this life...or the one before...I always end up hurting the ones I love..." the CEO sobbed. Bloom gently shook her head as her blue eyes shined with the tears gathered in them. Gently she lifted her hand and softly stroked it against his cheek.

 _"I'll never think that way..."_ the faerie uttered weakly. "But..." _"I won't...because...I love you too much...Seto...I don't know how it happened..."_ Bloom murmured as she smiled sweetly. "...I...I don't either..." Kaiba told her as his voice shook. " _...Before I knew I was a faerie...I lived my life...just as any other human would...but being like this...I realized...that just being with you...gives me more strength...than any magic ever could..."_ "...Bloom..." _"Idiot..."_ the faerie teased lightly. "... _So smile for me...so I can get better faster...ok...?"_ Bloom told him.

How could her words have such power of him? It was still a mystery. Before he even realized it himself a smile worked its way onto his face. _"See? The magic's already working...right...?"_ the faerie smiled in return before she slowly fell back asleep. Even now. She always seemed to tell him exactly what he needed to hear. Gently Kaiba placed a kiss on Bloom's cheek. At least, for now, she was safe. That was all that mattered. But just what was it that happened back there? He remembered Bloom's voice calling out to him and then unable to leave the elevator before his soul left his body temporarily.

It seemed like hours. Wandering around in complete darkness. Although he'd lost his soul several times to Shadow Magic this was completely diffrent. In the distance, he could see his Blue Eyed White Dragon. It was hovering above a magic seal of some kind. Without any control over it, Kaiba's body began to move illuminated by a light blue aura. Upon stepping into the seal the CEO saw images of Kisara flicker into his mind. Only to burst into petals revealing Bloom standing in her place smiling brightly at him. Kaiba's eyes widened almost dumbfounded.

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE ANOTHER CHAIN TO MY PAST!? THAT MY PAST DICTATES MY FUTURE!? SCREW THAT! I MAKE MY OWN DESTINY! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF ANYONE TELL ME OTHERWISE!"_** the CEO screamed before he paused hearing a voice echo in the darkness. { _If only that were true...} {Like it or not...Destiny chose you...} **"**_ **W-WHO'S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!"** {We will meet soon enough...but now is not the time...SHE needs you now...} the voice trailed off into nothingness.

"She?" Kaiba questioned before he remembered he had to find Bloom! But after that, he remembered nothing. Except awakening to Mokuba shaking him and begging him to open his eyes. The power came back on only for him to see the breaking story on the news was on Bloom whom had been rushed to the hospital. Out of worry and rage, Kaiba took someone else's car Mokuba claiming they'd bring it back.

"Things can't go on like this...I need to find those ashes and restore Bloom back to normal...and in the meantime...figure out what hell is going on with me..." Kaiba bit down on his lip until it drew blood. {" _If only you knew your true origins...you're one of us...you just don't remember...}_ Orgeron's voice echoed in his head as he held it. Ever since he met Yugi and the others he'd been trying to run from the Destiny they claimed was taking place. As much as he didn't want to admit it. It would seem he'd never be able to escape this thing called fate.

" _...Is there really more to my past than just my role as the Pharoah's High Priest...and my connection to the millennium rod...and is Bloom really...Kisara...? But even if I wanted to know...how in the hell can I find the answers...? Do I have no choice to hunt Ogron down myself and make him tell me? I know one thing for sure...I WILL make Chris pay dearly for causing Bloom such pain..."_ the CEO muttered as resolve shined in his blue eyes before his attention turned towards the door opening and closing.

"How is she doin?" Joey questioned as he walked towards Kaiba. "Everyone's worried sick about er. But some of um just can't bare ta see er like dis...I can see why..." the blonde murmured. _"Why?"_ Kaiba began. "...I just told yo-" _"Not that...why did you suggest I be the first to come in before the others Wheeler?"_ the CEO questioned as he looked straight at him wanting an answer.

"...Well uh, cuz...I may not be da brightest bulb on da Christmas tree...but it don't take a lot to see how much ya care bout er. When we first met ya were a stuck up prick who only cared about winnin...even rippin up Yugi's grandfather's Blue Eyes without thinking twice bout it...to put it bluntly, you frankly disgusted me...I didn't even consider an asshole like you could ever change...Yug believed it...but I sure as hell didn't." Joey began

"But den...you and I had our first rematch in a long time...and although ya tried ta cover it up through the whole round ya were hardly concentratin on da game at all. When ya found out Bloom had collapsed...you's was so worried that ya were shakin...normally yer pride as a duelist comes before anything...cept maybe Mokuba...and just as I was about ta wipe ya out...dare was a card dat coulda won da match for ya...but ya didn't use it...because ya didn't want to waste any more time playin with meh... ya had dat same look...when ya entered da hospital..." Joey muttered.

"Dats why...cuz I knew dat no matter wat even if yer company fell apart...that you'd be here fer her...if dose red eyes are any indication of what ya been goin through internally...den I say it's fair enough dat ya should be in ere with er." Joey told Kaiba. "Besides...I guess you're not as bad of a guy as I thought...for a stuck up rich CEO anyway. Though I STILL don't appreciate all da dog jokes!" the blonde exclaimed. Kaiba only smirked.

 _"For a_ second-rate duelist _, I suppose you could say you're the perfect example of man's best friend."_ Kaiba snickered. "AND THEN YA HAD TA GO AND RUIN I-wait...did ya say...friend?" Joey slowly defused baffled by such a comment. " _Though you could still use a mussel over that loud mouth of yours...do me a favor and try to keep it down..."_ "Humph! Yeah Yeah whatever..." the blonde puffed up his cheeks though when he looked at Kaiba he could see the CEO's ears were slightly reddened.

" _Now if you're all done here...feel free to leave anytime..."_ Kaiba muttered. "Uh no actually...I came in ere ta tell ya a message I was given...ya remember da Lady Of The Crystal right? Joey questioned."Yeah what about it?" the CEO narrowed his eyes. "Truth be told...I made a pact with her...so dat I could protect Yug, Flo and everyone else important ta me...and as such...Undine gave me a message to give you... "y _our ancient blood is beginning to awaken, your powers have been hidden up until this point because you Kaiba have no evoked them to their fullest extent...however your body may be able to endure it not...the time has come for you to learn the truth about your origin...I urge you to pay a visit to Zaloz...deep within Abyss Woods...there is a witch...see her...and you will find the answers you seek..."_

Kaiba's eyes widened nearly at a loss for what to say as Joey looked him right in the eye. "... _Then it's exactly like I thought...but I can't leave...not until I make sure Bloom is ok..."_ "Yeah I can understand dat." the blonde nodded. "I DID receive some good news though. We found a lead to The Phoenix's ashes!" Joey grinned broadly. "... _Are you serious?"_ "Uh yeah! As serious as the downside of a taco tuesday!" the blonde exclaimed. Kaiba turned his gaze towards Bloom. "...that just means...we're one step closer..." the CEO murmured.

Meanwhile, up high in the air was a young male with brunette hair and hazelnut eyes sitting on a plane. Looking outside at the cloud's the male gazed out the window his white scarf wrapped around his neck. Slowly the brunette looked downwards as a smile crossed his face. In his hand, he held a photo album. Contained within it were pictures of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura. _"I wonder how everyone's doing..."_ the male murmured before his smartphone buzzed. Picking it up the brunette noticed he got a new message. His face lit up when he saw the recipe he'd been hounding Tea for. Ever since she went to America to study to be a professional dancer he kept in touch with her since he was already in America as well. It had been two years that he'd been away. He couldn't wait to see everyone. Using his smartphone he sent out a text and sent it.

 _ **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Maybe i'll write another if you do :D**_


	99. Chapter 98: The Smile Of The Moon

**_Note To Readers:_** ** _Hey guys! I hope you're all doing well. I had a bit of a writer's block but luckilly I was able to break through it! Thanks for all the encouraging messages about the fanfiction! I'm glad you all enjoy it so much. This Chapter will probably be confusing with certain parts but all will be answered. If you have a certain question. Don't hesitate to PM me!_**

 ** _Chapter 98: The Smile Of The Moon_**

 _"I'll never think that way..."_ "But..." " _I won't...because I love you... too much Seto...I don't even know how it happened..."_ "...I don't either..." " _Before I knew I was a faerie...I lived my life as any other human would...but...being like...this...I realized...that just being with you...gives me more strength than any magic...ever could..."_ Bloom's own words echoed in her head. She truly meant it too. It didn't matter how painful it was or the risk involved. She could overcome it all as long as she had him. As the redhead fell back into slumber she could feel a warmth embrace her as a gentle hand stroked her head.

{...What is this warmth...? That I feel...it's unlike...anything i've ever felt before...} Bloom questioned within. Slowly the faerie pried her blue eyes open. She found her head cushioned upon someone's lap. Petals a cherry blossoms dancing above her carried by the whisper of the wind as Bloom felt herself rocking gradually back and forth. " _...Are you awake Bloom?"_ came a voice. It almost seemed familiar yet soothing. Was it Kaiba? No. It was a male's voice but she did not recognize the one whom was calling out to her. Turning her gaze upwards Bloom's eyes widened as she saw someone above her. The male had dark blue sapphire eyes such as was his hair wearing glasses and covering his body he was adorned with a dark blue, black and silver cloak. Rocking her back and forth in a wooden porch swing.

"...W...Who...are...you...?" the faerie questioned as she slowly sat up confused as to where she was and who brought her here. Wasn't she in the hospital just a little while ago? Or...was this actually a dream? " _...I am one whom goes by many names..."_ the male replied simply. " _Man In The Moon, Deity Of The Lunar Cycle, Wise One, The Great Mage...however...my true name is Artemis Moon...at last, we meet...a day I have long awaited...my Light Of Hope..."_ he almost whispered gazing into her eyes blue eyes with his. Gently Artemis Moon took the faerie's hand in his planting a kiss upon it.

Bloom only sat there stunned by such an introduction. She had heard that name several times. However, she had always wondered at how someone with the power of the moon itself would appear. And now he was sitting right beside her. Her old self would have never had believed such a thing was even possible. But she had to believe it as he was in front of her very eyes. "...You...you've been waiting...for me...?" the faerie finally answered as she attempted to wrap her mind around the situation unfolding around her.

" _Indeed I have...for 10,000 years..."_ The Great Mage answered in return. _"Although you hold no memory of it...you and I met long ago..."_ Artemis Moon murmured. " **WOAH!** that's like a **_REALLY_** long time!" Bloom cried before The Great Mage chuckled softly. "...Well...if Kaiba had a past life...I suppose it's possible I had one too...though that is REALLY hard to believe...and another thing. What IS this Light Of Hope? That's something I STILL don't understand. Does this Light that everyone keeps going on about refer to my dragon fire that I possess? Or is it...the Phoenix's fire...? I just can't seem to figure it out..." Bloom frowned.

 **"UGH!** It's just so damn hard to keep track of everything...it's **BAD** enough no one will give me any straight answers! And to make things **WORSE** i'm **SUPPOSED** to be the most powerful faerie in the **WHOLE** magic dimension and the second I go to The Sealed Worlds I lose my powers when i'm going to need them the most! Because of **THAT** , my friends have to fight all by themselves! **_ALL I'M GOOD FOR IS IS GETTING IN THE WAY AND I'M SICK OF IT! "_** Bloom cried out all of her bent up frustration imploding as she stopped to catch her breath.

" _...But that simply isn't true Bloom...your strength does not come from the magic you were born with...but from your heart...the power to light the way...even in the deepest depths of darkness...that my dearest Bloom...is the Light Of Hope of which I speak..."_ Artemis Moon murmured in a soft and kind voice as he looked her directly in her eyes. " _For those that are lost...and cannot find their way...there must be one to guide them..."_ Bloom's eyes widened broadly as she took in his words.

"But...I don't understand..." the faerie confessed before The Great Mage with but a motion of his hand summoned cherry blossom petals into his palm. Placing the other over it a pink glow emanated from its crevice. After a moment Artemis Moon uncovered his hand to reveal Bloom's Cherry Blossom engagement ring resting on in his hand. "My ring!" the red head's eyes lit up as relief painted her face with a glimmer of pure joy. "I thought when Hiro disappeared that it would be gone forever..." Bloom murmured.

" _Tell me Bloom...do you know what the Sakura mean in the language of flowers...?"_ Bloom only shook her head. "No, but Flora probably would. She's the faerie of flowers, not me." the redhead nervously scratched at her cheek. " _It is a flower that signifies rebirth...the nature of the passage of time...nothing remains forever...so each moment must be treasured...as if it is the last...and yet...although the flowers may wither and die...you can look up at the bare trees...and see hope..."_ Artemis Moon began.

" _And that is because you know that no matter how many seasons may pass...the flowers without fail will always bloom once more when the spring returns...it is the flower...that I chose for you...that is why your name is Bloom..."_ The Great Mage whispered as he took the ring from his palm and gently slipped it onto the faerie's finger as the wind carried the cherry blossom's all around them. Never as long as she had existed did she ever think her name held such significance and a deeper meaning. Bloom opened her mouth before Artemis Moon's sapphire eyes hardened.

" _Yet...there is another...whom's name holds great significance...one whoms soul...is marked with the embodiment of Chaos...SET...a darkness that yet clashes with the light..."_ The Great Mage muttered. The faerie paused letting out a gasp as Kaiba flashed through her thought. "Are you...talking about Kaiba...about...Seto...?!" Bloom asked as her voice trembled at the ominous tone of his speech. _"Yes...that is whom...I refer to...I will not deny it..."_ Artemis Moon answered the redhead without any hesitation.

" _Sometime in the near future...he will learn his own truth...and you Bloom must burn brighter than you ever thought you alone could...trials await...ones that shall appear when you least expect them..."_ he told the faerie as she only looked at him with a frightened gaze. "...Just...what exactly IS going to happen?..." Bloom questioned fearing his answer. " _Tomorrow only holds your answers... my dearest Bloom...I can say no more..." The Great Mage shook his head softly._ _ **"B-BUT THEN HOW DO I KNOW WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO!?"**_ the redhead cried out as tears rimmed at her eyes. "...TELL ME.!... What... I should...do..." Bloom broke down sobbing unable to suppress her bottled up emotions.

"You all...expect so much of me...how can I possibly live up...to your expect-tations...if you can't answer m-me that...?" the faerie choked out through her tears before Artemis Moon's hands warmly caressed her face. Gazing at her lovingly with a sweetened smile. " _Because...I have always been here...watching over you..."_ he whispered so only she could hear pressing his forehead gently against hers before a magic circle slowly enveloped them.

 ** _"I Artemis Moon! The Guardian That Keeps Watch Over The Night...Open This Path Before Me To Pure Starlite... I Call Upon Stars Of The Moon And Sun...Come Forth With This Fire...Ignite Together As One..."_** The Great Mage chanted before Bloom gasped feeling a power flow through her. A warmth yet intense presence emerging from within her. Slowly a tattoo began to manifest upon her arm a rainbow flame wrapped around it. "W-What...is...this?..." the faerie questioned nearly finding herself completely overwhelmed in this moment in time. Artemis Moon only smiled as he backed away to meet her gaze.

 _"That is my gift to you..."_ "...I...I'm not sure I understand..." " _The Phoenix's ashes...are kept by none other than me...but they are needed no longer...as another has already been reborn from them...and with them... a new flame that burns..._ "The Great Mage murmured before the red head's eyes widened _ **"ARE YOU SAYING THERE'S A NEW PHOENIX!?**_ the faerie gasped. **_WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE CAN I FIND HER!?"_** Bloom cried as she grasped at his cloak tightly. If there was another out there that could help them, then she NEEDED to know!

" _She's...you...my love..."_ Artemis Moon answered the faerie before he leaned in and kissed her softly only to burst into a whirlwind of cherry blossoms afterward. ** _"WAIT!"_** Bloom screamed as she got up and chased after him. { _I truly am grateful...that I could see you once more...in this life...until we meet...again...Bloom Faerie Of The Phoenix Fire...}_ The faerie heard The Great Mage whisper before Bloom stopped running. Looking upwards into the sky tears fell down her face. The redhead took her hand and wiped them away. "...That's funny...why am I crying...? And why do I feel so... sad...?" she questioned confused. _"..._ Hmm _,_ Seto...?" Bloom whispered as she looked at her ring. Suddenly a light from it eclipsed her and the world around her before she found herself back in the hospital in her room.

 _"...I guess...it was a dream after all..."_ Bloom murmured. "...Oh well, there's only ONE way to find out!" the redhead exclaimed and began to undo the bandages on her right arm. _"W-Wait! Stop what are you doing!?"_ the doctor nearby cried. The faerie's eyes widened as she the rainbow flame tattoo on her arm. It wasn't all just a dream, somehow the dream became her reality. But it wasn't just THAT though. Her whole body was fully healed not even the pain existed anymore.

" _In all my years as a doctor, i've never once seen anyone recover overnight before...I swear you must have some serious guardian angels watching over you Missy."_ Dr. Tyler murmured. "...Well...you could say that..." Bloom smiled to herself as she looked back at the ring on her finger before a loud knock brought her back to reality. _"Dr Tyler. There are visitors here to see Mrs Kaiba."_ a woman's voice called from the other side of the door as Bloom turned three shades of red nearly giving off steam from the utter embarrassment. " _Go ahead and let them in."_ Dr. Tyler answered. Slowly the door opened at the group came pouring in Mokuba ahead of them all running towards the hospital bed.

"M-Mi-Mrs...K-Kaiba...?" the redhead studdered as Mokuba wrapped his arms around Bloom. _**"SISSY! I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!**_ When I saw you before I was really worried...but now you're all better and everything's going to be ok!" the young brother wiped his tear-filled eyes. Bloom only smiled and hugged Mokuba back. "I'm sorry I worried you...but i'm fine really..." the faerie assured him before she turned to look at Kaiba. "...So...Mrs...Kaiba...huh...?" she still couldn't say it with a straight face no matter HOW she tried! The CEO couldn't even turn around his face about as red as hers if not more.

" _D-Don't get the wrong idea! The doctor said the hospital had strict rules about only allowing family members to stay overnight...so I told him you and I...were...OH FORGET IT YOU GET THE PICTURE!"_ Kaiba grumbled as Joey grinned leaning over in the CEO's direction. "Yer not foolin no one yer as red as a tomata..." the blonde pointed out snickering which only earned him a bloody nose courtesy of Kaiba's fist."O-Oh so...that's what it was...of course silly silly!" Bloom laughed off her nervousness. Then again she did call him Seto earlier only to be reminded of Artemis Moon's words.

"ow...that's gotta hurt..." Roxy made a face seeing Kaiba's one hit knock out on Joey. "Don't mind him. He's just a little grumpy..." the faerie told the redhead. "Grumpy? Why because of me?" "Er...no...Kaiba's a pretty popular guy in Domino right...everytime he passes the halls all the young and old women start to go into auto flirt pilot or something...there was an even an incident where one of the older ladies grabbed his a-" "ACHEM!" Raeger interrupted Roxy by clearing his throat before she could finish. The last thing he wanted was for Kaiba and Roxy to get into it.

"Anyways Bloom we're just happy that you're all better. We were so scared after we found out what happened." Flora offered a smile. "And we have a surprise for you." "...A surprise for me?" Bloom questioned. She wondered what it could be. Slowly from within the crowd, Carlos and Selina emerged before the red head's face lit up. _"See? I told you she'd like it"_ Loore purred as Roxy held and petted her. "SELINA! CARLOS! Oh my gosh what are you doing here in Domino City!?" the faerie questioned taken by complete surprise.

"We got your email that you sent us a while back," Carlos explained. "You sounded like you were in trouble so we tried to find you. Lucky for us someone happened to know your whereabouts." Selina informed Bloom as Takuna made his way over to her. "...Wait isn't that the professor we wanted to take his class once we got to college!?" the redhead exclaimed. "Yep. But someone bolted before we could." Carlos frowned. "Uh...about that...I can explain...!" Bloom attempted to reason. "We know Carlos is just being difficult. We have ALOT of catching up to do but it's probably best we don't talk too much now." Selina murmured.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." the faerie admitted before she reached up and pulled them into a hug. "Anyways it's SO NICE to see the two of you again! I've missed you like crazy!" Bloom exclaimed overjoyed to see her oldest and dearest friends. The Professor only watched them as Akiba snuck in. "How's Bloom-Chan doing?" the golden-haired male questioned softly. " _Well, she's fully recovered from the incident...so that's good...any sign of the others that were at Chris GoldenWater's mansion?"_ Takuna questioned. Akiba only shook his head.

"Nathaniel was the only one that didn't go to the mansion. So he's still here but everyone else has vanished without a trace..." Akiba told The Professor whom only crossed his arms leaning against the wall. _"...I see..."_ Takuna let out a heavy sigh before his gaze turned towards the rainbow flame tattoo on Bloom's arm. "She's got it finally...the Phoenix's flame..." the golden-haired male smiled brightly. " _That appears to be the case..."_ "...Taku-kun?" Akiba questioned worriedly as the Professor remained silent as his gaze turned towards Kaiba. Just what was causing him such unease? It only caused the golden-haired male to worry more.

{I wonder why he's making such a face?} Amourette questioned taking notice of Takuna's darkened expression. "Joey are you alright!?" Flora asked as the blonde slowly got back on his feet. "Ow...yeah i'm fine...but I think meh nose may have been smooshed in..." Joey groaned rubbing his nose. _"If you want I can heal it for you...uh! That is if it's ok with you Flora-Chan!"_ Amourette squeaked. "Yes please." Flora murmured before the blunette used her magic to heal his injured nose. "Aw man, dat feels much better! much appreciated!" the blonde exclaimed. "Oh good. I was worried when you weren't getting back up...and also..." Flora paused as she looked towards the door.

"Where the heck is Marik anyways? He's been gone since yesterday. I thought for sure he would've returned by now..." Duke muttered. "I'm worried...Layla went to look for him this morning and it's almost noon...i'm scared something awful may have happened..." Flora frowned. "I'm going to go look for her!" _"T-Then i'm_ coming _too!"_ Amourette exclaimed. "Oh, Amourette thank you." Flora smiled before the two girls took off together. "Hey! Don't just go running off on your own like that!" Duke cried out after them.

"I mean really wat could day possibly be tinkin!?" Joey sighed as he held his head aggravated. Kaiba only narrowed his eyes. _"First Marik goes missing...and now Layla...I don't like where this is headed one bit..._ " the CEO spat. "Oh PLEASE, you guys worry FAR too much!" Stella interrupted. "Layla is one TOUGH faerie! If anything DID happen to Marik I feel sorry for whoever gets on HER bad side..." the blonde pointed out. "...Yeah...but Bakura was in our security feed when we were monitoring Chris's party..." Mokuba frowned.

"Aw man tell me this is NOT happening!" Joey groaned and started to bang his head against the wall light before his cell phone went off causing the blonde to jump slamming his skull against it. "...Ow...dat...hurt..." Joey twitched sliding down the wall before he slowly looked up. His eyes widened as the blonde recognized the name on the caller ID. "GAH! Uh, guys, I gotta take dis!" Joey exclaimed laughing nervously and grabbed the phone hurrying out of the hospital room. Everyone nearly sweatdropping as a response. _"Idiot..."_ Kaiba muttered which Bloom tried to suppress a giggle.

"Can dis be for real?" Joey questioned once he was outside before he went ahead and answered the call."Yo! Dis is Joey Wheeler!... ** _NO FRICKEN WAY!_** it really IS you's! How ya doin bud!? It's been like practically forever! We have GOTTA catch up!" the blonde grinned. "... ** _WHA!? YER BACK IN DOMINO CITY!?_** Joey cried only to be hushed at by the hospital staff him nearly turning three shades of red from embarrassment as he turned down the volume."Well! Why didn't ya just say so!? Oh, right ya kinda already did eheheheh...AH, I see yer plane just landed! Well, den go ahead and text meh yer terminal gate! I'll be dare in two shakes of a baby dragon! Cya!" the blonde grinned before he stuck his head back inside the room.

"Hey, guys! Hate ta jet but a gotta make a stop at da airport fer a bit! Be back as soon as I can! Later!" Joey exclaimed before he took off as fast as he could on his bicycle just parked outside. "...It couldn't be Yugi could it?" Bloom questioned. _"I HIGHLY doubt that..."_ Kaiba muttered. _"I am rather annoyed that he hasn't even tried to contact us...hell we don't even know where he is...but if I know Yugi he's probably gotten himself into another big mess...he_ certainly _has a knack for finding trouble..."_ the CEO pointed out. "I hate to be the one to state the obvious...but couldn't we just call him?" Roxy proposed. Raeger only shook his head.

"Err...no...i'm afraid not...that is the reason most us use telepathy or letters to communicate. It would be one thing if we were in Covenant and Yugi was somewhere in The Sealed Worlds. But that won't work if our dimensions are separate...so that makes contact him through normal means nearly impossible." Raeger told Roxy. "EXCUSE!? You people live without cellphones!? I-I think i'm going to faint..." Stella cried before she fell over Roxy making a face as she hit the ground. "Stella!" Bloom cried. Selina only rolled her eyes. "That's just a LITTLE overdramatic..." "No kidding..." Carlos sweatdropped.

"This is just utterly ridiculous..." Kaiba muttered and stepped out of the room. He just could think clearly with everyone talking all at once. Maybe Wheeler had the right idea about getting out of this place but he couldn't leave Bloom behind. Although his previous self would've left without giving a damn. "Kaiba!" Bloom exclaimed as she opened the door following him outside. _"Bloom? Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"_ "Look at me. Do I look hurt anymore?" the faerie retorted. " _No, but that doesn't mean you should be up moving so soon either!"_ the CEO argued in return. Bloom only let out a heavy sigh.

"I KNOW you're worried about Yugi." the redhead began. "So if you're so concerned go and look for him!" Bloom told the CEO. " _And leave you here with all these idiots? That's completely out of the question."_ Kaiba snapped. "I understand that you're worried and you want to stay by my side. But you can't be my protector 24/7. It's sweet that you care so much about my wellbeing...REALLY it does but I am a grown faerie and I have all of my friends with me in case something does happen...and besides...I got my powers back..." Bloom offered a sweetened smile before Kaiba's eyes widened.

" _...How is that possible? We haven't even found The Phoenix's Ashes yet...you're telling me that your powers just came back like that?"_ the CEO questioned in disbelief. "...Mmm that's not quite right...it's kind of a long story...but I found the ashes...there was someone that had them...and in my dreams, they came to me...look..." Bloom unrolled her sleave and revealed to him the rainbow flame tattoo. _"This...is what those very ashes created on my arm...I am Bloom...Princess Of Sparks...the keeper of The Phoenix's flame..."_ the redhead narrowed her eyes as they glistened with a new resolve and power. After a moment Kaiba only smirked.

 _"...So...the Dragon and the Phoenix huh...? Interesting...i'm looking_ forward _to what comes next...as both beings of fire our combined power will only fan the flames...and lead to our ultimate victory...against The Wizards Of The Black Circle and that bastard Bakura..."_ the CEO grinned as Bloom only looked at him with a worried gaze. Artemis Moon's words echoed in her head. Suddenly a vortex made of shadow manifest in front of them as a male with bright red hair and fired red eyes appeared before their eyes wearing a silver cloak with a blue lining and boots to match.

 _"You know...if you play with fire...you're likely to get burned...or didn't you ever learn that lesson? Well anyways...you must be Kaiba...i'm afraid you'll be coming with me...conscious or not...your choice pretty boy..."_ the male muttered as he created shuriken out of hot red flames. Quickly Kaiba got in front of Bloom as the two men locked eyes. "I'd like to see you try...i'm going to send you back to the hole you came from!" the blue-eyed male spat as he revealed the hidden blades in his arms and feet. The redhead only laughed. _"You got spunk kid...let's see your moves..."_ the stranger grinned as Kaiba charged towards him. Damn it! What was taking Yuki so long with that orb he promised to craft for him!?

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

A male with light blonde hair almost white with one eye green and the other eye blue made his way off the terminal. He wore jeans with a brown coat and white scarf looking around before he memorized his gate number and terminal from the airport and texted his location to Joey before he found a seat and sat down letting out a sigh as his mind went back in time to several days before.

 _{Flashback}_

A red-haired male with his back against the wall comes into view as the blonde exits a room from one of several. The entire place is made up of crystal from pillars to the floors. "What's with THAT face?" the blonde questioned as he noticed the sour expression on the red head's face. " _Who else? Tall Dark And Moody in person. Just returned from some mission the boss man sent him on...but of course it's always the silent treatment with him...man talk about givin a guy the cold shoulder..." "He IS mute Blaze..." "...Oh yeah...what about you Aster? Did YOU receive any orders from the boss man yet?"_ the redhead questioned.

"No. Not that I know of." Aster shook his head. " _Aren't ya tired of sitting around this castle all day? I'm practically dying of boredom!"_ Blaze cried. "Well there's nothing we can do right BUT wait..." the blonde told the redhead. "...Even i'm not sure why HE decided to send Oblivion to Zaloz. But i'm sure he has his reasons." Aster murmured. " _Well! There is ONE thing we DO know for sure...The A.O.J and the BriarBlood siblings have their eyes set on the Pharoah's current vessel...and the boss man doesn't want either of them to get their hands on the kid."_ Blaze surmised as he crossed his arms.

" _Speakin of which...you met that bunch a long time ago right? Or do I have you mixed with someone else?"_ the redhead inquired. "...Yeah...two years ago to be exact...I woke up in the Domino Musem...I had no memories...I didn't know how I got there...or who I was...all I knew was my name..." Aster began softly. "...It's still vague...but I remember it snowing...and cold...I managed to find my way out of the museum and into the city...confused...lost...I had nowhere to go...or if I did...I didn't know...I guess you could say I was almost like some kind of zombie...and then...I wandered out into the middle of the street of oncoming traffic..." the blonde told Blaze whom only made a face before he laughed.

"Aw man...so even back then you got into a heap a trouble. Well, you must've made it out in one piece if you're sitting here talking to me." the redhead teased giving the blonde a playful shove. "Oh, gee thanks!" Aster swatted at Blaze before he continued. "It's just as you said. I saw lights blaring in my face. But I couldn't move...just completely out of it before I heard someone yell at me. When I turned to see who it was a bicycle came towards me and grabbed I felt someone grab me both of us going flying across the sidewalk." Aster told Blaze with a bit of a chuckle.

"Then the person above me yelled "You's gotta be crazy jumpin out inta middle of da street like dat! Are ya tryin ta kill yerself or what!?" Blaze laughed in response. "Well can't blame him for asking that one!" the redhead snickered. "Yeah. Maybe now. But back then I didn't understand anything. After he made sure I was ok he took off again...so I followed him to his school...apparently, some student in an abroad program never showed up so everyone just assumed I was him...from that point on I went to Domino High...and made friends with his friends...Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura...and...Joey..." Aster smiled warmly. _"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself there. So why did you decide to leave?"_ Blaze questioned.

"That's the day...I met HIM...Noix..." the blonde murmured before a male with periwinkle hair approached them in the same cloak. _"Blaze! Aster! Our leader requires your presence."_ Celeste informed the two young men. "Alright! Geesh. We're commin no need to yell!" Blaze called back down the hall. "Come on! Let's not keep the boss man waiting!" the redhead urged the blonde before they made their way down the hall to the large crystal door. Slowly Blaze pried it open. At the window to the far right was a male with silver hair wearing glasses over his goldenrod eyes wearing jeans and a cloak as the rest of subordinates. As Blaze and Aster enter Oblivion left passing them by.

"It's about time! I was starting to rust from sitting unused for so long Noix! Blaze exclaimed. _"I apologize...but events are moving along_ a lot _faster than I had first presumed._ Noix murmured. " _I've called you here because according to Oblivion the Pharoah's vessel has already been captured by the BriarBlood...unfortunately this was an occurrence that we could not prevent...although we attempted to do so our efforts alone were not enough...there is good news however...the BriarBlood themselves do not have the boy held against his will...it would seem they prefer to gain his trust rather than use hostile force to gain his cooperation ..."_ the leader began.

"So they can use him against The A.O.J...huh? Just what I would expect from such a _"classy"_ family." Blaze shook his head with a shrug. " _Yes...those are my thoughts exactly...as of this moment...the Pharoah's vessel is in Zaloz's Juniper...however there has been a development..."_ "A development?" Aster questioned. " _Yes, it would seem for reasons unknownst to us...The Wizards Of The Black Circle have also come to Zaloz...as long as the Pharoah's vessel stays within Juniper's boundaries he should be safe from their influence...the problem lies that upon The Goddess Of The Crystal, Undine whom has sent Seto Kaiba to see The Witch Of The Abyss...in Zaloz's Agethrim's forest...I have no doubt that Kaiba and The Wizards will cross paths with one another..." Noix pointed out._

 _"Therefore Blaze...the task falls to you to locate Seto Kaiba and bring him to The Witch Of The Abyss. Afterward, you are to track down the Pharoah's vessel and return him to the others. This task is of utmost importance so be certain to carry my orders to their exact detail."_ "Your wish is my command. You give the orders i'm just here to follow." Blaze mused half serious. " _This goes without saying...but it is highly likely...that after he hears what it is The Witch Of The Abyss has to say...he is more than likely to resist coming back here with you...if that is indeed the case...you are to use whatever means necessary...you are not to return here without him...do I make myself clear?"_ "Crystal. In that case i'll be ok! Good luck bud." the redhead murmured and clapped Aster's shoulder before he left through a dark vortex.

"Good luck..." Aster murmured as he watched into Blaze vanished before Noix turned his attention towards the blonde. "...So...i'm not going with him?" Aster questioned. _"No...I have a diffrent task for you to see to...it's time for you to return to Domino and rejoin the others...as I told you, you eventually would..."_ Noix murmured. "...Now? But why!?" the blonde questioned perplexed as to what Noix could possibly be thinking. " _...Do you remember the day we met...? I promised you answers to the questions you sought...and now I shall fulfill that promise I made to you that day..."_ the leader assured Aster.

"...Promise...huh...?" Aster murmured softly as he reflected upon Noix's words. " _Don't you want to see him...the one that means the most to you...?"_ the leader questioned as the blonde's eyes filled with confliction. "I...of course I do" Aster clenched his fists at his side."...but not if that means...placing him and the others in danger...i'll pass thanks!" the blonde muttered with a fire in his eyes and turned around walked towards the exit of the room.

" _He needs you Aster..."_ Noix spoke up as the blonde placed his hand on the doorknob. " _...Only YOUR power alone can protect him and the others from what is coming...even the faerie's power will pale in comparison...a mere pact with Undine will not suffice to stand against the full extent of a Neitherworld Deity's wrath...knowing this...will you still refuse to go...?"_ the leader mused. Aster closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned around. "...By HE...I take it you mean-" the blonde began.

" _Chaos...the lord of all darkness...the whoms power calls forth the shadows...creator of The Millenium book...for many long years...he's been asleep...but that slumber has been disturbed by an ancient artifact being stolen from his sacred shine in Zaloz...the blood that flows through the one whom took it...has the same blood as young Josephs...and with it...a new story shall unfold...do you now see the importance behind my request?"_ Noix asked Aster softly.

"Yeah...Chaos will no doubt mistake Joey as the one whom took it...and if that's the case...we've got to find the person who took the artifact...and return it to its rightful place...but...why do I have a feeling there's more to this mission? What is it you're hiding exactly?" the blonde questioned. " _...One that has been forgotten in the darkness...will be recovered...along with another precious object that is been sought after...but that is all I can say...go forth and carry out your mission...when the time comes...you will finally understand..."_ Noix murmured softly. "Fine..." Aster muttered before he created a dark portal and walked through it only to find himself at a nearby airport to Tokyo. " _Here I go..."_ the blonde murmured before his mind brought him back to reality as someone called his name.

"YO! ASTER!" Joey cried as he waved wildly nearby. Aster's eyes lit up at the sight of his long lost friend and hurried over. _"JOEY!"_ the other blonde exclaimed in excitement and threw his arms around him. "Boy was I sure surprised when ya suddenly called meh! I thought I was hallucinatin or somethin!" "I mean! It's been two whole years! But ya haven't changed one bit!" Joey grinned and grabbed him in a choke hold ruffling his hair playfully. _"HEY! CUT IT OUT"_ Aster laughed in return as he struggled to get away.

 _"So how is Yugi and everyone doing? I texted the others but I didn't get a reply."_ Aster questioned. "Oh, dem? Well as ya know like you's Tea went ta some fancy ass dancin school in America. Tristin went ta go work at his dad's factory woo sucks ta be him I tells ya! As for Yug, Bakura and I, we decided ta go school here at Domino University though right now Yugi's off visiting his folks overseas...and uh Bakura is...is...oh dats right! He's gone ta see his father too! Made a new discovery! Yeah dats it!" Joey laughed off his obvious lies. But Aster only smiled.

 _"I come back and this is the welcome_ community _thanks_ a lot _guys!"_ Aster half teased. "Hey! I came, didn't I! By da way...you wouldn't appen ta have picked up any special recipes have ya?" the blonde nudged his friend playfully. "Afta all nothin say welcome back like Welcome Home Curry!" Joey grinned. _"AH! So you didn't miss ME just my cooking?"_ "Aw Nah! It ain't like dat man!" _"Oh, sure!"_ Aster and Joey both cracked up. "Nothin like old times am I right bud!?" the blonde exclaimed as he threw his shoulder over Aster's. Aster only nodded with a smile. " _Yeah...it's good to be home..."_

RATE AND REVIEW! And maybe i'll write another chapter. ;D


	100. Chapter 99: A Cursed Destiny

_**Note to readers:**_ **Hey everyone! Here we are on Chapter 99 can you believe it!? I know I can't! I hope you all have had enough time to catch up with the rest of the chapters. I thank you for your patience and support. New readers I welcome you guys with open arms! With the Phoenix Ashes's arch now finished we begin The Second Arc "The Black Power" arch. PLEASE ENJOY! AS I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 99!**

 **Chapter 99:** ** _A Cursed Destiny_**

 _Meanwhile In Zaloz..._

Swinging open the doors to Derrith's room Yugi sprinted ahead as he felt panic slowly take hold of him. "I-I don't understand! What are The Wizards Of The Black Circle doing here!?" the scarlet eyed male cried running blindly through the large castle halls. { _I'm afraid even I hold no knowledge of that Yugi...}_ Atem murmured softly within him. "Either way I HAVE to get out of here! If I remain in this castle I'll end up placing Derrith and the others in danger! But where exactly IS the way out!?" Yugi questioned as his eyes darted back and forth before he heard a whisper from nearby.

"Who's there?!" Yugi asked turning his gaze towards the voice. Just across from him Kindness stood waving him over. Not wasting any time the scarlet eyed male hurried over to her nearly out of breath. "K-Kindness...I-I have to...h-hurry and find...a way...out of the castle...can you help me please!?" Yugi asked. _"Yes, follow me."_ Kindness murmured and ran in the opposite direction as the scarlet haired male followed behind her going down many sets of winding stair cases.

 _"Here. This is the entrance that leads to Juniper's castle."_ Kindness told Yugi as he looked towards the door. "Thanks. Sorry about all this but I just can't stay any longer...if I did I'd only place you and the others in danger...some really nasty people have arrived on Zaloz...and i'm afraid their after me and my friends...just do me a favor and stay in the castle for awhile...I don't want you getting hurt either." Yugi murmured. _"Thanks for the warning...you be sure to be careful as well..."_ "Oh...and Kindness." " _Hmm? What is it Yugi?"_ "...Thank...Thank you for everything..." the scarlet eyed male offered a smile.

" _Of course...it was the least I could do...now go."_ "Right." Yugi nodded before he hurried off. **_"AND NEXT TIME I'LL PAY YOU BACK! THAT'S A PROMISE!"_** the scarlet eyed male yelled out to as Kindness watched Yugi disappear from her sight. _"Take care...Yugi...Atem..."_ she whispered with a hint of a smile before he made her way inside the castle closing the doors behind her. At the top of the castle Derrith sat in the window pouring red wine into her class swirling it around as she took looked upon the scene before her while Weldon approached his sister from behind.

" _Did you complete it?"_ Derrith mused upon his arrival. "NOW! What KIND of QUESTION is THAT my DEAR sister...!? Hmm?" Weldon snickered. " _Your answer brother dear?"_ "YOU worry FAR too MUCH! But of COURSE I did, now no MATTER where he HIDES...we shall FIND him..." the BriarBlood assured her. " _...Good...then we need do anything more...however...I do wonder what the poor dear will do...when he learns the truth..."_ Derrith pondered. "AH! Well ONE can not be SURE now CAN they? But MY bet's on HIM going BLOODY mad..." Weldon chuckled with amusement at just the mere thought of it. " _...Yes...we'll soon see...won't we...?"_ the queen murmured as she took a sip of the wine in her glass.

Yugi continued to run until he finally arrived at Juniper's kingdom square where a large marble fountain was situated. The scarlet eyed male took his hand and gathered up the cold water and splashed some of it on his face. "Phew...i'm exhausted...I don't think...I've ever run that fast...since I was trying to get my puzzle back from Bandit Keith..." Yugi confessed needing a breather. { _It would seem The Wizards aura is growing more faint in this particular area...}_ Atem pointed out.

"Yeah i'm noticing that too..." Yugi murmured as he looked around watching the people go about as normal buying food from the market place and talking amongst one another. It was then Yugi recalled what Daunte had mentioned. He had spoken of a magical barrier which The City Of White Magic Juniper contained. And those whom came within it that had powers of dark origin became rendered nearly powerless. "...I think i'm beginning to understand now...The Wizards Of The Black Circle's aura isn't as strong here because they arn't able to come this distance due to Juniper's barrier..." Yugi began.

{ _What do you mean?}_ "Well thank about it...Ogron and the others ooze dark magic...so stepping into a barrier that works almost like a ward to such...would be quite risky for them...maybe even fatal...and the reason we can't sense their aura very well here is because they arn't in Juniper...but instead they're-" _{On the other side...the place Daunte originates from...Agethrim...}_ Atem concluded. "Yeah...i'd say that's a pretty safe bet...the real question is...what are THEY doing here?..." Yugi narrowed his eyes.

{ _Well...whatever it is...it is certain it's not anything that will lead to others well being...}_ Atem muttered which only caused Yugi to frown. "So...what do you think we should do Atem? If we leave here and head back to Covenant...there's no telling what the outcome will be..." the scarlet eyed male bit down on his lip. The Pharaoh only let out a soft sigh. { _In this situation...there's no true right or wrong answer Yugi...you must do what it is YOUR heart believes in.}_ Atem murmured before Yugi clenched his fists at his side.

"Well then! I guess I'm going to Agethrim!" the scarlet eyed male cried and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the Yin/Yang bridge. Without any further hesitation Yugi hurried across however the further he ventured the harder it was to breathe as the air all around him began to thicken with a potent miasma. With each step his body began to feel heavy like led and with a purple mist making it impossible to see ahead only made matters much worse. His strength giving out Yugi tripped colliding hard with the ground.

 _{Yugi! Are you alright?!}_ Atem asked as he got down beside Yugi as the scarlet eyed male struggled to lift himself up. "Y-Yeah...I'm just a bit tired..." he assured the Pharaoh. "...When Daunte said it would take three days to cross...I thought he was exaggerating...but I guess not..." Yugi huffed before Atem held out his hand. _{Here...}_ "Thanks." the scarlet eyed male smiled and took the Pharaoh's hand only to yanked back down by something before Yugi's eyes widened.

"...Uh oh..." the scarlet eyed male began. _{What's wrong?}_ Atem questioned. "My foot...it's...ugh...stuck...I must've snagged it in between planks when I fell..." Yugi murmured. { _Then we'll just had dislodge it...hold onto me and I'll pull you out.}_ the Pharaoh advised. "Alright." Yugi nodded and held onto Atem. _{...1...2...3!}_ Atem counted but when he yanked Yugi free the surface underneath them collapsed into the Black Sea below them and Yugi with it.

Yugi plunged into the pitch black water before he slowly opened his eyes. While holding his breathe the scarlet eyed male swam upwards and gasped once he reached beyond the water coughing the water a frigid hell as cold as ice. "...Well th-that w-was...un-unexpe...unexpected..." the scarlet eyed male's teeth chattered as his body shivered reacting to the sudden change in temperature. { _Indeed it was...I was not expecting the part of the bridge to collapse...but we'll worry about that later...we need to get you out of the water...}_ Atem murmured as he gaze at Yugi with concern holding him close.

"Y-Yeah...thou-though...I-I'm begin-begining t-to seri-serious won-wonder if I-I'm cur-cursed..." Yugi shivered before he jumped hearing what sounded like cannon fire as shades of red pieced beyond the purple smog. "W-What was t-that!?" the scarlet eyed male cried as the Pharoah and Yugi turned their direction towards the sound echoing in the distance. { _I'm not sure what that is honestly...perhaps_ _we should attempt to get closer so that we can get a better view}_ Atem suggested. "G-Good idea..." Yugi nodded before he swam further out into the black waters. Suddenly the scarlet eyed male came to a hault as his eyes widened. Just beyond them laid a large ebony ship with the Black Family's crest upon it.

 ** _Back In Domino City..._**

"Bloom get behind me!" Kaiba spat as he narrowed his eyes revealing his hidden blades. "And as for you...i'm going to send you back to wherever you came from!" the CEO snarled and charged towards the stranger only evoking an amused chuckle from the firey red head. " _You got spunk kid...let's see your moves..."_ Blaze taunted the blue eyed male. "You'll regret saying those words!" Kaiba hissed not backing down for even a minute.

"SETO WAIT!" Bloom cried before she narrowed her eyes and looked at rainbow flame tattoo. "Oh I hope this works..." the red head prayed as the faerie recalled the incantation Artemis Moon uttered upon its creation. " _I summon the guardian's power... that keeps watch over the night...open this path before me...to pure starlight...I Bloom Faerie of The Phoenix Fire call upon stars of the Moon and Sun...COME FORTH WITH THIS FIRE IGNITE TOGETHER AS ONE! WINX CELESTIX!_

Bloom cried out as her tattoo came to life before her very eyes and engulfed her in colored fire transforming her into an evolved version of her Celestix form her entire outfit made out of pure flame wrapped around her body with her hair pink with blue highlights and diamond eye shadow that glistened around her eyelids. A crescent moon on her left cheek with two stars surrounding it. Her wings also made up of the same flames which burned in her a new power upon the likes no one had ever seen. Like a butterfly bursting from within its cocoon.

"...WOAH!" Bloom exclaimed as she looked herself over. She felt two times no THREE times stronger than she had before. Everyone staring in awe as they came to see the commotion coming from outside the door. _"...HOLY FUCK!"_ were only words Blaze could utter. "...Now...what was it you were saying about playing with fire?" Bloom mused as she walked over towards the stranger. A bead of sweat fell down Blaze's face. If he did take her on it was almost certain he'd lose. _"Well THIS wasn't part of the plan...guess I'll just have to improvise..."_ the red head mused before he quickly vanished into flames right before Kaiba could get to him.

"...Well that was anti climatic..." Bloom mused before she reverted back to normal. " _Tell me about it...just what the hell did that freak of nature want with me anyways?"_ Kaiba scoffed. "I don't really know...but if he does show up again we'll be ready for him!" the faerie exclaimed before she paused seeing everyone had been watching them. Without even a word Carlos fell backwards out of pure shock as Selina quickly caught him before he could hit the floor. "Carlos!" both Bloom and Selina cried.

"It must've been too much for him to handle..." Akiba whispered to Takuna. _"Probably...but now we have a bigger problem..."_ "...Yeah I know..." Akiba frowned worriedly. "Well that's a normal reaction for a human being exposed to magic all of a sudden..." Raeger admitted. "Yeah. I probably would've passed out to when I heard I was a faerie if they had transformed right there on the spot..." Roxy agreed as she petted Loore whom noticed something on the floor and hopped off the faerie lap making her way over to it.

"Well I hardly blame him. The beauty of a faerie would overwhelm anyone's heart." Stella giggled. "Modest as usual..." Roxy sighed. "I didn't mean to cause him to pass out though!" Bloom cried worried over her friend. "He'll be fine...it's not like he didn't know about the exsistance of magic...but seeing a powerful display of it...made it a little TOO real...if you know what I mean..." Selina tried to explain. "After what I've seen...that doesn't phase me one bit..." Duke deadpanned.

"Uh guys...we got a problem..." Loore spoke up. "A problem? What do you mean Loore?" Bloom questioned before the familiar pointed her paw in the direction of a small fire with something burned within it. " _IF YOU WANT YOUR BROTHER BACK COME TO ZALOZ"_ it read within the flames. "...Brother...?" the faerie questioned before she gasped and looked around. "Wait!? Where's Mokuba!?" Bloom questioned before Kaiba stormed over and looked into the flames. Unable to contain the boiling rage inside him the CEO slammed his fist into the wall next to him causing it to crumble. He was so full of anger that he couldn't speak. Not one single word.

"...So that's what...he meant by improvising..." Bloom murmured before she turned her head as Joey came inside the room with Aster following behind him. "HEY EVERYONE! JOEY'S BACK! AND I BROUGHTA FRIEND!" the blonde beamed before he paused noticing the heavy tension in the room. Aster tilted his head before he walked over towards the firey message. { _That's a flamogram...Blaze's handiwork...no doubt about it...he was here...}_ Aster concludes before he eased himself back up to his feet.

"What dis fire doin in da middle of da room like dis...?" Joey questioned. "You tryin ta roast marshmellows without meh?" the blonde teased but silence was the only thing that followed. Ok NOW he was begining to get creeped out. "...Anyone...?" Joey questioned before Duke walked over. "Will you please just shut your mouth for once in your life?!" Duke whispered loudly. " _Kaiba if you havn't been too dumb to notice is on the verge of murderous intent..."_ the dice master informed the blonde.

Joey only raised his brow in confusion. "Why's dat? Cuz one of da male nurses hit on Bloom or somethin? _"No you idiot! Look closely at the floor where the flames are..."_ Duke muttered still keeping his voice down. Slowly the blonde did as Duke instructed before he twisted his mouth. "AH...I get it...notta again...what does dat make like da 6th time...he's goin fer a world record..." Joey muttered under his breath. No wonder Kaiba was steamed. Even Aster didn't understand why Blaze would have to kidnap someone in order to full fill his orders.

Bloom figured it was best to just leave Kaiba alone for now. She knew better than anyone that he was like a ticking time bomb when he was pissed off. "So um...Joey who's you're friend there?" the faerie questioned with a smile. "Oh! Uh right! Dis is Aster. A few years back he went ta Domino High school with Yugi, me and da gang. But den he went ta study abroad. And now he's back! Aster dis is Bloom." "Nice to meet you." Aster bowed politely in response."It's a pleasure to meet you Aster!" Bloom smiled brightly before Joey introduced the rest of the group one by one. Slowly Kaiba turned his gaze away from the wall and towards Aster.

Now that he thought about it. He recalled Wheeler and the others palling around a student that resembled the kid but then one day he just up and left without a word. Little by little the CEO began to diffuse his pent up anger before he paused as he felt a soft tap on his shoulder only to see it was Bloom doing the tapping. "Come on, let's go for a walk. There's a beautiful garden up on the roof that i'm just dying to see!" the red head urged before she took Kaiba's hand in hers and led him away from the group. Unable to protest Kaiba allowed her to do as she pleased.

"Wow! Just look at all the flowers and plants!" Bloom beamed and walked over sniffing one of the white roses. "Flora would love it up here! I'll have to bring her next time." the faerie murmured before she turned towards the suns raised allowing the breeze to blow against her gently. "...The breeze feel so nice..." the red murmured enjoying the weather. Kaiba watched Bloom silently. Although he still had yet to understand it the faerie always seemed to place his heart at ease.

 _"...I just...don't get it..."_ Kaiba muttered. "About what?" Bloom questioned softly. _"How can you remain so calm and act as if nothing's wrong?! You just fell out a window and were in the intensive care unit and yet it's as if nothing ever happened!"_ the CEO exclaimed frustrated clenching his fists at his side until his knuckles turned white. " _I feel like...everything i've ever known is crashing down upon me...I've ALWAYS just been Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp...and nothing else...in fact that's all I thought i'd ever be...I was content that way...but then I recieved that letter...and met you...after that happened...nothing was ever the same..."_ Kaiba only frowned as she looked downwards. "...I've been afraid to ask this...for awhile now...but...do you regret it...? You don't have to sugar coat it either...just because it's me...I just...have to know..." the faerie murmured before she paused as she felt Kaiba's arm wrap around her warmly from behind. Afraid if he let her go that she might vanish also.

" _At first...all I had was my obsession...to be the greatest duelist that ever lived...reclaiming my title back from Yugi that he took from me...even when Atem returned to once he came...I couldn't bring myself to accept my new reality...so I slaved endlessly to search for a way to bring my one and only rival back from the dead...to settle things once and for all...that was ALL I had to hold onto...I had no other purpouse...but then...I met you...and all of that changed...it's only then that I realised...why I was so obsessed with chasing the Pharoah and Yugi's shadow...the real truth was...Yugi and Atem...had something I didn't..."_ Kaiba began as the CEO slowly turned Bloom around so his blue eyes met hers.

 _"A reason...to exist beyond a purpose...I didn't understand it back then...but the bond between them is what made them so strong...to be able to withstand whatever crossed their path...it was made clear to me when Atem returned to the world of the living...they had a love that transcended time and space...even death couldn't break the ties between them...to be honest I thought the very notion of love or romance was just utter nonsense...it was just to help the weak find reasons to run away from true strength...so do I regret it? No...despite what happens from this point on...I know I can overcome anything...BECAUSE I have you..."_ Kaiba told her as she stood there nearly speechless.

"...Seto..." Bloom murmured as she gazed upon the sweet smile that he only showed to her. "I feel the same way..." she confessed before each leaned in towards the other sharing a sweet yet tender kiss gently breaking off after a moment. " _B...By the way I have a favor to ask..."_ Kaiba murmured as he averted his gaze from the red head with his cheeks tinted red. "Hmm...?" " _...Would you mind...if I held onto your pendant for a little while longer...?"_ Bloom paused before she only offered him a sweet smile. "Sure..." she murmured. After all he was going to need it if he was going after Mokuba. He didn't need to say anymore.

"...Amazin..." Joey murmured softly as he watched from a crack in the roof's door. He'd had never thought it was possible. But here it was right smack dab in his face. It was the first time Joey had actually seen Kaiba smile. Instead of that grin that always creeped him out. "Is everything ok?" Aster questioned as he came up behind the blonde causing Joey nearly to jump out of his skin.

"Yikes! Bud dun sneak up on meh like dat...it ain't good fer meh heart..." Joey cried as he placed his hand on his chest. "Oh sorry." Aster apologized. "Ah nah! No worries...though I am troubled by all of dis..." "...You mean the message in the flames?" "Yeah...I guess I should probably fill ya in on everything's dats happened...but believe meh it's even wackier dan what I wrote bout in meh letters ta ya. Den again...it may not seem SO crazeh considerin what ya shared with meh...are ya still...missin...ya know...yer memories?..." Joey questioned.

Aster had told him a long time ago that much like the case with the Pharoah he had lost all of his memories. Not only that but he could see things before they happened. It sounded insane at the time but after everything they'd been through nothing seemed impossible anymore. "...Yeah..." Aster answered softly nearly being knocked over as Joey slapped the blonde on the back. "I see, dun sweat it! I'm sure you're bound to member something eventually!" he assured him. "...Right...thanks Joey..." "Dun mention it!" Joey grinned before they both paused watching snow slowly starting to pour down on them from the sky.

"Hey look snow! How bout dat! Eh Aster!?" Joey exclaimed before Aster looked up towards the sky. Suddenly a pained gasp escaped the blonde causing him to be brought to his knees. Quickly Joey got down to Aster's side almost immediately as Aster clutched his head crying out in pain. **_"ASTER! ASTER! WHAT'S WRONG!? BUD TALK TA ME!"_** Joey cried as worried glistened in his eyes. Aster could only faintly hear someone call out to him as vision of snow piling up onto the ground flashed in his head the snow. Blood dripping slowly staining the pure white snow a deep crimson red.

 ** _"ASTER! SPEAK TA ME!"_** Joey cried again and reached out touching him before Joey gasped as a flood of images poured into him only to disappear as soon as he removed his hand. _{...W...What da hell...was dat...?}_ the blonde questioned as he felt his heart pound in his chest before Aster finally broke from the trance he was under. Quickly Joey turned his attention back towards Aster. "Bud! Are ya alright!? You were seriously freakin out!" Joey exclaimed. "Y-...Yeah...I think so..." Aster huffed nearly out of breath feeling his heart race as well.

"Come on...I'll help ya up." Joey offered and held out his hand. Aster only nodded softly before he grasped his hand being pulled up to his feet. "Thanks...i'm not sure what happened just now...but I think i'm gonna go lie down for a bit...excuse me..." Aster murmured and turned around leaving. _{If only I could tell him...everything...}_ Joey could only watch Aster's back until he was out of his sight. The blonde swallowed hard. Just now. What he saw. It almost mimicked that dream he had been having for the past several nights.

But what exactly did it all mean anyways? And why did he react that way from just coming in contact with him. And why did his heart ache watching him walk away? He didn't understand ANY of it. Joey reached out cupping his hand catching snow flakes in his palms. It was if he was remembering something in his heart that his mind refused to reveal to him. The blonde looked over towards the flowers nearby and let out a sigh. _"...Why do I feel...so damn conflicted...? It's as if...one part of me...is screamin ta go after Aster...and another wants to go find Flo...what's happening to me...?"_ Joey trembled falling to his knees as he held his head.

 ** _Meanwhile Near Chris GoldenWater's Manor..._**

"It's no use! We've been all over Domino City and we havn't found a trace of either Layla or Marik!" Flora cried out as she took a seat on a nearby bench most of her energy already spent. _"They've gotta be around here somewhere!"_ Amourette exclaims. _"After all most people don't vanish without a trace."_ the blunette spoke up as she continued pursuit. "But I asked the trees and flowers, but they couldn't see them either...I'm REALLY getting worried..." Flora confessed.

"...They couldn't? Then...could it be...that they're in a pocket dimension...?" Amourette questioned more to herself than to Flora. "...A what now?" _"Uh...well...it's like a place that exists outside normal time and space...that may be the reason we can sense their presence but not seem them."_ the blunette explained. "Well if that is the case then HOW do WE get to them!?" the faerie questioned. " _We have to find out where the dimensions link to this world is...if we do that then we can help them escape!"_ Amourette told Flora.

"Then I guess we better keep looking and see if we can find anything that even looks a little bit suspicious." Flora murmured as she eased herself up from the bench and began to search the area yet again. "Right!" the blunette nodded and aided her in her quest. Though the task nearly seemed impossible. "You said you can feel their presence right?" Flora mused. _"Mhm...more or less...though it's not very strong because of the interference of the barrier...protecting the dimension..."_ Amourette murmured.

"Alright then! I'll try my Celestix power! _WINX CELESTIX!"_ Flora cried out before she was wrapping in stardust transforming into her faerie form. Amourette only stared in awe. It must've been SO cool to be a faerie and Flora was so pretty. The blunette looked at her back. She wondered what it would be like to have beautiful sparkling wings like that. Compared to Flora she was so plain. But the kind faerie couldn't help but notice the frown manifesting on her friend's face.

"Amourette what's wrong sweetie? You looked really sad just now..." Flora frowned in return. The blunette only shook her head. _"I-It's nothing! I was just thinking to myself is all!"_ Amourette quickly tried to cover up her real feelings. " _A-Anyways! Did you have an idea Flora-Chan?"_ the blunette questioned the faerie. "Yes I think so. When we became Celestix faerie's we gained the power to travel in-between dimensions and planets...so if I use that ability I should be able to find the connecting point between the two worlds..." Flora told her.

 _"Then go for it!"_ Amourette exclaimed. "Here goes nothing! **_PETAL VORTEX!_** " Flora cried as she mustered all her power to summon a storm of pink and white petals that looked like stars shooting across the sky. " _Oh whisper of the flowers lead me to where our friends hide!"_ the faerie called out before the petals changed direction and struck against a statue situated on the mansion it emanating a faint glow. "FOUND IT! AMOURETTE NOW!" Flora exclaimed.

"OUI!" Amourette cried out before she summoned lightning into her hand and crafted from it an bow and arrow aiming it toward the statue. Sending a bolt of lightning towards the statue the blunette hit it with one mighty blow before the statue broke the dimension hiding their friends shattering like a broken mirror. "FLORA! AMOURETTE!" Layla cried as she turned her gaze towards them before redirecting her focus back on Bakura.

From her feet to her head Layla was covered in wounds beat up while Marik lay at her feet in a pool of blood unconcious not moving a inch. The dark skinned faerie barely seemed to be holding on exsausted from her battle with Bakura. Quickly Flora caught Layla as her feet gave out from under her the faerie of flowers ready to take her place. Bakura however only paused sensing something before he only grinned laughing. There was no need to waste anymore time of the likes of them.

 _"It would seem today lady luck favors you...but make no mistake...I shall be back..."_ Bakura warned before he vanished in darkness. But Amourette was troubled by the smile he wore. Either way there was no time for that. She had to act quickly or Marik would be lost to them and hurried to his side. "Layla! What on Earth happened to you two!?" Flora cried out worried. "...Bakura...ambushed Marik...trying to get the blood scroll in his possession...but pulled him into the shadow realm...so I tracked him down and used...my powers to get in...but I couldn't get us out...he had complete control...and he struck Marik down...it was all I could do...to hold him off...even with my new powers..." Layla trembled as tears flowed down her eyes. "P-Please we have to help Mar-Marik!" the dark skinned faerie pleaded.

"...It's no good...these wounds...a healing spell...won't work..." Amourette shook as a bead of sweat trickled down her face. "W-Won't work! What do you mean!?" Layla screamed as Nabu's sacrifice flashed through her head. She couldn't! Not again! the dark skinned faerie struggled to move but could barely budge from where she sat. _{...There's not any choice...forgive me for this Layla...}_ Amourette pleaded silently before she lifted Marik up and pressed her lips fully against his kissing him.

"A-AMOURETTE!?" Flora cried out horrified yet shocked. Even Layla's mouth hung open trying to process the scene playing out before them. "H-How coul-How Could y-" the dark skinned faerie couldn't even finish her thoughts. "Layla! Wait just a moment!" Flora exclaimed as Layla was about ready to tear the blunette limb from limb. Both faeries paused as they gazed forward watching as the blood seeping out from under Marik began to slow the gashed on his body mending themselves rapidly. Almost as if time was flowing in reverse.

{I...Is this enough...?} Amourette questioned before she slowly unlatched herself from the tomb keeper's lips. "...H-His wounds...they're..." Flora began. "...Completely gone..." Layla finished flabbergasted. What just happened? _"I-I'm terribly sorry!"_ the blunette blurted out bowing in apology before she huffed out of breath holding her chest. " _I...I didn't mean...to upset you...Layla...but...that was...the only way...to save him..."_ Amourette explained winded.

"...I don't understand...exactly WHAT it is that you did..." Layla confessed. " _O...Oh...right...as Elementals...we can control elements...but advanced users...can also manipulate aura...when healing magic isn't enough...we can transfer our aura into someone of our...choosing...by making...direct contact...to mend critical...or even fatal wounds...but...in exchange...we use...a lot of...our...mana...or magic you could say..."_ Amourette told Layla out of breath. It was amazing. Despite how fragile Amourette seemed she was actually a lot tougher and more powerful than either of them could give her credit for. _  
_

Layla only felt her eyes swell up with tears as they flowed escaping down her face. Without any further hesitation the dark skinned faerie got to Marik's side and held him close weeping with joy. "I was so afraid...I was going to lose him...just like I lost Nabu..." Layla sobbed. Flora began to open her mouth before Amourette's voice broke the silence. "Now way, _I wouldn't let that happen...cuz you're my friend too Layla!"_ the blunette smiled warmly. Layla only smiled in return. "Best friends!" Flora added with a smile as she grabbed both of them in a group hug before Marik groaned slowly coming too. Flora and Amourette removed themselves allowing Layla and Marik to be alone. Layla hugging the tomb keeper tightly crying tears of joy.

 _"Isn't that great...Layla...?"_ Amourette smiled as a sadness glistened her eyes as her own tears fell down her cheeks. She too being reminded of the love she lost. A feeling she never wanted ANYONE to experience the way she and Layla had to. Flora frowned as she remembered Joey's words to her. _{"Amourette's got alot on her plate...dealin with da loss of da vampire king an all...Turns out day were actually an item...who woulda thought it huh? I just can't imagine da pain she's goin through...more dan anythin...I tink she needed someone ta listen ta her...ya know?"}_ Flora slowly walked over to the blunette and hugged her close to her as Amourette wept bitter sweet tears.

 ** _Back In Covenant..._**

Yuki sat on the couch back in Raeger's cabin with a bunch of test tubes with different colored liquid in them mixing each vile into the other with immense focus. So much so that he wasn't even using energy to blink. With crystal set out in front of him the black haired male took one of the several crystals and dropped it into one of the bigger vials emitting a pink fog briefly. Slowly Yuki picked up a spoon and began to stir the mixture with great precision.

"Yuki's been at it for three days straight now..." Techna murmured watching him among the others left behind. "My guess is that he understands Kaiba's desire to protect Bloom in his own way." Froste spoke up as he crossed his arms. "That's why he's giving it his all to help him in his pursuit for strength." Froste continued. "Maybe but there ARE limits you know!" Techna argued.

"Speaking of which has that girl woken up yet? You know the one we found three days ago out in the snow..." Musa questioned as she sipped the coffee in her hand. "No not yet." Bright shook his head as he tended to to the fire place. "Who IS she anyways?" Cupid questioned as he walked inside with his arms full of fire wood. "She's Katori the princess of Elixer which Lord Loric rules over." the knight explained.

"Elixer huh? So the little girl is pretty far away from home isn't she?" Cupid mused. "Well we probably won't learn anything else UNTIL she wakes up. Up until now I thought Stella was the only one who could sleep like a log." Musa giggled slightly. "Either way it's quiet without the others around...and i'm afraid I havn't been able to gather much data either on the gems we're looking for ...I've been TRYING to create a program that will help pinpoint their location...but it's more difficult than I thought it would be..." she sighed heavily.

"I doubt it'll be THAT easy..." Froste interrupted with a scoff. "I have to admit...he's got you there Techna." Musa murmured. _"...I take you're referring to The Gems Of Destiny..."_ Yuki murmured as he shoved a spoonful of pudding in his mouth that was situated on the table. "Yes that's correct." " _In that case...*chew* I already *swallow* know *gulp* where one is...*slurp* Yuki informed them washing down the pudding with a cup of coffee placing sugar cup after sugar cube in it."...EH!?"_ nearly everyone cried out at once. " _reaching it...however...*slurp* is another...matter *munch* entirely..."_ Yuki added in afterwards.

"...Wait are you referring to the legend of The Black Power?" Bright questioned. " _Mhmm...you've heard of it as well?"_ Yuki mused. "The Black Power...could it be like the Black Gift the impherial faerie's gave to us Techna?" Musa questioned. "I highly doubt it...my calculations show at the very least it's precisely 0.3% that it's the same thing." Techna countered before Cupid waved his arms."YOOHOO! LOST OVER HERE! What the heck are you guys talking about anyways!?" Cupid questioned as his head spun around.

"It's an ancient legend that tells of several outcasts that were exiled cast away from their worlds for committing the taboo of using Dark Arcane magic...spells of the Forbidden or Lost one..." Froste began. "A deity SO dark that it came from the very core of the Neitherworld's abyss...The Lord Of Necromancy...a lord between Death and Chaos whom has domain over ALL darkness...together this individuals sought to create their own source of power...one belonging to neither the Gods of the Beyond or The Neitherworld...and with all their power joining together... _"The Black Power"_ manifested into exsistance..." he continued.

"In turn it was proven FAR too powerful for the likes of them to control resulting in a bloody end for them all...the darkness seeped into Zaloz and created a deadly plague devistating all whom lived there in Agethrim...in the end the Elders of Zaloz were left with only one choice...and that was to seal it away...in the core of Requiem's Inner Sactum...and the ONLY thing powerful enough to contain such malevolence..." Froste began.

"Would be a Gem Of Destiny..." Cupid finished as the expression on his face darkened. "Woops! I think I left some wood outside! Clumsy me!" the red head laughed before he made his way outside and closed the door behind him. Slowly Cupid trudged out into the snow as it continued to fall down. " _Good evening Cupid..."_ a figure's voice echoed from nearby as Bakura emerged from the shadows. Cupid paused before a grin spread across his face.

"Well, Well if it ain't Death himself paying me a visit...by the way...that's quite the vessel you've chosen." the red head mused. " _In that case I must too compliment you...I am quite impressed with how you were able to gain those children's trust with such ease...but now at long last...patience has paid off...The Phoenix has at long as revealed herself..." "_ Did she now? So who's the lucky lady?" Cupid questioned. _"...Bloom...SHE is the one whom carries the flame that will spell out my demise...so I will act first an ensure that she doesn't become a thorn in my side..."_ Bakura muttered.

 _"Which is the part where YOU come in...manipulator of hearts..."_ Bakura muttered as he walked towards him ceasing movement as his head was turned the opposite side of Cupid's."So…what is it you expect me to do exactly?" Cupid questioned in return. Bakura only grinned as he held out a vile filled with a mixture of purple and pink liquid. _"Luckily I've taken care of that…you see I've taken the liberty to concoct a special mixture that should easily tilt the scale's of fate in your favor…one sip of this and she'll be powerless to resist your alluring charm…"_ Bakura mused and placed the vile in the palm of Cupid's left hand.

 _"I assure you it shall come in quite handy for this task…then once you've ensnared her in your spell…take her…doing so will seal away her powers and she shall no longer be considered a threat…and you of course shall be rewarded with your utmost desire…."_ The snow haired male whispered the last part in his ear before he vanished all at once. Slowly Cupid's gaze turned toward the bottle he now held before the red head shook his head.

 _"TCH! What's there to even think about!? I could care less of what befalls that naïve little girl…as long as I get what I want…I'll do anything…even if it means dirtying my own hands…"_ Cupid muttered as he closed his eyes tightly trembling. And yet. Although those were the words his mouth may have spoke. There was apart of him that was hesitant to carry out the deed he'd been bestowed. Cupid was the last survivor of his family. The heir to the Cupid legacy. For centuries they had bestowed love and hope upon others as their gift to those whoms heart truly connection and opened up in turn showing that kindness to others.

For the Cupid's possessed a rare and unique power to influence and manipulate ones heart. They could even see an individuals soul mate written above their head. But all that changed when a curse was cast upon their family. Should any Cupid ever fall in love themselves their loved ones would be struck down by death. Forced to watch their beloved die before their eyes as would they be doomed to by one Cupid watched his family perish at the result of their own doing. Unable to do anything as a child and as he grew into a young man things only worsened. He then came to a terrifying conclusion. That he'd be forced to remain alone for the rest of his days. But the bitterness and hatred of those blessed with happiness around him ran deeply indeed.

He cursed his nature when he could not grasp such a joy for himself. He was tired of that kind of life. That took everything away from him. It was for that reason that he decided he had to break the cycle of never ending pain and if Bakura held a means to that end then he would do as he asked. There was no choice. There was no other path for him take then this one. _"...I guess...I really am cursed after all..."_ Cupid murmured to himself with a small chuckle as sadness and conflict glistened in his eyes. With one sweep of the wind Cupid too disappeared leaving on rose petals behind.

RATE AND REVIEW! And maybe I'll write another chapter :D


	101. Chapter 100: The Sapporo Snow Festival!

_**Note to readers:**_ _ **WE MADE IT! 100 CHAPTERS! It is SOOO exciting! To** **think that I started this fanfiction just last May and yet it has become so popular with new people following it every day! I can't begin to tell you guys how much it means to me that you enjoy this story so much! And as a SPECIAL GIFT to all you who have followed me since the beginning and those just coming on board! I put my pen to work to write a special DELUXE LONG chapter just for you! I hope you ALL enjoy! As I present to you Chapter 100!**_

 _ **Chapter: 100:**_ _**The Sapporo Snow Festival**_

Once Bloom was released from the hospital Kaiba returned to his duties at Kaiba Corp temporarily as the rest of the party stayed with Akiba's place for the time being. The CEO took a seat among the several board members that manifested before him as holograms. "Let's get this over with..." Kaiba muttered as he crossed his arms and legs looking across the large black marble table. _"Very well."_ one of the male holograms spoke up and cleared his throat. _"Thanks to the scandal that was caused by Chris GoldenWater at his grand opening party Kaiba Corp's shareholders have greatly increased to an impressive 75%."_ the board member began.

 _"Not only that but we received a proposal from a hot spring hotel owner who believes that our company would benefit from expanding Kaiba Corp to not only a mere tech company invested in theme parks, medical facilities and but of course our famous Duel Monsters franchise but also a chain of Hotspring Hotel's that would, in fact, grow our clientele to young and old alike. You see most people these days are overworked and stressed so in order to perform better at their jobs relaxation from time to time. Otherwise, it can affect one's health...this would, in turn, reflect a positive image that Kaiba Corp is not only family friendly but also cares about its customers. It's the perfect opportunity to take advantage of embellishing Kaiba Corp's reputation whilst CW Industries tries to manage the mess they've made."_

"So!? So!? It's a good idea right!?"the male mused before the others looked at each other. "Well, what do you think Mr. Kaiba? Do you believe that he's correct in his reasoning?" a female board member mused. Kaiba paused as he took a minute to think. " _Before I make a decision I'll need to see for myself whether or not this Hotspring Hotel is worthy of the Kaiba Corp name...arrange room and board for approximately three days..and if I feel there's a positive response then we'll talk..."_ "As you wish Mr. CEO." the male murmured as Kaiba walked out of the room Roland awaiting him at the exit.

" _Roland...I want you to fire anyone who is either connected to CW industries or has stocks in their name...I don't want a single stone unturned...do I make myself clear?"_ Kaiba hissed. "Y-Yes Mr. Kaiba! I shall take care of it at once Sir!" _"Good see that you do...or it'll be the LAST mistake you make..."_ the CEO snapped and continued forward until he arrived at the elevator. Once it opened Kaiba stepped inside and pressed a button to descend to the first floor. The CEO only let out a sigh. Normally he tried to avoid as much human contact as possible but given this opportunity, he couldn't turn it down. Especially if doing so would put a smile on Bloom's face.

After everything she had been through she deserved a bit of pampering and relaxation. The only thing that seriously sucked about the timing of this whole thing was that he wouldn't be able to join her. That kind of thing wasn't of great interest to him anyway. Except maybe seeing Bloom in a Yukata. The CEO only shook his head dispelling the image from his mind. " _Damn it all...why is when it always comes to her I get soft in the head!? Either way, I don't have time for this...I have to meet up with Raeger and hurry to Zaloz...just hang in there a little longer Mokuba..."_ Kaiba muttered before he stepped out of the elevators and got on his motorcycle. Not wasting a moment longer the CEO road full speed to Akiba's apartment. Just as he pulled up into the snow covered driveway Raeger stood outside waving him over. Taking off his helmet Kaiba parked his motorcycle and made his way over to the Guild Master.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Raeger questioned. _"...I'm going to Zaloz..."_ Kaiba muttered. "...No second thoughts?" the Guild Master inquired. " _...This isn't JUST about Mokuba...it's about learning the TRUTH about who I am...i've decided...that i'm not going to run away anymore...be it past or present...that's why...why I HAVE to go Raeger..."_ the CEO told him. Raeger only frowned. "...If this is what you've chosen...then I respect that...but are you truly going to just leave without saying anything to Bloom?" _"...I don't have to ...she already knows..."_ Kaiba replied. "...The Witch Of The Abyss is hidden deep within The Abyss Forest...it is VERY dangerous so proceed with utmost caution and care..." The Guild Master stressed to the CEO.

" _Hmph...I at least know THAT much...I didn't expect she'd be easy to find anyhow..."_ Kaiba scoffed in response. "And...I have something for you...granny made me keep it up until now..." Raeger murmured as he removed a silver pocket watch with blue runes lined around its sides and a large one in its center. Kaiba paused as he gazed at the strange object in front of him. " _What is it?"_ the CEO questioned. "I-It's a special pocket watch...that absorbs magic and casts runes upon the wielder's command...it...it IS your father's Kaiba..." The Guild Master told him and placed the pocket watch in the palm of the CEO's hand before his green eyes met Kaiba's. "And remember...never forget who YOU are...regardless of what you may come to know...you have a family...that will be right here waiting for you...when you return..." Raeger assured him as Kaiba only looked back at him in disbelief.

{... _My father's...?}_ "...Raeger...is there something you're not telling me...?" the CEO questioned as fear began to grab hold of him. Although The Guild Master didn't outright say it he almost felt a premonition being carried by Raeger's words. But The Guild Master only bit down on his lower lip. "...Forgive me Kaiba...but there are some things...that even I cannot say...E-EVEN IF I ALONE WANTED TO! I..." Raeger's voice cracked as his body trembled. "...As a Guild Master of Covenant...there are secrets...beyond that of my reach...words sealed...even I were to utter them...you would not be able to hear them..." The Guild Master confessed as his mind returned towards the past.

" _When the time comes. I want you to give Seto Kaiba this."_ Granny Emiko murmured as she pulled out a small wooden box sealed with a protective seal on it. "What is Granny?" " _Why it's a precious object that has been in my care for some time now. It was given to me by a dear friend to hold onto. But now it's time it was returned. For I am sure HE would want that as well."_ Raeger only looked at his grandmother questionably. "Granny...do you know someone related to Kaiba?" the Guild Master questioned. " _Hohoho Indeed I do. We met quite some time ago really...but even I don't know where times has taken his old bones,"_ she told Raeger as she gave him the box.

Using his powers Raeger slowly pried it open before his eyes widened. "T-This is one of h-his..." the Guild Master studdered as he turned his head towards his grandmother. Unable to remain standing Raeger took a seat on the bed in utter shock. "T-Then Kaiba is...that dark aura...w-why did I notice it before...?! Granny! Why did you say something! I could have-" but the old woman only shook her head. " _Nothing about this knowledge would have done you any good dearie...it is written in the forbidden script...one, not one Guild Master is allowed to speak under Oath...not all things in this life are pretty...but even beneath the ugliest of truths...we can see light...one that shines brighter than any darkness..."_ Granny Emiko told Raeger.

"...But then...what can I do...?" Raeger asked softly. " _You can be there for him...true this is a trial he himself must overcome...and he alone...but when he returns greet him with a kind and gentle smile...and say "Welcome home" the heart may be weak, but surrounded and lifted up by others...it is a strength unmatched by any i've ever come to know...always remember that Raeger..."_

 _{End Of Flashback}_

Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked at The Guild Master as tears trickled down Raeger's eyes as regret flowed down his cheeks. It was obvious he was torn about not being able to tell his friend the storm that would soon be upon him. But there was nothing he could do. The CEO only let out a heavy sigh. " _I take i'll have to learn what's coming for myself then won't I...? I take it you can AT LEAST tell me that much..."_ "Y-Yes..." Raeger murmured softly. " _I thought as much...well then I'm outta here...oh and try to keep a short leash on wheeler...we don't need any MORE trouble whilst i'm gone..."_ Kaiba muttered before The Guild Master spoke up.

"W-Wait!" Raeger exclaimed. "Before you leave...wh-what's your favorite thing to eat!?" the Guild Master questioned taking the CEO by surprise. _"...Filet Mignon and Bordelaise sauce...why do you ask?"_ Kaiba questioned. "...I-I'll prepare it for you when you return! And i'll do so in a way that makes it better than you've ever tasted it before!" Raeger told the CEO whom only cracked a grin. " _Oh? Is that so? Well then I like my mine medium rare...and before I too forget...here take this..."_ Kaiba muttered and extended out to The Guild Master an envelope. " _Here these are for you and the others...you might as well enjoy a bit of luxury and relaxation whilst i'm away...anyways...i've wasted enough time here...is the portal open by Domino Tower?"_ the CEO questioned.

"Yes. I activated it just now. Be sure once you reach the tower to increase your speed to at least 100 mph so that the portal will open upon contact." Raeger instructed Kaiba as the CEO placed his helmet back on. _"Got it,"_ he muttered and returned back to his bike. "These are also for you." the Guild Master told Kaiba and held out to him a satin blue sack. _"...Do I even need to ask?"_ "They're rune stones crafted from gems...infused with my power...they'll protect you in times of need...I made them last night since I cannot accompany you..." Raeger murmured. Kaiba only smiled lightly. " _Thanks, I'll use them wisely."_ the CEO murmured before The Guild Master nodded. "Good luck my friend..." Raeger whispered before Kaiba left on his motorcycle. Picking up his speed the CEO headed right for Domino power and entered the portal once it opened. There was no turning back for him now.

Raeger watched Kaiba leave until he was out of his sight before he turned around and headed towards the apartment. "Hey!" Roxy exclaimed as she made her way towards him. "You know if you stand out in the snow any longer you're gonna wind up catching a cold again." the faerie giggled. "O-Oh...Well, I was just seeing Kaiba off before he heads to Zaloz." Raeger defended. "Oh really? You wouldn't be cheating on me with Mr. CEO would you?" Roxy teased him. "Of course not! I'm just...REALLY worried about him is all...I mean...it's the first time i've ever..." The Guild Master's voice trailed off with a sigh.

"Had a best friend?" Roxy asked softly. "...Well...yes..." Raeger murmured in return. "...You know it was pretty diffrent for me too. I was always a loner who didn't really have any close friends until Bloom and The Winx came into my life. And because of meeting them I also got to know all of you...but it wasn't always easy...in the beginning I lost my temper a lot because I had trouble accepting the fact I was faerie...i'd be scared or angry...but even during those times they never once abandoned me...you learn to understand each other's thoughts and feelings...even though it does take some time." the faerie comforted Raeger.

"So just believe in Kaiba, I'd be willing to bet that just knowing he has you supporting him means the world to cranky old Kaiba. Although he wouldn't dare say it out loud..." Roxy giggled softly. Raeger only smiled in return. "Thanks, Roxy I needed to hear that..." the Guild Master murmured. "Teehee..." the faerie giggled as her face reddened. "Come on! Let's get back inside where we're not freezing out asses off." Roxy suggested before she took Raeger's hand both of them returning to the warmth of Akiba's apartment.

Inside Akiba wore a pink frilled apron as he prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast and served it on the table as nearly everyone gathered around to partake. Upon the table was fluffy white rice with white miso soup, dashi sweet egg omelet and roasted salmon. "Enjoy!" the golden-haired male beamed. "THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" the party exclaimed before Bloom and the other girls paused looking down at their plate. Instead of breakfast, it looked more like lunch to her.

"Uh...this certainly doesn't look like any breakfast I'VE ever had!" Roxy broke the awkward silence. Joey only chuckled. "Ah dats probably cuz yer from Gardenia. In Domino, Japan dis is a typical breakfast fer us folk!" the blonde informed Roxy as he started to dig without any reserve. "If ya *munch* don't *slurp* eat it...it's gonna...*swallow* get cold." Joey pointed out. "If nothing else you should at LEAST try the egg," Duke suggested. "Though the soup is really good too." Bloom and the others only looked at each other skeptically.

"Ok! I'm going in!" Bloom exclaimed and picked up the chopsticks taking off a piece of the egg and placed it in her mouth as she shut her eyes tightly swallowing afterward. "Oh...it's fluffy...yet kind of sweet..." the faerie murmured. "Really?" Roxy tried some as well. "Yeah...you're right...it has a smooth...yet interesting texture..." she admitted. "There's something mixed in between the omelet...it looks brown yet red..." Flora observed. " _That's Anko paste! Red bean Paste! It's pretty tasty, isn't it!? The texture is always better when it's cooked fresh!"_ Akiba giggled.

"Oh yeah! I could eat three of these whole!" Carlos exclaimed as he chowed down already having polished off half of his breakfast. "I'm amazed you're actually eating it..." Selina mused. "Are you kidding!? I NEVER turn down food!" the Mexican exclaimed as Joey and Carlos competed to see who would finish first. "Riiiight...why do I even bother..." Selina rolled her eyes. "Though...I personally am not used to homing cooked meals anyway." the faerie admitted.

"Really? Why's that?" Raeger questioned. "Taku-Kun can't boil water." Akiba teased with a slight giggle as he set down a cup of blueberry coffee in front of The Professor. _"Tch...mom's always nagging me about settling down and finding a wife...as if I have time for that..."_ Takuna scoffed. "Ah! One of the perks of palace life!" Stella beamed happily. "Sorry! But NOTHING can beat freshly made pasta with parmesan cheese!" Layla objected. "What about you Marik? What's your favorite food to chow down on hmm?" the darkly skinned faerie questioned. The tomb keeper only remained silent as his mind seemed to elsewhere.

"UH HELLO! EARTH TO MARIK!" Layla cried as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hmm?" Marik asked as he snapped back to reality. "...Uh never mind forget it." "...Alright then..." the Tomb Keeper murmured wandering off once more. Although he attempted to several times Marik just could look Layla in the eyes after what happened the other day. After all, she WAS the one that kissed him right? The Tomb Keeper's cheeks only reddened further as that single thought lingered on. Just how exactly was he supposed to process this occurrence between them? Although he and Ishizu no longer lived in the shadows of the Pharoah's tomb Marik still had great difficulty dealing with various emotions that were foreign to him.

Turning her gaze towards Marik Layla couldn't help but wonder if Marik was really ok. All things considered, he did get hurt pretty badly. It could be that he was just feeling unwell still. She was just grateful that Marik was in one piece thanks to Amourette. If she hadn't been there the outcome may have been one the darkly skinned faerie feared the most. Marik wasn't the only one who seemed to be in his own little world. Aster as well was just sitting there looking at his cell phone which contained the recipe for Joey's favorite food Curried Rice.

Joey turned his gaze over the blonde occasionally as Flora glanced watching the two of them. Amourette as well couldn't help but notice the strange tension going around the table. Did something happen that she was unaware of? Suddenly a burst of cold air blew through the room as a snow-covered beast entered the room headed towards them startling Amourette half to death along with the others. _**"AHHHHH! S-STAY BACK!"**_ the blunette cried and unleashed a round of fireballs as she screamed her head off.

"A-Amourette! C-Calm down!" Joey exclaimed though he was glad that he wasn't her enemy. That was some serious firepower she was throwing around as she ran around frantically. The snow turned into water as Cupid was revealed to be under it nearly burnt to a crisp as he twitched falling onto the floor raising a white flag. "O-Oh my gosh! It's Cupid!" Bloom exclaimed before she hurried over to him. "Healing Flame!" the faerie cried and used her power to mend the wounds inflicted by Amourette's brutal onslaught. _"*coughs* Next time...i'll knock...on the door..."_ Cupid hacked as he blew out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"There is that any better?" Bloom questioned. _"Y...Yeah..."_ "Good here let me help you up." the faerie offered and held her hand out to him. Cupid paused before he grasped the red head's hand slowly getting to his feet. _"Thanks a bunch!"_ Cupid winked playfully. "Sure! No problem! By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying behind with the others back in Covenant." Bloom questioned. _"T-That's your fault! You guys took so long that I came to check on you. The others were really worried too!"_ the redhead exclaimed as he flailed his arms.

"...Well about that...we kinda had some setbacks..." Bloom admitted as she explained to Cupid what he had missed. _"SERIOUSLY!? AW MAN! The things you miss when you're in a WHOLE other world am I right!? Still! To think I could've lost my cute little Blossom Bloom-Chan! UGH! Just the thoughts breaks my heart into little bitty pieces!"_ Cupid cried as he went in for a hug just as Bloom sidestepped a little over to left causing him to barely miss. _"Aw man...that was cold..."_ the redhead pouted. Naive! She was too damn Naive! Why the hell would she tread enemy territory knowing full well that she was walking into a nest of vipers!? Not to mention deliberately placing herself in harm's way just to protect Kaiba's bloody company!? It's nothing that he could call anything BUT idiotic! How stupid could you possibly get!?

"I'm REALLY sorry! I didn't mean to worry you honestly. In all honesty, i'm more worried about Kaiba...you see Mokuba got kidnapped while I was in the hospital by this red-haired freak and so Kaiba followed after him to Zaloz. Funny. Bakura never mentioned that. But that suited him just fine. If Kaiba was away he wouldn't have to worry about interference from the CEO. It was the perfect window of opportunity to steal his fiance right out from under him. And he wasn't about it go to waste either.

"By the way, Raeger...I've been meaning to ask you...but what is that envelope sitting in front of you?" Roxy inquired. "Hmm? Oh, that? Kaiba actually gave that to me before he departed." Raeger replied simply. "Well! Don't just sit there open it already!" Duke urged impatiently before the Guild Master let out a sigh and used a letter opener to pry its contents open. Inside there were two letters. "Let's see...the first one here is from oh! Nathaniel to Seto Kaiba!" Raeger's eyes widened as did the others.

" _Dear, Seto Kaiba_

 _I Nathaniel wish to propose a business deal. I am the owner of a chain of Hotspring Hotel Resorts. Currently, I am looking for a business partner in which I may promote the branch i've recently opened in Sapporo, Japan. It has come to my attention Kaiba Corp is invested with the medical and health industry. Hotsprings are proven to be quite healing for both the body and the soul. Along with opening the pathway for new clients young and old. Please enjoy a three day all expenses paid stay at my special hot spring resort for you and several guests just in time for the annual Sapporo Snow Festival. Come and experience for yourself the wonders of our hospitality._

 _Sincerely, Nathaniel Sahiro_

"Oh, and it looks like the other one is for you Bloom," Raeger informed before he handed her the letter. "...EH!? S-Seto wants ME to represent him on behalf of K-Kaiba Corp!? W...Well, I...I guess I can...I mean I ran the Love & Pet store...although I suppose he can't get Mokuba to do it...I'm STILL not used to the Kaiba name..." Bloom made a face as she tried to comprehend it. "WELL! It's about time we got some SERIOUS pamper points! After all, stress is SO not good for the skin!" Stella exclaimed. "Nope! Nuh-uh!" "...Wait isn't Nathaniel the owner of that restaurant and chocolatier owner?" Layla questioned. "That would be the one." Loore mused as she lept up on the table and stole Carlos's half-eaten salmon right off his plate.

"HEY!" Carlos cried as she shook his fist Loore eating it truimphedly. _"And to the victor goes the spoils!"_ the familiar purred. Selina only snickered. "She sure showed you." the faerie teased as Carlos only responded with a scowl. "Although I do find it odd though why he'd want to work with Kaiba at all, he's certainly not a people person." "Like a certain someone." Carlos retorted before he quickly dodged Selina's arm as she swatted at him. Bloom only laughed nervously watching her best friends go back and forth before she noticed a small piece of paper inside the other one she was holding.

" _Dear, Miss Bloom_

 _I heard from Akiba and Takuna about what happened between you and Chris...I offer my sincerest apology for causing you to be placed in such danger...it was never our intent to allow you to be harmed by his hand...we gravely miscalculated the situation at hand...and for that, I am DEEPLY sorry...however I am relieved to the bottom of my heart that you recovered swiftly in your stay at the hospital...whilst I cannot rewrite the wrongs that have been done...I hope that this trip will help to begin to make up for the trouble and inconvenience we caused you..._

 _Sincerely, Nathaniel Sahiro_

{...Nathaniel...} Bloom thought to herself touched by his concern for her wellbeing. Though he wasn't the one she blamed nor any of the others. Going along with their plan was set in motion by her OWN feel will. There was no mistaking that. But deep down she WANTED to believe in Chris so badly that it blinded her to the danger that was right there in front of her face. "Wow...that's kind of him...but it seems like far too much! But then again it would be rude to turn down his gift after he went through so much trouble preparing it..." Bloom let out a defeated sigh.

"Yes, I suppose it does seem that way. But companies can only survive by expanding their clientele. This, in all honesty, is an excellent business venture should Kaiba choose to pursue it." Raeger pointed out before Marik's cell phone rang. "Excuse me..." the Tomb Keeper uttered and excused himself away from the party into another room. Pressing the call button Marik answered the phone. " _W-What do you MEAN it's been opened!? Answer me Ishizu!"_ The Tomb Keeper demanded answers. "But...that's IMPOSSIBLE! What in the sands of Egypt happened to all of the guards standing watch!?...all of them...? Do you mean to tell me IT has been taken from the shrine!? Marik hissed.

{ _The NightShade...the blade of the Lord Of Eternal Darkness...Chaos...the blade itself contains a soul within it controlling its weilder...but the perpetrator is yet known...to even us...it's at times like this I wish I still had my millennium necklace...until then take great care brother...}_ Ishizu warned Marik before she hung up. Though the very thought of anyone daring to disturb the shine was pretty brazen at the very least. With such on his mind Marik returned to his seat at the table. For some reason, Aster could already feel a knot twisting in his stomach. Could the prediction Noix foretold earlier actually manifest into being?

"So! What are we waiting for!? Let's load up in the van right away and head towards the train station!" Akiba beamed. "I'll drive of course!" " _I don't think so...the last thing we need is another body count..."_ Takuna declined. "Meanie!" the golden-haired male pouted. "B-Body count!?" Amourette squeaked. "...O-On second thought let's just let da Professa do dah drivin..." Joey sweatdropped. With no further argument, the party piled up in the van and headed towards the Domino Train Station. Once they exited the van the group found themselves walking through nearly a sea of people coming at them left and right.

 _Domino Train Station_

"We have about 30 minutes until our train leaves so if you're going to grab lunch make sure you're back by then," Takuna informed them. Bloom only smiled as she turned towards Carlos and Selina. "Well if you're gonna ride a train..." the redhead began. "IT'S BENTO OR BUST!" all three of them exclaimed before each one broke into laughter and headed towards one of the shops nearby. Spread out before them was a HUGE display of plastic bento boxes which laid out what each boxed lunch looked like and the prices listed in front of them.

"Fascinating!" Raeger exclaimed. "Just look at the variety! I don't believe i've ever seen anything quite like it!" the Guild Master beamed. "Really? Train bento's are VERY popular here in Domino. My dad once had a business trip here and he NEVER shut up about how he wanted to open up his own shop!" Roxy told Raeger who only chuckled. "Haha I'd imagine so." the Guild Master smiled. "There's no doubt they're a hot ticket item up here...the biggest issue however is..." Duke began. _"THERE'S TOO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM!"_ Amourette cried as her head spun.

"And look! They even have vegetarian options." Flora pointed out as she purchased one with all veggies. "My favorite is the Karage! {Japanese Fried Chicken} Especially over a hot bed of fluffy white rice! Can you say yummers!?" Joey grinned broadly. "Mmm, it DOES look good! Sir, i'll take one too please!" Stella exclaimed before she was given one over the counter. "Make that three!" Layla followed after the blonde as Marik trailed behind her. Despite the cheerful atmosphere the tomb keeper just couldn't shake the conversation he and Ishizu had earlier.

"So a snow festival huh? That means only ONE thing! SNOWBOARDING! I can't wait to hit that fresh powder! I and Marik are gonna waste the competition! So whayda say should we make it a race!?" Layla questioned. _"I DID mention that I grew up in the sands of Egypt yes? We only had hot sand which was hardly suitable for any kind of sporting event...except maybe camel spitting..."_ Marik mused. "I'm not gonna ask...but that's ok! I'll teach you! Come on it'll be fun!" the darkly skinned faerie exclaimed and latched onto the Tomb Keeper's arm. _"...Well...if you insist I suppose I can humor you..."_ Marik sweatdropped. She certainly WAS persistent!

"You should just stop resisting Marik! Layla's the type that once she makes up her mind there's no stopping her!" Roxy called out to him. "Oh dear." Raeger chuckled softly before he picked up two bento boxes and headed with her back to their designated waiting area passing Aster whom just couldn't seem to make up his mind of which bento he wanted. "Need some help there?" Joey questioned as the blonde made his way over to him startling Aster before his face reddened the closer Joey got and tried to avert his gaze.

"Uh...well...I don't know which one to buy..." Aster confessed. "Well, I dunno about ya. But I bought dis one over ere! It's really tasty! HEY POPS! CAN I GET ONE OF THESE PLEASE!" Joey yelled before he took and held it out to Aster. "Here ya go!" the blonde tossed it forwards. "W-Woah!" Aster cried and quickly grabbed the box sighing relief as he caught it. "Ya can tank meh any time now!" Joey teased the blonde. "U-Uh right! T-Thanks Joey..." Aster studdered flustered and bowed slightly in return. "Sure thing! Now come on we dun wanna be late or da we'll get scolded by da Professor!" Joey urged. "R-Right!" Aster nodded and followed beside him. A small smile crossed his lips as he held the bento box close to him as if treasuring it.

"W-Wait fo-for me!" Amourette squeaked as she hurried over to Flora before she paused noticing Joey and Aster ahead of them. "...hmm you know...I wonder if Aster-San likes Joey-kun..." the blunette murmured. "I mean it just kinda looks that way! But then again it could just be me! Eheheh!"Amourette laughed it off. "...When you say like do you mean...LIKE LIKE...?" the faerie questioned the blunette. "...W-Well yes...he gets red in the face when Joey gets near him and clumsy too...not to mention he looks at him often enough...I suppose it could be true...but I don't really have the confidence to say whether i'm right or not...but Joey-kun is cute in his own way...I could see someone cute like Aster having a crush on him." Amourette giggled softly.

Flora couldn't help but giggle too. "Now that you mention it. I wouldn't be surprised either but i'm not sure Joey knows." "No way. Joey-kun is pretty dense when it comes to romance." the blunette pointed out. "That's true." Flora smiled in return. "...AHHH! LOOK AT THE TIME! WE GOTTA HURRY BA-BACK!" Amourette cried and grabbed Flora hurrying back to the others. "There they are." Selina mused. "...Now we're just missing Bloom and...uh...that guy with that heart tattoo on his cheek..." Carlos pointed out. "I think Bloom-Chan is still having a bit of trouble deciding what she wants," Akiba added. "It would seem so..." Takuna sighed heavily as his eyes drifted over towards Bloom as she walked up and down the selection of various bentos.

"Oh! I just can't make up my mind!" Bloom groaned. _"You're still lookin eh?"_ Cupid mused as he approached her from behind. "Yeah but I don't have a whole lot of time...most of the good stuff has already been sold out...there's just the really expensive ones and the children sized. The rice ball set is my favorite but they don't have any left...and some stuff I can't even tell what it is..." the faerie let out a heavy sigh. _"Man...tough break..."_ Cupid scratched the back of his head before an aroma teased his nose. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as he followed the trail's scent. The redhead squeezed in between the crowd of people piled on top of each other. But by the time Bloom finally caught up with him he was already out of her sight.

Nearly being squished Cupid fought to get up to the front counter. All Bloom could do was wait for him until the redhead came back in her direction nearly out of breath. "A-Are you ok!?" Bloom cried alarmed. _"H...H...He...He...Her...Here..."_ Cupid huffed and held out to her a paper bag with a familiar aroma wafting out of it. "...That smell..." the faerie began before she carefully took the bag and looked within it. Inside the paper bag were five freshly steamed pizza buns. Bloom's eyes lit up as a smile manifested upon her face. "Pizza buns! That's even better than rice balls! But how did you know my favorite food!?" the faerie beamed.

 _"J-Just a lucky guess!"_ Cupid laughed nervously once he caught his breath before the announcements came on calling them to board. "I guess we better get going! But...where's your lunch Cupid?" Bloom questioned. _"...Uh...oops...I guess I forgot mine..."_ the red head sweatdropped. "Oh...well no problem! We can just share! Now let's book it!" the faerie cried and grabbed Cupid's hand and quickly met up with the others already boarding the train. "There you are! One second later and you two would've had to catch the next train!" Roxy cried.

"S-Sorry Roxy but I just couldn't get what I wanted to eat on the train. Luckilly Cupid swooped in to save me!" Bloom smiled. _"Aw shucks...it was nothing..."_ the redhead laughed it off before they found two seats and sat together Bloom taking the window seat. With the other two seats already taken, Roxy and Raeger took the next seats over. Once everyone found a place to sit the train took off towards Supporo. Cupid's blue eyes wandered over towards Bloom's as she gazed out the window next to her.

 _"Aren't you two just adorable."_ a silver-haired male teased breaking the silence that sat across from them. His eyes were a grey with glasses covering them wearing jeans and a shirt that was indigo showing his stomach only slightly adorned in a lab coat. Beside him was a blonde haired young man with golden eyes wearing a pure white sweater and grey pants. Bloom only raised her brow confused by the statement. "...Huh? What do you mean?" the redhead questioned. What could cause him to say something like that? " _Well if MY eyes aren't failing me you're both holding hands, my dear..."_ the silver-haired male pointed out before Bloom paused along with Cupid and looked downwards only to prove the stranger was indeed correct.

 _"OH!"_ both of them cried at the same time the faerie and the redhead both red in the face quickly released their hands. "O-Oh my gosh i'm SO sorry!" Bloom apologized embarrassed half to death. "I-I hadn't...I mean...I didn't realize..." the faerie studdered. "W-Why did you say something earlier!?" Bloom questioned. "Uh...well...Sorry Sorry! It just felt kinda nice I didn't want to let go." Cupid half lied. Though that wasn't entirely false. Her hand did feel oddly warm. She was cute too. But her being so nice to him was only causing his guilt to grow.

" _Oh, you're both single then? In that case, how do you feel about three ways?_ _I wouldn't mind experimenting with two redheads..."_ the silver-haired male inquired as his eyes widened. Bloom made a face as she quickly retreated behind Cupid. Ok, THIS guy was the definition of creeper! And on a public train like this, she couldn't use her powers either. Cupid protectively grabbed Bloom and held her against him as he narrowed his eyes meeting the strangers. The blonde stayed silent as he averted his gaze.

"You're not going to lay one hand on my cute little Bloom-Chan...unless you want your fingers broken one by one...the only one allowed near her like that is me...so I suggest you back off...before someone gets hurt..." Cupid threatened with his free hand on his dagger concealed in its hilt. The silver-haired male only twisted his mouth in disappointment. "Oh. Don't get me wrong...she's very cute...but the one i'm MOST interested in...is you... _"_ the stranger murmured before he removed himself from his seat and grabbed the redhead on his ass on his way going elsewhere. Cupid pailed turning blue in the face as Bloom only held her hand over her mouth. Slowly the male-headed towards Nathaniel situated near the middle of the train with a male of ebony black hair wearing black jeans and a leather coat wrapped in a red scarf and biker gloves fit around his hands his eyes a blood red.

"100 yen says Avalon scares her off the train at the next stop." the ebony haired male smirked. "...Alben...please refrain from making such jokes...we cannot afford to take any chances is that clear? Now that Miss Bloom has awoken the Phoenix Flame everyone whom is in pursuit of it will emerge from the shadows...I made Oritel a promise that I would protect her from harm at ANY and ALL costs! As a Knight of The Blue Moon, I will not allow her to fall into the wrong hands!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

 _"As Nobel as always. Leave it to Nathaniel to protect the fair maiden. Speaking of which it's as we feared...the Grim Reaper has already begun to move the pieces on the board...and he's using Cupid to do his dirty work...unfortunately he already seems to have gained her trust...what happens from here is literally anyone guess...but with Seto Kaiba out of the picture there's no telling what he'll try...but...I believe this will give us a hint or two..."_ Avalon grinned as he held up the vile he stole from Cupid's pocket. Alben only chuckled with a smirk. "Smooth...very smooth..." he commended in a hushed voice.

"...A...Are you ok?" the soft-spoken blonde across from Bloom and Cupid finally spoke up. "...Define ok...i'm not sure I like the idea of a dude grabbing my ass!" the redhead cried. Bloom tried to suppress a giggle but it wasn't much use. "Y-Yes...I think that kind of language caught us off guard...I wasn't expecting to come across anyone like THAT...here..." the faerie explained. Just looking at him for a guy he was ridiculously pretty almost as much as Cupid himself was.

"About that...i'm sorry...Avalon can be...a bit diffrent...but he's harmless...although he does tend to get carried away at times...he's a really nice person deep down" the blonde informed them. "Speaking so highly of him...could you be...his boyfriend?" Cupid teased. "Oh no! No, we're just good friends who live together. We had business in Domino but we actually take up residence in Sapporo." the male told them. Everything aside at least this guy seemed fairly nice. But what was he doing hanging out with a creep like that?

"Really? We're actually headed to a Hotspring Resort for a three day stay up there! Though i'm also interested the Snow Festival as well. Have you been before?" Bloom questioned. Cupid was amazed at how it didn't matter who it was that she could start up a conversation with just about anyone. The blonde only smiled sweetly. "It's very fun," he assured her. "In that case, we'll definitely have to check it out!" the faerie beamed. Cupid felt a knot slowly form in his gut twisting. Of course, it was fun to walk around and play in the snow with someone you loved. Be them friends or couples. Just the thought of it made the redhead sick to his stomach.

"Don't you think Cupid!?" Bloom questioned before paused as she watched the expression on the redhead's face harden from her words as if trapped within his own mine. In his blue eyes, all she could see was pain. A pain she herself couldn't even fathom. There was such a darkness swirling around in his heart. Wanting to do something anything Bloom hesitated before she reached out and placed her hand top of his. With a single touch, Cupid was pulled back to reality. "...Cupid...are you alright...?" Bloom asked the redhead softly. "...Just now...you seemed...not quite yourself..." the faerie pointed out worried shimmering in her blue eyes.

 _"Y-Yeah! I'm peachy keen! I guess i'm just wiped from fighting off the crowd earlier man they sure love their steamed meat buns!"_ Cupid laughed it off. Ugh, this was no good. He couldn't allow his mask to slip like that. As much as his true emotions wanted to show that wasn't going to win him any points with her. People wanted to be around a fun and cheerful individual not someone like him. Although he said that. Bloom had been around Kaiba long enough to know when someone was bothered by something they hid deep inside their heart. And she had a feeling there were more scars buried underneath the fragments.

 _"Miss me?"_ Avalon mused as he finally returned to his seat. "...Uh..." {Is no an acceptable answer?} the faerie thought quietly to herself. _"I see you've met Raphiel whilst I was away."_ the silver-haired male smirked. "Yes. I was just about to tell them about the Supporo Snow Festival." the blonde murmured with a smile. " _Ah yes! If you enjoy alcoholic beverages then I highly suggest visiting the ice bar."_ Avalon added. "Ice bar? What the hell is that?" Cupid questioned. "It's a bar carved out of ice, they even give you your own ice and you can craft a cup out of it. Then you pour your beverage of choice inside it." Raphiel explained. "Really!? That's so cool!" Bloom exclaimed in excitement before Cupid let slip a chuckle. "W-What!? What did I say!?" the faerie questioned as Avalon and Raphiel laughed as well. _"Nothing at all!"_ Cupid teased with a broad grin on his face breaking out into a genuine smile.

"Well! Looks like SOMEONE is having fun over there." Roxy pointed out nearby. "Yes, it certainly does doesn't it." Raeger smile as he looked at Cupid warmly. "...It's been so long...since i've seen an actual smile on his face..." the Guild Master murmured softly. "Are you kidding me? Cupid smiles all the time! He's a total goofball!" Roxy argued. "...Perhaps on the surface, he seems that way...but in reality...he's actually quite the opposite...on Sorrenn he lives alone in a castle with only his butler for company..." Raeger murmured. "...He doesn't have any friends or family?" the faerie questioned. The Guild Master only shook his head. "They're all deceased...as for friends...he's afraid of getting close to anyone...afraid that they'll be hurt because of him...so he doesn't bother with relationships at all..." Raeger explained.

"...Oh, how horrible..." Roxy frowned. "So whilst it's a shame Kaiba couldn't join us today...it might be good for him to spend some time with Bloom...if she can bring out a smile like that...just maybe...he may begin to see things differently..." Raeger murmured. "...That's all well and good...but Kaiba find out I didn't hear a thing come out of your mouth." the faerie warned before The Guild Master chuckled. "Fair enough Roxy..." he smiled. Carlos in the front of them only scoffed as he opened his bento box. "I don't see what she sees like an asshole in HIM anyways!?"Mexican spat. "Oh, why? Because he's not you?" Selina teased Carlos as he puffed up his cheeks. "Don't ask me." Roxy retorted. "Hey, Kaiba IS a nice guy...he just prefers not to show it," Raeger argued in Kaiba's defense.

"PFFFF! Like a steel porky pine!" Duke scoffed in the back of Carlos with Marik in the seat next to him. "I heard if an employee sneezes in the wrong direction Kaiba FIRES them on the spot!" the dice master exclaimed. _"That hardly would take me by surprise if that proved to be true."_ Marik mused. "...Uh, exactly how many rumors are there about Kaiba-San?" Amourette questioned as she sat in front of Duke. "Wherever he is I bet he's busy sneezing up a storm right about now," Layla replied situated in front of Marik. "Huh? Why do you say that?" Amourette questioned. "Because he's only been gone for less than two hours and nearly everyone is talking about him behind his back. They say that when someone does that the person being discussed sneezes the same number of time their name is brought up." Layla explained."...Is that true...?" Amourette squeaked. "Who knows...I guess we'll find out sooner or later..." Duke shrugged.

"So...how much longer is this trip going to take!?" Stella questioned impatiently behind Amourette. "I think I heard the others mention it was going to take five hours or so," Aster replied simply across from her. "...Is that right Jo-" the blonde paused before he noticed Joey was already zonked out. Aster couldn't help but chuckle. "well he always did love his afternoon naps." the blonde smiled softly before Flora turned towards him sitting next to Stella. "You sound like you're good friends." the faerie smiled before Stella leaned in. "What's this my faerie ears are hearing!? Do I detect a subtle hint of jealousy!? I MUST be dreaming!" she cried.

"S-Stella! It's not like that!" Flora cried as she felt her cheeks turn bright red. Aster taking notice. So, she liked him too. That was an interesting development. "I hate to break it to you Aster dear but Joey's already taken by this sweet sweet faerie right here in front of you!" Stella teased. "I-I just said that you're mistaken! We aren't..." the faerie of flowers protested. Stella paused before a gasp escaped her mouth. "No! Don't tell me you haven't confessed to him yet! WELL! We're just going to have to fix this right here and now!" the blonde cried and grabbed Joey shaking him like a tree. "STELLA!" Flora cried. "C-Cut it out! You're going to crack his skull open!" Aster followed before Joey snorted stirring from his sleep.

"W-WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE!? ALRIGHT WIZARDS PUT UM UP!" Joey cried out as he darted his eyes around only to discover they were still on board the train. "FINALLY! We were just discussing a VERY important topic with Aster hunny over here!" Stella exclaimed as she grabbed Aster into a tight only nearly causing him to lose his footing. "W-Woah!" the blonde cried. "That i'd SQUEEZE him to death for even thinking he could compete with MY girl Flora!" Stella beamed as Joey stared at them. All of a sudden a mixture of emotions took hold of Joey. Rage and panic tightening a noose around his neck before he violently reached out and grabbed Stella's arm yanking Aster away leaving a nasty bruise on the faerie's arm. Stella, Flora, and Aster only stared in disbelief as they looked at Joey. Not able to comprehend what just took place before them.

"M-My bad Stell..." Joey barely managed to utter releasing Aster from his grip as well. "...Uh, no worries...i'm sure it'll heal in no time..." Stella mused. "...Sorry...I feel a bit sick...I think i'm gonna rest for a while..." Joey murmured and turned around and closed his eyes. But every time he did all he could see before him was a sea of fire and glass scattered by his feet. A trail of blood staining the path as he walked. Joey could hear himself call out Aster's name but he never once answered. When he'd get to the end of the dream a specter would await him cloaked in a veil of shadow with bones soaked in crimson. Slowly ice would freeze the flames as the figure pulled out from its mouth a scythe. It was the same EVERY night. One he could not seem to escape. They could only watch as Joey tossed and turned restless in his sleep.

"Ok...THAT was weired even by MY standards!" Stella finally broke the silence around them. "...Yes, it was...he left a rather nasty bruise on your arm too..." Flora murmured. "...Yeah, she's right..." Aster observed as his face manifested into a saddened frown. "...I'm sorry...because of me you got injured..." the blonde apologized softly. "Oh Aster don't make such a sad face...it wasn't your fault hunny..." Stella murmured. "...Maybe not...but I still feel responsible..." Aster murmured. "Hey give me your hand for a second." he mused as he held out his hand. "...Uh sure..." the faerie murmured at did as Aster requested. Closing his eyes the blonde hovered his free hand over Stella's. Slowly a green illuminating light seeped out from Aster's fingertips and steadily wrapped around the faerie's injured arm the bruise mending itself. Once the bruise was no longer visible he recalled the shadows back to him.

"...Wow...the pain...the bruise is completely gone!" Stella cried nearly speechless. "That's very interesting...I never thought that one could use a power between Black magic and White natured powers to heal." Flora mused. "I have no idea where I got it from either...it's a mystery even to me..." Aster confessed. "Hey! I'm not complaining!" Stella exclaimed. "Yeah. The best I can do is heal plants or brew herbal potions." Flora added in. Just who was Aster anyway? And what was his and Joey's connection? They supposed it would take time before they could put all the pieces together. Right behind them Akiba only smiled.

"Everyone seems to be getting along quite well." the golden-haired male murmured. _"Just be careful not to let your guard down too much. You did notice the others on board the train didn't you?"_ the Professor began. "How could I possibly miss them?" Akiba mused. " _Nathaniel...A Blue Moon Knight ...sworn protective of Artemis Moon's legacy and the Phoenix...Avalon Noix's son by blood a necromancer and Apocrathy...Raphiel Nathaniel's attendant and the last Golden Wolf from Emerald...and last but not least Alben the heir of The Blood Sanguine...it's by no coincidence that they're gathered here among us..."_ Takuna muttered. "So? What shall we do Taku-kun?" Akiba mused. " _For now...nothing...if we're all headed towards the same destination...then their motives will become apparent soon..."_ the Professor told Akiba as he looked out the window lightning a cigarette. If nothing else. Things would prove to be very interesting.

RATE AND REVIEW! Reviews are love! ^^


	102. Chapter 101: Hidden Under A Mask

_**Note To Readers: HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had so many diffrent ideas that it was hard to organize my thoughts XD. Since my book has changed due to me editing my first book you may notice that some things are diffrent then what I had first mentioned in the fanfiction. If anything confuses you feel free to message me and I will be more than happy to answer any questions you might have! I hope everyone has been paying attention to all of the individual characters storylines as they begin to converge with one another. Here you go! Chapter 101!**_

 _ **Chapter 101:**_ _ **Hidden Under A Mask**_

Yugi swam through the frigid waters as he came upon a large ebony ship. Painted on it was the symbol of The Black Family. A skull with a snake wrapped around it. A loud thunderous noise echoed through the darkness of the smoke as cannon fire rang into the air. Aimed at a formidable group of foes. "The Wizards Of The Black Circle!" Yugi's scarlet eyes widened. Gantlos clasped his hands together sending the cannons hurling right back towards them. "GAHHH!" Yugi cried as one of the cannonballs was sent in their direction causing a ripple of waves. _{Are you alright Yugi!?}_ Atem questioned as he held onto Yugi's shoulders. The scarlet eyed male only coughed having swallowed some of the water.

"...Y...Yeah, i'm fine...I think...I was just startled more than anything..." Yugi assured the Pharoah before he looked back towards the ship as the smoke from the cannon fire began to clear. Climbing the mast of the ship Daunte stood on the tallest part of the ship his eyes locked with Orgron's with a death-threatening glare. Down below him was a purple-haired female with medium length hair and purple eyes wearing a white and purple mage's cloak. **_"PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"_** one of the Knight commanders cried as the crew quickly created a circle around the purple haired girl.

"You might as well surrender Prince. Your defeat is inevitable...now just come along quietly...and we'll leave the people of this world be...after all, all this fighting is so unnecessary...wouldn't you agree?" Ogron mused condescendingly. But Daunte only scoffed at the absurd offer. _"Hmph...I doubt it...a dirty bastard like you...nothing you say can even be remotely trusted...let's get one thing straight you pompous ass hole...YOU picked this fight with ME...and I don't plan on telling any of you disrespectful pricks a DAMN thing!"_ the brown-haired male snarled as his hazel eyes glistened with an unquenchable rage. " _Now...i'll give you ONE more chance to scram...before I get serious..."_ Daunte warned The Wizards whom only laughed in utter amusement.

"Uh oh, Orgron I think we made it angry..." Anagan mocked. "Hehehe yeah he's the one who should take off before we're the ones in a BAD mood!" Gantlos followed. "Let's show yer majesty how he should be treatin his elders..." Dumont snickered before he transfigured his body into a black dragon letting out a sea of dark flames to consume nearly everything in its path unleashing a mighty roar from within. "DAUNTE!" Yugi cried before he began to swim as fast as he possibly could. _{YUGI! WHAT ARE YOU-}_ "I'M GOING TO HELP THEM! AND DON'T TRY TO STOP ME! the scarlet-eyed male told the Pharoah taking great care to avoid the flames and grabbed onto the fishing net hanging on the other side of the boat.

Not wasting any time Yugi scaled the net with great difficulty before managing to climb aboard. Huffing in attempts to catch his breath the scarlet-eyed male looked upwards gasping as he watched Daunte's aura surround him. Almost as if the prince was being eclipsed by shadow. The brown haired male cracked his knuckles not phased by The Wizard's display of power as the gust of wind from Dumont's wings flapped through the air. _"...Are you done with your worthless blathering? I will show you the face of the TRUE POWER OF DARKNESS!"_ Ogron only roared with laughter.

"Well! In that case, things just got a whole lot more intriguing now haven't they! I accept your challenge! COME AT ME THEN!" Ogron taunted as Daunte gathered shadow into his hand right in between his knuckled. Shadows that were shaped like sharp kunai daggers. "DAUNTE BE CAREFUL!" Abigail pleaded only able to watch her brother anxiously as he formed a bridge underneath him made up of darkness. In the blink of barely an eye, the brown-haired male broke into a sprint. One after the other he thrusted the kunai in the Wizard's direction. Each one exploding after the other like a shadow bomb.

"...I had no idea the power of darkness could be used for other than things than shadow magic...to think he can manipulate the shadows like that..." Yugi murmured as a bead of sweat trickled down his face as he witnessed firsthand Daunte's awesome display of power. { _...Darkness is often given the misconception that it is evil...but without darkness, there can be no light...it is an element like any other...that is why those who control dark elements are vulnerable to White Magic or Light spells...it has a purifying effect...that is why those drawn to the shadows are seen with a crooked eye...often misunderstood. But what is clear is that Daunte has a great mastery over his element and uses it to the fullest extent of its ability...for when something is threatened... the desire to protect it only sharpens that dangerous skill hidden within...}_ Atem explained.

" ** _NEVER... UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER ...OF A BLACK!"_** Daunte roared as he commanded the sea of dark fire below them and manifested it into a large flaming skeleton made up of purple and black flame. Large enough to even overwhelm Dumont's own beast transformation. **_"HOLY SHIT!"_** Anagan's eyes widened as Gantlos looked upwards at the flaming skeleton that towered over them. "Ogron! I say it's time to bail post haste!" Dumont suggested. Ogron only narrowed his eyes locked with Daunte's. Slowly the skeleton began to gather a blackish purple light within its mouth.

 _"TCH!"_ Ogron gritted his teeth in displeasure. Suddenly a powerful beam burst forth striking right as The Wizard's Of The Black Circle retreated into a black vortex. But even that wasn't enough to fully prevent being struck by the mighty blow of Daunte's power as The Wizard's manifested in a darkened room with chains. The darkness nearly eclipsed their bloodied bodies as they laid on the ground only Orgon maintaining consciousness as he tasted the revenge of a vengeful spirit whom he mocked. The Wizard could barely hear footsteps echo in his ear before they ceased shortly afterward as a cloaked figure with a red and steel mask advanced towards the tattered Wizards.

" _...How does it feel...for your own magic...to be turned against you...? Your darkness...was no match for his...the blood that you've spilled...the lives you've taken...all in the name of...power was it...? How many have done just as you have...in their quest to seek after a greater truth? A knowledge beyond mere mortals...this thing called magic...well no matter...like you...those whom walk this path...will soon come to understand...one cannot simply control magic...infact...it is quite the opposite...it controls those whom acquire it...twisting the souls and hearts of men...and you...will serve as a mere stepping stone...for a means...to that end...fitting...isn't it...?"_ the darkened mask figure mused.

"And what...do you...mean to do with us...we The...Ancient Wizards...Of The Black Circle...make us apart...of your little plot to...fight...those...whom would challenge your so-called...beliefs..." Ogron question as he spat blood on the figure's mask as they knelt down to his level. "Don't make me laugh...at...such a pathetic attempt to...recruit me..." the Wizards muttered before the figure violently grasped Orgron by his red locks whom only gritted his blood stained teeth as he glared at the cloaked figure. _"...No...there's only one way to leave...Requiem Prison...Ogron...for the crimes you've_ committed..." the A.O.J leader began before he manifested a blade made of red aura into his hand as he slowly raised it towards Orgron's neck " _...I sentence you...to an ETERNITY in hell..."_ the cloaked figure muttered slowly cutting into the Wizard's neck cleaving it from his body until the A.O.J held Orgron's severed head in his hands.

{Back On The Ship...}

Exhausted Daunte returned to the deck of the ship as Abigail broke through the guards surrounding her and hurried over to her brother. "Daunte! Daunte are you alright!?" the princess questioned worriedly. _"...Yeah...I think I just overdid it...but those bastards just pissed me off...after mouthing off like that...I wasn't about to let them leave here alive..."_ Daunte snarled. "...Yeah...but still..." Abigail murmured softly. Slowly Yugi emerged from behind one of the barrels only to be quickly spotted by the soldiers. _"Your Highness! we have an intruder on board! He could be one of The Wizards' allies!"_ one of the knights cried. "What!? An intruder!?" Abigail questioned before she blinked her eyes as she directed her attention towards the scarlet-eyed male.

"...Well, he doesn't LOOK harmful..." the princess observed. It took a moment as Daunte made his way over towards Yugi before he recognized him. _"Hey! If it ain't pipsqueak!"_ the brown-haired male exclaimed as the scarlet-eyed male formed a slight anger mark on his forehead out of irritation. "It's Yugi...Yugi Moto...remember?" Yugi sighed. "Oh, do you know each other?" Abigail questioned. " _Yeah...I kinda helped him awhile back...I think you were back at the castle at the time. So what brings you here to Agethrim Yug?"_ Daunte questioned.

"About that...It's a long...s-story ACHOO!" Yugi let out a rather violent sneeze sniffing afterward as he shivered. The wind and his wet clothes were starting to take its toll on him. "Oh, you poor dear! You're soaked to the bone! We need to get you into some warm clothes!" Abigail cried before she turned towards the captain steering the ship. "TAKE US TO PORT!" the princess commanded the captain. "AYE AYE!" the captain responded and began to steer them back towards the direction of the castle. "For now i'm afraid I can only offer you some dry towels until we get to shore." Abigail murmured as she handed Yugi a few white towels.

"Uh, thanks...um..." "Abigail. Abigail Black. I'm Daunte's younger sister." "Well, then thanks very much, Abigail." Yugi offered a smile in return. "Still that was unexpected...I didn't think that anyone would suddenly attack us out here in the ocean...who were those guys anyway?" the princess questioned. "...The Wizards Of The Black Circle...actually the reason I came to Agethrim was because I could sense them heading in this direction...but I was too late to warn you guys..." Yugi frowned. "Oh yes. Raeger and that girl he was with at the Council meeting in Covenant DID mention something about them...but I don't think anyone took her warning very seriously..." Abigail recalled.

" _Hmph...I can't remember anything like that..."_ Daunte muttered. "That's because you were too busy napping to pay any attention!" Abigail scolded the brown haired male. " _meh..."_ the brown haired male responded. "Anyways what are you doing out at sea? Fishing?" Yugi questioned. Not that he'd want to chance eating anything out of that murky black looking water. " _...I'm looking for something..."_ Daunte responded after a moment. "Out here? Like what?" the scarlet-eyed male mused. " _...The source of a great power...sealed long ago by our family...the same thing those Wizards were after...The Black Power..."_ the brown haired male muttered as Atem's eyes widened as a bead of sweat trickled down his face Yugi taking notice almost immediately. Why did the Pharoah seem so terrified all of a sudden?

"The Black Power?" Yugi questioned before Abigail told the same story Froste had spoken of back to the others left behind in Covenant. "The Zalozian Elders sealed the power away, but the location is hypothetically located within the core of Zaloz...the thing is no one knows for certain how to get to it. Our father has...discouraged seeking after it on several accounts...but..." Abigail's voice trailed off as her eyes fell upon her brother. { _Abigail clearly disagrees with his pursuit of it...however she is also just as worried about leaving him to seek after it alone...}_ Atem muttered. "...What about you Atem...have you heard of it also?" Yugi questioned but the Pharoah only shook his head. { _I dare not speak of it...it is a power that NEVER should have come into existence...Daunte MUST not seek after it! His father is wise but I doubt that will sway Daunte's mind from pursuing it...}_

"Atem..." Yugi murmured softly as his stomach twisted into knots before a thought struck him. "...I wonder...um...Daunte..." the scarlet-eyed male spoke up. _"Hmm?"_ Daunte questioned as he turned to look at Yugi. "...Does finding this power...have anything to do...about freeing Kenshin from The A.O.J...and his father.'s influence...by chance...?" he questioned softly. Maybe if they could understand his reasoning they might be able to find another way without using The Black Power. The brown haired male only let out a heavy sigh. " _Do you remember the promise you made me...when I agreed to help you? If so then you already know the answer..."_ Daunte muttered. _"And just so you know it took me quite a bit of time to heal from your spell...but just as I figured Kenshin was STILL forced to return to that prison..."_ the brown haired male mused.

Yugi only narrowed his eyes. "And I meant what I said! But wanting to help and being able to...are two very diffrent things..." the scarlet-eyed male murmured as he wrapped the towel around him. "Though I gotta admit your powers are seriously impressive! It's hard to imagine how you could lose to anyone...is...is The leader of The A.O.J...really THAT powerful?" Yugi questioned only answered by a scoff. " _Hmph...pretty much...not even the Blood Mages on BriarBlood could stand a chance against him...even in Aura, he orchestrated an entire bloody war against the Knight and The Mages...he is an individual to be greatly feared...and make no mistake he will carry out his will without mercy...no matter who he has to cut down to do it..."_ Daunte hissed as Atem remained silent only drawing his attention towards Yugi worry reflected in his eyes. _"Do you get it now? I alone with my power can't to a bloody damned thing!"_ Daunte cursed.

"...There's something I don't understand though...you mentioned Kenshin has a seal that prevents him from going through the gateway. But I imagine even he STILL has free will. So if that's the case then why doesn't he just oppose his father and The A.O.J if he disagrees with their vision?" Yugi questioned. Abigail only frowned in response. "That's because...The A.O.J leader uses a forbidden spell which binds the victim's spirit in a chain which connects them to him...it forces the target of the spell to act according to HIS will...and if they refuse to obey ...an almost unbearable pain is inflicted upon them...and if one does this too many times...they can die..." the princess explained as Yugi's eyes only widened in horror. "I-Is there any way to break the spell!?" Yugi cried out in desperation as Daunte only gritted his teeth. " _DON'T YOU THINK IF THERE WAS I'D ALREADY FUCKING TRIED IT!?"_ the brown haired male snapped in utter frustration as he brought his fist down in front of him.

" _Using ordinary magic or methods won't do a lick of good...that's why I HAVE to find The Black Power...you can only fight forbidden magic with forbidden magic...there is NO other way...so I WILL find it...even if I have to cross all of the bloody damn worlds in search of it..."_ Daunte swore. "But Daunte don't you think there is a reason Father told you specifically not to search for it!?" Abigail questioned. " _Tch...like that's going to stop me...i've never cared about anything he's said...why the hell should I start now?"_ the brown-haired male scoffed before he made his way up to the front of the ship. Slowly Yugi approached Abigail whom only frowned worriedly."Is he always like this?" " _I'm afraid so...he's so hardheaded that once he sets his mind on something there's no changing it..."_ the princess answered with a soft sigh. "I see..." Yugi murmured. " _Actually in the past when we were young Daunte used to not care about anything at all. He snuck out at night, ignored the rules even drank when he wasn't supposed to. In fact, he hardly took anything seriously...but then one day...something had clearly changed..."_ Abigail began.

"Changed?" Yugi questioned. " _Yes...it was as if he saw the world he was apart of differently than he used to...of course he was still the rebel he always was...there's no mistaking that...but he almost seemed kinder towards people than he had previously been...like his heart was transformed in a way...and it continued...the more time he spent with that man...it really is quite strange...how just one person could affect someone so deeply..."_ the princess murmured. Yugi only bit his lip. "Is it...? Is it so odd that one's person's scars can heal another's?" Yugi questioned before Abigail and Yugi paused as dark clouds set in rain slowly begining to fall.

 _Meanwhile In Juniper..._

In a small shop, Kenshin sat at a workstation grinding herbs and other various ingredients into powder in several mortars. Many patients came in and out of his Apocrathy just to be treated but the clients that came to see him only seemed to be growing by the day each affected by that toxic miasma flowing through Agethrim's Zaloz. His patient's ranged from children, elders, and adults each receiving medicine or medical care which only he seemed willing to treat those who were turned away by all other Apocrathy in Juniper. Yes. He was far less concerned about himself than them. Concealing all of his bruises with compact from the previous night as his mind went back in time. He had returned back to his castle only to slapped across the face knocking his glasses off sending him to the floor with a violent thud.

" _HOW DARE YOU DILIBRITLY DISOBEY ME! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T LEARN OF YOUR USE OF THE GATEWAY!? I hope you're ready to receive your punishment and it won't be a light one..."_ Mallock hissed as venom dripped off his every word. Kenshin suddenly felt himself unable to move bound by the Will Chain before suddenly cuts began to appear all over his body each worse than the last the blunette cried out in agony until his white shirt was soaked with his own blood. He could hear his father's footsteps making their way out of the room as Kenshin layed on his side looking at the fire burning in the fireplace blood dripping down his face. Slowly he struggled to retrieve his glasses and placed them back on his face. He grabbed a hold of the wall and pushed himself up winded as pain coursed through his body.

No matter how far he may try to run. He was bound by an invisible chain wrapped around him. However, no matter how much blood he himself shed as this curse tore his soul apart. He refused to bow to the will of The A.O.J or his father. "...I...I will not...allow any more blood...to be shed...nor more lives to end...before they begin..." Kenshin swore as a fire burned in his eyes. He always had thought from the beginning of his life, he would be nothing more than a puppet who would play the role expected of him. But that day when he met Daunte he realized that wasn't how it HAD to be. Kenshin was pulled back to reality as a frantic knock rang through the Apocrathy. Quickly the blunette removed himself from his chair and opened the front door. Standing in the doorway was Blaze carrying Kaiba unconscious. Rain pouring down outside.

" _Can't stick around. Patch this guy up would_ ya?" Blaze mused before he tossed Kaiba over to Kenshin. _He's in pretty bad shape, has a nasty rumble with a big old bad snake in The Abyss Woods. Thanks ur a pal! Oh and here's something for your trouble!"_ the red-haired male added before he tossed a bag of coins at his feet before he disappeared. Caught off guard Kenshin shook his head before he hurried and placed Kaiba on one of the hospital beds. He was covered in cuts with a large white fang piecing his left shoulder. The blunette pressed his hand up against the CEO's forehead. _"He's burning up...the poison is probably already in his_ bloodstream _..."_ Kenshin surmised and got a cold wet washcloth wiping down his face as Kaiba breathed heavily with sweat dripping down his face.

Grabbing a vile of green liquid Kenshin poured it, it creates a green gel in its place. Picking it up the blunette carefully sat Kaiba upwards helping him to swallow it. Slowly the gel began to absorb the poison from within him. Now came the worst part. Using a blue gel this time Kenshin once again helped the CEO take it, it being a sedative that would help with the immense pain that would soon be following. After he was certain it kicked in the blunette grabbed the fang and ripped it out before he placed his hands over Kaiba's bloodied shoulder mending the would just enough to where he could wrap it up tightly. Kenshin wiped the sweat from his brow exhausted from the long day. Once about a half an hour passed the blue-eyed male finally regained consciousness as he pried his eyes open. Everything around him being in a haze."Ugh...what the hell happened to me...?" Kaiba groaned as he held his head before a familiar voice echoed in his ear. " _I see you're awake."_ Kenshin mused as Kaiba's vision began to adjust.

"...Oh...it's you...you were that physician that treated Bloom awhile back..." the blue-eyed male observed. " _Yes, that's correct...but I didn't expect i'd see one of you all so soon after leaving."_ "...Putting that aside how the hell did I get here anyway?" Kaiba questioned. " _A red-haired stranger with a cloak came to my door and asked me to treat your wounds. He mentioned you were in The Abyss Woods fighting a snake...I imagine you had a run in with the Baskalisk Guardian of those woods...you were cut up from head to toe and you had a large fang embedded in your arm...I was hoping YOU could tell ME that."_ Kenshin told the CEO. "...That's right...I think it's starting to come back to me..."

{ _FlashBack...}_

Yes. He had come through a gateway that led to a thick purple mist. Just barely he could see the red-haired stranger that had attacked him and Bloom and chased after him leading him through a forest made up of thorned vines that were red and black. He wasn't about to let that red haired bastard out of his sight. As Kaiba ran through the forest each thorn he passed pierced his flesh as the CEO followed a trail of flames Blaze had left behind. Other than that the woods were pitch black. Not able to see anything around him. However unknown to him The Wizards were already in its depths looking around the woods Ogron's hand emanating a small flame from his palm. "Nothin over ere Ogron..." Dumont muttered. "What is this power supposed to look like anyway?" Gantlos questioned. "I'm beginning to think we're being played by that Bakura..." Anagan muttered before Ogron paused sensing something.

"Well, gentlemen I think our luck may have just changed..." Ogron smirked as he sensed Kaiba's aura nearby before he noticed a trail of flames. _"Tsk Tsk...don't people know about the danger of forest fires?"_ the Wizards mused before he smothered the fire delivering Kaiba right into their clutches. " _This time we'll make him unleash the darkness inside of him without anyone getting in our way!"_ Ogron spat. "Yeah! And I know just how to do it too..." Dumont snickered as he turned into a snake calling out to the beast that lied within the shadows. Still unable to see anything Kaiba stopped to catch his breath. Where did that bastard run off to anyways? If the flames ceased to burn that must've meant he was around that area somewhere. Going unanswered the CEO began to feel the ground quake beneath his feet. Suddenly a hissing sound echoed in Kaiba's ears from nearby as a bead of sweat dripped down his face.

Aways away Blaze stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. _"What!?"_ he cried as he took notice that Kaiba nor his path of flames were no longer behind him. _"Well, this is NOT good...I better have a look see!"_ the red-haired male surmised and hurried to retrace his step. But he was too late as he watched the Baskalisk strike Kaiba from behind him the CEO barely able to turn around letting out a blood-curdling scream. All either of them could hear was the roaring laughter coming from a voice Kaiba knew all too well as his eyes began to go into a catatonic state. _"...O...Ogron..."_ the CEO muttered from the unbearable pain coursing through his body as one of the Baskalisk's fangs impaled his left shoulders. Using the last of his strength Kaiba used the hidden blade in his other arm to cut right through the fang cleaving it from the snake as it hissed in rage.

Unable to retain consciousness from blood loss and the venom everything went dark collapsing on the ground. But before the giant snake could strike once more Blaze used his flaming shuriken from getting near him forcing the Baskalisk to retreat back into the shadows. "Well Well looks like someone showed up to the party to crash it...what should we do with him Ogron?" Anagan questioned. "I say we teach him some proper manners..." Gantlos suggested. Shit. His plan had completely shot to Hell! So much for keeping The Wizards and Kaiba's paths from crossing. _"Aw come on! At least let me have some party favors before I go!"_ Blaze taunted as all four of them came flying towards him. But Blaze was not able to be undone as he summoned a wall of fire around him and Kaiba unleashing a barrage of flaming shuriken. Orgron only twisted his mouth in displeasure.

"I think we've played around enough for one day...we've explored this entire bloody forest and still haven't seen hide nor hair of it...however i'm willing to bet a member of The Black Family might have a few ideas on the subject at hand...rest assured gentlemen we won't leave one stone unturned until we find The Black Power..." Ogron muttered before the Wizards Of The Black Circle escaped into the shadows. Blaze's eyes widened in shock at the very mention of it. _"...Great...things just went from bad to worse...UGH...what a mess...i'm in for it for sure...either way...I gotta report this back to the boss man...but I can't exactly leave the kid here now can I? Up ya go!"_ Blaze exclaimed and picked up Kaiba throwing him over his shoulder.

{Flash Black ends}

Kaiba cursed under his breath. And now he had no idea where that cloaked figure was or Mokuba for that matter. "Damn it...I have to find that bastard..." the CEO hissed as he tried to get up only to be eased back down by Kenshin."...Ugh...why in the hell does my body feel like led?" Kaiba questioned. " _...I'm afraid that was my doing...I had to give you pain medication in order to treat your wounds. It's probably best you rest for now..."_ the bluenette advised. "...Great...just what I want to be doing right now..." the blue-eyed male muttered. "Still...I gotta say i'm rather surprised...I had no idea you lived on Zaloz as well..." " _Lucky for you huh?"_ Kenshin offered a smile. "I'll...say...I would never have guessed i'd have ended up in the hospital next..." " _Next?"_ "...Oh right...let me catch you up on what's happened since you took off..." the CEO mused as Kenshin listened quietly.

" _I see...so you came here because of that red-haired male in the cloak kidnapped your little brother...and you also wanted to meet with The Witch Of The Abyss..."_ Kenshin murmured. "...According to Undine's lackey and The Wizards Of The Black Circle, I have this power within me...but even that being so I can't unleash it to its full potential without losing control of it...last time I tried I ended up badly hurting the one I care about the most...and I have absolutely no desire to see it happen again...and yet I want to grow stronger because I want to protect her...a feat that seems almost nearly impossible i'm afraid...it is for that reason I need to know what this power is...and how its connected to me..." Kaiba explained before Kenshin let out a chuckle."...And just what do you find SO funny about THAT!?" Kaiba nearly hissed angrily." _...hehehe you sound just like another stubborn hardheaded individual I know..."_ the blunette smiled gently before the CEO paused.

" _You WILL get stronger...because you have something that pushes you beyond mere understanding...and that's a love that no one can come between..."_ Kenshin murmured as he removed his silver half-hearted pendant etched with Daunte's name on it. " _You see? He's what gives me strength..."_ the blunette smiled. As Kaiba's eyes began to adjust the CEO's eyes widened taking notice of all the bruises and cut that had been hidden by compact until now the rain from earlier washing it away. "...Those bruises..." Kaiba began. "...Where did you get them...?" the CEO questioned. Kenshin paused for a moment before he realized the rain must've washed everything away. Still, he only smiled.

" _Oh, these? I'm afraid my father didn't take too kindly to my little visit to Earth."_ the blunette answered simply. Just looking at how badly he was beaten up Kaiba couldn't help but be reminded of his own step father's cruelty. His mind taken back to when he was confined to a corner in the room. A whip coming down upon him. The CEO's back hurt from just the thought of the whip echoing in his head as it struck him blow after blow. "...I've had my share of experiences with that..." Kaiba's voice nearly shook. With his jacket already removed the CEO slowly pulled up his black shirt only to reveal several scars etched in his back. The scars of his past that he hadn't even shown to Bloom. " _People would be surprised...what's hidden under the mask..."_ Kaiba murmured almost in a whisper.

 ** _Meanwhile On The Train..._**

Cupid succumbed to the sweet spell of sleep as they continued to ride the train. Slowly the redhead pried his eyes open stirring and turned his gaze towards the window beside him. Snow continuing to fall from a slightly darkened sky. He could feel something pressing up against him though he didn't recall using a blanket or a pillow. Whatever it was at a pleasant scent. Almost like cherry blossoms. Suddenly Cupid paused as he felt a little bit of movement. Gradually the redhead directed his attention to his side down just a little further only to find a certain faerie asleep with her head resting in the crook on his neck with his red hair draped over her. There was no possible way to move without disturbing her. This was BAD if anyone saw them like this! Wait...the train didn't seem as full as it was earlier...and he couldn't hear the others voices either. As a ticket taker made their round Cupid reached out and got their attention.

"Um...excuse me...but how much longer is it until we reach Supporo?" Cupid questioned. _"...Sir, we've already passed Supporo about two hours ago..."_ the male attendant informed him as the color from the red head's face nearly drained completely turning white. **_"...EH!?"_** Cupid cried out in shock. " _...unfortunately it will be quite some time before we circle back around..."_ "...H...How long exactly?" the redhead questioned. " _My estimate would be...roughly six to seven hours...if I were you i'd wake your wife up and inform her about the delay. Now Please excuse me..."_ the ticket taker bowed and continued his rounds.

 _"Why does everyone assume we're a couple!?"_ Cupid flailed his hands before he looked back down at Bloom slumbering without a care in the world. Then again...he supposed it DID look that way. How could she sleep so soundly, next to someone she barely knew? At least the REAL him. Oh well, might as well wake her up and tell her what happened. Gently Cupid placed his hand on Bloom's arm and softly shook her stirring the faerie from sleep. Opening her eyes Bloom looked up to see red hair draped all around her. "...Hmm?" she questioned. It took her a minute before Cupid's eyes met hers.

 _"Good morning sleepy head."_ Cupid teased before Bloom's face turned three shades of red as she quickly sat up nervously fixing her hair. "O-Oh Cupid! I-I'm SO sorry! I-I didn't mean! Uh, what I mean to say is I sorta...kinda...have this habit of clinging to things in my sleep...did I...?" Bloom questioned. "I'll say..." Cupid responded only causing the faerie to groan as she hit her face in embarrassment. "ohhh...after stuffing my face with all those Pizza buns...I must've crashed pretty hard..." " _Hehe, that makes two of us..." "_ I guess we're both pretty hopeless huh?" Bloom giggled aqwardly. " _Maybe so..."_ Cupid mused. "By the way...how much father is it to Supporo anyways?" "...uh about that...we've...kind of...sort of...passed it..." the redhead regretfully informed her. "...OH NO!" the faerie cried. "...And...just how long...will it be until we...turn around...?" _"...S...Six hours..."_ Cupid murmured before they both started to laugh nervously."SO WE'RE STUCK HERE ON THE TRAIN UNTIL THEN!?" " _Yep...sounds like that's how it's playin out..."_ the redhead murmured.

"Oh man...I bet everyone is worried sick! I'd better call them right away!" Bloom exclaimed and pulled out her phone. "...No service...and things just went from bad to worse..." the faerie sighed heavily. "...Well, what do you think we should do? If we stay on the train from now and until then we won't arrive until 1:00 am in the morning!" she informed Cupid. "Hmm...well what do you want to do?" the redhead questioned before Bloom took a moment to think. "...I think...we should get off at the next station and find a place to stay the night...that way we can at least contact the others...well?" the faerie proposed. _"Sounds good to me."_ Cupid mused. "Great! Then we got ourselves a plan!" Bloom clapped her hands together. About an hour passed by before they arrived at the nearest station Kitami and got unboarded the train as the snow continued to fall."I'm going to go contact the others. In the meantime why don't you see if you can find us a place to stay!" Bloom suggested _"Gotcha!"_ Cupid offered a grin before he watched her walk aways dialing her phone. "Come on pick up..." the faerie pleaded as she paced back and forth before finally, someone answered.

"... _YOU'RE WHAT!?_ " Stella cried on the other ends as the rest of the party was already unpacking in the hot spring hotel. Slowly everyone began to gather around the blonde. " _Well if that's the case can't you ride the train back here!? I mean how long could it possibly take?!... Well so much for Domino's speeding bullet trains!"_ Stella exclaimed. " _So what ARE you going to do?... Seriously? Well, don't stay in any of those shady hotels you hear me!? And tell Cupid he better takes good care of you or he'll be on the receiving end of a solar star shower! Well anyways...make sure you contact me when you find a place...ok kisses!"_ the faerie exclaimed before Bloom ended the call. "Was that Bloom just now Stella!?" Roxy questioned.

"Uhuh...you'll never believe what happened. It turns out Bloom and Cupid slept right through our stop!" Stella told her. "Oh dear...I was afraid something like this would happen..." Selina sighed. "What do you mean?" Raeger questioned. "Bloom has a habit of falling asleep on trains...normally we wake her up but there were so many of us it completely slipped my mind..." Carlos admitted. "Well...I just hope everything will be ok..." Flora murmured as her mind wandered. "Hmm, why wouldn't it be Flo?" Joey questioned. "...Well...a man...and a woman...in a hotel together..." Flora murmured as her face reddened slightly along with Amourettes. "...Do ya get it Duke?" the blonde questioned as he raised his brow in confusion. "Nope not a clue..." the dice master muttered. _"Hmm I guess ignorance really is bliss now isn't it?"_ Loore surmised as Marik remained silent in a deepened state of thought. "Marik?" Layla questioned before the tomb keeper turned his attention towards the dark-skinned faerie. _"Hmm?"_ "Are you worried about Bloom Marik?" Layla asked concerned about his behavior.

 _"...No...not particularly..."_ the tomb keeper mused. "Even so...you must have something on your mind..." Marik only offered a smile. " _It's nothing you need to trouble yourself over Layla."_ "...If you say so..." the faerie murmured softly as she made her way towards the hot spring with the others girls headed in the same direction. "What was that all about?" Selina questioned. "I'm not sure really," Layla admitted. "Is everything ok Layla?" Flora inquired worriedly. "You're not fighting with Marik or anything are you?" Stella added in. "No. Nothing like that...he just seems... I dunno troubled about something...and i'm worried..." Layla frowned. "Hmm well, i'm sure once he's ready to he'll talk to you about it." Roxy murmured. "Oui!" Amourette offered her friend a smile. "Thanks, guys..." the dark-skinned faerie murmured softly. Though she couldn't help but think he was hiding something from her.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"So did you find a place to stay yet?" Bloom questioned as she placed her phone in her pocket making her way over to Cupid. _"...W..._ Well _, sort of...there was only one place that didn't take reservations..."_ the red-haired male hesitantly answered before they soon found themselves in front of a hotel. As they walked through the doors, however, both froze in place as they saw the security camera of all the rooms. Which only had a single bed. Cupid swallowed hard as did Bloom. "...We're only...getting shelter...from the c-cold...ri-right?" Bloom squeaked. "...R-Right..." the redhead agreed as they received their key and made their way to the room. "After all that running around i'm freezing so I think i'm going to go take a shower if that's alright...? Alright exc-excuse me..." the faerie murmured as she made her way into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. As her hands shook she removed her clothing before turning on the shower getting in it afterward. Closing her eyes as the hot water fell down on her.

Although she was trying to remain calm mentally she was completely flipping out on the inside! _ALONE! IN A HOTEL ROOM! WITH ONE BED!?_ And to top it off she was Cupid of all people! She hadn't even been in this situation with Kaiba before! Oh man if he knew Cupid would end up in a body bag after all this was over. She was STILL embarrassed by the fact she had snuggled up to him in her sleep. Of course, he smelled like roses so it wasn't like it was unpleasant or anything. In fact, he seemed really sad for some reason. He may have acted like this happy go lucky philanderer. But that wasn't the truth. Maybe if just a little bit she wanted to see more of that smile he showed earlier. _"...Does that make me... a bad fiance?..."_ Bloom questioned softly as she looked upwards. "Why is it so many people try to hide their pain and the scars that came with it?" the faerie pondered in a hushed voice. "...I mean...if they were hurt by another...doesn't that mean they can also be healed by another? Why must they try and bare all of it alone in silence...?" Bloom asked herself.

After Bloom made her way inside the bathroom Cupid fell forward onto the king-sized bed. He could feel the silk red blanket against his face faintly hearing the sound of water turning on in the shower. " _...Does she really trust me so completely...?"_ the redhead questioned softly. " _Or is she just really that naive...? I don't know anymore...I wonder...what should...I do? Hehe...maybe in the end...i'm the biggest fool of them all..."_ Cupid drly chuckled as he buried his head onto one of the pillows. Slowly tears trickling down his cheeks staining the pure white cover over it. " _Here I am once again...wanting something...that was never meant to be mine..."_ the redhead sobbed as he choked on his tears clutched the sheets under him.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! Reviews are love!**_


	103. Chapter 102: Protecting Her Smile

_**Note To Readers: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. Writing these chapters takes time.**_ **{As per Several requests, i'll be starting a new Shokogeki No Soma {Food Wars} fanfiction for all Megumi and Soma lovers that are just as disgusted with manga as I am right now. Which will feature some of My characters in this fanfiction as well! Soumegu "France Is Where The Heart Is" A Soma and Megumi Fanfiction. Which the first chapter will be out shortly}** _ **For those of you just coming on board welcome! I hope everyone's had some time to catch up. This chapter will mainly focus on Bloom and Cupid so just bear with me for you guys who are wanting to see more of the other characters ^^ ok? Alrighty! Chapter 102 HERE WE GO!**_

 _ **Chapter 102:**_ _ **Protecting Her Smile**_

After she tried herself off Bloom placed on the Yukata that the hotel provided for her and made her way out of the bathroom. The faerie paused as she cracked the door open. Just listening to Cupid the redhead could slowly feel her heartbreaking. Gathering her courage Bloom slowly made her way toward the bed and sat down beside him. Gently the faerie picked up Cupid's head and placed it in her lap. The red head's eyes widened as he felt Bloom's gentle touch tensing up as she moved him. For all people to catch him in this sorry state it had to be her. He cursed his wretched luck.

 _"It's ok...you can turn your head I promise I won't look..."_ Bloom's softened voice assured him as he averted his gaze from hers. Softly he felt the faerie stroke his hair in a rather calming manner. Just how long had it been since someone had patted his head like this? Not since his mother was taken from him. Slowly Cupid closed his tear-rimmed eyes as he tried to relax. _"You know it always helped when my mom would let me rest my head on her lap and stroke my hair...my adoptive mother...so when I found my real mom I was surprised when she did it too...when Sky my first Fiance broke off our engagement...I was so upset that I cried for hours...but it meant a lot that no matter what she was there when I needed to talk...so...I don't want to pry...however if there's something that's bothering you...you know you can always talk to me about it...that is...if you want to..."_ Bloom told Cupid whom only twisted his mouth.

"How? How could he possibly begin to describe what he was feeling right now? That he was cursed? That his only chance of lifting it was to seal away her powers? It was utterly impossible. After a moment of silence passed between them, Cupid finally broke it. "...Let me ask you a question...if Kaiba's feelings for you were...say forgotten...would you be willing to do almost ANYTHING to get them back?" the redhead questioned. Bloom paused surprised at the question as her mind was nearly taken back in time. " _Well, when someone you love acts like they don't know you...it definitely hurts..."_ the faerie began. _"The fiance I talked about earlier. His name was Prince Sky. He invited me to a celebration for his kingdom when it happened. He told me that he wanted his whole kingdom to know that I was the one he wanted to be with forever...but his former fiance with a Wizard named Baltor's help cast a powerful spell on him...and no matter how hard I tried my voice couldn't reach him..."_ Bloom told Cupid.

" _I started to doubt that he loved me at all...I still remember how devastated I was when he called out the other girl's name...and even after the spell broke...I always felt so uncertain and anxious...I guess if I was completely honest with myself...those feelings of doubt never truly went away...I even started to wonder if it had been easier if we'd never met...but if I hadn't then I would never have understood what love's true form was. I'll admit it does scare me...that the same thing could happen again...i'm so terrified...I can't stand it!"_ Bloom wept as tears fell down her face falling onto Cupid's cheek below her. Slowly the redhead looked up as his eyes widened. She always looked so happy wearing a smile as she laughed. Had she been feeling this way the entire time?

A frown manifested onto Cupid's face before he eased himself off of her lap and pulled the faerie into his arms. Comforting her like she had done for him. No matter how hard she tried Bloom couldn't stop her tears trembling as the redhead held her close to him. Why? Why?! Why did seeing her cry cause him to feel so much pain in his own chest?! "I-I'm sorry..." Bloom choked out. "H-Here I am supposed to be comforting you...not the other way...a...around..." the faerie sobbed. But Cupid only shook his head softly. " _I'm the one who's sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset..."_ the redhead apologized. "S-So _...if you...wanna talk...I'll listen...or if you don't...you don't have to say anything that's ok too..."_ Cupid told her before Bloom lifted her head upwards

"...Really?...I can trust you...?" Bloom asked Cupid as she looked up at him with her blue eyes glistening with tears. _"...Yes..."_ the redhead finally answered her as he took out a white and red hankardshiff offering it to her. "T...Thank you..." the faerie sniffed before she gently took it and wiped her eyes. "...Actually...before we went on this trip...I accidentally eavesdropped on Raeger and Seto when I went outside to see if Kaiba had returned from his board meeting at Kaiba Corp...but when I did...Seto told Raeger...that he wanted...to learn the truth...about who he really is...and up until now...i've been perfectly ok with it...I mean...I remember how it was for me...when I had no idea who I was or where I came from...it's only natural to want answers...right...?" Bloom began as she felt overcome with emotion."Learning who I was however...didn't change me...but what if...what it changes Seto!?

" _Never forget who you are."_ "Those were Raeger's exact words to him...and when he said it...Raeger almost seemed scared...when Seto asked him why he acted that way...Raeger said he couldn't tell him...you see...i've gotten to know several sides of Kaiba...but even so...The Wizards Of The Black Circle and Bakura seem to know a part of him I don't! So...so...what do I do if he finds himself and leaves everyone...including me behind...?" Bloom wept uncontrollably as she clenched the handkardshiff in her hands. "All of our memories...everything we've been through...will it be forgotten? I don't know...if my heart can take the answer...and the farther apart we are...the more frightened I am of him slipping away into the darkness...like Sky did...even back then...I didn't have the power to save him." the faerie confessed as she choked on her tears.

" _Bloom -Chan..."_ Cupid murmured softly as she broke down in front of him. All this time he had just assumed that falling in love was something that caused great happiness but who knew that loving someone could also bring such a great amount of pain as well. If he followed Bakura's whims then taking advantage of her in her fragile state would be easily accomplished. But did he really want that? Was his happiness worth the cost of hers? He didn't know the answer. All he did know was that he was willing to do almost anything to cheer her up. " _You're thinking about him aren't you? As long as you keep him close in your thoughts...the warmth of your feelings will always be able to reach him."_ the redhead answered. "B-But how?! How will I know?!" Bloom asked Cupid. " _You don't believe me? Then take a look at this."_ he mused and summoned a pink sphere into his hands that showed Kaiba and Kenshin as he spoke of the reason he wished to learn of his origins. All to protect her.

 _"See? He's thinking about you right as we speak!"_ Cupid winked playfully. " _Yep you can trust a deity of love on that!"_ the redhead exclaimed Bloom only stared at the orb and covered her mouth as tears of joy replaced the ones filled with fear and doubt. She was so relieved and so happy that she just didn't know what to do with herself. Her voice could STILL reach him. Cupid nearly found himself taken by surprised as the faerie abruptly hugged him tightly before gently releasing him and only looked at the redhead with a tear-filled smile. "Thank you...Thank you so much..." Bloom managed to say through almost a loss of words. Cupid returned her smile. He knew one thing for sure. He wanted to protect that bright and beautiful smile on her face. No matter what the cost.

Bloom paused as her stomach's growl echoed throughout the room before Cupid bursted out in laughter. _"You're actually hungry? The way you scarfed down nearly all 10 pizza buns i'd have thought that would have been impossible."_ the redhead teased with a grin. "S-Shut up!" the faerie cried as her face reddened and grabbed a pillow chucking it at him, it hitting Cupid in the face both throwing pillows back and forth at the other laughing as they did. Good, she seemed back to normal. Bloom thinking the same thing about him. "Well, then i'm just gonna order some tasty grub for our energetic stomachs." the faerie informed him and picked up the phone dialing the number. Once she finished they receive their order shortly after it being light sandwiches not wanting to eat anything too heavy before bed.

"By the way..." _"Hmm?"_ "I'm _REALLY_ sorry about getting all emotional back there! I'm sure you don't need any more things to worry about..." Bloom apologized to Cupid. _"Nah! It's fine! What's a deity of love for than to listen to a troubled heart?"_ the redhead mused. "Teeheee...I guess that's true...though I have to say I was surprised...you always seem so silly that you wouldn't think you could be serious. But if talking about your own feelings no matter how brief helped you...then i'm glad I was here to listen...though I guess I did more of that huh?" Bloom giggled softly with a smile as Cupid felt his cheeks grow hot and grabbed a beer can opening it and drinking it along with Bloom. They stayed up for awhile drinking and playing karaoke that they had at the hotel. Enjoying the night just being silly. Of course, Bloom was the first one to pass out. It didn't take long for Cupid to feel what he had drunk too.

Silently Cupid looked at the faerie as she slept on the opposite side of the bed. Sleeping away as if she didn't have care in the world. She really was naive but it was kind of cute at the same time. Just how long had she been hiding under that smile of hers anyway? The tears she kept within. The redhead pondered as he slowly closed his eyes drifting asleep only to wake up in the middle of the night with Bloom clinging to him like a boa constrictor wrapped tightly around its prey. His face buried in her chest. _"...Aw man...this_ feels _so good...but...I...can't..._ breathe _..."_ Cupid gasped. " _Anyways...I need to separate...myself..."_ the redhead reasoned but just as he managed to break away she grabbed him again her legs rubbing again all the wrong place. Eventually, Cupid had no choice to tap out giving in to inevitable fate as a human pillow until the morning came.

"AHHHH! GOOD MORNING! I haven't slept that good in a while!" Bloom stretched before she looked over at Cupid who looked worse for where his hair messy beyond belief. _"G-Good morning..."_ Cupid twitched. "...Boy you don't look so good...did you get any sleep at all?" Bloom questioned. " _...A tiny bit...until I had to grapple with a man's temptation last night..."_ the redhead replied. "...A...man's...temptation?" the faerie questioned as she blinked a few times. " _N-Never mind..."_ Cupid dismissed the subject. It was probably best she didn't know. "I'm going to go get dressed after that we can get outta here and hail a taxi to Supporo," Bloom told Cupid before she went to the bathroom. Afterward, they checked out of the hotel and made their way to their original destination.

"WOW!" Bloom exclaimed as they finally arrived at Supporo. The snow fell all around them as booths were set up all around the area with diffrent types of food with an ice pond being used as a skating rink in the middle of the Odori Park. Ice sculptures of all shapes and sizes crafted and displayed for all viewing pleasure and to see it all from the sky was a large tower that you could ride or walk up to the top. Even the ice bar which Avalon had told them about was there. "It's incredible! But with all these people all over the place, we're going to have trouble finding The Hotspring Resort..." Bloom frowned as she looked around. _"Hmm...where there's that tower over there...wanna go check it out?"_ Cupid suggested. "Yeah! Oh but first!" the faerie paused as she ran over to a food cart nearby and grabbed two melon breads.

"Ok! Ready when you are!" Bloom exclaimed before she followed him to the tower. "So...do you think we should take the stairs or the elevato-" the faerie began before he gasped feeling herself being carried upwards Cupid flying Bloom and him to the very top of the tower. " _Going up!"_ the redhead grinned before he placed her down landing beside her putting his wings away afterward. "Next time you're going to do that...warn me first...I nearly had a heart attack!" Bloom cried. _"Hehehe my bad."_ Cupid apologized before the faerie held out to him one of the two melon breads. It was a bread that was made with bread mixed with cookie dough and melon pulp. "Here! We kinda forget to eat breakfast before we took off like we did." Bloom giggled softly.

 _"Oh! You're right! Whoops!"_ Cupid chuckled and carefully took the bread. _"Thanks!"_ "You're welcome!" Bloom smiled and went right to chowing down on hers. "Mmm! I just love that the cookie dough is just underbaked. But being fresh out of the oven is even tastier!" the faerie exclaimed as Cupid caught himself gazing at her before Bloom looked at him noticing he wasn't eating his. "...Do you not like melon bread? I can get you something else if you want." the faerie mused. The redhead only shook his head nervously. _"N-No, in fact, i'm starved!"_ Cupid exclaimed and began to take a big bite out of the melon bread. "See?! Delicious! I love it!" the redhead told Bloom with his mouth full as the faerie only giggled."Oh, Cupid you have crumbs all over your face." _"Oh...do I? eheheh..."_ Cupid chuckled in return as Bloom reached up to wipe them off. Not knowing Roxy and Raeger were on the tower already.

"Raeger take a look at the view from here!" Roxy called over as the Guild Master lagged behind nearly out of breath from climbing all those stairs huffing. _"P-Phew...that was quite the climb..."_ "You're just outta shape." the faerie teased. _"You just might be right about that."_ Raeger chuckled as he walked over to the edge with her. "By the way thanks for sneaking out with me. I don't think I could've taken another minute of Stella's rantings about Bloom. She's a nice girl but SUCH a drama queen!" Roxy exclaimed. " _Yes, she is rather noisy when it comes to voicing her opinions."_ The Guild Master agreed. "I'll say!" the faerie giggled before her cheeks slightly reddened."Um...you know...i've actually been wanting to talk to you...for a while now...about...what happened back with The Wizards...and Aura..." Roxy began as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously. _"O-Oh...?"_ Raeger questioned as his own cheeks grew hot.

"S-So have I...but the timing just didn't seem ri-" "...Raeger?...Everything o-holy molly!" the faerie cut herself off as both she and The Guild Master caught sight of Cupid and Bloom on the other side of the tower. Both of them laughing and eating. Slowly Roxy inched closer Raeger not far behind her. "I don't care how you look at it. That LOOKS like a date to me!" the faerie exclaimed in a loud whisper. "... _Don't you think that's jumping to conclusions slightly?"_ The Guild Master questioned. " _Right or not we're going to follow them!"_ "...I was afraid you were going to suggest that..." Raeger sighed before the two followed Bloom and Cupid down the tower. Bloom paused as she stopped looking behind her before Roxy and Raeger quickly concealed themselves behind a nearby building.

" _Is everything ok Bloom-Chan?"_ Cupid questioned. "...Uh...yeah I think so. I just got this weired feeling...like we were being followed. But it's probably just my imagination!" Bloom laughed it off as they continued onward towards the hotel. The redhead couldn't help but allow his gaze to waunder downwards towards the faerie's hand within inches of his. What was this feeling? It was so bizarre. It was as if no matter for how long he just wanted to be near her. He wanted to feel the warmth of Bloom's hand. He must've seriously been going mental. Even so, that desire lingered as he felt blush creep up on his face. The faerie only looked towards Cupid concerned. But just as she opened her mouth to inquire about his strange behavior Cupid spoke up first.

 _"...B-Bloom-Chan..."_ "Hmm? What is it Cupid?" _"...M...Might I ask you...for a...favor...maybe...?"_ Bloom only offered a soft smile. "Go right ahead." " _...Oh...well...it's...that is...errr...w-would you mind...if I...held your hand...until we reached the hotel...?"_ the redhead barely managed to utter. The faerie paused taken by surprise before she smiled in turned and offered her hand out to him as her answer. A small smile crossed Cupid's face as he gently took her hand in his as they walked through the snow falling down on them. Bloom knew she couldn't do much to help ease the demons that had taken a hold of his heart. So just this once. Cupid nearly froze in place as the faerie leaned over and planted a kiss on the red head's cheeks. { _Thank you...}_ Bloom whispered to him in her heart as she gently broke away and entered the hotel's doors. Him just as stunned as Cupid grasped at his chest. What was this feeling...that was piling up inside of him...? He questioned before he slowly followed after her. Raeger and Roxy only able to watch the events before them unfold.

"OH THIS IS SO BAD!" Roxy cried almost in a panic. "Raeger what are we going to do!?" the faerie questioned. _"I-I have no idea..."_ The Guild Master replied at a loss as well as she. "Well, we have to do something! If this keeps up and Kaiba comes back he's going to put an end to him cursed or not!" Roxy cried. _"T-Then what do you propose we do Roxy?"_ Raeger questioned. "...I guess...we're just going to have to make sure Cupid and Bloom don't spend ANY more time together! Got it!? Now let's move!" Roxy cried as she grabbed The Guild Master and hurried into the hotel. Nearby Bakura only smirked. " _Try as you might your attempts are in vain..."_ the snow-haired male mused. The fun was only beginning after all.

Bloom meanwhile with Cupid made her way into the hotel lobby only to be greeted by Nathaniel whom offered them a warm smile. _"Why, Miss Bloom good morning..."_ the gentlemen greeted. "Good morning! Sorry, we're late. We had a bit of trouble with the transit system..." the faerie laughed nervously. "But anyways thank you for the lovely invitation to stay at your Hotspring Resort! Everyone including me are REALLY looking forward to it!" Bloom thanked Nathaniel whom only smiled in return. _"I am pleased to hear that...although I am truly sorry about what happened...I ask humbly for your forgiveness Miss Bloom."_ Nathaniel bowed. "Oh come on. There's no need to be so down. Besides everything turned out ok, didn't it? Besides, because of that, I was able to get The Phoenix's ashes. So I won't hear another word about it!" the faerie told him."Very well then. Thank you." Nathaniel smiled softly.

"Oh! By the way where are the others? Are they still asleep? I know how Stella loves to sleep in!" Bloom giggled. " _Hmm, I don't recall..."_ Nathaniel replied before he noticed Raphiel coming around the corner with a tray of green tea. " _Oh, Raphiel could you spare a moment?"_ the gray-haired male mused. "Certainly." the blonde offered a smile and slowly made his way over. "Do you need something?" " _Yes. Would you happen to know if Miss Bloom's party is currently still present in their hotel room?"_ Nathaniel inquired. "If I remember right there were two individuals that I saw leaving the room but I couldn't say who they were. Sorry." Raphiel apologized.

"That's ok! I'll just have a look see for myself! Thanks for the help!" Bloom exclaimed. "Come on Cupid let's go! To room 204 on the fifth floor!" the faerie urged. "We're going to wake those sleepy heads! Boy will they sure be surprised to see us!" Bloom giggled as Roxy and Raeger waited in the shadows as the two approached the elevator pressing the buttons to open the doors. "Ready?" Roxy asked Raeger in a whisper "As i'll ever be..." The Guild Master responded. "...1...2...3!" they counted before Roxy grabbed Bloom pulling her into one elevator while Raeger grabbed Cupid and pulled him into the other one. Cupid and Bloom could barely turn around to look at the other in confusion before the door closed behind them.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! Reviews Are Love! {I know it's much shorter but this part was important to write out}**_


	104. These Things I Just Can't Say

_**Note To Readers: Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I'm trying to post as much as I can before school starts up again. If you haven't yet you should check out my new fanfiction Soma x Megumi "France Is Where The Heart Is"! I'm really excited about it. I know the last chapter wasn't as long but it was important to write. I try to write longer chapters since you guys wait a while for me to update! {Btw Amourettes story has changed. She's The Princess of Emerald. And Blaire is her mentor due to the story being changed. She no longer is related to Bloom or Yuki through Blood} So here's chapter 103! Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 103:**_ _ **These Things I just can't Say...**_

"WAHHHH!" both Bloom and Cupid exclaimed as they were grabbed by Raeger and Roxy pulled into two diffrent elevators. They each turned towards the other before the elevator closed. Bloom took a minute to gather herself before she noticed it was Roxy that had pulled her inside. "OH! Roxy! Goodness, you surprised me there for a moment! I thought..." the redhead paused as she looked at her friend's piercing gaze that sent chills up her spine. "What's with the scary expression on your face? Is something wrong?" Bloom questioned confused. Roxy only moved narrowed her eyes.

 _"Oh, I don't know you tell me!"_ the faerie of animals cried out which only proved to confused the redhead all the more. "...I don't understand what you mean." Bloom told Roxy honestly. What was causing one of her best friends to act in such a way? "Are you feeling ok? Do you need me to get someone?" the redhead asked softly concerned. _"Hmph! If you insist on playing innocent then I guess i'm just going to have to spell it out for you! Bloom why are you hanging all over Cupid like that!? Last time I checked you were engaged! I SAW you kiss him! Don't try to deny it either!"_ Roxy accused the faerie.

 ** _"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!?"_** Bloom cried in an outrage as she narrowed her eyes angrily. _"Well, it was kind of hard to miss when I and Raeger were on the tower watching you flirt shamelessly with each other!"_ the faerie returned fire. The redhead tightened her fist as her side angrily. "I can't believe what i'm hearing! Me and Cupid were just messing around having fun. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime!" Bloom muttered. " _Yeah right! Then what was that kiss for!? Was that just all in good fun too!? Answer me, Bloom!"_ Roxy demanded. "That was...you know what forget it! I don't have to explain anything to you!" the redhead spat as the elevator doors finally opened. Before Cupid could object Bloom grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Cupid WE'RE going back out!" the faerie exclaimed. _"FINE!"_ Roxy cried back in a huff as she watched Bloom storm off with Cupid. Raeger looked just as confused as Cupid did watching the faerie march in the opposite direction. Oh, what a mess. _"R-Roxy w-wait!"_ The Guild Master called out and chased after Roxy who finally stopped at the end of the hallway as she fell to her knees. Slowly Raeger approached the faerie bending down to her level before he saw tears come in contact with the ground below her. " _...Roxy..."_ The Guild Master murmured. "...I'm...I'm so stupid..." Roxy sobbed. "B-But I...I just don't understand..." the faerie wept. _"Understand what...?"_ Raeger asked softly.

 ** _"...Why? WHY DOESN'T BLOOM BLAME ME!?"_** Roxy cried out as she looked back at Raeger as tears poured down her face. "B...Because of me...Bloom was seriously hurt...I knew she was deliberately putting herself...in...in danger...and I said NOTHING about it...and when I saw Bloom in that hospital bed...all of this...it's just...it's just too real...I could've lost...one of the most important...people to me...but yet...but yet she won't say ANYTHING! I WANT HER TO BE ANGRY! I WANT HER TO BLAME ME! Because I blame me...I deserve it...when I saw her up on the tower...yes I overreacted...but all of these feelings inside of me...just exploded like a bomb...i'm such an idiot...a real fool...and now...she probably thinks i'm the worst..." the faerie sobbed before Raeger cupped her head in her hands.

" _...Of course, she doesn't think that...but i'm sure she was quite hurt by what you said..."_ Raeger murmured softly. " _Even the best of friends say things that they don't truly mean from their hearts sometimes...for better or for worse..."_ "...So...So what do I do...? I can't take back what I said..." " _Just let her be for a little while...i'm sure she'll return eventually...then you can apologize...ok?"_ The Guild Master mused as Roxy sniffed. "...Ok...thanks Raeger..." she murmured softly before Raeger helped the faerie to her feet and pulled her into his arms. " _I will ALWAYS be here when you need me, Roxy..."_ he promised her as Roxy held him back. "Now come on...let's goin the other..." Raeger coaxed and led the faerie back to their room.

 _"Back already?"_ Akiba questioned as Roxy and Raeger returned to the hotel room closing the door behind them. "Yeah, it's a little colder than we thought it would be." Roxy thought up an excuse adding a shiver to it. "Well, then you're just in time! I'm making fruit crepes. They should be able to warm you up in no time." Amourette offered a smile as she poured the batter into the frying pan swirling it around before Joey made his way over to her. "Hey! Amourette! Need some help with dat!? Afta all da faster you get done the fasta we get ta eat!" the blonde offered with a broad grin. _"Oh! Joey-kun. You snuck up on me"_ the blunette squeaked. "So?" _"Oh, y-yes could you get me a plate to put the crepes on?"_ "You got it!" the blonde exclaimed and searched around for the plates. "Huh...that's funny...I coulda swore they were here..." _"J-Joey-kun it's starting to burn!"_ "Uh! Gwah! A little help please!?" Joey cried before Duke grabbed the plate.

"Is this what you wanted?" Duke questioned as the dice master looked in Amourette's direction. _"O-Oh yes thank you. Just set it over there."_ the blunette offered a smile as Duke placed the fruit on the counter both containers having blueberries and strawberries causing Joey to puff up his cheek he could've done that. _"Do you need some help making the filling?"_ Raeger questioned. "Y-Yes please," Amourette answered. "I'll help you!" Roxy volunteered and gave The Guild Master a hand with cutting up the fruit so he could boil it with sugar. "Whatever you guys are making it sure smells good!"Carlos exclaimed as he made his way out of his room with Selina following behind him. "Anything you can eat smells good to you..." Selina teased Carlos. "Yeah yeah! So sue me!" he stuck out his tongue. Akiba giggled amused by the kids along with Flora.

"Ah! It's so refreshing seeing such young energetic youth!" Akiba beamed. _"...When you say it like that it just wreaks of something illegal..."_ The Professor deadpanned as he took a sip from his coffee mug. "Oh no not at all!" the golden-haired male replied simply. "I'm just glad we managed to get fresh fruit! Who knew you could get fruit out of season so easily on Earth." Flora mused. "It is surprising. But what isn't surprising is that Stella's STILL in bed...I better go wake her up..." Layla let out a sigh and headed towards Stella's room. "It's not really. Stella prefers to rise with the second one." Flora giggled. "...Wait there's a second Sun!?" both Joey and Carlos exclaimed before everyone burst out into laughter. "Not in THIS universe," Duke muttered. "By da way...have any of you's seen Bloom and Cupid yet?" Joey questioned. _"No. But Roxy and Raeger were out earlier so they might have."_ Amourette mused. Roxy only looked towards The Guild Master." _While we were walking around we did happen to see them. I believe Bloom was walking around with Cupid taking in the sights. Supporo IS a popular tourist spot after all. But i'm sure they'll return soon enough."_ Raeger assured them.

Flora only sighed relief."Oh good...I was afraid something had happened to them on their way back...with The Wizards Of The Black Circle and Yugi still missing...it's hard not to be filled with anxiety." Flora admitted. _"I wouldn't be so sure...Yugi has a knack for finding trouble or trouble finding him..."_ Marik muttered. _"Well, why don't we just forget about that how and enjoy some delicious homemade crepes! I made strawberry and blueberry filling for each one. And there's plenty so eat as much as you like!"_ Amourette offered. **_"Itadakimasu!"_** both Carlos and Joey exclaimed wasting no time digging in not having to ask them twice. "ooooo is that crepes I smell!" Stella exclaimed excitedly. "Yep! Come and get um!" Roxy exclaimed as the blonde giggled giddy and hurried over to join everyone. "Wait for me! Don't eat them all Stella!" Layla cried following after her watching her pile them on the plate.

"What's the matter Selina are you not hungry?" Aster questioned as he looked over at her empty plate. "I'm not a big fan of sweets..." Selina muttered. "Oh ok then." the blonde struggled before he paused hearing Blaze's voice echo in his head. Quickly he shoveled down the food and then made a dash for the door. Though none except a few noticed his departure. "Come on Carlos. We're going to take a walk." Selina informed him and grabbed his arm. "W-Wait we are!?" Carlos questioned before she too dragged him away from the table leaving half of a crepe. "Huh well, we dun want it ta go to waste or nuthin!" Joey surmised and grabbed the rest of it. "If you keep eating like that you're going to get fat," Duke warned him as he licked his lips. "Then i'll be FAT and HAPPY!" the blonde laughed as did most everyone else.

"Well I don't know about you girls but i'm hitting the hot spring!" Stella exclaimed. "Oh yeah definitely count me in!" Layla added in. "Not without me you don't!" Roxy interrupted. "But...won't bathing together...be...awkward..." Flora questioned. "Nah! We're ALL girls here right Layla?" "Why do you have to say it like that?" the dark-skinned faerie raised her brow. "Oh, no reason!" Stella giggled. "Are you going to join us too Amourette?" Flora inquired. "N-No I think i'll just stay here and help tidy up the kitchen." the blunette declined. "Ok then! Last one in is a rotten dragon egg!" Stella called out as the girls hurried to take advantage of their vacation. Amourette hummed as she cleaned up the kitchen the other guys assisting her. "Phew! I tink we got all da dishes. Now dat I tink about we have ta feed a lot a people! Joey exclaimed. _"Yes but I don't mind it. It's fun to cook and eat with everyone."_ the blunette offered a smile.

" _Ya don't do that at home?"_ Joey questioned as he scratched the back of his head. " _W-Well no...my father is the Ruler of Emerald so he's always got his hands full with a ton of stuff...and Blaire my mentor is also pretty busy so I normally cook and eat my meals alone,"_ Amourette admitted sheepishly. " _But it's no big deal really. I'm fine being by myself."_ the blunette smiled before Joey pursed his lip. "Hey, Amourette since everyone else is pretty much occupied how about we go take a look around? Whadya say?" the blonde offered. _"Mmm!"_ the blunette nodded her head happily. "Alrighty, then we're off! Smell ya later guys!" Joey grinned as he walked out with Amourette. Takuna only watched the two of them leave before he let out a sigh. "...Is it ok like this...Taku-kun...?" Akiba asked softly so only he could hear as The Professor lit up a cigarette inhaling it before blowing the smoke out through his lips. _"Go ahead and let them have their fun for just today..." "_...And then...?" " _It's best she goes back to Emerald where she belongs...Emerus's daughter has no place for Joseph...even if we have to take her back home by force..."_ "...I see..." Akiba murmured turning his gaze towards the two as they left through the door. "I guess there is no choice...is there..." " _No..."_ Takuna answered simply.

Outside Aster paused as he watched Amourette and Joey leave the hotel before he shook his head. He had to stay focused on the mission. Locating Blaze was an easy enough task as Aster followed the sound of loud slurping coming from a small Ramen booth. *SLURP* "Hell loud enough place?" Aster mused before Blaze jumped. _"Oh! Aster whoops! Didn't hear ya sneakin up on me!"_ the redhead chuckled. "So...how this mission going...?" Aster questioned him rhetorically. " _Hehe nothin gets past you does it?"_ "Please, it was obvious when you kidnapped Mokuba. What in the hell made you think that was even a good idea in the first place?" " _Hey now, how was I supposed to know Miss faerie would show up and ruin my plan to capture Mr. CEO and bring him ta Zaloz? So I had to go with plan B naturally!"_

 _"_ Naturally..." Aster deadpanned. "Actually you only succeeded in making Kaiba REALLY mad...you should've seen the hole he punched in the Hospital wall..." the blonde informed him. " _I'm SURE I did! Not that it did me any good really..."_ Blaze let out a sigh. "And just what do you mean by that?" Aster questioned. " _...Hmm WELL to put to ya simply...I ran into a bit of a snag of sorts..."_ "A snag?" " _You know how the Boss Man told me to make sure The Wizards and Kaiba didn't cross each other?"_ "...Yeah..." Aster's voice trailed off skeptically. " _I'm sorry ta report that that's EXACTLY what happened...of course I arrived just in time to keep Mr. Baskalisk from turning Mr. CEO into dinner...BUT he got banged up pretty bad...so in the end, I had ta abort the mission entirely!"_ Blaze explained with his mouth half full. "So THAT'S what happened..." Aster murmured as he mulled over the situation unfolding before him.

"So...where's Kaiba now?" the blonde questioned curiously. " _Oh him? The kids still in Zaloz but on Juniper's side of the planet. Just INCASE The Wizards are still attempting ta hunt him down. I got an Apocrathy to patch em up!" Blaze told Aster._ "Oh good..." the blonde sighed relief. "I was afraid you might have just up and left him because it was too much of a bother." _"Oh ouch, bud! I'm not THAT heartless! Besides...we gotta much bigger problem unfolding...well two actually..."_ "A problem? Like what?" Aster questioned as Blaze scratched at the back of his head. " _Yeah...first off...The Wizards know about THAT..."_ the blonde only paused as he froze in fear feeling his blood nearly run cold in his veins. "BUT HOW IS THAT-!?" " _...No idea there partner...i'm just as surprised as you are...second something is causing the Werewolves of Emerald in SilverFang Forest and the Charcol Woods to turn into these demonic creatures...and because of it there's a lot of political tension...of course the werewolves believe the Elves are responsible...and as much Blaire the advisor to Emerald's King is accused of tainting the fountain at Dawnshire that killed the Vampires...so we gotta look into that next and figure out what's REALLY going on and who's pulling the strings...but my money's on the A.O.J! Well we'll just to see I guess..."_ Blaze sighed.

" _So, how are things on your end?"_ the redhead questioned. "So far so good...we haven't had anything happen out of the ordinary...although Noix was right about one thing...someone has definitely has disturbed Chaos's shrine...Marik said so himself...but who it was is still a mystery...one that has yet to be uncovered...there was also something else he mentioned...and that was that Joey and someone else share the same blood...but just who IS this other person..." Aster pondered. " _Hmm...well...maybe it's someone connected to his past?"_ Blaze suggested before Aster paused and looked at Blaze. "You think...?" " _Who knows. But your guess is as good as mine!"_ the redhead shrugged his shoulders. "Lately...there are certain things...that cause me to have these...images flood my head...whenever i'm around Joey...snow...and blood...I also sometimes see a figure...but they pass just as suddenly as they come to me...I just wish that I could understand...what it is they mean..." Aster frowned.

 _"So just chill. Noix promised ya all the answers, didn't he? So then just try to be patient. Don't force it bud..."_ Blaze told Aster as he gave him a clap on his shoulder. " _In the meantime though keep your eyes peeled...anyways I gotta get a move on. Keep me posted will ya?" "_ Yeah, you got it." Aster nodded as he smiled slightly. "Alrighty then later!" Blaze waved him off before he disappeared in a black portal vanishing as soon as it manifested. Letting out a heavy sigh Aster looked around him at the crowded streets. Nearly getting lost in them the blonde paused as he came across Bloom and Cupid nearby. "So that's where they were." Aster surmised and watched them quietly as Cupid wearing ice skates before he wobbled over to her.

 _"H-How do people…walk…in these things…let alone ska-kate!"_ Cupid questioned as he held out his hands for balance. "Here take my hands." Bloom offered as she skated closer to him and gently grasped his hands in hers guiding him along the ice. "You have to take little steps…and then work your way up!" the faerie instructed. "One…two…three…move your feet back and forth…" _"…F-Fine just…do-don't let go please!"_ Cupid pleaded as he attempted to follow her directions. It took several tries just to prevent himself from tripping over his own two feet before he finally was beginning to get the hang of it. Slowly Bloom eased her grip off of Cupid as he squeaked seeing the faerie let go and slid across the ice trying to skate by himself. _"HEY LOOK!"_ Cupid grinned before two skates rushed by him causing to fall flat on his ass with a thud. _"Ow ow ow…"_ the redhead groaned rubbing his rear before Bloom hurried over to where he fell."Are you ok!?" Bloom questioned. _"...Yeah, I think so...I just damaged my pride a little..."_ Cupid admitted before she helped him to his feet.

"As long as you didn't break anything else." Bloom teased. _"Haha...very funny..."_ Cupid pouted as the wore a slight smile on his face. " _But forget about me are YOU alright? You were pretty miffed when I saw you come out of the elevator..."_ the redhead pointed out. The faerie only let out a heavy sigh. "Honestly i'm not sure WHAT her problem is...all I know is that she started throwing accusations at me and pointing fingers. Which is why I came out here to blow off some steam. I love to ice-skate but don't get many chances to." Bloom admitted. " _I see...and just what is she accusing you of exactly?"_ Cupid questioned. "...She had this complete REDICULOUS idea that i'm cheating on Kaiba with you! I mean really! I expected something like that from Stella, not Roxy...which is why i'm..." " _...Worried about her?" "_...Well yeah...how can I not be? Roxy isn't one to lash out with a reason right?" Cupid only pursed his lips. " _...Then just talk to her. If you're worried then you should talk to her about...when you miss the chance to say something...a poison drips from those words...tainting them with emotions that remain on your lips even unspoken..."_ the redhead told Bloom as she closed her eyes to think about.

"Yeah, you've got a point. Teehee..." the faerie giggled softly. "Hmm?" Cupid looked at Bloom questionably. "You know...you've got a knack for saying the right thing at the right time...if you don't know I think that's even better. I'll be right back i'm going to get us some hot chocolate!" the faerie offered. _"I'll get it. I couldn't possibly think of letting a lady do something that is clearly the gentlemen's job!"_ Cupid insisted. "...Well ok if you insist just be careful." Bloom gave in. "Gotcha!" Cupid grinned with a playful salute before he skated over to a vending machine. Slowly he dug out a coin and pressed a button having two bottles of hot chocolate fall out. Carefully he picked them up and looked towards the vile that Bakura had given him that he believed still remained in his pocket. He could easily place the liquid in the cup and then give it to her. It'd be a lie if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind. But Cupid only shook his head. _"I'm actually kinda having fun…heh who woulda thought huh?"_ the redhead mused as a smile worked his way onto his lips before Cupid slowly made his way back over towards Bloom. A bit further away from them Amourette and Joey were at one of the booths enjoying a snack from a vendor.

"Man...what's with dat crowd over dare?" Joey questioned as they were served a three colored Dango set with some green tea him looking over at the large crowd that had gathered around Bloom watching her ice skate. But from where they were neither of them could see very well. _"...I don't know...but it looks like they're really hyper about something..."_ Amourette murmured as she picked up her tea Joey taking a one of the Dango off his stick and chewing it. _"Um...by the way thank you for inviting me out. It made me really happy."_ the blunette offered a smile. "Oh well, sure ting. I kinda wanted ta get out myself. So it just seemed like da perfect opportunity." the blonde smiled in return. _"I see."_ Amourette murmured as her mind was taken back to last night when Flora invited her to join her in the hotsprings.

 _Flash Back..._

After hearing back from Bloom that she and Cupid would be back tomorrow Amourette tried to calm her nerves by heading to the hot spring only to run into Flora. "Oh, Amourette are you going to the hot spring too?" the faerie questioned. _"O-Oh Flora-Chan! Um...Oui ..."_ the blunette admitted sheepishly. "Oh good. Well, then why don't we go together?" _"S-Sure..."_ Amourette responded before they undressed. Flora wore a pink bra and underwear with a floral pattern while the blunette wore a white bra with dark blue laced around it. "I was hoping that I could talk to you..." the faerie continued as they stripped down and eased themselves into the relaxing large hot spring in the back surrounded by a beautiful garden the moon hanging over the sky. "Ahhh...this feels so nice...after everything that's happened recently it's nice to be able to relax for a change don't you think Amourette?" Flora mused. _"Mmm! It really is. Though that incident with Bloom was really surprising._ Well _, I guess it's ok as long as Cupid-San is with her."_ Amourette murmured. " _At least I hope so..." "_ Yes, I was surprised by that as well...Cupid seems like he has a good heart...so in that respect, i'm not really worried...but if Bloom is over emotional that could cause a lot of confusion in her...and Cupid could very well mistake for something else...not that I believe Bloom would do anything bad...but I've been with Bloom a long time...and although she won't say it out loud...I know that she's worried about Kaiba...and scared...i've never gone through anything like that...so I can't imagine what she's going through...but isn't only Bloom that i'm concerned about..." Flora's voice trailed off.

"That's actually the main reason I wanted to talk with you..." the faerie confessed. "It's about Joey..." Flora finally told Amourette." _Joey-kun? What about it him?"_ Amourette questioned softly. "...Well, the other day on the train something strange happened...at first everything seemed perfectly normal...but Joey was having a nightmare...and when he woke up Stella was being Stella and teased Aster about how Joey was taken...it was the strangest thing...it was as if as soon as he saw Stella grab Aster he became almost enraged...and yanked Aster away from her leaving Stella with a nasty bruise...the oddest part was that Joey seemed shocked himself that he had done such a thing...and I just don't know what to make of it..." Flora shook her head. _"Joey-kun did?"_ Amourette's eyes widened in surprise. "I know it's hard to believe but he almost seemed like an entirely diffrent person..." the faerie explained.

" _Well, then why don't you just ask him about it? It's its Flora-Chan i'm sure he'll talk to you."_ the blunette suggested."I...I just can't...every time I open my mouth or try to...he always avoids the subject or laughs off the question...I know he doesn't want to cause me to worry any more than I am...because that's just the way he is...so...I don't know what else to do...Amourette I NEED you to talk to him...to get him to open up...I think you might be the only one that can..." Flora murmured. The blunette remained silent before she finally spoke up _"...Well if that's what you want...then i'll try..."_ Amourette told the faerie before her mind was taken back to the present.

 _End Of Flashback..._

"MMMHM! I could eat ten or twenty of dese tings!" Joey exclaimed as she crammed the food down his mouth. _"Oh geez, Joey-kun! If you put all that in your mouth at once you'll choke!"_ Amourette exclaimed. "Whoops! Ya got a point..." the blonde sweatdropped before he dropped his head down on the table caused the blunette to squeak in surprise. "Man i'm so lousy at dis..." Joey let out a heavy sigh. " _Joey-kun?"_ Amourette questioned. **_"YO POPS! A LARGE SAKE PLEASE!"_** the blonde suddenly exclaimed before a bottle was delivered to him along with a small sake cup. Joey grabbed the bottle and poured the sake into the cup before he sipped the warmth it contained. _"Ugh...I dunno what i'm even doin anymore...tings were bad enough when Yug was all caught up in that millennium puzzle bullshit...and now all this stuff with Kaiba and Bloom...and now meh for some reason...i'm beginin ta wonder if da reason Undine chose me outta everyone else for some otha reason than meh askin fer power ta protect everyone..."_ the blonde muttered as he held his head. _"What do you mean by that?"_ Amourette questioned softly as Joey slowly sat up finishing the sake in his cup.

"...I've been havin dese really weired dreams lately...and every time I close meh eyes...I can't see anythin else...in fact...I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in a while..." the blonde began and went to pick up the bottle before Amourette beat him to it. Joey paused and held out his cup before the blunette refilled it him offering a small smile in gratitude. "First it was only once in a while...do ya remember dat night Kaiba and Raeger went out inta da snow?" the blonde questioned. " _Oui,"_ Amourette answered simply. "Well...dat was da first time I had it...but lately they've been gettin more and more frequent...and da scary part...is da pain I feel...is real...no matta how many times i've dreamed da same stupid ting...I always wake up with cuts on meh body...so many emotions flooding through meh...it's fricken terrifyin..." Joey trembled as he downed the sake in one movement as tears rimmed at his eyes before they fell down his cheeks.

"I know...I look pretty pathetic right now don't I...but I can't stand da thought of anyone seein meh like dis...so do meh a favor...and just keep dis between us...I know rich boy would never let me down if he knew..." the blonde laughed drly through his tears. Amourette only shook her head before she pulled him into her arms so she shielded him from anyone else's vision. As her own tears cloaked her face causing Joey's eyes to widen. _"...Sorry..."_ the blunette wept. _"You're suffering...so much...and I just...don't know how to help you...i'm sorry...for being so useless...sorry...sorry...Joey-kun..."_ Amourette broke down into tears. No matter who she tried to save. She always seemed to watch them slip away from her. Joey himself unable to find the words to comfort her.

Meanwhile ...Bakura watched silently from within the crowd before his expression changed to the darkened one. Raising his finger he traced the air directing his finger towards the ice slowly cutting a hole into it. Waiting patiently Bloom skated back and forth not paying attention to the ice below before suddenly the ice gave way cracking. A gasp escaped her unable to move quick enough and let out a scream. As Bloom's scream echoed in his ears Cupid quickly turned towards the direction of it only to see the faerie plummeting into the icy cold water below. A wave of panicked gasps and cries following. Immediately the red-haired male dropped the drinks in his hands on the ice below. **_"BLOOM-CHAN!"_ ** Cupid cried. Aster paused as he witnessed Bloom going under the water. It was then Aster caught sight of Bakura nearby and narrowed his eyes angrily chasing after him. He was not going to escape THIS time! Carlos and Selina not far from him trying to look over the crowd. All they could hear was their friend's voice echoing beyond it. _"BLOOM!_ Selina and Carlos cried at the same time before both of them hurried as fast as they could to the edge of the crowd. _"OUT OF THE WAY!"_ Carlos yelled as he fought through the crowd desperate to break through.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes as she found herself in the frigid water. She had to remove herself and fast before she caught hypothermia. Using what strength she could muster the faerie swam upwards before she gasped taking in some of the water as she noticed the ice was starting to refreeze. _{OH NO!}_ Bloom thought to herself as she began to panic. She didn't have enough momentum or leverage to break through the thickened sheet of ice above. {SOMEONE HELP!} the faerie pleaded before her eyes widened seeing Cupid above her and pounding on the ice. Just barely Cupid could see her red hair and her terror-filled blue eyes through the frozen water. Damn it this wasn't good! He needed to think of something and quick. **_"GET BACK!"_** the redhead yelled before he summoned a pink bow and a diamond-tipped arrow in the shape of a heart.

Quickly Bloom did as he asked of her and swam downwards. Once Cupid was sure she was far enough away the redhead pulled back the bow and aimed firing the arrow right into the ice breaking the thicked sheet apart with one strike. Not wasting any time Cupid dismissed his bow and dove right into the frigid water. Bloom's body shook as she was reaching her limit not able to hold her breath much longer. Suddenly in the distance, the faerie's eyes were drawn towards the redhead swimming towards her. Quickly once he was within distance Cupid wrapped his arms around Bloom and swam upwards both of them gasping for air as he emerged with her. Carefully the redhead eased her out before he did the same. Both were soaked to the bone Bloom shivering more so than he was. Slowly Cupid removed his winter cloak and threw it to the side before he removed the dry one under it and gradually wrapped in warmly around her.

 _"A-Are you ok?"_ Cupid asked before she struggled to answer with a nod. Unfortunately much to the red head's displeasure, his actions seem to have attracted far too many people. Ones whom knew nothing of magic. Cupid gathered up a bunch of rose petals in his hand and blew them towards the crowd causing them to all fall victim to sleep's gentle spell. Now it would seem like nothing more than a dream. Bloom's body tensed as she noticed everyone around them passing out one after the other. "W-What's happening to all these people!?" the faerie cried. _"Oh, that? Don't worry. They're all just having some very pleasant dreams. I can't let everyone know my true colors now can I?"_ Cupid gave Bloom a wink. "A…About that…thank you…for saving me…" the faerie offered a smile as blush tinted Cupid's cheeks. _"Well, I couldn't very well let my cute little Bloom-Chan drown now, could I? Besides it'd be a waste of such a cutie."_ Winter's eyes widened as she felt her own cheeks redden slightly before Carlos and Selina hurried over in their direction."Come on! Help me get her inside." Selina told Carlos. "You got it!" Carlos exclaimed as they carefully helped her back to the hotel.

Selina's eyes, however, shifted towards Cupid whom followed behind them. It almost seemed TOO convenient that he was there to save her just in the nick of time. The redhead, however, looked off in a diffrent direction sensing Bakura's presence and narrowed his eyes angrily his fists tightening at his side. { _That bastard! He could've killed her!}_ Cupid cursed under his breath. Meanwhile, Aster chased Bakura down cornering him in an ally. _"BAKURA!"_ the blonde yelled at the top of his lungs before the silver-haired male turned to face him. " _Well Well...if it isn't Noix's errand boy...I must admit I didn't think anyone would be fool hearty enough to follow me..."_ Bakura chuckled. "Obviously you thought WRONG...i'm going to make you tell me every dirty detail of whatever it is you AND The Wizards Of The Black Circle planning!" Aster hissed angrily.

 _"HAHAHAHA! In that case, let me be pleased to inform you that The Wizards Of The Black Circle are no more...you see they weren't quite up to the task of eliminating you and your pesky friends...but don't worry my dear boy...there are more foes that you shall soon face...though I doubt even you can defeat Death...although you've done so once before...ah yes...I still remember the horrific look on his face when he begged me to spare you in return for his immortal soul...ah yes...ever the fool...just as your friend Cupid is...he doesn't even realize that he's already ensnared Bloom in the Trap I set...well I believe he'll come to understand this soon enough...you don't have to utter out loud what you're heart already knows...hehehehehe...and with that child...I bid you good day..."_ Bakura exclaimed as his demonic laughed echoed through the shadows of the ally. Aster only looked on in confusion. Just what did that mean?

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!_**


	105. Chapter 104: Storms Of The Heart

**Note _To readers: Hey guys! I hope you all are keeping up. I wrote a pretty big chapter but it's kind of hard to break up so i'm just going to write it all out. College is right on my heels so I probably won't be able to post as often as I have been just depending on my schedule. I'll do my best though and keep you all updated on any breaks I have. Here's Chapter 104! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 104: Storms Of The Heart..._**

 ** _Back On Zaloz..._**

Within the Blacks castle, Yugi let out a loud sneeze as he found himself changing clothes again. He was beginning to make a habit out of this. Though his were soaked from falling into the Black Sea still being put through the wash. The castle itself was ebony with a gothic architecture. Though it was near as fancy as Elixer's Castle was. In fact, the silence coming from within was almost deafening. Like a whisper of Death echoing through the hallways compared to the livelihood of Juniper. { _Are you alright Yugi?...}_ Atem asked the scarlet-eyed male as he broke through the silence. Yugi only frowned. "Something...just doesn't feel right..." he found himself repeating. "Juniper seems so prosperous...where here it almost seems as if there are no others living outside the castle...is the plague truly responsible for all this misery?" Yugi pondered out loud.

{ _So it would seem...}_ the Pharoah answered simply as the scarlet-eyed male made his way through the hallway only to be met by Abigail at the end of the staircase. _"Wow! Daunte's old clothes seem to fit you quite nicely!"_ the princess of Zaloz complimented. "...Uh...you think so? Thanks, I think..." Yugi forced a smile. "I was actually quite surprised at how many rooms you have. With only the two of you, I can't imagine why you'd need all that space." the scarlet-eyed male murmured. _"Yes, I suppose most would say that. However, most of our citizens that used to live outside in the city have ended up seeking refuge here. Afraid of dwelling outside of these walls amongst the miasma...so although you may not see them they are occupying several rooms and the ones that are ill have been quarantined in the lower quarters."_ Abigail explained.

"Oh, in that case, it's a good thing the castle is so spacious." _"Yes, I treat many people here in this castle since almost no other physician will. One advantage of being versed in medicine and white magic although I can only use the later with a few people. Some would say i'm the white sheep of the family"_ Abigail giggled softly. "Really? How'd that happen?" Yugi questioned. "I mean I thought all the people in Agethrim were versed in Black Magic." the princess only shook her head. " _I'm not sure really. There are some theories but nothing written in stone."_ Abigail answered. "I see...Abigail, do you mind if I ask you a question?" the scarlet-eyed male asked. " _Sure as long as I can answer it."_ the princess murmured softly."Ok then,why is it that Juniper is prospering while Agethrim and it's people are the only ones suffering from the sickness?" Yugi questioned which only resulted in a frown from Abigail.

" _...Well...most people are led to believe it's because of the Holy Barrier that surrounds and protects the entire Kingdom of Juniper from the deadly miasma...it's no real secret that those whom reside within Juniper's walls that practice White Magic look unfavorable towards those who practice Black Magic..."_ the princess explained. " _They consider us a blight to Zaloz..."_ Abigail murmured. Yugi only narrowed his eyes as he felt his blood boil. "So they're discriminating against you just because you use Black Magic?! I don't understand that! You can't control the family you're born into!" the scarlet-eyed male cried out in outrage. The princess smiled softly in response. " _Yes. You're absolutely right. But politics can often blind us to what is right...and what is wrong..."_ Abigail murmured." _Both Daunte and Father seem to believe that the miasma is being caused by the Juniperian Kingdom...even if that IS the truth...we have no proof...nor evidence to back up such a claim...and if we were to openly declare Juniper our enemy...all those whom support them...would then become our enemy as well...they would waste no effort to wipe us all out..."_ Abigail told Yugi as her voice shook.

It was amazing that she was younger than he was. And yet she held much affection and pride for her people and kingdom. Despite the circumstances surrounding it all she thought about was their protection. " _And that is because our Black Magic cannot withstand their White Magic...however there are those like my brother that believe if they succeed in finding The Black Power we as Agethrimians would stand a fighting chance...but that could also very well escalate a war...and many lives will be lost needlessly...even I am not certain of the path in which is best to take...that is why I am scared...as a Princess of Zaloz and a sister...the only thing we have after all is legends and myths to hold onto...of the flame of hope that still yet burns..."_ Abigail murmured softly. Daunte only scoffed as he came downstairs."Myths and legends indeed...you still fill your head with that garbage? The gods have abandoned us...hope isn't going to do us one lick of good!" the brown-haired male spat as he unscrewed the top from his flask.

 ** _"YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT!"_ ** Yugi cried out unable to contain his emotion. "I understand that you may feel that way...there have even been times where I wanted to give up...because things were too hard...or too scary...or there just didn't seem like there was any chance for victory...but if you continue to believe...and hope there is a way...then eventually you'll find it! I know there is! You have to follow the path you believe to be right...not everyone may believe in it...but at least you do...you haven't given up saving Kenshin...that's why you're looking for The Black Power right? Then there's bound to be more ways than one of accomplishing that... lets us help you..." the scarlet-eyed male pleaded as he looked directly into Daunte's hazel ones. _"Heh...arn't you ever the optimistic one...let me tell ya kid reality is MUCH crueler...I don't know where you're from...but things just arn't that simple...but you can believe what you like..."_ the brown haired male scoffed before he turned towards Abigail and tossed her a rolled up scroll.

" _Looks like we're being summoned to ANOTHER summit...oh joy...i'm just giddy with butterflies...what a pain in the ass..."_ Daunte cursed under his breath as Abigail took the opportunity to read it. " _Dear, House Of Black...the council of Emerald requires your presence to attend a Summit in regards to the trial of Advisor Blaire attendant to King Emerus of Emerald. The following stands accused of the genocide of Dawnshire Vampires. If found guilty the sentence will be punishable by death!?"_ Abigail read out loud as her face nearly turned white. Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "...Bla...Blaire...?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned recalling the older male that he had seen a while back in Dawnshire who asked them to take care of Amourette. " _...We'll drop you off in Juniper before we leave...the portal gate nearby isn't in the barrier after all...so plan accordingly..."_ Daunte told Yugi as the scarlet-eyed male fell to his knees. _"How horrible..."_ Abigail uttered as her lips trembled.

"How could they...? Do they honestly plan to sacrifice him to appease the rest of the kingdoms disturbed by Dawnshire's incident...?" _"...Probably..."_ Daunte answered rather bluntly. " _Everyone is on edge right now and the fact that crime remains unsolved only adds fuel to the fire..."_ "...Take me with you..." Yugi finally spoke up drawing both Abigail and Daunte's attention. "But...we couldn't possibly...you're an outsider...so as much as I hate to say this..." " _It doesn't concern you."_ the brown-haired male crossed his arms. "On the contrary...I was at Dawnshire when all those innocent people were killed! I saw Blaire there! And he didn't KILL anyone! As a witness, I think i'm more than qualified to attend this meeting!" the scarlet-eyed male cried. "...Well in that case...they might make an exception...i'm sure there will be those amongst the summit that will be interested in a neutral party's opinion...what do you think brother?" Abigail questioned Daunte.

"...Tch...you're a stubborn thing arn't you? Fine have it your way...but don't blame us if anything happens." Daunte conceded finally. Atem only turned his gaze towards Yugi. _{Are you certain this is the choice you wish to make Yugi?}_ the pharaoh inquired. _{We do not know who or what we will encounter should we attend this summit...surely there will be those with good intentions and those who do not...in the end we cannot meddle in the affairs of other worlds...no matter what the outcome may be...}_ Atem told Yugi whom only frowned. "I know that...clearly, The Sealed Worlds are far diffrent from ours...but even so...if my testimony can sway those who believe in good...and justice...I can't sit by idly...Bloom can't be the only one we depend on for light a lantern for those lost in the dark..." the scarlet-eyed male replied as his eyes burned with resolve. After a moment the Pharoah smiled. _{Very well...as you wish Yugi...if this is truly your desire then I will help you to see it through...}_ "...Atem...thank you..." Yugi smiled before he along with Daunte and Abigail once again set out to sea to head to Emerald. Daunte opening the portal by shooting out a beam towards it.

 _ **Back In Juniper...**_

Kaiba continued to rest as Kenshin suggested, reluctantly of course. If there was one thing he loathed more than people who wasted his time it was being bored out of his mind. At least the medicine seemed to be working so that was a plus. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about Raeger's words to him the other day. { _...Just what did he mean when he said don't forget who it is I am...? That doesn't even make any sense to me...i'm Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp...what else is there to know? Still...what he said back there bothers me...it's as if Raeger knows something I don't...which only frustrates me all the more...then there's...the Wizards and Bakura...and anyways...how in the hell am I supposed to talk to this Witch Of The Abyss if I can't even make it through the damned Abyss Woods...?! Maybe I should just forget this whole pointless endeavor...but if I do...there's no guarantee what will happen next...this entire situation bites...}_ the CEO thought to himself before he paused noticing a Sapphire Swallow knocking out the window just beside him. Birds. One of nature's many annoying pests. He was about to scare it away by tapping on the glass back before he noticed something tied to its leg."A message?" Kaiba questioned before Kenshin approached him with a bowl of rice porridge.

 _"I brought you something to eat. Are you hungry at all?"_ Kenshin asked the CEO before Kaiba turned his attention towards the blunette. "Yeah, I could eat I guess...though i'm a little skeptical as to the contents of the bowl you're carrying..." the brown haired male mused. " _It's rice porridge. I wanted to prepare something that would be easy on your stomach. But you can discern for yourself if it's to your liking."_ Kenshin told Kaiba with a smile before he paused hearing a tapping sound redirecting his gaze towards the window nearby. _"Oh. Would you look at that it appears we have a little visitor."_ the blunette observed and opened the window before he held out his hand. With a chirp of gratitude, the Sapphire Swallow hopped down and into the palm of Kenshin's hand. The blunette smiled softly petting the bird on its head. How could such kindness exist in someone that was always treated so poorly? Even he didn't have that kind of strength. Kaiba remained silent as Kenshin removed the message from the Sapphire Swallow's leg and rolled it up to read it. A sigh only escaped from the blunette's lips.

"Not a letter extending tidings of joy I take it." Kaiba mused dryly. " _No, I fear...as Prince of Juniper I am obligated to attend a trial in Emerald that is to decide the fate of one whom stands accused of murdering all of the Dawnshire Vampires...it's a summit that requires all representatives of their respective kingdoms to attend...they claim it's because they want a fair trial carried out...but I highly doubt that will come to pass...the truth is they just want this incident swept under the rug...so they have a scapegoat to send to the slaughter..."_ Kenshin replied retaining the smile on his face oozing a darkened aura that made even Kaiba's skin crawl. "So then what time will you be leaving?" the CEO questioned. _"Well, I suppose i'll find out when I return with the news to my father. Since I am unable to leave Zaloz...I must be accompanied by him..."_ "I see...then you don't really have a choice in the matter..." _"_ Unfortunately _no."_ "Can nothing be done about the situation you've been placed under? I don't see why you must continue to live under that bastard's thumb..." Kaiba asked.

" _I appreciate the sentiment. But the chain i'm bound by is not one that can easily be broken..."_ Kenshin replied softly. "...I'm sorry..." the CEO murmured softly. Knowing that someone else had to suffer the same fate as he was a hard reality to swallow. Even for him. After all, he had done to help Bloom and him. Wasn't there anything he COULD do? Kaiba thought to himself silently as his hair concealed the expression on his face. " _You mentioned you wanted to see The Witch Of The Abyss, didn't you? Because you have questions you want answers to? While I can't escort you through the forest there is an ancient library in Draconia. One that contains nearly infinite amounts of knowledge many seek after and covet...scrolls, books, and time spheres that can take you back to the very beginning of time itself...that lies beyond the dragon labyrinth...I have a contact meeting me before the days end that I can request that they be your guide...I believe they'd probably do so for a small favor in return. But a word of warning he can be quite unpredictab-"_ Kenshin paused before he was thrown into a coughing fit.

"Kenshin!" Kaiba exclaimed and forced himself up from the bed and quickly took the bowl and placed it down. _"I-I'm alright...my_ apologies _..."_ the blunette apologized as the CEO helped Kenshin take a seat. " _...Could you do me a favor and get the medicine sitting over there...it's a spray..."_ "...Yeah alright..." Kaiba murmured and picked up the medicine and handed it to the blunette whom opened his mouth and sprayed it wincing as he did so. "...Are you alright now...?" the CEO asked as concern continued to glisten in his eyes. _"..Y-Yes...thank you..."_ Kenshin told Kaiba and he grabbed a washcloth and wiped the remnants of blood from the sides of his mouth trembling. Was he sick? Whatever it was it didn't appear to be any ordinary illness that was for certain. Either way he was in no condition to be going out anywhere."As if...you're shaking like a leaf...you're coughing up blood...it's obvious to me you're not well...so if you think you're going anywhere...i'd advise you to think again..." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Kenshin paused as he just looked at the CEO almost stunned before suddenly the door opened. In the door, way stood a short male slightly taller than Yugi with short hair part black and golden hair that glittered like the sun wearing a black and golden cheongsam or a Chinese style traditional robe.

 _"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya! Kenshin-chii! Long time no sees!"_ the stranger beamed with a broad grin and held out a paper bag" I brought all the ingredients and morrrreeee! Oh! I didn't see you had a visitor! And who might YOU be!? Is he as grumpy as he looks?" the golden-haired male questioned causing Kaiba to form a rather aggressive anger mark. _"Hyousuke...I wasn't expecting you to drop by so soon. I ask you politely to try and be civil to my guests. He's a patient i'm currently treating."_ Kenshin responded simply. "OH! Is he now? He seems just fine to me! On the other hand, you don't look well at all! By the way, did you hear about the BORING trial we're expected to pretend? I might actually die of boredom! Oh, the tragedy we of royalty must endure!" Hyousuke cried dramatically. "...Royalty huh...?" Kaiba deadpanned. He actually might have been even MORE annoying than Wheeler. If that were possible. Kenshin chuckled softly. " _I know you might find this hard to believe but Hyousuke is actually the crowned prince of Draconia. Though it's mainly the council there that attends to its affairs...he's the one I spoke of earlier...Draconia is The World Of Dragons."_ Kenshin explained.

"...A world of Dragons...? And he's the prince...hmph...he's nothing like my majestic blue eyes..." The CEO scoffed in disapproval. _"I SEE I SEE! He must be one of the outsiders everyone can't stop running their mouths about..." Hyousuke mused before he sniffed it. "Yepp! Yepp! Yeppity yep! He doesn't smell like he's from around here at all...infact...it might be dangerous for him to waunder around unsupervised in MY territory...so...what does Kenshin-chii want from little old me!? Hmm!?"_ Hyousuke questioned as he rocked back in fourth and the chair he sat down in. Kenshin took a moment to clear his throat before he spoke up. "My acquaintance here Kaiba seeks knowledge that cannot be obtained in the way he had intended...in the beginning he tried to visit the Witch Of The Abyss...but given his condition he cannot...it is my belief that the next best option would be the Draconian Ancient Library...I was hoping that you might be so kind as to serve as a guide for him...since you have the crest to open the entrance...as a favor to me." the blunette murmured.

"So THAT'S your angle...WELL since it's Kenshin-chii I guess I can take on that request. But that would mean that Mr. Grumpy would have to tag along with me to Emerald...so we can just go one trip...and since I have to report back to the dragon elder...that would be the best way...OH! I just got a FUN idea!" the dragon prince clapped his hands in excitement. "Kenshin-chii is too sick to go to Emerald right!? So we just have Kaiba-Chin take your place! The brilliant idea right!? Haha of course it is!" Hyousuke grinned mischievously. _"...Putting aside your ridiculous nicknaming for the moment...what do you mean by taking his place?"_ the CEO questioned. "Simple simple! We'll brew up a potion that will transform you into him! Kenshin-chii can stay here and rest while WE go to Emerald..." the dragon prince mused with a grin.

 ** _Back On Earth In Supporo..._**

After losing Bakura in the ally way Aster returned back towards where the others had been only to discover the massive crowd earlier appeared to have been cast under some sort of sleep spell. The blonde paused as he looked around before he discovered Joey and Amourette nearby at one of the food booth and quickly hurried over to them. Unable to cease his worry and anxiety Aster grabbed a hold of Joey's shoulder and shook him. Afterward, the blonde groaned stirring from his slumber only to jump as he saw Aster's face right next to his. "Oh geez, Aster! Ya nearly gave meh a heart attack!" Joey cried. _"S-Sorry...but when I saw everyone passed out and then I saw you guys were over here I couldn't help but worry!"_ Aster defended his decision. Joey took a minute to recall what happened."Oh yeah...dare was a huge ass crowd there earlier...and me and Amourette were sitting here talking before we saw petals and next thing we knew it was nighty night! By da way what WAS all dat commotion about? the blonde questioned.

"Well...from what I could tell Bloom was on the ice and fell through it. Only it wasn't an accident. Bakura cut the ice in a circle and made her fall through!" Aster exclaimed. "...WHAT!? Ya mean Bakura was here!?" Joey cried. "What about Bloom!? Is she ok!?" the blonde questioned. _"I actually chased after Bakura so I didn't see what happened afterward...but i'm assuming she's fine since Cupid, Carlos and Selina were all nearby. So it's a safe bet they took her back to the hotel"_ Aster told Joey. "...Y...Yeah...yeah yer probably right..." Joey let out a relieved sigh. "Are ya headin back dare now?" the blonde questioned. _"I will in a little while. First I want to make sure there's no one else lurking in the shadows or nasty surprises waiting for them...better safe than sorry. Until I do I don't think I can relax."_ Aster murmured. "...Hmm well ok...just be careful alright Aster? I already got one little buddy i'm worried about...I dun need another going missin got it?" Joey told the blonde who only smiled.

 _"Yeah. I gotcha i'll see you back at the hotel once i'm done."_ Aster promised with a nod and made his way towards the tower to get a better view from up there. Slowly the blonde's attention fell upon the blunette that was still asleep with tear stains on her face. Her words still echoing in Joey's head as he bit down on his lower lip. {" _Sorry...you're suffering so much...and I just don't know how to help you...i'm sorry...for being so useless...Joey-kun...}_ "...No, you're not Amourette...you're not the useless one... " the blonde uttered although she couldn't hear him and carefully picked her up and held her close in his arms as he made his way back to the hotel. Once he returned he placed Amourette on the futon laid down in her room gently. Just as he was about to get up Joey paused as he noticed a letter with a seal on it and read the letter before his eyes widened and crunched it up as his fist tightened. Just how long had she known about this? And yet she was the one shedding tears for him. When she was the one that was hurting inside. First, she lost the love of her life and then she lost Xuri one of her friends and now she was going to lose Blaire her mentor and teacher? _"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"_ Joey cried out loud as he pounded his fists against the floor tears flowing down his face one after the other.

Finishing up with her bath in the hot spring Roxy made her way through the hall and paused when she saw Joey before she heard the door ahead open and walked further into the living room only to see Selina and Carlos helping Bloom inside with Cupid following close behind them as she shivered her blue lips quivering. "BLOOM!" Roxy cried alarmed before she went right to her best friend's side. But the redhead only looked at her unable to utter a word at the moment. "Roxy, can you help me get her changed in her room?" Selina questioned. "Yeah of course!" Roxy spared not a second to help Selina both of them making their way to Bloom's quarters. "Some vacation this is turning out to be..." Carlos sighed before Joey approached him and Cupid. "So, how's Bloom doin? She alright?" Joey questioned the two. "Yeah, she'll be alright. Selina and Roxy are going to get her into some warm clothes. I'm gonna go turn on the kotatsu." Carlos told Joey. {Japanese heating blanket table} "Good idea dat'll warm her right up." the blonde agreed. It didn't take long for Bloom and the girls to return.

"Alright! It's all ready! Bring her under here." Carlos coaxed and helped Selina ease her down and get her tucked into the kotatsu blanket snuggly. "T-Thank you...g-guys..." Bloom finally managed to speak up and tried to focus on getting warm. She didn't think she had been that cold since they entered the omega dimension. "I'm going to tell Akiba and The Professor what happened. You guys keep an eye on her!" Carlos told them before he hurried off. "Phew...some vacation dis is turnin out ta be..." Joey groaned before Amourette hurried into the living room. "Oh, Amourette you're awake. I thought you'd be zonked out for at least a couple more hours." the blonde half teased. _"Well...I saw Bloom-Chan with Selina and Roxy and they told me what happened. So i'm going to make some hot chocolate that she can sip on."_ the blunette murmured and worked on preparing the chocolate by slicing it adding milk to make it creamy and poured it into a mug once she was finished.

 _"Here. Sip on this. It will help a little. But don't drink it too terribly fast ok?"_ Amourette offered a smile. Bloom only nodded in response. Her body was still in shock from falling into the ice. Though it was steadily getting better with the warmth of the kotatsu and a change of clothing. Slowly she sipped at the warm beverage. It tasted so good too. Afterward, Akiba and The Professor made their way into the room. "Oh goodness! Bloom hunny are you alright!?" Akiba asked the redhead worriedly. The faerie only smiled wearily. Takuna got down to check her. "...It doesn't look like it's anything serious...luckilly...she'll be alright once we get her body temperature back up..." The Professor surmised. "Thank goodness..." Roxy sighed relieved before she looked at Bloom bitting her lower lip unable to keep from breaking down into tears the faerie wrapped her arms around the redhead. _"Oh, Bloom...i'm SO sorry..."_ Roxy choked out as she sobbed bitterly in regret. _"I should've NEVER lost my temper like that...especially not at you...I was upset about something completely diffrent and it just came out all at once like a ticking time bomb! I didn't mean all of those horrible things I said...really I didn't...I made a mistake...can you ever forgive me...?"_ the farie wept.

"...O-Of co-course I forgive you...R-Roxy...w-we all m-make mistakes...i-i'm going through a-a lot too...w-with Kaiba trying...t-to discover himself...and with e-everything else...s-so I completely...u-understand...and a-as for that...ot-other thing...the o-other night...I-I really n-needed to talk...an-and C-Cupid was there t-to listen...s-so I-I was thank t-thanking h-him...f-for being...t-there...fo-for me...t-that's all..." Bloom responded through her chattering teeth. _"...Oh...wow...I really made a HUGE error in judgment...Cupid I want to apologize to you too...thank you for being there for her yesterday and today...I know you didn't have any bad intentions...and i'm sorry for ever having thought that... "_ Roxy apologized as she gently let go of Bloom. Cupid and Selina only stared at the faerie in surprise. Especially Selina. Just what made Roxy so sure Cupid didn't have anything to do with what happened? "Oh no...I just did what anyone else would have done!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Still i'm sorry...REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry!" Roxy repeated herself before Bloom only cracked a smile. "From now on Ro-Roxy...ju-just pr-promise me...that we-we'll be h-honest with e-each other f-from n-now on...o-ok?" the redhead told Roxy. "...Ok..." the faerie offered a smile in return before she gave Bloom another hug. Watching from nearby Raeger only smiled softly before he looked at the letter in his hand and sighed softly. The Guild master paused as the others came in from their baths. "Ah, there's nothing like being pampered! I think that was even better than a trip to the spa!" Stella beamed as she dried her hair before she noticed Bloom shivering. "Oh goodness! What happened!?" the blonde cried before nearly everyone sighed. Selina went ahead and took the liberty to explain the situation. _"Well, that's how it is...do your best not to try to crowd Bloom..."_ the Professor told the rest of the party before Raphiel arrived with lunch. It was Sukiyaki a type of hot-pot that was rather popular during the chilly season. Afterward, he left the prepared ingredients and departed to tend to the other guests."Uh...did he forgets the part where he cooks it for us?" Stella asked only evoking a few chuckles as the faerie looked around confused.

 _"Uh no, you have to cook the food yourself. There's some pretty high-quality stuff here too..."_ Duke observed. "Yeah no, kiddin! It looks delicious!" Joey grinned broadly. Cupid only looked at the pot and the ingredients. He'd never seen a dish quite like it before. Earth was quite the fascinating place. Bloom couldn't help but giggle some causing the red head's cheeks to flush slightly. "Yeah...i'd be afraid to even attempt to cook it..." Roxy made a face. _"Don't worry i'll prepare it."_ the Guild Master chuckled. Using the hot pot surface Raeger took the beef searing it first then he poured 1 cup of dashi or fish broth. Then he added in all of the vegetables which included a combination of cabbage, green onion, shitake mushrooms, carrots cut into the shapes of flowers and last but not least udon or Japanese noodles. The smell intoxicating to everyone whom was gathered around it."Oh, wow...everything looks so good...I don't know what I should eat first." Bloom admitted finally starting to feel back to normal. "...S-So how are we supposed to eat this anyways?" Cupid questioned with a sweatdrop."You just grab your chopsticks and dig right in! My dad, I have made it on occasion but he's the one who cooks." Roxy explained.

 ** _"ITADAKIMASU!"_** most of the party exclaimed Raeger trying his best to catch the noodles with the chopsticks without splattering broth everywhere. "This is nice. Sitting around together enjoying a meal. It's not every day we get to relax like this." Flora smiled. "Well, it definitely hits da spot!" Joey exclaimed before he looked over at Amourette whom was silently eat but a few bites barely even touching the food. "Hey uh, Amourette! Wanna see somethin neat!?" the blonde questioned before the blunette's attention was directed at him. _"...Uh...sure?"_ Amourette murmured as Joey cracked open a raw egg and took his beef dipping it in the raw egg before he ate it much to her horror. _"EH!? J-Joey-kun! W-What are you thinking!? You're going to get sick if you eat it like that!"_ the blunette cried. "Actually it's a common practice in Japan. So to us, it's no gross at all." the blonde grinned. "Here ya should try it!" Joey urged as she looked at him and then at the egg. Cautiously Amourette picked up a piece of beef and dipped in the egg before she tried it.

 _"Mmm! It's not bad. It's got a diffrent texture to it but with the beef, it's really tasty!"_ "Right!?" the blonde responded with a chuckle as the blunette began to eat a little more cracking a smile. Both Duke and Flora watching them. "I'm sorry but that's just gross dude!" Carlos chuckled. "Hey don't knock it before you try it." Duke retorted only resulting in Carlos sticking out his tongue. Flora couldn't help but giggle. "Carlos you look like you're trying to catch flies instead of dinner..." "Oh except if he was a frog. Then flies WOULD be his dinner." Layla teased causing nearly everyone to crack up laughing as Aster finally made it back and took a seat trying to shake all the snow off him. "Oh is that lunch? It looks great!" the blonde exclaimed and wasted no time digging in. After running around all over the place he was starving! "Aster slow down you're going to end up choking!" Flora warned but it was too late the blonde having to drink the tea in front of him to wash the food down."Phew! That was close..." Aster sighed in relief. " _The food isn't going to disappear. You can take your time consuming it."_ Marik partly teased. "It might at the rate those two are eating." Akiba chuckled directing his attention to Joey and Carlos as he himself partook in the meat before Takuna bopped him on the head.

 _"Don't just eat the meat. Eat the vegetables too..."_ The Professor muttered scolded. "Fine Fine.." the golden-haired male pouted. "Yeah. It would be nice if you left some for the rest of us." Selina agreed. "Hehehe...what are you a carnivore or something?" Layla questioned as Akiba paused and laughed. "Oh very funny Layla!" Stella laughed nervously as Takuna and Akiba only exchanged nervous glances. _"...Eat...The...Vegetables..."_ The Professor emphasized as his piercing gaze sent shivers up the golden-haired males spine and began to shove vegetable after vegetable into his mouth sweating as he did. Bloom giggled nervously before she noticed Cupid eyeing one of the flower carrots and picked it up with her chopsticks. "Say ah!" the redhead teased the other one as he found himself becoming flustered. "..A...Ah?" Cupid hesitantly opened his mouth before Bloom fed him the flower. "Teehee I always wanted to do that. But somehow I don't think Kaiba would ever let me." the faerie giggled."No, No I don't think he would. He has too much pride..." Roxy agreed before Raeger chuckled. "I would like to see that though." The Guild Master admitted with a smile. "Ha! Not in our lifetime!" Joey exclaimed before he got up and left to take some time to himself in the hot springs. Once he stripped down he eased himself in the warm relaxing waters."...Ahh...yeah dis is nice..." Joey sighed happily enjoying the wintery atmosphere around him before he paused seeing Cupid entering the water as well.

 _"Room for one more?"_ Cupid questioned. "Well, yer already in so I dun tink dat matters much." Joey chuckled softly. Though even he had to admit for a guy Cupid was ridiculously pretty. How did a guy get such silky hair and smooth skin anyways? His long red hair might even surpass Blooms. "Man it's been on crazeh day huh? I didn't expect Bloom ta get inta an accident like dat...luckilly da worst of it seems ta be behind her..." Joey muttered. _"Well, Bloom-Chan IS pretty tough"_ "Yeah haha...probably, even more, dan most guys." the blonde retorted as Cupid only grinned. _"You just might be right about that!"_ the redhead admitted before Joey stretched some. "Ya know I had da **_BIGGEST_** crush on her when we first met!" " _She's adorable, isn't she? Especially when she gets flustered."_ Cupid chuckled. "Haha if Kaiba heard ya say that he'd probably drown you." the blonde laughed amused." _Well, he DID threaten to put me in a body bag when we first bumped into each other in Dawnshire."_ the redhead snickered. "Really? Well, I wasn't dare. But it wouldn't surprise meh " Joey admitted. _"I mean despite the pompous asshole dat he is Kaiba really does seem ta love Bloom. Hard ta believe but it's true. Slowly...she's bee changin em...heck i've seen it first hand...i'm actually...pretty...jealous..."_ the blonde murmured softly with a saddened smile on his lips. Cupid paused and looked towards Joey remaining silent as the blonde looked upwards at the snow falling from the sky.

"It must be nice ta know...who it is exactly ya care for da most..." Joey began. "I mean...romance was never meh forte or anythin...but recently i've been questioning who it is dat is da most important person ta me...lately it feels like meh heart's bein pulled and tugged at in all kinds of directions." the blonde murmured as he closed his eyes slowly. "When I close meh eyes...who do I wanna see dare? Yer da deity of romance arn't ya? Can't ya help meh out here? Can't ya tell me da answer?" Joey questioned as he looked at the redhead. "Uh! Just kiddin!" the blonde laughed it off. Though even Cupid could tell he was serious. "I guess dan anything i'm really damn confused...so much so dat it makes my head hurt...what are ya supposed ta do when yer head tells ya one thing and yer heart tells ya another? What's yer opinion Cupid?" Joey asked softly taking Cupid by surprise. " _Well what is your head saying that your heart can't follow?"_ the redhead questioned in return. "...Well, it's like dis...I like Flo a lot. She's kind and always considerate of otha people...back when she lost her boyfriend and left her for some otha chick I got really mad...I wanted ta tell da other guy off..." the blonde began.

"but we've been travelin together for a while now...and although we obviously like one another...I have a hard time bein honest with er...even sharin my thoughts and feelins...even though she can tell something da matta...I dun feel comfortable openin up...too...but now...i'm discoverin a side ta me...dat scares da shit out of meh...not ta say Flo hasn't been through her own problems...everyone does...but if I can't open up and be honest...doesn't dat just mean dat I dun trust her?" Joey frowned as a moment of silence passed between them " _Not necessarily..."_ the redhead began softly. " _Not everyone can understand...the storms that rage in your heart...no matter who they are...you put on your bravest face...and smile through the pain...but there will ALWAYS be someone who sees past it...the one you allow to see at your weakest...when you need their strength the most..."_ Cupid murmured before a spell of vertigo overtook Joey feeling everything spinning. _"...Ooo...I dun feel...so hot... "_ Joey groaned feeling light-headed as he went under the water."Uh oh! That's NOT good!" the redhead squeaked cried and qui _ckly went under and pulled the blonde back up. Afterward, he took Joey back to his room and laid him on his futon. "Must've stayed in the water for a bit too long...guess i'll just let him sleep it off"_ Cupid surmised as he thought about what Joey said before the redhead was struck by a horrifying realization as all of the color drained from his face. A knot twisting in his gut feeling sick to his stomach. Bakura never needed to Cupid to lay a finger on Bloom. He had never intended for him to. Flora paused in the hallways as she saw Joey passed out on his futon before her gaze fell upon the redhead as Cupid shook violently. Slowly he got to his feet nearly losing his balance as he did. But the faerie couldn't help but worry and followed after him as Cupid left the room following him outside the back entrance.

"Ugh, i'm stuffed...I don't think I could eat another bite!" Roxy exclaimed back inside. _"It was quite filling. Why don't we go out and walk around otherwise we might just fall asleep under his heated blanket like the others."_ Raeger suggested turning his gaze towards Bloom, Stella, Aster, Marik, Carlos and Layla already succumbing to the temptation of the Kotatsu. "Good idea." the faerie agreed before they left the room and went outside. "I know! Let's get our picture taken with the ice sculptures!" Roxy suggested and dragged Raeger along before he could object. Both of them posing in front of one that looked like a cute heart with wings. **_"SAY FAERIE!"_** she exclaimed pulling Raeger close to her as she took their picture the guild master's face flushed with embarrassment as he smiled in return. " _I'm glad...you seem to be in a much better mood..."_ Raeger admitted softly. "Thanks to you...I was so relieved when Bloom forgave me...I don't know what I had done if she wouldn't have..." Roxy murmured. " _You both are good friends...I merely believed she would understand..."_ The Guild Master murmured softly."...Raeger is everything ok...you don't seem...I dunno...how do you say it? Like yourself..." the faerie questioned. "...Nothing gets past you does it? I am truly that easy to read?" Roxy only giggled. "About as easy as I am I guess." she teased. The Guild Master only let out a sigh.

 _"There's a Summit being held in Emerald where ALL Kingdoms representatives are expected to attend...and unfortunately that also includes Guild Master's...it's very similar to the one you attended except a trial is going to commence...Blaire Emerus's advisor has been accused of slaughtering The Vampire's of Dawnshire...Amourette's mentor and guardian...and depending on how the council votes..."_ Raeger's voice trailed off. "Oh, how horrible! Poor Amourette...I bet she's really upset too...having her teacher and mentor accused of murdering her beloved...I can't even imagine...no wonder she was so quiet during dinner..." Roxy frowned as she clenched her fists at her side. "That would be thoughts yes..." The Guild Master frowned in return. "...So when are you leaving?" the faerie questioned softly. _"This evening..."_ Raeger murmured. _"I'm only sorry I can't prevent it..." "_ It's ok. It's your duty as Guild Master of Covenant so it can't really be helped...just promise me that you'll come back safe ok?" Roxy told him. The Guild Master only smiled warmly. _"Of course. Um...do you like...flowers by chance...?"_ Raeger asked as his face reddened slightly."Flowers? Yeah, why?" _"...Well...b-because...Emerald has...lots of pretty flowers...I thought...you might like one as a souviner...maybe..."_ The Guild Master tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. "Y-Yeah...Yeah, i'd like that...and when you come back...maybe we could...talk...about us..." Roxy answered as her own cheeks reddened as her eyes met Raeger's both of them steadily getting closer before he leaned in slightly pausing for a moment kissing her softly afterward. Both of their hearts pounding wildly in their chests as they held each other close.

Amourette gazed down at the city from up above standing on the Supporo tower. Letting the wind blow against her gently as she clutched the letter she received in her hands. There were so many emotions tearing at her heart like a storm that couldn't be quelled. One no one could see. A whisper of fear resonating in her soul threatening to overtake her like the sorrow she once endured several times before. The blunette closed her eyes tightly before she turned around only to see Flora out of breath. "O-Oh Amourette...I...I wasn't...expecting...t-to find you u-up here..." the faerie took a moment to gather herself as she held her chest winded. _"F...Flora-Chan...w...what are you doing up here...?"_ Amourette questioned surprised. "A-Actually I was trying to find Cupid. He was with Joey just a little while ago and he ran off somewhere...I thought he might be up here...but I guess he isn't..." Flora murmured. The blunette only softly shook her head. _"...N-No...I haven't seen him...at least...but you might find him if you look from up here."_ Amourette suggested forcing a smile. "...Well while it's just the two of us...can I talk to you for a little while? In the meantime we might be able to find him." the faerie questioned. _"...Mmm...ok..."_ the blunette responded softly as the two looked out towards Odori Park. The lights steadily coming on as the sky darkened.

"So...did you get a chance to speak to Joey this morning? I figured that was probably the reason you didn't join us in the hot spring." Flora asked quietly. _"...Well...um...Oui...I did...but...but...he asked me not to tell anyone anything...so I...I don't know what I should do...Joey-kun...should've been the one to tell Flora-Chan all of his feelings...and yet..."_ Amourette's eyes became clouded with tears as her small body trembled as the turbulence in her heart shook her to the core covers her mouth as tears fell endlessly down the blunette's face. "... _I'm sorry...i'm sorry...Flora-Chan..."_ Amourette told the faerie through broken up sobs before Flora smiled and gently pulled her best friend into her arms rubbing her back. The blunette had told herself it wouldn't happen. But it had. No matter how hard she tried. Her true feeling somehow despite her effort found their way to the surface of her heart. " _...I don't...I don't want to feel this way...I can't...I promised Flora-Chan...I promised...you're my best friend...i'm the absolute worst...to even...t-think of such a thing...how...how can I possibly have...these feelings...when...it hurts Flora-chan...?"_ Amourette broke down into tears.

"...Oh, Amourette...you're such a sweet thing...thinking about my feelings this whole time...and as your best friend...it makes me happier than you could ever imagine...but won't you also think about how much it saddens me to see your heart breaking?... Yes, I care for Joey...but I also care just as much about you...and I...I can't stand to see you blaming yourself for your feelings..." Flora confessed as her own tears trickled down her cheeks. "Right now...there is a darkness in Joey's heart...and I know you see it...you can reach him from beyond it...it's ok...he loves you...and you love him don't you?" the faerie questioned as her voice shook. _"...Sorry...Flora-Chan...sorry..."_ Amourette apologized again weeping before she held Flora back both of them holding the other. "Don't be! Go! Go to him and tell him how you feel!" the faerie told Amourette as she helped her to her feet. The blunette bit her lip before she hurried down the stairs of the tower as tears flew down her face. Flora wiped the remnants of her tears as she smiled before her blood ran cold sensing a dark aura from nearby. She had this terrible feeling pulling at her as Flora began to descend the tower herself. Meanwhile, Cupid sat on the roof of the hotel as he attempted to try and comprehend the reality crashing around him. The redhead paused as he slowly turned around only to meet Bakura's gaze whom only chuckled darkly." _Oh you are an amusing yet pitiful soul that i've ever had the pleasure of encountering...this all would have been much more pleasant had you simply placed your own selfish desires first...emotional imbeciles like you are oh so predictable...admit it...you fell in love with the little faerie didn't you...? Hahahaha...that is just simply pathetic..."_ Bakura mocked the redhead's head as Cupid only looked on mortified by the very thought of it.

 _"You played right into my hands you fool...so tell me...how does it feel to know that the very curse you sought so desperately to break...will wring the life from the woman you love? If only you'd just sealed her powers as I ordered...then I could've witnessed the look on your face as you held her lifeless corpse...but all I had to do...was tempt you with the thing you wanted the most...and you were powerless to resist..." Bakura laughed as a grin spread across his face._ Cupid's eyes only widened in utter horror at the fact he could've killed Bloom without even knowing it. And now...and now because of him. Tears poured down the red head's face as he cried bitterly in silence." _Oh but never fear...I shall spare you the pain of lingering on in this world where she shall exist no more...fair well old friend...you served me well..."_ the silver-haired male uttered as he summoned a sharpened scythe unto his hands and raised it above Cupid that made no move to resist the whisper of Death. ** _"NOOOOOOO!"_** a piercing scream broke through the defining silence following a burst of light that nearly blinded Bakura as he hissed in displeasure. Cupid with his tear stained eyes shut tight felt something warm hit his face before he slowly opened his eyes. Standing between the blade and Cupid was Flora grabbing a hold of it cutting into her hands it trickling down her arms as she fought against Bakura as he tried to bring it down with all her strength. The redhead only able to stare at the faerie in disbelief as the remnants of tears escaped down his cheeks.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! *Passes Out*_**


	106. Finding Love In Unrequited Love

_**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm still getting back into the swing with school and everything. I actually was having SO much fun writing this that I got a little carried away. I don't think you'll mind too much though ^^! Anyways thanks for waiting so patiently I love you guys! Here's Chapter 105! PLEASE ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 105:**_ _ **Finding Love In Unrequited Love...**_

" _Oh but never fear...I shall spare you the pain of lingering on in this world where she shall exist no more...fair well old friend...you served me well..."_ the silver-haired male uttered as he summoned a sharpened scythe unto his hands and raised it above Cupid that made no move to resist the whisper of Death. ** _"NOOOOOOO!"_** a piercing scream broke through the deafening silence following a burst of light that nearly blinded Bakura as he hissed in displeasure. Cupid with his tear stained eyes shut tight felt something warm hit his face before he slowly opened his eyes. Standing between the blade and Cupid was Flora grabbing a hold of it cutting into her hands it trickling down her arms as she fought against Bakura as he tried to bring it down with all her strength. The redhead only able to stare at the faerie in disbelief as the remnants of tears escaped down his cheeks.

He was just seconds of being released from this accursed Hell he had made. Why? Why was she doing this? Flora's voice the only one to break through the silence echoing between them. _"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM! I REFUSE TO WATCH AS YOU RETICULE HIS PURE FEELINGS FOR ANOTHER!"_ the faerie cried through her own tears. _"No one should have to feel guilty about their emotions! They live inside every heart! Joy...anger...sorrow...jealousy...fear...anguish...love...pain... hope...and even doubt...it is all of these things that make up the human heart!"_ Flora wept as she pictured the very tears Amourette shed in front of her and Joey's pained face as he battled with his feelings. _"It's not right...to tell someone that they can't love someone without being punished for it! Because that is the real you! So I beg of you Cupid do not condemn yourself for that..."_ the faerie pleaded.

" _Even though your feelings cannot be returned...live...live and find the one who can share them! If you die...then how can you possibly hope to!? And when you do then you'll truly be able to smile from the bottom of your heart! Don't let Bakura take that chance away from you! We'll find a way to break your curse! I'll help you!"_ Flora cried. Cupid only looked at her in disbelief. "...Flora-Chan..." the redhead barely managed to utter as his bottom lip quivered before both of them paused as a miasma began to collect all around the area Bakura's aura darkening even further. The silver-haired male narrowed his eyes as venom dripped from each word he spoke. " _How DARE you interfere in my affairs..."_ Bakura hissed turning his eyes from Cupid to Flora.

" _Now...I shall only tell you but once...release my weapon wench...or you WILL regret it I promise you that..."_ he warned as he sent a violent volt of dark energy through the rod of his scythe. Flora screamed out in agony as she felt the volts strike her but stood her ground refusing to let go. _"Flora-Chan! Do as he says! You don't need to do this for me! There's no point if you die too!"_ Cupid pleaded but Flora only shook her head. **_"N-NO! I- WON'T L-LET GO!"_** the faerie cried out through the pain. " _Then you are nothing but a fool..."_ Bakura mocked as Cupid closed his eyes tightly clenching his fists at his side. {Then I am too I guess...} the redhead thought to himself before he suddenly raised his right arm high in the air summoning a hurricane of petals. " _What the-!?"_ the silver-haired male spat as he suddenly found himself eclipsed by a storm of pink petals.

Down below Roxy paused as she felt a chill and shivered slightly rubbing her arms. _"Are you cold?"_ Raeger asked the faerie softly concerned. _"We have been outside for a while."_ the Guild Master admitted. "No...not exactly...I just felt this chill all of a sudden...like an icy breeze...only it feels dark..." Roxy told Raeger worried as she began to look around. "... _Yes...i'm beginning to feel it as well..."_ The Guild Master admitted. "But where is it coming from?" Roxy questioned as she looked around for the source. " _I'm not sure..."_ Raeger murmured before he also scanned the area. It was only when he turned his gaze upwards did his eyes catch a dark purple sphere up on top of the roof of the Hotel. " _Up there!"_ The Guild Master exclaimed and pointed towards the hotel. "Got it! I'm going to take a closer look!" Roxy told Raeger. "Wait! I'll go with you!" "Look I can already tell this thing is BAD news. I need you to go and get the others. I have a feeling we're going to need some serious back up ok?!" Roxy pointed out."...Alright...just...be careful...and don't take any unnecessary risks you hear me?" Raeger questioned with seriousness in his voice. "I think I get it now hurry up and go!" _"Uh right...i'll be back as soon as I can."_ The Guild Master assured Roxy and hurried towards the hotel's entrance.

"With that taken care of... _Winx Celestix! Celestix!"_ Roxy cried out. In a bright flash of light, the faerie transformed and flew up to the roof to get a better look at what was occurring before her. Suddenly a smog repelled her from getting within distance of the orb. Quickly the faerie shielded her face as she nearly choked on the miasma permeating the area. " *Cough Cough* "UGH! What is THIS!?" Roxy questioned feeling that icy chill again. "How can I get close enough... *cough* without being detected...?" the faerie pondered out loud. "Time to use my Celestix Powers! _Call Of The Wild!"_ Roxy cried out as she summoned the spirit of a chameleon. Reaching out the faerie took the soul into her and took upon the animal's ability to blend in concealing her presence as she forced herself forward taking on step at a time quietly. Once Roxy got close enough the faerie peered into the orb. But her field of vision was blinded by what appeared to be a cloud of pink. Even though she couldn't see clearly Roxy could definitely feel a dark aura within along with Flora's and Cupids. Unfortunately, it didn't look like she could do anything but wait for Raeger to come back with the others.

 ** _Back Within The Hotel..._**

Akiba's ears twitched slightly as he sat at the Kotatsu with Selina and Takuna sipping green tea pausing as he sensed something. _"What is it?"_ The Professor questioned as he worked a single cigarette out of its pack. "...I can sense a powerful aura nearby...a dark one...and Flora-Chan and Cupid-Kun's scent is mixed within it..." Akiba responded uneasily at this latest development as Takuna used his lighter to light up his cigarette inhaling it before blowing out the smoke between his lips. " _Is it HIM?"_ The Professor questioned. "...No...it's the stench...of Death..." Akiba furrowed his brow naseauted by the scent flooding his nose. "Death?" Selina questioned. _"...The Grim Reaper...the collector of souls...the harbinger of destruction... whom has taken upon Young Ryou Bakura as his host...the ultimate enemy of The Light Of Hope...the Phoenix...it is he who seeks to destroy her and plunge all the worlds into everlasting darkness...it is for that very reason that we must protect Bloom whom carries on that flame and find The Gems Of Destiny and The Tablets Of The Gods...for if we fail...The Apocalypse will consume us all...and hope will die with it..."_ Takuna told Selina whom's eyes widened as she attempted to comprehend the words coming out of The Professor's mouth her gaze turning towards the slumbering redhead.

"...Wow...it feels like just yesterday me, Carlos and Bloom were all riding our bikes to school teasing each other about our crushes...and now the fate of not only Earth...or Magixs...but even The Sealed World's are in our hands...talk about pressure...how are we even supposed to live up to that? How am I? I'm still a faerie in training...I haven't even been able to tap into my full power yet...and honestly...i'm kind of scared to..." Selina admitted with a troubled scowl. "That's natural for anyone using magic Selina-Chan. But in time you'll discover your true power...it just takes time and patience." Akiba assured her with a smile. "...I suppose...i'm just feeling...out of place...Bloom has all of these friends now...and i'm starting to feel...Oh, I don't know like i'm in the way...that i'm just not as important...what am I even doing here if i'm letting everyone else do the fighting for me...?" the faerie questioned softly before a voice interrupted her train of thought.

 _"Oh PLEASE! If that was the case i'd have left a LONG time ago!"_ Duke scoffed as he entered the room and grabbed one of Takuna's cigarette which only got him a nasty glare in exchange as the dice master lit up the cigarette and took a long and hard hit off of it blowing the cigarette smoke out afterward. _"The only reason I tagged along with Yugi and the gang was because of Roxy. So much for that. But it's not like I could exactly walk away either when I found out what was at stake ...when I know something is wrong I can't just close my eyes and pretend it's all cool. So powers or not i'm here for the long haul. At least you can use magic. So that's something right there. I can't even manage that. So try and stay positive. Remember life is a gamble anyways. Whether you live or die it's 50/50. So you might as well do what you can when you can with what you've already got. Things may not always work out the way you planned but most of the time taking a risk is worth it. MOST of the time..."_ Duke muttered.

 _"Heh, coming from you that's not half bad advice."_ Selina teased as she cracked a smile. "What do you mean coming from me!?" The Dice Master questioned. " _Oh, nothing forget about it, it's not important anyway. So what's got you so creesed? Not a lot of people would be so bold as to steal a cigarette from The Professor of all people and live to tell about it..."_ the faerie mused. Duke only twisted his mouth in displeasure. "Well...at dinner, I couldn't help but notice how down Amourette seemed...so I was worried about her...when she went out I followed her hoping I could talk to her...you know find out what was bugging her. But when I found her on the Supporo Tower talking to Flora...and I heard her confess to Flora that she was in love with Joey...Joey of all people!...but I guess I should've seen this coming...they're almost always together...the mutt is obnoxiously defensive of her and she has that adorable giggle when he shows off that annoying goofy grin of his...it's so infuriating...even so...it's not like I made any moves or tried to tell her how I felt...I always felt like she was this innocent doll that was so fragile that if I touched her she'd break...so I really can't blame her for falling for that dope...so I guess i'm mad at myself...rather than him...though I will tell him that if he hurts Amourette or makes her cry even once i'll break his arm and steal her away." Duke muttered bitterly.

Selina only slipped out a giggle. _"Sounds like a plan to me,"_ she admitted. "Hehe..." Duke dryly chuckled. _"Well, for what's worth you're not a complete asshole."_ the faerie pointed out. "Gee thanks I feel A LOT better..." the Dice Master deadpanned. "So, what was it you guys were talking about earlier. Something about Bakura?" Duke questioned. " _...A dark aura suddenly appeared out of nowhere...and it's growing stronger by the moment...we think it might be Bakura..him..."_ Selina explained. "Seriously...?" The Dice Master narrowed his eyes. "But why is he here of all places?" Duke asked confused before Takuna eased himself out from under the Kotatsu rising to his feet. " _Simple...He's come to tie up loose ends..."_ The Professor muttered drawing everyone's gaze towards him. "Are you going outside Taku-kun? If so i'll accompany you." the golden-haired male told him.

 _"No...you're the guardian of The Phoenix...it is your duty to stay by Bloom's side and protect her. We must place HER safety above all else...we CANNOT afford to lose another...is that understood?"_ Takuna told Akiba whom only gave into The Professor and sighed softly. "...Yes..." the golden-haired male murmured softly as both Takuna and Akiba turned their gaze towards Bloom whom was still fast asleep tucked under the kotatsu. Dreaming as if nothing else in all the worlds existed. The red-haired faerie found herself walking along a wall that was covered in glowing runes. Where it led she could only guess before suddenly the darkness just ahead of her was illuminated with seven diffrent colored lights nearly dispelling the shadows. _{Are those...the gems Undine...was talking about?...}_ Bloom wondered before she gasped as all of their power blended to one sending the faerie into nearly an infinite sea of stars as far as the eye could see. The red head's eyes lit up in awe as all the stars suddenly shot up. Afterward, Bloom turned her gaze upwards as a large sword suddenly struck the ground. It being pitch black with some kind of writing and a symbol engraved in it. The faerie gasped being knocked back by the sheer force of it. {W-What is that!?} the redhead questioned and forced herself upwards moving towards the blade impaled into the starry scenery. But when she reached out to touch it, the sword suddenly went up in purple flames.

 ** _"AHHHHH!"_ ** Bloom screamed out of breath as she shot up finding her back in the living room and gathered her composure before she let out a sigh of relief. _{That...dream...again...}_ the redhead huffed feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Joey wasn't the only one that was having strange dreams. Bloom also had been having this one for quite some time. In fact, it had started ever since Artemis Moon had mentioned that ominous warning about Kaiba. "...Seto..." Bloom whispered softly and she fingered her cherry blossom ring affectionately. Whenever she wore it almost felt as though their heart were still connected. No matter how far apart they were. But that didn't mean that she wasn't still fearful of what was to come. Cupid's words to her, however, did give her some comfort and peace knowing Kaiba was still thinking about her wherever he was. The faerie shivered feeling a chill nip at her.

"...Brrr...I must still be suffering the effects of falling into that icy pond..." Bloom surmised as she looked around at everyone else sleeping soundly except for Takuna, Selina, Akiba, and Duke. She figured everyone else was probably outside enjoying their stay. Except something just didn't feel right to her and from the look on everyone's face, she didn't seem to be the only one who thought so. "Professor where are you going?" Bloom questioned causing Takuna to pause. He barely was able to even open his mouth before the door flew open Raeger behind it. "R-Raeger!?" the faerie squeaked in surprise as The Guild Master took a moment to catch his breath his face red from running so fast in the cold. " _ **B-BIG TROUBLE! B-BAKURA...FLORA...C-CUPID...D-DARK AURA!"**_ Raeger studdered as all of his words ran together in a panic. "Raeger try to calm down. Now tell us what's going on?" Bloom questioned worriedly. "It's as we feared..." Akiba muttered. _"...It looks like it...Selina come with me."_ Takuna instructed. "Right behind you," Selina replied simply before she followed The Professor outside. "I'm coming too!" Duke insisted dragging behind the two of them.

"W-Wait! where are you all going!? What's going on tell me UGH!" Bloom yelled out in frustration narrowing her eyes. What in the world was happening!? Once Raeger caught his breath he tried once more to speak. " _R-Roxy and I were walking outside when we felt this horrid chill in the air! When we went to investigate it we found a large purple sphere that was on top of the hotel's roof! Roxy went to go investigate it but from what we could tell Bakura, Flora and Cupid were all inside of it! I went to get help but Roxy is still up there! We need everyone to come immediately!"_ Raeger cried out in urgency. "Of course we'll help! I'll get everyone up right now!" Bloom exclaimed and hurried over shaking everyone awake until they finally were roused from their heat-induced slumber. **_"EVERYONE GET UP! THERE'S BIG TROUBLE!_ _ROXY_ _AND FLORA NEED OUR HELP NOW!"_** the faerie cried out. Akiba could only watch swallowing hard. This was not good.

 _"Alright_ Alright _, we're up geesh..."_ Loore let out a fierce yawn as the familiar stretched herself out. "...Mmm, what is it, Bloom? Breakfast time already?" Stella questioned as the blonde rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, really what's with all the noise?" Layla asked confused as to what Bloom seemed so hyper about. _"Probably about that aura lingering about...now that i'm awake I can sense it..."_ Marik interrupted as he narrowed his eyes. "Me too..." Aster nodded. "What do you mean? I can't sense anything." Carlos muttered with a yawn before Joey finally came out of his room hearing all the yelling. "W-What's going on what are ya all yellin bout?" the blonde questioned grogilly before Bloom told them everything Raeger had just told her. It didn't take long at all for everyone to quickly dash past Akiba and out the door. **_"W-WAIT!"_ ** Akiba cried out after them but it was no use. All he could do was follow. _{Please hurry up Taku-kun...}_ the golden-haired male pleaded silently as he attempted to keep up with the others.

 _"I hear you Akiba..."_ The Professor muttered as he stood up on the Supporo Tower with both Selina and Duke. Slowly Takuna began to glow a light blue as the wind picked up around him. _"Selina! As soon as I give you the orders I need you to create a large barrier on the outside of the hotel!"_ The Professor instructed the faerie. "Why? What will that accomplish!?" Duke questioned in confusion but he received no reply as Selina only nodded in response. _"I call you now all spirits bound by the hands of time...surrender yourselves to my will...and cease your actions now...I The Father Of Time command thee to answer to my call! CEASE THE FLOW OF TIME ON MY COMMAND FREEZE!"_ Takuna cried out as a pulse suddenly caused everything and everyone to stop moving. Even the snow itself paused in mid-air. All except for Selina that was protected against it. "I take that's MY cue..." the faerie smirked before she directed her hands extending them out towards the hotel. Focusing all of her power. Taking a deep breath as she did."I can do this..." Selina muttered before she unleashed a magic circle summoning a large green snake to wrap around the hotel forming a barrier to keep anyone from getting in or out. "How's that Professor?" the faerie questioned as she held it in place. Takuna only smiled in response. " _Good job...that's my favorite student."_ The Professor murmured before he released the hold on time allowing everyone to steadily move once more.

Down below Amourette stood still near the tower slowly began to be able to move again a squeak escaping her mouth as she noticed the snow before her not moving an inch. _"...Um...could this be...a Time Manipulation Spell...?"_ the blunette questioned out loud. _"Amazing...only a REALLY powerful magician could pull that off!"_ Amourette exclaimed before she shook her head. She couldn't focus on that now. After she had left the tower she felt an ominous aura that seemed to be coming in the direction of the Hotspring Hotel where all the others were. Using all the strength the blunette could muster she ran as fast as she could only to come to a halt as a surprised squeak escaped Amourette. _"W-What's t-that t-thing w-wrapped a-around t-the h-hotel!?"_ the blunette cried in a panic coming face to face with a giant green snake that ensnared the hotel's entrance and exit. It was only once she neared the building that she could finally locate the source of the darkened aura as a miasma nearly stole the blunette's breath.

 _"*_ Cough* *Cough* _A...Mi-Miasma?"_ Amourette questioned as she directed her gaze upwards only to look upon a purple orb that seemed to be seeping out darkness itself. She closed her eyes and attempted to seek out the aura's contained in it. It was at times like this that she wished she was a faerie-like all of the other girls. But she wasn't. So she could only work with what she DID have. " _I see them! Flora-Chan and Cupid-San are up there! With Bakura-san!_ Amourette gasped as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face as her eyes widened in horror. _"I-I have to try and remain c-calm..."_ the blunette told herself as she tried to think of what to do. If she panicked then she wouldn't be able to help anyone. "I got it! I'll use my Elven Shrine Maiden Powers!" Amourette exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes in utter determination and began to chant the spell. " _Oh, pure veil of white...bestower of life and light...I Princess Of Emerald...call upon the Element Of Light...to pierce the heart of thy enemy...to dispell the darkness of the night! HOLY STAR SHOWER!"_ the blunette called forth tiny droplets of light that appeared as tiny stars. Pouring down from the sky above as Amourette glowed with a softened white light as she placed her hand together as if she were praying.

Amourette huffed out of breath visible from the cold having used all the power she had and fell to her knees exhausted. Looking up towards the roof she could only pray that her best was enough. Not able to retain consciousness the blunette fell over into the snow. On the other side of the entrance, the others had begun to unfreeze from the pause in time. "Ugh...what da...wha just happened?" Joey questioned confused as he saw he was still with the other before the blonde caught sight of Amourette just beyond his reach lying in the snow in front of them. A gasp escaped Joey's lip in a panic as he ran to the front and banged on the door unable to get through it because of the barrier. **_"AMOURETTE! AMOURETTE! ANSWER ME! HEY!"_** the blonde screamed out before he grabbed the handle and violently attempted to yank it open. Aster could only look at him bitting his lower lip. The look in his eyes set all they needed to about his feelings. Putting aside his own feelings Aster placed his shoulder on Joey's causing the blonde to jump slightly badly shaken up.

"...Aster..." Joey murmured. _"Move,"_ Aster instructed before he summoned to his hand two dark blades. Without any hesitation, Aster used all the strength he had and slashed at the barrier standing in Joey's way over and over and over again unrelentingly. Stella narrowed her eyes and marched over to Joey. "Uh excuse! What do you mean Amourette!? I thought you were in love with Flora!? You care about her too don't you !?" Stella cried out displeased at the situation entirely. Joey only narrowed his eyes in anger. "OF COURSE I CARE BOUT HER!" the blonde spat in return. "She's meh friend! Just like Yugi and all da rest of you's guys! We're a team! Dare's no doubt about dat...I dun really know how ta put it inta words but _...Amourette...she's very special ta me...despite dealin with so much pain...she wears a smile for everyone around her...as if her own feelins don't matter one little bit...and no matter what if she can she does little things too ta try and cheer people up...she makes ya feel all warm inside...just by being near ya...I can't help but smile when i'm around her...sometimes it seems like dare isn't a threat ta the world at all the way she talks...not ta mention she's pretty darn adorable when she gets all flustered and panicky...she's got dis inner strength dat makes ya wanna try just a little bit harder...at being just you...but it's not fair fer only her to be da one liftin everyone up...and da moment I saw those tears fill up those beautiful kind and lovin eyes of hers...I knew I wanted to be da one...dat would heal da wounds...in her heart...dat's why...it has ta be her"_ Joey confessed as his eyes shimmered with a deepened affection like nothing anyone had seen before. Except for Bloom when she'd look at Kaiba.

"Dats why...i'm sorry Stella..." Joey offered a saddened apologetic smile as he turned his attention back towards Aster who was still hacking away at the barrier. _"...Well...I can't say that I approve...but..."_ Stella paused as she sniffed before Layla turned and looked at the blonde. "...Stella...are you...crying?" the darkly skinned faerie questioned. _"N-No...I...I just have something in my eye...*sniff* "_ the princess of Solaria responded. "Oh, brother..." Loore rolled her eyes. "...No matter how hard Aster tries to damage the barrier it won't even leave so much as a dent in it!" Layla exclaimed at a loss for what more they could do. "Well, we have to do something! Who knows what's occurring on the roof as we speak!" Raeger cried out. "I KNOW that!" Bloom responded frustrated as well. "One minute the barrier wasn't here then the next minute it was...Stella! Layla! Let's transform and use our powers in a Celestix Convergence!" the redhead suggested. "Great idea Bloom!" Stella exclaimed in agreement "It couldn't hurt. What do you think Marik?" Layla questioned as the Tomb Keeper seemed to be in deep thought. _"I'm not certain it will work...but an attempt should be made just in case i'm incorrect,"_ Marik responded.

 ** _"LET'S DO IT! WINX CELESTIX! CELESTIX!"_** Stella, and Layla all cried out together transforming while Bloom chanted the incantation. _"Guardian That Keeps Watch Over The Night...Open This Path Before Me To Pure Star Light...I Call Upon Stars Of The Moon And Sun...Come Forth With This Fire...IGNITE TOGETHER AS ONE!"_ the red-head called forth her power being wrapped in colored flames before transforming into her faerie form. "Don't forget bout meh guys!" Joey cried as he transformed his hair turning black with red highlights and fangs. Akiba only sweatdropped. "...Guess they're gonna have to learn the hard way..." Loore muttered under her breathe as the golden-haired male nodded in agreement. "Me first!" Stella exclaimed as she gathered her power summoning mini suns into her hand. _"SOLAR GRANADE!"_ the blonde cried out as she threw one after the other at the barrier. _"UNDINE'S ARROW!"_ Layla shouted out next and summoned an arrow made up of water and launched it forward. "PHOENIX FEATHERS!" Bloom finished as she became surrounded by a storm of flaming feathers sending them in the direction of the barrier along with Joey sending a molten fireball in unison. All four attacks collided striking together all at once. But it was still no use as everyone's transformation broke afterward. Joey, Bloom, Layla, and Stella all collapsed on the floor exhausted.

"Joey!" Aster cried and he hurried over to him along with Marik coming over to check on Layla and Akiba on Bloom. Even Raeger couldn't comprehend what was happening. "...Nothing...not even a scratch...how is that possible?" The Guild Master questioned in disbelief. "*Huff* We...*huff* didn't even *huff* do a teeny...bit...of...*huff* damage..." Stella groaned as she forced herself to look upwards. "I...don't...ugh...get it...what are...we...*huff* doing...wrong...?" Joey questioned. "W-What are we...*huff* missing here...?" Layla questioned. Bloom shook her head and she struggled to get to her feet. "N-No...i'm not gonna...give...up..." the redhead refused before Akiba hurried over to her and shook his head as her eyes met his. Marik walked forwards and tried to examine the forcefield for any signs or clues that might aid them. "How very ...unusual...this isn't your average barrier... if only I could see on the outside...perhaps the damage inflicted is not on the inside...out on the outside...even if that's the case there should be evidence of damage of some sort...yet...I see nothing of the sort..." the Tomb Keeper twisted his mouth before a familiar voice broke through the silence.

{ _"Well now that's hardly surprising!}_ Cellos mused as the ghoul manifested just outside of the barrier next to Amourette. "Cellos!" Joey's eyes widened in surprise. _"Goodness you seem to have found yourself in quite the pickle there haven't you! How very sad yes very sad."_ Cellos scratched the back of his head. "Neva mind dat! Is Amourette alright!?" the blonde questioned still frantic with worry. " _Amourette? Oh, you mean this young woman right here?"_ the ghoul mused as his eyes looked downwards. " _Oh yes I see, she is certainly out cold now, isn't she? Oh but don't worry she seems to be well, i'm willing to bet she just overdid it a little when she was using her magic next to this pesky thing."_ Cellos assured Joey as his eyes turned back to the barrier. "Thank goodness..." Joey sighed relief as did Aster. At least they had one less thing to worry about. "Why, _Yes. In fact, i'd be MORE concerned as to what's happening...up there..."_ the ghoul directed his staff towards up above.

 _Meanwhile Up On The Roof..._

Bakura looked up above him as he watched these golden droplets of stars pour down upon them. Caught in between the petals and the droplets the silver-haired male found himself rendered motionless for a brief moment. Flora and Cupid also caught in the time manipulation spell. But once it began to wear off Cupid drew his dagger from its sheath and sliced through the rod connected to Death's scythe immediately. However, once time began to proceed forward so did the Volt's current inflicting it's wrath upon Cupid. The redhead hissed in pain as Flora finally dropped the blade that she had been clutching desperately in her hands for hours. "CUPID!" the faerie cried and hurried over to him just inches away from her. "Are you alright!? Are you hurt at all!?" Flora questioned as the redhead slowly struggled to sit up. _"Heh...don't worry about me...are you ok?"_ Cupid asked as she offered a weary smile. "I'm a little beat up...but i'm alright..." the faerie assured him. But as she reached her bloodied hands out to him Flora let out a squeal as black ebony chains suddenly ensnared her and Cupid yanking them away from one another with a violent wrath.

 _"FLORA-CHAN!"_ Cupid cried out as he watched her being pulled in the opposite direction squeezing her evoking a pained cry from the faerie of flowers. " _...ENOUGH OF YOUR TRICKERY WENCH! I'M GOING TO ENJOY RELIEVING YOU OF THAT PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS..."_ Bakura spat angrily believing she was to blame for that storm of petals earlier. His patience had run far from thin at this point. He'd teach her a lesson for getting in his way and then he'd enjoy making Cupid suffer even further. Pulling him into a pit of despair of which there would be no return. Cupid narrowed his eyes as Flora screamed in pain trembling as the chains the bound her threatened to steal not only her magic but his as well feeling weaker and weaker with each passing moment. There was no choice now. For Flora, he had to tap into his hidden power even if it killed him. It didn't matter anymore. His life had no meaning if the one that saved it would die right alongside him because of his sin. Flora felt the same way.

No matter how bad the situation was. She refused to give into that bastard. Those that would condemn the lives of so many that wished to have but one purpose in this world. He whom would deny them another day of finding something or someone to live for! "It's true that most people start off as a tiny seed but with that kindness, it nurtures and grows into a beautiful flower or something far greater than what even Nature itself could create! And I will prove that!" the faerie cried as tears filled her eyes glowing a bright green as Cupid's body illuminated in a pink glow. It was as if Cupid's will and Flora were one at that moment and nothing could possibly stop their combined power. Roxy only watched in silence breath taken by what she was about to bare witness to. Cupid's angel wings manifest on his back as he began to chant the incantation. " _Hear me lost souls wandering through the darkness...I call upon your power...to protect another...from falling in Death's cold icy grasp...unite your power with mine...so that you can deliver unto him the ultimate punishment of the Beyond... **NATURE'S JUDGEMENT!"**_ both Flora and Cupid cried out at the same time as Cupid formed an arrow with a large flower at the end made up of the elements of Water, Ice, Fire, Earth, Wood, Lightning, Darkness, and Light. Without hesitation, the redhead released all of the power directly towards Bakura him having nowhere to run as Amourette's spell held Bakura in place and empowering both Flora and Cupid.

 _"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"_ Bakura demanded to know. But he received no answer as the silver-haired male made direct contact with the mighty blow. Such raw power. By the likes of which he had no experience before. The sheer force shattering the chains around both Cupid and Flora freeing them. _"...DAMN YOU! THIS_ ISN'T _OVER! REMEMBER THAT!"_ Bakura cursed them both barely able to retreat into another dimension using the remnants of his power. "...He's gone...they actually did it..." Roxy whispered in disbelief still hidden as she watched Cupid's wings vanished from sight. The redhead exhausted felt his knees give way threatening to collapse before Flora quickly caught him before he could hit the ground. Him covered in burns and bruises as his heart pounded in his chest breathing heavily. A soft giggle escaped from Flora lips as his tired blue eyes met her green ones. "...Look at you...you're a mess..." the faerie pointed out. Cupid only smirked weakly. _"Hehe...look who's talking...you're even more beat up...that I am..."_ the redhead responded.

"You're probably right..." Flora admitted softly. "...But when...I saw what Bakura was about to do...I just couldn't sit there and watch...not when someone is suffering right in front of me..." the faerie began. "...Not all wounds and scars...are able to be seen...some are hidden so deeply...that only certain people can look beyond what is visible to the naked eye..." Flora murmured as her voice cracked. "It doesn't matter who or what you are...everyone is constantly battling with inner darkness..." she continued. "To use someone else's emotions to torture or make fun of them...is unforgiveable...no...I CAN'T forgive it...I have no desire whatsoever to watch someone I care about being torn to pieces because of how they FEEL...and that includes YOU too Cupid..." Flora murmured as tears fell down her face before she felt a soft fist bump her forehead.

 _"...Dummy..."_ Cupid murmured softly before he took the faerie's cut up hands into his as Flora's eyes widened in surprise. A soft pink glow manifested from within them. One after the other all of the cuts inflicted upon the faerie were turned into red rose petals. Flora watched in awe the pain slowly disappearing bit by bit. After her wounds were healed the redhead gathered up all of the petals and turned them into a fully manifested rose and placed it in between the faerie's hand holding them for just a moment longer. "...Thank you...it's beautiful Cupid..." the faerie murmured touched by the gesture. But Cupid only shook his head with his hair concealing the expression on his face. _"...No..."_ he barely uttered before Flora paused as Cupid's eyes met his with a truly grateful smile. " _...Thank...you..."_ the redhead whispered before he fell forward onto her finally losing consciousness. "Oh my!" Flora squeaked as she found Cupid pressed up against her chest. But even as he slept there was finally a smile on his face. Creating a flower of her own she gingerly placed in the red head's hair. It was a medicinal herb that would help him recover faster. Suddenly Roxy's voice broke through the silence as the sphere around them finally began to disappear.

 _"FLORA! CUPID!"_ Roxy called out as she hurried towards the both of him out of breath. "A-Are you guys ok! I saw what happened! I'm sorry I couldn't help! I couldn't even get near the sphere with all the icky miasma lying around!" the faerie pointed out. "Yes, we're fine I think...just a little beat up...thanks to Cupid that is. His powers are amazing!" _"No way! it was YOUR power combined that was!"_ Roxy argued. _"You guys together make an awesome team! Uh anyways! I'm just SO glad you're both ok! We should get back down on the ground and let the others know we're alright. If I know Raeger and Bloom they're PROBABLY flipping out by now."_ the faerie reasoned. "...I don't think I can...that attack before that Bakura unleashed drained a good deal of my magic..." Flora frowned worriedly. _"...Yeah...that might be a bit of a problem..."_ Roxy made a face as she tried to figure this predictiment out. " _Ok how about this, i'll go down first and get everyone does that sound good?"_ the faerie asked. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Roxy." Flora smiled in appreciation. " _Ok! Be back in a bit!"_ Roxy exclaimed before she flew downwards. On the tower still, Selina, Takuna, and Duke watched from across the roof of the hotel.

" ** _HOLY SHIT THERE'S A GIANT SNAKE AROUND THE HOTEL!_** Uh! Someone want to explain to me what hell is going on now?" Duke questioned caught off guard by the beast. "No need, you wouldn't have understood even if we told you." Selina mused. _"...Exactly..."_ The Professor muttered looking worse for wear at the moment. After all this, he was going to need a cigarette AND a soak in the hot spring. "Can I release the barrier now?" Selina asked as she turned her head towards Takuna. " _Yeah go ahead...we've completed the task...there's no reason to keep it in place any longer..."_ The Professor responded simply. "Your wish is my command." the faerie mused and ceased casting once given the order. Duke's eyes widened as he watched as the giant snake slowly began to disappear. Was that thing created by a spell? Just what WAS Selina's power anyway? "Isn't there any way for me to also fight? Hell, even Joey can transform now..." " _I could teach you."_ a female voice came as Noah emerged landing in front of them sending a wink his way. _"But it's gonna cost you..."_ the mage warned caused the Dice Master to swallow hard.

Down below Roxy landed in front of the barrier just slightly away from Cellos whom was still standing in place. "ROXY!" Raeger exclaimed relieved as he hurried over to meet her on the other side of the barrier. "Raeger!... What are you guys doing in there...?" Roxy questioned confused. "...Well, that kinda the thing...we don't really know..." Bloom frowned perplexedly. "We've tried everything we can possibly think of! But nothing works..." the Guild Master sulked. "Yeah! And it's SERIOUSLY starting to get on my nerves!" Stella cried out aggravated as she kicked at the barrier. "I don't think that's going to help Stella..." Layla rolled her eyes. "Nope." Loore agreed as she twitched her ears. "Da harder we even try it only ends up givin us da same stinken result!" Joey snarled. "The girls can't even transform anymore..." Carlos added. _"I'd be surprised if they could..."_ Akiba murmured under his breath. "Uh what was that?" Roxy questioned. "Oh nothing!" the guardian laughed it off.

" _Well, it looks like you needn't worry about it anymore. See for yourselves. The barrier is slowly beginning to dissipate...a rather lucky break wouldn't you? Anyways, the reasons your actions were so limited is because this barrier is a special one designed to absorb magic. So the more magic you use the stronger it gets. By not only that but stealing your mana as well. Which would explain poor Miss Amourette's condition...yes..."_ Cellos pointed out before the barrier finally disappeared. Like lightning, Joey hurried over to Amourette and picked her up gently shaking her. " _Amourette! Amourette can ya hear me!?"_ the blonde called out to her before the blunette groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Relieved Joey's face lit up and hugged Amourette causing a surprised squeak out of her. "EEP! J-Joey-kun!?" she questioned startled. "Aw man...ya had meh scared silly! Are ya doin alright...ya were collapsed in da snow a while ago..." the blonde questioned. _"...Um...I think so..."_ Amourette began before she gasped recalling the spell she cast. _"W-What about Flora-Chan and Cupid-San!?" A-Are they ok!? What happened to them!?"_ the blunette questioned in a panic.

"Yep! They're both a bit roughed up but other than that they're just fine! Uh but Flora can't use her magic at the moment and Cupid's kinda unconscious...so I came to get you guys to get help getting them back on the ground...but I guess something similar happened here too..." Roxy sighed softly. Almost everyone sighed relief. "Um...Roxy..." Raeger began. "Hmm yes ?" she questioned. "...Did you think about maybe using the elevator?" the Guild Master asked with a sweatdrop. It took a moment before Roxy turned nearly completely red in the face. "...Oopsie...I forgot about that..." the faerie admitted sheepishly. Ok! Everyone to the roof!" Stella exclaimed. "Hey, Stella! That's my line!: Bloom cried jokingly. "You snooze you lose!" Stella teased in return. "Oh, you two!" Layla laughed before the girls hurried to go get Flora and Cupid. _"Shall we join them?"_ Raeger questioned. "Uh...yeah..." Roxy squeaked before they both followed them. The rest of the party returned to their hotel room to retire for the evening and man had it been a LONG evening! Joey himself hit the futon and hit it hard. But the moment he closed his eyes. He dreamed that same dream again.

Pained howls echoed through the forest as Joey found himself running through the burning forest. The emerald grass below him stained with crimson red blood. Turning his gaze upwards even the sky was painted with anger. Suddenly a storm of arrows rained down upon him. Striking him in several places the blonde screaming out in writhing pain it coursing through his veins. Joey collapsed his entire body dripping with blood. He forced his eyes open when death did not await him. All he could see was dark blue and a sunflower above him. "GWAHHH!" the blonde screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat feeling his body tremble. And the pain from his dream still yet haunted him as Joey's eyes widened in horror his white and blue shirt covered in blood mortified. The blonde eased himself off of his futon and made his way to the bathroom in the hall only to bumped into Amourette wearing her blue ribbon and white nightgown.

"Oaf!" Joey winced as the blunette squeaked in surprised before her eyes caught sight of the blonde. "O-Oh...Am-Amourette...what are...ya...doin...u-up?" Joey questioned nearly losing his footing. _"Joey-kun you're trembling..."_ Amourette cried and quickly caught him before the blunette looked around to make sure the coast was clear and helped him into her room. Carefully she sat him down. _"J-Just wait right there for a moment..."_ Amourette told him and went to get a basin for water and a washcloth blood now staining her gown from just brushing against him. "...S-Sorry bout this..." Joey apologized. _"N-No i-it's fine r-really! But...how did you end up like this?"_ the blunette questioned worriedly. The blonde only made a face. "I...I had dat dream again...only dis time...it was more vivid...and when I woke up...and ya know wat...it really...hurts...bad..." Joey confessed. To Amourette that didn't sound like an ordinary dream to her. "... _Um...if you don't mind...could you let me see...please?"_ the blunette asked him softly. "...S-Sure ting...but i'm tellin ya...it ain't gonna be...pretty..." the blonde warned as he removed his shirt caused Amourette to nearly turn white just at the sight of it. Every arrow that struck him in his dream had pierced his skin.

Using the remnants of her power the blunette mended the wounds inflicted upon him closing them before she placed the washcloth in the basin and wrung it out cleaning up the area around the injuries to prevent any infection that might take place. Joey winced in between. _"S-Sorry!"_ Amourette squeaked. _"Um...Does it hurt_ a lot _...?" "_ J-Just a bit..." the blonde admitted. "But it's not nearly as bad as before...you're a pretty good nurse ya know dat?" Joey grinned. " _Teehee...am I...?"_ Amourette giggled softly. "Yeah hehehe...since it's just da two of us...do ya mind if we talk for a bit?" the blonde questioned as he placed another shirt on. "Uh...on second thought why don't we move ta my room," Joey suggested. _"Mmm."_ the blunette nodded softly before they returned to the room. _"...So...what did you want to talk to me about?"_ Amourette questioned curiously. "...Well...it's about...dis letter I found...when I put you back in yer room after you fell asleep outside..." Joey began before the blunette frowned.

 _"..._ Oh _, you saw that did you...?"_ "...Yeah, sorry...it wasn't like I was trying ta snoop through yer stuff or anything like dat." Joey apologized but Amourette only shook her head softly before she began to figit with her fingers. _"The truth is...I wanted to say something...but I didn't know exactly how to go about it...for that, I apologize..."_ the blunette murmured. "Nah! I understand. I just wish ya could've said somethin so dat...I also coulda let ya lean on meh...instead of only focusin on meh own problems...honestly I shoulda noticed sooner..." Joey admitted. " _N-No Joey-kun didn't do anything wrong!...actually...you really DID cheer me up earlier...it made me very happy..."_ Amourette confessed in return as her cheeks reddened with a hidden smile on her face. The blonde smiled too. "Well...if I could just a little bit...then I suppose i'm not a COMPLETE screw-up." Joey laughed. "I-I never thought such a thing!" the blunette exclaimed. "Heehee Just kiddin." the blonde teased with a grin. _"_ Oh _, Joey-kun."_ Amourette puffed up her cheeks before she watched the smile slipped off Joey's face.

"...I tink...i'm running away from da question I REALLY wanna ask..." Joey confessed. "...Are...Are ya really goin back ta Emerald...?" the blonde questioned as his voice shook. _"...Well..."_ Amourette began as her gaze averted Joey's. " _I can't exactly ignore a request from my father...alot...has happened...since I joined everyone...so he's probably worried about me...and also...there's Blaire-San...i'm worried...if I don't go...something terrible might happen to him...although to be honest...I don't want to leave at all..."_ Amourette choked out as tears flooded her eyes. _"Not Joey-Kun...or anyone else...I...I don't want to go...because if I do...I might not be able to return...for a while..."  
_ the blunette wept before Joey took Amourette and pulled her into his arms holding her close to him as he shook. "I can't tell ya what ta do...dats a choice ya gotta make yerself...follow yer heart...and you'll know wat ta do...sure it flat out bites, and we'll all miss ya like crazy when yer gone...but no matta what ya decide...i'll support ya all da way Amourette. Count on it!" the blonde told her. _"...Joey-kun..."_ the blunette whispered. _"Mhmm!"_ the blunette nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks and buried her head in the crook of Joey's neck as they clung to one another neither wanting to part. But Neither one of them could bare to utter the words lingering desperately on their lips. For it was too painful to speak out loud as soon they'd be forced to leave one another's side.

Raeger too was working on preparing for his own departure by using the kitchen to create a portal potion for him to use for transport to Emerald. Glass bottles were layed out side by side as the Guild Master measured out what appeared to be some sort of leafy green substance. _"Now just a hint of Emerald's essence..."_ Raeger murmured before Roxy crept up silently behind. "BOO!" the faerie exclaimed causing The Guild Master to nearly jump three feet in air scattering the pine needles all over the floor. "...Oops..." Roxy murmured as she realized what he was doing. _"Oh dear..."_ Raeger sighed as he tried to collect them. "Here let me help you!" Roxy offered as they both worked together to gather them. "Well, this is just a disaster waiting to happen." Loore mused as Stella came in. "I have to agree! A kitchen is made for cooking! Meaning Pizza and Cookies! Instead, i'm reminded of Potion Class nightmares!" the blonde cried. "Oh yeah...didn't you blow up the lab?" Layla questioned as she made her way to the fridge to grab a bottled water. "...What was it again? You were trying to create a new eyeshadow or something?" "No! Lipstick! I was TRYING to create a new shade of pink!" Stella puffed up her cheeks. "It would have been the official color of Solaria!" "I'd believe that." Roxy giggled as did Layla.

 _"Well! You know what they say! If at first, you don't succeed try! Try again!"_ Cellos chuckled. "...By the way, what are YOU still doing here?" Loore hissed annoyed sitting on the counter. " _My, Mistress was rather concerned with the way Miss Bloom's party was progressing...and of course Mr. Bakura's presence was also of her interest..."_ Cellos answered simply as he poured some coffee into a cup blowing on it. " _And also I thought you'd like to know that *sip* Mr. Ogron and the other Wizards Of The Black Circle have recently due to certain circumstances...been eliminated."_ the ghoul informed the party before nearly every mouth dropped to the floor. **_"WHAT!?"_** Roxy and Layla nearly screamed out in unison neither able to believe the words coming from Cellos's mouth causing the others to come to check out the commotion.

"W-What do you mean they've been ELIMINATED!?" Roxy questioned. " _Well, I think the word speaks for itself don't you?"_ Cellos mused. "And i'm asking HOW is that possible?!" Layla fired back. "What's with all the commotion? We can hear you all the way from down the hall" Bloom inquired as the others followed behind her. "Is everything alright?" Flora questioned concerned about the noise. " _Oh good! The gang's all here! This will make things MUCH easier!"_ Cellos clapped his hands together. "Well, we're waiting!" Stella tapped her foot impatiently. " _Yes, of course."_ the ghoul took a moment to clear his throat. " _It would seem up until now that The Wizards Of The Black Circle and Bakura have been working together. However The Wizards...began to outlive their usefulness to him and he sent them on a mission of sorts...to find The Black Power..."_ Cellos explained as he took a sip from his cup. Aster's, Raeger's, Akiba's, Takuna and Amourette's face all nearly pailed upon hearing those words. Cupid only remained silent as he propped himself up against the wall. It the same thing Froste had spoken about back in Covenant."Professor?" Selina questioned as the others looked towards him. Letting out a sigh he told them the tale of the legend as Cupid had heard once before.

" _Correct! However needless to say The Wizards not only failed in their pursuit of it...but wound up biting off a little more than they could chew...a rather careless action that cost them their lives..."_ Cellos mused. " I find that difficult to believe...even if what you say is true...but who could have ended their existence with such ease. The Wizards Of The Black Circle were even a worthy opponent for the Pharoah back in the days of Ancient Egypt as depicted by my family...a blood mage is not taken down through normal means..." Marik demanded to know as he crossed his arms. "I agree." Raeger narrowed his eyes. "This is just nuts! If yer tellin da truth in spit it out already!" Joey shook his fist. "Yeah, no kidding!" Duke agreed for once. "Just tell us..." Carlos sighed before Aster finally spoke up drawing all attention to him. "...Actually...when I cornered Bakura earlier...he did mention about The Wizards being no more...so...I DO think he's telling us the truth...but even Bakura didn't say anything about how it happened..." the blonde confessed. " _...Very well...the one who carried out their deaths...was none other than the leader of The A.O.J..."_ the ghoul finally answered as his amethyst eyes gleamed with a most serious expression.

"...That name again..." Bloom muttered as her own eyes narrowed. Just what was their role in all of this? Was it he whom had something to do with Kaiba as foretold by Artemis Moon. Or was it something more? Each answer only led to a thousand more questions. And then there was that dream she kept having. Bloom only groaned as she held her head. She finally found the Phoenix's ashes. But then what? What was the next step to take? Cupid suddenly cleared his throat. "Going back to the Black Power." the redhead began. _"While I was back in Covenant I overheard Yuki talking about it and that out of all the things that could keep a thing like that in check would have to be a Gem Of Destiny...one of them at least...the thing is the place he mentioned...is Requiem Prison...said to be_ buried _within the core of Zaloz itself...a hell hole that no one is said to be able to escape or enter..."_ Cupid muttered as he crossed his arms as did Bloom. "...So in order to even get close to the gem...we have to first find a way to get inside Requiem...and hopefully, when we're there we can also get out Yuri..." the faerie murmured before Cellos's eyes recalled his mistress's words" _In The Depths Of Darkness...a single light will shine...and what was once lost...will be found once more...could she have meant this...?"_ Cellos mulled over silently to himself.

{ _...There IS a way to enter Requiem...however...it does not come without...how you say...certain risks...}_ Cellos's words echoed in Bloom's head as everyone else decided to call it a night. Bloom stared up at the ceiling as she laid in her futon before a soft knock came at the door. "Come in." the redhead called back before Flora eased the door open. _"Hi, Bloom. Can I come in for a bit?"_ the faerie questioned. "Of course you can, like i'm gonna say no." Bloom offered a smile. _"Thanks."_ Flora smiled in return and closed the door behind her before she sat down next to Bloom. Flora turned her head towards the opened window feeling the breeze waft through it. _"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"_ "Yeah, it sure is..." Bloom smiled as she turned to look at it with her. "...So how are you feeling? Any better? I'm still getting used to these new powers of mine...even though Dragon's and Phoenix's both are creatures of fire...sometimes they feel so diffrent..." the redhead admitted softly. _"Yes, i'm feeling much better thanks to you. You really have gotten_ a lot _stronger Bloom. Even your healing ability is beyond what your Belivix powers were capable of."_ Flora complimented.

"Oh, I don't know about that all that..." Bloom murmured softly. "But anyways i'm just glad you're alright you had us worried sick you know! I'm...only sorry that I couldn't help you out when you were in trouble..." But Flora only smiled. _"Please don't blame yourself, Bloom. This challenge...was something **I**...had to do..."_ the faerie told the redhead. "So just what DID happen up on the roof? We were stuck in some freaky barrier so we couldn't see anything at all!" Bloom informed Flora. So Flora told Bloom everything that she and the others missed. The redhead quietly listened nodding her head "And Cupid knew that as well...actually after he woke up...he said this..." Flora began.

" _For the first time in my life since I was born...someone could finally see behind the mask I tried so desperately to hide behind...and I was happy...I can honestly say that, that was all I ever wanted...so I clung to that little bit of happiness...without releasing it...I was lost in a dream...where she and I were together...it was selfish yes...but I told myself I didn't care...and then...she opened up...poured her worries, anxiety and fear about Kaiba...slipping away into the shadows...forgetting her completely...hehe hehe...AND I was forced back into reality where her heart belonged to someone else...I could've easily used my powers to manipulate her heart and take advantage of her...but, I couldn't bring myself to do it...no matter how badly I may have wanted to...you can't force someone...to fall in love with you..." "Nope! Instead, like the idiot I am, I used my powers to show Bloom-Chan that her beloved was STILL keeping her in his thoughts and that the two of their hearts were yet connected despite their distance...and when that smile lit up on her face...I realized how much she loved him, even though it kinda stung._ _So, when we returned to Supporo I decided to be a LITTLE naughty and kept her to myself for most of the day. *sticks out tongue playfully*_ _"I didn't even notice the feelings that had begun to develop in my heart...pretty sad for a deity of love huh? But I think what upset me the most...wasn't the fact that I was gonna lose the woman that I loved because of the curse placed upon me...but that MY selfish actions were going to make Bloom-Chan's fears of being separated from the one SHE loved a reality...someone like me...doesn't deserve her..."_

"I had no idea...that he felt that way about me...If I did...I wouldn't have given him false hope...like kissing him on the cheek...or holding his hand...in fact I probably made things a 1000 times worse for him..." the redhead choked out as tears came to her eyes. "I-It's just so a-awful...how someone could...place a curse...on anyone like that...and this whole time...he was only thinking about M-MY happiness...throwing away...h-his only chance...to br-break his curse...all for me...it'...it's just too painful to think about...it's not fair...C-Cupid deserves someone...j-just like...anyone else...even those who think...that they're incapable of love..." Bloom choked as her mind went to Kaiba and tried to wipe her eyes. Flora only looked at Bloom. No matter who it was. Bloom always seemed to have a big heart for anyone in pain. _"W-We HAVE to find t-those Gem O-Of Destiny...w-we just got to! So that no one...has to suffer...like this..."_ the faerie sniffed."Yes, you're absolutely right Bloom." Flora agreed with a nod.

"O-Oh and before I forget...Flora...thank you...for being there for him...Cupid I mean..." Bloom murmured softly. "...I can't return his feelings...but just like everyone else...he's STILL a precious friend..." the redhead told Flora. "I feel the same way Bloom. But I am worried about what is to come next...if Requiem IS our next destination...what exactly will we find there...?" the faerie questioned with a troubled frown. "Yeah...i'm worried about that too...but as long as we stick together everything will be alright. After all, WE'RE The Winx Club!" Bloom winked before Flora giggled softly. "By the way, there was something I wanted to ask you." "Hmm what it Bloom?" "Well...did something...happen? At dinner, things seemed kind of tense...especially between you, Joey, Duke and even Amourette. Uh putting aside Akiba and The Professor of course." the faerie questioned before Flora only let out a sigh.

"Well I wasn't planning on talking about it...but I suppose it's ok if it's you, Bloom. Actually, Joey's been rather troubled recently...he seems to be having these nightmares that keep him up at night and prevent him from getting any sleep...and then there's the strange behavior he sometimes exhibits...almost as if he's a completely diffrent person...but no matter how I tried he didn't wish to talk about it. So since Amourette and Joey are good friends I asked for her help to figure out what was bothering him." "And?" "...Amourette was reluctant at first...but she warmed up to the idea over time and finally confronted Joey about it...and as I had hoped he opened up to her...but when I asked Amourette about it...she told me that she felt if she said anything against his own wishes that she'd be betraying his trust...and that's when I realized...what Joey's feelings truly were..." Flora murmured as Bloom only looked at her best friend with a saddened gaze.

"...Oh, Flora...i'm sorry..." Bloom murmured softly."...I...I didn't realize...I wish I had just kept my big mouth shut..." the redhead apologized once more. _"Don't be Bloom."_ the faerie of flower spoke up. " _I told Amourette the same thing...I WANT both Joey and Amourette to be happy, i'd feel terrible if I was the reason they couldn't smile. Just like you and Kaiba, Roxy and Raeger. Marik and Layla, they also share something VERY special...I couldn't possibly come between that. Don't you see how much they love one another?"_ Flora questioned as she opened the door across from Amourette's room as Joey and Amourette sat aside by side his head on hers both fast asleep. " _It's so beautiful and pure...I also can't be selfish...besides that...there's someone other than Joey who needs me moranother...that understands all of the emotions he's experiencing right now..."_ Flora murmured as she manifested the red rose Cupid gave to her looking at it lovingly. Bloom paused before a smile spread across her face. "...I understand..." Bloom murmured softly before she watched Flora ease her way back up to her feet.

"Well anyways. Thank you for listening to Bloom. Since it's our last day together let's make the remainder of our vacation one to remember shall we!?" Flora exclaimed with a broad smile on her face. "Yeah! You bet!" Bloom exclaimed. "Goodnight Bloom." "Night Flora!" the redhead called afterward as she watched her best friend make her way back outside. Sighing happily Bloom flopped back down on her futon and hugged her pillow to her chest before she turned her gaze back towards the full moon it's light shining in her direction. " _So...finding love...in unrequited love huh?"_ the redhead giggled to herself. " _Now that suits us! Doesn't it Seto?"_ Bloom mused.

 _{_ _Now that suits us! Doesn't it Seto?_ _}_ A gasp escaped Kenshin as he heard Bloom call out his name. as he rode in a carriage on a stoned pathed road across from Mallock his father. Or so it seemed. However, it was Kaiba disguised as Kenshin unknown to the male across from him. Mallock turned his stoned cold eyes towards his "son" before Kaiba quickly forced a fake smile Kenshin's specialty. There was no mistaking it. That was Bloom's voice just now. Reaching out to him from beyond time and space. If nothing else that alone placed his heart at ease as he readied himself to face what was next. _The Emerald Summit._

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SPECIAL LONG CHAPTER!_**


	107. Chapter 106: Picking Up The Fragments

_**Note To Readers: Hey guys! Sorry for the long break! I've been so busy with school work recently! I see that there are a lot of new readers. I just wanted to take the time to welcome you all! I love my fans and enjoy creating a story that is enjoyed by so many. Be sure to pay close attention to this chapter as each character's stories are connected to each other. With that in mind, we officially begin The Black Power Arc. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 106: Picking Up The Fragments...**_

As Bloom laid on her back the faerie silently looked towards the moon shimmering in the sky as she held her pillow close to her chest thinking about Kaiba wherever he was. Peeking through the door Cellos quietly watched the redhead before he winced feeling that dull throbbing pain again. A wound inflicted from time itself. Slowly the ghoul closed the door before he made his way through the hall. Pressing himself up against the wall Cellos let out a heavy sigh. The whole room was eerily filled with nothing but silence as everyone else slept awaiting for morning to come. It was almost hard to believe how noisy the place was during the day. Slowly the ghoul removed himself from the wall and found a small area in which to sit down. With but, one snap of Cellos's finger a teacup manifested filled with coffee. Slowly the ghoul picked it up and sipped it without a second thought as he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

" _Ahhh...now that's certainly more like it!"_ Cellos purred. Even someone like him from time to time needed a moment to himself. However, the ghoul paused between taking another sip as he heard something from nearby. " _Hmm now that is odd now isn't it...?"_ Cellos mused before he eased up from the seat he had been occupying and went to investigate. " _The noise appears to be coming from the kitchen..."_ the ghoul surmised only to find that the fridge's light illuminated the room. However what he found was not Bloom but a certain blonde with brown eyes sitting in front of it. Although in her light purple nightgown with her hair a mess and icing staining her face the faerie was hardly recognizable.

 _"...Stella...?"_ Cellos questioned as he raised his brow in surprise. Slowly the blonde turned around. _"...Oh my...this is most unexpected..."_ the ghoul whispered under his breath. " _...Uh...you know if you eat all that food before bed you'll more than likely wind up with a terrible stomach ache, yes most terrible..."_ Cellos warned Stella. "Hmph! I could care less!" the faerie cried as she continued stuffing her face with cake. " _...Well, the choice is yours of course...I was merely offering some friendly advice that's all..."_ the ghoul sweatdropped. "Good! Cuz I didn't ask for it!" the blonde cried purging the contents of the fridge. Cellos only pursed his lips. It was pretty clear to him something had driven her to her current state although he couldn't say what exactly.

" _...You know it's not my attention to pry...into other people's affairs mind you...however, if you wish to confide in me whatever seems to be troubling you to a large extent then i'd be more than happy to oblige in such a_ request." the ghoul mused before he paused as tears one after the other fell down Stella's cheek only causing Cellos to frown. "I-I don't care! I don't care about anything! Not my appearance...not what others think... ** _NOT ANYTHING!_** " the faerie cried out unable to stop her tears. "*sniff sniff* W-We've been so busy...that...I hadn't contacted my boyfriend B-Brandon...in a l-long time...h-him...i've got not a SINGLE letter...no texts...no phone calls...no nothing...so I..I tried to get in touch with...I really di-did...*sniff* **_ONLY TO FIND OUT SOMETHING HORRIBLE!_** Stella nearly screamed. "...I...I can't even bring myself to say it...you mi-might as well read it f-for yourself..." the blonde choked out as she handed Cellos a tear-soaked letter. Silently the ghoul looked over its contents before his amethyst eyes widened.

According to the letter, the disappearance of King Sky of Eraklyon led to a deadly power struggle. Eraklyon accused Solaria of murdering Sky in attempts to place Brandon on the throne and with Stella engaged to Brandon Solaria would in turn control both Kingdoms. A war broke out between Eraklyon and Solaria and Brandon who tried to put an end to the fighting lost his life in the end. _"...Oh, Brandon...my schnookums...and my Kingdom...I'm a failure as Princess of Solaria! A disgrace to my Kingdom...how can I ever...show my face...again...it's all my fault... **ALL OF IT!** "_ the blonde sobbed as she broke down into tears covering her face filled with shame and drowning in a sea of regret. _"Oh no...I wouldn't say that..._ " Cellos murmured softly as he got down to her level. It reminded him all too well of the conflict that occurred on Aura between The Knight and The Mages.

"Bu-But I should have been there! I-I could've done something! And now...and now..." Stella wept as she bit down on her lower lip trembling. " _...Whether you'd have been there or not...I don't believe that would've changed the course of fate...not when there is a puppet master pulling the strings of those whom they are attached too..."_ "...W-Wait...what are you...saying Cellos?..." the faerie questioned between sobs. _"...I'm saying this isn't the first time this has happened..."_ "...A-And how can you be sure t-that's the case wi-with what's happening now!?" the blonde demanded to know. " _...It goes back...many many years ago...shall I tell you the tale?"_ "...Please...I want to no...I..HAVE to know!...uh but first..." _"Hmm?"_ "...Could you give me a minute...to...fix my hair...? I must look a sight..." Stella sniffed. _"Please. Allow me. It's the least I can do for you given the circumstances..."_ Cellos offered as a hairbrush made out of silver manifested into his hand. "...Uh...ok *sniff* I guess...that'd...be...ok...*sniff* the faerie conceded before she turned her back to him. Slowly the ghoul took the hairbrush and began to brush Stella's golden hair. As he did so it was almost like he went back in time.

 _"Let me see...how did that old story go again...? Oh_ yes _, now I remember!"_ Cellos exclaimed. _"In the Kingdom of Aura, there was a blood mage that dwelled in a dark castle going by the name of Nicodemus...he had a child whom he loved more than anything in the world...for his wife gave up her own life in exchange for bringing the boy into the world...however...the child one day came down with a terrible illness one that seemed to have no remedy...in the man's desperation he used all of his knowledge and power to create what is known to many as The Philosopher's Stone...but in order to do so he used thousands of Knight's and Mage's in his expirement...draining them of their mana and lifeforce...and combined the two forging the ultimate creation of Blood Magic...by creating such a object of great and terrible power Nicodemus managed to perform a powerful yet forbidden spell saving the boy's life...however it came at a very high price indeed..."_ the ghoul began.

"The Philosopher's stone you say? I've come across books that spoke about but I didn't think it was something that was actually real...and you're saying that this guy made one with people!? Ugh, I don't even want to think about something so horrible!" Stella cringed. " _Yes, i'm afraid so...it is as you perceive...needless to say...with thousands of Knight's and Mage's disappearing his actions did not bode over well..."_ Cellos told the blonde. "I'd imagine not...so then...what happened...?" the faerie questioned as the ghoul continued to brush her hair. " _As one would suspect...fear and anger took hold of the people of Aura...each one accusing the other of murdering the other...the Knight's blamed the Mage's...and the Mage's placed their blame on the Knight's...until eventually there was an order that forced the Mage's to be confined to The Mage's Guild in Aura...under heavy watch of the Knight's...naturally the Mage's refused and a war broke out between the two...luckilly The Great Mage or otherwise known as Artemis Moon took the situation into his own hands putting an end to the fighting with his immense power...and afterward he planted a single seed that bloomed into a beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree...as a reminder that only from peace and understanding could prosperity bloom...however...he left the world shortly after...and for a time there was peace in Aura...but after several years passed...something terrible took place..."_ Cellos' gaze hardened.

"Oh no! Don't tell me the fighting started again!" Stella cried. " _Indeed it did...to the west of the castle that rested on a hill there was a village where many Aurian's lived that dwelled outside of the large city. It was a small yet vibrant village filled with men, women and children alike. Unfortunately though...it was never meant to last...one day in the dead of night there was a festival that was taking place. One known as the flower festival. To celebrate the day The Great Mage put an end to the fighting and planted the Cherry Blossom Tree. Whilst the festival was at the hight of its peak hundreds no thousands of men in cloaks rode into the village and attacked it using black flames...burning down the houses and using unfathomable power to slaughter everyone there...not one person left alive...such a vile and disturbing act caused yet another war...and this time...the Mage's lost that fight...from that day on Magic was to be used only in the confines of the Mage's Guild...and accused of condemning all those villagers to death...was none other than Nicodemus...whom was put to death as the council saw him as the one with blood on his hands...or at least that's how they wanted it to look...{Although...he wasn't the only one...}_

 _"But, the one whom truly executed the Aurian people...was none other than the A.O.J leader...d_ _o you see now why I would draw such a conclusion from that letter you were sent...?"_ Cellos questioned. "...Yes...Yes, I do although I hate to admit it...I-I just don't understand why t-that asshole would want to target **_MY_ ** kingdom! Isn't he apart of The Sealed Worlds anyways!? **_UGH, IT'S SO INFURIATING!_ ** I already had to put up with this bullshit when Kimera and her whore mother tried to bewitch my father and **_TAKE OVER MY KINGDOM! IF THAT BASTARD THINKS HE CAN TAKE OVER MY KINGDOM THEN HE'S SORELY MISTAKEN!"_** Stella cried out angrily narrowing her eyes as her blood boiled in her veins. "...Just thinking about how he wants to get rid of magic...and defeating the Wizards...ugh...i'm so angrily I can't even think straight!" the blonde spat ready to pull her hair out. " _...Yes well ...perhaps you should try and get some shut eye for the remainder of the evening_ _. Tomorrow we'll be returning to Covenant where the others are staying as soon as possible. So that we may plan our much-needed strategy."_ the ghoul suggested. The faerie only let out a sigh.

"Yes,...you're probably right..." Stella admitted as she let out a yawn. "Now that i've gotten all that off my chest I should be able to get to bed now...i'm really sorry for keeping you up as well. I guess i'm still in shock over the whole thing...but Bloom and the other girls are going through a lot themselves...I didn't want to cause them even more stress and worry over me and my problems...so thank you for listening to me and you did a great job on my hair. If I didn't know better i'd say you were an expert. But i'm rambling. Anyways i'm going to go ahead back to my book after I clean all this stuff up. Thanks again." the blonde murmured as she put the rest of the food away and headed back to her room. " _Oh, no thanks necessary it was the least I could do."_ Cellos offered a smile as he waved her off and took a seat at the table once she was gone picking up his cup of coffee still warm to the touch. _"After all, he used to do the same thing a long time ago...back when I was in the Kingdom Of Sparks..."_ The ghoul closed his mind as his mind traveled into the distant past where he stood in front of a bay window brushing a young woman's long golden flowing hair.

" _Celli...?"_ a young woman's voice broke the silence between them with hazelnut eyes adorned in a yellow dress with her mask and crown set aside. It was the nickname in which she always called him by with such affection. "Hmm yes? What can I do for you, Daphne Dearest? In return, he also bestowed upon the princess a nickname. "Is my brush too rough perhaps?" Cellos responded. However, his hair was a silvery white and his eyes were as blue as the ocean instead of purple as they were now. "O-Oh no it's nothing like that," Daphne assured him. " _Oh I see, then by all means continue."_ the silver-haired male mused. "...Actually, I have a favor that i'd like to ask of you if I may..." the princess murmured drawing Cellos's interest. " _Well, if it's within my power you know that i'd do just about anything for you Daphne Dearest!"_ the silver-haired male slightly chuckled causing Daphne to giggle.

"...A month from now i'm to be married to Prince Atem of Earth...it is a political marriage that has been arranged in order to form an alliance between Magix and Earth...it's a path that is full of promise...and hope...but to make this dream a reality he and I must spend a great deal of time together so that both of our kingdoms will benefit from this engagement...and yet...I am saddened because that means I will be forced to be separated from my beloved baby sister..." Daphne confessed as Cellos only pursed his lips. " _Hmm, I see...I suppose you would be wouldn't you?" "_ Yes...and when that happens...would you please watch over Bloom...?" the princess asked softly as she looked at the silver-haired male with pleading eyes. " _...Whilst I am certainly honored by such a request Daphne Dearest...I believe I an Apocrathy of Spark...am how you say...ill-suited for a task such as the one you ask of me..."_ Cellos frowned softly before he felt his heart leap in his chest as Daphne grasped his warm hands in his as she looked directly into his blue eyes.

"Perhaps...but I trust you...I know that with you as Bloom's guardian I have nothing to fear..." Daphne murmured before she got up from the chair and made her way over to the crib nearby and gently picked up Bloom in her arms. "Here hold out your arms." "...Might I ask whatever for?" "Come on just do it." "Oh very well." Cellos gave in before the princess gently place the tiny red-headed infant snuggly in Daphne's arms. Bloom's big blue eyes looked up at him and cooed as she reached out towards him. "See?...she likes you already" the princess smiled brightly. Cellos only smiled softly as he looked back down at her. _"Well, she is VERY cute that much i'll admit. Hard to believe she'll one day rule over this Kingdom now isn't it?"_ "Yes, it is. And inherit the Dragon Fire...that's why she needs to be protected...and not just anyone can fulfill that duty either...Do you understand Celli...?" Daphne asked as Cellos turned his gaze back up at her. _"Mmm... yes, I do...although I don't believe i'm fully qualified to do so...still, I give you word that I shall protect Princess Bloom of Sparks heir to the Dragon Fire...even if it should happen to cost me my life...I swear this to you as A Blue Eyes White Dragon..."_ the silver-haired male bowed deeply as he held Bloom to him close. Ever since that day Cellos had not once ever forgotten his vow.

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

 **"** ** _WHAT!?"_** nearly everyone except Roxy and Joey cried at once. "You mean Amourette AND Raeger are gone?" Bloom questioned surprised as Akiba served them pancakes shaped like bears with whip cream and strawberries placed on top of them. "Yeah, Raeger told me last night that the kingdoms were holding a summit regarding what happened in Dawnshire...you know where the fountain was poisoned...well Xuri and Blaire are BOTH suspects in their murder. So because of that, a trial is being held...I guess Amourette ended up being apart of it too." Roxy murmured as she petted Loore situated in her lap purring away. "It took meh by surprise too," Joey admitted as he took his fork and stabbed the pancake in the middle stuffing it in his mouth. _"Mmm...mmm...hrmmm..."_ the blonde attempted to talk with his full. "Uh, Joey...don't talk with your mouth full..." Bloom sweatdropped before he swallowed.

"What I SAID was now dat our vacation's ova...what are we gonna do now?" Joey questioned washing down the pancake with some orange juice. "Cuz personally i'm tired of just sittin around doin nothing...i'm ready fer some action!" the blonde exclaimed. "Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it. Anyways I STILL can't believe we ended up getting involved in this big mess!" Carlos muttered. "But leaving is pretty much out of the question now." the Mexican admitted as he sliced through his pancakes with his fork and knife. "Oh, you're not going back to Gardenia?" Bloom questioned surprised. " _No way, we can't just take off now that we know the kind of power you're going up against...besides we know you're completely hopeless without us watching your back."_ Selina teased. "Oh gee thanks!" the redhead laughed as did Carlos and Selina. Roxy only sighed before Bloom's attention turned towards her friend.

"What's the matter, Roxy?" Bloom questioned softly concerned that the faerie hadn't even touched her breakfast as Roxy poked at it with her fork. "...Oh, I just hope Raeger and Amourette will be ok by themselves...I can't help but worry!" the pink haired girl groaned. Joey only grinned. "I'm sure they'll be fine! Afta all dare a lot tougher dan day look!" the blonde assured her before Duke only scoffed. "Yeah sure, if shivering and fidgeting nervously are signs of bravery than they both should get a gold meta-" the dice master paused as Roxy and Joey stopped on both of his feet at once. Cupid only snickered. _"Looks like someone feels differently..."_ he pointed as Duke only twitched his eye on pain. "You know Duke people can't always be judged by appearance alone but by their heart..." Flora scolded the dice master. "Y-Yeah...I get the point...please remove your feet...already wouldya...?" Duke pleaded before his request was granted. " _Serves you right..."_ Loore muttered. "Shut it furball..." the Dice Master grumbled earning him a hiss.

 _"So...where exactly are we headed after this?"_ Cupid questioned as he picked up his cup of piping hot green tea blowing on it. "We're returning to Covenant to meet up with the rest of the group. Last night Raeger brewed us a portal potion so we could go there without him." Flora explained. _"Well! How about that! It just goes to show you the ability of a Guild Master!"_ "Oh, I know! I can only hope that one day I too can be just as skilled in Apocrathy!" the faerie of flower murmured before the redhead only grinned. "You'll get there!" Cupid assured her before Bloom only smiled to herself. Although watching the two of them only made her end up missing Kaiba all the more. A loud yawn broke the brief silence as Stella finally emerged from her room. Layla only placed her hands on her lips."Stella, I thought we all agreed on getting to bed early so that we could get an even earlier start!" "Clearly, the message didn't resonate I guess..." the Tombkeeper let out a heavy sigh as Stella took her seat among the party.

"*Yawn* Sorry guys...but we've had so much going on lately I just couldn't stop tossing and turning last night...my mind just refused to shut off..." Stella apologized rubbing her eyes. "Oh but these pancakes smell great! Don't mind if I do!" the blonde beamed as she dug right in without any reserve. _"Well you can't be any worse than Akiba...dragging him out of bed is probably listed up there on the top ten impossible tasks to complete..."_ The Professor mused as he picked his cup of coffee sipping it. The guardian only pouted. "Meanie...i'm not THAT hard to wake up..." Roxy only giggled. "You should've seen him. He was curled up on the bed just like Artu likes to do on my bed back home." the faerie giggled. "I even tried to help," Aster added in. "For someone who's as skinny as a rail, he sure weighs a TON!" "...Now I think you're exaggerating..." Takuna muttered bluntly. Joey only laughed amused at the thought."What if Akiba was really a BIG puppy!?" the blonde joked before The Professor cleared his throat. " _ANYWAYS...I believe we're missing someone..."_ "...Huh yeah, you're right...anyone seen Mr. Ghoul around?" Joey questioned looking around the kitchen from his seat."Nope, wasn't he supposed to take us somewhere...uh...where was that again...? I forget..." Carlos sweatdropped.

" _Would you perhaps be looking for me?"_ Cellos' voice echoed in the room before the ghoul finally manifested before them. **_"WAHHHH!"_** nearly everyone cried jumping as Cellos came from the ceiling. "Uh yeah! At least until you SCARED us half to DEATH!" Stella cried before the ghoul nervously scratched at the back of his head. _"Oh did I now? My sincerest apologies. You see I had to check in with my mistress...if I neglect to do so oh she would be quite cross with me yes quite cross indeed ...so I believe_ anyway _."_ Cellos explained as he held his shoulder a slight tear in his form. His condition not able to help but draw Stella's attention along with a few others. "Cellos...you're hurt..." Bloom murmured concerned. _"Oh, you mean this? Please don't worry yourselves over me. It's merely a scratch. It'll heal up in no time! What's important now is heading to Covenant and meeting up with the others don't you think Miss Bloom?"_ the ghoul mused. "...Well, he DOES have a point..." Roxy admitted. "Ok, i'll go and get the instructions that Raeger left on how to use the portal potion. Be right back!" the faerie exclaimed as she took off. Stella only giggled."Oh isn't Roxy just SO adorable! Raeger this and Raeger that! It's SO cute! Isn't it Bloom!?" the blonde questioned as she gave the redhead a playful nudge.

"Uh yeah I suppose...Stella...is everything...you know ok?" Bloom questioned her best friend. "Of course, why wouldn't it be? Stella mused. "Ok if you say so." the redhead murmured still unsure of her answer before the blonde turned towards Cellos. "As for you..." _"...Err...yes? What can I do for you, Miss Stella?"_ the ghoul questioned as he sweatdropped. "That wound looks painful. Allow me to take care of it with my new Celestix powers. _"_ Rejuvenating _Light!"_ Stella cried as stardust manifested from her fingertips and blew it on his shoulder before his body slowly mended itself. "Ta-da! Such as the power of Celestix!" the blonde giggled. _"Hmm Yes, I suppose then I should give you my thanks."_ "What do you mean THINK!?" Stella questioned as she placed her hands on her hips. " _I merely jest...I very much appreciate it."_ Cellos thanked the faerie with a smile. "But of course! Never underestimate the power of Solaria!" Stella beamed. " _Yes...i'll try to keep that in mind...for future reference."_ the ghoul mused as Joey blinked his eyes a few times.

"...Is it just meh? Or does it seem like Stella and Cellos have gotten to be good friends all of a sudden?" Joey questioned. "No, No I think you're right on the mark there Joey." Bloom agreed. "...Although...something is...bothering me..." "Oh? Like what?" "...I dunno exactly...but I could just be over thinking it. Never mind it's not that important anyway." "Oh, ok." the blonde shrugged his shoulders before Roxy came in with a huge cauldron dropping it on the floor once she entered the kitchen. "PHEW! Man, that was heavy!" the faerie cried nearly out of breath. _"What do we need that for?"_ Selina questioned. "Well...according to the direction Raeger left me we're supposed to fill the cauldron with water...then pour in the Portal Potion and last add in the essence of Covenant...and then...hold out breath...for...some reason..." Roxy told them before Cupid only made a face. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." the redhead admitted. "Even so, I think we should give it a try, otherwise we won't be able to go anywhere until the others get back." Flora suggested."...Hmm true..." Cupid conceded. "Ok here goes nothing..." Roxy swallowed hard before she followed Raeger's instructions before in a matter of seconds all of them found themselves swimming in a bright blue body of water. Once they arrived at a strange magic circle the party was drawn into it.

*GASP* Roxy gasped for air coughing on the water she suddenly swallowed before Bloom soon followed. "*cough cough* _"Bloom!"_ the faerie cried as she turned to read head. "Well...that was...diffrent..." Bloom admitted. _"Yeah, but where are the others?"_ "...Good question...maybe they wound up somewhere else..." _"Oh no! Where could they have gone!?"_ Roxy questioned. "...I have no idea...we'd better get out of here and go look for them." the redhead suggested before Roxy paused as an aroma teased and taunted her nose. "...Uh, Bloom...do you...smell something...?" Bloom sniffed the air. "...Yeah...it smells like...vegetables...and meat...is it hot in here or is it just me?" "...Uh, Bloom..." "Yes, Roxy?" "...I think that smell...is coming from us...look." the faerie pointed out as she watched slice carrots and potatoes slowly come to the surface. "...But that would mean... ** _HOT HOT HOT HOT!"_** both Roxy and Bloom cried as they both realized they wound up in a large cast iron pot full of beef stew.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!_**


	108. Chapter 107: Rage Of Chaos

_**Chapter 107:**_ _ **Rage Of Chaos**_

Yugi groaned as he thrashed around in his sleep on the bed. Tossing and turning every which way as the rain outside the window poured heavily down. Blood-curdling screams echoed in his head haunting Yugi's every thought as the scarlet-eyed male clutched his pillow tightly. Once again he found himself surrounded by a sea of flames feeling the heat right down to his bones. All Yugi could do is run through a village of burning houses and trees. Bodies scattered at his feet the breath nearly taken from him as the scarlet-eyed male heard the sound of hooves coming from behind him. Quickly Yugi turned his head as a figure reached out a single hand towards him. "TAKE MY HAND!" a familiar voice cried. For some reason, he felt as if he could trust the figure and quickly grasped their hand in his before the scarlet-eyed male was pulled up onto the horse.

"HOLD ON!" the figure warned as Yugi quietly obeyed wrapping his arms around the figure's waist. In an instant, they rode like the wind as the flames nearly consumed everything around them. Suddenly from out of nowhere, an ice spear struck the horse causing both Yugi and the figure to be thrown from the steed. The scarlet eyed male screamed as he could hear his name echoing from a distance hitting the ground with a violent thud before Yugi began to tumble into the woods down a steep hill unable to stop. It was only until the scarlet-eyed male's head collided with a large rock that Yugi ceased movement. Blood pooled around his head as the fire began to spread threatening to swallow him. A gasp escaped a figure nearby giving off a bluish energy as everything turning to ice around her. Not able to leave the scarlet-eyed male there the figure quickly hurried towards him as the fire swept over them.

 ** _"AHHHHH!"_** Yugi cried out as thunder crashed followed by a flash of lightning as the scarlet-eyed male awakened from the nightmare. Breathing heavily Yugi found himself covered in a cold sweat as his heart raced in his chest. "...Not again..." he huffed out of breath as he held his head. "...But that figure...seemed...familiar somehow...like...I knew them...both of them...but why can't I remember?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned as he shook his head before Yugi jumped hearing another roll of thunder. Quickly grabbing the covers he concealed himself under him praying that it would end. Silently Atem watched over his other half. The dreams seemed to be becoming more and more frequently and frankly, he was worried. Dreams had a tenancy to reveal things yet to come or that had already been. Slowly the Pharoah turned his gaze from Yugi towards the window watching the heavy rain pour down from the sky. " _I can only hope you're faring better than Yugi and I Kaiba...tomorrow...the fate of both Xuri and Blaire...could very well rest in our hands...I only wish that we knew more as to what is occurring around us..."_ Atem murmured softly.

Directly below a carriage slowly pulled up in front of the Inn with both Mallock and Kaiba disguised as Kenshin emerging from within it. " _I'm going to put the carriage and horses away...use these coins to pay the innkeeper...I shall meet you inside the room when I have concluded my business here."_ Mallock told Kaiba. "As you wish Father." Kaiba mused before he did as he was told going up to the small room afterward. Luckilly there was a fire lit by the hearth allowing the golden eyed male to warm himself soaked to the bone. The room itself only had but two beds and a table. But only a candle to light up the lonely room. Just barely Kaiba could see his breath as he rubbed his arms. The solitude couldn't help but remind him of the endless night's he spent by himself working on his computer or sitting in the dark in attempts to come up with strategy after strategy in attempts to defeat Yugi and reclaim his title as King Of Games.

Heh. All of that was more like a distant memory now. Did Kenshin spend most of his days and night's like this in that shop of his? Come to think of it, it wasn't until he met Bloom that he was finally free from that cycle of emptiness. Kaiba peered down at Bloom's pendant still wrapped around his neck as a ghost of a smile graced his lip before the sound of a creek interrupted the CEO's thoughts. "Back already?" Kaiba questioned as he forced a smile. How in the hell was Kenshin able to manage this every single day? It was beyond even his comprehension. However, not even one second passed before the golden eyed male received a violent backhand to his face. The force being so great that it knocked him to the floor. **_{_ _OW! DAMN IT THAT HURT! WHY THAT SON OF A BI-}_** But Kaiba soon ceased his tongue before it could respond with the words it wanted to utter along with his own hand as anger boiled up within him.

{ _I-I can't...as much as I want to retaliate and put that bastard in his place...i'm not the one who would suffer Mallock's wrath if I chose to do so...that would be...}_ The CEO bit his lip until it threatened to bleed in attempts to contain his rage. **" _INSOLENT BRAT!"_** Mallock spat as he narrowed his cold eyes. " _You should know well your place and show some respect when addressing someone such as I..."_ the lord of Juniper hissed. Placing aside all of his pride was no small feat for Kaiba as he eased himself back up to his feet he bowed graciously. "My sincerest apologies father, I meant no disrespect I assure you. It was merely a slip of the tongue forgive me." the CEO appologised. " _Good, and you'd do well to remember it..."_ Mallock told Kaiba.

"Now...come join me downstairs, otherwise the food is going to grow cold." the lord of Juniper instructed before he made his way out of the room. "As you wish father." the CEO nearly answered through gritted teeth as his golden eyes glistened with a deepened hatred. He could still feel the pain from being hit stinging his face. Slowly Kaiba made his way downstairs and passed the innkeeper that only showed concern as he did. Once the CEO spotted Mallock Kaiba sat down across from him at the table where their dinner awaited them along with a pitcher of spiced wine. Thank Obelisk Alcohol! After what just happened he needed a drink or two. After Mallock poured himself a drink Kaiba did the same both drinking silently as those in the tavern laughed heartily toasting their ale enjoying lively conversation among one another. Though the place was a bit noisy for the CEO's liking at least he felt as if he could relax a little more compared to the darkness upstairs. In a public setting like this, it wasn't likely Mallock would even think of hitting him. Not if the lord of Juniper wanted to keep up appearances.

Placing aside that thought for the moment. Where exactly were they? It had been pouring rain nonstop and in the dark, he could hardly see anything around them. Normally Raeger or someone else would guide them as they went from world to world however that wasn't the case this go around. Still, if Kaiba asked Mallock it might give him away. No, he'd just have to find another way to find out that information. Man, it was so much easier when he could snap his fingers and let his employees take care of everything. It didn't take long before something one of the big burly men said that caught his ear. "Hoho! Did ya see it!? Two youngins both women came right outta the cook's pot of beef stew! They be REAL lookers too! I wouldn't mind eating them if ya know what I mean" the man raised his brow humerously. _{...Women...could it be...?}_ Kaiba pondered before Mallock scoffed annoyed at the senseless chatter.

" _Spreading rumors...how shameful...those who spread such are nothing but men without honor..."_ Mallock muttered as he took another swig from his cup as their main course finally arrived. " _Unfortunately that's to be expected when we're in a town full of drunkards and barbarians..."_ the lord of Juniper told Kaiba. "Yes, they do seem to be quite worked up about something...though I am not certain as to what." " _It matters not...you should eat as we will be turning in early to get back on the road as soon as the sun rises..."_ "Yes, father..." the CEO quietly responded before Mallock paused as a male walked over to the table and whispered something in his ear. " _...It turns out I have some business to tend to...but I shall return shortly..."_ Mallock told Kaiba before he rose from his seat and disappeared into the crowd. Of course, he raised no objection himself and rose up from his seat.

 _"Now maybe I can try and figure out where the hell I am..."_ the CEO muttered out loud as Kaiba turned his head towards the window nearby. Unfortunately for him, it was still pouring down with rain. It wasn't possible for him to walk around and explore the town. However, the loose lips of drunks were one of the best sources of information a person could find if you listened long enough. Silently the CEO skimmed the tables before one in particular caught his eye. It was that woman in his vision. The one with the red hair and amber eyes. He'd sit on her shoulders as they looked out at the falling snow. Just who was she anyway? However, the young woman wasn't alone. Across from her was a raven-haired male with ebony eyes wearing some kind of uniform with black boots. Piled high in front of them was cuisine of all kinds the redhead inviting the sin of gluttony with open arms as she put it away shoveling the food down as if it was going to disappear. Not counting the wooden cups stacked in front of her. Quietly Kaiba listened as he sat at the table behind them.

 ** _"HEY POPS! MORE CUPS OF SPICED WINE AND TEN MORE SERVINGS OF THE HOUSE SPECIAL WITH QUADRUPLE PORTIONS!"_** Noah called out to the waiter nearby them as he struggled to take her order. The man across from her Dorr only made a face. "Good Phoenix Noah you're a chef's WORSE NIGHTMARE!" the black haired male exclaimed as the mage drank her fill. "Oh shut up!" Noah fired back as she slammed her cup down on the table in front of her. "...Riiiight..." Door deadpanned before Cloud approached their table. "FINALLY! I thought I was going to end up with Noah alone the rest of the evening! What took you so long anyways!?" the black haired male demanded to know. _"Alright, already i'm sorry! The chef nearly took me, hostage, trying to get me to flavor the beef stew along with the rest of the food...I had to stop him from nearly killing two girls out of rage with all the knives in the kitchen!"_ the blonde appologised as he worked a cigarette out of its box and lit it before he took a hit off of it.

"Hey don't worry about it, we haven't even gotten our order yet. Oh, and by the way thanks for picking up the tab!" Noah shot Cloud a wink. _"Oh great i'm afraid to even ask...and just how much did you order...exactly?"_ the blonde questioned. "...You don't WANT to know...trust me..." Dorr assured him. _"Right my mistake..."_ Cloud deadpanned before he cleared his throat as his gaze hardened. "So...did you manage to check in on how The Phoenix's party is progressing?" the blonde questioned. _"Yeah, I did. Despite how Death tried to get Cupid to kill Bloom, his plan ultimately backfired on him instead. Oh yeah and she actually managed to get her hands on The Phoenix's ashes...but now the HARD parts begins..."_ Noah admitted."So with that being said, I hope you have some helpful information for us...though I gotta admit it was pretty darn sneaky at how you managed to become a Knight of Derrith's..." the redhead mused as Cloud only sighed.

" _There was really no choice in the matter...we HAD to find out just what Derrith and her brother were scheming when they captured Yugi, so Noix had me go undercover to monitor the situation...although there's no longer any doubt in my mind anymore...she and Weldon are definitely plotting against the A.O.J leader using him as a bargaining chip, unfortunately though...we still don't know the reason why...at least that's what I thought...until recently...when I met him... all be it he was unconscious at the time..."_ the blonde muttered. "I see...well at least we have SOMEWHERE to start..." Noah murmured. "...I hate to be the one to tell you this." Dorr began. "But I have some more bad news...the A.O.J leader's influence is growing larger with each day that passes and it's only going to continue expanding..." the black haired male warned.

"As a Rubenian one of the A.O.J leader's knight's i've been keeping a close eye on his movements but there is something much bigger going on here...if you think about it carefully ever since the Black Plaque and The Knight's And Mage's War...each of them were all sparked into a deadly fire by magic. Both the Aurian and Juniperian Councils have harnessed their history in order to use fear to control their people...but while the councils seem to wield a great deal of power it's designed to look like nothing more than a power struggle to the untrained eye...however in the shadows something much more sinister is occurring...the A.O.J leader is searching for something...recently he even crossed into the Magix dimension throwing both Eraklyon and Solaria into Chaos...but this war is a ruse... whilst they stain their kingdoms with blood the A.O.J leader got his hands on Solaria's second sun..." Dorr told them as Cloud's eyes narrowed.

 _"Solaria...huh...? No wonder that bastard's been so quiet lately...he didn't even need to get his hands dirty..."_ the blonde muttered. "And he got exactly what he was after..." Noah followed as she mulled over everything that was just said. "I know it can't be good...but what exactly is so special about this second sun on Solaria anyways? I can't say I understand what in Phoenix he's thinking...I was hoping the two of you might be able to shed some light on this issue...well? Any ideas?" Door questioned. "... _Yeah..."_ Noah finally spoke up. " _It's an object of immense power that has passed down from generation to generation...originally it came from the power of The Golden Wolves that served under The Raya Legacy...and from their descendants, Solaria was created...it's the second most ancient kingdom to Sparks in The Magix dimension. The Second Sun acts almost like the planet's heartbeat...however...without it Solaria would grow dark and life would be wiped from existence...but it has another purpose entirely...when combined with the Hall Of The Universe located in Solaria's inner sanctum it has the ability to locate sources of great magical power...there's almost no mistaking it...he's trying to find THAT. Luckilly for us...it won't be as easy as that...no...because there's something else he's looking for..."_ Noah muttered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah..." Cloud responded as his eyes narrowed further. " Noix told me the same thing..." the blonde admitted. "He had an interesting theory actually...though i'm not sure I should say anything just yet..." _"I don't blame you...we shouldn't run our mouths too much...not in a place as crowded as this..."_ "Agreed." _"And besides that..."_ "Yes?" Dorr mused before the waiter placed their food down on the table. **_"IT'S FOOD TIME!"_** Noah cried out joyfully before both men face-faulted. Neither could believe the large amount of food she had ordered. Then again Magic had a tenancy to burn ALOT of calories. They could only watch as the mage nearly consumed everything in front of her. Dorr leaned over to Cloud's ear.

"I bet you're regretting paying for dinner now." the black haired male teased in a loud whisper. Cloud only chuckled. _"Who knows. I just might."_ the blonde teased back with a broad grin before he flipped the waiter two gold coins. "Keep the change," Cloud told him. "Is there anything else I can get you?" the waiter mused. _"We'll let you know."_ the blonde winked before the waiter left the table before both Dorr and Cloud also began to eat only much smaller portions. "I can hear you both you know!" Noah exclaimed. "...A-Ah hahaha...well you did give me some pretty useful intel, so you can consider this as my thanks." the blonde told her. _"Hmm fair enough I guess."_ the mage admitted between mouthfuls. "Hmph...doesn't take much to win you over does it?..." Dorr muttered almost under his breath before the rubenian's crotch met with Noah's foot causing Dorr to turn blue in the face.

 ** _"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT NOW WON'T IT!?"_** Noah yelled at the top of her lungs as Cloud made a face. "Remind me never to make YOU angry..." the blonde sweatdropped. _"The creep deserved it! A maiden's heart is delicate you know! But NOTHING can upset me enough to spoil THIS meal! I mean it's absolutely **DELICIOUS!** *munch* not to mention...*chew*...although...*swallow* Elixer's wine *gulp* is considered the...very...best...*Chug* BlackSteel's spiced wine...*gulp* is almost as good!_ Noah beamed immersed in complete bliss.{...BlackSteel...?} Kaiba questioned. That was one place that he had never heard about until now. And yet...why did it strike him to his core? With Mallock still nowhere in sight, the CEO decided to listen to their conversation a little bit longer. Kaiba watched Noah paused as Cloud looked right at her.

 _"...If you're going to say something then say it already! No matter how much you look at me i'm not a mind reader...or could it be possible that you're enchanted by my overwhelming beauty...well?"_ Noah teased Cloud playfully. "Pffff that's the one thing it CAN'T be!" Dorr scoffed. _"WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAYS!?"_ "I-It's not like that!" the blonde cried as his face slightly reddened scratching at his cheeks nervously. "I-It's just...Noix recently gave me the order to find and Join The Phoenix's party, you see I operate separately from him and the others that follow Noix so that the enemy continues to think he's neutral in this matter...not on Bloom's side or the A.O.J's...so my connection to Aster already in their group has to remain a secret for the time being...however...Noix fears that the situation with the desecration of Chaos's shrine will be far too much for Aster to handle alone. Cloud explained to them.

" _In otherwords, you need a way to become part of Bloom's group without raising suspicion to all those with their eyes on Noix."_ Noah finally spoke up. "Exactly...i'm just not sure how I should go about it...it's not exactly easy since i'm an infamous assassin you know?" " _...Yeah, you got a point...hmm...well there is ONE way although it will be EXTREMELY difficult to pull off..."_ the mage told Cloud. "Alright, i'm listening..." the blonde murmured before Noah leaned over and began whispering in his ear. Cloud listened intently nodding in between. However, both Dorr and Kaiba nearly ground their teeth in irritation from not being able to hear anything. "...Heh...that's not half bad...I guess it just goes to show you, you should never underestimate Noah weaver of the Moon and Stars." _"Naturally."_ the mage winked in response. "Well! I better get going if i'm going to make any headway." Cloud muttered as he pushed himself up from the table. "Then I shall depart as well...if I take too long to return then suspicion will soon follow..." Dorr pointed out.

 _"Oh, alrighty then! I'll see ya when I see ya! And thanks for all the grub!"_ Cloud only smiled and waved only to get elbowed by Door in the shoulder on the way out in annoyance causing the blonde to drop something on his way out. Noah waved back before they disappeared from her sight. _"Aw man those two are ALWAYS a riot! Yep, they sure make for an entertaining evening...still...although I can try to laugh it off I don't like where this is headed at all...there's no mistaking it...he's gotta be using Solaria's Second Sun...to be searching for The Black Power...and lies in the heart of Zaloz...Requiem...I had hoped that once we sealed it away that it would never emerge...but now...it looks like how things are playing out...that must be why Cellos Undine's follower was there with them...and now Cloud's been ordered to do the same...and then there's...my brother...unless I can find him...ugh...we'll never be able to find Artemis Moon's Seal...that holds the key to finding his tablet..."_ Noah almost whispered as she manifested a blue eyes white dragon plushie into her hand. _"This is the only clue I have left...and we were just kids then...I have no idea what he looks like now or where he could be...but I refuse to stop searching until I see him again...Seto..."_ the mage held the plushie close to her.

Kaiba paused stunned as Noah called out his name before he turned around only to see her holding a Blue Eyes White Dragon in her grasp. A gasp escaped him as he held his head it pulsing uncontrollably. This power swelling within him nearly took all of his breath and retreated stumbling as he did into the wall in the hallway. Wh...What was happening to him? He felt like his chest was on fire. Suddenly the CEO paused as he felt someone grab his hand from behind him ceasing Kaiba's movement. _"There you are!"_ a familiar voice echoed in the golden eyed male's ears. Gradually the CEO felt himself being turned around only to come face to face with Daunte the Prince of Zaloz's Agethrim. Nearly concealed in the shadows except for the dimly lit candles flickering on the walls. But with just one glance of Kaiba's face disguised as Kenshin, a pained gaze eclipsed the brown-haired male's face. Gently Daunte caressed "Kenshin's" left cheek where a bruise still remained before he backed the blunette up against the wall wasting no time in wearing his anger.

 _"...Unforgivable..."_ Daunte hissed as venom dripped from each word he spoke before he checked Kaiba for any further bruises or injury. " _He better not have hit you anywhere else I swear! How much more must I take!? I CURSE THE FACT I WAS BORN UNDER THE BLACK FAMILY! If I had been born like my sister then...then maybe I could finally begin to mend the scars that have been inflicted upon your heart...like you did mine..."_ the brown-haired male's voice trembled as his hair concealed his face. _"...Please forgive me Kenshin...I promise...I WILL find The Black Power...and I will free you from these chains that bind you to this accused fate...just hold on...a little bit longer..."_ Daunte promised as he leaned in towards the blunette and his lips met with his Kaiba unable to stop him from doing so. However, from his shock filled gaze, he watched as Bloom and Roxy descended down the stairs nearby.

"I'm so glad they had a vacant room upstairs!" Bloom's voice broke through the silence. " _Yeah, I just got the smell of the stew out of my hair! It smelled so much like carrots Kiko probably would've nibbled on it!"_ Roxy giggled causing Bloom to giggle too. " *giggles* I can imagine that. I mean who knew we'd end up on a completely diffrent world from our original destination." "Not me that's for sure!" Roxy admitted. "It was lucky for us that cute blonde guy stopped that chef from turning us into sashimi!" the faerie of animals cried as her mind went back in time. Both faerie's screaming as they realized they were in a boiling pot of Beef Stew.

 ** _"AHHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT!"_ ** Bloom and Roxy both cried and leaped out of the pot as the chef's eyes lit up with a fury unknown to any mere man. _"MY STEW! YOU RUIN MY BABY I MADE WITH MY OWN BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS! I MAKE MEAT OUTTA YOUR FACE!"_ the chef cried out. "Uh oh! I think it's time to-" "RUN!" Bloom finished Roxy's sentence as the redhead grabbed her and ran as the chef chased after him flying past Cloud as he attempted to season and flavor the stew in question. The chef was under immense pressure because it was rumored Kenshin of Juniper had entered the tavern and the blunette was known to be a VERY picky eater with first-class taste. Any restaurant that did not meet his expectations was never heard from again. Thus he had forced Cloud a gourmet chef in his own right to assist him in spicing and flavoring his food to perfection. But now all that hard work was a wasted effort!

"EWWWW..." Roxy groaned as she sniffed her hair and clothing. "I-I smell like...like soup!" "...Well at least if they ever have a market for a beef stew perfume we can call it The Chef's Special." Bloom teased Roxy. "Haha very funny Bloom..." the faerie drly laughed. "Anyways I think it's safe to say that something went wrong with the portal potion." the redhead concluded. "VERY wrong..." Roxy added in. "Well, it doesn't matter, first we need to figure out just where we ended up..." Bloom concluded before both Roxy and she paused hearing voices just beyond the kitchen. "Roxy do you hear that?" "Yeah...it sounds like there are a lot of people outside the kitchen. Maybe we can ask someone where we are!" Roxy suggested. "Well, whatever we do we better do it fast! Because the chef is coming this way! And he looks MAD" Bloom cried before sharpened knives flew in their direction.

 _"WATCH OUT!"_ Roxy called out. _"Roxy it's time for Celestix power!_ **_WINX CELESTIX!_** " Bloom cried before both Roxy and Bloom transformed into their faerie forms. "IRON FANG!" Roxy cried as she manifested a wolf's fang as a shield to protect both of them from the oncoming barrage of knives before another wave came their way. "I'll put an end to this!" Bloom narrowed her eyes before suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of the girls as Cloud emerged from within it. Using his blade he shielded Bloom and Roxy from being struck. Both girl's eyes only widening in surprise as the blonde narrowed his eyes in anger. " _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? SOMEONE COULD'VE GOTTEN SERIOUSLY HURT!"_ Cloud yelled at the Chef as he approached them.

 _ **"It was THEM I tell you! They painted the dungeons with our soldier's blood and desecrated Chaos's Shrine! They are Witches that appear out of nowhere beyond the gateway!"** _ the Chef accused as he pointed towards Bloom and Roxy whom only looked at each other in utter confusion. "Uh...do you know what he's talking about...?" Roxy questioned Bloom. "...No...but maybe if we talk we can reach some sort of understanding," Bloom suggested before Cloud only let out a scoff. " _Get real, you've been inhaling too many fumes from the bleach bottle you use to clean your damn kitchen..."_ the blonde brushed off the Chef's accusation. " _Oh, and by the way...you might wanna check on that smoke coming from the back...trust me if you serve anything less than perfection to Kenshin you can kiss this inn goodbye."_ Cloud teased the Chef before the male turned white in the face and hurried back inside. Bloom and Roxy let out a sigh of relief once he disappeared from their sight as the blonde placed his sword back in his sheath.

" _Hehehe Sorry about that, are you girls alright? You're not hurt are you?"_ Cloud questioned. "No thanks to you. But...why did you defend us?" Bloom questioned. _"Well, for one thing, you don't look like you're from around here and secondly you don't strike me as being anyone with bad intentions. You just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. How did you end up in the Chef's stew anyway?"_ the blonde questioned. "Actually, we and our friends were trying to use a portal potion to travel to Covenant where our other companions are...but instead we ended up emerging in the beef stew and our friends nowhere in sight..." Roxy explained. _"...Aw, man, that IS a complete disaster." Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. "Unfortunately for you, this isn't Covenant but Black Steel. It's a world that specializes in the art of BlackSmithing and that includes forging magic and non-magical weapons and armor. There's also a mine that contains rare and common ore that you can mine but it ain't as easy as people think it is. Normally BlackSteel welcomes any and all visitors but as I mentioned before you two happened to come at a bad time."_ the blonde explained before he paused.

 _"Oh boy...something just occurred to me...I haven't introduced myself have I? Sorry about that, manner arn't exactly one of my strong points."_ Cloud laughed nervously. _"Let me introduce myself, My name's Cloud Raya. It's a shame we didn't meet under better circumstances."_ the blonde admitted before he held out his hand. "No kidding. My name is Bloom i'm the Princess of The Kingdom Of Sparks on Magix, The Keeper Of The Drag-I mean Phoenix Fire." redhead's head introduced herself. She was still getting used to that title herself. "And i'm Roxy. Princess of Tir-Nan-og of Earth, I'm the Faerie of Animals." Roxy followed. For a brief moment, Cloud's eyes widened as he looked at Bloom. _{...So it's her...she's The Phoenix i've heard so much about...well now this IS interesting now isn't it...}_ the blonde thought to himself before he offered a warm smile as the girls took turns shaking his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Cloud." Bloom offered a smile in return. "Likewise. It's nice to see a friendly face after THAT encounter. Roxy agreed. _"Heheh I bet. Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable so we can talk for a bit? Then I can fill you as to what exactly is going on here...uh but first...walking in the tavern looking like that...could_ definitely _cause some problems..."_ the blonde sweatdropped. "Oh! Right of course!" Bloom exclaimed before both she and Roxy reverted back to normal. "Hows this any better?" Roxy questioned. _"Yep! I think that'll do_ , come _and follow me this way."_ Cloud coaxed before he found them a table to sit at as Bloom and Roxy looked around in awe.

 _"Can I get you ladies anything to drink? I hear the spiced wine is especially worth trying."_ the blonde questioned. _"Or if you're hungry I believe they're serving dinner right about now. They have some killer meat pies. So how about it?"_ Cloud offered. "Hmm, I wouldn't mind some Spiced Wine," Roxy admitted. _"Alrighty, and you Bloom?"_ "None for me thanks. But it's kind of you to offer." Bloom shook her head as she waved her hands. The incident with Chris GoldenWater was still fresh in her mind. Although it was more than tempting since it smelled so good the faerie didn't think it was a good idea to let her guard down around people she had just met. Not that she believed Cloud meant them any harm. But they knew nothing about him either. Bloom watched carefully as the blonde poured Roxy a cup from the pitcher of wine on the table and placed it in front of her. Roxy picked up the cup she sniffed its intoxicating fumes.

"Mmm, it smells great! And it's warm..." the faerie of animals murmured as she took a sip. One sip had the power to warm her inside. "Are you sure you don't want any Bloom? It's REALLY good!" "Thanks but no thanks, Roxy. So...about what you were saying earlier...about us being in the wrong place at the wrong time...just what did you mean by that? Can you elaborate please?" Bloom requested. _"Huh? Oh yeah right! Well there was kinda an incident that occurred and it has EVERYONE on edge...you heard the Chef back there mention bits and pieces of it. But i'll try and clear things up a bit."_ Cloud cleared his throat. " _Basically BlackSteel is home to a shrine to one the gods of the NeitherWorld Chaos, and within it rests a blade of immense dark power The NightShade. Or it used to anyways..."_ the blonde began.

" _But that's not all that BlackSteel's sanctum protects...although I can't say any more than that...mercenaries were hired to protect and guard the sacred shrine that lies deep below the dungeons...but somehow someone in the dead of night broke into the sanctuary and slaughtered all of the guards and hired swordsmen...not a trace of their presence other than the bodies scattered and the stoned floor stained with their blood...and when they disappeared...so did the sword...and something else that was precious...and since there were no witnesses it's impossible to discern who committed the crime that took place. Since that sanctum is a sacred place, all of BlackSteel is in a panic trying to catch the perpetrator. So you can see why they'd automatically be suspicious of anyone able to enter BlackSteel without using either a pass or the gateway..."_ Cloud explained to the girls as Roxy and Bloom exchanged worried glances.

"If that's true then what's going to happen to the others if they ended up somewhere in BlackSteel too!?" Roxy cried out worried before Bloom placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "Try and calm down Roxy...either way we can't go anywhere in this storm...we'd only raise further suspicion if we wandered around the town." Bloom attempted to reason with her. "So...just how far away DID we end up...exactly...?" Roxy questioned. " _From Covenant you mean? I hate to tell you this but PRETTY far...unfortunately that's the pitfall when using Portal Potions...you mention you were in a group right? In that case, some of you may have ended up at your destination...while some of you didn't...I learned that from a friend of mine that's a mage...and speaking of which I have to meet up with her and someone else. By the way do you any place to stay ?"_ Cloud inquired.

"No, actually do you know anywhere we could crash for the night?" Bloom questioned. "Yeah from the looks of it we won't be going anywhere any time soon..." Roxy agreed. " _In that case, I'll use my influence to snag you guys a room. Lucky for you a small handful of gold coins tends to put people in a charitable mood."_ the blonde grinned before he eased himself and got up from the table making his way towards the innkeeper. "Wow Cloud sure is nice isn't he?" Roxy admitted. "Yeah...he is...but don't let your guard down. Most people arn't nice without some kind of motive." Bloom warned the faerie. "...This is about Chris GoldenWater isn't it...?" Roxy frowned. _"...E-Everyone warned me about him...and yet I ALWAYS try to see the good in people instead of the bad...and where did that get me? I was completely suckered by him and nearly ended up losing my life...and hurting Kaiba in a way that I never could take back..."_ Bloom told Roxy with a sadness in her voice as she frowned looking downwards.

"...Bloom, you can't blame yourself for that...but distrusting people at first glance just isn't like you...it's ok to be careful...but don't let it consume that warm heart of yours...there needs to be a balance...just like anything else. And who knows maybe you're right and maybe i'm wrong...but Cloud doesn't strike me as a bad person...I think we can trust him." Roxy murmured before a smile worked its way onto Bloom's lips. "You're right Roxy...and thank you..." the redhead smiled warmly before she hugged the faerie of animals. "From now on i'll try to stay positive." "That's Bloom we know and love." Roxy smiled in return before Cloud came back. " _I booked you a room upstairs. It has a fireplace so you should be nice and warm for the night. Oh, and I ordered an apple pie for you guys on the house._ I hope everything works out. If you need anything i'll be in the room down the hall after I finish my business here." the blonde told them.

"Thank you for everything REALLY. I don't know what we've done otherwise." Roxy thanked Cloud. "Yes, thanks a lot. But before you go can I ask you something real quick. It'll just take a minute of your time promise." Bloom questioned. _"Sure go right ahead."_ the blonde told her as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just asking this out of curiosity...but could you please tell me how far it is to Emerald from here?" the faerie asked. " _Oh, that? Actually, it's the next planet over...but if you use the gateway you can get there easily...though you'll need a gatekeeper's passcode to activate it i'm afraid... but what do you want to go to Emerald for?"_ Cloud questioned it peaking his curiosity. "Some of our friends are already there attending Emerald's Summit." Roxy filled in the blanks for him. But Cloud's eyes only narrowed.

" _A piece of friendly advice...I wouldn't travel there if I were you...Emerald is in the midst of dealing with a power struggle between the Elves of High Kingdom and the Werewolves of Silverfang and Charcol Forest...expecially because recently they've had an outbreak of a blood magic curse causing the werewolves to behave like wild beasts...they are usually docile creatures so this is abnormal...however much like BlackSteel as to the case the case remains unsolved...and of course the werewolves blame the Elves and the Elves are using this situation defense to justify purging the entire race...the whole thing makes me sick to my stomach...either way it's best you not get involved...not if you value your lives..."_ Cloud told Bloom and Roxy before he walked away. Both watching as he disappeared into the crowd.

 _"...I don't know about you Bloom...but I DON'T like the sound of that!"_ Roxy exclaimed upset. "Me neither...but Cloud seemed pretty serious just now...it sounds as if all of the worlds are facing some kind of turmoil no matter where we go...and i'm betting you The A.O.J has something to do with it! If only we could find out more information about them...then maybe we would have a better idea how to fight the leader and those whom follow him!" Bloom exclaimed as she tightened her fists at her side. _"Well, I guess for now let's go up to our room and try to get settled in. Though it's not exactly going to be easy to sleep when we just woke up. I didn't even realize that it's night here."_ Roxy murmured as they walked up the stairs. "I know that was a big surprise for me too." Bloom agreed as she opened the door. It was a cozy room with a freshly baked apple pie waiting for them on the table in the corner as promised.

"A candle?" Bloom questioned as she noticed that it and the fireplaces were the only sources of light along with lanterns. _"Wow...I guess this is what Raeger meant by each planet having its own technology and defining features..."_ Roxy surmised. "It sure looks that way. But it's not so bad. At least we have beds." Bloom pointed out as she sat down before a roar of thunder nearly sent both faeries up to the ceiling. _"OHHHH I HATE THUNDER!"_ Roxy cried as she attempted to cover her ears. _"I can't hear anything! I can't hear anything_ lalalala _..."_ the faerie of animals attempted to tune out the loud crashed echoing through the walls. "Just hold on a little longer Roxy i'm going to see if I can't calm down the storm a little with some magic..." Bloom told her best friend and stuck her head out of the window. _"_ Wait for me Bloom _i'll help you!"_ Roxy exclaimed before both of them used Celestix convergence to force the downpour into a light shower. Unfortunately, though they got more than a little wet.

"...Well...THAT didn't go exactly as planned..." Roxy murmured. "Yeah, we're soaked! Let's go and see if the innkeeper has any spare towels and some plates for the pie while we're at it." Bloom suggested. "Sounds good to me." Roxy smiled before they made their way down the stairs. "I'm so glad they had a vacant room upstairs!" Bloom's voice broke through the silence. " _Yeah, I just got the smell of the stew out of my hair! It smelled so much like carrots Kiko probably would've nibbled on it!"_ Roxy giggled causing Bloom to giggle too. " I can imagine that. I mean who knew we'd end up on a completely diffrent world from our original destination." "Not me that's for sure!" Roxy admitted. _"It was lucky for us Cloud stopped that Chef from turning us into sashimi!"_ the faerie of animals exclaimed. "Yeah, it sure was!" Bloom agreed before they paused as they came across Kenshin and Daunte kissing in the hallways.

"Oh boy..." Roxy groaned as her face turned red and hid it in her hands embarrassed. Bloom opened her mouth to speak up before she watched Kenshin grasp Daunte's arms and forced them apart nearly out of breath. _"...S...Stop...i'm...i'm not...who you think I...am..."_ Kenshin murmured as his hair covered his expression. _"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"_ Daunte demanded to know before the blunette broke away from the brown-haired male and stumbled up the stairs. "KENSHIN!" Daunte yelled out after him before he cursed under his breath. _"Tch..."_ the brown haired male hissed before his eyes turned towards both Bloom and Roxy. "...Sorry I hope we weren't interrupting anything..." Bloom appologised as soon as Daunte's eyes met hers. The brown haired male only shook his head. _"Nah, not really...i'm just pissed off right now...damn it"_ he growled.

"About what?" Roxy questioned as she covered her eyes. Daunte only bit down on his lower lip. _"About every bloody damn thing! Every time I see Kenshin he's got a new bruise or injury from being beaten like a rag doll from his father...it infuriates me...the fact I can't do a damn thing just PISSES me off more...I know damn it that he doesn't want his father to catch us together...I know that I do...but...I can't stand him pushing me away like that...though...that behavior was bizarre...even for him...it bugs the living crap out of me...but I guess he must've had some reason..."_ the brown haired male muttered as he crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh as he shot a worried glance up the stairs. "...Are you worried something might be wrong with Kenshin?" Bloom questioned concerned herself.

 _"...Yeah...he's ill with Agethrim's plague...and I fear it might be getting worse...he has this nasty habit of working himself into the ground trying to help others rather than focusing on his own health...typical... always...worrying me sick..."_ Daunte muttered in frustration. But the concern was plain to see on his face. "You know I think you're making too big of a deal, a lot of times late and night people are more sensitive than they should be because of their fatigue, I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow," Roxy told Daunte. _"...Yeah, you've got a point...guess i'll just get a drink...Phoenix knows I need one..."_ the brown-haired male sighed and made his way back to the tavern. "And we should be getting those towels!" Bloom exclaimed. "And those plates. After going through all that I think some apple pie is seriously called for!" Roxy added.

"Agreed." the redhead giggled as they made their way towards the innkeeper before Bloom paused causing Roxy to bump into her. _"Ouch! Why did you stop all of a sudden?"_ the faerie of animals questioned. "Sorry, Roxy...I just felt...a strange aura all of a sudden...I think it's coming from over here somewhere..." the redhead murmured before she spotted a sun pendant laying on the ground. _"Over there!"_ Roxy pointed out as Bloom reached down and picked it up. "Roxy take a look at this!" the redhead called out before Roxy made her way over to Bloom. _"Hey! Doesn't that look like the pendant Yugi had back when we opened the temple?! We had the Moon pendant but he had the Sun."_ Roxy murmured. "You're right Roxy...it's exactly the same..." _"But why would it be here? Do you think it's Yugi's and he's been here the whole time?"_ the faerie of animals questioned. "Maybe...or it COULD be someone else's..." Bloom answered softly.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!_**


	109. Chapter 108: Oath By Blood

**Note:** ** _HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for taking awhile there. I was on vacation and used it to work on my book that I'm writing. It's been going REALLY well. But getting back into the swing of school again was rough. I've got a bunch of jobs that I'm going to be busy for a while. But you guys have just been so awesome that I wanted to make sure to update beforehand so I worked my ass off for you! Please enjoy as I present to you Oath By Blood Chapter 108!_**

 ** _Chapter 108: Oath By Blood_**

Kaiba disguised as Kenshin thrashed back and forth on the floor, a burning in his chest that refused to cease. The agony taking his body as its prisoner as sweat beat down his face laying in front of the lit hearth. Fighting the urge with all his might to cry out as he grasped Bloom's pendant around his neck until his knuckles turned white. The haunting words which Joey spoke to him in the hospital carried its ominous spell. This unrelenting pain. It didn't matter whether they carried any bit of truth to them or not. He had to endure it. To learn the truth. About his past...his future...and the meaning of that woman's words when she uttered his name on her lips. As Kaiba struggled to get up the CEO vomited up a pool of blood before he was brought back down to the floor. "...What's...happening...to...me?" Kaiba questioned before he paused sensing a presence nearby.

" _My, My stubborn to the very end...even when you're in a condition such as this..."_ a familiar voice echoed as Cellos manifested crouched down beside him. Kaiba only narrowed his eyes. "...Oh, great...you again...what do you want now...? I already thought that I made myself clear...when I told you...I had no intention...of forming...that contract with you...now get lost..." the CEO hissed in far too much pain to even finish. Cellos only pursed his lips. _"Oh? Is that so? I would reconsider if I were you. It would prove certainly to be in your BEST interest if you did."_ the ghoul advised as Kaiba spat out the blood that had collected in his mouth on the floor. "I highly doubt that..." the CEO hissed irritated as he shook.

" _Haven't you ever heard Pride cometh before the fall? And you Mr. Kaiba have certainly fallen far indeed."_ Cellos pointed out as he held one finger up. "Bite me Cellos..." Kaiba growled dangerously. _"Oh come now! That's not very polite. Especially when I've come all this way just to help you."_ the ghoul purred. But Kaiba only turned his head away. "I told you...I have NOTHING to discuss with you..." " _AH! But you see I DO Mr. Kaiba. And I REALLY do think you ought to hear me out."_ Cellos attempted to reason with the CEO. Kaiba narrowed his eyes in return. "If Undine has something she wants to say to me...she can tell me herself..." however the ghoul only shook his head.

" _I'm afraid that is beyond the realm of possibility. Undine is a goddess of Neitherworld and therefore bound to a shrine within her respected temple. Unable to depart from it. Why else do you think she has I and Mr. Wheeler acting on her behalf hmm?"_ Cellos informed the CEO. Kaiba only twisted his mouth. _**"FINE! THEN GET TO THE POINT AND TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME ALREADY!"**_ the CEO demanded to know. " _Unfortunately for you, I am not allowed to reveal to you everything as of yet Mr. Kaiba. However, I can enlighten to the situation unfolding as we speak. To put it simply Mr. Kaiba that body of yours is like that of a ticking time bomb."_ the ghoul explained as Kaiba's face hardened.

"...A Bomb? Ok start explaining NOW..." the CEO spat. None of this was making any sense to him at all. " _Well, you see Mr. Kaiba whether you realize it yourself or not you hold a great deal of power inside of you...yes a great deal indeed...in fact, far more than you yourself could possibly fathom...and this in turn...is trapped in your current form. The pain you're experiencing right at this moment is but one of the nasty side effects like so."_ Cellos told Kaiba as a matter of factly. "I don't buy it, ghoul! If that's the truth then how come this NEVER happened before!?" the CEO snapped.

" _Now! Now! There's no need to get all worked up! It's simple really. When you faced against The Wizards Of The Black Circle for the first time something within you that had remained dormant for a long time finally awoke! And although the seal didn't break then and there it has slowly begun to dissipate. Your current body is that of a mortal or human when in fact the power inside you is too great to be contained. Should the problem not be remedied I'm afraid you in your current form would be overwhelmed by it and you Mr. Kaiba will be destroyed...then whom will protect Miss Bloom? Well?"_ Cellos mused before Kaiba found himself nearly rendered speechless before he looked back up at the ghoul.

"...You...you protected her when I couldn't do a damn thing...Wheeler and the others saw you shield her as the glass was falling from that building...but all I could do was watch her fall..." Kaiba cursed himself. " _So you DO remember that night...tell me Mr. Kaiba...what exactly happened?...are you even aware of what it is you witnessed back then?"_ the ghoul questioned. The CEO paused as he took a moment to think. "...All I recall...is Bloom's voice crying out to me...and then all I saw was darkness...before I saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon hovering above a magic circle...my body began to glow...a light blue...moving on its own into the circle...and I was consumed by the aura...to be perfectly honest...i'm still not entirely certain what transpired that night..." Kaiba confessed as he held his head. "...Wait are you telling me YOU do?!" _"As a matter of fact it just so happens that I do. Shall I tell you the tale, Mr. Kaiba?"_ "...Whatever...do as you like..." the CEO muttered not bothering to argue.

" _Very well, you see Mr. Kaiba...you and I are connected in a manner of speaking...in more ways than one if you would...one being which of a particular person most dear to us..."_ the ghoul began before an anger mark popped on the CEO's head. "I'm going to assume you're talking about Bloom...I'll give you fair warning...if you're after her astral body or not I'll tear you limb from limb..." Kaiba threatened but Cellos only chuckled in response. " _I'm flattered Mr. Kaiba but I'm afraid your threats aren't very convincing coming from someone who's coughing up blood as they lay on the floor now are they? Regardless perhaps I gave you the wrong idea. Despite what you may think Miss. Bloom is not the one whom holds MY affections. Adorable as she may be. No, the one I care for is long gone from this world...I cursed to walk to alone without her...however...before she perished...I made an Oath...one in which I swore to protect that which was most dear to her...and that person was Miss Bloom..."_ the ghoul almost whispered.

"...It was Daphne...wasn't it...?..." Kaiba asked in a hushed voice before he watched as Cellos's face became pained the ghoul bitting down on his lower lip before he finally answered. " _...Yes...it is as you say..."_ Cellos confessed as he shook clutching at his chest yet again. You'd never think someone like Cellos could have even been capable of love. Not that Kaiba thought much different of himself. " _Just as Priest Seto...held deepened feelings for Kisara...symbolized by the Blue Eyes White Dragon torn in half by you..."_ the ghoul pointed out before the CEO's widened. " _However...I highly doubt you even know of the reason behind only four blue eyes being created in the first place."_ "...I always assumed it was because Pegasus only wanted a limited amount of powerful cards..." Kaiba answered but Cellos shook his head.

" _Perhaps that was what Pegasus WANTED people to believe. But the REAL truth behind it is...like Kisara there were three other individuals that also possessed the power of the beast...The Blue Eyes White Dragon..."_ Cellos muttered. _"And now Mr. Kaiba...I will reveal to you my TRUE form...one that ceased to exist several thousand years ago..."_ the ghoul prepared the CEO before his purple hair became silver and his amethyst eyes turned into blue Kaiba could do was stare in disbelief. It was only now that he understood why Undine had wanted him to forge a pact with Cellos. But the reality was far more difficult to accept. " _You and I are connected Mr. Kaiba...as I have stated once before...there is no denying that fact...on top of which we both have the same wish to protect Miss Bloom...which is why I have decided to appear before you once more...accept my offer and forge a pact with me...do so and I being a Blue Eyes White Dragon shall be able to act as a vessel in which the power inside you will also enter me as well. Thus taking the heavy burden you now carry off of your shoulders. Plus the added benefits of being able to use MY powers in return...not a bad deal now wouldn't you say Mr. Kaiba?"_ the ghoul mused. Kaiba only let out a sigh as he averted his gaze for a moment.

Honestly, right now he felt sick to his stomach. Was it the fact that annoying ghoul was right or the taste of blood that still lingered in his mouth? Damn it. At a time such as this, all the CEO could think about was Raeger's voice screaming at him from the past. { _I think it's safe to say...that you didn't trust me at all, did you? How can I or anyone else help you, if you don't place your faith in us!?}_ Kaiba found himself bitting down on his lip. "...So you're asking ME to trust MY life to you...is that it...?" the CEO nearly snapped as he gripped at what remained of his pride. Cellos paused before he took a moment to think. _"...Hmm_ well _, I suppose you could put it that way..."_ the ghoul surmised. "...But answer me this...how can I possible TRUST someone like you when all my life I've been raised NOT to trust ANYONE?" Kaiba demanded to know. "... _Not easily I'd imagine...then is that a no...?"_ Cellos inquired as the CEO groaned and held his head as a silence passed between them before Kaiba finally spoke up.

"...No... it's not a refusal on my part...however...i'm going to need some time...to think it over...understand I'm Seto Kaiba of Domino's City Kaiba Corp. The most successful company in the world...when something needs to be done...I am the one to do it...I don't allow anything to be decided for me...despite the consequences that might follow...that's why...If I choose to go along with this scheme of yours...it's going to be on MY terms...do I make myself clear?..." Kaiba muttered. Cellos only twisted his mouth. " _...You insist upon this even knowing time is of the essence?"_ "...Even then..." " _...Very well Mr. Kaiba...however...do take care not to contemplate your decision too long yes? But for now, I shall respect your wishes. And it looks like we have ourselves an unexpected visitor, in that case, I shall be taking my leave now...I bid you good evening Mr. Kenshin..."_ the ghoul added with a soft chuckled before he vanished as the door opened only for Kaiba's eyes to meet Mallock's glaring ones.

" _What in Phoenix name are you doing on the floor? Get up at once and get to bed...we have an early start tomorrow..."_ Mallock spat before Kaiba forced himself to his feet shaking slightly. "Yes, Father." the CEO managed to utter and slowly made his way to the bed as Mallock put on the candle and to took to his bed. However, that was easier said than done as Kaiba's body tormented him with endless pain that refused to cease. Not mention he couldn't even place his mind at ease after learning what was happening to him from that ghoul. Suddenly the CEO paused as he heard a voice from beyond the wall next to him. Singing a softened yet quiet melody. Closing his eyes Kaiba focused on the singing until it's soothing song lulled him into slumber.

In the next room, Bloom sat near the crackling fireplace beside the bed Roxy had occupied fast asleep no doubt exhausted from the long day. Two plates on left with but a few crumbs from the apple pie they both had enjoyed earlier. The faerie hummed softly the song her mother would sing to her when she was little as she held the sun pendant she had found earlier. Upon the roof above Bloom's window Cellos too could hear her song. _"Hmm...hmhm...hmhmhm...hm..hm hm...mhmmm...mmm..."_ the ghoul hummed in unison as the wind blew against him it taking him back to his days at the palace. Remembering well the song Marion used to sing Bloom whilst she was situated in her cradle. Hearing it through the wall next to him as he grinded herbs for potions. Hearing Cellos's humming a figure ceased movement and turned their gaze upwards. But no one was there.

"...Hmm, perhaps my fatigue is catching up with me..." Oritel sighed as he held his head. He had been nearly everywhere he could possibly think of to locate Lord Loric's daughter but no matter how hard he searched the result was always the same. The king of Sparks had but only one hope left and that was the City Of BlackSteel. The BlackSmith City was not only known just for its weapons and armor but also for the infamous Underworld that lay beneath it known for its nearly infinite information network and its reputation for being able to complete any task that was given to them. As long as the pay was worth their while anyway. And the ones whom ruled this Guild was none other than The Creed Of Hades. If anyone could aid him in his quest they surely could. The problem, of course, was finding them. But, if there was one thing Oritel had picked up during his time it was that the loose lips of drunks were often a most reliable source of information.

As the lord of Sparks entered the tavern a familiar scent of spiced wine and roast boar tickled his nose filling him with nostalgia. As much as he would've liked to enjoy himself he could not. Not after hearing what took place between Solaria and Eraklyon. The very thought of the whole situation made him sick to the pit of his stomach. All this time Oritel had assumed that Prince Sky had returned to his kingdom after Bloom had left him. It turns out that assumption was dead in the water now. Eventually, he'd have to get the story from his daughter himself if she knew anything at all that is. Quite possibly she would have no knowledge of the circumstances either. Which wouldn't surprise him. A sigh escaped him as all these thoughts ran through his mind like lightning before a familiar voice broke the silence.

 _"You know if you keep that up you'll sigh all your happiness away!"_ Noah exclaimed as she made her way around the corner before the lord of Spark's eyes opened in surprise. " _WELL! What a sight for sore eyes! If it ain't the Lord Of Elementia!"_ the mage continued. "I could say the same for you, young lady. I heard you left on a journey several years ago and hadn't been seen since." Oritel mused in return. _"Yeah, sort of, it's kinda a long story"_ Noah admitted before she took a seat on the table across from him and waved the waitress over with the spiced wine taking two wooden mugs from her tray waving her off afterward. "Well then, I'd say we would have that in common." the lord of Sparks pointed out. _"Oh, do we now?"_ Noah giggled slightly amused by these turn of events.

 _"I gotta say Oritel I wasn't expecting to find the all mighty Lord Of Elementia wandering around this rough and ragged city all by himself. I thought at the very LEAST you'd have a bodyguard or two accompanying you."_ the mage confessed as she took a swig of the spiced wine warming her right to her core. "Hmph. I have no need for such when I wield a blade mighter than any mere foe I could encounter." Oritel muttered as he unsheathed his sword before placing it back in its sheath. " _...Confident aren't we...?"_ Noah deadpanned. Men and their egos. That was something she would never understand even after studying them for 1,000 years. _"Anyways that doesn't really answer my question..."_ the mage added.

"It is a matter most delicate. Lord Loric's daughter of ElixeI'mas i'm afraid dissapeared under the cover of night and I nor he or anyone for that matter is aware of her current wareabouts...so..." Oritel's voice trailed off. " _You were the one chosen to find her."_ Noah finished his thought as the lord of Sparks nodded. "It is as you say...I've been to several places but not one trace or lead thus far...all the trails run cold...the only knowledge I have is that she was seen chasing after a young man, Yugi Moto that had been staying at Lord Loric's castle. But I have no idea where he might be either. That's why I'm here in BlackSteel. I heard of a certain famous Guild connected to the underworld...perhaps you've heard of them...The Creed Of Hades..." Oritel narrowed his eyes as he crossed his hands leaning forward on the table. Before a smirk crossed Noah's lips.

 _"Oh...I see...so THAT'S why you're here in BlackSteel. Well, I CAN tell ya one thing. If you think Loric's daughter is with the kid you're sadly mistaken. It just so happen he's upstairs in the sleeping quarters. For some reason or another, it seems Daunte and Abigail picked him up and now they're all traveling together. Sorry but the princess isn't with them."_ the mage told Oritel which only a sigh emerged from his lips. "...I suppose that it was too good to be true...however at least I won't have to wonder about that possibility anymore..." _"That's one way to look at it! Anyways I think I might be able to help you out."_ Noah began before the lord of Sparks paused as he looked at her in disbelief. "...You...can...?" he questioned not quite certain if he heard her correctly.

" _It just so happens that the leader of The Creed Of Hades owes me a favor for something I helped him out with a while back. One that I haven't had time to cash in yet. So that being said I WOULD be willing to let you use it._ "I can hear a but coming...ok how much...?" Oritel asked with a sigh as he waited for her to give him a number. _"Smart man, you catch on pretty quick I'll give you THAT much. But what I want isn't money. Instead, I want to propose a trade. In other words a service for a service."_ Noah mused. It was good to see time hadn't changed the mage he knew. "...Alright then..." Oritel paused to take a breath. "So, what would be the payment in exchange for this little transaction? Hmm?" the lord of Sparks questioned as he raised his brow.

" _It's simple really. I'll set up a meeting for you to meet with the big boss man himself of The Creed Of Hades if you in return use your crest of Elementia to get us into the Summit taking place in Emerald."_ Noah smirked which rather too Oritel by surprise. "...That's...a rather bizarre request...if I should say so myself...at least for you...most of the time only gold gets your attention...or a rare tome or two..." the lord of Spark admitted. _"I can see why you'd think that. But I have my reasons for wanting to attend. Even if I am HIS daughter...since I'm not apart of a Royal Lineage or a Guild Master I can't attend even if I wanted to...but I'd have no problem getting in if I were with The Lord Of Elementia..."_ the mage mused. "...I know I may be repeating myself...but why do you want to attend one of those long-winded not to mention boring meetings...?" Oritel couldn't help but ask out of mere curiosity before Noah's gaze hardened.

 _"Because...two innocent men are going to be put on trial, currently being imprisoned in Requiem and they stand accused of the genocide of the Vampiric Underground Kingdom Of Dawnshire. It's king and all its citizens...one of them is none other than the son of Nicedemous...a blood magic and vampire...the other the Elven advisor to Lord_ Emerus _..."_ Noah began as the lord of Spark nearly turned white. "However did this happen...?" he barely found himself able to ask. " _The blood fountain built with Elven technology malfunctioned...and when it did Blaire Emerus's advisor attempted to fix it...unfortunately though the moment he stepped away someone tainted the blood and it spread a deadly virus that killed everyone in the kingdom..."_ the mage murmured softly. {...Crymson...} Oritel thought silently to himself as he took a moment to mourn for his fallen friend. Noah frowned herself.

 _"Of course it was a huge shock to the system...causing each kingdom to be filled with paranoia and anxiety since the killer has yet to be sentenced...although it may seem like everyone wants justice for the victims on the surface...they just want to put someone on the stake to burn in an effort to quell the fear and hysteria right now...it's absolutely sickening..."_ "...Yes, it is...such is politics however...it's a twisted game..." Oritel twisted his mouth in displeasure. " _But still... I'm not about to give up without a fight...and neither are the others...especially now that we have a new light of hope that was promised to us...I was surprised however at who it turned out to be..."_ Noah admitted which only the lord of Sparks cracked a smile in return. "...Believe me...so was I..." Oritel confessed.

 _"...She found the Phoenix's ashes...but so much awaits her...finding The Gems Of Destiny is only the beginning...and speaking of which...I couldn't be certain before but I believe now that one of the gems is hidden inside of Requiem..."_ the mage spoke up. "...You must be joking surely..." _"Wish I were. But_ i'm _dead serious...think about it...it's a prison where no one can escape or enter without special means...so how would that be possible? I'll tell you_ how, _you'd have to have an immense source of power in order to amplify an entrapment spell and or rune crest carved into the ground. That's the OTHER reason I need to attend this Summit. I need to find an opportunity to form a connection with someone in Requiem in order to establish an opening where I can enter Requiem personally and see for myself_ whether _my theory is correct or not..but it won't be easy by any means..."_ Noah explained.

"...The Gems Of Destiny...in the end, my eldest daughter became one as well when she was killed...I never did find where it ended up though...and I may never know until the end...the fear that I might also lose Bloom is more than this mans soul can bare..." Oritel uttered as he shook. _"UGH! YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE SAME! Can't you talk about something else other than gloom and doom?! That depressing stuff gets old real fast! Look I get it. As a father, you can't help but worry. In the end, my old man left to find a way to change my brother's fate although, I never saw him again. But just because something in the past got the better of you doesn't mean that's how it's going to go down got it!? The circumstances back then are different than they were now. If you've got a fighting chance you grab it by the damn horns! If your daughter has that kind of attitude it's gonna be a WORLD of HURT when Chaos's rears his ugly head..."_ Noah muttered as she crossed her arms causing Oritel to nearly spit out the ale he was downing.

 ** _"WHAT!?"_** the lord of Sparks cried as he choked coughing on the ale that went down the wrong way pounding on his chest. " _You heard me. Apparently, Chaos's shrine was broken into and the item he uses as his vessel also was stolen. I even heard that one of the Tomb Keepers was found dead. It's not pretty. And Chaos who's been dormant in slumber is now awake. And BOY is there gonna be hell ta pay for the thief..."_ the mage continued on. "...Oh, Phoenix I need another drink..." Oritel groaned as his stomach churned and twisted grabbing his wooden mug and downing nearly all of it as the mage blinked her eyes a few times. It was seldom that Oritel drank anything at all since he was such a lightweight. Noah could drink the lord of sparks under the table with ease.

 _"So...yeah then there's that...that also needs to be investigated. Apparently one of your daughter's friend is from The Ancient Order Of The TombKeepers. So my bet would be on him checking out the place before we even get the chance to. Although...Nah...it's probably nothing... I'm just overthinking things."_ the mage convinced herself as she took another swig of wine. _"ANYWAYS! Back to the topic before. Why are you so hot on finding your little-lost princess?_ " Noah couldn't but ask, but Oritel only shook his head. "I'm afraid...I cannot say, of course I mean any disrespect Lady Noah, however, I do have reasons of my own why I cannot relent in my research...but it truly is of utmost importance." the lord of Sparks assured her as he bowed apologetically.

" _...That important huh? Alright Alright. I won't say another word about it."_ Noah murmured before she eased herself up from the table. "Then it's settled. We'll set out for Emerald tomorrow morning!" the mage exclaimed enthusiastically. "Tomorrow then..." Oritel murmured afterward. "Oh. And before I forget. Here!" Noah called out as she flipped a black coin with a blue skull bitten into by a three-headed dog Oritel's way. _"Take that to the BlackSteel's Merchant shop and tell them you would like to make a special request. A finely crafted blade made with obsidian in blue fire!"_ the mage instructed before the lord of Sparks caught it and smiled with a nod. Noah shot him a playful wink as she headed for the stairs only to notice Cloud was making his way down past her.

"Cloud? What are you STILL doing up?" Noah questioned the blonde whom only made a face. " _Did...you happen to find anything while you were downstairs by chance?"_ Cloud questioned. "Nope! Can't say I have, sorry. Did you lose something?" the mage asked in return. _"Kinda yeah..."_ the blonde admitted as he scratched at his cheek embarrassed. " _It's a special pendant in the shape of a sun..."_ Cloud attempted to describe it. "Huh...interesting. Well, good luck!" Noah exclaimed as she gave him a pat on the back him only letting out a heavy sigh. "...Yeah...thanks..." he murmured before he began searching the area of the tavern's inn high and low for the missing item. Suddenly Cloud hit something and hard.

"OW! DAMN IT! Why don't you watch where you're going!?" the blonde cried as he held his nearly squished in a reddened nose before Cloud looked up his eyes widened. "...Wait that voice..." Oritel paused as he looked down. It took the blonde a moment before he gasped as he realized who it was. _"HOLY SHIT! LORD ORITEL!? W-What are you doing here!?"_ Cloud cried but the lord of Sparks only continued to stare at him making the blonde rather uncomfortable. _"...What with that look? Don't you_ recognize _me?..."_ Cloud questioned. "...As in...Raya?...Cloud Raya...?..." Oritel questioned taken back. "... _That be the one unless you know any others."_ the blonde dryly chuckled before Cloud found himself in a tight embrace.

"Goodness, It's been ages! I HARDLY recognized you! You're all grown up, it almost makes me sad in a way, I never got to see my little girl grow up into an adult either..." the lord of Sparks admitted. "Though a lot happens when you're trapped in another dimension now doesn't it?" _"Ah, so THAT'S where you disappeared to, funny Lord Loric neglected to mention that little detail..."_ Cloud made a face. "Well, he didn't exactly though." _"Oh, never mind then."_ "...Even so, I do feel that I should apologize to you. Traditionally Sparks has arranged marriages, even my eldest daughter Daphne followed that same tradition. However, my youngest daughter Bloom...well she tends to follow her own heart than being bound by old patterns. I had deeply hoped that my Kingdom and Lord Loric's would have blood ties between them when the time came for heirs. But unfortunately, that is not how things turned out." Oritel murmured.

" _Hehe don't sweat it. Although it's such a waste, she IS pretty cute."_ the blonde grinned before Oritel paused. "...W-Wait! Are you telling me you've already met!?" _"Not telling..."_ Cloud teased the lord of Sparks before he chased the blonde around until he ran out of breath. But no matter where he passed by Cloud just couldn't seem to find his pendant. Oh well, he supposed he'd just give up for the evening and try and look around with a fresh pair of eyes in the morning. The blonde headed back upstairs before he paused as he noticed Bloom standing in front of his room. Nearly out of breath the lord of Sparks followed not far behind. Noticing Bloom make his way over to Cloud Oritel quickly hid as he watched the two of them.

"So, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Cloud questioned the faerie as he grinned. _"Oh, n-nothing really..."_ Bloom began as she fidgeted with her fingers. _"I just wanted to thank you for helping me and Roxy earlier. That's all."_ the faerie murmured softly. "Oh, sure. It was no big deal really. It was the least I could do as I said before." the blonde assured her. " _And...I was wondering...if this belonged to you..."_ Bloom asked as she carefully removed a sun pendant from her pocket. Cloud only stared in disbelief. "Oh, I didn't look in it! If that's what you're worried about." the faerie added in quickly. "N-No No! I was just taken by surprise really." the blonde admitted sheepishly as his face reddened slightly. "In fact, I was just downstairs looking all over for it," Cloud confessed before Bloom giggled softly.

 _"Then I shall return this to you."_ the faerie murmured as she placed the sun pendant back in the palm of his hands. "Thanks a bunch! Now it's me that owes you" the blonde thanked her. _"I'm glad that I could help. I know that if I lost something precious to me I'd want someone to return it too. Be sure to take care so you don't lose it again."_ Bloom advised him. "Good advice. I'll have to try and remember it." Cloud chuckled. "Right. Well, I'm going to go to bed now...big day in the morning...night." the blonde yawned as he headed off towards his room. _"Good night."_ the faerie murmured softly as she watched Cloud enter his room and close the door behind him. Quietly she crept around the corner as Oritel's focus was focused elsewhere before she playfully hugged him from behind causing the lord of Sparks to nearly jump three feet in the air.

"B-Bloom!?" Oritel cried as she only giggled with a mischievous smile on her face. _"You are SO not good at covert_ dadding _daddy..."_ the faerie teased as she poked at her father's left cheek. "...Fine... I'm busted...and BTW I can explain..." Oritel attempted to defend himself. _"Me too but it would take awhile. So it might just be better if we wait until tomorrow. Ok? Ok! Night daddy!"_ Bloom exclaimed as she hurried and ran back into her room before the lord of Sparks went to do the same with a heavy sigh. How did things turn out like this? Oritel couldn't help but curse the fact that Bloom had fallen in love with HIS son of all people. Lord Loric claiming it was fate at work and there was no denying that truth, but he could neither deny the darkness that would soon follow as a result of it. The very reason why Oritel had chosen Cloud as the one to marry his daughter was because he was born under the emblem of the Sun. The one that would protect the flame that burned within her. But it was too late to turn back now. Even if Oritel himself tried to make his daughter see reason she was too stubborn to listen.

In the next room Cloud laid on his bed gazing at his newly reclaimed Sun pendant. His mind going back to the day he had been in Derrith's castle. Yugi laying in the bedridden with a terrible fever. Him uttering the Raya Oath. And revealing the truth covered. Golden hair and blue eyes hidden from sight. His pendant calling out to its brother pulsing in unison. _"...All this time...I had assumed he was dead..."_ Cloud uttered as his voice shook covering his face with his arm. Slowly going back in time to a village that was consumed in pitch black flames. He remembered it well. The terror that gripped his heart. He had been in Nicodemus's castle at the time. His one and only master. He like many believed the war between the Mage's and the Knight's was over and done with. But it was a false hope. Cloud didn't know exactly how it happened. But the sound of screams shooting through the darkness of night and the smell of smoke.

Alarm spread throughout the castle. Someone yelling to keep him inside his room. Just like now he had been laying in bed looking at the several books that he kept tucked away. But something was not right. He couldn't explain what it was but he had to go see what was going on for himself. Cloud had used the window and opened it before escaping to the outside. It was then he saw it. His village in flames. Bloodied bodies scattered on the hill left from those who attempted to flee in vain. A mixture of shock and grief hit the blonde all at once. It was as if he was no longer thinking clearly as panicked threatened to swallow him. Cloud ran down the hill with all of his strength. All he could see were cloaked figures unleashing sphere's consumed by fire. There was a darkness that was deeper than the blackest night. It was beyond description exactly. But it was terror in physical form. The scene alone was too gruesome to describe. Even as he came to his own house. All he could see was the corpse of his mother holding his younger brother. Just when he thought HIS world had come to an end he heard it. A baby crying.

A single flame of hope through all of the despair as Cloud dropped his knees and saw that the child was unharmed. But there were no time for tears. He grabbed his sword and cleared out the flames before he took the child into his arms and cradled the little baby. Suddenly a horse came near them and without hesitation, he had grabbed a hold of it and mounted the steed before made a break towards the forest yet untouched by the flame. Cutting down anyone that dared cross his path. From the sky, a spear of ice struck the horse as they were running causing the steed to collapse. But still, he made sure he hit the ground rather than the infant. But that hard impact with the ground had nearly stunned him. Unable to move as blood seeped down his face and out of breath coughing from the smoke. Doing his best to shield the baby as well with his coat.

 _"...So you've finally crawled out of your hiding place...how_ fortuitous _for me..."_ a cold dark voice echoed nearby covered in a red and black cloak wearing a mask to hide their face. But before the figure could draw any closer a barrier was placed up protecting the two from the fire. A blood crystal barrier. "I will not let you lay a finger on either of them..." another male uttered with long silver hair and blood red eyes. " _...You have NOT the Wright to stop me...Nicodemus..."_ the first figure snarled bitterly. "Nor do you...you lost that privilege long ago...as long as I draw breath...you shall not acquire the blood you so desire..." Nicodemus replied cooly only incurring the figure's rage. " _Then I shall take even THAT from you!"_ the figure spat as he summoned a horde of aura blades each impaling the vampire one after the other. Nicodemus only chuckled as blood poured down his lips.

 _"Hehehe...old man Loric saw this coming too...and unfortunately for you...I'll be getting...the last...laugh...because...the blood you so seek...will be the end of you...Cloud...I've...taught you...all that I know...the rest...is...up...to you..."_ **_"MASTER!"_** Cloud had screamed out in agony as tears poured down his face only able to watch as Nicodemus fell to the blood-soaked ground. Suddenly found himself moving in a sphere that hurtled them to the forest. However, it only lasted until they managed to make it to the edge of the forest. A black sphere of fire hurtled towards them and Cloud slide in his side to avoid it only to hit his head on a rock and was rendered unconscious the baby rolling down the hill. It was that that bastard's all-consuming flames of hatred that stole everything from him! His home, his master and his little brother.

Ever since that fateful night, he hadn't once stopped blaming himself for his sibling's death. That no matter how desperately he may have tried to save him it was all in vain. His blood on his hands for all eternity. But now, now he knew that he was alive...it hadn't all been for nothing. Cloud couldn't stop the tears pouring down his face as he tried to hide them from even himself. He was scared. So scared that he didn't have a single person left he could call family. Up until just recently, all he had been living for was vengeance. It was for that reason very he joined Noix. Because he promised him the revenge he so hungrily sought. That night that he had lost both his master and his brother he swore on their blood and the rest that was spilled. That he would kill the A.O.J to avenge their death's. And now he wanted it more than ever. He knew just how dangerous that man was first had. However, the BriarBlood's were just as deadly. He understood well Weldon and Derrith's thirst for retribution was. But he wasn't going to allow them to use Yugi as a means to that end. And in that case, there was only one thing he could do.

 _ **RATE AND REVIEW! AND MAYBE I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! ;D**_


	110. Chapter 109: Eternally Bonded

**Note To Readers: HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for going so long without an update. I had my hands pretty full up until now. Thank you all for waiting so patiently and for any of you just coming on board welcome! I hope you've been paying attention to the individual storylines of Joey, Oblivion, Amourette, and Atem as everything is going to start to converge. If you're confused don't worry everything will be explained eventually! I hope you enjoy Chapter 109! And to all you Americans out there HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Chapter 109: Eternally Bonded...**

 _ **Meanwhile in Emerald...**_

Amourette slowly descended from the stairs as she paused to gaze out the large window. It was still hard to believe she was once again tucked away in her castle in High Kingdom. The city of the Elves. Making her way over towards the window she gazed out at the star-filled sky as the crisp cool air blew against her. It was quiet compared to being around everyone back in Covenant. Turning her head only slightly she noticed Raeger was sitting at a white table working on what appeared to be paperwork.

"Um...you really should try and get some rest Raeger-San...after all the trial is tomorrow..." Amourette murmured softly. Raeger only sighed as he placed his quill down. _"I'm not certain I can...after all two lives hang in the balance...and one of them..."_ the Guild Master couldn't bear to even finish that sentence and quickly picked his quill back up to write once more. "...I see...I don't think I can sleep either..." the blunette confessed as she trembled with worry. "Especially being in this quiet castle..." Amourette murmured as Raeger cracked a small smile.

 _"I believe I know what you mean. I too have grown accustomed to our rather noisy yet fun companions."_ the Guild Master agreed. _"Oh, by the way, thank you for allowing me to stay the evening here. I'm not certain that i'd be able to find a place to stay nearby with all of the commotion lately."_ Raeger thanked the blunette. "O-Oh no! It was no trouble at all...but...I am worried...I heard that before we arrived here that the shrine in Charcol Forest was attacked...the Elders think that the A.O.J is responsible..." _"...I see...I had hoped I had heard wrong then...there's also the situation with the tainted werewolves...it makes me wonder if the A.O.J had a hand in that as well...if we were to go out there we might find some much-needed answers..."_ the Guild Master surmised.

"...Well, I suppose...but it's MUCH too dangerous to go and venture out there right now. Especially given the situation...after all many people have been attacked when trying to enter Charcol Forest...even the Elders won't go and investigate because of that reason alone...nor will my father...because of that tension has only risen between the elves and the werewolves...and I...I don't want anyone else to get hurt..." _"...Amourette..."_ "...I-I'm sorry... i'm just a little bit tired...i'm thinking things that I shouldn't...I think i'll just go get some rest in my room...goodnight Raeger-San..." Amourette murmured wearily as she slowly made her way up the stairs. _"_ Goodnight _Amourette..."_ The Guild Master murmured before he let out a sigh and slammed his head on the table. _"UGH! Roxy i'm SO bad at this..."_ he groaned.

Once Amourette arrived in her room she sat on her bed and looked at the photos in her room. Most of them with Blaire and two other boys. The brunette and a silver-haired male. She had lived in Dawnshire's castle for so long that her home in Emerald felt almost distant and cold. Both Xuri and Blaire were important to her. It tore her heart to pieces that one of them might not emerge from Requiem alive. But she herself even a princess of Emerald was powerless among the Elders of High Kingdom. She couldn't even save Crymson when he was dying right in front of her. Tears collected in her eyes as they fell down on her snow-white nightgown holding her knees to her chest. Both Joey and Flora were so strong something she so desperately wanted to be. What would it take for her to be like them?

Suddenly Amourette paused as she heard a clinking noise echoing in her ears from nearby. After waiting a moment she heard it yet again. The blunette wiped the tears from her eyes and eased off the bed before she noticed the window was the source of the noise. Slowly Amourette made her way towards it and opened the window only for a stray pebble to hot her square on the forehead. "Ugh... " the blunette squeaked as only a red mark was left. "Oops." came a voice afterward before a brunette with teal eyes wearing black, white and red used wind magic to lift himself up and through the window. Seeing the blunette knocked out on the floor the brunette made a face. Gently he got down and grabbed Amourette by her shoulders shaking her. _"Amourette! Are you ok!? Speak to me!"_ the brunette cried before the blunette finally stirred.

"Um...I think so..." Amourette murmured before she squeaked recognizing the face above hers. "C-Ciro-kun!?" the blunette cried out in surprise. "B-But what are you doing here?..." Amourette asked confused as she rubbed at her forehead before the brunette carefully helped her up. " _I should be asking you that. Ever since I had heard Dawnshire was attacked i've been worried sick about you! Not to mention you never returned to Emerald. Your people were hysterical thinking you'd been hurt or worse!"_ Ciro cried. "...Oh...i'm sorry...a lot happened...and I never really got a chance to return after that...um...i'm sorry that I worried everyone..." Amourette appologised as she fidgeted with her fingers. Ciro only shook his head with a smile.

 _"I'm just glad you're ok...but..speaking of that...I heard a rumor going around that Blaire's being accused of committing mass genocide of Dawnshire! It's spreading all throughout the kingdom! And that his trial is taking place tomorrow! Everyone is in an uproar! I...I just can't believe it! I-It can't be true...can it...?"_ he asked his voice cracking in between. Amourette frowned in exchange. "...It is...Blaire-San is being put on trial for the murder of the vampiric kingdom...but it's not just him...it's Xuri-Kun too...the one who guarded me when I lived in Dawnshire..." the blunette's voice trailed off as she averted her gaze from Ciro's whom only narrowed his eyes.

 _"Well! We HAVE to do something!"_ Ciro muttered. _"I refuse to lose anyone else to the Elder Council! Tell me Amourette! Tell me where they are holding him!"_ the brunette cried frantically as he grabbed a hold of the blunette's shoulders shaking her. But Amourette only bit her lower lip as she frowned. "Requiem..." the blunette found herself could barely utter the words on her lips taking Ciro back before he fell to his knees in utter disbelief. _"No...No...it can't...it can't be true..."_ the brunette shook his head slamming his fist against the floor before an obsidian ring covered in green marking fell from the chain it was tied to rolling in front of him. A gasp escaped Ciro before he quickly grabbed it before the ring could travel any farther. Amourette paused as she noticed the piece of jewelry the brunette held in his hand.

"...Is that...?" Amourette began before Ciro finally answered her. _"...Yeah...it's the ring he gave me..."_ the brunette murmured softly. _"I don't know if you already know...but the shrine in Charcol Forest...it was destroyed...the A.O.J tore the place apart...at least that's what all the rumors say...that was our place...where the three of us played together...scribbled on the walls...and now...even that's gone...all there is to hold onto...is a memory...so what?... Now, are we going to lose Blaire too?! NO! I refuse to sit here and accept this! Just like I refuse to turn my back on Oblivion when he left the kingdom! If he were here he'd find a way to make things right! He always did..."_ Ciro muttered as he wrapped his fingers around the ring situated in the palm of his hand.

 ** _Meanwhile Back At The Crystal Castle_**...

Blaze stood against one of the crystal pillars as he watched Oblivion walk towards his direction. "...So...you're really plannin on goin?" the redhead questioned silver-haired male as he nearly passed him. Slowly Oblivion ceased movement as Blaze's voice reached his ears. _{Are you gonna try and stop me?}_ the silver-haired male mouthed. Blaze only scratched at the back of his head. "Somehow I gotta a feelin even if I tried you'd just waltz right out that door anyway." { _That's exactly right...you and no one else can stop me at this point...i'm far too mad to even think straight...rationally anyways...}_ Oblivion admitted as he clenched his fists at his sides. Each ounce of him trembling with uncontrollable anger.

{ _That son of a bitch destroyed the one place that I could ever call home...we promised...that the next time we met...that it would be there...and now...although Atticus may forgive this...the ME right now...Oblivion cannot...that why I...} "_ Alright Alright I get it." Blaze mused as he crossed his arms. "But I tell ya right now the boss man sure ain't gonna be happy about this...but i'm sure you already are well aware of that." the redhead told him as a matter of factly. "I mean what are ya gonna do if ya end up runnin inta a bunch of bloodthirsty werewolves?" Blaze questioned. { _I'll do what I have to...}_ Oblivion mouthed as he extended his arm out in front of him and created a dark vortex.

"Fine have it your way." Blaze shrugged. "In that case, I didn't see a thing...although in exchange for keeping my trap shut I was kinda hopin you might answer a question of mine...that is, if wouldn't mind." the redhead told Oblivion. _{What is it?...} "_ Uh right...well you say that you're both Atticus and Oblivion...but I just don't see how you can be two diffrent people living in the same body. I gotta say it doesn't make a whole lotta sense ta me." Blaze confessed as he scratched at his cheek.

{ _The answer's simple really...the Atticus who served Pharoah Atem and Artemis Moon in the past...died...and when that happened...he was reborn into the vessel you see before you...you could say i'm his reincarnation in a way...but all of the memories...feelings...are still there...even though i'm a diffrent person...Atticus still exists with me...there's a reason Aster harbors feelings for Joey...but what he doesn't realize...is it's not Joey that he cares for the most...but another who Joey himself is being affected by...because a reincarnation...and the one who came before them...shouldn't be allowed to exist in the same time and space...}_ Oblivion tells Blaze telepathically before he vanishes on the other side of the vortex. "HEY WAIT!" Blaze cries before he lets out a heavy sigh."Great...now i'm even MORE confused than before..." the redhead shook his head as he tried to mull over what he had meant by that last comment.

Oblivion finally emerged from the shadows as he found himself standing in the Charcol forest. In front of him lay the ruins of what remained of Emerald's temple. Although he could not see it in front of him just touching the broken and scattered pieces was enough to tell him that the temple was no more. As he felt around the silver-haired male winced as he felt something cut his hand. Feeling a warm liquid trickle down it. Barely he could see an aura seeping out of it. Upon tracing the sharpened object with his finger a single tear fell through the blindfold. A saddened smile touched his lips as an image of his past emerged. His younger self-practicing magic arts.

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

A young teenager who resembled Atticus hissed as he attempted to conjure up fire only to burn himself and hissed in pain. "Tch..." Oblivion muttered as he looked at his singed hand before he paused hearing a familiar voice. "OBLIVION!" a young teenage Ciro called out to his friend nearly out of breath. Suddenly the brunette paused as he noticed the burn mark on the silver-haired male's hand. _"Oh no! Don't tell me you burned your hand again practicing your lessons with Artemis Moon didn't you!?"_ Ciro cried out. Oblivion only chuckled drly. "Hehe...guess that means i'm busted." the silver-haired male cracked a smile. "You bet you are! Now give me your hand," he told him before he used his powers to heal the burn inflicted on it. "...But...how did you..." "HeeHee i've been practicing too! And without Artemis Moon's help too!" the brunette teased. "Well look at you." Oblivion laughed as he tossed Ciro's hair.

 _"Hey cut it out!"_ he laughed. "So. Fess up. What was all the yelling about earlier?" the silver-haired male questioned the brunette as he struggled to free himself from Oblivion's hold. "No way! It's not gonna be THAT easy! If you wanna know you'll have to catch me first!" Ciro teased as he broke away and started to run in the opposite direction of the silver-haired male with a mischievous grin on his face. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Oblivion shook his fist as he chased after him through the temple. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" _"HAHAHA, JUST YOU WATCH ME!"_ the brunette exclaimed before he tripped over something."Uh...you ok there?" Oblivion teased as he stopped running. Ciro only sticking out his tongue as the silver-haired male extended his hand out towards him. Reaching upwards the brunette took Oblivions hand and slowly got back to his feet.

 _"Yeah better than you are!"_ Ciro grinned mischievously and grabbed at the silver-haired male's cheeks pulling at them. "HEY Gah OW cut it out!" Oblivion exclaimed as the brunette only smiled. _"HA! Payback!"_ Ciro smiled triumphantly only to have his nose pinched in return. "Ouch!" "Alright! I caught you now fess up!" the silver-haired male exclaimed. _"Ow Ow ok! I found something REALLY cool I wanted to show you!_ the brunette grinned enthusiastically. "Oh really?" "Yeah! Come on follow me!" Ciro urged before Oblivion followed after him. After a while, the brunette led the silver-haired male to a panel on the floor of the temple. _"Check this out!"_ Ciro exclaimed and lifted up the panel only to reveal a green and black box.

"A box?...That's what all the fuss was about?" Oblivion raised his brow before Ciro shook his head. _"No! Look inside of it Oblivion!"_ the brunette instructed his best friend before the silver-haired male lifted up the top. Within the box was a beautiful dagger with a sheath that matched the colors of the box it had been contained in. Within the sheath was a blade crafted of Mythril. A glowing greenish blue gem resembled almost that of an emerald. Written upon the sheathe was the word "Eternity" written in the ancient language of the gods. Runes. Upon the blade itself, another word was engraved upon it which read "Bonded".

"Eternally bonded..." Oblivion murmured softly. _"Hehe just like you, me, and Amourette!"_ Ciro grinned broadly. "Yeah I guess." the snow-haired male chuckled before he attempted to remove the entire dagger only to discover it was in two pieces. The brunette only pouted. "Aw man...it's broken..." Ciro frowned in disappointment. "Well, I wouldn't be TOO surprised. It looks pretty ancient despite the condition it's in." " _Yeah...I wonder where it came from..."_ the brunette pondered. "Who knows. I'm sure we'll figure it out one of these days." Oblivion mused. "YEAH! One day we'll go far, far, FAR away from here and find out where it came from and how it goes here! Promise!?" Ciro turned his eyes towards his best friend. "Alright then. It's a promise." Oblivion cracked a smile before they both caused as Ciro squeaked hearing his name being called.

 _"Uh oh..."_ the brunette swallowed hard as sweat beat down his face nervously. The snow-haired male only gave his best friend a skeptical glance. "...Alright...what kind of trouble did you get into THIS time?" Oblivion asked as he let out an exasperated sigh. _"...Err...well there might have been a...teensy tiny incident with a baby pup..."_ Ciro confessed as he avoided the snow-haired male's gaze. " _... **YOU SNUCK A WOLF PUP INTO THE CASTLE!?"**_ Oblivion cried out in utter shock before the brunette jumped hearing his name again and quickly dashed past Oblivion and out of the temple. "AW man! I'll never hear the end of this!" Ciro whined as the snow-haired male watched Ciro leave only shaking his head. "...*Sigh* i'd better find Ciro before the Elder skins him alive..." Oblivion muttered before his eyes returned once more to the dagger. Leaving the box behind the snow-haired male took it and hurried towards High Kingdom's castle. Oblivion paused to catch his breath once he entered the town before a voice came up from behind him.

 _"You...boy...come here for a moment will you..."_ a raspy voice called out to him. "Who me?" Oblivion questioned as he turned around only to come face to face with an older man cloaked in black with a hint of a white beard. " _That blade...there is no mistaking it for another...might I ask where you obtained such a remarkable relic?"_ the stranger inquired. "What do you care?" the snow-haired male asked defensively. " _A blacksmith never forgets a weapon forged in his fire...at least not one whom hails from BlackSteel..."_ the man mused. "...You made this?" Oblivion questioned before he carefully handed it over to the stranger. "My best friend and I found it in a temple a ways from here. But i'm afraid it's broken. It was a real shame too he was so excited over the thing." the snow-haired male told the stranger." _Indeed...but...perhaps it is more fitting this way..."_ the older man released a held sigh. " _A broken blade is of no use to anyone...I shall return this to you...I need not..."_ the stranger told Oblivion and turned the dagger back over to him.

"No..." Oblivion began as he took the blade. "Just because something was once broken...doesn't mean it cannot become whole again...at least that is what I choose to believe...say...you wouldn't happen to have any tools I could borrow do you old man?" the snow-haired male questioned. " _Hmph...knock yourself out lad...but take care not to injure yourself...i'll be held responsible not if you do..."_ "Thanks. I'll be sure to return these once i'm finished." Oblivion told him with a nod and began to run off once more. The stranger only watching until the boy was no longer in his sight. It didn't take long before he noticed Amourette just outside of the castle. _"Are you looking for Ciro-kun?"_ the blunette questioned younger as well in a dress with a circlet on her head.

"Yeah. I can't find the doofus anywhere. Pretty typical. He just loves making me run around all over Emerald." Oblivion sighed. _"Um...did something happen?"_ Amourette asked curiously. "That's what i'm trying to find out. You seen him anywhere Amourette?" the snow-haired male questioned. _"...I think I saw him earlier run in the direction of Silver Fang Lake..."_ the blunette murmured. "Thanks! Don't worry i'll bring that troublemaker back!" Oblivion told Amourette and hurried towards the forest. " _Be careful!"_ the blunette called after him. It didn't take long before the snow-haired male finally caught up with the brunette as Ciro's head popped out of the bushes.

"CIRO! There you are! Do you have any idea how worried I was not to mention Amourette!" Oblivion reprimanded him. _"...I'm sorry..."_ Ciro frowned _"B-But the wolf pup got out of my room in the castle...so I chased after it..."_ the brunette explained. "...What possessed you to bring a wolf pup back to the castle in the first place? You should've known that wasn't going to go over well." " _Ok! I'm sorry! Now can you PLEASE help me find it! Pretty Pretty PRETTY PLEASE Oblivion!"_ the brunette pleaded as he clasped his hands together. The snow-haired male only sighed as he looked at Ciro's big teal eyes. "Ugh! Alright! Alright, i'll help you!" Oblivion gave in unable to say no when he looked at him like that. _"THANK YOU YOU'RE THE BEST!"_ the brunette beamed and nearly squeezed his best friend to death.

"Gah! Ok...too tight..." _"Oh sorry!"_ Ciro released Oblivion as he smiled aqwardly before the two boys braved the forest searching every place they could for the wolf pup the blunette calling out for it. Suddenly a soft whimpering broke the silence. Ciro's eyes lit up as he followed the sound only to walk upon a somber scene. Blood painted the grass as a golden wolf was laid on its side with the golden pup whimpering as it pawed and nudged its mother in distress. _"Oh no..."_ Ciro murmured as he tried to hold back his own tears. Oblivion himself was taken aback as his eyes widened in shock."It's...a golden wolf pup...but I thought they were all extinct..." the snow-haired male murmured as he watched as the brunette bent down and picked up the golden wolf pup in his arms in an attempt to comfort it as it cried.

"It's just like us...before Lord Emerus took us in...after the Knight's and Mage's war-ravaged our home in Aura..." "...Ciro we can't..." Oblivion attempted to reason with the brunette as Ciro only looked at him miserably. _"B-BUT IF WE DON'T TAKE HIM HE COULD DIE OUT HERE ALL ALONE!"_ the brunette argued with his kind-hearted nature blinding him to the reality of the situation. "...Can't...can't we do anything for him Oblivion...?" Ciro asked softly before Oblivion took a moment to think. "...Alright...I have an idea... the snow-haired male told the brunette. "You do!?" Ciro cried hopefull. "Yeah give em to me." "...Alright..." the brunette murmured before he looked at the golden wolf pup as it whimpered softly scared. _"...Don't worry...you'll be ok...you can trust Oblivion...he's my best friend in the whole world! You be good..."_ Ciro told the golden wolf pup before he gently handed him to the snow-haired male.

"Alright. Go on and go home. Amourette's worried to death by now." Oblivion urged Ciro before the brunette smiled with a nod and hurried off before the snow-haired male. "Come on..." Oblivion murmured and held the golden wolf pup gently in his arms softly petting it to try and calm it down. Finally, he came back to the village's clearing of High Kingdom. Luckilly the stranger was still there loading up his wagon. "Hey, i've come to return your tools," Oblivion called out before the man turned his gaze towards the snow-haired male. " _Have ya now? And just what in Phoenix name is that furry creature yer carrying in yer arms lad?"_ the stranger mused.

"Believe it or not it's a golden wolf pup. My friend, I was telling you about earlier...he found this poor thing in the forest...his mother's gone, unfortunately...he'll die out there in the forest...if you ask me this little guy is lucky..." Oblivion muttered. " _That he is lad...golden wolves are rare creatures indeed...most of them no more..." "_ R-Right...look I know we just met but I was hoping that you might be able to take care of it. I'm afraid wolves in general arn't allowed in High Kingdom." the snow-haired male explained. The stranger only pursed his lips. _"Before I answer lad...tell me...who is the most important person to you...?"_ "...Who do you think? The big goof that i'm doing all of this for...my best friend...Ciro...but...why do you want to know that?" "... _Why you ask?... I suppose it's because when I made that dagger...it was for two others...that shared a special bond...I wanted to know...who it is that would be its new keeper...if they too had someone else they treasured...it has the power to keep away the darkness..."_ the old man mused.

 _"And now that I know this...believe I can trust you with it...I shall take the golden wolf pup...and see that it is given a proper home...does it by chance have a name?"_ the stranger inquired. "No...I don't think either of us gave it a name." _"Then...why don't you bestow it with one...?"_ "...Me...? Well...let me think for a moment...well it's said the golden wolves were connected to those whom gather under the sun's crest...the light of the Phoenix...alright...i've decided...your name will be Joey...which means mean Golden in the elven language..." Oblivion murmurs. Not another word passed between them as the snow-haired male watched the stranger ride off in the distance Ciro slowly walking up beside him.

"It's for the best..." Oblivion murmured. _"Yeah...and who knows...maybe we'll see each other again someday...but who was that old guy you were talking to?"_ Ciro questioned. "I don't think i've seen him around here before..." "Honestly I haven't the slightest idea. But he promised he'd take care of the little guy...so I think more or less we can trust him." the snow-haired assured him. _"I sure hope you're right..."_ "Anyways come here I have something for you," Oblivion told the brunette. "Really?" "Yep. Close your eyes. And NO peaking" Oblivion warned. _"Uh ok..."_ Ciro gently closed his eyes before he felt something placed in his hand. The brunette opened one eye before he gasped seeing a ring made of Mythril in the palm with green engravings on it. The ring itself was colored obsidian.

 _"Woah wait! Isn't that weired engraving what we saw earlier in the temple!? Uh...Eternity right...? It was on the dagger that was broken in two."_ Ciro observed. "Yep, and now these two halves are whole...bound together...through all eternity...i'm giving it to you so try your best not to lose it alright?" Oblivion teased the brunette with a grin. _"I won't lose it...I promise..."_ Ciro told him before his mind returned to the present as well.

"I always worried about you two constantly...no matter what happened you both always seemed to find trouble one way or another...and then there was that day that Oblivion disappeared from Emerald for good...after that, it just wasn't the same..." Amourette murmured softly back in the bedroom. _"And then you had that arranged marriage to Crymson the lord of vampires to help smooth over the relations with the Elves and Vampires too...everything happened so fast I didn't even have time to processes it all...and now this...even without Oblivion here...we've gotta fight...but...if this also ends up badly...I may end up having to leave Emerald also for good...I...I just wanted you to know that Amourette..."_ Ciro told the blunette who nodded sadly.

"I...I understand..." Amourette murmured softly before the brunette stood up and made his way towards the window. "Alright then, i'll see you tomorr-WOAH!" Ciro cried as he fell backward out the window. Amourette squeaked as she hurried over only to see Ciro flat on his back waving. "I'M OK!" the brunette called out before the blunette couldn't help but giggle some. She waved him off as he stumbled to his feet and hurried away before they could catch him. Now all they could do was wait for tomorrow's judgment to come. Oblivion leaked in the shadows listening to the voices of his friends. Either way, he wasn't going to allow the Elder Council to do as they pleased. Not after what they did to him when he discovered the truth behind the golden wolves disappearance from Emerald. Oblivion once more sunk into the darkness.

 _ **Back In Covenant...**_

Joey sat by the window on the couch as he watched the snow fall down. Each droplet collecting on the ground below it. They hadn't heard anything from Bloom or Roxy since they returned back to Covenant using the potion. He wondered if maybe there was a screw-up or something that caused the potion not to work like it was supposed to. And then there was the anxiety with Yugi and Amourette. Was his best buddy even ok wherever he was? And Amourette? How was she coping with the trial that was going to be taking place soon? His stomach was all in knots just thinking about it. _"Here dearie...try drinking this...perhaps it will calm your nerves..."_ Raeger's grandmother offered as she held out a cup of her special peppermint white hot cocoa.

"Thanks, Granny." Joey offered a weary smile as he took the cup from her looking at the liquid that rippled within it. _"Your hot chocolate is just gonna get cold if you just stare at it. Come on! Drink up!"_ Aster attempted to try and cheer up the blonde. But it didn't seem to be having much of an effect. A sigh escaped him as he tried to think of a way he could at least get Joey to laugh a little. But he didn't have any idea what he could possibly do. There wasn't an instant cure for worry. "COME ON! Let's turn that frown upside down!" Cupid exclaimed as he playfully began to tickle Joey who couldn't help but squirm trying his hardest not to burst out into laughter. _"C-Cu-Cupid! S-Stop! Can't-Can't ya see dat i'm_ tryin _-ta be..._ seri _..._ ** _HAHAHA!"_** it was no use as the blonde was sprawled out onto the floor with tears in his eyes.

Nearby Flora couldn't help but giggle. If there was one thing Joey and Cupid had in common it was their ability to make even the most stubborn person burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, Cupid. Joey you both are so funny." the faerie of nature smiled as Layla added colorful star marshmallow to the splash of white cocoa. "You got that right. They're both VERY entertaining." the dark-skinned faerie laughed in return as she took a seat on the couch next to Flora. "So where's Marik? I haven't seen him all morning." Flora questioned Layla. "I don't know. The last thing I heard from him last night was that he needed to speak with Atem. So I'm wondering if he took off to go find Yugi." the dark-skinned faerie murmured. _"Now if only Bloom and Roxy would show up! The thought of two of my best friends out there who knows where! Ugh! I feel like i'm going to faint from worrying so much!"_ Stella cried as she pretended to faint only to be caught by Musa just in time as she came out of the bathroom door.

"Oh, Stella you're so overdramatic!" Musa exclaimed. "I'm sure they're both just fine. "Besides all that worrying is just going to make your skin wrinkle faster." Selina teased with a mischievous smile. "...WRINKLES!? OVER MY DEAD BODY! I HAVE to de-stress right NOW! I have to get my face cream!" the faerie of the moon and sun cried as she quickly started back to her room. Duke snickered. "You're awful." the dice master cracked a grin rather amused. "Sometimes they just make to WAY too easy," Selina admitted. "Oh, great...she's found a playmate..." Carlos sighed heavily and shook his head before he walked over and noticed Raeger's grandmother looking at recipe books.

"What are you looking at Granny?" Carlos questioned curiously before she raised her head and offered a warm smile as she showed him cookie and pie recipes. "Why Christmas Cookie Recipes dearie...you never can start too early you know." she giggled softly. "COOKIES!?" Joey and Carlos both exclaimed at the same time her now having their full attention. _"Geesh...they're both such gluttons..."_ Takuna muttered as he lit a cigarette causing Akiba to only smile. "Yes but seeing a smile on Joey's face is worth it i'd say." the golden-haired male murmured. "And i'd say it will be 75% likely that they'll both gain about 15 pounds this year..." Techna added in as he came from upstairs.

 _"Actually...I find that if you use your brain you don't gain any weight...even when eating nothing but sweets..."_ Yuki argued as he stirred the marshmallow around with his spoon before sipping it. **_"HEY!"_** both Joey and Carlos cried once more in unison. _"...What?...Why are you looking at me like that...?"_ Yuki questioned as he held the spoon in his mouth. "So does that mean another tree will become a Christmas tree?!" Flora questioned excitedly which caught Joey by surprise. "...Uh...I thought you didn't like seein trees cut down and decorated..." the blonde sweatdropped.

"I don't. But when I saw just how special a Christmas Tree really is...I understood why it is so many trees were happy to be one..." Flora told Joey. "Ah, I see." Joey murmured. "Well as long as I get to scarf down a bunch of goodies anything is fine with me!" the blonde grinned before Aster chuckled some before he noticed Cupid standing alone. He seemed cheerful a few minutes ago. Did he just imagine it? Aster wasn't the only one as Flora too turned her attention towards him. "...Cupid...is everything alright...?" the faerie of flower asked the deity of love softly. The redhead paused before he turned towards her a grinned. _"YEAH! I'm fine! Never better! Just enjoying having some downtime after all that drama ya know!?"_ Cupid laughed it off.

"You know I could use some fresh air. Why don't you come with me?" Flora suggested. _"Huh? Sure I don't mind tagging along. Anything for my lovely flower princess!"_ Cupid mused obnoxiously before he followed her outside into the snow. "You're worried about Bloom arn't you?" _"...Is it that plain to see?"_ Cupid questioned immediately dropping his act. "A little. If it helps i'm worried too...I think...to a certain extent that everyone is...they're just trying their best to hide it...the best way they know how to..." Flora told the redhead before Cupid paused and dropped in the snow startling the faerie. _"...I guess i'm no diffrent...still as hopeless as always...you must think i'm an idiot for falling for someone that will never feel the same..."_ the redhead murmured.

"Don't say that...you just have a really big heart and i'm sure Bloom knows that. She can't be your fiance but she'll be your friend...actually...I told her what you told me when we were back at Sapporo..." _"...Oh, Phoenix..."_ Cupid groaned. "She told me that she had no idea how you felt about her...and she was torn up from feeling like she lead you on...she did say however that she did care about you...and that she wanted you to find someone special...that you deserved it Cupid...and you proved that when you abandoned everything else to protect Bloom...even at the cost of your own life..." Flora told the redhead as she sat down in the snow and used her powers to grow bud of Winter Rose's all around them.

"Even in the snow...these roses can only grow in Covenant...they can't be found anywhere else...no matter how hard you look...even where there is snow eternally that falls from the sky...flowers like that arn't like any others. They're diffrent and yet strong. But beautiful...the same can be said of an individuals heart...you won't find one like anyone else's...however that doesn't mean you can't connect with another...one who has strengths as well as weaknesses...like yours...just because a heart is broken...doesn't mean that two halves...can't make a whole..." Flora tells Cupid as she falls down into the snow making a snow angel next to his. _"Flora-Chan..."_ the redhead murmured as his cheeks reddened before he paused hearing something

"Those two seem ta be havin fun," Joey observed before he paused hearing what sounded like bells almost. "...SANTA!?" the blonde cried excitedly as he looked around. "QUICK EVERYONE PRETEND YER ASLEEP!" "What!?" Aster questioned completely lost for words as Cellos emerged from the roof. "Oh my goodness! Just when I thought things couldn't get any more exciting! It appears we've had someone...how you say make a crash landing on the roof...talk about a disaster." the ghoul chuckled more than amused before a male with a gold and white cloak with brunette hair and blue eyes slid down the chimney covered in soot.

"...I think...I need...to work on my landings..." the male groaned as everything spun around and around. _"Oh look who it is...if it isn't Pit..."_ Yuki murmured as he turned his attention towards the brunette. Slowly he got up before another scream came only it was a female with strawberry blonde hair with hazel eyes wearing a white dress and high heels covered in soot falling right on top of him. _"...Annd...Christy...lucky me..."_ Yuki muttered dryly. But before anyone could open their mouths Katori finally emerged from her room. Stirred from her lengthy slumber. It had been quite a while since she had ventured to Covenant looking for Yugi after she left Elixer. "...What's with all the noise...and what...is going on here...?" Katori questioned as she took in the scene before her. "...That's a good question..." Yuki confessed as he looked towards both Christy and Pit sitting in the fireplace.

 ** _PHEW! RATE AND REVIEW! AND MAYBE I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! ;D HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!_**


	111. Chapter 110: Wherever You Are

_**Note: Hello! Everyone! Winter break has FINALLY arrived! And i'm kicking it off with a brand new chapter! I know not all of you have been happy with some of the changes which is understandable. But you won't want to miss this update! Here's chapter 110!**_

 _ **Chapter 110: Wherever You Are...**_

*cough* *cough* *cough* Kaiba disguised as Kenshin couldn't stop coughing. Ever since he woke up this morning it wouldn't cease. A part of him wished that he'd gone ahead and made that damn contract with Cellos. Sometimes he cursed the pride that he so tightly held in his hand. Kaiba struggled to remove himself from the bed only to find his pure white sheets stained with blood. Luckilly it didn't look like Mallock was in the room. Even so, he still didn't want Kenshin's father to see him in such a pitiful state. Especially with blood smeared on his mouth too. Using all the strength he could muster Kaiba forced himself to the floor and slowly moved towards the door in the hallway.

He recalled that the last time he passed by it that there was a basin. If he could just get to it then he could wash his face. However the closer he got to the bathroom his vision began to blur going in and out. Barely Kaiba noticed the outline of a figure before everything began to get dark. Bloom inside with the door opened removed the washcloth from her face letting out a gasp as she caught a glimpse of Kenshin falling forward. She was even more alarmed by the crimson staining his mouth. _"KENSHIN!"_ a familiar voice echoed in his ears as everything went dark. Hearing Bloom's cry Roxy hurried out of their room.

"Bloom! What's wrong? I heard screaming!" Roxy questioned worriedly and made her way over to her best friend. "It's Kenshin! He's collapsed! He needs help!" the redhead cries. "In that case let's get him to our room!" Roxy suggested before they both helped place him in one of the beds. But as they lifted him Bloom happened to notice that around Kenshin's neck was her pendant that she gave to Kaiba. But why would Kenshin have it? No, that wasn't it...she knew this warmth...this aura...it was Kaiba. But why did he look like Kenshin? For now, Bloom decided to remain silent. "Roxy, could you please go on ahead and inform my dad about what's going on?" the faerie requests.

"Yeah. i'll be right back." Roxy told Bloom before she ran out of the door nearly closing it behind her. Once they were alone the faerie turned her attention back to Kenshin. Taking a washcloth and dipping it into a basin of water Bloom gently wiped the blood smeared around his mouth. As she went to dip it once more a groan finally escaped Kenshin as his eyes gradually pried open regaining consciousness. It took a moment for his vision to adjust pausing as he saw Bloom hovering above him. "Oh thank goodness... You're awake..." the faerie sighed relief as she pressed her hand to her chest.

 _"...What?...Happened to me...?"_ Kenshin questioned weakly. "...You were walking in the hallway and you collapsed...do you remember anything?" Bloom asked the blunette softly. "... _I was getting out of bed...and I had planned on washing my face...but then...everything went blac-"_ Kenshin paused as a shooting pain suddenly took hold of him and threw him into a violent coughing fit. He was doing everything he possibly could to suppress crying out in agony as he grasped the blanket around him tightly. Bloom only looked down at Kenshin in worry unable to hold herself back anymore.

 _ **"KAIBA! WHAT'S WRONG!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?"**_ the faerie cried out as she shook in an absolute panic. Kaiba disguised as Kenshin paused as blood dripped through his fingers staring up at Bloom in shock. _"...Y-You know...who...I am...?"_ he nearly gasped. "...Of course, I know...even without my pendant around your neck...but...why in the world are you disguised as Kenshin...?" _"...That's...that... **GAHHHH UGH**..." _ Kaiba cried out as he gripped at his chest feeling it on fire as sweat poured down his face. "KAIBA! KAIBA HOLD ON!" the faerie pleaded the CEO as she only washed as more blood gushed forth from his mouth.

{ _I may no longer be the faerie of the DragonFire...but I AM the Faerie of The Phoenix Power...and that power should be even greater than the healing ability that I possessed once before...and with the Phoenix's ashes...I should be able to call upon that power I was unable to tap into before...Kaiba...you took care of me when I needed it most...please allow me to do the same thing for you...}_ Bloom's thoughts echoed through Kaiba's head as the faerie gathered a large rainbow flame and using it showered the CEO in its healing fire slowly mending all of the internal damage that had been inflicted upon his body by the raging power within. Little by little Kaiba could steadily feel the pain disappear as if it had never been there in the first place.

"May the boundless healing energy of The Phoenix protect you..." Bloom murmured softly as the spell cast by Hyyousuke the Dragon Lord dispersed in an instant revealing Kaiba's true form. Slowly the flames diminished as the CEO suddenly sat up stunned as he looked at his body no longer being in a writhing pain. Overjoyed seeing Kaiba was back to normal Bloom's eyes filled with joyous tears and embraced him warmly. Kaiba holding her in return. The faerie unable to suppress her tears."Oh, Kaiba...I missed you so much..." _"...I did as well...Bloom..."_ the CEO murmured as both Roxy and Oritel watched through the crack in the door.

Oritel only let out a defeated sigh. It would seem he would just have to accept the relationship between the two no matter what he personally thought about it. Because the one thing he didn't want to do was deny his precious daughter the happiness she found with Kaiba. Roxy only smiled. Now, things finally made sense. So it was Kaiba that was decked out like Kenshin. SO THAT'S why he was acting so bizarre. Oh but that meant. Roxy paused as she thought about that kiss with Daunte they walked in on and the faerie couldn't help but turn cherry red. _"Anyways...we should leave them alone...it has been_ a while _since they've been together..."_ Roxy whispered to Oritel. "Yes, you're right...besides I have other business to attend to." the king of Sparks whispered back before they retreated for the time being.

"Kaiba..." Bloom finally broke the silence between them. " _Hmm?"_ the CEO responded simply. "C-Can I ask you a question? Why is it you were disguised as Kenshin?" the faerie asked. " _Oh_ that...well, _it's kind of a long story..." Kaiba began._ So he told her about The Witch Of The Abyss and The Abyss Forest in Zaloz. About how The Wizards Of The Black Circle attacked him and the Baskalisk controlled by them. How he ended up in Juniper treated in Kenshin's clinic and Kenshin's disease along with his disgusting abusive father. How he was too ill to travel to The Summit in Emerald in which he was obligated to attend and about the Draconian library in which Hyousuke promised to grant him access to. It was a lot for Bloom to take in.

"So...in other words...you were going to take Kenshin's place at The Summit...and then accompany Hyousuke to Draconia to see if you could learn anything more about your past...I see...but that still doesn't explain why you were in such a horrible condition when I came upon you...Kaiba...is there something that...you're trying to hide from me...?" Bloom questioned as she gave the CEO a rather skeptical look. However, Kaiba himself only bit down on his lower lip as confliction glistened in his eyes. "...Is it something that you can't talk about yet...?" the faerie asked softly as she saw how difficult it was to bring up for him.

 _"It's not that I can't...it's that...it's not something that is all that simple to disscuss...because honestly...I don't completely understand it myself..."_ Kaiba told Bloom honestly. I mean how could he? Cellos always spoke in such cryptic language which made it difficult to find the true meaning of his words through all of it. Although he did understand at least part of what the ghoul was trying to tell him...despite that he didn't want to cause Bloom to worry any more than she already was. Gently the CEO felt a warmth eclipse his hand on the faerie softly laid her hand on top of his.

"You know...you can tell me anything Kaiba...right? I know...that when I was discovering who I truly was...it scared me...but no matter what I faced...my friends always loved me and supported me...and there are those that do the same for you...Mokuba...Yugi...Raeger...even Joey..." "...And You...?" Kaiba asked as his voice nearly cracked as he choked out the words. _"...Yes...me most of all...I love you Kaiba...and I want you to know...that despite the fact you've always been a loner...you don't have to do EVERYTHING by yourself...not the small things...and not the big things either...that I CAN promise you...that if you want...we can learn about the secrets of your past and your future together..."_ "Bloom..." Kaiba murmured as his eyes locked with her blue ones. Gradually they leaned forward until their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

Hidden within the shadow Cellos pursed his lips. " _Interesting...very interesting...it would seem even the Phoenix's power can quell the blood flowing through Mr. Kaiba's veins...well I suppose It'll just have to do for now. Wouldn't want to spoil their sweet little puppy dog moment now, would we? Either way, this should be most interesting..."_ the ghoul mused before he vanished. In the next room where Oritel had been staying at Roxy groaned as she listened to the two of them. "Ugh, this is only making me miss Raeger more...I wonder how he's holding up...maybe I should try calling him...or maybe not...would that be ok?" the faerie questioned as she found herself pacing the room looking at the phone picking it up then putting it down again. "UGH! I can't take it anymore!" Roxy cried and grabbed her phone.

 _Meanwhile In Emerald..._

Amourette sat at the table absentmindedly munching on a piece of toast as she watched The Guild Master pace back and forth as he looked at the phone nearby. As she did she began to get dizzy before she shook her head. _"U-Um...if you're going to keep pacing back and forth like that...you really should just call Roxy-Chan already and get it out of your system,"_ Amourette suggested. However, Raeger was slightly reluctant to do so. He needed to keep his mind clear before the Summit proceeded but it clearly was not working as well as he had hoped. The Guild Master let out a sigh and walked towards the phone before both Amourette and Raeger nearly jumped three feet in the air as the phone rang. Once he pulled himself together Raeger picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Roxy! it's so nice to hear from you. I certainly was expecting you to call me. Mhmm...oh dear...my sincerest apologies I suppose I should've been more clear in my instructions about the portal potion...you were supposed to go in pairs one at a time...so you and Bloom ended up in BlackSteel did you? The Guild Master is a little rough around the edges but I am certain he would help you out if you truly needed assistance. Though when you depart you'll need to access the gateway...really? Bloom's father is there as well? So then...what do you plan to do? Are you going to return to Covenant or remain in BlackSteel until The Summit is over?...YOU'RE WHAT!? ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'm afraid i'm going to have to protest against such reckless behavior!" Raeger cried out drawing Amourette's attention.

{ _But why!? Both Xuri and Blaire are on trial! We've GOT to go and try to prevent anything from happening to either of them! Don't you understand that Raeger!? Think about poor Bright and Amourette! This is a matter of life and death!} "_...I know Roxy...believe me, I do...however...it's a possibility that those that sit among the Elder Council of Emerald and Dawnshire are working with the A.O.J's interest in mind...even with the power, I possess as a Guild Master...I...I cannot overturn the verdict...whatever it may be...this isn't just a trial to decide who's guilty or not...it's politics...and that Roxy can be a VERY deadly and dangerous game...so I am asking you...please don't get yourselves involved...I don't want to see either of you get hurt if this ends badly..." Raeger pleads.

{ _...Raeger...} "_ PROMISE me, Roxy!" { _...*sighs* A-Alright...if you think that's what's best then I trust you...so will we see each other again soon?}_ "We will once this over and done with..." {I'm gonna hold you to that _...and one more thing...be careful ok...? I don't want you to get hurt either...} "_ I will. I'll take to you later Roxy." Raeger murmured softly as she finally hung up the phone. Amourette only frowned worriedly. _"Are you REALLY ok?"_ the blunette questioned. "...No...Not really..." the Guild Master confessed as his whole body shook. Amourette could relate. Any minute they were going to be summoned to the peak of the gathering place of the Elder on the largest mountain in Emerald. "...Well the others will be arriving soon so we'd best prepare ourselves to begin the climb...although i'm not too fond of that idea myself..." the blunette squeaked.

 _Back in BlackSteel..._

Roxy sighed as she hung up her phone. She supposed she had no choice but to tell Bloom that what they had discussed about last night wasn't going to work out after all. But, Roxy couldn't help but be worried about both Raeger and Amourette. Would they really be ok? They had planned on going with Oritel to Emerald to attend the Summit. After all, BlackSteel wasn't that much further from Emerald. However, knowing Bloom if it came down to it she would most likely use her full power as a faerie errr Phoenix goddess thing and force the council's hand. Maybe that's what Raeger was afraid of. Bloom's impulsive behavior adding that to hers. Though now the real question was just how were they going to return to Covenant? That was their original intended destination after all. Hearing Bloom and Kaiba's voice again Roxy pressed her ear up against the wall.

In the other room Kaiba slowly removed herself from the bed and removed from his pocket a small piece of candy or so it appeared anyways. Bloom paused as she noticed it. "What's that? Candy? Since when do you eat sweets?" the faerie teased the CEO lightly. _"Don't be ridiculous. It's a transfiguration potion in the form of a candy. It's the very thing that allowed me to take on Kenshin's form in the first place."_ Kaiba muttered. "Oh, I see." " _As a businessman, one should always plan for the unexpected. Therefore I had an extra one made just in case."_ the CEO mused. "...So then...you still intend to go to both Emerald and Draconia? Bloom asked softly. " _...Yeah...I do..."_ the CEO began.

" _And if I don't return to my room and soon Mallock, Kenshin's old man might begin to get suspicious...and I just can't have that. Besides...I owe him a debt for not only fixing me up but taking care of you as well...and I don't think I have to tell you how much I loathe being indebted to anyone, that being said i'd rather pay him back sooner than later understood?"_ Kaiba muttered as Bloom only cracked a smile. Although he still put up the tough guy act she herself was beginning to feel as if for the first time in a long time Kaiba was finally opening up his heart to others which warmed hers to its core. And maybe that kindness that was emerging is what would end up saving him in the end.

"Well if you go and say that much then I suppose I don't have to worry." Bloom began. "But try and at least do me one teensy favor." _"...And what would that be?" "_ When you turn back into Kenshin could you try not to act so adorable? Otherwise, you'll end up making me jealous of Daunte with him putting his hands all over you like he did the other night." the Faerie teased as Kaiba paused turning three shades of red in his face. " _S-So you **DID** see!"_ the CEO cried mortified as Bloom playfully stuck out her tongue with one eye closed. "A little..." she giggled as she stood up. _"Oh great..."_ Kaiba grumbled before he stopped as the faerie hugged him gently from behind.

"... _Bloom..."_ the CEO began with a sigh. "...Just a little longer..." Bloom asked softly as she held him. "...Because...we probably won't be able to see each other for a while...even during our small vacation, we couldn't spend any time together...being so far away from you...I was afraid..." the faerie cried as tears fell down her face. "That your search would take you...to a place where...where I couldn't reach you..." Bloom broke down unable to cease the tears. Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise. " _...I had no idea...that you were feeling like this...why did you say something to me earlier...?"_ the CEO questioned. "Because I was SCARED! Because I was TERRIFIED! But...But I didn't want to stand in your way...either...because...wanting to learn your origins...where your powers come from...who you are...is only natural...but still...it frightens me...that I could lose the one person...that I care the most about...I don't EVER want that to happen to me again..." the faerie sobbed.

Kaiba turned around and gently caressed Bloom's face. Showing her the smile he reserved only for her. _"Bloom...you don't have to worry...i'm not going anywhere...not without you by my side...because I love you..."_ the CEO murmured as the remnants of tears fell down the faerie's face as she embraced him. "Oh Kaiba!" she cried as he held her close in return. _"...Unfortunately, though we DO have to part now...however...just this once i'll place_ aside _my own personal desires...meaning...once i've fulfilled my obligation to Kenshin rather than departing immediately for Draconia i'll return to Covenant so that we can spend the holiday together. Does that sound reasonable?"_ "...Really?" Bloom asked softly with hope-filled eyes. _"Yeah...just don't get used to it alright?"_ "...I wouldn't have it any other way...Kaiba...thank you..." the faerie smiled happily as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" _Alright then, i'll see you later...oh...and thank you for healing me..."_ Kaiba smiled as he planted a kiss on Bloom's forehead before he took the candy and transformed back into Kenshin and left through the door. Quickly he hurried back to the room. Luckilly Mallock was not present there. "Come on." soon came the lord of Juniper's voice. "Our carriage is waiting outside. We might as well get this over with..." Mallock muttered with an irritated huff. "As you wish father." Kaiba disguised as Kenshin mused and followed him. Bloom quietly watched from around the corner before she paused her eyes meeting Yugi's whom was peering through the door as well."Y-YUGI!?" Bloom squeaked in surprised. "B-BLOOM!?" Yugi cried in return. "Bloom what's with all the yelling?" Roxy questioned as she exited out of the room over. "...YUGI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? the faerie gasped.

 _"I'd appreciate it if you ALL would stop yelling! It's giving me a damn headache..."_ Daunte grumbled as he opened the door behind Yugi. "Brother, what going on?" Abigail questioned before she paused seeing Roxy. "Oh, hey it's that girl that was with Raeger at the last Summit we had..." the princess pointed out. "Oh! I remember you! You were that guy that fell asleep during the meeting." Roxy recalled. Daunte only twitching his eye. _"Gee thanks so much for remembering me..."_ Abigail only laughed nervously. "I'm so glad that you're alright! We all were so worried about you since you've been missing for a while now." Bloom exclaimed. "Yeah about that...we really don't have time to get into that right now...but once the Summit is over then we can talk," Yugi promised the faerie. "Ain't that the truth." Daunte scoffed.

"Wait...so you guys are headed towards Emerald then?" Roxy questioned. "Well...yeah...as prince and princess of Agethrim's Zaloz we can't decline a summons from the Elder Council...that just isn't done," Abigail explained. _"Talk about a pain in the damn ass..."_ Daunte grumbled. "Since I was there when all the vampires were killed I thought that a witness might be helpful in clearing both Blaire and Xuri," Yugi explained. "...I see...well I and Roxy were considering attending the Summit as well since we're already this far out." Bloom informed the scarlet-eyed male. "Uh, Bloom about that...Raeger had some concerns about us going..." Roxy spoke up before she informed Bloom about what he had told her earlier.

"So he said that did he...?" "Yeah...so what should we do now?" Roxy asked Bloom. "...That's a good question...the only reason we were able to stay was that Cloud had local currency...although...to be honest i'm not sure what he plans to do...he never mentioned anything about Emerald...so maybe it's only my dad who's planning on going with Noah...man...things sure got complicated fast..." the redhead groaned perplexed. _"Do whatever YOU want but WE'RE leaving..."_ Daunte told the girls and grabbed Yugi. _"Come on pipsqueak."_ the brown-haired male urged. "B-Brother wait for me!" Abigail cried as she ran behind them. "That guy sure is moody..." Roxy pointed out. "Yeah, i'll say." Bloom agreed as she tried to suppress a giggle recalling how frustrated Daunte was with "Kenshin's" behavior. No wonder he was cranky. His "boyfriend" was giving him the cold shoulder.

Both Bloom and Roxy paused as the door creaked open to Noah's room with both Oritel and Noah stepping out. "Have you decided what it is that you're going to do?" Oritel questioned. "That's kind of the thing...we had planned to accompany you and Noah to Emerald but due to certain developments...I believe that both of us have reconsidered...so I think we'll be returning to Covenant...the problem though...is getting back there..." Bloom twisted her mouth. "It's simple really. Just use a portal potion and go back the way you came." Noah interrupted. However, Bloom and Roxy made faces not exactly thrilled with that idea as Cloud finally emerged from his room. _"Good mornin-...what's with all the long faces?"_ the blonde questioned as he raised his brow. "...Well..." Bloom began before Cloud listened.

 _"Oh, I see...well, in that case, why not tag along with me? In fact, I have some business in Covenant that I need to take care of and I was given a pass that I could use to get through the gateway. I also have a wagon out in front that I asked to have ready. Well, it's better than trudging through the snow anyways."_ Cloud offered. "Well look at that problem solved. Ain't it you guys' lucky day." Noah mused. "Are you sure?" Bloom questioned the blonde. "That would REALLY help us out a lot!" Roxy beamed. " _Yeah, no problem! Plus I owe you one for helping me find my sun pendant the other night. I thought i'd never find the darn thing anything! So don't mention it alright!?"_ Cloud exclaimed with a grin. "Awesome! We got ourselves a way back home!" Bloom cheered.

"After the Summit I have a few other things to take care of but i'll join you as soon as I am able," Oritel told his daughter. "Right. I'll see you soon!" Bloom smiled as she gave her father a hug. "We'd better get a move on after all we got a LONG climb ahead of us once we get there," Noah advised. "No need to inform me of that. Take care girl and Cloud you better take care of my precious daughter or you KNOW what WILL happen." Oritel warned. _"You can count on me! Alright, come on Bloom, Roxy the wagon's just out front."_ the blonde urged before everyone left the inn and entered their respective vehicles. Up ahead of them as Bright on a white horse striding it forward with everything he had. { _Please Xuri...just hold on a little while longer...i'm coming...}_ the blonde pleaded as he ran right through the open gateway disappearing through it.

 _Back In Covenant..._

 _"Pardon us."_ Christy mused as she got to her feet and brushed the soot off her white dress and heels. Looking around she noticed that something was off. _"...Huh...? This certainly doesn't appear to be Emerald's High Kingdom..."_ the duchess observed as Pit coughed choking on the soot trying to get it off him. "No we're obviously in someone's home...and from the looks of it...we wound up in Covenant..." the brunette noted. "You don't need to be rude Pit-kun." Christy pouted. "But you're still cute when you make that face." the Duchess giggled as she wasted no time in wrapping her arm around his. "...But this IS a delima...at this rate even if we used another portal potion...we probably would be running quite late..." Pit let out a sigh.

 _"Oh my. It would appear we have unexpected guests."_ Granny Emiko giggled in delight. "Woah! Woah! Just hold up a sec!" Joey cried. "Who are you's guys anyways!? Not ta mention you's over in da corner!" the blonde exclaimed directing his gaze towards the awakened Katori as well. "Whom am I you ask?" Christy questioned as she walked over to him as her heel clicked together. _"I am Christy Golden Water duchess of the Juniperian Court...but who may I ask are you ask for my name?"_ the Duchess inquired with a flip of her strawberry blonde hair. Joey only made a face as she nearly got nose to nose with him. "...J-Joey...Joey Wheeler..." the blonde introduced himself nervously. _"Oh, and this is Pit-Kun my most trusted and loyal protector...we are destined lovers that no one can stand between us...do-I- make-myself-clear? Pit-kun say hi to everyone."_ Christy mused as the brunette only let out a heavy sigh as he sweatdropped"...He...Hello..." the brunette reluctantly greeted. However, the smothering didn't last long as soon Christy directed her finger towards Katori accusingly once she was within her sights.

 _"YOU THERE! Princess Katori of Elixer! Just what are you doing shirking your duties?! As a Princess of Elixer you're supposed to accompany Lord Loric to the Summit are you not? Then why are you presently here?"_ Christy demanded to know. "...D-Duchess Christy?..." Katori murmured taken by surprise. "...Yes, I suppose that's true...however...someone dear to me was taken away and I wanted to find them no matter what the cost. I set out to find them and came here hoping to find answers..." the young witch murmured softly. "OH! so that's why she's here!" Aster exclaimed as he palm fisted his hand in realization. "...Hmm, wonder who she could be referring to..." Joey mused. "...I don't know..." the blonde murmured softly before finally Flora and Cupid came back inside.

"Is everyone ok? We heard a loud noise!" Flora cried as she looked around the cabin. "Man did that given me a good scare though..." Cupid laughed nervously. "Oh look, Cupid's here too." Pit pointed out. "My apologies for the rough landing...we were using a portal potion and I suppose we ended up using the wrong essence in our concoction...please forgive us we had no intention of causing you such disturbance." the brunette appologised with a bow. "And before you ask me about the Summit too little girl I didn't feel like going." Cupid quickly cut off Christy about to go off on him too. "As long as everyone's ok that's all I care about..." Flora murmured. "But thank you...uh..." "Pit. And this is Christy." the brunette introduced them once more.

"I see. Then it's a pleasure to meet you, both of you." the faerie of the flowers smiled. "I'll go prepare some more hot chocolate for our guests." Raeger's Grandmother murmured before she eased up. "Wait a moment i'll help you." Flora offered as Cupid smiled slightly while Flora followed after Emiko. No matter where or when Flora never seemed to pass up an opportunity to help someone in need. Although he himself didn't want to admit it. He was beginning to develop feelings for her. But he was scared as to where that would lead. Could he honestly make someone like her happy? She cared about Joey so much that it couldn't be that easy to just let go of those feelings...he knew since letting his for Bloom was extremely difficult not to mention painful.

But she cried for him. Shed blood for him. Gave him a reason to live when all he wanted was his existence to end. Deep down he had always accepted that he'd be alone. One after the other he watched everyone he cared for die at the hands of the curse that was cast upon them until he was all that remained. He'd watch other couples with nothing but envy wishing that he could find something like that. But, that dream was an impossible one. Not unless he was able to break his curse and sometimes loneliness could be worse than death itself. Flora watched from the doorway as she held a tray full of cups of cocoa. If only she could quell the sadness in Cupid's eyes. Take away his pain and suffering. The scars on her hands a reminder of her resolve. Flora knew there was a reason he was keeping his distance. He was scared and even that couldn't describe the turbulence he felt in his heart. And she too felt that way.

"You know what. It's WAY too quiet in here! I say we put the boys to work and get the Christmas storage boxes up here and decorate the place!" Stella claps her hands. "So! Move your hands and not your mouths!" the blonde urged. "Great! We could all use a little exercise!" Layla beamed as she hurried downstairs. "I'll get us started then with some holiday tunes!" Musa coaxed as she cast a spell to make a sphere appear it playing a variety of Christmas music. "Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Carlos grinned. "You're still just as lazy as ever, it reminds me of how I and Bloom would be stuck doing all the heavy lifting while you would be conveniently missing until everything was out and ready," Selina recalls as Carlos only laughed nervously. "That brings back memories..." _"Haha, that sounds like another_ mutt _I know."_ Duke teased as Joey only scowled at him.

"If I can calculate each of our body mass and then divide that by how much the boxes weigh I can find out exactly how much exactly that we can lift without recoil." Techna began as she started her calculations. _"Even if you do so there are only a few people that are actually willing to move the boxes...not to mention that it would be much easier to use...*slurp* magic to get them up the stairs without anyone getting hurt or injured otherwise..."_ Yuki pointed out."...No...caculations...?" Techna paused at a loss for how to proceed from there. Musa only patted Techna's back there...there..." the faerie of music comforted the techy. Slowly Pit inched over to black haired male. "...S-So it's been a long time Yuki..." the brunette began as his cheeks reddened some. "Indeed it has...about approximately 5 months and 120 days..." Yuki murmured as he took another sip of his cocoa. "How have you been? Well, I hope." Pit only nodded softly having trouble not averting his gaze.

"Me? F-Fine for the most part...and you...I have to say that this wasn't quite what I was expecting...normally you don't like being around a lot of people." the brunette pointed out. "I see...i'm glad..." Yuki murmured as he smiled slightly. _"Yes, well this is a rather unique situation..."_ "I can only imagine." Pit returned the smile as he chuckled softly. " _...Did you happen to receive any of the letters that I sent you?"_ "I did. But there were so many that I haven't had a chance to read them all." the brunette confessed. " _I see...then it's no wonder you're confused as to my being here...I wrote pretty much all the details of what's happened thus far...well then...you can look forward to reading them at least when you return to Zaloz..."_ Yuki mused taking another sip of his cocoa. "Oh, that's true. I didn't think about that. Does your reason involve...why you're not attending the meeting in Emerald...after all you're the prince of Elementia...is that really ok?" Pit questioned as the fire crackled beside them the brunette looking down.

" _In a matter of speaking...I suppose you could say it does...in a way at the very least..."_ Yuki mused. " _...I may be an Elementian...and a prince at that...but i'm what you would call...a rather poor excuse for a figurehead...I doubt anyone would take the time to listen to me...present or not...all we can do now is wait it out...and hope for the best..."_ he told Pit with a sigh. "...I...i guess you're right..." the brunette murmured as he took a seat by Yuki. "But...i'm still worried." " _...Well, I suppose it would be it would be useless to tell you not to..."_ the black haired male confessed as Pit gently leaned over and placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder remaining quiet for a moment. Falling asleep as he did so. Yuki turned carefully to look down at the brunette. For now, he'd just leave him be. Christy nearby only frowned before she turned her head away.

"Well, isn't that just adorable." Akiba giggled. "It's been quite a while since i've seen Pit." _"Yep, and he just had to bring Christy here...between her and Stella i'm afraid the rest of the party won't be able to maintain their sanity for long,"_ Takuna muttered as he inhaled his cigarette blowing it out afterward. "Shhh, she'll hear you..." Akiba lightly warned in a whisper. "I think i'll have some of that hot cocoa too." Christy brushed it off and picked up a cup sipping on it. "Oh wow! It is good!" the duchess beamed happily in an effort to distract herself before he squeaked as Joey dropped one of the heavy boxes right next to her. "Whoops! Sorry, dare! I didn't see ya!" Joey quickly appologised."...I-It's ok..." Christy replied softly. Joey blinked his eyes a few times. Despite the fact of how she was acting earlier she didn't seem like a bad person.

 _"I know! would you like me to help you empty the contents of the box?"_ the Duchess offered. "Uh...sure knock yerself out." Joey shrugged as he opened it to find the tree inside of him. Before Joey could grab it Christy picked up one of the parts of the tree nearly falling over with it. **_"WAHHH!"_ ** "Uh oh not good!" the blonde made a face as Cupid quickly grabbed her and the tree both falling over with a thud. "...Yikes...dats gotta hurt..." Joey cringed. "Ow...ow...ow..." Cupid groaned as Flora quickly hurried over to them. "Oh my goodness! Are you two ok!?" the faerie asked. _"...I'm fine...but...him on the other hand..."_ Christy mused. Poor Cupid under her with dizzy eyes. _"S-Sorry! Sorry Cupid-San!"_ the Duchess appologised flustered as she removed herself from him. "He'll be alright Cupid's pretty tough," Aster assured her as he took one of the three parts. Carefully Flora helped Cupid up to his feet. It was then she noticed that the tree in the box was fake.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEWS= MORE CHAPTERS!_**


	112. Update For Fans!

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it's been quite a while since i've updated my fanfiction and I know some of you are probably worried that i'm discontinuing it. Not to worry the fanfiction is still continuing. I've just had a lot on my plate with school this semester which has been kicking my ass. Plus i've been working on my bookmaking that also a top priority. To all my fans I appreciate you sticking in there and waiting patiently. Until summer break comes and school is over with I probably will not be able to update. The good news is that those that need to catch up with the fanfiction will be able to do so. I thank you for the continued support. Please look forward to the next chapter "Judgement" in early May! I wish you A HAPPY EASTER!**


	113. Chapter 111: Judgement

_**Note To Fans:**_ **Hi everyone! Sorry, this update is later than you expected but I promise you it will be worth it! I passed my exams! So i'm REALLY happy about that! To all of you who have been waiting so patiently, I thank you. To all of you just coming on board welcome! It's officially Summer break! WOOHOO! Which means that i'll be updating much more frequently. So! Without further to do may I present** ** _Chapter 111: JUDGEMENT!_**

 ** _Meanwhile Back At Emerald..._**

Several houses from each of their respected kingdoms made their way up, High Kingdom's enormous mountain. The Meeting Hall at its peak was a place that Emerald's council dwelled and where several Kingdom representatives often sat in the chairs that were provided for days such as this. Stairs provided the only way path forward allowing those who treaded it to gaze upon its splendor. It almost appeared as if you could lose yourself in all of the blue sky and cloud's hovering above you. However, the atmosphere was far from pleasant. None could expect any less with the trail of Dawnshire looming over their heads. Two men would be tried this day for the genocide of the entire Dawnshire kingdom. Innocent men.

Near the front of the group, Derrith walked alongside her faithful handmaiden and friend Bella while Weldon, trailed behind them ensuring he stayed just close enough to keep up. Behind him, a few rows down were the Black siblings and Yugi accompanying them. Derrith's eyes wandered briefly as she caught the scarlet-eyed male in her sight. " _Tell me Bella...tis that young one, not the young man that I gave shelter to in my home...or am I mistaken?"_ Derrith asked her handmaiden. "No, my lady your eyes do not fail you yet," she began. "That is without a doubt Mr. Moto the very same boy Cloud and Kindness seem quite fond of," Bella replied to her queen before she became silent for a moment.

"Forgive me, my lady, if I am speaking out of turn...but do you have any idea of the sort as to why he is here?" Bella inquired curiously. " _Regrettably I know not, any more than you in regard to that matter my dear..."_ the queen began. " _But, I must admit it tis rather curious isn't it?"_ Derrith admitted as she pursed her lips for a moment. " _Extremely curious even...he's a sweet boy with a tender heart...unfortunately that tis not always enough to ensure victory...I know why not he believes that his presence here will sway the verdict...either way...he tis very brave...or very foolish to step foot unto this nest of vipers..."_ Derrith mused as she continued walking forwards.

Bella frowned as she turned her eyes towards Derrith. "I only pray it's the one before." the handmaiden admitted with a soft sigh. Weldon only grinned afterward. "WELL, he can't be THAT intelligent if he's PLACED his trust in YOU, my DEAR sister!" he echoed as he raised his eyebrows. "Misleading that POOR boy...oh you are QUITE the wicked ONE!" Weldon chuckled amusedly. Derrith only frowned in disapproval. " _I twas only taking the necessary precautions...our house comes first and foremost...even you must understand the truth of that dear brother."_ the queen snapped.

"Oh NO! I don't mean to FAULT you for it. But you DO seem rather ATTACHED to the boy if I DO say SO myself..." Weldon followed. Derrith only let out a sigh afterward. " _Perhaps you do raise a valid point...it really tis a shame he is carrying the emblem of the sun...when his father has left nothing but a black hole where his once shined so brightly..."_ the queen began. " _I can't help but feel sympathy for the poor child...he wishes so desperately to know of his family and yet...knowing that truth...might just end up destroying him...a fate that exists far worse than death..."_ the queen murmured with a softness in her voice as her eyes glistened with concern before she stole one final glance in Yugi's direction.

Yugi himself was captivated by the large mountain as he looked upwards gazing at the vast blue sky above him. The higher you climbed it almost appeared as if you could reach out and touch it. The gentle breeze caressing you as he closed your eyes. He had never experienced anything like this living in Domino City. The air was so clean and crisp too. And yet you could cut the tension with a knife. This was no time to be taking in the sights. As Yugi attempted to redirect his focus Abigail's voice interrupted his train of thought.

" _It's beautiful up here isn't it?"_ Abigail smiled as she looked towards the scarlet-eyed male who only smiled back. "It sure is...I've never seen anything like it..." Yugi admitted before both Abigail and Yugi turned their attention towards Daunte. **_"MY ASS! Who in the hell decided to build a damn Meeting Hall on top of a bloody damn mountain!"_** the brown-haired male spat angrily as he cussed up a storm under his breath. "...That's a good question..." Yugi admitted. "I remember reading something in regards to the history of Emerald's Council Meeting Hall actually..." Abigail began. "Really?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned as he tilted his head slightly.

" _Apparently it was built by the Ancient Elves of Emerald a long time ago...originally it was made to be a shrine to resemble the Spirit Tree Yggdrasil. They believed that in doing so they would have divine favor in Emerald's political affairs."_ Abigail explained. "...The Spirit Tree?" Yugi questioned. " _Yes, the large tree here in Emerald's High Kingdom. It has golden leaves and its sap is said to save an individual even from the brink of death. Not only that but they say that the Spirit Tree keeps the memories and powers from previous generations of all that exist and whoever existed in Emerald..."_ the princess explained.

"Wow...that's amazing..." Yugi's eyes widened in wonder and awe. "Did you know about that Daunte?" the scarlet-eyed male questioned before he paused as he caught the brown-haired male's attention being shifted to Kenshin and Lord Mallock. Yugi only frowned. He must still be worried about him. It didn't go unnoticed either as Kaiba disguised as Kenshin looked towards Daunte and offered a smile in return. He knew if he flat out ignored Daunte that he would be bound to catch on to his act. Though, what was most surprising to Kaiba was the fact that Yugi was with him!

 _{Hmm...this could pose a serious problem...whatever it takes I have to make sure Yugi doesn't realize it's actually me disguised as Kenshin...which means I have to take care that I don't do something that gives me away...otherwise as simpleminded as Yugi is he's bound to say something...good intentions aside...Yugi doesn't understand that blind trust will likely get you killed...or worse...}_ Kaiba thought to himself. He wasn't used to this game of politics like Kaiba had often encountered while working at Kaiba Corp. Unfortunately, it would seem Lord Mallock's eyes were also drawn towards the scarlet-eyed male.

Lord Mallock narrowed his eyes as he eyed Yugi suspiciously. The boy stood out from his appearance alone having a rather unusual aura. One glance was enough to tell him that he wasn't from around here. _"Kenshin."_ the lord of Juniper spoke up before Kaiba turned his attention towards his father. "Yes, what is it, father?" Kaiba asked as he offered another smile. " _That young man up ahead...accompanying the Black siblings...are you at all familiar with the lad?"_ Lord Mallock asked simply. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked towards Yugi as if to study him a moment. He had to make sure he made this look convincing.

"No, father i'm afraid I do not recognize him, however, he does seem to stand out rather well doesn't he?" Kaiba mused with a silver tongue. " _...Indeed...that he does...which means yet another outsider intends to meddle in this world's affairs..."_ Lord Mallock began with a heavy sigh. _"Honestly...first a young woman at Covenant's Summit and now this young man...no matter, they'll learn soon enough what happens when you refuse to bend the knee...in fact...I believe today will serve as a perfect example to the Phoenix and her party...so allow the boy to watch...as one of their precious friends are put to the stake..."_ the lord of Juniper smirked. An action that was enough to throw Kaiba into a nearly uncontrollable fit of rage.

Kaiba narrowed his golden eyes as he pictured his hands wrapped around Lord Mallock's throat so tightly that he'd choke the life right out of him. His soul burned with a blood lust of the likes he'd never felt before. _{How DARE he...}_ Kaiba thought to himself as he clenched his teeth grinding them together tightly clenching his fists at his side. He cursed this wretched man with every fiber of his being. _{THAT BASTARD! He's going to enjoy every single moment of this! And what sickens me the most is...}_ Kaiba was forced to look into a mirror as he remembered his old self as he took pleasure in tormenting and hurting others. { _Is that...he reminds me of me back then...IT MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT!}_

Why was it that when it came to things like this was he absolutly powerless? He kept asking himself that over and over again. His blue hair concealed his eyes covering his expression that lay underneath as he attempted desperately to calm himself. Acting on impulse wouldn't accomplish anything...although he HATED admitting that. His other concern was Raeger walking behind them. He seemed even worse off than he was. Kaiba could hear the Guild Master muttering something over and over again but he couldn't tell what exactly he was saying. A prayer maybe? Who knows.

One thing Kaiba could see clearly was that Raeger was shaking like a leaf. It was obvious that the Guild Master was extremely worried. But, did he really believe any of that would help? Kaiba highly doubted it. Regardless of prayer, someone was going to live...and someone was going to die...if there were gods out there then why did they make worlds like these? So devoid of even a tiny glimmer of light. The only question was, what came next? He was half tempted to flip a coin. Raeger, however, wasn't the only one worried. Amourette's nerves also appeared to be shot. The Elven Lord Emerus turned towards his daughter with a slight frown.

" _I know how you must be feeling right at this moment in time..."_ Emerus murmured softly but that only caused Amourette to frown all the more. "We should have NEVER sent Blaire-San to fix the fountain...because of that...Blaire..." the blunette's lower lip trembled unable to bring herself to finish that sentence. The Lord of Emerald only shook his head as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. " _How were we to know all of Dawnshire would be wiped out in a single night...? Besides...there is STILL a chance for him to come out of this alive if we play our cards right...after all...HE isn't the one the council really desires..."_ Emerus assured Amourette

Amourette abruptly turned her head towards her father in utter disbelief. "So you'd have us turn our back on Xuri!? The one Lord Crymson trusted to protect me while I lived in Dawnshire!?" the blunette cried appalled. She couldn't believe her father would even suggest such a horrible thing! " _Blaire is second hand to I the Lord Of Emerald of High Kingdom, your advisor, and teacher...Xuri Bloodborne is a halfbreed...part vampire and part blood mage...whom's father Nichedemous murdered several Knight's and Mages...you know the saying...the dragon fruit doesn't fall from the cactus..."_ Emerus muttered. "B-BUT!" Amourette cried in protest before another voice broke the silence.

 _"Elves in glass houses needn't throw fireballs...Lord Emerus..."_ Lord Loric interrupted cooly as he slowly approached Amourette and her father with Tybolt and his sister Alicia by his side. She was slightly shorter than Yugi with black hair like Tybolt it braided in one part and wore a velvet mage's cloak. Her eyes a pretty light green. Emerus only scowled in response to Lord Loric's criticism. _**"And who are YOU to pass judgement on me!? When It is YOUR wretched offspring our forests are under siege by those DISGUSTING beasts!"**_ the lord of Emerald spat as he referred to the tained werewolves.

It wasn't hard to see that there was much hostility brewing among the leader's before the Summit had even begun. Alicia backed away until she was behind her brother frightened by Lord Emerus's sudden outburst. Amourette too also took a step backward as she tried to calm her father down. "E-Everyone! Let's t-try not to f-fight! T-There's already t-too much t-tension in t-the air!" the blunette studdered all over the place as she flailed her arms in a bit of a panic. Lord Loric only cleared his throat as his eyes met Emerus's like a sharped dagger. " _My son's sins are not my own...or would you have me curse YOUR own flesh and blood for your own?"_ the lord of Elixer mused as he turned his gaze upon Amourette. After a moment the lord of Emerald looked back at Lord Loric's before he let out a defeated sigh.

"A point well made...may the gods have mercy on us both when the time comes..." Lord Emerus muttered as he placed his hand on Lord Loric's shoulder. "Indeed..." the lord of Elixer agreed before the lord of Emerald removed his hand and return to his daughter's side before they both advanced ahead. Tybolt only furrowed his brow. _"Such arrogance towards The Lord Of Elixer...had he spoken to anyone else in that manner i'd be willing to bet he'd at the very lease lose that tongue of his..."_ the black haired male muttered darkly. If Emerus knew what was good for him he'd keep his mouth shut. Not that he was one to talk. Despite his pledged loyalty, he wasn't above of going behind Lord Loric's back if the need arose, even if that meant forming a secret alliance with Weldon BriarBlood.

Not too long ago it had been him that informed Tybolt of The Wizard's Of The Black Circle's demise at the hand of Daunte Black and the leader of the A.O.J. The shadows often whispered unknown truths and he, in turn, whispered back to them. Unfortunately, however, their defeat meant they would need a new way to seek out the remaining Blood Scrolls. That being said, they at least had the upper hand with that seal Weldon engraved into Yugi. Of course, if Lord Loric gained knowledge of such a scheme he would most certainly object to using his grandson in a game with the ultimate checkmate. That being said, Tybolt disregarded Lord Loric's feelings on the matter entirely. Even if it ultimately cost him his life he swore he will have the A.O.J's leader's blood on his hands before the end.

 _"You may be right...however...a single glance tells me that the only one he's attempting to bait into a fight...is non-other than himself..."_ Lord Loric mused. "You speak cryptically as usual Loric..." Tybolt deadpanned. " _...Guilt...is a powerful thing...it tears at the mind and even the soul...like a disease that infects the body right down to your very core...until one day...it consumes you entirely...but yet...some would risk such a sacrifice in order to protect...what they cannot simply picture themselves living without...sometimes it proves worth it...whilst other times...it does not..."_ the lord of Elixer continued as he looked directly at his faithful advisor.

 _"Make no mistake my friend that we are about to engage in far more than just a mere trial that involves two souls...but rather a test of loyalty...integrity...and morality... whoever emerges innocent...they too must also live with the pain and agony...that which only comes from watching those whom's hearts are broken into pieces...because they live while the other does not...a most cruel punishment for the living..."_ Lord Loric tells Tybolt. "It'll be a lousy finish no matter how this ends won't it?" Alicia frowns. "Without a doubt..." the black haired male muttered in response as they came upon a large door. It was brown and made of orichalcum no doubt from how heavily it was fortified. Upon it was the crest of the golden tree one half on each of the doors. Alicia closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

As Katori's handmaiden she would do what she must to see this through. When Yugi arrived at Elixer Alicia herself was away at the time due to her apprenticeship in BlackSteel. She had been undergoing her training to become a full fledge Guild member of Hades Creed in order to have a better opportunity of uncovering the remainder of The Blood Scrolls. There had been whispers about there having been one there at some point in time so, it was as good of a place as any to start. But, it was by no means easy. While she was training she picked up many skills. Ones that would most likely be of use when the time presented itself. After all, trusting Weldon and Derrith BriarBlood completely was a fool's errand. One her brother was very much aware of. At least she hoped it was. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Whatever was waiting behind this door she would be ready to face it. _"Phoenix be with us all..."_ Alicia muttered as Noah and Oritel came up behind them.

"So, even Lord Loric got roped into coming here...in fact...everyone appears to have shown up surprisingly..." Oritel observed as he walked alongside Noah. "At the very least, there are always a few that attempt to skip out...myself included among them on many occasions..." the lord of Elementia admitted. " _Can't argue with ya there,"_ Noah replied simply. _"Last time, the last Summit they had, I arrived on Covenant after it was held though since I DID apprentice with Raeger back in the day you'd think they'd at the very least extend old courtesies a little and just let me attend damn it. But no, if you're not holdin the title of a guild master or a Lord or Lady from a known Kingdom you can pretty much just forget about even gettin inside, normally that's the case anyway."_ Noah shrugged.

"Sadly." Oritel agreed with her. "After all, the council's in any kingdom tend to favor those whom they can press or crush under their golden spiked thumbs...with that in mind do you STILL insist on attending? Whatever your decision is i'll respect it either way." the lord of Elementia assured the mage but Noah just smiled in return shooting him a playful wink afterward. " _What? And back out now and miss ALL the fun? Not a chance in hell! Besides, if I know one thing it's how to handle myself in a tough crowd!"_ the mage assured him. Oritel only cracked a smile with a slight chuckle. "Hahaha...i'll take your word for it." the lord of Elementia grinned. "As for me...I haven't been to a Summit in...well a VERY long time..." Oritel admitted as he began to eye Noah rather nervously tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Even if I am the lord of Elementia...I left my Kingdom behind to rule over Sparks with Marion...that being said...I haven't the slightest idea if my being here will even be acknowledged...as far as the council's concerned...I AM technically as much of an outsider as anyone...while Yuki my son is my successor...but I don't see him anywhere..." Oritel frowned anxiously. " _Y-Yeah well...Yuki is brilliant in his own right...but big crowds...especially like this arn't exactly his scene ya know what I mean?"_ Noah questioned the lord of Elementia who only let out a sigh. "All too well..." Oritel conceded. "...Changing the subject slightly...do you think that they'll bring the accused inside of High Kingdom's Meeting Hall?" the lord of Elementia inquired.

" _You mean whether or not they'll release them temporarily from requiem don't you?"_ Noah asked him in return. "That's what i'm implying yes," Oritel confirmed as the mage crossed her arms as she mulled over the question for a minute. " _Unfortunately, THAT particular question I don't have an answer for you...i'd like to say...that it is highly unlikely due to the possibility of someone attending the meeting either trying to take justice into their own hands...or attempting to escape with one or more of the prisoners...however...on the other hand...that COULD be precisely why they are making this such a showy event..."_ Noah began as her ember eyes slightly glistened followed by a smirk creeping onto her lips.

" _In otherwords...the council may be planning to start some trouble themselves..."_ the mage mused. It never failed to surprise Oritel at how Noah always seemed to very intuitive at these sort of things along with having incredible foresight." _And i'd be willing to bet I know whose blood that they would most likely be trying to boil..."_ the mage informed Oritel as she motioned him towards Bright walking alongside his sister Ruby a few groups down from them. "...Yeah..." the lord of Elementia frowned filled with worry as he directed his gaze towards the prince of Aura.

" _...I...I just can't believe that Xuri would do such a horrible thing..."_ the princess of Aura shook her head in disbelief. " _The Aurian Council informed me that...that you witnessed for yourself the crimes he committed...and that you stabbed him when he attacked you and had the Requiem Knight's arrest him...of course...I didn't want to believe it...I still don't want to..."_ Ruby told her brother. _**"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!"**_ Bright cried out in a sudden outburst as he grabbed his sister's shoulders tightly as he shook all over. _**"TH-THAT WASN'T ME RUBY!"**_ the blonde swore to her before he saw the fear reflected in her eyes and gently released her.

"...I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...forgive me, Ruby..." Bright appologised softly before he made his way past her. He was angry and terrified all at the same time. With Xuri in Requiem all this time, he had no idea how his best friend was managing or what he had endured. Xuri was as tough as nails and hard headed. Stubborn too. Not to mention he was a fighter to be reckoned with. Even so, he had a sharp tongue and that was always a recipe for trouble.

 ** _Meanwhile In Requiem..._**

Xuri was tossed into a pit where he battled several other prisoners condemned to the same fate. Why they were fighting was anyone's guess not even Xuri could figure that out other than the fact they were being used for the Requiem guards own amusement. Weapons were thrown into the pit where you grabbed what you could get your hands on. The vampire had been lucky enough to grab a sword although it was rather dull. He had spent all morning in this hell hole covered in blood as he fought both men and women for survival. One man with an axe charged towards him whilst another man with a blade came from behind him ready to gut him like a fish.

Using his speed and agility Xuri managed to get behind the first male and chopped him hard in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious before the one behind him with one single movement sliced his blade in half. But the vampire wasn't about to lose as the man came at him once again. Using his broken sword Xuri cut into his arm until it bled and in doing so caused it to crystallize like a sharp hidden blade. Clashing against the other the vampire slit the male's throat which caused him to drop to the ground. Covered in blood and out of breath Xuri's gaze fell upon all the corpses which lay at his feet as they were taken away in body bags. You either live or you die. Those were the rules of Requiem Prison. An insipid realm of death. Suddenly two guards grabbed the vampire and escorted him back to his cell.

The cells were made out of obsidian infused with a sealing spell. In a way, it almost resembled black glass. And it was as hard as adamant. There was truly no way to escape. Not even for one such as him whom used blood magic. How long Blaire and he had been there was anyone's guess. It was hard to even think clearly as the blood-curdling screams echoed from beyond the closed in walls. The fighting pit was a piece of cake compared to the other methods of torture one had to endure in this place. The Requiem Knights didn't have just physical torture at their disposal but psychological torture as well.

Lighting the obsidian-like substance that covered the cells on fire created a green fire that would give off fumes that would inevitably cause those whom inhaled it to hallucinate. Not only would it wreak havoc with your mind and senses but with your body as well. Experiencing pain within the dream as if it were truly your reality. Both Blaire and Xuri had endured this. But it never got any easier. Unable to resist breathing it in Xuri was forced to travel back in time once more his body pulsing in reaction to the miasma. Once again he was faced with gazing down on Aura burning. The smell of blood and ash fresh in his mind.

Slowly the vampire got to his feet and began to walk around the dreamscape. All of the death and destruction caused Xuri to clench his fists at his side gritting his teeth together as a sorrowful yet pained expression manifested upon his face. The smell alone was enough to make the vampire feel sick to his stomach. Xuri jumped slightly as he heard a loud roar echo in the distance as she looked around for the source it was coming from until Bright's voice echoed in his ears. ** _"XURI!"_ ** the prince of Aura called before the vampire turned his head towards the blood and hurried over in his direction only to see him holding a blade covered in blood.

"BRIGHT!" Xuri exclaimed with great joy and relief before he paused seeing the sword in his hand. Even more so as he saw his father's body lying at his feet nearly feeling his blood freeze in his veins as Bright directs his blade toward's him next. " _Why the look of surprise Xuri? Don't you recognize the very kingdom which you unleashed fire and blood_ upon?" the prince questioned simply. The vampire only narrowed his eyes in return. "What the hell are you talking about!? Do you even KNOW what you're saying!? Wasn't it YOU who always used to tell me that my father's sins were not my own!? WELL!?" Xuri yelled angrily. " _And why would I spread falsehoods that are undeniably untrue? You and your father massacred MY people...and as the prince of Aura it falls to me to make you pay for your crimes..."_ Bright muttered.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? Bright I had NOTHING to do with The Knight's and Mage's War! How could I!? You and I were just little kids when it happened!" Xuri argued in his defense. But that didn't sway the blonde's mind. " _Face it Xuri...the blood that flows through your veins...knows nothing else but the spilling of blood...just like your father...you cast the Vampires of Dawnshire into Hell by poisoning the fountain...that's why...it is my duty as your best friend to ensure you NEVER harm another living soul!"_ Bright cried out as he charged towards Xuri without any hesitation swinging his blade left and right as the vampire attempted to successfully dodge the various attacks. Suddenly Xuri found himself unable to move as he looked down only to find himself being grabbed by the corpses that were scattered on the ground around him back from the dead.

" _LOOK AT ALL THE LIVES YOU'VE RUINED JUST BY BEING ALIVE! XURI! LET ME END IT!"_ Bright pleads as tears gather in his eyes as he looked directly into Xuri's crimson ones. But before he can even open his mouth to speak the vampire feels Bright's blade pierce his chest. Slowly blood trickles down the sides of his mouth as he can faintly hear the prince's voice echo in his head as everything goes dark. ( _XURI!)_ Xuri gasps as he wakes up out of breath with his heart racing. The pain from being stabbed still haunting him as he grabs his chest wincing. Covered in sweat he tries to catch his breath. Afterward, the vampire struggled to remove the cherry blossom encased in blood crystal from his shirt gazing upon it briefly before he heard a familiar voice.

" _Are you finally awake?"_ Blaire inquires in the cell behind him. He was beaten up pretty bad with blood staining his chef's outfit and one of the frames on the lens of his glasses cracked. Not to mention all the bruises inflicted upon him either. He himself was barely conscious. "Y-Yeah..." Xuri replied after a moment. "Had a bloody damn nightmare from the Phoenix awful fumes of this pain in the ass forsaken cell..." the vampire muttered. _"Same here...it's obvious they're trying to get a confession out of one of us..."_ Blaire admitted. "Heh...so THAT'S the way they're playin this huh?...figures as much...damn politicians just love their damn politics...whatever makes them look good...so they make one of us the scapegoats..." Xuri scoffed at the idea.

" _Everyone's saying the Prince Of Aura turned you into the Requiem Guards...any truth to that rumor? Call it mere curiosity"_ Blaire questioned the vampire as he remained quiet for a minute. "Well, it sure looked like him...I didn't have much of a chance to ask questions after the imposter stabbed me...he put on a good performance but...there was no way that was Bright...not after the reaction I got when I saw him in Dawnshire that day...he was so happy I was alive I had to pry him off of me..." Xuri smiled to himself sadly as he figured his most treasured possession. " _Well, I can't argue with you there...I still remember Amourette's tear stained face...I never want to see that again...I still can't believe what happened..."_ Blaire admitted with a soft sigh before they both paused as they heard footsteps echo in the distance.

 _"Well, looks like our times up...well mine is anyway..."_ Xuri murmured softly. "And just what makes you so sure we won't BOTH be executed for the crime we supposedly committed hmm?" Blaire questioned in return. _"That's simple really...you've got the backing of House Emerald...while I don't have anyone...not to mention i'm not about to let Amourette ball her pretty little eyes out of losing her beloved teacher and advisor...not after her fiance was taken from her,"_ Xuri told Blaire simply. " _Besides...there are people that still need you...you're not allowed to die today..."_ the vampire grinned as Blaire's eyes widened in surprise. Slowly time began to come slow down as a black portal manifested inside Blaire's cell. A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of Blaire's arm.

 **" _NO! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT XURI!"_** Blaire protested as he struggled against the arm pulling him in. But it was futile as Blaire could only look back at the vampire as two Requiem Knights grabbed Xuri by his arms and pulled him up to his feet as he was completely pulled into the vortex it disappearing with him along with the cherry blossom encased in the blood crystal. Once again time began to slowly resume it's normal flow as Xuri was led to his fate. _"HE'S GONE! THE PRISONERS ESCAPED! QUICKLY EVERYONE FIND HIM NOW!"_ the guard's voices echoed in the distance.

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW!_**


End file.
